Dragon Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z
by viecenta1.8
Summary: Después del 21ro Torneo de artes marciales Goku se embarca por el mundo para poder buscar la esfera de 4 estrellas, pero al mismo momento una chica en un bosque termina encontrando una misteriosa esfera con estrellas cuando esta la toma no sabe que esta misma acción terminara poniéndola en una situación que ningún otro mago lo creería, sigue a estos chicos en su nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas criaturitas ¿Qué tal están? Bien, que bueno solo quiero dar a conocer este Fic y también informarles que también empezare a hacer este Fic ya que antes en una libreta tenia notas de esta, pero resulta que la tire por accidente y la basura se la ha llevado solo are puntos a aclarar y si señores lo hago para que esto sea una prueba para que el primer capítulo no me salga mal jajaja, Ok veamos:**

 **1- Este Fic estará ubicado después del 21mo torneo de las artes marciales e iniciando la saga de la patrulla roja.**

 **2- Solo será Goku x Kagura, y la razón de esta pareja bueno Kagura es una de mis personajes favoritas de Fairy Tail y he visto que a esta solo la ponen a menos que sea del tipo Harem y a mí me gustaría que solo sea de un emparejamiento así que de ahí vino la idea, también sé que ustedes dirán que será casi imposible ya que sus personalidades chocaran así que por eso los haré o pondré de una edad más joven para que sus personalidades no choquen y coincidan un poco más.**

 **3- Los demás personajes como Natsu, Erza, Milliana, etc, etc, saldrán hasta más adelante así que no me presionen con eso, todo a su tiempo.**

 **4- También quiero explicar al momento que se ve en el relleno del entrenamiento de Goku, en este agregare algunas cosas ya que la peli morada lo terminara acompañando para ¨conocer¨ mejor a Goku y buscar a su hermano Simón.**

 **5- Goku olvidara totalmente la promesa que le dijo a Milk (Chi chi) y al momento de que esta termine reclamándole por esto será demasiado tarde.**

 **6- Lo dividiré en temporadas como DB una será cuando serán niños a jóvenes, luego seria Z, Súper y solo tal vez Gt.**

 **7- Otra cosa importante ambos universos será en el mismo planeta pero en distintos continentes una parte serán las capitales y el otro será Fiore y Álvarez.**

 **8- También en Z incluiré sagas de Fairy Tail como La torre del cielo, la saga de relleno la llave del cielo estrellado, los juegos mágicos, eclipse de espíritus celestiales, entre otras más en las cuales tendrán de participación únicamente la familia Son.**

 **Es todo lo subiré cuando pueda y a partir de este momento digo que el Fic ¨Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z¨ esta abierto.**


	2. Hola yo me llamo

**Hola a todos solo quiero decir dos cosas la primera y más importante es que en cada actualización que yo vaya a hacer de este Fic habrá dos capítulos pero solo los contare como una y para ser más exactos este Fic comenzara a partir del capítulo 33 de Dragon Ball del anime y la segunda cosa es que tuve un error con uno de los puntos que dije y es que la saga de ¨La torre del cielo¨ no estará ubicada en Z, sino que estará ubicada en esta misma y con esta saga será la que termine con esta temporada, obviamente también agregare la boda de Goku y Kagura, sin más preámbulo comencemos:**

 **Curiosidades:**

-Goku tendrá 12 años y Kagura tendrá 11 años.

-Kagura se sorprende de ver que un niño tenga una cola.

-Goku no puede distinguir muy bien si Kagura es una chica a menos de que la toque.

-Goku le deja la esfera de 5 estrellas a Kagura ya que la que el busca la de 4 estrellas, y esta al recibirla sabe que acaba de entrar a una nueva aventura con este.

-Kagura no está afiliada a ningún gremio, ya que decidió viajar para buscar a su hermano.

-Kagura es una niña pura de corazón.

 **Escuchar Opening de Dragon Ball versión 1**

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragon)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragon)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragon salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Se ve como Goku se avienta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Se puede ver la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

En ese momento otra moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Se ve como la pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rió de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Se ve como la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragon)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragon)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que de un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

Se puede ver al General Silver (N/A: Si no saben quién es lo describiré un poco veamos es pelirrojo, usa una gabardina de color morado claro y debajo de esta no usa playera, un pantalón azul con unas botas, pero en estos momento como está haciendo ejercicio solo trae un chor de color rojo) el cual se encuentra en un aparato para hacer ejercicio el cual tiene dos correas, una en cada mano y al momento que jala una mano para delante el peso que está unida a este se levanta y poco a poco se comienza a acelerar a tal grado que comienza a aumentar el ritmo y cuando menos lo piensa destruye la máquina, al pasar los minutos este se pone unos guantes de boxeador y se acerca a un saco para calentar un poco, para luego subirse a un ring y darles una paliza a 4 hombres… pero eso nadie le interesa lo que a todos nos importa es nuestro héroe.

 **Con Goku**

Se puede ver que debajo de un árbol hay una nube de color dorado y arriba de esta hay un niño de 12 años con un cabello en forma de palmera de color negro, esta vestido con un traje de entrenamiento de la escuela tortuga de color naranja y curiosamente este chico tiene una… ¿Cola?

Narrador: A pesar de que Goku estuvo en la explosión de la fortaleza voladora de Pilaf, su nube estaba cerca y logro salvarse- cuando decía esto se ve a un Goku totalmente dormido arriba de su nube y este de un momento a otro se despierta.

Goku: ¿Dónde estoy?- cuando el mismo se pregunta esto tiene un breve recuerdo de cómo fue que la patrulla roja comenzó a lanzarle misiles y de un momento a otro este estaba en la nave y de un momento a otro llama a su nube para que pueda salvarlo- ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?- cuando dijo esto se llevaba una mano hacia su mentón mientras lo meditaba.

 **Con la P.R (Patrulla Roja, para abreviar)**

Se ve como el general Silver se acerca a un cuarto y este toca- Puedo pasar- en ese momento escucha una afirmación de parte de su comandante y decide entrar.

G. Red: ¡Bien hecho¡ General Silver gracias a ti pudimos obtener la esfera de 6 estrellas- lo decía mientras acariciaba la unión de un gato con un murciélago solo que no tiene alas.

Silver: ¡Siempre es un placer servirle señor¡- lo dijo mientras se sentía orgulloso de haberle servido a su General.

G. Red: Pero tú sabes que no me sirve de nada a menos que pueda tener las 7 esferas y ya tenemos hasta ahora 2, las necesitamos reunir todas a cualquier costo para poder gobernar el mundo- en ese instante su silla salen 4 botones y este presiona el ultimo para que se vea un cuadro el cual se levanta para mostrar un mapa de todo el mundo pero con un radar- Como puede ver hay cuatro puntos que parpadean y solo significa que esa es la ubicación de las otras esferas restante y si la logramos obtener dominare el mundo- lo dijo para después ver como el general Silver se giraba para encararlo.

Silver: Y así será mi general ya que solo usted es el único que lo puede lograr- lo dijo mientras seguía firme y atento a cualquier orden que le den.

G. Red: Entonces regresa a buscarlas y recuerda si alguien interfiere con tu búsqueda…- en ese instante le lanza un cuchillo para que se clavara en una escultura y a los pocos segundos se destruye- ¡Tiene mi permiso para exterminarlos¡- lo decía mientras su animal se quejaba… la verdad no sé qué hace ese animal.

Silver: ¡Como usted ordene, General¡- cuando termino de hablar se retiró de la oficina para continuar con su búsqueda.

 **Con Goku**

Se ve a Goku con su nube voladora la cual estaba marchando directamente a un bosque y este decide checar en su radar del dragon y ve como la esfera está cerca del- ¡Vaya¡ Está muy cerca la esfera del dragon- al poco tiempo su estómago empieza a rugir- ¡Hay tengo hambre¡ Bueno antes de buscar la esfera buscare algo para comer- en ese instante salta de su nube y cae directamente en el centro del bosque y puede ver como en un árbol hay una fruta y esté decide subir para cortarla y comerla pero antes de que diera el mordisco un pequeño monito se la quita- ¿Qué paso?- empezó a voltear a todas partes y ve como este monito empieza a subir el árbol y esté decide seguirlo.

Cuando llega hasta donde estaba el mono se da cuenta que con la fruta que le quito empezó a alimentar a su cría, así que decidió esté dejarlo pasar y empezó a bajar el troncó, a los pocos segundos ve claramente como la cría se cayó directamente y la madre decidió recogerlo pero en ese instante una pantera negra aparece para comérselos.

Goku en ese momento salta y agarra su bastón para decir lo siguiente- ¡Crece, Báculo Sagrado¡- y a los segundos su arma brillo para crecer de tamaño y con este le dio un golpe a la pantera para que segundos después esta cayera para levantarse y salir huyendo de ese lugar, y en ese instante el monito se acercó- ¿Qué sucede? Acaso me lo estás dando- le pregunto mientras veía como este le daba su comida y asentía, en menos de un minuto toda la manada de monos se acercó a él con distintos tipos de frutas y se la dejaron- ¡Muchas gracias¡ ¡A comer¡- y a los pocos segundos comenzó a terminarse lo que le trajeron, cuando este término se tocaba el estómago mientras le entraba sueño por comer demasiado- ¡Que sueño tengo¡- y en ese momento se quedó dormido mientras la manada de monos lo rodeaba y lo veían dormir.

 **Con Silver**

Se puede ver cómo están afuera del mismo bosque en el que esta Goku y este usa unos binoculares para ver todo el área- La esfera del dragon está por aquí ¡Unidade vayan por esta dirección¡- les decía mientras dichas unidades que viene siendo excavadora con tanques avanzaban.

 **Con Goku**

Se ve como los monos están saltando arriba del para tratar de despertarlo, lo cual no estaba funcionando muy bien ya que seguía dormido, en ese instante un mono el cual estaba colgado en un árbol les hizo una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran y todos lo hicieron , en el momento que llegaron vieron una esfera de color naranja con 5 estrellas en esta y los monos decidieron moverla porque les llamaba la atención pero cuando esta se cayó, estos se alejaron de esta mientras le gruñían y cuando comprobaron que no se movía decidieron acercarse de nuevo y vieron que la razón por la que se movió fueron ellos mismos y decidieron llevársela para jugar entre ellos.

A los minutos se despierta Goku- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- luego saca el radar del dragon mientras lo enciende para ver como un punto está parpadeando y este se aleja muy rápido de su posición- Que extraño la esfera se está moviendo muy rápido- lo dijo para después levantarse y estirarse un poco- ¡Nube voladora¡- a los segundos su nube llego rápidamente y este subió para buscarla desde el cielo.

 **En otra parte del bosque**

Se puede ver claramente a una chica peli morada con un chamarra de color negra muy desgastada y debajo de esta tiene una playera blanca en el mismo estado que su camisa, tenía una falda típica de entrenamiento de dojo con varios agujeros en las rodillas y unas sandalias con unos medias blancas, sus ojos son de color ámbar o miel y tenía un moño en su cabeza de color rojo esta niña de 11 años es Kagura Mikazuchi la cual voltea para todos lados mientras grita- ¡SIMÓN¡ ¿DONDE ESTAS- con cada paso que daba y no recibía respuesta se dio cuenta que es muy poco probable que el este en un bosque- ¿Dónde estás Oni-chan?- lo dijo mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos- Ya llevo mucho tiempo buscándote e incluso tuve que colarme en un barco para dejar Fiore y explorar las distintas tierras en caso de que estés por algún lado- en ese momento su estómago empieza a sonar y ella con la espada que tiene agarrarla de la funda- **Cambio de Gravedad x2** \- cuando termino de hablar vio como el árbol enfrente de ella automáticamente se enterró gran parte de este y ya podía alcanzar las frutas- (Aun no puedo controlarlo toma demasiado de mi magia, me pregunto si por esta zona habrá alguien que pueda enseñarme a controlar mi magia de gravedad)- ella decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos para solo dedicarse a comer.

Cuando termino de comer se levantó y continuo con su camino pero en ese momento pudo ver claramente un grupo de monos y ella al verlos se detuvo para verlos jugar pero lo que más le gusto fue ver al más pequeño con la esfera en las manos- (Kawaii)- lo pensaba mientras sus ojos brillaban y hacia un intento por no saltar directamente hacia él y abrazarlo, pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido ya que la misma esfera con la que jugaban cayo alado de con ella y al momento de que la levanto y procuraba salir para dárselas estos salieron corriendo y esta se sintió triste porque huyeran de ella- ¡Vaya¡ Qué bonita se ve- lo decía mientras apreciaba la esfera y veía el singular color y el número de estrellas- De ¿Quién podría haber sido?- esta volteaba para todos lados y luego decidió caminar y ver si encuentra al dueño de esa extraña esfera.

 **Con la Unidad**

Soldado 1: Te lo puede creer por aquí está la esfera dime ¿Crees que el general conquiste el mundo si las junta todas?- le pregunto a su compañero mientras los dos caminaban volteando para todos lados.

Soldado 2: ¡Claro, que pasara¡ El general Red es el único de todos nosotros y más capacitados para conquistar el mundo- en ese instante estos dos se detienen y ven que los arbustos se mueven y estos apuntan directamente a ellos y ven como Kagura sale de estos y al momento que los ve se detiene en seco.

Kagura: ¡Por favor no me lastimen¡ No tengo mucho que dar se los suplico déjenme ir- les dijo mientras se arrodillaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

Soldado 2: Dime niña ¿Qué haces en un bosque tu sola puede ser muy peligroso estar tu sola?- lo dijo mientras le seguía apuntando.

Kagura: ¡Estoy buscando a mi hermano¡ Cuando tenía 6 años fue secuestrado y desde entonces lo busco- les dijo mientras los soldados se les ablando el corazón por lo que dijo.

(N/A: No recuerdo a que edad es cuando secuestraron a los niños del pueblo de donde vivía Erza, Simón y Kagura pero si me equivoque espero que me corrijan)

Soldado 1: ¡Mira niña debes de salir de aquí ya que estamos buscando un objeto de mucho valor¡- le termino de decir mientras ella asentía- ¡Sigue este camino y veras una colina, súbela y podrás salir de aquí¡-cuando le dijo pudo ver que esta se levantaba y hacia una reverencia para después marcharse, y estos decidieron continuar con su camino.

 **Con Goku**

Goku: ¿Dónde puede estar?, el radar solo me muestra que se mueve muy rápido hacia el este, será mejor seguirlo- en ese instante la nube gira a la dirección que dijo Goku.

 **Con Silver**

Silver: Informen han encontrado algo- este hablaba a través de la radio mientras escuchaba como estos les decía que ¨negativo¨- ¡Sigan buscando bola de idiotas¡ ¡Unidad 2 usen los lanzallamas para quemar el bosque y sea más rápido buscarla¡- en ese momento estos asiente mientras se van al bosque y comienzan a incendiarlo.

 **Con Kagura**

Kagura: ¡Ya estoy a punto de salir¡- lo decía mientras llegaba al lugar donde le dijo el soldado lo único que le faltaba era subir la colina para salir de ese bosque, cuando ella comenzó a subir pudo ver claramente como el bosque se incendiaba y lo peor es que el incendio se estaba propagando hasta donde ella estaba.

El miedo le comenzó a inundar así que en lugar de subir se fue por otro camino pero a un ritmo muy rápido por miedo a quemarse.

 **Con Goku**

Este vio que la esfera se estaba acercando a el así que se lanzó de su nube para caer directamente en un árbol pero pudo ver claramente como unos hombres los estaban quemando- Oigan ¿Por qué hacen eso?- les pregunto enojado ya que vio que estaba destruyendo la casa de los monos.

Soldado 7: ¿Quién demonios eres tu niño? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntaba mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

Goku: ¡No pienso decírtelo¡- cuando dijo esto se lanzó hacia él y de un golpe lo dejo tirado al suelo y fue corriendo en contra de los demás y de la misma manera acabo con todos pero a los segundos llego un tanque el cual estaba complicándole las cosas a Goku- ¡Como estorbas¡- en ese momento levanto una piedra grande y la lanzo directamente al taque y logro aplastarla.

En ese momento un soldado va corriendo directamente a infórmale de la situación al General Silver y este llega justamente cuando Goku destruyo el tanque y se paró en frente del- Dime ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué interfieres en nuestros planes?- lo dijo para ver como este volteaba a verlo.

Goku: Están buscando algo que me pertenece- cuando dijo esto se puso en pose de batalla.

Silver: Entonces ¿También vas por las esferas del dragon?- y también se puso en pose de batalla y antes de que los dos se lanzaran en contra del otro de los arbusto salió corriendo Kagura y estos solo la vieron hasta que esta cayo y tiro su Archenemy y la esfera del dragon y esto hizo jadear a todos en sorpresa- La esfera del dragon ¡Entrégala chiquilla¡- y esta no decidió obedecerlo y salió corriendo.

Goku: ¡Oye¡ Espera un momento dime ¿Cuántas estrellas tiene?- y este salió corriendo detrás de con ella.

Silver: ¡Denme un rifle¡- cuando se lo dieron comenzó a apuntarle a los pies para que se cayera, y disparo.

Al momento que disparo la bala roso uno de sus pies y esta la hizo caer justamente donde estaba el rio, pero antes de que cayera totalmente Goku logro agarrarla de la mano mientras se sujetaba también pero por accidente está soltó la esfera.

Kagura: ¡La tire¡- lo dijo en un tono triste.

Silver: Se fue por el rio así que ¡Síganme y quiero los equipos de búsqueda¡- y este ignoro totalmente a los niños ya que su prioridad era la esfera.

Estos se fueron y a los segundos Goku logro subir junto con la niña en ese momento os dos se vieron y la niña se sonrojo ya que hacía tiempo que no veía a niños de su edad o incluso más chicos, en cambio Goku se levantó y decidió presentarse- Hola yo soy Son Goku, pero mis amigos me llaman Goku y dime tu ¿eres una chica?- le pregunto mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojé mas porque con esto lo encontró demasiado lindo.

Kagura: S-Si soy una chica, me llamo K-Kagura Mikazuchi, pero tú puedes decirme Kagura- le dice mientras hace una reverencia lo cual Goku lo encontró muy incómodo esto.

Goku: No tienes por qué hacer ya que somos amigos verdad- en ese instante Goku quiso comprobar si en verdad era mujer y se acercó y con la mano le toco en su ¨zona¨ lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara y le diera una cachetada- Aya yay ¡Eso me dolió¡- lo decía mientras se sobaba la cara.

Kagura: ¿P-PORQUE HICISTE ESO?- le grito mientras estaba del color de un tomate- (Me toco, eso quiere decir que… que… ya nunca me puedo casar)- lo pensaba mientras lloraba internamente.

Goku: Dijiste que eras una chica ¿verdad? Y solo quería ver si era cierto o no ya que así ya identifico si es una chica o no- lo decía mientras inclinaba la cabeza y lo decía muy inocentemente.

Kagura: ¡No debes hacerle eso a una mujer ya que puede golpearte por eso¡ ¡Entendiste¡- cuando dijo esto toco la funda de su espada y al instante su magia de gravedad se activó para que cayera Goku.

Goku: ¿Q-QUE SUCEDE? Me siento muy pesado n-no… p-puedo… l-levantar…m-me- lo decía mientras trataba inútilmente de hacerlo pero no podía debido a que su cuerpo lo sentía el doble de pesado.

Kagura: Solo prométeme que no harás eso ¡Jamás¡ y te dejare ir- lo dijo preparada para aumentar de nuevo la gravedad.

Goku: ¡No lo volveré a hacer¡ Aya yay me duele- cuando termino de hablar sintió que la fuerza que lo empujaba al suelo desapareció y necesito ayuda de Kagura para levantarse.

Kagura: ¡Enserio lo siento¡ Solo quería asegurarme que no lo volvieras a hacer le decía mientras veía al pequeño Goku que casi le salen unas lágrimas por el dolor tan repentino- (Me excedí demasiado espero que no me odie es el primer niño que veo y hablo con uno desde hace tiempo)- pensaba para ver después como este se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir para después verla y sonreírle.

Goku: ¡No importa¡- en ese momento vieron que el cielo se empezó a nublar y comenzaron a caerle gotas a los dos- ¿Qué te parece si buscamos un lugar para cubrirnos de la lluvia y seguimos hablando?- le dijo solo para ver como ella asentía.

(N/A: Quiero decir que en el momento o la escena donde el maestro Roshi les cuenta la leyenda de las esferas del dragón a Launch y Krillin no la escribiré ya que me centrare más en la interacción de Goku y Kagura por el momento)

A los minutos estos pudieron encontrar una cueva y entraron ya que la lluvia comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y estos al momento que entraron se sentaron y decidieron seguir hablando.

Kagura: Dime Goku-kun ¿Qué es lo que haces en este bosque?- le pregunto mientras veía que este la volteaba ver.

Goku: Estoy buscando la esfera del dragon que me dejo mi abuelito- lo dijo para después sacar el radar y prenderlo para mostrárselo y que viera un punto que brillaba- Vez este punto esa es la esfera que se te cayo al rio- lo dijo mientras sonreía.

Kagura estaba sorprendida ya que nunca había visto esa clase de Lacrima en el tiempo que estaba en Fiore pero, bueno ni siquiera recuerda muy bien cómo se veían ya que estar vagando de un lado a otro no le ha permitido explorar y mucho menos divertirse- ¿Qué son las esferas del dragon?- le pregunto ya que nunca había escuchado eso nunca ni siquiera cuando estaba viajando por Fiore.

Goku: Las esferas del dragon son unas esferas que al juntar las 7, aparece un dragon mágico que puede cumplirte cualquier deseo- le dijo mientras de un momento a otro termino contándole cómo fue que las consiguieron y el deseo de Ulong.

Kagura: Vaya, oye Goku- le hablo para preguntarle algo- T-Tu c-crees que las esferas del dragon me podrían decir ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- le pregunto con ligera esperanza para poder volver a estar con él.

Goku: ¡Por supuesto que si¡- le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa pero en ese momento comenzó a llover más fuerte- Bueno es momento de que vayamos a dormir, para buscarla mañana- le dijo para después acostarse y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cae un rayo en un árbol y con esto logro que la peli morada lo abrace.

Kagura: G-Goku tengo miedo ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- le pregunto mientras hacía unos ojos de cachorrito y Goku solo asintió.

Cuando los dos procedieron a dormirse Kagura, después de un rato se comenzó a mover ya que tenía una pesadilla, una que involucraba su aldea quemada y unos hombres raptaban a los niños y en ese momento como una pelirroja la esconde en un baúl, pero su pesadilla comenzaba de que los hombres la encontraban y se la llevaban mientras tenían una sonrisa maniática y oscura pero afuera de su sueño esta inconscientemente abrazo a Goku lo cual hizo que se calmara y formara una pequeña sonrisa y la pesadilla se acabó y pudiera dormir como se debe.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se ve que Goku le lanza también las esferas del dragon a Kagura pero está en vez de hacer malabares las atrapa para después saltar, lo que provoca que se terminen resbalando las dos y las esferas caigan arriba de ellos.**_

A la mañana siguiente estos despiertan y cuando Kagura se despierta y ve que estaba abrazando a Goku se aleja del de una manera muy rápida mientras su rostro esta rojo.

Kagura: (¡No puedo creerlo lo abrace¡ ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esa situación?)- lo decía mientras trataba de pensar de porque llego abrazarlo.

En ese instante ella escucha un bostezó y ve como Goku se levanta- Hola Kagura- la saludo mientras se levantaba y hacia unos estiramientos para luego levantarse por completo- Dime tienes hambre, ¿Qué te parece si buscamos algo para comer?- le pregunto para ver que ella sonreía.

Kagura: Me parece bien Goku-kun- en ese momento ella se levanta para ponerse cercas de la salida.

Ambos salen y logran encontrar varios árboles con manzanas y ya que era lo que más había no se quejaron y cuando Kagura estaba a punto de usar su magia de gravedad vio como Goku lo escalo, eso no se le hizo raro ya que lo más raro que se le hizo fue ver que tenía una cola y eso definitivamente era nuevo para ella ya que nunca, pero nunca había visto a un niño con una cola de mono a los pocos segundos ve que Goku regresa con varias manzanas para los dos.

Goku: ¡Ya llegue Kagura¡, oye ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto mientras la veía que ella apuntaba directamente a su cola.

Kagura: ¡Tienes una cola¡- lo dijo como si fuera algo nuevo sobre los ¨niños¨

Goku: ¡Si, mira¡- lo dijo de una manera feliz mientras la movía de un lado para otro y solo ella movía su cabeza cada vez que la cola se movía de un lado para otro.

Kagura: ¡Eso no es normal Goku, dime ¿Acaso eres humano?- le pregunto cuando salió del shock.

Goku:…- pareció meditarlo unos segundos para después sonreír- ¡Claro, que soy humano¡- cuando termino de decir esto se sentó para ponerse a comer.

Cuando Kagura vio esto se dio cuenta que Goku era muy despistado y nunca se puso a pensar en esto así que soltó un suspiro en derrota y decidió seguir su ejemplo y comenzó a comer, cuando ambos terminaron se decidieron a que ya era momento de que fueran por la esfera, en ese momento Goku grita- ¡Nube voladora¡- y a los segundos llega su nube y este se sube- Kagura ¿No piensas subirte?- le pregunto para ver que tenía un brillo en sus ojos de emoción.

Kagura: ¿Estás seguro que puedo hacerlo?- le pregunto con esperanza, y cuando ve que este asiente decide tocarla primera para luego subirse y para asombro de ella lo logro- ¡que suave¡- dijo mientras tocaba mucho la nube.

Cuando la nube arranco ella abrazo a Goku para no salir volando y esta se negaba a verlo ya que si lo hacía podía ver su sonrojo- Goku sabes ¿Dónde hay un gremio al que me pueda unir?- en ese momento Goku voltea a verla mientras ladea la cabeza.

Goku: ¿Gremio? ¿Con que se come eso?- le dijo mientras la veía.

Kagura se sorprendió ya que era imposible de que alguien no conociera lo que es un gremio- Gremio es un lugar donde los magos pueden hacer solicitudes y conocer nuevas personas… yo te quería preguntar si conocías uno para cuando pueda encontrar a mi hermano nos podamos unir a uno- le dijo mientras le explicaba lo que ella entendía por gremio.

Goku: ¿Magos? Te refieres a los tipos que sacan conejos de su sombrero, y nunca había escuchado que era un gremio, pero eso quiere decir que tu ¿Sacas conejos de un sombrero?- cuando dijo esto definitivamente la chica se sorprendió, cuando dijo lo último su ceja se crispo.

Kagura: ¡Yo no saco conejos¡ yo tengo magia de gravedad, ¡Tonto¡- le dijo mientras hacia un puchero mientras estaba enojada.

Goku: ¿Qué es la Gravedad?- le preguntaba para después vieran como pasaron donde antes era el rió y ver que la Patrulla Roja estaban buscando la esfera- Parece que aún no la encuentran- lo dijo para después voltear con ella, esperando que le resuelva su duda.

Kagura: La gravedad es la fuerza que nos hace caer al suelo cuando alguien se cae, ya que no importa lo que hagas terminar cayendo y yo puedo usar esta magia, pero no puedo controlarla, solo pueda usarla por mínimo 1 minuto y máximo 3, cuando la uso tampoco puedo moverme y podrían atacarme si no puedo llegar a controlarlo- le dijo esto último con tristeza para luego mostrar una mirada llena de determinación- Pero lo prometo ¡Lograre controlarlo¡- le dijo para después sonreír.

Goku: ¡Vaya¡ Es una habilidad muy genial eso explica porque ayer me caí cuando te toque- lo dijo sin pensarlo para después recibir un coscorrón de parte de la peli morada- Aya yay ¡Eso dolió¡- le dijo mientras la volteaba a ver solo para que viera que ella estaba volteando a ver para otro lado enojada- (Y ahora ¿Qué hice?)- decía en sus pensamientos sin entender que sucedió.

Kagura: ¿Estamos cerca de la esfera?- le pregunto aun sin voltear a verlo.

Goku: ¡Veamos¡- en ese instante saco el radar y la nube se detuvo cercas de dos señores los cuales estaban descansando.

Señor 1: Oye niño ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto solo para ser ignorado.

Señor 2: Este no es lugar para que estén 2 niños así que ¡lárguense¡- les dijo mientras le apuntaba con una pistola a Goku.

En ese momento Goku llega a un lugar donde están tres rocas y este decide meter la mano para segundos después sacar la esfera, cuando hace esto los dos señores se quedan en shock ya que la Patrulla Roja tenía más personas y estos simples niños llegan y la encuentran, Kagura solo volvió a sonreír mientras sus ojos recuperaban brillo, mientras eso pasaba Goku noto algo en la esfera- ¡Ay no¡, esta es la de 5 estrellas y la que me dejo mi abuelito es de 4 estrellas- lo dijo para después regresar directamente a su nube pero estos señores se interponen en su camino.

Señor 2: Chiquillo ¡dame la esfera¡ si me la das te dejare vivir y al fin el general Silver nos dejara descansar- en ese instante Goku niega con la cabeza y este disparo solo para que segundos antes, esté se encuentre en el suelo.

El otro sujeto no tuvo tanta suerte ya que corrió directamente hacia el para propinarle un golpe pero Goku le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago para que este cayera y se retorciera de dolor, Kagura veía esto y no se lo podía creer que un simple niño derrotara a unos adultos.

En ese instante Goku subió a la nube voladora y le mostró la esfera a Kagura- ¡Mira esta es la que tenías ayer¡- le mostró para después dársela.

Kagura: ¿Por qué me la das Goku-kun?- le pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja con curiosidad.

Goku: No es la que yo estoy buscando ya que yo busco la de 4 estrellas que es el único recuerdo que me dejo mi abuelito y bueno la razón es porque me recuerdas cuando mi abuelo me la dejo así que gracias a esto tu y yo nos conocimos- lo dijo mientras mostraba su sonrisa para que la nube comenzara a volar.

Kagura estaba en shock por la tragedia de su abuelo- ¡Lo siento Goku-kun¡- lo dijo con una voz de tristeza mientras lo abrazaba pero después de un ¨No importa no me duele decirlo¨ por parte de Goku ella vuelve a sonreír- Y ¡Gracias¡ por darme la esfera, la cuidare muy bien ya que con esto fue que te conocí- le dijo mientras decidida ella llevar las cosas de Goku y en eso mismo guardar la esfera.

Goku: ¡Muy bien¡ agárrate fuerte vamos por la siguiente esfera ¡Nube voladora ve más rápido¡- cuando dijo esto, esta fue dos veces más rápido.

En ese instante el General Silver recibió el reporte y justo cuando salió con un lanza misiles para incapacitar a los niños pudo ver claramente como estos volaban más rápido y los perdió de vista- ¡Maldición¡ El general Red se molestara demasiado conmigo- lo dijo para después decirle a sus hombres que recojan sus cosas para ir directo a la base a dar su reporte.

* * *

 **Niveles de poder**

 **Goku; 89**

 **Kagura; 60**

 **Kagura con su fuerza de gravedad x2; 95**

 **Es todo del primer capítulo solo quiero decir que puede que no suba muy seguido debido a mis estudios y el trabajo, también quiero decirles que pondré una lista de niveles de poder cada vez que entrenen o usen una técnica como pueden ver; pero eso si planeo basarme más en los niveles de Dragon Ball y antes de acabar quiero responder los reviews que están:**

 **summer145: Pues como puedes ver de esta manera comenzara con pequeños cambios pero luego estos cambios serán mayores.**

 **baraka108: Me alegra de que la sigas y espero que te interese más.**


	3. Suno, la pequeña niña de la a del norte

**¿Cómo han estado?, Espero que bien y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y solo quiero decir esto, si todos ven que estoy forzando algo o me equivoque o ustedes quieren que le agregue una técnica nueva, una nueva saga, pueden decírmelo en los reviews, sin nada más que decir comencemos:**

 **Curiosidades**

-Goku nunca había visto la nieve.

-Suno cree que Kagura y Goku son pareja ya que se ven muy juntos.

-Kagura juega por primera vez a guerra de bolas de nieve.

-Al General White le cuentan sobre el fracaso y de la muerte del General Silver.

-Goku y Kagura derrotan a los guardias de la base muy fácilmente.

\- Kagura usa su gravedad para derrotar al Sargento Metálico.

 **Escuchar Opening de Dragon Ball versión 1**

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragon)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragon)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragon salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Se ve como Goku se avienta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Se puede ver la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

En ese momento otra moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Se ve como la pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rió de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Se ve como la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragon)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragon)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que dé un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

Se puede ver como Goku y Kagura se están acercando al siguiente lugar donde está la esfera del dragón pero cada segundo que avanzaba la nube voladora estos dos sentían más frio, pero más Goku debido a su traje de pelea el cual hacia que entrara más aire por todas partes y bueno la peli morado estaba abrazando a Goku para tener un poco más de calor, pero se les dificultaba aún más cuando entraron a una tormenta de nieve la cual les dificultaba la vista, a los pocos minutos la tormenta aumento y ellos le pidieron a la nube voladora que descendiera para que decidieran caminar y buscar un refugio para cubrirse de la tormenta pero, no pudieron llegar muy lejos cuando ambos cayeron al suelo mientras se congelaban poco a poco. En ese instante una niña pelirroja iba pasando por ese lugar para poder regresar a su casa cuando se detiene y ve a los dos niños congelándose así que regreso corriendo a su casa.

?: ¡Mama¡ ¡Ven, abre rápido¡ ¡Necesito tu ayuda¡- dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta en ese instante sale su madre la cual usaba un vestido de color azul con un delantal blanco.

Madre: ¿Qué sucede Suno?- le pregunto a la hora niña conocida como Suno.

Suno: Mama encontré a unos niños, y se están congelando y necesitó tu ayuda para que no se mueran- le dijo para que esta lo entendiera y agarrara un abrigo para salir corriendo detrás de su hija.

A los minutos llegaron y vieron como estos, más específicos el niño tenía el rostro congelado mientras la chica se congelaba su brazo mientras sostenía una tela azul y una espada.

Suno decidió llevarse al niño arrastrando mientras la madre cargaba a la niña junto con las pertenencias de ellos, cuando llegaron a casa la madre tendió una manta para acostarlos a los dos y taparlos, mientras Suno ponía más leña para que estos dos se descongelaran más rápido.

 **Mientras en la Torre de la fuerza (Base de la patrulla roja)**

Se ve como un hombre con el cabello de color lavanda, su ropa consistía en una pañoleta roja atada en el cuello, un suéter de color verde, un pantalón de color beis y unas botas para nieve, esta persona es el general White, el cual está recibiendo un mensaje por el general red.

White: Dígame General, en ¿Qué le puedo servir?- decía mientras esperaba las ordenes de su líder.

Red: Bueno quiero que encuentres la esfera que está en tu zona pero también consigas la que dejo escapar el general Silver- decía a través del comunicador.

White: ¿Qué quiere decir ¨que dejo escapar el general Silver¨?- le pregunto mientras ya se hacía una idea de que fue lo que le sucedió a uno de sus camaradas.

Red: Él estaba buscando su esfera donde le correspondía pero de la nada aparecieron dos niños y ellos la encontraron más rápido que todo el equipo que él llevaba, desgraciadamente no tenemos fotos de ellos debido a que Silver nos falló tuvimos que deshacernos del- lo decía mientras su tono era de enojo por que Silver no hubiera hecho bien su trabajo- En caso de que encuentres la esfera y recuperes la que tienen esos chicos me asegurare de recompensártelo como se debe- le dijo mientras el general White sonreía.

White: ¡No se preocupe no lo defraudare?- dijo para después cortar la comunicación- (¿Quiénes serán esos niños para haber hecho que Silver fallara?)- lo pensaba mientras habría una botella de alcohol para beberla- ¡Equipo 7 y 11 quiero que busquen a unos niños los cuales tienen una esfera del dragona sí que apresúrense¡- les dijo a través del comunicador para después escuchar una afirmación de estos.

 **Con Goku y Kagura**

Ellos aún seguían acostados mientras sentían que sus parpados se abrían poco a poco, el primero en levantarse fue Goku el cual volteo a ver a todas partes y vio como Suno y su madre se acercaron.

Suno: ¡Mira mama¡ Ya despertó- decía mientras veían que era cierto.

Goku: ¿Dónde estoy?- se dijo así mismo, solo para ver que la madre de Suno se acercaba con una bandeja de plata y en esta tenía dos tazas con chocolate caliente para hacer que se les fuera el frió.

Madre: ¡Aquí tienes¡- dijo mientras le pasaba una taza.

Goku:…- el no dijo nada solo decidió probarlo, pero no contaba con que estaba muy caliente e hizo que se quemara su lengua- Aya yay- dijo mientras se tocaba la lengua con ambas manos y con sus gritos fue suficiente para que Kagura se despertara.

Madre: ¡Ya te quemaste¡ se me olvido decirte que estaba muy caliente- Le dijo mientras se reía un poco por el niño.

Kagura: Goku-kun ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto mientras veía a Goku el cual se estaba tocando su lengua, en ese momento la madre se acerca para darle una taza a la peli morada- ¡Gracias¡- decía mientras soplaba un poco para después darle un pequeño trago.

Suno: ¡Están en nuestra casa, mi mama y yo los encontramos y los trajimos aquí para que se calentaran¡- les dijo mientras les sonreía- Disculpen pero ¿Cómo se llaman?- les preguntaba mientras se sentaba cercas de con ellos.

Goku: Yo me llamo Son Goku, pero mis amigos me dicen Goku, G-O-K-U- se presentaba mientras deletreaba su nombre para después soplarle a la taza para después darle un sorbo.

Kagura: Yo me llamo Kagura Mikazuchi- les dijo mientras les daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Suno: Yo me llamo Suno y tengo 10 años, a pesar de que me veo más pequeña pero díganme ¿son novios?- les pregunto mientras Goku ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado y Kagura se atragantaba y se sonrojaba.

Kagura: ¡C-Claro, que no¡- le dijo mientras volteaba para otro lado.

Suno: Entonces ¿Por qué estas apretando su mano?- le pregunto mientras la señalaba, para que esta volteara a ver y darse cuenta de que era cierto.

Kagura: B-Bueno… y-yo…- trataba de buscar argumento creíble, así que volteo a ver a Goku para que la ayudara.

Goku: ¿Novios? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Con que se come?- les pregunto mientras las niñas se caían al ver lo ingenuo e inocente que era Goku, en cambio la madre lo encontró adorable.

Madre: ¡Te lo diré luego¡- le dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Suno: A propósito ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí afuera en esa tormenta nevada?- les volvió a preguntar por el hecho de encontrarlos en la nieve.

Goku: Estábamos buscando un refugio para ocultarnos de este frió, para cuando terminara pudiéramos buscar la esfera del dragón- cuando termino de hablar vio como la madre tiro la charola y Suno se alejó de ellos mientras los veía.

Suno: ¿Esfera del dragón?- pregunto para nadie en específico mientras ambas temblaban de miedo.

Madre: ¿Acaso ustedes son de la Patrulla Roja?- les mientras seguía temblando de miedo mientras se seguía alejando poco a poco.

Goku: ¿Patrulla…- lo dijo mientras levantaba una ceja en confusión.

Kagura: …Roja?- terminaba la oración mientras las veía- ¿Qué es eso?- cuando dijo esto, tanto la madre como la hija se calmaron ya que vieron que no tenía ni idea de que era eso.

En ese momento les decidieron explicar como un ejército llego a su pueblo buscando una esfera, también el ¿Por qué? Querían las esferas del dragón, y cuando terminaron de hablar todos vieron a Goku ligeramente molesto.

Goku: ¿Acaso no hicieron nada para defenderse?- les dijo mientras los veía.

Suno: ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos?, no lo entiendes es un ejército ni, siquiera pudimos rescatar a nuestro alcalde que esta capturado y tú quieres que hagamos algo es ¡imposible¡- le dijo para después Goku levantarse y dirigirse a sus cosas.

Kagura: Ustedes creen ¿Qué ellos tengan la esfera del dragón?- pregunto mientras veía como Goku se ponía sus zapatos.

Madre: ¡Lo más probable¡- le dijo mientras escuchaban un ruido que se acercaba a su casa.

En ese momento Suno se fija por la ventana y puede ver como un tanque se detiene justo afuera de su casa pero el tanque tenía una insignia en común, el cual era un listón de color rojo y en cada lado una ¨R¨

Suno: ¡Escóndanse¡- les dijo mientras volteaba a verlos con horror.

Goku: Pero no quiero hacer eso tengo ganas de hacer del baño- lo dijo para después entrar al baño y la madre volteo a ver a Kagura.

Madre: ¡Escóndete con el¡ ¡Por favor¡- le dijo mientras la agarraba de su brazo y la metía dentro del baño y cerrar la puerta.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de una patada y se vio como entraron un hombre y un zorro humanoide los cuales exigían por los niños.

Hombre: ¿Dónde están?- cuando dijo esto se fue directamente a la cocina para después ver una olla la cual tenía comida y este decidiera agarrar un cucharon y probarla.

Zorro:…- el no dijo nada en cambio se dirigió a una puerta la cual era un almacén y reviso por todas partes para ver que la zona estaba despejada.

Luego se escucha un ruido proveniente del baño el cual era la señal de que alguien había terminado de hacer sus necesidades y estos dos soldados corrieron directamente enfrente de la puerta del baño, y apuntaron directamente, poco a poco se ve como la manija de la puerta se empieza a mover, en el momento que se movió toda, ellos dispararon y la madre y Suno solo veían esto en shock ya que vieron como acabaron de asesinar a unos pobres niños.

La puerta se abrió totalmente para mostrar una Kagura sonrojada pero esto desapareció cuando vio a unos hombres con armas, mientras Goku estaba tirado en el suelo y se sobaba la cabeza, luego ambos se levantaron y vieron a los tipos.

Goku; ¿Él es tu papá?- preguntaba mientras apuntaba al hombre.

Kagura: Si fuera su padre no nos hubiera disparado- lo dijo mientras los veía con una mirada seria.

Goku: ¡Ya veo¡- dijo mientras saltaba directo a sus caras y los demás solo vieron que lanzo una serie de golpes y patadas, cuando volvió a tocar el suelo se puede ver como la cara de los dos se deforma para luego cayeran inconscientes mientras uno disparaba al techo.

Suno: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto mientras lo veía.

Goku: ¡Veamos¡, con 6 golpes y 1,2,3…- contaba mientras contaba con sus dedos- ¡5 patadas¡- lo dijo mientras les mostraba su mano con la que contó.

Kagura: Fuiste muy rápido ¡no pude verte¡-lo decía muy impresionada.

Goku: Bueno Kagura y yo ¡derrotaremos a la patrulla roja¡ y ¡salvaremos al alcalde¡- dijo mientras abría la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir se calló al piso mientras se cuarteaba- Aya yay ¡DETENTE¡ KAGURA ¡DETENTE¡- gritaba mientras Suno y su madre no entendían que pasaba pero vieron a la chica que debajo de ella había un circulo gigante y vieron que veía a Goku de una manera seria.

Kagura: Esto lo hago por dos razones; la primera fue por mostrarme ¨eso¨, ya que no sabía que tienen los niños- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y la madre se dio cuenta del error que había cometido- el segundo es para detenerte ya que si salimos con esta ropa nos congelaremos- cuando dijo esto vio como poco a poco Goku empezó a levantarse a pesar de que tardaba un poco en hacer- (¡I-Imposible¡)- ella decidió desactivar su gravedad para ver que este se levantó y se rasco la nuca.

Goku: ¡Tienes razón no había pensado en eso¡- lo dijo para ver que la peli morada asentía- (¡Que extraño¡, hace poco sentí como si mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su habilidad de gravedad ¿Por qué será?)- dejo atrás sus pensamientos, para levantarse completamente.

Madre: Entonces déjeme prestarles algo de ropa para que no tengan frió- en ese momento ella y su hija fue directamente a su armario y trajeron dos abrigos, unas orejeras, un gorro, un pans y dos pares de botas para que las vistieran.

Cuando se los entregaron ellas decidieron ponerse esa ropa el cual Goku vistió un abrigo de color azul, el gorro de color negro y las botas de color café, mientras Kagura se quitó su chamarra y su fue a otra habitación para retirarse su falda y usar el pans de color negro junto con el otro par de botas y en su cabeza uso las orejeras para que no se le congelen tanto.

Al momento que salieron notaron la gran diferencia y eso era que ya ninguno de los dos tenía frió.

Luego Goku decidió hablar- ¡Si es cierto¡ Ya no tengo frió lo dijo mientras se veía a sí mismo, luego vio algo que lo intrigo y se agacho para rejuntar una cosa blanca- Y esto ¿Qué es?- pregunto mientras mostraba lo que tenía.

Suno: ¡Nieve¡- le dijo mientras veía como Goku la veía fijamente para luego soltarlo.

Kagura: ¡Yo tampoco la había visto más que en libros¡- dijo mientras recogía un poco de nieve y decidió darle forma de una pelota de tenis y decidió lanzarla para ver como golpeaba un árbol luego ella sonrió y vio a Goku y Suno- ¡ Podemos jugar un rato¡ Por favor y te prometo que ayudare lo más que pueda- les dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en suplica.

Suno: ¡Por mi está bien¡- dijo mientras agarraba un poco de nieve para formarla en bolas.

Goku: ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?- les pregunto muy intrigado por lo que iba a hacer.

Kagura: Esto es un juego que se llama ¨Guerra de bolas de nieve¨ lo que debes de hacer es agarrar nieve y hacerla en forma de una bola y lanzarla a otro persona- le dijo mientras sonreía- Pero como tú eres muy fuerte debes de lanzárnosla más despacio para no lastimarnos- le dijo mientras se ponía seria y luego le lanzaba una bola de nieve a este.

Goku recibió la bola en la cara y el luego este se quitó la nieve y comenzó a sonreír para juntar nieve en sus manos y lanzarla hacia Suno la cual se escondía detrás de un árbol y ella también hizo una bola de nieve la cual la lanzo a Kagura y la recibió, Goku en ese instante lanzo dos bolas de nieve a cada una. Durante una hora estuvieron jugando y Goku al fin entendió que había cosas realmente divertidas aparte de solo pelear y por primera vez jugo como un niño normal lejos de todos los entrenamientos y las peleas.

Cuando terminaron de jugar tanto Kagura como Goku se despidieron de la familia para ir directo a la torre a rescatar al alcalde.

Mientras iban corriendo pudieron ver claramente la torre y no solo eso, también estaban soldados y un tanque así que decidieron detenerse para luego verse para saber cómo iban a subir a la torre.

Goku: Dime Kagura ¿Cómo le haremos para subir?- le pregunto mientras veían a lo lejos como estaba siendo vigilado desde la parte de abajo.

Kagura: La única manera de subir es por arriba… pero antes debemos derrotarlos- le dijo mientras los señalaba.

Goku: ¡Tienes razón¡ Yo puedo subir rápidamente… pero tu ¿Cómo le harás?- le pregunto intrigado solo para ver como la peli morada lo veía mientras levantaba una ceja.

Kagura: Y tú ¿Cómo le harás?- le pregunto ya que por lo poco que lo conocía se dio cuenta que no pensaba mucho, era un ingenuo y muy puro.

Goku: Después de que los derrote haré que mi báculo sagrado crezca y con eso lo pondré en el suelo para que me suba al siguiente piso- le explico su plan mientras veía que ella lo veía como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Kagura: Tu báculo puede ¿crecer?- le pregunto mientras veía que este asentía- Bueno si es así yo creo que podríamos hacer esto; yo me subiré a tu espalda y yo llevo tu báculo y me encargo de golpear a todos mientras tu corres ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto mientras veía que este lo pensaba unos segundos.

Goku: ¡Me parece una excelente idea¡- le dijo para luego ponerse de espalda- ¡Vamos, sube¡- ella solo asintió para luego subirse y ver como la cola de Goku la envolvió de su cintura como si fuera un cinturón para que no se cayera- Bien ¡Aquí tienes¡- también decidió darle su báculo sagrado y ella lo tomo.

Kagura: ¡Estoy, lista¡ ¡Vamos allá¡- cuando dijo esto Goku comenzó a correr.

Mientras Goku corría se sintió diferente, ya que se sintió un poco más rápido de como era antes- (Que extraño ni siquiera he entrenado y me siento un poco más fuerte ¿Qué pude haber hecho para volverme un poco más fuerte en tan poco tiempo?)- dejo atrás sus pensamientos para aumentar un poco la velocidad.

 **Torre de la fuerza**

Se ve al general White el cual a un sigue pensando en cual pudo haber sido el error que cometió el general Silver pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de un momento a otro cuando en la radio escucho que le hablaban- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo irritado.

Soldado: Lo que pasa es que estamos siendo atacados por dos niños- cuando dijo esto el general se levantó abruptamente de su silla.

White: ¡DOS NIÑOS¡- grito por la radio- ¡QUIERO QUE LOS ATRAPEN ELLOS TIENEN UNA ESFERA DEL DRAGON¡- termino de decirles para luego volver a sentarse para esperar.

 **Con Goku y Kagura**

Se ve como Goku corre y ya están cerca de la torre para luego comenzar a esquivar los disparos de los soldados- Kagura dile al báculo que crezca- le dijo mientras ella asentía.

Kagura: ¡Crece, Báculo sagrado¡- cuando grito vio claramente como el báculo comenzó a brillar para luego crecer demasiado y ver como si era cierto lo que había dicho.

Cuando estuvieron suficiente cerca ella decidió imaginarse que traía su Archenemy y comenzó a hacer cortes verticales aunque no era su espada, pero cuenta, y con cada golpe vertical que hacia todos los soldados caían derrotados, cuando llegaron al tanque solo Goku él se acercó a un árbol y lo golpeo para que se rompiera y cuando el árbol se cayó lo lanzo directo al tanque donde lanza sus balas y estos dispararon pero como estaba atascado el mismo tanque termino explotando, cuando vieron que ya no había soldados que enfrentar corrió Goku mientras Kagura enterraba una parte del báculo al suelo y poco a poco se levantaban, y así llegaron hasta arriba lo siguiente que hicieron solo fue saltar hacia el piso y pudieron llegar perfectamente.

Kagura: ¡Encógete, báculo sagrado¡- volvió a hablar para que el báculo volviera a su tamaño original, cuando esto paso ella se bajó de la espalda de Goku y se lo regresaba.

Goku: ¿Dónde puede estar el alcalde?- pregunto a nadie en particular.

En ese instante se escucha una voz-Niños díganme ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunto mientras volteaban para todos lados.

Kagura: De ¿Dónde vino eso?- se preguntaba mientras volteaba a todos lados- (No está en ninguna parte lo más probable es que esté usando una Lacrima especial para que su voz se escuche en todas partes)- dejo sus pensamientos mientras volvió a escuchar la voz.

White: Viene del último piso déjenme presentarme yo soy el general White, contéstenme algo ¿Ustedes tienen la esfera del dragón? ¿Cómo la encontraron antes que el general Silver?- les preguntaba mientras ellos dejaban de buscarlo.

Goku: ¡No te lo diré¡ Si nos dijiste que estas en el último piso muy bien iremos ahí para que nos digas donde está el alcalde- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta- ¡Vamos, Kagura¡- le hablo mientras la veía y ella asentía.

Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a cuatro personas que se pusieron en guardia esperando lo peor, solo que cuando vieron a los niños se relajaron.

Hombre 1: Niño no hagas eso casi haces que me un infarto- lo dijo mientras los veía.

Hombre 3: Mira nada más si solo son unos niños- luego su vista se posó en Kagura- Pero mira esa niña se ve que en unos años será todo una hermosura ¿Qué les parece si cuando terminemos de matar al niño nos divertimos con ella un rato?- cuando decía esto tenía una sonrisa pervertida mientras sus amigos le seguían el ejemplo.

Hombre 2: me parece correcto- luego se acercó a Goku- Ni siquiera me durara para el calentamiento- en ese momento lanzo una patada.

Cuando lanzo la patada Goku se movía tan rápido que dejo una imagen residual y lo que golpeo el hombre fue esto y cuando hizo esto la imagen desapareció y antes de que pudiera hablar recibió un golpe en la boca del estómago lo que hizo que este saliera volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Hombre 4: ¿Qué diablos sucedió?- dijo mientras veía a uno de sus compañeros inconsciente.

En ese momento los otros tres se preparan para pelear; uno de ellos saco una navaja, el otro se puso unos nudillos y el último simplemente saco una pistola.

Hombre 1:…- se acerca Kagura con una navaja y antes de que se acercara más ella sostuvo su espada y la desenfundo- ¡Uy¡ tienes una espada ¿Qué harás con ella? Cortarme con ella- pregunto con ironía no pensando en lo que haría a continuación.

Kagura: ¡Tú lo pediste¡- dijo para después ver que su mirada se endurecía y corría directo hacia el para darle un corte horizontal, no pasó nada en ese momento y ella solo guardo a su Archenemy en su funda- ¡Ya termine¡- lo dijo para luego alejarse del.

Hombre 1: ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya terminaaaaaghhhh- grito de dolor cuando voltea a ver a su hombro derecho y ve claramente que la herida terminaba en la parte baja de la cadera en la parte izquierda y a los pocos segundos cayó al suelo.

Hombre 4: ¡Ven aquí pequeño mocoso¡- dijo mientras trataba de golpearlo con sus nudillos pero Goku lo detuvo para luego saltar y darle una patada en la mandíbula para salir volando y caer sobre unas mesas y destruirlas en el proceso.

Hombre 3: ¡Malditos mocosos me las pagaran¡- les dijo para luego apuntarles con su arma pero antes de que les disparara Goku lo golpeo en la cara mientras Kagura lo golpeaba en la nuca y después de eso este cayo inconsciente.

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito._**

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Se ve que Goku le lanza también las esferas del dragón a Kagura pero está en vez de hacer malabares las atrapa para después saltar, lo que provoca que se terminen resbalando las dos y las esferas caigan arriba de ellos._**

* * *

White: ¡Vaya eso no son unos chiquillos normales¡- en ese instante se escucha que tocan en su puerta- ¡Pasen¡- cuando da la afirmación se ve como un borrón de color morado pasa y sigue haciendo eso hasta que se detiene detrás del- Que bueno que vino sargento purpura- le dijo para seguir viendo como los niños subían al segundo piso.

Purpura: ¿Qué diablos sucede general White? Desde hace un rato escucho demasiado ruido- le pregunto al general (N/A: Su descripción es un traje de color morado, en su calzado usa unos calcetines blancos y unas sandalias, en su espalda lleva una funda de una espada).

White: Hace unos momentos llegaron dos niños que pasaron sin problema el primer piso y en estos momento se dirigen al tercer piso- le explico para que los dos vieran como ellos ya mero llegaban al siguiente piso.

Purpura: En ese piso se encuentra el sargento metálico, lo veo muy difícil que lo derroten pero si lo llegan a hacer yo estaré en el tercer piso y usted estará en el quinto piso- le dijo mientras estaba cruzado de brazos y veía el monitor.

White: ¡Tienes razón¡ Es imposible de que lo derroten- dijo mientras se acercaba al micrófono y apretaba un botón para que solo en el segundo piso se escuchara- ¡Sargento metálico, no dejes que pasen¡- dio la orden.

 **Con Goku y Kagura**

Cuando finalmente llegaron vieron que esta habitación estaba más vacía en comparación con la otra y en esta solo había una silla y en él un hombre de cabello morado el cual tenía unos lentes de color negro, usaba un chaleco de mezclilla y debajo de este tiene una playera de color negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una botas de color café, este hombre es ni más ni menos que el sargento metálico.

Metálico: ¡Los he estado esperando¡- decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Kagura: ¡Vaya ¡ Eso era de esperarse- lo dijo mientras se ponía en una postura de pelea- Goku-kun ¿Podrías dejarme enfrentarme a él? Es que medirme para ver si soy fuerte o necesito mejorar mas- Goku ni siquiera replico este solo asintió y se alejó un poco.

Metálico: ¡Ni siquiera podrás derrotarme y menos si eres una niña pequeña¡-cuando termino de hablar se acercó a ella lentamente.

Kagura no dijo nada mientras una de sus cejas se movía violentamente debido a lo que dijo así que quiso darle una lección por haberla menospreciado- **Cambio de gravedad x2** \- cuando hablo todos vieron como un circulo apareció debajo de ella y otro en el sargento metálico.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el sargento cayó abruptamente al suelo y a los pocos segundos el suelo también se cuarteo y el sargento cayó al piso anterior y como este es un robot su mismo peso empezó a aplastarlo poco a poco y en menos de dos minutos exploto.

Tanto el general White como el sargento purpura casi se le salen los ojos debido a que no esperaban que una niñita pudiera hacerle eso a unos de sus soldados más fuertes.

Purpura: ¡Esa niña no parece humana¡- lo dijo mientras la veía y a pesar de que lo vio no podía creérselo aun le costaba trabajo entender como una niña hizo eso, luego volteo a ver al chico ¨mono¨- ¡Y algo me dice que él es igual o incluso más fuerte¡- lo dijo ya que vio claramente que no estaba sorprendido solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

White: Y ¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ? VE A TU PISO A DEFENDERLO- le grito mientras veía como el sargento salió de ese lugar rápidamente- Ahora entiendo porque el general Silver perdió en contra de ellos, bueno el sargento purpura también es uno de mis hombres más fuertes y en dado caso que logren llegar hasta aquí tendrán que enfrentarse a mí- luego voltea a ver a la pantalla y ve fijamente a Kagura- La habilidad que uso esa niña se parecen mucho a las que me había mencionado Bora ¨The Prominence¨ y si no me equivoco ella pertenece al continente mágico… de ser así, le pediré que me de unos contactos para que me pase algunos de esos hombres con habilidades para que sirvan a la causa de la Patrulla Roja- en ese momento empieza a sonreír para luego ver una libreta de contactos y ve claramente el nombre de Bora- (¡Lo haré cuando esos chiquillos me entreguen la esfera y lego de matarlos le hablare)- deja de sonreír para seguir viendo como ellos terminan de subir el tercer piso para ir al siguiente.

 **Niveles de poder**

 **Goku: 91 (Por haberse adaptado momentáneamente a la gravedad de Kagura).**

 **Kagura: 60**

 **Kagura con su fuerza de gravedad x2: 95**

 **Sargento Metálico: 83**

 **baraka108: ¡Qué bueno que te interese¡, lo de la magia se lo deje ya que para este momento en la saga de la patrulla roja lo necesitara para poder enfrentarse a enemigos que no puede ganar con solo sus habilidades de la espada.**

 **summer145: ¡Gracias¡, Y espero que te siga gustando como vaya avanzando.**

 **Blake2020: ¡Thank you¡ I will go up when I have time.**

 **No hablo muy bien ingles lo que sabía se me olvido no me juzguen.**


	4. El ninja Murasaki

**Hola, a todos espero que la estén pasando bien y quiero darle gracias a todos los que han estado apoyando este Fic ya que me motiva a seguir subiendo capítulos.**

 **Bueno, con estos capítulos y con los que siguen Kagura se acercara más a Goku y también se hará amigos de Bulma. Yamcha, Krillin (el cual tratara de cortejarla por ser una chica muy linda), Launch (la cual será una figura materna o de una hermana mayor la cual hará que olvide poco a poco la experiencia que paso en su pueblo) (N/A: Aun no investigo el nombre de su pueblo, sino me equivoco es Rome o bueno luego investigo) y trataría de cuidarse muy bien del viejo pervertido del maestro Roshi que comenzara a manosearla después de su regreso de la saga de relleno en Fiore, ya basta de Spoiler y me asegurare de comenzar con el capítulo:**

 **Curiosidades**

-Goku y Kagura ven la foto de unas ninjas desnudas y la peli morada le tapa los ojos a Goku.

-El ninja Murasaki es muy llamativo.

\- Goku decide jugar con él, debido a que lo considera una persona muy graciosa.

-Goku se divierte con cada escondite que hace su oponente.

-Kagura no puede evitar suspirar al hecho de que los dos parecen más unos niños.

-El general White siente pena por el ¨accidente¨ que le paso al ninja con un ¨tubo¨ que pasa por un ¨agujero¨

-Goku ve, como el ninja hace su técnica de multiplicación y, Goku logra imitarla a la perfección.

 **Escuchar Opening de Dragon Ball versión 1**

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragon)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragon)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragon salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Se ve como Goku se avienta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Se puede ver la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

En ese momento otra moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Se ve como la pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rió de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Se ve como la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragon)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragon)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que dé un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

En ese momento Goku y Kagura se ven que llegaron al cuarto piso el cual estaba totalmente oscuro para desgracia de los dos ya que sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban al cambio, a los poco pasos que dieron con el oído de Goku escucharon que lanzaron algo y estos lo esquivaron y así estuvo llevándoselos por un tiempo el cual seguían lanzándoles Kunais y Shurikens, ellos a los minutos se quedaron en una roca en el centro del lugar y en ese instante las luces se prendieron y pudieron ver con claridad que ese lugar parecía más un bosque y en este había una cabaña lo que daba a entender que alguien ha estado viviendo ahí, también hay un hermoso lago.

Goku: Kagura dime, ¿escuchas algo?- le pregunto mientras ella negaba.

Kagura: ¡No¡- le dijo mientras de un momento a otro sintieron la atmósfera alrededor de ellos algo pesada e incluso sintieron que estaban en el hilo de la muerte.

En ese instante ellos vieron de reojo y pudieron ver al ninja Murasaki que estaba a punto de matarlos con una espada, estos brincaron a lugares distintos y pudieron ver claramente como la roca en la que se estaban escondiéndose y en ese momento escucharon que el hombre hablo.

Murasaki/Purpura: ¡Imposible¡- lo dijo con asombro- ¡Lograron esquivarlo¡, pero solo fue suerte- en ese instante vieron borrones de color morado con el cual se estaba moviendo por distintos lugares cercas de con ellos- ¡Traten de encontrarme¡- lo dijo muy confiado mientras estos se acercaba de nuevo donde estaba la piedra destruida.

Goku: Dime ¿ya lo viste?- le pregunto mientras el solo miraba de reojo unas ramas de un árbol en específico.

Kagura: ¡Si¡ ¡Déjamelo a mí¡- lo dijo para colocar sus manos en su Archenemy y cuando estaba a punto de usar su magia de gravedad fue interrumpida por Goku.

Goku: ¡No es justo¡, a ti te toco el anterior se supone que es mi turno- le dijo mientras hacia un puchero muy infantil, solo para ver como Kagura le sonreía tiernamente.

Kagura: ¡No te preocupes¡ solo déjame tirarlo y prometo que no me meteré en tu pelea- lo dijo para después ver que el otro asentía- **Cambio de Gravedad x1** \- a pesar de que uso la versión más débil de su magia fue lo suficiente para romper la rama en la que estaba el ninja Murasaki, cuando escucharon el suelo donde cayó fueron corriendo hacia el lugar.

Al momento de que llegaron vieron un papel en el suelo y Goku como todo niño curioso que es decidió juntarlo para ver que contenía, Kagura también por su curiosidad decidió acercarse y ver lo que contenía mas nunca espero ver a dos mujeres las cuales estaban en bra y pantis mientras estas se ponían la ropa.

Goku: ¿Qué es esto?- en ese momento su compañera se acordó que Goku es un niño y es muy inocente e hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió y eso es taparle los ojos- Oye ¿Por qué haces eso no puedo ver?- lo dijo mientras soltaba la foto.

Kagura: ¡N-NO V-VEAS¡- le grito mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente y empezaba a pisar la foto, pero no aguanto más y con su espada la levanto y destruyó la foto.

Murasaki: ¡NO PUEDE SER¡- se levantó del lugar solo para ver como esa niña destruía se ¨preciada foto¨ para entretenimiento- ¡No solo la destruiste encima la vieron¡ ¡Merecen morir por eso¡- lo dijo mientras los apuntaba, y se le ocurrió la manera perfecta de hacerlo, el saco una bomba de humo y la lanzo a ellos- ¡A ver si pueden encontrarme¡- lo dijo mientras los dejaba solos.

Goku: *Cof* ¿Q-Que e-es…*Cof* e-eso?- preguntaba mientras trataba de dejar de toser.

Kagura: ¡N-No…*Cof* … l-lo s-se… *Cof¡- decía mientras trataba también inútilmente, pero esa extraña esfera que tiro la hacía toser.

Al pasar unos segundos pudieron dejar de toser, y decidieron caminar para buscarlos y en un momento se detuvieron, y Kagura cayó al estilo anime por ver lo que tenía enfrente.

Murasaki: ¿Qué paso acaso están muy impresionados por mi técnica del hombre invisible? ¡Lo sé esta técnica es la mejor del mundo¡- decía con orgullo y arrogancia en su voz, por saber que no podían encontrarlo.

Goku: ¡Aquí estas¡- lo dijo mientras señalaba una bandera de algún país (N/A: Es la de Estados Unidos) y esta se estremecía, a los segundos este se quitó la bandera para ver a Goku.

Murasaki: ¿Qué dijiste pequeño simio? ¡Mi técnica es imposible de descubrir¡- lo decía mientras era ajeno a lo que hizo.

Kagura: ¡MIRA COMO TE ESCONDISTE¡-le grito mientras lo señalaba y este decidió hacerle caso y vio su gran error.

Murasaki: ¡Es cierto¡ Cometí un error en el estampado, como realmente debería de verse es ¡así¡- en ese momento es voltea la manta en la cual ahora si se ve como un árbol solo que más dibujado- Antes que nada soy el ninja Murasaki pero otros me conocen como ¨Purpura¨ ¡Muy bien con quien de los dos peleare¡- lo dijo mientras ve como la chica se aleja y se sienta en una roca.

Goku:¡Yo seré tu oponente¡- lo dijo para acercarse con él.

Murasaki: Entonces pequeño simio te mostrare mi siguiente truco del hombre invisible, quiero que cuentas hasta 30 para que pueda hacer el truco- luego voltea a ver a la chica- Orejeras tú también ya que creo que harás trampa así que ¡comiencen a contar¡- y estos dos asintieron.

Goku y Kagura:…- en ese momento se acercaron a un árbol y pusieron su rostro en el mientras comenzaban a contar- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…- en ese momento el ninja corre por todos lados mientras estos siguen contando.

De un momento a otro se sigue viendo como el ninja sigue corriendo mientras se mueve a una gran velocidad.

Kagura: y 30 ¡Ya termine¡- dijo mientras estaba a punto de voltearse.

Goku: 18… 19… oye purpura ¿Qué sigue del 19?- pregunto mientras volteaban a ver los dos y cuando la peli morada estaba a punto de responderle pero vieron que purpura estaba a punto de esconderse debajo de una piedra.

Murasaki: NIÑA ¿PORQUE NO LE CONTESTASTE?- le gritaba, para ver como la atención se dirigía hacia el- ¿QUE NO VEN? ME IBA A ESCONDER DEBAJO DE ESTA PIEDRA PARA CAMBIARME DE ROPA Y DEMOSTRARLES MIS HABILIDADES- les gritaba mientras estos se acercaban y golpeaban la roca.

Goku: ¡Vaya parece que es real¡- decía muy impresionado ya que no veía la diferencia de una falsa y una verdadera.

Kagura: ¡Es cierto¡- lo tocaba mientras la veía- ¡Seguro que no es una piedra falsa¡ Cualquiera que la vea pensaría que es de verdad- le dijo para luego verlo.

Murasaki: ¡ES FALSA¡- no podía creerlo que dos niños fueran tan idiotas- ¡Y TU¡ PEQUEÑO SIMIO- le apuntaba con un dedo a nuestro protagonista- ¿Qué no sabes que después del 19 va el 20?, si no sabes algo tan fácil como eso quiere decir que eres muy malo en las matemáticas- le dijo mientras veía que Goku sonreía.

Goku: ¡Es cierto¡ era el 20 y después viene el 21 y luego el 22 ¡Ya me acorde¡- lo dijo mientras sonreía por recordar algo que aprendió con el maestro Roshi.

Murasaki: ¡Vaya eres muy listo¡- lo dijo sorprendido ya que creía que solo era un mono estúpido- ¡Bien¡ ¡Vuelvan a contar los dos y a cambio les mostrare mi mayor técnica¡- les dijo mientras los dos asentían y esta vez contaron un poco mas lentos.

Pasado los 30 segundos los dos decidieron buscar pero el que iba a pelear era Goku , estos vieron por todo a su alrededor e incluso buscaron debajo de su piedra.

Kagura: ¡Mira, Goku¡- le llamaba la atención para apuntar delante de ellos- ¡Es una casa¡, lo más probable es que este escondido ahí- los dos decidieron ir para buscarlo.

Ellos se dirigieron a la casa y entraron mientras cada uno buscaba en un área en específico, el cual Kagura estaba buscando en su cuarto y Goku en la sala.

En ese instante Goku se detiene y siente que en una parte del suelo se siente hueca y comienza a saltar poco a poco- ¿Dónde estás?- fingió con sarcasmo en su voz luego levanto el suelo y se puede ver claramente revista como las que ve el maestro Roshi, Goku al ver esto solo ladeo la cabeza.

Goku después decidió salir de la casa y escucho un ruido muy extraño y este se dirigió cercas del estanque y vio claramente como un pedazo de bambú se escuchaba como si estuvieran soplando a través de este.

Debajo del agua se ve al ninja Murasaki el cual está respirando a través de esto para no ser encontrado por los niños- (¡Nunca podrán encontrarme¡ este es mi mejor truco ¡Astucia de agua¡)- lo decía mentalmente pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y una rana termino colocándose encima de sus ojos lo cual hizo que se asustara y terminara soltando unas burbujas mientras delataba su posición.

Goku al ver esto se dio cuenta que el ninja esta debajo del agua y no se le ocurrió una idea para sacarlo así que regreso a la cocina, y vio claramente la comida la cual antes de hacer algo se sirvió un plato, y luego segundo… después vino el tercero… así sucesivamente hasta que ya no había nada así que agarro la hoya y le puso agua caliente de la tetera, y salió cargando esto.

El ninja aun no podía ver en ese instante la rana se quitó de sus ojos y logro recuperar el control para respirar y continuar con su escondite, en ese instante siente algo caliente en su boca, el calor fue tan repentino y tan caliente que salto, pero…

 ***PUM* *SPLASH***

Al momento de que brinco choco con algo y ese algo era la olla que traía Goku, y lo único que hizo su cuerpo fue caer de nuevo al agua pero también con la olla sobre él.

Goku: ¡Ya te encontré¡- sonreía para luego ver que poco a poco las burbujas se iban terminando- ¿Qué le habrá pasado, si ya lo encontré no se supone que ya debería salir?- se preguntaba así mismo mientras veía como las burbujas se iban terminando.

 ***POP***

Y si esa fue la última burbuja que reventó, pasaron unos segundos y el ninja Murasaki sale totalmente enojado- PEQUEÑO SIMIO ME LAS PAGARAS- le gritaba para luego salir del agua- ¡Sígueme¡- y este comenzó a correr.

 **Con Kagura**

Después de estar buscando un rato no encontró nada y decidió salir de la casa para ver si Goku, logro encontrarlo, pero cuando salió vio corriendo a Goku y Murasaki corriendo, ella al ver esto solo decidió sentarse y esperar a que Goku regresa…, espera un segundo ¿Por qué está regresando?- Sucedió algo Goku-kun- ella dijo solo para ver que Goku entraba al baño y salía solo que con unos tacones de madera.

Goku: ¡Me espine¡ y con esto ya no me dolerá- lo decía para luego salir corriendo y escuchar un grito.

Murasaki: ¡ERES UN DEMONIO O QUE PEQUEÑO SIMIO¡- la peli morada solo pudo sudar por semejante respuesta.

Kagura: ¡A veces creo que purpura actúa como un niño igual que nosotros¡- soltó un suspiro por todo los hechos que ha visto y se preguntara si todos sus enemigos serán así o simplemente purpura es así y nunca lo sabría hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella se hartó de esperarlos y decidió caminar para encontrarlos y a los segundos ve como estos pasan al lado de con ella a una velocidad la cual le costaba un poco de trabajo ver y más a su compañero ya que vio menos que un borrón de color naranja y estos se detuvieron a unos 10 metros delante de ella, pudo ver claramente como Murasaki estaba jadeando y Goku solo estaba celebrando.

Goku: ¡gane¡ ¡gane¡ ¡gane¡- decía mientras sonreía y veía como el ninja se molestaba más.

White:…- el cual estaba viendo esto decidió hablar a través del micrófono- Creo que es un hombre con habilidades única, soldado purpura ¡acaba con el¡- lo dijo solo para ver como el ninja se ponía totalmente serio.

Murasaki: ¡No lo entiendes pequeño simio¡- en ese instante saca su katana de su funda- ¡Esto fue un juego¡ ¡Ahora te destruiré¡- lo dijo mientras corría y saltaba para matar a Goku.

Kagura se preocupó por ver esto y solo vio como Goku estaba enterrando un poco su báculo sagrado y ella al ver que no hacía nada decidió intervenir- **Cambio de gravedad x2** \- el circulo apareció en purpura y cayo más rápido, Goku se movió de su lugar en cambio su báculo lo dejo en donde mismo y bueno el ninja cayo en él y se le enterró en… bueno en ¨la salida de emergencia¨ pero este había un problema con la fuerza de gravedad hizo que se penetrara lo doble de fuerte.

Murasaki: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** \- lo decía mientras trataba de saltar pero no podía ya que algo largo se lo estaba impidiendo.

Mientras eso pasaba Goku se caía al suelo mientras se reía por eso, Kagura en cambio estaba sonrojada y ella no sabía si reírse o sentir pena y dolor por lo que ella ocasiono y el general White…- ¡Fue un soldado valiente cuando conquistemos el mundo me encargare de hacerle un monumento por tal sacrificio¡- lo decía mientras estaba todo rojo de la vergüenza- (Pobre del espero que se recupere aunque lo dudo mucho)- lo decía en sus pensamientos.

Luego Goku se acercó y tiro de este hasta que salió de su lugar- ¡Vamos no fue tan malo¡- le dijo mientras dejaba de reír.

Murasaki: ¡LO DICES PORQUE A TI NO TE METIERON UN BASTÓN POR EL CULO¡- volvió a agarrar su espada y corrió hacia el- ¡ESTO ME LO PAGARAS¡- salto para conectarle el ataque pero Goku con su báculo comenzó a repeler sus ataques y cuando menos lo piensa su espada es destruida- ¡Sasanishiki¡- dijo mientras veía su espada rota- ¿Qué te parece un combate desarmado?- decía mientras sonreía y sacaba una shuriken de media luna.

Goku: ¡Cuerpo a cuerpo¡ Me parece bien- dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia él.

Kagura: ¡CUIDADO¡- grito y esto alerto más a Goku y pudo esquivar el ataque.

Goku: Tu dijiste cuerpo a cuerpo- le recriminaba por lo que hizo.

Murasaki: Si sigues con esa mentalidad nunca podrás derrotar a ningún oponente- lo decía mientras veía como el shuriken regresaba hacia ellos.

Kagura: **Cambio de gravedad x2** \- cuando dijo esto Goku cayó al suelo y la shuriken le dio de lleno al sargento purpura en el pecho y este cayó al suelo mientras derramaba sangre- (¡Maldición¡ ya llegue a mi limite lo he usado demasiadas veces… espera un momento ¿Cómo es que Goku puede levantarse?)- se preguntaba mentalmente mientras veía como su amigo se levantaba con esfuerzo y esta vez lo logro no como en la casa de Suno que apenas si podía, ella decido desactivar su magia para tratar de recuperarse.

Goku: (¡Ya veo sentí un aumento de poder¡ Aunque aún no sé de dónde vino ¿Acaso será que Kagura me está pasando su fuerza?)- se preguntaba para luego ver a su amiga jadeando en cansancio.

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito._**

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Se ve que Goku le lanza también las esferas del dragón a Kagura pero está en vez de hacer malabares las atrapa para después saltar, lo que provoca que se terminen resbalando las dos y las esferas caigan arriba de ellos._**

* * *

El general White veía todo esto con horror unos simples niños mataron a uno de sus soldados más fieles, eso era inaceptable, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para evitar su propósito?- (¨Tsk¨ ¡Maldición¡ si tan solo recordara donde deje el control para liberar al androide 8)- él pensaba muy enojado ya que no pudo ayudar a uno de sus más fieles seguidores.

Mientras tanto en una jaula se puede ver a un viejo con un pantalón de tirantes, con camisa azul y lentes este es el alcalde del pueblo- (¿Qué es lo que sucederá en estos momentos?)- decía mientras veía por la ventana la destrucción ocasionada por algo.

A los segundos tanto los niños como White ven que purpura se levanta mientras escupe algo de sangre de su boca- Pequeño simio ¿Me engañaste?- decía mientras lo veía con enojo, el llevo su mano a su pecho y se quitó la shuriken que tenía y luego los ve y decide terminar con esto, pero para eso debe debilitarlo.

Los tres comenzaron a correr con Goku cargando a Kagura ya que esta, uso demasiada energía y no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie, Murasaki lanzo unas shurikens y Kagura las atrapaba y vieron como el entro en su casa de nuevo.

Murasaki: ¡Los he estado esperando¡- dijo mientras estaba apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas.

Kagura: ¡Aun no te rindes¡- le dijo mientras veía que el otro negaba- ¡Te los regreso¡- en ese momento lanzo una shuriken.

Purpura agarro algo del suelo y lo bloqueo, los niños no vieron venir eso y se sorprendieron- ¿Qué les parece? Se llama protección truco ¨Tatame¨- lo decía muy confiado de sus trucos.

Kagura luego arrojo la segunda y paso lo mismo, la tercera no hubo ningún cambio, la cuarta la lanzo con más fuerza pero dio el mismo resultado, la quinta se fue a uno más pequeño y la ultima la lanzo menos fuerte, pero ahí todo cambio ya que vieron que esto le dio directamente en la cabeza- Aya yay ¿Creo que debí poner más tatames?- lo decía mientras se quitaba la shuriken de su frente.

El ninja salto por la ventana y decidieron volver a seguirlo a los segundo vieron como este se detuvo en un lago y, el saco algo de su bolsa y la lanzo a ellos.

Goku: ¡Hay no¡ *Cof* *Cof*- en ese momento cayo directamente a lo que lanzo.

Kagura: Otra bola… *Cof* *Cof*… de h-humo- los dos niños tosían cuando se aclaró vieron como el ninja ya estaba del otro lado del rio.

Murasaki: ¿Qué sucede pequeño simio, acaso no puedes seguirme?- lo dijo con arrogancia.

La peli morada vio el rió y se dio cuenta de que había pequeños peces y recordó que una vez había leído de ellos en un libro si no mal recuerda son ¨pirañas¨, solo esperaba que Goku no hiciera una estupidez.

Goku: ¡Claro que puedo¡- dijo mientras sonreía con confianza, en ese instante…

 ***PUM* *PUM***

La peli morada le dio dos golpes a la cabeza a Goku lo cual hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo- Tonto, eso es imposible no importa cómo le hagas no podrás pasar y menos si hay pirañas en el lago- lo dijo mientras lo veía mal.

Goku: ¿Qué es una piraña?- lo dijo mientras la veía, tanto el ninja como Kagura cayeron al suelo por tal pregunta.

Murasaki: ¡La piraña es el pez más peligroso de todos se puede comer a vacas, cerdos, peces e incluso niños simios como tu¡- lo dijo mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

Goku: Pero ¿Por qué son tan pequeños?- lo decía mientras veía como unas pirañas saltaban del agua y volvían a entrar a esta.

Kagura: No porque sean más pequeños quiere decir que no sean inofensivos- le decía mientras veía como el ninja saco un atún grande y lo arrojo al agua con las pirañas.

No pasaron ni 5 segundos y las pirañas lo devoraron de una manera muy rápida, cuando el pez vuelve a la superficie solo quedaban sus huesos, esto dejo en shock a todos- AAAAHHHH- gritaron los tres ya que vieron que eran muy peligrosas.

Murasaki: ¡Ven lo que les digo¡- les dijo mientras les sacaba la lengua- Pasa ¿si es que puedes?- lo dijo mientras se burlaba de Goku.

Goku miro a Kagura- Kagura mejor regresa a la casa de purpura ¡yo me encargare de derrotarlo y después rescataremos al alcalde¡- lo dijo mientras se estiraba un poco, la peli morada no dijo nada solo sonrió, dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar, en ese momento Goku corre y salto a los pocos segundos ya estaba del otro lado con Murasaki el cual casi le da un infarto al ver que paso el rió como si nada-Dime te quedaras ahí parado o vamos a pelear ¡ya¡- decía mientras estiraba su puño derecho en señal de que iniciaron su combate.

Murasaki: ¡Tú lo pediste¡ Me has provocado a tal grado para mostrar una de mis técnicas más peligrosas- en ese momento comenzó a silbar y sus manos las junto como el signo del tigre (N/A: Creo que era ese, sino… entonces solo vean como recolectan chakra los personajes de Naruto de esa manera puso sus manos solo que sin la parte de recolectar jejejejejeje)- ¡SEPARACIÓN¡- de un momento se ve como 4 sombras salen del y estas a sombras eran… ¿Murasaki?

Goku:¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba mientras los señalaba ya que no sabía bien que fue lo que hizo.

Murasaki (Original): ¡Esta técnica se llama la separación de cuerpos me permite crear copias solidas de mí y esta técnica hace que todas y cada uno de ellos tengan mi nivel de poder sin la necesidad de gastarlo¡- cuando dijo esto todos sacaron armas uno tenía kunais, otro shurikens, otro la katana, otro una pistola y el ultimo una cerbatana y curiosamente…¿o no?, todas estaban apuntadas hacia Goku y el cuándo vio esto hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió y fue… correr.

Todos estaban siguiéndolo mientras uno cortaba los árboles para que no pudiera esconderse, el otro disparándole cuando lo tenía cerca, otro lanzándole dardos, en otras palabras el pobre Goku estaba siendo centro de tiro al dardo y solo el pequeño corría y esquivaba, cuando los perdió un poco se escondió adentro de un agujero de un árbol.

Goku: ¿Qué puedo hacer?, no sé cuál es el real- en ese momento se asomó un poco para ver como aun lo seguían buscando y decido esconderse de nuevo el solo decido cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse para escuchar alguna diferencia en su voz.

Murasaki 3: ¿Crees que este por aquí?- le pregunto a su compañero mientras veía para todos lados.

Murasaki 5: ¡No lo sé¡, lo más seguro es que este escondido por alguna parte ¡Regresemos con los demás, si capturamos a la chica el niño saldrá¡- le dijo mientras el otro lo miraba interrogante.

Murasaki 3: ¡Vaya, eres muy listo¡, pero crees ¿Qué se animara a rescatar a esa niña?- le decía mientras se alejaba poco a poco del lugar.

Murasaki 5: ¿Qué no viste como se llevan los dos?, a simple vista se ve que son buenos amigos si la usamos de señuelo lo mataremos rápidamente- y luego lo último que se escuchó de su plática ya que se alejaron totalmente del radio de audición de Goku.

Goku: ¡Vaya sus voces son idénticas¡- lo decía mientras se tomaba el mentón para pensar, en ese momento algo hizo clic en su mente por la conversación que escucho de los dos purpuras- ¡Ellos van por Kagura¡, sé que puedo derrotarlos pero no puedo hacerlo si tienen atrapada a Kagura- lo decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y usando su memoria empezó a recordar y pensar en alguna manera, sabe que tiene el ¨ Zanzōken¨, pero no sería suficiente solo tal vez si pudiera tener esa técnica de separación… espera un momento si él aprendió el ¨Kamehameha¨, con tan solo verlo, que tan difícil puede ser copiar una técnica de separación de cuerpos, el decide salir del tronco y se pone de pie y junta sus manos como lo hizo purpura- ¨Separación de cuerpos¨- lo dijo mientras no pasaba absolutamente, luego decidió liberar su Ki y cerro sus ojos a los segundos vuelve a hablar- ¨Separación de cuerpos¨- en ese instante de su cola se ve que se divide en 4 más y de un momento a otro salen 4 Goku mas y el original les dio la orden de que fueran a enfrentarse a purpura mientras él iba por Kagura.

 **Con Kagura (POV)**

Vaya ha pasado un buen rato desde que Goku y Murasaki están peleando, me pregunto ¿Quién ganara?, yo sé que Goku es fuerte pero a ese nivel es imposible de creer, espera un segundo alguien se acerca ¿Dónde podre esconderme?, en ese momento veo que viene Goku- ¡Eres tú, Goku-kun¡ dime ¿ya derrotaste a purpura?- le pregunte ya que esto estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

Goku: ¡Algo así¡, vamos yo te cargo, se ve que aún no te recuperas totalmente- me dijo mientras se acomodaba para que me subiera a su espalda, lo cual lo encontré como un buen gesto y decido subirme, luego siento que su cola se amarra a mi cintura y comienza a correr.

Cuando nos acercamos al lugar puedo ver claramente a 5 purpuras y 4 Gokus ¿Qué sucedió mientras estaba descansando?, en ese momento siento que el Goku que me está cargando me deja y se va en contra de uno de con ellos.

 **(POV Normal)**

Se ve como cada Goku se encargaba de un purpura, el primero usa el Zanzōken, para engañar al que tiene una pistola, para que solo este disparándole a la imagen y cuando esta distraído aparece detrás de con él y le da un golpe en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente, el segundo está esquivando los dardos y este decide usar su báculo sagrado y lo golpea en el centro de la cara y purpura cayó al suelo mientras sus ojos muestran remolinos, el tercero estaba teniendo un duelo de espadas… si es que se puede llamar así ya que la Katana está rota y Goku se protege y contraataca cada ataque y para terminar lo golpea en la boca del estómago para sacarle todo el aire, el cuarto lanzaba los kunais y Goku solo lo rodeaba con el Zanzōken y purpura confundido dolo lanza kunais a todas y cuando menos lo piensa todo oscureció y por último el quinto estaba huyendo ya de un solo Goku, porque cuando termino de pelear con los demás la separación regreso de nuevo a su cuerpo, Kagura al ver como Goku progresó en tan solo un combate se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de que necesita mucho por aprender y talvez solo talvez le preguntaría el nombre de su maestro ya que, lo más probable es que le ayude a superar su límite de tiempo y también le ayude para aumentar su límite de gravedad de 3 a un número mayor.

Goku: ¡Espera¡- decía mientras corría detrás de con purpura.

Kagura: ¡Goku-kun está subiendo las escaleras¡- le decía mientras ella logro alcanzarlo.

Goku y Kagura subieron al siguiente piso para ver como purpura abrió una jaula y de un momento a otro salió un hombre demasiado alto con una cicatriz en la frente este era un robot hecho por la patrulla roja y este se conoce como el Androide 8.

Murasaki: ¡Androide 8 acaba con ellos¡- le dijo mientras les apuntaba y los niños no se movían.

Androide 8: ¡No, lo haré¡- decía mientras veía a los niños sonreír- Usted sabe que no me gusta pelear- le dijo mientras veía a Murasaki que se le resaltaba una vena en la frente.

Murasaki: ¡Si no lo haces activare la bomba que está en tu interior¡- le decía mientras mostraba un control remoto y esto hizo que el androide pensara muy bien si lo hacía o no.

Androide 8: ¡No, lo haré¡- cuando dijo esto el ninja Murasaki estuvo a punto de presionar el botón, pero…

Goku: ¡Crece, báculo sagrado¡- en ese instante el báculo resplandece y crece, luego Goku salta hasta llegar enfrente de purpura y golpearlo en la cabeza, cuando soltó el control y lo piso desde la parte de arriba y cuando se destruyó la tarjeta termino destruyendo todo el control- ¡Llego tu fin¡- en ese momento apaleo a purpura para que ya puedan subir al siguiente piso y que no se le vuelva a escapar.

 **Niveles de poder**

 **Goku: 91**

 **Kagura: 60**

 **Kagura gravedad x1: 77**

 **Kagura gravedad x2: 95**

 **Ninja Murasaki: 35**

 **Androide 8: 104 ( lo pongo de una vez ya que el siguiente capítulo cooperara un poco más en comparación al manga y anime)**

 **samielssj12: Pues trato de actualizar lo mejor que puedo pero la universidad y el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para hacerlo.**

 **Bartman91: ¡Qué bueno que te agrade¡**


	5. La caida de White

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado?, yo no tan bien ya que mi computadora donde tenía las historias con sus respectivos capítulos se descompuso y se perdieron el capítulo 4 de este fic, el de Naruto y él de Un equipo mágico que ya había hecho 2 capítulos de ese, pero en fin si me moleste demasiado pero ya ni modo, espero que entiendan porque no pude subir estas 3 semanas y ahora estoy haciéndolos y procuro subirlos a la nube en caso de que se borren de nuevo, vamos allá:**

 **Curiosidades**

 **-Goku confunde el nombre del Androide 8 con Octavio.**

 **-Kagura es muy mala para los laberintos debido a un recuerdo de su pasado.**

 **-Octavio sigue el consejo de Goku, para proteger a Kagura.**

 **-El general White subestima a Goku por ser bajo de estatura y a Kagura por ser mujer a pesar de que ha visto lo que hacen.**

 **-Buyón no le afecta ningún ataque.**

 **-El Kamehameha tuvo un aumento de fuerza por Goku haberse acostumbrado por un momento a la fuerza de gravedad de Kagura.**

 **-El frió es lo único que puede hacerle daño a Buyón.**

 **-Las balas no dañan a Goku.**

 **-Kagura encuentra un libro con información de su continente.**

 **Escuchar Opening de Dragón Ball versión 1**

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Se ve como Goku se avienta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Se puede ver la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

En ese momento otra moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Se ve como la pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rió de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Se ve como la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que dé un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

Después de que Goku dejara incapacitado a Murasaki volteo a ver al Androide 8- ¡Gracias por no atacarnos como te ves muy fuerte probablemente no podría derrotarte¡- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Androide 8: Yo soy el que te debería agradecer por haberme liberado, ya que a mí nunca me ha gustado pelear, y no me gustaría lastimar a personas buenas como ustedes- les dijo mientras Kagura le comenzaba a agradar esta persona.

Kagura: Bueno nos podrías ayudar a encontrar al alcalde es que venimos a rescatarlo- le dijo mientras el androide 8 la veía para luego sonreír.

Androide 8: ¡Muy bien síganme¡- en eso el comienzo a dirigirlos mientras Goku solo le decía a ¨Octavio¨ que era una gran persona.

Goku lo seguía pero Kagura se quedó hasta atrás ya que en la jaula de Octavio vio un fragmento color azul celeste que desprendía partículas celeste, pero ella se dio cuenta que esto desprendía una energía mágica y dio por hecho que era Ethernano puro y se acercó a recogerlo para verlo, lo extraño de todo esto es que era muy raro que hubiera Ethernano en ese continente ya que según Goku los magos solo sacan conejos de sus sombreros, esto la extraño demasiado pero recordó que estaban en algo importante y guardo el fragmento en algún otro momento le preguntaría Octavio por eso, cuando logro alcanzarlos pudo escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

Goku: Pero enserio aunque no te guste pelear tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento para proteger a las personas que te importan- le decía mientras lo veía fijamente con un rostro neutral.

El androide 8 pareció meditarlo unos segundos para luego asentir- ¡Lo pensare, Goku¡- le dijo mientras los dos volteaban a ver a Kagura la cual se acercaba a ellos.

Kagura: ¡Perdón¡, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención pero al terminar de rescatar al alcalde les diré que encontré- les dijo para ver que ellos asentían.

Goku: Dinos Octavio ¿Qué es este lugar?- le preguntaba mientras apuntaba al frente de con ellos.

Androide 8: Eso es un laberinto pero dime Goku ¿Por qué me llamas Octavio?- le pregunto mientras veía a Goku.

Goku: TU nombre era Octavio creí que si pero se escucha mejor que ¨algo 8¨- le dijo mientras lo veía y Octavio le gusto el hecho de que no sea llamado como un androide más bien lo considero como una persona normal.

Kagura en lugar de estar atenta a la conversación estaba sudando nerviosamente- (¡Rayos¡ ¿Por qué tenía que ser un laberinto? Soy muy mala para eso, me pierdo muy rápidamente, pero esta vez creo que Goku me encontrara)- pensaba ella mientras veía a Goku sonreír con Octavio, pero luego su mente la llevo aún recuerdo de su pasado y eso era que cuando era más pequeña Simón y ella jugaban a las escondidas y ella termino escondiéndose en un jardín donde curiosamente tenia laberintos y ella confiada en que su hermano no la encontraría, pero pasaron los minutos y luego unas horas esto la preocupo demasiado y ella misma decidió salir de ese lugar para regresar a casa, solo que cada vez que se cruzaba con varios camino se revolvía demasiado, y cuando llego el atardecer su hermano al fin pudo encontrarla y ella al momento que lo vio lloro como nunca al creer que nunca saldría de ese lugar.

Octavio: Pero no se preocupen una vez me dejaron ver el mapa de las instalaciones de todo el lugar así que sé por dónde es la salida- les dijo para gran alivio de Kagura, luego ella procuraría poder resolver esta clase de laberintos.

Todos comenzaron a caminar y seguían a Octavio para poder ir al último piso, pasando unos minutos llegaron a un… ¿callejón sin salida?, Goku no tenía la menor idea de porque llegaron en ese lugar, Kagura ya estaba creyendo rotundamente que se perdieron y Octavio lo extraño esto demasiado, ya que el recuerda perfectamente que ese camino era la salida, pero lo más extraño es que él creía imposible que construyeran una pared en tan poco tiempo, el decidió ignorar esto y les pidió que lo siguieran ya que más adelante había otra salida, estos asintieron y continuaron caminando, pero esto ya preocupo a todos ya que Octavio sabía dónde estaba la salida.

Kagura: Octavio ¿Estás seguro que si recuerdas donde está la salida?- le pregunta algo nerviosa ya que si no sabían probablemente se perderían por siempre… si ella es muy dramática.

Octavio: ¡Estoy seguro que esta es la salida¡ es muy extraño que no esté el camino de salida- les dijo mientras Goku no prestaba atención a nada ya que él estaba tocando la pared para ver si era verdadera.

Kagura: Seguro ¿Qué no es una ilusión?- le preguntaba para ver como negaba.

Octavio: Hay dos razones para saber que no es una ilusión la primera es que yo recibo información de la computadora central en otras palabras las señales que envían se interferirían si estuvieras dentro de una ilusión y la segunda es porque Goku está tocando la pared- le dijo mientras señalaba a Goku el cual está tocando la pared y luego se levanta para acercarse a ellos.

 **Con general White**

El en lugar de estar nervioso estaba sonriendo como un maniaco como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Esos niños nunca encontraran la salida, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Octavio¡- luego se dirige a otro micrófono lejos de la computadora central y presiona un botón de color rojo con una ¨R¨- ¡A todos los soldados, estamos siendo atacados en el piso cuatro, quiero a todas las unidades en ese piso para que los incapaciten y les quiten la esfera del dragón¡- en el instante que escucho un ¨Entendido señor¨, dejo de presionar ese botón y se sentó en su silla- ¡No importa si logran derrotar a todos mis hombres, nunca podrán salir de aquí ya que yo me encargare de que no salgan de aquí más que muertos¡- exactamente amigos el general White estaba manipulando una pared falsa para cerrar la ruta de salida para que suban al piso donde él se encuentra.

 **De regreso con Goku, Kagura y Octavio**

En ese instante Octavio les dice que guarden silencio ya que escucha pasos y luego se levanta y les dirige una mirada preocupada- ¡Alguien está a punto de venir¡- cuando dijo esto tanto Goku como Kagura dejaron de sonreír para que luego Goku agarrara su báculo sagrado y comienza a alejarse de con ellos- ¡Yo me dirijo por este camino¡- no recibió respuesta para alejarse corriendo.

Luego de unos segundos escuchan claramente del lugar por donde se había ido Goku, se escuchaban balazos y gritos de personas.

En ese instante con ellos aparece también un grupo y los rodearon a los dos uno de todos los soldados le apunta con un arma y los demás siguen su ejemplo esto puso nerviosa a Kagura ya que no se ha recuperado por completo por haber usado demasiada magia, ella piensa desesperadamente que es lo que puede hacer en esta situación. En ese instante el mismo soldado decide hablar- ¡Apunten¡- ya con eso la peli morada estaba pensando seriamente al arriesgarse a usar más de su magia a pesar de que si fuerza su cuerpo puede que no vuelva a manejar magia el resto de su vida, pero ese no era el momento para pensar- ¡Fuego¡- ella estaba a punto de usar su magia pero vio como Octavio se colocaba enfrente de con ella y recibió las balas, ella instintivamente se llevó las manos a su boca para tratar de ahogar un grito pero vio algo que la sorprendió y eso fue que vio a Octavio totalmente ileso y el volteo a verla.

Octavio: Dime ¿te encuentras bien, Kagura?- le pregunto mientras la veía preocupado de que no le pasara nada.

Kagura: ¡S-Si… e-estoy bien¡- lo dijo no muy segura si él estaba bien o no ya que aún no salía del asombro.

Octavio: ¡Qué bueno¡- luego de que dijo esto corrió hacia los soldados y le propino un golpe a uno y con ese se llevó a 3 más, los cuales se estrellaron en la pared.

Los soldados comenzaron a temblar ya que saben que el androide era muy fuerte no por nada se lo pidieron al ¨profesor de la aldea¨ que les hiciera un modelo único y el mismo les aseguro que era el más fuerte comparado con las otras versiones, luego vieron cómo se acercaba de nuevo hacia ellos y continuaron disparando solo para tener el mismo resultado de no poder lastimar al androide, este seguía cargando en contra de ellos y a los segundos pueden ver como alguien se acerca corriendo y es Goku el cual está sonriendo porque derrotó a sus oponentes y con su báculo el cual medía 3 metros llego y lo colocaba al suelo para llevárselos arrastrando a varios.

Un soldado totalmente desesperado de todo decidió sacar un lanzamisiles el cual se ocuparía para en caso de emergencia, y él estaba apuntándole a Goku y a Octavio ya que estaban distraídos enfrentándose a unos soldados y cuando él estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo siente un tremendo dolor en el pecho y este agacha la mirada lentamente y puede ver a la peli morada.

Kagura: ¡Se te olvida que yo también estoy aquí¡- después de decir esto con el mango de su espada le propino un golpe en su… entrepierna y con esto lo dejo en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, después de haber hecho eso se acercó corriendo hacia sus oponentes atacándolos por el lado de la Katana donde no tiene filo, pero a pesar de que no tenía filo ella era muy buena con esos ataques ya que sentían como si les hubiera hecho un corte verdadero.

Al pasar los minutos todos los soldados estaban en el suelo derrotados mientras Goku guardaba su báculo en su espalda, Octavio dejaba al último soldado que lo traía en calzón chino y Kagura ella fundo su Archenemy pero ella estaba jadeando demasiado por el hecho de que aún no recuperaba sus energías y que no tenía una condición física como la de sus otros dos amigos, ella simplemente no ha entrenado como se debe, por estar viajando demasiado.

Kagura: B-Bien… e-ese era… e-el… u-ultimo- lo decía totalmente agotada e incluso deseaba que no les tocara enfrentarse contra alguien más ya que ella no aguantaría.

Octavio: ¡Eso nos regresa al asunto principal antes de que nos interrumpieran los soldados¡- decía mientras se acercaba a la peli morada.

Goku se acercaba a ellos para tratar de ver cómo le harían- ¡Que les parece si golpeamos las paredes hasta encontrar alguna salida¡- les dijo mientras se acercaba a la pared dispuesta a tirarle un golpe pero fue detenido por la voz de Octavio.

Octavio: ¡ No te lo recomendaría ya que hay algunas paredes que tienen trampas e incluso bombas¡- le dijo mientras veía a Goku asentir por sus palabras.

Kagura: Entonces solo nos queda buscar por todo el lugar para ver si la información que nos dijiste es correcta- lo dijo mientras se llevaba su dedo índice a la comisura de sus labios lo que le daba adorable y tierno para cualquiera que la viera.

Goku: ¡Chicos no sería mejor si nos separamos para buscar el camino¡- les dijo mientras sonreía y se llevaba las manos detrás de su cabeza más específico en la nuca.

Kagura: El problema es que Octavio dice que la salida está en este lugar y si nos separamos no podíamos cubrir todo el terreno- le dijo mientras veía como Goku hacia el signo del tigre.

Goku: ¡Separación de cuerpos¡ (o el Kage bunshin no jutsu diría yo)- en eso todos ven como la cola de Goku se dividen en 10 más y luego de eso saltan y aparecen 10 versiones de Goku- Todos vayan y busquen por todo el laberinto- les dijo mientras los demás asentían y salían corriendo muy rápido.

Kagura: ¡Bien pensado, Goku-kun¡ con eso podrás cubrir más terreno- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Con los clones ellos estaban corriendo y buscando en cada rincón sin salida para ver si la salida se encontraba en ese lugar pero a los minutos no encontraron nada pero cuando ya iban de regreso curiosamente donde se habían detenido antes para ver si ese lugar era la salida vieron claramente que la pared que estaba antes ya no se encontraba- ¡Que extraño que yo recuerde aquí antes había una pared o ¿me equivoco?¡- le preguntaba a una de sus compañeros.

Goku (clon): ¡Pues… ya no me acuerdo¡- le dijo mientras todos los clones se reían de sí mismo.

Con el general White al darse cuenta de que aparto la vista un segundo y cuando lo vuelve a poner ve no a 1 sino que 10 niños con cola, eso lo dejo perplejo pero recordó que aprendió eso cuando se enfrentó al ninja Murasaki, pero luego presto más atención para darse cuenta que estaban frente a la salida, esto lo preocupo y presiono un botón y los clones de Goku vieron como una pared comenzó a mover para dejarlos afuera pero todos ellos corrieron y entraron.

Mientras tanto con el Goku original, Kagura y Octavio estaban esperando pacientemente a que aparecieran las demás versiones de Goku pero luego ven claramente como la pared se mueve y cuando se movió totalmente ven a los clones de Goku sonriendo y uno de ellos dijo- ¡Tenía razón, Octavio el camino siempre estuvo en esté lugar¡- todos se sorprendieron.

Kagura: ¡Bien hecho, Goku-kun¡- lo felicitaba por haber hecho un gran trabajo.

Después de eso los tres pasaron para que no les cerrarán de nuevo, cuando pasaron las demás copias de Goku saltaron con el original para que luego solo quedara el original pero lo extraño de esto es que recibió los recuerdos de cada uno de ellos.

Y decidieron subir las ultimas escaleras para luego ver una puerta y Goku no se esperó demasiado tiempo para darle una patada y tirarla al suelo y pudieron ver claramente al general White el cual está sonriendo mientras los ve.

White: ¡Los he estado esperando¡ quién lo diría un niño con cola y una niña con una Katana nos complicarían demasiado en nuestros planes de obtener las esferas del dragón- lo dijo para ver como ellos estaban prestándole total atención.

Goku: Dinos ¿Dónde se encuentra el jefe de la aldea?- le preguntaba mientras lo veía.

White: Se los diré a cambio de que me entreguen la esfera del dragón y ese extraño radar con el cual pueden encontrarlas, ¡Es un trato justo¡ ¿no es así?- les preguntaba mientras él ya sabía la respuesta que dirían, pero bueno no perdía nada con preguntarles.

Kagura: ¡Estás loco¡ Si se las entregamos estarán a un paso de conquistar el mundo- le dijo mientras veía al general cada vez que lo veía se sentía más enojada por saber que personas como el existen en todo el mundo.

White: ¡Bueno entonces las tomare por las malas¡- después de decir eso presiono un botón.

Esto extraño a los tres, pero luego escucharon el ruido de algo abriéndose y voltearon hacia abajo y pueden ver claramente que ya no había piso debajo de con ellos y cuando menos lo piensan.

 **¨AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH¨** \- fue el grito colectivo de los tres.

 ***PUM* *PUM* *PUM***

Fue el sonido colectivo de como caía cada uno de ellos, a los segundos los tres se levantan y observan donde habían caído y pueden ver claramente que estaban en un calabozo o una cueva con varias rocas, pero lo mas destacable es que en el suelo había demasiados huesos de animales, en ese momento ven como la pared enfrente de con ellos se va levantando lentamente y pueden ver como en la oscuridad se ve a un monstruo gordo y grande.

 ***ÑAM* *CHOMP***

En ese momento los tres siguieron con la mirada el ruido y quedaron pasmados e incluso en shock ya que nunca en sus vidas habían visto algo así, Goku está temblando por la emoción de enfrentarse a ese monstruo y derrotarlo para poder salvar al alcalde, Kagura está definitivamente temblando del miedo ya que nunca en su vida había visto algo así, tal vez los animales salvajes de los bosques pero nunca un monstruo como el que ella está viendo y Octavio bueno él estaba demasiado asustado tanto así fue que comenzó a retroceder por el miedo, pero lo que olvido totalmente es que en el suelo hay huesos y…

 ***CRACK***

Ese pequeño ruido fue suficiente para que ese monstruo dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarse en lo que estaba detrás del, para ser más específico en los niños y el androide, al instante en que los ve sonríe y empieza a lamerse los labios- ¡Vaya¡ Vaya¡ quién lo diría me han traído alimento, en hora buena ya me estaba hartando de que no me alimentaran, veamos ¿a quién de los tres me comeré primero?- les dijo mientras salía de la oscuridad para que vieran que el monstruo es de color rosa.

Octavio: ¿C-Ccccccooo… m-mer… nos?- le preguntaba mientras se alejaba un poco más rápido de este.

?: ¡Claro que si¡ díganme ¿Quién de ustedes será el valiente que se resistirá a que me lo coma?- les preguntaba mientras veía a los tres.

En ese momento Goku da un paso al frente y saca su báculo sagrado- ¡Nunca nos comerás¡- luego de decir esto se lanzó en contra del, para tirarle un ataque y al momento de que lo hizo, salió volando y cayo de regreso en su posición original- ¿Qué paso?- se preguntaba así mismo ya que hace un segundo estaba a punto de golpearlo y de la nada estaba desde don comenzó.

?: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Solo mírate niño¡ te lo explicare de una manera fácil y sencilla- en ese instante se comenzó a acercar con ellos lentamente- ¡Yo me llamo Buyón y ningún ataque me afecta¡- seguía avanzando hacia ellos como si de un depredador estuviera acorralando a su presa.

Goku: ¡Yo soy Son Goku¡- luego salto para darle un golpe y tuvo el mismo resultado.

Buyón: Enserio no lo entiendes por más que lo intentes ¡Nunca lograras hacerme daño¡- en cambio fue ignorado y esto lo divertía ya que quería destruir totalmente las esperanzas que tenían, para luego comerlos.

Goku: ¡No te creo¡- después de decir eso hizo lo mismo que las veces anteriores lanzarse en contra del para golpearlo y salir volando de nuevo.

Ni Kagura y Octavio podían creer lo que veían y eso era que el niño más poderoso que conocían, estaba enfrentándose a un oponente el cual no sufre daño y los puede repeler eso preocupo demasiado a ellos ya que lo único que lograran es que se canse. Buyón al ver como el niño seguía peleando lo comenzó a aburrir ya que al principio fue divertido ver como trataba de conservas las esperanzas de que lo podría derrotar pero ya luego se volvió tedioso, así que cuando Goku le lanzo otro golpe, en lugar de salir volando buyón lo atrapa con una de sus manos y luego decidió hablar- ¡Tu serás el primero que me comeré¡- luego lo lanzo directamente a su boca y la cerro.

Esto dejo en shock a Octavio porque él era la primera persona que lo trato como uno igual y no como un androide, pero la más afectada fue Kagura ya que su primer amigo de verdad lo vio morir enfrente de sus ojos y lo peor de todo es que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kagura:…- su cabello ensombrecía sus ojos pero por sus mejillas se pueden ver recorrer las lágrimas de dolor- ¡GOKUUUUUUUUU¡- en ese instante en el suelo se formaron varios círculos mágicos y uno de gran tamaño se colocó debajo de Buyón, el cual estaba totalmente confundido.

Buyón: ¿Pero qué rayos esta…- su pregunta murió ya que en ese instante sintió dolor por primera vez en su vida ya que cayo directamente al suelo por la fuerza de gravedad de Kagura.

Kagura: ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO¡- le gritaba con ira al monstruo- ¡TE DIGO QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS¡- después de decir eso su fuerza empezó a aumentar más, mas y cada vez más.

En ese instante Buyón no aguanto más y por el dolor termino escupiendo y vomitando algo, ese algo era Goku el cual cayó lejos de la magia de gravedad de Kagura y se comenzó a limpiar.

Goku: Ugh ¡Qué asco¡- se dijo así mismo, luego volteo y vio a Kagura totalmente enojada y llorando por algo, el luego se acercó y la toco- Kagura ¿Por qué estas llorando?- en ese instante los círculos desaparecieron.

La peli morada creyó haber escuchado mal, ella con ligera esperanza volteo lentamente y se encontró con Goku ladeando la cabeza al ver las lágrimas de ella y en ese instante vuelve a llorar pero de felicidad.

 _Insertar canción de muerte de Piccolo de Dragón Ball GT_

Goku estaba a punto de preguntar el motivo por el cual ella estaba llorando, pero de un momento a otro ella lo jalo para darle un abrazo, y poner su rostro debajo de su pecho (N/A: Numero 1 todavía no lo ve con amor solo que se preocupó de creer que murió su primer amigo, Numero 2 Goku es muy bajo de estatura si lo ponemos de estatura cuando tenía 15 años en el anime apenas si alcanzaba a los hombros de Bulma por su cabello y ahora en el anime Kagura con una edad de 6 años creo que es uno de sus Flashbacks era más grande que Goku así que ella a la edad de 11 años supera por mucho en estatura probablemente unos 15 a 20 cm diría yo por eso Goku le llega un poco debajo del pecho) ella comienza sollozar- ¡P-Por… f-favor… n-no me dejes… t-tu no… e-eres mi… p-primer… a-amigo¡- le decía mientras lo atraía más para seguir abrazándolo y no dejando que se escape para verlo enfrentarse a Buyón el cual casi se lo come.

Goku quedo muy sorprendido ya que nunca había visto a otra persona llorar a parte del cuando encontró el cuerpo de su abuelito Son Gohan, pero lo más sorprendente es que lloraban por el- ¡No te preocupes no moriré fácilmente¡- le dijo mientras regresaba el abrazo para que ella sintiera que nunca lo separarían de con ella.

Kagura comenzó a sonreír pero de un momento a otro comenzó a temblar para luego caer de rodillas ella y en el caso de Goku de pie, ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos en cansancio y poco a poco se estaba quedando inconsciente- ¡Q-Que b-bueno¡- luego de que dijo eso termino el abrazo para caer al suelo.

 _Fin de la canción_

Cuando finalmente Kagura quedo inconsciente, Goku ve a Octavio y le dice- Octavio llévate a Kagura contigo ¡terminare esto de una vez¡- cuando dijo eso el androide asiente rápidamente y va a recoger a Kagura y se alejan de Goku.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se ve que Goku le lanza también las esferas del dragón a Kagura pero está en vez de hacer malabares las atrapa para después saltar, lo que provoca que se terminen resbalando las dos y las esferas caigan arriba de ellos.**_

* * *

Buyón estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor por primera vez en su vida ya que sus huesos fueron destruidos en el momento en que la peli morada desato su magia a causa de la ira.

Goku: Kaa… mee…- Octavio puede ver claramente como Goku lleva ambas manos juntas a su cadera del lado derecho.

Octavio: ¿Qué piensas hacer Goku?- le preguntaba por lo extraño que había hecho.

A los pocos segundos Kagura comenzó abrir los ojos aun con cansancio, pero los abrió al escuchar como Octavio lo mencionaba mucho, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo ver que Goku estaba cercas de con Buyón con ambas manos junto a la altura de su cadera.

Kagura: (G-Goku-kun… ¿Q-Que es lo que haces?)- se decía a ella misma ya que aún estaba muy cansada para decir una palabra.

Goku: haa… mee…- en ese instante Kagura y Octavio ven como una bola de energía de color azul celeste se forma en las manos de Goku y luego, este extiende su brazos al frente- ¡haaaaaa¡- cuando dijo esto último se ve como de sus manos esa bola de energía salió disparado como un torrente de energía e impacto con Buyón, el cual al momento de sentir esa energía no podía sentirlo ya que sus huesos estaban rotos pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar de destruir el suelo en donde se encontraba.

 ***CRACK* *CRACK***

Tal vez el ataque no afecto a Buyón pero fue lo suficiente para destruir esa parte del suelo y que este cayera desde esa altura hacia pistos anteriores, en ese momento las corrientes de frió comienzan a congelar a todos pero, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Buyón comenzó a congelarse mientras caía y cuando menos lo piensa quedo totalmente hecho de hielo y termino cayendo al suelo totalmente.

 ***CRACK* *CRASH***

Fue lo último que se escuchó después de haber caído, los demás ni siquiera se percataron de esto ya que estaban tratando de encontrar una manera para que puedan regresar al quinto piso, Goku se acercó por donde habían caído y dio un fuerte salto hasta que llego al piso anterior, el general White al verlo se puso muy nervioso ya que vio el ataque que el hizo y él sabía que si el niño quería podía acabar con él.

Goku al momento de tocar el suelo volteo para abajo con sus compañeros y decide usar su báculo-¡Báculo sagrado crece¡- ese momento su arma brilla y comienza a crecer pero en lugar de ir para arriba iba para el sentido contrario hasta llegar con sus amigos- ¡Sujétense fuerte¡ ¡Encógete, báculo sagrado¡- cuando dijo esto comenzó a subirlos poco a poco ya que si lo hacía muy rápido podrían caerse e incluso lastimarse.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Se escuchó y si dirigimos la vista podemos ver al general White con una pistola la cual estaba saliéndole humo por haber disparado tres veces consecutivas, White estaba sonriendo satisfecho por al fin haberse desasido de ese gran dolor de cabeza, pero al momento en que ve bien puede notar que el niño ni siquiera está en el suelo rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre, en cambio el niño lo está viendo con un ceño fruncido de molestia- Cuando los suba me encargare de regresarte el daño que me hiciste- cuando dijo eso el general White se puso blanco al imaginarse a él siendo lanzado por ese ataque celeste directamente a una montaña, y él sabía que probablemente saldría ¨vivo¨ en contra de con ese niño así que se encargó de enviar las grabaciones y las imágenes de los chicos al general Red y ojala que lo recompense ya que le costara mucho derrotar a los tres a la vez.

En el momento que fue enviado todos los datos voltea a ver y puede observar que los tres ya estaban arriba y a lado de con el niño mono.

Goku: ¡Ríndete¡- le dijo mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

White: ¡No lo entiendes¡ solo estamos aún paso de conquistar el mundo y tu estas en el camino ¡Yo me encargare de matarte¡- en ese momento él se retira su suéter para ver que debajo tenía una playera negra de tirantes.

Los dos se veían para ver quién sería el primero en lanzarse en contra del otro, y el primero en hacerlo fue White; el cual corrió y le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar y estrellarse con una pared.

White: ¡Tanta fanfarronería para nada¡ solo me hiciste perder mi tiempo- lo dijo con una sonrisa engreída por ver que derroto fácilmente.

Kagura: ¡Levántate, Goku-kun, no puedes perder¡- le decía mientras todos veían como poco a poco se levantaba Goku y se sobaba la mejilla por el golpe.

Goku: ¡Vaya¡ eres un debilucho- le dijo a White con desilusión en su voz ya que él quería un verdadero reto, pero resulta que era más débil que su amigo ladrón del desierto.

White: ¿Qué dijiste maldito mocoso?- lo dijo con ira y se lanzó de nuevo para golpearlo pero su puño fue detenido por una mano de Goku.

Y antes de que White dijera algo Goku le propino un golpe en la boca del estómago, lo que hizo que este se llevara sus manos a esa zona y retrocediera unos pasos y cayera al suelo escupiendo saliva del dolor.

Goku: ¡Te lo dije¡- luego voltea con sus amigos y les hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano derecha, Kagura y Octavio solo pudieron sonreír ante eso ya que a pesar de todo Goku siempre salía vencedor y eso les alegraba.

White estaba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió por el golpe que le propino, y a los segundos pudo recuperarlo y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y con su mano izquierda de pura inercia agarra algo.

Los tres estaban alegres hasta que vieron que Goku hizo una mueca de dolor y luego puso una cara de cansancio, Kagura y Octavio creyeron que llego a su límite después de todo lo que hicieron ya que les costó demasiado para llegar a ese lugar, pero nunca esperaron las palabras que diría Goku a continuación- ¡M-Mi… f-fuerza… s-se… f-fue¡- cuando dijo esto cayó al suelo, eso preocupo a los demás pero los dejo sorprendidos al ver como White se levantaba con una sonrisa retorcida por haber escuchado esas palabras.

White: ¡Así que al fin estas agotado¡ Muy bien te regresare la paliza que me diste- no espero ni un segundo más y empezó a azotarlo en el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, luego con su única mano libre lo uso como un saco de boxeo y sus amigos pudieron escuchar claramente un **CRACK** viniendo de Goku, ya aburrido el general le dio unas cuantas vueltas y lo lanzo para que se estrellara de nuevo en la pared.

Kagura: ¡N-No puede ser¡- lo decía en shock al ver a su amigo ser derrotado, y se lamentaba el haber usado demasiado de su energía varias veces.

Octavio: ¡Goku¡- fue lo único que dijo al ver a la persona que lo libero de su control del ninja Murasaki.

White: ¡La siguiente eres tu niña¡- se comenzó a acercar lentamente hasta ella hasta que.

 ***PUM***

Octavio le propino un golpe en la quijada para alejarla de la peli morada- ¡Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi¡- le dijo con determinación y cuando se acercó lo suficiente para propinarle otro golpe ve con temor como White saca otro control remoto.

White: ¡Tú eres el que hará lo que yo diga¡ quiero que entiendas esto ¡El hombre vive, el esclavo obedece¡ Ve y mata a esa mocosa o morirás tu solo- le dijo solo para ver como el androide asentía tímidamente y se acercaba a la peli morada, al ver esto el general sonrió con malicia.

Octavio: ¡Perdóname Kagura¡- le dijo con arrepentimiento en su voz.

Kagura al ver esto solo estaba temblando ya que a otra persona bondadosa que lo estaba considerando su amigo iba asesinarla- (Mama, papa, perdónenme nunca podre encontrar a simón)- pensaba con tristeza y resignada al pelear.

En ese momento se ve que Goku se interpone enfrente de con Kagura la cual al darse cuenta de su presencia sonríe, y luego se impresiona ya que ve algo que la dejo en shock y eso es que había otro Goku enfrente de con White.

Goku: ¡Te regresare la paliza que me diste¡- luego corre con todas las fuerzas que tiene para ponerse enfrente de White, el cual el general al verlo lanzo un golpe y Goku lo atrapa con su mano izquierda- ¡Papel¡- dice después de atrapar su mano y luego volver a hacer el signo de la paz y… picarle los ojos- ¡Tijeras¡- dice alegremente.

White: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ¡MIS OJOS¡- se quejaba mientras se llevaba sus manos a estos en un intento de tallarlos para que pasara el dolor.

Goku:…- prepara su puño y le vuelve a propinar un golpe en la boca del estómago- ¡Piedra¡- cuando termino de decir esto el general White sale lanzado para estrellarse con una pared y este quedo inconsciente por el dolor de los golpes, por ultimo Goku se acerca al control que tiro White y lo destruye como el anterior.

Cuando los demás ven que Goku definitivamente logro derrotar a White se acercaron y la copia al momento de tocar a Goku se deshizo.

Goku: ¡Solo falta encontrar al alcalde¡- cuando dijo esto los otros sonrieron y comenzaron a buscar.

Cada uno comenzó a buscar en distintos lugares, Octavio veía en las distintos armarios que tenía, Kagura estaba buscando algún botón debajo de las mesas para ver si de aquí se abría una compuerta secreta, pero al mirar la última mesa puede ver claramente un libro el cual dice ¨FIORE¨ esto llamo su atención y cuando lo abrió le dio una ojeada y pudo ver que había información de su continente como la magia, tipos de lacrima, magias olvidadas e incluso pudo ver el nombre de una persona el cual era Bora ¨The Prominence¨ el cual pudo ver que es un traficante de esclavos, esto hizo que su sangre ardiera de enojo ya que estaba separando a niños o jóvenes de sus familias, ella decidió guardar el libro en la bolsa de Goku y se aseguraría después de encontrará a Simón que le daría una visita nada agradable a ese traficante, en cambio Goku el vio una puerta de lo más extraña y le propino un golpe con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y con eso hizo que se destruyera y detrás de esta se puede ver a un hombre de avanzada edad.

Goku: ¿Usted es el alcalde?- cuando pregunto vio que el señor asentía.

Kagura: ¡Qué bueno al fin terminamos¡- lo dijo con alegría ya que no quiere estar un segundo más en esa torre.

Alcalde: Díganme ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunto a los niños.

Kagura: ¡Yo soy Kagura Mikazuchi, él es Octavio y él es Son Goku¡- decía mientras les apuntaba a cada uno cuando dijo sus nombres.

Octavio: ¡Venimos a rescatarlo¡- lo dijo con una sonrisa.

El alcalde al escuchar esto se emocionó y salieron de la torre para alivio de Kagura y Octavio se encargó de destruir la torre para que no la usen otra vez como base de la patrulla roja, a los minutos regresaron a la aldea.

La pequeña Suno estaba viendo por la ventana preocupada por lo que le dijeron (pasa la misma platica que en el anime) y ella puede ver varias siluetas y ella y su familia salen corriendo y ven al alcalde y a una persona que nunca había visto antes el cual está cargando a Goku y Kagura que cayeron rendidos por el cansancio.

* * *

 ** _Avance: _**

_Hola soy Kagura [Se ve a la peli morada en la sala con la familia de Suno] -Goku-kun tiene una costilla lastimada por la pelea de del general White y le recomendaron estar en reposo por dos días [Se ve como todos le llevan comida a Goku el cual está comiendo la misma cantidad igual que el torneo de las artes marciales]_

 _Goku: ¡Estoy bien déjenme acompañarlos a que le retiren la bomba a Octavio¡ [Se ve a este tratando de levantarse para luego llevarse sus manos a las costillas]_

 _Kagura: ¡Yo iré con ellos no te preocupes a parte el radar debe ser reparado¡ [Se ve como Kagura, Suno y Octavio llegan con el profesor]_

 _Profesor: ¡No puedo repararlo ya que esto es muy avanzado para mi¡- [Goku y Kagura van en la nube voladora directa a un lugar]_

 _Goku: ¡El próximo capítulo será ¨EL viaje al oeste¨¡- [Goku y Kagura en la capital del oeste mientras tratan de buscar a una peli azul]_

 _Kagura: ¡No se lo pierdan¡_

* * *

 **Niveles de poder**

 **Goku: 91**

 **Goku (Kamehameha): 119**

 **Goku (Lastimado): 45**

 **Goku (Debilitado por su cola): 1**

 **Kagura: 60**

 **Kagura (Debilitada): 18**

 **Kagura (Enojada): 110 (Incluyendo gravedad aumentada a 3)**

 **Octavio: 104**

 **White: 24 (Y presumiendo que sus adversarios eran muy débiles)**

 **Eso es todo del capítulo segunda edición… si ya que le cambie cosas en comparación de la que iba enviar antes de que se descompusiera mi computadora, quiero pedirles un favor quiero que me recomienden un ending de Fairy Tail para ponerlo en este fic, y quiero decirles algo que tal vez no han notado y eso es por qué no pido cantidad de reviews y eso es porque no me funciona a mí ya que cuando los había pedido en mi segunda historia para subir la siguiente parte no funciona muy bien y me dije a mi mismo que no pediría cantidad o meta de reviews, pero me alegra que a pesar de que no pido, lo hagan y les agradezco de corazón, si ustedes quieren poner un comentario háganlo sino pues no lo hagan pero mientras vea el apoyo con favoritos en esta historia me motiva a seguir escribiendo capítulos.**

 **Blake2020: Thanks and I'm sorry for taking a little while to update.**


	6. El viaje al Oeste

**Hola a todos espero que tuvieran una semana muy agradable y si no fue así aquí esta esté capitulo para alegrarles la semana, renuncia de derechos de autor ya que ninguno de estos me pertenece como Dragón Ball y todas sus demás pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima, solo sagas y personajes de relleno o Oc pertenecen a su servidor, quiero darles un aviso no subiré capítulos de este fic ya que quiero volver a subir de mis otras dos historias, vamos allá-**

 **Curiosidades:**

 **-Goku come comida para 50 personas y aún tiene hambre.**

 **-Kagura al ver el cabello de Suno, recuerda a su ¨Sempai¨ o la persona que la salvo en su pueblo.**

 **-Octavio ya no tiene que preocuparse por la bomba.**

 **-Kagura ve las diferencias de una ciudad de su continente con las de la capital.**

 **-Goku se confunde demasiado cuando no conoce un nuevo lugar.**

 **-Bulma se sorprende de ver a una chica con su amigo Goku.**

 **-El profesor Brief cree que Kagura, Goku y su hija están en un triángulo amoroso.**

 **-Kagura ve que el radar es muy complejo por sus piezas diminutas.**

 **-Una pelirroja se siente extraña al recordar un momento de su pasado.**

 **Escuchar Opening de Dragón Ball versión 1**

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Se ve como Goku se avienta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Se puede ver la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

En ese momento otra moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Se ve como la pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rio de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Se ve como la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que dé un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

Una vez terminada la pesadilla para el alcalde de haber estado encerrado demasiado tiempo en prisión con la patrulla roja, se estaba relajando con la familia de Suno pero los únicos que no estaban presentes eran los dos niños que lo rescataron de ese infierno, todos estaban esperando a que saliera el medico del cuarto ya que en el estado en que los dos regresaron los preocupo demasiado, de un momento a otro la puerta se abre revelando a una persona el cual tenía un maletín de color negro.

Octavio: Doctor díganos ¿Cómo se encuentran los dos?- le preguntaba con preocupación por sus amigos.

Doctor: La niña esta fuera de peligro solo está agotada, yo recomiendo un día completo de descanso y estará bien, pero el niño tiene una costilla fracturada y lo malo es que en la aldea no contamos con la tecnología suficiente para operarlo, lo mejor sería que descanse dos días y luego vaya a la capital más cercana para que lo atiendan y de ser necesario le retiren la costilla lastimada- les alegro demasiado el escuchar que Kagura solo necesitaba reposo, pero cuando escucharon lo de Goku se preocuparon demasiado y lo peor de todo es que no contaban con la tecnología apropiada para poder ayudarle correctamente, eso los hizo poner tristes.

Después de dar las noticias se retiró de la casa, para dejarlos a todos reflexionando sobre lo acontecido.

Suno: Entonces quiere decir que Goku, puede morir- dijo mientras su madre le sonreía tiernamente y negaba ante lo dicho.

Madre: ¡Claro que no¡, solo necesita ir a un lugar para que le hagan una pequeña operación y todo estará bien- le respondió- (Pero el problema es saber cómo se lo tomara ya que es un niño muy alegre y no me gustaría verlo triste por eso)- pensaba mientras regresaba a la cocina para preparar algo de té para sus invitados.

Alcalde: ¡Ahora me siento mal por lo que le paso a ese chico¡- decía con un tono de culpa.

Padre: ¡No fue su culpa y tampoco la de ese niño, todo es culpa de esa Patrulla Roja¡- le decía tratando de animar al alcalde, pero tal parece que no estaba funcionando muy bien.

Alcalde: Aunque me digas eso solo me hace que me sienta más culpable por el niño- decía mientras volteaba a ver a la puerta donde Goku y Kagura estaban descansando.

 **Con Goku y Kagura.**

Ambos estaban descansando en la cama de Suno, y ambos están arropados por una cobija, Goku en comparación con la otra vez se ve que tiene una pequeña mueca de dolor cada vez que se mueve, lo más probable es que sea por sus heridas. Y Kagura ella está abrazando demasiado a Goku como si fuera su almohada personal y en todo momento está sonriendo, y ya no tenía esa extraña pesadilla que siempre le atormentaba a donde sea que fuera, pero este caso era lo contrario ella se veía en paz mientras sigue abrazando a su amigo.

En ese momento se abre la puerta para revelar a la pequeña Suno la cual quería ver si ya despertaron para poder hablar y jugar con ellos como el otro día, cuando se acercó un poco para verlos y ve como Kagura abraza mucho a Goku, ella los miro curiosos, para luego sacar algo de un cajón que tiene al lado de su cama el cual es una cámara y se acercó y les tomo una foto, para luego ver cómo sale la fotografía y poco a poco puede ver que la imagen comienza a verse, ella solo sonríe y decide salir de la habitación para irse a dormir ya que era muy tarde.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Kagura comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente ya que sintió que había descansado demasiado y cuando abrió totalmente los ojos dio un tierno bostezó y con una de sus manos comenzó a tallarse su ojo izquierdo, luego volteo a su lado derecho y ve que ella está abrazando a su amigo, luego parpadea una vez, dos veces, tres veces… ¡KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA¡- se sonrojo furiosamente y comienza a gritar, esto alerto a todos en la casa que viene siendo el padre, madre, Suno e incluso Goku los cuales los demás entraron a la habitación y Goku salta de la cama y encaja sus uñas en el techo, por tan repentino grito.

Padre: ¿Qué sucedió querida?- le preguntaba mientras la veía que estaba totalmente roja y de sus oídos salía una considerable cantidad de vapor.

Kagura: Y-Yo…- no podía decir nada ya que cuando Goku cayo de nuevo a su lado se quedó atorada y seguía saliéndole más humo de sus orejas por el sonrojo que tenía.

Goku: Kagura estas toda roja dime ¿estas enferma?- le pregunto mientras ponía su mano en su frente y el mismo se tocaba para ver la diferencia de sus temperaturas.

Suno: Mama no había dicho el doctor que ella estaría bien, y que solo necesitaba descansar- le decía mientras señalaba a la peli morada la cual seguía en el mismo estado.

La madre miro curiosa la escena y luego ve que estaba muy roja e incluso estaba mostrando nuevos tonos rojos cada vez que Goku se acercaba… en ese momento lo entendía algo debió de haber hecho alguno de los dos para que Kagura terminara roja, pero curiosamente ve la cámara de su hija a lado de su lámpara en el cajón que está al lado de su cama y puede ver claramente una escena muy tierna para sus ojos, y luego voltea a ver a los dos niños- ¡Ya entiendo es porque estaban de esta manera¡- dijo mientras les mostró la foto que la pequeña Suno había tomado y Goku cuando la ve pues es Goku no paso absolutamente nada solo se preguntaba qué era eso donde salían los dos y la peli morada no aguanto mas y termino desmayándose por todas las cosas que paso en tan corto tiempo.

Goku: ¡Kagura, despierta¡- le decía mientras la movía un poco- Oigan me pueden decir ¿Qué es eso?- les pregunto mientras apuntaba a la fotografía.

Padre: ¡Es una fotografía¡, estas son el resultado de tomar una captura a un paisaje o una persona con una cámara- luego se acercó a la cámara y presiono un botón para luego ver como salía un papel y poco a poco comenzó a verse a un Goku confundido. ¡Vez¡- le dijo mientras le pasaba la foto.

Goku: ¡Vaya, eso es increíble me gustaría tener una para sacar fotos a toda la comida que no conozca¡- lo decía muy alegre.

La familia de Suno solo sonreía por las cosas que decía el pequeño Goku, se daban cuenta que solo pensaba en comida pero recordaron que los dos habían ido a enfrentarse sin haber comido, y ella decidió llamar la atención de Goku- ¡Dime Goku ¿Qué te gustaría comer?- le pregunto mientras veía como la simple mención de comida hizo que comenzara a salirle un poco de saliva.

Goku: ¡Lo que sea está bien, pero solo que sea comida¡- lo decía mientras se limpiaba la saliva.

La madre sonrió para luego decirles que a los dos niños les traerá la comida para que descansaran un poco más, y eso paso al momento que salieron Goku estuvo moviendo más a su amiga para que despertara pero sus esfuerzos estaban siendo totalmente inútiles, luego el ladeo su cabeza y pensaba en cómo le haría para despertar a su amiga, y este ve sus manos y las cierra y abre varias veces, en ese momento se acerca a la peli morada y- Cuchi, Cuchi- decía mientras llevo sus manos al estómago de Kagura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

No pasaron mas de 5 segundos cuando la peli morada comenzó a reír y moverse tratando de que le dejaran de hacer cosquillas- G-Goku-kun… jijiji… p-por favor… ji… d-deja de h-hacerme cosqui… jiji… llas- decía entre risas y Goku la escucho y le hizo caso para que lograra tranquilizarse y recuperar aire que le faltaba por reír.

Goku: ¡Mira Kagura¡- le dijo mientras le mostraba la foto en la que los dos salían.

Kagura al momento de verlo se sonrojó de nuevo pero no como antes ella seguía preguntándose porque es la segunda ocasión que le volvió a ocurrir pero dejo ese de lado al ver que en la foto ella por primera vez dormía con paz y tranquilidad ya que siempre tenía la misma pesadilla que la atormentaba y despertaba por las noches y lloraba por unas horas hasta caer totalmente dormida, talvez la razón por la que pudo dormir bien debió ser que ella se encontraba totalmente agotado para poder hacer algo, ¡Si era lo más fiable¡

Kagura: ¡Yo digo que nos vemos bien¡- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Goku: Dime Kagura de ¿Dónde eres? Ya que somos amigos deberíamos saber eso o no es ¿verdad?- le preguntaba queriendo conocer un poco más de su amiga ya que lo único que sabia era su nombre y que podía usar magia de gravedad.

La peli morada se tensó un poco al escuchar esa pregunta y antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta del cuarto se volvió a abrir para mostrar a la madre y a Suno las cuales le estaban trayendo unos platos de comida para los dos, en ese momento cuando el olor entro en sus fosas nasales se pudo escuchar ¨ **GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR** ¨ por parte de los dos niños pero el estómago de Goku sonó un poco más fuerte.

Madre: ¡Aquí tienen pequeñines pueden pedir toda la comida que quieran¡- dijo sin saber que se había condenado por sus palabras.

Goku y Kagura vieron como les traían un poco de ramen casero a los dos, y en el instante que les dio el cuenco a cada uno de ellos solo dijeron unas palabras- ¡Itadakimasu¡- los dos comenzaran a comer, la peli morada al momento de probarlo sintió que el sabor le invadía totalmente en la boca, ella debía de admitir que era la primera comida deliciosa que comía en años, cuando volteo a ver a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado su plato y comenzó a pedir más.

Al pasar unos minutos tanto la madre, como Suno y Octavio que llego para ver como seguían Goku y Kagura estaban saliendo del cuarto e ir a la cocina por más comida, la razón obvia de esto es por Goku.

 ***ÑAM* *ÑAM* *ÑAM* *ÑAM***

Kagura no podía creer lo que veía, ella se sentía mal por apenas comer dos tazones de ramen, pero se nota que Goku no tenía pena alguna con comer ya que se ve como si nunca hubiera comida desde hace una semana y solo puede ver esto mientras corren de la cocina al cuarto para traerle más comida a Goku.

Goku: ¡Esto esta delicioso¡ ***ÑAM* *ÑAM*** \- decía mientras se comía su decimonoveno tazón y al parecer aun tenía hambre.

Kagura: Goku-kun, come más despacio a parte ¿no crees que ya comiste demasiado?- le preguntaba ya que era imposible de que un ser humano pudiera comer toda esa cantidad de comida.

Goku no contesto al parecer estaba demasiado concentrado en la comida que no escucho lo que le dijeron, de un momento a otro se vuelve a abrir la puerta para ver como traían más comida, para la gran alegría de Goku.

 _10 minutos después…_

Goku: ¡Quiero más¡- volvió a decir después de terminar su tazón numero …¿50?

Madre: ¡Perdóname cariño pero ya te acabaste toda la comida¡- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa por ver que a pesar de todo lo que comió aun traía demasiada hambre.

Suno: Espero que no te duela el estómago por comer tanto- decía sentada en el suelo descansando.

Kagura: Goku-kun comiste demasiado yo creo que con eso estarás satisfecho para no comer hasta pasado mañana ¿verdad?- le decía solo para ver como Goku inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado.

Goku: Bueno tienes razón siempre han dicho que hay que ser moderado para comer- cuando dijo esto la madre, el padre, el alcalde, Suno y Kagura cayeron al suelo por tal comentario.

Octavio: ¡Nunca cambiaras Goku¡- le dijo mientras sonreía por las cosas que decía su amigo.

Todos antes de levantarse tuvieron un pensamiento en común- (¨Pobre de aquella que se case con el¨).

Alcalde: ***Ejem*** Regresando al asunto de mi visita quería agradecerles a ustedes dos porque me hayan rescatado- les dijo mientras hacia una reverencia incomodando un poco a Goku, ya que nunca entendió eso.

Goku: ¡No se preocupe cualquiera hubiera hecho eso¡- les dijo mientras sonreía.

Alcalde: (No creo que nadie se animaría a enfrentarse al ejército de la Red Ribbon [Patrulla Roja] y mucho menos nadie se lo creería si unos simples niños los derrotaran)- pensaba mientras veía que todos reían por algo que probablemente debió de haber hecho el niño.

Suno: Díganos ¿Qué harán ahora?- les dijo mientras los veía ya que ella sabía que tarde o temprano ellos se irían, pero ella no quería ya que se sentía muy feliz con ellos a su alrededor.

Goku: ¡Iré a buscar la esfera del dragón que se encuentra por estos lugares para que podamos pedirle a Shenglong si puede encontrar el hermano de Kagura y luego me dedicare a entrenar para el próximo torneo de artes marciales¡- les dijo mientras intento levantarse pero al momento de que lo hizo sintió mucho dolor- Aya yay- se llevó sus manos a sus costilla del lado izquierdo.

Padre: ¡No te muevas mucho el doctor dijo que tienes una costilla rota¡- le dijo mientras veía que Goku trataba de levantarse pero ocurría el mismo resultado.

Goku: ¡P-Pero tengo que…- no termino de hablar cuando vieron a Octavio sacar algo de su bolsa y eso era la esfera del dragón de dos estrellas y se la paso a Kagura ya que era la más cerca de los dos.

Kagura: P-Pero… ¿Cómo?- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver que él tenía la esfera del dragón.

Octavio: ¡Una vez yo salí y la encontré, pero luego me entere que si general White la encontraba mataría a todos los aldeanos así que la escondí¡- les dijo mientras dejaba en shock a todos por lo que él dijo.

Alcalde: ¡BIEN HECHO MUCHACHO¡ ¡ME CAES BIEN¡- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda por el gran acto que hizo.

Octavio: ¿Eh? ¡No fue nada¡- les dijo mientras estaba algo confundido por las actitudes del alcalde.

Kagura: Octavio a lo mejor y podrías vivir en esta aldea y nunca más estar solo- le dijo mientras Goku asentía.

Alcalde: ¡No se diga más a partir de ahora en adelante vivirás en mi casa¡- decía muy feliz.

Octavio: ¡Pero ustedes no entienden Octavio tener una bomba dentro del¡- cuando dijo esto hizo que la mayoría se pusiera triste por eso.

Suno: ¿Qué te parece si vamos con el profesor que vive detrás de la montaña para ver si te puede quitar la bomba?- cuando pregunto todos les regreso la esperanza al saber que podrían salvar a Octavio.

Octavio: ¡Me parece bien¡- les dijo mientras sonreía.

Kagura: ¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes¡ Estar todo el día en la cama me enfadaría- les dijo mientras veían que se acercaba a la ropa que le habían prestado.

Goku: ¡Yo también quiero ir¡- solo que él se levantó abruptamente haciendo que se lastimara de nuevo.

Madre: ¡Tu no iras Goku tu estas muy lastimado¡ ¿Por qué no mejor dejas que ellos se encarguen por esta vez? Aparte no es un lugar peligroso- le dijo mientras se acercaba a Goku y lo volvía a tapar con la misma cobija.

Goku se desilusionó demasiado pero no dijo nada, los demás salieron para solo dejar a Kagura y Suno junto con Goku.

Suno: Me siento mal por Goku- decía mientras lo veía algo triste por no poder ir con ellos.

Kagura: ¡Pero debe entender que está muy lastimando para ir¡- le dijo mientras veía como Goku sacaba el radar de su bolsa o pañoleta de viaje y comenzó a apretar el interruptor.

 ***PLIC* *PLIC* *PLIC* *PLIC***

Vieron claramente como la cara de Goku se transformó en una de curiosidad y luego en una de no entender- ¡Octavio¡ ven por favor- le grito para que después de unos segundos la puerta se abriera y entrara Octavio el cual se acercó a Goku.

Octavio: ¿Ocupas algo Goku?- le pregunto mientras le mostraba el radar.

Goku: Este es el radar del dragón pero ahora no muestra en donde están las esferas ¿Puedes tratar de repararlo?- le dijo solo para ver que este asentía.

Luego se puede ver como Octavio está sentado mientras tiene un desarmador y está viendo el interior del radar y el resto como Kagura, Suno y Goku están viendo que retiro la tapa trasera para ver el mecanismo y el circuito de este, al momento de que lo vio se dio cuenta de la complejidad que tenía- Discúlpame Goku pero no puedo, esto se ve que una persona muy lista lo invento, creo que solo esa persona puede repararlo- esto hizo que Goku se pusiera triste e incluso Kagura ya que ese radar le ayudaría a encontrar las esferas del dragón para que él pueda encontrar a su hermano.

Suno: ¿Qué les parece si se lo llevamos al profesor para ver si puede repararlo?- les dijo tratando de levantarle los ánimos y lo logro.

Kagura: Dámelo a mí Goku ¡Yo se lo entregare para que pueda repararlo¡- les dijo y recibió un asentimiento de este para que luego Octavio lo volviera a colocar la tapa y se lo entregara a ella.

Suno: ¡Muy bien en unos minutos más nos vamos¡- cuando dijo esto salió corriendo para agarrar algo de ropa y cambiarse en el cuarto de sus padres.

Kagura al verla pasar su vista se dirigió al cabello pelirrojo de la pequeña y…

?: ¡Escóndete aquí¡- su mente recordó esa voz y poco a poco recordó la imagen de la pelirroja de ojos marrones que la salvo, la cual su cabello le llegaba un poco debajo de las orejas, pero lo que más destacaba es que esta chica la salvo sin importarle su propia seguridad.

Kagura: (Espero poder encontrarla de nuevo y poder agradecerle que me salvara en ese tiempo)- pensaba ella.

Suno: ¡Kagura ya estoy lista vámonos¡- regreso ya con su abrigo y su gorro pero al no recibir respuesta le preocupo un poco- ¿Te encuentras bien?- cuando volvió a hablar logro sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Kagura: ¿Eh? ¡Si, solo estaba pensando¡- le dijo con una sonrisa y luego tanto Octavio, como Suno y Kagura salieron para dirigirse con el profesor.

(N/A: Quiero decir algo cuando le quitan la bomba a Octavio será igual que en el anime solo sin contar con la presencia de Murasaki e incluso el profesor no trataría de robarles por la amenaza que le hicieron y en vez de Goku fue remplazado por Kagura, es que se me hará un poco tedioso escribirlo y para no enfadarlos tanto será igual, y solo comenzare en el momento en que le regresan el radar del dragón).

Profesor: ¡Lo siento querida pero esto es demasiada tecnología para mí, no sé cómo repararlo¡- le dijo mientras le regresaba el radar a la peli morada la cual estaba triste por escuchar eso.

Kagura: ¡De todas maneras gracias¡- le dijo mientras hacia una reverencia por tratar de ayudarlo y luego todos decidieron regresar a la casa de Suno.

Luego los tres regresaron a la aldea para contarles lo que sucedió, al momento en que entraron pudieron ver a Goku sentado en la sala mientras tenía un cuaderno y dibujaba, esto les extraño ya que Goku no actúa de esa manera y cuando se acercaron vieron que no estaba dibujando sino que había unos problemas de matemáticas que fueron puestos por otra letra que no era la de Goku, y podían ver claramente como Goku hacia muecas mientras pensaba, pero lo curioso de los problemas es que hasta un niño d años podía resolverlo pero estamos hablando de Goku.

Goku: ¡Esto es muy difícil¡- decía mientras observaba los problemas, para luego volver a leerlos- Si Juan tenía 5 dulces y le dio uno a Marco y otro a Miguel ¿Cuántos dulces le quedaran?- se decía así mismo.

Kagura y Suno veían esto con una gota nerviosa por ver la facilidad de los problemas, pero la dificultad con la que batallaba Goku, les desconcertó demasiado.

Suno: ¡Ya llegamos¡- dijo mientras obtenía la atención de todos en la casa.

Madre: ¡Qué bueno que ya regresaron¡ ¿Cómo les fue?- les pregunto mientras ella, el padre y el alcalde salían de la cocina.

Octavio: ¡Ya no tengo la bomba¡- les dijo para que todos esbozaran una sonrisa luego Goku alejo su vista del cuaderno para ver a la peli morada.

Goku: Kagura el radar ¿ya está reparado?- le pregunto para que toda la atención se dirigiera a ella.

Kagura se puso nerviosa al ver que tenía toda la atención puesta en ella-B-Bueno el profesor dijo que esto es muy complejo para él y la única manera de repararlo es llevárselo al verdadero creador, dime Goku-kun, ¿Cómo se llama la persona que creo el radar del dragón?- le preguntaba mientras veía a su amigo.

Goku: Su nombre es Bulma y es mi amiga según ella vivía en la capital del oeste- les dijo mientras todos asentían- ¡Bueno entonces nos iremos mañana por la mañana¡- dijo para luego regresar al cuaderno.

Kagura: Saben ¿Dónde queda la capital del oeste?- les pregunto mientras la pequeña Suno contestaba.

Suno: ¡Es por esa dirección¡- les dijo mientras apuntaba a la nada.

La madre se acercó para ver como Goku terminaba de contestar los problemas y se dio cuenta que la mitad de los que le puso los hizo mal, esto la extraño demasiado ya que los problemas era muy fáciles- Dime Goku acaso ¿Has estudiado antes?- le pregunto para que esto llamara la atención de todos.

Goku: ¡Solo cuando entrene con el maestro Roshi, pero eso de estudiar es algo muy aburrido¡- esas palabras sorprendió a todos.

Madre: P-Pero es muy importante estudiar para un niño de tu edad- le dijo mientras Goku solo hacia muecas.

Goku: ¡Pero es muy aburrido, prefiero enfrentarme a tipos fuertes¡- la peli morada se dio cuenta que Goku era un chico dedicado a las artes marciales.

Kagura: Sabes que si estudias te puedes volver más fuerte- esto llamo la atención de Goku- Si llegas a estudiar y te vuelves más listo puedes crear estrategias para derrotar a tu oponente- esto le intereso aún más al pequeño niño con GI de color naranja.

Goku: ¿Enserio?- les pregunto solo para ver que todos asentían- ¡Entonces¡ Me volveré más listo para poder volverme más fuerte- luego se acercó a la madre de Suno para pedirle que le ponga más problemas y pueda volverse más fuerte.

Alcalde: ¡Algo me dice que ese niño en algún futuro nos terminara salvando si continua por ese camino¡- dijo para que todos asintieran.

Octavio: Disculpe alcalde- en eso el mencionada voltea a verlo- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí para poder despedirme de Goku y Kagura?- le dijo para ver como este asentía feliz.

Paso el resto del día sin problemas con Goku intentando resolver problemas y recibiendo ayuda de Kagura y Suno, logro completarlo a duras penas y teniendo el mismo resultado que los anteriores, una vez llegada la noche todos se fueron a dormir, pero alguien no podía dormir bien.

Kagura se movía de un lado a otro mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos, siempre era la misma pesadilla, ella siendo raptada por esos sujetos, en eso ella se despierta jadeando, luego observa a su alrededor y ve como Goku, Suno y Octavio duermen tranquilamente, luego decide quedarse un poco más de tiempo despierta y voltea a ver a la ventana para ver como la nieve está cayendo y de un momento a otro ella puede verse así misma junto con un niño castaño.

Kagura: ¡Oni-chan¡- se ve como la pequeña sale corriendo y abraza a su hermano.

Simón: ¡No llores recuerda que le prometí a papa y a mama que te cuidaría, cuando ellos estén de viaje¡- le dijo mientras le sonreía, y la pequeña hizo lo mismo.

Luego ve como aparecen dos personas un hombre y una mujer claramente el hombre tenía el cabello morado y tenía un físico de una persona normal usaba una playera blanca con un pantalón azul marino, la mujer era como la describirían los hombres una belleza con su cabello castaño pero lo más destacable son sus dos bellos ojos como la miel su pecho de una copa D, tenía un rostro angelical al cual no podías negarle cualquier cosa, ella vestía un kimono de color blanco con flores negras, estas personas se acercaron a los niños y los abrazaron.

Mujer: ¡Nunca los dejare mis pequeños¡- decía mientras todos estaban en un abrazo familiar.

Hombre: ¡Siempre estaremos juntos¡- decía mientras les sonreía y ellos se contagiaban de su sonrisa.

Luego el recuerdo cambia a la aldea siendo atacada por unos sujetos con capas y ve como el hombre el cual era su padre estaba defendiéndolos a los tres.

Hombre: ¡Huyan de aquí¡- y antes de que pudieran decir algo más uno de esos tipos apareció detrás del y le rompió el cuello enfrente de toda su familia.

Simón, Kagura y su madre trataron de escapar pero un hombre alcanzo a agarrar a su madre sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

?: ¡Mira nada más¡ Parece que nos divertiremos contigo un rato- luego voltea a ver a sus seguidores- ¡Ustedes sigan a los niños no los maten los necesitamos con vida¡- luego los tipos con capucha van corriendo tratando de seguirlos.

Madre: ¡P-Por favor deja a mis hijos¡- decía mientras veía como esos tipos salían a por sus hijos.

?: ¡Yo no me preocuparía por ellos si fuera tú, en cambio me preocuparía por ti¡- fue lo que dijo antes de empujarla al suelo y comenzó a desnudarla.

 _ **Con Simón y Kagura**_

Ellos seguían corriendo y la pequeña volteo a ver atrás y vio sombras que se acercaban hacia ellos, y no se dio cuenta que al frente había dos caminos y su hermano tomo el derecho y ella tomo el izquierdo, Kagura se estaba cansando de correr y en eso al frente ve a una pelirroja- ¡P-Por favor… a-ayúdame¡- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

?: … en eso la pelirroja voltea a verla y se acerca con ella jalándola para que corrieran las dos- ¡Sígueme debemos salir de aquí¡- dijo mientras aceleraba el paso.

Kagura: ¡P-Pero mi hermano¡ ¿Dónde está? Hace un segundo venia conmigo ¡No quiero irme sin el¡- le dijo mientras las dos se detenían.

En ese instante el recuerdo se desvanece ya que alguien toco el hombro de Kagura y ella voltea a ver aun Goku soñoliento, el cual se está tallando los ojos- ¿Por qué estas despierta Kagura?- ella no contesto en cambio se acercó y lo abrazo mientras lloraba en silencio.

Goku al ver esto se preocupó ya que creyó haberle hecho algo y antes de que pudiera hablar la peli morada decidió hablar- ¡S-Solo… f-fue… una pesadilla¡- dijo para que luego se quitara las lágrimas y luego viera a Goku- Goku-kun ¿Puedo volver a dormir contigo?- le pregunto mientras lo veía, esperando que fuera un sí.

Goku: ¡Claro¡- lo dijo con una sonrisa y luego los dos regresaron al colchón el cual está en el suelo y se acostaron, pero antes de que la peli morada cerrara los ojos decidió abrazar a Goku y comenzar a dormir, poco a poco en su rostro se formó una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se ve que Goku le lanza también las esferas del dragón a Kagura pero está en vez de hacer malabares las atrapa para después saltar, lo que provoca que se terminen resbalando las dos y las esferas caigan arriba de ellos.**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Toda la aldea estaba afuera de la casa de Suno para despedir a las personas que salvaron a su alcalde y los liberaron del poder de la patrulla roja.

Goku y Kagura se encontraban arriba de ¡Kinton¡(La nube voladora), la peli morada el resto de la noche puedo dormir bien y Goku él durmió como siempre sin problema alguno.

Goku: ¡Nos vemos¡- les decía a todos ya que era momento de que se fueran.

Kagura: ¡Muchas gracias por todo¡- y antes de que se fueran la madre de Suno los detuvo.

Madre: ¡Esperen pequeñines tengan esto¡- les dijo mientras les pasaba una caja a cada uno con comida- Y también esto para ti Goku- en ese ven que le entrego un cuaderno y una hoja y curiosamente la cámara de Suno.

Goku: ¿Qué es esto?- dijo mientras veía la hoja y el cuaderno.

Madre: El cuaderno te servirá para que sigas estudiando y esta hoja es para que se la entregues a un doctor para que te atienda mejor por lo de tu costilla y Suno quiso regalarte su cámara para que puedas tomarle foto a todo lo que tu quieras- le dijo mientras veía como Goku guardaba esto en su ¨mochila¨, para luego verla y asentir.

Goku: ¡Gracias por todo¡ ¡Vamos allá Kinton¡- cuando dijo eso la nube voladora comenzó a elevarse y luego perderse del lugar.

Kagura: Dime Goku-kun ¿Crees que esa tal Bulma pueda repararte el radar del dragón?- le pregunto mientras veía que este se quitaba el abrigo y el gorro que tenía.

Goku: ¡Claro que si¡- luego saca la comida que le dieron y comienza a comerla.

Al pasar el rato solo veían e aún alrededor y Kagura aún estaba fascinada por ver todo ese lugar ya que era muy bonita pasado unos minutos llegaron a un lugar el cual tenía edificios con la misma estructura solo que esto había personas montada en algo que tenía ruedas y veía que los edificios había de distintos tamaños cosa que impresiono a ambos niños.

Kagura: WOW Nada que ver con Fiore- decía mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados junto con Goku.

Goku: ¡Vaya que lugar tan grande¡- decía mientras veía para todos lados- ¡Muy bien a buscar la casa de Bulma¡- luego se bajó de Kinton y la peli morada siguió su ejemplo y comenzó a seguirlo.

Goku y Kagura se perdieron en otras palabras ya que no sabían dónde vivía Bulma, e hicieron varias cosas mientras trataban de encontrar su casa, una de ella es casi subirse a un taxi pero luego de saber que tenían que darle dinero, por pedido de Kagura no se subieron, Goku peleo contra un boxeador para ganar dinero lo cual fue $1,000 Zenis (Moneda del mundo Dragón Ball) y gano como si nada, luego al pasar por la calle Goku y Kagura terminaron comprando una golosina el cual fue un helado por pedido de Kagura y ella termino pidiendo de sabor de chocolate y Goku bueno el pidió de casi todos los sabores, lo curioso es que aún tenían dinero para seguir comprando.

Goku: Kagura ¿Por qué te gusta el chocolate?- le pregunto mientras veía como disfrutaba su helado.

Kagura: ¡Siempre me ha gustado el chocolate¡ Todo lo que contenga chocolate me gusta- lo decía mientras seguía comiendo su helado.

Goku: ¡Ya veo¡- dijo mientras seguía comiéndose su helado de vainilla- ¡El mío yo diría que este de color amarillo¡- decía mientras apuntaba a su helado.

Kagura: No es de sabor amarillo Goku-kun, es de sabor Vainilla- le dijo para luego ver como Goku asentía.

Goku: ¿Por qué no mejor preguntamos a las personas para ver donde vive Bulma?- le decía su idea mientras la peli morada asentía.

Kagura: ¡Me parece bien¡ ¿Qué te parece si primero le preguntamos a esa persona?- dijo apuntando a un sujeto con un traje azul y gorro el cual en su traje decía Policía.

Goku y Kagura se acercaron para preguntarle al señor.

Policía: Una chica llamada ¿Bulma?, No tendrán alguna identificación o alguna imagen para reconocerla- les preguntaba mientras veía.

Luego Goku se acuesta y saca una hoja de su cuaderno y hace un dibujo de una persona… decente- ¡Es así¡- Ni Kagura y el policía sabían que decir.

Policía: ¡Eso no me ayuda mucho¡, Buscare en mi computadora- luego comienza a teclear en un aparato que saco de su bolsillo- ¡Bulma¡ Es un nombre poco común solo hay tres personas con ese nombre, Dime ¡Es esta¡- le pregunto mientras le mostraba una imagen de una señora fea y obesa, al ver como el niño negaba con la cabeza, le dio vuelta- ¡Esta¡- se muestra a una peli azul haciendo el signo de la paz mientras sonríe.

Goku: ¡Es ella, ella es Bulma¡- el policía se sorprendió al ver que era hija del dueño de ¨Corporación Capsula¨ y la peli morada al ver a la peli azul se sorprendió ya que pudo ver que era muy bonita.

Kagura: ¿Ella es Bulma?- le pregunto mientras veía a Goku asentir.

Policía: ¡Ese lugar quedo un poco lejos así que yo los llevare¡- dijo mientras se acercaba a un objeto volador lo cual era una motocicleta.

Goku: ¿Pero cuánto le debemos de pagar?- el policía al escuchar esto cayó al suelo.

Policía: ¡ESO NO DEBES DE DECIRLE A UN POLICIA¡ ¡Nosotros nunca aceptamos dinero eso va en contra de nuestros principios¡- les dijo para luego subirse a su motocicleta- ¡Súbanse¡- y los niños le hicieron caso y se subieron.

Al pasar los minutos llegaron a una gran casa de la misma estructura como las demás, que es de forma semicircular, la casa era tres veces más grande que las demás y tenía un letrero el cual decía ¨Corporación Capsula¨, los niños al verla se sorprendieron por el tamaño de la casa.

Goku: ¡Vaya aquí vive Bulma¡- decía mientras veía la casa.

Kagura: ¡Imposible¡ Este lugar es muy grande- dijo ella mientras veía la casa con asombro.

Policía: Si esta es la casa, pero aún no puedo irme necesito esperarme a que llegue alguien para confirmar si lo que me dicen es verdad- en ese instante se comienza a escuchar música Country, voltearon a ver y vieron a una peli azul con una playera rosa y un chor muy corto, la cual está arriba de una moto, al momento de que ella se detiene enfrente de su casa le extraño ver a un policía.

Goku: Bulma ¿Cómo estás?- cuando la peli azul escucho esa voz, voltea para abajo y ve a su mejor amigo.

Bulma: Goku-kun ¿Cuánto tiempo?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a el-

(N/A: En la versión japonés usa los sufijos ¨kun¨, ¨chan¨, ¨sama¨, para referirse a una persona, quiero usarlos ya que Bulma los usaba cuando hablaba con Goku).

Goku: He estado bien, me preguntaba si ¿podías arreglarme el radar del dragón?- le dijo mientras el policía no salía del shock.

Bulma: ¡Claro¡ para que están los amigos, espera un momento Goku-kun, ¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunto mientras se percataba de la presencia de la peli morada.

Goku le hizo una seña para que la peli morada se presentara- ¡Yo soy Kagura Mikazuchi¡ es un gusto conocerla Bulma-Sempai- cuando la peli azul escucho el sufijo Sempai no sabía si sentirse con aires de grandeza o simplemente dejarlo pero mejor opto por dejarlo.

Bulma: Solo dime Bulma y dime ¿eres amiga de Son-kun?- le pregunto mientras la peli morada asentía.

Kagura: ¡Si a decir verdad él es mi primer amigo junto con Octavio y Suno¡- lo dijo con una sonrisa, eso sorprendió demasiado a Bulma.

Bulma: Dime ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?- le dijo para gran Shock de la peli morada la cual asintió rápidamente de la emoción- ¡Tranquila¡ ¿Qué les parece si pasamos adentro de la casa y comienzo a arreglar el radar?- los niños asintieron.

Luego el policía sale del shock y decide hablar- Disculpe señorita quería preguntarle ¿Podrían reparar mi motocicleta? Está fallando últimamente- cuando dijo esto vio que la peli azul asentía y comenzó a seguirlos con su moto.

Luego todos entraron a la casa de Bulma y vieron un pequeño robot el cual estaba haciendo el aseo en esa parte, tanto Kagura y Goku lo vieron extrañado ya que nunca habían visto eso.

Kagura: Bulma-san ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto mientras apuntaba al robot.

Bulma: Es un robot el cual está diseñado para hacer las tareas domésticas de la casa- dijo para ver como todos asentían por lo dicho.

Luego continuaron caminando y se abrió una puerta por si sola y en esta se podía ver como si estuvieran afuera solo que en este lugar había demasiados perros, gatos y sorprendentemente dinosaurios algo que solo Kagura había visto en los libros pero ahora puede ver con sus ojos que son reales. El policía y Goku se sorprendieron más por distintas razones.

Goku: ¿Otra vez estamos afuera?- decía mientras veía todo el lugar.

Bulma: ¡Claro que no este es el jardín¡- le dijo mientras se acercó a un pequeño robot- Busca a mi padre- el robot salió volando a gran velocidad para buscarlo.

Policía: ¿No cree que tienen demasiados animales?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Bulma: A decir verdad no, ya que mi padre los ha recogido y los ha cuidado muy bien- lo dijo solo para asentir.

En ese momento se ve como un hombre con el cabello peli azul (N/A: La verdad es lila pero quiero que tenga más parentesco con Bulma) con bigote se acercaba a ellos en una bicicleta, cuando estaba cercas de ellos vieron que usaba una bata de científico, traía lentes y estaba fumando este hombre es el profesor Brief, padre de Bulma- ¿Qué sucede Bulma? Necesitas algo- le preguntaba mientras se bajaba de su bicicleta y se acercaba a ellos.

Bulma: ¿Recuerdas todo lo que conté? ¡Bueno él es Goku-kun¡- decía mientras señalaba a su amigo.

Brief: ¡Un gusto muchacho¡ Aunque ahora que lo pienso tú no te ves de 12 años- decía mientras saludaba al… ¿policía?, el cual estaba totalmente confundido.

Bulma: ¡TONTO¡ EL NO ES GOKU-KUN, EL ESTA AHÍ- le gritaba mientras apuntaba al pequeño el cual estaba tomándole una foto a Kagura la cual estaba abrazando a un perrito blanco, y a sus lados tenia gatos y detrás de ella había un dinosaurio.

Después de que terminara Kagura, fue el turno de Goku el cual se subió hasta la cabeza del dinosaurio e hizo el signo de la paz con sus dos manos y curiosamente el dinosaurio siguió su ejemplo, Kagura encontró esto gracioso y tomo la foto, Bulma y el policía solo tenían una gota de sudor por lo acontecido y el profesor se acercó a ellos y dijo- ¡Anda así que tú eres Goku¡ Sí que eres pequeño y ¿Quién es esa niña?- le decía mientras veía a la peli morada.

Goku: ¡Hola¡ Ella es mi amiga Kagura- le dijo mientras la peli morada hacia una reverencia.

Kagura: ¡Un placer conocerlo¡- luego regreso a su posición original.

Bulma: Nosotros iremos arriba mientras tu arregla la motocicleta del oficial- le decía mientras comenzaba a alejarse

Brief: ¿Ya se han besado y todo eso?- le dijo mientras sonreía.

Bulma: ¡CLARO QUE NO¡- le grito mientras se ponía enfrente del y su cabeza crecía un poco más.

Brief: ¡Que anticuada eres¡- le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Goku: ¿Qué es un beso?- le pregunto a Bulma la cual aún seguía muy enojada por las cosas que dijo su padre.

Bulma: ¡LOS NIÑOS NO TIENEN PORQUE SABERLO¡- le gritaba a él también.

Kagura: Goku-kun un beso es esto- cuando dijo esas palabras se acercó a él toda sonrojada y se escuchó un ***MUAC*** y se puede ver bien a la peli morada dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a Goku cuando esto se escuchó Bulma no podía creerlo alguien beso a su amigo, el profesor ya entendió de cómo iban las cosas.

Goku: ¡Así que es eso¡ Entonces también debo de regresarlo ¿verdad?- no espero respuesta de la peli morada y también hizo lo mismo que ella se acercó, se puso de puntas y ***MUAC*** , la peli morada estaba en shock ya que le regresaron el beso y poco a poco comenzó a sonrojarse demasiado, Bulma tenía la quijada hasta el suelo ya que nunca había visto esto, y ella se preguntaba ¿Qué le sucedió al Goku que ella conocía?

El profesor decidió romper el silencio- ¡Vaya¡ El pequeño Goku quien lo diría que está en un triángulo amoroso- lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Goku: ¿Triangulo…

Kagura: … Amoroso?- entre los dos terminaron la frase mientras inclinaban la cabeza a un lado.

Bulma: ¡DEJA DE METERLES COSAS TONTAS¡ ¡SOLO SON UNOS NIÑOS¡- le gritaba mientras su padre decidió ignorarla y mejor se acercó para reparar la motocicleta.

 **Con la Red Ribbon**

Se puede ver al general Red y Black los cuales están esperando el informe del general White, en ese instante llega un soldado para mostrarle el informe.

Soldado: ¡Señor¡ Malas noticias el general White está muerto, pero el lado bueno es que mando la foto de sus atacantes- le dijo mientras el general Red se enojaba demasiado.

Red: ¡Maldita sea pero lo bueno es que ya sabemos a quién atacar¡- en ese momento el soldado le pasa el informe y tanto el general red como black quedaron en shock por lo que veían.

Black: ¿Esta bromeando? ¡No pueden ser esos niños¡- decía mientras veía la foto de Goku y Kagura.

Red:¡No importa si es broma o no quiero que cuando los vean los maten y les roben las Dragón Ball´s¡- les daba la orden y el soldado solo asintió y salió de la oficina.

 **En algún lugar del continente de Fiore**

Se puede ver a una pelirroja la cual trae un peto de armadura y debajo de esta lleva una playera de manga larga de color blanco y tiene un moño amarrado en el cuello de color rojo, lleva una falda blanca y debajo de esta lleva unas mallas azules y tiene unas botas de color marrón, esta chica es la pelirroja que salvo a Kagura su nombre es Erza Scarlet.

Ella curiosamente regresaba de una misión sobre escoltar a un cliente, pero ella decidió sentarse y descansar, en ese momento su mente vaga a un recuerdo que involucraba a su pueblo, una torre y un peli azul con un tatuaje en su rostro. Cuando todo eso paso por su mente apretó los puños con ira e impotencia por no poder salvado a su amigo y la persona que más amaba, en ese instante siente como si su pasado dentro de poco regresaría a por ella- ¿Por qué siento que mi vida cambiara dentro de poco?- se dijo así misma mientras veía el horizonte, después de dar un suspiro de cansancio se levantó y continuo con su camino ya que no le convenía seguir pensando en eso, tal vez el tiempo le diría ¿Qué cosas le depararan para el futuro?

 **En la Corporación Capsula**

Se puede ver como Bulma está reparando el Radar del Dragón mientras Kagura está viendo que a pesar de que el radar tiene piezas muy pequeñas, ella lo está reparando como si no hubiera un gran problema, y se preguntaran ¿Dónde está Goku?, en el momento que estaban subiendo las escaleras, Bulma noto que el batallaba un poco para subir y cuando ella pregunto el motivo se sorprendió al escuchar que se fracturó una costilla y que necesitaba un doctor, ella inmediatamente mando a pedir un doctor y cuando llego se llevó a Goku a otra habitación para checarlo mejor.

Kagura: ¡Usted se increíble, Bulma-san¡- la halagaba ya que ni siquiera ella recordaría algo tan complejo como eso.

Bulma: ¡No me adules haces que me sonroje¡- y era cierto lo que decía ya que se veía que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rosa- ¡Listo¡ Ya está reparado- dijo mientras volvía a colocar la tapa y lo encendía.

 ***PLIC* *PLIC* *PLIC***

En ese momento se ve como en el radar vuelven a aparecer las esferas, Kagura vio esto muy sorprendida- ¡Vaya, al fin podremos continuar con nuestro camino¡- decía muy feliz ya que si las juntaban todas podría encontrar a su hermano.

Bulma: Dime ¿esa es toda la ropa que tienes?- le pregunto mientras señalaba su conjunto que parecía a punto de romperse, cuando vio como asintió, la agarro de la mano- ¡Sígueme¡ Te daré un poco de ropa nueva- no espero respuesta de Kagura, para luego llevársela.

No pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando aparece una Kagura más aseada y se podía ver que su piel brillaba por volver a estar limpia, aún conservaba su corte de cabello al estilo princesa oriental pero esta vez todo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo ahora usaba una playera rosa con el logo de la empresa, una falda de color negro y debajo de esta unas mallas del mismo color y de calzado uso unos tenis deportivos para poder correr sin problemas en su cabello lleva un listón de color rosa para que combine un poco con su playera, también Bulma le regalo una caja con capsulas ¨Hoi Poi¨ y le explico la función de estas donde en ellas llevaban una casa, un guardarropa, un vehículo y herramientas para sobrevivir cuando este viajando, la pequeña peli morada no cabía en su impresión al saber que esas capsulas no eran magia ni lacrimas sino que eran tecnología, cuando ella iba a preguntar algo se ve que la puerta se abre y las personas que se encuentran en ese lugar son Goku y una pelirrubia con un vestido azul.

?: ¡Cariño¡ Me acabo de encontrar a este niño y a un doctor, el cual me dijo que se equivocaron en los análisis ya que según su cuerpo se está recuperando por si solo- lo decía con una sonrisa sin percatarse de lo que dijo.

Bulma y Kagura no lo creían ya que según Goku tenía una costilla fracturada y le dijeron que si no se trataba a tiempo le traería problemas en el futuro, Bulma no espero ni un segundo y salió corriendo tras el doctor para que le explique que quiso decir con eso.

?: Bulma regresa querida- ella siguió a su hija ya que quería hablar con ella.

Goku: ¿Qué sucedió ahora?- le pregunto a Kagura, y cuando la vio se sorprendió- ¿Qué te sucedió Kagura?- le decía mientras la veía por todos lados al verla así.

Kagura: ¡Nada¡ Y b-bueno Bulma-san me dio ropa nueva ¿te gusta?- le pregunto mientras miraba al suelo.

Goku como todo inocente que es solo asintió- ¡Si, ahora te ves más linda¡ espera ¿Por qué estas roja Kagura? Estás enferma- se acercaba a ella al ver su rostro de color rojo.

Kagura: ¡N-No es n-nada¡- le decía mientras poco a poco su sonrojó desaparecía.

En ese momento regreso Bulma- El doctor dijo que tu cuerpo esta sanando muy rápido por si solo así que no habrá problemas- les dijo con una sonrisa- (Pero no me la creo que su costilla este regresando a su lugar por si sola ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió Son-kun?)- recordando lo que le dijo el doctor y eso era que el cuerpo de Goku se estaba curando a un ritmo acelerado y que su hueso estaba regresando a su lugar.

Goku: Bueno dime ¿ya sirve el radar?- le pregunto solo para ver como Bulma lo mostraba que estaba reparado.

Bulma: ¿Qué les parece si hoy se toman el día libre de buscar las esferas y nos divertimos?- les pregunto solo para ver que lo estaban pensando demasiado.

Los dos después de pensarlo un poco asintieron ya que la peli morada quería conocer más de ese continente y Goku solo quería explorar el lugar y Bulma dijo- ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones?- les dijo solo para ver que la peli morada asentía ya que nunca ha entrado alguno pero si los conoce.

Después de decir eso todos salieron y Bulma mostró su invento el cual es un reloj para hacerla pequeña y pueda subir a Kinton, pero se sorprendió de ver como Kagura pudo subirla sin problema alguno.

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Hola soy Goku quien diría que el parque de diversiones es muy divertido y más cuando estas con amigos [Se ve a Goku, Kagura, Bulma, Ulong, Yamcha y Puar, los cuales están entrando al parque de diversiones]._

 _¡Vaya¡ Hay cosas que nunca había conocido [Se a todos ellos montados en una montaña Rusa] Pero aun así debemos buscar la siguiente esfera del dragón [Se ve como Todos siguen a Goku y Kagura con un Jet para buscar la siguiente Dragón Ball]_

 _La Red Ribbon también va por ella no dejare que las obtengan [Se ve al General Blue y su equipo buscando la esfera pero sin tener éxito]_

 _El próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z es… ¨Un descanso bien merecido y el equipo se reúne de nuevo¨_

 _Kagura: ¡No se lo pierdan¡ [Se ve como Kagura conoce a los amigos de Goku y el maestro Roshi se pone serio por algún motivo]_

 **En este capítulo no pondré lista de poder ya que en si no lo utilizaron y solo se relajaron un poco, en el siguiente si habrá lista de poder ya que regresan de nuevo a la acción, y les agradezco que sigan apoyando este fic y les deseo un gran fin de semana:**

 **samielssj12: Gracias que bueno que te gustara que le incluyera una nueva habilidad ya que sentía que carece de habilidades y espera en el futuro ya que tendrá nuevas habilidades.**


	7. El equipo se reúne de nuevo

**Hola a todos ha pasado tiempo desde que actualicé pero he estado un poco ocupado, primero actualice Naruto y cuando pensaba hacerlo con otra ¨BOOM¨ semana de exámenes, si toda una semana tuve examen por cada clase y no debía desconcentrarme demasiado, porque no sabría nada, pero aun así, a pesar de haber estudiado siento que me violaron los exámenes jejejeje… Bueno ustedes no están aquí para saber de la violación que me hicieron los exámenes (aun siento mucho dolor, XD… OK no), ustedes están aquí para el capítulo sin más preámbulos comencemos:**

 **Curiosidades:**

 **-Bulma está peleado con Yamcha porque es muy popular con las chicas.**

 **-Yamcha, Puar y Ulong felicitan a Goku por tener ¨novia¨**

 **-Kagura admira cada vez más a Bulma y la comienza a ver como una figura de hermana mayor.**

 **-Goku decide seguir con la búsqueda de las Dragón Ball´s, por si la patrulla roja sigue con la búsqueda.**

 **-Krillin empieza a coquetear con Kagura porque es muy linda.**

 **-El maestro Roshi se pone serio al saber que Kagura es de Fiore, y decide contarles sobre la ¨guerra¨**

 **-Lunch, se ganó el cariño muy rápidamente de la peli morada y ella se autoproclama hermana mayor y la peli morada llora de alegría por tener familia.**

 **\- El general Blue está teniendo problemas para encontrar la Dragón Ball.**

 **-El equipo original conformado por Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Ulong, crece más incluyendo a Kagura, Krillin, Lunch y el Maestro Roshi para buscar la siguiente esfera del dragón.**

 **-Una esfera del Dragón apareció donde no debía de estar… ¨En Magnolia, cercas del gremio de Fairy Tail¨**

 **Escuchar Opening de Dragón Ball versión 1**

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Se ve como Goku se avienta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Se puede ver la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

En ese momento otra moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Se ve como la pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rio de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Se ve como la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que dé un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

En los aires de la capital del Oeste se puede ver una nube dorada, en la cual se ve perfectamente a dos niños, ellos son Goku y Kagura, pero curiosamente se puede ver a una persona muy pequeña y esta es Bulma, los tres están viendo la ciudad mientras la peli azul les explica un poco sobre la ciudad.

Goku: ¡Vaya¡ Los autos son casi igual de rápidos que Kinton- decía mientras veía como los autos voladores iban a su máxima velocidad y si se llegara a comparar con su nube voladora, esta los dejaba en ridículo.

Bulma: ¡Es cierto¡ Pero la Corporación Capsula se está esforzando para cada vez tener nuevos modelos y mejorar su velocidad- les decía mientras era sostenida por la peli morada que ella veía todo a su alrededor aun sin creer que todo eso existiera, pero era entendible ya que mientras estaba con Bulma ella le dijo que la magia no existe, que más bien las personas solo las usan para el entretenimiento de otras.

Kagura: Dígame Bulma-san ¿Usted ha escuchado algo sobre Fiore?- le pregunto ya que ella estaba considerando rotundamente que todo era un sueño.

Bulma: ¡Claro que si¡ He escuchado sobre Fiore por parte de mi padre, él me ha dicho que le gustaría viajar a ese continente para ver su cultura y tecnología, así para poder mejorar la nuestra, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca ha ido a pesar de que tiene el dinero y los recursos suficientes para ir- les decía lo que le habían dicho y la peli morada se sorprendió y ya sabía claramente que todo ese lugar no era un sueño pero, cuando dijo que nunca ha ido a pesar de los recursos se le hizo muy extraño.

Goku: ¡Miren ese de ahí es Yamcha¡- interrumpió su conversación y su Kinton se dirigía con ellos.

Bulma: ¡No le digan que estoy aquí¡- les dijo mientras se escondía dentro de la playera de Kagura.

Kagura: ¿Pero porque Bulma-san?- le preguntaba mientras veía como la peli azul suspiraba en cansancio.

Bulma: Lo que sucede es que Yamcha es muy popular con las mujeres y el en lugar de rechazarlas les da aliento para que sigan adulándolo y eso me pone muy celosa- le dijo mientras veía que la peli morada asiente.

Goku: ¿Qué es celosa?- les preguntaba.

Bulma: Luego te lo digo así que no le digan que estoy aquí- ella decide entrar dentro de la blusa de la peli morada.

En ese instante Kinton aterriza cercas de unas personas los cuales uno de ellos es un hombre con el cabello negro y curiosamente tiene una cinta de color rojo en su frente y vestía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos de color negro con una línea blanca cercas de la suela, esta persona se llama Yamcha ¨El ladrón del desierto¨, el siguiente es un puerco humanoide que no mide más del metro de estatura, lleva puesto una playera blanca y un overol de color beis y de calzado unos zapatos marrones, el último es un gato de color azul que se llama Puar.

Goku: ¡Hola chicos¡- cuando los tres escucharon esa voz voltearon a ver para saber de dónde provenía y cuando vieron al pequeño sonrieron.

Ulong: Goku ¿Eres tú?- pregunto algo demasiado obvio.

Puar: ¡Acaso no vez que es Goku¡- decía mientras sonreía al ver a uno de sus amigos.

Yamcha: Ha pasado demasiado tiempo Goku y dinos ¿Ya encontraste la esfera de tu abuelito?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la nube dorada en la cual está montado el pequeño.

Goku: ¡Aun no la encuentro¡- lo decía algo cabizbajo pero solo un segundo después estaba sonriendo.

En ese instante Puar noto algo que nadie más veía y eso era a una niña peli morada montada en Kinton y veía como ella se aferraba y escondía mucho detrás de Goku, y él quiso saber un poco de la niña que iba con ellos- Goku ¿Quién es esa niña que está detrás de ti?- cuando hizo la pregunta los otros dos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la niña y debían de admitir que era muy ¨Kawaii¨ por la mirada que daba y eso era de preocupación y sorprendida.

Goku solo hizo un gesto con su mano para que se presentara y la peli morada entendió rápido el mensaje e hizo una leve reverencia y decidió hablar- ¡Yo me llamo Kagura Mikazuchi, es un placer conocer a los amigos de Goku-kun¡- luego ella volteo a verlos, y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar por el hecho de una mujer a parte de Bulma y Lunch usen el sufijo ¨kun¨ con su pequeño amigo, eso solo quería decir algo.

En ese instante los tres se acercaron a su amigo y comenzaron a adularlo por alguna extraña razón que no entendía el azabache y la peli morada, hasta que el ladrón del desierto pregunto- Dinos Goku ¿Cómo se hicieron novios, tú y Kagura?- Goku solo ladeo la cabeza a un lado en inocencia, pero Kagura comenzó a sonrojarse y poco a poco de sus orejas comenzó a salir una cantidad descomunal de humo mientras ella hablaba.

Kagura: ¿N-No…Novios?- decía mientras se sonrojaba y descubría un nuevo tono de rojo.

Ulong: ¡Si cuéntanos, Goku, ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir un bombón como ella?- él decía mientras la pequeña sentía que se desmayaría si decían algo más sobre ser novia de su mejor amigo.

Puar: ¿Qué tanto has hecho a parte de buscar la Dragón Ball?, Si Krillin supiera que tienes novia se moriría de vergüenza- ese último comentario fue todo lo que aguanto Kagura ya que en ese instante se escuchó un **¡POOOFFFF¡** y salió una mayor cantidad de humo, y termino inconsciente, todos voltearon a verla y de un momento a otro alguien apareció detrás de con ellos que golpeo a los tres que estaban con Goku, esa persona es Bulma la cual ya estaba en su tamaño normal.

Bulma: ¡YA DEJEN DE MOLESTARLA¡- les gritaba mientras golpeaba a Ulong, Pateaba a Puar y le jalaba de una oreja a Yamcha por haber molestado a su pequeña amiguita.

Al pasar unos minutos la peli morada ya levantada tenía una mano en su boca para tratar de contener una risa al ver la cara desfigurada de los tres que la estaban molestando con esas preguntas.

Bulma: ¡Ellos son solo amigos¡ ¡Entendieron¡- les aclaraba mientras los demás asentían, ya no querer provocar la irá dé la peli azul.

Hombres: ¡Hai¡- dijeron los tres, y en ese momento la peli morada no resistió más y comenzó a reír, esto solo sacó una sonrisa a Bulma.

Bulma: Ya que aprendieron su lección, podemos continuar, Son-kun, Kagu-chan ¡continuemos, vayamos directo al parque dé diversiones¡- cuando dijo esto los niños asintieron y se bajaron de Kinton, comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Bulma. En ése momento a Yamcha se le ocurrió una idea.

Yamcha: ¡Van al parque dé diversiones ¡ Qué curioso nosotros también nos dirigimos ha ese lugar, mejor aun ¿Por qué no invitamos al maestro Roshi, Krillin y Lunch para qué disfrutemos mejor?- esto llamó la atención de Goku y Bulma ya que por un lado estaría bien para volver a verlos ya que no los ven desde el torneo de artes marciales, pero Bulma no quería verlos no es por ser grosera pero no quiere encontrarse con el viejo verde del Maestro Roshi pero ella pensaba aceptar por una razón y ésa es Kagu-chan para que ella pueda ser mas sociable, lo haría sólo por ella.

Bulma: ¡Esta bien, diles que nos vemos en el parqué de diversiones City¡- Yamcha sólo asintió y sacó un teléfono fe su bolsillo y marcó directamente al maestro.

Al pasar unos minutos todos comenzaron caminar mientras eso pasaba sólo Goku, Bulma y Kagura son los únicos que hablan ñ, los demás sólo ven como interactúan entre ellos, en eso todos se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la entrada y la peli azul con la peli morada fue alá taquilla para comprar las entradas de todos.

Al pasar unos minutos, ellas regresaron y esperaron afuera del parque para que lleguen los demás.

? : Hola chicos- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos y esta persona era nada más ni menos que un niño calvo que en su frente tiene 6 puntos, no tiene nariz y usa un traje de entrenamiento dé color amarillo (N/A: Me refiero al traje que uso cuando entrenaba en el templo de Orín o de Bruce Lee), esta persona es Krillin, detrás de con el vienen dos personas más una de ellas es una joven peli azul que usa una blusa verde de tirante, un chor del mismo color y unas botas cafés, está chica se llama Lunch y él último es un viejo entré los ochenta y la muerte…

?: ¡OYE, más respeto para tus mayores¡- gritaba mientras rompía la cuarta pared.

Viecenta: ¡Discúlpeme, no volverá a ocurrir¡, cómo iba diciendo antes dé ser interrumpido esta persona es un viejo calvo con lentes de playa, tiene una barba totalmente blanca, se viste usando una camisa de combate chino de color naranja, unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas negras, también lleva consigo un bastón dé color morado, esta persona es el legendario Kamesannin o cómo unos lo conocen el Maestro Roshi… Ahora ¿esta contento con su presentación?- pregunté mientras veía al maestro asentir.

Roshi:¡Me parece perfecto, ahora regresemos con la trama¡- después de esta pequeña conversación decidieron hacer lo suyo y dejar narrar la historia.

Bulma: ¡Al fin llegan¡- decía mientras sonreía al verlos acercarse.

Krillin justó cuando se disponía a saludar a su mejor amigo, vio algo que nunca se esperaba y no era el único ya qué nadie mas creo vivir para ver eso y era, ¡Una chica muy bonita junto a Goku¡

Krillin: G-Goku ¿Quién es esta chica tan linda que te acompaña?- preguntaba mientras no dejaba de ver a la peli morada la cual se sintió algo incómoda por como la observaban.

Goku:¡Ella se llama Kagura¡, la conocí mientras buscaba una Dragón Ball- dijo mientras Kagura asentía y hacia una reverencia.

Todos tuvieron reacciones distintas por todos, Krillin tenía una gran envidia por su amigo por conocer ha una chica muy linda, tal vez podría tratar de conquistarla y demostrar que es mejor que los demás, Lunch se sorprende que el pequeño Goku lograra hacer una nueva amiga, esto le trajo un gran alegría, en cambio el Maestro Roshi, estaba muy serió pero se ve que debajo de sus lentes había un mar de lágrimas.

Roshi:¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Goku, al fin estas siguiendo los pasos de tu maestro¡- la peli morada tembló por alguna extraña razón cuando el Maestro Roshi dijo eso.

 ***PUM* *PAM***

En eso se puede ver al maestro Roshi tirado en el suelo mientras de su cabeza tiene dos chichones y de estos sale humo, y Bulma esta alado de con el mientras de su puño sale una considerable cantidad de humo, los demás sólo se deslizaba una gota de sudor por su nuca mientras ella se aleja del.

Bulma: ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir esa clase de estupideces?, Son-kun nunca será un viejo verde y mañoso cómo usted- cuando Kagura escuchó eso se dio cuenta que ese hombre es un pervertido en toda la regla, eso no le ágrafo nada a Kagura, y silo volteo a ver a su amigo y comenzó a acercársele, cuando estuvo cerca llamo su atención.

Goku: Sucede algo Kagura- decía mientras volteaba a verla solo para ver comí un aura de color morado la rodeaba mientras daba una mirada "dulce e inocente ".

Kagura: Tú nunca serás cómo el Maestro Roshi ¿verdad?- decía mientras una de sus manos se movía discreta y cuidadosamente al mango de su Archenemy.

Goku al ver esto comenzó a temblar dé miedo y la única escapatoria qué tenía era decir lo que ella quería- ¡Claro que no ¡- dijo mientras veía cómo el aura desaparecía y ella sonrió tiernamente.

Kagura: ¡Me alegro demasiado¡- todos veían está escena con gotas de sudor.

Después de esta escena todos entraron, y los adultos veían como los niños se conocían mucho mejor y veían como el calvito estaba hablando mucho con la peli morada.

Krillin: Dime Kagura no te gustaría comer algo conmigo- proponía algo para estar con ella.

Kagura: …-ella no contestaba solo se acercaba cada vez más a Goku.

Goku: Jejeje… ¡No te preocupes Kagura, Krillin es inofensivo a pesar de que no tenga nariz¡- la peli morada soltó una risa por el comentario.

Krillin: ¡GOKU, NO ME HUMILLES¡- gritaba mientras su cabeza crecía.

Los dos niños rieron aún más por lo que hizo el pequeño pero luego dejaron de reír y Krillin comenzó a preguntar por Kagura.

Krillin: ¿De dónde vienes Kagura?- en ese momento todos prestaron atención a la peli morada para saber su origen.

Kagura: Y-Yo vengo de la aldea de Rosemary en el continente de Fiore- cuando termino de hablar todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que ella pertenecía al mítico continente mágico, en eso se puede ver que el maestro Roshi estaba serio cuando dijo de donde venía.

Roshi: ¡Pequeña¡- esto llamo la atención de todos-¡Te das cuenta que el hecho de que estés aquí, estas rompiendo una de las reglas de tu país, y en caso de que regreses serás ejecutada al instante¡- esto puso rígidos a todos excepto a Goku ya que no sabe que es ejecutar.

Bulma:¡P-Pero porque, ella no ha hecho nada malo y lo más importante es solo una niña¡- decía mientras veía a la pequeña ojimiel que en sus ojos se le juntaban lágrimas y Luch se acercó y la abrazo para consolarla, Goku al ver esto se dio cuenta que por cómo va la plática es algo muy serio y está relacionada con su amiga.

Roshi: ¡Sé que es una niña, pero dudo mucho que en su país la perdonen por haber roto una regla y esa es que ninguna persona debe venir ni mezclarse con las capitales ni sus habitantes¡, esta regla se dio cuando culmino la guerra del poder- esto sorprendió a todos, ¿guerra? Pero cuando ya que nunca ha habido guerra en su continente.

Yamcha: ¡Creo que se equivoca Maestro Roshi¡ Esa supuesta guerra que dice es imposible ya que nunca ha habido guerras en nuestro continente y mucho menos nos hemos involucrado con Fiore- le reclamaba por tal ¨mentira¨, que supuestamente si paso.

Roshi: ¡Es probable que esta guerra ustedes no la conozcan ya que esta inicio hace 400 años¡ ¡Y yo participe en ella junto con mi maestro Mutaito¡- este revelación dejo sorprendido a todos ya que la guerra sucedió hace 400 años.

Goku: ¿Pero usted debería estar muerto si eso paso hace 400 años?- dijo mientras los demás asentían, y la peli morada dejaba de llorar mientras Lunch le susurraba cosas en el oído para tranquilizarla.

Roshi: ¡Yo hace años tome el elixir de la vida¡, pero si no quieres morir tienes dos opciones, la primera es cuando regreses es no llames mucho la atención con los altos mandos ya que ellos pueden detectar la diferencias de energías y la segunda opción y la más recomendable es que te quedes en este continente- eso sorprendió a todos y luego vieron como su ceño fruncido desapareció- ¡No creas que dejare que una pobre niña sea ejecutado por algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento¡ , si gustas puedes quedarte, por ahora hay que olvidar el tema mejor hay que divertirnos- luego el comienza a alejarse junto con Ulong y se ve que está jalando a un Krillin el cual aún no sale del shock.

Lunch: ¡No te preocupes Kagu-chan, si te llegas a quedar nosotros seremos tu familia¡- ella cuando escucho eso creyó haber escuchado mal, dijo que serían lo que le fue arrebatado hace años.

Kagura: ¿E-Enserio?- decía mientras tenía una mirada suplicante.

Bulma vio esto y su corazón se enterneció al ver esto y recuerda claramente para que quería las Dragón Ball, ella también se acercó y le dio un abrazo, en ese momento la peli morada también siente como más pares de manos la rodeaban y ve claramente como todos la están abrazando- ¡Todos estaremos contigo y si te quedas yo podría ser una de tus hermanas junto con Lunch¡- esas palabras definitivamente hicieron llorar a la peli morada de alegría.

En eso Goku decidió hablar- ¡Kagura, no importa lo que pase yo te protegeré ya que eres mi amiga y como dijo Bulma somos una familia y entre nosotros nos apoyamos así que si vamos a Fiore me encargare de patearle el trasero a cualquiera que te moleste y encontraremos a tu hermano para que los dos estén juntos¡- ese comentario hizo sonreír a los demás ya que sabían que Goku ayudaría a sus amigos pero nunca creyeron que maduraría demasiado .

Kagura al escuchar esto ella sonríe y al momento que ve la sonrisa que le dan, pero ella solo se centró en la sonrisa de Goku y en eso ella comienza a sentir que su corazón comienza a latir de una manera acelerada y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa- (¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo?, ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?)- en eso siente como la jalan de la mano y ve que Bulma y Lunch la comienza a llevar.

Bulma: ¡Nosotras nos llevaremos a Kagura a divertirse, ustedes diviértanse¡- dijo mientras las tres corrían y dejaban un camino de humo, esto solo dejo muy confundido a los demás.

Yamcha: ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?- en eso sonó el estómago de todos los hombres y terminaron por dirigirse a un restaurante- Oye Goku dinos ¿Dónde la conociste?- le preguntaba ya que en esos momentos Kagura fue llevada por las chicas a otro lugar.

Goku: La conocí cuando estaba buscando la Dragón Ball de mi abuelito, y resulta que ella tenía la de cinco estrellas, cuando le conté que podían hacer me dijo que si me podía acompañar ya que quiere pedir un deseo- todos estaban prestando atención.

Roshi: Y ¿Qué deseo quiere pedir?- pregunto mientras veían que ya estaban cercas de con ellos y logro escuchar la plática.

Goku:¡Quiere encontrar a su hermano que desapareció hace tiempo¡- cuando dijo eso todos se pusieron tristes ya que su única familia desapareció, no quieren imaginar lo que ha pasado por si sola.

Krillin: ¿Por esa razón te está ayudando a buscar las Dragón Ball´s?, ¡Pobrecita, debió sufrir mucho estando sola¡- dijo mientras entraban a un restaurante y pedían sus órdenes.

 _Con las chicas_

Bulma, Lunch y Kagura llegaron a un puesto de dulces y estaban comprando unos cuantos al terminar de comprar se sentaron en una banca y decidieron hacer una conversación pero la peli morada estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Kagura: (¿Por qué me sentí también cuando él dijo eso y me sonrió?, ¡Tal vez me estoy enfermando, ya que mis mejillas se pusieron rojas¡… creo que es la opción más convincente)- decía en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba las palabras y la sonrisa de Goku y su corazón comenzaba a latir con la misma fuerza.

 **Lunch: ¡Kagu-Imōto¡ ¡Cuéntanos ¿Qué hacías en un bosque tratando de buscar a tu hermano?- le pregunto mientras ella y Bulma momentos antes habían escuchado la razón por la que ella tuvo que dejar Fiore.** **Kagura: ¡Es que no sabía si en este continente hay gremios oscuros, y normalmente si hubiera estos siempre están ubicados en el bosque¡ ¡Yo creí que alguno de ellos se llevó a mi hermano¡- decía mientras Bulma pregunto algo.** **Bulma: ¿Es cierto que tu continente maneja la ¨magia¨?- preguntaba mientras veía que la pequeña la veía.**

Kagura: ¡Es correcto¡ Pero no todos manejan la magia yo diría que un aproximado del 10% de la población, yo puedo usar magia de gravedad- esa declaración dejo sorprendida a las dos pero más a Bulma ya que la gravedad es el tema con el que le gustaría trabajar en un futuro cercano y tal vez con la ayuda de su Imōto podría lograrlo.

Lunch:¡Eres increíble Kagu-Imōto¡ En esta parte del continente no manejan magia más bien ellos son peleadores de artes marciales, por ejemplo Go-kun , Yamcha-san y Krillin-kun participaron en el torneo de este año y Go-kun quedo en segundo lugar- eso fue algo que no sabía la peli morada.

Bulma: ¡Busquemos a los chicos para comenzar a divertirnos¡- dijo mientras las demás asentían.

Al pasar unos minutos los encontraron saliendo de un puesto de comida, cuando se acercaron comenzaron a divertirse, entraron a la casa de los espejos donde Goku estuvo haciendo varias caras para la gracia de Kagura y Krillin, los adultos entraron a una casa de terror y el maestro Roshi se espanta y toca ¨accidentalmente¨ el trasero de Bulma en ese momento se ocupa la ayuda de varias personas para impedir de que Bulma terminara por rematar al pobre viejo que estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor por los golpes que recibió.

Luego se dirigieron a una montaña rusa donde se sentaron de la siguiente manera; Goku y Roshi, Bulma y Yamcha (junto con Puar obviamente), Lunch y Ulong, por ultimo Kagura y Krillin.

Al finalizar se puede ver a una peli morada con un aura de muerte mientras toca el mango de su espada y un Krillin en el suelo mientras los demás ven que está usando su magia de gravedad, pero se preguntaran que paso.

 _FLASHBACK_

Cuando comienza a moverse el carro la peli morada se sorprendió, y luego comenzó a subir, mas, mas, y cada vez más, en un momento el carro bajo de golpe la pequeña colina que había subido y la suerte no estuvo tan de lado con nuestro pequeño calvito y eso se debía que en cada vuelta el terminaba estampándose en su pecho en crecimiento, esto solo hacia molestar a la peli morada y de un momento a otro ella no aguanto más y comenzó a golpearlo con el mango de su espada.

FLASHBACK END

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual.

Krillin: ¡PERDEONAME¡ ¡ME DUELE TANTO¡- gritaba mientras pedía piedad.

Kagura: ¡Se ve que las enseñanzas del maestro Roshi son muy contagiosas, me encargare de corregirte¡- lo dijo mientras su aura crecía más.

Bulma: ¡Ya déjalo yo creo que ya aprendió la lección¡- decía mientras veía como le hacía caso y dejaba su agarre y el sello debajo de ella y Krillin desapareció.

Kagura: ¡Claro Bulma-nesama¡- decía mientras sonreía tiernamente.

En eso Bulma se acercó y le propino un coscorrón a los dos calvos- ¡SI USTED TRATA DE VOLVER A KRILLIN UN PERVERTIDO LO CASTRARE Y TU KRILLIN SI TE DEJAS PERVERTIR DEJARE QUE KAGURA TE CORRIJA¡- a los dos tuvieron un escalofrió los demás solo se reían por esto.

Decidieron dejar esta escena de lado y continuaron divirtiéndose, en ese tiempo todos llegaron a conocer un poco mejor a Kagura, pero todos se daban cuenta que en sus ojos se veía unja gran tristeza por algo que ella ocultaba luego esperarían a que ella les tuviera más confianza y pudiera contarles mejor.

Todos se divirtieron en eso momentos se encontraban sentados en una banca mientras comían un helado, pero se percataron de algo y eso era que Goku no hablo ni hizo ninguna payasada mientras estaban juntos, esto preocupó a todos ya que él no es de mucho pensar y mucho menos estar algo serio, esto era algo nuevo ya que nunca lo habían visto así.

Yamcha: Goku ¿estás bien?- en eso vieron que el salía de sus pensamientos.

Goku: ¡Me divertí demasiado¡, pero necesito seguir buscando la Dragón Ball- eso dejo sorprendido a los demás ya que él quería seguir buscando lo que quería.

Krillin: Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntaba mientras veían como Goku terminaba de comer el helado y se levantaba.

Goku: ¡Kagura, probablemente ellos ya la llegaron a encontrar¡- eso revelación dejo confundido a todos excepto la peli morada y ella también se levantó y entendió todo perfectamente.

Kagura: ¡Tienes razón¡ tenemos que continuar con nuestro camino- en eso hace una leve reverencia- ¡Muchas gracias, fue el mejor día de mi vida¡ ¡Nos veremos luego Lunch-nesama, Bulma-nesama¡- y cuando estaban a punto de caminar sintió que alguien le detenía y voltea a ver y se da cuenta que es su hermana Bulma.

Bulma: ¡Alto ahí no los dejaremos que vayan solos yo pienso acompañarlos y ayudarlos a recuperar las Dragón Ball´s¡- decía mientras veía que todos se levantaban y se acercaban a ellos.

Roshi: ¡Todos ayudaremos para que puedas recuperar a tu hermano¡- dijo mientras los demás asentían la peli morada se sorprendió y sonrió.

Kagura:¡Muchas gracias¡- luego de decir eso todos salieron del parque y con ayuda de una de las capsulas que tiene Kagura sacaron un jet el suficientemente grande para que puedan entrar todos.

 _Con la Red Ribbon_

Se ve en una isla una pequeña base la cual tiene una bandera con un listón rojo y en cada extremo hay una ¨R¨, esta zona está invadida por la Red Ribbon se ve a un hombre con traje de Coronel tiene una gorra con el logo de su ejército y en su brazo derecho tiene otro listón y en este dice ¨BLUE¨, esta persona rubia que tiene complejo de marica (cof, cof, Homosexual… creo, cof, cof) es el General Blue.

Blue: ¡Alguna noticia sobre la Dragón Ball¡- decía mientras un hombre-tigre se acercaba a él.

Soldado: ¡Negativo señor¡- dijo mientras estaba firme.

Blue: Y ¿Qué RAYOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO? ¡SIGAN BUSCANDO¡- le grito a toda la base, después de escuchar un ¨Hai¨, por todos miro una foto en la cual salía Kagura y Goku- ¡Si ustedes mocosos llegan a venir los detendremos¡- decía para luego agarrar una rosa de un florero y colocarla entre sus labios y sonreía descaradamente- (¡Sufrirán las consecuencias por enfrentarse a la patrulla roja¡)- pensaba mientras se imaginaba que les arrebataba las Dragón Ball´s y el radar para encontrarlas mejor.

 _Con los guerreros Z_

Mientras todos estaban en el avión estaban concentrado cada quien en lo suyo, Yamcha está manejando, Bulma le está dando las indicaciones de donde está la Dragón Ball con el Radar del Dragón, Lunch observa las nubes, El maestro Roshi y Ulong están en la parte de atrás viendo sus típicas revistas con algo de miedo a que la peli azul se diera cuenta y los mate, mientras que Goku, Kagura y Krillin veían con algo se asombra el cómo Goku estaba trabajando aun en los problemas de su cuaderno pero esta vez comienza a tener menos errores como en ocasiones anteriores y eso les sorprendió a los dos, el maestro Roshi vio esto disimuladamente y recordó el momento cuando les enseño a los dos tanto teoría como clases, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que antes se negaba a hacer lo que está haciendo pero ahora lo hace y ve que a pesar de que en momentos batalla se divierte demasiado cuando se equivoca lo que causa que los tres niños se rían entre sí.

Bulma: ¡Según el radar del Dragón la esfera se encuentra justo debajo de nosotros¡- dijo mientras se daban cuenta que necesitaban entrar al fondo del mar.

Lunch: ¿Por qué no mejor aterrizamos en alguna isla cercana y usamos un submarino?- proponía mientras Yamcha asentía y aterrizaba en una isla cercana al momento de que todos bajaron, el ladrón del desierto presiono un botón y **¡POOF¡** el jet volvió a hacerse en una capsula luego saco una que tenía el numero 7 le apretó el botón la lanzo en el agua y **¡POOF¡** , en eso sale un submarino y todos comienzan a subirlo.

 _Con Blue_

Soldado: ¡Señor detectamos blancos no identificados¡- cuando dijo eso Blue presto atención.

Blue: ¡Quiero que lo proyectes en la pantalla para saber a quienes no enfrentamos¡- dijo mientras en la pantalla que tenían sale el submarino, en donde Blue pudo identificar perfectamente a los niños- ¡Son ellos, ellos tienen las Dragón Ball´s y al parecer vienen en busca de la que está aquí, atención quiero dos equipos vamos a seguirlos¡ ¡Ahora¡- cuando dijo eso comenzaron a movilizarse rápidamente.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito.**_

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL.**_

* * *

 _ **Se ve que Goku le lanza también las esferas del dragón a Kagura pero está en vez de hacer malabares las atrapa para después saltar, lo que provoca que se terminen resbalando las dos y las esferas caigan arriba de ellos.**_

* * *

 _ **Continente de Fiore**_

 **Magnolia…**

En una ciudad se puede ver un gremio en particular con el nombre de ¨Fairy Tail¨, en este lugar se están formando los futuros magos que continuaran con el legado de su anterior generación.

 **BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

Lamentablemente es un lugar con mucho desorden y muy destructivo.

?: ¡Eso es todo cerebro de llama¡- decía un niño azabache mientras se veía que tenía un tatuaje de un hada en su pecho de color azul marino y solo usaba boxers por alguna extraña razón.

?: ¡Pagaras por eso Stripper de Hielo¡- un niño peli rosa con una bufanda con escamas, que lleva puesto una sudadera roja y una bermuda blanca, con unas sandalias azules, se lanzó en contra del otro.

Cuando los dos estaban a punto de darse de golpes de nuevo algo los detuvo y eso era Erza Scarlet.

Erza:¡Gray, Natsu, ya córtenlas¡- cuando dijo eso les propino a cada uno un golpe en el rostro que les hizo caer de lleno al suelo inconscientes-¡Les dije que no se pelearan ya que ustedes son amigos¡- dijo mientras las demás personas a su alrededor se detenían y comenzaban a reír por la pena de esos dos.

En eso una albina con ojos azules y un vestido rosa, junto con un gato azul que estaba abrazando se acercaron corriendo al peli rosa.

?:¡Natsu, despierta¡- le decía mientas el gato levantaba su pata y decía ¡Aye¡

En eso el peli rosa reacciono y ve a la albina a lado del- Lissana, Happy ¿Quién diablos me golpeo?- preguntaba mientras el gato decidió hablar.

Happy: ¡Fue Erza¡- dijo mientras en todo momento sonreía.

Natsu: ¡Erza pelea conmigo¡- corrió hacia ella para propinarle un golpe con su magia de fuego, pero justo antes de llegar la pelirroja le propino un golpe en la boca del estómago dejándolo K.O.

Erza: ¡Que te he dicho sobre las peleas¡- dijo mientras lo veía inconsciente.

En eso una niña justo como Lissana del color de cabello y los ojos azules se acercó a la pelirroja, se podía ver que esta chica usa un traje gótico que consiste en una blusa de tirantes negra, un chor muy corto que comenzaba a resaltar su trasero en crecimiento y unas botas esta chica es Mirajane Strauss la hermana mayor de Lissana.

Mirajane: ¡Que decepción Natsu ser derrotado por un golpe de la zorra pelirroja¡- cuando acabo de hablar recibió un golpe de Erza.

Erza: ¿Qué dijiste maldita anciana?- dijo mientras un aura de muerte la rodeaba.

Mirajane: ¡Aparte de zorra, sorda¡- dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al lograr lo que quería y eso era provocar para pelear con su rival.

Erza: ¡Demonio de mierda, ahora si te demostrare lo que sucede cuando me haces enojar¡- en ese instante las dos se lanzan para comenzar su pelea y comenzar a destruir el edificio.

Natsu comenzó a despertar y al ver como las dos peleaban trato de lanzarse a la batalla pero recibió un golpe de la albina mayor y dijo- ¡Natsu tu no podrás hacernos nada, eres un fracasado y siempre lo serás, eso explica porque tu supuesto ¨dragón¨ te abandono y eso es por ser muy débil¡- cuando dijo estas palabras todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para centrar su atención en un Natsu el cual estaba en shock y a punto de llorar, pero su orgullo se lo impidió y salió corriendo del gremio mientras Lissana y Happy lo seguían.

Erza:¡Ahora si cruzaste la línea sabes que el tema de Igneel es muy complicado ahora ve a disculparte con el¡- grito mientras todos observaban.

Gray: ¡Voy a seguirlo para asegurarnos de que no haga algo totalmente estúpido¡- dijo mientras salía del gremio sin importarle que aún seguía en boxers.

En eso una castaña de vestido amarillo llamada Cana Alberone hablo- ¡Da las gracias de que el maestro no está porque de haber estado te haría ¨eso¨ y luego te obligaría a disculparte por lastimarlo de esa manera¡- dijo mientras tenía una taza en su mano y le daba un sorbo a esta.

Mirajane: ¡Esta bien, me disculpare cuando regrese¡- decía mientras volteaba para otro lado.

 _En el bosque_

Se puede ver a un Natsu llorando mientras golpea una piedra, Lissana y Happy solo lo veían, ellos sabían que debía calmarse para hablar.

Natsu: E-Ella… s-siempre… m-me insulta de esa m-manera- decía mientras dejaba de golpear la piedra, y veía como sus amigos se acercaban al lado del.

Lissana: ¡Perdón si ella te lastimo de esa manera, ella no quiso decir eso sabes que ella le gusta ofender a todos¡- dijo mientras se acercó y lo abrazaba.

Natsu: ¡Gracias, Lissana sé que quieres alegrarme y lo hiciste¡- mientras sonreía logrando sonrojar a la albina.

Happy: ¡Se gustan¡- dijo mientras enrollaba un poco su lengua esta acción hizo sonrojar a los dos.

Natsu: B.-Bueno hay que regresar al gremio- y antes de pudieran caminar la nariz de Natsu capto un olor muy singular- *Snif* *Snif* Esperen un segundo eso huele a… *Snif* *Snif* Dragón- en eso el sale corriendo para una dirección seguido por los otros dos.

Terminaron llegando a un lago y cercas del lago había un gran árbol y debajo de las raíces había una esfera con una estrella, el peli rosa al saber que el olor provenía de eso la saco mientras sus amigos la veían con curiosidad.

Lissana: ¡Es muy bonita¡ ¿Pero enserio esto huele a Dragón?- preguntaba mientras veía a su interés amoroso asentir.

Natsu:¡ Claro que si¡ A lo mejor es un huevo de Igneel, hay que esperar hasta que regrese el viejo (abuelo) para mostrárselo¡- dijo mientras asentían y caminaban de regreso al gremio.

 _ **Con Goku y los demás**_

Ellos estaban teniendo un serio problema ya que después de sumergirse se dieron cuenta que la esfera está encerrada en una cueva lo más profundo del mar, pero si eso no fuera malo unos submarinos con el logo de la patrulla roja comenzaron a dispararles torpedos mientras los siguen, en eso ellos pueden ver una pequeña cueva y comienzan a pasar rápidamente, cuando llegan de nuevo a la superficie salen presionan un botón rápidamente y el submarino se con vierte en una bola de humo para luego volverse capsula.

Ellos no perdieron el tiempo y decidieron buscar la siguiente Dragón Ball.

Comenzaron a correr por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde el suelo había varios botones y en las paredes varios agujeros.

Krillin: ¿Por qué estará así la habitación?- preguntaba a nadie en específico mientras veía todo a su alrededor.

Yamcha: ¡Hay que apresurarnos escucho demasiado ruido, nos están siguiendo¡- justo cuando dio un paso se escuchó un **CLIC** y luego un **FIIU** , **CHAC** pudieron ver con miedo como una lanza rozo cercas del rostro de Yamcha.

Roshi: Ahora lo entiendo entonces esta es la cueva de la leyenda del tesoro pirata- dijo mientras los demás lo veían- ¡No hay tiempo tenemos que cruzar así que síganme¡- en eso agarra a Lunch y corre a una velocidad que la peli morada no pudo ver y salto a los poco segundos ya estaba del otro lado- ¡Ustedes siguen¡- les dijo.

Goku enrollo a Kagura con su cola y ella entendió que se sujetara fuerte en eso ellos se alejaron un poco.

 **ZUM**

 **HOP**

 **FIIIIIIIIUN**

 **TAP**

Se puede ver a los dos que siguieron el ejemplo del maestro Roshi y lograron cruzar, el siguiente fue Krillin pero como corrió de más antes de llegar el resultado fue el siguiente:

 **ZUM** \- corrió con todas su fuerzas.

 **HOP** \- salto lo más que pudo para llegar más rápido.

 **TUMP** \- fue lo que se escuchó del golpe que se dio en la cabeza al chocar con el techo.

 **POF** \- fue el golpe de la caída.

 **FIUFIUU** \- y por ultimo las lanzas que salieron volando al apretar varios botones.

Los últimos que fueron Bulma E Yamcha apenas si pudieran llegar, en cambio Ulong y Puar ellos se transformaron en una ave y lograron pasarlo sin problema alguno.

Nadie se detuvo a esperar a que los vieran y salieron corriendo, al pasar los minutos llegaron a un puerto que curiosamente había dentro de la cueva (N/A: La parte en la que los soldados de Blue son asesinados por caer en la trampa pasa tal cual solo que esta vez son más hombres).

 **BBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM**

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron a un robot que parece una copia barata de Alíen solo que mecánico se lanzó hacia ellos.

 **Ending Fairy Tail 2**

 **(MERRY GO ROUND)**

Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**

Goku va corriendo mientras detrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo.  
 **(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa.  
 **(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**

Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un peli castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una mas sádica.

 **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**

Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente.  
 **(Wa tte ii suteta)**

El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo.  
 **(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**

Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku.  
 **(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**

Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír.  
 **(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**

Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo.  
 **(Namida o koraetetandarou)**

Cana está sosteniendo una foto de su madre y en eso la imagen de un sujeto misterioso aparece en su rostro y eso hace que llore.

 **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**

Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera.  
 **(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**

Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan.  
 **(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**

En eso el maestro Makarov al ver las deudas que debe de pagar por los destrozos de su gremio se le cae el poco cabello que le quedaba mientras llora.  
 **(Sugata o miushinatte)**

Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail.  
 **(Shimattetanda** )

Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja.

 **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**

Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano.  
 **(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**

Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido.  
 **(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**

Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar.  
 **(Kaki keshite)**

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír.  
 **(MERII GOO RANDO)**

En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**

Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo.  
 **(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**

De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku.  
 **(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros reír y haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku.

 ** _Avance:_**

 _Hola Soy Natsu Dragneel, esta esfera huele a un dragón talvez sea el hijo de Igneel [Se ve como le muestra la esfera al gremio entero mientras están sorprendidos]_

 _Pero esto es extraño siento que de esto viene una gran fuente de poder mágico ¿Por qué será? [Se muestra al consejo mágico viendo a través de una lacrima la esfera]_

 _Espero con esto me lleve un paso más para encontrar a Igneel [Goku y Kagura se enfrentan al robot pirata mientras los demás salen a buscar la Dragón Ball]_

 _¡Espere maestro¡ ¿Qué quiere decir con que debemos entregárselo al consejo? [Se ve como los guerreros Z encuentran la siguiente esfera y el tesoro pirata, pero al mismo tiempo están sujetos del consejo afuera de Fairy Tail buscando la esfera]_

 _¡No permitiré que se lo lleven¡[Natsu está corriendo mientras lleva consigo la esfera]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; ¡Todos por la Dragón Ball¡_

 _¡Estoy encendido¡ ¡No se lo pierdan¡_

Happy: ¡Aye sir¡

 **Niveles de poder:**

 **Goku: 91.**

 **Kagura: 60.**

 **Krillin: 68.**

 **Yamcha: 56.**

 **Maestro Roshi: 90 (en estado de reposo)**

 **Maestro Roshi: 132 Full Power.**

 **Natsu: 65.**

 **Gray: 65.**

 **Erza: 80.**

 **Mirajane: 79.**

 **Lissana: 42.**

 **Cana: 58.**

 **Eso fue todo el capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado nos leemos luego cuando pueda CHAO, CHAO,**

 **samielssj12: ¡De hecho esa es mi idea principal¡ Una vez que termine de reunir las Dragón Ball´s quiero hacer la primera saga en Fiore en donde ambos obtendrán nuevas técnicas y majo sobre el control de Ki y magia respectivamente, esta última parte solo para Kagura. Y qué bueno que te guste mi historia.**


	8. ¡Todos a por la Dragón Ball¡

**Hola a todos a pasado tiempo pero saben es complicado cuando tienes que ir a la universidad y trabar, pero ahora me he acomodado un poco mejor para saber cuando escribir, bueno dejando dé lado esto, ¡Vamos allá¡**

 **Curiosidades:**

 **-Natsu muestra la misteriosa esfera al gremio.**

 **-El consejo mágico quiere la esfera para usar su poder mágico para futuras amenazas o beneficios propios.**

 **-El maestro Roshi sé sorprende dé las habilidades dé Kagura.**

 **-El general Blue queda en shock al ver el trabajo en equipo dé sus oponentes.**

 **-El maestro Makarov le pide a Natsu que entregue la esfera.**

 **-La esfera brilla y les muestra a todos los que mas han anhelando.**

 **-Blue cambia la dirección del camino para no luchar en contra de Goku y Kagura.**

 **-Lunch deja ver su otra personalidad.**

 **-Goku comienza a demostrar un pequeño cambio en su forma dé pensar.**

 **-Kagura se sorprende al escuchar de Blue que en su base tienen agentes que usan magia.**

 **-El maestro Roshi decide encargarse de Blue.**

 **-Los poderes mentales de Blue no funcionan a menos que lo veas a los ojos.**

 **-Goku recupera la Dragón Ball, junto con una pequeña parte del tesoro para sus amigos.**

 **-Si a la esfera se le agrega un poco de magia puede mostrar un fragmento del alma de la persona que murió o está cuidando a esa persona.**

 **Escuchar Opening de Dragón Ball versión 1**

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Se ve como Goku se avienta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Se puede ver la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

En ese momento otra moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Se ve como la pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un río de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Se ve como la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que de un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

 _ **Magnolia**_

Todos aun están algo preocupados por lo que pueda hacer el peli rosa, en eso se abren las puertas de Fairy Tail para mostrar a un hombre muy bajó el cual tiene un sombrero de arlequín de color naranja con franjas blancas y azules, tiene un chaleco y pantaloncillos del mismo color, debajo del chaleco lleva una playera blanca con el tatuaje del gremio en el centro dé color negro y por último lleva unos zapatos dé color marrón, esta persona es Makarov Dreyar tercer maestro dé Fairy Tail.

Makarov: ¡He vuelto, hijos¡- dijo mientras todos lo saludaban.

En eso un hombre peli azúl se acercó al maestro esta persona es Macao Combolt (N/A: La verdad no recuerdo bien si es su apellido, y respecto a su ropa no recuerdo cual usaba cuando Natsu y los demás eran jóvenes hace tiempo qué vi el animé y no tengo tan buena memoria, pero continuemos), para saber cómo le fue en la reunión del consejo mágico- ¡Que bueno maestro¡, ¿Cómo le fue en la reunión?- preguntaba mientras veía al maestro que fruncía el ceño.

Makarov: ¡Lo de siempre¡- en ese instante se dirige a la barra y sube en ella-¡Hijos míos¡- esto llamó la atención de todos- Lo volvieron hacer, debería decir que estoy orgulloso de su progreso pero… ¡SIGUEN DESTRUYENDO TODO A SU PASO¡- parte de su cuerpo se vuelve gigante intimidando a todos, para luego observarlos y suspirar pesadamente- ¡Ya no importa, siempre es lo mismo¡- en eso se vuelve a su tamaño original y se sienta para comenzar a beber una cerveza que le entregó Macao.

 _Con Natsu, Lissana y Happy_

Ellos regresaban a toda prisa para mostrarle lo que encontraron, y a la mitad del camino se encontraron con Gray.

Gray: ¡Eres difícil de encontrar antorcha andante¡- dijo para luego el peli rosa chocar su cabeza con la suya.

Natsu: ¡Cállate, congelador con patas¡, deberías dejar de desnudarte su sigues así atraerás personas igual i mas pervertidas que tú- y antes dé que lis dos se lanzaran la albina los s detuvo.

Lissana: ¡Natsu, no debes de pelear y menos si éstas frente a tu esposa ¡- lo decía sonrojada y con un puchero, el peli rosa al escuchar esto se sonrojó y se alejó de Gray.

Natsu: C-Como tu digas- decía volteando para otro lado.

Gray: Ja ¡Mandilón¡- dijo para ver como la ceja de Natsu se movía violentamente.

Natsu: ¡Cállate, Stripper de hielo¡- dejaron así el asunto… por ahora.

Gray: ¿Qué es eso?- dijo mientras apuntaban a la esfera.

Natsu: ¡Es un huevo de dragón ¡- dijo mientras el azabache habría los ojos ante esa revelación.

Gray: ¿Éstas seguro de lo que dices?, yo sólo veo una simple esfera- dijo mientras veía al peli rosa.

Lissana: ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al gremio?- dijo mientras todos asentían ante el comentario de la albina.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar directamente al gremio cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta el peli rosa pateo la puerta.

Natsu: ¡Hemos regresado¡- eso llamó la atención de todos-¡Ji-chan, mira esto ¡- se acercó corriendo al maestro Makarov- ¡Mira es un huevo de dragón ¡- dijo mientras le mostraba la esfera cuando todos escucharon eso ensancharon los ojos, incluso el Maestro.

Erza:¿Qué dijiste Natsu?- dijo sin poder creerse lo que dijo ya que antes habían confundido a Happy de la misma manera.

Natsu: ¡Por supuesto que si, huele a dragón ¡- dijo mientras nadie le creía.

En eso un peli blanco con un traje de color azul marino decidió acercarse y ver la esfera está persona se llama Elfman Strauss .

Elfman:…- el no dijo nada solo veía la esfera en eso el pregunta algo- Maestro ¿Por qué siento magia que proviene de la esfera?- cuando preguntó todos decidieron usar sus sentidos para percibir magia y en efecto había una gran concentración de magia en esa mítica esfera.

En eso el maestro le pidió a Natsu que se la prestara para observarla mejor y este lo hizo, cuando el maestro sintió la gran magia de esa esfera comenzaba a sospechar que a lo mejor era un Lacrima ¨especial¨ para aumentar su magia y este inconscientemente dejo fluir magia a la esfera y esta comenzó a brillar y el maestro la soltó y todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente las siguientes palabras.

?: ¡Aquel que junte las 7 Dragón Ball´s se les cumplirá un deseo mientras este en el límite de sus capacidades¡- todos se sorprendieron por varias cosas la primera la esfera hablo, segundo dijo que hay siete más, la tercera es que pertenecen a un dragón esto sorprendió a todos de sobre manera ya que no creían que fuera cierto lo que les decía Natsu pero ahora le creían, la cuarta y más importante es que cumplirá cualquier deseo mientras este en sus límites.

Sin que el gremio se hubiera dado cuenta los del consejo mágico sintieron el repentino poder y decidieron ver de dónde provenía grande fue la sorpresa de todos al escuchar esa información, como algunos de ellos eran algo egoístas pusieron a votación que mandaran caballeros rúnicos para llevarse la esfera y que la tengan para luego encontrar las otras seis que harían falta para cumplir cualquier cosa.

Natsu: ¡Se los dije pertenece a un dragón¡- dijo eso mientras sonreía y recogía la esfera.

Makarov: Dime Natsu ¿Dónde la encontraste?- le pregunto mientras toda la atención se dirigía a él.

Natsu: ¡Cercas del lago donde siempre vamos a pescar Happy, Lissana y yo¡- dijo mientras el maestro asentía- Maestro ¿Qué hizo para que la esfera hablara?- pregunto mientras veía como el maestro se llevaba su mano izquierda a su barba.

Makarov: Mmmmm, creo que fue cuando mi magia se filtró y la esfera lo absorbió- dijo para luego ver como el peli rosa dejaba salir magia y lo ponía cercas de la esfera- ¡Espera un mom…¡- no termino de hablar cuando esta vez la esfera brillo de un color naranja y en eso cuando dejo de brillar se podía ver algo que nunca creyeron ver, a una mujer pelinegra con un traje griego de color dorado que cubría sus grandes pechos en sus antebrazos lleva unas mangas negras y usa una gran falda de color negro y tiene unas sandalias.

Cuando todos los hombres pervertidos vieron a la mujer se sonrojaron hasta más no poder e incluso unos se desmayaron por la hemorragia nasal que soltaron al verla ya que nunca esperaban ver a una mujer de esa manera.

La pelinegra parpadeo un par de veces y observo a todas partes hasta que su vista se detuvo en Natsu el cual la veía confundida, ella en cambio al verlo se llevó sus manos a su boca para ahogar un grito mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos ella no lo aguanto más y trajo al peli rosa en un abrazo para la molestia de los adultos.

Pero nadie espero las siguientes palabras de la mujer- ¡Sochi-kun, tranquilo mamá está aquí¡- cuando dijo esto congelo a todos al saber que esa pelinegra es la madre biológica de Natsu, en cambio el peli rosa no sabía que decir pero unas lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo su madre volvió a hablar-¡ Perdóname pero es todo el tiempo que tengo, te quiero¡- en eso su cuerpo comienza a brillar para luego desaparecer.

Nadie dijo nada Natsu solo lloraba en silencio ya que al fin pudo conocer a su madre, el volvió a recoger la esfera y volvió a poner magia y la imagen de su madre volvió a aparecer, mientras lo seguía abrazando Natsu en eso decidió abrazarla- ¡Mamá¡ ¿Por qué me dejaste, acaso no era un niño bueno o nunca me quisieron?- preguntaba mientras lloraba.

Madre: ¡NUNCA DIGAS ESO¡- grito mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos- ¡Tu papa y yo e-estamos…¡- no termino su oración, en cambio lo abrazaba más fuerte y todos entendieron que decía- ¡A pesar de que solo puedo verte por un momento, me alegro de ver a mi pequeño, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, te pido que encuentres a tu hermano mayor y le digas que lo queremos a pesar de lo que ha hecho¡- en eso ella deposita un beso en su frente para volver a desaparecer, todos se sorprendieron por ver a la madre de Natsu, el saber que ellos estaban muertos y que él tiene un hermano.

Natsu abrazo la esfera y dijo- ¡Lo prometo mamá, cuidare esta esfera y encontrare a Oni-chan y le diré lo que me dijiste¡- en eso Lissana se acerca y lo abraza.

Gray: Maestro cree que eso que vimos ¿fue una ilusión?- pregunto mientras el maestro negaba.

Makarov: ¡Lo dudo mucho se veía que ella era muy real, Natsu podrías prestarme la esfera un momento¡- el peli rosa obedeció mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en eso el maestro piensa en algo y filtra algo de su magia en eso un resplandor de color blanco cubrió a todos, para luego ver que habían 3 chicas con un traje de enfermera que se les pegaba a la piel y sobresaltaba sus pechos de taza DD, todas vieron al maestro y se acercaron.

Chica1: ¡Makarov-sama¡ ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntaba mientras pegaba sus pechos al brazo derecho del maestro.

Chica3: ¡Makarov-sama¡ Déjeme tomarle la temperatura- decía mientras tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

Y la segunda estaba abrazando por la espalda al maestro mientras frotaba sus pechos.

Makarov: ¡Natsu como maestro del gremio te digo que a partir de este momento me quedare con la esfera¡- lo decía con una mirada pervertida, en eso todos los niños se lanzaron al maestro y le dieron un golpe en la cabeza para que soltara la esfera y lo hizo, luego el peli rosa la junto y se podía ver al maestro temblando porque recibiría un castigo de parte de Erza y Mirajane.

Erza: ¡Tengo que corregirlo maestro¡- decía mientras tenía una espada y un aura negra la rodeaba.

Mirajane: ¡Últimas palabras maestro¡- dijo mientras usaba un brazo demoniaco y un aura morada la rodeaba.

Makarov: ¡Era una pequeña broma¡- pero en eso ellas se acercaron- ¡Esperen¡, No Erza, Mira… ¡SALVENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡- fue el grito que se escuchó en toda Magnolia mientras los miembros de Fairy Tail veían con pena el castigo de su maestro.

Una vez pasado la tortura para el maestro todos regresaron con el tema principal la misteriosa esfera que se ve como Natsu no se aleja de ella mientras sonríe.

Erza: ¡Natsu puedes prestármela para verla¡- dijo la pelirroja.

Natsu al verla asintió y se la presto, ella aun no creía lo que había visto en eso ella vierte algo de su magia y aparece una tarta de fresa lo que hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran y los demás sudaran nerviosos, cuando ella le regreso la esfera y se disponía a comer la tarta brillo y desapareció- ¿Qué LE PASO A MI TARTA?- gritaba mientras apuntaba donde antes se encontraba su postre.

Mirajane: ¡Eso te pasa por vestir como una lata con patas¡- y regresamos de nuevo a las peleas, en eso la pelirroja se lanza a ella y comenzaron con su pelea anterior.

Makarov: ¡Lo más probable es que mientras estés sosteniendo la esfera puede que esté funcionando¡ ¡Natsu, el objeto que tienes es muy peligroso, acércate¡- el peli rosa siguió la orden de su maestro cuando estaba enfrente vio que el maestro toco la esfera y un círculo mágico apareció en ella y finalmente la estrella de color naranja que tenia se volvió negra- ¡Le he puesto un sello mágico supresor de magia ya que creo que su poder no pasó desapercibido para los latos mandos, te recomiendo que la escondas en un buen lugar¡- el asintió y se acercó a Lissana.

Natsu: ¡Lissana, Happy acompáñenme a esconderla¡- en eso los tres salen corriendo directamente al bosque.

Al pasar unos minutos las peleas volvieron y en eso.

 ***TOC* *TOC* *TOC***

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para luego ver que la puerta se abría y veían que eran los caballeros Rúnicos, en eso uno que usaba lentes paso al frente- ¡Maestro Makarov¡ El consejo mágico solicita que lleve la esfera que tiene en su poder- dijo mientras lo veía fijamente.

Makarov: Si, pero ¿de qué cosa me dice usted?- lo dijo mientras se veía sonrojado por haber tomado alcohol.

C.R: ¡No se haga idiota usted sabe bien¡- en eso una mano gigante azota la lado del y se ve al maestro en forma titán.

Makarov: ¡Te sientes con las suficientes pelotas para venir a mandarme cuando no tengo nada, si se te ocurre hacer lo mismo te sacare a patadas de mi gremio¡- todos sudaban de los nervios por lo que hicieron, no aguantaron más y se fueron corriendo.

 ** _Con Goku y los demás_**

Todos vieron como ese robot pirata los veía mientras nadie se movía pero de un momento a otro este se lanzó a ellos, y cuando estaba a punto de atacarlos Goku y Kagura se lanzaron para contratacar el maestro coloco su mano mientras veía que los dos se manejaban bien en equipo, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían.

Bulma: ¡No puedo creerlo, ellos saben cómo pelear en equipo¡- dijo mientras veía como Goku lanzaba un golpe y el robot le golpeaba para mandarlo a volar, en eso Kagura desenvaino su espada y dio un tajo ella apareció detrás del ella poco a poco guardo su espada y se ve como una grieta se formó en su pecho.

Yamcha: ¡Algo me dice que no están jugando¡- cuando el robot se volteo para atacarlo la peli morada pero ella murmuro algo.

Kagura: ¨Cambio de gravedad x2¨- en eso el robot cayo de bruces al suelo pero ella luego lo desactivo mientras arriba del robot apareció Goku y se lanzó y le propino un gran golpe.

Goku le propino una lluvia de golpes para luego saltar.

Roshi: (¡Es sorprendente¡, Kagura tiene una buena técnica que le puede ayudar a movilizar a sus enemigos, pero desperdicio magia, tal vez le diga ese consejo)- pensaba mientras los veía.

Krillin: ¡Ella es muy fuerte¡- decía mientras la veía, para luego le invadieron los celos al saber que una niña lo puede derrotar.

En eso Goku voltea a verlos y les dice. ¡Ustedes sigan una vez que lo derrotemos los alcanzaremos¡- Todos asintieron ya que la Red Ribbon los está siguiendo y no debían tentar a su suerte, y comenzaron a correr.

El general Blue en todo momento estuvo viéndolos en silencio, quedo sorprendido por las habilidades de la niña y en su trabajo en equipo algo le decía que debía de tener cuidado con ellos ya que podrían derrotarlo, en eso escucho lo que dijo el niño con cola de mono, el comienza a sonreír y decide seguirlos.

Goku: ¡Bien, acabemos con esto Kagura¡- dijo mientras la mencionada asentía.

En eso escucharon la voz del maestro Roshi- Niña trata de usar tu gravedad más débil para que no desperdicies energía y tu cuerpo se acostumbre cuando quieras hacer una carga mayor de energía- ese consejo hizo que ella sonriera, volteo a verlos y asintió ya que ahora sabe cómo puede manejar su control de magia por ahora así que siguió su consejo.

Kagura: **¨Cambio de gravedad x1¨** \- esta vez solo hizo que el robot fuera más lento lo cual fue aprovechado por Goku e hizo un signo de manos.

Goku: **¨Kage Bunshin no Jutsu¨** \- en eso dos copias del aparecieron y las dos copias comenzaron a darle una lluvia de golpes mientras el original dijo- ¨Kamehamehaaa¨- en eso su técnica insignia salió de sus manos y logro destruir al robot junto con su copias.

Kagura: ¡Bien hecho, Goku-kun¡- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Goku: ¡Tú también peleaste muy bien, ahora vamos a alcanzarlos¡- en eso los dos salen corriendo para encontrarse con los demás.

Con los demás

Al llegar más adelante vieron dos caminos.

Lunch: Bulma ¿por cuál camino es?- pregunto mientras la peli azul veía el radar.

 ***CLIC* *CLIC* *CLIC* *CLIC***

Bulma: ¡Es por la derecha vamos¡- en eso ven que Krillin recogió una piedra y marca el camino con una flecha por donde se fueron, pero el general Blue vio esto.

Blue: ¡Ni crean que dejare que esos monstruos se unirán a ustedes para que me detengan¡- dijo mientras borraba la marca y la dibujaba para el lado contrario, una vez terminado eso comenzó a seguirlos.

Poco después llegaron Goku y Kagura que se detuvieron cuando vieron los dos caminos.

Kagura: ¿Dónde crees que hayan ido?- pregunto mientras miraba para todas partes, en otras palabras a la izquierda y derecha.

Goku: ¡Mira¡- dijo mientras apuntaba la flecha- ¿Crees que ellos dejaron esto para nosotros?- preguntaba mientras la peli morada veía la flecha.

Kagura: ¡Yo digo que si¡-decía mientras comenzaban a correr para el camino de la izquierda, ajenos a que habían sido timados por su enemigo.

Con Bulma y los demás

Ellos continuaron corriendo por el camino de la derecha, cuando al fin se detuvieron ya que enfrente de ellos había un pozo, esto los extraño pero no tenían tiempo para pensar en eso ya que si se tardaban mucho el enemigo podría alcanzarlos, aunque si se ponían a pensar Goku y Kagura podrían derrotarlo juntos, dejaron sus pensamientos de lado y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, en el caso de Bulma y Lunch solo estaban en un sostén y bragas de la peli azul era de color rojo mientras tenía varios dibujos de fresas y el de Lunch era uno totalmente blanco, en cambio los hombres solo estaban en bóxer, pero el maestro Roshi quería hacer de las suyas llevando su mano izquierda lentamente al trasero de Bulma.

 ***CLAP***

Roshi: Ay yay ¿Por qué fue eso?- decía mientras se llevaba su mano a su rostro el cual estaba rojo y tenía la marca de una mano.

Bulma: ¡NO CREE, QUE NO ME DI CUENTA DE SUS MAÑAS VIEJO MAÑOSO¡- le gritaba para luego acercarse al pozo- ¡Bien tenemos que continuar¡- en eso ella se mete al pozo y se sumerge para comenzar a explorar.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a entrar y seguir a la peli azul, pasados unos segundos cuando el último de ellos se dejó ver el general Blue aparece y sonríe.

Blue: ¡Entonces una vez que obtengan la Dragón Ball me encargare de eliminarlos¡- el solo decide quitarse su camisa y su gorro, ya que a ellos los entrenan para cualquier tipo de situación, así que una vez hecho eso salto para comenzar a seguirlos.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se ve que Goku le lanza también las esferas del dragón a Kagura pero está en vez de hacer malabares las atrapa para después saltar, lo que provoca que se terminen resbalando las dos y las esferas caigan arriba de ellos.**_

* * *

Goku y Kagura seguían corriendo hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida, esto los extraño a los dos y la peli morada creía rotundamente que estaban en un laberinto, esto la hizo ponerse nerviosa ya que se perderían, pero esta vez estaría con alguien.

Kagura: (¿Por qué ahora que lo veo no siento lo mismo?)- se preguntaba mientras veía el rostro de Goku confundido mientras se acercaba a la pared y comenzaba a darle ligeras patadas- (¡Tal vez solo fue momentáneo, estoy segura que si me estoy enfermando¡)- dejo sus pensamientos ya que necesitaban salir de ese lugar para ayudar a sus amigos.

Ella comenzó a acercarse cuando.

 ***PLAB***

Goku/Kagura: ¿¡Eh¡?- fue todo lo que pudieron decir cuando comenzaron a caer.

Goku: ¡Nos caemos¡- decía mientras se ladeaba para un lado.

Kagura: ¿Por qué nos volvió a pasar?- fue todo lo que pudo preguntar a los cuatro vientos.

 ***PUM* *PUM*-** Fue el ruido sordo que se escuchó cuando los dos cayeron de trasero.

En eso Goku siente que está tocando algo extraño y ve debajo del y resulta que los dos cayeron en un animal con ocho tentáculos que al verlos se sorprendió un poco.

?: Ha pasado tiempo desde que consigo una presa, pero al parecer el destino no solo me ha traído sino que me ha traído dos- dijo mientras los veía.

En eso Kagura y Goku saltan para alejarse del animal.

 **TAP**

Goku: ¡AH¡ ¡Ya se lo que eres¡ ¡Un calamar¡- dijo mientras sonreía.

Kagura/ Pulpo: ¡ES/SOY UN PULPO¡- le gritaban mientras Goku sonreía.

Goku: ¡Discúlpeme, pero tenemos que irnos estamos ocupados, adiós¡- y antes de que los dos comenzaran a caminar se detuvieron por un ruido.

 **SCHUP** \- en eso ven que uno de sus tentáculos se dirige a ellos.

 **HOP-** ambos saltaron para esquivar su agarre.

TAP- volvieron a caer en otra roca más alejada pero en eso sienten que el pulpo los agarro a los dos.

Goku: ¿¡QUÉ VAS A HACER¡?- gritaba mientras los agitaba.

Kagura: ¡BAJANOS¡- en eso se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

 **PLAF**

 **PLAF**

 **PLAF**

 **PLAF-** Era lo que se escuchaba ya que los estaba golpeando en contra de unas rocas.

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** en eso el pulpo los lanza y caen al suelo.

Ellos se levantan poco a poco mientras gime un poco del dolor ya que los ataco cuando tenían la guardia baja.

Goku: Kagura creo tener un plan- dijo mientras llamaba la atención de la pequeña.

Kagura: ¡Si sabes cómo derrotarlo, te apoyo¡- decía mientras se levantaba.

Goku empieza a negar con la cabeza ante lo dicho, esto extraño a la peli morada y él se dispuso a hablar de nuevo- ¡Yo no lo derrotare, tú lo harás¡- dijo mientras ella se extrañaba aún más.

Kagura: ¿¡Pero porque¡?- pregunto mientras lo veía.

 **HOP**

 **HOP-** los dos saltaron al ver que los tentáculos se dirigían a ellos de nuevo.

 **TAP-** ellos al momento de tocar el suelo comenzaron a esquivar los ataques.

 **ZUM-** en eso Goku corre y aparece a lado de Kagura para seguir contándole su plan para derrotar a su oponente.

Kagura: **¨Cambio de gravedad x1¨** \- en eso el pulpo se sintió más pesado y más lento.

ZUM- Goku corre directamente ella y lo levanta.

 **FIU-** El pelinegro la lanzo mientras ella dejo de usar su magia.

 **TCHAI-** en eso Kagura hace un corte y se ve como el pulpo poco a poco se empieza a separar de la mitad de su cabeza.

 **TAP-** Ella pisa el suelo pero no conforme con el resultado vuelve a atacar.

 **HOP-** al momento de saltar ella está frente al pulpo.

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI-** Después de ese último corte se ve como su oponente se empieza a separar en varias partes y caer al suelo mientras su sangre pintaba todo lo que tocaba.

 **TAP-** Kagura toco el suelo y balancea un poco su espada para asegurarse que la sangre no se quede pegada en la hoja.

 **CLIC-** ella decide guardar su arma y se acerca a su amigo.

Kagura: Dime Goku-kun ¿¡Porque querías que yo lo acabara y no tu¡?- pregunto mientras veía que se llevaba su mano derecha a la barbilla.

Goku: ¡Eso es porque no siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte, sé que eres fuerte así que es mejor que tú también te vuelvas más fuerte como Krillin, Yamcha, el maestro Roshi o yo, solo es cuestión que entrenes y lo más seguro es que nos derrotaras con tus habilidades de la espada y tu magia de gravedad¡- le dijo mientras le sonreía luego se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, sin percatarse de lo que hizo.

Kagura: (¡Ahí está, de nuevo ese sentimiento, mi corazón se aceleró demasiado y mis mejillas siento que arden¡ ¿¡Porque me siento así cuando me dices esas cosas Goku-kun¡?)- pensaba mientras era cierto ya que se veía claramente sus mejillas con un sonrojo mientras veía como avanzaba su amigo.

En eso Goku voltea a verla y dice- ¡Vamos necesitamos alcanzarlos¡- cuando dijo esto ella asintió lentamente y comenzó a seguirlo.

Con Bulma y los demás

Ellos ya llevaban un máximo de 5 minutos que habían salido del agua pero al momento que lo hicieron se encontraron con un cofre, todos en su curiosidad se acercaron y lo abrieron cuando vieron el contenido casi les da un infarto a todos ya que el cofre estaba lleno de monedas de oro, collares de perlas, diamantes, rubís y otras joyas más, todos en su emoción comenzaron a saltar y todos se acercaron corriendo para cargarlo e hicieron algo que no debían generaron una cortina de polvo cercas de una persona que no debían.

Lunch: ***ACHU*-** en el momento que estornudo todos se detuvieron abruptamente y voltearon para atrás lentamente para ver que en lugar de estar la mable y tierna peli azul de Lunch, estaba una pelirrubia con ojos esmeralda y tenía en todo momento el ceño fruncido.

Esto les hizo sudar a todos ya que saben de lo que es capaz por el dinero y ni se diga si en estos momentos tuviera una capsula con una ametralladora.

CLIC- todos voltearon y vieron que su peor temor se cumplió la pelirrubia tiene una capsula, ojala solo fuera algo de ropa.

POOOF- sus esperanzas se vieron abajo cuando ella sostenía con sus dos manos la ametralladora.

Lunch: ¿¡Donde estamos sabandijas¡?- con el tono que lo dijo sabían que no estaba de humor para sus bromas en eso ella voltea a ver el extraño cofre que estaban empujando- ¿¡Que es lo que tanto mueven¡?- decía mientras les apuntaba con el arma.

Bulma: L-Lunch e-e-esto e-es un s-simple b-baúl- decía para luego ver que la pelirrubia apretaba más sus manos con el arma lo que provoco que ella se escondiera detrás de Yamcha el cual está temblando.

Lunch: ¿¡Enserio crees que soy una estúpida para no saber que llevan algo de valor en ese baúl¡?- dijo mientras veía como llevaba su dedo índice al gatillo.

Y antes de que lo presionaran vieron alguien detrás de Lunch

 **PUM-** Fue el golpe que el general Blue le dio para dejarla inconsciente y ahora él toma el arma y patea a la pelirrubia para con ellos.

Krillin: ¡Excelente, un problema se va y llega uno nuevo¡- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

 **BRATATATATATATA-** eran las balas que disparaba Blue mientras todos saltaban rápido para esquivarlas.

Blue: ¡No estoy para juegos denme el radar y las Dragón Ball´s que están en su poder¡- dijo mientras los veía dispuestos a volver a presionar el gatillo.

 **FLOSH**

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron que era Goku y Kagura que saltaron del agua mientras la peli morada usaba su magia e hizo caer al suelo a Blue para que no usara la pistola de nuevo.

Todos: ¡Goku, Kagura han vuelto¡- dijeron mientras les sonreían.

Pero su festejo duro poco ya que los dos rubios despertaron y Lunch al ver a Blue se molestó demasiado, que tenía ganas de dispararle pero se dio cuenta que su arma estaba en el suelo y destruida.

Kagura: ¿¡Ella es Lunch-nesama¡?- preguntaba mientras veía los cambios de su hermana mayor.

Todos asintieron ante lo que preguntaba, luego Blue voltea a ver a las personas con las que no quería enfrentarse- ¡Vaya no aproveche mi tiempo y llego Goku el niño con cola y la pequeña niña mágica Kagura¡- cuando todos escucharon que él sabía que Kagura usaba magia ensancharon los ojos.

Kagura: ¿¡Como lo sabes, no recuerdo haberlo dicho en ningún momento¡?- preguntaba muy sorprendida.

Blue: ¡Eso es fácil, en la base principal de la Red Ribbon hay sujetos iguales a ti que pueden manejar magia entre ellos usan fuego, agua, una que controlan armas y entre otras¡- decía mientras veía como Lunch se ponía del lado de con sus amigos.

Yamcha: ¿¡Porque están con ustedes¡?- preguntaba aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Blue: ¡Eso es muy obvio conquistar el mundo, pero también hay otra al inicio ellos eran simples niños, pero una persona llamada Bora secuestraba para venderlos al mejor postor y el general Black encargado de entrenarnos los compro y se encargó de hacer que fueran como nosotros, parte de nosotros¡- dijo mientras veían con odio a Blue por haber dicho lo que hacían.

Bulma: ¡Malditos, no merecen vivir espero que cuando mueran se pudran en el infierno¡- decía con odio y veneno en sus palabras por saber lo que le hicieron a unos niños.

Blue: ¡Ya estoy acostumbrado ahora si no les importa morirán¡- dijo mientras todos lo veían extrañado.

 **FLAS-** en eso sus ojos brillan de color azul y sienten que ya no se pueden mover.

Lunch: ¿¡Qué nos hiciste maldito¡?- preguntaba mientras trataba de moverse fallando en el intento.

Blue: Jo, jo, jo, ¡Esta es la magia que puedo utilizar¡- dijo mientras todos ensanchaban los ojos ante tal descubrimiento- ¡Es Parálisis, es muy efectivo a la hora de asesinar¡, Pero déjenme decirles que no es mi poder ya que yo no nací en Fiore- dijo mientras todos sabían que él era de su continente.

Roshi: ¿¡Como tienes esos poderes si no naciste en Fiore¡?- el maestro estaba considerando el hecho de que alguno de sus padres pertenecía a Fiore pero lo desecho de inmediato.

Blue: ¡Se debe a esto¡- dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un frasco de píldoras de color rojo- ¡Después de investigar demasiado nos dimos cuenta que nosotros también podemos manejar magia pero para eso necesitábamos una gran cantidad de Ethernano puro, para luego convertirlas en pastillas y poder entrenar para desarrollar poderes especiales¡- dijo mientras no sabían que decir hasta que Kagura rompió el silencio.

Kagura: Entonces el Ethernano que había en la guarida de White ¿servía para eso?- dijo mientras veía a Blue asentir- Si ese es el caso gracias **¨Cambio de gravedad x2¨-** en eso el sello mágico aparece de Blue y este maldice por haber bajado la guardia.

 ***PUM* *CRASH***

Se veía como Blue caía al suelo y el suelo se cuarteaba por el cambio de gravedad ella iba a seguir pero luego el maestro la detuvo.

Roshi: ¡Déjalo quiero mostrarle una lección por haber desafiado a Kamesennin¡- dijo mientras ella desactivaba su magia.

Blue: ¡Vas a perder en mi contra anciano¡- dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía en pose de pelea.

 **ZUM-** El maestro Roshi apareció frente a él.

Blue: ¿¡Qué cara..- la pregunta murió cuando sintió algo en su estómago.

 **PAM-** El maestro le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago que lo hizo levantarse un poco del suelo para salir volando y caer al suelo.

 **Zum-** El corrió para no desaprovechar la oportunidad y poder acertarle otro golpe.

 **PLOF-** Este salto y le propino una patada en la cara.

Roshi: ¡Y toma¡- el agarra su bastón ***CROC*** le propino un fuerte golpe.

Blue: ¡M-MALDITO TE MATAREEEE¡- En eso el con algo de dificultad se levantó y junto con una capsula ***CLIC* *POOF*** se ve que de esto sale una ametralladora y le apunta al maestro.

 **BRATATATATATATATA**

 **TATATATA…-** Todos vieron con asombro como el maestro detuvo las balas con sus manos desnudas.

 **CHAS, CHAS-** El abre sus manos y de ellas caen las balas.

 **ZUM-** El maestro apareció a lado del.

 **PAM-** En eso recibe un golpe en la cara que lo dejo K.O.

Todos se acercaron al maestro.

Yamcha: ¡Eso fue increíble maestro¡ alagaba el ladrón.

Bulma: ¡Vaya no fue tan malo traerlo con nosotros¡- dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Ulong: ¡Tiene razón hace mucho que no lo veía en acción¡- dijo mientras los demás asentían.

Puar: ¡Hay que encontrar rápido la esfera para salir de aquí¡- dijo mientras todos asentían.

Después de unos minutos Goku se sumergió debajo del agua y logro encontrarla luego todos agarraron una parte del tesoro excepto Kagura que no le veía importancia a pesar de que había algo que le gusto.

 _Timeskip 3 horas_

Una vez llegada a Kame-House todos llegaron a un acuerdo que ya no podrían ir con Goku y Kagura porque tenían cosas por hacer y antes de que se fuera Goku recordó algo.

Goku: ¡Kagura ten esto¡- dijo mientras le entregaba lo que ella le pareció lo más hermoso de todos un collar de un pequeño diamante con una cadena de oro.

Kagura: ¿¡P-P-Porque… m-m-me das esto¡?- preguntaba mientras todos veían que ella se ponía de color roja.

Goku: ¡Vi que la estabas observando, pero no te acercabas a recogerlo así que yo lo hice para dártelo¡- todos sonrieron por eso y las chicas vieron esto y se les hizo muy lindo ya que parecían una pareja de novios.

Kagura: ¡G-G-Gracias¡- dijo mientras Goku se acercaba y se lo ponía en eso ella voltea a verlo y **MUAC** todos vieron como ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y volteaba a otro lado mientras se sonrojaba más.

(N/A: La persecución a Blue es la misma ya que no habría ningún cambio solo que la peli morada estará con Goku, también omitiré al robot Árale ya que nada cambiara).

Kagura: Goku-kun ¿¡Qué es esa extraña torre¡?- preguntaba mientras veían una gran torre que al parecer no tenía fin.

Goku: ¡No lo sé, pero hay que detener a ese avión¡- dijo mientras se acercaban con Kinton en eso Kagura grita.

Kagura: **¨Cambio de gravedad x3¨** -El avión junto con el general Orange cae al suelo.

 **BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

Se escuchó mientras Goku sostenía a un pequeño niño con traje de indio al bajar los tres el niño corrió y abrazo a un hombre moreno alto de unos dos metros y medio con pantalones indio y en la cabeza llevaba una pluma.

?: ¡Gracias por salvar a Upa¡ ¡Yo ser Bora¡ ¿¡Como poder agradecerte¡?- pregunto mientras los dos pensaban.

En eso Goku ve algo que lo dejo en shock y comienza a apuntar a la mano de Bora y se puede ver una Dragón Ball de cuatro estrellas, la misma que le dejo su abuelo.

Goku: ¿¡Nos podrías dar la Dragón Ball de cuatro estrellas¡?- Bora lo pensó unos segundos antes de dárselas- ¡Viva, viva, al fin la encontramos¡- Kagura veía feliz esta escena ya que el recupero algo que quería, ella voltea al cielo.

Kagura: (¡Espera un poco más luego estaremos juntos Oni-chan¡)- decía mientras veía al cielo y luego voltea a ver a Goku mientras sonríe.

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 2_**

 **(MERRY GO ROUND)**

Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**

Goku va corriendo mientras detrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo.  
 **(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa.  
 **(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**

Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un peli castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica.

 **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**

Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente.  
 **(Wa tte ii suteta)**

El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo.  
 **(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**

Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku.  
 **(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**

Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír.  
 **(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**

Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo.  
 **(Namida o koraetetandarou)**

Cana está sosteniendo una foto de su madre y en eso la imagen de un sujeto misterioso aparece en su rostro y eso hace que llore.

 **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**

Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera.  
 **(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**

Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan.  
 **(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**

En eso el maestro Makarov al ver las deudas que debe de pagar por los destrozos de su gremio se le cae el poco cabello que le quedaba mientras llora.  
 **(Sugata o miushinatte)**

Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail.  
 **(Shimattetanda)**

Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja.

 **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**

Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano.  
 **(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**

Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido.  
 **(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**

Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar.  
 **(Kaki keshite)**

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír.  
 **(MERII GOO RANDO)**

En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**

Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo.  
 **(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**

De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku.  
 **(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros reír y haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku.

 ** _Avance:_**

 _Hola soy Bulma, Goku y Kagura-Imōto continúan con la búsqueda de las Dragón Ball´s [Se ve como Goku y Kagura están viendo la torre de Karin mientras Bora les sirve de comer]_

 _Pero tendrán más complicaciones para obtenerlas [Se ve a un tipo con traje de combate chino con la Red Ribbon]_

 _Pero sé que ellos los derrotaran no importa que ya que son un buen equipo [Se ve como ese sujeto derrota a Goku y Kagura después de matar a Bora]_

 _Pero no dejo de preguntarme ¿Por qué estoy tan preocupada por ellos?- [Goku y Kagura están escalando la torre de Karin, y cuando llegan se encuentran con un Gato blanco con un bastón]_

 _El próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z es: ¡El asesino Tao-paipái¡ y ¡Entrenamiento al estilo Karin¡_

 _Goku y Kagura: ¡No se lo pierdan¡ [Se ve que Goku escala solo la torre con un sello mágico en su ropa y Kagura está tratando de quitarle un jarra con agua al gato]_

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Goku: 91.**_

 _ **Kagura: 60.**_

 _ **Krillin: 68.**_

 _ **Yamcha: 56.**_

 _ **Maestro Roshi: 90 (en estado de reposo).**_

 _ **Maestro Roshi: 132 Full Power.**_

 _ **Natsu: 65.**_

 _ **Gray: 65.**_

 _ **Erza: 80.**_

 _ **Mirajane: 79.**_

 _ **Lissana: 42.**_

 _ **Cana: 58.**_

 _ **Makarov: 90 (en estado de reposo).**_

 _ **Makarov: 150 (Modo titán 5%).**_

 _ **Robot pirata: 81.**_

 _ **General Blue: 71.**_

 _ **General Blue: 89 (Con Parálisis).**_

 **Fue un capitulo algo corto pero aquí esta no sé cuándo pueda actualizar de nuevo así que les pido algo de paciencia.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kaiser akuma 7: 1- ¡Hala¡ ¡Es una gran sorpresa ver al autor de Dragón Bleach Z¡ pero es un honor que leas mi historia y gracias.**

 **2- ¡Qué bueno que te guste la interacción¡.**

 **3-¡Técnicamente Kagura también tuvo algo que ver pero si, es muy doloroso creo que no eres el único que piensa eso¡**

 **4- ¡Exacto ¡Es frase de Bioshock uno de mis juegos favoritos sentí que estaría bien ponerla ya que Octavio es visto como un esclavo por ser un robot, y White pues es el hombre.**

 **5- ¡Si¡ Hare que sea poco a poco para cuando menos lo piense ya será amor, y eso trato de hacer ya que antes te traen una enseñanza ahora me digo ¨¿¡Porque no¡?¨y procuro hacerlo.**

 **6- ¡Nunca había pensado en eso, acepto tu sugerencia¡ ¡Goku vs Mira¡ en un futuro ahora súmale el entrenamiento Karin a Goku, ¿¡qué tan difícil será la pelea¡?**

 **samielssj12: ¡Gracias a ti por sugerirlo¡, en algún futuro se enfrentaran ellos dos solo espéralo.**

 **Hazel887: ¡No esperes más, ya está el capítulo XD¡**


	9. Entrenamiento Karin

**Pero ¿Qué tal están?, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que le están dando a este Fic, ya que sin ustedes, esta historia no crecería a como está actualmente y espero a que siga creciendo con su ayuda, ¡Comencemos¡**

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Kagura sospecha que este Bora es el encargado de secuestrar a los niños para la Red Ribbon.**_

 _ **-Bora les habla sobre la Torre de Karin.**_

 _ **-Goku le gustaría subir la Torre pero no quiere hacerlo debido a buscar las Dragón Ball´s.**_

 _ **-Tao paipái asesina a Blue con su lengua.**_

 _ **-Bora demuestra ganarse la confianza de Kagura al protegerlos del asesino.**_

 _ **-Todos ven la muerte de Bora.**_

 _ **-Goku descubre que a pesar de que sus Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, tienen su misma fuerza de un solo golpe desaparecen.**_

 _ **-Karin le informa a Goku que sus Kage Bunshin no Jutsu al disiparse obtiene los recuerdos de ellos.**_

 _ **-Goku sube de nuevo la Torre con un sello de gravedad x1 de Kagura, sin que este se diera cuenta.**_

 _ **-Kagura tiene un curso más intensivo para expulsar y manipular su Ki.**_

 _ **-Goku y Kagura se sorprenden al escuchar que el maestro Roshi tardo 3 años en obtener el agua sagrada, y ellos la obtienen en solo 3 días.**_

 _ **-Goku y Kagura se hartan que lidiar con la Red Ribbon y deciden ir a encargarse de ellos.**_

 **Escuchar Opening de Dragón Ball versión 1**

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Se ve como Goku se avienta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Se puede ver la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

En ese momento otra moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Se ve como la pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rió de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Se ve como la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que dé un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

Han pasado algunos segundos después de que Goku y Kagura obtuvieran la razón por la que Goku inicio su viaje y esa es la esfera de 4 estrellas la que le regalo su abuelito Son Gohan, pero él sabía muy bien que tendría que usarla para poder encontrar al hermano de Kagura así que no estaría del todo triste ya que lo haría para poder ayudar a un amigo, que claramente lo necesita más que él.

Goku: ¡VIVA¡ ¡VIVA¡ ¡ES LA SUSHINCHU¡ (4 estrellas) ¡HURRAAA¡-seguía gritando mientras la peli morada sonreía y Bora con su hijo Upa estaban muy confundidos.

Bora: ¿…Qué significar esto? ¿Qué ser esa esfera?- preguntaba mientras veía que el pequeño aún seguía celebrando.

En eso Goku decide contarle sobre las Dragón Ball´s y el cómo su hijo escuchan atentamente, mientras eso sucede Kagura recuerda claramente cómo se llamaba el sujeto.

Kagura: (¡ES EL¡ ¡ESE MALDITO¡ AHORA A ¿Cuántos NIÑOS QUIERES ARRUINARLES LA VIDA? ¿Cuántos?)- en eso el hombre Bora se dio cuenta que la pequeña lo veía con odio, eso lo extraño ya que nunca en su vida lo había visto… hasta ahora.

Bora: A ti ¿Qué suceder?- pregunto mientras Goku veía claramente como su amiga comenzó a llevar su mano al mango de su Katana.

Kagura: ¡NO JUEGUES CON NOSOTROS, TU SABES LO QUE SUCEDE¡- gritaba mientras ella se disponía a atacarlo pero luego ve que su Katana había desaparecido, ella voltea a ver y ve como Goku la tiene- ¡GOKU REGRESAMELA¡ ¿Qué NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE EL TRABAJA EN SECUESTRAR NIÑOS PARA LA RED RIBBON?- pero ella sigue viendo que él no se la regresa.

Goku: ¿Cómo estas tan segura que es él? ¡No porque se llamen igual quiere decir que sean la misma persona¡- dijo mientras por primera vez mostraba un rostro serio con su ceño fruncido.

En eso ella se dio cuenta que era cierto se dejó llevar por el parecido de sus nombres y saco conclusiones apresuradas, ella voltea con Bora y hace una reverencia- ¡Perdóneme¡- dijo mientras se tragaba su poco orgullo de espadachín, y lo seguía viendo sin confiar en él.

Bora: ¡No preocupar¡ Nosotros agradecer, invitar a comer- en eso tanto el cómo su hijo fueron a conseguir madera y algunas hierbas para hacer la comida.

 _Con la Red Ribbon_

Se ve que el general Red y Black están con una persona con un traje de combate chino, esta persona tiene su cabello en una trenza.

?: Soy Tao paipái el mejor asesino del mundo- se presentaba el hombre mientras los generales asentían.

Red:¡Necesitamos de tus servicios¡ pero ¿Cómo sabremos si lo que dicen de ti es cierto?- preguntaba mientras lo veía fijamente.

Black: ¡Señor si me permite opinar, porque no traemos a unos de nuestros hombres y nos demuestre de lo que es capaz¡- general Red asintió en aprobación en eso.

 ***POM* *POM*-** Todos voltearon a la puerta, en eso se abre para mostrar al General Blue.

Red: ¿Cómo has regresado?- preguntaba mientras tenía el ceño fruncido en todo momento.

Blue: ¡No fue nada fácil ya que tuve que conseguir algunos aviones, barcos…- en eso fue interrumpido abruptamente por su superior.

Red: ¡No me refiero a eso¡, digo que se te ocurre regresar después de la semejante humillación que demostraste al enfrentarte a ellos y lo peor de todo no regresaste con ninguna Dragón Ball- dijo mientras con cada palabra que decía se molestaba aún más.

Blue: Pe… ¡Pero señor, mire lo que tengo aquí¡- en eso muestra el radar del Dragón que les robo a Goku y Kagura- ¡Este es el radar que tenían esos niños para encontrar las Dragón Ball´s, ahora nosotros podremos encontrarlas mucho más rápido¡- esa declaración dejo sorprendidos a todos excepto a Tao.

Red: Ha sido muy heroico de tu parte- en eso Blue sintió alivio- Pero esa no era tu misión, tu misión claramente era regresar con las Dragón Ball´s y me has fallado y tú sabes que aquel que falla en su misión debe merecer un castigo- cuando dijo esto Blue volvió al estado anterior.

Blue: Pe… ¡Pero¡- trataba de pensar en algo para salir de este problema pero no se le ocurría nada para salir de esté.

Red: Sin embargo como has hecho mucho por nosotros, si llegas a derrotar a Tao paipái te perdonare y te daré la segunda oportunidad que tu deseas- cuando dijo eso Blue sonrió.

Blue:… Muchas Gracias, lo derrotare y demostrare que necesito esa segunda oportunidad y no la desaprovechare- en eso todos salen de la habitación para dirigirse a otra con un domo para ver como pelearan los dos.

Blue: ¡Vaya, si logro derrotarte seré reconocido como el mejor asesino de todos jo, jo, jo¡- decía mientras veía a Tao.

Tao:…- el voltea a ver a Red- Por éste cobrare el precio normal, y para que veas que soy superior a él solo usare mi lengua para matarlo- eso sorprendió a Red y Black, en cambio solo molesto a Blue.

Black: ¡COMIENCEN¡- grito para dar inicio al combate.

 **ZUM-** En eso Blue corre a toda su velocidad y estira su pierna derecha para propinarle una patada.

 **FLAS-** Tao paipái esquiva su patada sin esfuerzo.

Tao: ¡No me has dado¡- le dijo mientras Blue se molestaba más.

Blue: ¡Insolente¡- en eso sus ojos brillaron pero el asesino había desaparecido- ¿Dónde diablos estas?- dijo mientras volteaba a varias partes.

En eso aparece Tao Paipái en su lado izquierdo.

 **NPS-** En eso el saca su lengua.

 **TUD-** El con su lengua toco su sien izquierda aunque realidad recibió un golpe.  
 **POP-** Se retiró poco a poco de Blue mientras veían como de su nariz salía algo de sangre.

Tanto como Red y Black estaban en shock mientras veían como Blue se retorcía un poco antes de caer al suelo sin vida con los ojos totalmente en blanco.

Tao: El juego ha terminado díganme ¿Quién es mi objetivo?- esas palabras sacaron del shock a los dos mientras Red sonreía ya que al fin podría obtener las Dragón Ball´s.

En eso ellos le muestran la foto de Goku y Kagura, esto sorprendió ya que eran unos simples niños, pero mientras le pagaran la cantidad acordada no diría nada.

Red: ¡Puedes matarlos si quieres¡ Ellos están en Karin, quiero que recuperes las 4 esferas que tienen en su poder- en eso Black le muestra la esfera de 6 estrellas.

Tao: ¡Muy bien¡- en eso se acerca a una columna- ¿Puedo coger una de estas columnas?- eso extraño a los dos.

Black: ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- pregunto mientras los dos tenían cara de no entender a su pregunta.

 **HOP-** Tao salta en donde inicia la columna.

 **Tup-** Le da un toque con su dedo índice derecho.

 **Tup-** Con su pierna derecha le da una ligera patada.

 **TAP-** Al momento que toca el suelo estira ambos brazos a la columna.

 **CROC-** Retira completamente la columna, ahora ellos entendían a que se refería.

Tao: 2,500 KM- en eso levanto la columna y se veía que estaba a punto de lanzarla- Bien, volveré en algunos minutos- dijo para luego estirar un poco más y lanzarla.

 **ZAS** \- En eso la lanza con fuerza.

 **FIIIIIIUN** \- Salta para poder caer en el tronco.

 **TAP** \- Cayó directamente en el tronco y solo estuvo en ese lugar para que este mismo se lo llevara.

 _Con Goku y Kagura_

Ellos estaban sentados mientras veían que Bora estaba preparando alguna clase de sopa, y en eso Goku veía fijamente la Torre que tenía enfrente de ellos.

Goku: Por cierto… ¿Qué es esta Torre?- dijo mientras señalaba la Torre.

Bora: Ser Torre sagrada de Karin, que llevar hasta el cielo si logras escalar fuerza aumentar- cuando dijo sorprendió a los dos.

Goku: ¡Que interesante¡ ¡Me gustaría escalarla¡- dijo mientras veía la Torre y se acercaba como si quisiera comenzar a subirla.

Bora: ¡Ustedes poder subirla, ser salvadores de Tierra de Karin¡- eso alegro demasiado a Goku en cambio Kagura seguía viéndolo con unos ojos entrecerrados, ya que aún no confié en él.

Goku : ¡Me encantaría pero… aun no lo hare¡- dijo mientras sonreía, esto sorprendió a Kagura.

Kagura: Pero ¿Por qué?, a ti siempre te ha gustado superarte, talvez no vuelvas a tener esta oportunidad- dijo mientras lo veía en eso el azabache sonrió.

Goku: ¡La razón es fácil, primero estamos buscando las Dragón Ball´s para poder encontrar a tu hermano¡- ella solo sonrió, en eso.

 **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Todos rieron ya que el estómago de Goku estaba clamando por comida.

Bora luego decidió servirles comida, la peli morada lo comió con cuidado, pero dejo eso de lado ya que Goku iba en su plato número 15 y no le ha ocurrido nada, eso solo hizo que tuviera un poco más de confianza y comiera de una manera normal.

Una vez terminado de comer todos estaban descansando mientras veían el paisaje tan majestuoso con las brisas de aire que movían el cabello de todos, era las pocas veces en que podían disfrutar de algo.

 **FIIIIUN** \- Todos escucharon un ruido muy extraño, en eso ven a lo lejos que algo se acerca directamente con ellos.

Bora: ¡CUIDADO¡- grito mientras todos saltaban para un lado.

 **ZRAS** \- La columna se estrelló cercas de Bora.

 **TAP** \- Tao saltaría y caería de nuevo en la columna.

Bora: ¿QUIÉN ERES?- grito ya que nadie podía entrar a esa tierra a menos que tuviera el permiso para estar en ese lugar.

Tao: ¡Soy el mejor asesino del mundo¡ ¡TAO PAIPAI¡- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa ante su título- De una vez te digo que no tengo nada en contra de esta tierra. He venido a buscar a esos niños- dijo mientras señalaba a los dos niños.

Goku: ¿Por qué nos buscas?- dijo desconcertado.

Kagura: ¡Nunca te hemos visto¡- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

Tao: ¡Me envió la Red Ribbon a acabar con ustedes y me llevare las Dragón Ball´s¡ - dijo mientras sonreía al ver como los dos niños se enojaban demasiado.

Goku:¡…LA RED RIBBON¡- Grito mientras cerraba sus manos.

Kagura: ¡Qué pesados son¡- dijo mientras agarraba su Archenemy.

En eso el pequeño Upa abrazo la pierna de padre y dijo- ¡Padre¡ ¡Ayúdalos¡- en eso Bora dio un paso al frente de Tao.

Bora: ¡Estos jóvenes salvar a mi hijo, yo pagarles el mismo favor¡- en eso agarro una lanza y se preparó para la batalla.

 **ZUM** \- Corrió directamente a él con su lanza para atacarlo.

 **FLAS** \- Esquivo el ataque.

 **PUM** \- Tao le propino una patada en la espalda a Bora.

Bora se levanta y quiso hacerlo mismo solo que obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Tao sabía que ellos se estaban entrometiendo así que decidió sujetar la lanza y hace unas vueltas para luego lanzar a Bora.

Tao con la lanza de Bora vio al pequeño Upa así que decidió terminar con ellos rápidamente para ir al asunto principal- ¡Se entrometieron así que tengo el permiso para acabar con ellos¡- el apunto la lanza al pequeño Upa esto solo hizo que Goku y Kagura se tensaran ante eso.

 **ZAS** \- en eso aventó la lanzo que se dirigía al pequeño Upa.

Goku y Kagura comenzaron a correr para tratar de salvar al pequeño pero estaban demasiado lejos para alcanzarlos en eso.

 **TCHAC** \- Los dos vieron con asombro como Bora se interpuso en el camino y recibió la lanza de lleno en el pecho de la parte derecha.

Bora: ¡UGH¡… *Cof* *Cof*- en eso ven como empieza a escupir sangre- ¡N-No… d-dejare… *Cof* *Cof*… q-que metas… a m-mi hijo… en e-esto¡- dijo mientras se retiraba la lanza de su cuerpo, esta acción sorprendió a Kagura ya que se dio cuenta que lo estaba culpando por algo que él nunca había hecho.

Tao: ¡Vaya, eso es tener corazón, como me repugna¡- dijo mientras se mantenía en su lugar.

En eso se Bora se lanzó de nuevo a Tao, y como la última vez detuvo la lanza sin problema alguno, en eso Tao estira su dedo índice- ¨ **DODONPA** ¡- en eso un rayo de luz amarilla salió de este y atraviesa donde se supone que antes estaba su corazón, eso hizo que todos abrieron los ojos en shock.

Bora comienza a parpadear poco a poco, en eso solo muestra una sonrisa y voltea con Goku y Kagura- ¡P-Por… f-favor… p-protejan a… U-Upa¡- en eso el cayo en el suelo sin vida.

Upa: ¡PADRE…¡ ¡…PADRE…¡- el pequeño corrió y se dirigió al cuerpo de su padre.

Goku: ¡MAL…¡ ¡SI TAN SOLO YO…¡- En eso el no aguanto más.

 **ZUM** \- En eso el salió corriendo.

Tao sonrió y antes de que diera un paso.

 **CRASH** \- Cayó al suelo y vio que la peli morada estaba usando magia.

El solo sonrió en eso estiro su dedo y dijo- ¨ **DODONPA** ¨- El ataque salió muy rápido y ella tuvo que dejar de usar su magia, cuando ella voltea a ver ve que él está detrás de ella.

 **PUM** \- Le propino un golpe que la hizo estrellarse y golpearse la cabeza y dejarla inconsciente.

Goku: ¡MALDITO¡- en eso el corrió directamente para golpearlo.

 **ZAS** \- Goku le lanzo un golpe y una patada.

 **HOP** \- Tao salto sin problema alguno, a pesar de sentir sus músculos algo lastimados por la magia de Kagura.

 **PAAAF** \- Tao en el aire le propino una tremenda patada en el rostro y lo saco volando.

 **BAM¡-** Goku se estrella en la torre.

 **HOP** \- Tao salto mientras veía como el lugar donde antes estaba se cuarteaba, en eso voltea a ver y ve como la peli morada salta con su espada desenfundada.

 **ZUM** \- El aparece alado de ella y cuando estaba a punto de propinarle otro golpe.

 **PUM** \- El termina recibiendo un golpe por parte de Goku.

 **TAP** \- El cae al suelo y ve como había 20 niños iguales con el rostro de Goku.

Tao: ¡Bunshin¡- en eso él se levanta y todos se lanza para golpearlo.

 **FLAS** \- Comienza a esquivar los golpes de todos con algo de dificultad.

Kagura: **¨Cambio de gravedad x1¨** \- al momento de decir eso los movimientos de Tao empezaron a ir más lentos, pero no lo suficiente para tirarlo al suelo ya que está prestando mucha atención, para que no le vuelva a ocurrir lo que le sucedió.

 **PUM** \- En eso Tao destruye el primer clon y ve como ellos usan la bomba de humo para distraerlo y poder golpearlo.

Tao: **¨DODONPA¨** \- En eso su ataque insignia logro darle a 10 copias del azabache y pudo ver claramente como ellos se llevan las manos a su cabeza y el no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** En el momento que golpeo al último espero el momento.

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFF-** Se formó una gran cortina de humo.

Goku: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritaba mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza y sentía un gran dolor.

Tao: ¡Esa es una debilidad del Bunshin, mientras más hagas al momento de disiparlos y no haber tenido un entrenamiento posterior genera una sobre carga en la mente, en el peor de los casos la muerte¡- decía mientras veía a Goku en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras se aprieta el cráneo con sus manos- La segunda es que necesitas entrenar su resistencia ya que como viste de un solo golpe se disiparon¡- dijo mientras apuntaba su dedo a él.

Kagura en eso ella corre directamente a él con su espada.

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI-** Ella dio rápidamente 3 cortes pero su enemigo solo lo esquivaba fácilmente.

 **FLAS** \- Después de esquivarlos la miro fijamente antes de correr hacia ella.

 **ZUM** \- Cuando ella voltea ve que lo tiene justo enfrente.

 **Tup** \- Le propino una pequeña patada en el estómago lo que hizo que escupiera saliva y ella cayera al suelo sosteniéndose el estómago.

 **TAP** \- En eso el solo la ve como se retuerce del dolor.

 **¨Ka… me…-** en eso Tao voltea a ver y se sorprende que Goku este de pie haciendo una pose que había visto antes, del rival de su hermano.

 **ha… me…-** La energía estaba a punto de lanzarse y el voltea a ver y ve como la peli morada se alejó rodando del lugar.

 **haaaaaaaaaaa** \- En eso su ataque se dirige a máxima velocidad al asesino y este solo cruza los brazos.

 **ZRAAS** \- En eso el ataque dio de lleno al asesino al disiparse el humo que dejo se podía ver como solo había perdido su ropa y apenas le cubría la parte de la cadera.

Kagura: ¡N-No puede ser¡- dijo totalmente espantada ya que esta persona no se comparaba a los demás enemigos en cambio esta persona era más fuerte que ellos en eso el recuerdo del pasado de Rosemary entro en ella y comenzó a desesperarse.

Goku: ¡… NO TE HIZO NADA¡- Gritaba en shock mientras lo veía.

Tao: ¡Maldita sea… destruiste mi ropa¡- en lugar de atacarlo se acercó a la peli morada y la sujeto del cuello.

Goku: ¿¡Qué rayos planeas hacer¡?- en eso ve como comienza a apretarle el cuello y asfixiarla- ¡DEJALA MALDITO¡- En eso corrió directamente a él y antes de llegar el la lanzo y Goku la atrapo- KAGURA ¿ESTAS BIEN?- preguntaba mientras la veía.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder escucharon algo- **¨DODONPA¨-** En eso Goku se pone rápidamente a Kagura en la espalda pensando recibir el ataque y que ella no se dañara más de lo que ya está.

 **FLASH** \- En eso el ataque le dio de lleno y el salio volando el pequeño Upa puede ver como poco a poco ellos salen volando mientras los ojos de los dos están desorbitados y en un estado como si no tuvieran vida.

Tao sonrió por haber terminado su misión no lo admitiría abierta pero ambos niños tenían habilidades increíbles y con que se descuidara un poco podría haber sido derrotado, el decidió acercarse a una mochila de color rosa en donde estaban 3 esferas del dragón, el voltea a ver al único sobreviviente el pequeño Upa, el en vez de matarlo siguió con su camino hasta dirigirse a la columna, donde la recoge de nuevo, él pensaba dirigirse a entregar las Dragón Ball´s pero está mal presentado así que decidido mejor ira a un pueblo cercano a que le reparen su ropa.

 **ZAS** \- Lo lanza a una dirección cualquiera.

FIIIIIIUN- El salta y cae en la columna mientras esta poco a poco desaparece del lugar en donde antes estaba.

Upa comienza a llorar ya que las personas que lo habían salvado e incluso su padre están muertos, el comienza a usar tierra para poder enterrar el cuerpo de su padre.

 _Timeskip 20 minutos después_

Una vez que termino de enterrar el cuerpo de su padre se dirigió a los cuerpos de los que consideraba sus primeros amigos cuando comenzó a cubrirlos con un poco de tierra ve como ellos comienzan a mover sus manos lentamente.

En eso Goku comienza a moverse y ve que en la parte donde está ubicado la zona del corazón cayo la esfera que tanto había buscado, en cambio la peli morada se mueve poco a poco mientras trata de levantarse por los golpes que recibió.

Upa: ¡ESTAN VIVOS¡- decía mientras saltaba y ellos se veían con miradas interrogantes.

En eso ellos recuerdan la paliza que recibieron por parte de Tao, pero lo peor recuerdan la muerte de Bora.

Goku: ¿¡Esa es la tumba de Bora¡?- pregunto mientras escuchaba al pequeño llorar.

Kagura: ¡Perdóneme tanto Bora-san yo creía que era alguien malo pero ahora me demostró que usted siempre fue una persona de gran corazón¡- decía mientras se acercó a Upa y lo abrazo en eso ella se le ocurrió una idea, sabía que está arriesgando demasiado pero era preferible que ver a Upa llorar y estar solo- ¡Goku-kun, usemos las Dragón Ball´s para revivir a Bora-san¡- lo dijo con determinación.

Goku: Eso quería decirte pero, ¿Qué sucederá con buscar a tu hermano?- pregunto mientras veía como negaba.

Kagura: ¡Lo sé pero es más importante que Upa este con su padre¡- ella dijo sonriendo y levantándose completamente.

Goku: ¡Muy bien vamos a subir la Torre de Karin¡- dijo mientras la peli morada lo detenía abruptamente.

Kagura: Goku-kun no es momento para perder el tiempo necesitamos ir a por él y derrotarlo para ob…- en eso una mirada seria del azabache le hizo guardar silencio.

Goku: ¡Si vamos como estamos en estos momentos volveremos a obtener el mismo resultado, si lo que Bora dijo es cierto sobre la Torre la subiré para hacerme fuerte y cuando el trate de regresar por la esfera lo estaré esperando para derrotarlo¡- dijo mientras Kagura estaba en shock ya que sabía que tenía razón- ¡Si tú quieres subir es tu decisión, recuerda que te dije que no siempre estaré ahí para protegerte y este tipo lo demostró¡- en eso agarra una pequeña bolsa café donde guardo la esfera y la ato a su ropa .

En eso Kagura se acercó a el- ¡Entonces vamos, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados¡- ellos caminaron al frente de la torre.

Goku solo sonríe y los dos se agachan un poco para agarrar impulso.

 **HOOOOP** \- Los dos dieron un salto y Goku estaba más arriba de la peli morada pero no era tiempo para comparar y dejaron eso de lado para seguir subiendo.

 **HOP**

 **HOP**

 **HOP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP-** En eso Goku comienza a escalar más rápido mientras la peli morada sube a su ritmo ya que no es tan veloz como él.

Al pasar unos segundos Goku estaba tan arriba que veía las nubes, en eso voltea y ve que Kagura se está cansando muy rápido, el decidió apoyarla- Kagura, tu puedes, eres fuerte solo recuerda ¡Esfuérzate y supera tus limites, para que sorprendas a tu hermano¡- esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para hacer que ella continuara y no solo eso aumentar el paso, el solo sonrió mientras seguía escalando.

Kagura: (¡Gracias Goku-kun¡ Siempre sabes que decir me esforzare y te sorprenderé, espera ¿Por qué siento que mis mejillas arden de nuevo?, NO, esto no es momento para pensar en eso, luego trato de darme cuenta que es lo que me pasa)- ella inmediatamente elimino su sonrojo y también se centró en seguir escalando.

Pasaron las horas y llego la noche ambos seguían cansados pero no se rendirían ya que lo quieren hacer para enfrentarse a Tao paipái y recuperar las Dragón Ball´s para revivir a Bora.

 _Timeskip mañana siguiente_

Goku: ¡Uf¡ ¡Uf¡- está jadeando mientras sigue escalando pero más lento que antes.

Kagura: ¡Uf¡ ¡D-Debemos c-continuar¡- ella ya no sentía muy bien los brazos pero seguía continuando.

Goku: K-Kagura ¡e-eso es¡- en eso la peli morada voltea y ve algo que la hizo sonreír.

Kagura: ¡LA CIMA¡- ambos continuaron subiendo al momento de que llegaron a la cima se acostaron y jadearon al momento de recuperar aliento ambos se levantaron.

Goku: ¿Dónde estará el agua de la historia que dijo Bora?- en eso ambos escuchan una voz.

?: Está aquí suban hasta arriba- se escuchó mientras ambos salían para encontrar unas escaleras y comenzar a subirlas.

Ellos llegaron a la segunda planta y solo encontraron un pedestal donde había una jarra y un gato blanco con un bastón.

?: Han sido muy valientes al subir hasta aquí, y eso que solo son unos simples niños- dijo mientras los dos veían al felino.

Kagura: Disculpe ¿Dónde podemos encontrar al maestro Karin?- preguntaba amablemente al señor gato.

Karin: ¡Soy yo¡- dijo mientras la peli morada estaba en shock.

Goku: ¡Claro¡ Lo que le íbamos… ¿Eh? ¿Usted es el maestro Karin? – ambos cayeron al suelo por la lentitud para entender cosas.

Karin: Dejando eso de lado ¿Por qué están aquí?- pregunto mientras ambos niños dejaban las bromas a un lado.

Kagura: Buscamos una agua que nos hará más fuerte, para…- en eso es detenida abruptamente.

Karin: Déjame ver… ya veo quieren el agua para derrotar al asesino Tao paipái y obtener las Dragón Ball´s para revivir al padre de Upa- eso dejo sorprendidos a los niños, ya que él sabía todo.

Goku: Entonces ¿Nos puede decir donde tiene el agua?- dijo mientras se ponía serio.

Karin: ¡Es esa¡- en eso señala el pedestal- ¡Pueden tomarla si quieren¡- lo dijo con una voz tranquila.

La peli morada estaba acercándose pero Goku se le hizo extraño ya que se las daría sin complicaciones, algo había aquí que no entendía.

 **PUM** \- En eso Goku sale de sus pensamientos al ver como la peli morada cae al suelo.

Kagura: ¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunto mientras se sobaba el trasero por el golpe.

Karin: Si quieren tomar el agua tendrán que coger el agua- dijo mientras veía a ambos niños.

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito._**

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Natsu y Gray se golpean pero luego aparece Erza para agarrarlos de la cabeza y estrellarlos mientras todos los de su generación reían, por los dos chicos._**

* * *

 **ZAS** \- Goku en eso salto directamente al pedestal.

 **ZAP** \- Karin hizo lo mismo mientras Kagura hacia lo mismo.

 **PAM** \- Karin recogió la jarra y ambos niños se estrellaron y se golpearon en sus cabezas.

En eso Goku voltea abruptamente a un lado y grita- ¡AAHH¡- tanto Karin como Kagura voltearon a donde él había volteado.

 **ZAS** \- Goku salta una vez más, para tomar el agua.

 **PAF** \- Recibió un sendo golpe en el rostro con el bastón de Karin.

Karin: ¡No caeré en un truco tan simple¡- dijo mientras veía a Goku sobarse el rostro.

Kagura: **¨Cambio de gravedad x1¨** \- en eso el maestro ve que ella uso su magia el solo sonríe, y ven como él se mueve a ella.

 **PUM** \- Recibió un golpe en el rostro eso y ve como ella cayó al suelo, también se dio cuenta del problema que ella tiene.

Karin: ¡Tan rápido se cansaron¡- dijo mientras los veía jadear.

Goku: ¡Eso lo dice usted porque nosotros no hemos comido nada desde ayer por subir la torre¡- en eso ve que el maestro Karin levanta su mano.

 **ZAS** \- Ambos atraparon algo y ven que era un simple frijol o judía, eso solo molesto a ambos.

Karin: ¡Cómanlo y continuemos¡- dijo mientras los veía.

Kagura: ¡Esto no nos llenara a ninguno de los dos y menos a Goku-kun que come demasiado¡- dijo mientras el azabache asentía.

Karin: ¡Se llaman Semillas del ermitaño si comes una sola te llenara el estómago por 10 días y restablecerá tus energías- eso sí que nunca lo vieron venir creer que esa simple semilla tuviera eso era increíble.

 **ÑAM**

 **ÑAM-** Ambos comenzaron a comerla a los segundos sintieron sus estómagos llenos y sus energías restablecidas.

Karin: ¡Vieron, si ya terminaron continuemos¡- en eso ambos asienten y se lanzan.

Al pasar los minutos obtuvieron el mismo resultado sin éxito Goku uso el **Zanzōken** en donde comenzó a rodear a Karin para confundirlo Kagura uso su **Cambio de gravedad x1, x2 y x3** , lo que más le sorprendió es que predijo el movimiento de ambos y de un par de golpes los dejo en el suelo, Goku volvió a usar su **Kage bunshin no jutsu** junto con el **Zanzōken** lo que triplico la dificultad para quitarle el agua pero el resultado fue el mismo los clones fueron destruidos ocasionándole un dolor de cabeza a Goku y su **Zanzōken** fue imitado por Karin y el sí logro confundirlos a ambos.

Goku: ¡Maldición¡- decía en el suelo mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

Kagura: ¡No podemos hacer nada¡- se veía cansada mientras veía al maestro Karin.

Karin: ¡Me sorprenden parece que ya se dieron cuenta¡- dijo mientras sonreía pero al ver la cara de confusión de los dos vio que se equivocó- ¡Ninguno de los dos lo entiende¡ Parece que tú Goku tendrás que hacer más ejercicio y tu Kagura necesitas aumentar esa pobre resistencia- en eso muestra que trae la bolsa donde está la esfera- Si te avientas de la torre para atraparla te haré subirla 15 veces más- en eso avienta la esfera- por si acaso deja un clon- le dijo mientras dejo a los dos sorprendidos ya que no vieron que le quitara la esfera.

En eso Goku se acercó y recuerda las palabras del maestro hace un clon y comienza a bajarla sin aventarse en eso el maestro se acerca a Kagura y le dice- Quiero que coloques un sello de gravedad en donde tiene el agujero en el pecho de su dogi, sin que él se dé cuenta y quiero que sea a una gravedad x2- ella asiente.

Kagura: **¨Cambio de gravedad x2¨** \- en eso un circulo aparece debajo de ella y justamente un circulo aparece en la ropa de Goku y el siente que se iba a caer pero apenas y logro agarrarse como se debe.

Goku: ¿P-Porque me siento tan pesado?- en eso el creyó que era Kagura pero desecho la idea ya que no vio el sello mágico así que comenzó a bajar la torre lentamente.

Kagura: ¿Por qué me pidió eso no podre moverme?- dijo mientras el maestro dijo las siguientes palabras.

Karin: ¡Eso no me importa, vas a tener que averiguar cómo te moverás sin dejar de usar tu magia¡-en eso voltea a ver al clon- Y tu harás el ejercicio pero procura no golpearte fuerte o desaparecerás ¡Entendido¡- ambos asintieron así que el clon se lanzó y él lo esquivo, justo antes de chocar usa la columna para impulsarse y regresar al ataque.

Kagura: ¡T-Tengo… q-que… m-moverme¡- decía con esfuerzo mientras daba un paso y veía que el circulo comenzaba a deshacerse, pero ella aumento su magia y se reconstruyo de nuevo.

En eso voltea y ve que Goku se iba a estrellar con ella y de pura inercia se agacho, pero lo sorprendente es que ella no dejo de usar su magia.

 **ESCUCHAR Fairy Tail Guren no Ikari Ost – Extended** En eso ella se levanta y comienza a dar pasos mientras ve que su círculo sigue igual pero al dar el cuarto paso comenzó a deshacerse, en eso ella entro en desesperación y comienza a recordar la humillación de perder en contra de Tao, el haber sido débil siempre, el triste momento en Rosemary cuando se encuentra el cuerpo de su madre totalmente desnuda con un líquido blanco que salía de su cuerpo y estaba presente también en su pecho y rostro mientras ella lloraba de felicidad al ver a su hija sana y salva para luego decirle las siguientes palabras- _¨R-Recuerda hija tendrás el poder que tú quieres y podrás dominarlo solo si tienes…a a-alguien… p-por … p-proteger¨_ \- en eso ella la abraza para luego morir.

De un momento a otro se da cuenta lo que ella quiso decir si quiere dominar ese poder necesita alguien a quien proteger solo de esa manera podrá romper esa barrera que ella misma se ha puesto, en eso ella ve a su hermano, Bulma, Lunch, Yamcha, Puar, Ulong, Maestro Roshi y Goku-kun, cuando ella recuerda sus palabras de aliento comienza a caminar y Karin como Goku se detienen al ver como ella luego de caminar comenzó a correr mientras el maestro sentía que aparte de la magia su Ki comenzaba a manifestarlo fuera de su cuerpo.

Ambos se lanzaron para tratar de quitarla, y ella decide usar su magia de gravedad con el maestro pero en eso ella siente que su fuerza comenzó a aumentar y mejor dejo que la fuerza que lo está impulsando a seguir adelante se adapte a su cuerpo para luego utilizarla.

Goku crea esferas de Ki y las lanza para crear una cortina de humo y Kagura aparece cercas de con él para propinarle un golpe, ella sabía que no manejaba muy bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero para eso luego le pediría ayuda a Goku para que le enseñe a pelear como él.

 _Con el verdadero Goku_

 _(Pov Goku)_

No podía creerlo ese gato malagradecido lo hizo bajar la torre de nuevo y eso que tardo un día entero para subirla y otra vez está teniendo el mismo resultado, ya que como puedo ver ya anocheció y lo peor de todo que me sucedió es que de un momento a otro me sentí pesado y no sé cómo le hice, a lo mejor y fue la semilla que me dio de comer… bueno no importa ahora tengo que llegar al suelo para recuperar la esfera.

 _(Fin de POV de Goku)_

Goku comenzó a bajar durante unos 3 horas más hasta que por fin llego, suponiendo que ha estado muy oscuro diría que los demás ya deben estar dormidos incluidos Kagura, su clon y el maestro Karin, al momento de tocar el suelo se sentó a descansar unos minutos al momento de levantarse se le complico y comenzó a buscar la esfera, a los minutos la encontró en la cima de la rama de un árbol, y el subió para recogerla, cuando lo logro se estiro un poco.

 **HOP**

 **HOP**

 **HOP**

 **HOP**

 **HOP-** Comienza a subir de Nuevo pero a diferencia de antes le estaba costando aún más pero, debía de esforzarse.

 _Con Kagura_

Kagura y el clon estaban totalmente cansados ya que no pudieron hacer gran avance más que ella ya que su resistencia mejoro y en todo momento ha tenido activado su magia y a un no la desactiva por pedido del maestro Karin.

Karin: ¡Es suficiente por hoy¡- dijo mientras ellos caían al suelo jadeando.

Goku (clon): E-Esto es muy d-difícil- dijo mientras la peli morada asentía lentamente.

Kagura: ¡Maestro Karin¡ díganos ¿alguien más a parte de nosotros logro beber el agua sagrada?- pregunto mientras veían al maestro asentir.

Karin: Si y ustedes lo conocen muy bien- eso dejo confundido a ambos hasta que volvió a hablar- ¡El maestro Roshi¡- cuando dijo eso ambos abrieron los ojos en shock ya que no esperaban eso del maestro Roshi.

Goku (clon): Y ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomo obtener el agua?- en eso el gato levanto tres dedos- ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?- preguntaba mientras estaba sorprendido en caso de que fuera la primera.

Karin: ¡Tres años¡- en eso se ve que el cielo se nubla y comienza a llover- ¡Me sorprenderían demasiado si llegan a lograrlo en un año pero lo dudo mucho¡- en eso deja la segunda planta para regresar a la anterior y descansar.

Kagura: ¡N-No puede ser tres años¡- decía mientras veía a la nada.

Goku (clon): ¡No te preocupes lo lograremos¡- decía mientras sonreía en eso la lluvia aumento al grado de convertirse en una tormenta.

Kagura: ¡Tienes razón debemos hacerlo por Upa¡ ¡Vamos a descansar¡- en eso ella lo toma de la mano y lo jala hasta el centro del pedestal y lo obliga a acostarse en eso ella también se acuesta y lo abraza.

Goku (clon): ¿Por qué me abrazas?- pregunto algo confundido.

Kagura: ¡Sabes que no puedo dormir si hay una tormenta y la mayoría de las veces he estado durmiendo contigo así que vamos a dormir¡- en eso ella lo vuelve a abrazar y cae completamente dormida sin desactivar su magia, el clon siguió su ejemplo, pero antes de hacerlo volteo a la lluvia y sintió algo de pena por su otro yo.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Esta vez ambos tenían una mejoría Kagura en vez de usar su playera rosa ahora está usando una camisa de tirantes blanca y un pans de color negro mientras el logo de la corporación capsula se ve en su pierna derecha pero regresando a la mejoría ahora por pedido del maestro ella utilizo su propia magia en ella con una gravedad de 2 pero ella al ser usuario de esa magia su cuerpo le permitía adaptarse más rápido pero aun así se le dificultaba Kagura en eso siente como su cuerpo comienza a expulsar una energía que ella nunca antes había sentido ya que era diferente a la magia porque esta energía la así sentirse más viva, ella decidió seguir esforzándose aún más junto con el clon que el mejoro en el sentido de que logro aprenderse los movimientos del maestro por observarlo varias veces, pero a pesar de saber eso no podría hacer nada ya que su fuerza física no aumenta y la velocidad del gato era aún más superior que la de él.

Al llegar la tarde la peli morada por el ejercicio término quemando toda la comida que tenía y comió otra semilla del ermitaño lo que restauro su magia que ha estado perdiendo desde el comienzo pero esta vez la pierde como si estuviera usando la gravedad x1, cuando ella se disponía a continuar el maestro se detuvo abruptamente y decidió checar para ver a que distancia venia Goku el verdadero en eso ve y se da cuenta que está subiendo ahora más rápido si sus cálculos no le fallan llegaría en la noche a descansar para mañana continuar, luego el decide retomar el entrenamiento, donde le sorprendió el ver que la peli morada comenzó a leer sus movimientos y predecía a los lugares donde pensaba ir, pero lo que más le extraño fue ver que Goku hizo otro clon luego lo ponía a observar, lo golpeaba y repitió ese proceso varias veces e incluso uno hacia señas mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Karin: (¡Tal parece que ya descubrió el secreto de los clones y está probando para ver si está en lo correcto, en cambio Kagura ella se está adaptando rápidamente a mis movimientos eso es sorprendente si siguen así muy pronto me quitaran el agua)- pensaba mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de la peli morada.

El primer clon de Goku hizo tres más y uno de ellos se puso a observar cómo se movía el maestro Karin mientras el junto con otros dos meditaban para entrenar su cerebro, que por recomendación de Karin le ayudaría a entrenar su mente para evitar el estrés y la sobrecarga de información.

Una vez llegada la noche los clones de disiparon y los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar, ahora el entendía una de las funciones de esa técnica, Kagura ya podía crear bolas de Ki gracias al ver como las usaba el clon de Goku y con un poco de esfuerzo sintió que su fuerza se multiplicaba más cada vez que entrenaba, nadie dijo nada solo se fueron a dormir pero Kagura había escuchado por parte del maestro que Goku llegaría esa noche así que ella junto al clon se quedaron despierto esperándolo, y llego a las 3 horas después cansado pero le sorprendió que él ya se movía de una manera normal en comparación de ella que apenas y lo hacía con esfuerzo.

Goku: ¡H-Hola¡- dijo mientras se le veía cansado y por la forma en que estaba con hambre.

Kagura: ¡Goku-kun, ten el maestro Karin me dijo que te la diera¡- en eso le da una semilla y él la come lo que hace que su estómago y energías regresen de nuevo, en eso Goku ve a su clan y este solo asiente.

 **POF** \- El clon desaparece en una bola de humo en eso el recibió todos los recuerdos y ahora lo comprendió mejor, ahora sabia una de las funciones de la técnica y solo esperaba que su resistencia aumentara para que la de los clones también pasara lo mismo.

Goku: ¡Muy bien mañana obtendremos el agua para hacernos más fuerte¡- en eso él se acuesta y Kagura sigue su ejemplo mientras se acuesta y abraza al azabache, mientras el decidió hacerle lo mismo como un favor en eso ella se sonroja demasiado.

Kagura:…- no dijo nada solo se acercó al azabache **MUAC** le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras desviaba la mirada- ¡Buenas noches Goku-kun¡- en eso ella cierra los ojos y **MUAC** siente un beso en la frente ella no abrió los ojos ya que sabía quién se lo dio y solo sonrió.

Goku: ¡Buenas noches Kagura¡- en eso el sigue su ejemplo y cierra los ojos para dormir.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Tanto Goku como Kagura están viendo al maestro Karin en eso los dos se lanza a él, Goku usa el **Zanzōken** para crear espejismo de velocidad y en comparación de antes estos meran aún más del doble, Kagura corrió directamente al mientras activaba su **cambio de gravedad x4** que gracias al entrenamiento puede usarlo aunque este sea solo por tres minutos y fue el tiempo suficiente para hacer caer al maestro Karin pero este arrojo su bastón lo que le hizo perder la concentración pero eso ya no importaba solo faltaba que soltara el agua, el maestro Karin golpea las imágenes residuales pero hubo uno que le sorprendió cuando uno le dio la patada solo doblo el cuello y volvió a verlo mientras sonreía en eso estalla en una bomba de humo y de ella salió tres clones de Goku los cuales lo ponían en aprietos en eso Kagura salta detrás de uno y cuando estaba a punto de agarrar la jarra el maestro salta pero en eso sintió unas manos en la panza y lo que hizo fue que comenzara a reír, luego suelta el jarrón y Goku como Kagura lo atrapan al mismo tiempo.

Goku/Kagura: ¡LO HICIMIOS¡- gritaban de alegría ,mientras el maestro sonreía.

Karin: ¡Ahora ya pueden tomarla¡- en eso la primera en tomarla fue Kagura y después Goku al terminarse el agua de la jarra ellos se dieron cuenta de algo.

Kagura: Entonces esta agua no aumenta tus poderes- dijo mientras el maestro lo veía sorprendido.

Goku: ¡Ya veo¡ Así que el escalar la torre y leer sus movimientos es el verdadero entrenamiento ya que fortalecemos la mente y el cuerpo- decía mientras Karin asentía.

Karin: ¡En efecto con ambos utilice entrenamientos distintos con Goku use que escalará la torre dos veces y sus clones aprendieran sobre el enemigo y comenzaran a controlar el problema del estrés en cambio Kagura entrenamos para que su cuerpo liberara su Ki para que pueda resistir y pelear mejor solo le falta aprender un estilo de pelea pero para eso estas tu Goku¡ ¡Muy bien Kagura puedes retirar tu magia de gravedad y déjame decirte algo no vuelvas a entrenar con gravedad a esta edad ya que si lo haces tu cuerpo fallara y no crecerás jamás, yo te recomendaría usarla cuando tengas una edad de 15 años ya que tu cuerpo estará aún mejor en forma¡- ella asintió y libero su magia de gravedad y ambos se sintieron más ligeros en eso el maestro les entrega a ambos una bolsa con cinco semillas para cada uno- ¡Siento que las necesitaran en un futuro… EL ENTRENAMIENTO KARIN HA FINALIZADO AHORA DEMUESTRENLE AL MUNDO QUE SON MAS FUERTE¡- ellos asiente felices y aceptan la bolsa de cada uno y comienzan a bajar la torre.

 _FIN DE Fairy Tail Guren no Ikari Ost – Extended_

Mientras tanto el pequeño Upa tenía un problema y es que justamente en el tercer día apareció de nuevo Tao paipái, por lo que según dijo está buscando la esfera que dejo en ese lugar.

 **FLAS** \- Upa lanzo el hacha que tenía para tacar a Tao.

 **PAF** \- Tao la esquiva se acerca a él y le da una patada para levantarlo.

 **ZAP** \- En eso él lo coge del cuello.

Tao: ¡Dime¡ ¿¡Donde está la esfera¡?- y este esperando la respuesta a pesar de que lo estaba ahorcando al pasar unos segundos el niño no dijo nada.

 **ZAS** \- Lo lanzo para que se estrellara con la torre.

Goku el cual decidió caer ve lo que sucede así que no pierde el tiempo y grita- ¡KINTON¡- en eso su nube llega y atrapa a Kagura y Goku.

 **FIIIIUM** \- Comienza a rodear un poco la torre y en eso llegan y logran atrapar a Upa el cual al verlos se pone feliz.

Upa: Goku, Kagura ¡Lo lograron¡- decía feliz mientras Goku asentía.

Goku: Upa quédate aquí arriba nosotros nos encargaremos de derrotarlo- dijo mientras los dos se ponían serios y saltaron de Kinton y cayeron a un par de metros de Tao.

Tao: ¿¡Como siguen vivos¡?- pregunto mientras los veía y más al azabache ya que su ropa se veía claramente donde lo había atacado.

Goku: ¡La Dragón Ball nos salvó¡- dijo mientras lo veía fijamente.

Tao:… Así que fue por eso son muy afortunados, ahora dame la Dragón Ball sin que trates de oponerte ¿o acaso te gustaría morir esta vez?- decía mientras hablaba con arrogancia.

Kagura: ¡No te daremos nada¡ ¡Y no perderemos contra ti¡- en eso el ambiente se puso a uno tenso mientras se preparaban para pelea.

Tao: JA, JA, JA… Acaso no recuerdan que hace tres días los humille si eso es lo que quieren eso haré de nuevo- en eso deja reír.

 **FLAS** \- Se lanza en contra de ellos, en eso ambos se ponen en posición de batalla que la peli morada a pesar del poco tiempo ha estado tratando de imitar la forma de pelear de Goku y poco a poco se está acostumbrando a la postura de la tortuga.

 **FLAS**

 **ZAS** \- Kagura se movió a un lado y Goku cayó al suelo para esperarlo.

 **PUM** \- Tao no se dio cuenta, hasta que sintió un golpe en las costillas por parte de la peli morada, tanto fue el dolor que se llevó sus manos a la zona del golpe.

 **PATAM** \- Goku le propino un golpe con sus brazos y pies para elevarlo al cielo mientras había bajado la guardia.

 **PAM** \- Kagura salto para continuar con el ataque.

 **FIIIIUN** \- Al momento de estar al lado del estiro su pierna.

 **TUMP** \- Le dio una patada en el torso y cuando iba a caer ve a Goku cercas del.

 **TUMP** \- También dio una patada que lo hizo estrellarse en el suelo.

Al momento de que todos tocaron el suelo Tao se levanta sin poder creerlo, los niños que el anteriormente los había humillado ahora le estaban dando una paliza, ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo?- se preguntaba así que para deshacerse de las dudas les pregunto- ¿Cómo diablos se volvieron así de fuerte?- les pregunto mientras veía como la peli morada contestaba.

Kagura: ¡Escalamos la torre y entrenamos con el maestro Karin para beber el agua sagrada¡- dijo al momento de que hablo, los ojos de Tao se agrandaron al entender porque ahora eran más fuertes.

Tao: ¡Muy bien, con o sin agua que hayan bebido les demostrare que soy más fuerte que ustedes dos¡- en eso todos se volvieron a poner en pose de pelea.

 **ZUM** \- Tao corrió a ellos y con eso se reanudo el combate.

 **TUMP** \- Goku levanto su brazo y rodilla derecha para bloquear un rodillazo.

 **PUM** \- Kagura le dio un golpe en el estómago ya que el solo se concentró en un solo oponente.

 **PAF** \- Tao se recuperó y le propino un golpe pero ella lo detiene con su mano.

 **PAM** \- Goku y Kagura le golpearon la mandíbula y lo mando a volar.

 **TUP** \- El recupero el equilibrio y cayó en el suelo pero sigue más sorprendido que esos niños ahora golpeen más fuerte.

Tao: ¡Malditos¡- en eso se lanza otra vez en contra de ellos.

Goku: ¨Kage Bunshin no Jutsu¨-en eso un clon aparece y se coloca enfrente del original, Tao solo sonrió ya que a pesar de que le dijo su debilidad piensa usar eso a su favor.

 _ESCUCHAR_ _Dragon Ball Z Original Soundtrack Fukkatsu no F - 23. Gokū No Ikari_

El clon recibió el golpe y solamente su rostro se movió para el lado izquierdo, Tao confiado estuvo esperando hasta que explotara, pero algo raro paso el clon comenzó a mover su rostro hasta volver a verlo, en eso el desconecta su puño del rostro de esté.

Tao: Y ¿Ahora?- en eso el clon levanta su mano derecha mientras la forma en puño.

 **PUM** \- En eso recibe un golpe en el pecho que lo manda a volar.

 **PAM** \- Se estrelló con un grupo de árboles mientras se veía que el trataba de levantarse pero no podía debido al dolor de ese golpe.

 _FIN DE Dragon Ball Z Original Soundtrack Fukkatsu no F- 23. Goku No Ikar_ i

Goku: ¡Se acabó¡- él estaba pensando sin acabar con el pero mejor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a regresar hasta que escucha unas débiles palabras.

Tao: **¨DODONPA¨** \- En eso su ataque insignia salió disparada a él, pero el clon se coloca enfrente para estallar junto con el ataque, en eso ven que saco algo de color verde con un gatillo- ¡MUERAN, MALDITOS¡- y antes de que le retirara el gatillo Kagura intervino.

Kagura: **¨Cambio de gravedad x2¨** \- con esa cantidad lo hizo caer al suelo e hizo que la granada cayera lejos del.

Goku: ¡Pensabas matarnos, yo iba a dejarte con vida pero con esto me has demostrado que no vale la pena¡ **¨Kamehameha¨-** el torrente celeste salió de sus manos para luego darle de lleno al asesino.

Tao: ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** ¡- Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de ser desintegrado.

Kagura desactivo su magia y se acercó a la mochila rosa donde la recogió y encontró las esferas, Kinton bajo a Upa y él se acercó a hablarles felizmente- ¡Eso fue increíble ustedes son muy fuertes¡- dijo mientras ellos sólo sonríen.

Goku: ¡No fue gran cosa al fin y al cabo no nos hizo usar todo nuestro poder¡- dijo mientras la peli morada asentía.

Upa se sorprendió, eso quería decir que son más fuertes que antes- Entonces ¿Qué harán ahora?- pregunto mientras veía como los dos se ponían seria de nuevo.

Kagura: ¡Iremos a terminar con la Red Ribbon, recuperar las esfera y revivir a tu padre¡- dijo mientras se subía a Kinton.

Goku: ¡Espéranos aquí¡- en eso la nube dorada salió disparada al cielo para de una vez por todas terminar con un dolor de cabeza.

 **Ending Fairy Tail 2**

 **(MERRY GO ROUND)**

Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**

Goku va corriendo mientras detrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo.  
 **(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa.  
 **(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**

Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un pelo castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica.

 **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**

Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente.  
 **(Wa tte ii suteta)**

El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo.  
 **(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**

Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku.  
 **(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**

Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír.  
 **(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**

Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo.  
 **(Namida o koraetetandarou)**

Cana está sosteniendo una foto de su madre y en eso la imagen de un sujeto misterioso aparece en su rostro y eso hace que llore.

 **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**

Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera.  
 **(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**

Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan.  
 **(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**

En eso el maestro Makarov al ver las deudas que debe de pagar por los destrozos de su gremio se le cae el poco cabello que le quedaba mientras llora.  
 **(Sugata o miushinatte)**

Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail.  
 **(Shimattetanda)**

Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja.

 **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**

Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano.  
 **(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**

Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido.  
 **(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**

Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar.  
 **(Kaki keshite)**

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír.  
 **(MERII GOO RANDO)**

En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**

Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo.  
 **(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**

De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku.  
 **(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros reír y haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku.

* * *

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Hola soy Erza Scarlet el consejo ha estado dejando de enviarnos misiones hasta que les enviemos la esfera [Natsu y Lissana están en su escondite mientras cuidan la esfera]_

 _Pero a pesar de esto aún no dejo de pensar el hecho de que hay más de una esfera esparcida por el mundo [Goku y Kagura llegan a la base de Red Ribbon]_

 _Si pudiera encontrarlas pediría que Jellal sea como antes, pero… ¿Por qué aún tengo este presentimiento de que mi pasado regresara dentro de poco?[Erza está viendo recuerdos de la torre del cielo, mientras Kagura está peleando con una persona de magia de gravedad Zero]_

 _A pesar de todo prometo que nadie lastimara mis amigos ni siquiera tu Jellal[Goku y Kagura derrotan al general Black y Violet, para luego ellos obtener las esferas y salir de ese lugar buscando la última esfera]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z es: ¨Termina un problema, inicia uno nuevo¨_

 _Goku y Kagura: ¡No se lo pierdan¡ [Dicen mientras todos los guerreros Z van a un lugar a ver alguien llamada Uranai Baba]_

 _Happy: ¡Aye sir¡_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Goku: 91.**_

 _ **Kagura: 60.**_

 _ **Tao Paipai: 110.**_

 _ **Goku Kamehameha: 119.**_

 _ **Goku clones: 91 (Resistencia 5).**_

 _ **Kagura Gravedad: x1; 72, x2; 95, x3; 108.**_

 _ **Tao Paipai DODONPA: 120.**_

 _ **Karin: 250 (Ya verán luego porque ese nivel de poder).**_

 _ **Goku después del entrenamiento de Karin con gravedad x2: 210.**_

 _ **Goku clones: 210 (Resistencia 125).**_

 _ **Kagura después del entrenamiento de Karin para liberar su Ki y con gravedad x2: 208.**_

 _ **Kagura gravedad x4: 290.**_

 _ **Bora: 60.**_

* * *

 **Aquí está el capítulo creo que me excedí demasiado es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, pero en fin como pueden ver ya en el siguiente capítulo se termina la saga de la Red Ribbon e inicia el Torneo de Baba, espero que les guste demasiado:**

 **Reviews:**

 **Goku ultra instinto: ¡Gracias¡ XD.**

 **kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias¡ Tu historia también está muy buena de hecho tú también innovaste ese género ya que hay muy pocos entre esas dos, y gracias por mencionarme en tu review de tu actualización y respecto a lo de Roshi y Makarov serán los mejores amigos y este primero será el maestro de la perversión de todo los hombres pervertidos de ese gremio jajajajaja.**


	10. Termina un problema, inicia uno nuevo

**¿Cómo están?, yo estoy muy bien ya que en este capítulo terminaremos por fin la saga de la Red Ribbon, para luego ir con la Saga del ¨Torneo de Baba¨, esta será la saga más corta ya que ustedes saben que los estoy haciendo dobles y en esa saga no estuvo muy larga así que esta una vez terminada será el inicio para la primera saga de relleno en Fiore… ¡Que emoción¡… dejando eso de lado, en esa saga acepto sugerencias como una de kaiser akuma 7 está programada una batalla entre ¨Goku VS Mira¨, ya se imaginaran, si alguien quiere ofrecer alguna idea a su servidor soy todo oídos, y para que lo sepan si piensan que solo soy flojo y pido su ayuda se equivocan, en esa saga ya tengo a personajes creados por mí, habilidades y el villano principal de esta saga, pero en fin acepto sus sugerencias… ¡Comencemos¡**

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- ?**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: ?-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ?-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ?-?**_

 _ **War Zero:?-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ?-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ?-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ?-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Kagura sabe que no será nada fácil enfrentarse a un ejército y menos si tienen personas con magia de parte de con ellos.**_

 _ **-Goku y Kagura no entienden porque un robot los está siguiendo.**_

 _ **-Los guerreros Z al enterarse a donde se dirigen sus amigos van directo a ayudarlos.**_

 _ **-Erza no deja de pensar en las demás Dragón Ball´s.**_

 _ **-Natsu y Lissana siguen cuidando la esfera mientras esta brilla y les muestra una visión del futuro.**_

 _ **-Kagura se enfrenta a una persona que puede manejar gravedad Zero, y durante el enfrentamiento ella entiende esa habilidad y comienza a usarla.**_

 _ **-Goku ve como una persona que usa magia abusa constante de las pastillas de Etherion, causa efectos secundarios muy peligrosos.**_

 _ **-Kagura se enfrenta al general Violet, en donde esta demuestra tener magia de invisibilidad.**_

 _ **-Goku derrota al general Black y toma las Dragón Ball´s que ellos tienen.**_

 _ **-Goku y Kagura les extraña que no puedan encontrar la esfera faltante en el radar.**_

* * *

 _ **Escuchar Opening de Dragón Ball versión 1**_

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Se ve como Goku se avienta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Se puede ver la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

En ese momento otra moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Se ve como la pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rio de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Se ve como la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que dé un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

Goku y Kagura estaban en Kinton el cual con ayuda del radar del dragón estaban dirigiéndose a las próximas Dragón Ball´s, en todo el camino ambos estaban concentrándose ya que esto no sería fácil no por nada era un ejército temido por la misma policía.

Kagura: ¡Goku-kun¡ ¿¡Que pasa si nos llegamos a enfrentar a sujetos que usan magia¡?- pregunto ya que sabía que esto era lo difícil y más si tomas en cuenta que ahora las personas no mágicas pueden usarlas con pastillas un claro ejemplo fue Blue.

Goku: ¡Pues los derrotamos, puede que sean difíciles pero no imposibles, esto lo hacemos por Upa¡- ella solo asintió mientras veía al frente.

Kagura: ¿¡Que pasara una vez que obtengamos las Dragón Ball´s¡?- pregunto esto ya que ella no sabía que pasaba después.

Goku: ¡Llamamos a Shenglong y le pedimos el deseo… pero si quieres preguntamos por tu hermano Simón, para saber si está bien¡- esa respuesta dejo sorprendida a la chica, ella asintió rápidamente con clara emoción.

Kagura: ¡Goku-kun¡… una vez que encuentre a mi hermano… t-tú te ¿¡quedarías conmigo¡?- lo dijo mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado, el azabache le extraño la pregunta y solo sonrió.

Goku: jajajajaja, ¿¡Qué clase de preguntas dices¡?... Tratare de estar contigo- la respuesta no convenció mucho a la peli morada- ¡Es que dentro de 3 años habrá otro Tenkaichi Budokai, pienso entrenar para volverme más fuerte de lo que ya soy para poder ganar¡… pero ¿¡Porque no cuando encontremos a tu hermano se quedan conmigo a vivir en mi casa¡?- preguntaba mientras Kagura se sonrojaba y asintió lentamente.

Kagura: ¡M-Me encantaría quedarme contigo¡- dijo mientras ella luego lo abrazo por la espalda- (¿¡Porque me siento así¡?, si tan solo alguien me dijera ¿¡Que es esto que siento¡?)- ella solo veía el rostro sonriente de Goku-kun y se sonrojaba más, en eso la atención de los dos se centró en un robot volador que estaba al lado de ellos.

Goku: ¿¡Porque hay un robot que está al lado de con nosotros¡?- pregunto mientras Kagura levantaba los hombros en señal de no tener idea.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que ese robot estaba programado para seguirlos ya que fue construido por Bulma por petición de los demás para ver cómo estaban.

 _Con Bulma y los demás_

Bulma: ¡Miren ahí están¡- dijo mientras los demás sonreían.

Lunch: ¡Me sorprende que estén bien¡- dijo la amable Lunch.

Roshi: Pero ¿¡A dónde se dirigen esos niños¡?- eso llamo la atención de los demás.

Yamcha: Maestro Roshi ¿¡Usted cree que ellos se dirigen al cuartel de la Red Ribbon¡?- preguntaba mientras todos lo veían , en eso comenzaron a reír nerviosamente.

Krillin: ¡Eso es imposible no creo que se han tan arriesgados¡- en eso ven a Bulma que estaba mirando la pantalla de la televisión.

Ulong: ¿¡Porque no se fijan si más adelante esta la base¡?- preguntaba mientras la peli azul asentía, en eso movió al robot con un control remoto, poco a poco este se acercó y vieron que al pasar una montaña vieron una base gigante que tenía una bandera con la insignia de la Red Ribbon.

Puar: ¡Parece que si se dirigen a ese lugar¡- en eso todos estaban en shock, mientras volteaban a ver a todos lados.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM-** El robot exploto ya que recibió un misil.

Todos: ¡HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ ¡SI ES LA RED RIBBON¡- en eso todos se levantaron y corrieron en círculos excepto el maestro Roshi, el solo estaba serio.

Roshi: ¡Dejen de correr¡… ¡Vamos a ayudarlos¡- todos asintieron y se prepararon incluso llamaron a Lunch pelirrubia la cual se armó hasta los dientes con varias armas, cuchillos y cartuchos, Bulma saco una capsula presiono el botón y apareció un jet, todos subieron y comenzaron a irse.

 _Con Goku y Kagura_

Ellos solo ignoraron el momento en que el robot se fue más rápido, en eso ellos se centraron en el asunto importante en el que están metidos, ir a acabar con la Red Ribbon de una vez por todas.

Goku: ¿¡Estas lista, Kagura¡?- pregunto mientras a lo lejos veía un par de jets lo más seguro es que esperaban a Tao, en vez de ellos.

Kagura:¡Claro que si¡- en eso esa concentra su magia en uno de esos jet y comenzó a caer al suelo.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM-** Se escuchó una gran explosión por parte de la nave destruida.

Soldado: ¿¡Pero qué diablos paso¡?- en eso ve al frente y ve algo que no quería creer- ¡No puede ser¡- en eso Goku con su báculo sagrado partió el jet a la mitad.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM-** Y obtuvo el mismo resultado que el anterior caer de bruces con unos árboles para luego estallar.

 _Con el general Red_

Red: ¿¡Pero qué diablos acaba de suceder¡?- pregunto mientras veía extrañado el radar como fue que su jet exploto, en eso ve que el segundo hizo lo mismo- ¡Pongan en pantalla lo que está sucediendo¡- en eso la pantalla aparece la imagen de Goku y Kagura los cuales van directos a la base.

Black: ¡No puede ser posible¡, si esos mocosos están aquí quiere decir que derrotaron a Tao paipái- dijo en shock mientras Red se veía enojado tanto fue así que tiro su cigarro.

Red: ¡QUIERO QUE MATEN A ESOS NIÑOS Y RECUPEREN LAS DRAGÓN BALL´S, PARA PODER CUMPLIR NUESTRAS METAS¡- grito totalmente enojado, mientras todos asentían- ¡PREPAREN, LA BASE ESTA SIENDO ATACADA Y SI ES NECESARIO QUE ESOS FENÓMENOS MÁGICOS PARTICIPEN PARA QUE LOS MATEN, POR MI ESTA BIEN, PERO YA NO QUIERO VER A ESOS CRÍOS MOLESTANDO NUESTRO CAMINO¡- esa fue su última orden mientras todos salían para prepararse para la guerra contra un par de críos.

Black: ¡Señor debemos de salir de aquí para que usted se ponga a salvo¡- dijo mientras Red lo seguía a la salida.

 _Con Goku y Kagura_

Goku: ¡Mira esa es la base¡- y antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo ven detrás de ellos y los está siguiendo cuatro misiles.

Kagura: ¿¡Que es eso¡?- dijo mientras veía los misiles más cercas de con ellos.

Goku: ¡No tengo idea, pero debemos destruirlos para que dejen de molestar¡- en eso la peli morada asiente y en cada misil aparece un sello mágico.

Kagura: **¨Cambio de gravedad x2¨-** los misiles caen de bruces al suelo.

 **BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM-** Ocasionaron una explosión y borraron parte del bosque.

De un momento a otro siguen apareciendo más misiles, esto irrito a ambos niños, Kinton empezó a esquivar los ataques haciendo piruetas a toda la velocidad que podía, en momentos los misiles chocaban y explotaban consigo mismos, en otros se estrellaban con árboles o rocas que hay en todo el lugar.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente ambos se vieron y asintieron.

 **HOP-** Saltaron al mismo tiempo mientras los soldados estaban esperándolos.

 **TAP-** Tocaron el suelo en eso ambos serios voltean y ven a los soldados.

Soldado: ¡DISPAREN¡- En eso todos asintieron y apuntaron sus armas.

 **BRATATATATATATATA** \- Todos disparaban no importaba en estos momentos si se lastimaban, debían de derrotarlos.

 **ZUM** \- Ellos comenzaron a correr, mientras las balas se acercaban a ellos.

 **FLAS** \- Comenzaban a esquivar las balas, ellos sabían que no tenían tiempo que perder así que comenzarían a derrotarlos, pero sin gastar energías ya que quieren conservar energías para enfrentarse a los más fuertes.

Goku: ¡Crece báculo sagrado¡- y en eso su báculo brilla y crece, Goku se acerca a ellos corriendo.

 **PUM**

 **PAM**

 **PUM** \- Comienza a golpear a los soldados para quitarlos del camino.

Soldado: ¡Toma esto, mocoso¡- en eso un tipo saca una lanza misiles.

 **BOAM** \- El misil fue lanzado.

 **HOP** \- Goku salto el ataque y desde el cielo comienza a verlos.

Goku: **¨HAAAA¨-** En eso hace su postura típica y lanza una ráfaga celeste de sus manos.

 **FUOSH** \- El ataque se dirige a esos soldados.

 **BOM** \- En el momento que toco el suelo explotaron todos.

Kagura estaba del otro lado esquivando y con su Archenemy cortando todo.

 **TCHAI** \- Con su Archenemy logro hacerle heridas en el pecho a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI**

 **BRATATATATATATA** \- En eso la peli morada tuvo que esquivar varias balas y comienza a buscar de donde vienen y observa como del cielo se encuentran varios jet, todos ellos son los que están disparando, eran en un total de 15.

Kagura: ¡Como estorban¡- en eso círculos mágicos aparecen en todos ellos- **¨Cambio de gravedad x2¨-** todos comenzaron a caer y luego explotar.

Soldado: ¡NO RETROCEDAN SOLO SON UNOS CRÍOS¡- dijo uno de ellos y los demás le siguieron sin saber que esos críos ya los estaban superando por mucho desde el inicio de la pelea.

Kagura: ¡Pero estos críos, les están causando problemas¡- en eso ella desaparece de la vista de ellos.

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI** \- Ella aparece atrás de todos ellos y se ve como empieza a guardar su Archenemy.

 **CLIC** \- Al momento que la guardo, todos comenzaron a sentir que las piernas les fallaban.

 **TAP** \- Todos cayeron al suelo con heridas en su pecho.

Kagura: ¡Aun hay demasiados¡- ella continua caminando.

 **BRATATATATATATA** \- Con Goku a él le estaban disparando ya que siguió a uno y resulto ser una trampa.

 **ZUM** \- Corrió hasta estar enfrente de ellos.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM** \- Les propino a todos unos golpes hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

Goku en eso sale del lugar para ayudar a Kagura, pero un francotirador estaba en la azotea de una casa y estaba viendo a Goku, cuando lo tuvo en la mira decidió atacar.

 **BANG** \- En eso la bala le dio en la cara, esto hizo que solo volteara y luego viera a ese lugar con enojo.

Goku: ¡ME DISPARASTE¡ UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE CON ELLOS TU SERAS EL SIGUIENTE- El soldado solo temblaba de miedo al ver que no le hizo nada- **¨KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU¨-** En eso 20 clones del aparecieron y se lanzaron todos al ataque.

El verdadero salió corriendo y se encontró con la peli morada que estaba derrotando a varios con su gravedad, al momento de que los dos estaban cercas el azabache saco el radar para ver en donde están las demás Dragón Ball's.

 **CLIC**

 **CLIC**

 **CLIC**

 **CLIC-** Después de apretarle al interruptor varias veces vieron que en el edificio de enfrente se encontraba la esfera, al momento de que entraron vieron a dos personas, dos hombres un poco mayores que ellos uno tiene el cabello de color marrón oscuro y ojos de color verdes, el otro es un pelirrubio de ojos de color azul, la diferencia de los dos es que no tenían el uniforme de los demás excepto el pantalón beige que todos tienen, ellos usan una camisa blanca de tirantes, y unas botas marrones, ellos solo los veían fijamente.

Goku: ¿¡Quienes son ustedes¡?- preguntaba mientras el peli marrón sonreía.

?: Mi nombre es Jaque, soy un soldado en entrenamiento de la Red Ribbon y mi magia es Gravity Zero- esto llamo la atención de la peli morada.

?: Y el mío es Toshiro mi magia es la magia estelar- en eso desaparece de la vista de todos para aparecer detrás de ellos y acercarse para propinarle un golpe a Goku.

 **PAM** \- Goku levanto su brazo izquierdo y detuvo su golpe, Toshiro estaba sorprendido por eso, pero también aumento su emoción al enfrentarse a alguien fuerte.

Toshiro: Eres fuerte, ¡yo seré tu oponente¡- el azabache solo asintió para luego los dos salir del lugar y dirigirse a otro para no interrumpir el combate de la peli morada.

Jaque: ¿¡Porque no mejor te rindes y te evitas de la humillación mocosa¡?- dijo mientras sonreía con arrogancia- ¡Al fin y al cabo puedo derrotarte de 5 golpes¡- él decía mientras la veía, la peli morada solo suspiro ya que eso se está haciendo costumbre ya que sus enemigos alardean y a la mera hora terminan pidiendo piedad.

Kagura: ¿¡Vas a alardear o vamos a pelear¡?- dijo mientras bostezaba.

Jaque: ¡Maldita perra¡- en eso él se lanza para atacarla.

 **FLAS** \- La peli morada esquivo el ataque y desenvaino su Archenemy.

 **TCHAI** \- Cuando dio el corte, Jaque salió volando.

 **PAM** \- Se estrelló con la pared, luego se levantó, y comienza a sonreír.

Jaque: ¡Ni siquiera lo sentí¡- la peli morada que no tenía cortada en su camisa de tirantes.

Kagura: ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste¡?- pregunto mientras lo veía demasiado curiosa.

Jaque: ¿¡Que no escuchaste que uso gravity Zero¡?, mi magia sirve para hacer que todo ataque o persona tenga una gravedad en Zero, por lo tanto todos tus ataques a pesar de que serán más ligeros, no tendrán efecto alguno en mi- eso solo hizo que la peli morada volviera a poner el ceño fruncido.

Kagura: ¡Muy bien¡- ella solo corrió contra su oponente, y cuando estaba enfrente del su puño izquierdo para agarrar vuelo.

 **PUM** \- Le propino un golpe pero en eso vio que el toco su brazo para luego decir ¨Gravity Zero¨ y vio como no lo saco volando, en eso el decidió propinarle un golpe.

 **PUM** \- Ella si salió volando.

 **CRASH** \- Se estrelló con una columna, ella se levanta con dolor ya que el golpe le dolió por tomarla por sorpresa.

Kagura: Parece que no alardeabas del todo… bien es hora de pelear como se debe- ella enfunda su espada y la amarra en su cadera.

 **ZUM** \- Ella aparece detrás del y antes de que hiciera algo ella sintió su cambio de agilidad y retrocedió.

Jaque: JAJAJAJAJAJA… Ya te diste cuenta verdad con una vez que te haya tocado puedo alterar tu gravedad- la peli morada se hartó de su altanería y arrogancia, en eso ella comienza a sonreír.

Kagura: **¨Cambio de gravedad x2¨-** en eso Jaque cae al suelo mientras trata de hacer un enorme esfuerzo por levantarse.

Jaque: ¿¡Q-Que d-diablos me h-hiciste-e¡?- pregunto con dificultad en eso ve a la chica sonreír en eso ella comienza a caminar.

Kagura: ¡Solo te daré una lección, para que aprendas a no bajar tu guardia¡- ella desaparece y aparece enfrente del y su magia desaparece y logro propinarle un golpe con fuerza en la espalda, Jaque escupe una gran cantidad de saliva mientras ella vuelve a saltar para alejarse del, para que no la vuelva a usar su magia.

Jaque: ¡M-MALDITA¡- él se levanta a pesar de sentir un inmensurable dolor porque esta vez no pudo evitar su golpe y lo peor de todo bajo la guardia al recibir la magia de gravedad de su oponente.

Jaque corrió directamente a ella.

 **FLAS**

 **FLAS**

 **FLAS**

 **FLAS**

 **FLAS-** Ella solo se dedicaba a esquivar y esperando la oportunidad perfecta para usar su magia.

Jaque: ¡NO TE MUEVAS MALDITA DÉJATE GOLPEAR¡- gritaba lleno de ira porque estaba siendo superado y humillado por una simple niña.

Kagura: ¡Claro¡- ella se detiene y dice- **¨Cambio de gravedad x2¨-** el chico vuelve a caer mientras se retuerce para tratar de levantarse pero le era muy difícil.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP-** La peli morada comenzó a patearlo en las costillas, para que cuando retirara su magia, el ya no pueda correr ni concentrarse en su magia por el dolor, pero en eso siente que su cuerpo se volvió ligero, ella se detiene y ve al chico levantarse poco a poco.

Jaque: ¡AL FIN LO ENTENDÍ, MALDITA PERRA PELI MORADA¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- ella solo veía como su oponente reía como un loco- ¡PUEDO ANULAR TU MAGIA, DIME ¿¡QUE HARÁS AHORA QUE NO PUEDES DEPENDER DE TU MAGIA¡?- la veía con una sonrisa de un desquiciado, ella en cambio solo sonrió normalmente.

Kagura: **¨Cambio de gravedad x3¨-** en eso el vuelve a caer al suelo mientras siente un dolor cada vez más horrible.

Jaque: **¨Gravity Zero¨-** En eso siente que su magia anulo la de la peli morada y cuando comenzó a levantarse levanta el rostro para voltear a todas partes y darse cuenta que la peli morada ya no estaba y antes de que pudiera hablar sintió un horrible dolor en la boca del estómago y antes de que pudiera ver la fuente de su dolor sale volando y se estrella en la pared

 **CRASH** \- La pared fue atravesada y destruida por el cuerpo de Jaque.

Jaque: ¿¡C-Como lo hiciste¡?- pregunto mientras luchaba por levantarse lográndolo poco a poco.

Kagura: ¡Logre entender el sentimiento de tu magia¡- eso dejo confundido al chico- Como logre entenderlo ya tuve una idea de cómo activarla, ya que la magia necesitas un sentimiento en específico para detonarla si aún no sabes controlarlo- en eso ella sonríe de manera melancólica- el sentimiento es dolor- en eso un círculo mágico de color gris aparece en ella y ese mismo se rompe liberándola totalmente de la habilidad de Jaque- ¡Es hora de terminar con esto, nosotros detendremos a la Red Ribbon y reviviremos al padre de Upa¡- en eso ella se toca y aparece un círculo mágico de color morado con bordes gris- **¨Cambio gravity Zero x2¨-** su cuerpo brilla y ella desaparece y en menos de un segundo esta frente al chico y le propina un golpe en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo escupir un poco de sangre y hacerlo caer en k.o.

(N/A: Gravity Zero de Kagura no le afecta como lo hace Jaqueen cambio hacen daño son más rápidos y dependiendo a la cantidad de veces que lo aumento es la fuerza que obtiene de esto)

Kagura: ¡Es momento de ir con Goku-kun¡- ella sale corriendo del edificio para luego girar y llegar a la parte trasero en donde encontró a varios guardias derrotados, a Goku con un frasco en su mano que pudo darse cuenta que era las pastillas de Etherion y algo que nunca espero ver una lacrima gigante de color celeste de Etherion puro- Goku-kun ¿¡Que sucedió aquí¡?- en eso el azabache la voltea a ver y comienza a acercarse a ella.

Goku: ¡Te contare en el camino, ahora debemos recuperar las Dragón Ball's y terminar con esta lucha sin sentido¡- lo dijo mientras ella lo veía con un rostro serio pero que reflejaba tristeza.

 _Momentos antes, enfrentamiento de Goku y Toshiro (Flashback)_

Ellos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del edificio mientras eso pasaba ambos se veían con miradas retadoras.

Toshiro: ¡Comencemos¡- en eso ambos abren los ojos y comienzan a acercarse.

 **ZUM**

 **ZUM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PUM**

 **TAP-** Se veía como ambos daban un golpe y el otro lo contrarrestaba con uno mismo e incluso si era necesario usar patadas… lo hacían.

 **FLAS** \- Goku comienza a esquivar sus ataques mientras Toshiro tiene algunos problemas para seguirle la velocidad.

 **PUM** \- El azabache pudo propinarle un golpe al rubio el cual al sentir el golpe jadeo de dolor para luego llevarse ambas manos a su estómago.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** En eso el pelirrubio comienza a recibir una lluvia de golpes y no podía detenerlos ya que cuando trataba de darle un golpe Goku lo esquivaba para luego propinarle un golpe en las costillas y continuar golpeándolo.

En eso Goku se detiene y ve al chico con pena, aunque debe de admitir que no se contuvo mucho- ¡Ríndete no tiene caso que peleemos, soy más fuerte que tu¡ - en eso el pelirrubio se levanta totalmente enojado.

Toshiro: ¡CÁLLATE, te demostrare que soy más fuerte que tu¡- en eso ve como su cuerpo comienza a brillar de un color blanco- **¨Star Walk¨ (Camino estrella)-** el comienza a moverse a una velocidad impresionante mientras empieza a rodear al azabache y el solo estaba viéndolo con los ojos sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que levanto sus manos e hizo el signo de una cruz.

Goku: **¨Kage Bunshin no Jutsu¨-** en eso un clon de Goku aparece y este salta y se aleja lo cual extraño al pelirrubio, el clon solo observaba todo.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Toshiro golpeaba a Goku como si no hubiera un mañana, pero aún le extrañaba que el clon de Goku solo este observando todo y el original ni siquiera se está moviendo u defendiendo, pero ese pensamiento no duro mucho ya que Goku intercepto su golpe.

 **PAM** \- Ambos dan una patada y estas chocan entre sí.

 **PUM** \- Toshiro lanza un golpe al rostro de Goku.

 **FLAS** \- El azabache lo esquiva, y se coloca detrás del.

 **PUM** \- Le dio un golpe en la espalda lo que le hizo caer al suelo, pero en el momento que toco el suelo se puso de pie rápidamente.

Cuando el levanto la mirada no lo encuentra por ningún lado, en eso su cuerpo se pone en alerta y voltea atrás del y ve que Goku tiene su pie levantado.

 **TUMP** \- Le dio una patada en el rostro que le hizo caer de nuevo al suelo.

Toshiro se levantó y le conecto un golpe en el rostro **PLAF** solo que no lo movió en lo más mínimo.

 **CRAC** \- Goku le regreso el golpe y este salió volando.

Toshiro: ¡E-ES I-IMPOSIBLE¡- se levanta con dificultad y frustrado se supone que su magia estelar le permite tener habilidades que solo hay en el espacio pero… aún le queda su carta de triunfo- **¨Stardust Punch¨ (Golpe polvo de estrella)-** el cuerpo de Goku le advirtió que lo esquivara y así lo hizo, en eso ve como una ráfaga blanca sale de su puño y se estrella con la pared y esta misma se hace polvo para luego desaparecer.

Goku: ¿¡Que fue eso¡?- cuando voltea a verlo se sorprende que Toshiro tiene un frasco mágico.

 **PLOP** \- Toshiro retiro la tapa y se lleva el frasco a la boca y comienza a tragar el contenido.

 **GULP** \- Una vez que paso la mitad del frasco lo tapa y lo avienta, en eso Goku se da cuenta que ese frasco contiene pastillas de Etherion.

 **BUM**

 **BUM**

 **BUM-** En eso el cuerpo de Toshiro se comienza a hinchar mientras su corazón late rápidamente, el solo está sonriendo en eso sus músculos aumentan de tamaño y Goku ve esto extrañado.

 **PUM** \- Recibió un golpe el azabache por bajar la guardia, no alcanzo a salir volando pero si lo arrastró un poco.

Goku solo negó y se lanzaron ambos al ataque.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** De ambos lados llovían golpes y ninguno de los dos quería dejarse vencer, en eso Toshiro esquivo un golpe y le propino un gancho en el estómago a Goku el cual lo hizo perder su concentración.

Toshiro: **¨Stardust Punch¨-** Su golpe brillaba de color blanco con partículas celeste, que se acercaba a Goku.

Goku: **¨Kage Bunshin no Jutsu¨-** un clon aparece y este quita del camino al original, el recibió el golpe de lleno.

 **PUM**

 **POOF-** El clon exploto pero no fue el único ya que el primer clon también lo hizo, en eso los recuerdos de ambos clones llegaron a Goku el cual no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó para darle una lluvia de golpes.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Toshiro trataba de resistirlo pero le era imposible, cuando el lanzaba un golpe el azabache lo esquivaba y cada vez golpeaba más fuerte, de un momento a otro Goku se detiene y el pelirrubio cae al suelo.

Goku se da la vuelta para decir- ¡Se acabó¡- en eso el pelirrubio comienza a sentir más rabia, con su mano alcanza el frasco, y vuelve a ingerir las pastillas.

En eso el cuerpo de Toshiro se volvió a hinchar y cuando se acercaba para golpear a Goku se detuvo abruptamente.

 **KZZZS** \- Ese ruido llamo la atención de ambos luego vieron en shock como del pecho de Toshiro salió un cristal celeste y este comenzó a propagarse en todo su cuerpo.

Toshiro: ¿¡Q-QUE ESTA PASANDO¡?- En eso deja de sentir sus manos y poco a poco sus pies están convirtiéndose en ese cristal- NO, NO, NOOOOOO- voltea a ver a Goku- ¡AYÚDAME¡ ¡POR FAVOR¡- cuando Goku escucho eso no dudo en ningún momento en ir a por él pero cuando se dispuso a llegar.

 **PAM** \- Goku se estrelló con el pedazo gigante de lacrima, algunos soldados llegaron y cuando iban atacarlo Goku uso su báculo sagrado para golpearlos y dejarlos inconsciente.

Goku: ¿¡Pero porque te volviste en eso¡?- se dijo así mismo mientras se acercaba al frasco de pastillas y lo recogía… en eso escucha unos pasos, voltea a ver y se encuentra con la peli morada.

 _Flashback END_

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito._**

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Natsu y Gray se golpean pero luego aparece Erza para agarrarlos de la cabeza y estrellarlos mientras todos los de su generación reían, por los dos chicos._**

* * *

 ** _Magnolia_**

 _(Insertar Tabidachi-El viaje [Soundtrack de Dragón Ball])_

Han pasado casi una semana desde que el gremio ha estado sin solicitudes y eso se debe por culpa del consejo el cual quiere que le entreguen la esfera para usarla ¨para el bien del pueblo¨, y como Fairy Tail asegura no tenerla, quisieron quitarle las misiones para de esa manera obtener lo que querían.

Erza va de camino al gremio seria por el hecho de que no ha habido misiones, e incluso no se atrevería a decir abiertamente pero esta preocupada por Natsu y Lissana ya que rara a la vez se les ve en el gremio ya que han estado cuidando la esfera y no se separan de ella, Mirajane incluso fue a verlos una vez y los encontró en todo momento cuidándola mientras Lissana sigue diciéndole a Natsu que sería un gran padre, ella solo niega ante lo que le contaron , continua con su camino al estar frente al gremio abrió la puerta y puede ver al maestro más enojado que antes, ella se acercó a Cana a preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido.

Erza: ¿¡Que tiene el maestro¡?- en eso la peli castaña voltea a verlo.

Cana: ¡El consejo lo volvió a hacer¡- la pelirroja frunció el ceño ante lo dicho.

Erza: ¿¡Que hicieron esta vez¡?- ella tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que querían.

Cana: ¡Si no entregamos la esfera disolverán al gremio¡- esto solo hizo enojar a la pelirroja.

Gray: ¡Como les gusta estar jodiendo¡, al parecer ellos no se creen el cuento de que no tenemos la esfera- dijo mientras se unía a la conversación.

Mirajane: La única opción que tenemos es decirle a Natsu y Lissana para que entreguen la esfera- lo dijo totalmente enojada- ¡Si Natsu en ningún momento encontrara esa estúpida esfera no estaríamos en este problema¡- dijo mientras el maestro logro calmarse un poco y hablar.

Makarov: Si él no la hubiera encontrado ¿¡Quién sabe en qué malas manos caería¡?- él dijo mientras los más viejos del gremio asentían ante lo dicho ya que si esa esfera cayera en manos equivocada tendrían demasiados problemas- ¡La única opción que se me ocurre es que la tiremos al mar de esa manera será más difícil para ellos encontrarla, aun así si su poder esta sellado¡- dijo mientras todos asentían.

Erza: ¡Iré por ellos maestro¡- ella sale del gremio en eso una imagen de un peli azul le llega a su mente, ella se detiene y recuerda las palabras de la esfera- (Si hay siete de ellas y las pudiera encontrar pediría que Jellal y los demás regresen a la normalidad y estén aquí conmigo)- ella dejo su pensamiento de lado para ir a buscar a ambos niños.

 _Con Natsu y Lissana_

Ellos dos están cuidando la esfera mientras esperan Happy el cual fue por un pescado que dejo en la casa, Natsu y Lissana comenzaron a desayunar un poco de curry que la misma albina había preparado en su casa con ayuda de su One-chan.

Natsu: ¿¡Me pregunto porque tardara tanto Happy¡?- se dijo mientras seguía comiendo curry- ¡Esto esta delicioso Lissana¡- la alagaba mientras ella se llevaba ambas manos a las mejillas y se sonrojaba.

Lissana: ¡ No sigas harás que me sonroje más¡…- en eso dejo su sonrojo para responder por lo de Happy- ¡Lo más probable es que quiera traerse todo el pescado posible que pueda¡- el peli rosa solo asintió a eso ya que hace 3 días se quería llevar el refrigerador para tener a sus pescados lo más cercas posible.

Natsu: … Puede ser- en eso termina su alimento y se soba el estómago- Lissana puedo preguntarte algo- dijo mientras la mencionada lo veía para luego asentir- ¿¡Porque estas en todo momento conmigo¡?, digo sé que Happy y yo somos t-tu e-esposo e h-hijo- en eso Lissana ve como el peli rosa se sonroja, ella solo sonríe para luego responder.

Lissana: ¡Porque quiero estar contigo y una esposa siempre debe estar cuidando de su esposo¡- dijo mientras ambos se sonrojaban.

Natsu: ¡D-DEJA D-DE DECIR ESO¡- la albina solo se rió del comportamiento del peli rosa.

Lissana: ¿¡Has podido llamar a tu madre de nuevo¡?- pregunto mientras veía al pequeño negar con tristeza.

Natsu: ¡Ya no puedo, con el sello solo me permite usar magia y cuando no la use se vuelve a sellar pero mama ya no ha vuelto a aparecer¡- en eso ve a la esfera de nuevo.

Lissana:… ¿¡Que te parece si yo también uso mi magia a lo mejor puede aparecer tu mama¡?- el peli rosa asiente ya que era la mejor solución.

 _(FIN DE Tabidachi- El viaje [Soundtrack Dragón Ball] )_

 _(Inserter Solid State Scouter [DBZ Bardock-Theme])_

Cuando ambos le transfieren su magia a la esfera todo el lugar, se rompió de alguna manera esta vez estaban en un lugar totalmente oscuro enfrente de con ellos había un hombre con cabello en forma de palmera, con una banda roja en su frente, una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, usa una armadura, el pecho es de color negro con los tirantes de color verde, de pantalón usa unas mallas, en los brazos lleva dos pulseras rojas que comienzan desde sus manos y llegan hasta sus codos de color rojo oscuro, sus botas son negras con verde tiene las mismas pulseras que le llegan casi a la rodilla, el tono de piel de esa persona era algo oscura pero aún se podía ver que tenía partes en las que era de piel medianamente blanca.

?:…- el sujeto misterioso solo veía enfrente del que se podía ver una nave y arriba había una… ¿¡Silla¡? En la cual hay una silueta de la cual ninguno de los niños puede ver bien.- ¡Esto será para la redención del planeta Vegeta, después de todas tus humillaciones¡- en eso crea una esfera celeste de energía- ¡Por los Saiyajin´s , por Gine, por Raditz y para cambiar el destino de Kakarotto y… ¡DE TU MISERABLE VIDA¡- en eso lanza la esfera pero ven como un ¨sol¨ gigante se traga la esfera y este cae contra él y varios soldados que están detrás del, su armadura comienza a ser destruida para luego ver como sonríe, esto extraño a ambos niños- ¡KA…KAKAROTTO¡- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de explotar.

 _(FIN DE Solid State Scouter [DBZ Bardock-Theme])_

 _Con Goku y Kagura_

Ellos llegaron al siguiente piso en donde ambos iban corriendo en eso de un momento a otro el azabache se cae al suelo y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

Goku: AAAAHHHH- En eso se ve al mismo hombre que estaba viendo Natsu y Lissana.

?: ¡Kakarotto, tu eres el único que podrá vengar a la raza Saiyajin¡- en eso varios recuerdos aparecen rápidamente en Goku el cual solo tenía sus manos en la cabeza mientras Kagura está a su lado.

Kagura: Goku-kun ¿¡Que te sucede¡?- en eso el azabache deja de gritar y ve a la peli morada.

Goku: ¡N-No lo sé¡, pero debemos continuar- en eso antes de que avanzaran vieron a una peli lila corriendo con una bolsa y al verlos se detiene.

?: ¡Con que ustedes han estado ocasionando problemas¡ ¡Yo soy la General Violet¡, como están en mi camino… Los matare- en eso ella saca el frasco de pastillas y se come una y desaparece.

Kagura: Goku-kun ¡Yo seré su oponente tu ve tras el jefe¡- el azabache asiente y sale corriendo del lugar.

 _Con Natsu y Lissana_

Ellos estaban sorprendidos ya que después de ese hombre sale una versión más joven del que se enfrenta a un tipo verde con antenas en la cabeza, el recuerdo desaparece y esta vez hay 3 personas con el mismo rostro uno con mirada seria, otro con mirada llena de maldad y el otro que tiene la piel más oscura está sonriendo con arrogancia mientras que un árbol gigante está creciendo con cada minuto pasa en la batalla. En eso desaparece el lugar y están en un desierto en donde sale el mismo de la mirada seria enfrentándose a una persona de baja estatura con una armadura y spandex o malla de color azul, en eso todo se vuelve rojo y en vez de ser el azabache sale una persona con el cabello dorado en forma de llama con un pantalón naranja oscuro enfrentándose a una ser blanco con morado. La esfera deja de brillar y todo eso desaparece.

Lissana: ¿¡Q-Que fue e-eso¡?- dijo sin creer lo que sus ojos vieron.

Natsu: ¡E-Esos s-seres eran muy f-fuertes¡- lo dijo con notable miedo, en eso ve a la albina que se acerca y lo abraza.

Lissana: ¡Natsu no podemos hablar de esto nunca no lo creerían… tenemos que guardarlo como un secreto¡- el peli rosa asiente mientras regresa el abrazo.

 _Con Goku_

Goku corría mientras veía el radar para ver que la esfera estaba en la puerta de enfrente, se detuvo para abrirla y antes de abrirla recuerda a la persona que se parecía a él pero lo que le sorprendió fue que de alguna u otra manera sabia las técnicas de ese tipo… luego trataría de probar si es cierto o no, en eso el abre la puerta y ve como Black le dispara en la cabeza a Red.

 **BANG** \- Goku ve esto sorprendido.

Black voltea a ver a la puerta y ve a Goku- ¡He estado esperándote… como nuevo jefe de la Red Ribbon mi deber es acabar contigo¡- en eso se quita el saco que tiene y se lanza a golpear a Goku.

 **FLAS** \- Goku esquiva y aparece a lado del.

 **PUM** \- Le dio un golpe en las costillas lo que hizo que Black se tocara la zona del golpe y cayera al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

 _Con Kagura_

Kagura: (Cree ella ¿¡que puede esconderse para siempre¡?)- en eso ella activa su gravedad.

 **PAM** \- En eso escucho un ruido sordo y ella voltea a ver y ve que justamente en la puerta esta Violet la cual está escapando junto con la bolsa que lleva, esto solo la hizo tener una marca, Kagura comenzó a acercarse a ella y cuando estaba alado de ella se trono los nudillos.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Se ve a Kagura alejándose de una Violet totalmente derrotada con varios chichones en la cabeza.

Kagura: ¡Tomaremos tu saco¡, para que sea una manera de reconstruir las aldeas que destruiste- dijo mientras guardaba el saco en una capsula.

 **BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM** \- Una explosión llamo su atención.

Kagura: ¡Tal parece que Goku-kun está divirtiéndose¡- en eso ella comienza a alejarse para salir y ver a su amigo enfrentándose a un robot con un señor dentro del.

Goku: ¡Eso es algo muy tramposo¡- dijo mientras lo apuntaba.

Black: ¡En la guerra todo se vale¡- en eso el robot del hombro derecho le sale una ametralladora.

 **BRATATATATATATA** \- Y Goku comienza a saltar rápidamente esquivándolas de una manera muy graciosa.

Kagura: ¡Mejor voy a ayudarlo¡- ella se acerca a Goku y lo toca- **¨Gravity Zero X2¨-** en eso Goku siente su cuerpo mucho más ligero.

 **ZUM** \- Goku corre y nota la diferencia en su cuerpo.

 **HOP** \- Salta y se sorprende ya que su cuerpo es mucho más ligero que antes.

Kagura cancelo su magia para que no afectara su fuerza.

Black: ¿¡A donde se fue ese chico¡?- en eso ve a Goku en el vidrio saludándolo.

 **ZAS** \- El robot levanto su mano izquierda con la intención de golpearlo.

 **CRAC** \- Mas no contó que Goku saltaría y se propinaría el golpe y se tumbaría un diente.

Goku salto y cayó al suelo.

Black: ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ¡- en eso presiono un botón y de la espalda sale un misil el cual comenzó a apuntar a Goku.

 **CLIC** \- Black presiono el botón.

 **FLAS** \- El misil salió dirigido contra el azabache.

Kagura: **¨Gravity Zero x2¨-** Goku vuelve a saltar cuando escucho esas palabras, cuando estaba enfrente del misil el estiro su pierna derecha.

 **PAF** \- Le dio una patada e hizo que el misil se dirigiera a otro lado y estallara.

Goku cae en la antena de un edificio, se prepara para agarrar vuelo.

 **ZAP** \- El salto mientras Black lo buscaba.

 **ZUM** \- Cuando el general escucho ese ruido se volteo, pero era demasiado tarde.

 **CRAC** \- Goku ya había atravesado el robot.

 **BOOOM** \- El robot estallo acabando con la vida de Black y el fin de la Red Ribbon.

 **TAP** \- Goku toco el suelo y vio a la peli morada que se acercaba a él.

Goku: ¡Vamos Kagura, se dónde están las Dragón Ball´s¡- la mencionada asintió y se dirigieron a la habitación y recogieron las demás esferas.

Kagura: ¡Solo nos falta una¡- dijo mientras ambos se miraban y sonreían.

Goku: ¡Kinton, ven aquí¡- dijo mientras la nube apareció con ellos- ¡Bueno es momento de buscar la última¡- ambos suben y Kinton comenzó a surcar el cielo.

 **CLIC**

 **CLIC**

 **CLIC**

 **CLIC**

 **CLIC-** Kagura ve como Goku presiona varias veces el interruptor del radar pero ella veía que en su rostro había demasiada confusión.

Kagura: ¿¡Sucede algo Goku-kun¡?- pregunto para luego ver como el serio le dijo lo siguiente.

Goku: ¡El radar no puede buscar la última esfera¡- eso dejo en shock a la peli morada ya que se descompuso en el peor momento.

Kagura: Entonces debemos ir con Bulma-nesama para que lo repare de nuevo… pero en ¿¡Qué dirección vive ella¡?- preguntaba mientras veía a Goku ver a todos lados.

Goku: ¡No sé en donde vive¡- ambos se desanimaron ya que les sería difícil buscar el lugar de donde vive Bulma.

Bulma: ¡Son-kun, Kagu- Imōto¡- hablaba mientras los demás veían que en el cielo estaban ellos.

Lunch: ¡Imōto, ven acá y no desobedezcas a tu One-chan¡- en eso con la pistola que tiene en mano comienza a dispararles.

 **BRATATATATATATATATATA**

Goku y Kagura escucharon eso cuando ven en el suelo ven a todos sus amigos y más importante a la peli azul que querían buscar, Kinton bajo con ellos y ellos se bajaron de la nube.

Yamcha: ¡Qué bueno que los encontramos y no han ido a atacar a la base de la Red Ribbon¡- dijo mientras los demás asentían.

Kagura: ¡Pero si venimos de atacarla Yamcha-san¡- ese comentario dejo a todos de piedra ya que no se lo creían.

Krillin: E-Estas bromeando ¿¡Verdad¡?- preguntaba mientras la veía negar.

Kagura: ¡Claro que no Krillin-san¡- el calvo quedo en shock.

Yamcha: Puar quiero que revises la base para comprobar si lo que dicen es verdad- el gato solo asintió y salió a la dirección de la base.

Goku: ¡Bulma te íbamos a buscar ya que el radar se descompuso de nuevo¡ ¿¡Podrías repararlo de nuevo¡?- la peli azul solo suspira.

Bulma: ¡Lo are ¡- ella recoge el radar en eso le presiona y ve que salen 6 esferas.

En eso Puar llego y confirma lo dicho por la peli morada.

Roshi: ¿¡Cómo fue que pudieron derrotar el ejército más fuerte del mundo¡?- toda la atención se centró en ellos dos.

Goku: ¡Maestro usted también subió la torre de Karin¡- en vez de una pregunta fue una afirmación, ese comentario dejo al maestro en duda y sorprendido.

Roshi: ¿¡Que quieres decir¡?- preguntaba mientras la peli morada se acercaba y contesto.

Kagura: ¡Lo que sucede es que encontramos y subimos la torre Karin, nosotros dos logramos beber el agua sagrada en el tercer día¡- esto hizo que los ojos del maestro rompieran sus lentes y salieron en donde antes estaban el cristal de ellos.

Roshi: ¡TORRE KARIN¡… ¡AGUA SAGRADA¡… ¡TRES DÍAS¡- en eso se recompone y los ve de nuevo- ¡Ahora entiendo porque son tan fuertes, es lógico que acabaran con la Red Ribbon¡- dijo mientras los demás no entendían la plática.

Lunch: ¡Vámonos para que Bulma arregle el radar, si no hay personas a quienes lastimar no vale la pena estar aquí¡- todos asintieron en lo que ella dijo y subieron al jet excepto Goku y Kagura.

Todos en el jet estaban hablando sobre los chicos.

Yamcha: ¡Quién lo diría ellos dos son más fuertes antes entre Goku y yo no había mucha diferencia pero ahora siento que hay demasiada¡- dijo mientras veía con impotencia el ser débil.

Krillin: ¡No lo creo Goku y Kagura se ven igual que antes¡- en eso recibe un golpe del maestro.

Roshi: ¡Al parecer necesitas más entrenamiento, que no te das cuenta del cambio físico, mental y espiritual¡- en eso todos prestan atención- Antes de que ellos se fueran Goku y Kagura tenían un aura radiante de felicidad por parte de Goku y una de dolor por parte de Kagura, el estado mental de ambos diría que es el mismo solo que ella lo supera y su fuerza espiritual de Goku es más grande que la tuya e Yamcha, en cambio Kagura era más débil que la tuya… pero- en eso piensa sus palabras para hacerlos entender de la mejor manera- Goku ahora irradia una aura protectora y que inspira a que las personas quieran superarse, su estado mental solo note algunos cambios mínimos como el que en todo momento estuvo serio, y como puedo sentir su poder puedo decir que ni siquiera con mi máximo poder podría hacerle cosquillas- eso hizo que todos abrieran los ojos de shock- Kagura su aura de dolor ha estado cambiando a una de felicidad y un extraño sentimiento a amor, ella también la vi en momentos seria y trata de entender mejor lo que hay a su alrededor y su estado mental no sabría decirte como es, si llegara a pelear con ella tendría el mismo resultado como el de Goku- eso si nadie lo vio venir.

Lunch: ¡Esa es mi hermana, a partir de ahora le enseñare a patear el trasero de viejos verdes como usted¡- este comentario solo hizo ponerle una nube negra al maestro.

 _En Kame-House_

La peli azul lo reviso varias veces y dio por hecho que el radar está en perfectas condiciones, el problema es que la esfera fue sellada de alguna manera, eso hizo poner serio a los dos, pero el maestro Roshi propone ir con una mujer llamada Uranai Baba, para poder encontrar la esfera faltante, todos aceptaron ir, cada uno vuelve a subirse en el jet y Kinton para salir en la dirección que indique el maestro.

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 2**_

 **(MERRY GO ROUND)**

Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**

Goku va corriendo mientras detrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo.  
 **(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa.  
 **(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**

Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un pelo castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica.

 **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**

Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente.  
 **(Wa tte ii suteta)**

El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo.  
 **(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**

Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku.  
 **(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**

Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír.)

 **(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**

Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo.  
 **(Namida o koraetetandarou)**

Cana está sosteniendo una foto de su madre y en eso la imagen de un sujeto misterioso aparece en su rostro y eso hace que llore.

 **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**

Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera.  
 **(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**

Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan.  
 **(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**

En eso el maestro Makarov al ver las deudas que debe de pagar por los destrozos de su gremio se le cae el poco cabello que le quedaba mientras llora.  
 **(Sugata o miushinatte)**

Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail.  
 **(Shimattetanda)**

Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja.

 **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**

Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano.  
 **(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**

Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido.  
 **(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**

Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar.  
 **(Kaki keshite)**

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír.  
 **(MERII GOO RANDO)**

En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**

Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo.  
 **(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**

De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku.  
 **(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros comiencen a reír y haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku.

 ** _Avance:_**

 _Hola soy Krillin no puedo creerlo no tenemos el dinero para pagarle a esta vieja bruja [Uranai los lleva a una especie de cuadrilátero en donde se enfrentaran a unos peleadores]_

 _¡Pero no se preocupen yo me hare cargo¡ [En eso se ve a Krillin el cual está siendo mordido en la cabeza mientras le sale sangre]_

 _Yamcha: Permítame continuar ya que Krillin está perdiendo sangre, logramos derrotarlos pero aun así, me doy cuenta que soy débil [Yamcha se enfrenta al hombre invisible, y la momia con la cual pierde]_

 _Kagura: ¡Demostrare que soy capaz de derrotarlos¡ [Ella se enfrenta a la momia]_

 _Aunque siento que debemos apresurarnos antes de perderlo [Natsu llego a Hargeon con Lissana, huyendo para que no le quiten la esfera]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z es: ¡Contra-tiempo¡_

 _Goku: ¡No se lo pierdan¡- [Se ve a un hombre y una mujer con mascara que están observando fijamente a Goku y Kagura]_

 _Happy; ¡Aye sir¡_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Goku: 210.**_

 _ **Goku (clones): 210 (Resistencia 125).**_

 _ **Goku Kamehameha: 300.**_

 _ **Goku (Gravity Zero x2): 370 (Fuerza 200, velocidad 170).**_

 _ **Kagura: 208.**_

 _ **Kagura gravedad x2: 300.**_

 _ **Kagura gravedad x3: 355.**_

 _ **Kagura gravity Zero x2: 325.**_

 _ **Black: 17.**_

 _ **Black robot: 98.**_

 _ **Violet: 22.**_

 _ **Jaque: 75.**_

 _ **Jaque Gravity Zero: 110 (El problema era su habilidad).**_

 _ **Toshiro: 89.**_

 _ **Toshiro Star Walk: 120.**_

 _ **Toshiro Stardust Punch: 150.**_

 ** _Toshiro pastillas de Etherion: 190._**

 **Ese es todo el capítulo la siguiente será la saga de Uranai Baba el torneo, nos vemos luego CHAO, CHAO.**

 _ **Review:**_

 **Kaiser akuma 7: Si procuro cuidar la ortografía, y no te preocupes dentro de poco aparecerán su encuentro, y respecto a mí tampoco me gusta la pareja pero voy a ponerla ya que Vegeta estará con Bulma.**


	11. ¡¡Contra-tiempo¡¡

**Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien después de una semana agotadora de trabajo o escuela y si es así entonces relájate y ponte a leer el capítulo , sin ningún otro comentario que se me ocurra… ¡Comencemos¡**

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- ?**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: ?-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Bud**_ _ **ō**_ _ **kai N°22: ?-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ?-?**_

 _ **War Zero:?-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ?-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ?-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ?-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-A pesar de que Kagura tiene el dinero de la Red Ribbon, ella quiere entregarlo a los pueblos que sufrieron por la culpa de ellos.**_

 _ **-Uranai Baba dice ser la hermana del maestro Roshi.**_

 _ **-Krillin se confía por haber participado en el Tenkaichi Budōkai.**_

 _ **-Yamcha se arrepiente el no haber seguido a Goku y Kagura a buscar las Dragón Ball´s, ya que ahora son más fuertes.**_

 _ **-Bulma ayuda ¨indirectamente¨ a Yamcha a ganar contra el hombre invisible.**_

 _ **-Natsu y Lissana escapan del gremio cuando se enteran que quieren deshacerse de la esfera.**_

 _ **-El maestro pone a todo el gremio a encontrar a Natsu y Lissana.**_

 _ **-Los sujetos enmascarados le advierten a la momia que los oponentes más difíciles serán Goku y Kagura.**_

 _ **-Kagura demuestra que a pesar de no tener un estilo de pelea definido puede pelear muy bien ingeniándosela, en contra de su enemigo.**_

 _ **-La mujer enmascarada está sorprendida por la fuerza de la peli morada.**_

 _ **-Goku tiene recuerdos de algunas técnicas del sujeto parecido a él.**_

* * *

 _ **Escuchar Opening de Dragón Ball versión 1**_

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Se ve como Goku se avienta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Se puede ver la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

En ese momento otra moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Se ve como la pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rio de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Se ve como la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que dé un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

Todos los guerreros Z antes de dirigirse a ver Uranai Baba, fueron a un pueblo para reparar el traje de Goku ya que su Gi es el mismo que ha estado usando desde que termino el Tenkaichi Budōkai N° 21.

Goku: ¡Ya les dije que mi Gi no se ve tan mal¡- en eso hace un estiramiento y el Gi se rompe mostrando lo desgastado que se encontraba.

Bulma: Son-kun esa ropa no aguantara mucho más, así que es necesario que compremos ropa nueva solo para ti, ya que Kagu-Imōto tiene varios conjuntos de ropa que le di- en eso todos comienza a caminar y se detienen en un lugar donde venden ropa.

Al pasar unos minutos todos los hombres quienes vienen siendo Yamcha, Krillin, Ulong, Puar y el maestro Roshi están riéndose de la ropa que está usando Goku, lo que está vistiendo es una boina de color verde en su torso lleva una playera de manga larga de color blanca y encima de esto tiene un chaleco negro con un moño en el cuello de color rojo, unos pequeños pantaloncillos de color verde y unos zapatos de color café.

A las chicas se les hizo lo más adorable, ya que le daba un aire de niño bueno al azabache, aunque a Kagura cada vez que lo ve se sonroja y no puede apartar la mirada al ver que Goku use esa ropa.

Goku:…No me gusta- dijo mientras hacía pucheros lo que lo hacía ver más adorables para el lado femenino y ocasionar más risas al lado masculino.

Sastre: ¿¡Entonces se la llevan¡?- pregunto mientras sonreía y Goku se retiraba esa ropa para ponerse de nuevo se Gi.

Goku: ¡Prefiero mi antigua ropa, es más bonita y más cómoda¡- en eso el sastre asiente y le tomo un par de medidas para hacerle un nuevo conjunto como el que trae puesto.

Salieron del local ya que se tardaría una hora en hacerlo y mientras sucede eso todos esperarían afuera, aunque Goku se alejó de con ellos para explorar un poco el pueblo.

Goku llego a las afueras del pueblo y comenzó a recordar los sucesos que han estado pasando desde la primera vez que emprendió el viaje para acompañar a Bulma, le costaba un poco de trabajo creer que ha hecho tanto y aún le falta más por explorar- (Creo que cuando revivamos al papa de Upa tendré que entrenar aún más y esforzarme pero… lo más seguro es que el maestro Roshi ya no me deje entrenar con ellos por ser más fuerte que Krillin)- el saco su cuaderno para continuar con sus ejercicios y seguía pensando en lo anterior- (¡Lo mejor sería que explore el mundo para encontrar rivales y maestros más fuertes que me puedan entrenar me pregunto ¿¡Podría ir al país donde vive Kagura¡?, ¡Seria genial aprender a usar magia y tener nuevas técnicas, para el próximo Tenkaichi Budōkai¡)- dejo sus pensamientos de lado para seguir haciendo lo suyo.

 _Con Kagura y los demás_

Yamcha: ¡Sabes algo Kagura-chan¡- dijo mientras llamaba la atención de todos incluyendo la de la peli morada.

Kagura: ¿¡Sucede algo Yamcha-san¡?- pregunto mientras veía al ladrón del desierto.

Yamcha: ¡Me arrepiento rotundamente el no haberlos acompañado a recuperar las Dragón Ball´s, ya que gracias a eso ustedes don se hicieron más fuertes y siento que de todos nosotros yo soy el más débil¡- dijo mientras la peli morada lo veía.

Kagura: Bueno… tal vez en algún momento podrías encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para hacerte fuerte ¿¡Porque no le pides al maestro Roshi que te entrene para que seas más fuerte¡?- pregunto mientras el ladrón lo reconsideraba.

Yamcha: ¡Tienes razón¡- en eso voltea con el maestro- ¡Maestro Roshi ¿¡Podría entrenarme¡?¡- preguntaba mientras hacia una reverencia y el maestro lo veía serio.

Roshi:…¡No puedo hacerlo¡- esa revelación dejo a todos sorprendidos- Ahora tengo dos alumnos no puedo tener otro más, primero debo de encargarme de que terminen su entrenamiento- dijo mientras lo veía.

 **PUM-** En eso recibe un golpe de Bulma en la cabeza.

Bulma: ¡Porque dice que no viejo verde¡, él está pidiéndoselo y usted lo rechaza- en eso piensa en algo y comienza a hablar- ¡B-Bueno si usted entrenara a Yamcha-kun, estaría más tiempo en la isla y tal vez probar algún traje de baño¡- decía mientras se llevaba su dedo índice a su barbilla.

En eso el maestro le toca el hombro a Yamcha- ¿¡Cuando quieres comenzar a entrenar muchacho¡?- dijo mientras lo veía.

 **PAM-** Todos caen al suelo por el cambio de actitud del maestro.

 _Timeskip 1 hora después_

Yamcha: ¡Aquí tienes Goku ¡- le dijo mientras le pasaba el Gi nuevo.

Goku; ¡Al fin¡- en eso todos ven que está completamente desnudo.

Bulma: Son-kun no te cambies en la calle- le dijo mientras lo veía enojada.

En eso unas mujeres al ver al pequeño solo soltaban una pequeña risa ya que no siempre veían a un niño hacer eso.

Lunch: ¡Goku obedece ya que lo único que estas asiendo es traer vergüenza a todos¡- dijo la pelirrubia mientras lo veía.

La peli morada solo estaba totalmente sonrojada y salía humo de sus orejas ya que es la segunda vez que lo ve desnudo, antes probablemente lo golpearía, pero ahora por más que quiera su cuerpo sigue inmóvil mientras lo ve lo que hace que se sonroje más.

 **FRIS**

 **FRIS-** En eso Goku se rasco en el miembro por traer comezón.

Hombres: ¡NO TE RASQUES EL MIEMBRO EN PUBLICO¡- le gritaban mientras Lunch apuntaba su pistola al pequeño.

Lunch: ¡Que te dije Goku¡- en eso no espero ningún comentario para educarlo.

 **BRATATATATATATATA-** Todos los hombres esquivaban las balas lo mejor que podían.

Bulma estaba echándole aire a la peli morada que está más roja que un tomate y mientras eso pasa se sorprende al ver que su Imōto no deja de ver a Goku, esto lo extraño pero lo dejo de lado.

Al pasar unos minutos ya todos calmados y Goku con su nueva ropa todos se prepararon para irse.

 _ **Magnolia**_

Erza estaba buscando el escondite de los niños pero había un problema nunca había ido a ese lugar así que los espero hasta que aparecieran en las afueras del bosque, al pasar un par de minutos ella vio a los dos niños que venían, en eso ellas dos al verlo se sorprenden y se detienen.

Natsu: ¿¡Que haces aquí Erza¡?- preguntaba mientras ella se daba la vuelta.

Erza: ¡El maestro me dijo que los mandara hablar que quiere hablar con ustedes dos¡- dijo mientras ellos la seguían.

Lissana: Sabes el porque nos necesita el maestro- preguntaba mientras ella los miraba de reojo.

Erza: ¡No es mi deber decírselos, ese es el trabajo del maestro¡- esto extraño a ambos pero hicieron caso y no preguntaron nada ya que el maestro les diría dentro de poco.

Todos caminaron en un silencio que incomodo a los dos pequeños, una vez que llegaron al gremio la pelirroja abrió la puerta, había un silencio mortal, el peli rosa se puso nervioso ya que creyó que lo regañaría por destruir algo en su misión la cual curiosamente fue hace una semana.

Natsu: ¡Ji-chan, te lo juro no fue mi culpa haber destruido el molino estaba a lado del sujeto¡- decía mientras veía al maestro que puso los ojos en blanco.

Makarov: ¿¡Que tu hiciste que¡?- en eso el peli rosa se dio cuenta que la cago ya que él no sabía de nada.

Natsu:….N-Nada- dijo mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su rostro.

Makarov: Dejando de lado eso, quiero que nos entregues la esfera- cuando dijo eso Natsu y Lissana abrieron los ojos y cuando estaban a punto de replicar el maestro hablo de nuevo- Es nuestra única alternativa ya que si no se la entregamos al consejo o la tiramos al mar ellos cerraran Fairy Tail- dijo mientras los niños veían al maestro que en todo momento estaba serio.

Natsu lo pensó y luego hablo- ¡Esta bien¡, traeré la esfera… ¡Lissana acompáñame para traerla¡- en eso ambos salen de regreso al bosque.

Gray: (Algo no está bien ¿¡Porque acepto sin hacer un alboroto¡?)- pensaba mientras veía la salida, dejo eso de lado ya que el ambiente regreso a la normalidad .

 _Con Natsu y Lissana_

La albina le extraño que entregara la esfera sin oponerse, pero le extraño que en vez de ir por la esfera llegaron a su casa y el peli rosa entro para luego salir con algunas Jewel´s o joyas, ella le extraño en eso le dio el dinero.

Natsu: Lissana compra dos boletos para el puerto de Hargeon- dijo mientras la albina no entendía el porqué de su petición.

Lissana: ¿¡Porque me das este dinero¡?- preguntaba mientras lo veía fijamente.

Natsu: ¡No pienso entregar la esfera así que vamos a esconderla en otra parte para que ya no culpen al gremio¡- la albina entendió lo que quería decir así que salió directamente a la estación de trenes para comprar los boletos mientras el peli rosa fue a su casa donde habían criado a Happy, donde curiosamente estaba el felino, él le explico la situación a su amigo felino el cual dijo que iría con ellos, así que tomo la esfera y fue directamente a la estación del tren, al llegar vieron a Lissana la cual tenía los boletos, el peli rosa a pesar de que odia esas máquinas del demonio lo pensó dos veces antes de subirse al tren. Cuando este se movió cayó al suelo con ganas de vomitar mientras su rostro se ponía azul y luego verde.

 _Con Goku y los demás_

Ellos llegaron al lugar donde se encuentra la adivina Uranai Baba, cuando llegaron vieron a varias personas formadas delante de ellos pero lo extraño es que había un fantasma rosado el cual en todo momento no dejaba de sonreír y tiene un sombreo que lo tapa del sol.

Al pasar unos minutos los que estaban delante de ellos pasaron y en menos de 3 minutos salían de la misma entrada lastimados, unos con muletas, otros con vendajes, los demás estaban preocupadas excepto Goku, Kagura y el maestro Roshi, los cuales al ver como el fantasma les hacia una seña para entrar lo hicieron, adentro de la habitación hay una viejita con traje de bruja sobre una bola de cristal, esta al ver a alguien en específico solo gruño para luego hablar.

Uranai: Ha pasado tanto tiempo hermano… ¿¡Hasta cuando me pagaras lo que me debes ¡?- cuando dijo eso todos vieron al viejo.

Roshi: ¡Somos hermanos no deberías de cobrarme, vieja bruja¡- su hermana solo saco su lengua para llevar su mano a su rostro y estirar las ojeras que tiene, esto hizo que varias venas en la cabeza del maestro se formaran.

Uranai: ¡Se por qué razón están aquí déjenme decirles que se dónde se encuentra la esfera… pero todo tiene un precio , 10 millones de Zeni¡- cuando dijo eso los ojos de todo salieron de sus cuencas, solo Kagura y Goku no entendían de todo ya que bueno ninguno de los dos sabía si era demasiado pero por la expresión de los demás quería decir que si es una gran cantidad.

Kagura: (Podría ayudarles con el dinero pero… ¡Quiero entregarlo a las personas que sufrieron por culpa de la Red Ribbon ¡, será mejor que no diga nada, ya que si digo querrán pagarle)- pensaba mientras escuchaba al azabache de su amigo decir ¨no es gran cosa¨, lo que solo ocasiono que los adultos y Krillin cayeran al suelo por su comentario.

Uranai: ¡Como lo predije no tienen dinero, entonces lo haremos de la manera difícil¡- en eso levanta su mano izquierda con todos sus dedos levantados- ¡Tendrán que enfrentarse a mis cinco participantes y si logran derrotarlos a todos les revelare la ubicación de la Dragón Ball sin cobrarles, pero si pierden se irán de aquí¡ ¿¡Trato¡?- ella dijo mientras en los que son peleadores su mirada se volvió afilada y mostraba un brillo competitivo.

Krillin: ¡Por si no lo sabias nosotros tres- dijo mientras señalaba a Yamcha y a Goku- participamos en el Tenkaichi Budōkai N° 21 y logramos obtener buenos lugares¡- dijo con clara arrogancia en su voz, el maestro Roshi al escuchar su tono de voz solo negó ya que esa actitud le costaría bajo ya que bien dicen ¨nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada¨

Uranai: ¡Vaya, entonces será más emocionante¡- dijo con claro sarcasmo en su voz- ¡Síganme¡- todos llegaron al patio trasero, en donde vieron que había una arena circular- ¡Aquí pelearan¡- en eso ve a todos- ¿¡Quienes de ustedes son los que participaran¡?- mientras dijo eso todos se hicieron bolita para murmurarse algo.

Yamcha: ¡Seremos nosotros cuatro¡- dijo mientras pasaban al frente Goku, Kagura, Krillin y el.

Uranai: ¡Muy bien, pase su primer concursante¡ ¡Sal Dracula-Man¡- en eso ven un murciélago el cual aletea y se acerca a la arena.

 **FLOP-** En eso el murciélago se convierte en una persona toda pálida que tiene colmillos, trae guantes de boxeo, esta solo con una bermuda y sus pies están vendados.

Krillin subió a la plataforma y con una arrogancia notoria en su voz dijo- ¡Yo te enfrentare, será una pena que ni Goku, ni Yamcha, y Kagura- chan pelearan¡- el comenzó a hacer un par de estiramientos mientras era visto por todos, cuando termino de hacerlos se colocó en pose de batalla.

Uranai: ¡Que comience el combate¡- cuando dijo eso el primer en hacer su primer movimiento fue el calvito.

 **ZAS-** Salto para propinarle una patada.

 **HOP-** En cambio Dracula-Man salto para evitar su patada.

 **FLOP-** Y luego procedió a convertirse en un murciélago.

 **FLAP, FLAP, FLAP-** El murciélago estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Krillin para confundirlo y lo estaba logrando.

Krillin: ¿¡Donde estas¡?... ¡Deja de moverte, para que pueda derrotarte¡- volteaba a todas partes por las cuales pasaba el murciélago, pero cuando volteaba a ver este, ya estaba en otra parte.

Mientras era visto por los demás la pelirrubia estaba golpeando a Ulong, mientras apoyaba al calvo.

 **ZAM-** El murciélago desaparece y aparece Drácula el cual está agarrando su cuerpo mientras muestra sus colmillos.

 **ÑACA-** Le clavo los colmillos en la cabeza a Krillin.

Krillin: **¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡-** todos veían como fue mordido mientras comenzaba a subsionarle sangre, para que perdiera el conocimiento y ganar.

 **TAP**

 **TAP-** Krillin comenzó a correr en cirulos mientras trata de quitarse a Drácula.

 **HOP-** Salta mientras lleva su peso para que los dos se golpeen.

 **ZIP-** Drácula lo suelta unos segundos antes de caer.

 **CLOC-** Krillin cayó de cabeza mientras esto era visto por sus amigos.

Drácula: ¡Me encanta la sangre y más si es de niño, sabe muy exquisita¡- dijo mientras veía al calvo levantarse totalmente enojado.

Krillin: ¡Imbécil, esto no se quedara así¡- en eso se enfada más de lo esperada, a causa de eso obtiene un acontecimiento preocupante para todos.

 **FLOSH-** En su herida, donde tiene la marca de los dientes comienza a escurrirle una cantidad descomunal de sangre, haciendo que el calvo parpadee un par de veces para luego darse cuenta de lo que hizo estuvo mal.

Yamcha: ¡NO TE ENFADES KRILLIN SI LO HACES, LO UNICO QUE LOGRARAS SERA QUE PIERDAS MAS SANGRE¡- le gritaba preocupado mientras todos asentían ante lo dicho.

Krillin decidió hacer caso a Yamcha y junto sus manos para luego disponerse a rezar a Kami-sama , cuando por fin se detuvo un poco el sangrado solo suspiro, pero alguien tuvo que arruinar esa tranquilidad para el calvo.

Goku: ¡JA, JA, JA, JA¡ ¡Miren parece que a Krillin le ha salido cabello¡- cuando dijo esto solo ocasiono que todos rieran por el comentario del pequeño, lo que provoco un enojo aun mayor que el anterior.

Krillin: ¡CALLATE¡- gritaba mientras dejaba de rezar y lo veía.

 **FLUSH-** Tan repentino enojo solo hizo que la sangre saliera de nuevo y tal parecía que mucho más rápido que antes.

En eso Drácula aparece detrás del mientras levanta su rodilla dirigida a su nuca.

 **PAF-** Le propino un golpe lo que lo hizo salir de la plataforma.

 **POF-** Después cayó en el agua mientras el fantasma ayudante de Uranai lo sacaba del agua y comenzó a vendar su cabeza para hacer una transfusión de sangre.

Uranai: ¡Tal parece que la victoria es nuestra¡- dijo mientras sonreía ante el final del primer combate.

Una vez que se recuperó el calvo regreso con sus amigos.

Goku: ¡Te gano fácilmente¡- dijo mientras lo veía.

Krillin: ¡FUE POR TU CULPA POR DECIR TONTERIAS EN EL MOMENTO EQUIVOCADO¡- le gritaba para luego ver como su mejor amigo fruncía el ceño para luego volver a hablar.

Goku: ¡Te equivocas, fue tu culpa desde el principio por comportarte como si fueras el mejor, cuando la realidad es otra ya que no somos los más fuerte porque afuera en el mundo hay personas más fuertes que nosotras… así que no me eches la culpa por que te confiaste cuando ni siquiera sabias si tu oponente era fuerte o no¡- esas palabras sorprendieron a todos y más a Krillin, que no sabía cómo contestarle, en eso el maestro hablo.

Roshi: ¡Tiene razón, Goku, te confiaste por el hecho de haber tenido mi entrenamiento y por quedar en un buen lugar en el Tenkaichi Budōkai, yo te enseñe y dije que esa actitud arrogante te traería problemas y más aún si no tienes con que respaldarlo, espero que aprendieras de esta pelea a no creerse mejor que otros y no juzgar a su oponente¡- decía mientras lo veía, el pequeño solo asintió ante lo dicho.

Uranai: No quiero interrumpir el momento pero… ¿¡Quién es el siguiente¡?- preguntaba mientras veía a Yamcha subir a la plataforma.

Yamcha: ¡Es mi turno¡- en eso toma su pose de pelea característica.

Uranai: ¡Comiencen¡- en eso Yamcha se dirige contra su oponente el cual estaba de pie sonriendo en todo momento.

 **ZAM-** Drácula se vuelve a convertir en murciélago mientras comienza a volar.

 **FLAP**

 **FLAP**

 **FLAP**

 **FLAP-** Comenzó a hacer la misma estrategia que con Krillin, y está resultando, todos ven esto frustrados ya que perderían de nuevo.

 **ZAM-** Vuelve a aparecer Drácula para propinarle una mordida.

 **FLAS-** Yamcha logro esquivar en el último segundo para evitar que le mordiera la cabeza, pero aun así no se salvó.

 **ÑACA-** Alcanzo a morderle el brazo izquierdo, mientras Drácula comenzó a absorberle sangre el ladrón del desierto aprovecho esto para atacarlo.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Le propino tres golpes para hacer que dejara de morderlo y también recibió un poco de daño pero a pesar de todo se veía bien.

Drácula: ¿¡Eso es todo¡?, se ve que eres muy débil, si enserio quieres derrotarme asegúrate de ser más fuerte- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Yamcha: ¡Muy bien te derrotare con mi mejor técnica¡- junto ambas manos mientras concentraba energía.

Ambos corrían en contra del otro y cuando estaban cercas del otro para terminar con la pelea, Yamcha exclamo- **¨Rōgafūfūken¨ (Golpe colmillo de lobo)-** en eso comienza a darle una serie de golpes rápidamente a Drácula el cual no se esperaba ese ataque, todos y cada uno de los golpes le dieron, justo en el último junto sus manos como si fuera a hacer un **Kamehameha** y con esta lo golpeo en la boca del estómago para sacarlo volando.

 **SPLAS-** Drácula cayo fuera de la plataforma, mientras veían que se hundía todos se acercaron a ver a Yamcha el cual estaba perdiendo sangre.

Bulma: ¡Ganaste¡, pero estas perdiendo sangre- dijo preocupada al ver a su… novio-amigo.

Yamcha: ¡Solo necesito un par de vendas, por el momento¡- en eso el ayudante de Uranai le trajo unas vendas para tapar la herida, una vez que apretó las vendas el ladrón del desierto asintió a esto.

Uranai: ¡Muy bien, comiencen¡- dijo mientras todos parpadeaban viendo en todas partes, para ver al siguiente peleador pero no había nadie.

Bulma: ¿¡Donde se encuentra el siguiente peleador¡?- pregunta mientras veía a todos lados.

Uranai: ¡Él ha estado en la plataforma desde que salió Dracula-Man¡- eso dejo sorprendidos a todos.

 **PUM-** En eso Yamcha recibe un golpe en el rostro mientras lo hace retroceder un poco.

Yamcha: ¿¡Donde esta¡?- en eso voltea a todas partes pero no lo ve por ningún lado.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Yamcha comenzó a recibir una paliza, y el cuándo lanzaba golpes pareciera que estaba lanzando a la nada, esto lo frustraba y demasiado.

Krillin: Maestro ¿¡Porque Yamcha está golpeando a la nada¡?- pregunto mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Roshi: ¡No es de que este golpeando a la nada sino que no puede ver a su oponente¡- eso hizo que la peli morada lo viera y hablara.

Kagura: ¿¡Quiere decir que su oponente, es muy pequeño o es una persona invisible¡?- pregunto recordando la habilidad desaprovechada de Violet.

Uranai: Jejeje… Eres muy lista pequeña, mi peleador es el hombre invisible- esto sorprendió a todos excepto a la peli morada ya que ella ya tiene una idea de cómo enfrentarlas pero está preocupada que su amigo pierda.

Kagura: ¡Es to es malo, a menos de que pueda sentirlo, verlo o tener magia que le sirva de apoyo podrá derrotarlo¡- dijo mientras la pelirrubia apuntaba su arma a la plataforma.

Lunch: Tengo una idea, si disparamos al suelo o que Yamcha obtenga una herida y le logre salpicar algo de sangre podría verlo perfectamente- esas palabras hicieron que al calvo se le ocurriera una idea.

Krillin: ¡Eso es, eres muy lista Lunch¡- cuando dijo eso todos lo vieron- ¡Maestro Roshi, Bulma ya sé cómo podemos ayudar a Yamcha, pero necesito que me ayuden¡- ellos solo asintieron para poder ayudar al ladrón del desierto.

En eso el maestro se ve que esta cercas de la plataforma mientras tiene su cabeza ligeramente levantada mientras espera que acomode a la peli azul.

Roshi: ¡Apresúrate, Krillin, tener la cabeza levantada hará que me lastime el cuello¡- dijo mientras veía que ponía a Bulma enfrente del mientras esperaba la señal para ver cuando este cercas de ellos.

Krillin, volteo a ver y cuando ve que Yamcha está cercas de ellos decide usar su plan.

 **ZAS-** En eso el pequeño se colocó detrás de la peli azul mientras sostenía su vestido de la parte de la espalda.

 **FLAS-** El vestido de Bulma es bajado de la parte superior mostrando sus pechos de pezones rozados los cuales rebotaron ante el movimiento brusco.

 **GLUPS-** El maestro al ver esto volvió a romper sus lentes y comienza a salirle una descomunal cantidad de sangre.

 **CHAF-** Toda la sangre cayó en un lugar en específico y a los segundos se podía ver que la sangre dejaba ver a una persona.

Yamcha: ¡Ahora puedo verte¡ **¨Rōgafūfūken¨-** en eso le da la misma serie de golpes que a su anterior oponente pero una cosa cambio en vez del último golpe darle con las manos le propino una patada en la barbilla, cuando el hombre invisible cae al suelo saca una bandera blanca dando la señal de que se rendía.

El único que celebraba era Puar al ver que Yamcha logro ganar, mientras el maestro se limpiaba la sangre que aún le escurría, Ulong fantaseaba al ver los pechos de Bulma, mientras las chicas están dándole la paliza de la vida al pequeño Krillin el cual está en el suelo por la magia de gravedad de Kagura, Bulma le da de golpes y Lunch le dispara mientras todas están sonrojadas de la vergüenza, cuando Yamcha voltea a ver a sus amigos y ve esta escena se pregunta qué es lo que le sucedió.

Lo que nadie veía o prestaba atención más que Uranai es que Goku está serio mientras se lleva una mano a su sien derecha.

 _(Inserter Ost- VS Villainous Form/ Trailer Music [Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST])_

En eso Goku cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir, ve al mismo sujeto que el solo que esta vez se ve enseñándole a un chico con una armadura café y su cabello le llega hasta la espalda.

Bardock: Bien Raditz, la parte final de tu entrenamiento es que logres dominar tu forma Ozaru- en eso se ve como el crea una bola de energía y cuando llega al cielo, este cierra su puño lo que hace que explote.

 **BUM**

 **BUM**

 **BUM-** Ambos se convirtieron en monos gigantes mientras Goku veía eso su cola comenzó a alterarse y sus latidos del corazón se aceleraban, pero en vez de convertirse tuvo imágenes de ese mismo mono gigante aplastando a su abuelito Gohan, en el castillo del rey Pilaf y por último en el Tenkaichi Budōkai, el dejo de prestar atención a la pelea de los dos simios ya que estaba tratando de entender todo.

La escena vuelva a cambiar para mostrarse a los dos los cuales Bardock está explicando el concepto de la técnica de vuelo.

Bardock: ¡Lo estás haciendo mal Raditz¡- dijo mientras veía al chico hacer un berrinche porque no entendía el concepto.

Raditz: Pero no entiendo estoy haciendo lo que tú me dices ¿¡Porque no me sale¡?- dijo mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice.

Bardock: ¡Eso es fácil¡, ya que tu energía la mandas a tus pies lo único que logras es para que puedas correr o saltar más alto, en cambio debes de mandar toda tu energía a tu cuerpo para que puedas hacer esto- en eso ve claramente como él se relaja y comienza a flotar- ¡Si lo gras entrenar un poco más podrás hacer esto¡- en eso comienza a volar a una velocidad aún mayor.

Raditz: ¡Eres increíble papa¡- en eso su padre se acerca a él y le sonríe.

En eso todo se vuelve oscuro.

 **TAP-** Goku siente un par de manos en sus hombros cuando voltea arriba del ver claramente a ese sujeto.

Bardock: ¡Presta con atención Kakarotto, ya que si logras aprenderlos serás más fuerte y podrás vengarnos¡- dijo con una mirada seria para luego ver a su versión pequeña y sonreírle.

( _Detener Ost- VS Villainous Form/ Trailer Music [Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST])_

En eso un par de manos tocaron de los hombros a Goku sacándolo de su trance cuando voltea a ver se sorprende de ver que es la peli morada.

Kagura: Goku-kun vamos de nuevo adentro para el siguiente combate- dijo mientras le sonreía para luego comenzar a jalarlo para que fueran al siguiente lugar.

Goku solo asiente para luego dar un último vistazo y ver por un momento a esa persona el cual le sonríe para luego desaparecer, cada vez más él se confundía por todo esto.

Uranai: (¡Vaya¡ Parece que ese niño de alguna manera despertó un fragmento del alma de una persona, está muy confundido, yo me atrevería a decir que cualquiera lo estaría , y por lo que veo esto tuvo que ver con las Dragón Ball´s … me pregunto ¿¡Que es lo que trata de decirle esa persona que es idéntica a él¡?)- en eso ella ve de reojo a Goku el cual está viniendo con Kagura tomados de las manos pero, ella ve como ese sujeto está detrás de Goku viéndolo en todo momento es como si estuviera grabando eso como un recuerdo.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Natsu y Gray se golpean pero luego aparece Erza para agarrarlos de la cabeza y estrellarlos mientras todos los de su generación reían, por los dos chicos.**_

* * *

 _ **Magnolia**_

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

Todos están esperando pacientemente a que el peli rosa y la albina regresen con la esfera, pero lo extraño es que ya llevan más de una hora y aun no regresan, el maestro le había preguntado a Mirajane, sobre el tiempo estimado para ir a su escondite y dijo que normalmente si se llegan a tardar una hora, esto dejo tranquilo al maestro pero luego sintió la magia de los niños en movimiento fuera de la ciudad que se alejaba rápidamente, esto le hizo suspirar llamando la atención de todos.

Macao: ¿¡Que sucede maestro¡?- pregunto mientras veía al maestro pensar algo.

Makarov: Ya me preguntaba yo cuando es que Natsu haría su movimiento… ¡Escuchen todos Natsu y Lissana deje de sentir su energía en magnolia, en cambio la sentí que estaban saliendo rápidamente¡- esto llamo la atención de todos, los más jóvenes solo se llevaron la palma a su rostro ya que esperaban eso del peli rosa.

Erza: ¿¡Que haremos maestro¡?- pregunto mientras el susodicho lo meditaba.

Makarov: ¡La única alternativa que tenemos es de buscarlos¡, pero ¿¡Donde comenzar primero¡?- dijo mientras se llevaba su mano a su barbilla.

En eso se escuchó una risa proveniente del segundo piso, en donde se ve a un pelirrubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en el ojo derecho, tiene unos audífonos, usa una playera mostaza, y debajo de esta tiene una playera de manga larga de color negro, pantalón negro y unas botas marrón esta persona es Laxus Dreyar, el nieto del maestro Makarov.

Laxus: ¡Vaya viejo¡ Tal parece que lograron verte la cara, eso sí que es muy gracioso- dijo mientras lo veía, la mayoría de los jóvenes no les agradaba Laxus pero tenían un gran problema y ese es que hasta ahora sin contar a Gildarts, es el mejor de todos.

Makarov: ¡Laxus¡ ¿¡Porque no en lugar de estar burlándote de nosotros, cooperas y nos ayudas a encontrarlos¡?- dijo mientras lo veía fijamente, su nieto desde hace un tiempo que comenzó a creerse mejor que los demás, pero el tenia fe en que aun así los ayudaría.

Laxus: ¡Hmph¡…- solo se voltea y comienza a alejarse pero luego se detiene, y sin voltear a verlos habla de nuevo- ¡Vi a la pequeña albina comprando dos boletos al puerto Hargeon¡- después de decir eso ya nadie lo vio.

El maestro al ver que los ayudo aunque fuera un poco lo puso muy contento- ¡Muy bien, los que iremos por ellos serán, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Macao y yo¡- en eso voltea a alguien que tiene una pipa- ¡Wakaba tú te quedaras en caso de que el consejo regrese de nuevo¡- el mencionado solo asintió, y los que irían con el maestro salieron para ir detrás de los niños.

 _Con Goku y los demás_

Ellos están teniendo un gran problema ya que Yamcha acaba de perder contra una momia, pero aunque sonara ilógico esta momia es muy fuerte, desde el inicio de la pelea se veía que nunca tuvo oportunidad, al perder el los únicos concursantes que restaban son Kagura y Goku, el cual la primera se dirige a la plataforma que viene siendo una simple lengua, en cambio Goku se ve que ha estado distraído en todo momento ya que Bardock sigue mostrándole en su subconsciente lo que hará una vez que empieza su régimen de entrenamiento, para volverlo más fuerte, en este punto el maestro Roshi se dio cuenta que Goku en todo momento estaba serio mientras veía a la nada.

Del lado donde salen los participantes Kagura está realizando un par de estiramientos para enfrentarse a la momia el cual está viendo a su oponente mientras recuerda las palabras de uno de sus compañeros.

 _Flashback_

Cuando la momia estaba por ir a enfrentar a Yamcha una mano que lo toco lo detuvo de su caminata para ir a la plataforma.

El volteo a ver y se da cuenta que es la mujer con mascara de águila, ve claramente que tiene un kimono negro de batalla con dibujos de flores rojas, este está amarrado en una faja de color roja, y se ve claramente como es que de dicho kimono tiene una abertura para que una de sus piernas sea visible y se den cuenta que la tiene trabajada por el constante entrenamiento, de calzado lleva unas sandalias de madera, lo curioso de esto es que su cabello de color marrón está recogido en una trenza pero lo más destacable de esto es que sobre su cabeza tiene un halo flotante en todo momento.

Momia: ¿¡Que sucede no ves que tengo prisa¡?- dijo mientras la veía ella solo lo suelta y decide hablar.

?: ¡Se ve que ganaras y en caso de que lo hagas debes tener cuidado de los últimos dos, se ve que a ellos no se le debe tomar de broma¡- dijo mientras la momia parpadeaba para luego salir.

En eso la mujer se acerca al último concursante el cual es un hombre que usa un traje de combate chino naranja con negro, tiene un pantalón negro y usa unas zapatillas negras, él tiene un sombrero verde pero también su rostro se encuentra tapado por una máscara de conejo y se ve que parte de la máscara le sobresale un bigote de color blanco, el también llevo un halo en su cabeza.

?: ¿¡Cómo te sientes al verla de nuevo¡?- pregunto el hombre y al escuchar su voz se escuchaba que era ya un señor mayor.

?: ¡Me pone tan feliz de verla, pero de todas maneras cuando toque el momento la evaluare como se debe¡- dijo mientras volteaba a ver al hombre.

?: ¡Es lo bueno ya que aquí no habrá favoritismos solo porque lo conozcas¡- dijo mientras ella asentía para luego preguntar.

?: Dime ¿¡Porque te veo algo tenso¡?- pregunto mientras el volteo a verla.

?: ¡Desde hace un rato me percate que el niño con cola ha estado demasiado serio, pero lo que me preocupa es que su propia cola está demasiado inquieta se mueve rápidamente y su respiración esta algo agitada… espero que no se transforme en un lugar como este porque de ser así nadie podrá detenerlo, a menos que le cortemos la cola¡- dijo mientras la mujer no entendía a que se refería ellos dejaron su plática para ver la pelea contra Yamcha.

 _Flashback END_

Momia: ¡Lista, mocosa¡- pregunto mientras veía a la peli morada asentir- ¡Aquí voy¡- dijo antes de iniciar el combate.

 **ZUM-** La momia anqué no lo pareciera es rápido y cuando menos se esperaba ya estaba enfrente de Kagura la cual abrió los ojos por esto.

 **ZAZAZAZAS-** Comenzó a lanzarle una lluvia de golpes.

 **FLAS-** La peli morada comenzó a esquivar todo sin problema alguno mientras veía a su oponente.

 **PAM-** La momia dio un golpe con su brazo derecho y la peli morada lo contrataco con un golpe, y ambos puños estaban chocando y empujándose para ver quién de los dos tendría más control sobre la pelea.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM-** Con cada golpe que daban se contratacaban a ellos mismos.

 **ZAS-** La momia usa sus vendajes y los lanza a la peli morada.

 **HOP-** Ella salta para evitar ser atrapada.

 **TAP-** Toca la pared para agarrar impulso.

 **HOP-** Ella salta y se dirige muy rápidamente a su oponente el cual está sonriendo al creer que cayó en su trampa, pero no contaba que él ya estaba perdiendo la pelea.

Kagura: **¨Cambio de gravedad x2¨-** dijo para luego la momia cayera al suelo mientras hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse.

 **PAM-** Ella como está acostumbrada a la gravedad x 2 uso eso a su favor y cayo para clavarle su rodilla en la espalda.

Ella desactivo su magia y cuando comenzó a levantarse, la pequeña no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad para lastimarlo y ganar el combate.

 **CRAC-** Recibió un gancho en la boca del estómago.

 **HOP-** Ella salto para estar a la altura de su rostro y una vez a esa altura estiro su pie derecho.

 **PUM-** Le dio una patada en el rostro lo que le hizo sacarlo volando mientras se dirige a la zona de sus compañeros.

Sus compañeros enmascarados al ver que la momia se diría a ellos, saltaron y esquivaron el ataque.

 **CROC-** Todos vieron que la momia estaba incrustada en la pared inconsciente, mientras los demás veían sorprendidos, esto exceptuando Goku el cual sigue en sus pensamientos.

Kagura: ¡Yo gano¡- ella voltea con su mejor amigo para preguntarle cómo le fue- Goku-kun ¿¡Que te pareció¡?- pregunto mostrando una linda sonrisa, pasaron un par de segundos y nadie respondió ella volteo a ver a su amigo el cual esta serio viendo a la nada- Dije que ¿¡Que tal te pareció¡?- pregunto de nuevo y al ver que obtuvo el mismo resultado en su frente apareció una vena- **¨Cambio de gravedad x3¨-** en eso ven que Goku cae de bruces al suelo.

Goku: ¡AUXILIO¡ KAGURA, POR FAVOR DETEN TU MAGIA ¡ME DUELE¡- se escuchó el grito del azabache, ella solo hincho las mejillas y apago su magia, ella voltea molesta para un lado mientras Krillin e Yamcha ayudan a Goku a levantarse.

Los enmascarados al ver como la momia fue dominada y derrotada fácilmente se sorprendieron y más la mujer.

?: (Kagu-chan, te has vuelto muy fuerte, ahora veré de lo que estas hecha)- piensa mientras ve fijamente a la peli morada la cual está haciendo pucheros.

Uranai: ¡Bien, faltan dos peleadores más¡- en eso sale la mujer enmascarada llamando la atención de los hombres y más de Yamcha y el maestro Roshi que al ver el tamaño de sus pechos los cuales estaban ajustados por el kimono los hacia tirar un poco de baba aunque Ulong estaba igual que ellos.

?: ¡Uranai-sama me gustaría cambiar de plataforma para poder pelear en mejores condiciones y no restringirme, por el hecho de que hay poco espacio¡- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, y sus pechos estaban un poco a la vista ocasionando que un hilo de sangre saliera en Yamcha, Roshi y Ulong, aunque de un momento comenzaron a ser golpeados por Bulma y Lunch.

Uranai: ¡Me parece bien si de esa forma puedes pelear con todo tu poder y derrotarla¡- en eso todos salen de regreso a la plataforma de afuera , ambas peleadoras están frente a frente- ¡Comiencen¡- ambas se lanzan y golpean al mismo tiempo mientras la imagen se detiene.

 _Narrador: ¡Tres guerreros de Uranai han sido derrotados por los Guerreros Z, pero ¿¡Quienes son esas misteriosas personas que conocen a Kagura y Goku¡?, ¿¡Porque el hombre está preocupado por Goku¡?_

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 2**_

 **(MERRY GO ROUND)**

Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles. **  
(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**

Goku va corriendo mientrasdetrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo. **  
(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa. **  
(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**

Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un pelo castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica.

 **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**

Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente. **  
(Wa tte ii suteta)**

El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo. **  
(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**

Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku. **  
(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**

Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír. **  
(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**

Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo. **  
(Namida o koraetetandarou)**

Cana está sosteniendo una foto de su madre y en eso la imagen de un sujeto misterioso aparece en su rostro y eso hace que llore.

 **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**

Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera. **  
(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**

Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan. **  
(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**

En eso el maestro Makarov al ver las deudas que debe de pagar por los destrozos de su gremio se le cae el poco cabello que le quedaba mientras llora. **  
(Sugata o miushinatte)**

Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail. **  
(Shimattetanda)**

Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja.

 **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**

Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano. **  
(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**

Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido. **  
(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**

Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar. **  
(Kaki keshite)**

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír. **  
(MERII GOO RANDO)**

En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas. **  
(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**

Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo. **  
(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**

De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku. **  
(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros reír y haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku.

* * *

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragon Ball])_

 _ **Avance**_ _ **:**_

 _Hola soy Lunch esto es emocionante mi Imōto le pateara el trasero a esa enmascarada[Kagura y la enmascarada están lanzándose ráfaga de golpes y ninguna de las dos puede lograr darle un golpe a la otra]_

 _¡Vamos Kagu-Imōto, tu puedes derrotarla¡- [Se ve a Kagura la cual está usando su gravedad para hacer más lentos los movimientos de su oponente pero ella sigue como si nada pasara]_

 _¡Espera un momento¡ ¿¡Porque Kagura acaba de caer al suelo¡?- [La peli castaña está viendo a Kagura la cual está en el suelo y trata de ponerse de pie pero se le dificulta]_

 _Goku: ¡No te rindas Kagura, tu puedes lograrlo¡ [La peli morada lanza un golpe el cual da en la máscara y esta se destroza permitiendo ver el rostro de la mujer, y cuando Kagura logra ver su rostro se lleva ambas manos para evitar gritar mientras le salen lágrimas de los ojos._

 _Lunch: En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z es:_ _ **¨¿¡T-Tu e…e-eres¡?¨-**_ _[La peli castaña y la peli morada levantan sus manos en señal de renuncia a la pelea._

 _Kagura: ¡No se lo pierdan¡- [Goku y el sujeto con la máscara se ven fijamente mientras están en pose de pelea]_

 _Happy: ¡Aye sir¡_

 _(Detener Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragon Ball])_

* * *

 ** _Lista de poder:_**

 _ **Goku: 210.**_

 _ **Kagura: 208.**_

 _ **Krillin: 70.**_

 _ **Yamcha: 58.**_

 _ **Dracula: 67.**_

 _ **Hombre Invisible: 40.**_

 _ **Momia: 75.**_

 _ **Yamcha (** **Rōgafūfūken): 69.**_

* * *

 **Ese fue todo el capítulo de esta semana y quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber subido capitulo la semana anterior pero en la universidad me dejaron un mundo de tarea la cual aún no termino del todo pero ya falta poco, espero que este capítulo este a la altura de sus expectativas y lo disfruten.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias¡, a decir verdad el capítulo de Dragón Bleach Z estuvo de maravilla, con respecto a lo de Bardock en un futuro más adelante entrare a detalle, puedo evitar lo de Jellal con Erza para eso haría una votación cuando vaya a la mitad de la saga de Fiore, a lo mejor tendría que modificar una regla de las que puse de condición.**

 **ThonyCvs: ¡Me alegra que te gustara el concepto, y a decir verdad la pareja es poco vista pero en si esta sería mi pareja favorita y decidí hacer este fic¡, ¡Gracias¡, y espero que sigas la historia de principio a fin.**

 **fitoxi: 1-¡Hola amigo¡, antes que nada es muy agradable que te pases a leer mi historia, tienes razón ya no hay fics desde inicios de Dragón Ball, como puedes ver regresa Goku ultra despistado y Kagura mi personaje favorito de Fairy Tail el cual no fue aprovechado como se debe y yo me encargare de aprovecharla como debe ser.**

 **2- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD, si creo que fui un poco malo a que aprendiera lo que tienen los hombres por la mala, ya está el capítulo en donde se enfrentan a personas con magia pásate a leerlo.**

 **3- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no se en que estaba pensando para hacerlo sufrir tanto pero me causo gracia cuando lo escribí así que lo deje, creo que todos murieron de risa con lo de White XD, ¡Gracias¡**

 **3- Dime tu ¿¡Que harías si estas en la misma situación que ella¡?, a pesar de que no es de hombres golpear en ese lugar yo si lo haría jajajajaja, el ataque piedra, papel y tijera creí que reviviría un poco la infancia de todos ya que actualmente es raro de verlo.**

 **4- Espera a que veas cómo será su relación en capítulos futuros, de hecho siempre comerá demasiado y fue un milagro que no estén en bancarrota, la nostalgia ataca de nuevo XD, tus dudas serán aclaradas de poco a poco, espero que te gusten los capítulos siguientes.**

 **Ese fue el último Review , espero que tengan una buena semana nos leemos, CHAO, CHAO.**


	12. ¿¡T-Tu e…e-eres¡?

**¡Aquí, Viecenta 1.8¡, ¿¡Cómo están todos¡?... Como siempre yo haciendo mis preguntas esperando que las respondan cuando yo mismo las respondo, en fin, como iba diciendo , espero que estén bien y les encante este capítulo que como se verá esta hecho un poco a la carrera por culpa de no dormir ya que una fuerza del destino (Cof, cof *Tarea*, cof, cof) hizo que me desvelara desde la semana ante pasada cuando no subí capitulo y créanme se siente horrible, como una resaca o incluso peor, dejando de lado mis quejas, espero que hayan celebrado bien el día de las madres con ellas… ¡Comencemos¡**

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- ?**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: ?-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ?-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ?-?**_

 _ **War Zero:?-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ?-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ?-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ?-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Kagura se sorprende del que su oponente y ella estén al parejo en fuerzas.**_

 _ **-Bardock le dice a Goku que observe los movimientos y respiraciones de la pelea de Kagura e Yuno para que de esa manera pueda aprender si sus ataques lo desgastan o no.**_

 _ **-Natsu, Lissana y Happy llegan al puerto Hargeon y deciden esconderse.**_

 _ **-Yuno no se ve afectada por la magia de gravedad x2 de Kagura, en cambio la peli morada si se ve afectada por su magia de gravedad.**_

 _ **-El enmascarado no deja de ver a Goku en todo momento mientras ve como su cola se eriza y se alborota para todos lados.**_

 _ **-El maestro Roshi no se ve tan sorprendido por la pelea de magia ya que él ha peleado con varios usuarios con magia, pero admite que la pelea no está nada mal.**_

 _ **-Kagura logra romper la máscara de la mujer y se sorprende de ver quien es la mujer.**_

 _ **-El maestro Makarov siente que dentro de poco Natsu y Lissana aran algo con la esfera de lo que se puedan "arrepentir".**_

 _ **-Kagura e Yuno se rinden ambas.**_

 _ **-El enmascarado y Goku suben a la plataforma para luego, este último sentirse nostálgico con la persona que tiene enfrente ya que le recuerda a alguien.**_

* * *

 _ **Escuchar Opening de Dragón Ball versión 1**_

 _ **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**_

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Se ve como Goku se avienta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Se puede ver la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

En ese momento otra moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Se ve como la pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rio de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Se ve como la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que dé un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

Kagura y la enmascarada se lanzaron para comenzar con el combate y cuando las dos estaban frente a frente lanzaron un golpe y ambos chocaron ocasionando una pequeña ventisca con la cual daba inicio del combate.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Ambas lanzaban golpes tratando de empujar a la otra y probar su nivel de fuerza.

 **HOP-** Kagura salto para tratar de golpearla desde el aire.

 **FLAS-** La enmascarada se movió ligeramente para un lado permitiéndole esquivar y hacer que la peli morada pase de largo.

 **TAP-** Cuando Kagura toco el suelo, se voltio rápidamente, para no perder tiempo y seguir peleando.

Yamcha: ¡Vaya se ve que se calentaran las cosas una vez que comiencen a pelear enserio¡- dijo mientras los demás asentían excepto Goku y el maestro Roshi por razones diferentes.

 **PAM-** Ambas lanzaron un golpe y no pasó nada hasta que ambas salieron arrastrándose un poco.

 **ZUM-** Las dos corrieron de nuevo.

 **HOP-** La peli morada salto mientras extendía su pie y la peli castaña hizo lo mismo que ella.

 **PATAM-** Las dos se conectaron las patadas en distintas zonas del cuerpo Kagura la recibió en el rostro e hizo que su cara se volteara a un lado por el golpe, en cambio la patada que dio Kagura apenas llego a golpear su pecho derecho, lo que ocasiono que rebotara rápidamente.

 **GLUPS-** Ulong, Yamcha y Roshi les salió una descomunal cantidad de sangre al ver ese movimiento que logro calentarlos.

 **PAM-** Bulma y Lunch golpearon a los tres para luego dejarlos inconscientes, por perder sangre y el golpe que los tomo por sorpresa.

TAP- Kagura cayó al suelo mientras su oponente cae de pie mientras cada una se soba el lugar donde recibieron el golpe, e internamente la enmascarada agradeció a las chicas por desmayar a los hombres ya que si no estuvieran totalmente excitados por lo que ella hace.

Kagura/?: ¡Eso dolió¡- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y después de que hablaron ambas se voltearon a ver para luego reír nerviosamente.

?: ¿¡Quién lo diría¡?, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba Kagu-chan- cuando ella dijo el nombre de la peli morada se arrepintió porque se suponía que no debería decirlo ya que "no se conocen"

Kagura: ¡Espera un momento¡, ¿¡Como sabes mi nombre¡?- pregunto mientras veía que la mencionada no dijo una sola palabra.

 **ZUM-** La enmascarada apareció enfrente de ella para decir unas palabras-

Yuno: ¡Mi nombre es Yuno Rose¡- este nombre hizo que la peli morada bajara la guardia.

Kagura: (No puede ser tiene el mismo nombre que e-ella)- pensaba mientras no veía que un golpe se dirigió a ella.

 **PUM-** La peli morada recibió el golpe y esto la hizo salir volando un par de metros.

Kagura: (¡CONCÉNTRATE¡, no porque tenga el nombre de ella quiere decir que es la misma persona)- en eso comienza a recordar un momento importante de su vida.

 _Flashback_

Kagura y su madre estaban comprando víveres hasta que se detuvo para hablar con una mujer, la pequeña no entendía del todo el por qué pero sabía que la mujer tenía el mismo que su madre, una vez que termino de hablar continuaron con su camino.

Kagura: Mama- la mencionada vio a su hija la cual ladeaba su cabeza tratando de formular una pregunta- ¿¡Porque esa mujer tiene el mismo nombre que tu¡?- soltó su pregunta mientras su madre sonreía y llevo su mano a su cabeza y revolvió su cabello el cual comenzaba a crecerle.

?: ¡Es muy fácil eso se debe a que los padres de ella le colocaron su nombre, tal cual como tu padre y yo pusimos tu nombre y el de Simón¡- al ver que su hija entendió algo quiso aclarar sus dudas – No porque ella y yo tengamos el mismo nombre quiere decir que somos iguales, ella se llama Yuno E. Santiago, la diferencia está en los apellidos ya que yo me llamo Yuno Rose- al ver que su hija entendió lo que quiso decir la veía asentir.

Kagura: ¿¡Pero si algún día me encuentro con una mujer que se llama igual que tú qué es lo que hare¡?- en eso ve a su madre reír por esto.

Yuno: ¡Puede que nos llamemos igual pero recuerda yo siempre seré tu madre y en caso de que no me reconozcas cuando escuches la palabra "SKY" (Cielo), sabrás que su significado somos Simón, tu y yo- al ver a su hija sonreír ambas continuaron con su camino, dando por terminada la conversación.

 _Flashback END_

Kagura se levanta mientras se limpia el raspón que tiene en el rostro, luego voltea a ver a su oponente y las dos vuelvan a lanzarse a pelear.

 **ZAP-** Kagura lanzo un golpe que iba dirigido a su barbilla.

 **ZAS-** Yuno esquivo el golpe y ella lanza un golpe.

 **PAM-** Kagura lo detiene y se ve que ambas forcejean para ver quien de las dos tendrá el control en la batalla.

 **POM**

 **TUMP**

 **PAM**

 **PATAM-** Los golpes iban y venían de ambos lados y ninguna de las dos parecía querer rendirse y dejarle el pase a la otra.

 **PAM-** En eso Kagura logro conectarle una patada en la boca del estómago.

Yuno: ¿¡P-Pero c-como¡?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar ya que no logro ver su patada.

Kagura: ¡Tal parece que no eres solo lo que pensaba, me sorprende al fin golpearte como se debe¡- decía mientras la veía.

 **TAP-** En eso ve que Yuno cogió su pie.

Yuno: ¡Nunca bajes la guardia¡- en eso comienza a jalarla y la lleva directamente al suelo.

 **PATAM-** Kagura fue incrustada en el suelo, Yuno iba a repetir el proceso pero en eso sintió que su cuerpo pesaba un poco más que antes.

Yuno: ¡Ya veo entonces usas tu magia de gravedad para reducir mi velocidad¡- cuando revelo su estrategia, la peli morada abrió los ojos en shock, por el hecho de que supiera sobre su plan.

Kagura: ¿¡Como supiste¡?- pregunto mientras le propinaba una patada en su mano para que la soltara haciendo lo que ella planeaba.

Yuno:… ¡Eres muy predecible¡- dijo mientras la soltaba- (¡Tal parece que después de la muerte logro despertar su magia a través de la ira, el dolor y la perdida… me hubiera gustado que la despertaras a través del amor como yo lo hice)- pensaba con tristeza al ver como despertó su magia.

Kagura: Bueno sino funciona aumentada dos veces veremos ahora que tal esto- en eso se levanta y la ve fijamente- **¨Cambio de gravedad x3¨-** en eso Yuno se sorprendió, ya que ella solo pensaba que su límite era de 2 pero resulto que era de 3, detrás de su máscara comenzó a sonreír por esto.

Yuno tal parecía que no se veía afectada pero eso se debe a que ya está acostumbrada un poco a ese poder, pero el problema es que su velocidad la redujo demasiado- ¡Parece que esta vez me la estas complicando un poco¡- dijo mientras veían como batallaba un poco para caminar.

Kagura: ¡No entiendo¡, ¿¡Porque aun sigues de pie, se supone que deberías caer al suelo¡?- preguntaba mientras la veía.

Yuno: ¡La gravedad es muy difícil que me afecte¡- dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

Goku y los demás veían esto sorprendido e incluso los hombres que despertaron hace un par de minutos, el maestro veía esto pensando que tal vez esta sería la primera pelea en que Kagura debería de conocer más los movimientos de sus oponentes y probablemente pueda superarse a sí misma.

Krillin: ¡Vaya, Kagura-chan pelea muy bien¡- dijo con algo de envidia ya que el perdió en el primer combate, y los demás lograron al menos derrotar a su oponente.

Lunch: ¡Claro que sí, ella es mi Imōto por lo tanto debe ser genial¡- dijo mientras sonreía.

Ulong: ¡Vamos, Kagura tu puedes¡- apoyaba a la peli morada.

Yamcha: Maestro ¿¡Que piensa del combate¡?- preguntaba mientras lo volteaba a ver.

Bulma: ¡No necesita decir mucho ya que esta pelea es genial, ya que ambas están al nivel se parece a la de Goku vs Jackie chun, no necesito ser una experta para decir que cualquiera de los dos pueden perder¡- dijo la peli azul, para ver como el maestro Roshi asentía ante lo dicho.

Roshi: ¡Es cierto lo que dijiste Bulma¡ pero… si me pides mi opinión esta pelea es aceptable ya que en la guerra contra Fiore, a pesar de que no había una cantidad de magia como la de ahora ellos demostraron tener un gran nivel de poder, e incluso me atrevería a decir que había sujetos con magia que tenían niveles casi divinos para nosotros aunque nosotros no nos quedábamos atrás teniendo a nuestros guerreros con el mismo nivel de poder- esto sorprendió a todos y más a Goku que al escuchar que en el pasado había guerreros increíblemente fuertes deseaba conocerlos y enfrentarse a ellos pero él sabe muy bien que no lograría nada ya que no tendría el nivel de poder indicado que debería de tener.

Goku en cambio solo veía el combate totalmente serio.

 **TAP-** Goku voltea a ver para arriba del y se sorprende ya que es la misma persona que se parece a él.

Bardock: ¡No digas ni una palabra, si quieres preguntar algo piénsalo, ya que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos¡- el azabache solo asintió ante lo dicho por el sujeto.

Goku: (¿¡Quién eres tu¡?)- soltó la primera pregunta.

Bardock: ¡Mi nombre es Bardock¡- en eso veía que Goku estaba a punto de formular otra pregunta pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por este- Resolveré tus preguntas después, ahora presta atención a lo que te diré, ya que solo lo diré una vez- Goku asintió- Quiero que observes con cuidado el combate, cada movimiento, cada pestañeo, su respiración e incluso quiero que tú mismo comiences a predecir sus movimientos desde antes de que ellas lo hagan, esto hará que puedas formular estrategias en menor tiempo y podrás derrotar a tu oponente no importa si tú eres más débil que ellos- decía mientras veía que Goku prestaba muchas más atención que antes, en eso el comienza a sonreír, de un momento a otro Bardock voltea en donde antes habían peleado, y ve claramente que en el segundo piso se encuentra alguien que mira directamente a Goku- (¿¡Quién será ese sujeto¡?)- dejo su pensamiento para continuar viendo el combate.

?: ¡Espero que no te transformes ya que nadie de este lugar podrá detenerte¡- decía mientras veía fijamente a Goku , ya que su cola y respiración le preocupaba ya que parece la vez en la que se transformaba.

De regreso a la pelea Kagura e Yuno ahora estaban peleando, usando su magia de apoyo, pero lo sorprendente es que cuando la castaña uso su magia diciendo las siguientes palabras **¨Cambio de gravedad x3¨** con esto hizo que la peli morada cayera al suelo, y no se movía del asombro ya que han ocurrido varias sorpresas en contra de su oponente en menos de unos minutos; numero 1, al parecer las dos estaban a niveladas ya que ninguna de las cedían en el combate, número 2, su nombre es el mismo que el de "ella" su madre, número 3, tiene la misma magia que ella y lo peor de todo es que no se puede levantar, eso demostraba que su magia era más fuerte que la de ella.

Kagura: ¡N-No… p-puedo l-levantarme¡- exclamaba mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Yuno: ¡Sera mejor que te rindas, te reconozco como una gran peleadora pero este es tu limite¡- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Kagura: (T-Tengo q-que l-levantarme, n-no p-puedo… d-debo a hacerlo e-es por Upa… t- tal p-parece q-que voy a…)- pensaba mientras se resignaba de seguir luchando hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que grito.

Goku: ¡KAGURA, NO TE RINDAS, SE QUE PUEDES DERROTARLA¡- ese grito de su mejor amigo hizo que abriera los ojos- ¡Yo creo en ti, todos confiamos en que la derrotes, eres nuestra amiga , recuerda lo que nos dijo el maestro Karin: "demuéstrenle al mundo su nueva fuerza", demostraremos que superamos nuestros límites, levántate y gana el combate- dijo mientras Yuno veía que la peli morada sonreía mientras se sonrojaba al ver que creía en ella, Yuno al ver esto se quedó hecha piedra, ya que conoce muy bien esa mirada tímida… era imposible y a una edad tan temprana.

Kagura: **"Cambio de gravedad x4"-** cuando dijo eso la castaña cayó al suelo y se rompió su magia, por el repentino golpe que la tomó por sorpresa.

Yuno: (¡Ella ha llegado hasta este límite x4, eso es sorprendente¡)- pensó mientras sintió que la gravedad desapareció, y la vio jadeando- (¡Tal parece que no lleva mucho con ese límite¡)- ella comienza a levantarse con dolor.

Kagura: **" Cambio Gravity Zero x3"** \- en eso su cuerpo brilla, este brillo extraño a Yuno ya que no recuerda una técnica de gravedad de ese tipo a menos de que aprendiera una variante de la magia de gravedad.

 **ZUM-** Kagura apareció enfrente ella más rápido que antes.

Kagura: **"Gravity Smash" (Golpe de Gravedad)-** en eso la castaña vio con sorpresa que el golpe se dirigió a su rostro, ella solo sonrió detrás de la máscara y dejo que continuara su camino.

 **PUM-** El golpe no espero que fuera tan fuerte ya que logro tirarla.

 **CRASH-** En eso ella mientras esta en el suelo comenzó a cuartearse y romperse su máscara.

Yuno no levanto el rostro a los demás ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría la peli morada.

Kagura: ¡No creo que ese golpe te dañara tanto así que continuemos con el combate¡- dijo mientras veía como su oponente se levantaba sin verla- ¿¡Porque no me volteas a ver¡?- pregunto extrañada por su comportamiento.

Yuno: ¡No sé si me odiaras por lo que estoy a punto de hacer¡- su comentario extraño a todos, ¿¡Porque razón Kagura la odiaría¡?

 _(INSERTAR "Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii [Fairy Tail])_

Kagura: ¡No te odiaría¡- exclamo mientras veía que su oponente levanto su rostro poco a poco, en eso la peli morada abre los ojos en shock mientras lagrimas se juntan en ellos- ¡N-no… p-puede… s-ser¡- no podía creer lo que veía.

Yuno: ¡L-Lo … s-siento¡- en eso todos vieron claramente que esa mujer era una versión adulta de la peli morada ya que su rostro se parecía mucho a ella.

Kagura: D-Dime… ¿¡Q-Que… s-significa SKY¡?- preguntaba tratando de evitar llorar ya que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se llevaba las manos a su boca.

Yuno: ¡Significa… Simón, Kagura e Yuno, esas palabras te las dije cuando tenías 4 años¡- en eso ella levanta su mano.

¡Me rindo¡- esto sorprendió a todos ya que ambas se rindieron al mismo tiempo.

Uranai: ¡El combate resulto en un empate¡- ella exclamo con sorpresa ya que no esperaba esta clase de final.

Yuno: ¡Perdóname tanto¡- era lo único que decía.

 **ZUM-** En eso ve a la peli morada enfrente de ella e hizo algo que no esperaba llego y la abrazo.

Kagura: ¡T-Tu…e-eres… mi mama¡- ella comenzó a abrazarla con más fuerza- ¡MAMA¡ BUAAAA- ella no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar liberándose de todo el dolor que tenía al ver a su madre, en cambio Yuno al ver esto su lado materno salió a flote y comenzó a abrazarla.

Yuno: ¡Tranquila, Mama está aquí¡- comenzó a acariciar su cabello y no dejaba de abrazarla.

Los demás veían esto con alegría y tristeza incluso comenzaron a llorar por el hecho de que ella viera de nuevo a su madre, las más afectadas eran Bulma y Lunch las cuales lloraban de alegría al ver que su Imōto se encontró con su madre, Goku solo sonreía al ver a su amiga feliz, el desearía también encontrarse de nuevo con su abuelito, pero no sabe que ese pensamiento puede cumplirse más rápido de lo que él cree.

Uranai: ¡No quiero interrumpir el momento pero, les pido que salgan de la plataforma¡- dijo la bruja mientras ambas asentían y salían de la plataforma, mientras ninguna de las dos dejaba de abrazarse.

 _(DETENER Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii [Fairy Tail])_

Al momento de que ambas bajaran la peli morada se separó un poco de su madre y comenzó a jalarla directamente a los demás- ¡Mama¡ quiero presentarte a mis amigos- una vez que llego enfrente de todos comenzó a hablar- ¡Ellas son Bulma-nesama y Lunch-nesama ¡- las mencionadas solo saludaron a la mujer que sonrió y correspondió el saludo.

Yuno: ¡Es un gusto y les agradezco por ser figuras de hermas para mi hija¡- las mencionas solo asintieron.

Lunch: ¡No es para tanto, después de todo ella es nuestra Imōto y la seguiremos cuidando¡- decía mientras sonreía como su versión amable.

Kagura: ¡Ellos son Puar, Ulong¡- dijo mientras señalaba a los animales, Yuno pensaba acariciarlos, pero se sorprendió de ver que ambos hablaban.

Ulong: ¡Es un gusto conocer a la madre de Kagu-chan¡- exclamo mientras la madre levantaba una ceja en curiosidad por lo que hizo el chico.

Yuno: ¡Increíble no sabía que podían hablar¡- ella vio al gato volador, y lo acaricio.

Puar: ¡Es una buena persona¡- Yuno al escuchar eso solo sonrió.

Kagura: ¡Él es Yamcha-san, Krillin-san y el maestro Roshi¡- cuando su madre vio a los hombres todos vieron que su mirada se volvió seria y no dejaba de verlos mientras, los demás se percataron de eso.

Goku: (Puedo hacerte una pregunta… ¿¡Porque te pareces a mi¡?)- en cambio Goku dejo de prestar atención al resto mientras hablaba con Bardock todo esto era visto por Uranai.

Bardock: ¡Aun es demasiado pronto para saberlo¡- dijo queriendo evitar el tema por el momento, solo que no contó que Goku estaba interesado por esto así que sería un dolor de cabeza para el solo por ahora.

Goku: (¡Por favor dime¡, estoy haciendo lo que me estas pidiendo, aunque no te conozca, pero tú a mi si de alguna manera)- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo.

Bardock: ¡KAKAROTTO, guarda silencio¡- exclamó un poco harto al ver como no lo dejaría en paz.

Goku: (¿¡Kaka…q-que¡?, no sé quién es esa persona pero yo me llamo Son Goku)- Bardock al escuchar que de alguna manera rechazaba su herencia le hizo hervir la sangre de enojo, cuando de hecho ellos son totalmente orgullosos.

Bardock: ¿¡Acaso rechazas tu herencia¡?- en eso ve que Goku iba a hablar- ¡No cállate y escúchame, es algo decepcionante que rechaces el nombre que tu madre y yo te pusimos al momento de nacer¡- dijo algo enojado e irritado.

Goku: (¿¡Al momento de nacer¡?, eso quiere decir que tu e -eres mi pa…)- fue interrumpido abruptamente de nuevo.

Bardock: ¡Claro que soy tu padre, hasta el más idiota del mundo se daría cuenta de eso, somos idénticos como dos gotas de agua físicamente¡- en eso cuando el enojo paso se dio cuenta de su error y fue regañar a su hijo el cual ahora estaba con una mirada perdida viendo al frente mientras su boca estaba entre abierta- Kakarotto y-yo…- él se maldijo por cometer el mismo error por el cual Raditz termino alejándose del y hasta cierto punto comenzó a odiarlo.

Kagura: Y él es Goku-kun mi mejor amigo- llego el momento de presentar a su mejor amigo, las mujeres vieron como ella comenzó a sonreír y un diminuto sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas.

Yuno: (… ¡Mi pequeña, estas creciendo muy rápido¡)- en eso da una mirada al chico pero lo extraño es que estaba en el mismo lugar volteando a otro lado, esto lo considero como una falta de respeto, en eso ve que los demás estaban preocupados.

Kagura: Goku-kun ¿¡Estas bien¡?- pregunto con preocupación ya que durante el tiempo que lo conoció nunca se había comportado de esa manera.

Bulma: ¡Son-kun, te estamos hablando¡- en eso ven que el niño los ve.

Goku: ¡Soy Son Goku¡- se presentó pero esta vez no lo dijo con alegría ni con ese brillo y calidez que les agradaba a todos en cambio lo hizo por respeto de alguna manera.

Yuno vio esto extrañada e incluso vio a su hija preocupada y triste, entonces se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba actuando como debe ser- ¡Son-kun me gustaría hablar contigo a solas¡- el pequeño no dijo nada solo se alejó junto con ella.

Goku: ¿¡Que sucede¡?- pregunto mientras la veía.

Yuno: ¡Seré sincera contigo, no confió en los hombres por lo que me hicieron antes de morir, e incluso no confió del todo en ustedes, pero mi hija si y si ella les cree yo también lo hare, mi hija se ve que t-tu… en fin no rompas la confianza que pondré en ti y espero que siempre la cuides¡- ella comienza a alejarse mientras Goku se queda en el mismo lugar.

Uranai: ¡Muy bien, el ultimo combate¡- en eso el azabache sube a la plataforma, en eso unos pasos comienzan a escucharse y sale el hombre enmascarado.

?: ¡Parece que revelaste tu identidad¡- dijo mientras veía a Yuno asentir mientras su hija estaba abrazándola-, el continuo con su camino, al momento de que subió la plataforma vio a su contrincante- ¡Hola¡- se presentó pero al ver que no recibió respuesta lo extraño ya que Goku siempre ha sido un niño amable.

Goku solo negó y se colocó en pose de batalla, el sujeto enmascarado siguió su ejemplo.

Goku: (¿¡Porque se siente tan familiar¡?, ¿¡Porque¡?)- él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos .

En eso ven que Goku hace el saludo antes de comenzar la pelea, el sujeto siguió su ejemplo, para después regresar a su pose de batalla.

Uranai: ¡El ultimo combate decisivo del torneo¡…¡Comiencen¡- ninguno de los dos se movía esperando el momento perfecto para que cualquiera de los dos bajara la guardia y atacarlos, pero alguien bajo la guardia en el peor momento.

 **ZUM-** En eso el enmascarado apareció enfrente de Goku, todos sabían que el azabache lo bloquearía.

 **PUM-** Se equivocaron ya que vieron como recibió el golpe que hizo caer al suelo y arrastrase un poco.

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito._**

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Natsu y Gray se golpean pero luego aparece Erza para agarrarlos de la cabeza y estrellarlos mientras todos los de su generación reían, por los dos chicos._**

* * *

 _ **Hargeon**_

El tren al fin llego a su destino, una vez se detuvo, el peli rosa salió corriendo y cae al suelo mientras comenzó a besarlo.

Natsu: ¡Nunca me subiré a ese aparato del demonio¡- todos ven con gotas de sudor como el chico está besando el suelo, mientras llora a cantaros.

Happy: Siempre dices eso Natsu y de todas maneras te vuelves a subir- el pequeño felino tenía razón ya que siempre era lo mismo.

Lissana: ¿¡Que aremos ahora Natsu¡?- pregunto mientras veía a su enamoramiento ponerse de pie.

Natsu: ¡Primero vamos a buscar algo de comer y luego vamos al puerto y la escondemos¡- en eso agarra a sus compañeros y comienza a correr.

Lissana: ¡Al parecer solo piensas en comida y peleas¡, tal parece que si llegas a encontrar a alguien con las mismas características que tú se volverán los mejores amigos- decía para luego caminar por su cuenta.

 _Con Goku y los demás_

Goku se empezó a levantar poco a poco mientras sus amigos veían sorprendidos el hecho de que fuera derribado de un solo golpe.

Goku: ***ACHU*** ¡Que extraño, es la primera vez que estornudo¡- pero sin saber que el comentario de la albina estaba dirigido a el de una manera.

?: … Si ya terminaste de hablar más te vale que comiences a pelear enserio- el azabache solo asintió.

 **ZUM-** Ambos desaparecieron, y volvieron a aparecer uno enfrente del otro.

 **PUM-** El enmascarado lanzo un golpe, esperando que esta vez si fuera detenido.

 **PAM-** Y esta vez como lo pensó fue detenido por su mano izquierda y se veía que los dos estaban teniendo un esfuerzo para ver quién de los dos es aquel que se llevaría la victoria en este combate.

 _Con Makarov y sus "hijos"_

Erza: ¡Aun falta demasiado tiempo para llegar a Hargeon ¡- ella exclamo algo irritada ya que pensaba darle un tratamiento especial al peli rosa por verles la cara.

Makarov: Tranquila hija una vez que lleguemos todos nos dividiremos y buscaremos por todo el puerto- cuando hablaba se le veía extremadamente serio, por alguna extraña razón.

Macao: Maestro ¿¡Acaso tiene un mal presentimiento¡?- pregunto para luego ver que el asentía.

Makarov: ¡Me temo que sí, tengo el presentimiento que dentro de poco Natsu y Lissana tomara una decisión "mala" con la esfera, así que una vez lleguemos buscaran de esta manera, Gray tu buscaras en los restaurantes del puerto, Macao tu buscaras en los mercados ya que el niño es muy escurridizo cuando se lo propone, Mirajane tu iras a la parte norte de Hargeon, Erza buscaras cercas en la parte sur de los puertos y yo buscare en el centro de la ciudad¡- todos asintieron ante las ordenes de su maestro ya que sabrían que si se tardaban un poco lo más probable es que se cumpliría lo que dijo el maestro.

Gray: (Una vez que te alcance fosforo con patas, me asegurare de golpearte por desafiar al maestro… aunque me estaba preguntando cuando harías una tontería como esta)- piensa para luego ver por la ventana y relajarse antes de que busquen a su rival.

Mirajane: (¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima, veras porque me llaman la demonio de Fairy Tail, pobre de Lissana aun sea mi hermana la castigare sin verlo durante un mes¡)- ella solo pensaba en como castigaría a los dos.

Erza: (¿¡Porque estoy dudando sobre tirar la esfera o no¡?... parece que quiero conservarla para encontrar las demás y pedir que Jellal junto con el resto sean normales y estén conmigo)- ella se lleva una mano a su ojo derecho en eso siente un extraño sentimiento de calma- (¡Ni yo misma me entiendo ya que siento que alguien que de alguna manera pertenece a mi pasado vendrá a mí y no sé si me ayudara o será una amenaza )- ella dejo de pensar ya que esto no la llevaría a nada solo haría que pierda la concentración .

 _Con Goku y los demás_

 **ZUM-** El enmascarado corrió hasta estar enfrente de Goku.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM-** Comenzaron a intercambiar golpes pero, una de los golpes fue lo suficiente para levantar muy alto en el aire a Goku.

 **HOP-** El enmascarado salto y se posiciono un par de metros arriba del azabache.

 **POM-** El estira su pie y logra golpearlo en la cabeza ocasionando que empiece a caer en picada.

 **CROC-** Goku aún seguía distraído y por ello ya no estaba tan concentrado en el combate y no se percató que se estrelló en el suelo rompiendo la plataforma.

Kagura: GOKU-KUN ¡SAL DE AHÍ Y SIGUE PELEANDO¡- ella estaba apoyándolo mientras los demás hacían lo mismo pero el maestro estaba preocupado ya que reconoció la mirada del azabache.

Roshi: (¡Esto es malo, su mirada de peleador a desaparecido y se ha convertido en alguien con demasiadas dudas¡, ¿¡Que fue lo que te paso para que estés en esa condición¡?)- pensó mientras deseaba que no perdiera su alumno y de alguna manera le gustaría ayudarlo.

El alma de Bardock estaba viendo esto y solo se maldecía ya que por su culpa su hijo no peleara y le demostrara de lo que es capaz, si tan solo no hubiera abierto la bocota… a veces desearía que Gine estuviera con él para que lo ayudara en esta clase de situaciones.

 **TAP-** El sujeto toca el suelo de la plataforma y ven todos como del suelo sale Goku el cual está negando varias veces, mientras las lágrimas salen de sus ojos llamando la atención de todos.

?: ¡Se acabó¡ (¡Esperaba más de ti mi Goku, pero parece que hasta aquí es tu limite, espero que me perdones cuando te des cuenta de quién soy yo¡)- pensaba con pesadez ya que al ver a él llorando solo lo hizo poner de una manera triste.

 **ZUM-** Él se dirige a una velocidad increíble y cuando estaba a punto de propinarle el golpe escucho unas palabras del azabache que lo dejaron sorprendido y con mucha tristeza.

Goku: ¡P-Perdona a-abuelito, p-por mi c-culpa t-te mate¡- nadie escucho las palabras excepto Bardock y el enmascarado que abrieron los ojos en shock- ¡T-Te a-aplaste cuando vi la l-luna llena¡-en eso las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras sollozaba en silencio.

 _Narrador: ¡La guerrera misteriosa resulto ser la madre de Kagura, a pesar de que se rindió aún falta a el ultimo peleador¡, ¡El ultimo combate se está llevando a cabo¡, Goku vs el Enmascarado, pero… ¿¡Cómo es que su oponente conoce a Goku¡?, ¿¡Porque solo Bardock puede ser visto por Uranai y Goku¡?, y lo más importante de todo esto es ¿¡Porque Goku sabe que el mato a su abuelo¡?..._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 2**_

 **(MERRY GO ROUND)**

Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**

Goku va corriendo mientras detrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo.  
 **(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa.  
 **(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**

Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un pelo castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica.

 **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**

Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente.  
 **(Wa tte ii suteta)**

El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo.  
 **(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**

Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku, una de esas personas se retira la máscara y se ve que es Yuno la madre de Kagura.  
 **(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**

Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír.  
 **(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**

Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo.  
 **(Namida o koraetetandarou)**

Kagura abraza a su madre en el torneo de Uranai Baba, mientras ambas lloran de felicidad por verse.

 **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**

Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera.  
 **(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**

Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan.  
 **(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**

Todos se sorprenden de ver a Goku y Bardock frente a frente solo para que este último se agache poniéndose a su nivel y trayéndolo a un abrazo, en eso Gohan se une a ellos y abraza a su nieto todo mientras Kagura e Yuno sonríen al ver que alguien más encontró lo que quería.  
 **(Sugata o miushinatte)**

Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail.  
 **(Shimattetanda)**

Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja.

 **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**

Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano.  
 **(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**

Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido.  
 **(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**

Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar.  
 **(Kaki keshite)**

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír.  
 **(MERII GOO RANDO)**

En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**

Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo.  
 **(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**

De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku.  
 **(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros comienzan a reír haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku, mientras las almas de Bardock, Yuno y Gohan ven esto mientras sonríen.

* * *

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragon Ball])_

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Hola mi nombre es Yuno Rose, veo que Goku está teniendo muchos problemas para acertar un golpe a su oponente- [Goku poco a poco sus movimientos son más predecibles para su oponente, y este los esquiva sin problema]-_

 _¡Levántate sigue luchando todos confiamos en ti, mi hija también confía en ti¡- [El maestro Roshi está hablando con mucha seriedad y los demás están en shock]-_

 _Bardock: ¡KAKAROTTO, TAL VEZ SEA DIFÍCIL LO QUE VISTE PERO FUE UN ACCIDENTE, TU NO SABIAS DE ESO¡- [En eso Goku está peleando y todos ven como una silueta de color azul cielo comienza a formarse y hace los mismos movimientos que el azabache]-_

 _Antes no estuvimos contigo pero ahora estaremos ahí aunque no me veas como se debe te ayudare a que seas más fuerte- [ Goku recoge una pieza de su traje, lo rompe para tener una cinta, en eso la silueta y Goku se llevan la cinta a sus frentes y la amarran, cuando ambos levantan sus rostros ven unos rostros más serios y en eso la silueta desaparece, y el azabache se lanza de nuevo al combate]-_

 _Bardock/Yuno: En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z es: - **"Sincronía"-** [Goku hace una esfera de color celeste en sus mano derecha, en eso sonríe y estira su brazo para lanzarla]-_

 _Goku/Kagura: ¡No se lo pierdan¡- [Bardock sonríe al ver que su hijo acepto lo que hizo y deja atrás las dudas para volverse más fuerte]-_

 _Happy: ¡Aye sir¡_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Kagura: 208.**_

 _ **Kagura gravedad x2: 255.**_

 _ **Kagura gravedad x3: 310.**_

 _ **Kagura gravedad x4: 380.**_

 _ **Kagura Cambio Gravity Zero x3: 400.**_

 _ **Kagura C.G.Z.x3 Smash: 415.**_

 _ **Yuno: 207.**_

 _ **Yuno gravedad x2: 270.**_

 _ **Goku: 210.**_

 _ **Goku (Con dudas): 120.**_

 _ **Enmascarado: 210.**_

* * *

 **Como pueden ver ese fue el capítulo de esta semana y espero que les guste, sé que fue un poco corto pero me costó pensar en la pelea ya que en si no sabía cómo plasmarla ya que una cosa es tenerla en idea y otra es trasmitirla ya su escribiendo u alguna otra cosa, y antes por terminar deséenle un feliz día a las madres pero no solo ese día ya que no es justo que solo por ser su día el resto de los demás no las tratemos de buena manera.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _BosKet7 FanFics:_ ¡Falta poco y verás cómo reaccionan los demás e incluso los reencuentros van de poco a poco¡, cuando ellos se encuentren deberás esperar hasta que eso suceda por ahora siguen cada quien en lo suyo…en algún momento ellos se verán, pero no ahora, gracias ya que no quiero hacerlo tan apresurado sino no tendría chiste el Fic para mi hacerlo, y solo haría un One shoot, creo que así se les dice.**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7:_ ¡Falta poco para que eso suceda probablemente dentro de uno o dos capítulos más¡, si te refieres a la parte de Yamcha ni yo me acordaba hasta que me puse leer el manga hace unos días cuando aún no terminaba el capítulo, claro que tendrá importancia Bardock ya lo veras.**

 **¡Hasta pronto, tú también sigue así y gracias por la ayuda del nombre de la madre de Kagura¡**

 ** _ThonyCvs:_ ¡Gracias¡ y me alegra que te hiciera reír, algo así aunque también algo de sorpresas y tristezas de todas partes, choca ese puño a mí siempre me gusta esta pareja y bueno las demás están bien pero ya es muy repetitivo ver siempre lo mismo del punto de perspectiva de cada quien no es que me queje pero bien dicen "no es el único pez en el fondo del mar" creo que era así, si las cosas ya avanzaran en magnolia y más dentro de un par de capítulos, espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado, CHAO, CHAO.**

 ** _Fitoxi:_ ¡Quería que regresara un poco la esencia de Dragón Ball y recordé que en su manga hace un crossover con Doctor Slum, y uno de ellos rompió la 4TA pared y se me hizo interesante que el maestro Roshi rompiera la cuarta pared¡… en algún futuro veras el porqué de esa ley por parte de Fiore a las capitales.**

 **¡Ya les tocaba aparecer¡ XD, solo un poco pero habrá, pero dentro de poco habrá aún más.**

 **Yo creería que pensarían esto: "Santa mierda ni con nuestro poder al tope podríamos derrotar a alguien que con un simple deseo puede enviarnos a la luna" XD, y te mando un saludo también.**

 **ESO FUE TODO NOS LEEMOS, CHAO,CHAO.**


	13. Sincronía

**¡Ya falta poco para que pueda salir de vacaciones y una vez que salga pienso dedicarle tiempo al trabajo y al Fic¡…aunque estoy pensando si agendo materias en verano… en fin dejemos eso de lado, tengo una pregunta que hacerles ¿¡Que tal les pareció DeadPool¡?, si no has ido a verla o todavía no sale en tu país, no diré mas solo espero que la hayas disfrutado, sin algún otro comentario… ¡Comencemos¡**

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- ?**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: ?-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ?-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ?-?**_

 _ **War Zero:?-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ?-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ?-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ?-?**_

* * *

 ** _Curiosidades:_**

 ** _-El enmascarado se sorprende que Goku, se enterara la muerte de su abuelo._**

 ** _-Bardock entiende que por haberle mostrado sus recuerdos él se entera que el mato a su único familiar._**

 ** _-Yuno siente el dolor del azabache, mientras los demás se preocupan al ver llorar a su amigo._**

 ** _-El maestro Roshi cuenta que su alumno tiene dudas y eso impide que demuestre todo su potencial, y si sigue de esa manera perderá el combate._**

 ** _-Kagura le dice unas palabras a Goku y con esto el comienza a reponerse._**

 ** _-Goku comienza a imitar los movimientos de pelea de Bardock y esto hace que una silueta celeste del propio Bardock aparezca con él y peleen juntos._**

 ** _-Uranai menciona que esa silueta es la sincronía que hay entre un alumno y maestro, y si se llega a dominar el peleador puede aprender a la perfección técnicas y habilidades de su maestro, aunque para lograrlo necesita mucho entrenamiento espiritual y mental._**

 ** _-El enmascarado sorprende a todos porque realiza el Kamehameha._**

 ** _-Goku usa la variante más débil de la técnica de su padre la "Jabalina Conmocionadora"_**

 ** _-Bardock sonríe al ver que su hijo demuestra ser fuerte y poco a poco se parece a él._**

* * *

 _ **Escuchar Opening de Dragón Ball versión 1**_

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

Una moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

La pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rió de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

En eso la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que dé un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

 ***Snif***

 ***Snif***

Lo único que se escuchaba en la plataforma eran sollozos del pobre niño mientras su oponente estaba quieto mientras lo veía, nadie entendía porque el giro de acontecimientos hace un momento estaban peleando y ahora su amigo Goku estaba en el suelo sollozando y murmuraba algo que no era escuchado por el resto de sus amigos, solo fue escuchado por su oponente y Bardock el cual puede leer su mente así que sabe que fue lo que sucedió.

 _Flashback_

 **CROC-** Goku aún seguía distraído y por ello ya no estaba tan concentrado en el combate y no se percató que se estrelló en el suelo rompiendo la plataforma.

Goku pensaba en levantarse en eso, su sien derecha volvió a dolerle y se llevó la mano a dicho lugar, en eso su mente viajo a un recuerdo de su pasado.

 _Flashback dentro de un flashback… (N/A: ¡Espera¡ ¿¡Que rayos acabo de hacer¡?)_

El abuelo de Goku, Son Gohan estaba viendo fijamente a su nieto advirtiéndole de algo- ¡Escucha Goku, lo que te diré a continuación durante las noches de la luna llena sale un monstruo por estas montañas, así que te recomiendo que te vayas a dormir desde antes¡- dijo totalmente serio ya que hace tiempo había visto a su nieto transformarse.

Goku: Pero ¿¡Porque no derrotas a la bestia de esa manera ya podremos salir¡?- pregunto mientras inclinaba la cabeza para el lado izquierdo.

Gohan: ¡Debes de entender Goku , no siempre seré el más fuerte ya que hay personas o incluso bestias más fuertes que yo¡, ahora dejemos eso de lado ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir- su nieto asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto.

 _Timeskip 4 horas después_

Eran las 3 de la mañana y en la casa del Monte Pauz no se escuchaba ningún ruido, solo se veía al pequeño que comenzó a bostezar y se tallaba sus ojos, cuando abre los ojos, se sienta en la cama y se pone sus zapatillas.

Goku: ¡Tengo que ir al baño¡- susurro dirigido a el mismo, él se levantó y salió de la casa, comenzó a alejarse un poco.

Se bajó los pantalones y comenzó a orinar en un árbol… todos se estarán preguntando el ¿¡Porque no orina en un baño¡?, la respuesta es fácil ya que ellos no tienen baño y hacen en la naturaleza.

Goku: ¡Que extraño, no veo al monstruo por ningún lado¡- decía, una vez que termino de orinar se subió los pantalones- ¿¡Porque a pesar de que esta oscuro está brillando¡?... ¡Si es cierto es la luna¡, pero me pregunto ¿¡Cómo será la luna¡?- el no pudo resistir el impulso de ver la luna y volteo a verla- ¡Vaya esta chulísima la luna¡- él sonreía al ver por primera vez la luna en eso pierde el conocimiento y sus ojos se vuelven rojos, y su cola comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro reaccionando a la luna.

 **BUM**

 **BUM**

 **BUM-** Sus latidos de su corazón se escuchaban y su masa muscular comenzó a aumentar y rompió la parte superior de su Gi.

 **GRRRRAAAAA-** Fue el gruñido que salió del azabache que comenzó a crecerle pelo en todo el cuerpo y creció hasta ser un mono gigante.

Gohan al escuchar ese ruido se despertó algo somnoliento, ya que era extraño escuchar algo así a menos que… él se dirigió al cuarto de su nieto y al no encontrarlo comenzó a pensar lo peor él se puso sus zapatos y salió a fuera de su casa pero lo peor era que veía a un mono gigante destruyendo todo a su paso.

Gohan: ¡No puede ser¡ ¿¡Como sucedió esto¡?- el dejo sus pensamientos de lado para tratar de detener a su nieto- ¡Goku, DETENTE¡- ve como el simio lo ignora y sigue destruyendo todo a su paso.

Gohan: ¡Tengo que llamar su atención¡- él se dice así mismo.

 **PUM-** Le dio un golpe a un árbol.

 **CRASH-** El árbol fue desprendido desde raíz y él lo atrapa en sus manos.

 **FIIUU-** Le lanzo el árbol en los pies, en eso ve que ya tiene la atención de su nieto.

Gohan: ¡Goku, sé que eres tú, no me obligues a lastimarte, sé que puedes detener esa transformación¡- el mono en eso abre su boca cargando una ráfaga de energía.

 **FLASH-** El ataque se dirigió a él.

 **FLAS-** Esquivo el ataque con mucha dificultad.

 **HOP-** El mono gigante salto y cayo cercas del.

Gohan: ¡L-Lo siento Goku¡- él se llevó sus manos a su cadera haciendo una postura típica de la técnica del maestro Roshi el Kamehameha- **"KA..ME…HA…ME…¡HAAA¡-** la ráfaga celeste salió de sus manos y se dirigió al mono el cual no se movió y recibió el ataque.

 **BROOM** \- Una gran explosión se formó al momento de que el ataque impacto con Goku.

Gohan: ¡Creo que me excedí espero que este bien¡- en eso ve algo que lo dejo en shock y eso fue ver al mono sin ningún rasguño- ¡N-No puede ser¡ (La otra alternativa es la cola)- el recuerda que cuando sujeto su cola por curiosidad vio que se puso débil y ya no podía hacer nada.

 **ZUM-** El corrió directamente debajo de sus pies y cuando rodeo estando detrás en su espalda pudo apreciar la cola.

 **HOP-** Salto para poder atrapar la cola y cuando llego a la altura y se disponía a atraparla no espero el siguiente movimiento por parte del mono.

 **PAM-** Uso su propia cola para propinarle un golpe el cual le dio de lleno ya que en el aire no podía esquivar ningún ataque.

 **CROC-** Se estrelló en el suelo, y estaba algo adolorido, cuando se disponía a levantarse, abrió los ojos y vio al mono que caía arriba del.

Gohan solo miro eso con asombro y su mirada se convirtió en una de tristeza.

 **TUMP-** Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo logro aplastar la mitad del cuerpo de Gohan.

Gohan: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡-** en eso comienza a gritar de dolor y empieza a escupir sangre ya que destrozo todos sus huesos desde la cadera hasta los pies- G-Goku… r-recuerda… q-quien e-eres- ya no dijo nada mientras veía borrosamente y sentía que su vida se escapaba de su cuerpo poco a poco.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Goku: ¿¡D-Donde e-estoy¡?- preguntaba mientras se levantaba sin percatarse de que estaba totalmente desnudo- ¡Creo que debería ir a casa ya que el abuelito debería estar preparando el desayuno¡- en eso el comienza a correr directamente a su casa, cuando iba a la mitad del camino vio algo que lo preocupo y eso fue que algunos árboles estaban destruidos pero lo más preocupante fue ver una huella gigante.

El azabache comenzó a correr preocupado por su abuelo una vez que llego a su casa su cara de sorpresa decía todo ya que vio que todo estaba destruido.

Goku:¡ Abuelito¡ ¿¡Donde estas¡?- comenzó a buscarlo por varias partes, cuando empezar a buscar en la casa encontró el cuerpo de su abuelito totalmente inerte sin vida.

 _(INSERTAR Fairy Tail Sad theme piano slow[Fairy Tail])_

Goku: ¡Abuelito aquí estas por favor despierta¡- al no recibir respuesta se acercó a él.

Cuando llego vio que su abuelo no se movía pero lo que le preocupo fue dos cosas; la primera es que tenía sangre por su cuerpo y la segunda es que debajo del estaba la huella que había visto hace poco.

Goku: ¡Abuelito… despierta¡- comenzó a moverlo poco a poco- ¡Abuelito hay que ir a pescar¡- y obtuvo el mismo resultado ya que no hablaba- ¡ABUELITO DESPIERTA¡- en eso comenzaron a caerle algunas lágrimas de sus ojos- ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO, AUN QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO¡- en eso lo abraza en un intento de que todo esto fuera un mal sueño y de un momento a otro su abuelo despertara y lo abrazara… pero esto no era un sueño era la vida real- ¡PROMETISTE ESTAR JUNTO CONMIGO, ERES MI ABUELITO, PROMETISTE ENSEÑARME ARTES MARCIALES… POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS¡- en eso como si el día no empeorara más de lo que ya está comienza a llover.

Goku: ¡ABUELITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡- fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la montaña Pauz.

Cambia de escena y se puede ver al azabache con un nuevo Gi azul y se encuentra en un bosque de bambú y enfrente del se encuentra una gran cantidad de tierra abultada sobre algo… ese algo es su abuelo Son Gohan, en todo momento Goku estaba llorando y abrazaba con mucho cariño la Sushinchu y su báculo sagrado que son las únicas cosas que le dejo.

Goku: ¡A-Abuelito… t-te p-prometo q-que… m-me volveré más f-fuerte y-y cuidare de esto¡- dijo mientras se refería a lo único que le quedaba del en eso el sigue llorando pero esta vez sonríe ya que a él le hubiera gustado que sonriera, no importaba que tan difícil fuera esto él debía seguir adelante y eso haría.

 _(DETENER Fairy Tail Sad theme piano slow [Fairy Tail])_

 _Flashback dentro de un flashback END… (N/A: ¡Vaya rompí 16 paredes Jejeje¡)_

Goku en eso salió de la plataforma y comenzó a llorar.

 _Flashback END_

Todos vieron que sollozaba en eso voltea a verlos a ellos para ser más específico a Bardock, a su padre- ¿¡ES MENTIRA VERDAD¡?- grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan, nadie entendía nada ni siquiera el enmascarado.

Bardock:…- no sabía que decirle ya que la respuesta era muy obvio pero no quería dejarlo más afectado de lo que ya está.

Goku: ¡CONTESTAME¡ ¡DIME SI ES CIERTO O NO¡- todos vieron extrañados su comportamiento, Bardock solo suspiro.

Bardock: ¡Es verdad¡, al mirar la luna llena te convertiste en Ozauru y al no controlar la transformación terminaste matándolo¡- Goku al escuchar eso sintió que se rompía al saber que mato a su única familia.

Goku: ¡N-NO…NO…NO¡ ¿¡PORQUE¡?, ¿¡PORQUE¡?, ¿¡PORQUE HICE ESO, PORQUE NO PUDE CONTROLARME¡?- vieron en eso que comenzó a golpear la plataforma y se cuarteaba con cada golpe que daba.

Kagura: ¡Mamá¡ ¿¡Que tiene Goku-kun¡?- pregunto muy preocupada de su amigo al verlo de esa forma.

Yuno: ¡No lo sé pero parece que lo que fuera que le sucedió lo está haciendo sufrir¡- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Yamcha: ¿¡Que quiere decir con eso Yuno-san¡?- pregunto pero al ver la mala mirada del se incomodó demasiado.

Yuno solo suspiro y decidió contestar su pregunta- ¡De alguna manera ciento que en el momento que tardo en salir algo debió de hacer el enmascarado le dijo algo que lo traumo¡- exclamaba solo para ver que el maestro seguía viendo el combate.

Roshi: ¡Te equivocas¡- todos voltearon a verlo- ¡Desde antes que subiera a la plataforma, él se veía confundido, con dudas las primeras debilidades de un artista marcial, pero ahora lo que sea que le haya pasado lo ha roto y su espíritu de pelea lo perdió¡- todos se sorprendieron y los niños no entendían a qué se refería.

Kagura: ¿¡Que quiere decir con debilidades del artista marcial¡?-preguntaba mientras Krillin asentía para poder saber que quería decir con eso.

Roshi: ¡Un artista marcial cuando entrena lo que hacen es reforzar su autoestima, si en dado caso esta persona no llega a reforzarlo las dudas comienza a consumirlo a tal grado de preguntarse si de lo que hacen es lo correcto, también te confundes y esto hace que pierdas tu espíritu de lucha y termines perdiéndote en tu propio abismo¡- exclamo y ahora los dos pequeños estaban sorprendidos por esa nueva información que desconocían.

?: (¿¡Cómo es que supo de mi muerte¡?, se supone que él no tiene conocimiento de eso a menos que… ¡Él se convirtiera en ese mono y le contaron sobre eso¡)- el seguía absorto en sus pensamientos y Goku seguía llorando mientras murmuraba varias veces perdón a su abuelo por matarlo.

Goku: ¿¡Porque no le hice caso ¡?... ¡Si no hubiera visto la luna¡… tal vez e-él- se culpaba mientras consideraba las posibilidades si él no hubiera visto la luna, su abuelito estaría vivo.

 **PUM-** En eso recibe un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo elevarse un poco.

 **PATAM-** El enmascarado se apoya en una mano y le da una patada ascendente en la barbilla.

 **HOP-** El salta para estar enfrente de su oponente.

 **PUM-** Junto ambas manos y le dio un golpe en la espalda para que cayera al suelo de la plataforma.

 **CROC-** Y como la vez anterior destruyo parte de la plataforma y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba enterrado y el azabache no podía salir.

?: ¡Si no piensas pelear no vale la pena que sigas este camino¡- el comenzó a acercase poco a poco.

Bardock: ¡KAKAROTTO, TAL VEZ SEA DIFÍCIL LO QUE VISTE PERO FUE UN ACCIDENTE, TU NO SABIAS DE ESO, SI SUPIERAS DE TU TRANSFORMACIÓN NO MIRARÍAS LA LUNA¡- Uranai y Goku escuchaban eso- ¡SI CUANDO TENIAS 3 AÑOS TE HUBIERA ADVERTIDO PUEDE QUE EL SEÑOR ESTARÍA VIVO… PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE A EL NO LE GUSTARÍA VERTE DE ESA FORMA A EL LE GUSTARÍA QUE PELEARAS¡- Goku escuchó eso y abrió los, en eso el comienza a moverse para tratar de salir.

?: ¡Me atrevería a decir que el quien sea tu abuelo estaría humillado por el berrinche que haces¡- lo dijo con tristeza ya que no le gustaba lastimar a su nieto.

Goku al escuchar eso comenzó a enfadarse, ya que nadie, NADIE INSULTA A SUS AMIGOS Y MENOS SI ELLOS ESTÁN MUERTOS- ¡CÁLLATE¡- en eso donde estaba atorado se empezó a romper más y cuando logro estallar salto para golpear a su oponente.

?: ¿¡Pero que…¡?- en eso ve que el azabache estaba enfrente del.

 **PUM-** Todos vieron con asombro como logro golpear a su oponente y este cayo a la plataforma.

 **TAP-** Cuando ambos tocaron el suelo, se vieron fijamente.

 **ZUM-** El azabache se lanzó y llego enfrente de su oponente.

 **POM**

 **TUMP**

 **PAM**

 **PATAM-** Goku lanzo una serie de golpes que consistía en golpes y patadas, mientras el enmascarado tenía problemas para detener algunos pero dos de sus golpes eran predecibles.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** El azabache empezó con una lluvia de golpes y a pesar de que su fuerza aumento, había un gran problema.

 **FLAS-** Su oponente los estaba esquivando de una manera extremadamente fácil, e incluso los que no sabían pelear se dieron cuenta que Goku no combinaba ataques solo se centraba en golpear y esto hizo que su oponente se adaptara y lo volviera predecible.

Bardock: ¡KAKAROTTO, TRANQUILÍZATE CAÍSTE EN SU JUEGO EL SOLO QUERIA HACERTE ENFADAR PARA QUE PERDIERAS LA RAZÓN Y TE VUELVAS PREDECIBLE¡- en eso ve que su hijo se detiene mientras jadea, en eso voltea a verlo con ojos que demostraban ira pero no dirigida a él.

Kagura: ¡Goku-kun¡- el mencionado volteo a verla- ¡No sé qué es lo que te sucede pero nos lastima verte así, tu siempre has sido alegre, tu eres un sol junto a nosotros, nos lastima verte así, me siento triste de verte así… por favor vuelve a ser tú mismo¡- nadie dijo nada ya que probablemente ella lo ayudaría.

Bardock: ¡Kakarotto, hace unos momentos en tus arranques de desprecio e ira comenzaste a rechazar lo que estaba compartiendo contigo, solo haz lo que ella te pide si no lo haces jamás volverás a ser tú mismo¡-Goku escucho ambos comentarios.

En eso todos lo ven que cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro- ¡Perdona abuelito, cuando te vea en el otro mundo me disculpare por lo que te hice¡- todos ven que su cola se mueve rápidamente- ¡Kagura, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Lunch Ulong, Puar, Yuno, Maestro Roshi, Abuelito y Papá… Gracias¡- cuando menciono a todos vieron que su actitud empezó a volver como antes.

Todos vieron que coloca sus manos en sus caderas, la forma en puño mientras era visto él estaba aceptando la muerte de su abuelo y los recuerdos de las batallas de su padre comenzaron a fluir rápidamente y él se adaptaba a ellos.

 **GRRRRAAAAA-** Todos abrieron los ojos en shock ya que el azabache soltó un grito pero este se escuchaba más animal.

Todos excepto Yuno, Kagura y Uranai abrieron los ojos ya que eso quiere decir…¡SANTA MIERDA SE CONVERTIRÁ EN UN MONO GIGANTE¡, comenzaron a ver el cielo y lo extraño es que no había luna llena. Bardock comenzó a sonreír ya que su hijo quiere usar la técnica de intimidación y esa se llama **"Ikaku"** , el ve como un poco de vapor sale de su cuerpo a pesar de que aún no está completo con el tiempo lograra perfeccionarlo.

Yuno: ¿¡Que es eso¡?- pregunto mientras veía al frente en todo momento.

Y antes de que alguien respondiera algo ven que su amigo se pone en pose de pelea.

 **ZUUUM-** Goku a una velocidad aun mayor apareció enfrente de su oponente y cuando el enmascarado pensaba atacarlo vio sus ojos azabaches pero estos se veían diferentes.

 **HOP-** Él se sorprendió de que su cuerpo saltara para atrás, ya que él no se lo pidió.

 **ZUM**

 **PUM-** El niño aparece enfrente del y le propino un golpe en la boca del estómago que lo sorprendió demasiado.

 **PATAM-** Lanzo una patada a su costado izquierdo que lo hizo arrastrarse un poco.

Cuando el enmascarado levanto la vista vio algo que lo sorprendió ya que Goku cambio de su postura de la tortuga a una postura nueva que nunca antes había visto.

Roshi: ¡Kagura¡- la mencionada volteo a verlo- Tu que has pasado más tiempo con Goku ¿¡Alguna vez llego a mostrar esa postura¡?- pregunto ya que le extrañaba ya que su discípulo solo tenía dos posturas; la primera es la de piedra, papel y tijeras, que es la que él aprendió y la segunda que es la de la tortuga que el mismo le enseño, pero ahora resulta que aparece con una tercera postura… eso fue sorprendente.

Kagura: ¡Nunca la había visto¡- esta revelación sorprendió a todos.

 **ZUM-** Ambos corren en contra del otro.

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Ambos se golpearon pero el enmascarado cada vez que ve los ojos del niño su cuerpo le decía que corriera ya que moriría.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM-** De alguna manera el EN (N/A: Enmascarado solo para abreviar), logro esquivar a penas las patadas.

 **ZAP-** Goku se lanzó a él y cuando llego a su lado, preparo su puño.

 **PUM-** Cuando lanzo el golpe pasaron dos cosas increíbles; la primera es que golpe el rostro del sujeto y agrieto un poco la máscara pero no lo suficiente para que se vea su rostro, y el segundo pero más importante es que un aura celeste a lado del, se formó y vieron como un puño golpeo con él.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Con cada golpe que daba todos veían que ese golpe de esa aura crecía y de un golpe vieron que apareció un brazo complete.

EN: (¿¡Cómo es que no puedo golpearlo ahora¡?, ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste Goku¡?)- esas preguntas se formulaba ya que le costaba poder darle un golpe.

 **HOP-** De alguna manera logro salirse de sus ataques.

EN: ¡Eres fuerte entonces prueba esto¡- en eso hizo una postura de manos que todos excepto Yuno y Bardock conocían.

Roshi:¡Imposible¡- dijo totalmente sorprendido de ver su técnica.

Kagura: ¡Kamehameha¡- dijo el nombre de la técnica, con asombro ya que según el maestro, él y Goku saben hacer la técnica y que apareciera una tercer persona ya es sorprendente.

Puar: Pero ¿¡Cómo es posible que sea eso posible¡?- todos asentían ante esto ya que no muchos saben hacer esa técnica.

EN: **"KA…ME…HA…ME…¡HAAA¡-** la ráfaga sale de sus manos y se dirigía a Goku el cual solo lo veía pero lo sorprendente es que el brazo de energía celeste se esparció y veían que un cuerpo estaba saliendo.

 **BROOOOMMM-** El ataque le dio de lleno sin oportunidad de bloquear.

Todos: ¡Goku/SON/KUN¡- todos gritaron ya que no vieron que su amigo se cubriera en ningún momento.

Esperaron pacientemente a que se retirara la cortina de humo y al pasar unos minutos se quitó y vieron algo sorprendente, aparte de su amigo seguía vivo es que su parte del torso estaba destruido por recibir el ataque, pero la silueta celeste se veía a hora una figura humana de un hombre adulto con el mismo corte de cabello que su amigo.

Goku solo observa el suelo y ve que parte de su ropa quedo destruida pero había partes que aún se podían usar, el como la silueta recogieron una cinta y veían como ambos se la amarraron en sus frentes, cuando lograron ajustársela, levantaron la vista y vieron ahora un Goku con una mirada más seria de costumbre pero sus ojos mostraban hostilidad y conocimiento en las batallas lo cual era extraño ya que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Goku:¡Bien, papá¡ ¡VAMOS¡- la silueta desaparece y él se lanza pero ahora su postura era totalmente la de su padre.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Natsu y Gray se golpean pero luego aparece Erza para agarrarlos de la cabeza y estrellarlos mientras todos los de su generación reían, por los dos chicos.**_

* * *

 _(INSERTAR "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragon Ball])_

 **ZUM-** Goku aparece enfrente del.

 **PUM-** Ambos lanzan un golpe y estos se conectan entre sí.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Cuando uno lanzaba un golpe su oponente lo esquivaba y atacaba, ninguno de los dos quería ceder hacia su contrincante.

Krillin: Maestro Roshi ¿¡Que es esa aura¡?- pregunto mientras señalaba al sujeto celeste que aparecía cada vez que su amigo golpeaba.

Uranai: ¡Ya veo con que es eso¡ ¡Hace tiempo que no lo veía desde la guerra¡ ¿¡Acaso esto no te trae recuerdos Roshi del alumno favorito del maestro Mutaito¡?- todos se sorprendieron, ya que eso quiere decir que ella también estuvo en esa dichosa guerra.

Roshi: ¡En efecto según recuerdo él también tenía la misma habilidad pero con el salía un hombre de casi 3 metros totalmente musculoso y tenía un extraño tatuaje de un león en la espalda¡- dijo con algo de sorpresa al ver que su discípulo estaba haciendo lo mismo que su compañero de entrenamiento.

Ulong: ¿¡De que hablan ustedes dos¡?, ¡No se les entiende nada¡- decía, en eso Uranai decide responder.

Uranai: En la guerra había un sujeto que podía hacer lo mismo que él, esa habilidad le permite hacer un enlace de maestro-alumno lo que le permite que su estilo de pelea sea el mismo, e incluso puede tener todas sus habilidades esa técnica se llama… **"Sincronía"-** los que entrenaban tenía los ojos abiertos ante lo dicho.

Yamcha: Y ¿¡Cómo se obtiene eso¡?- preguntaba muy interesado por esa habilidad.

Roshi: ¡Según por lo que él nos había dicho debes conocer a la perfección el entrenamiento de tu maestro, segundo; debes derrotarlo en una batalla o que tu maestro te entregue de alguna manera directa o indirecta parte de su poder¡- exclamo y Yuno decidió preguntar algo.

Yuno: ¿¡A qué se refiere de manera directa o indirecta¡?- pregunto y el maestro la ve.

Roshi: ¡La manera directa es entregándole un poco de tu poder, un ejemplo seria que yo te pasara un poco de mi energía para que te recuperaras a partir de ahí el cuerpo asimila esa energía y la crea parte de ti pero, también hace que esa energía contengan el fragmento del alma de la persona ¡, si llegas a entrenar lo suficiente puedes liberarla pero solo sería por lo mucho un par de segundos- dijo y vio asentir a la castaña.

Lunch: Y la forma indirecta ¿¡Como es¡?- en eso ve que la bruja se preparaba para hablar.

Uranai: ¡Esta forma se basa en que el maestro le transfiera o le enseñe su poder y que el mismo alumno lo aprenda¡- ve las caras de confusión de todos así que continua hablando- Un ejemplo seria ustedes- en eso señala a Yuno y Kagura- Si tu madre en el pasado te hubiera enseñado su magia de gravedad y tu pudieras controlarla en eso tu cuerpo hace un vínculo maestro-alumno y cada vez que estés en un momento de desesperación, la silueta como esa- señalo a Goku el cual esquiva un golpe y de un momento a otro muerde la mano de su oponente causando risa ya que la silueta hizo lo mismo, Bardock al ver esto su ceja le tembló violentamente- ¡Aparecerá y aumentara tus capacidades ¡- ella decide verlos de nuevo.

Roshi: ¡Aunque la persona que les decimos logro algo increíble y eso fue que logro ambas formas, ya que según él su padre le paso la forma directa y su maestro de forma indirecta¡- exclamo con seriedad y asombro.

Puar: Pero parece que ese sujeto era muy fuerte ¿¡Aun sigue con vida¡?- esa era una pregunta interesante de ser así lo buscarían para que los entrene.

Roshi: ¡No lo sé¡- eso sí que sorprendió a todos- ¡Después de la guerra el desapareció, aunque me hubiera gustado aprender magia del¡- espere un momento acaba de decir ¿¡Magia¡?

Bulma: ¿¡Que quiere decir con eso¡?- todos querían una respuesta segura de lo que dijo.

Roshi: ¡Él fue el primer hombre en aprender Magia y Ki, sin ser un mago oscuro como… Zeref¡- las últimas palabras las dijo con notable enojo, pero a todos les sorprendió que un humano aprendiera a usar Magia y ¿¡Ki¡?...¿¡Que rayos es eso¡?

Ulong: ¿¡Que es el KI¡?- Bardock a pesar de no conocer el significado se hacía una idea de lo que era, y por la pregunta no pudo evitar llevarse la palma al rostro.

Roshi: ¡Es la energía de la vida, ya sea de animales, plantas, seres vivos, etc., con un entrenamiento rigoroso puedes expulsar el Ki fuera del cuerpo un ejemplo es el **Kamehameha** que es un ataque hecho del Ki que se concentran en las palmas de las manos¡- quien lo diría todos aprendieron algo nuevo, todos regresaron su vista a la pelea, aunque Uranai solo veía fijamente a Bardock el cual se percató de su presencia y pregunto.

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragon Ball])_

Bardock: Por lo que veo… ¿¡Puedes verme¡?- al ver que ella asiente deja de lado eso y sigue viendo el combate de su hijo, debía de admitir que se sentía orgulloso ya que cada vez Kakarotto se parece a él y se vuelve más fuerte, él sabe que el camino será largo, pero a base de esfuerzo y con ayuda de las personas que te importan podría alcanzar su nivel el cual ronda los 10,000 de poder.

Kagura: ¡Maestro Roshi¡ ¿¡A parte de esos requisitos se necesita algo más¡?- al ver que el maestro asentía y se disponía a responder fue interrumpido por Uranai.

Uranai: ¡Debes entrenar espiritualmente y mentalmente, ya que si no lo haces la técnica puede venirse en tu contra tal como le sucede a su amigo¡-Todos voltearon a ver a Goku y vieron que una línea de sangre sale de su nariz- ¡Su mente no es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar tal carga y su espíritu es alto, ambos necesitan estar en armonía sino puede llegar a morir¡- muy bien ahora todos estaban asustados de lo que le pase a Goku, el cual a pesar de estar sangrando sigue peleando con todo de sí y su oponente ya no puede seguirle el ritmo.

Roshi: ¡Goku TERMINALO AHORA QUE PUEDES¡- al ver que su alumno asintió se relajó un poco.

Goku: ¡Papá, mira esto¡- en eso se lleva su mano derecha a su costado derecho y abre su palma y comienza a concentrar energía.

Bardock al ver lo que quería hacer sonrió.

Los demás veían extrañado lo que hacía en eso una esfera celeste apareció en dicha mano.

Yamcha: ¿¡Que es eso¡?- todos tenían la misma pregunta.

Kagura: ¡Esa esfera no será una esfera de Ki como esta¡- en eso ven que hace una esfera amarilla, ya que ataques con más energía no sabe, su madre al ver eso se sorprendió demasiado.

Roshi: ¡No es igual a decir verdad ya que en ese ataque que usa en las manos concentra su Ki y la energía espiritual, a mayor nivel y se crea técnicas con mayor capacidad destructiva¡, ahora lo que me sorprende es que quiero ver si esa técnica es muy destructiva o no- todos prestan atención ante esto ya que solo han visto el **Kamehameha** que si tiene una gran cantidad destructiva.

Goku/Bardock: ¡Prueba esto… **"Jabalina Conmocionadora"** ¡- él y la silueta gritan y estiran su brazo para lanzar el ataque.

 **BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM-** En eso la silueta desaparece y el ataque explota antes de lanzarlo.

Kagura: ¡GOKU-KUN¡- grito preocupada en eso la cortina se esfumo y todos vieron con terror como el azabache tenía su mano estirada pero esta estaba llena de raspones, y unas heridas, por lo que se veía el ataque si era muy destructivo.

Uranai: ¡Parece que llego a su límite¡- ya que la silueta desapareció abruptamente lo que significaba que no pudo sacarle más provecho a la técnica.

Goku: ¡M-Maldición… m-mi… b-brazo… d-duele mucho¡- ven cómo se lleva su brazo derecho a su brazo derecho mientras se queja del dolor.

 _Narrador: Goku de alguna manera empezó a superar sus límites con la técnica Sincronía… pero a pesar de eso no pudo controlarla ¿¡Quién es el sujeto del que hablan Roshi y Uranai¡?, ¿¡Que es lo que sucedió en esa guerra¡?... Date prisa Goku derrota a ese enmascarado para ir por la Dragón Ball- se muestra a los dos oponentes los cuales están lastimados y cansados._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 2**_

 **(MERRY GO ROUND)**

Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**

Goku va corriendo mientras detrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo.  
 **(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa.  
 **(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**

Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un pelo castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica.

 **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**

Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente.  
 **(Wa tte ii suteta)**

El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo.  
 **(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**

Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku, una de esas personas se retira la máscara y se ve que es Yuno la madre de Kagura.  
 **(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**

Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír.  
 **(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**

Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo.  
 **(Namida o koraetetandarou)**

Kagura abraza a su madre en el torneo de Uranai Baba, mientras ambas lloran de felicidad por verse.

 **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**

Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera.  
 **(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**

Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan.  
 **(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**

Todos se sorprenden de ver a Goku y Bardock frente a frente solo para que este último se agache poniéndose a su nivel y trayéndolo a un abrazo, en eso Gohan se une a ellos y abraza a su nieto todo mientras Kagura e Yuno sonríen al ver que alguien más encontró lo que quería.  
 **(Sugata o miushinatte)**

Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail.  
 **(Shimattetanda)**

Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja.

 **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**

Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano.  
 **(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**

Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido.  
 **(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**

 **Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar.**  
 **(Kaki keshite)**

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír.  
 **(MERII GOO RANDO)**

En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**

Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo.  
 **(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**

De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku.  
 **(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros comienzan a reír haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku, mientras las almas de Bardock, Yuno y Gohan ven esto mientras sonríen.

* * *

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragon Ball])_

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Hola soy Goku… Esto es más difícil de lo que creía en el estado como me encuentro… estoy en serios problemas-[Goku ya no esquiva golpes y menos el enmascarado que solo reciben y lanzan golpes]_

 _Kagura: ¡Si se puede Goku-kun¡- [Goku hace su **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** impresionando a todos, excepto a Kagura por tal técnica]_

 _Bardock: ¡Vamos demuestra que serás el más fuerte de todos¡- [Los clones de Goku son los que se encargan de pelear con el enmascarada mientras el verdadero hace un **Kamehameha** con una sola mano]_

 _Yuno: (¡Ya veo porque mi hija se está enamorando del)- [Yuno ve a su hija sonrojada mientras hay un choque de **"Kamehameha´s"** y claramente ninguno de los dos está cediendo]_

 _Natsu: Lissana ¡Corre, Fairy Tail está aquí¡- [ Natsu, Lissana y Happy se esconden mientras ven pasar a Erza la cual está enojada]_

 _Lissana: ¡Natsu la esfera está brillando¡- [Se ve la esfera la cual brilla, y las esferas que están con Goku hacen lo mismo ya que el sello que tenía la esfera de Natsu ha sido roto]_

 _Goku/Natsu: En el próximo capítulo de: Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z es; **" Kamehameha vs Kamehameha… ¡Bienvenidos a Fiore¡"** -[Goku está abrazando al enmascarado mientras llora y su padre está detrás del tocando su cabeza]_

 _Kagura/Lissana: ¡No se lo pierdan¡- [Goku y Natsu se encuentran mientras se miran curiosamente y Kagura con Lissana solo miran a sus amigos]_

 _Happy: ¡Aye sir¡_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragon Ball])_

* * *

 ** _Niveles de poder:_**

 _ **Goku: 210.**_

 _ **Goku (Con dudas): 120.**_

 _ **Goku (Enojado): 250.**_

 _ **Goku (Sincronía): 340.**_

 _ **Goku "Jabalina Conmocionadora": 500.**_

 _ **Goku (Lastimado): 170.**_

 _ **Bardock: 10,000.**_

 _ **Yuno "gravedad x3": 350 [Se me olvido ponerlo en el anterior XD].**_

 _ **Enmascarado: 210.**_

 _ **Enmascarado "Kamehameha": 320.**_

 _ **Enmascarado (Lastimado): 160.**_

 _ **Kagura: 208.**_

 _ **Yuno: 207.**_

 _ **Roshi: 90.**_

 _ **Roshi Full Power: 130.**_

 _ **Krillin: 70.**_

 _ **Yamcha: 58.**_

 _ **Ozaru: 100.**_

 _ **Gohan: 60.**_

* * *

 **Eso es todo el capítulo, espero que fuera de su agrado y les gustara demasiado, no sé si ustedes sabían pero José Lavat el narrador de la franquicia de Dragón Ball en Latinoamérica falleció el martes, cuando yo me entere si me puso algo triste ya que aquella personas que crecieron con Dragón Ball saben que él le daba el espíritu o nos daba una introducción de lo que habría en el capítulo… era glorioso… no hay más que decir.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **ThonyCvs:** __**¡Gracias¡, Que bueno estuve pensando un poco como sería el encuentro…En el siguiente capítulo se aclarara porque Goku puede ver a Bardock, con lo de Natsu y Lissana vendrán a las capitales para ver el Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 ** _BosKet7Fanfics:_** _**¡Ahora que lo pienso eres el primero que tiene duda si soy hombre o mujer¡.. Con lo de tu duda sí se conocen y me atrevería a decir que son rivales cuando estaban en la guerra, un saludo.**_

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7:_ _¡Gracias¡, me asegurare que Bardock tenga participación en el futuro, espero que el capítulo cumpla con las expectativas como el adelanto._**

 ** _Goku ultra instinto:_ _¡Espero, que te siga gustando¡_**

 **ESE FUE EL ULTIMO REVIEW Y AUN ASÍ ESPERO QUE LUEGO ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTO O NO LA PELÍCULA DE DEADPOOL, CHAO,CHAO.**


	14. Kamehameha vs Kamehameha

**¡Hola a todos¡ espero que su semana sea la mejor, la mía va bien aunque preferiría que me fuera mejor pero no debo de ser muy exigente ya que normalmente no me va tan bien como esta semana, en fin solo quiero decirles algo no alcance a agendar en verano en un solo día, en tres horas se llenaron los cupos por alumnos de años superiores y yo todavía no llegaba a casa y justamente cuando llegue, y cheque decía que ya no había cupos para nadie más…Jejeje, perdí pero en fin a dedicarle el tiempo necesario a este fic, renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores de los personajes solo sagas, técnicas y personajes OC son de mi pertenencia, sin nada más que decir… ¡Comencemos¡**

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 ** _Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete._**

 ** _Torneo de Baba: 10- ?_**

 ** _Un continente de caos: ?-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ?-?_**

 ** _El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ?-?_**

 ** _War Zero:?-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ?-?_**

 ** _Torre del cielo: ?-?_**

 ** _Invitaciones: ?-?_**

* * *

 ** _Curiosidades:_**

 ** _-Goku y el enmascarado deciden pelear hasta que uno de los dos salga de la plataforma._**

 ** _-Goku usa su "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" y todos al verlo se sorprenden, excepto Kagura la cual ya sabe sobre su técnica._**

 ** _-Natsu, Lissana y Happy se encuentran por accidente a Erza, y ellos al verla comienzan a huir mientras la pelirroja los persigue._**

 ** _-Bardock ve con asombro como el choque de "Kamehameha´s" está destruyendo la plataforma._**

 ** _-Yuno ve que su hija esta sonrojada mientras ve a su amigo el cual gana a duras penas el choque._**

 ** _-El enmascarado se retira la máscara sorprendiendo al maestro Roshi y a Goku al ver que el hombre era Son Gohan, el abuelo de Goku._**

 ** _-Uranai le explica a Bardock la razón por la que ella y su hijo pueden verlo excepto los demás._**

 ** _-Uranai rompe el sello que tiene la esfera y esto hizo que volviera a parecer en el radar y también llamo la atención de los demás por su poder mágico._**

 ** _-Goku y Natsu se ven fijamente y luego comienzan a reír lo que ocasiona que el peli rosa se enoje y trate de golpearlo._**

 ** _-Natsu y Lissana le entregan la esfera al usar magia en las otras esferas y ver la razón por la que las ocupan._**

 ** _-Kagura logra ver por un momento a Erza lo que ocasiona que quiera ir saludarla pero sabe que no es el momento de hacerlo._**

* * *

 _ **Escuchar Opening de Dragón Ball versión 1**_

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

Una moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

La pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rió de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

En eso la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que dé un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

Todos estaban preocupados por su amigo Goku el cual tenía su brazo izquierdo sosteniendo el derecho porque estaba con varios raspones y de este le salía una considerable cantidad de sangre, a pesar de que puede moverlo no puede pelear con el… justo en el momento que estaba ganando eso es lo peor que le estaba sucediendo.

Yuno: ¡Es sorprendente si ese ataque hubiera dado el combate terminaría a favor de Son-kun¡- expresaba su opinión mientras los demás asentían, pero su hija estaba muy preocupada debido que las heridas de su amigo no eran para tomarse en broma.

Yamcha: ¡Esa técnica era sorprendente, de solo verla me hizo darme cuenta que Goku está superándonos a todos de una manera abrumadora¡- dijo mientras Krillin asentía.

Kagura: Goku-kun… cuídate- exclamaba mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho justamente donde estaba su corazón, las chicas vieron eso y tenían una ligera sospecha por qué hacía eso aunque su madre al ver eso solo abrió un poco más los ojos.

Yuno: (¡Vaya quien lo diría mi hija está de esa forma… bueno no debo sacar una conclusión apresurada seguiré observándola y me daré cuenta si es eso o simplemente yo estoy viendo mal¡)- ella dejo el tema por el momento para ver el combate.

El enmascarado comenzó a levantarse lentamente mientras jadeaba en cansancio, Goku solo lo veía y jade ababa y se sujetaba su brazo.

Goku: ¿¡Porque…m-me suceden… e-estas cosas a… m-mi¡?- se preguntaba a el mismo, ya que es la segunda vez que le sucede algo así lo primero fue en el torneo que cayo inconsciente debido a que su estómago pudo más que él.

EN: ¡N-No… t-te quejes¡- exclamo con evidente cansancio en su voz.

Goku: ¡C-Cierto¡- en eso el azabache comenzó a dirigirse a su oponente el cual solo espero a que llegara.

 **PUM-** Goku le propino un golpe, lo que hizo que su rostro se volteara para otro lado.

 **PUM-** El enmascarado regreso el golpe y ocasiono lo mismo que Goku.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PATAM-** Ya ninguno de los dos esquivaba el ataque del otro en eso, Goku le propino una patada en la boca del estómago.

 **PATAM-** El EN se agacho y le dio una patada giratoria mientras usaba una de sus manos para sujetar su peso.

 **PAM-** Ambos caen al suelo y comienza a jadear, a pesar de que aún tenían energías estaban muy cansados para seguir con esa pelea.

Roshi: ¡Es muy difícil ya para ellos seguir peleando¡- exclamaba mientras veía como comenzaban a levantarse de nuevo.

Goku dejo de jadear.

 **ZUM-** Aparece enfrente de su oponente y le propino un golpe pero por accidente uso su mano lastimada.

Goku: ¡Aya yay, yay, ME DUELE¡- todos vieron esto con una gota de sudor, incluso su padre se llevó la palma al rostro por lo que hizo su hijo.

Bardock: ¡Tal parece que tendré mucho trabajo que hacer con esa actitud de idiota que tienes¡- suspiraba porque tendría el doble de trabajo por eso.

EN: ¡Vaya ese golpe dolió demasiado¡- vuelve a levantarse- Aunque lograras golpearme, para sacarme de la plataforma necesitaras usar algo mucho mejor que eso- exclamo mientras comenzaba a correr.

 **ZUM-** El EN apareció enfrente de Goku.

 **PUM-** Goku recibió el golpe.

 **PUM-** Regreso el golpe el azabache.

 **PUM-** Lo único que hacían los dos era lanzar golpes.

 **PUM-** Uno de los golpes hizo que el azabache saliera volando, todos jadearon al creer que saldría de la plataforma.

Pero del jadeo cambio a sorpresa al ver a Goku que curiosamente uso su cola para amarrarse en el brazo de su oponente.

EN: ¿¡Pero que tu cola¡?- exclamo en sorpresa, ya que su oponente uso la otra extremidad de parte de su cuerpo para sujetarse en el último momento para no salir a volar de la plataforma.

 **PAF-** Se levantó completamente y le propino un cabezazo lo que ocasiono que su oponente retrocediera y Goku cayera al suelo.

Lunch: ¡Goku no te rindas es ultimo oponente¡- dijo mientras agarraba su ametralladora.

 **BRATATATATATA-** Comienza a disparar lo que ocasiono que todos corrieran para otro lado debido a que las balas volvería a caer justo donde estaba ella.

Goku se levantó una vez más y observo como su oponente quería volver a cargar el **"Kamehameha"** , el no permitiría eso ya que si lo hacía sería muy difícil para el recibirlo de nuevo.

 **ZUM-** Goku apareció enfrente del pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que eso solo era una trampa y el estiro los brazos.

 **PUM-** Goku jadea al perder el aire ya que su oponente estiro ambas manos y lo golpeo en la boca del estómago, e hizo que retrocediera y se llevara sus manos a su estómago.

EN: ¡E-Esto… y-ya se… e-extendió de más¡- jadeaba con mucha pesadez.

Goku: ¡T-Tienes razón¡- en eso levanta ambas manos y forma una cruz con ellas- **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** \- en eso una cortina de humo apareció haciendo que todos tuvieran un problema para poder ver bien.

Cuando la cortina de humo desapareció todos hicieron ojos saltones ya que no había un solo Goku había un total de 30 de ellos, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban serios viendo a su oponente el cual al verlo solo los apuntaba sin decir nada, era obvio que pensaba recriminarle por ser demasiados.

Roshi: ¡Bunshin¡, es sorprendente nunca he visto uno pero sabía que personas tenían esta habilidad- se vuelve a acomodar sus lentes ya que los volvió a destruir- ¡Quién diría que Goku se le ocurriría usar esa técnica y al primer intento¡- pero la peli morada decidió hablar ya que al parecer entendía mal.

Kagura: ¿¡Porque dice eso¡?, si esa técnica la uso cuando estábamos en la torre musculo en contra de la Red Ribbon, se la copia al ninja Murasaki- eso revelación hizo que todos voltearan a verla.

Bulma: ¡Eso quiere decir que él tenía esa técnica desde hace tiempo y en ningún momento la uso cuando Blue nos persiguió¡- exclamo con enojo al ver eso.

Kagura: ¡Él dijo que no lo usaría a menos que su oponente fuera muy duro, y no son clones normales son clones de sombra¡. Todos asintieron pero nadie entendió bien a que se refería con sombra.

Krillin: ¿¡Que quieres decir con Clones de sombra¡?- preguntaba con curiosidad.

Kagura: ¡Por lo que nos dijo Tao Paipái y el maestro Karin…- el maestro al escuchar al asesino número 1 del mundo iba a hablar pero Yuno le propino un golpe para que dejara hablar a su hija la cual estaba impresionada viendo como explicaba su hija-… que estos clones son una copia exacta del individuo y que pude hacer lo mismo que un humano normal incluso hablar pero lo más sorprendente es que los recuerdos que contienen ellos mientras están en una situación importante, hace que estos vayan al verdadero portador lo que hace que sea una técnica de infiltración espectacular¡- termino su explicación y todos asentían ante las ventajas de dicha técnica.

EN: ¿¡Porque en ningún momento usaste esa técnica de Bunshin antes¡?- dijo al verlo mientras veía que todos lo veían con una mirada seria.

Goku (Clon 1): ¡Ya verás porque no la use antes¡- en eso todos se ponen en posición de pelea, 10 de ellos estaban en la posición piedra, papel y tijeras, otros 10 en estilo Kame de la tortuga y los últimos 10 con algo de dificultad estaban en la postura de pelea de Bardock.

Goku (Clon 2): ¡Vamos allá¡- en eso todos se lanzan a su oponente mientras el original se quedaba atrás de todos.

 **ZZZZUUUUUMMMM-** Todos aparecieron enfrente de su oponente.

 **HOP-** El enmascarado salto pero no contaba que arriba del se encontraban 10 de ellos.

 **PUM-** Uno de los 10 lo golpeo en el estómago dando a entender que estaba usando la postura de la piedra.

Comenzó a caer de regreso con sus oponentes que estaban en la postura de la tortuga.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PUM**

 **PATAM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PATAM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Todos y cada uno de ellos comenzó a golpearlos dando combinaciones de patadas y golpes sin darle la oportunidad a su oponente de dejar que ataque, presionándolo demasiado mientras recibe los golpes de su oponente.

Goku: …- coloca su mano izquierda cercas de su cadera mientras suspira- **"KA…** \- todos al reconocer el ataque comenzaron a sonreír.

Los que estaban en aire cayeron de picada directamente a su oponente.

 **PAF**

 **PAF**

 **PAF**

 **PAF**

 **PAF**

 **PAF**

 **PAF**

 **PAF**

 **PAF**

 **PAF-** Todos cayeron y le propinaron un rodillazo por todo el cuerpo a su oponente.

 **HOP-** Se levantó el enmascarado y se lanzó a los 30, en eso la lluvia masiva de golpes comenzaba, solo se veían los golpes.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Las personas que no peleaban tenían grandes problemas al ver como se movían y golpeaban a ellos.

Goku: **…ME…** \- una esfera celes empezó a formarse.

Roshi: ¡Imposible, quiere hacerlo con una sola mano¡- miraba eso detenidamente.

 **PUF**

 **PUF**

 **PUF**

 **PUF**

 **PUF-** Algunos clones fueron destruidos por el enmascarado y la información llego al verdadero y solo veía esto esperando a reunir la suficiente energía y terminarlo.

Goku: **…HA…** \- la esfera se estabilizaba mientras concentraba energía poco a poco.

Kagura: ¡Goku-kun¡, está superando sus límites- ella dijo, en eso Bardock lo voltea a ver y sonríe, ya que se dio cuenta de la mirada ensoñadora que lanzaba a su amigo sin darse cuenta.

Bardock: Parece que alguien está enamorándose de mi pequeño seria increíble como esto se volteara a él al saber que los guerreros de clase baja pueden tener 2 parejas- dijo, en eso ve a Uranai- Cuando termine el combate me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante- exclamo y ella solo asintió ante lo dicho.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Los clones están atacando lo mejor que podían mientras el original reúne energía para hacer su ataque.

 **FLAS-** El enmascarado está esquivando lo mejor que puede ya que los clones a pesar de que sus golpes no son tan Fuertes, el numero le afecta y es difícil esquivarlos ya de esa manera.

 **PUM-** El enmascarado aprovecho el momento y apareció enfrente uno y le dio un golpe.

 **ZUM-** Corrió y apareció de nuevo en cada clon.

 **PUM-** les lanzo una lluvia de golpes que les conecto en la mejilla a cada uno de que estaban cercas del.

 **PPPPPUUUUUFFFFF-** De los 30 clones solo quedaban un total de 5 clones, la sobrecarga mental le estaba afectando demasiado al original por recibir los recuerdos de todos sus clones a la vez.

Goku: **…ME…** \- Su ataque estaba casi listo solo le faltaba concentrar un poco más de energía.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Golpeo a otros 4 clones en eso se percata de algo y ese algo es al azabache cargando su ataque.

 **PPPPUUUUFFFF-** Los clones estallaron en una bola de humo, esto hizo que el original negara varias veces por la sobrecarga de información de sus clones.

EN: ¡Así que eso solo era una distracción, entonces terminemos esto¡- coloca ambas manos en su cadera y manda energía a ellas- **"KA… ME… HA… ME…** \- los amigos de Goku se exaltaron ya que ese tipo iba a contraatacar con el mismo ataque pero lo peor es que el cómo tenia ambas manos puede hacerlo más rápido.

Goku: **… HAAAA"** \- Estira su mano y lanza el ataque, el cual a penas y se veía que tenía un tamaño casi como si lo hubiera hecho con ambas manos.

EN: **… HAAAA"** \- El hizo lo mismo y ambos ataques se dirigieron en contra del otro.

 **BOOM-** Cuando ambos ataques chocaron crearon una luz que no les permitió ver, una vez que se aclaró el lugar pudieron ver de nuevo.

 **KZZZZ-** Ambos ataques estaban al nivel y ninguno de los cedía, aunque el ataque del azabache era ligeramente más débil y esto era notado por el maestro Roshi y Bardock que veían como su ataque retrocedía poco a poco.

Bardock:… Usa más energía sé que es difícil, pero en momentos críticos es cuando nosotros podemos superarnos si llevamos el cuerpo al límite- dijo mientras veía a su hijo el cual estaba batallando algo para mantener el ritmo…en eso se da cuenta de algo, y sonríe al ver algo que olvido el enmascarado.

Krillin: ¡No puede ser Goku y ese sujeto están al nivel¡- exclamo con asombro ya que para él le era muy difícil creer que su amigo llego a ese nivel tan solo buscando las Dragón Ball´s.

Roshi: ¡El combate terminara dentro de poco¡- al momento de decir eso todos prestaron mucho más atención.

Yuno: ¡Esperen un momento¡ ¿¡Que es eso de ahí¡?- todos voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta que había otro azabache con su mano cargando otro "Kamehameha", y se veía que se estaba presionando para hacerlo más rápido.

Bulma: ¡Es un Bunshin¡- todos sonrieron al saber lo que haría este clon.

EN: ¡GGG…¡- el seguía empujando poco a poco su poder y ahora era un poco más obvio como perdía el azabache.

Goku: ¡UUUUGH…¡- el azabache estaba esperando el momento perfecto para que su clon atacara de nuevo.

EN: (¡Vamos Goku, supérate sé que puedes derrotarme¡)- pensaba mientras esperaba que su oponente, lo sacara de la plataforma.

 _(INSERTAR The Last Magic [Fairy Tail, Erza All Theme]_

Goku: ¡AHORA¡- en eso su clon apareció a lado del sorprendiendo a su oponente cuando en eso recuerda que había olvidado destruir el ultimo clon.

Goku (Clon 15): **…"HAAAA"** \- grito para luego estirar su brazo y unir su ataque con el de su yo original.

 **FUASH-** Ambos ataques se unieron ocasionando que el ataque de Goku se duplicara en fuerza y tamaño.

 **KZZZZ-** El choque de poderes se vio que Goku supero demasiado el ataque de su oponente.

 **FRRASH-** En eso su ataque comenzó a empujarlo hasta llegar enfrente del enmascarado.

 **FUOSSSS-** El ataque comenzó a llevárselo logrando sacarlo de la plataforma.

EN: **¡UAAAAH¡-** empezó a gritar de dolor por que el ataque lo estaba llevando poco a poco.

Todos jadeaban con asombro al ver esto ya que su amigo estaba ganando.

 **ZAS-** El ataque continuo en eso se ve que se dirigía a estrellarse con una torre que tenía la plataforma.

 **CROC-** Se estrelló y destruyo la torre, pero aun no acababa ahí.

 **¡BBBBBOOOOMMMM¡-** El ataque llego a su punto crítico y termino explotando.

Se creó una gran ventisca de aire y la mayoría de las nubes se dispersaban mientras los rayos del sol iluminaban un poco más al azabache el cual su cabello se movía con el movimiento del aire , en eso levanta su mano izquierda en forma de puño y sonríe y comienza a jadear, su clon hace lo mismo.

Yuno: ¡Eso fue increíble¡- exclamo con mucha sorpresa, cuando pensaba decirle algo a su hija y voltea a verla se da cuenta que su rostro está totalmente rojo- (¡Tal parece que no es broma que ella está enamorada, pero en sus ojos se ve confundida, tal parece que aún no sabe lo que es ese sentimiento, creo que le daré un pequeño empujón¡)- piensa mientras sonríe al ver a su hija la cual está sonriendo mientras su rostro esta rojo.

Kagura: (Goku-kun se ve increíble como pelea y esa pose lo hace ver más genial de lo que ya es… ¡Ahí está de nuevo ese sentimiento mi corazón late muy rápido, no sé qué es pero me comienza a gustar como se siente¡)- ella seguía pensando e inconscientemente se llevó su mano derecha en la zona donde estaba el corazón y la cerraba mientras la mantenía en ese lugar.

El clon de Goku desapareció y todos al ver la destrucción que ocasiono de la mitad de la plataforma y una torre sonrieron- ¡HE GANADO¡- grito para luego caer al suelo en señal de cansancio.

 _(DETENER The Last Magic [Fairy Tail Erza All Theme])_

Uranai: ¡E-El combate ha terminado el g-ganador es Son Goku¡- cuando anuncio el ganador todos sus amigos celebraron y se subieron a la plataforma para ayudar a su amigo.

Yamcha: ¡Goku¡- el comienza a moverlo para que despierte pero ve que apenas y podía abrir los ojos por el cansancio.

Lunch: ¡Debemos dejar que descanse el de todos fue el que se esforzó más en contra de su oponente, también Kagu-Imōto pero ella ya está recuperada¡- cuando la pelirrubia menciono esto la peli morada recordó algo.

Kagura: ¡Esperen un momento¡- en eso sale corriendo y se dirige a la entrada principal.

Cuando regreso vieron que traía la mochila, en eso ella la abre y vieron que saco una bolsa pequeña de color marrón, de este saco una judía.

Kagura: ¡Goku-kun… come por favor¡- el azabache lentamente abrió la boca y ella inserto la semilla en su boca.

 **ÑAM-** Al momento de que mastico la semilla todos veían confundido esto en eso se sorprenden al ver que el azabache se levantó, para asombro de ellos.

Goku: ¡Vaya me siento mejor¡- en eso ve a sus manos y ve que solo tiene las cicatrices las cuales están totalmente cerradas, sabía que si come otra desaparecerían las heridas pero él prefería dejarlo así como una señal de recuerdo que debe perfeccionar esa técnica.

En eso la peli morada salta y lo abraza lo que hace que los caigan al suelo, todos aun no salían del shock al ver como se curaron sus heridas, regresando con los chicos, ella levanto levemente su mirada y el azabache también hizo lo mismo, ambos se vieron a sus ojos respectivamente de color azabache oscuro y oji-ámbar o miel, la peli morada se sonrojo demasiado, y antes de que Goku preguntara el motivo del color de su rostro ella se acercó lentamente a su rostro.

 **MUAC-** Beso su mejilla, y justamente cuando todos salieron del shock volvieron a entrar de nuevo, excepto la peli azul que solo sonreía ante esto, ahora lo entendió perfectamente, ya descubrió las señales que ella demostraba.

Krillin: ¡Maldición Goku¡ ¿¡Porque siempre tienes suerte¡?- esto solo ocasiono risas en todos por los celos del calvo, esto hizo que los dos chicos salieran de su momento y vieran a los demás.

Bardock y Uranai estaban alejados de todos mientras empezaban a hablar.

Bardock: ¿¡Porque es que pueden verme tú y Kakarotto¡?- mientras hablaba se veía que miraba de reojo en todo momento a su hijo.

En eso la bruja levanto sus dedos y los hizo chasquear, luego de hacer eso comenzó a hablar- ¡Eso es fácil, eso se debe a la influencia de la magia de las Dragón Ball´s ¡- dijo de manera clara y sencilla, pero eso solo genero más dudas.

Bardock: ¡No entiendo por lo que vi en los recuerdos de Kakarotto esas esferas cumplen deseos, y no entiendo por qué están metidos en este asunto¡- dijo con mucha seriedad.

Uranai: ¡Eso se debe a que alguien que usa magia termino pasándole de su magia a la esfera faltante y eso ocasiono una reacción y eso es que las personas de un poder mayor a los 3,000 regresen en forma de alma¡…por eso veo que te percataste de que no puedes usar tus técnicas de Ki- exclamo y al ver al azabache asentir sonrió- ¡Eso es porque solo eres un alma que está vagando en la tierra, de alguna u otra manera le concediste energía a tu hijo y con la ayuda de la esfera puedes tener un cuerpo pero no puedes usar ataques¡- ahora entendió perfectamente el guerrero.

Goku: ¡Papá¡- aun le costaba decir esas palabras ya que nunca había tenido a su padre, y ahora lo tiene.

Bardock: ¡Un momento Kakarotto¡, pero no entiendo si tu usas magia ¿¡Porque las chicas que usan magia no pueden verme y mi hijo que no usa magia puede verme¡?- preguntaba mientras la veía.

Uranai: ¡Ya que ellas no tienen un nivel de magia superior a tu nivel de poder no pueden verte, tu hijo puede verte ya que esta en sincronía contigo, y la razón resumida por la que puedo verte es que como soy una bruja he podido ver incluso las almas que vagan por la tierra¡- exclamo, esa respuesta era la que necesitaba Bardock.

Kagura: Goku-kun ¿¡Quién es este hombre que se parece a ti¡?- Bardock al escuchar eso la ve con asombro y luego a la bruja la cual está riendo.

Bardock: ¡No que nadie más que ustedes podía verme¡- exclamo mientras una vena apareció en su frente por ser engañado.

Roshi: ¡Ella no es la única que puede verte, todos podemos verte¡- si el azabache tuviera su energía usaría su mejor técnica para atacar a esa bruja por haberlo engañado.

Bardock: ¡Muy bien, maldita bruja¡ ¡Basta de bromas¡, ¿¡Porque pueden verme todos¡?- el voltea a verlos.

Uranai: ¡Use un hechizo para que puedan verte, ya que era muy extraño que me vieran hablando sola¡- exclamo con una sonrisa.

Goku se acercó a su padre- ¡Lo derrote, pero era extraño de alguna manera sentía que era alguien cercano a mi¡- en eso todos ven que el enmascarado se acerca a ellos con las ropas algo destruidas.

EN: ¡Fue un combate magnifico¡, aunque me pregunto ¿¡Has estado entrenando tu cola como te había dicho Goku¡?- todos vieron esto ya que en ningún momento le menciono su nombre… bueno sin contar que Kagura le grito hace poco tiempo.

Bardock: ¡Parece que conoces a Kakarotto¡- todos se sorprendieron por ese nombre y se preguntaban… ¿¡Quién es Kakarotto¡?

EN: ¡No sé quién sea Kakarotto¡, pero dime Goku haz hecho lo que te dije- Bardock entendió que no sabían el verdadero nombre de su hijo.

Goku: ¡Pero lo de mi cola solo me lo dijo…¡- en eso sus palabras mueren y abre un poco sus ojos mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

EN: ¡Claro que soy yo, hijo¡- en eso se retiró su máscara y vieron claramente como el maestro Roshi abre los ojos en shock ya que la persona que está enfrente del es su discípulo n°1- ¡Soy tu abuelo Son Gohan¡- todos quedaron en shock incluso Yuno ya que no sabía que ese señor era familiar del amigo de su hija.

 _(INSERTAR Fairy Tail Main Theme Piano Version[Fairy Tail])_

Goku al verlo se quedó inmóvil unos segundos sin creerse lo que veía y eso era a su propia abuelito que justamente había matado por accidente, las lágrimas no tardaron en fluir por su rostro, el comenzó a caminar lentamente- ¡ABUELITOOOOOO¡- En eso salta y lo abraza con todas las fuerzas que tiene mientras sigue llorando.

Gohan al ver esto solo abrazo a su nieto, el escuchó perfectamente bien que le pedía perdón por haberlo matado, así que en estos momentos necesita consuelo para que no se desmorone como hace unos momentos.

Bardock al ver esto solo sonrió de manera triste ya que sabe que indirectamente por su culpa no le advirtió que su hijo podía transformarse, de haberlo hecho talvez su hijo no tendría esa clase de problema.

Gohan: ¡Tranquilo Goku¡- exclamaba y acariciaba su cabeza mientras revolvía el cabello en forma de palmera de su nieto.

Goku: ¡PERDÓNAME… P-POR MI CULPA E-ESTAS MUERTO¡- nadie entendía del todo eso solo, Bardock y Gohan.

Gohan: ¡No fue tu culpa hijo, fue mía de haberte dicho lo que sucedía jamás hubieras visto la luna llena¡- el maestro comenzó a entender de qué se trataba la plática.

Bardock: ¡De hecho fue mi culpa por no poner una nota en la cual especificaba que se transformaba en la luna llena¡- todos al saber de la transformación jadearon al escuchar eso.

Gohan, voltea a verlo y ve que el sujeto tiene varias similitudes con su nieto así que lo comprendió todo- ¿¡Eres su padre¡?- al ver que asentía todos se sorprendieron y Bulma, Lunch, Yuno e incluso Kagura se sonrojaron mucho al verlo, las primeras 3 por ver a un hombre demasiado guapo con una actitud seria como él aunque Yuno aún les tenía un profundo odio, pero Kagura en vez de sonrojarse por él se imaginó a su amigo de esa manera y solo dejo llevar su mente a la imaginación.

Bardock hizo una reverencia- ¡Te agradezco que cuidaras a mi hijo¡- él se levanta y sonríe de lado, a pesar de que esta sonrisa no se parecía en nada a la de su hijo tuvo el efecto de hacer sonrojar a las demás.

 _(DETENER Fairy Tail Main Theme Piano Version [Fairy Tail])_

Goku dejo de llorar, y solo seguía abrazando a su abuelito.

Gohan: ¡Espero que puedas perdonarme por todas las cosas que dije¡- dijo totalmente arrepentido por todas las cosas que dijo a su nieto.

Goku: ¡No, tu perdóname por no haberte hecho caso al mirar la luna llena… p-por m-mi culpa moriste¡- todos al escuchar eso ensancharon los ojos por motivos diferentes pero uno en particular era que Goku mato a su abuelito.

Gohan: ¡Ya paso hijo, después de todo el paraíso no esta tan mal ya que hay muchas mujeres lindas¡- todos vieron al maestro el cual estaba quejándose.

Roshi: ¡De haber sabido eso no hubiera bebido el elixir de la vida¡- todos comenzaron a reír… ahora entendían por qué Son Gohan es el alumno número 1 del maestro Roshi.

En eso todos se dispusieron a contarle las aventuras que tuvieron y se enteraron que Uranai puede traer por 24 horas a los muertos a la tierra, algo que dejo triste a los niños ya que sus familiares se irían.

Gohan voltea a ver a Bardock.

Gohan: Dime ¿¡Porque no le has dicho sobre cortarle su cola¡?- esto llamo la atención de todos.

Bardock: ¡Si es por su transformación no te preocupes… me encargare de que pueda controlarla¡- todos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder por eso.

Gohan: ¡Estás loco¡, es mejor que le cortes la cola…- y antes de que terminara de hablar todos vieron como algo en la cadera de Bardock se desenvolvió y eso era su cola.

Bardock comienza a sonreír de una manera engreída y altanera- ¡Yo me encargare de entrenar a mi hijo, de esa manera lo ayudare a controlar su transformación ya que yo puedo, el también podrá, no por nada está enfrente del guerrero de clase baja más fuerte¡- a pesar de que lo dijo con orgullo, se escuchaba algo de enojo por su estatus.

Gohan: Si no es mucho pedir ¿¡Qué clase de entrenamiento le darás¡?- pregunto con demasiada intriga.

Bardock sonríe de una manera oscura- ¡Me encargare que desee, esforzarse demasiado, lo hare correr por las mañanas, le enseñare el control para que pueda volar, le enseñare mi estilo de pelea, mis técnicas y a controlar su forma Ozaru¡- todos palidecieron ya que por la manera en la que lo decía, era demasiado intenso, en cambio Goku se emocionó al saber que se hará más fuerte.

Gohan: ¡Goku, entrena tu cola, te lo encargo Bardock¡- el mencionado solo asiente.

Uranai: ¡Les queda poco tiempo, para regresar, excepto tu¡- señala a Yuno la cual se sorprende- ¡Puedo hacer que estés ligada con tu hija como Bardock lo está con su hijo¡- la mencionada asintió ya que aún quería estar con su hija.

Yuno: ¿¡Que debo hacer¡?- ella quería empezar de una vez.

Uranai:…- en eso ella recoge la esfera de 5 estrellas y la de 4 estrellas- ¡Toca esta esfera y tu Bardock toca la de 4 estrellas¡- ambos hicieron lo que les dijo y en eso un sello con las respectivas estrellas apareció en las manos de cada uno.

Pasado unos segundos el sello desapareció.

Bardock: ¿¡Que hiciste¡?- pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

Uranai: ¡Encerré parte de sus esencias en las esferas y a la hora de que pidan el deseo en lugar de esparcirse por el mundo regresaran con sus hijos¡- eso hizo sonreír a todos- Pero no durara por muchos años cada uno debe poner una condición para que pueda mantenerse ligado a la esfera- ambos asienten ya teniendo su propósito.

Bardock: ¡Yo estaré ligada a la esfera hasta que tu logres un nivel de poder de 10,000 unidades¡- todos se sorprendieron pero Goku solo sonreía.

Yuno: ¡Yo estaré ligada a la esfera hasta que cumplas 18 años y en ese tiempo encuentres a tu hermano¡- la peli morada se sorprendió.

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito._**

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Natsu y Gray se golpean pero luego aparece Erza para agarrarlos de la cabeza y estrellarlos mientras todos los de su generación reían, por los dos chicos._**

* * *

 ** _En Magnolia_**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy estaban teniendo varios problemas debido a que…

 _Flashback_

Los tres habían salido de un restaurante de comer, ahora ellos estaban buscando un lugar para poder esconder la esfera y regresar al gremio.

Natsu: ***Snif*, *Snif*** , ¡Que extraño… este olor es muy familiar¡, ***Snif*, *Snif*** \- estaba olfateando ya que de algún lugar conocía ese olor.

Lissana: ¿¡Porque dices eso¡?- preguntaba mientras veía a su amigo.

Natsu: ¡Huele como si Erza estuviera aquí¡- en eso hubo un silencio sepulcral y los tres comenzaron a reír de manera nerviosa.

Lissana: ¡E-Eso e-es imposible¡- exclamo creyéndose su comentario.

Happy: ¡A-Aye¡, s-si E-Erza estuviera a-aquí n-nos mataría- en eso de un momento a otro siente que la temperatura bajo de sobremanera, todos voltean lentamente detrás de con ellos y pueden ver una cabellera roja, la cual su cabello esta ondeando como si fueran 9 colas… espera un momento, esto es Fairy Tail no Naruto aunque… ambas son pelirrojas así que olvidemos eso, regresando al tema la pelirroja tenía sus ojos totalmente rojos en señal de enojo.

Erza: ¡No saben cómo tienen razón¡- pasaron unos segundos en eso Natsu toma de la mano a su amiga y…

Natsu: ¡CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡- tal cual como grito salió corriendo a una velocidad que ni él sabía que tenia

Erza: ¡Vuelvan aquí¡- ella comenzó a seguirlos.

 _Flashback END_

Y eso nos trae a la razón actual del porque tenían problemas, los tres se escondieron en un bote de basura, al momento de que entraron, la pelirroja salió corriendo todo derecho, sin percatarse que ellos se escondieron en ese lugar.

Al pasar unos minutos decidieron salir.

Natsu: Debemos esconder la esfera ahora, ya que contamos con muy poco tiempo- dijo mientras sus dos acompañantes asentían.

En eso sucede algo extraño la esfera empieza a brillar y la antes estrella de color negro se volvió rojo-naranja y brillo lo doble, poco a poco se ve como un sello mágico, el mismo que el maestro le había colocado el maestro se rompió, esto alerto demasiado a los tres ya que el maestro, Macao y probablemente Erza pueden sentir el poder mágico de una persona.

Lissana: ¿¡Que sucedió ¡?- en eso el sello desapareció, y a lo lejos el maestro, Macao y Erza sintieron la magia de la esfera.

Natsu: ¡No lo sé, pero hay que apurarnos… Ya¡- en eso salen corriendo con destino al mar.

Happy: ¿¡En que parte la dejaremos¡?- pregunto mientras todos corrían, en el caso del gato volaba a su lado.

 _Con Goku y los demás_

Uranai chasqueo sus dedos, en eso ella les pide que vean el radar y sorprendentemente ya aparecía la esfera, ninguno de los dos niños lo pensó y llamaron a Kinton, ambos se subieron y le pidieron a la nube que fuera lo más rápida que pudiera para ir por la esfera.

Los dos ya veían tierra después de un par de minutos de haber salido del lugar de Uranai, lo curioso es que llevaban las demás esfera y no solo eso Bardock e Yuno los seguían mientras "volaban".

Kagura: Bardock ¿¡Cómo es que puede volar si no tiene Ki¡?- pregunto mientras el mencionado voltea a verla.

Bardock: ¡Es cierto no tengo energía, pero como estamos ligados a ustedes y a la esfera, y esta está en movimiento nosotros también lo estamos, ponlo de esta manera es como si estuviéramos corriendo en el aire¡- todos asintieron a esto porque no tenían idea de cómo lo hacían.

Yuno: ¿¡Acaso esa es toda la velocidad que puede ir la nube¡?- al ver como el azabache menor asentía suspiro en cansancio.

Goku: ¡No se preocupen miren¡- todos dirigieron su vista en el radar donde ven que la esfera ya estaba cercas de con ellos.

Bardock: ¡Excelente, si terminamos más rápido podremos dedicarle más tiempo al entrenamiento¡- la peli castaña solo tuvo una gota de sudor porque al parecer estaba de alguna manera desesperado con entrenar a su hijo.

Kagura: ¡Miren el radar dice que la esfera esta debajo de nosotros¡- en eso la nube se detiene, y todos ven que era cierto lo de la esfera.

Goku no dijo nada solo se puso de pie.

 **HOP-** Salto y mientras caí estaba haciéndose bolita y dando varias vueltas para caer.

Los otros vieron esto y solo imitaron su acción.

Natsu, Lissana y Happy, estaban en la costa del puerto buscando un lugar para donde esconder la esfera, en eso ven una sombra la cual comenzó a hacerse más grande y más grande.

 **TAP-** Un azabache y una chica peli morada cayeron enfrente de con ellos.

Goku: ¿¡Donde puede estar la esfera¡?- en eso revisa el radar.

 **CLIC**

 **CLIC**

 **CLIC**

 **CLIC-** Después de presionarla un par de veces ve que justamente la última esfera estaba justo enfrente del.

A lo lejos todas las personas perceptibles a la magia sintieron 7 energías muy poderosas del mismo tipo los que estaban en Fairy Tail, tenían una ligera suposición de que era esa extraña energía, el consejo mágico al sentir ese aumento de poder, hicieron un sello mágico donde les mostró a los chicos.

Goku y Natsu solo se veían fijamente viendo como era el aspecto del otro, a decir verdad a Goku no le importaba mucho esto ya que él no juzgaba el aspecto de una persona, en cambio Natsu al ver como se veía el azabache con el extraño peinado, algo rellenito y una extraña cosa café que se mueve por si sola comenzó a reírse.

Goku/ Natsu: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- sus acompañantes veían extraño esto, en eso el peli rosa dejo de reír por creer que ese enano le salió una vena en la frente.

Natsu: ¡Toma esto idiota¡ **"Karyū no Tekken" (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)-** se acercó corriendo al azabache, y esto extraño a él y su acompañante.

FLAS- Esquivo el golpe sin problema alguno.

PUM- Le propino un ligero golpe en las costillas y la reacción fue inmediata, el peli rosa se detiene y abre los ojos de asombro, poco a poco se lleva las manos al lugar del golpe y comienza retorcerse de dolor mientras cae al suelo.

Lissana/ Happy: ¡NATSU¡- gritaron al ver a su amigo y padre ser derrotado por un golpe, en eso se acercan a el corriendo.

Goku: ¡Vaya eres una persona debilucha¡- esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada al orgullo del peli rosa.

Natsu: ¿¡Q-Quien e-eres¡?, ¿¡Q-Que es l-lo que q-quieres¡?- pregunto con mucho dolor ya que tardaría demasiado rato en recuperarse.

Kagura: ¡Él es Goku-kun y yo soy Kagura… estamos aquí por la Dragón Ball que tienen¡- el mencionado solo hizo signo de paz, los otros al escuchar que venía por la esfera se tensaron.

Lissana: ¿¡P-Para que la q-quieren¡?- pregunto algo asustada al creer que eran personas malas.

Goku: ¡Para traer a la vida el padre de Upa¡- ellos al escuchar que quieren traer a la vida a alguien no le creyeron del todo.

Natsu: ¡N-No te c-creo¡- jadeo un poco aun con dolor.

Goku: …- solo los veía mientras ladeaba la cabeza al lado izquierdo- ¿¡Porque no¡?- pregunto mientras el gato decidió hablar.

Happy: ¡Eso se debe a que han querido quitarnos la esfera desde hace tiempo, y no sabemos si son personas buenas o malas¡- los dos no se sorprendieron porque hablara ya que Puar hace lo mismo.

Kagura: ¡Si fuéramos malos no tuviéramos estas y se las mostraríamos¡- en eso abre la mochila mostrando las otras 6 esferas, los chicos al verlas se sorprendieron y les brillaban sus ojos al ver todas juntas, aunque el consejo al ver las 7 reunidas en un solo lugar dieron la orden de ir a por los críos a quitarles las esferas.

Natsu: ¡Tienen todas¡- dijo con mucha alegría al ver todas reunidas.

Lissana: ¡Me permites tocar una¡- ambos asintieron en eso la albina levanta la de tres estrellas y le envía magia.

En eso todos ven como los recuerdos de su batalla con la Red Ribbon aparece mostrándoles incluso la muerte del padre de Upa, los niños al verla se pusieron tristes, la imagen termina cuando derrotan al general Black.

Natsu:…- se mantuvo unos instantes callado en eso estira su mano con la esfera- ¡Aquí tienen¡, después de ver eso me doy cuenta de que no mienten, pero prométanme si pueden regresármela ya que cuando la esfera está cerca recuerdo que mi mamá está conmigo- las almas de Bardock e Yuno vieron como una pelinegra abrazaba al peli rosa lo que les daba a entender que era su madre, de cierta forma se parecen demasiados sus hijos.

Goku: ¡Claro¡, solo si nos dicen ¿¡Como hicieron eso¡?- en eso ambos niños sonríen y les contaron que si le daban algo de magia a la esfera les mostraba eso.

Natsu: ¡Por cierto Goku, espero que luego peleemos, te prometo que entrenare y te derrotare¡- exclamo muy emocionado.

Goku: ¡Esperare el momento¡- en eso el estira su puño para que lo choquen y tal cual como él lo hizo el peli rosa hizo lo mismo.

Lissana: Se me olvido presentarnos, él es Natsu, el gato es Happy y yo soy Lissana- al terminar de presentarse todos sonrieron.

Kagura: ¡El gusto es nuestro¡- cuando se acercó a la albina y le susurró al oído- Espero que no se te ocurra quitarme a mi amigo Goku-kun de ser así te lastimare- lo dijo mientras un aura terrorífica salía de su cuerpo asustando a todos.

Lissana: ¡H-HAI¡- afirmo sin saber porque le dijo eso.

Kagura: ¡ Nos vemos¡…¡Kinton¡- en eso la nube aparece enfrente de ella asombrando a los tres.

Goku: ¡Hasta pronto Natsu, Lis y Happy¡- ambos se suben a la nube y comienza a elevarse.

Kagura a lo lejos logro divisar a su salvadora, ella en eso quería saltar para agradecerle pero su madre le niega, a lo que a regañadientes hace caso.

 **FIIIUS-** La nube arranco mientras llegaban los demás de Fairy Tail.

Makarov: ¡Hijos¡, ¿¡Donde está la esfera¡?- pregunto esperando una respuesta.

Lissana: ¡Natsu la lanzo al mar, para que el consejo ya no este molestando¡- eso sorprendió a todos.

Al ver que el peli rosa y el gato asentían, comenzaron a llevárselos de regreso al gremio, pero recibirían un castigo por parte de la pelirroja y la albina mayor.

 _Narrador: ¡El torneo ha llegado a su fin¡, Y han recuperado la esfera… ¿¡Qué clase de aventuras le espera a nuestro dúo de chicos¡?, ¿¡Porque Kagura le dio esa advertencia a Lissana¡? – se muestra a Goku y Kagura los cuales están regresando a donde están sus amigos._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 2**_

 _ **(MERRY GO ROUND)**_

Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**

Goku va corriendo mientras detrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo.  
 **(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa.  
 **(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**

Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un pelo castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica.

 **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**

Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente.  
 **(Wa tte ii suteta)**

El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo.  
 **(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**

Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku, una de esas personas se retira la máscara y se ve que es Yuno la madre de Kagura.  
 **(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**

Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír.  
 **(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**

Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo.  
 **(Namida o koraetetandarou)**

Kagura abraza a su madre en el torneo de Uranai Baba, mientras ambas lloran de felicidad por verse.

 **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**

Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera.  
 **(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**

Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan.  
 **(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**

Todos se sorprenden de ver a Goku y Bardock frente a frente solo para que este último se agache poniéndose a su nivel y trayéndolo a un abrazo, en eso Gohan se une a ellos y abraza a su nieto todo mientras Kagura e Yuno sonríen al ver que alguien más encontró lo que quería.  
 **(Sugata o miushinatte)**

Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail.  
 **(Shimattetanda)**

Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja.

 **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**

Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano.  
 **(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**

Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido.  
 **(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**

Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar.  
 **(Kaki keshite)**

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír.  
 **(MERII GOO RANDO)**

En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**

Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo.  
 **(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**

De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku.  
 **(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros comienzan a reír haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku, mientras las almas de Bardock, Yuno y Gohan ven esto mientras sonríen.

* * *

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragon Ball])_

 ** _Avance:_**

 _Hola soy Goku… ¡Al fin tenemos la última esfera, podremos revivir al papá de Upa¡- [Todos juntan las esferas y empiezan a brillar de nuevo]_

 _ **Shenglong: ¡Les cumpliré cualquier deseo¡- [Todos aquellos que no vieron al dragón se sorprenden, y la peli castaña se acerca a preguntarle algo]**_

 _Kagura: ¡Oni-chan…sigue vivo¡- [Al enterarse que su hermano sigue vivo decide hacerle caso a su madre, en eso en otra parte Bora regresa a la vida]_

 _Goku: ¡Ahí está¡-[En eso salta y atrapa la esfera de una estrella para regresarla a Natsu cuando lo vea de nuevo]_

 _Kagura: ¡Nos vemos a todos¡- [En eso todos se toman fotos con la cámara del azabache, y todos guardan las fotografías en un libro como recuerdo]_

 _Goku/Kagura: En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z es: "¡Nos vemos dentro de 3 años"- [Una foto de todos aparece mientras Goku y Kagura salen del lugar mientras caminan hasta perderse en el horizonte]_

 _Goku/ Kagura: ¡No se lo pierdan¡- [Un sujeto de cabello morado o azul está riendo mientras ve como secuestran a una niña peli azul la cual está llorando y la lluvia aumenta demasiado]_

 _Happy: ¡Aye sir¡_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragon Ball])_

* * *

 ** _Niveles de poder:_**

 ** _Goku: (Lastimado): 170._**

 ** _Goku (Clones): 110 [Resistencia 85]._**

 ** _Goku (Kamehameha una mano): 230._**

 ** _Goku(Kamehameha con un clon): 310._**

 ** _Goku (Zenkai Power y experiencia): 260._**

 ** _Gohan (Lastimado): 160._**

 ** _Gohan (Kamehameha): 250._**

 ** _Natsu: 65._**

 ** _Lissana: 42._**

 ** _Happy: 12._**

 ** _Erza: 80._**

 ** _Mirajane: 79._**

 ** _Gray: 65._**

 ** _Maestro Makarov (Reposo): 90._**

 ** _Macao: 85._**

* * *

 **Ese fue el capítulo de la semana, ya salí de vacaciones, aunque con unas materias en extra pero bueno tan siquiera no reprobé ninguna del todo.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Kaiser Akuma 7:_ _Se te agradece el comentar, con la sincronía estuve algo inspirado de assassin´s creed pero a fin de cuentas es habilidad de Xenoverse, y creo que no me di a entender bien Escanor no es sincronía de Mutaito sino más bien de otro._**

 _ **Fedbax25: ****Gracias… no te preocupes sino comentas eres libre de hacerlo si gustas hacerlo ¡Just Do It¡… si solo quieres leer ¡Just Do It¡, aquí está el capítulo del encuentro.**_

 _ **P.D. ¡No te preocupes yo no hago Spoiler a menos que sean mi hermano, mi otro hermano, un cactus, mi hermana, mis amigos, una papa y por ultimo mi perro¡ XD.**_

 _ **Jhanter1999: Lo de comentar te digo lo mismo que Fedbax25 aunque yo también soy un poco más de leer pero de vez en cuando dejo un review para motivar a los escritores por su trabajo y sigan trayendo más capítulo, lo de Bardock es cierto, el padre Escanor-sama pienso integrarlo en la historia, en la sagas de relleno hará su aparición, y como puedes ver solo dos capítulos mas para que inicie la saga, con lo de la pareja es cierto necesita haber un nombre definido, bueno luego a pensar en eso, y creo que me caes bien si te late mucho la pareja tanto como a mi XD.**_

 _ **Fitoxi: ¡Se podría decir que es una manera astral o parte del alma de las personas que están encerradas, aunque si se les agrega magia y sostienen la esfera en todo momento te concede el deseo de forma limitada… Ya era momento de mostrar a la luz la perversión del maestro, que bueno que te gustara y también te mando un saludo.**_

 **ESE FUE EL ULTIMO REVIEW LOS VEO LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA EN LA CUAL ACTUALIZARE MI OTRA HISTORIA PARA NO DEJARLA TAN ABANDONADA JEJEJEJE. ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN FUE MAS RÁPIDA DEBIDO A QUE YA TENIA UNA IDEA CONCRETA DE LO QUE PONDRÍA EN EL CAPITULO ¡NOS VEMOS¡ CHAO, CHAO.**


	15. ¡¡Nos vemos dentro de 3 años¡¡

**¡Hola¡… no pienso hacer preguntas Jejeje, en fin quiero aclarar una duda es algo que dice Bardock y eso es que los Saiyajin de clase baja pueden tener 2 parejas, esto es solo un comentario en otras palabras el azabache mayor no le dirá esto a su hijo, ya que lo considera innecesario…esto se debe a que se crearan una serie de OVA´S que serán líneas alternas que no tienen nada que ver con la historia "canon" de mi fic en este multiverso de ova se usara ese comentario para aquellas personas que les gustaría al azabache menor tener otra chica , a menos que me den motivos hasta ahora tengo una proposición de una chica por parte de jhanter1999, que menciona a Ultear y la sorpresa es que tenía pensado nominarla a ella como segunda pareja, e incluso me dio un motivo para considerarlo y ella ya lleva 1 punto … repito esto es un mundo totalmente distinto al fic no tendrán nada que ver ya que tomaron un camino distinto al del original, las chicas que tenía pensada para los Ova pueden ser Erza, Mirajane, Ultear… ustedes que les guste ver un triángulo amoroso voten por cualquiera de estas chicas y les repito esto solo será en OVA´S, lo aclaro ya que no quiero causar confusión … en fin, renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores solo personajes OC, técnicas y sagas de relleno son de mi pertenencia… ¡Comencemos¡**

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Bud**_ _ **ō**_ _ **kai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Bardock observa que Yuno lo ve curiosa pero la ve claramente que hay un ligero toque que no puede identificar en su mirada.**_

 _ **-Uranai le describió a los demás las tres chicas que se interesarían en el azabache menor, esto molesta a la peli morada sin saber bien el motivo.**_

 _ **-Shenglong es invocado asombrando a todos aquellos que no lo habían visto.**_

 _ **-Yuno y Kagura se enteran que Simón sigue con vida y que está siendo esclavizado en la torre del cielo, esto hizo enojar a las dos pero aun no harían nada ya que la peli morada necesita más experiencia y poder para salvarlo.**_

 _ **-Bora regresa a la vida, después de pedir el deseo y para comprobar Uranai uso su bola de cristal comprobando esto.**_

 _ **-Todos se toman un par de fotos con Gohan antes de que regrese al otro mundo.**_

 _ **-Bora "The Prominence" rapta a una niña peli azul celeste la cual tiene una magia relacionada con la lluvia.**_

 _ **-Goku y Kagura deciden entrenar mientras exploran el mundo juntos ya que como tienen casi el mismo nivel de poder les beneficiaria a los dos.**_

 _ **-Krillin e Yamcha deciden poner más esfuerzo en su entrenamiento para alcanzar a los dos niños.**_

 _ **-El dinero que tenía la peli morada fue mandado una fracción a cada aldea que sufrió por culpa de la Red Ribbon, todo gracias a la hermana del maestro Roshi.**_

 _ **-Bulma le entrega una nota con los datos que descubrió del Ethernano puro e incluso varias ubicaciones de bases de Bora, esto hizo que la peli morada se pusiera seria, ya que se encargaría de darle una lección por arruinar la vida de varias familias.**_

 _ **-El maestro al ver la motivación del azabache menor recuerda a Ryu el alumno número 1 de Mutaito.**_

* * *

 _ **Escuchar Opening de Dragón Ball versión 1**_

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Vemos a Bulma la cual está en una motocicleta mientras Ulong va corriendo detrás de ella.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

Una moto aparece en el lugar mientras Yamcha y Puar se acercan en esta para después pasar delante de ellos.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

La pantalla se vuelve a dividir para mostrar en la parte izquierda al maestro Roshi arriba de su tortuga mientras hace el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda y del lado derecho se ve a Makarov y Gildarts los cuales tiene una sonrisa pervertida mientras ven revistas de mujeres en trajes de baño, solo que de un momento a otro Mirajane llega y los golpea a ambos para que después un rio de lágrimas salgan de sus ojos mientras le piden perdón a la peliblanca.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Las esferas brillan para después de estas salga una luz que va directo al cielo.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Y cuando la luz se extingue aparece Shenglong.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales están arriba de la nube y esta empieza a avanzar a donde el viento los lleve.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

Las nubes se van desapareciendo y poco a poco estos llegan a ver unas islas.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

En eso la pantalla te muestra todo en primera persona mientras la imagen da una vuelta lenta.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

La pantalla vuelve a centrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están sonriendo mientras cada uno tiene sus armas que son el báculo sagrado y Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Al fin pueden salir del continente de Fiore para que aparezcan en la Capital Del Oeste y se pueda ver las casas y los autos que están atrapados en un tráfico.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Estos se alejan mientras detrás de con ellos aparecen las esferas y estas vuelven a brillar, para que dé un momento a otro muestre algo que ya vivieron.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se remonta cuando estaban en el palacio de Pilaf y Goku se convierte en un mono gigante mientras sus amigos corren de ese lugar.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Erza agarra a Kagura y la esconde dentro de un baúl para que no se la lleven los magos oscuros que están atacando el pueblo.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku va corriendo mientras muestra su báculo y Kagura también va corriendo con la funda de su Archenemy y al instante que los dos están enfrente se atacan solo para ver que ambos terminan bloqueando al ataque del otro.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Kagura está viendo el horizonte mientras la imagen de su hermano Simón aparece pero después esto se interrumpe cuando llega Goku con su nube voladora y esta esboza una sonrisa y salta directamente a la nube.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Goku y Kagura empiezan a acelerar rápidamente para que dé un momento a otro se pueda ver un Jet.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidad)**

La nube y el Jet están un lado como del otro para que del jet se pueda ver el rostro de Yamcha, Bulma, Puar y Ulong los cuales sonríen, mientras Goku con una sonrisa muestra su báculo y una sonrojada Kagura está abrazando a este por la espalda.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Kagura: ¿¡Que quieres decir que cuando cumpla 18 años busque a mi hermano¡?- pregunto algo enojada por este hecho ya que no pensaba dejar de lado a su hermano.

Yuno: ¡Mira hija¡- ella se hinco para estar a su altura- Lo que sucede es que sería muy difícil para ti enfrentarte al mundo buscando a Simón por eso te pido que esperes hasta que crezcas y seas más fuerte- todos ven como la mujer estaba a punto de llorar mientras hablaba con su hija- ¡No quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a mí, lo peor que te pudiera suceder es fracasar y ser v-vio…¡- ella se detuvo y comenzó a llorar, todos los adultos entendieron lo que le sucedió, todos sentían ira por lo que le hicieron a la madre de la peli morada, Bardock solo veía esto con un semblante tranquilo ya que él no podía opinar con respecto a esto y eso se debe a que él es un asesino por haber exterminado miles de razas, pero aun así, la violación es peor que exterminar a una raza completa, el comienza a caminar y pone sus manos en los hombros de la mujer la cual al sentir el contacto de un hombre se puso rígida y soltó más lágrimas.

Bardock:…¿¡Están muertos¡?- esas palabras sorprendió a todos, al ver a la peli castaña negar el azabache mayor afilo aún más su mirada- ¡Espero que disfruten sus últimos días de vida…por qué enserio se arrepentirán de no hacerlo¡- nadie entendió por qué dijo eso.

Yuno: ¿¡P-Porque d-dice e-eso¡?...¡N-No es t-tu problema¡- ella exclamo mientras continuaba llorando.

Bardock: ¡Al imaginarme lo que te hicieron, pienso en lo que le harían a Gine y créeme…nadie…nadie… NADIE… ESTARA VIVO NI SIQUIERA SUS FAMILIAS PARA QUE VEAN QUE LOS ACTOS DE OTROS TENGAN CONSECUENCIAS¡- todos vieron que empezó a mostrar una mirada totalmente fría pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de un odio que nadie creería posible.

Roshi: ¡Tranquilízate, las familias no tienen nada que ver con sus asuntos¡- dijo tratando de no involucrar a personas inocentes.

Bardock: ¡Creí que tú de todos los de este lugar me entenderías, por lo que vi cuando se te destruyeron los lentes por ver los pechos de la peli azul, tus ojos estaban serios en todo momento y a través de ellos había experiencia pero en una guerra, tu sabes y entiendes el sentimiento del que hablo¡- la peli azul se sonrojo cuando le recordaron lo que le hizo el calvo pero todos vieron que el maestro no hacía nada para negar lo que dijo así que solo afirmo todo lo dicho por el padre de Goku- Tal vez nadie se dé cuenta pero no necesito un Scouter para saber que tienes una clase de sello para retener tu poder, la pregunta sería ¿¡Porque lo sellaste¡?, Miedo, Culpa, Odio, Vergüenza, Venganza, estos son algunos de los factores clave que hacen que una persona se niegue a sí mismo y comience a perder su poder- empezó a deducir viendo el maestro el cual solo lo veía fijamente.

Roshi: ¿¡Acaso entiendes lo que has dicho¡?- pregunto mientras lo veía, en eso asintió.

En eso su rostro se suavizo demasiado y se sentó mientras comenzaba al limpiarle las lágrimas a Yuno la cual se sentía segura- ¡Yo soy el menos indicado para dar lecciones sobre la honestidad a una persona o algún otro valor, ya que igual como tu llegue a matar más de una vez…llegue a exterminar razas completas¡- hay algo que no supieran sobre el que no les impresionara ya que estaba sorprendiéndolos demasiadas veces- El pretexto que diría es porque estábamos siendo obligados trabajando como perros falderos por la persona que nos asesinó, pero era eso o morir, yo fui el único que se enfrentó a él solo en contra de 100,000 soldados y apenas y pude derrotar 13,000 cuando el salió … con un solo ataque nos destruyó a todos no le importo si éramos sus más fieles asistentes, había niños pequeños o recién nacidos… eso me enseño de cierta manera que si una persona hace el mal se le debe de pagar a todos por igual- en eso termino de limpiarle las lágrimas a la castaña- ¡Yo a decir verdad era el más extraño de todos ya que a pesar de que soy violento, frió, cuando conocí a Gine una mujer con la misma actitud que Kakarotto algo idiota, amable, inocente y muchas cosas más de las cuales me hicieron enamorarme de ella, ella se encargó de cambiarme a una persona más…amorosa¡, así que cuando hablaste de tu situación no pude evitar pensar en que Gine estuviera en tu situación, así que cuando llegue el momento me encargare de que sufran por hacer sufrir a la madre de la novia de mi hijo- ambas chicas se sonrojaron en cambio los demás estaban riéndose por eso mientras Goku no entendía nada.

Kagura: ¿¡N-Novia¡?- en eso le sale vapor de sus oídos.

Yuno: ¿¡F-Familia suya¡?- ella dijo eso mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco de color rosa.

Goku: ¡No entiendo nada¡, pero tiene razón las protegeremos porque son familia- la peli morada le salió más vapor.

Yuno: ¿¡Por cierto hija que sientes por Son-kun¡?- pregunto mientras la atención de todos se dirigía a ella en un intento de cambiar el tema.

Kagura: ¡Y-YO…N-NO… LO SE¡- exclamo más sonrojada que antes- ¡Me siento confundida no entiendo nada¡- todos los mayores se daban cuenta que le era difícil de identificar sus sentimientos ya que no sentía algo así por alguien antes- ¡No me entiendo, en momentos me siento feliz pero… no sé si eso es bueno o malo porque a él siempre le ha gustado hacer eso de inspirar a las personas a ser mejores¡- la confusión era muy clara en su voz.

Yuno: ¡Te daré un consejo pequeña solo sigue tu corazón y si sientes dudas yo estaré ahí para ayudarte a resolverlo¡- su hija asintió.

Bardock: Hablando de problemas- en eso voltea a ver a Gohan- ¿¡Que fue lo que le hiciste a mi hijo¡?, antes de enviarlo aquí sabía perfectamente su nombre y era al menos 4 veces más listo- Gohan suspiro.

Gohan: Uranai Baba puede ayudarme a poner un sello mágico para evitar explicaciones- la mencionada asintió y vieron claramente como aparece sus recuerdos en un círculo gigante.

En eso ven que algo se estrelló cercas por donde el caminaba y cuando se acercó a observar vio a un infante de 3 años con una armadura [N/A: Para mejor descripción de la armadura seria como la de Nappa], ese niño era Goku el cual tenía una mirada seria.

Goku (Recuerdo): ¡Así que esto es la tierra¡, en comparación de la incubadora es algo extraño ver esto, si mis cálculos no me fallan en 10 años podre exterminar a toda la humanidad- todos se sorprendieron al ver que una versión más pequeña de su amigo hablaba de esa forma, Bardock en cambio voltea a verlo para luego.

 **PUM-** Le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

Goku: ¡Eso dolió¡- dijo mientras se sobaba la zona del golpe - ¿¡Porque me golpeaste¡?- dijo mientras algunas lágrimas le salían por el golpe.

Bardock: ¡BAKA¡- le grito todos vieron esto sin decir ninguna palabra- ¡Claramente cuando te enviamos a la tierra te dijimos tu madre y yo que aprendieras de los terrícolas y te volvieras más fuerte… NO QUE LOS EXTERMINARAS¡- en eso ven que su mirada se vuelve más oscura y sujeta a su hijo de su cola.

 **PAM-** Goku cae al suelo mientras se ve muy débil.

Bardock: Esto será un pequeño castigo por desobedecernos- en eso comenzó a apretar más su cola y lo vieron que se quedó inconsciente, en eso la suelta.

Yuno: ¿¡P-Porque sujetaste su cola desconocido-san¡?- pregunto mientras todos asentían.

Bardock: P-Perdón por no presentarme me llamo Bardock y el motivo del porque le sujete la cola es fácil incluso él lo sabe, es su punto débil- aquellos que no sabían de eso se sorprendieron, en eso la peli morada recuerda que Goku se puso débil cuando White le sujeto la cola… ahora entendía por qué se puso de esa manera.

Krillin: ¿¡Siempre tuvo esa debilidad¡?- al ver a Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, Ulong asentir se sorprendieron los demás excepto Bardock.

En eso todos regresaron al recuerdo cuando despertó el azabache menor ya que él también debía saber qué fue lo que le sucedió.

Gohan (Recuerdo): ¡CUIDADO NIÑO¡- grito al saber para donde caminaba el pequeño.

Goku (Recuerdo): Mi primera batalla… despídete humano- en eso comienza a correr a toda velocidad- ¿¡P-Pero que…¡?- no pudo terminar su pregunta al comenzar a caer por el barranco que dividía una parte de la montaña.

Gohan: ¡NIÑOOOOOOO¡- en eso ven que Goku trato de sujetarse de alguna manera de algo pero todo fue en vano.

 **PAM-** Vieron cómo se golpeó el cráneo con una piedra, automáticamente sus ojos se volvieron blancos y luego su cuerpo siguió cayendo pero esta vez dándose golpes menores en distintas partes del cuerpo.

Cuando Gohan bajo a verlo se dio cuenta que apenas y respiraba, él no lo pensó dos veces y se lo llevo a su casa, paso un mes completo cuidándolo y si daba signos de mejoramiento todo gracias a la fuerza de voluntad del pequeño, Gohan desecho la armadura ya que la encontró totalmente inútil.

En eso Goku abre los ojos- ¿¡Q-Que s-sucedió¡?...¿¡Q-Quien s-soy yo¡?- Gohan ve que el niño se levanta y empieza a ver a todos lados pero comparado a cuando lo conoció este tenía una mirada más tranquila, alegre, un aura que refleja inocencia, el al ver esto decidió adoptarlo ya que no le gustaría dejarlo solo, menos en el estado en que se encuentra.

El recuerdo se detuvo, y todos vieron que Bardock revisa el cráneo de Goku donde claramente hay la marca de una cicatriz.

Bardock: ¡Ya veo, perdiste la memoria¡, por eso se me hizo extraño que no supieras tu nombre ni mucho menos que yo era tu padre- el solo suspirar por esto.

Gohan: ¿¡P-piensas que recupere su memoria¡?- pregunto viéndolo mientras el padre solo levantaba los hombros dándole igual el asunto.

Bardock: ¡Quien sabe¡… Por ahora solo lo entrenare y a ver si trato de recuperar el poco lazo que teníamos, me encargare que vuelvas a ser una persona lista y dejes de lado esa actitud de idiota que tienes- exclamo viendo a su hijo asentir con una sonrisa.

Uranai: ¿¡Piensas decirle lo que dijiste hace un rato sobre…¡?- ella comenzó a hablar para ser interrumpida.

Bardock: ¡No será necesario, dudo mucho que alguien más se interese por él y si lo hiciera alguien lleva la delantera¡- de reojo ve a la peli morada la cual esta cercas de Goku.

Uranai: ¡Es cierto que alguien lleva la delantera pero en su futuro veo a 3 mas¡- esto hizo que Bardock abriera los ojos en shock, nadie entendía de que hablaba.

Bardock:… ¿¡Estas bromeando¡?- pregunto pero la ve negar eso lo preocupo un poco.

Uranai: ¡Hay tres chicas más que se interesaran por tu hijo una es una pelirroja, una albina y curiosamente otra peli morada¡- ahora todos los adultos entendieron de que hablaban en eso ven que el maestro Roshi comenzó a llorar e iba a decir algo pero fue silenciado por un golpe de Bulma en su rostro.

Kagura: ¿¡Que quiere decir con tres chicas¡?- nadie sabía cómo explicarle la situación a la niña pero el menos indicado se lo explico.

Roshi: Lo que sucede es que hay otras 3 mujeres que pueden ser mayores y mejores que tú, ellas se volverán la mejores amigas de Goku, se encargaran de quitarte de la competencia para que una de ellas pueda ser "su mejor amiga"- cuando se dieron cuenta quien estaba explicando Yuno le propino una patada en la entrepierna Yamcha, Krillin e Ulong se taparon su zona, Bardock solo sintió algo de pena por el viejo, las mujeres se reían pero Kagura no reaccionaba ante nada, en eso ven que ella abraza a Goku muy fuerte.

Kagura: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡- su grito llamo la atención de todos- ¡NO, NO, NO, EL ES MI AMIGO NADIE ME QUITARA A MI MEJOR AMIGO… NO ES JUSTO¡- en eso hace pucheros mientras todos sudaban por la acción de la niña.

Bardock: N-Nadie… t-te lo q-quitara s-si t-te vuelves… m-más fuerte y… l-les dejas c-claro q-que conozcan s-su lugar- en eso ve que Yuno lo veía en eso se calla y voltea a otro lado, talvez peleara con varias razas pero la ira de una mujer es más peligroso que eso y mucho más si se trata de una madre.

Kagura:… ¡Tiene razón¡, las pondré en su lugar- en eso Bardock comienza a sudar porque siente que la castaña está detrás del- ¡Gracias por el consejo Bardock-san¡- le agradece mientras sigue abrazando a Goku.

Bardock: ¡N-No me lo ha-agradezcas¡- en eso se prepara para lo peor.

 **ZUM-** Bardock comienza a correr mientras Yuno lo sigue para golpearlo, esto saco risa para todos ya que personas serias haciendo eso no se ve todos los días.

Uranai: ¡Muy bien es momento de que busque la última esfera¡- en eso chasquea los dedos y el radar comienza sonar, Bulma se fija y ven que la esfera ya apareció.

Goku, Kagura, Yuno y Bardock fueron a por la esfera.

 _Flashback END_

Bulma: ¿¡Cuánto falta para que regresen¡?... ya tardaron demasiado- exclamo con cansancio.

Yamcha: ¡Lo más probable es que ya están en camino¡- dijo mientras se encontraba sentado viendo las nubes.

Roshi: No se equivoca, puedo sentir el Ki de Goku y Kagura que se acercan rápidamente sino me equivoco estarán aquí en 3 minutos- todos asintieron al saber que ya estarán cercas.

Ulong: ¡Es lo bueno para que puedan revivir al padre de Upa¡- ya todos sabían el nuevo motivo de reunir las esferas y con la orden de Yuno Kagura no buscara a su hermano hasta que ella cumpla 18 años para tener el poder y la experiencia suficiente para buscarlo.

Krillin: Ya quiero ver como es Shenglong- exclamo con emoción.

Bulma: ¡Sera sorprendente¡- en eso voltea a ver a Ulong- Ni se te ocurra pedir de nuevo tú el deseo si lo haces, todos los que estamos aquí te golpearemos- como si no fuera suficiente voltea a ver y ve a Lunch con su ametralladora apuntándole al pobre puerco.

Ulong: ¡L-Lo e-entiendo¡- las chicas sonrieron por eso.

Gohan: ¿¡Cuánto tiempo me queda Uranai¡?- pregunto sintiéndose cada vez más débil.

Uranai: ¡Te queda unos 10 minutos antes de que regreses al otro mundo¡- exclamo mientras lo veía asentir.

Gohan: E-Espero a que lleguen a tiempo y de esa manera p-pueda despedirme de mi nieto- exclamo con cansancio.

Roshi: ¡Ya están aquí¡- en eso ven como la nube voladora aparece y se detiene enfrente de ellos.

 **TAP-** Ambos niños saltan de la nube y sacan las 7 esferas, mientras las colocan en el centro de la plataforma.

Goku da un par de pasos al frente mientras los demás lo observan- ¡SAL DE AHÍ SHENGLONG Y CUMPLE NUESTRO DESEO¡- en eso las esferas brillan aún más cegándolos a todos momentáneamente.

El cielo se volvió totalmente oscuro las nubes desaparecieron prácticamente es como si fuera de noche, en eso de las esferas sale un rayo de color naranja.

 **FLASH-** El rayo se dirigió al cielo.

 **TZZZ**

 **TZZZ-** De ese rayo empieza poco a poco a formarse en un dragón.

 **BASH-** En eso el dragón oriental de escamas verdes hace su aparición.

Kagura:… E-E… E-Eso es ¡INCREÍBLE¡- grito mientras sus ojos se transformaban en estrellas ya que es la primera vez que ve un dragón.

Krillin estaba igual de emocionado que la peli morada, Yuno no podía creerlo esas esferas sí que eran especiales, en cambio Bardock veía esto con asombro si lo que vio de los recuerdos de su hijo el dragón puede cumplir cualquier deseo, en las manos equivocadas podría hacer que esa persona domine cualquier cosa, ser más fuerte o incluso vivir más años o simplemente la inmortalidad…esas esferas eran un peligro para todos.

 **Shenglong: ¿¡Cuál es tu deseo¡?... Les cumpliré cualquier deseo que este en mis posibilidades-** el dragón exclamo con una voz que sonaba dominante para todos.

Goku pensaba pedir el deseo en eso Yuno se pone a lado del- Me dejas preguntarle algo- en eso el chico asiente- S-Señor D-Dragón p-puedo p-preguntar algo a-antes de p-pedir el d-deseo- ella a penas y encontró la voz para hablar ya que se sentía como una mera hormiga en comparación del Dragón.

 **Shenglong: ¡Que sea rápido¡-** dijo mientras la veía.

Yuno: ¿¡Puedes saber si mi hijo Simón Mikazuchi… sigue vivo¡?, hace años que mi hija la está buscando pero queremos saber si está muerto- en eso hubo un silencio sepulcral, pero vieron que sus ojos rojos brillaron.

Pasaron unos segundos y Shenglong volvió a hablar- **A la persona llamada Simón Mikazuchi sigue con vida-** todos sonrieron ante esto, Yuno y Kagura comenzaron a salirse lágrimas de felicidad por esto- **Sin embargo se encuentra en una torre llamado "La torre del cielo" en donde es tratado como un esclavo para reconstruirla y revivir al mago oscuro Zeref, aunque vive en unas consideraciones miserable él lo mantendrán vivo-** ahora al saber sobre esto todos se sorprendieron y madre e hija comenzaron a enojarse pero cada quien fue calmada por la mano que los tocaba de Bardock y Goku- **Si ya no hay nada más que preguntar díganme ¿¡Cuál es su deseo¡?-** volvió a preguntar, en eso ve al azabache menor que comenzó a respirar hondo para luego hablar.

Goku: El padre de nuestro amigo Upa fue asesinado por una persona llamada Tao paipái…¿¡Puedes revivirlo¡?- pregunto mientras lo veía fijamente.

 **Shenglong: ¡Eso es algo muy fácil de hacer¡-** en eso volvieron a brillar sus ojos, pasaron unos segundos y estos dejaron de brillar- **¡Listo¡-** pero por la mirada que dieron se dio cuenta que nadie le creyó.

En eso ven que por la bola de cristal de Uranai Baba muestra al pequeño Upa y a su padre Bora el cual está algo sucio por la tierra pero está abrazando a su hijo el cual está llorando de la felicidad, todos al ver esto se dieron cuenta que era cierto.

 **Shenglong: Les he concedido su deseo, ahora me retirare-** en eso el dragón desaparece y vuelven a aparecer las esferas las cuales se dirigen al cielo pero esto era visto mejor por Goku el cual estaba cuidando una esfera en específico.

Goku: ¡AHÍ ESTA¡- en eso lo voltean a ver.

 **ZIIUM-** Las esferas estaban a punto de dispersarse y perderse de nuevo.

 **ZUM-** Goku corre un poco.

 **HOP-** Salto mientras dirigía su mano a la esfera de una estrella.

 **TAP-** Logro atraparla.

 **ZUM-** En eso las esferas se dispersaron, exceptuando las que infligió de magia Uranai, esta regresaron con Goku y Kagura.

 **CHAS-** Regreso el sol a la normalidad.

 **TAP-** Goku toco el suelo mientras ambas las esferas poco a poco se convertían en piedra, en su mano derecha tiene la Sushinchu y en la izquierda la de una estrella.

Cuando todos se acercaron vieron que la esfera de Kagura y las dos de Goku se volvieron piedra.

Yamcha: ¿¡Porque atrapaste otra esfera Goku¡?- pregunto mientras veía ambas esferas.

Bardock: ¡Por una promesa¡- exclamo para que todos lo vieran y dejarán el asunto.

Uranai: ¡Te quedan 5 minutos¡- eso llamo la atención de todos y vieron a Gohan sobre su rodilla jadeando, Goku al verlo se acercó corriendo.

Gohan: ¡Goku no te preocupes esto es normal cuando se termina tu energía¡- lo dice mientras sonríe a pesar de estar cansado seguía haciéndolo.

Kagura:… - solo veía esto ella sabía que pronto él se iría en eso ve la mochila y observa el cuaderno junto con la cámara, ella la recoge.

 **FLASH-** Todos ven de donde proviene y ven que la peli morada tiene la cámara y en el suelo cae una foto de Goku junto a su abuelo de espaldas- ¿¡Que les parece si tomamos algunas para recuerdos¡?- dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente.

Todos asintieron en cambio Bardock estaba recio a unirse a la foto pero Yuno lo cogió de la mano y lo metió en la foto la cual, todos estaban sonriendo.

Uranai fue la única que entro y empezó a tomar fotos, la primera es de todos juntos sonriendo, la siguiente son alumno y maestro sonriendo pervertida mente… esto saco una gota de sudor por esa foto, la tercer foto es del maestro Roshi con su 3 alumnos… el maestro estaba arriba de su bastón mientras Yamcha se ponía en su pose de batalla, Krillin hizo lo mismo en cambio Goku solo hizo el signo de paz mientras sonreía, la cuarta foto es una de puras chicas las cuales solo posaban muy poco ya que cualquier pose un poco salida excitaría a los hombres, la quinta es una de familias Goku, Bardock y Gohan, otra de Kagura con su madre Yuno, la última son estas dos familias juntas como si fueran una gran familia Bardock e Yuno con el primero su brazo detrás de su hombro Gohan abrazando a Kagura y Goku los cuales están sonriendo, en el momento que se tomó la bruja dijo lo siguiente.

Uranai: ¡Se acabó el tiempo…es momento de que regreses al más allá¡- exclamo mientras dejaba de abrazar a los niños y les sonrió a todos.

Gohan: Cuando sea su momento yo los estaré esperando- en ese momento su cuerpo se volvió totalmente transparente hasta ya no verse nada del.

En eso hubo un silencio pero ven como el maestro Roshi se quitó su playera de combate chino exponiendo su cuerpo todo delgado y arrugado, en eso se acerca a su hermana- Si lo que Shenglong es cierto sobre la torre del cielo aumentare el régimen del entrenamiento, si la aparición de Zeref en la guerra destruyo a miembros de ambos bandos no era para tomarse a juego me pregunto ¿¡Que tan fuerte se volvió¡?... ¡Hermana retira el primer sello¡- la bruja asintió en eso en el pecho del maestro se veían 4 círculos uno más grande que el otro y todos dentro del más grande, en eso el circulo pequeño giro tres veces para la izquierda, dos a la derecha y una vez más a la izquierda para luego ese sello ser destruido, solo Bardock sintió que la presión alrededor del maestro Roshi cambio lo que daba a entender que su poder aumento al ser roto ese sello.

Krillin: Maestro Roshi ¿¡Que fue eso¡?- pregunto mientras veía a su maestro.

Uranai: ¡Después de la guerra mi hermano me pidió que le sellara su poder ya que no lo ocuparía de nuevo porque la mayoría de las personas con gran nivel de poder fueron asesinadas por Zeref y ese grupo de élite de Fiore, decidí hacerle caso y sellarlos, solo que con lo que sabemos ahora nos esperan tiempos oscuros¡- exclamo mientras todos asentían por eso, aunque era algo increíble de saber que el maestro era más fuerte pero era lógico si participo en una guerra donde había sujetos con niveles divinos.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Natsu y Gray se golpean pero luego aparece Erza para agarrarlos de la cabeza y estrellarlos mientras todos los de su generación reían, por los dos chicos.**_

* * *

Kagura estaba entregándole una capsula en específico era justo la que tenía el dinero, la bruja estaba esperando eso ella solo chasqueo los dedos y aun así la capsula no desapareció, ella solo le informo que tomo el dinero y lo envió a las personas que sufrieron por culpa de la Red Ribbon, la peli morada solo sonrió ya que sus amigos que conoció en el camino estarán aún mejor gracias al dinero, en eso ella se aleja para poder despedirse de los demás ya que iniciaría su entrenamiento ya que a ella le gustaría entrar al Tenkaichi Budōkai del cual todos hablan.

Bulma: Kagura-Imōto ¿¡Quiero darte algo¡?- en eso le entrego un cuaderno junto con unas notas.

Kagura: ¿¡Que es esto One-san¡?- pregunto extrañada mientras abría el cuaderno pero al ver que era su mirada se puso seria.

Bulma: ¡Lo había tomado de ti el otro día… a pesar de que en todo momento estuve en Kame-House le pedí a papá que investigara y me mostro cosas interesantes de esto¡- en eso señala el mapa que hay en las últimas dos hojas, pero ahora había varios círculos de color morado eran un total de 25.

Yuno: ¿¡Que son esos círculos¡?- pregunto mientras señalaba uno de ellos con su dedo índice.

Bulma: ¡Esos círculos son lugares donde ese sujeto tiene sus bases en donde…hay niños que secuestro¡- esto llamo la atención de todos en eso se acercaron excepto por dos personas las cuales se encuentran afuera.

Kagura: ¡25 bases eso es demasiado¡- miraba cada una de ellas ubicadas en Fiore.

Bulma: ¡Incluso tome el fragmento de Etherion espero que no te moleste que lo use para futuras investigaciones¡- exclamo algo nerviosa por creer que tomo algo que no debía.

Kagura: ¡No te preocupes si gustas puedes quedártelo y espero que te ayude en futuras investigaciones¡- exclamo mientras guardaba el cuaderno en la mochila de Goku la cual ella traía.

Yamcha: ¡Kagura¡- la mencionada lo volteo a ver- En estos 3 años Krillin y yo entrenaremos como nunca y los derrotaremos- dijo mientras la peli morada sonreía.

Krillin: Cuando los derrotemos seremos los más fuertes- exclamo con arrogancia.

Kagura: Eso está por verse y Krillin… la última vez que te comportaste así perdiste- el calvo al escuchar eso solo se sintió avergonzado porque era cierto.

Lunch- Suerte con tu entrenamiento Imōto- dijo mientras sonreía.

La peli morada sonreía y asentía en aprobación por esto, el maestro Roshi solo veía al padre e hijo hablar fuera de todos, el comienza a sonreír por eso, en eso su mente le trajo una imagen del pasado a el mismo junto con su amigo-hermano Tsuru y el alumno número 1 de Mutaito el cual traía un Gi de color blanco con una playera negra, usaba unas botas del mismo color que su playera, las muñequeras también son negras, en su frente usa una banda mientras su cabello se movía con el aire mientras se preparaba para saltar a la pelea en contra de una persona pelirrubia con una marca en la frente, en eso el alumno de Mutaito voltea a ver a sus compañeros y ven como el aire se detiene y su cabello muestra su verdadera forma el cual tiene forma de palmera mientras su mirada era seria pero decidida.

Roshi:…(Ryu, tu reencarnación se está volviendo fuerte me pregunto si ¿¡Ryu, Bardock y Goku son familia ya que los tres tienen similitudes pero a la vez son tan distintos¡?)- pensó para si mismo mientras su mente imagina a Ryu sonriendo con ellos.

Goku y Bardock estaban esperando a que la peli morada se despidiera para continuar con su aventura y explorar el mundo.

Goku:…- él se encuentra en la salida junto con su padre el cual esta serio viendo todo esperando el momento para irse pero él tuvo que aceptar que Yuno y Kagura las acompañen , debido a la insistencia de la peli castaña- ¿¡Cuánto tardará¡?- pregunto mientras veía a su padre.

Bardock: ¡Las mujeres se toman su tiempo, al menos ellas si se despidieron de todos, tu solo dijiste adiós a todos y saliste del lugar… tendré mucho trabajo con tu actitud¡- en eso abre los ojos y ve como las dos chicas se acercaban a ellos- ¡Nos vemos en otro momento¡- en eso brillo su cuerpo y el desapareció de la vista mientras se dirigía adentró de la esfera para recuperar energía.

Yuno al ver esto ella hizo lo mismo solo quedando la peli morada y el azabache, ella al acercarse hablo- ¿¡Estás listo Goku-kun¡?-al ver asentir a su amigo ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras el sol se escondía con ellos- ¿¡Algún lugar al que vayamos a entrenar¡?- pregunto de nuevo mientras Goku parecía pensarlo.

Goku: Tenía pensado ir caminando de aquí a la playa para luego nadar hasta la primera ciudad cercana de Fiore- dijo mientras tenía su mano derecha en su barbilla- De esa manera si entrenamos en algún lugar donde tú puedas mejorar nos beneficiara a ambos, imagínate que puedas aprender una segunda magia, ya que tu mamá te ayudara con tu propia magia… ¿¡Que magia te gustaría aprender¡?- el hizo una pregunta mientras la peli morada lo pensaba.

Kagura: Me encantaría aprender una magia de tipo viento, ya que podría lanzar golpes a presión y si lo convino con mi gravedad puedo mantener sus movimientos bajo control y talvez encerrarlos en domos hechos de aire u algún otro ataque- exclamo emocionada ante la idea de aprender alguna otra magia.

Goku: ¡Esta decidido, siguiente parada a…FIORE¡- grito la última parte y el azabache comenzó a correr, la peli morada al ver esto ella siguió su ejemplo y ambos sonreían.

 _ **Crocus**_

En la gran ciudad donde está el reino y gobierna el gran rey Thomas E. Fiore, está lloviendo por alguna extraña razón y con cada segundo se ve que la lluvia aumenta, todas las personas están en sus casas exceptuando a una niña peli azul la cual está corriendo mientras llora pero detrás de ella vienen un par de hombres.

?: ¿¡Que hizo Juvia para que me estén persiguiendo¡?- pregunto la niña mientras corría tratando de alejarse de los hombres.

?: ¡Ven aquí pequeña mocosa¡- el junto con tres hombres más la están siguiendo y con cada segundo que pasa ellos se acercan a ella.

En eso en la inmensa lluvia se escuchó un ligero chasquido de dedos y aparecieron unas misteriosas marcas que rodearon a la niña y ella se detuvo.

Juvia: ¿¡R-Runas¡?- pregunto mientras veía las dichosas runas por todo su cuerpo, ella comenzó a forcejear para poder huir pero al ver que no podía ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte lo que ocasiono que la tormenta se volviera más inestable.

?: ¡Los rayos caen a nosotros no se preocupen yo los detendré¡- exclamo un peli verde con pereza- **"Kaminari Set" (Set de Truenos)-** en eso el rayo cayó sobre él y cegó todos por unos segundos una vez que desapareció el sujeto seguía intacto y solo su mano izquierda mostraba una bola de electricidad… la misma que cayó sobre el en eso su mano la hace puño y esa energía desaparece.

Juvia al ver esto se dio cuenta que ya no tenía salvación en eso ese mismo hombre se acercó a ella.

 **CLAP-** Le dio una bofetada lo que hizo que en su mejilla izquierda pareciera la marca de la mano del hombre.

?: ¡Nos hiciste batallar mucho maldita mocosa¡- en eso en la levanta y ve a sus demás compañeros y a su jefe- a ¿¡Que base la llevaremos Bora-san¡?- pregunto mientras el hombre peli morado sonreía oscuramente.

Bora: Llévenla a la base N°15 de Akane Resort, para que con ella puedan experimentar y descubran alguna manera de crear lacrimas con sus habilidades ya que la Red Ribbon las necesitara y pronto- en eso el peli verde asiente y comienza a irse con la niña.

?: ¡Bora-sama¡, ¿¡Porque recolectamos a los niños con magia extraña¡?- pregunto mientras veía a su jefe un pelinegro con una mirada tranquila.

Bora: ¡Eso es fácil¡, los capturamos para hacerlos los soldados que necesita la Red Ribbon y una vez que ellos dominen el mundo nos ayudaran a nosotros hacer los mismo con Fiore para eso necesitamos experimentar con personas, cuerpos fuertes y que mejor manera que un niño que despertó su magia, el potencial que tiene será sorprendente- sonríe mientras cuenta lo que les depara en el futuro, en eso ambos comienza a caminar- Siguiente parada la Ciudad de Clover- ambos se acercan a un tren el cual al momento de detenerse se abren las puertas y personas empiezan a bajar de este una vez que salen todos entran ellos dos, en eso las puertas se cierran y la locomotora empieza a avanzar.

 _Narrador: Una nueva aventura comienza en un país lleno de oscuridad ¿¡Quién es esa persona llamada Bora¡?, ¿¡Porque quiere formar lacrimas de magia¡?, ¿¡Que le sucederá a Juvia¡?, solo el tiempo lo dirá… Goku… Kagura es mejor que no se encuentren con ellos- el tren se aleja poco a poco de Crocus y la imagen se congela un momento para luego mostrar a Goku y Kagura los cuales están corriendo mientras en eso saltan de una colina felices, la imagen se vuelve a congelar para mostrar a los dos._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 2**_

 **(MERRY GO ROUND)**

Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles. **  
(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**

Goku va corriendo mientrasdetrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo. **  
(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa. **  
(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**

Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un pelo castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica.

 **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**

Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente. **  
(Wa tte ii suteta)**

El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo. **  
(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**

Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku, una de esas personas se retira la máscara y se ve que es Yuno la madre de Kagura. **  
(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**

Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír. **  
(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**

Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo. **  
(Namida o koraetetandarou)**

Kagura abraza a su madre en el torneo de Uranai Baba, mientras ambas lloran de felicidad por verse.

 **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**

Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera. **  
(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**

Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan. **  
(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**

Todos se sorprenden de ver a Goku y Bardock frente a frente solo para que este último se agache poniéndose a su nivel y trayéndolo a un abrazo, en eso Gohan se une a ellos y abraza a su nieto todo mientras Kagura e Yuno sonríen al ver que alguien más encontró lo que quería. **  
(Sugata o miushinatte)**

Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail. **  
(Shimattetanda)**

Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja.

 **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**

Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano. **  
(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**

Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido. **  
(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**

Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar. **  
(Kaki keshite)**

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír. **  
(MERII GOO RANDO)**

En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas. **  
(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**

Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo. **  
(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**

De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku. **  
(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros comienzan a reír haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku, mientras las almas de Bardock, Yuno y Gohan ven esto mientras sonríen.

* * *

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragon Ball])_

 _ **Avance: **_

_Hola soy Goku, que feliz me siento al fin comenzara mi primer día de entrenamiento con papá-[Todos están afuera de la casa capsula que le regalo Bulma a Kagura, en eso Bardock amarra de la cola a Goku una piedra en eso el pequeño cae al suelo muy débil]_

 _Hola soy Kagura, estoy algo nerviosa por el tipo de entrenamiento que me ponga mamá ya que Bardock-san está haciendo esforzarse mucho a Goku-kun-[Kagura está aumentando la gravedad de varios objetos a la vez mientras trata de esquivar los ataques de su madre]_

 _Aun no es suficiente necesito aprender a pelear…¡Goku-kun enséñame a pelear¡- [La peli morada está haciendo una reverencia frente al azabache el cual a penas y se puede levantar mientras su cuerpo está todo lastimado]_

 _Goku: En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z es:_ _ **"El entrenamiento Kame Sannin regresa de nuevo"-[**_ _Goku y Kagura están repartiendo leche en un pueblo cercas del mar mientras el azabache tiene una piedra amarrada en la cola y Kagura está usando la gravedad de nuevo en ella]_

 _Kagura: ¡No se lo pierdan¡- [Ellos se preparan para nadar e ir de nuevo a Fiore]_

 _Happy: ¡Aye sir¡_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragon Ball])_

* * *

 **En esta ocasión no colocare niveles de poder ya que no hubo pelea u algún uso de técnica mientras peleaban, solo se mostró una de las habilidades de la próxima saga. Espero que les gustara el capítulo ahora iré con los reviews para terminar el capítulo.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **ThonyCvs:**_ _ **1- A decir verdad poco a poco se notara demasiado la diferencia.**_

 _ **PD: Que sad¡ a mí me paso lo mismo pero aposte con un amigo y le gane y me invito a ver la película con todo pagado, fue divertido ver como la pagaba aunque él no se quejó, siempre confía en los amigos.**_

 _ **2- Al fin los conocieron y en otro momento se volverán a encontrar, y tienes razón ¡Ellos no pasaran tan desapercibidos y menos si están cargando 3 esferas las cuales vuelvan a la normalidad todos sentirán la magia de ellos¡, en otras palabras serán un imán de problemas.**_

 _ **Jhanter1999:**_ _ **JAJAJAJAJAJA, eso de triángulos amorosos solo será en la sagas de Ovas ya que en esté solo será de una pareja, en los Ovas estarán de más parejas ya que no tiene nada que ver con la línea original e incluso habrá Ovas como uno en la escuela, otros en un ejército y cosas así, la pareja Gora o GoKa[Goku x Kagura] es la única que habrá aquí, no haré Timeskip contare los 3 años cada año con un villano distinto el del primer año es Bora "The Prominence" los demás años se resolverá cuando llegue el momento, tu opción ya está seleccionado para el Ova, respecto al año no lo he colocado pero si gusta pondré ya los años te parece?, ¡Nos vemos¡**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7:**_ _ **Serán Ova amigo mío, si es Escanor solo que tú confundiste a Mutaito con alguien quien no era el verdadero dueño de la Sincronía.**_

 _ **Fitoxi:**_ _ **Espérate para los próximos capítulos que vienen ya que habrá personas con distintos tipos de entrenamiento que los ayudara a mejorar, Jejejejeje normalmente los comentarios aclaro las dudas que otros tienen y probablemente puedes coincidir con unas dudas igual que con ellos :D… ¡Son rivales¡ pero si se conocen serán los mejores amigos de la perversión.**_

 _ **Savoxgut:**_ _ **Probablemente sea algo confuso pero los clones o separación de cuerpos está en el manga de Dragón Ball y es algo confuso ya que Naruto también saco la idea de con Akira Toriyama, ya dije solo será de Ova en otras palabras nada que ver con la historia original solo son mundos alternos, a decir verdad sonaste un poco como amenaza Jajajajaja.**_

 _ **:**_ _ **Hahahaha the harem will only be in OVA, therefore it will not be the Harem King since it will be faithful to Kagura in my original story**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Erza:**_ _ **Oh my god is Erza, hahaha I hope you like the Fic.**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN, CHAO,CHAO.**_


	16. El entrenamiento Kame Sannin regresa

**¡Al fin el primer capítulo de la Saga "Un continente de caos" en donde veremos las futuras aventuras que enfrentaran nuestros protagonistas¡, y tal como había dicho en un comentario serán 3 años los cuales cada año contara con su villano a derrotar, eso sí en ese tiempo Goku y Kagura no estarán siempre juntos ya que cada uno empezara a crecer por si solo para impresionar al otro también verán la participación de 4 niños que van a mejorar con la ayuda de ellos e incluso se volverán más fuertes y comenzaran a superar a los más fuertes de Fairy Tail, renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores solo personajes, técnicas o sagas OC, son de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Bud**_ _ **ō**_ _ **kai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero:¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Goku empieza a tener un entrenamiento infernal para perder su debilidad de su cola.**_

 _ **-Yuno ve como su hija muy difícilmente puede enfrentarse a ella en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.**_

 _ **-Kagura le pide a Goku que le enseñe su manera de pelear y el azabache menor acepta.**_

 _ **-Kagura e Yuno no pueden creer que Goku entreno repartiendo leche y de esa manera desarrollo sus instintos en la pelea.**_

 _ **-Kagura y Goku entrenan de nuevo usando con la gravedad en sus ropas, sólo que ambos usan un peso extra la primera lo usa en su sudadera y el segundo en su cola.**_

 _ **-Bardock al ver el entrenamiento que realizan decide que es momento para perfeccionar su pose de batalla.**_

 _ **-Yuno se sorprende al ver que su método de entrenamiento empieza a dar frutos ya que la peli morada nota los resultados.**_

 _ **-Juvia fue llevada a Akane Resort donde conoce a una albina llamada Yukino Agria.**_

 _ **-El peli verde Morí ve como implantan una lacrima con magia a Juvia.**_

 _ **-Goku y Kagura deciden irse nadando con gravedad aumentada.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 2**_

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Akane Resort aparece con una lluvia la cual está incrementando cada segundo y cercas en la costa hay un peli verde que está sujetando a Juvia.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

Sting y Rogué están en jaulas en la ciudad de Clover como si fueran fuentes de energía para una máquina para Lacrimas.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Juvia e Yukino están corriendo del peli verde en eso estalla la pared y se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales no entienden nada.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Goku y Morí se enfrentan cuando un rayo le da de lleno al azabache lo que hace que caiga al suelo con un peinado en forma de afro.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Kagura se enfrenta a este mismo en eso Goku y ella hace equipo y logran equilibrar las cosas para ellos.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Juvia e Yukino acompañan a Goku y Kagura mientras estas primeras están sobre Kinton.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

En eso un peli naranja voltea a un lado en específico mientras esta serio esta persona se ve que tiene el sello de Fairy Tail.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Bardock y Goku están perfeccionando su estilo de pelea para que se adapte.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

Yuno y Kagura están practicando su técnica con Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Rogué y Sting junto con Goku, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia se unen para enfrentarse a los 5 mejores de Bora.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Los 6 niños saltan de la catedral de Oshibana y se dirigen corriendo a Hargeon.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Bora aparece mientras la magia de fuego que tiene baila a su alrededor y detrás del salen sus 5 mejores hombres que son Morí, Miraí, Sam, Arlín y Komatsu cada uno de ellos mostrando sus dos magias que manejan.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Los niños corren directamente a ellos y cada uno escoge a su oponente.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku aparece enfrente de Bora mientras sus ojos son completamente rojos, su cola y cabello están erizados, Kagura golpea a Miraí y en eso una sincronía de su madre aparece junto a ella.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Los niños están afuera de Hargeon y todos están lastimados en eso todos se despiden.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Kagura se acerca y le da un beso a Goku en los labios para luego correr mientras los demás niños lo siguen, dejando solo a Goku.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)**

Goku usa su sincronía junto con el Ikaku y comienza a dirigirse al sur, la pantalla se divide la parte izquierda muestra Goku el cual corre y salta mientras saca su báculo y comienza a caer, del lado derecho Kagura y los demás saltan también de la montaña y todos sonríen mientras la peli morada tiene el rostro totalmente rojo por lo que había hecho.

* * *

 _ **X778 [Año]**_

En un bosque lejos del lugar donde vive Uranai baba se puede ver una casa mitad esfera de la cual se ven las luces encendidas porque comenzó a oscurecer, dentro de la casa se escucha el ruido de la cocina en la cual se ve a Yuno preparando la cena mientras Goku, Bardock y Kagura están en la sala sentados en el suelo con las rodillas cruzadas, se sentía una seriedad en ese cuarto nadie hablaba ni decía nada, en eso el azabache mayor rompió el silencio.

Bardock: Kakarotto quiero decirte que mañana a las 600 horas te despertaras para tu nueva rutina de entrenamiento- explico mientras vio a su hijo levantar la mano.

Goku: ¿¡Cuando son las 600 horas¡?- pregunto con confusión mientras su ceja izquierda esta levantada.

Bardock solo suspiro, ese problema con su inteligencia necesitaba trabajarlo y pronto ya que le traerá problemas en el futuro- Las 600 horas aquí en la tierra podría ser las 6:00 am- respondió al ver a los dos niños asentir.

Kagura: ¿¡Puedo ver su entrenamiento con ustedes¡?- el azabache al verla asintió, ya que eso le serviría para hacerla más fuerte y esto comenzaría a atraer a su hijo ya que su raza se interesan en mujeres fuertes, aunque el hecho de que hay 3 mujeres más, la niña tendría que derrotarlas a todas para que su hijo solo se fije en ella.

Bardock: ¡Me parece perfecto e incluso podrías entrenar con nosotros cuando tu madre no te esté entrenando¡, pero de una vez advierto no te tratare mejor solo porque seas una niña, yo los tratare a los dos de igual manera- la peli morada asiente con algo de miedo por el rostro y tono serio que le dirigió.

Yuno: ¡No amenaces a mi pequeña¡- en eso va saliendo de la cocina la peli castaña con un rostro serio.

Bardock: ¡No es una amenaza es una advertencia¡- exclamo viéndolo en eso ella se calma ya que sabes que es muy difícil que alguno de los dos hombres mienta el más grande porque si les conto un poco de su vida ¿¡Que motivo tendría para mentirles¡?, y el más pequeño él es un niño muy inocente la palabra mentira no existe en él.

Yuno: ¡Si ya veo solo quería comprobar de que fuera cierto, aun me es difícil confiar en los hombres, pero tendré que acostumbrarme ya que estaremos juntos los cuatro por un largo tiempo¡- ella suspira mientras deja el ultimo plato en la mesa al momento de que ven la comida a Goku y Kagura les rugió el estómago- ¡Antes de comer deben lavarse las manos¡- los dos niños corrieron al baño para hacer caso a lo que dijo la mujer, en eso ve a Bardock aun en la sala sin siquiera moverse- ¿¡No piensas comer¡?- pregunto mientras lo veía negar.

Bardock: A diferencia de ti, como yo no poseo cuerpo y solo soy una mera alma no tengo energía, es muy difícil que pueda golpear a alguien y no tengo hambre, así que solo los esperare a que terminen para que hablemos- ella asintió y a decir verdad se sintió mal al saber que es el único que no puede comer y hacer varias cosas que podía hacer, ahora solo puede hacer cosas limitadas.

En eso regresan los niños y se sientan en la mesa- ¡Itadakimasu¡- en eso Goku siendo lo que es comenzó a arrasar con todo, Kagura por estar haciendo ejercicio últimamente está comiendo un poco más para reponer las energías que perdió, Yuno al ver esto se sorprendió demasiado mientras ella apenas si comía por verlos a ellos comer muy rápido y lo peor para el azabache sin modales.

Yuno: ¡No sabía que tu hijo comía demasiado¡- exclamo con sorpresa y algo de asco.

Bardock: Nosotros comemos demasiado para reponer las energías que gastamos en el entrenamiento, ya que nuestro cuerpo está especializado para las peleas quemamos muy rápido la comida, para nutrientes que beneficien el cuerpo así que es normal que uno de nosotros coma lo de 50 personas- exclamo mientras Yuno asentía ante ese nuevo dato.

Yuno: ¡Entiendo eso de comer demasiado¡, pero ¿¡Porque no tiene modales al momento de comer¡?- pregunto con una ceja que se movía violentamente ya que un pedazo de comida le cayó en la mejilla izquierda.

Bardock solo levanto ambos hombros con desinterés, en eso él se levanta y sale de la casa, la cena termino después de unos cuantos platos más de comida, todos recogieron los platos en eso cada uno se fue a bañar, las mujeres en la regadera que tenía la casa, en cambio los hombres afuera al aire libre.

 _Con las chicas_

Ambas estaban desnudas dentro de la tina la cual también estaba en el baño ellas estaban bañándose con agua caliente y una gran cantidad de vapor tapaba la habitación apenas y se podía ver a las dos las cuales están sumergidas en el agua.

Yuno: ¡Que increíble baño¡- exclamo mientras se relajaba demasiado.

Kagura: Mamá… ¿¡Que es lo que entrenaremos mañana¡?- ella pregunto en eso su madre lo piensa por unos momentos.

Yuno: ¡Aumentaremos tu límite de tus dos tipos de gravedad, e incluso te enseñare a pelear como se debe con la espada ya que por lo que veo no sabes blandirla como se debe y eso será un problema si en algún momento decides pelear con un espadachín¡- decía mientras levantaba su dedo índice, diciéndole en lo que ella fallaba.

Kagura: ¡Entiendo¡, el camino es largo pero lograre superarlo-exclamo mientras se levantaba y movía su puño, en eso ve que su madre la ve fijamente, más precisamente su cuerpo- S-Sucede algo malo mama…¿¡P-Porque me ves de esa manera¡?- pregunto mientras se volvía a sumergir.

Yuno: ¡Lo que sucede es que me doy cuenta… es que yo a tu edad comencé a desarrollarme y a los 16 años mi cuerpo dejo de crecer¡- dijo mientras se señalaba sus pechos- ¿¡Qué edad tienes¡?, ya que la última vez que te había visto tenías 6 años- pregunto mientras su hija se confundía pero decidió contestar.

Kagura: ¡Tengo 11 años¡- en eso voltea a ver sus pechos- ¿¡Que quieres decir con que me desarrollare de mi cuerpo¡?-pregunto mientras se veía a ella misma y luego le dirigía una vista a su madre.

Yuno: ¡Las mujeres empiezan a madurar de su cuerpo… los pechos les crecen, las caderas se definen, y las neuronas de una mujer son más inestables ya que hacen varias cosas para llamar la atención de las personas¡, de una vez te explico esto ya que no quiero que seas de la típica persona de equipo que empieza a depender de los demás y cree que con su belleza puede obtener y solucionar todo- exclamo totalmente seria.

 _Con los chicos_

Los dos se estaban bañando a baldazos con agua fría mientras veían el cielo las pocas estrellas que había sobre ellos ya que la cantidad de los árboles frondosos impide que puedan tener una vista mayor, aunque de una vez el azabache menor está entrenando mientras se relaja, en su cola está usándola para levantar un balde con agua mientras se lo hecha por el cuerpo de esa manera acostumbra a su cuerpo y su cola a que su debilidad empiece a desaparecer poco a poco.

Bardock: ¿¡Cómo te sientes¡?- pregunto mientras veía a su hijo el cual se ponía débil cuando levantaba el balde lleno de agua.

Goku: ¡E-Esto e-es d-difícil¡- exclamo con demasiado cansancio pero poco a poco su cola se acostumbraba a perder la fuerza y luego empezar a adaptarla a recuperarla.

Bardock: Te acostumbraras luego ya no sentirás dolor lo que equivaldrá a poner más esfuerzo en tu cola para que se forme como un musculo, ¡Observa como lo hago¡- en eso ve que su cola sujeta el balde y lo llena con agua para luego comenzar a bañarse como se debe.

Goku: ¡L-Lo e-entiendo¡- dijo mientras trataba de seguir el ejemplo de su padre, pero se cansaba rápidamente así que se tomaba su tiempo para hacerlo bien.

Al pasar unos minutos terminaron de bañarse y entraron a la casa, los hombres se cambiaron rápidamente ya que las mujeres saldrían y lo que menos quería Bardock es que los corran por "pervertidos"

Cuando ellas salieron se cambiaron y solo había una habitación en la cual durmió Kagura y Goku los cuales no tuvieron problema alguno aunque antes de dormir la peli morada se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras Goku hacia lo mismo besándole la mejilla, sus padres dejaron el asunto así y desaparecieron regresando a las esferas.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Goku y Kagura se encontraban a fuera de la casa a las 6:00 de la mañana en eso la peli castaña se acerca a la casa y abre una caja donde se supone tiene los controles para la fuente de luz y en eso hay un botón el cual dice "Off"

 **CLIC-** Ella lo presiono.

 **POOF-** Al momento de presionarlo una cortina de humo se formó y en eso la casa desaparece y se transforma de nuevo en la capsula con el número 3.

Bardock: ¡Bien es momento de entrenar¡, Kakarotto tu entrenaras conmigo, iremos entrenando y continuando con nuestro camino para ir a una playa y también no estaría mal comprar más ropa ya que la que tienes está destruida- exclamo mientras sonreía en eso agarra una piedra y la amarra a la cola de su hijo, cuando la sujeto bien Goku cae al suelo tratando de soportar el dolor- ¡Bien empiecen ustedes su entrenamiento, él se tardara un momento en avanzar¡- ellas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar lejos de ellos.

Yuno: ¡Muy bien mientras estas caminando estarás usando tu magia de gravedad para saber cuánto es tu límite de personas que puedas influenciarlas con tu magia, de esa manera podrás usarlo en contra de más personas pero también tu esquivaras mis ataques solo cuando yo te dé permiso de golpear lo harás¡… ¿¡Entendido¡?- pregunto para luego ver que su hija asentía.

En eso la peli morada comenzó a usar sus sellos mágicos y atrapo un árbol, un arbusto, una piedra, en eso comienza a correr.

 **ZUM-** Ella corre por el bosque tratando de salir de ese lugar.

 **CLIC-** Yuno desenfunda la espada Archenemy, y empieza a blandirla.

 **TCHAI-** Lanza un corte y la peli morada ve que se dirige a ella la ráfaga creada a partir de magia.

 **HOP-** Salto para evitar el ataque.

 **TAP-** Cuando toco el suelo usa su magia y alcanza un árbol de bambú.

 **ZUM-** Ella comienza a correr para salir del bosque.

 **ZUM-** Yuno empieza a seguirla.

 **TCHAI-** Comienza a lanzarle de nuevo una ráfaga mientras blande su espada.

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI-** Kagura solo esquivaba lo mejor que podía ya que le costaba un poco mantener la concentración pero tenía problemas para hacerlo.

Yuno: ¡Ataca¡- su hija asiente y corre a ella cuando lanza un golpe ella lo esquiva fácilmente- ¡Eres muy predecible¡- ella con la espada la voltea del lado donde no tiene filo y la sujeta con ambas manos.

 **TCHAI-** Lanzo la ráfaga y le dio de lleno a su hija lo que la hace salir volando y estrellarse con un árbol.

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI-** Ella siguió lanzando ataques que lodos le dieron de lleno a su hija.

 **TAP-** Kagura se levanta y se ve que está jadeando en eso vuelve a usar su magia y atrapa 3 rocas y un pino.

 **ZUM-** Volvió a correr para alejarse de su madre y tener tiempo para pensar.

Yuno desapareció y apareció enfrente de su hija esto la sorprendió demasiado- Esta es mi segunda magia… es magia de tele transportación – en eso levanta su Katana para hacer un corte vertical.

 **FLAS-** Kagura se movió a un lado luego se pone de pie y su madre le hace una seña para que ataque ella estaba a punto de golpearla en eso siente verdadero miedo por algo.

Kagura siente el frio metal de la espada en su cuello lo que hace que se congele, su madre solo la veía en eso ella decide hablar- ¡Fuiste muy predecible¡, si esto fuera una pelea de verdad hubieras muerto- su hija se mantenía callada y en shock- Por lo que vi no tienes una pose de pelea definida… eso es un problema ya que si no sabes al menos los principios básicos de pelear difícilmente ganaras una pelea tu sola- exclamo para luego quitar la Katana de su cuellos.

 **CLIC-** Enfundo la Katana y se la entregó a su hija la cual estaba temblando.

Yuno pensaba hablas hasta que escucharon ruido de los arbustos y de estos sale Goku el cual se está arrastrando mientras Bardock lo sigue detrás.

Bardock: ¡Vaya al fin las alcanzamos¡…¿¡Cómo les va¡?- preguntó mientras veían a Goku que seguía avanzando para luego detenerse y tratar de ponerse de pie, aunque le costaba demasiado.

Yuno: ¡Al menos vi cuáles son sus errores, ella no tiene una pose de pelea como sospechaba entonces eso demuestra que en el torneo me derroto de pura suerte¡- exclamo mientras su hija se acercaba a ayudar a Goku hasta que fue detenido por Bardock.

Bardock: ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses¡- la peli morada voltea a verlo- El necesita hacerse fuerte por sí solo, no necesita que nadie lo ayude si no lo puede hacer solo estará ateniéndose a los demás y será más difícil que domine su debilidad- la niña asiente y se aleja preocupada del azabache que se pone de pie a duras penas, en eso da un paso y cae de nuevo al suelo.

Kagura: Goku-kun… ¿¡Puedes enseñarme a pelear igual que tu¡?- en eso ella hace una reverencia, esto sorprendió a los adultos en eso Goku se hinca en una rodilla mientras jadea y con el único ojo que tiene abierto la ve, y sonríe cansadamente.

Goku: ¡C-Claro¡, p-pero a-antes llegaremos a un p-pueblo a-ahí te enseñare- esa respuesta puso feliz a la peli morada, era sorprendente que siempre podía contar con su mejor amigo.

Bardock: ¡Al ritmo como vamos lo más probable es que lleguemos mañana al amanecer así que continuemos¡- todos asintieron y las chicas volvieron a adelantarse mientras Goku se arrastraba por todo el camino, para empeorar las cosas su padre lo obligo a levantarse y que caminara y si se caía le aumentaría otra piedra como un castigo esto hizo que su hijo le tuviera miedo y se esforzaba un poco más pero desgraciadamente se cayó una vez, y tal cual como su padre le dijo le amarro una segunda piedra, si antes iba lento ahora ero dos veces más lento.

A las afueras del bosque se encontraba Kagura e Yuno las cuales estaban esperando a los dos hombres que llevan más de 2 horas y no salen.

Kagura: ¿¡Porque se tardan tanto¡?, así no llegaremos a tiempo al pueblo- pregunto mientras hacía pucheros por no ver a su amigo y que no puedan avanzar.

Yuno: ¡Es suficiente continuaremos¡, los veremos en el pueblo- su hija abrió los ojos en shock y pensaba contradecirle pero su madre comenzó a caminar, su hija solo hizo pucheros y la siguió.

Ellas continuaron caminando mientras la peli morada usaba su magia de gravedad x3 sobre ella por pedido de su madre aun si ella se negó recordando las palabras del maestro Karin pero su madre… era su madre así que lo tuvo que hacer, le costó demasiado trabajo caminar ya que era más dolorosa la presión que sentía sobre ella pero le dio igual y continuo caminando de una manera muy graciosa, al anochecer llegaron a una playa así que ella desactivo su magia y montaron la casa ellas al entrar fueron a darse un baño de agua caliente y se fueron a dormir excepto la peli morada que estaba viendo la ventana esperando a su amigo, al pasar un par de horas ella se quedó dormida esperándolo lo cual no llego hasta a partir de las 6:00 am, Goku todo cansado sin haber comido todo su cuerpo demasiado por las veces que se estuvo arrastrando, por sugerencia de Bardock fueron a un doctor en donde al ver al niño lo pensó dos veces para comenzar a tratarlo.

 _Timeskip 11 de la mañana_

Kagura e Yuno estaban sorprendidas ya que en ningún momento ha regresado, esto preocupo a ambas, pero en eso ven a Bardock el cual se acerca a ellas, ellas al verlo se acercan corriendo.

Yuno: ¿¡Donde estaban¡?- pregunto con un aura de muerte, el azabache al ver esto trago en seco.

Bardock: Kakarotto se puso algo mal y le recomendé que fuera al doctor- ellas al escuchar eso, vieron al hombre pidiendo indicaciones, la cual se las dio para que la peli morada saliera corriendo para ver a su amigo, el azabache volteo a ver a la mujer- ¡No se preocupen esto le ayudara a…¡- no termino de hablar.

 **PUM-** Yuno le dio un golpe en el rostro y este como tenía la guardia totalmente baja se llevó las manos al rostro.

Bardock: ¿¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO¡?- le grito mientras tenía una mano en su rostro.

Yuno: Y aun preguntas talvez seas su padre pero te pasaste al esforzarlo de esa manera- exclamo enojada.

Bardock: Mira talvez tienes razón pero ¿¡Que querías que hiciera¡?, que deje que su debilidad este ahí presente y que alguien la descubra y por esa razón lo maten- exclamo con calma, Yuno al entender su razón se detuvo.

Yuno: Puede ser pero no debiste llevarlo a ese límite- exclamo mientras comenzaba a caminar, cuando ella se alejó de Bardock el solo sonrió por algo.

Bardock: ¡No sabes que el haberlo llevado hasta la borde de la muerte le ayudara demasiado¡… (Su Zenkai lo ayudara a adaptarse de nuevo y eso lo hará más fuerte si hago esto 2 veces más su debilidad desaparecerá…Aunque creo que debo explicar esto para no traer confusión en esto)- en eso el empieza a seguir a la castaña.

Al pasar unos minutos llegaron al doctor donde vieron al azabache menor durmiendo aunque los demás no pueden ver a Bardock e Yuno la peli morada pago con el poco dinero que le quedaba, a los minutos despertó Goku y el doctor salió, en eso Kagura se lanza a su amigo y lo abraza mientras llora y le demuestra varias muestras de afecto el cual es no soltarlo mientras llora en eso ella lo toma del rostro y empieza besarle las mejillas varias veces, todo esto pasaba mientras los padres de ellos veían eso.

Bardock: ¡Vaya si ahora esta confundida por lo que siente, ya me imagino cuando se dé cuenta de que está enamorada¡- su madre asintió.

Yuno: ¡Parece que lo que hiciste hizo que se acercaran demasiado no me sorprendería que se enamore ella en poco tiempo pero parece que tu hijo, aun no se ve que siente algo pero talvez un par de muestras de afecto más por parte de mi hija y estarán enamorados¡- el azabache mayor asiente mientras ve que su hijo se separa un poco de ella y solo le regreso un beso en la mejilla- Aunque… el que regrese las muestras de afecto me deja con dudas, de si siente algo por ella- Bardock volvió a asentir.

Bardock: ¡Es hora de retirarnos mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento¡- todos le hicieron caso y salieron del doctor y se dirigieron a la casa, mientras en ningún momento Goku era soltado por la peli morada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa solo se relajaron durante todo el día, las chicas notaron que la cola de Goku instintivamente levantaba cualquier cosa que estaba a su alrededor, aunque su expresión de cansancio aún estaba presente era menor que antes, voltearon a ver a Bardock para recibir respuesta en cambio el solo sonrió en respuesta, solo dejaron eso de lado y decidieron disfrutar el día libre , en cambio Goku en algún momento de la tarde desapareció y volvió a aparecer después de un rato, cuando le preguntaron el motivo solo dijo- Mañana en la mañana lo verán- ellos solo asintieron no muy convencidos por eso así que fueron a dormir para el siguiente día.

 _A la mañana siguiente (5 am)_

Todos estaban levantados a fuera de una tienda donde un señor salió con dos cajas las cuales contienen 12 botellas de leche cada una, esto extraño a todos excepto a Goku.

?: ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarnos niño aquí tienen¡- en eso coloca las cajas en el suelo- Recuerda deben entregarse todas antes del mediodía sino la leche dejara de servir- en eso el señor regresa a la tienda.

Yuno: Son-kun… ¿¡Porque pediste estas cajas de leche¡?- pregunto mientras las señalaba.

Goku: Kagura me pidió que le ayudara con su estilo de pelea y eso es lo que hago- las chicas pensaron que les está tomando el pelo.

Kagura: ¿¡Estas bromeando verdad¡?- ella se animó a preguntar.

Goku: ¡Claro que no, este fue el entrenamiento que hice con el maestro Roshi, él nos hizo ayudar a entregar leche, ayudar a una constructora, nadar un lago mientras huimos de un tiburón, amarrarnos a un árbol mientras tratamos de huir de abejas que amenazan con picarnos y por ultimo buscar una piedra con una imagen en específico en cierto límite de tiempo sino no podíamos comer¡- al escuchar todo eso se sorprendieron en cambio Bardock asentía por esto.

Bardock: ¡Tiene razón, sus recuerdos me muestran eso¡, debo decir que haremos este entrenamiento y el de nadar cuando vayamos a Fiore, de esa manera nos beneficiara, solo deben entrenar esta semana completa antes de nadar- en eso vuelve a recoger una piedra y la amarro a la cola de su hijo más fuerte, otra vez se le veía débil, pero aun así recogió la caja.

Yuno: ¡Si ese es el caso ni para que cuestionarlo¡, pero también me interesaría que mi hija lo ayude de una manera, ella usara magia de gravedad x3 en sí misma y en tu hijo… de esa manera matamos dos pájaros de un tiro- en eso se acerca a su hija y le entrega una sudadera de un traje deportivo- ¡Póntela¡- su hija asintió y se dio cuenta que estaba muy pesada.

Kagura: ¿¡P-Porque pesa demasiado¡?- pregunto mientras su madre voltea a verla para luego contestarle.

Yuno: ¡Le puse un poco de peso de gravedad es sorprendente no es así¡ ahora usa tu magia y empiecen a repartirla- su hija asiente.

Kagura: **"Cambio de gravedad x3"-** en eso los círculos mágicos aparecen sobre ellos y ninguno cayó al suelo debido a que el cuerpo de los dos ya estaba acostumbrado a la gravedad, en cambio solo se sintieron pesados, la que mayor ventaja tenia era Kagura ya que la uso todo un día completo y por lo tanto le costara menos adaptarse.

Goku: ¡P-Podemos h-hacerlo¡- en eso comienza a trabajar mientras con cada paso que da se siente demasiado débil.

Comenzaron desde la tienda la cual está en la parte sur del pueblo, comienzan a caminar se dirigieron para la parte este donde había complicaciones porque debían de subir escaleras ya que el camino se dividía en una planta y una segunda planta, la peli morada subió a la segunda planta una vez que ella bajo de esto continuaron caminando, se toparon con que debían cruzar la meseta que estaba enfrente de ellos para continuar entregando ellos empezaron a subir donde se atrasaron por lo menos 1 hora, aunque una vez subida se apresuraron con todo lo que podían entregaron todas y se pusieron al corriente, después bajaron todo muy rápido e incluso estuvieron a punto de caer y rodar pero no se dejaron.

Cuando bajaron la colina tuvieron que hacer zigzag por varios minutos pasando por varias sombrillas de playa mientras las pocas personas que veían eso se preguntaban…¿¡Porque hacen eso¡?, aunque las personas mayores se daban cuenta de que la arena se hundía demasiado mientras pisaban, ellos se apresuraban demasiado para no hundirse en la arena,

Por último corrían por la calle principal para entregar a las ultimas 3 casas las cuales no estaban nada cercas pero lograron terminar 5 minutos antes de las 12:00, fueron a regresar las cajas y ellos prometieron ayudarlos toda la semana.

Bardock e Yuno ven a los niños en el suelo jadeando el azabache hablo- ¡Deberían disfrutar un tiempo la playa¡- la peli castaña asintió.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Natsu y Gray se golpean pero luego aparece Erza para agarrarlos de la cabeza y estrellarlos mientras todos los de su generación reían, por los dos chicos.**_

* * *

 _Akane Resort _

En alguna zona de la playa más codiciada de todo Fiore a la orilla de un par de peñascos se encuentra una compuerta, adentro de ese lugar está la base N°15 del grupo independiente de Bora, en lo más profundo del lugar se encuentran varios niños en celdas, todos y cada uno de ellos con un collar en el cuello con una lacrima especial que evita que puedan usar magia mientras estén sobre ellos.

En una jaula en específico se encuentran dos niñas una es la peli azul llamada Juvia Loxar, pero junto a ella se encuentra una niña de unos 6 años de edad albina pero sus ojos son de color avellana clara tenía una playera blanca, un pequeño chor y unas zapatilla azul celeste, la pequeña en todo momento estaba temblando, la peli azul decidió hablar para que deje de temblar- H-Hola… pequeña ¿¡C-Como te llamas¡?- la pequeña al verla derramo un par de lágrimas y hablo.

?: ¡M-Mi nombre es…Y-Yukino Agria¡…¿¡C-Como te llamas¡?- pregunto mientras se limpiaba poco a poco las lágrimas que tenían y las que amenazaba por salir.

Juvia: Juvia Loxar, Juvia está encantada de conocerte Yukino-chan- se presentó extrañándole un poco a la albina.

Yukino: ¿¡Porque Juvia-sama se presentó en tercera persona¡?- pregunto mientras veía a la chica enfrente de ella.

Juvia: ¡Es un tic nervioso de Juvia¡, me gusta hacerlo en momentos para sentirme mejor- exclamo mientras sonreía un poco- ¡Como le gustaría a Juvia que las sacaran de aquí¡- dijo mientras veía la ventana que tenía la celda, solo se veía la lluvia que esta vez era de forma natural, ella no tuvo nada que ver para crearla esta vez.

Yukino: Juvia-sama… ¿¡Porque fue secuestrada¡?- soltó la pregunta sin saber muy bien la respuesta que le diría.

Juvia: ¡No tengo idea espero que nos liberen a las dos¡- exclamo mientras ambas seguían platicando de cosas triviales durante ese día iniciando una amistad entre las dos.

 _Con Goku y Kagura _

Después de disfrutar una tarde en la playa donde se divirtieron por petición de Yuno donde ella les enseño a hacer castillos de arena fue un día inolvidable e incluso se tomaron otra foto en donde volvieron obligar al azabache mayor donde de mala gana acepto, en la foto todos están sonriendo pareciendo una familia feliz, Bardock al ver esto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Gine estuviera ahí con ellos para disfrutar de todo.

El resto de la tarde las familias se retiraron mientras las únicas que quedaban eran nuestros protagonistas mientras Yuno y Kagura son las únicas que veían el combate.

 _(INSERTAR "Kame-sen-ryu no Kibishii Shuugyou" [Dragón Ball- Severo entrenamiento en Kame-sen School])_

Bardock: ¡Levanta un poco más los brazos si no lo haces la postura está mal¡- su hijo hizo caso a la orden de su padre y los levanto un poco más.

[N/A: Para una mejor idea de la postura de Bardock la mejor que se me ocurre es del Xenoverse los videojuegos, cualquiera de las dos sirve una vez aclarado continuemos]

Goku:¡HAI¡- al momento de hacerlo empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Las fallas y la defensa abierta son muy obvias pero es muy difícil aprender para él una nueva postura, a decir verdad a todos les he difícil, excepto aquellos que no tienen un estilo definido ellos comienzan desde cero.

 **ZUM-** Bardock se acercó a él.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Los dos comenzaron a contratacarse con puro golpe.

 **PUM-** Le dio un golpe que lo mando al cielo.

 **HOP-** Bardock brinca y al estar frente el junta ambas manos.

 **PUM-** Le dio un certero golpe en la espalda lo que hace que regrese al suelo para caer de nuevo.

 **PAM-** Goku en el último momento logro caer pero aun así se lastimo.

Bardock: ¡Suficiente… esta es la rutina que llevaremos a partir de ahora una vez terminando nosotros le enseñaras los principios básicos a Kagura¡… ¡Es hora de volver es todo por hoy¡- exclamo en eso comienza a caminar alejándose de ellos.

 _(DETENER "Kame-sen-ryu no Kibishii Shuugyou" [Dragón Ball- Severo entrenamiento en Kame-sen School])_

Goku: ¡Bueno es momento de que te enseñe como se hace¡- en eso toma la pose típica de la tortuga- ¡Imita mi postura en unos momentos la acomodare si tienes dudas¡- exclamo mientras la peli morada asiente.

Kagura en eso trata de hacer la postura pero la hace mal, Goku se acerca a ella y le ayuda a acomodar la distancia exacta de donde debe estar los brazos los cuales el izquierdo debe estar levantado en forma de "L" con los últimos dedos totalmente abajo, los primeros tres desde el pulgar hasta el dedo medio están a la mitad flexionados sin cerrarlos todavía, el brazo derecho en forma de puño está ubicado en la zona de la cadera, la pierna izquierda está ligeramente un paso delante de la derecha y ambas están separadas de por lo menos unos dos pasos.

Kagura: Se siente extraño estar así- exclamo mientras se mantenía así un par de segundos estudiándose la postura en sí misma.

Goku: ¡Puede que te sientas así pero después de un tiempo la sentirás como si fuera parte de ti¡…ahora debes de hacer los mismos movimientos que yo- ella asiente en eso comienza a realizar una cierta cantidad de movimientos, a decir verdad para ser su primera vez le fue muy bien, incluso se veía que podría dominar las pose en un par de semanas ya que el entrenamiento lo tenía así que solo es cuestión de usar sus capacidades en esto.

Su semana fue así repitiendo la misma rutina mañana entregar leche, después Bardock entrena a Goku con su cola, Yuno entrena a su hija en su límite de objetos influenciados con gravedad, luego Bardock le enseña a dominar su pose de pelea y por ultimo Goku le enseña a Kagura su postura al terminar todo esto disfrutan de la playa. Estuvieron haciendo esto por una semana y los resultados fueron beneficiosos para ambas partes Goku al fin logro dominar su debilidad, lo cual emociono demasiado a el mismo sin embargo como ahora no hay debilidad empezarían a entrenarla como un musculo lo que quiere decir que empezaría a cargar peso para hacerlo una extremidad más del, Kagura comenzó a controlar la gravedad x3 sin gastar demasiada energía y ahora podía darle una pelea más decente a su madre por el hecho de saber pelear un poco mejor, y el estar trabajando les genero dinero el cual fue utilizado para comprar ropa para los dos niños en donde la castaña eligió varios conjuntos para su hija, en cambio el azabache mayor escogió 7 conjuntos de trajes deportivos… uno para cada día, él no quería complicarse más la vida de lo que ya se la complico lo único especial es que a esos trajes les agregaron el Kanji de la escuela tortuga así de esa manera Goku se sentiría mejor usándolo.

 _Con Juvia e Yukino _

Ha pasado una semana completa ellas han estado llevándose mejor Yukino refleja a Juvia como si fuera su hermana mayor llamada Sorano la cual desapareció, porque su pueblo fue atacado, pero le es divertido porque de esa manera recuerda cómo se siente tener una One-san, las dos tenían incluso sueños de que alguien las rescataba y pudieran vivir como las niñas normales de su edad, pero ese sueño estaba muy lejos de la realidad, solo que ellas deseaban salir lo más pronto posible ya que desde hace dos días los guardias recogían a unos niños y se los llevaban, y no sabían nada de los niños.

En eso ambas niñas ven como el peli verde con un rostro aburrido se acercó a ese cuarto donde estaban ambas, ellas al verlo se alejaron lo más que podían, el guardia que venía con el peli verde abrió la celda.

Guardia: ¡Morí-sama¡… ¿¡Cuál de estas dos niñas necesitara el día de hoy¡?- las niñas al saber el nombre del peli verde no les ayudaría de nada, ya que les preocupaba lo que les harían.

Morí: Veamos…-en eso observa a ambas niñas y su vista se detiene en la peli azul- ¡En esa mocosa peli azul que nos hizo batallar demasiado¡- en eso Juvia se puso nerviosa ya que el guardia se acercó a ella.

Juvia: ¡ALEJENSE DE JUVIA¡- en eso el tipo la recoge y empiezan a salir de la celda, después de cerrarla – YUKINO … ESTARE BIEN SOLO RESISTE- en eso se la llevan a ella mientras la albina se queda llorando mientras murmura algo que no escuchan los demás.

Yukino: P-Por favor s-sálvenos- exclamo mientras lloraba esperando que algún momento las rescaten.

 _Con Juvia_

Justo cuando llegaron a un cuarto alejados de todas las celdas acostaron a Juvia en una camilla y la amarraron como de los pies y los brazos, una vez ya sujetada fuertemente, la peli azul se preocupó mucho más de lo normal.

Morí: ¡Mira niña solo queremos que hagas algo por nosotros y te regresaremos a tu celda si no lo haces como los demás niños te asesinaremos y tu cadáver lo ocuparemos para alimentar a los animales¡- la peli azul asintió si de esa manera podría regresar a la celda con Yukino lo haría.

Juvia: ¿¡Q-que t-tengo que h-hacer¡?- pregunto mientras veía a un hombre acercarse con una esfera transparente.

?: ¡Como puedes ver niña esto es una Lacrima especial, lo único que debes de hacer es alimentarla de tu magia¡… te quitaremos un momento el collar para que lo hagas pero al cualquier intento de tratar de escapar…morirás- termino de explicar mientras él se acercaba a ella y le retiro el collar, automáticamente a fuera de todo comenzó a llover indicando que su magia empezó de nuevo.

Morí: ¡Hazlo rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo¡- volvió a decir con su rostro inexpresivo.

En eso le colocan la lacrima en una de sus manos y ella comienza a llenarla de magia… a decir verdad le está costando demasiado por el hecho de que sus reservas de magia no son muy grandes por ser una niña la cual no ha recibido entrenamiento para fortalecer y crecer su contenedor mágico, ella poco a poco continuo con su tarea, todo esto pasaba mientras era observada y en una libreta hacían anotaciones, incluso tomaban el tiempo que se tardaba en llenar la lacrima el cual tuvo un tiempo de 10 minutos.

Juvia: ¡L-Listo¡- jadeo mientras los veía con su único ojo abierto por el cansancio producido ella le era difícil abrir su otro ojo.

En eso el que traía traje de cirujano se acercó a ella y le quito la lacrima mientras la examinaba viendo claramente que estaba totalmente llena en eso el voltea a ver al peli verde y asiente.

Morí: ¡Vez no era tan difícil¡- exclamo mientras veía a la niña y se acercaba a ella.

Juvia: E-Eso quiere… d-decir ¿¡q-que d-dejaran ir a J-Juvia a la c-celda¡?- pregunto mientras veía al peli verde que dirigió su mano a las esposas.

Morí: ¡Eso fue lo que te prometí¡…pero no esta vez- en eso ve que sus manos se llenan de electricidad- **"Kaminari no Reverse" (Reversa de Truenos)-** en eso toda la electricidad que desprendía su cuerpo paso al cuerpo de Juvia.

Juvia: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡-** su grito de dolor fue escuchado por todos los niños de las celdas- **¡DETENTE, TE LO PIDO¡** \- en eso el doctor se acerca y le lanza la lacrima.

Morí: ¡Hora de la verdad¡… Experimento N°106- en eso deja de fluir electricidad en ella- Comenzaremos con la implantación de una lacrima de agua con magia de electricidad- en eso el rayo lo deja fluir en dicha lacrima - ¡Ahora¡- en eso vuelve a electrocutar a la pequeña.

Juvia: **¡AYUDAAAAAA¡… ¡SALVENMEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡-** Su grito era neutralizado en el momento de que sintió algo en su pecho en eso siente que le arrancaron algo de sí misma, aunque decir verdad, el dolor apenas acababa de comenzar- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡-** esta vez grito con más dolor.

Morí: ¡Veamos si puedes resistirla de los 106 niños que han hecho esto solo 9 han sobrevivido, veamos que tal te van las próximas 24 horas¡- en eso comienza alejarse del lugar mientras se escuchan los gritos de dolor de la pequeña.

 _Con Goku y Kagura _

Estos dos estaban en la orilla de la playa con su ropa normal ya que dentro de poco se prepararían para irse a nadar y entrar de nuevo a Fiore.

Goku: ¿¡Lista Kagura¡?- en eso siente que su peso aumento en todo su traje deportivo color verde con líneas blancas en los laterales , el voltea a ver a su amiga la cual está también en un traje deportivo de color morado la cual asiente.

Kagura: ¡Estoy lista¡- en eso ella comienza a caminar directamente al agua- ¡Si nos damos prisa podremos llegar a un grupo de islas al anochecer¡- en eso se sumerge en el agua y comienza a nadar con algunos problemas.

Goku: ¡Espérame¡- en eso sigue el ejemplo de su amiga y ambos comienzan a nadar listos para cualquier aventura que les depare en el continente nativo de Kagura.

 _Narrador: Goku y Kagura iniciaron su entrenamiento pero aun así, tienen un camino largo por recorrer… ¿¡Porque le implantaron esa Lacrima a Juvia¡?... ¿¡Que es lo que quieren probar con sus experimentos¡?... Goku, Kagura si escuchan nuestras plegarias detengan el sufrimiento de Juvia- la imagen se muestra a una Juvia la cual está gritando, para luego cambiar a una de Goku y Kagura nadando hacia Fiore._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 2**_

 **(MERRY GO ROUND)**

Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles. **  
(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**

Goku va corriendo mientrasdetrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo. **  
(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa. **  
(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**

Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un pelo castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica.

 **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**

Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente. **  
(Wa tte ii suteta)**

El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo. **  
(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**

Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku, una de esas personas se retira la máscara y se ve que es Yuno la madre de Kagura. **  
(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**

Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír. **  
(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**

Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo. **  
(Namida o koraetetandarou)**

Kagura abraza a su madre en el torneo de Uranai Baba, mientras ambas lloran de felicidad por verse.

 **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**

Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera. **  
(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**

Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan. **  
(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**

Todos se sorprenden de ver a Goku y Bardock frente a frente solo para que este último se agache poniéndose a su nivel y trayéndolo a un abrazo, en eso Gohan se une a ellos y abraza a su nieto todo mientras Kagura e Yuno sonríen al ver que alguien más encontró lo que quería. **  
(Sugata o miushinatte)**

Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail. **  
(Shimattetanda)**

Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja.

 **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**

Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano. **  
(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**

Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido. **  
(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**

Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar. **  
(Kaki keshite)**

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír. **  
(MERII GOO RANDO)**

En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas. **  
(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**

Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo. **  
(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**

De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku. **  
(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros comienzan a reír haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku, mientras las almas de Bardock, Yuno y Gohan ven esto mientras sonríen.

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragon Ball])_

 _ **Avance: **_

_Hola soy Goku… ¡Que emoción, al fin llegamos a Fiore¡- [Ellos llegan a la playa la cual está lloviendo y de dónde venían el clima está muy descontrolado]_

 _P-Pero… ¿¡Porque se siente como si este lugar no estuviera bien¡?- [Kagura está viendo su libro y curiosamente con la información que les dieron se dan cuenta que Akane Resort hay una guarida de Bora]_

 _Kagura: ¡Debemos encargarnos ahora que estamos en este lugar¡- [Están buscando por las costas y los peñascos la entrada de la guarida]_

 _¡Aquí esta¡- [En eso ven como de una parte sale un hombre el cual tira algo pero cuando voltea a verlos es golpeado por la peli morada en un nervio en el cuello]_

 _Goku/Kagura: En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z es:_ _ **"Salvación" –**_ _[Goku y Kagura encuentran a Yukino en una celda la cual pide que salven a su Juvia-nesama]_

 _Juvia: ¡No se lo pierdan¡- [Morí observa a Goku y Kagura mientras la lacrima al fin es implantada en la peli azul la cual sobrevivió]_

 _Happy: ¡Aye sir¡_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragon Ball])_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder: **_

_**Goku: 260.**_

 _ **Goku (Zenkai): 280.**_

 _ **Kagura: 208.**_

 _ **Kagura (gravedad x3): 310.**_

 _ **Kagura (Experiencia): 230.**_

 _ **Yuno: 208.**_

 _ **Bardock: 10,000.**_

 _ **Juvia: 57.**_

 _ **Yukino: 31.**_

 _ **Maestro Roshi (1er sello roto): 755.**_

* * *

 **Y este fue el capítulo… ¿¡Enserio creían que ya habría peleas ¡?... ¡Cositas¡, eso sería muy precipitado y no dejarles nada de descanso haría que ellos solo estén enfocados a terminar las cosas rápidas, y como pudieron ver son 25 bases y apenas irán por la primera por lo tanto esto durara demasiado tiempo e incluso habrá momentos que en un solo país estará la ubicación de dos cuarteles también aun no pondré su nivel de poder con la gravedad aumentada x3 ya que esta vez necesitaran más tiempo para controlar bien el peso y de esa manera aumentar el poder, en fin es todo lo que tenía que decir.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Savoxgut:**_ _ **De hecho necesitaba algo de seriedad el asunto, la interacción es algo parecida a la que yo tuve con mi padre, así que me imagine como sería una persona seria como Bardock a una inocente y tonta como Goku, si será solo GoKa aunque los mexicanos tenemos algo de culpa la mayoría ya que algo salido del tono individual se lo toma como una amenaza así que no te preocupes y pido una disculpa en caso de que yo sonara algo agresivo de mi parte, te mando un saludo.**_

 _ **Jhanter1999:**_ _ **Con los Ovas si hare un final con triángulo amoroso e incluso con un solo ova no me daría tiempo para hacer la relación yo diría que ocuparía uno para que sea como un Ova completo, Y espero que te guste esta saga¡ GoKa¡**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7:**_ _ **Jajajajaja creo que yo tuve el error de no explicar bien, pues como ves esto es lo que yo creería que pasaría con la ayuda de Bardock, ¡Estaré esperando lo que tienes preparado¡**_

 _ **Bosket7 FanFics:**_ _ **¡Si quieres un pequeño Spoiler te diré que antes de que termine la temporada Goku tendrá un nivel de 11,000 de poder y Kagura un nivel de 10,200 de poder¡, solo imagina los 4 años en los que se tardara en venir Raditz sus niveles de poder serán aún mayores :v.**_

 _ **SatZBoom:**_ _ **To tell the truth, the love triangle will only be in the Ova's, if they make you bored then do not read them here everyone is free to do what they want but still take your suggestion of Erza for the Ova.**_

 _ **ThonyCvs:**_ _ **¡Es tentadora la oferta¡, con lo de tus dos preguntas la primera es un no y la segunda es un sí, estas saga contare lo que les sucedió los 3 años de entrenamiento y si no sabías bien cada año habrá un villano principal el primero es Bora, el segundo lo sabrás a su tiempo y el tercero de igual manera a su tiempo, es que si lo hago como en la primera sería muy extraño ver esto "Goku nivel de poder: 3200", todos querrán saber ¿¡Como obtuvo esa cantidad de poder¡? [La cifra no es exacta era solo un ejemplo XD], ¡CHAO, CHAO¡**_

 _ **PD: Si estás leyendo este capítulo pensaras que esta vez exagere demasiado.**_

 _ **Y ESE FUE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE RECIBIÓ LA HISTORIA DEBO DECIR QUE CADA VEZ MAS SOMOS MAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN ESTO Y SOLO QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA, ¡NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA, CHAO, CHAO¡**_


	17. Salvación

**¡Hola a todos¡… como ya es costumbre mi saludo, quiero aclarar para todos ustedes espero que entiendan algo de la trama de la saga, es que en esto se verá que tomare las cosas más serias debido a como había dicho quiero hacer que este Goku llegue a tener su actitud de Z de la saga de Cell, antes de entrar a su adultez, obviamente tendrá unos parentescos con su padre Bardock ya que al convivir con él y las experiencias vividas se forjara su actitud, él sabe que no siempre debe ser esa persona tonta y que debe madurar aunque conserve un poco de como es el eso sí solo cuando no esté en combates veremos al Goku algo ingenuo de siempre, Kagura también cambiara un poco a su actitud seria solo cuando está en batalla, mientras no esté en un combate será una chica amorosa con las personas que le importan, los chicos que participaran en este primer año verán todo de una manera distinta después de los acontecimientos vividos en su encarcelamiento y tortura, una última cosa… recuerden 25 bases ahora están en contra de la primera, poco a poco terminaran con esto yo le calcularía unos 10 a 14 capítulos terminar el primer año de su entrenamiento, en fin espero que la sigan de principio a fin, ya saben si gustan sugerir algo pueden hacerlo a través de los reviews… Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores solo sagas, personajes y técnicas Oc son de mi pertenencia… ¡Comencemos¡**

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero:¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 ** _\- Yukino puede escuchar perfectamente los gritos de Juvia._**

 ** _\- Goku y Kagura se detienen en una isla para descansar y a la mañana siguiente continuar._**

 ** _\- Morí se da cuenta que la lacrima de alguna manera está aceptando a Juvia._**

 ** _-Natsu y Lissana tienen prohibido hacer misiones por 2 semanas._**

 ** _-Goku y Kagura al fin llegan a Akane Resort sin embargo Bardock se da cuenta que ese lugar esconde algo muy profundo._**

 ** _-Yuno le recuerda a su hija de la libreta, y ambas ven que una base se encuentra en ese lugar._**

 ** _\- Kagura encuentra Yukino y se preocupa por el hecho de que es albina y cree que Lissana y ella puedan quitarle a su amigo._**

 ** _-Yukino les pide que salven a Juvia._**

 ** _-Goku y Kagura se enfrentan a Morí, donde este último logro dañarlos demasiado por su magia._**

 ** _-Goku y Kagura encuentran la manera de volverse inmune a la magia de Morí y este al sentirse acorralado huye del lugar, de esa manera liberan a todos los niños._**

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 2**_

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Akane Resort aparece con una lluvia la cual está incrementando cada segundo y cercas en la costa hay un peli verde que está sujetando a Juvia.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

Sting y Rogué están en jaulas en la ciudad de Clover como si fueran fuentes de energía para una máquina para Lacrimas.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Juvia e Yukino están corriendo del peli verde en eso estalla la pared y se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales no entienden nada.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Goku y Morí se enfrentan cuando un rayo le da de lleno al azabache lo que hace que caiga al suelo con un peinado en forma de afro.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Kagura se enfrenta a este mismo en eso Goku y ella hace equipo y logran equilibrar las cosas para ellos.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Juvia junto con Yukino acompañan a Goku y Kagura mientras estas primeras están sobre Kinton.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

En eso un peli naranja voltea a un lado en específico mientras esta serio esta persona se ve que tiene el sello de Fairy Tail.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Bardock y Goku están perfeccionando su estilo de pelea para que se adapte.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

Yuno y Kagura están practicando su técnica con Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Rogué y Sting junto con Goku, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia se unen para enfrentarse a los 5 mejores de Bora.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Los 6 niños saltan de la catedral de Oshibana y se dirigen corriendo a Hargeon.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Bora aparece mientras la magia de fuego que tiene baila a su alrededor y detrás del salen sus 5 mejores hombres que son Morí, Miraí, Sam, Arlín y Komatsu cada uno de ellos mostrando sus dos magias que manejan.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Los niños corren directamente a ellos y cada uno escoge a su oponente.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku aparece enfrente de Bora mientras sus ojos son completamente rojos, su cola y cabello están erizados, Kagura golpea a Miraí y en eso una sincronía de su madre aparece junto a ella.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Los niños están afuera de Hargeon y todos están lastimados en eso todos se despiden.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Kagura se acerca y le da un beso a Goku en los labios para luego correr mientras los demás niños lo siguen, dejando solo a Goku.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)**

Goku usa su sincronía junto con el Ikaku y comienza a dirigirse al sur, la pantalla se divide la parte izquierda muestra Goku el cual corre y salta mientras saca su báculo y comienza a caer, del lado derecho Kagura y los demás saltan también de la montaña y todos sonríen mientras la peli morada tiene el rostro totalmente rojo por lo que había hecho.

* * *

 ** _Magnolia_**

En el gremio más destructivo de todo el reino de Fiore se encuentra las personas que fueron a recoger a Natsu y Lissana están en el gremio, todos estaban enojados excepto el maestro del cual esta serio en todo momento.

Erza: ¿¡Porque no nos dijeron que harían eso¡?, de esa manera podríamos haberlos acompañado y no nos hubieran preocupado demasiado- exclamo con enojo mientras tenía una espada cercas del cuello del peli rosa, esto solo lo hacía sudar porque cualquier comentario mal planteado haría que la pelirroja le rebane el cuello.

Natsu: B-Bueno… n-nosotros… n-no queríamos c-causarles más problemas… y-ya que fue n-nuestra responsabilidad… e-encontrarla- exclamo con muchos nervios para no provocar la ira de la pelirroja.

Mirajane: ¡Eso me da igual¡… pero ¿¡Porque involucraste a mi hermana en esto¡?- pregunto la albina mientras se acerca al peli rosa y comienza a moverlo violentamente.

Lissana: ¡Mira-ne, no lastimes mucho a Natsu-kun¡- dijo mientras hacía pucheros, pero esto solo fue ignorado por la albina mayor que seguía haciendo lo mismo.

Natsu: ¡M-Me…m-mareo¡- exclamo mientras sus ojos se volvían espirales y su rostro se ponía azul.

Makarov: ¡Mirajane déjalo, aún debe respondernos unas preguntas¡- en eso la albina decidió hacerle caso ya que era un pedido por parte del maestro.

Gray: Esto es algo problemático… No hacía falta ser tan listo para saber que la chimenea con patas haría algo así- dijo mientras tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

 **PAM-** En eso recibe un cabezazo por parte del peli rosa.

Natsu: ¿¡Que dijiste princesa de hielo¡?- pregunto mientras su frente estaba pegada al azabache.

Gray: ¡Lo que escuchaste, lagartija de fuego¡- respondió el chico el cual sin que se diera cuenta estaba en bóxer.

Natsu/ Gray: ¡YA VERAS MALDITO CABRÓN¡- se gritaron con enojo.

Erza: ¡YA CÓRTENLA¡- en eso los sujeta a ambos de la cabeza y los hace estrellarse en contra del otro.

Makarov: Regresando al asunto quiero preguntarles ¿¡Porque otras 6 energías estaban cercas de la esfera¡?- pregunto con demasiada seriedad, los niños al escuchar eso se tensaron un poco.

Lissana: ¿¡Enserio¡?... la verdad como ninguno de los dos puede sentir magia no sabría decirle si había esas energías cercas de con nosotros- exclamo de una manera inocente, el maestro tenía la impresión de que le estaban ocultando algo.

Makarov: Puede ser pero estoy seguro que la esfera se fue con ellos, e incluso hace tiempo se oscureció y eso que era mediodía, creo que tiene algo que ver con las esferas…- al ver que los niños no respondían no tuvo de otra más que ponerle el castigo- Si así lo quieren por una semana estarán castigados sin poder hacer misiones- esto hizo que ambos niños abran los ojos en shock.

Natsu: ¿¡Pero porque¡?- pregunto mientras lo veía.

Makarov: ¡Esto será un castigo por el hecho de que nos estén mintiendo, espero que entiendan que es la única forma de que ustedes recapaciten y nos digan en donde esta¡, y si no lo dicen solo seguirán con el castigo… solo pidámosle a los dioses de Isghar que la esfera no hubieran caído en manas malos- exclamo mientras se retiraba y dejaba a toda la sala con un silencio sepulcral, de un momento a otro las actividades regresaron a la normalidad.

Macao: Comparado con los otros castigos que nos ha hecho el maestro ese un castigo demasiado leve- les respondió mientras los niños asentían.

Wakaba: Por cierto ¿¡Porque se tardaron demasiado en regresar¡?- ya que hace una semana habían ido a buscar a los niños y apenas hoy habían llegado.

Gray: ¡De alguna manera nos habían notificado que una lluvia de Crocus muy fuerte estuvo haciendo destrozos así que se cancelaron los viajes y como el maestro quería regresar lo más rápido posible decidió que nos regresáramos caminando, esto hizo que tomáramos el camino más largo y bueno… en algún momento del camino nos perdimos, ya cuando encontramos el camino había pasado como 5 días y el viaje aquí es de 2 días¡- todos asintieron ante la respuesta y explicación del azabache.

Natsu y Lissana se alejaron un poco de los demás para hablar.

Natsu: Crees que ¿¡Goku y Kagura tuvieron algo que ver con el cielo se volviera oscuro¡?- pregunto mientras la albina asentía.

Lissana: ¡Lo más probable es que si fueran ellos¡, me pregunto si ¿¡Pudieron revivir al padre de Upa¡?- pregunto al peli rosa el cual estaba sonriendo.

Natsu: ¡Yo creo que si¡, ellos se veían que cumplirían con su promesa y yo sé que lo harían, solo espero que cumplan la promesa de regresarme la esfera cuando los veamos de nuevo- ellos dejaron la conversación, y se fueron por caminos distintos sin percatarse de que una pelirroja estaba cercas de con ellos y logro escuchar todo.

Erza: (¿¡Quienes serán esos tales Goku y Kagura¡?... ¿¡Porque Natsu y Lissana le entregaron la esfera a dos desconocidos¡?)- estas preguntas se estaban formulando en su mente, ella luego pensaría o buscaría la manera de saber sobre ellos.

 _Con Goku y Kagura_

Ambos habían nadado una gran cantidad, pero había varios problemas el primero se estaban cansando más rápido lo que implicaba que si dejaban de moverse el peso más la gravedad haría que ambos se hundirían, la segunda es que no había una isla la más cercana se ve a un par de kilómetros así que si querían llegar debían de nadar muy rápido, el tercero y más importante es que estaba oscureciendo y si eso pasaba lo más probable es que animales salvajes traten de comerlos, esto sería bueno y malo,, bueno porque podrían aprovecharlo como entrenamiento lo malo es que tendrían que huir rápidamente de ellos ya que serían bocadillos para ellos, así que en lugar de darle más vueltas al asunto nadaron con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban para poder llegar a esa pequeña isla y montar la casa, al pasar un par de horas pudieron llegar a la isla ellos salieron jadeando con demasiada pesadez y cansancio.

Kagura: ¡M-Me s-siento muy… c-cansada¡- exclamo mientras se acostaba en la arena.

Goku: ¡N-No lo recordaba… t-tan d-difícil¡- exclamo el niño mientras se acostaba de la misma manera- ¿¡P-Porque no mejor… d-descansamos¡?- pregunto a su amiga la cual asintió lentamente, en eso ella dejo de usar su magia.

Kagura: ¡M-Me… p-parece… b-bien¡- exclamo con cansancio en eso con las pocas fuerzas que tenía abrió el estuche de las capsulas.

 **CLIC-** En eso presiono el botón y la lanzo un poco lejos de su ubicación.

 **POOF-** La bomba de humo apareció y al momento de desaparecer sale la casa.

En eso ellos arrastrándose comenzaron a dirigirse a la casa se levantaron poco a poco, y abrieron la puerta ellos continuaron con su camino, la mochila estaba dentro de la casa junto con las esferas en eso aparecieron Bardock y Yuno los cuales al verlos se acercaron a ellos.

Bardock: Parece que el entrenamiento fue mucho más del que su cuerpo pudo aguantar, les recomiendo que se tomen un gran descanso y se tomen un baño de agua caliente para relajar los músculos- dio su recomendación mientras Yuno se sorprendió de ver que de alguna manera estaba tratando de ayudarlo.

Yuno: ¡Bardock-san tiene razón¡, mientras ustedes se bañan yo les preparare algo de comer- los niños asintieron y comenzaron a dirigirse al baño, esta vez por el cansancio no les importaría si se bañaban juntos, a decir verdad a Goku no le importaría mucho en cambio la peli morada si se sonrojaría solo que el cansancio no le permitiría pensar bien y dejaría de lado esto.

Al ver que ya no estaban cercas ambos se vieron, y la primera en hablar fue Yuno- Se ve que tu hijo no tienen vergüenza de ver a las mujeres desnudas- al ver al azabache restarle importancia, se sorprendió.

Bardock: ¡Por lo que has visto es demasiado inocente así que no me preocuparía eso, en cambio me preocuparía de que tu hija malinterprete esto¡- se ve que su madre le resto demasiada importancia.

Yuno: Mi hija se veía muy cansada, estoy segura de que no se dará cuenta de eso, probablemente se dará cuenta mañana mismo al despertar- exclamo mientras agarraba un cuchillo y cortaba unas cuantas verduras.

 _Con Goku y Kagura_

Ambos estaban en la tina sumergidos con agua caliente sin molestarles el hecho de la compañía del otro.

Kagura: Goku-kun ¿¡Cuánto tiempo estaremos juntos¡?- pregunto mientras lo veía, el cual estaba un sumergido más de la cuenta, en eso el levanto la cabeza y la ve.

Goku: ¡Por lo que dijo papá estaremos un año, con entrenamiento normal y a partir del segundo año pensamos entrenar por distintos lugares y climas para hacer mi cuerpo más resistente¡- le dijo mientras sonreía un poco- Aunque me gustaría saber si alguien como yo puede aprender magia y de ser así me esforzaré para aprender lo mejor que pueda- exclamo mientras la peli morada sonreía por eso.

Kagura: ¡Sé que podrás lograrlo Goku-kun¡- ella siguió sonriéndole, en eso ven que la puerta se abre y entra Bardock- ¿¡Sucede algo Bardock-san¡?- pregunto mientras lo veía.

Bardock: ¡Solo quería decirles que descansen lo más que puedan mañana deben de llegar a Fiore, así que una vez saliendo a la mañana se dirigirán sin la necesidad de usar la gravedad ya que el cuerpo no lo aguantara¡- dijo mientras ambos niños asentían.

En eso salió del baño mientras ambos niños se veían.

Kagura: Es bueno saber que mañana no usare mi magia de gravedad, el estarla usando x3 agota demasiado pero gracias al entrenamiento de hace una semana pude progresar demasiado, aunque no puedo evitar la fatiga que ocasiona esto- exclamo mientras lo veía, pero se sentía feliz de saber que ya puede controlar la magia de gravedad x3 pero la fatiga es mucho mayor que la de x2, y poco a poco esta debilidad estaba desapareciendo.

Goku: ¡Entonces seguiré el consejo del maestro Roshi ¡… "Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar. Esas son las bases del entrenamiento del maestro Roshi para tener una buena condición"- termino de citar lo que dijo su primer maestro.

Mientras la peli morada no podía creer que con ese consejo Goku está superándose así mismo, ella preferiría seguir el consejo de su amigo, ya que si él está en la cima de los más jóvenes ella puede llegar a serlo, ambos siguieron disfrutando del baño, cuando salieron se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a comer, junto con Yuno, todo esto sucedía mientras Bardock estaba afuera de la casa viendo la luna, en eso la imagen de una mujer apareció en ella con el cabello azabache algo baja de estatura, el al ver esa imagen solo sonrió.

Bardock: ¡No cometeré el mismo error como el que hice con Raditz, te lo prometo Gine¡- en eso la imagen desaparece y el vuelve a entrar a la casa solo para ver que estaban recogiendo los platos.

Yuno: ¡Descansen bien niños¡- los niños salieron caminando directamente al cuarto.

Bardock decidió desaparecer de nuevo en la esfera ya que sabe que no se siente muy cómoda con su presencia por lo que le paso, Yuno al ver que el regreso a la esfera suspiro ya que desde hace unos días quería acercarse con él y de esa manera perder su miedo y odio a los hombres, pero él se ha alejado de ella lo que daba a entender de que ninguno de los dos aún estaban listos para hablar, ella luego hablaría sobre eso con él, en eso comienza a caminar con dirección a la habitación para despedirlos con un beso de buenas noches, ella abrió un poco la puerta y los ve hablando.

Kagura: ¿¡Porque quieres aprender algo de Fiore¡?- pregunto mientras se acostaba en la cama vistiendo una pijama de conejitos.

Goku: ¡Para saber los lugares a donde visitare para comer y buscar personas fuerte, para derrotarlas en un combate¡- sonrió mientras usaba una playera blanca y un pans de color azul celeste.

Kagura: ¡Típico de ti Goku-kun¡- exclamo con una sonrisa, en eso ella comienza a bostezar- Es hora de descansar mañana tendremos un día agitado- en eso coloca ambas manos en la cabeza de Goku y lo acerco.

 **MUAC-** En eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de retirarse, el azabache se acercó a ella.

 **MUAC-** Le regreso la muestra de afecto, ambos se ven y sonríen.

Cuando se acuestan la peli morada lo abrazo y quedaron dormidos, Yuno abrió la puerta y se acercó a ellos para darles un beso en la frente en cada niño, ella observo unos momentos a Goku- (Parece que Son-kun será mi yerno y a decir verdad no estaría nada mal tenerlo de familia)- sonríe mientras sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta en eso ella brilla y regresa a la esfera.

 _En Akane Resort_

Yukino estaba muy asustada ya que desde hace un par de horas a su figura de hermana mayor la llevaron a un lugar y desde entonces ha estado gritando, ella al escucharla ha estado llorando y pide que la rescaten mientras los demás niños no pueden dormir debido a los gritos de dolor y agonía de la pobre que ha estado gritando 13 horas.

Yukino: (¡Resiste Juvia-nesama¡, sé que alguien vendrá a liberarnos… ¡Si no fuera tan débil podría ayudarla de alguna manera)- pensaba mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de dolor.

En otra habitación se puede ver claramente a una peli azul amarrada a una camilla mientras grita de dolor y se retuerce, todo esto era visto por Morí y varios doctores ya que poco a poco la lacrima comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo,

Morí: ¡Vaya ella está resistiendo eso es digno de alagar¡- exclamo mientras su rostro reflejaba algo de asombró.

Doctor: ¡Pero aun así lleva 13 horas, los niños anteriores llegaron a 15 horas y después de eso morían¡- informo el doctor al peli verde el cual volvió a su rostro totalmente estoico e inexpresivo, aunque si miran más de cerca se ve claramente un deje de aburrimiento.

Morí: Puede ser, pero aun así aún faltan 11 horas y no sabemos que pasara en ese tiempo- en eso se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse- Debo reportarle a Bora-sama sobre esto, cualquier mejoría o que empeoré avísenme- en eso sale totalmente de la habitación.

Juvia poco a poco dejo de gritar mientras en sus ojos, claramente se veía que estaba entre las puertas de la vida y la muerte, pero aun así ella se mantenía en su cuerpo aferrándose a la vida con un solo propósito y ese era salir con vida su hermana Yukino.

 _Con Goku y Kagura a la mañana siguiente (10 am)_

Tal cual como dijo Yuno su hija al despertarse se tallo los ojos y recordó que se bañó con un hombre esto la hizo sonrojarse como nunca, eso y que malinterpreto todo creyendo que el azabache era un pervertido por las enseñanzas del maestro Roshi, la mañana estuvo muy agitada con los gritos de Goku al caer de bruces por la gravedad x4 de Kagura, Bardock fue el primero en despertarse y al ver esta situación se alteró y detuvo a la peli morada de que matara a su hijo, Yuno se les unió un par de momentos después y también ayudo a Bardock a detener a su hija.

Una vez pasado esto fueron a desayunar mientras se veía a un Goku el cual está comiendo de una manera muy lenta y se queja de vez en cuando del dolor, una Kagura toda roja haciendo pucheros volteando para otro lado sin mantener el contacto visual con su mejor amigo, Yuno la cual los está viendo mientras niega varias veces por lo sucedido.

Bardock estaba afuera esperando a que salieran, pasado unos minutos salieron todos, en eso él se acerca su hijo y le hablo- Kakarotto, es momento de que ya continuemos, ustedes chicas prepárense para irnos…¡Ahora!- exclamo mientras todos asentían por la orden que dio el azabache mayor.

Goku: ¡Muy bien!- en eso empieza a estirar sus músculos para continuar con lo que dejaron ayer.

Kagura sigue su ejemplo y está estirando sus músculos un par de minutos para luego continuar nadando, mientras eso pasaba Yuno volvió a convertir la casa en capsula, en eso ella y Bardock vuelven a desaparecer ya que esto no les ayudaría a los dos ya que uno es una mera alma y la otra está muerta… si tan solo Yuno se diera cuenta que esto a ella le serviría y demasiado.

Ambos se dirigen al mar y saltan para retomar su camino para el continente de Fiore, solo que esta vez sería más fácil sin tener la influencia de la gravedad x3 de Kagura, pero aun así era un problema ya que les faltaba demasiado por recorrer, pero no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

Aunque desgraciadamente el destino no estaba del lado de con ellos ya que entraron a una zona donde el clima estaba muy extraño, una lluvia demasiado fuerte, la cual estaba creando grandes y violentas ventiscas de aire las cuales sacudían las olas formándolas de distintos tamaños, e incluso se veía como varios rayos empezaban a formarse en el cielo y en momentos el cielo brillaba demasiado por la acumulación de estos mismos chocando entre sí, pero eso no era lo peor si no que, lo peor era que en ese momento los animales más salvajes salieron para cazar…en otras palabras un par de tiburones, los niños al verlos comenzaron a nadar lo más rápido que podían, no les preocupaba si tenían que pasar por unos tornados, lo importante es alejarse de estos que se están acercando para comérselos.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Natsu y Gray se golpean pero luego aparece Erza para agarrarlos de la cabeza y estrellarlos mientras todos los de su generación reían, por los dos chicos.**_

* * *

En la orilla de una playa para ser más específico en Akane Resort se puede ver a dos niños los cuales salen del agua corriendo y se alejan lo más que pueden, y todos se preguntaran el ¿¡Porque de esto!?... la respuesta es muy fácil los tiburones los siguieron hasta ese lugar y ellos al no querer arriesgarse a que salieran y los quisieran comer, corrieron al momento de tocar tierra.

Se ve a los dos arriba de una roca jadeando pesadamente, mucho más que el día anterior y esta vez fue por ser comida para unos depredadores.

Goku:… C-Casi… n-no… la… c-contamos- exclamo con cansancio en eso se sienta en la piedra recuperando un poco el aire.

La peli morada no contesto en cambio aún se veía haciendo pucheros lo que daba a entender que aún estaba molesta y el azabache menor no tenía idea de esto.

Goku: Kagura… ¿¡Estas enojada aun conmigo!?- pregunto mientras la susodicha lo vio y luego se volteo de nuevo más enojada que antes.

Bardock: Kakarotto… ¡Discúlpate con ella!- el mencionado lo voltio a ver ya que a pesar de que no salió de la esfera aún puede verlo, por su vínculo de la sincronía- Tal vez no te des cuenta pero ella cree que te bañaste para verla desnuda- le dijo mientras el pequeño lo ve.

Goku: (Pero… antes me había bañado con Bulma y Lunch, pero ellas no se molestaron por eso)- exclamo en sus pensamientos, el azabache solo lo ve y se pone serio.

Bardock: ¡Mira!... talvez ellas son así porque te conocen de más tiempo, en cambio ella solo te conoce desde hace 1 mes, es muy lógico que se sienta enojada por eso ahora hazme caso y discúlpate- en eso el pequeño asiente, por eso.

Goku: Kagura…- la mencionada no volteo a verlo solo escuchaba- ¡Lo siento!... a pesar de que no sé qué fue lo que hice espero que me perdones- lo dijo con un tono algo triste

Kagura volteo a verlo un par de segundos y ella suspiro- ¡T-Te… p-perdono!- exclamo mientras volvía a sonreír un poco- Pero no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir- exclamo no como un comentario, más bien como una orden, y el azabache menor asintió por esto, lo que menos quería era estar enojado con su amiga.

Goku: ¿¡Donde crees que estamos!?- pregunto mientras ambos volteaban a todos lados en busca de algo que les dijera en donde se encontraba, pero por culpa de la lluvia se veía algo de neblina y por los desastres climáticos era casi imposible ver el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Yuno: ¿¡Porque no van a las casas más cercanas y preguntan su ubicación!?- le hablo a su hija a través de su conexión mental, una vez dicho esto la peli morada le explico a Goku la situación y ambos niños asintieron, en eso saltaron de la roca para luego comenzar a caminar.

En el camino vieron unas pocas sombrillas que estaban un poco más retirado de la orilla, aunque lo preocupante de esto es que los rayos de vez en cuando caían en las 5 sombrillas que había en el lugar, decidieron dejarlo así por el momento y siguieron con su camino, en eso logran divisar unas cuantas casas, edificios y algo llamado "Casino", esto último no les intereso en lo más mínimo ya que no lo conocían en el caso de Goku y Kagura nunca ha entrado a uno, eso y que jamás le llamo la atención.

Goku: ¡Hay que preguntar en ese lugar!- en eso señalo una tienda de ropa, para verano, y eso extraño a Bardock el cual veía todo a través de los ojos de su hijo, ya que si está lloviendo deberían de vender ropa adecuada para la temporada, eso fuel o que aprendió cuando le compro ropa a su hijo.

Kagura asintió pero igual como Bardock, Yuno se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Cuando entraron a la tienda vieron a una peli castaña la cual estaba usando un abrigo de color azul marino, un pantalón blanco y unas botas para lluvia, la susodicha abrió los ojos revelando que estos son de color jade.

?:… ¡Buenas!... ¿¡Se les ofrece algo!?- pregunto mientras veía a ambos niños totalmente empapados por la lluvia.

Kagura dio un paso al frente ya que ella es la que preguntaría debido a que Goku no tendría ni la menor idea que preguntar- ¡Buenas!... perdone que la molestemos pero ¿¡En que parte de Fiore nos encontramos!?- la oji-jade levanto su ceja muy extrañada por ese comentario, pero en fin por no ser descortés respondería.

?: No es una molestia, y respondiendo a tu pregunta esta es Akane Resort, la mejor playa de todo Fiore con un clima estable… pero como puedes ver el clima no está del todo bien, yo les recomendaría que buscaran un lugar donde quedarse pequeños- ella les sonrió mientras los dos asentían.

Goku: ¡Muchas gracias, señora!- la chica al escuchar esto se ofendió ya que apenas tiene 23 años y este niño le dijo señora.

?: ¡Tengo 23 años!, en fin lo dejare pasar ya que no sabías eso… ¡Nos vemos luego niños!- exclamo mientras la peli morada hacia una reverencia y salía del lugar, Goku estaba a fuera esperando a la peli morada.

Goku: Ahora ¿¡Que hacemos!?- volvió a preguntar, pero ahora ya sabían en donde se encontraban.

Yuno: Kagu-chan, tú y Son-kun acérquense cercas de la playa, y monten la casa, para que se tomen un baño y coman algo de comida caliente, ya que si siguen así se enfermaran- Kagura asintió y comenzó a caminar mientras Goku la seguía.

Cuando llegaron cercas de la playa ella saco el estuche y recogió la capsula con la casa.

 **CLIC**

 **POOF-** En eso vuelve a aparecer la casa y ambos entran.

En eso aparecen Bardock y Yuno, la primera en hablar fue la castaña.

Yuno: ¡Muy bien!, quítense esa ropa y se meterán a bañar con agua caliente- en eso ella recuerda el incidente de hace un par de horas atrás- Primero báñate tu hija, luego va Son-kun… no te tardes mucho ¿¡Entendido!?- la pequeña asintió y se fue corriendo al baño, todos escucharon claramente cómo se abrió la llave de la ducha y empezó a caer agua.

Goku: Papá… ¿¡Porque te ves tan pensativo!?- pregunto mientras veía a su padre el cual dejo de lado sus pensamientos, esto también llamo la atención de Yuno.

Bardock: ¡Lo que sucede es que desde antes de que llegara a Akane Resort, sentí como si la aura del lugar se sintiera muy hostil, pero había un deje de… tristeza¡- explico mientras ninguno de los dos le entendía- Lo que quiero decir es que este lugar me dio mala espina por varias razones, primero el clima, puede que en este planeta sea así pero parecía como si fuera el fin del mundo, segundo la tienda de ropa de verano… ¿¡Porque rayos estaría vendiendo ropa de verano cuando está el clima así!?, tercero la encargada… ella dijo claramente que es la mejor playa con un clima estable por lo tanto no debería de estar esta lluvia con tormenta eléctrica- ahora los dos le entendían para donde iba el asunto.

Yuno: Entonces crees que algo o alguien está haciendo esta misteriosa lluvia- el azabache asintió ante esto, ella solo se sentó en el sillón que había en la sala.

Goku entendió que este asunto no era para tomarse de broma así que se puso enserio y reconsidero las palabras de su padre- ¡En un momento regreso!- en eso sale de la casa corriendo, esto extraño a Bardock y enojo a Yuno la cual comenzó a gritarle que regresara a la casa.

Yuno: ¿¡Acaso no piensas hacer algo con tu hijo!?- voltea a ver al azabache mientras le recrimina.

Bardock: ¡La verdad no!, su sentido de la aventura le llama… deja que se divierta- en eso siente un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y mira de reojo a la castaña y la ve que está siendo rodeada por una aura totalmente oscura- P-Pensándolo bien iré a ver que rayos hace- en eso sale de la casa de la misma manera que su hijo, el ¡Ni loco! Se quedaría en ese lugar a sufrir la ira de una mujer.

Bardock rápidamente alcanzo a su hijo, el cual estaba hablando con la misma encargada de la tienda- ¿¡Entonces dice que la lluvia comenzó hace 23 horas!?- preguntaba mientras la oji-jade asentía a esto.

?: En efecto, e incluso el alcalde de Akane Resort mando una encomienda a los gremios pidiendo exclusivamente a un mago que pudiera controlar el clima… ayer llego uno pero lo curioso es que dijo las siguientes palabras; "Justos en estos momentos esta soleado, se suponía que cuando lance mi magia debería de desaparecer estos problemas… sin embargo alguien más lo está impidiendo", eso nos dio entender que el clima esta siendo alterado por una persona… no por los cambios climáticos como creíamos- esa información fue de demasiada ayuda ya que este pequeño asintió, en eso Bardock se acercó un poco más para escuchar lo que dirían a continuación.

Goku: Y ese mago no dijo exactamente ¿¡De la hora y del lugar en donde comenzaron la tormenta!?- esta pregunta extraño a la chica pero no al azabache mayor.

?: ¡La hora dijo que fue ayer a las 11 de la mañana¡, del lugar él no lo menciono pero algunas personas aseguran que comenzó cercas de las costas y los peñascos- el solo asintió pero a decir verdad no entendió nada de lo que dijo, pero su padre estaba ahí para ayudarle, era lo bueno.

Goku: ¡Gracias!- en eso ambos salen de la tienda y lo voltea a ver- ¿¡Entendiste lo que dijo!?- pregunto, para ver como asentía.

Bardock: ¡Claro que lo entendí!, según por lo que dijo la lluvia empezó a las 11 de la mañana, junto a las costas y los peñascos, esos lugares son esas zonas rocosas- señalo dicho lugar.

Goku: Entonces ¡Vamos para ese lugar!- ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a dicho lugar.

 _Mientras tanto Kagura junto con su madre Yuno_

La peli morada ya había salido de bañarse y se volvió a cambiar con un conjunto especial para la lluvia, enserio agradecía demasiado a Bulma ya que las ropas que le había dado era para distintas situaciones, pero ella se preguntaba en ¿¡Donde estaba los dos hombres!?, pero su madre se acercó a ella algo seria.

Yuno: ¡Ellos fueron a investigar por la zona el motivo de la tormenta¡, aunque quería decirte algo sobre el cuaderno que nos dio Bulma-san!- la pequeña asintió ante esto, en eso ve que su madre tenía el cuaderno abierto, para ser más específico en las últimas dos páginas donde está el mapa de todo Fiore.

Kagura: ¡No entiendo del todo, ya que rara a la vez entendía sobre los países de Fiore!- en eso ve que su madre selecciono una costa.

Yuno: ¡Este lugar es Akane Resort lo reconocí por la playa y las sombrillas las cuales siempre están ahí para que la use personas que no llevan de éstas!- en eso la pequeña sigue con la vista el lugar señalado y ve con asombro que el lugar que señalo justamente estaba marcado con un círculo rojo- Y lo curioso de esto es que está seleccionando los peñascos los cuales curiosamente desde que yo sabía cuándo estaba viva… ¡Nunca estuvieron ahí!- exclamo mientras la pequeña tenía dudas sobre esto.

Kagura: Pero ¿¡No crees que en ese tiempo crecieron los peñascos¡?- pregunto con inocencia.

Yuno: ¡Eso es imposible, ya que estas son simples piedras y estas no crecen a menos de que sufrieran desastres naturales pero de una escala mayor!, lo que quiero llegar es que alguien pudo haber usado magia para construirlo en ese lugar- la peli morada se dio cuenta de lo que decía, lo más probable es que ese lugar puede ser la base que está encerrada en ese círculo de color rojo- ¡Vamos!- en eso salen de la casa, esta vez sin preocuparse en convertirla en capsula, ya que regresarían dentro de poco.

 _Con Bardock y Goku_

Ellos justo en ese momento llegaron a la costa y vieron los peñascos, comenzaron a caminar mientras ambos estaban serios observando todo con gran cautela esperando no perderse ningún detalle, justo cuando Bardock paso cercas de una roca se detuvo abruptamente, lo que ocasiono que el pequeño chocara con él, Goku pensaba preguntar la razón de que se detuviera pero justamente su padre se lleva el dedo índice a sus labios y le hace una seña que guarde silencio.

Goku: (¿¡Porque no quieres que hables!?... otra cosa ¿¡Porque te detuviste así de la nada!?)- estas dos preguntas fue la que formulo en su mente el chico.

Bardock: ¡Quiero que mires con cuidado, ya que cualquier movimiento puede alertar a todos!- en eso Goku voltea un poco detrás de la roca y ve como en donde ellos planeaban pasar, había un conjunto de rocas lo cual no era extraño, lo extraño era que había una piedra abierta dándole el aspecto de una puerta y un hombre estaba sacando tres contenedores, en eso ese hombre se detiene y se voltea a un lado.

Bardock escuchó un ruido, en eso pone los ojos en blanco ya que el hombre empezó a orinar una piedra a la do del, en eso ve a su hijo- Pensaba dejarte descansar hoy pero la situación ha cambiado… ¡Este será tu primer combate en infiltración!... no debes hacer absolutamente nada de ruido- Goku lo miro con su cabeza ladeado a la izquierda.

Goku: (¿¡Pero como hare eso!?... si no quieres que haga ruido ¿¡Como los derrotare!?)- en eso el azabache mayor lo piensa un par de momentos y muestra su palma derecha totalmente abierta, exceptuando por el pulgar el cual está ligeramente doblado dentro de la palma.

Bardock: ¡Les golpearas con la palma de esta manera, y la zona donde darás el golpe es en el cuello, en este punto!- en eso se acerca a su hijo y le presiona un punto en específico del cuello, su hijo asintió y se acercó lentamente al sujeto el cual aún seguía orinando.

?: ¡Este trabajo es muy tedioso! Aunque esto nos ayudara para cumplir con el propósito de Morí-sama y Bora-sama- en eso deja de orinar.

 **TOC-** En eso el sujeto se queda inmóvil y sus pupilas se vuelven blancas y un poco de saliva le cae de su boca.

 **POM-** Cayo al suelo, y su rostro cayo justamente donde había orinado.

Goku: ¡Vaya, así es más fácil pelear con los sujetos!-exclamo dando a entender que él tuvo algo que ver, eso y que su mano estaba tal cual como le dijo su padre.

Bardock: ¡Andando!- ambos entran donde es la puerta.

Goku entro con mucho cuidado tratando de no llamar la atención, el vio en el techo varias tuberías y el suficiente espacio para esconderse.

 **HOP-** Salto y con su cola se enredo en una tubería, dio una vuelta y entro en el espacio para moverse a través de ese lugar.

Bardock decidió caminar por el pasillo, ya que como nadie puede verlo debido que deben superar su nivel de poder pero eso nunca sucederá, regresando al asunto principal el desde abajo está haciéndole señas a su hijo de los lugares donde se encuentran más personas vigilando, el azabache solo hacia seña con los ojos, al pequeño le costó algo de tiempo entenderlo pero se la estaba fiando para tratar de entender.

En ese pasillo había tres sujetos, el problema es que si golpeaba a uno los demás se darían cuenta.

Goku: ( **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** )- procure que la bomba de humo hiciera el menor ruido posible para no alertar su posición.

?: ¿¡Cuento tiempo crees que se tarde Morí-sama con esa niña de la lluvia!?- pregunto uno de los hombres algo aburrido.

En eso uno de ellos bostezó y luego hablo- Si no me equivocó esta chiquilla es la décima que está aguantando una lacrima, los niños númer fueron mandados a Clover para usarlos como fuente de energía- Bardock escucho esto con interés, ya que usar a unos niños como fuente de energía es raro de ver.

?: ¡Es lo bueno! Porque estar aquí es muy aburrido, aunque no me molestaría divertirme un poco con una de las niñas que están en las celdas… Al fin y al cabo solo las quieren vivas, no les importara si me divierto con ellas un rato- exclamo con un mirada digna de un enfermo.

?: Entonces vamos a ha…- en eso su comentario murió debido a un pequeño ruido.

 **TOC**

 **TOC**

 **TOC**

 **PUM-** Los tres sujetos caen al suelo inconscientes, sin percatarse que Goku había amarrado su cola en una tubería, y bajo a la altura de su cuello para luego golpearlos.

Bardock: ¡Bien hecho!, con lo poco que hablaron nos dieron información de valor… ¡Continuemos!- ambos avanzaron para poder enfrentarse al sujeto conocido como Morí.

Goku: (Es aburrido derrotarlos de esta forma… es mejor pelear con ellos)- lo pensó y luego ve a su padre sabiendo que lo escucho le respondería.

Bardock: ¡Tienes que aguantarte, debido a que esta vez hay niños como rehenes, si te llegan a descubrir comenzaran a matarlos!- exclamo con seriedad recordando lo que su raza hacía para exterminar y conquistar otro planeta.

Goku solo asintió ante esto… No siempre entrar y gritando como lo hizo en la Red Ribbon funcionaria a veces el sigilo lo ayudaría demasiado.

Afuera del lugar el guardia comenzó a despertar de poco a poco, justo cuando pensaba levantarse.

 **PUM-** Recibió un golpe con el mango de Archenemy propinado por la peli morada.

Kagura: ¡Tenias razón mamá, golpearlos en el cuello es efectivo!, y tal parece que Goku-kun y Bardock-san están en este lugar- exclamo mientras entraba y caminaba un poco para encontrarse a mas guardias en el suelo.

Yuno se acercó a ellos y les toco el cuello dándose cuenta que estarán inconsciente dentro de un tiempo más- ¡Bien hay que alcanzarlos!- ambas se dirigieron corriendo con los dos hombres.

Justo cuando entraron en la siguiente habitación vieron un alrededor de 15 hombres en el suelo, y justamente a los que buscaban estaban a punto de salir de la habitación.

Yuno: Bardock-san, Son-kun ¡Esperen!- ambos al escuchar sus nombres se detuvieron completamente.

Bardock: Parece que tuvieron la misma idea que nosotros- exclamo mientras la peli castaña asentía.

Yuno: ¡Hay demasiados niños en este lugar!- exclamo mientras veía las celdas y a los niños en un rincón llenos de miedo creyendo que los lastimarían.

Goku se acercó a una celda- ¿¡Porque están temblando!?- pregunto a un niño al azar.

Niño: ¡Esa señora te llevara a un lugar del cual nunca regresaras!- exclamo con mucho miedo.

Kagura: ¡Ella es mi mamá!- los niños vieron a ambas mujeres y vieron el parecido- ¡Nosotros estamos aquí para sacarlos de este lugar!- los niños los vieron con esperanza.

Yukino: ¡Peli morada-sama!- Goku y Kagura escucharon una voz de una niña pequeña del otro lado de la habitación- ¿¡Pueden salvar a Juvia-nesama!?- preguntaba a los dos, en eso los cuatro se acercaron al origen de la voz.

Todos al acercarse vieron a una niña de 6 años de edad con una cabellera blanca que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, unos ojos avellana, su ropa estaba muy destruida a penas y se veía un simple playera blanca toda sucia y raspada, no podían ver el resto de su ropa por la falta de luz.

Kagura solo se centraba más en su cabello- (Albina, albina, albina… amiga de Goku-kun… ¡QUITÁRMELO!... ¡NO LE PERMITIRÉ!)- en eso ella abraza al azabache muy posesivamente, extrañando a la pequeña pero no a los adultos.

Yuno: ¡Claro que te ayudaremos pequeña!- ella comenzó a sonreír un poco, al saber que la ayudarían- ¡Solo esperen un poco más… nos encargaremos de los demás!- todos se alejaron, bueno Goku está siendo arrastrado por Kagura.

Abren la puerta y siguen avanzando, los adultos dijeron que ya no los acompañarían ya que su energía se estaba agotando en eso brillan y desaparecen.

Goku y Kagura caminaron un par de minutos y vieron otra puerta ellos la abrieron y atrajeron la atención de los doctores.

 **ZUM-** Ambos corrieron para terminar con los 10 doctores que había.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM-** Goku y Kagura se sacudieron sus manos después de dejarlos inconscientes.

Kagura: ¡Parece que ella es Juvia!- exclamo viendo a la chica inconsciente, ella se acercó y coloco su oreja en su pecho y escucho a su corazón latir - ¡Aun está viva!- exclamo soltando un suspiro.

Goku: Es lo bueno…¡Hay que desatarla e irnos de aquí!- en eso comenzó a aflojar las ataduras de la chica.

Ambos colocaron un brazo de la chica en sus hombros, cuando se disponían a salir voltearon a la puerta y vieron a un peli verde con camisa blanca, pantalón negro de vestir y unas sandalias, este los veía con los ojos abiertos en shock, los niños al verlo solo estaban demasiado serios por lo que sucedería a continuación.

Morí: ¡Vaya, vaya!, se me hizo extraño escuchar tanto jaleo en esta habitación y al entrar me encuentro a los doctores en el piso y ustedes desamarrando a la chica- dijo mientras aun los veía tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Goku: ¿¡Quién eres tú!?- pregunto totalmente serio.

Morí: ¡Sabes de donde yo vengo debes de presentarte antes de saber el nombre de otra persona, pero en fin es lógico que no lo supieras niño salvaje… Mi nombre es Morí!- se presentó sin dejar de verlos a los ojos.

Kagura: ¿¡Porque le hiciste esto a Juvia!?- ahora fue el turno ella de preguntar.

Morí: ¿¡Qué clase de juego es este!?... Les contestare solo para que vean que soy un caballero… ¡Lo hicimos para crear nuevos tipos de lacrima, para ayudarles a Bora-sama y a la Red Ribbon!- ambos al escuchar ambos nombres se pusieron mucho más serios que antes.

Goku: ¿¡Y por lo que se ve no nos dejaras ir!?- al ver al peli verde negar , Goku se movió un poco y soltó el hombro de la peli azul- Entonces yo seré tu oponente- en eso se pone en pose de pelea.

Morí: ¡Si eso quieres…Eso tendrás!- en eso de sus manos sale electricidad- ¡Prepárate niño mono!- Goku solo lo ve con una mirada muy afilada.

 **ZUM-** El peli verde se sorprendió al ver al niño enfrente del, dando a entender que no debía de jugar contra su oponente.

 **HOP-** Salto para estar enfrente de su rostro.

 **TZZZ-** En eso el peli verde toco al azabache y una descarga eléctrica se pasa a él.

Goku: **¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-** en eso la electricidad deja de fluir en él lo que hace que caiga al suelo con su cabello totalmente convertido en afro.

Kagura: ¡GOKU-KUN… MALDITO!- en eso ella pensaba a hacer lo mismo después de haber dejado a la peli azul de nuevo en la camilla.

 **TZZZ-** En eso ella se detiene y ve que todo su cuerpo está lleno de electricidad.

Morí: ¿¡Que piensas hacer ahora niña!?- pregunto con una sonrisa engreída.

Kagura: ¡Esto!- en eso el peli verde siente su poder mágico aumentar- **"Cambio de gravedad x2"** \- y como ya es costumbre cuando la persona no controla esto, cae de bruces al suelo.

 **CRAC-** El peli verde vio esto con asombro e incluso su magia dejo de fluir por la repentina caída.

Una vez que ella dejo de influir magia el peli verde se puso de rodillas- D-Debo… c-calmarme- en eso la peli morada ve como le salen lágrimas al tipo, ella estuvo a punto de caer al suelo por la manera tan humillante que lo derroto e incluso recordó como derroto a Violet, de una manera ridícula… Enserio ¿¡Cuando se enfrentaría a alguien de verdad!?

Kagura: Sabes…¡Eres un debilucho!, ahora me sorprende que todos te obedezcan- exclamo con un rostro estoico viéndolo lamentarse.

Morí: ¡CÁLLATE¡…¡TOMA ESTO¡ **"Kaminari Reverse"-** coloco su palma en el suelo y la electricidad se dirigió a ella, y logro tocarla.

Kagura: **¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-** comenzó a gritar de dolor sintiendo como la corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

Morí: ¡Te confiaste pequeña mocosa, a decir verdad me llamaste demasiado la atención, una vez que caigas inconsciente experimentare contigo!- le dice mientras comienza a desquiciarse un poco el sujeto.

 **PUM-** En eso recibió un golpe en la mejilla que lo mando a estrellarse en la pared.

 **CRAC-** El levanto la vista y se encuentra con Goku y su estilo afro con la mano derecha levantada.

Morí: P-Pero ¿¡C-Como!?- logro preguntar al ver que despertó.

Goku: ¡Lastimaste a Kagura!- exclamo con un rostro muy enojado- ¡No te lo perdonare!- en eso antes de que el parpadeara aparece enfrente del.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PATAM**

 **TAP**

 **PUM**

En eso el azabache comenzó a lanzarle una combinación de golpes sin darle tiempo a que atacara, aunque el peli verde logro tocarlo con la mano justamente cuando dejo fluir su magia.

Morí: ¡MUERE, NIÑO MONO!- grito lleno de ira, cuando envió más carga eléctrica al niño.

 **TZZZZ-** En eso el cuerpo de Goku se llena de electricidad pero lo curioso esta vez no grito.

Morí: ¿¡PORQUE NO TE HACE NADA!?- grito de nuevo esperando su respuesta.

Goku: ¡Un ataque no vuelve hacerme daño una vez que soy atacado por él, por segunda ocasión!- el peli verde al saber de ese dato se espantó.

 **PATAM-** Goku le propino una patada en la boca del estómago, y lo saco volando destruyendo las paredes de la base, hasta quedar afuera en la tormenta eléctrica.

Goku se acerca a Kagura la cual está apoyada en la pared, en eso ella lo vea y habla- ¡Ve, en un momento te alcanzo!- el asiente y comienza a correr para terminar con el peli verde.

 **TAP-** Goku toco el suelo después de dar un brinco para salir de la base, en eso fija su vista al peli verde el cual está de pie a duras penas.

Morí: JAJAJAJAJAJA… SABES LO ¿¡QUE HAS HECHO!?- el no espero respuesta del niño y volvió a hablar- ¡ME HAS DADO LA TOTAL VENTAJA, TAL VEZ RESISTISTE MI ATAQUE PERO ESPERO QUE RESISTAS ESTO!- en eso levanta ambas manos al cielo- **"Kaminari Set"-** En vez de caer el rayo en sus manos, el lanzo el rayo de ellas.

 **GRRROOAAARRR-** Goku escucho un rugido, si su oído no le fallaba era el rugido de un dragón.

En eso observa bien en el cielo y ve perfectamente a un dragón hecho de electricidad, él sabía muy bien que su cuerpo no resistiría eso, así que junto sus manos a su cadera y antes de hablar escucho pasos detrás de con él y ve como la peli morada se posiciona a su lado.

Kagura: Goku-kun… tu encárgate del dragón… ¡Yo le enseñare a ese peli verde, una lección para que no vuelva a lastimar a más niños!- el azabache asiente- (Mamá… mostrare el resultado de mi entrenamiento)…Aquella luz que resplandece, en los días más oscuros te pido que me prestes tu poder Archenemy… El arma del odio- en eso ella desenfunda su arma y comienza a mandar magia a su Katana la cual reacciona mostrando una hoja de color celeste- ¡Estoy Lista!- exclamo viendo al peli verde.

Goku: **"KA…ME…HA…ME…-** está esperando el momento perfecto para cuando el peli verde lo lance.

Morí: ¡LOS VEO EN EL INFIERNO MOCOSOS! **"KAMINARI NO QIN" (Dragón de rayos)-** El dragón comienza a bajar directamente a Goku.

Goku: **…¡HAAAAA!"-** En eso lanza su ataque con el dragón el cual por obvias razones y mejor cantidad de poder comenzó a ganar Goku, aunque el dragón no se quedaba atrás.

Kagura desapareció de la vista del peli verde.

 **TCHAI-** En eso este, siente un tremendo dolor en su costado derecho, y bajo los brazos, esto hizo que el ataque de Goku consumiera el suyo.

Morí: **¡BUAHG!-** En eso comienza a escupir demasiada sangre, pero también de su costado derecho tenía una gran cortada y de esta misma le estaba saliendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

Kagura: Sabes… ¡Nosotros los niños no somos débiles… también podemos pelear, para salvarnos a nosotros mismos!- ella estaba detrás del.

 **CLIC-** En eso enfunda su Katana.

La piedra que estaba delante de ella se partió a la mitad y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente para luego caer, también la herida del peli verde se abrió más haciendo que una mayor cantidad de sangre salga de ella.

 **HOP-** La peli morada de un momento a otro salto, extrañando al peli verde el cual está a punto de perder la conciencia, por la gran pérdida de sangre.

Goku: **…¡HAAA!-** En eso vuelve a lanzar su ataque, el cual estuvo haciendo mientras la peli morada hablaba.

 **FLASH-** El ataque golpeo al peli verde y consiguió levantarlo de la tierra llevándoselo lejos.

Morí: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-** en eso comenzó a perderse en las nubes, una vez que eso paso, ambos chicos suspiraron.

Kagura: ¡Vamos a liberar a los demás!- en eso ambos se dirigen a la base logrando liberar a todos, e incluso a Yukino la cual estaba muy apegada de la peli azul, Goku por tercera ocasión uso su Kamehameha para destruir la base, la mayoría de los niños se dirigieron con el alcalde para que hablara a los caballeros rúnicos, en cambio Goku, Kagura, Yukino y una Juvia inconsciente se dirigieron a un hospital para que las atendiera algún doctor, por el estado de la peli azul.

 _Narrador: Morí al fin recibió lo que cultivo, una gran humillación, Goku y Kagura lograron salvar a Juvia y a Yukino aunque ¿¡Quienes eran los niños anteriores a Juvia que fueron mandados a Clover!?... ¿¡Porque son tan importantes ellos!?- Se ve a una Juvia en una camilla de un hospital mientras los tres niños esperan afuera, en eso la imagen se congela y muestra 9 siluetas mas, donde cada uno de ellos estaba en zonas diferentes de Fiore._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 2**_

 **(MERRY GO ROUND)**

Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**

Goku va corriendo mientras detrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo.  
 **(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa.  
 **(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**

Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un pelo castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica.

 **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**

Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente.  
 **(Wa tte ii suteta)**

El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo.  
 **(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**

Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku, una de esas personas se retira la máscara y se ve que es Yuno la madre de Kagura.  
 **(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**

Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír.  
 **(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**

Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo.  
 **(Namida o koraetetandarou)**

Kagura abraza a su madre en el torneo de Uranai Baba, mientras ambas lloran de felicidad por verse.

 **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**

Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera.  
 **(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**

Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan.  
 **(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**

Todos se sorprenden de ver a Goku y Bardock frente a frente solo para que este último se agache poniéndose a su nivel y trayéndolo a un abrazo, en eso Gohan se une a ellos y abraza a su nieto todo mientras Kagura e Yuno sonríen al ver que alguien más encontró lo que quería.  
 **(Sugata o miushinatte)**

Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail.  
 **(Shimattetanda)**

Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja.

 **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**

Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano.  
 **(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**

Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido.  
 **(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**

Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar.  
 **(Kaki keshite)**

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír.  
 **(MERII GOO RANDO)**

En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**

Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo.  
 **(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**

De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku.  
 **(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros comienzan a reír haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku, mientras las almas de Bardock, Yuno y Gohan ven esto mientras sonríen.

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragon Ball])_

 ** _Avance:_**

 _Hola soy Kagura, el doctor nos avisó que Juvia despertara dentro de poco, eso nos dejó un gran alivio- [La peli azul empieza a abrir sus ojos lentamente viendo una habitación blanca]_

 _¡Aun así…. NO PIENSO DEJAR A YUKINO CERCAS DE Goku-KUN!- [Bardock y Yuno caen al suelo por ver a la peli morada abrazando aun Goku como si fuera su peluche, logrando extrañar a la pequeña]_

 _Yuno: ¡No se preocupen pequeñas… si lo que necesitan es una madre yo seré su madre!- [Juvia y Yukino abrazan a Yuno mientras muestran una sonrisa, todo esto pasaba siendo observada por todos]_

 _Kagura/Yuno: En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z : es **"Familia"-** [Goku se presentas ante al dúo de niñas las cuales al verlo corresponden el gesto]_

 _Goku: ¡No se lo pierdan!- [Una albina está siendo abusada sexualmente por haber desobedecido a su amo el cual es un pelinegro, una vez terminado su trabajo la coge del cabello y la avienta en una jaula]_

 _Happy: ¡Aye Sir!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragon Ball])_

* * *

 ** _Niveles de poder:_**

 _ **Goku: 280.**_

 _ **Goku (1er Kamehameha): 400.**_

 _ **Goku (2do Kamehameha): 380.**_

 _ **Goku (3er Kamehameha): 310. [Esto se debe a que lo hizo de bajo poder para no matar a su oponente]**_

 _ **Kagura: 230.**_

 _ **Kagura (Gravedad x2): 300.**_

 _ **Kagura (Tajo de magia): 320.**_

 _ **Morí: 210.**_

 _ **Morí (Magia de electricidad): 250.**_

 _ **Morí (Kaminari Reverse): 270.**_

 _ **KAMINARI NO QIN: 340 [Este se usó a través de la energía del clima por lo tanto no pertenece del todo al peli verde y como va pasando el tiempo va aumentando su poder]**_

* * *

 **Este fue el capítulo, si lo notaron algo apresurado lo siento es que perdí la noción del tiempo escribiendo y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía demasiado así que tuve que acelerar un poco la pelea, XD… ¡Espero que disfruten la semana tanto como yo lo haré!**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Savoxgut:**_ _**¡Y seguirán aumentado los niveles como avance la saga!, cuando llegue el momento veras los cambios de la saga Saiyajin, con respecto al grupo faltaría com capítulos más para reunirse todos así que espera hasta ese entonces XD.**_

 ** _Jhanter1999:_** _**¡Hail GoKa!... Ok deja las payasadas viecenta1.8 jajajajaja, si ese será su nivel de poder al terminar la temporada, jajajajaja pobre de Raditz, con lo de los hijos espera un par de millones de capítulos… Ok no… serán dos es lo único que te puedo decir por ahora, ¡Vamos a por Bora! A darle lo que se merece, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 ** _Fedbax25: Antes que nada te mando un saludo y gracias por comentar, el titulo lo puse bien en el adelanto como en el capítulo pero a lo mejor como lo recorte eso puede ser, ya le quite su sufrimiento a Juvia, ¡Estas en lo correcto de las chicas!, pero Juvia no se sentirá atraído a el debido que ella no vio cuando la salvaron… eso y que aún no desarrolla en mi historia su actitud yandere, gracias por decirme de los errores estuve checando y es cierto varias comas desaparecieron al momento de subir el archivo y como puedes ver seguí tu ejemplo de los conectores, espero que no sea tan pesado esta vez la lectura, CHAO, CHAO._**

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7:**_ _**¡Infancia momentos ataca de nuevo! :v… como ves amigo ya la salvaron, y vaya sí que me dejaste con imágenes plagas que aún no se van JAJAJAJAJA nos leemos, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 ** _ThonyCvs:_** _**Todos estarán así y luego me verán diciéndome ¿¡Que rayos nos perdimos en esa saga!?, y como ves será algo posesiva con eso. Y yo también espero que vuelvas a comentar amigo te mando un saludo. ¡Hail GoKa!:v**_

 _ **Fitoxi:**_ _**Teniendo a dos niños con esas habilidades es difícil derrotarlo, con lo de tu comentario cuando llegues a la saga de Uranai Baba se aclararan algunas de tus dudas :v**_

 _ **Alucard77 (Guest):**_ _**Muy buenas mi criaturita del dolor, si no eres fan o lector de mi historia coge tu comentario y métetelo por el culo ¡Por favor!... JAJAJAJAJA, preguntare esto ¿¡Que fue lo que sentiste al escribir un comentario tan gracioso como ese!?, No respondas yo lo haré por ti diría que Celos y envidia por ver como mi historia está progresando y no solo la mía también de aquellos lectores nuevos que están siendo conocidos por los demás, por no ser descortés responderé a tu comentario veamos… 1- Si mi historia fuera una mierda créeme… NADIE la leería y de todos los que comentan tu opinión me la paso por el arco del triunfo. 2- Mira quien lo dice aquel que probablemente le esté mamándosela a alguien más, así que respeta a los demás a mí nunca, NUNCA, me ha gustado que ofendan a otros y menos si estoy involucrado directamente o indirectamente. 3- Actualizo cada semana y eso es mucho tiempo para ti, yo no quiero ser de aquellos que actualicen todos los días… tengo vida no siempre me la pasare escribiendo.**_

 _ **Lo que me causa más risa es que un Guest cualquiera como tu usa el nombre de Alucard77, lo creas o no… yo leo sus Fic, así que se me hace gracioso que tomes el nombre de alguien así de su calibre y vengas a ofenderme a mí y a las personas que siguen mi Fic, en fin gracias por darle humor a los comentarios ¡Tarado!**_

 _ **ESE FUE EL ULTIMO REVIEW Y DÉJENME DECIRLES QUE ESTE OFENSIVO ES EL ULTIMO QUE RESPONDERÉ ASÍ QUE ABSTENGANCE DE ENVIARME UNO ASÍ PERO SI LO HACEN HÁGANLO, SOLO LO IGNORARE, AUNQUE SI QUIEREN EVITARSE QUE YO LES CONTRADIGA TODO Y LOS OFENDA MEJOR ENVIEMENLO POR UN PM ASÍ NOS EVITAMOS PROBLEMAS Y ESTO QUEDA ENTRE NOSOTROS… ES INCREÍBLE QUE EXISTA GENTE ASÍ PERO EN FIN NO ES MI PROBLEMA, LOS VEO LA PRÓXIMA CHAO, CHAO.**_


	18. Familia

**¡Ha pasado una gran semana llena de trabajo!, ¿¡Que creen!?, me sucedió algo extraño con los reviews ya que según al día siguiente de publicar el capítulo anterior habíamos llegado a 74 comentarios , pero de la nada cuando actualice página y me salió este mensaje… déjenme citarlo "Error 304… La pantalla de tu computadora no tiene permitido captar comentarios muy pendejos" (Fanfiction, 2018)… ¿¡Que!?, si no sabían aquel que no cite algo ya es plagio, pero regresando a esto comprobé varias veces y desaparecieron comentarios muy desagradables y por eso digo ¡GRACIAS!, veamos solo quiero aclarar algo sobre los Ovas es que comenzaran al momento de que Goku y Kagura tomen caminos diferentes para entrenar, a partir de ese momento se crearan la línea no canónica de mi historia cada ova será un total d partes cada uno de esos mundos habrá , en otras palabras cada 5 partes contara como un mundo… ¡Renuncia de derechos a su respectivos autores solo sagas, personajes, técnicas Oc son de mi propiedad!**

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero:¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Juvia despierta y lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos fue ver a Yuno.**_

 _ **-Yukino está muy nerviosa por la mirada que le da Kagura, todo eso mientras abraza a Goku como un peluche.**_

 _ **-Bardock cae al suelo por el tremendo golpe que le dio Yuno por haberle comentado algo a su hija.**_

 _ **-Yuno se convierte en la madre de Juvia y Yukino, ellas se ponen felices por esto, en cambio Kagura se puso nerviosa por saber que tendría nuevas hermanas y que una de ellas "estaba detrás de su amigo".**_

 _ **-Sorano es violada por el jefe de la base N° 3.**_

 _ **-Bardock presiona a todo a Goku para que siga entrenando con la gravedad de Kagura, y es momento de que use en práctica el Ikaku.**_

 _ **-Kagura decide probar el entrenamiento de Bardock y se da cuenta que su madre ha sido muy flexible con ella.**_

 _ **-Todos se movilizan a la siguiente ciudad la cual es la ciudad de Volwatt, que es la más cerca de la playa.**_

 _ **-Sorano está a punto de ser vendida a un gremio oscuro llamado "Oración Seis".**_

 _ **-Una vez que ellos llegan a la ciudad deciden todos ir a infiltrarse a la siguiente base.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 2**_

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5.

 **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**

Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo.

 **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**

Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro.

 **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**

En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder.

 **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**

Akane Resort aparece con una lluvia la cual está incrementando cada segundo y cercas en la costa hay un peli verde que está sujetando a Juvia.

 **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**

Sting y Rogué están en jaulas en la ciudad de Clover como si fueran fuentes de energía para una máquina para Lacrimas.

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**

Juvia e Yukino están corriendo del peli verde en eso estalla la pared y se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales no entienden nada.

 **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**

Goku y Morí se enfrentan cuando un rayo le da de lleno al azabache lo que hace que caiga al suelo con un peinado en forma de afro.

 **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**

Kagura se enfrenta a este mismo en eso Goku y ella hace equipo y logran equilibrar las cosas para ellos.

 **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**

Juvia junto con Yukino acompañan a Goku y Kagura mientras estas primeras están sobre Kinton.

 **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**

En eso un peli naranja voltea a un lado en específico mientras esta serio esta persona se ve que tiene el sello de Fairy Tail.

 **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**

Bardock y Goku están perfeccionando su estilo de pelea para que se adapte.

 **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**

Yuno y Kagura están practicando su técnica con Archenemy.

 **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**

Rogué y Sting junto con Goku, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia se unen para enfrentarse a los 5 mejores de Bora.

 **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**

Los 6 niños saltan de la catedral de Oshibana y se dirigen corriendo a Hargeon.

 **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**

Bora aparece mientras la magia de fuego que tiene baila a su alrededor y detrás del salen sus 5 mejores hombres que son Morí, Miraí, Sam, Arlín y Komatsu cada uno de ellos mostrando sus dos magias que manejan.

 **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**

Los niños corren directamente a ellos y cada uno escoge a su oponente.

 **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**

Goku aparece enfrente de Bora mientras sus ojos son completamente rojos, su cola y cabello están erizados, Kagura golpea a Miraí y en eso una sincronía de su madre aparece junto a ella.

 **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**

Los niños están afuera de Hargeon y todos están lastimados en eso todos se despiden.

 **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**

Kagura se acerca y le da un beso a Goku en los labios para luego correr mientras los demás niños lo siguen, dejando solo a Goku.

 **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)**

Goku usa su sincronía junto con el Ikaku y comienza a dirigirse al sur, la pantalla se divide la parte izquierda muestra Goku el cual corre y salta mientras saca su báculo y comienza a caer, del lado derecho Kagura y los demás saltan también de la montaña y todos sonríen mientras la peli morada tiene el rostro totalmente rojo por lo que había hecho.

* * *

Silencio total es lo que se podía escuchar ya que todos estaban demasiado nerviosos debido a que todos estaban esperando a que el doctor saliera y les diera buenas noticias sobre la peli azul la cual ha estado inconsciente, y mostraba signo de deshidratación entre otros problemas como marcas de golpes.

Yukino: ¿¡Creen que Juvia-nesama estará bien!?- pregunto mientras veía a Goku y Kagura los cuales estaban sentado enfrente de ella.

Kagura: ¡No te preocupes, por lo que pude checar ella seguía con vida así que como llegamos a tiempo es probable que ella siga con vida!- le dijo con una mirada que le entendí totalmente, la albina sonreía.

Yukino: ¿¡Como habían dicho que se llamaban!?- pregunto viéndolos fijamente.

Kagura: ¡Yo me llamo Kagura Mikazuchi, y el Son Goku-kun!- se presentó, en eso se levantó e hizo una reverencia, el azabache solo levanto la mano y sonrió como él sabe eso solo hizo que la albina se sonrojara por la sonrisa del azabache.

Yukino: ¡Y-Yo soy Yukino Agria!...Es un gusto conocerlos Kagura-sama y Goku-sama- dijo viéndolos, con algo de miedo, eso era entendible ya que acababa de salir de un infierno, a pesar de que no mostraba signo de golpes había traumas en ella.

Yuno: ¡Y yo soy Yuno Rosemary!- se presentó, mientras esto exalto demasiado a todos ya que no vieron en el momento en que apareció- ¡Y soy la madre de Kagura!... es un gusto conocerte Yukino-chan- exclamo con una sonrisa, en eso ella hace una reverencia, para luego levantarse a verlos.

Yukino: ¡H-Hola!- hablo con muchos nervios, ya que aún sigue con la mentalidad que está en una celda.

Yuno en eso se acercó a ella y la abrazo haciendo que la niña se tensara por esto, ella comenzó a moverse de una manera incomoda- ¡Tranquila, todo está bien!... ¡Ya no tienes por qué estar de esa manera, solo déjalo salir todo!- en eso comenzó a acariciar a la pequeña mientras las palabras poco a poco estaban llegando a su corazón, Yukino al escuchar eso empezaban a salirle lágrimas, después de estar más de 3 meses en ese lugar donde varias veces tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas e implorando por su vida, que ella no fuera elegida para usarla como rata de laboratorio, al fin al estar siendo abrazada sintió la calidez que había perdido hace tiempo.

Yukino: ¡M-Mamá!- exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte, en eso ella comienza a llorar.

Yuno se dio cuenta que la niña necesitaba eso, por lo que decidió reforzar más el abrazo e incluso les hizo señas con la vista a los dos pequeños para que la abrazaran… era algo verdaderamente malo que una niña de 6 años pasara por eso, los otros niños se acercaron y Yuno abrió un poco los brazos, la albina al sentir eso apretó más su abrazo ya que no quería sentirse sola, en eso siente dos pares de manos y retira su cabeza del pecho de Yuno para ver que Goku y Kagura la están abrazando.

Kagura: No se por lo que pasaste pero ahora estas a salvo- exclamo mientras reforzaba el abrazo.

Justo cuando el azabache pensaba decir algo escuchar un ***Ejem*** su atención fue directamente a esa persona la cual por su aspecto y la bata blanca era un doctor- ¡Creo que ustedes son las personas más cercanas a la peli azul!- no fue una pregunta más bien una suposición, el al ver el asentimiento por parte de todos volvió a hablar- La paciente, está fuera de peligro a pesar del maltrato que recibió, le dimos un medicamento con alguna hierbas para que se relaje y pueda descansar como se debe, lo más seguro es que ella despertara en un par de horas o mañana mismo- después de hablar se retiró dejando a todos en un silencio.

Yuno: ¡Muy bien haremos lo siguiente, irán a casa los tres, se bañaran, deje algo de comida para los tres, yo me quedare en este lugar para cuidar a Juvia!- los tres asintieron, solo que no se movían pero lo peor es que Kagura comenzó a abrazar a Goku, acercando su rostro entre sus pechos en crecimiento.

Yukino: ¿¡S-Sucede a-algo Kagura-sama!?- en eso todos ven como ella comienza a acercarlo más a su pecho.

Kagura: ¡N-Nada!- exclamo viéndola en todo momento- S-Solo que Goku-kun le g-gusta estar cercas de mi… de ¡SU AMIGA!- lo dijo mientras lo acercaba más evitando que el oxígeno del azabache se fuera debido a la fuerza que estaba poniendo.

Bardock y Yuno caen al suelo al ver que la peli morada estaba demostrando una exagerada cantidad de celos y sin siquiera ser consciente de ella, ellos al ver este hecho volvían a caer ya que de un momento a otro la peli morada comenzó a lanzar chispas de los ojos como si fuera una pareja celosa… en ¡Exceso!.

Yuno: ¡M-Mira lo que ocasionas… Idiota!- exclamo viendo al azabache mayor, el cual estaba en el suelo viéndola.

Bardock: ¡Y yo que rayos sabría que tu hija tiene una actitud celosa, de haber sabido eso no habría dicho nada!... De haber sabido, hubiera cerrado la boca, pero debes admitir que así como va no faltara tiempo para que acepte lo que siente- luego voltea a verla para luego.

 **PUM-** Recibió un golpe en el rostro, eso hizo que quedara en el suelo por más tiempo.

Yuno: Kagura deja de hacer eso… ¡Ahora, regresen a casa!- las dos chicas asintieron… espera ¿¡Dije dos!?, eso se debe a que Goku está más que desmayado por la falta de aire.

Las dos se levantara y comenzaron a salir del lugar.

 **PATAM-** La peli castaña le propino una patada en el rostro a Bardock.

Bardock: ¿¡QUE TE PASA TERRÍCOLA!?- le grito extrañando a la castaña por decirle terrícola.

Yuno: ¿¡Porque me dijiste terrícola!?- preguntaba viéndolo fijamente mientras él se levantaba.

Bardock: ¡No es de tu incumbencia!- cuando dijo eso salió del lugar, para poder alcanzar a su hijo y las demás chicas.

Yuno: ¡Aun se niega a hablar conmigo!, cuando despierte Juvia hablare seriamente con el- en eso ella e dirige al cuarto de la pequeña peli azul a esperar a que ella despierte.

 _ **Ciudad Volwatt**_

En esta pequeña ciudad ha habido problemas desde hace dos semanas ya que curiosamente las personas han estado despareciendo día con día, pero más las chicas, los padres de ellas ya no permite que salgan de sus casas ya que esto les preocupaba demasiado, por todo el pueblo hay carteles de un total de 21 chicas, en la montaña a las afueras de la ciudad había una gran casa o mejor dicho una mansión, pero nadie sabía que esta mansión es el lugar en donde se encuentran las chicas.

Nosotros nos centraremos en una albina… ¿¡Otra más!?... pero ¿¡Cuantas hay!? ¡Recapitulemos Mirajane, Lissana, Yukino!, ya son demasiadas… en fin, la chica estaba en una celda, pero ella con el uso de un clip estaba abriendo la puerta y vaya que lo estaba logrando, demostraba que tenía experiencia con esto, la chica incluso miraba a todo lado preocupado de que la cacharan en esa situación.

?: (¡S-Solo un poco más!, mi suerte va de mal en peor, primero el estar como una esclava en la torre del cielo y ahora esto… ¿¡E-Estará bien mi Imōto!?... ¡Espérame un poco más, pronto estaremos juntas!)- ella continua moviendo el clip en la rejilla.

 **CLIC-** Hasta que se escuchó un pequeño sonido dando a entender que la puerta estaba abierta.

Ella comienza a abrir la puerta lentamente sin querer alertar a los demás.

 **ZUM-** Ella comienza a correr y en cada esquina se detiene, y mira de reojo en cada una, le extraño demasiado que los guardias no estuvieran vigilando.

?: ¡Esto es muy extraño!- lo dijo en un susurro, ella vuelve a salir y se dirige a la puerta principal, ella uso el mismo clip y abrió la puerta más rápido.

Esta vez sale de puntillas, y ve claramente las escaleras, ella comienza a subirlas a la mitad del camino se divide en dos caminos, y como se sabe por lógica ambas llevan al mismo lugar… ¡Que equivocada estaba!

? : ¡Q-Que extraño!... ¿¡P-Porque no hay guardias!?, hace una semana estaban vigilando aquí el otro día cuando me trajeron en este lugar.

Cuando sube las escaleras se encuentra con más celdas de chicas de su edad o un poco mayores que ella, ella solo pasa a un lado de ellas, y siente una profunda tristeza ya que la mirada que tienen es la misma que ella tenía cuando estaba encerrada en esa maldita torre.

Ninguna de ellas le pedía ayuda, eso fue extraño para ella, una vez llegada a la puerta la abrió de nuevo y salió encontrándose con la sala principal de la casa.

Justo cuando llego a la mitad de la sala sintió un gatillo en el cráneo, ella se congelo, curiosamente vio algo que no había visto antes era como una especie de arma pero esta tenía un gatillo, nunca antes había visto algo así- ¿¡Te gusta!?, esta pequeña arma se llama "Pistola" la Red Ribbon nos proporciona esto y más tecnología de su continente, probablemente estarás con curiosidad de lo que hace, ¿¡Que te parece que jale el gatillo!?- esa frase tenso a la pequeña.

?: ¡P-Por favor… s-solo d-déjenme ir… q-quiero v-ver a mi h-hermana!- exclamo con mucho miedo.

?: ¡No es como si me importara!- en eso se coloca enfrente de ella.

 **CLAP-** Le propino un golpe con el mango de la pistola.

 **PAM-** Ella cae al suelo, y se lleva su mano izquierda a su rostro para ocultar el lugar donde fue golpeada.

?: ¡Sabes una cosa mocosa… la razón por la cual nadie te pidió que la salvaras es que… nosotros nos encargamos de romperlas mentalmente, dentro de poco vendrá Zero el líder de un nuevo grupo de magos oscuros, él está reclutando mercancía, así que ellas ya solo serán simples herramientas!- en eso el comienza a verla de arriba abajo.

? : ¿¡Q-Que es lo que me ves!?- pregunto muy nerviosa.

?: ¡Me encargare de disfrutar la mercancía!- esas palabras no le gustaron para nada a la chica.

En eso la albina sintió un fuerte agarre detrás de ella, y voltea a ver y justamente es una de las chicas que estaba encerrada en la jaula donde anteriormente había pasado, solo que esta chica está totalmente desnuda, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida se veía como una muñeca o títere la cual con cualquier orden cambiaría para siempre el resto de su vida.

 **RASHHHH-** Esa misma chica rompió la ropa de ella, la albina no entendía que iba a pasar, en eso ve al frente de ella como el hombre empieza a despojarse de su ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo.

? : ¡No te resistas… Zarate-sama, te volverá una mujer como nosotras!- la chica ve que se acerca a ella mientras el comienza a masturbarse su virilidad.

?: (¿¡Q-Que es lo que hará!?... ¿¡Q-Que quiso decir con mujer como ellas!?)- en eso deja de pensar a su alrededor ya que recuerda una voz, la cual es de ella con su hermana- (Sorano-nesama, ¿¡S-Siempre cuidaras de mí!?)- la voz de la pequeña daba a entender que es su hermana- (¡Claro que si Yukino-Imōto!, es el deber de una One-san cuidar a su Imōto!)- en eso deja de escuchar las voces ya que siente algo.

Siente algo que está entrando en su feminidad, ella al fin entendió que pasaría, comenzó a desesperarse y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de empujarlo pero el agarre de la chica detrás de ella era más fuerte, en eso siente que la virilidad del tipo llego a una pared, pero de un momento el dio una estocada más fuerte ocasionando que su himen se rompiera.

Sorano: **¡KKKKKYYYYYAAAAA!, SACALO… ¡ME DUELE!-** grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

En cambio el sujeto llamado Zarate ignoro esto y comenzó a penetrarla ocasionando que las lágrimas se desbordan de Sorano la cual pedía que se detuviera- C-Creme… p-pequeña… c-cuando t-termine contigo… ¡Serás un verdadero Ángel para todos!- en eso aumenta la velocidad ocasionando que la chica gimiera, ella sin siquiera quererlo su cuerpo cedía, pero trataba de resistirse.

 _Con Bardock y los demás._

Bardock estaba entrenando de nuevo a su hijo el cual estaba haciendo lagartijas mientras tiene una gran piedra sobre su espalda, a decir verdad esto se le dificultaba demasiado ya que Kagura y Yukino están a fuera viendo mientras la primera está usando su magia sobre él, pero la otra solo ve con asombro como el azabache hace la rutina.

Yukino: ¿¡P-Porque hace eso Kagura-sama!?- pregunto sin dejar de ver al chico.

Kagura: ¡Él quiere ser más fuerte, y la única manera de lograrlo es entrenarse!- decía viéndola a ella con su rostro totalmente serio.

Yukino: ¡E-Entiendo!, pero… ¿¡P-Porque me ve de e-esa manera!?- pregunto viéndola.

Kagura en vez de responder, evadió el tema- ¡Te recomiendo que vayas a dormir en la habitación, ya que cuando despierte Juvia veremos qué sucederá con ustedes!- la pequeña asintió y entro dentro de la casa, solo que ella se detuvo a la mitad del camino, ya que presentía que algo malo estaba sucediendo, ella sacudió su cabeza y entro a la casa dispuesta a dormirse.

Kagura al ver que Yukino entro se acercó a Bardock el cual al verla, vio que estaba a punto de hablar- Bardock-san… he visto que sus métodos de entrenamiento en comparación de mamá, son más efectivos, ya que haga lo que haga me quedo atrás de Goku-kun- en eso el azabache mayor ve que hace una reverencia- ¡POR FAVOR… ENTRENEME!- Bardock solo sonrió por esto.

Bardock: Tus deseos y convicción son fuertes… ¡Usa tu magia de gravedad x 3 en ti y quiero que le des 15 vueltas de la casa hasta la última sombrilla, si te llegas a detener aumentaras una vuelta más!- la pequeña asintió y comenzó a caminar con algo de dificultad.

 _Con Yuno_

Ella en todo momento ha estado viendo a la pequeña peli azul dormir, solo que en momentos ella se mueve dando indicios de que pronto despertaría y tal como lo predijo ella abrió lentamente los ojos.

Juvia: ¿¡D-Donde se encuentra Juvia!?- pregunto en tercera persona, mientras abrió completamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una mujer- ¿¡M-Mamá!?- pregunto incrédula al ver a su madre.

Yuno: ¡L-lo siento Juvia… solo soy la madre de una niña que te salvo!- exclamo con una mirada melancólico.

Juvia al ver a la mujer, asintió con algo de tristeza ya que nunca antes había visto a su madre, porque paso la mayor parte de su vida en un orfanato hasta que fue echada de ese lugar por ser la más rara de todas- ¡Y-Ya veo… p-perdone a Juvia por… c-confundirla!- lo dijo con una mirada y expresión triste

Yuno:… El doctor me había dicho que si ya te encontrabas bien podrías salir hoy mismo… dime ¿¡Te gustaría salir hoy mismo!?- le pregunto mientras la chica asentía lentamente.

Juvia: ¡A Juvia le gustaría salir hoy!- en eso como si un recuerdo llegara a ella se levantó abruptamente- ¿¡YUKINO!?- ella sale rápidamente de la cama.

Yuno: ¡Tranquila, ella está a salvo en la casa!- la peli azul a escuchar esto se detuvo y voltea a verla- ¿¡Que te parece si salimos de este lugar para ir con los demás!?- la peli azul asintió.

Ambas fueron hablar con el doctor y se le recomendó a la peli azul que descansara un poco más, ya que no saben los efectos tendría lo que sea que le hubieran hecho.

Cuando llegaron a la casa la peli azul se sorprendió por ver una casa tanto esférica y algo futurista, ella quedo maravillada con el diseño, en eso ve que Yuno está viendo a fuera en un punto en específico, pero ese punto es Bardock , solo que ella al no poseer un nivel de magia elevado no puede verlo, ella se acerca a ese lugar y le susurro- ¿¡Que haces aquí a fuera!?- el azabache no la ve y solo contesta a su pregunta.

Bardock: ¡Estoy supervisando el entrenamiento de mi hijo y tu hija!- la peli morada al escuchar sobre su hija, se molestó demasiado.

Yuno: ¿¡Porque rayos está obligando a mi hija a entrenar!?- exclamo con enojo.

Bardock: ¡Tu hija me pidió que la entrenara!- su madre al escuchar eso se sorprendió- Ya que según ella , has sido muy suave y no quiere quedarse tan atrás de mi hijo, por esa razón y su mirada me dijo que necesitaba ser fuerte- luego la voltea a ver- Espero lo entiendas, si yo les ayudo ella será más fuerte- en eso ve a la peli azul- ¡Vaya! Parece que la chica del control de la lluvia, ya despertó- el decide regresar su vista a Goku el cual está caminando con la piedra, directamente a ellos.

Juvia ve como Goku se acerca a ellos, pero luego sus ojos se abren a mas no poder ya que el chico tiene una cola de mono pero encima del está cargando una piedra, en eso se detienen enfrente de Yuno- ¡Hola!- exclamo felizmente saludando a su "futura suegra", la cual al verlo quiso preguntar algo.

Yuno: Son-kun… ¿¡Donde se encuentran los demás!?- ella ve que el chico coloca su mano en su barbilla y piensa.

Goku: ¡Hace poco vi a Kagura, cercas de las sombrillas, en cuanto a Yukino está en la casa!- en eso se percató de la presencia de la peli azul- ¡Hola, me llamo Son Goku, pero puedes decirme Goku!- el levanta su mano izquierda y sonríe solo como él sabe.

La peli azul al estar cercas del se puso nerviosa ya que rara a la vez hablaba con un chico de su edad debido al orfanato, nadie se acercaba a ella ya que la consideraban alguien rara.

Juvia: ¡H-Hola… yo soy Juvia Loxar!, es un gusto conocerlo Goku-san- en eso ella ve el rostro incomodo del azabache, creyendo lo peor decidió preguntar- ¿¡S-Sucede algo… -G-Goku-san!?- en eso el chico deja la piedra y se pone enfrente de ella, donde se puede ver claramente que ella era más alta que él y por mucho, estando a la altura de Kagura la cual media 1.52 cm.

Goku: ¡Es solo que no me gusta que digan el "san" en mi nombre, somos amigos después de todo, solo dime Goku!- la peli azul abrió los ojos en shock, acaso escucho bien él dijo ¿¡Amigos!?

Juvia: ¿¡S-Somos amigos!?- pregunto algo tímida por esto ya que nunca le había pasado algo así.

Goku: ¡Claro!- lo expreso con una sonrisa.

Y antes de que pudieran seguir hablando la peli morada llegaba lento pero seguro a la casa- Y-Y 15… ¡T-Termine!- exclamo con cansancio pero contenta al lograr terminar, en eso se percata de su madre y la peli azul- Mamá… Juvia ¡Es un gusto ver que ya estas despierta!... Yo soy Kagura Mikazuchi – en eso hace una reverencia con algo de trabajo, producto del cansancio de estar entrenando, pero a decir verdad eso le agrada, un poco de esfuerzo para volverse más fuerte.

Juvia: ¡Es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Juvia Loxar, pero puedes llamarme solo Juvia!- exclamo con el mismo gesto que la peli morada.

Yuno: ¡Bien, iré a dentro a hablar con ellas y te necesito, dejemos a Son-kun entrenar un tiempo más!- las chicas asintieron, mientras el azabache hacia el ejercicio anterior de Kagura.

Cuando todas entraron Goku se detuvo y vio a su padre el cual le estaba haciendo una seña para que se acercara a la orilla de la playa, el decidió acercarse para ver qué es lo que quería- Kakarotto, una vez que hayas terminado el calentamiento comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento… justo como ahora- su hijo tembló ante esto ya que su entrenamiento si era infernal, y más cuando se trataba de aprender su pose de pelea- ¿¡Recuerdas que cuando te enfrentaste a Gohan, el en momentos se alejaba al ver tus ojos!?- al recibir un asentimiento de su hijo continuo- ¡Eso se debe a que tu despertaste una habilidad llamada **"Ikaku"** , probablemente, en estos momentos puedas activarla si recuerdas el sentimiento adecuado… en esta ocasión no puedo ayudarte ya que el sentimiento puede ser diferente, en mi caso es el "Valor", en veces se despierta en casos de desesperación… Quiero que lo actives!- exclamo con un tono autoritario que le helo la sangre a su hijo.

Goku: Pero… ¿¡Que más hace esa técnica llamada **"Ikaku"**!?- pregunto mientras recordaba el sentimiento.

Bardock: ¡Esta técnica se especializa en la intimidación del oponen tente, del cual viene su nombre, probablemente no lo entiendas del todo pero había personas las cuales podían esconder su nivel de pelea para despistar al oponente de su ubicación, esta habilidad a diferencia de la otra es que el **"Ikaku"** , se encarga de alterar el flujo de la energía del oponente ocasionando que este pierda el control de esta… en otras palabras, mientras este activado, nadie te podrá atacar a menos que tu contrincante sea más fuerte que tú, ya que inconscientemente ellos tienen un instinto de intimidación más fuerte a pesar de que no lo demuestren como tú y yo!- termino su explicación ahora daría las instrucciones del entrenamiento- ¡Quiero que hagas lo siguiente, activaras la técnica, y nadaras para ahuyentar a los tiburones que los persiguieron ayer, ya que aún están aquí!- en eso señala a los tiburones los cuales solo están pasando de vez en cuando, Goku asintió con algo de nervios.

En eso trato de concentrarse y no pasó nada, volvió a intentarlo y obtuvo el mismo resultado, hizo un tercer intento pero no pasaba nada, su padre al ver esto decidió darle una pequeña idea, a pesar de que sería distinta a como el la obtuvo.

Bardock: ¡Detente… veamos cierra los ojos…- en eso su hijo hace caso, y su padre continuo-… recuerda que sentiste en ese momento…- Goku comienza a recordar el sentimiento, paso por varios en ese momento alegría, tristeza, dolor, ira y calma… la pregunta sería ¿¡Cuál de todos esos sentimientos seria!?... pero de algo estaba seguro la alegría no era, ya que siempre estaba feliz y no pasaba eso- …una vez que identifiques cual es, entraras a un espacio totalmente oscuro, a partir de ahí en adelante, depende de ti!- su hijo seguía concentrado, poco a poco recordó el sentimiento… "La calma"

Cuando Goku abrió los ojos tal cual como dijo su padre se encontraba en su espacio mental el cual era totalmente oscuro- ¿¡Porque es tan oscuro!?- pregunto, mientras su voz hacía eco por todo el lugar.

El comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar, sin encontrar nada, en eso ve que en el centro del lugar hay dos luces, él se acercó a esto, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cercas vio dos luces la primera era de color gris, esta al momento de acercarte sentía una gran presión en el aire como si su cuerpo le dijera que huyera, y otra luz de color amarilla la cual al verla no entendió nada, él se acercó y pudo sentir una gran ira y dentro de ella había dos ojos de color esmeralda, incluso sentía que ese poder aumentaba cada vez que se acercaba, el tentado a esto acerco su mano a esa energía, cuando lo toco sintió algo abrumador- **¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-** Lo soltó y cae al suelo, jadeando demasiado, el sintió que su energía aumento de golpe pero su cuerpo no la estaba soportando, él se alejó lentamente, y veía que esos ojos esmeralda o azul eléctrico que lo tentaban a que fuera a por él.

 **GGGGGGRRRRRUUUUUUAAAAAA-** En eso voltea a la esfera gris, ya que de un momento a otro salieron unos ojos de color rojo y pudo verlo, vio a un mono, al Ozauru mas especifico, e incluso sintió una sed de sangre de esa esfera, él lo comprendió, la habilidad proviene de esa esfera, el acerco sus manos y una línea de esa, sale y el comienza a jalarlo.

La esfera redujo muy poco su tamaño, en eso el poder entro en Goku, cuando el abre los ojos ya estaba de nuevo en la playa, solo que tenía una seriedad increíble, su sed de sangre se sentía por sus alrededores, Bardock sonrió al ver que su hijo logro activarlo.

 **ZUM-** Goku corrió directamente a una piedra.

 **HOP-** Dio un gran salto, e hizo un medio giro.

 **SPLASH-** Cae dentro del agua, en eso los tiburones se acercaban a él con la intención de comerlo.

 **ZUM-** Solo que ellos al acercarse lo suficientemente, sintieron la inmensa sed de sangre, pero en vez de lanzarse al ataque su sed de sangre opaco la de ellos y salieron nadando a una velocidad increíble.

Bardock: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡DEMUÉSTRALES QUIEN ES EL MEJOR DEPREDADOR!- le grito con demasiado orgullo, y su hijo hizo caso y comenzó a seguirlos.

 _En la casa_

Había un gran silencio en la sala ya que las tres chicas habían hecho una propuesta que les cambiaría el mundo, la primera en hablar fue la albina- ¿¡Q-Quieres… q-que… s-seamos sus hijas!?- exclamo con sorpresa, ya que aún no se las creía.

Yuno: ¡Claro!, si les dejo solas por la vida u en un orfanato, no asegura que estarán bien, así que como me dijeron no tienen madre, les vuelvo a preguntar… ¿¡Quieren ser mis hijas!?- les pregunto con una sonrisa sincera.

Kagura: ¿¡Porque les preguntas eso mamá!?- es que aún se cree que tendrá hermanas y una de ellas es su rival de amistad.

Yuno: ¡Me recuerdan a ti, si las dejo solas no me asegura que alguien les haga lo mismo!- su hija al entender su razón ya no objeto más.

Juvia: P-Pero… ¿¡E-Esta segura!?- decía mientras poco a poco le salían lágrimas y poco a poco empezaba a llover.

Yuno: ¡Claro, que estoy segura!- en eso ella abre los brazos, para darles un abrazo.

Juvia/ Yukino: ¡MAMÁ!- ambas la abrazan dando a entender que aceptaron completamente, el ser sus nuevas hijas.

Kagura veía esto sonriendo aunque el considerar que la albina seria su nueva hermana le temblaba un ojo y una ceja, pero ella haría lo que fuera para ganar… hermana o no, ella sería la única amiga de Goku.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Natsu y Gray se golpean pero luego aparece Erza para agarrarlos de la cabeza y estrellarlos mientras todos los de su generación reían, por los dos chicos.**_

* * *

Las chicas al salir esperaron unos momentos a que regresara el azabache, el cual no regresaba.

Yuno: ¿¡Donde estará Son-kun!?- preguntaba viendo a los alrededores, ya que llevaban poco de guardar la casa, lo cual sorprendió a las dos nuevas integrantes.

Kagura: ¡No creo que tarde mucho en llegar!- exclamo con una sonrisa sabiendo que su amigo llegaría dentro de poco.

Juvia: ¡Si, es lo más probable, aunque estoy sorprendida por lo que paso con la casa, no recordaba que las casas fueran así!- exclamo con asombro ya que era raro ver casas con esa forma, y que desaparecieran con tan solo presionar un botón, para luego aparecer una capsula.

Yukino: ¿¡C-Como hacen eso!?- preguntaba viendo a la peli morada, ya que de las presentes es la que mejor sabia sobre esto.

Kagura: ¡Son capsulas Hoi-Poi, estas pequeñas capsulas permite almacenar cualquier objeto y llevarlo al lugar donde quieras!- todas asintieron por tal información.

Goku: ¡Vaya, yo no sabía eso!- exclamo el azabache todo mojado que apenas había llegado, y alcanzo a escuchar sobre el funcionamiento de las capsulas.

Yuno: ¿¡Dónde estabas!?- preguntaba, mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba, lo cual intimido al azabache menor y enserio deseaba que su padre no regresara a la esfera.

Goku: ¡A-Ahuyentando… t-tiburones!- todas no supieron cómo reaccionar ante esto.

Yuno:…¡Es hora de partir!- todos comenzaron a caminar siguiéndola.

Pero antes de salir, estaban decidiendo al lugar al que se dirigirían, la que hablo fue la peli azul- ¡Por lo que recuerdo del mapa del orfanato, el lugar más cercas a la playa Akane Resort es una ciudad llamada Wall watt, podríamos ir a ese lugar!- exclamo con emoción al conocer varios lugares de Fiore.

Yuno: ¡Volwatt, se llama Volwatt, entonces nos dirigimos a ese lugar!- exclamo con una sonrisa, en eso ve que su hija está viendo la libreta de color morada- ¿¡Sucede algo hija!?- entonces la atención se dirigió a ella.

Kagura: ¡Es que estoy viendo el mapa en busca de otra base, pero el problema es que no en todas las partes aparece los nombres de las zonas!- en eso Yukino se acerca a ver, y ve varios círculos por todo Fiore.

Kagura le paso la libreta a su madre, ella la tomo y al ver algo vieron su ceño fruncirse, en eso ella hablo- Hay dos bases en esa ciudad, están ubicadas en el mismo lugar, pero yo intuiría que están unidas- en eso le paso de nuevo la libreta a los demás para que vieran.

Goku: ¡Entonces yo iré a terminarlo rápidamente!- exclamo con una mirada seria, esto sorprendió a todos, e incluso al ver sus ojos se alejaron un poco del como si su cuerpo les dijera que huyeran- De esa manera podremos salvar a más personas, y evitar que le sucedan cosas como a ustedes dos- el comenzó a acelerar un poco más el paso, hasta comenzar a correr y perderse por los arbustos.

Yuno: ¡ESPERA, NO SABES POR DONDE ES EL CAMINO!- le grito, pero al ver que no hizo caso un aura el rodeo- ¡Esta noche no comerá!- todas temblaron por esto- ¡En fin continuaremos sin él!- todas asintieron y siguieron por su camino.

Goku corría saliendo del bosque, el al salir totalmente del bosque encontró tres caminos uno en la izquierda, una al frente y otro a la derecha, el al ver esto abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que no sabía el camino correcto- ¿¡Cual será el correcto!?- se preguntó así mismo viendo los tres camino.

Bardock: ¡El de enfrente!- y el siguió las palabras de su padre y comenzó a correr, en eso salen las chicas y ellas se fueron directamente al de la derecha, dando a entender que como padre e hijo se perdieron.

 _Al atardecer_

Todas llegaron a la ciudad y estaban algo cansadas las dos nuevas integrantes y más Yukino ya que ella es apenas una niña de 6 años por lo tanto le sería difícil seguirle el ritmo a las demás, ellas decidieron usar la capsula de la casa y dejar encerradas a ambas chicas para que descansen, ellas hicieron caso y entraron.

Yuno y Kagura se acercaron un poco más a las afueras de la ciudad donde vieron una mansión, eso no era extraño ya que la gente rica procura vivir en lo más alto de la ciudad, cuando estaban a punto de seguir con su camino Yuno sintió una gran cantidad de magia acumulada en esa casa a decir verdad eran alrededor de 100 personas, eso extraño demasiado.

 **BANG-** Ellas tuvieron que colocarse detrás de una piedra.

En eso un tipo con traje ve a la piedra- ¡Salgan de ahí, no crean que no las vi!- exclamo con irritación.

Yuno: ¡Yo me encargo de desmayarlo por la espalda, tu serás la carnada!- su hija asintió y estaban a punto de ejecutar el plan cuando.

?: ¡No les funcionara tenemos detectores de magia, y como ustedes no pueden esconderla, sabremos en donde se encuentran!- contó algo que les traería demasiados problemas para infiltrarse, entonces tendrían que hacerla a la antigua.

 **ZUM-** Kagura apareció enfrente del tipo.

 **PUM-** Le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago, este se llevó las manos a la zona del golpe para luego caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Yuno: ¡Tendrás que hacerlo a la antigua hija… ya no puedo estar más tiempo contigo, gaste mi energía en la caminata con ustedes!- exclamo con cansancio, en eso brilla y desaparece.

Kagura: ¡Esta es mi prueba definitiva para demostrar lo que valgo!- en eso ella comienza a dirigirse a la mansión- ¡Goku-kun… espero que llegues y me veas de como he progresado!- en eso ella patea la puerta abriéndola y poniendo en alerta a los 25 hombres que habían en ese lugar.

Un hombre estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por la oji-miel- ¡Miren, olvidemos la plática y mejor pasemos al momento en que los derroto!- este comentario hizo enojar a todos, y se lanzaron en contra de ella.

Kagura desenfundo su Katana lista para la acción, en eso imbuyó un poco de magia en esta para crear una hoja hecha de magia.

 **ZUM-** Todos la corrieron directamente a ella.

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI**

 **TCHAI-** Apareció atrás de los primeros 5 de enfrente de ella, en eso ella atora su funda en el suelo y lanza la Katana al aire.

Ella en eso usa la pose de pelea de la tortuga la cual al estar en una semana entrenando, pudo adaptarla de una manera casi perfecta pero aún le faltaba un par de clases más para que la pose fuera perfecta, ella quería darle una oportunidad a la pose de pelea.

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PUM**

 **PATAM**

 **TAP-** Ella empezó a golpear a cualquiera que se le colocara enfrente, en eso le propino una patada a un hombre en la cara para luego dejarlo en el suelo inconsciente, por ultimo volvió a lanzar una patada pero en esta ocasión golpeo en el cráneo de un hombre dejándolo inconsciente.

 ***Chasquido*-** Ella chasqueo los dedos y los 13 de pie cayeron al suelo por la gravedad que aumento.

 **CRASH-** El suelo se rompió y todos caen al piso de abajo inconscientes y de vez en cuando jadean de dolor.

 **CLIC-** La espada cae dentro de la funda, ella se acerca y recoge la funda con su Archenemy.

Kagura: Debo decir que me fue mejor de lo que creía- en eso ella comienza a caminar y se encuentra con dos caminos de escaleras, ella fue por la izquierda y comenzó a subir las escaleras y escuchaba quejidos, si no se equivocaba.

Cuando llego al piso de arriba, vio a un hombre pelinegro haciéndole algo a una albina la cual tiene una mirada perdida mientras esta toda roja, y sus ojos muestran obediencia y no tiene emociones.

Sorano: ¡Amo-sama… m-más fuerte!- exclamo, pero él se detuvo de la nada.

Zarate: Tenemos compañía- en eso el saca su virilidad, y de la entrada de la chica sale una descomunal cantidad de semen, pero la peli morada no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

Yuno al ver esto por los ojos de su hija se enfadó tanto que volvió a aparecer- ¿¡PORQUE LE HICISTE ESO A UNA POBRE NIÑA!?- grito mientras el hombre veía a la chica y se daba cuenta de algo.

Zarate: ¿¡Quién lo diría!?... Son las chicas que el jefe de la base N°2 violo y trato de atrapar- la castaña al escuchar esto solo hizo que el miedo y la furia aumentara en ella.

Cuando Yuno pensaba gritar, escucho una voz- ¿¡S-Sorano-nesama!?- ambas chicas voltearon a ver y vieron a Yukino que estaba llorando de felicidad, alado de ella estaba Juvia viendo la escena.

Sorano ve a la albina y abre un poco los ojos- ¿¡Y-Yukino-Imōto!?...¡V-Ven aquí… y… e-entrégale tu cuerpo a Zarate-sama!- exclamo con una sonrisa pervertida, esto preocupo a todas.

Yukino: ¿¡Q-Que te sucedió!?- pregunto esta vez cambiando de su alegría a tristeza.

Zarate: ¡Es muy efectiva mi magia no es así, con que toque a la persona puedo controlarla, y ella ahora obedecerá cualquier orden, y la única manera de quitar mi magia soy yo mismo… si muero aun estará activada… ponte algo de ropa!- todos se sorprendieron y vieron con atención como la albina mayor se dirigió a una nueva muda de ropa y comenzó a cambiarse.

Juvia: ¡Déjela ir!- ella al ver a su Imōto sufrir tenía ganas de hacer algo pero el miedo le impedía hacer algo.

Zarate: ¡Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo!- en eso el regreso a usar su traje- ¡Como mi última orden es que obedecerás a cualquier orden que te diga Zero… el maestro del nuevo gremio oscuro llamado próximamente "Oración Seis"!- en eso los ojos de la chica brillan, y se hinca.

Sorano: ¡Como desee!- en eso el pelinegro abrió un sello mágico.

 **CRASH-** De un momento a otro el techo se rompió.

Goku: ¡Creí que iba a morir!- todas se sorprendieron de verlo de nuevo.

Yuno: ¿¡Donde rayos estaban!?- pregunto enojada, pero sabía que no debía de hacerlo en esos instantes.

Goku, se levantó serio entendiendo el ambiente- ¡Después de esto hablamos!- en eso ve a la otra albina ***Snif* , *Snif*, *Snif*-** ¿¡Porque huele igual que Yukino!?- pregunto asombrando a todos por identificar algún parentesco tan rápido.

Yukino: ¡Es mi One-sama!, p-pero… está actuando de manera extraña- al escuchar esto, el azabache se puso más serio.

Goku:¡Más te vale que la dejes ir!- Zarate vio esto con risa, ya que un niño dándole órdenes era muy extraño.

Zarate: ¡Cruza para ver a tu nuevo líder!- la albina asiente y comenzó a dirigirse al portal..

Kagura: **"Gravedad x2"-** en eso ambos caen al suelo, y hacen esfuerzos inhumanos por tratar de levantarse pero le es imposible a ambos.

Yukino: ¡P-Por favor…n-no lastimes mucho a S-Sorano-nesama!- la peli morada al escuchar esto, pensaba dejar de fluir su magia pero si lo hacia ella escaparía.

Bardock, veía esto enojado el violar una niña, nunca estuvo en los principios de un Saiyajin, ellos preferirían morir, en vez de hacer eso, el luego ve algo extraño- Kakarotto… ¡Mátalo antes de que él decida hacer algo!- esa respuesta sorprendió a Yuno y a Kagura, mucho más al azabache menor ya que él no mata a menos que sea necesario.

Yuno: ¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa, porque le pides algo así a tu propio hijo!?- pregunto enojada por la orden, que dio.

Bardock: ¡Si, no lo hace, no asegura que ella salga del control mental, con la ayuda de las Dragón Ball podemos pedir que la libere del control mental… No seas tonta!- exclamo con enojo.

Yuno: Pero aun así… ¡Pedir que tu hijo lo mate, es demasiado!- ella aún estaba molesta por esto.

Zarate: ¡Vuela lejos, pequeña!- en eso la atención regreso a él, y vieron como el portal apareció debajo de Sorano y comenzó a caer.

 **ZUM-** Goku apareció enfrente de ella, dispuesta a atraparla pero hubo un problema.

El problema es que la gravedad de Kagura aún estaba activada en ella, y cayó más rápido en el portal, Zarate lo cerró y abrió uno para él, al no estar a la vista de Kagura su magia no funcionaba, en eso sale un portal detrás de todas.

Zarate: ¡Ella ya está lejos, pronto sabremos de sus grandes hazañas, donde matara a personas, a niños, adultos a familias entera… una vez que las toque… se acabara!- en eso comienza a acercar su mano a Yuno.

Yukino lloraba al saber lo que haría su hermana, Juvia gritaba advirtiéndole a la madre de Kagura sobre el tipo detrás de ella, ambas madre e hija voltean lentamente, y ver como el tipo tiene su mano n su rostro.

Goku estaba inmóvil, ya que la palabra muerte se repetía mil veces, el recordó a su abuelo Gohan y el cómo lo mato, pero el saber que ella estaría igual de controlada que él y mataría a personas inocentes lo hacía enojar, en eso las palabras de su padre resonaban su mente, recalcándole que por no hacer caso paso eso.

En todo momento tenía activado el **Ikaku** , en eso en su espacio mental la energía que usaba salió un gran torrente que se dirigió a Goku de golpe.

 _(Insertar "Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 18"- [DBZ Saga Freezer])_

Goku comenzó a respirar de una manera agitada su cabello se erizo un poco, sus pupilas desaparecieron hasta que sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos, un rojo que clamaba por sangre, su cola se erizo igualmente.

 **RASHHH-** Su sudadera y la playera de traje de entrenamiento se destruyeron ya que su masa muscular aumento.

En eso el voltea a ver a Zarate, que estaba a punto de tocar a Yuno, su padre Bardock vio la transformación impresionado ya que nunca había visto algo así.

Todos sienten una sed de sangre e instinto asesino descomunal, todos voltean a ver de donde proviene.

 **ZUM-** Goku aparece enfrente de Zarate, todos se dieron cuenta de su cambio, y estira su brazo para propinarle un golpe, en eso la imagen se detiene.

 _Narrador: Ha acontecido una escena desagradable de Zarate violando y destrozando a la conocido Sorano, la hermana mayor de Yukino, pero su magia es un gran problema… ¿¡Que le sucedió a Goku!?, ¿¡Porque actuó de esa manera!?- en eso la imagen se oscurece un poco mostrando unas líneas oscuras con tonos carmesí._

 _(Fin "Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 18"- [DBZ Saga Freezer])_

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 2**_

 _ **(MERRY GO ROUND)**_

Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles. **  
** **(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**

Goku va corriendo mientras detrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo.  
 **(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**

Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa.  
 **(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**

Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un pelo castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica.

 **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**

Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente.  
 **(Wa tte ii suteta)**

El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo.  
 **(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**

Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku, una de esas personas se retira la máscara y se ve que es Yuno la madre de Kagura.  
 **(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**

Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír.  
 **(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**

Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo.  
 **(Namida o koraetetandarou)**

Kagura abraza a su madre en el torneo de Uranai Baba, mientras ambas lloran de felicidad por verse.

 **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**

Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera.  
 **(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**

Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan.  
 **(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**

Todos se sorprenden de ver a Goku y Bardock frente a frente solo para que este último se agache poniéndose a su nivel y trayéndolo a un abrazo, en eso Gohan se une a ellos y abraza a su nieto todo mientras Kagura e Yuno sonríen al ver que alguien más encontró lo que quería.  
 **(Sugata o miushinatte)**

Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail.  
 **(Shimattetanda)**

Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja.

 **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**

Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano.  
 **(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**

Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido.  
 **(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**

Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar.  
 **(Kaki keshite)**

En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír.  
 **(MERII GOO RANDO)**

En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas.  
 **(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**

Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo.  
 **(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**

De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku.  
 **(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros comienzan a reír haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku, mientras las almas de Bardock, Yuno y Gohan ven esto mientras sonríen.

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragon Ball])_

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Hola soy Kagura…¿¡Que le sucedió a Goku-kun!?- [Ven como el azabache menor empieza a golpear a diestra y salvajemente a los hombres que aparecieron a ayudar a Zarate]_

 _¡Goku-kun detente!- [Goku, dirige la mirada a ellas, las cuales al verlo tiemblan de miedo, pero luego el siguió con lo suyo]_

 _Juvia: ¡Goku, regresa en ti mismo!- [El azabache acorralo a Zarate, en eso él le dispara en el cráneo, haciendo creer a todas que lo mato]_

 _Yukino: ¡ONI-CHAN… DETENTE!- [Grita la albina y en eso Goku atraviesa su puño en la zona donde debería estar su corazón terminando con la vida de Zarate]_

 _Bardock: ¡Tal vez crea que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero eso le ayudara a que el mundo no siempre es de rosas como lo pintan!... ¡Aunque hubiera preferido que lo hicieras por tu propio control!- [Goku voltea a todos lados ya estando de manea normal]_

 _Yuno: En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z es: **"Fracaso"-** [Todos ven como Goku comienza a llorar]_

 _Goku: ¡Y-Yo…l-lo…m-mate!- [El ve sus manos las cuales están manchadas de sangre y los cadáveres lo rodean]_

 _Kagura/Yukino: ¡No se lo pierdan!- [Bardock se agacha y abraza a su hijo, mientras los demás ven al pequeño llorar]_

 _Juvia/Yuno ¡Aye Sir!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragón Ball])_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Goku: 280.**_

 _ **Goku (Ikaku): 340.**_

 _ **Kagura: 230.**_

 _ **Kagura (Gravedad x2): 300.**_

 _ **Kagura (Tajo de magia): 320.**_

 _ **Zarate: 210.**_

 _ **Hombres de Zarate: 120-185.**_

 _ **Sorano: 75.**_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les encantara, y a partir de aquí la saga ya no será para tomársela como una feliz y juego de niños, ahora será lo que planeaba hacer se volverá oscura… En fin ¡Vamos con los Reviews!**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias!, en parte me inspire para hacerlo, jajajajaja seguiré trayendo más momentos de risa cuando pueda, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **PD: ¡Ya estaré tranquilo!, jajajajaja, porque hubo muchas imágenes plagadas en mi mente.**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Espero que este también te guste!, se me hace algo muy malo que alguien se cree una reputación y luego llegue alguien y se haga pasar por él, y comience a hacer cosas en su nombre, que son malas.**_

 _Savoxgut: **¡Estas en lo correcto!, pero no siempre tendrá suerte, si recibió su merecido pero regresara para la batalla final, creo que esa escena fue la que más te gusto, jajaja un poco, ¡Gracias, y así lo** **haré** **!** _

_**Jhanter1999: ¡Hail GoKa!, Mmmmm, el nombre lo pensare y acepto la sugerencia, con el tiempo veré, por ahora me centrare en esta saga, ¿¡Eh!?...¿¡Enserio hice ese cameo!? JAJAJAJA lo hice inconscientemente.**_

 _ **Fedbax25: ¡Gracias bro!, creo que tus sospechas puede que sucedan pero en los Ova, aquí sería casi imposible, pero habrá sus momentos entre ellos, palmas carajo, todos démosle un aplauso, y es cierto, si esa persona es buena para hablar y criticar, que haga un Fic perfecto y si no quiere, entonces que se calle la boca con sus comentario, también con el apoyo y las ayudas de los lectores te pueden aconsejar para mejorar, ¡Aye Sir!**_

 _ **Fitoxi: Jajajajaja, es cierto en ambos casos es gracioso, y poco a poco le enseñara más cosas, la pelea ella pudo terminarlo de un golpe pero sería aburrido así que jugo con él.**_

 _ **¡De nada! :v**_

 _ **¡Ya desaparecieron, los comentarios de los niños rata!**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: Y no estás tan equivocado, solo modificare un poco la actitud de Goku pero seguirá siendo el mismo, y te mando una gran saludo, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **ESE FUE EL ULTIMO REVIEW DE LA SEMANA, Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTA SEMANA A TODO DAR COMO YO, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	19. Fracaso

_**Hola a todos… ha pasado demasiado tiempo, bueno han sido dos semanas que no subo capítulo de esta historia, pero le dedique ese tiempo a mis otros dos Fic y por lo que veo de uno de ellos tuvo muy buena aceptación, en fin dejando de lado todo esto solo diré que continuare con este Fic…¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC son de mi pertenencia…comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 ** _Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete._**

 ** _Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete._**

 ** _Un continente de caos: 16-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?_**

 ** _El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?_**

 ** _War Zero: ¿-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?_**

 ** _Torre del cielo: ¿-?_**

 ** _Invitaciones: ¿-?_**

* * *

 ** _Curiosidades:_**

 _ **-Goku pelea como si se tratara de un animal, de forma salvaje.**_

 _ **-Las chicas al ver los ojos de Goku no pueden hacer nada para detenerlo.**_

 _ **-Yuno regaña a Bardock creyendo que él tuvo algo que ver con el comportamiento de Goku, cuando en realidad el no hizo nada.**_

 _ **\- Goku atraviesa el corazón de Zarate.**_

 _ **-Todas se sienten intimidadas por Goku, y al ver que volvió a la normalidad no se acercan a él por miedo.**_

 _ **-Goku al ver que ha matado a alguien de una manera tan cruel no puede evitar llorar por lo que hizo.**_

 _ **-Bardock le dice a Goku un consejo el cual hará cambiar su forma de pensar.**_

 _ **-Kagura abraza a Goku lo que provoca que este desahogue todo su dolor.**_

 _ **-Bardock recomienda que se separen todos un tiempo, para que de esa manera destruyan bases y tal vez les ayude a pensar mejor las cosas.**_

 _ **-Goku le promete a las demás que tratara de volver a hacer como era antes, aunque no asegura que suceda.**_

* * *

 ** _Opening de Dragón Ball versión 2_**

 _ **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5._

 _ **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**_

 _Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge._

 _ **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 _ **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**_

 _Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**_

 _La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro._

 _ **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**_

 _En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder._

 _ **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**_

 _Akane Resort aparece con una lluvia la cual está incrementando cada segundo y cercas en la costa hay un peli verde que está sujetando a Juvia._

 _ **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**_

 _Sting y Rogué están en jaulas en la ciudad de Clover como si fueran fuentes de energía para una máquina para Lacrimas._

 _ **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**_

 _Juvia e Yukino están corriendo del peli verde en eso estalla la pared y se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales no entienden nada._

 _ **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**_

 _Goku y Morí se enfrentan cuando un rayo le da de lleno al azabache lo que hace que caiga al suelo con un peinado en forma de afro._

 _ **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**_

 _Kagura se enfrenta a este mismo en eso Goku y ella hace equipo y logran equilibrar las cosas para ellos._

 _ **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**_

 _Juvia junto con Yukino acompañan a Goku y Kagura mientras estas primeras están sobre Kinton._

 _ **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**_

 _En eso un peli naranja voltea a un lado en específico mientras esta serio esta persona se ve que tiene el sello de Fairy Tail._

 _ **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**_

 _Bardock y Goku están perfeccionando su estilo de pelea para que se adapte._

 _ **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**_

 _Yuno y Kagura están practicando su técnica con Archenemy._

 _ **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**_

 _Rogué y Sting junto con Goku, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia se unen para enfrentarse a los 5 mejores de Bora._

 _ **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**_

 _Los 6 niños saltan de la catedral de Oshibana y se dirigen corriendo a Hargeon._

 _ **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Bora aparece mientras la magia de fuego que tiene baila a su alrededor y detrás del salen sus 5 mejores hombres que son Morí, Miraí, Sam, Arlín y Komatsu cada uno de ellos mostrando sus dos magias que manejan._

 _ **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**_

 _Los niños corren directamente a ellos y cada uno escoge a su oponente._

 _ **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Goku aparece enfrente de Bora mientras sus ojos son completamente rojos, su cola y cabello están erizados, Kagura golpea a Miraí y en eso una sincronía de su madre aparece junto a ella._

 _ **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**_

 _Los niños están afuera de Hargeon y todos están lastimados en eso todos se despiden._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**_

 _Kagura se acerca y le da un beso a Goku en los labios para luego correr mientras los demás niños lo siguen, dejando solo a Goku._

 _ **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)**_

 _Goku usa su sincronía junto con el Ikaku y comienza a dirigirse al sur, la pantalla se divide la parte izquierda muestra Goku el cual corre y salta mientras saca su báculo y comienza a caer, del lado derecho Kagura y los demás saltan también de la montaña y todos sonríen mientras la peli morada tiene el rostro totalmente rojo por lo que había hecho._

* * *

 _ **Horas antes**_

Goku y Bardock siguieron su camino, mientras caminaban Goku estaba entrenando, y todos nos preguntamos el cómo….

Bardock ve a su hijo llevar una piedra sobre él y otra amarrada a su cola, esta vez está ejercitando su cola para prepararla como un musculo y pueda usarlo en combate, ya que sería un desperdicio no entrenarlo, también ha estado usando en todo momento el _**"Ikaku"**_ , su padre decide hablar ya que enfrente de ellos, había una gran montaña y le sería más difícil cargar con una piedra más.

-Kakarotto… ¡Ve esto!- su hijo voltea a ver a la montaña y se detiene.

-Vaya…¿¡pero porque nos detuvimos!?- pregunto el azabache menor, mientras veía la montaña.

-¿¡Que no es obvio!?... ¡Tal vez tú crees que puedes llevarte las dos piedras, pero tu cuerpo no lo podrá mínimo necesitaras una fuerza superior a las 400 unidades de poder para hacer esa locura!- después de hablar suspira en cansancio- ¡Quiero que sueltes ambas piedras, tu siguiente entrenamiento es saltar la montaña!- Goku asiente a su orden y tira ambas piedras.

-Pero me costara un poco por que la gravedad de Yuno-san esta activada- exclamo el pequeño, en eso recibe una mirada dura de su padre que decía "Sin peros, ahora hazlo"

 _ **-HOP-**_

 _ **-HOP-**_

 _ **-HOP-**_ Goku comienza a saltar de piedra en piedra con dificultad ya que la gravedad lo hace ir más lento, y que no puede brincar más alto.

 _ **-HOP-**_

 _ **-HOP-**_

 _ **-HOP-**_

 _ **-TAP-** _En eso se detiene para contemplar la vista, debe de admitir que vale la pena estar a una altura de 6 metros y poder ver una parte del camino y bosque.

 _ ***Suspiro***_ -¡Bien!... ¡Vamos, allá! – en eso Goku vuelve a cargar un poco el salto, y cuando está listo continua con su tarea.

 _ **-HOP-**_

 _ **-HOP-**_

 _ **-HOP-**_

Bardock aparecía a lado del cuando se alejaba demasiado, al azabache mayor se le hizo extraño ya que desde hace 2 horas que se habían separado de las chicas y no encontraban el pueblo, eso era algo muy extraño.

Goku siguió escalando piedras, en momentos tuvo que irse por las cornisas para pasar a otro lado ya que su camino principal estaba bloqueado por una avalancha de piedras, y lo que no quería era lanzarle un ataque de Ki, y luego correr por su vida para salvarse de la avalancha. Era mejor que rodeara un poco más y saliera ileso.

 _ **-ZUM-**_ Tuvo que correr porque algo importante tenía que hacer, esto era de vida o muerte.

 _ **-PLIS-…**_ Bueno no tanto, pero era preferible orinar al aire libre, que orinarse en los pantalones.

Bardock al ver esto, solo negaba varias veces pero no podía decir nada ya que cuando el conquistaba un planeta era destruir todo lo que hubiera, y el pendiente después era a la hora de hacer del baño, así que él también lo hacía al aire libre, pero no con esa desesperación como su hijo.

Una vez que su hijo término de orinar se subió los pantalones, y continuo con su camino.

-Papá… ¿¡Cuánto falta para llegar, llevo demasiado tiempo subiendo la montaña y aun no veo la ciudad!?- pregunto Goku, porque ya le era extraño no ver ninguna ciudad, su padre no lo voltea a ver solo exclamo.

-¡Solo un poco más, no te quejes y continua con tu camino!- y dejaron ese tema ahí cerrado, pero la curiosidad de Goku lo motivo para preguntar algo.

-Papá ¿¡Puedo preguntarte algo que no me ha dejado en paz!?- su padre asiente- ¿¡C-Como era Mamá!?- pregunto no muy seguro de como reaccionaria, ya que la última vez por olvidarlo lo regaño.

-Tu madre se llamaba Gine, tenía el cabello y los ojos de color azabache oscuro, era baja de estatura apenas y me llegaba al pecho, su armadura en veces tenía una puesta de color rosa con una franja verde en el pecho, o era de color negro con una franja de color ocre…con su actitud es igual que la tuya en algunos aspectos- en eso el pequeño voltea a verlo sorprendido, y ve que su padre está sonriendo- ¡Era una persona muy amable, nunca le veía lo malo a la vida por más difícil que fuera, ella a diferencia de las demás era graciosa, me contagio su bondad yo la amaba demasiado, y ahora me es extraño que no esté conmigo a ayudarte a criarte!- Goku ve que una lágrima sale de su ojo izquierdo mientras esta sonriendo recordando a la mujer que amo y amara por siempre.

-¡M-Me encantaría conocerla!- exclamo volteando a ver al cielo.

Bardock solo lleva su mano a la cabellera de su hijo y trata de despeinarlo sin tener mucho resultado- ¡Era una gran madre, y también quisiera que estuviera aquí!- en eso le muestra una sonrisa a su modo, una llena de felicidad y debe de admitir que hablar con su hijo era algo que había perdido el derecho, pero se encargaría de que su lazo de padre-hijo se vuelve a crear.

 _ **-ZUM-**_

 _ **-HOP-**_

 _ **-HOP-**_

 _ **-HOP-**_

 _ **-TAP-** _Goku corrió directamente a unas piedras y antes de llegar salto y cuando llegaba a la otra la usaba para propulsarse y volver a saltar, en eso se detiene ya que a lo lejos puede ver un pueblo.

-¡Ahí esta!- exclamo Goku con alegría ya que comenzaba a oscurecer.

-¡Viste, tenía razón!- contesto orgulloso de sí mismo Bardock, ahora la pregunta del millón seria investigar ¿¡Donde están las chicas!?

-¡Vamos a _**bajaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!-**_ en ese momento Goku dio un paso y cae de la montaña, sin haber volteado a bajo y darse cuenta que ya no había camino.

 **-¡Kakarotto, ERES UN IDIOTA!-** le grito su padre al ver como su hija caía.

 _ **-CRASH-**_ Goku cae en el techo de una mansión rompiéndolo y cayendo al suelo.

En eso este se levanta y al voltear a todas partes ve a Kagura, Yuno, Yukino y Juvia, el solo tuvo un pensamiento en específico- (¡Papá tenía razón, ya encontré a las demás!)- dejo de lado su pensamiento, al momento de que un olor de la chica albina que estaba alado del hombre llego a su nariz.

 _ **Tiempo presente**_

 _ **-ZUM-**_ En eso alguien corre a máxima velocidad apareciendo enfrente de los demás.

Zarate y las chicas voltean a ver, ya que sintieron una sed de sangre muy sofocante, en eso abren los ojos en shock, ya que Goku está enfrente del tipo.

 _ **-PUM-** _Le propino un golpe en la quijada, todos pudieron escuchar un ligero Crack proveniente de su quijada.

 _ **-CRASH-** _Zarate salió volando y se estrelló en una pared, creando así una figura de su cuerpo.

 _ **-TAP-** _Él se despegó un poco de la pared y cae al suelo mientras se lleva sus manos a su quijada.

Bardock, Yuno y las niñas voltean rápidamente al ver al hombre tirado en el suelo, las chicas pensaban halagar al azabache menor pero curiosamente todos vieron que del torso estaba totalmente descubierto, su masa muscular aumento considerablemente para un niño de su edad, su cabello y cola están erizados, aunque al verlo sentían un profundo miedo, sentían como si estuvieran enfrente de una bestia.

Bardock solo tuvo un pensamiento, ya que conocía muy bien la sensación- (¡Ozauru!... pero ¿¡Como lo hizo!?... se supone que no existe la luna llena, porque fue destruida por Jackie-Chun, y yo aún no le he enseñado a crear una luna artificial, aunque… esto se siente diferente, lo más extraño de esto es que no se ha transformado)- dejo de lado su pensamiento al ver como su hijo volvió a apretar los puños y de sus manos le sale sangre por la cantidad de fuerza que coloco en estas.

 _ **-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-**_ el grito de Goku sorprendió a todos, era un grito animal, el mismo que uso cuando desbloqueo la sincronía.

Zarate comenzó a levantarse, mientras trataba de contener su ira, cuando levanta la vista, se congelo por los ojos rojos sangre que mostraba el chico, él pudo ver claramente su muerte.

-¡Po´favol… p-podemos ablarlo!- exclamo con mucho cuidado y lo mejor que pudo ya que su mandíbula estaba rota, el cuidadosamente lleva su mano a su bolsillo trasero donde tenía una lacrima para llamar a sus guardias de esta base y con la que está unida.

 _ **-CLIC-**_ Presiono el botón y del suelo aparecen un total de 300 hombres armados, los cuales al ver a su jefe en esa situación se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-¡ATLAQUEN!- grito, en eso los hombres apuntan sus armas a Goku el cual en todo momento los veía con hostilidad.

 _ **-BANG-**_

 _ **-BRATATA-**_

 _ **-BRATATA-**_

 _ **-BANG-**_

 _ **-BRATATA-**_ En eso todo dispararon, a quemarropa para eliminar al niño en eso todos ven que las balas pasaron por su cuerpo creyendo que le dieron.

Goku, no se movió en ningún momento, pero vieron como poco a poco su cuerpo se borraba, como si solo se tratara de una ilusión, Kagura reconoció esa técnica ya que fue la misma que uso en contra del maestro Karin- _**"Zanzōken"**_ \- la imagen residual desapareció.

-¿¡A donde diablos fue!?- exclamo uno de los hombres volteando a todos lados.

 _ **-¡Aquí!-**_ Todos escucharon una voz terrorífica.

 _ **-¡AAAHHHH!-**_ el hombre grito al voltear atrás del.

 _ **-PUM-**_ En eso se escuchó un ligero crujido en el cráneo del tipo, el hombre puso los ojos en blanco y salió volando.

 _ **-CRASH-**_ El hombre atravesó la pared donde vieron que las piedras caen sobre el terminando con su vida.

-¡Ven aquí, pequeño demonio!- en eso vio los ojos del niño y se congelo de sus palabras.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

En eso comenzó a golpear a cualquiera que estuviera cercas del, Bardock veía esto sorprendido ya que él se daba cuenta en que partes era donde golpeaba, él estaba golpeando a zonas vitales, a un hombre lo golpeo en la boca del estómago e incluso pudo ver que su golpe lo atravesó, cuando retiro su puño una cantidad descomunal de sangre salió de la herida.

-¡G-Goku-kun!... ¿¡E-Estas b-bien!?- pregunto la peli morada que se preocupó al ver como los hombres caían con sangre.

-¡S-Son-kun, voltea a vernos cuando te hablamos!- exclamo enojada la castaña viendo al pequeño masacrar a los demás.

 _ **-CROC-** _En eso Goku le rompe el cuello a un hombre, y voltea verla lentamente.

Cuando el voltea a verlas, todas las niñas se espantaron al ver la mirada hostil del chico, y lo único que pudieron hacer fue esconderse detrás de Yuno, la cual también estaba temblando de miedo.

-¿¡Q-Q-Que… l-le h-hiciste a G-Goku!?- pregunto la peli azul que estaba llorando por ver la masacre enfrente de ella y al sentir la mirada del chico pudo ver su muerte siendo arrancado su cráneo de su cuerpo.

En eso ven gruñir al chico, y se levanta para voltear a ellas.

 _ **-ZUM-**_ El chico desapareció de su vista, espantándolas creyendo que él se dirigía a ellas.

 _ **-PUM-**_ Escucharon un golpe, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia como estaban detrás de Yuno vieron como Goku golpeo a un hombre en el cráneo destrozándolo, y parte de esa sangre salpico a ellas, haciéndolas congelarse en su lugar.

 _ **-ZUM-**_ El volvió a desparecer para continuar con su cacería.

-¡Te atrape mocoso!- un hombre que apenas y pudo agarrarlo de las manos sonreía esperando, a que uno de sus compañeros lo ayudara, en eso siente que lo sujetaron delas manos.

-¿¡Q-Q-Que…p-piensas h-hacer!?- pregunto el mismo hombre al ver como el azabache sostenía ambos brazos.

 _ **-HOP-**_ Goku salto un poco y coloco sus pies en el pecho del hombre, y comenzó a jalar sus brazos.

-¡DETENTE!- Grito el hombre, en eso lo sintió…sintió como sus brazos eran arrancados, y antes de que gritara, todo se volvió oscuro ya que el hueso de sus mismos brazos fueron enterrados en sus ojos.

 _ **-PUM-**_ Para terminar con el Goku golpeo, la manzana de su garganta destruyéndola y matándolo.

Yuno no permitió que las niñas vieran eso, ella ve a Bardock y recordó las palabras que él había dicho y le grita- **¿¡QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTE A TU PROPIO HIJO!?** \- Ella ve que el mencionado voltea a verla de reojo, para luego dirigir su vista a la masacre presentada por su hijo- **¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!** \- Bardock voltea a verla extremadamente serio.

 **-¡YO…NO…HICE…NADA!-** ella no sabía si seguir creyendo en el o no, ya que sus palabras podían ser mentiras- No sé qué diablos le paso, nunca lo había visto así, más que una vez, pero la transformación está incompleta se podría decir, ya viste como actúa no escucha nada, el solo quiere terminar con ellos- al revelar eso, Yuno abrazo a las niñas escondiendo sus rostros en el abrazo, para que no vieran con la cruel escena que estaban sucediendo.

 _ **-PUM-**_ En eso golpeo al hombre, el azabache se acerca lentamente y sujeta sus brazos.

-¿¡Q-Que h-haces!?- pregunto con mucho miedo, temiendo que algo le hiciera el niño.

 _ **-CROC-**_ En eso le rompió ambos brazos.

 _ **-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-**_ el sujeto empezó a moverse con dolor, en eso siente que lo tiran al suelo.

El pequeño cargo una esfera de Ki, y está en comparación de las demás era de un color gris con pequeños destellos dorados.

 _ **-FLAS-**_ Le lanzo la esfera de energía terminando una vez por toda la vida del sujeto.

Zarate, en ningún momento se pudo mover ya que nunca creyó que en toda su vida aparecería alguien que le infundiría tanto miedo, él estaba temblando, en eso la vista del niño se posó sobre el haciéndolo temblar mucho más y lo peor, por el miedo que tenía no podía concentrarse y usar su magia para escapar.

-¡E-Espela!- dijo el hombre mientras discretamente llevaba su mano detrás del fajo de su pantalón en donde está el arma.

 _ **-Me hiciste enfadar… tus hombres no fueron nada, ahora… te daré mi permiso para morir-**_ exclamo Goku con una voz distorsionada entre la suya y la del Ozauru.

 _ **-ZUM-**_ Se lanzó para matar al hombre y terminar esa matanza sin sentido.

Juvia, Kagura y la pequeña Yukino retiraron sus rostros del abrazo y vieron, como zarate saco una pistola, Bardock y Yuno abrieron los ojos en shock.

 _ **-BANG-** _El único ruido que se escucho fue el de la arma, una cantidad de humo sale de la boquilla, la bala dio de lleno en la frente del azabache menor, su cuerpo comenzó a retroceder.

Todas jadearon al ver eso, Goku en vez de caer se detuvo y levanto el rostro mostrando mucha más ira, la cual ya no la podía contener. En eso ven que esté sujeta de la ropa al hombre.

-Goku-kun… Detente… por favor y-ya no m-mas- la oji-miel comenzó a derramar lágrimas al ver lo que sucedería.

-¡Goku-san… r-regresa en t-ti m-mismo!... y-ya n-no lo hagas- Juvia comenzó a llorar dando el inicio a otra tormenta pero a diferencia de las de antes, esta era una tormenta eléctrica.

-N-NO… ME M-MATES- Grito lo más que pudo zarate en eso el puño de Goku se dirigió a la zona del corazón.

-¡ONI-CHAN… DETENTE!- Grito la pequeña Yukino, pero todo eso fue en vano, todos pudieron ver como el puño derecho de Goku atravesó su pecho, en la zona del corazón, su brazo sobre salía del otro lado de su cuerpo.

Bardock vio esto, la verdad no sabía cómo sentirse él sabe que le pidió a su hijo matarlo, pero no de esa manera, él quería que lo matara de una manera consiente y enseñarle el valor de no confiarse…pero parece que lo aprendió de la peor manera.

Zarate dejo de moverse, Goku retira el puño de su cuerpo, él estaba jadeando, todos vieron como su musculatura redujo y regreso al tamaño normal, su cabello y cola dejaron de estar erizados, cuando parpadeo sus ojos volvieron a su tono azabache, el miro confundido su posición, en eso una lluvia de recuerdos inundaron su mente, el comenzó a negarlo. Dirigió su vista a las chicas, pero cuando lo hizo las vio a todas llorando, en cambio Yuno solo las abrazaba mientras no dejaba de ver a Goku viéndolo con un rostro triste.

-¿¡Q-Que p-paso!?- pregunto Goku en eso ve algo que él no deseaba que fuera realidad, los recuerdos que tuvo eran verdaderos, el masacro y mato a cada uno de los hombres presentes… las pruebas estaban más que en su totalidad, la sangre, los cadáveres, su ropa manchada y los mas traumático la sangre en sus manos- ¡N-No e-es cierto!- el comienza a negarlo más, sin embargo la mirada de las chicas fue más que suficiente, para hacerle ver que no era una terrible pesadilla… que eso era la realidad.

En eso unos sollozos nuevos se escucharon, y esos pertenecían a Goku el cual no podía creer lo que había hecho- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- el comenzó a gritar mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y comenzaba a tirar de su cabello para tratar de calmar el dolor que sentía, la culpa por haber hecho eso y la tristeza por no haberlo evitado.

Dentro de Goku la energía de color gris se calmó, pero la esfera amarilla con esmeralda o azul eléctrico comenzó a intensificarse, aumentando poco a poco la energía y trata de buscar una salida para manifestarse en el cuerpo de Goku.

Todo eso se detuvo cuando el sintió unos brazos alrededor del, el levanto un poco la vista y ve a su padre Bardock, que estaba abrazándolo, él se desahogó en ese abrazo que era visto por Kagura y Yuno- ¡Y-Yo… l-los…m-mate!- exclamo lo suficientemente claro para que todos lo escucharan, el volvió a llorar.

-Tal vez crees que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero déjame decirte que en parte no fue del todo mal, si no lo hubieras matado no aseguraba que ese imbécil hiciera de las suyas como Sorano- Bardock exclamo y con una de sus manos acaricio su cabello- Esto puede ayudarte a abrir los ojos de que confiarse de mas es muy malo…y no solo eso sino que el mundo no es de rosas como lo pintan, todo tiene su lado malo- el escuchaba los sollozos de su hijo, los cuales se calmaban- Sonara algo egoísta de mi parte pero… ¡hubiera preferido que la mataras mientras estabas en control!, de esa manera no estarías tan afectado- Goku dejo de llorar y escuchar todo lo que le dijo y reflexionar.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

Todos ya habían liberado a las chicas y salieron de la base, durante el camino hubo un silencio sepulcral, las chicas iban adelante liderando el camino, Goku iba demasiado atrás, él sabía que en esos momentos le tendrían miedo por lo que él hizo, así que lo que menos quiere es actuar como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, la lluvia aún estaba por lo tanto todos estaban empapados, pero no les importaba ya que cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Una vez que divisaron la casa, todas entraron, Yuno volteo a ver a Goku y Bardock los cuales se mantenían afuera sentados es una piedra, la castaña quiso hablar para convencer a los dos para entrar- Creo que es demasiado tarde, será mejor que los dos e…- no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una voz la interrumpió y esa voz era de Goku.

-¡Quiero estar solo!- ella se sobresaltó por el tono carente de alguna emoción con el que hablo- Sera mejor que se vayan a dormir- Yuno, solo suspiro y decidió darle su espacio, ella sabía que él estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil.

Cuando ella entro en la casa, y vieron que las luces se apagaron, Goku se puso de pie y con la soga que aun tenia amarrada en su cadera, amarro la roca en la que estaba sentado y se la colgó en la espalda, su padre no dijo nada solo veía eso, sabía que quería desahogarse y él lo haría entrenando, en eso habla para que lo escuche- Quiero que entrenes hasta caer inconsciente, si lo haces puede que te relajes y después… aclararemos algunas cosas y mañana por la mañana hablaras con las demás- su hijo asintió, y comenzó con el entrenamiento.

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Se puede ver a Kagura lanzándole las esferas a Goku y este logra hacer malabares con éxito._**

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Natsu y Gray se golpean pero luego aparece Erza para agarrarlos de la cabeza y estrellarlos mientras todos los de su generación reían, por los dos chicos._**

* * *

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

En la casa esférica todas las chicas estaban sentadas en la cama, ellas estaban hablando de algo en particular.

-¿¡Que haremos son Goku-san!?- pregunto la peli azul, que estaba usando una de las pijamas de Kagura, esta tenia dibujos de conejos y era en su totalidad azul celeste.

-¿¡P-Porque…O-Oni-chan…h-hizo… eso!?- la pequeña Yukino tenía los ojos lagrimosos y algo rojos dando señal de que estuvo llorando por un tiempo.

Kagura estaba cayada, ya que no sabía cómo actuar, su mejor amigo mato de una manera cruel a sus oponentes, la puerta se abrió y toda la atención se dirigió a Yuno-Dejen de pensar de esa manera, no fue su culpa- ella se sienta en la cama- Todas vimos cómo después de lo que hizo se puso a llorar, me preocupa que no se recupere- todas escucharon esas palabras- Él no ha regresado a dormir desde anoche, se siente mal no quiere que le teman más de lo que ya le temen- en eso ella se levantó- ¡Voy a buscarlo!- todas siguieron su ejemplo y se ponen de pie.

Salieron de la casa, y siguieron las marcas de las huellas, al pasar unos minutos se puede ver arboles destruidos y tirados en el suelo, luego vieron a Goku haciendo lagartijas mientras en su espalda sostenía una piedra, a pesar de que vieron que se veía cansado y las ojeras que tenía no le impedía seguir haciendo esto. Kagura se preocupó demasiado ya que su mirada ya no era ida, más bien era de enojo y frustración, él estaba empeñado a desfallecer para poder descansar, aunque por culpa de su terquedad sigue haciendo esto a pesar de que está a punto de caer a dormir.

Yuno se alejó un poco, ya que vio a Bardock con la espalda recargada en un árbol- ¿¡Porque rayos no lo detuviste!?- pregunto enojada, aun, ya que no puede creerle del todo que el no tuvo nada que ver con la actitud de su hijo.

-¡Le dije entrena hasta el punto de caer dormido, pero su terquedad lo impulsa a seguir a pesar de estar cansado!- el volteo a verla, sabe muy bien que lo culpo por lo que hizo Goku, pero…Él no tenía la culpa.

Yuno levanto su mano derecha para propinarle una cachetada por mentirle, pero Bardock fue más rápida que ella y sostuvo su mano con su mano izquierda. Ella ve como él se acerca lo suficientemente cerca, para ser más exacto estaba invadiendo su espacio personal ya que sus rostros estaban muy cercas- Escúchame bien, yo no tuve nada que ver, sé que le dije que los matara, pero el actuó por instinto y si no me crees responde esto ¿¡Cómo diablos pude hacer algo, si soy un alma y rara a la vez tengo la fuerza de voluntad para golpear a alguien!?- el, la veía seriamente mientras ignoraba el sonrojo que tenía la castaña.

-…T-Tienes razón- exclamo, en eso voltea a otro lado para que él no pueda ver su sonrojo- (¿¡Porque siento tanto calor!?...e-él se ve muy caliente de e-esa f-forma)- ella se sonrojo más al pensar en eso.

Kagura se acercó al azabache menor el cual volteo a verla y luego la ignoro- ¿¡Que quieres!?- pregunto cansado y cortante el chico.

-D-Detente- ella exclamó, el solo la ve y continúa.

 _ **-CROC-**_ Los hombros de Goku tronaron y cae al suelo dejando de hacer lagartijas.

Goku no conforme con eso siguió haciendo las lagartijas con más esfuerzo para levantarse- UUUUUGGGGGHHHH- veían como jadeaba con esfuerzo y volvió con lo anterior, de su boca salía saliva, demostrando que el esfuerzo que hacía era inhumano.

 _ **-"Cambio de gravedad x4"-**_ Kagura uso su magia en el azabache.

 _ **-CRASH-**_ Cae al suelo y esta vez no puede levantarse.

-¡P-P-Por favor y-ya n-no más…d-detente!- ella comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, el azabache voltea a verla –N-No te tortures… f-fue un a-accidente t-tu no t-tuviste la culpa….s-solo d-deja de torturarte- ella comenzó a llorar y dejo de usar su magia.

Todos escuchaban eso, Goku se quitó la piedra como pudo (retorciéndose como un gusano), se levantó y se acercó a ella, como pudo levanto sus manos y la abrazo- L-Lo siento n-no llores f-fue mi culpa- en eso Goku soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, desahogando todo el sufrimiento que aun tenia, ella regreso el abrazo, y de un momento a otro se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

-Parece que hoy no haremos nada, nos merecemos un merecido descanso- exclamo Yuno la cual se recuperó de su sonrojo y se acercó para cargar a Goku, y todas se dirigieron a casa, el día paso sin mayor problema debido a que Goku estuvo dormido no molesto a las demás, las chicas solo se centraron en labores, ya fuera domésticos o jugar, aunque Kagura ella decidió entrenar unas 3 horas, porque desde ese momento se prometió el no ver a su amigo de esa manera… ella quería verlo feliz y sabía que tardaría demasiado para que eso suceda.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Todos estaban fuera de la casa e incluso Goku que el día anterior se la paso durmiendo todo el día para recuperar energías, al despertarse se comió la tercer semilla del ermitaño de las cinco que tenía, y como siempre recibió un Zenkai mucho más fuerte que el anterior por la experiencia adquirida y el aumento de poder, pero lo extraño es que esté estuvo serio en todo momento no dejaba de lado su seriedad, sonreía de vez en cuando pero, no como antes.

-Oni-chan- Goku volteo detrás del, y vio a Yukino con Juvia.

-Lo siento- Goku hizo una reverencia- ¡Lamento mucho haberlas asustado, no era mi intención!- el dejo de hacer la reverencia, y sintió dos abrazos.

-Perdónanos a nosotros Goku-san, s-solo que t-teníamos miedo- expreso sus sentimientos a al azabache, el cual era abrazado, y solo regresaba el abrazo.

-Oni-chan… t-tuve miedo… y-ya no lo hagas de nuevo- exclamo la albina con ojos de color avellana, las dos estaban a punto de llorar pero alguien las detuvo.

-No lloren, sé que fue mi culpa… no me gusta verlas tristes… tratare de que esto no se vuelva a repetir, pero prométanme que no lloraran de nuevo son más lindas cuando no lloran- las dos se sonrojaron por el cumplido- Juvia, sé que tu ocasionas las lluvias y quiero decir que… me agradan demasiado y más cuando terminan ya que muestran el atardecer- Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que nadie le había dicho que amaban su magia, ella solo lo abrazo más.

 _ **-CRASH-**_ En eso un árbol cayó justo al lado de ellos, cuando vieron quien fue la causa vieron a Kagura que la rodeaba una aura color morado oscuro y tenía a su Archenemy desenfundada.

-¿¡Porque a ellas si les hablas bonito y a mí no!?- las dos niñas se escondieron detrás del azabache el cual solo la veía, el empezó a acercarse y la abrazo, la aura de Kagura desapareció y se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Si querías que te hablara bonito lo hubieras pedido aunque…-Goku pensó lo que diría-no se me ocurre que decirte, eres una gran amiga y me gustas como eres- la palabra "me gustas" resonaba en la mente de Kagura, ella se sonrojo más y no resistió…se desmayó.

-¡Kagura, despierta!- todos se asustaron y trataban de despertar a la peli morada, todo esto pasaba mientras eran vistos por los adultos.

-Ella está cayendo poco a poco, deberías hablar con ella y yo hablare para acomodar los pensamientos y las emociones de Kakarotto- en eso Bardock voltea a ver a Yuno, él puso los ojos en blanco ya que ella está viéndolo de reojo mientras estaba sonrojada- (¿¡Qué diablos le sucede!?)- tuvo ese último pensamiento antes de ver a Yuno asentir.

-M-Me parece l-la mejor opción- articulo las palabras, pero por culpa de su sonrojo le era difícil pensar y hablar bien.

-Te puedo pedir un favor- Yuno asintió ante las palabras de Bardock- Quiero que nos separemos un tiempo, Kakarotto y yo viajaremos por nuestro lado por un mes de esa manera sirve y hago que se cure su comportamiento, solo necesita algo de tiempo para asimilarlo mejor- y en ese momento comenzaron las quejas por parte de la castaña, se negaba a que el separara a su futuro cuñado de su hija, la discusión duro alrededor de 5 minutos, y al final gano Bardock, pero no sin darle una advertencia.

-Si me entero, que el volvió a ponerse de esa manera, créeme, créeme, ni aunque seas un alma te salvara de lo que te haré- el azabache asintió rápidamente, ni loco se atrevería a probar lo que le haría en el futuro-Bien veamos el libro- en eso abre la libreta y observan el mapa- mira estamos todos aquí- selecciono un punto medio- ustedes decidirán el lugar del lado izquierdo esta la "Ciudad de Clover" y a 15 km más esta la "Villa Lluviosa" son un total de 4 bases… del lado derecho esta la ciudad de "Shirotsume" a 5 km hay dos pueblos más son "Onibus" y "Oshibana", estos son ciudades gemelas el total de las bases que hay aquí serán 4… lo veas por donde lo veas el desafío y el recorrido es lo mismo- Bardock recordó la plática que escucho sobre Clover así que no dudo en seleccionar el lado izquierdo-¡Bien, cuando terminemos nos reuniremos en "Oak", según la información dice que hay un gremio, es extraño el que no hagan ningún movimiento!, pero ese será el punto de reunión- ambos asintieron.

Yuno le explico la situación de los niños, Goku acepto y a decir verdad le gustaría algo de tiempo para pensar, pero Kagura…-¡DIJE QUE NO!- grito mientras abrazaba a Goku con mucha posesión-N-No es justo… e-eres muy malo al irte de conmigo… prometiste que e-en un año nos separaríamos…no a-ahora- ella lo acerco a sus pechos y lo apretaba más.

Bardock y Yuno detuvieron el impulso de caer al suelo, así que, el azabache mayor hablo- Kagura- la mencionada volteo a verlo- Quiero hablar contigo un momento- ella soltó a Goku y se alejó un poco de todos.

-Yuno-san, podría llevarme un nuevo traje ya que este ya está roto- y era cierto lo que dijo Goku ya que solo su pans y los tenis son los únicos rescatables, la peli castaña asintió a esto, ella regreso con un conjunto de color naranja y una playera azul marino.

-Aquí tienes- ella le entrego la muda de ropa, el sonrió y fue detrás de unos arbustos, después de unos segundos sale con la playera azulo marino, el pans naranja y la sudadera se la estaba poniendo.

En eso regresa Kagura, y lo vuelve a abrazar- ¿¡Me prometes que te cuidaras y nos volveremos a ver pronto!?- ella solo veía los ojos del chico el cual asintió.

-¡Promesa!- ella sonrió y beso su mejilla.

-Te estaremos esperando- lo dijo algo rojo debido al beso.

-Estaré bien…¡Adiós!- el beso también su mejilla y se separó para alejarse.

 _ **-PAM-**_ Kagura cae al suelo toda roja con los ojos en espiral.

-¡Kagura!- Juvia y Yukino se acercan a ella, y ven que esta toda roja, Yuno al ver esto se acercó a ella y solo negó varias veces.

A las afueras del pueblo Goku salía junto con Bardock, su padre ve a su hijo para luego hablar- Kakarotto…- el mencionado lo voltea a ver- no sé qué hiciste, y aunque prometí no hacerlo porque esa terrícola loca me matara… trataremos de controlar esa forma- su hijo ve sus manos, y recuerda lo que hizo.

-Tú dijiste que debo dejar de confiarme y que debería de cambiar… ¿¡Verdad!?- su padre asintió- Q-Quiero dejar de ser así… y-ya no quiero volver a perder el control… ¿¡Podrías ayudarme a cambiar!?- le pregunto mientras lo veía con su ceño fruncido.

-¡Lo haré, esa actitud de tarado te afectara demasiado y ahora con tu pequeño ataque, será más fácil de moldearla, solo no me culpes si te pareces más a mí!- ambos sonríen- Ahora correrás a la ciudad de Clover que está a 15 Km de aquí al oeste… ¡Hazlo!- su hijo asiente.

 _ **-ZUM-**_ Goku sale corriendo al oeste, y la figura de su padre brilla para desaparecer del lugar.

 _Narrador: Goku sufrió de primera mano la culpa por la masacre que el hizo, sin embargo esto ayudo a abrir los ojos a Goku, el prometió controlar eso y cambiar para mejor- Goku está corriendo logrando salir del bosque- ¿¡Que es lo que harán nuestros protagonistas en las siguientes bases!?, ¿¡Porque quieren terminar con este asunto rápidamente!?- Kagura esta inconsciente mientras Juvia y Yukino, están de lado de ella y le están echando mucho aire con abanicos, Yuno esta despertándola poco a poco._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 2**_

 _ **(MERRY GO ROUND)**_

 _Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles._  
 _ **(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**_

 _Goku va corriendo mientras detrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo._  
 _ **(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**_

 _Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa._  
 _ **(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**_

 _Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un pelo castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica._

 _ **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**_

 _Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente._  
 _ **(Wa tte ii suteta)**_

 _El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo._  
 _ **(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**_

 _Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku, una de esas personas se retira la máscara y se ve que es Yuno la madre de Kagura._  
 _ **(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**_

 _Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír._  
 _ **(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**_

 _Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo._  
 _ **(Namida o koraetetandarou)**_

 _Kagura abraza a su madre en el torneo de Uranai Baba, mientras ambas lloran de felicidad por verse._

 _ **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**_

 _Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera._  
 _ **(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**_

 _Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan._  
 _ **(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**_

 _Todos se sorprenden de ver a Goku y Bardock frente a frente solo para que este último se agache poniéndose a su nivel y trayéndolo a un abrazo, en eso Gohan se une a ellos y abraza a su nieto todo mientras Kagura e Yuno sonríen al ver que alguien más encontró lo que quería._  
 _ **(Sugata o miushinatte)**_

 _Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail._  
 _ **(Shimattetanda)**_

 _Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja._

 _ **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**_

 _Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano._  
 _ **(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**_

 _Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido._  
 _ **(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**_

 _Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar._  
 _ **(Kaki keshite)**_

 _En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír._  
 _ **(MERII GOO RANDO)**_

 _En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas._  
 _ **(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**_

 _Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo._  
 _ **(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**_

 _De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku._  
 _ **(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**_

 _Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros comienzan a reír haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku, mientras las almas de Bardock, Yuno y Gohan ven esto mientras sonríen._

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragon Ball])_

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Hola soy Goku… ¿¡Porque las personas me dicen que no salga de noche!?... ¿¡Que está haciendo Bora ¡?-[Goku está a fuera de una panadería el cual, el dueño está llorando mientras a punto a una fábrica abandonada]_

 _Bora: ¿¡Que quieres decir que 3 bases han sido destruidas!?- [Aparece Bora supervisando la fábrica mientras es informado de sus bases por Morí el cual está en una camilla de hospital]_

 _¡No dejare que destruya la fábrica de lacrimas hibridación!- [En dos jaulas de la fábrica se ve adentro a un niño de 6 años rubio y a otro niño pelinegro de la misma edad encadenado, mientras los usan de fuente de poder, para crear más lacrimas de su tipo]_

 _Goku: ¡MALDITO!- [Goku destruyo parte de la fábrica y en sus hombros tiene a ambos niños, en eso aparece Bora del otro lado de la fábrica viéndose seriamente]_

 _Bardock: En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será: **"Cara a cara"** -[Goku y Bora se miran con odio en eso el ojo izquierdo del primer mencionado se vuelve completamente rojo]_

 _Sting/Rogue: ¡No se lo pierdan!-[Bardock está frente a una maquina jadeando, en eso golpea un botón y de esta aparece su propio hijo de una versión adulta, en una orgía con varias mujeres, el al ver esto se sonrojo y abrió a mas no poder los ojos]_

 _Goku/Sting/Rogue: ¡Aye Sir!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragon Ball])_

* * *

 ** _Niveles de poder:_**

 ** _Goku: 280._**

 ** _Goku (Ikaku 1er etapa): 340._**

 ** _Goku (Ikaku 2da etapa): 840 [Multiplicador x3 del estado base]._**

 ** _Goku (Zenkai): 400 [Recuerden que su cuerpo fue sobrecargado con poder que no pude aguantar más que una vez, así que este al estar cansado y entrenar aumento demasiado al comer la semilla, el resto fue obra de sus células]._**

 ** _Kagura: 230._**

 ** _Kagura (Experiencia): 250._**

 ** _Kagura (Gravedad x4): 1,000 [La gravedad está a ese nivel debido que aumenta el peso de la gente, y mientras Kagura tenga más poder su magia se multiplicara por su energía base con la experiencia adquirida]_**

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo el capítulo, espero que les gustara el cambio de escritura debo decir que pensaba cambiarlo hasta la siguiente temporada, pero quise ver como quedaba, si les gusto díganme si quieren que siga escribiendo de esa manera o creen que debería esperar más tiempo y mejorar, para luego hacerlo como se debe en la siguiente temporada, en fin vamos con los reviews:**_

 _ **Savoxgut: Tarde o temprano llegaría, y es cierto esto ayudara a crecer demasiado al personaje, por ahora tendrá una actitud más seria de lo normal, luego Bardock se encargara de moldear su actitud y hacerlo crecer.**_

 _ **Fedbax25: Ya sé, no apto para niños y espero que nadie que lee mi historia sea menor :v, algo así es que tenía algo planeado para ella en el futuro tal vez con ella empecé mal pero el futuro será bueno, luego será salvada, no es lo mismo ya que Goku le dio igual matarlo ya que solo pensaba en venganza por haber matado a Krillin y al Maestro Roshi, y aquí lo hizo de manera inconsciente :v, es bueno que estés en ese lugar, y aquí está el cap.… espero no haberme excedido.**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: Espero que te des cuenta lo que me ocasiono tu fic ahora lo plasmare jajajajaja, ahora te dejare en intriga XD, saludos.**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: ¡Gracias!...¡Hail GoKa! **_

_**Con lo de tu segundo comentario si fue raro, pero fue más raro lo que pensé jajajajaja, tú y yo viéndonos en una playa ambos corriendo para abrazarnos mientras hay una puesta de sol jajajajaja, lo se soy raro :v, y si fue bueno actualizar mis otras historias, te mando un saludo XD.**_

 _Fitoxi: **1- ¡Gracias!, lo se soy muy emotivo XD, son los recuerdos que tenía cuando estaba transformado, pero al recibir la sincronía esos recuerdos comenzaron a romperse y le permitió acceder a ellos, si lo sé, yo pienso hacer que Goku adopte varias actitudes de Bardock pero conservando algunas cosas como la inocencia (pero no toda) bueno yo** **haré** **que se conozcan mejor, si solo falta poco para que empiecen a comer y destruir jajaja :v, la ley le dirá un personaje muy querido por todos a Goku, faltara tiempo para que aparezca. Si lo hacen olvídate de que alguna vez existieron XD.**_

 _ **2- Debo decir que ese capítulo fue el que más esfuerzo le puse ya que me atrevería decir que es el primer capítulo donde debo centrarme en la pelea y la explicación se me hizo difícil, luego podrá usar las técnicas de Bardock a voluntad, jajaja puede ser XD.**_

 _ **3- Jajajajaja creo que eso solo se menciona en el anime…creo ya no recuerdo bien, y no tienes idea de cómo cambiara será como un mini Bardock pero más amable y sin ser orgulloso (eso lo aprenderá de otra persona), a tu pregunta sería un no, solo será Kagura. Y si entrenara más, en el futuro entrenara con un personaje de DB para volverse más fuerte. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **4-Y claro que se viene lo chidori XD, bueno me gusta aclarar dudas que dejo de capítulos anteriores, las que no llego aclarar en el futuro se aclararan, con respecto a Ryu… espera a ver quién es en "War Zero", con las chicas serán las que se interesaran por el pero Kagura lleva la ventaja :D**_

 _ **5- Y tenía la intención de poner un entrenamiento peor que nos hizo pasar nuestro entrenador en la preparatoria, nos hizo parecer espartanos en tan solo 3 meses :v… como ya estas al corriente sabes que ya la salvaron.**_

 _ **6- Si, y sigue aumentando, si ya la rescataron :D, de hecho no me molestaba ya que se callarles el hocico, me dicen que soy muy sincero a la hora de hablar o en veces no se contenerme y eso me agrada a la hora de ofender jajaja, así que si vuelve a joder solo los borrare, lo que quiero hacer es evitar discusiones sin sentido.**_

 _ **7- Me gusta confundirlos con sus sentimientos :D, si yo me encargue de ponerle un origen ya que no recuerdo que hicieran origen de los personajes, entendiste la referencia :v ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **NO HAY NADA MAS QUE DECIR… ¡HAIL GOKA!... NOS VEMOS LUEGO CHAO, CHAO.**_


	20. Cara a cara

_**¿¡Cómo han estado, lectores!?... espero que bien, pero en veces me equivoco, bueno supongamos que bien :v, quiero decirles que al ritmo que vamos con el Fic si podremos terminar la primera parte de esta saga quiero aclarar que el Gore que subí es el único capítulo de esa manera así que no habrá otro así que tranquilo , aunque quiero decirles que en el capítulo de hoy esta con un cameo de Fic de mi buen amigo Kaiser akuma 7 , será una escena lemon, por lo tanto si eres sensible a ese tipo de contenido sexual te recomiendo que no leas el capítulo, sin embargo, si tú eres una persona que disfruta de leerlos… eres bienvenido para hacerlo…¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, sagas, personajes y técnicas OC son de mi pertenencia…comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Kagura se siente desesperada al no tener a Goku cercas de ella.**_

 _ **-Kagura trata de mejor manera a Yukino, después de haber hablado con Bardock.**_

 _ **-Bora se sobresalta al saber que 3 de sus 25 bases fueron destruidas.**_

 _ **-Bardock ve a Goku enfrente de un tipo musculoso que mide más 3 metros, lo más destacable que ve es el tatuaje de león en su espalda.**_

 _ **-Goku comienza a tener modales y algo de "moderación" para comer, aunque sigue comiendo demasiado.**_

 _ **-Goku se entera de parte de un panadero que su hijo fue secuestrado por un sujeto peli azul oscuro uso una magia extraña y se llevó a su hijo.**_

 _ **-Sting y Rogue están sufriendo mientras su magia la usan como fuente de alimentación para que sirvan las maquinas.**_

 _ **-Goku y Bora se miran de frente con notable odio.**_

 _ **-Bardock no puede creer que su hijo sea un don juan y este participando en una** **orgía** **.**_

 _ **-Yuno está toda roja al ver a su yerno teniendo sexo con varias mujeres, ella solo quedo paralizada y lo peor de todo es que no ve a su hija en esa escena.**_

 _ **-Sting y Rogue, despiertan para ver con admiración a Goku el cual voló la base con un Kamehameha.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 2**_

 _ **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5._

 _ **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**_

 _Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge._

 _ **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 _ **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**_

 _Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**_

 _La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro._

 _ **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**_

 _En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder._

 _ **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**_

 _Akane Resort aparece con una lluvia la cual está incrementando cada segundo y cercas en la costa hay un peli verde que está sujetando a Juvia._

 _ **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**_

 _Sting y Rogué están en jaulas en la ciudad de Clover como si fueran fuentes de energía para una máquina para Lacrimas._

 _ **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**_

 _Juvia y Yukino están corriendo del peli verde en eso estalla la pared y se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales no entienden nada._

 _ **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**_

 _Goku y Morí se enfrentan cuando un rayo le da de lleno al azabache lo que hace que caiga al suelo con un peinado en forma de afro._

 _ **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**_

 _Kagura se enfrenta a este mismo en eso Goku y ella hace equipo y logran equilibrar las cosas para ellos._

 _ **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**_

 _Juvia junto con Yukino acompañan a Goku y Kagura mientras estas primeras están sobre Kinton._

 _ **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**_

 _En eso un peli naranja voltea a un lado en específico mientras esta serio esta persona se ve que tiene el sello de Fairy Tail._

 _ **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**_

 _Bardock y Goku están perfeccionando su estilo de pelea para que se adapte._

 _ **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**_

 _Yuno y Kagura están practicando su técnica con Archenemy._

 _ **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**_

 _Rogué y Sting junto con Goku, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia se unen para enfrentarse a los 5 mejores de Bora._

 _ **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**_

 _Los 6 niños saltan de la catedral de Oshibana y se dirigen corriendo a Hargeon._

 _ **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Bora aparece mientras la magia de fuego que tiene baila a su alrededor y detrás del salen sus 5 mejores hombres que son Morí, Miraí, Sam, Arlín y Komatsu cada uno de ellos mostrando sus dos magias que manejan._

 _ **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**_

 _Los niños corren directamente a ellos y cada uno escoge a su oponente._

 _ **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Goku aparece enfrente de Bora mientras sus ojos son completamente rojos, su cola y cabello están erizados, Kagura golpea a Miraí y en eso una sincronía de su madre aparece junto a ella._

 _ **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**_

 _Los niños están afuera de Hargeon y todos están lastimados en eso todos se despiden._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**_

 _Kagura se acerca y le da un beso a Goku en los labios para luego correr mientras los demás niños lo siguen, dejando solo a Goku._

 _ **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)**_

 _Goku usa su sincronía junto con el Ikaku y comienza a dirigirse al sur, la pantalla se divide la parte izquierda muestra Goku el cual corre y salta mientras saca su báculo y comienza a caer, del lado derecho Kagura y los demás saltan también de la montaña y todos sonríen mientras la peli morada tiene el rostro totalmente rojo por lo que había hecho._

* * *

Yuno, estaba caminando, dirigiendo a las demás chicas las cuales trataban de alegrar a una peli morada que venía muy cabizbaja, el motivo de esto es algo muy fácil.

-Extraño a Goku-kun- exclamo la peli morada con los ojos de cachorrito a punto de llorar.

Todas al escuchar eso se volvieron blancas por tal drama, Juvia se acercó a ella y coloco su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho- S-Solo es un mes, no es mucho tiempo, veras que dentro de poco pasara volando- le menciono la peli azul con una sonrisa pero aun así.

-Pero a-aun así es m-mucho tiempo- ahora Kagura definitivamente estaba llorando, Juvia se preocupó al ver esto, ya que no tenía idea de que hacer.

-One-sama… ¿Por qué llora demasiado, si luego se verán de nuevo?- pregunto la albina menor viendo a su nueva hermana mayor, Kagura dejo el drama unos momentos para llevarse el dedo índice en la comisura de sus labios.

-Es que dijo que nos separaríamos a partir de un año, él lo prometió… y ahora resulta que se fue antes de lo planeado- y una vez más comenzó a llorar, Yuno la vio de reojo en eso hablo.

-Hija ¡Tranquila!, te darás cuenta que ese mes pasara muy rápido, por ahora hay que centrarnos en llegar rápidamente a Shirotsume, ya que dentro de unas horas comenzara a oscurecer, y podremos aprovecharlo para montar la casa en alguna parte cercas de la ciudad- todas asintieron- (¿Qué extraño, porque Kagura no ha visto a Yukino con mirada retadora y de celos?)- ella se preguntaba internamente eso, mientras veía como Kagura cargaba a Yukino al estilo caballito, las tres chicas sonreían, pero más la albina al saber que su One-sama, ya no la veía de mala manera.

 ** _Flashback_**

Kagura y Bardock se alejaron del resto para poder hablar un poco mejor, la primera en romper el silencio fue la peli morada- ¿Sucede algo Bardock-san?- el azabache mayor la ve y luego suspira para hablar.

-Quiero que entiendas que es necesario el hecho de que lo que haremos es lo correcto, Kakarotto si vuelve a tener otro ataque de esa manera no nos asegura que las mate a ustedes- a Kagura se le erizo la piel de gallina al pensar en la idea de ser asesinada por su amigo fuera de control.

-Pero ¿Por qué no le ayuda a controlar eso mientras estamos todos juntos?- preguntaba tratando de encontrar una solución para no separarse tan rápido de su amigo.

-Tu madre me matara si lo intento, por eso quiero hacerlo cuando ella no me vea…es para la seguridad de todas- la oji-miel suspira derrotada ya que no podría debatir ese asunto.

-¡Bien! ¿Algo más en lo que me necesite?- al ver el rostro serio del azabache fue toda su respuesta se esperó.

-Es con respecto a Yukino, quiero pedirte que te lleves bien con ella ya que lo veas por donde lo veas es tu hermana ahora- Kagura frunció un poco el ceño por un motivo.

-Pero ella quiere separarme de Goku-kun-

-Y ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? ¡Ella apenas es una niña, ella aún no sabe razonar bien como los demás!-

-¿Por qué dice como los demás, acaso no contamos Juvia-ne-san y Goku-kun?-

-Ustedes tres son los menos adecuados para hablarme de razonamiento, Juvia habla en tercera persona solo faltaría que desarrolle una actitud Yandere, Kakarotto es un idiota en toda la regla, su razonamiento es el peor de todos y tú eres una niña con celos que superan los límites y todo por una niña d años…así que sí, ustedes son los menos adecuados para hablarme de razonamiento-

-B-Bueno puedo entender eso, pero ¿yo celosa? ¡Es imposible!, lo único que me molesta es que en el futuro se vuelva la mejor amiga de Goku-kun y me aleje-

-Escucha lo que diré… la vieja bruja dijo 3 mujeres; una pelirroja, una albina y otra peli morada aparte de ti, que quieren ser "amigas" de Kakarotto, pero algo es lógico ella se refirió a niñas de la misma edad o un poco mayores que los dos, no es Suno ni Yukino ninguna de las dos de tres chicas que menciono-

-¿E-Enserio?...entonces la trate algo mal porque me equivoque-

-Si-

-M-Me siento mal por eso-

La peli morada se veía algo triste por saber que actuó de una manera que ni ella sabía que tenía, y lo peor de todo fue con una chica más pequeña que ella y a simple vista era muy agradable e inocente.

-Entonces deja de lado esa actitud tuya, dudo mucho que a Kakarotto le gusten las relaciones incestuosas-

-¿Qué es incesto?-

-Pregúntale a tu madre, y si te pregunta de dónde lo escuchaste, dile que unas personas dijeron eso por el pueblo (Si, se entera que yo le dije eso capaz y me pulveriza)-

La peli morada no muy convencida de eso asintió.

-El caso es que…estoy seguro que tú serás su única mejor amiga de su edad- la peli morada sonrió ante lo que dijo Bardock- Ahora regresa con los demás…y trata mejor a Yukino, no es justo que pase por más cosas malas, delas que ya tiene- ella se aleja y a los minutos llega Goku, para ya irse.

 ** _Flashback END_**

-(No sé qué hiciste para que Kagura trate de mejor manera a Yukino…es una buena niña, ya no merece sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido)- Yukino dejo de lado su pensamiento para continuar con su camino.

 ** _Con Goku_**

Dentro de un espacio totalmente oscuro se encontraba Bardock el cual estaba flotando mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos vio que en vez del espacio oscuro se encontraba en un bosque, lo curioso fueron las dos sombras que se veían bajo la luna al levantar la vista se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio- ¿Eso es un dragón? Espera un momento eso es un ¿Ozaru? ¿Qué diablos hace aquí en la tierra?- mil y un preguntas tenia al ver a un dragón negro con marcas azules sus ojos eran de color rojo, él se estaba enfrentando al mono gigante.

Luego todo oscureció y ve a Kakarotto de un poco más alto que antes, talvez unos 15 cm más que Kagura y Juvia, enfrente del esta un sujeto peli naranja con una capa negra, curiosamente su hijo también la usa, la cual les tapa el torso a los dos, usan unos pantalones negro (En caso del hombre) y naranja (En caso de su hijo), ellos están riendo, en eso una corriente de aire movió la capa de ambos, descubriendo el torso del hombre y pudo ver claramente un tatuaje en su pecho, de color negro y la figura se asemejaba un poco….-¿Eso es un hada?...Creo que estoy teniendo otra visón como cuando estaba a punto de estallar el planeta Vegeta… pero ¿Qué diablos tratan de decirme esta vez?-

El peli naranja le muestra Goku que con su mano puede dividir todo y destruirlo, eso sorprendió a Bardock, ese sujeto tal vez está catalogado en Saiyajin de clase baja que su poder puede rondar en las 1,000 unidades de poder o un poco más, luego ve como su hijo empieza imitar su ejemplo pero esta vez usando Ki.

-Parece que lo está entrenando…es algo bueno que aprenda cosas nuevas, que le puedan ayudar en el futuro-

La imagen vuelve a cambiar y esta vez se encuentra a los dos anteriores mencionados, solo que Kakarotto está con el torso descubierto, pero algo lo dejo sorprendido- ¿Qué diablos te paso en el pecho?- el fija su atención a su hijo el cual tiene 4 cicatrices que comienzan del hombro izquierdo y terminan en su costado derecho.

Luego su atención se centra en una tercera persona la cual es muy alta, calcula como 3 metros de alto, una complexión muy musculosa, superando demasiado la de su raza, no podía ver su rostro ya que el sol lo cegaba, apenas y podía ver como en su mano derecha tenía un hacha de una mano descansando sobre su hombro, el sujeto se volteo y pudo ver un tatuaje de león en su espalda, el sujeto levanto el hacha y él lo sintió…sintió el verdadero terror, pudo ver la peor muerte, su muerte, sintió calor como si el sol lo apoyara, y a decir verdad pudo ver un sol gigante detrás del.

En eso se despierta y aparece a lado de Goku el cual está durmiendo junto a una fogata, para calentarse un poco.

-¿Q-Quien era e-ese sujeto?- exclamó con algo de ¿Miedo?- S-Si la última vez funcionaron estos recuerdos cuando me advirtieron de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta…quiere decir que ese sujeto aparecerá contra Kakarotto-

El acerco una de sus manos al cabello de su hijo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-No sé qué diablos nos espera en el futuro pero… lo superaremos como padre e hijo, esta vez no pienso cometer el error como con Raditz- Bardock cierra los ojos de nuevo, ya que mañana sería un día muy ajetreado.

A la mañana siguiente

Se encuentra Goku y Bardock cercas de un lago, en donde se puede ver que los peces saltaban en un intervalo de 10 segundos para luego caer al agua y repetir la misma acción.

-Bien, es momento de que te sirvas Kakarotto-

-¡Entendido!-

-¡Alto!, No te quietes la ropa-

-¿Por qué no?, yo siempre atrapo la comida de esa manera-

-Ya lo sé pero, quiero que trates de atraparlo mientras tienes los sellos de gravedad, si te la quitas en estos momentos lo único que harás es revelar tu verdadera fuerza sin la gravedad-

Goku ve a su padre se toma un tiempo para volver a hablar.

-Cuando vinieron a este continente nadaron con mucha prisa porque era perseguidos por tiburones… ahora puedes nadar sin mucha preocupación, por lo tanto te costara más trabajo y quiero ver tu progreso de estos días-

Goku asintió.

 _ **-HOP-**_

 _ **-SPLASH-**_

Cuando entro al agua, comenzó a nadar con algo de dificultad, pero eso no le impediría seguir, así que apresuro un poco y comenzó a atrapar peces, todo esto hizo mientras Bardock lo veía.

-Parece que dentro de poco manejara la gravedad aumentada a 3 veces la tierra, ya puede caminar sin esfuerzo, correr como si no la tuviera encima, saltar a grandes distancias, solo falta nadar si logra hacer todo eso sin problema quiere decir que ya es hora de enseñarle una de mis técnicas-

Goku tardo unos minutos ya que se estaba adaptando a nadar, y a decir verdad sin presión de alguien siguiéndolos era algo difícil, pero no imposible, al pasar los minutos el comenzó a nadar sin problema, esto alegro a su padre, en eso ve que su hijo se acerca a la orilla para sacar un pez gigante.

 _ **-FIIUS-**_ Lanzo una pequeña columna de Ki a unas ramas y estas crearon fuego.

Goku se acercó a un árbol y le propino un golpe para tener una rama, y empalar el pescado, se acercó a la fogata y coloco dos ramas a los lados para que puedan sostener la varilla con el pescado, él se dirigió corriendo al bosque y subía a los árboles para obtener unas cuantas manzanas que habían, unos cuantos hongos que encontró, con su olfato pudo detectar que tenían un ligero rastro de veneno, el procuro lavarlos con abundante agua y con la ayuda de una piedra que partió a la mitad e hizo un agujero por dentro lo uso como plato, lo lleno de agua y metió los 6 hongos en ella, acerco la piedra a fuego y espero a que estuviera listo.

Al pasar unos minutos con sumo cuidado retiro la piedra con ayuda de su báculo sagrado el cual siempre carga, cuando retiro la piedra lo suficiente de la fogata espero a que se enfriara un poco, para luego cogerla y tirar el agua en unos arbustos, por segunda vez volvió a llenar la piedra con agua y comenzó a lavarlos una última vez, al terminar su acción tiro el agua y saco los hongos del agua y los empalo con una barita y los acerco al fuego. Cuando el exquisito olor de los alimentos cocinados entraron por sus fosas nasales el los retiro del fuego.

-¡Itadakimasu!- cuando Goku procedía a comer como siempre, algo lo interrumpió.

 _ **-PUM-**_ Eso fue un golpe de Bardock al rostro de su hijo lo cual lo detuvo, pero recibió parte de una mordida de su hijo.

-¡UGH!, duele cuando muerdes sabes-

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?- pregunto enojado su hijo.

-Con tus recuerdos y por las tres semanas que hemos estado conviviendo me basto para ver que comes como un marrano-

-Pero si yo siempre como de esa manera-

-Pues a partir de ahora no…sé que nosotros tenemos un apetito feroz porque recuperamos energías al comer pero, por lo menos ten un mínimo de descaró en modales a la hora de comer cabeza de chorlito- exclamó enojado su padre, recordando todas las veces que ha comido.

-Y… ¿Cómo lo hago?- pregunto su hijo ya que no tenía la menor idea.

-¡Come más despacio!, tu comes como si fueras a morir dentro de unas horas, procura saborear más el alimento, disfrútalo, y cuando termines no eructes, es mejor que me hagas caso, ya que no quiero imaginarme lo que te haría la loca de Yuno-

Goku ladeo algo la cabeza, pero asintió a esto, y comenzó a comer de una manera normal, sin mucha prisa, disfrutando la comida, el sabor que desprendía el pescado al ser asado en la fogata, los hongos los comía lentamente para tratar de disfrutar el sabor entre las dos combinaciones de sabores.

Cuando termino de comer se levantó y con un poco de agua apago la fogata, el estiró un poco su cuerpo y se preparó para retomar su camino de nuevo.

 _ **-ZUM-**_

Corrió a toda su velocidad que le permite su cuerpo.

Mientras iba corriendo su mente regreso a sus recuerdos en donde mato a cada uno de los hombres en la base, sus muertes se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, al parecer aun no puede aceptarlo, pero al menos va a aprender de ese error para no cometerlo de nuevo.

Goku corrió lo más rápido posible y al pasar unas dos horas llego a la ciudad de Clover, pudo distinguirla por el letrero que había antes de llegar. El ve la ciudad, las montañas que lo rodean, la vegetación a su alrededor, a decir verdad, se sentía como en casa porque él durante años estuvo en la montaña Paoz, así que ese lugar le recordaba un poco.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Goku.

-¡Explora la zona, desde aquí ya te das una idea de cuánto mide todo!, así que yo diría que en 3 horas puedes explorar todo el lugar, el único problema es que no tenemos dinero para que compres algo- exclamo su padre, Goku al escuchar que no podía comprar algo se puso algo triste.

-¡Bien!... puede que también busque algo sobre la base- su padre sonríe por esto.

-Parece que piensas un poco más las cosas, te recomendaría que preguntes en las zonas de comercio, si no te sirve amenázalos con matarlos- la última parte lo dijo como una broma pero al ver su mirada seria de su hijo, se dio cuenta que él se lo tomaría enserio, después de todo aun no le dice a diferencia.

-¡Aquí voy!- el chico se preparaba para avanzar pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Antes de que vayas Kakarotto quiero explicarte algo- su hijo se detuvo y lo ve de reojo- Es sobre la diferencia de matar- su hijo se tensó por eso- Mira… hay dos maneras matar o no matar, esto debes de saber cuándo matar. Hay personas que son inocentes a ellas pase lo que pase no las mates, eso es tu primordial principio (Yo en cambio si los mataba), así que a ellos déjalos fuera, las personas que cometen crímenes menores como robo, mentir, puedes perdonarlos, cuando una persona te miente usa el Ikaku, si desvían mucho la mirada y las venas del cuello se marcan, él está mintiendo y por ultimo… si esa persona ha matado a sangre fría, engaña, tortura a la gente, y lo más importante ha lastimado y violado personas… no dudes en matarlo- lo dijo con unto totalmente frio, Goku no dijo nada entonces comienza a caminar a su destino, pensando en las palabras de su padre.

El entra a la ciudad y se sorprende por todo lo que ve a su alrededor, era raro ya que si se pone a pensar en comparación de las capitales carecen demasiado de la tecnología, pero bueno el casi nunca le ha prestado atención a eso el comenzó a recorrer la ciudad de Clover, en momentos veía autos pero estos no volaban, parecían carrosas y el volante, era una muñequera que se conectaba en la mano derecha de la persona y una palanca, eso fue muy extraño.

El veía que los edificios eran cuadrados en comparación de donde el viene que son con forma esférica, ahora entiende porque todos se sorprenden al ver su casa, el dejo esos pensamientos de lado y continuo caminando, el veía que las personas lo veían extraño, el los ignoro y continuo caminando, el olor de la comida lo embriagaba, pero tuvo que desechar la idea de ir a comer como un maniaco.

Paso las 3 horas y pudo explorar perfectamente toda la ciudad, puedo escuchar información sobre le preocupación de rey de Fiore al hecho de que han desaparecido niños con magia, él pensaba poner cartas al asunto, Goku solo chasqueo la lengua por eso, ya que ¿Por qué no hizo movimiento desde antes que ese sujeto tuviera mayor control sobre Fiore?, en comparación con las capitales, ellos intentaron enfrentarse a la Red Ribbon y fracasaron. Esto lo hacia enojar, todas las personas a su alrededor del, se alejaron ya que sintieron una ligera sed de sangre desprendiéndose del así que se alejaron de su camino, el comienza a dirigirse cercas de las personas que no notaron su intimidación, el la desactivo debido a que no quería llamar a atención, pero algo lo detuvo fue ver una panadería, en donde ve a un caballero rúnico saliendo del lugar mientras el dueño está llorando, esté se acercó para hablar con él.

-Disculpe señor ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?-

-N-Nada niño…dime se te ofrece algo-

-Es que lo vi llorando, así que creí que algo malo le pasaba-

-¡Es algo difícil de explicar niño!-

-Pero si me dice que tiene puedo ayudarlo-

-No lo entenderías-

-Si no me explica cómo quiere que lo entienda… quiero ayudarlo, pero si usted no dice nada, no podré hacerlo-

Se expresó el azabache con una mirada seria, el panadero ve esto, y a decir verdad debería estar loco por lo que haría.

-Hace 3 días, mi hijo fue secuestrado, uno de mis vecinos me dijo que un sujeto de cabello color azul oscuro se acercó a él, de un momento a otro le mostro un anillo y mi hijo comenzó a seguirlo, los caballeros rúnicos no quieren tomarle importancia a mi hijo d-dicen q-que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer-

En eso comenzó a llorar, Goku ve esto con un rostro estoico.

-¿Dónde cree usted que podría estar su hijo?-

-Algunos vecinos le siguieron la pista, y bueno de 10 que fueron, s-solo regreso uno, el que r-regreso d-dijo que están en la fábrica- en eso señala la fábrica principal, en el centro de la ciudad.

-¡Traeré a su hijo de regreso!-

El panadero pensaba objetar pero al ver la mirada seria del niño no dijo nada, solo observo como se retiraba el niño.

Con Bora

-¿Qué RAYOS ACABAS DE DECIR?- pregunto Bora el cual se comunicaba con una Lacrima con Morí el cual está en una camilla de un hospital.

-L-Lo que e-escucho, 3-3 bases fueron destruidas- exclamo con mucho dolor ya que aún no se recupera de sus heridas.

-¿Cómo FUE ESO POSIBLE?-

-S-Subestimamos a-al enemigo-

-¿Quién FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE DESTRUYO NUESTROS PLANES?-

-U-Unos n-i…-

En eso Morí cae inconsciente dejando con la duda a su jefe.

 _ **-¡MALDICIONNNNNN!-**_

En eso lanza una llamarada de fuego en la pared de enfrente destruyéndola.

-CUANDO LOS ENCUENTRE LOS DESTRUIRE-

 _ **-BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM-**_

-¡Bora-sama!... la puerta de la fábrica ha sido destruida- exclamo un hombre que entro al lugar.

 _ **-FLAS-**_ Bora lanzo una llamarada de fuego a su hombre logrando incinerarlo.

-Así que esos malditos están aquí…ahora podre matarlos como se debe-

En eso Bora se levanta de su oficina principal, él se encuentra en el piso 6, y ahora sus atacantes están en el 1, solo bajaría y acabaría la vida de esos malditos miserables.

Goku está enojado, por lo tanto dejo el sigilo de lado, se acercó a la puerta en donde había tres guardias.

-Niño este no es lugar para que estés aquí-

-¿Qué no escuchaste mocoso?... ¡Este lugar no es para que estés aquí!-

-¡DETENTE!-

Goku solo los ve y activa el Ikaku ellos ven sus ojos, los cuales sintieron un escalofrió por su columna vertebral, ellos inconscientemente activaron su magia, los cuales eran elementales, viento, agua y rayo.

-¡TOMA ESTO!-

Todos lanzaron un pilar de su magia, cuando estaba a punto de impactar en contra de Goku, el agito su mano, regresando el ataque.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-

 _ **-BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM-**_

El ataque les dio de lleno a los tres, y de paso se llevó la entrada de dicha fábrica, Goku dio unos pasos, y ve todo a su alrededor solo para encontrarse con varias personas donde la mayoría son hombres adultos, todos vieron a chico con ropa naranja.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- pregunto el guardia más cercano, en eso al ver que no contesto el chico se enojó, y comenzó a acercarse a el- ¡DIJE! ¿Quién DIABLOS ERES TU…GAKI?-

 _ **-PUM-**_ Su única respuesta fue recibir un golpe en la nariz del tipo que lo mando a volar.

 _ **-CRASH-**_ Se estrelló con la pared logrando romperla.

-¡Soy Son Goku… y he venido a liberar a todos!-

Todos los niños que estaban ahí celebraron en alegría porque al fin serían liberados, los hombres decidieron sacar las armas que es fueron otorgadas por Bora, el único detalle aquí fue que gracias a la creación de lacrimas, las instalaron en las armas y ahora pueden concentrar cierta cantidad de magia y lanzarla con cada disparo.

-FUEGO- un bandido apunto el arma y disparo, todos siguieron su ejemplo.

 _ **-BRATATATA-**_

 _ **-BRATATATA-**_

 _ **-BRATATATA-**_

 _ **-BRATATATA-**_

Cuando las balas se dirigieron al azabache menor, espero a que estuvieran cercas del, para regresarlas, pero ante de hacer algo, las bala mutaron de una manera, unas se volvieron esferas eléctricas, otras prisiones de agua, que estas de agua al juntarse con unas balas de aspecto café, salieron raíces y las ultimas balas de aire concentradas en un solo punto para infligir más daños.

-¿NANI?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar Goku al ver ese cambio de las balas.

 _ **-CRASH-** _Todas chocaron, y crearon una intensa bola de humo.

-Jajaja eso te pasa por creerte mucho niño- exclamo uno de manera arrogante.

-Si, creyéndose la gran cosa, por querer liberar a todos-

Cuando el humo desapareció vieron a un Goku el cual se veía borroso, en eso la imagen de Goku desapareció.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-

 _ **-"Zanzōken"-**_ exclamo una voz detrás de ellos, todos se sintieron desesperados por alguna extraña razón, vieron de reojo y vieron al chico totalmente intacto.

-¿C-Como?- lograron preguntar todos.

-No es de su incumbencia- en eso desaparece de la vista de todos.

 _ **[DBZ Soundtrack- Solid State Scouter (Bardock Theme)]**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

Goku golpe a 5 hombres en la boca del estómago para dejarlos inconscientes.

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunto el azabache menor.

-¡Mocoso!- uno de los 15 hombres consciente se lanzó corriendo contra el usando una espada.

 _ **-"Crece, báculo sagrado"-**_ dicha arma resplandeció y se estiro un metro y medio más del promedio.

 _ **-PAM-** _con su báculo golpeo el rostro del sujeto, para desconcentrarlo.

 _ **-PUM-**_ por ultimo le dio un golpe con su báculo en la frente, lo suficientemente fuerte, para dejarlo inconsciente y dejarle un chipote.

-Detente, si das un paso más matare a esta chica- en eso uno de los hombres sujeta a una peli verde con ojos de color violeta.

Goku observa a la peli verde que está temblando mucho, ve a su alrededor y se da cuenta que los otros 14 hombrees sujetaron a un niño más, para tenerlo más amenazado.

El pelos pinchos hizo una cruz con sus dedos índice y medio _ **-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-**_ una enorme cortina de humo apareció enfrente del.

 _ **-*Cof* *Cof***_ ¿Q-Que clase de m-magia _***Cof* *Cof***_ realizo?- pregunto uno de los hombres que comenzó a toser por el humo que formo Goku.

-No lo… _ ***Cof* *Cof***_ … se- uno de los hombres respondió.

En eso 30 clones de Goku se lanzaron en contra de los 15 hombres a una velocidad mayor de la que podían ver.

La peli verde veía esto sorprendida, ya que el niño usa una "magia" muy poderosa, los hombres vieron esto en shock, cuando pensaban hacer cualquier movimiento recibieron un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, la fuerza del golpe los saco volando hasta estrellarse con la pared, destruyéndola y cayendo inconscientes fuera de la fábrica.

 _ **[DBZ Soundtrack- Solid State Scouter (Bardock Theme) END]**_

Los clones se acercaron a los 31 niños presentes, el original se acercó a la peli verde y rompió las esposas, los demás clones siguieron su ejemplo.

-¡Son libres, yo liberare a los demás!- exclamo el original, mientras sus clones vieron dos escaleras, unas que daban al piso superior y otra a uno inferior.

-D-Disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la peli verde, ya que no recuerda su nombre.

-Son Goku… ¿Y el tuyo?- el azabache menor dejo por momentos su mirada seria para sonreírle.

-B-Bisca Connell- la peli violeta se presentó mientras veía al niño alejarse.

-¡Estaré bien! Y espero verte de nuevo- ella asintió mientras veía que la mitad de sus clones bajaban y el con otros 14 subían, en eso ella se acuerda de algo y grita.

-En el piso 5 hay dos niños encerrados en jaulas, es lo que dijeron los guardias hace 2 días- Goku asintió ante esto y subió, ella comenzó a caminar a la salida, en eso ve algo que le llamo la atención fue un francotirador de color violeta como sus ojos, ella lo cogió y lo desapareció, ella sonríe un poco y sale del lugar para buscar otro tipo de ropa, ya que la playera y pantalón blanco rotos, estaban muy desgastados.

Los del piso inferior bajaron las escaleras y lo que vieron no les gusto para nada, los 15 clones se llenaron de ira, ya que solo había los cadáveres de los hombres de los que había hablado el panadero, definitivamente esto le dijo todo, estas personas no merecían vivir, todos se acercaron a ellos y vieron que todos los vieras por donde los vieras, estaban muertos y sería muy difícil que regresen a la vida sin las Dragón Ball´s, tendrían que esperar demasiado tiempo, todos se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse al segundo piso y encargarse de liberar a los niños y lo más importante…matar al causante del sufrimiento de los hombres.

Los 14 clones y el Goku original, subían las escaleras lentamente, ya que se dio cuenta que por su error pueden usar a los niños como rehenes y lo que menos quiere es cargar con otro fracaso en su mente, uno de los clones subió completamente y ve que este piso estaba lleno de pasillos, con 6 puertas (3 en cada lado) y el pasillo central esta las escaleras para el tercer piso un clon se acercó a la primera puerta de la izquierda, al abrirla se encontró a un hombre y una mujer desnudos los cuales al ver como la puerta se abrió, la mujer se tapó con una sábana, y el hombre cogió una ametralladora mágica.

 _ **-PUM-**_ Goku apareció enfrente de su oponente y le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago.

-¡Largo!- la chica al escuchar la voz algo amenazadora del chico asintió y salió de la habitación corriendo.

Un segundo clon se acercó a la puerta de la derecha, cuando la abre de un golpe, un balazo le da en su cráneo y desaparece en una bola de humo, el original se acercó a esa puerta y ve a un hombre temblando demasiado.

-L-L-Lo s-siento- el soltó el arma, Goku activo el Ikaku y decidió hablar para aclarar algo.

-¿Qué están haciendo con los niños que están encerrados en las jaulas?- el hombre comenzó a temblar, el cómo pudo encontró la voz para hablar.

-E-Están haciendo t-tipos de l-lacrimas para p-plantarlas en niños y-y t-tener un ejército y-y l-las demás habitaciones s-solo son proyectos q-querían h-hacer e-el gremio de N-Neo Titán N-Neos- Goku hizo un gesto para que huyera y el hombre corrió lo más que pudo, a partir de ese momento cambiaría su vida.

Cuatro clones se acercaron a las ultimas puertas y todos de una patada las abrieron, en la primer puerta resulto ser un almacén de cajas, ese mismo clon se acercó a una caja la abrió, y saco una esfera de cristal

-¿Lacrima hibrida de luz y sombra?- pregunto el pequeño al no entender del todo eso, en eso recuerda que Yuno dijo que en su continente usaban algo llamado lacrima para usar magia, entre otras cosas, el soltó la esfera y vio que todas las cajas tenían distintos tipos, el formo una pequeña esfera de Ki, incinerando las cajas.

La segunda puerta que fue abierta por los clones era lo mismo que lo anterior, el simplemente incinero todo.

La tercera puerta para suerte de ellos estaba 15 hombres que al ver a los niños no dudaron en disparar.

 _ **-BRATATATA-**_

 _ **-BRATATATA-**_

 _ **-BRATATATA-**_

 _ **-BRATATATA-**_

Todos comenzaron a disparar al único clon que vieron también mataron al clon de la puerta cuatro, pero para su suerte las balas dieron de lleno a tanques de combustible.

 _ **-BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM-**_

Las dos salas explotaron, y el tercer piso sufrió gran daño y la mitad de este comenzó a caer, los 26 clones junto al original, levantaron sus manos para evitar que el piso de encima los aplaste.

Pasado unos segundos, cuando la explosión se calmó y las piedras dejaron de caer Goku y sus clones lanzaron el piso a un lado.

-¿Qué encontraron?- pregunto el original, ninguno de los otros 15 hablo, solo se disiparon.

Los recuerdos llegaron a los 12 restantes, al ver los cuerpos incinerados y masacrados de los hombres que menciono el panadero…todos sintieron demasiada ira, así que se dispusieron a terminar con todo de una buena vez.

El tercer piso más de la mitad estaba destruido, y unos cuerpos de hombres quemados producto de las bombas, e incluso algunas columnas estaban sobre de ellos.

Lo único rescatable es un circulo con una computadora alado de ella, por lo que vieron aun tenia energía para usarse, Bardock en eso aparece jadeando del cansancio, ya que casi no tiene energía para estar demasiado tiempo junto a su hijo.

-Kakarotto… ¡M-Mira esto!- el original se acercó y ve unos planos muy extraños donde involucraba tecnologías de ambos continentes, pero destacaban más de las capitales, y del mundo mágico la fuente de energía que es las lacrimas- Cógelos y cuando veas a la peli-azul entrégale los planos- Goku los recogió y los guardo dentro de su sudadera para luego entregárselos a Bulma.

-En el siguiente piso están los últimos niños, parece que no llevaban mucho tiempo capturando niños por este lugar- todos comenzaron a subir dejando a Bardock el cual, veía fijamente la máquina , ve un botón donde cree que es para encender, él lo presiona pero lo traspasa.

-Maldición- volvió a presionarlo teniendo el mismo resultado- ¿Por qué no te presionas maldita estupidez?- pregunto harto mientras seguía presionando no teniendo éxito- FUNCIONA ESTUPIDEZ- cuando le da un sendero golpe pudo materializar su brazo para presionar el botón.

En eso en el círculo aparece algo que lo hizo irritarse más lo cual es "insertar muestra de sangre"

-¿Dónde conseguiré una muestra de sangre?- pregunto fastidiado no sabiendo donde la conseguiría.

En eso recuerda los raspones que tenía su hijo, el regresa al piso anterior y ve parte de la manga de la sudadera de su hijo, en donde se ve que esta manchada por un poco de sangre, el regresa a la máquina y la coloca en el círculo, y espero para lo que sea que viniera.

De un momento a otro se escucha un par de ruidos algo extraños que él conocía bien, si su memoria no le falla son gemidos… ¿GEMIDOS?, él se voltea enojado y sonrojado, ya pensaba golpear a los idiotas a su alrededor que estaban teniendo sexo cercas del, pero al ver más de cerca se dio cuenta que todo lo que había ahí estaba destruido y algunas cuerpos estaban muertos… ¿Qué extraño?, en eso se da la vuelta para sonrojarse más, abrió la boca ligeramente y abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

-¿Qué carajos?- el ve en la pantalla o circulo lo que fuera algo que nunca espero ver, es a varias mujeres en una sola cama, una es una peli naranja, una peli morada de piel morena, una pelirrubia de piel morena en comparación de la peli morada su piel era menos oscura, una mujer más baja que las demás su cabello oscuro apenas le llegaba a la altura de sus orejas, una pelinegra de ojos grises con lentes también se encontraba ahí, y todas se peleaban por lamer algo no hacía falta para saber lo que lamian.

-Por Kami-sama me pregunto ¿Quién será ese bastardo afortunado?- Bardock dejo de lado su sonrojo y decidió ver un poco, a parte él ya está muerta es muy difícil hacerlo excitarse.

-Yoruichi-sama déjeme lamerlo más- dijo la chica del cabello corto hasta las orejas.

-N-No puedo dejar de hacerlo m-me s-siento tan c-caliente que quiero s-seguir h-haciéndolo- la morena peli morada empujo a todas y engullo completamente el miembro del hombre.

-No es justo- exclamaron todas, en eso la chica de lentes de ojos grises se acercó gateando al rostro de su hombre y se sentó arriba del.

-N-No me dejes de lado cariño- en eso siente que algo entro en su vagina, era la lengua de su amado- ¡S-SI!-grito en éxtasis y placer.

La peli naranja se acercó con la morena de Yoruichi, la movió un poco para ella también, comenzar a lamer lo más que pueda, la pelirrubia se sentó en el torso, en eso se acerca a la chica de lentes y comienza a besarla, los gemidos de la chica de lentes fueron ahogados completamente por su beso, en eso la pelirrubia siente que algo se insertó en su zona, y fue dos dedos de su hombre ahora las dos ahogaban sus gemidos entre sus besos.

-Esto se volvió más erótico- exclamo Bardock, el a decir verdad tenía una duda mientras veía a la chica más pequeña ser tratada como la pelirrubia- ¿Quién es el idiota afortunado o desafortunado?- él dijo mientras veía como algo de semen mancho a la peli naranja y a la morena peli morada, ellas comenzaron a comerla de una manera desesperada cuando una de las dos pensaba montar a su hombre se les adelanto la pelirrubia morena.

 _ **-KKKKKYYYYAAA-**_ soltó un fuerte gemido.

-¡No es justo Tier! Yo d-debo ser la primera- exclamo la peli naranja.

-C-Como su p-primer e-esposa t-tengo más d-derecho que u-ustedes- ella comenzó a sonrojarse más mientras comenzaba a cabalgar el miembro del hombre- ¡MAS FUERTE GOKU!- grito en éxtasis, mientras ambos intensificaban su acto.

Bardock abrió los ojos a más no poder- KAKAROTTO… ¡NO ME JODAS! EL IDIOTA ES KAKAROTTO- el apunto toda la escena con su dedo índice.

Yoruichi y la peli naranja besaron a la pelirrubia y a la de lentes, para distraerse, Bardock no sabía que pensar por un lado se sentía feliz y orgulloso ya que ese espectáculo solo lo podían hacer los de la realeza, pero por otro lado tenía un profundo miedo y terror por alguien en específico.

-Espero que Yuno no se entere de esto, capaz y castra a Kakarotto- el decidió apagar rápidamente eso y desaparecer, se llevaría lo que vio al mas allá

 _ **Con Yuno**_

Ella en toda su vida ha pasado por tantas emociones, alegría al ser madre, enojo por el que su marido no le consintiera tanto mientras tenia los cambios de humor en su embarazo en el segundo para ser exacto, tristeza al saber que moriría y seria violada, odio hacia los hombres por lo que le hicieron, amor por su hija y ahora por su futuro yerno llamado Son Goku y misteriosamente un nuevo sentimiento que estaba sintiendo sobre el idiota de Bardock, pero ahora todo se convirtió en odio por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, veían a una versión más madura de su yerno participar en una orgia, a decir verdad se sonrojo furiosamente por eso, ella no tenía problemas con eso a menos de que- ¿Dónde ESTA MI KAGU-CHAN?- grito toda sonrojada al ver como penetraba a la peli naranja mientras gritaba que le diera más fuerte, su lengua le colgaba un poco- C-Cuando lo v-vea…O SE CASA CON MI HIJA O LO CASTRO- en eso ella usa su gravedad y destruye la máquina.

 _ **Con Goku piso 5**_

Goku y sus clones tuvieron complicaciones en el piso 4 ya que había muchos guardias y demasiados rehenes, y eso les complico las cosas, pero Goku pudo usar a sus clones como bomba de humo para el noquear a todos, después libero a todos los niños y encontró al hijo del panadero, el cual al ser salvado salió de la zona con los demás niños, ahora se encuentra en el quinto piso de repente sintió un terrible escalofrió, él se pone azul y comienza a sudar demasiado- ¿P-Porque s-siento q-que voy a m-morir s-si no hago algo que me d-diga Yuno-san?- se preguntó a el mismo con mucho miedo, el ignoro eso y se adentró al piso, a decir verdad este cumplía más la función de fábrica había laminadoras, moviendo las lacrimas, algunos calderos gigantes que contienen lava, él estuvo buscando las jaulas, pero a decir verdad no había ninguna, solo cajas a lado de la máquina- ¿Dónde podrían estar las jaulas?- se preguntó a el mismo, en eso ve que la laminadora comenzó a moverse y salieron mas lacrimas, pero ambas cajas se iluminaron una de color blanco como si fuera luz y la otra de oscuridad.

-¿Qué es esa luz?- se preguntó Goku- Cuando necesito a papá él está sin energías- él se acercó y trato de asomarse por las aberturas, pero solo veía unas sombras.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-CRASH-**_

Goku comenzó a golpear la caja donde salía luz, al momento de que se rompió un poco se asomó por la abertura y pudo ver a un niño pequeño pelirrubio el cual tenía conectado cables por todo su cuerpo, Goku metió las manos y comenzó a abrir más el agujero.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?- pregunto a la nada Goku, el comenzó a jalarlo hasta quitarlo totalmente- Si aquí estuvo uno de los niños, el otro debe estar en esta caja- él se acercó a la otra caja, suspiro un poco para repetir su acción anterior.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-CRASH-**_

Abrió abruptamente la caja y saco a un niño con el cabello azabache a decir verdad apenas y tenía cabello en comparación del pelirrubio. El los recogió y los puso a ambos sobre sus hombros justo cuando pensaba dar vuelta escucha muchos gritos, el ve como la puerta sale volando y aparece Bora, al ver al niño creyó que fu a uno de los que liberaron.

-Gaki, regresa a tu celda pero antes dime… ¿Dónde rayos están a-aquellos…que los liberaron?- en eso llamas moradas salieron detrás del.

-¡Fui yo!- en eso activo al máximo si Ikaku Bora vio a chico, pero por extraño que pareciera detuvo sus llamas al sentir una sed de sangre mayor que la del.

-No me hagas reír, tu… un simple niño, eso es algo imposible, mejor regresa a tu zona de trabajo maldito mocoso- exclamo enojado por el hecho de que un niño con cabello ridículo le estaba viendo la cara de idiota.

-T-Tu… ¿Hiciste eso a los hombres del piso inferior?- Bora entiende de que dice.

-JAJAJAJAJA… fue muy gracioso ver como esos hombres venían a rescatar a los niños, sin embargo les demostré que era inútil, ni siquiera a los caballeros rúnicos les interesa lo que les suceda a su pueblo hablan de justicia, pero yo les demostré que cuando alguien más fuerte que ellos aparece les inunda el miedo y no hacen nada, así que si es necesario causar miedo, junto con la Red Ribbon, para demostrar que todo estará a nuestra merced, que así sea- Goku sintió mucha ira, ya que ese hombre declaro que él era el culpable de los cuerpos con quemaduras de tercer grado y que piensa hacer lo mismo que la red Ribbon.

-Lo siento pero…- su ojo izquierdo se volvió totalmente rojo, y su masa muscular aumento solo un poco-…la Red Ribbon e-está destruida.., a-así como tu patética vida- Bora se sorprendió demasiado y retrocedió un par de pasos al escuchar eso.

Bora sabía que no podría derrotarlo así que hizo lo más lógico-N-No sé qué d-diablos hiciste pero, se q-que no te podre derrotar… ¡Nos veremos luego!- en eso un remolino de fuego morado apareció debajo del y salió por la ventana, Goku al ver que se escapó se relajó, el ve en un espejo su ojo izquierdo y se asustó un poco, el comenzó a bajar toda la fábrica, cuando estaba fuera bajo a los niños y suspiro un poco para lo que haría en ese momento.

 _ **-KA…ME…HA…ME…-**_ su pequeño grito comenzó a despertar a ambos niños los cuales, abrieron un poco los ojos, pero una luz celeste hizo que abrieran mejor los ojos- _**¡HAAAA!-** _lanzo la columna de energía a la fábrica, en el piso donde estaban los niños que cargaba.

-BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM- la fábrica comenzó a explotar llamando la atención de varias personas, Goku se dio la vuelta y ve a ambos niños despiertos con los ojos y estos se convirtieron en estrellitas.

-¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!- exclamaron ambos con emoción.

-Hola- exclamo Goku con confusión.

-¿Qué fue ese ataque?- pregunto el pelirrubio.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto el azabache menor de ojos color rojo.

-Es el Kamehameha es una técnica que me enseño el maestro Roshi- respondió Goku- y el cómo lo hice, se debe al Ki [N/A: Él ya sabe sobre el concepto del Ki, se lo explico su padre, ya que Bardock lo escucho del maestro Roshi] concentro mi Ki en las palmas de mis manos, lo acumulo y luego lo lanzo- ambos niños tenían un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Es oficial a partir de ahora…tú serás nuestro Oni-san!- exclamo el pelirrubio- Mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe y soy un _**"Haku no Metsuryū Mahō" (Dragón Slayer de Luz) –**_ Goku se sorprendió al saber que el niño maneja magia a una edad tan joven.

-Yo soy Rogue Cheney y al igual que Sting, yo soy un " _ **Ei no Metsuryū Mahō" (Dragón Slayer de las sombras)-**_ Goku se volvió a sorprender esos niños ya manejan magia, a decir verdad le gustaría a él también aprender magia.

En eso ambos se hincan y juntan sus manos- ¡Por favor llévanos contigo!- exclamaron al unísono.

-Pero ¿Qué dirán sus padres sobre esto?- los niños bajaron la cabeza mientras se ponían tristes.

-N-Nuestros padres e-eran dragones, pero e-estaban demasiado enfermos y-y n-nos hicieron m-matarlos el día 7 de julio del X777- Goku abrió un poco los ojos, en eso ve a ambos niños llorar, el ve que perdieron todo, tuvieron que matar igual que él, pero ellos para terminar el sufrimiento de sus padres, el sonrió un poco melancólicamente, se acercó a ellos y puso sus manos en las cabezas de los niños y los despeino un poco, ellos dirigieron su vista al chico con cola de mono.

-¡Vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer y debemos entrenar para ser mas fuertes!- el comentario los sorprendió y abrazaron al chico, Goku regreso el gesto, todo esto era visto por Bardock que apareció justo en esa escena, él sonrió un poco.

-HAI…ONI-SAN-ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir de la ciudad, a partir de ahora Bardock incluiría a ambos niños a su tortura.

-Goku y Bora se han visto al fin, y el hombre se sintió amenazado por nuestro protagonista, pero aún está el misterio de las visiones que tuvo Bardock… ¿Por qué Ozaru se estaba enfrentando a un dragón?, ¿Quién es ese hombre peli naranja con tatuaje de una hada que esta con Goku?, ¿Quién es esa persona que infundio miedo en Bardock?- la imagen muestra a Bardock y detrás del aparece un triángulo en la parte superior aparece Goku y el peli naranja junto con el tatuaje de las hadas, la parte inferior izquierda sale el Ozaru peleando con el dragón negro, y de la parte inferior derecha sale el hombre gigante con su hacha y detrás de un sol gigante- ¿Qué aventuras les espera a los tres hermanos?- Goku, Sting y Rogue están saliendo de la ciudad mientras sonríen.

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 2**_

 _ **(MERRY GO ROUND)**_

 _Se ve a Kagura y Simón los cuales van caminando por las calles._  
 _ **(Mawaru yume no sekai ni)**_

 _Goku va corriendo mientras detrás del va Krillin los cuales reparten leche y un dinosaurio los va siguiendo._  
 _ **(Nokosa reta kimi no yokogao)**_

 _Natsu, Lissana y Happy están cuidando la Dragón Ball mientras en eso aparece el recuerdo de un Dragón de fuego junto con el peli rosa._  
 _ **(Oi kakete asa o mukaeru)**_

 _Erza recuerda la torre del cielo y a un peli azul junto con un pelo castaño los cuales le sonríen para luego el peli azul cambiar su sonrisa en una más sádica._

 _ **(Mou nidoto kao nante mitakunai)**_

 _Cambia la escena a la Corporación Capsula en donde se ve a Bulma e Yamcha discutiendo para luego este recibir una cachetada y caer inconsciente._  
 _ **(Wa tte ii suteta)**_

 _El maestro Roshi junto con Lunch, Ulong y Puar ven esto y ríen por lo que acaba de suceder, para luego Puar ir para despertarlo._  
 _ **(Hoho ni wa namida ga tsutatte ita)**_

 _Luego esto cambia para verse un camino largo en donde al final de este se puede ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer ambos con una máscara viendo desde lo lejos a Kagura y a Goku, una de esas personas se retira la máscara y se ve que es Yuno la madre de Kagura._  
 _ **(Kimi wa mujun no aranami ni)**_

 _Goku y Kagura están caminando mientras observan las dos esferas que llevan consigo y luego se voltean a ver para reír._  
 _ **(Noma resou ni naru tabi ni)**_

 _Gray observa la Dragón Ball mientras esta brilla momentáneamente y le muestra a Ur Milkovich su maestra y esto hace que una lágrima se resbale de su ojo izquierdo._  
 _ **(Namida o koraetetandarou)**_

 _Kagura abraza a su madre en el torneo de Uranai Baba, mientras ambas lloran de felicidad por verse._

 _ **(Tsuyoi hito ne tte minna ga)**_

 _Se ve a los más jóvenes de Fairy Tail corriendo del consejo mágico mientras Happy lleva consigo la esfera._  
 _ **(Kimi no koto o kai kafuru kara)**_

 _Happy va volando y de un momento a otro choca con Puar ambos al verse se sorprenden y se señalan._  
 _ **(Itsuno mani ka hontou no)**_

 _Todos se sorprenden de ver a Goku y Bardock frente a frente solo para que este último se agache poniéndose a su nivel y trayéndolo a un abrazo, en eso Gohan se une a ellos y abraza a su nieto todo mientras Kagura e Yuno sonríen al ver que alguien más encontró lo que quería._  
 _ **(Sugata o miushinatte)**_

 _Los guerreros Z se encuentran enfrente con los magos de Fairy Tail._  
 _ **(Shimattetanda)**_

 _Goku en lugar de sentirse interesado sujeta de la mano a Kagura y comienza a jalarla mientras ella se sonroja._

 _ **(Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga)**_

 _Erza al ver esto se sonroja y comienza a seguirlos con una espada en mano._  
 _ **(Kuzurete hikari toza shita)**_

 _Y detrás de la pelirroja van todos los guerreros Z y los magos de Fairy Tail a detenerla antes de que los mate por un malentendido._  
 _ **(Itsuka no hontou mo uso mo)**_

 _Kagura ve a los demás niños con su familia y comienza llorar._  
 _ **(Kaki keshite)**_

 _En eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear se asombra de ver a Goku el cual la abraza y ahora ella deja de llorar para luego sonreír._  
 _ **(MERII GOO RANDO)**_

 _En eso una línea se forma a la mitad de todo y los guerrero Z se van al lado derecho y los magos de Fairy Tail se van al lado izquierdo y solo Kagura queda en medio de las dos líneas._  
 _ **(Mawaru yume no sekai de)**_

 _Al voltear a Fairy Tail solo ve que le estiran la mano, cuando ella voltea con los guerreros Z ellos solo están sonriendo._  
 _ **(Hiniku nimo kimi no shigusa o)**_

 _De un momento a otro los guerreros Z sacan las Dragón Ball´s y ella sonríe, se dirige con los magos para hacer una reverencia y correr directamente con Goku._  
 _ **(Omoidashi te mune o kogasu)**_

 _Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se resbala y cae encima de Goku, este solo sonríe y ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cuadro de la izquierda desaparece para luego extenderse el derecho y los guerreros comienzan a reír haciendo sonrojar a la peli morada que en ningún momento se levanta de Goku, mientras las almas de Bardock, Yuno y Gohan ven esto mientras sonríen._

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragon Ball])_

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Hola soy Kagura… tenemos un problema, los soldados comenzaron a saber nuestra ubicación- [Kagura, Juvia, y Yukino están corriendo mientras hombres con armas mágicas las persiguen]_

 _Es como si estuvieran prediciendo nuestros movimientos- [Las tres fueron acorraladas en eso aparece una chica pelinegra de ojos azules y tenía un traje como dominatrix, lo cual hacia que los hombres a su alrededor tuvieran corazones en sus ojos]_

 _No es predicción de movimientos…es ver el futuro cariño- [La mujer esquivaba sus ataque, ella puso un hombre en medio y recibió un torbellino de agua]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será: **"Mirai"** -[La chica ve a sus hombres caer, en eso la escena cambia cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia a las chicas y recibe un golpe en el rostro por parte de Yuno]_

 _-¡No se lo pierdan!- [Yuno y las niñas logran poner en aprietos a la chica la cual ya no puede predecir sus movimientos]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragon Ball])_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Goku: 400.**_

 _ **Goku (Ikaku 1er etapa): 600 [Multiplicador x1.5 del estado base]**_

 _ **Hombres de Bora: 150.**_

 _ **Sting: 30.**_

 _ **Rogue: 30.**_

 _ **Bora: 230.**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: Lo siento si fue muy Gore a decir verdad, solo será el único así, en los demás lo regresare a la antigua no mucha sangre y escenas fuertes XD… bueno en eso tienes razón :v. okidoki.**_

 _ **Fedbax25: Si, me excedí demasiado diría yo, Mmmmm diría que ambas partes sufrieron, con el modo te refieres a como estoy escribiendo o el poner gore?...supongamos que el gore así que solo fue esa escena y en caso de que hiciera otra seria el mínimo y les avisaría a ustedes :D.**_

 _ **Jajajajaja si es cierto ella estará así por unos capítulos XD…jajajajaja digamos que si es "interesante" te mando un saludo y gracias por el PM.**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: ¡Gracias, amigo! ¡Nos leemos luego… Hail GoKa!**_

 _ **Fitoxi: ¡gracias!... creo que somos dos, yo por hacerlo y a ti porque te gusto :v…su resolución comienza ahora el hará lo mínimo por matar, pero tendrá que hacerlo luego, ellas también maduraran un poco para olvidar lo que hizo Goku, pero ninguna llegara a matar ya que Goku se los impedirá. ¡Ya cayo, solo falta que lo admita y todo cambiara!... :0, trate de ser lo más acertado para que Goku lo entendiera un poco, y quisiera conocerla, ella poco a poco conocerá o que es el amor XD… ¡De nada!**_

 _ **Aquí está la actualización… :D**_

 _ **ESE ES EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA, ME TARDE UN POCO YA QUE ESTUVE OCUPADO CON EL TRABAJO Y HOY** **SALÍ** **AL CINE CON UNOS AMIGOS A DESPEJARME DEL TRABAJO, EN FIN NOS LEEMOS LUEGO CHAO, CHAO.**_


	21. Mirai

_**Hola a todos, me sorprende como poco a poco algunos de los comentarios ya están algo…intrigados, ya que quieren saber mejor lo que pasara en el futuro, lo único que les puedo decir es que hagan sus especulaciones de lo que sucederá… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores…sagas, personajes y técnicas Oc son de mi pertenencia…comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Bud**_ _ **ō**_ _ **kai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Las chicas llegan a la ciudad pero… los hombres de la base ya los estaban esperando.**_

 _ **-Juvia decide pelear por primera vez.**_

 _ **-Yuno se sonroja a más no poder, ya que una maquina parecida en la fábrica de Clover, le muestra lo que hace la versión adulta de Goku.**_

 _ **-Mirai dice que su magia le permite predecir el futuro, y más de una vez predice los movimientos de las chicas.**_

 _ **-Yuno, llega a salvar a las niñas cuando Mirai piensa dar el golpe de gracia.**_

 _ **-Mirai, no puede predecir un nuevo futuro a menos de que transcurran 5 minutos para adaptarse al nuevo futuro que se modificó.**_

 _ **-Yukino obtiene una llave del zodiaco, la cual es Libra.**_

 _ **-Goku les cuenta de sus aventuras a Sting y Rogue, ellos al saber sobre esto, quieren entrenar para ser más fuertes, y cumplir su objetivo…derrotar a los Dragonslayer de primera generación.**_

 _ **-Bardock, incluye a los niños a su entrenamiento, y ellos no se quejan.**_

 _ **-Goku les enseña el Kamehameha y ellos crean su versión con magia.**_

 _ **-Kagura comienza a entrenar con gravedad aumentada x4.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 2**_

 _ **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5._

 _ **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**_

 _Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge._

 _ **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 _ **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**_

 _Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**_

 _La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro._

 _ **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**_

 _En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder._

 _ **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**_

 _Akane Resort aparece con una lluvia la cual está incrementando cada segundo y cercas en la costa hay un peli verde que está sujetando a Juvia._

 _ **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**_

 _Sting y Rogué están en jaulas en la ciudad de Clover como si fueran fuentes de energía para una máquina para Lacrimas._

 _ **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**_

 _Juvia y Yukino están corriendo del peli verde en eso estalla la pared y se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales no entienden nada._

 _ **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**_

 _Goku y Morí se enfrentan cuando un rayo le da de lleno al azabache lo que hace que caiga al suelo con un peinado en forma de afro._

 _ **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**_

 _Kagura se enfrenta a este mismo en eso Goku y ella hace equipo y logran equilibrar las cosas para ellos._

 _ **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**_

 _Juvia junto con Yukino acompañan a Goku y Kagura mientras estas primeras están sobre Kinton._

 _ **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**_

 _En eso un peli naranja voltea a un lado en específico mientras esta serio esta persona se ve que tiene el sello de Fairy Tail._

 _ **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**_

 _Bardock y Goku están perfeccionando su estilo de pelea para que se adapte._

 _ **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**_

 _Yuno y Kagura están practicando su técnica con Archenemy._

 _ **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**_

 _Rogué y Sting junto con Goku, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia se unen para enfrentarse a los 5 mejores de Bora._

 _ **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**_

 _Los 6 niños saltan de la catedral de Oshibana y se dirigen corriendo a Hargeon._

 _ **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Bora aparece mientras la magia de fuego que tiene baila a su alrededor y detrás del salen sus 5 mejores hombres que son Morí, Miraí, Sam, Arlín y Komatsu cada uno de ellos mostrando sus dos magias que manejan._

 _ **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**_

 _Los niños corren directamente a ellos y cada uno escoge a su oponente._

 _ **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Goku aparece enfrente de Bora mientras sus ojos son completamente rojos, su cola y cabello están erizados, Kagura golpea a Miraí y en eso una sincronía de su madre aparece junto a ella._

 _ **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**_

 _Los niños están afuera de Hargeon y todos están lastimados en eso todos se despiden._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**_

 _Kagura se acerca y le da un beso a Goku en los labios para luego correr mientras los demás niños lo siguen, dejando solo a Goku._

 _ **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)**_

 _Goku usa su sincronía junto con el Ikaku y comienza a dirigirse al sur, la pantalla se divide la parte izquierda muestra Goku el cual corre y salta mientras saca su báculo y comienza a caer, del lado derecho Kagura y los demás saltan también de la montaña y todos sonríen mientras la peli morada tiene el rostro totalmente rojo por lo que había hecho._

* * *

 _Unas horas antes con las chicas_

Las chicas salieron de la casa en la mañana, y justamente a las 9:00 am, llegaron a Shirotsume, no les costó mucho llegar ya que el pueblo en si no es muy grande por ende sería más fácil buscar la base, pero a decir verdad era bastante obvio donde es una mansión blanca en el centro de la ciudad, lo más destacable son la cantidad de guardias que hay en dicho lugar, parece que quieren esconder algún tesoro.

-¡Bien, chicas!...como todas ya desayunamos, es hora de que acabemos con esta base- exclamo la castaña viendo, de reojo a las niñas, las cuales asintieron ante lo que dijo su madre.

-¡Hai…Ka-san!- respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo en eso, ven que Yuno comenzó a jadear demasiado, esto llamo la atención de las niñas.

-¿Ka-san estas bien?- pregunto Kagura, preocupada por su madre.

-P-Parece q-que n-necesito volver a l-la D-Dragón Ball- exclamo ella cansadamente, todas asintieron a eso, ya que Juvia y Yukino sabían de la situación de Yuno, así que por dormir con ellas en la cama y contarles un cuento- L-Lo s-siento por no p-poder ayudarlas- en eso ella desaparece completamente.

-¡Solo es una mansión!... ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- pregunto Kagura a ella misma, sus hermanas asintieron ante esto.

 _Mansión 15 minutos después_

Juvia y Kagura están corriendo mientras la pequeña Yukino está en la espalda de Juvia, lo curioso es que entraron a la mansión y se escondieron en lugares con muy poca luz pero, lo más extraño de todo es que la estaban esperando, cuando ellas los vieron comenzaron a correr y dirigirse a algún almacén para esconderse totalmente de ellos, y sorpresa, en cualquier puerta que abrían para llegar había guardias, esto los preocupo demasiado, ya que sabían para donde se dirigían todas, ahora se ven a las niñas las cuales llegaron al sótano jadeando demasiado.

-¿Q-Que tan d-difícil puede ser?... ¡S-Se ve que es muy difícil!...J-Juvia y-ya no puede continuar más- exclamó la peli azul con cansancio mientras veía a su alrededor en busca de guardias.

-P-Parece que me equivoque, p-pero no entiendo s-sé que es una mansión grande y sin embargo nos encuentran muy rápido- respondió Kagura mientras dejaba a Yukino en el suelo.

-¿Creen que estén usando esos detectores de magia?- la pequeña Yukino pregunto algo que olvidaron las chicas.

-P-Puede ser… ¿Cómo pudimos olvidar algo tan importante?- se preguntó así misma Kagura.

-¿Qua haremos Kagura-ne?- pregunto Juvia mientras la peli morada se llevó su mano izquierda a su mentón, pensando en que podrían hacer, ya no pueden actuar entre las sombras, por culpa de esos detectores.

-Tal vez…podríamos hacerlo a la antigua, yo iré al frente y si encontramos enemigos los noqueare, Yukino la cargare conmigo ya que ahora no sabe luchar así que ella la intentaran de usar como cebo- la pequeña se sintió mal al creer que sería un peso muerto, Kagura y Juvia se dan cuenta de su mirada- ¡No te preocupes, cuando esto termine te enseñaremos a pelear un poco!- la albina sonrió un poco ante lo dicho por su ne-sama- Tu Juvia, estarás detrás de mí, en caso de que se me escape un hombre tu usaras tu magia de agua y los atacaras… ¿Entendieron?- ambas niñas asintieron, a decir verdad era un plan sin fundamentos, muy obvio y hasta cierto punto estúpido, pero si tenían radares, esto era su única alternativa.

Yukino se subió en la espalda de la peli morada, Kagura y Juvia subieron las escaleras, cuando estaban frente a la puerta la abrieron y vieron que el pasillo estaba solo, ambas salieron y se dirigieron por la derecha, continuaron caminando, pero algo les puso nerviosas y eso era que no había enemigos, esto ya era muy extraño, al llegar a la puerta la abrieron y se aliviaron de ver a 10 hombres en ese lugar.

 _ **-"Wōtā Rokku (Water Lock)"-**_ la peli azul estiro su mano izquierda y antes de que reaccionen los hombres fueron encerrados en una cúpula de agua, esta comenzó a asfixiarlos poco c poco, las chicas veían como los hombres se retorcían por la necesidad de respirar, todos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, hasta caer inconscientes, en eso Juvia deshace la cúpula.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso con tu magia- exclamo la peli morada sorprendida.

-Cuando cumplí 8 años cree 5 técnicas con mi magia para impresionar a los chicos, pero todos se alejaban de Juvia porque soy rara- lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

-No eres rara, y en caso de que lo fueras las cosas raras son increíbles- la peli azul sonrió ante lo que le dijo- Es momento de que continuemos, yo recomiendo que regresemos a la sala y nos encarguemos de los hombres que estaban en ese cuarto- las dos chicas asintieron ante esto.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la sala, lo cual fue su peor decisión, ya que cuando abrieron la puerta todos los hombres estaban armados con armas mágicas y apuntándole en el cráneo, Kagura tal vez podría moverse rápido, pero Juvia no así que solo levanto las manos mientras las otras chicas seguían su ejemplo.

-¡Nos rendimos!- declaro la peli morada viendo a los hombres los cuales se acercaron a ellas.

 _ **-CLAP-**_

 _ **-CLAP-**_

 _ **-CLAP-**_

Unos aplausos se escucharon en las escaleras, las chicas dirigieron la vista a lo que bajaba, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver lo que bajaba era una mujer.

Dicha mujer tiene un cuerpo esbelto y voluminoso, sus ojos azules y su cabello negro son lo que la hacen ver más bella de lo que ya es pero, su vestimenta es muy extraña para las niñas, en cambio a los hombres parece gustarles ya que tienen un gran sonrojo y sus ojos son corazones, su vestimenta consiste en estilo dominatrix, tiene un corsé que cubre solo debajo de sus pechos sobre un leotardo color piel, resaltando sus pechos y piernas, usa unos zapatos de cuero de tacón alto con medias semitransparentes.

-Las he estado esperando pequeñas- la chica dominatrix dejo de aplaudir- Me presento mi nombre es Mirai- ella sonríe y les guiña un ojo, los hombres se sonrojan a niveles atómicos.

-¿Tu eres el que manda en este lugar?- pregunto Juvia sorprendida por el hecho de que sea una mujer.

-Saben no todas las bases las controlan hombres, sino me equivoco de las 25 bases hay 7 mujeres que controlan una, así que no es extraño eso pequeñas… ahora porque no mejor se dejan atrapar y se unen a nosotras- ella sonríe mientras las tres se veían, cuando estaban a punto de hablar Mirai se les adelanto- Su respuesta es un no, chicos mátenlas- las chicas abrieron los ojos al saber que esa mujer las descubrió antes de tiempo.

-¡HAI, MIRAI-SAMA!- los hombres le apuntan con las armas mientras ella vuelve a subir las escaleras.

 _ **-BRATATA-**_

 _ **-BRATATA-**_

 _ **-BRATATA-**_

Todos comenzaron a disparar Kagura jalo del brazo a Juvia para tenerla a un lado de ella.

-¡Prepárate!- ambas desaparecen a una velocidad segadora para los hombres.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto uno de los 30 hombres que había en la habitación.

 _ **-"Cambio de gravedad x4"-**_ todos los hombres caen al suelo, destruyendo el piso, y caer directamente en el desagüe que hay debajo de la casa.

 _ **-"Doble onda"-**_ Juvia cruza sus brazos rápidamente en eso dos olas se producen mientras chocan en el centro impidiendo que los hombres salgan, ella dejo de hacer su ataque para ver a Kagura- ¡Vamos por Mirai!- Kagura sonríe a eso y ellas comienzan a subir las escaleras.

-Me pregunto si Ka-san podrá ayudarnos- en eso aparece Yuno, jadeando un poco.

-P-Puedo ayudarles u-un poco, pero n-no creo poder ayudarles a luchar demasiado- ella exclamo con algo de cansancio.

-Hay dos puertas tu ve por el lado izquierdo y nosotras iremos por el lado derecho- Yuno asintió ante lo dicho por su hija.

Yuno se dirigió a la puerta, ella la abrió un poco y se sorprendió de no ver guardias, ella se dirigió al lugar y ve que el lugar tenía mucha tecnología, cuando entra ella esquiva un golpe y ve que salen tres hombres.

-S-Si así quieren h-hacerlo… ¡Bien!- ellos sonrieron.

-Después de que terminemos de desmayarte, nos divertiremos contigo- dijo un hombre calvo con compleción musculosa usa una playera verde de tirantes, un chor de color crema y unas sandalias.

-Con que esas tenemos- Yuno puso una expresión oscura- _**"Cambio de gravedad x5"-**_ los hombres caen al suelo mientras sus huesos y el piso se rompen cayendo a la planta baja.

Ella comienza a observar el lugar y ve que hay mucha tecnología que nunca antes había visto- Vaya, esto debe ser de las capitales, se me hace muy avanzado considerando como se ve el pueblo, así que asumiré que es de ese lugar- ella se acercó a una maquina tenía una pantalla esférica, ella apretó el botón y venia dos opciones "Insertar muestra de sangre" o "Vincular con maquina 1", ella no tenía una muestra de sangre cercas así que con la computadora se acercó y selecciono la segunda opción.

En eso la pantalla aparece algo que no espero y fue el ver a varias mujeres desnudas para ser más exactos, ella comenzó a sonrojarse a niveles atómicos, ella veía como una pelinegra con ojos de color gris comenzó a cabalgar el pene del hombre.

-¡MASS FUERTE! MÁS…MÁS… ¡DESTROZAME!- Yuno comenzó a sentirse muy caliente por ver toda esa escena.

-¿P-Porque e-estoy viendo esto?- ella misma se preguntó mientras no podía apartar la vista de lo que estaba pasando.

-M-ME CORRO- grito la chica mientras ella veía que de su vagina salía esperma, esto la hizo sonrojarse aún más.

En eso la mujer pelinegra se levantó para caer a un lado del hombre, jadeando pesadamente mientras de su entrada la semilla del hombre se escurría en la cama, la peli naranja vio de forma pervertida el miembro, ella se acercó y se colocó sobre él y se dejó caer metiéndolo de golpe.

-KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA- Yuno comenzó a salirse un poco de sangre de la nariz, ella comenzó a imaginarse ella misma junto con… ¿Bardock?, eso la sonrojo más, probablemente el con su forma seria, dominante la destrozaría demasiado y esa idea comenzó a gustarle.

-¡MÁS FUERTE Goku-KUN!- Yuno al escuchar eso se congelo, su piel se puso pálida para luego recuperar color y sonrojarse más descubriendo un nuevo tono de rojo.

-E-E-E-E-Ese e-e-es S-S-Son-kun- ella no se lo podía creer en eso, la morena peli morada se retiró de la cara del hombre ahí Yuno pudo ver algo que la hizo abrir ligeramente los ojos, ella ve un característico cabello en forma de palmera, el rostro sonriente del chico y pudo ver como esa mirada inocente desaparecía poco a poco.

Ella en toda su vida ha pasado por tantas emociones, alegría al ser madre, enojo por el que su marido no le consintiera tanto mientras tenia los cambios de humor en su embarazo en el segundo para ser exacto, tristeza al saber que moriría y seria violada, odio hacia los hombres por lo que le hicieron, amor por su hija y ahora por su futuro yerno llamado Son Goku y misteriosamente un nuevo sentimiento que estaba sintiendo sobre el idiota de Bardock, pero ahora todo se convirtió en odio por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, veían a una versión más madura de su yerno participar en una orgia, a decir verdad se sonrojo furiosamente por eso, ella no tenía problemas con eso a menos de que- ¿Dónde ESTA MI KAGU-CHAN?- grito toda sonrojada al ver como penetraba a la peli naranja mientras gritaba que le diera más fuerte, su lengua le colgaba un poco- C-Cuando lo v-vea…O SE CASA CON MI HIJA O LO CASTRO- en eso ella usa su gravedad y destruye la máquina, se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación, cuando vea al pequeño hablara seriamente con él.

 _Con Kagura, Juvia y Yukino_

Ellas al abrir la puerta vieron a más hombres, esto sería algo estresante pero debían de acabarlo rápidamente, Juvia dio un paso al frente para querer acabar con todos rápidamente.

 _ **-"Wōtā Suraisā (Water Slicer)" –**_ creo una cuchilla, los hombres se rieron por eso, en eso sienten un corte, ellos dirigen su vista a su pecho para ver una gran cortada, todos caen al suelo inconsciente.

-Cada vez más me sorprenden tus ataques Juvia-ne-sama- exclamo Yukino viendo esos ataques que son muy lindos para los ojos de la albina.

-¡Es cierto!, adelante esta una puerta, yo creo que es el último lugar donde esta Mirai- as tres se acercaron y abrieron la puerta, se ve que el lugar esta mayormente vacío, hay una silla, y en ella se encuentra la pelinegra sonriéndole a las chicas.

-Hola pequeñas, ¿Me extrañaron? – sonrió ante su pregunta, y ver la mirada seria de ellas la hizo preocuparse falsamente- ¿Qué tienen pequeñas?- su tono de preocupación falso era muy fácil de reconocer.

-Y aun preguntas, nos mandas matar, tus hombres están inconscientes y lo único que dices es ¿Me extrañaron?... es un obvio que no- Kagura exclamo algo enojada por el comentario que le hizo enojar.

-Jajaja… no era mi intención hacer eso cariño, pero dime… ¿Quieren hacerlo de la forma fácil o difícil?- pregunto ella pero antes de que respondieran se les adelanto- ¡Difícil!- ella se levanta y saca un látigo con una Lacrima especial, ya que el látigo se rodeó de electricidad.

-Obvio que lo haríamos de esa forma- Kagura desapareció a una gran velocidad.

\- O no ¿Dónde puede estar?... ¡Aquí!- Mirai agito su látigo hasta que golpeo algo, ese algo era Kagura la cual comenzó a electrocutarse, al menos ella tuvo tiempo para soltar a Yukino y ella no se pudiera lastimar.

-¿C-C-Como?- pregunto la peli morada mientras caía al suelo.

-KAGU-NESAMA- grito la pequeña albina, ella se acercó a su hermana y comenzó a moverla poco a poco.

-Kagura-san…Juvia te ayudara- cuando la peli azul pensaba usar su magia, escucho algo que la sorprendió.

-Piensas usar tu " _ **Wōtā Dōmu**_ " (Domo de agua)- Juvia se sorprendió demasiado al ser descubierta, pero aunque la descubriera, lo usaría.

 _ **-"Wōtā Dōmu"-**_ cuando el domo de agua pensaba encerrarla ella comenzó a moverse- No importa a donde vayas, es inútil escapar- exclamo la peli azul, en eso Mirai da unos pasos atrás de ella, en eso salta y Kagura se había lanzado para golpearla desprevenidamente, fue atrapada por el domo- K-Kagura-sama- se sorprendió al ver que su hermana quedo atrapada por su técnica.

-¡Ups!...atacaste a tu propia compañera- ella volvió a coger su látigo, ella lo agita y lo lanza logrando amarrar a la peli azul- Solo no me culpes por lo que te sucederá- la electricidad fluyo a través del arma, lo curioso es que Juvia no grito en cambio se vio sorprendida- ¿Qué extraño?... Tal vez será eso- ella comenzó a apretar más el látigo, Juvia comenzó a dificultarse para moverse, sus huesos comenzaron a romperse, pero no le dolía esto le extraño en eso Mirai tira de su látigo partiéndola a la mitad, cuando Kagura y Yukino vieron eso se sorprendieron ya que "mataron" a Juvia.

 _ **-SPLASH-**_ A hora todas estaban confundidas, ya que en vez de salir sangre el cuerpo de Juvia se convirtió en agua, no era broma, al momento de caer al suelo su cuerpo se convirtió todo en agua.

-¿Q-Q-Qué le sucedió a J-J-Juvia-nesama?- pregunto Yukino en shock mientras ve el charco de agua.

Y antes de que le respondieran del mismo charco salió la cabeza de Juvia, esto hizo que ambas niñas le apuntaran con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-KKKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA- ambas niñas gritaron mientras Juvia volteaba a todos lados en busca de eso que les haya asustado.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Juvia.

-¡TU ERES EL PROBLEMA, TU CABEZA ESTA SALIENDO DEL CHARCO DE AGUA!- grito Kagura después de que todas se cayeran al suelo por la pregunta inocente de la peli azul.

-Are… ¿Enserio?- en ella voltea y ve su reflejo en el charco, ella luego se da cuenta de que no tiene cuerpo- ¿Dónde ESTA EL CUERPO DE JUVIA?- grito a los 4 vientos, mientras miraba a las demás chicas.

-¡NOSOTRAS NO SABEMOS NADA, TU ERES LA QUE DEBERIA SABERLO!- le grito Mirai y Kagura, con los dientes algo afilados.

-C-Concéntrate… v-vamos… c-concéntrate…- Juvia comenzó a imaginar su cuerpo luego se formó a partir del agua- P-Parece que l-logre… c-creo que lo llamare... " _ **Cuerpo de Agua"-**_ ella sonrió un poco por eso.

-Me importa un poco como la llames ahora es momento de matarlas- ella voltea al lado izquierdo- Peli morada-chan darás un golpe con tu mano derecha directamente a mi estómago, y una patada guillotina para noquearme- ella se movía esquivando dichos ataques.

-¿C-Como lo hiciste d-de nuevo?- pregunto la peli morada en shock.

\- Ese es mi secreto pequeña… yo lo veo todo- ella se agacha para esquivar un látigo de agua de la peli azul.

-¡I-Imposible!- tampoco la peli azul se creía lo que veía, era imposible que le detectara, sin embargo podría atribuirle a los detectores de magia, pero en ningún momento vio checar su muñeca como los hombres de Zarate.

-Todo es posible en esta vida, después de todo la magia es un misterio, ya que hay magias oscuras las cuales aún no han sido exploradas como la mía… mi magia me permite ver el futuro, y se con antelación lo que ustedes harán desde antes- la revelación de la magia de la joven sorprendió mucho a las niñas.

-¡No te creo!- exclamo Kagura en negación.

\- ¿No?... veamos… Juvia pensara encerrarme en una esfera de agua, mientras tu Kagura-chan usaras tu magia de gravedad, para limitar mis movimientos- ambas se sorprendieron por eso ya que eso tenían planeado hacer.

-¡No importa aun así lo haremos ahora….Juvia!- Kagura vio a Juvia crear una esfera de agua para tratar de encerrarla _ **\- "Cambio de gravedad x3"-**_ de un momento a otro ella comenzó a usar su magia, solo que hubo un inconveniente.

La pelinegra lo esquivo, y la magia le dio de lleno a Juvia la cual cae al suelo, como ella estaba distraída y no está acostumbrada a la gravedad se le rompió un par de huesos, Kagura se detuvo al ver esto.

-J-Juvia- san… l-lo siento- exclamo en shock- KKKKKYYYYYAAAAA- ella grito al sentir el látigo con electricidad en su cuerpo de nuevo.

-Saben niñas, si ustedes decidieran irse conmigo les sorprendería que tendrían todo, amor, un cuerpo de infarto, fortuna, pero no lo quisieron…ustedes mismas sellaron su destino- exclamo la oji-azul, viendo a las niñas neutralizadas antes de morir, en eso dirige su vista a Yukino la cual, está escondida detrás de la silla- En cambio a ti mi amor… serás una buena discípula, ya puedo ver tu futuro, con un traje de dominatrix atrayendo a un peli rosa con ojos ónix, no es eso lo que quieres buscar a tu hermana y vengarte de Oración Seis – Yukino solo comenzó a negar frenéticamente.

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo no q-quiero eso- exclamo mientras se escondía más detrás de la silla.

-Al principio no lo aceptaras pero… lo terminaras por amar- ella dirige la vista a las niñas- ¡Es hora de morir!- ella comenzó a apretar a la peli morada.

 _ **-PUM-**_ En eso la pelinegra siente mucho dolor en su espalda.

Ella suelta el látigo y se estrella cercas de la silla, Yukino al verla cercas sale corriendo para abrazar a una persona, ella es su madre, Yuno Rosemary.

-Ka-san… t-tenia m-miedo- exclamo la albina con algo de miedo, abrazando a su nueva madre.

-Tranquila todo está bien… ahora nosotros nos encargamos…- se acercó a Juvia, y la movió un poco- ¡Come esto!- ella le dio una semilla del ermitaño a la peli azul, ella ya sabe de la función de las semillas al ver como la comía Goku para aliviarse y curarse.

-¡Gracias, Ka-san!- Juvia se levantó toda curada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Mirai.

-Ya debes de saberlo por lo que escuche hace poco puedes ver el futuro- dijo la castaña muy seria viendo a la pelinegra.

-Pero no sé quién eres- esto llamo la atención de la castaña.

-¿Enserio?... ya veo… entonces también tu magia está limitada, parece que yo no participaría del futuro en el que hablas, y parece que mi intervención cambio ese futuro- Mirai se puso ligeramente nerviosa.

-N-No es c-cierto- ella exclamo nerviosa mientras comenzaba a alejarse poco a poco.

-¡Bien chicas no sé cuánto tiempo dure pero…hay que hacerle pagar!- Juvia volvió a usa su Wōtā Rokku, logrando atrapar esta ves sus pies.

-(N-No puedo hacer nada n-necesito hacer tiempo para q-que mi magia s-se ajuste t-tengo que esperar 5 minutos )- en eso su cuerpo se siente muy pesado KKKKKYYYYYAAAAA… E-Este dolor me gusta… más fuerte- Kagura se puso de piedra y dejo de usar su magia.

Yuno se sonrojo y luego ella decide usar su gravedad aumenta por 3- D-Deja de decir cosas tan indecorosas…¡Pervertida!- en eso la pelinegra siente un poco más de dolor.

-Más…más…- ella comenzó a gemir de dolor y placer.

Yuno del asco dejo de usar su magia, está segura que al menos ya mo podrá levantarse.

-Vámonos- las niñas asintieron al menos destruyeron parte de la base al principio de todo su ajetreo.

-E-E-Esperen- Yuno solo vio de reojo a la pelinegra- A-Alto s-solo esperen a q-que recupere mi m-magia y les diré a-algo que les interesara- en eso ve que todas decidieron seguir su camino , ella comenzó a alterarse- D-DETENGANSE- ellas se detuvieron al ver que les grito con mucha necesidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- pregunto Yuno mientras cargaba a Yukino.

-M-Me d-derrotaron de una manera fácil, puede que en el futuro nos encontremos de nuevo, a-aun así déjenme d-decirles algo- ella se esperó unos minutos lo cual desespero a las chicas.

-Si no tienes algo que decirnos…nos vamos- todas dieron la vuelta para irse.

-Para ti castaña-chan: " _Tu futuro prosperara para bien, volverás a encontrar el amor, pero aun así el final de tu senda este en unos años"-_ Yuno se sorprendió, si dice que su senda está en unos años quiere decir que Simón y Kagura se encontraran dentro de unos años, luego dirige su vista a Yukino- _"Comenzaras a crecer como una linda chica, conocerás el amor por parte de un peli rosa con ojos ónix, el no podrá aceptarte por tu edad, pero tú no te rendiste y el té acepto (junto con unas cuantas más), te convertirás en una gran maga, salvaras a tu hermana y tendrás una hermosa familia"-_ Yukino se sonrojo demasiado y se alegró al saber que será feliz también recuperara a su hermana.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto ella demostrando mucha felicidad.

-S-Seria muy extraño creerle, y-ya que es nuestro oponente- exclamo Juvia desconfiando totalmente de su oponente.

- _"Tu peli azul…Juvia…tu d-dentro de un año tendrás una personalidad yandere y-y te enamoraras de un albino p-poseedor de m-magia del hielo, pero su futuro…es algo incierto…7años… es todo lo que entiendo"-_ esto preocupo a todos sobremanera, por ultimo fijo su vista en la peli morada- _"Tu Kagu-chan…te sacaste la lotería, por ahora debes estar confundida con lo que sientes pero…lo entenderás y el también, los veo a los dos como una familia feliz, sin embargo a los 23 años tu familia pasara demasiadas adversidades, sufrirán mucho, el morirá, pero aun así ustedes dos estarán juntos desafiando a la muerte…Tu y Son Goku, serán una gran familia, junto con sus hijos"-_ todas se sorprendieron, mas Kagura, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, ella y Goku con hijos, se sonrojo demasiado al imaginar a sus posibles hijos, pero eso se rompió ya que algo le preocupo.

-¿E-EL… m-morirá?- los ojos de la peli morada comenzaron a salirle lágrimas.

-¡S-Si!- en eso Mirai cae inconsciente, todas decidieron salir de la mansión , Kagura no podía evitar llorar al saber que Goku, su amigo Goku moriría.

-Tranquila Kagu-chan… el no morirá, el futuro no está escrito en piedra, pero de algo estoy segura…no dejaremos que esa parte mala suceda ustedes dos serán una familia feliz- la peli morada dejo de llorar mientras se sonrojaba.

-Entonces Goku-kun y yo… ¿nos casaremos? – pregunto toda roja.

-No sabía que te gustaba Goku-ni-sama- exclamo Yukino viendo a su hermana- ¡Se verán muy lindos juntos!- ella sonrió mientras Kagura se sonrojaba más.

-Juvia también se sorprendió por eso, eso explica lo celosa que has estado- hablo la peli azul mientras Yuno asentía.

-Y-Y-Y-Yo no soy c-celosa- lo dijo toda roja mientras se enojaba un poco.

-Entonces no te molestara que una albina, una pelirroja y otra peli morada traten de robártelo- lo dijo Yuno totalmente molesta, ya que en su mente aun esta la escena que vio de su cuñado.

-NO DEJARE QUE ME LO ROBEN, EL ES MI AMIGO, SOLO MIO- después de su arrebato de ira, se dio cuenta que era cierto…¡Esta celosa!

-Si lo estas hija, y es normal que cuando te guste alguien una se comporte así, tus sonrojos, el cómo lo miras, también cuando los dos están solos se tratan con mucha amistad…bueno más en tu caso, son indicios que te gusta, tu corazón ya eligió a alguien, así que solo te quedan dos opciones; o te olvidas del y dejas que aquella que lo quieren se acerquen a él o…luchas para llamar su atención, igual como yo lo hice con tu padre- Kagura escucho todo lo que dijo su madre, ella estuvo pensándolo un poco- Y en caso de que luches por el sería una oportunidad perfecta ya que dentro de un mes será tu cumpleaños, por ahora piénsalo- y cuando iba a decirle algo a Yukino la voz de su hija la detuvo.

-P-P-Peleare por el- Yuno voltio a verla y se da cuenta que está muy roja pero sus ojos tienen un brillo, ella sonríe un poco- A-A-A-Ahora que s-se lo q-que me sucede… llamare s-su atención, y-y l-lo enamorare- todas la trajeron en un abrazo.

-¡Si Goku-ni-sama y Kagu-ne-sama serán pareja!- Yukino exclamo con mucha felicidad.

-Ojala algún día Juvia encuentre a alguien que la quiera mucho- en eso un albino poseedor de magia de hielo, discípulo de Ur, estornudo.

-Lo que yo quiero es que solo seas tú (si no lo mato por enamorar a mi bebe), Yuki-chan… encontré algo para ti- en eso la castaña saca una llave dorada, todos ven extrañada el objeto- Donde habían desmayado a los guardias encontré eso en un escritorio, al verla la reconocí y me sorprendí demasiado- ninguna de las niñas entendía la llave.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Juvia viendo la llave.

-Esto es una llave mágica, con esta si tienes la cantidad de magia correcta puedes invocas a un ser del mundo celestial, y hacer un contrato para tenerlo de compañero- todas vieron la llave curiosas.

-¿Y porque es dorada?- pregunto Kagura.

-Eso se debe que esta es una llave del Zodiaco, hay 12 llaves doradas, y según me contaron mis abuelos hay una 13ava, pero el punto es que estas doradas puedes invocar a los más fuertes seres celestiales, por el símbolo diría que es Libra, te la doy a ti para que cuando entrenes con tu magia seas más fuerte y puedas invocarlo- Yukino asintió feliz- Kagura…ahora entres con gravedad aumentada, si no puedes llegar a Son-kun a través del corazón hazlo por la fuerza- la niña asintió, aumentando su gravedad cayendo al suelo.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku, Sting y Rogue están con las manos en la cadera mientras hacen un Kamehameha, cuando lo lanzan se ve que el primero es celeste, el segundo es blanco y el ultimo negro, todos golpean a una piedra destruyéndola, los chicos comienzan a reír.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura tiene su Archenemy desenfundada ella hace un corte vertical a una esfera de agua, al reventar sale Juvia con un dragón de agua detrás de ella, Yukino tiene la llave dorada extendida y al lado de ella una mujer pelinegra bien dotada con un bikini de rayas con dos telas que cuelgan de su cintura.**_

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas después de que Goku se separó de las chicas, el primer día llego a la ciudad de Clover, donde la libero y conoció a sus nuevos autoproclamados hermanos ellos querían conocerlo más, así que comenzó a contarles su vida, su primera búsqueda de las Dragón Ball's al escuchar el deseo Sting comenzó a reírse y Rogue solo negó demasiado por el deseo de Ulong, luego comenzó con el entrenamiento del maestro Roshi para entrar al Tenkaichi Budōkai, en donde contó que quedo en segundo lugar, los niños les emociono demasiado el torneo y quieren participar en el próximo torneo o mínimo verlo con sus propios ojos, luego su viaje para buscar la Sushinchu, donde conoció a su primer amiga de su edad, bueno casi, les contó que ella maneja una magia de gravedad, y con ella estuvo buscando las esferas, se enfrentaron a la Red Ribbon, el torneo de Uranai Baba donde Kagura se encontró con su madre y el con su difunto abuelito Son Gohan, también lo de su padre, y el cómo fue que se separaron, los niños no podían creer lo que hizo, pero saben que lo hizo inconscientemente y comenzaría a buscar una manera de superar todo lo malo que hizo, sabe que nunca podrá olvidarlo pero al menos una manera de redimirse, ellos admiraron un poco más a su "Oni-san", desde ese momento le pidieron que les entrenara, ya que tienen una meta impuesta por sus dragones y esa es enfrentarse a los demás Dragonslayer y derrotarlos, pero como son unos niños no recibieron un entrenamiento como los dos Dragonslayer más grandes que son Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox, Goku acepto ayudarlos a superarse, durante esas dos semanas Goku tuvo que reducir su comida para dárselas a los niños ya que estuvieron un tiempo sin comer bien, así que mientras eso pasaba su padre Bardock explico que la grasa extra que tiene su cuerpo, sus propias células encontrara una manera de convertirlas en fuente de energía, el hizo caso y solo se dedicó a entrenar a los niños enseñándoles las Katas del estilo Tortuga.

Cuando paso la primera semana Bardock y Goku descubrieron algo increíble y es que los niños progresaban de una manera casi abismal, algo muy raro en un niño, luego se enteraron que ellos también estuvieron en Akane Resort por lo tanto también les implantaron Lacrima de su propio elemento, debido a un experimento ya que querían recrear al supuesto Dragonslayer de segunda generación que según se dice un chico obtuvo una lacrima de electricidad pero es todo lo que saben, y por accidente crearon una nueva generación la tercera para ser más exacta, Bardock sonrió con una mirada que prometía dolor para los tres mucho dolor, y vaya que comenzaron a sufrir Bardock, puso a los dos Slayer a enfrentarse a Goku, obviamente los niños recibieron una paliza pero al menos comenzaron a familiarizarse más con el estilo de pelea, en la segunda semana comenzaron a perfeccionarlo más, ya que son niños, era un poco difícil pero su gran convicción por querer superarse y cumplir su meta, algo sorprendente paso en esa semana Goku comenzó a mostrar cambios por los entrenamientos, el reducir su comida le hizo que comenzara a estirarse si antes parecía de la estatura de Sting y Rogue, si un niño d años ahora parecía de 8 años, era algo bueno de esa manera alcanzaría la estatura que debería de tenerla de un chico de 12 años, ahora los tres chicos terminaron de desayunar unas cuantas frutas de los árboles que había en los bosques.

-¡Eso estuvo delicioso, aunque me gustaría que hubiera más comida!- exclamo Goku sonriendo un poco, estar con más hombres y que lo tengan en tan alta estima era nuevo para él.

-¿Qué haremos hoy Oni-san?- pregunto Rogue, el cual terminaba de comer su manzana.

-Sí, me gustaría aprender alguna técnica de Ki como tú… enséñanos algún ataque como el Kamehameha- en eso ve a Goku con el ceño fruncido, ellos saben que aún está debatiendo sobre lo que hizo a Zarate y a sus hombres, así que le sería raro enseñarles algo a unos niños más jóvenes que él.

-¡Esta bien!, pero si les enseño esta técnica, solo la usaran para neutralizar, no para matar a menos que sea necesario- los niños asintieron.

Goku dio unos pasos al frente diviso una piedra y les apunto para que vieran el objetivo- Juntan sus manos en la parte derecha al costado de la cadera-los niños asienten- concentren el Ki, en un solo punto, ese será el hueco de sus manos- ellos vuelven asentir- y reciten el nombre de la técnica _**"KA…ME..HA…ME… ¡HAAAA!"**_ \- Goku estira ambos brazos al frente y sale el pilar de luz celeste, cuando entra en contacto con la piedra esta de destruye en pedazos.

-¡GENIALLLLLL!- gritaron ambos niños con estrellas en sus ojos.

-Ahora inténtelo ustedes dos, yo estaré observándolos, así que si tienen un error, yo los corregiré!- los niños asienten y se colocan enfrente, y cercas ven una piedra del mismo tamaño que la que destruyo Goku.

Ambos niños juntaron sus manos y las colocaron en su cadera de la misma forma que Goku, comenzaron a concentrar el Ki que han desarrollado y manifestado estas dos semanas- _**"KA…ME…HA…ME… ¡HAAA!"-**_ ellos estiran sus manos y no pasó nada.

-¡Una vez más!- se escuchó la voz algo seria de Goku viendo fijamente a sus discípulos/hermanos.

Repitieron la misma acción- _**"KA…ME…HA…ME… ¡HAAA!"-**_ y tal como la vez anterior tuvieron el mismo resultado, esto comenzó a deprimirlos.

Goku se acercó a ellos y coloco sus manos en su cabello y empezó a despeinarlos- Algo los está reteniendo, es inseguridad de no lograr las expectativas, ustedes quieren impresionarme, pero aun así lo están logrando, ya que tarde meses en liberar mi Ki al exterior, y ustedes en dos semanas se esforzaron para lograrlo, déjenme decirles que cumplieron y superaron las expectativas…solo falta que crean en ustedes…¡Yo creo ustedes porque son mis Otōto, así que inténtelo una vez más!- Goku les sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo, los niños con más convicción y confianza en ellos volvieron a intentar.

 _ **-"KA…ME…HA…ME… ¡HAAA!"-**_ estiran sus brazos y esta vez salen los torrentes de energía, ellos vieron eso sorprendidos pero siguieron manteniendo el control.

 _ **-BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM-**_ su ataque dio de lleno en la piedra logrando destruir la mitad.

-Recuerden bien ese sentimiento- los niños ven a Goku- Si siguen así en algún momento me superaran- todos sonrieron- ¿Quieren ver cuál de nuestros ataques es el más fuerte?- lo dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa competitiva.

-¡SIIIII!- todos se coloca en pose cada uno selecciono una piedra la cual debería destruir.

 _ **-"KA…ME…HA…ME…-**_ Todos comenzaron a concentrar su poder, pero Sting y Rogue hicieron algo más para sorprender a su Oni-san, comenzaron a agregarle magia a su ataque _ **\- ¡HAAA!-**_ estiran sus manos y Goku saca un pilar celeste, Sting uno blanco y Rogue uno de color negro, todos se dirigieron a las piedras.

 _ **-BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM-**_ cuando la explosión seso, vieron los resultados, las piedras del tamaño de un edificio, se dieron cuenta que Sting y Rogue destruyeron un poco más de la mitad, en cambio Goku logro destruirla, y dejo rastro que su ataque logro destruirla desde la tierra.

-Mou…aun eres muy fuerte- exclamo Sting mientras hacía pucheros enojados.

-Es lógico que Oni-san sea más fuerte que nosotros Sting- hablo Rogue viendo el resultado de los ataques.

-Pero aun así me sorprendieron demasiado con sus ataques… ¿Qué les hicieron?- pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja de intriga.

-A los ataques de Ki les agregamos magia y creamos una nueva variante se podría decir que ahora se llamaría _**"Eiryū no Kamehameha**_ " _ **(Onda Kamehame del dragón de sombras),**_ _**"Hakuryū no Kamehameha" (Onda Kamehame del dragón de luz)-**_ Goku solo asintió.

-Es momento de irnos, lo hicieron muy bien- Goku les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieron mientras los niños lo seguían de cercas.

 _Han transcurrido dos semanas desde que Goku y Kagura fueron por caminos diferentes, cada uno de ellos se está haciendo fuerte a su modo, mientras podemos ver que Goku entrena a los dos Dragonslayer, los cuales demuestran tener un gran potencial por su magia y la lacrima en su interior… ¿Qué es lo que les depara en el futuro a nuestros protagonistas en las siguientes bases?- Goku, Sting y Rogue, están escalando una montaña mientras los dos últimos se esfuerzan por alcanzar a Goku, Kagura, Juvia y Yukino están enfrentándose a una mujer voluptuosa con bikini verde rayado y en su cadera tiene unas cintas que cubren su intimidad._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 _ **Donna tokie demo**_

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 _ **Omotteiru yo**_

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 _ **Aenai hi mo every time I feel**_

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 _ **Ah, atadakana te no hira**_

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 _ **Kurumareta heart and soul**_

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 _ **Hanarezu ni koko ni aru**_

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 _ **Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi**_

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos , y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 _ **Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo**_

 _ **(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)**_

 _ **I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai**_

 _ **(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)**_

 _ **Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito**_

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 _ **Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara**_

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 _ **Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa**_

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 _ **Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni**_

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 _ **Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni**_

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 _ **Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete**_

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragon Ball])_

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Hola soy Goku… he crecido mucho últimamente, mi ropa ya no me queda- [Goku está en una casa tomando ropa con su cola y poniéndose una playera azul marino y un pans gris]_

 _Seremos más fuerte los tres- [Sting y Rogue ven como Goku está trabajando en una constructora, ellos se acercan a ayudarle]_

 _Es momento que aprendas el cómo volar- [Bardock le está explicando algo a Goku el cual esta serio y asiente a todo]_

 _Me siento libre como un pájaro- [Goku comienza a flotar a una altura de 5 metros en eso se cae, al agua y sonríe por su logro, pero aun así seguirá esforzándose]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será: **"Volar"-** [Goku está flotando mientras su cabello se mueve al ritmo del aire]_

 _No se lo pierdan- [Los tres llegan a la siguiente ciudad, y ven con seriedad todo]_

 _¡Aye!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragon Ball])_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Goku: 400.**_

 _ **Goku (Kamehameha): 900.**_

 _ **Sting (Entrenamiento): 80.**_

 _ **Sting (Kamehameha): 200.**_

 _ **Sting (Hakuryū no Kamehameha): 350.**_

 _ **Rogue (Entrenamiento): 80.**_

 _ **Rogue (Kamehameha): 200.**_

 _ **Rogue (Eiryū no Kamehameha): 350.**_

 _ **Kagura: 230.**_

 _ **Kagura (Gravedad x3): 690.**_

 _ **Kagura (Gravedad x4): 920.**_

 _ **Yuno: 208.**_

 _ **Yuno (Gravedad x5): 1,040.**_

 _ **Juvia: 57.**_

 _ **Juvia (Magia de agua): 150- 210. [En una siguiente actualización coloco un nivel exacto para todos los ataques que uso]**_

 _ **Hombres con armas mágicas: 125- 200.**_

 _ **Mirai: 200.**_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les gustara, y si notan unos errores de ortografía, mi culpa me encuentro algo enfermo y me costó algo terminarlo, y espero ya estar sano.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: Eso ya sería gracioso y felices los cuatro, pues tendrás que esperar lo que sucederá en el futuro, solo espéralo amigo hasta la otra.**_

 _ **Fitoxi: ¡Gracias!, y te sorprenderá el cómo planeo desarrollarlo, pienso introducirlos en su momento, por ahora no, y si nunca espero que existieran humanos más fuertes que la mayoría de la raza Saiyajin, y ahora hubo un poco más sobre su reacción jajaja, te mando un saludo :v**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: Si, poco a poco se volverá más fuerte, y si la suegra la ataque comenzara muy pronto jajá. Pronto le llegara, por ahora que siga disfrutando jaja.**_

 _ **Fedbax25: Si, ella lo aumentara más jajaja, el es un gran amigo mío y le tengo un profundo respeto ya que el comenzó a apoyarme cuando este Fic era casi nada, no se preocupen a ustedes también los aprecio por comentar y ayudarme a mejorar :D, si fue en una escena del Opening amigo mío, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **EN FIN ES TODO DE ESTA SEMANA LES DESEO LO MEJOR, Y YO ACTUALIZARE CUANDO ME ALIVIE, PERO AHÍ ANDO YO ACOSTANDOME EN EL SUELO DESPUES DE TRABAJAR MIENTRAS LLOVIA JAJAJA, ¡HAIL GoKa, IzuKi!, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	22. Volar

_**Hola a todos, como pueden leer [Obvio, ya que no me pueden ver] ya estoy mejor, a decir verdad se sentía mal, puro reposo, pero ahí ando enfermándome, lo bueno que no fue dengue, eso sí sentía muy pero muy gacho, en fin vayamos al asunto con el capítulo, espero y lo disfruten… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, sagas, personajes y técnicas OC son de mi pertenencia…comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 ** _Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete._**

 ** _Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete._**

 ** _Un continente de caos: 16-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?_**

 ** _El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?_**

 ** _War Zero: ¿-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?_**

 ** _Torre del cielo: ¿-?_**

 ** _Invitaciones: ¿-?_**

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 ** _-Goku necesita nueva ropa, ya que la que está usando le queda muy ajustado._**

 ** _-Sting y Rogue deciden ayudar a su Oni-san a terminar con la construcción de una casa._**

 ** _-Bardock decide que ya es momento que su hijo aprenda algo importante… el Bukūjutsu o la técnica para volar._**

 ** _-Kagura mejoro su magia de gravedad con los consejos de Libra._**

 ** _-Libra puede ser invocada por un canto especial._**

 ** _-Yukino comienza a entrenar en meditación para mejorar su control de magia._**

 ** _-Goku deja de usar los sellos de gravedad mostrando su verdadera fuerza._**

 ** _-Goku no puede entender bien la técnica de vuelo, ya que su control de Ki no es muy estable._**

 ** _-Makarov manda a su mejor mago a la ciudad de Oak a enfrentarse a un gremio oscuro._**

 ** _-Natsu siente que a pesar de todo lo que está haciendo, no podrá alcanzar a Goku y Kagura._**

 ** _-Los chicos llegan a la Villa Lluviosa._**

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 2**_

 _ **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5._

 _ **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**_

 _Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge._

 _ **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 _ **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**_

 _Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**_

 _La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro._

 _ **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**_

 _En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder._

 _ **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**_

 _Akane Resort aparece con una lluvia la cual está incrementando cada segundo y cercas en la costa hay un peli verde que está sujetando a Juvia._

 _ **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**_

 _Sting y Rogué están en jaulas en la ciudad de Clover como si fueran fuentes de energía para una máquina para Lacrimas._

 _ **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**_

 _Juvia e Yukino están corriendo del peli verde en eso estalla la pared y se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales no entienden nada._

 _ **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**_

 _Goku y Morí se enfrentan cuando un rayo le da de lleno al azabache lo que hace que caiga al suelo con un peinado en forma de afro._

 _ **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**_

 _Kagura se enfrenta a este mismo en eso Goku y ella hace equipo y logran equilibrar las cosas para ellos._

 _ **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**_

 _Juvia junto con Yukino acompañan a Goku y Kagura mientras estas primeras están sobre Kinton._

 _ **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**_

 _En eso un peli naranja voltea a un lado en específico mientras esta serio esta persona se ve que tiene el sello de Fairy Tail._

 _ **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**_

 _Bardock y Goku están perfeccionando su estilo de pelea para que se adapte._

 _ **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**_

 _Yuno y Kagura están practicando su técnica con Archenemy._

 _ **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**_

 _Rogué y Sting junto con Goku, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia se unen para enfrentarse a los 5 mejores de Bora._

 _ **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**_

 _Los 6 niños saltan de la catedral de Oshibana y se dirigen corriendo a Hargeon._

 _ **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Bora aparece mientras la magia de fuego que tiene baila a su alrededor y detrás del salen sus 5 mejores hombres que son Morí, Mirai, Sam, Arlín y Komatsu cada uno de ellos mostrando sus dos magias que manejan._

 _ **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**_

 _Los niños corren directamente a ellos y cada uno escoge a su oponente._

 _ **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Goku aparece enfrente de Bora mientras sus ojos son completamente rojos, su cola y cabello están erizados, Kagura golpea a Mirai y en eso una sincronía de su madre aparece junto a ella._

 _ **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**_

 _Los niños están afuera de Hargeon y todos están lastimados en eso todos se despiden._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**_

 _Kagura se acerca y le da un beso a Goku en los labios para luego correr mientras los demás niños lo siguen, dejando solo a Goku._

 _ **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)**_

 _Goku usa su sincronía junto con el Ikaku y comienza a dirigirse al sur, la pantalla se divide la parte izquierda muestra Goku el cual corre y salta mientras saca su báculo y comienza a caer, del lado derecho Kagura y los demás saltan también de la montaña y todos sonríen mientras la peli morada tiene el rostro totalmente rojo por lo que había hecho._

* * *

 _ **Magnolia, Fairy Tail**_

En el gremio más destructivo de Fiore estaba otra en sus típicas peleas, la mayoría se estaba cubriendo por una batalla legendaria que está llevándose a cabo en el centro del gremio.

-ATÁCAME ANCIANA- fue el grito de una pelirroja que todos conocemos así es señoras y señores Erza Scarlet.

-SUFRIRAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS ¡MALDITA PERRA!- en eso la albina gótica de Mirajane Strauss, corrió para comenzar el combate con su rival.

Erza invoco una espada y Mira uso su Satán Soul, ambas se lanzan al ataque lanzando tajos de espada y esferas de magia.

-¡YA DETENGANSE!- grito el maestro llorando demasiado por los gastos que haría al reparar el gremio por ese enfrentamiento…otra vez.

-Maestro, ya sería raro cuando ellos no estén enfrentándose- exclamo Cana en la barra viendo toda la interacción.

-Pero aun así y-yo soy el que paga los gastos- su piel se volvió completamente blanca, y temblaba de vez en cuando.

-Maestro sabe ¿Dónde se encuentra Natsu y Lissana?- pregunto Levy dejando de leer su libro, y volteando para todos lados al no ver al principal alborotador.

-A quién diablos le importa lo que haga el cabeza de cerilla, si no viene otra vez me alegrara más el día- exclamo Gray con una sonrisa, pero a decir verdad está preocupado por su rival, ya que desde que a Lissana y a él les prohibieron las misiones, ellos han dejado de ir al gremio.

-Creo que fui un poco malo al castigarlos de esa manera, pero eso les enseñara a no mentirnos- hablo el maestro mientras cogía una jarra y le daba un gran sorbo a la cerveza que tenía.

Makarov se levantó de la barra y se dirigió a su oficina, cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro con pesadez ya que no sabe qué hará con esas dos, destruyen el gremio todos los días, luego se "disculpan" y cada quien se va por su lado, pero cuando se ven de nuevo parecen perro y gato. El maestro comenzó a ver las solicitudes especiales que le envió el consejo, ve las misiones de clase S, que tenía en ese momento, luego las colocaría en el segundo lugar, pero hubo una que decía en letras grandes _**"URGENTE",**_ el maestro le echó un vistazo en eso se sorprende al ver la solicitud _**"Acabar con un gremio oscuro en Oak"**_ , esto le extraño demasiado, ya que en ese lugar se encuentra Phantom Lord, pero conociendo a José, el cómo es en las reuniones de los magos santos así que solo suspiro, pensó en la persona que enviaría… ¿Erza?, No sería muy difícil que derrote un gremio sola, ¿Mirajane?, Esta en la misma situación que la anterior… ¿Laxus?, él se fue de misión hace unos días…en eso coge una Lacrima de comunicación , le imbuye algo de magia y comienza hablar.

-¿Dónde te encuentras?-

-Hola viejo… he estado terminando la misión probablemente llegó en unos días- respondió una voz atreves de la Lacrima- Estoy en Oak, solo estoy de paso-

-¡Tengo una misión importante para ti!-

-¿Qué necesitas maestro?- la voz transmitió seriedad.

-Hay un gremio oscuro en Oak… el consejo quiere que te encargues del-

-¡Que suerte!, estoy en ese mismo gremio- la voz se volvió más seria que antes- ¡Luego hablamos maestro!-

Del otro lado un peli naranja con una capa negra, su torso esta descubierto mostrando en su pecho izquierdo el símbolo de una hada de color negro, tiene unos pantalones azul marino y unas botas. Este hombre está viendo al gremio oscuro o eso es lo que él cree, ya que en ese lugar hay 2 bases de Bora y justamente esa era la última base que está totalmente construida.

-¡Maldito!- exclamo un hombre con una ametralladora viéndolo con enojo.

-¡Es momento de terminar con esto!- el peli naranja ve a los hombres con seriedad _ **\- ("Ikaku…2da etapa")-**_ en eso un torrente de magia blanca salió de su cuerpo sus ojos se volvieron rojos, el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse, los hombres no aguantaron y caen al suelo inconscientes.

De regreso con Makarov, el continuo viendo las misiones, aunque a decir verdad piensa en los dos chicos que no han venido desde que fueron castigados.

 _Con Natsu y Lissana_

Natsu, Lissana y Happy se encuentran en el bosque, todos nos estaremos pregunto… ¿Por qué están en el bosque?... ¿Qué?... ¿Solo yo?... ¡Entendido!, el motivo del porque están ahí es simple, después de haber sido castigados ellos se sintieron frustrados, sin embargo esto sería perfecto para el peli rosa (salmón) y eso era que cuando recibió el golpe de Goku se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba mucho para progresar, por eso se dedicaría a entrenar lo más que pueda y tal vez en el futuro poder derrotarlo.

-¡Tú puedes Natsu!- exclamo Lissana mientras ve a su "esposo", cargando una piedra en la espalda mientras sube una colina, batallando demasiado, pero comparado con lo que hizo los días anteriores esta era menos loco, ya que los días anteriores fue escalar toda una montaña, al llegar a la cima cae inconsciente, al levantarse comenzó a bajarla y así estuvo todo el día.

Su segundo entrenamiento fue fortalecer su fuerza golpeando árboles o piedras, no le importo que de sus nudillos la sangre le escurriera, y ahora subir una montaña con una piedra en su espalda.

Cuando llego junto a ellos Natsu suelta la piedra y comienza a ver sus manos vendadas, el comienza a lanzar unos golpes al aire para comprobar cuanto ha aumentado su fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?- pregunto el felino.

-No… he… cambiado nada- esto llamo la atención de sus compañeros- A pesar de haber estado entrenando, mi fuerza solo aumento un poco- exclamo el chico con tristeza y pesadez.

-L-La fuerza n-no llega de la noche a la mañana Natsu-kun- dijo la albina un poco dudosa, ya que ella rara a la vez ha entrenado así que no sabía cómo explicarle su punto a su interés amoroso.

-L-Lo se… p-pero aun así, mi cuerpo de Dragonslayer y mi magia se encargarían de ayudarme a progresar… s-siento que por más que entrene n-nunca lo alcanzare- el chico, soltó un suspiro con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no le hablamos a Gray?- pregunto el minino- Si los dos entrenan puedes mejorar y alcanzar a Goku- los dos niños se sorprendieron.

-¡Solo por esta vez!- Natsu hablo con resignación- Happy ve por el- de respuesta se escuchó un "Aye", y salió volando al gremio.

Esperaron unos minutos en eso ven a Gray llegar con un pantalón marrón y unas botas negras, con respecto a su playera la perdió en su camino y el aún no se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres flamitas?- pregunto con gracia e intriga por el motivo de que le hablara su rival.

-¡Entrena conmigo!- lo dijo con mucha seriedad y un ceño fruncido.

-JAJAJAJAJA… ¿Qué te sucede para pedirme eso? ¿Acaso es una broma?- en eso suelta de nuevo una carcajada.

 ** _-PUM-_**

El azabache recibió un golpe en el rostro que lo tiro, el chico pensaba replicar pero vio algo que lo sorprendió, fue ver las vendas en las manos de Natsu y su ceño fruncido, demasiado, nunca lo había visto así.

-¡Quiero alcanzarlo!- su comentario llamo la atención de Gray- Cuando Lissana y yo estábamos en Hargeon, apareció alguien que me derroto de un solo golpe, desde entonces prometí entrenar para alcanzarlo… las últimas semanas he estado entrenando, pero no noto ningún cambio en mi fuerza… así que entrena conmigo… Y ALCANCEMOS EL NIVEL DE Goku- grito la última parte mientras el azabache se levantó cuando se acercó a Natsu y le toco el hombro se sorprendieron de ver al peli rosa sin su playera roja de manga larga, el chico esta descubierto del torso- ¿Qué TE PASA STRIPPER?- grito mientras empujaba al azabache.

-¡Bien!... ALCANCEMOS ESE PODER JUNTOS- ambos se miran retadoramente, ambos se lanzan y se conectan un sendero golpe en la mejilla, esto hizo que sus rostros se movieran un poco, se separaron y se lanzaron para enfrentarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin magia.

 _Con Goku, Sting, Rogue y Bardock_

Inicia la tercer semana de entrenamiento de los chicos, Sting y Rogue están corriendo, cada uno de ellos está esquivando pequeñas esferas de Ki, lanzados por Goku el cual con su tercer semana en comienzo ha cambiado demasiado tanto física como mentalmente, veamos físicamente, al fin dio el estirón necesario para aparentar un poco más de los 9 años si se pone a pensar le falta un poco para estar de la estatura de Kagura la cual es un poco más grande que Juvia, su cuerpo aun no encuentra la manera de tonificarse como se debe pero poco a poco su cuerpo está empezando a marcarse, solo un poco pero bueno algo es algo. En cambio su mentalidad fue sorprendente para Bardock, ya que en el estado en que se encontraba su hijo pudo transmitirle unas enseñanzas sobre combate el de usar el Ikaku para amenazar, si aumenta de mas el poder puede lograr que el cuerpo de la persona quede inconsciente, Goku ya no es el mismo de antes, sigue sonriendo eso es cierto, pero la muerte de esas personas siempre ha estado presente en su mente, y lo ha estado atormentando, ahora cada vez que sonríe siempre esta serio, su inteligencia… aumento solo un poco, pero bueno hizo un progreso en dos semanas.

Como ahora Goku comenzó a dar el estirón tiene un problema, la ropa que tiene le queda muy ajustada e incluso se ve que no es de su talla.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito Sting, jalando un poco a Rogue con él para ver como una esfera de Ki pasó a lado de ellos y se estrelló en un árbol.

 _ **-BBBOOOMMM-**_ el árbol quedo hecho cenizas y había un pequeño cráter donde antes estaba el árbol.

-Kakarotto, comprime más la esfera de esa manera gastas menos energía y el resultado es el mismo- Bardock hablo mientras veía como la esfera la formo con su dedo índice, la esfera se comprimió hasta ser una pequeña luz- ¡Ahora lánzalo!- su hijo hizo caso y lanzo la esfera.

 _ **-BBBOOOMMM-**_ y tal como dijo su padre creo la misma explosión de antes, solo que una parte se veían un poco más desintegradas, pero eso era bueno.

-¡CASI NOS MATAS!- grito Rogue, pero sabía que el entrenamiento era infernal, pero al menos su velocidad aumentaba.

-Ustedes aceptaron entrenar de esta manera- dijo Goku con las manos detrás de su cabeza y la ladeaba sin preocupación alguna.

-¡AHORA ES NUESTRO TURNO, EMPIEZA A CORRER!- ellos empezaron a crear esferas de Ki del tamaño de una pelota de tenis o frontón.

Goku solo sonrió un poco y comenzó a trotar mientras ellos ahora lo seguían mientras lanzaban las esferas directamente a él.

 _ **-ZUM-**_

Los tres comenzaron a correr, aumentándole la dificultad al asunto, aunque Goku tuvo que ponerse a su nivel, por lo tanto, podía ver los ataques y esquivarlos con precisión, ellos estarían haciendo eso hasta que anocheciera o encontraran algo para cenar.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas los chicos encontraron el camino principal junto con un poste de madera con tres direcciones; de lado izquierdo "Hotel Mcgarden", en el centro "Villa Lluviosa", y por último del lado derecho "Valle Gran Cañón", todos vieron eso, sabían que debían llegar rápidamente, pero tenían un inconveniente.

-Necesitamos ropa nueva- exclamo Sting viendo sus ropas blancas destrozadas.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamo Rogue, su playera ya no estaba, sus pantalones apenas y se veían, sus sandalias estaban agujereadas.

\- La mía me queda ajustada, si quieren puedo dársela a alguno de los dos- ambos se voltean a ver, y asienten al mismo tiempo.

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!- ambos comenzaron a ver quién de los dos se quedaría con la ropa.

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!-

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!-

-¡GANEEEE!- grito muy feliz Rogue el cual, estrenaría ropa nueva.

-Rayos, ya ni modo- Sting inflo sus mejillas y comenzó a quejarse por perder.

En eso Goku comenzó a quitarse su ropa [No yaoi, no piensen mal], se quitó la sudadera, la playera azul marino, y el pans, dejando únicamente un bóxer de color negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, pero antes de dársela le retiro los sellos de gravedad, ya que sería muy peligroso para el su cuerpo no lo resistiría, los planos que tiene en su sudadera, le dijo a Rogue que los cuidara muy bien porque los ocuparía en un futuro, aunque Bardock se puso nervioso ya que tiene una idea de lo que puede construir con esos planos, solo desea que Yuno no se moleste con su hijo.

-Conseguiré algo de ropa por el hotel- los dos chicos lo siguieron, comenzaron a caminar directo al hotel, antes de legar vieron una cesta llena de ropa, Bardock les dijo que tomaran la cesta y se fueran, Goku siendo inocente junto con los otros dos niños tomaron la cesta y salieron corriendo del lugar, para dirigirse a la villa lluviosa, avanzaron unos minutos y se detuvieron en el centro del bosque, Goku comienza a sacar la ropa de la cesta, Sting se acerca y encuentra una playera de manga larga de color naranja, un chor azul marino, él no se quejó y se puso esa ropa, sus sandalias aguantarían unos días más. Goku encontró una playera azul marino de su talla, un pans gris, eso fue más que suficiente para sobrevivir.

-Avancemos un poco más, luego hare una fogata, y cenaremos lo que encontremos de la naturaleza- los otros dos niños asintieron, comenzaron a caminar, Goku se sintió extraño al no tener los sellos de gravedad, mañana probaría sus resultados sin los sellos.

Todos caminaron unos minutos, en el camino Goku comenzó a rejuntar madera, para hacer una fogata, Sting y Rogue encontraron unos cuantas manzanas, hongos, y para su suerte encontraron a un tigre el cual le propinaron un rugido del dragón de sombras, fue más que suficiente para dejarlo K.O., ahora vemos como están esperando a que este el tigre cocinado, a decir verdad no les importaba comerse el animal, pero ya llevan días comiendo muy poco y esto hacia que su cuerpo quemara más rápida la grasa que acumulaban o ya tenían consigo (en el caso de Goku) y no permitir que su cuerpo absorbiera los nutrientes para que su masa aumente un poco (Sting y Rogue, ya que están algo flacos)

-¿Qué haremos mañana Ni-san?- pregunto el azabache menor a Goku.

-MMMM, pensaba que sería mejor conseguir algo de dinero para que ustedes coman un poco más, llevo dos semanas que como muy poco- los niños asintieron.

-Ni-san… ¿Qué nos enseñaras ahora?- pregunto Sting, mientras Goku retiraba el tigre para que comenzaran a comer.

-Veamos… el estilo Kame, están por completarlo así que entrenaremos un poco eso, su fuerza pueden aumentarla pero ¿Cómo?, tengo varias ideas, pero no se cual elegir- lo dijo sonriendo mientras mordía la comida.

-¿Por qué necesariamente aumentaremos la fuerza?- pregunto Rogue mientras mordía su pierna de tigre.

-Estás semanas hicimos lo siguiente; la primera semana me encargue de enseñarles mi estilo de pelea y hacerlos resistentes a los golpes, la segunda semana nos concentramos en su velocidad, ya que a decir verdad eran demasiado lentos- lo dijo mientras veía al pelirrubio quejarse.

-No es nuestra culpa que tú ya seas un mastodonte en todos esos aspectos- le recrimino mientras comía.

-¡Cierto!, pero aun así la culpa la tuvieron sus padres por no acondicionarlos bien físicamente- eso hizo a ambos chicos deprimirse, ya que era verdad.

-Pero nosotros no sabíamos que nos pedirían que los matáramos- expresaron ambos con tristeza.

-…Eso fue muy malo de su parte, no debió de pedirles eso sus padres, lo más recomendable es que les diera un motivo para que ustedes encontraran algo para volverse más fuerte, y no sufrieran por su muerte…- Goku entendía un poco la tristeza que ellos sentían por obvias razones.

-¿C-Como que?- pregunto Sting con la cabeza gacha.

-Encontrar amigos, ellos pueden ser como familia, mi amiga Bulma la siento como si fuera mi… ¿One-san?, a Lunch como una ka-san, ya que me trato muy bien durante unos 6 meses así que yo las veo de esa manera, al maestro Roshi lo veo como si fuera mi abuelito Gohan aunque sea algo pervertido- lo dijo mientras sonreía, sin saber que dichas personas estornudaron por ser mencionados por Goku.

-¿Así como tú eres un Ni-san para nosotros?- pregunto Sting, y ambos ven a Goku asentir.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, mañana tendremos un día más complicado ya que papá quiere enseñarme algo- los dos niños asintieron y se acostaron cercas del fuego, Goku estuvo despierto un rato contemplando el fuego, pero en dicho fuego aparecía lo que había hecho- (Nunca podré olvidarlo, y me es difícil aceptarlo)- después de ese pensamiento cerro los ojos para dormir.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

El sol comenzó a salir mientras comenzaba inundar sus alrededores con ese naranja iluminando todo a su paso mientras eso sucede Goku, Sting y Rogue están haciendo unos ejercicios de calentamiento, cuando terminaron de calentar comenzaron a caminar algo somnolientos los más pequeños, ya que aún les cuesta levantarse temprano, en el camino Bardock comenzó a hablar con su hijo un asunto importante, relacionado con el dinero.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir dinero?-

-Yo que se Kakarotto, recuerda yo estoy muerto así que no me preocupa tanto el dinero-

-Gracias por tu ayuda-

-¡De nada!- lo dijo sonriendo con burla mientras su hijo lo ve algo molesto- Veamos, algo en tus recuerdos podría ayudarte para que puedas obtener algo de dinero extra, ya que todo se quedó con Yuno… repartir leche, no ya está muy usado, arar la tierra para un agricultor, puede ser aunque no veo cultivos por estos lugares- y era cierto había más bosque que campos para cultivo.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?- justamente como si fuera un llamado de Kami-sama, encontraron a varias personas, construyendo una casa, lo curioso es que llevaban muy poco y había un cartel pidiendo ayuda de más trabajadores. Goku recordó que él y Krillin habían trabajado de esa manera también- Ya sé que es lo que haré- su padre sonrió un poco porque también vio lo que pensó su hijo.

Goku se acercó y comenzó a platicar con un hombre.

-Enserio me gustaría trabajar-

-Pero es un trabajo muy forzado para un niño de 9 años- exclamo un hombre castaño contraje de capataz.

-Tengo 12 años dentro de tres meses cumpliré 13- dijo algo insultado, lo cual era extraño en el pero sabía que como estaba madurando algunas cosas o molestaban.

-¡Entendido, 12 años!, aun así no creo que puedas con esto- exclamo el hombre viendo al azabache.

-Mejor dígame que haré y si no puedo hacerlo me iré- exclamo Goku mientras veía al hombre pensarlo.

-Veamos…- el hombre empezó a meditarlo así que para deshacerse del niño se le ocurrió algo ilógico-…si cargas esas tablas de madera y las llevas a hi donde esta ese hombre levantando la mano- Goku ve a un hombre saludándolos, así que el asintió.

En eso Goku se acercó a la pila de 25 tablas, se puso de cuclillas, y con su mano derecha levanto las tablas, esto hizo que todos abrieron los ojos a más no poder, a ver a un niño levantarlas sin problema alguno, Goku las dejo a lado del hombre que lo veía impresionado.

-¿Qué sigue?- pregunto Goku viendo a los 20 constructores.

-B-Bueno p-porque no llenas la caretilla con algo de arena y otra caretilla con grava- el hombre como pudo hablo, Goku asiente y caminando se dirige a una caretilla la levanta y se dirige a un lugar con arena, con la ayuda de una pala no se tardó nada en llenarla, los hombres aun lo veían en shock.

-Podemos ayudar- Sting y Rogue vieron todo, y les gustaría ayudar un poco a su Ni-san.

-Claro, esto les puede servir como entrenamiento, igual que como yo lo hice- Goku les dijo a sus hermanos, ellos sonríen y se acercan corriendo, para ayudarle, los hombres vieron en shock como es que en menos de un minuto terminaron de llenar las caretillas.

-A-Ahora digo que les ayuden a los demás a unir las tablas- los niños asienten y comenzaron a apurar a los hombres, ellos para no quedarse atrás aumentaron el paso para terminar la casa.

Al atardecer la casa ya está completa algo increíble, debido a que ocuparon varios tablones de madera la casa fue más rápido, el piso fue el único que en vez de usar madera lo hicieron con arena, grava y piedra lo forraron de esa manera para que sea resistente.

Al finalizar el castaño le pago a los niños con una cantidad equivalente a 10 hombres, lo cual les daba un total de 1´000,000 de Jewel's, tenían dinero suficiente para pedir algo de comida que les sirva para llenar el hambre que no han podido llenar en dos semanas e incluso les podría ayudar con artefactos para su entrenamiento.

Los tres comenzaron a avanzar a la villa lluviosa, pero se detuvieron cercas de un lago, por el motivo que Bardock planea enseñarle algo nuevo a su hijo.

-¿Qué haré hoy?-

-Te enseñare algo importante, dependerá de ti que lo domines tarde o temprano- exclamo el azabache mayor con seriedad.

-¿Y eso es?-

-Es el " _ **Bukūjutsu" (Técnica de vuelo) –**_ Goku abre los ojos en shock.

-Dices que existe una técnica así- ni siquiera por su mente le cruzo al chico eso.

-Sí, nosotros lo usábamos para desplazarnos si estábamos muy lejos, aunque también puede usarse para pelear- esto sorprendió aún más a Goku.

-¿Qué debo de hacer?- pregunto con emoción, algo típico de su hijo.

-Antes quiero comprobar algo, lanza unos cuantos golpes al aire- su hijo asintió extrañado por la petición.

En eso Goku comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes al aire junto con unas cuantas patadas y pudo notarlo claramente, Bardock sonrió por esto, Sting y Rogue ya no podían ver los golpes y patadas de su hermano, solo podían ver un borrón de sus brazos y piernas, pero Goku sintió algo que no había sentido hace tiempo, lo mismo que sintió cuando termino el entrenamiento con el maestro Karin, sintió un gran poder que recorría su cuerpo eso fue sorprendente.

-¿P-Porque soy más fuerte?- no cabía del asombro al ver que era más fuerte que antes.

-Eso se debe que cuando te retiraste los sellos de gravedad le permitiste a tu cuerpo mostrar tu verdadera fuerza lo cual es sorprendente, si hablamos de cálculos diría que esta por las 1,200 unidades de poder, así que a partir de ahora estas catalogado en un Saiyajin de clase baja y el ser más fuerte de la tierra- en alguna otra parte de magnolia un hombre débil con el cabello de color naranja y ojos azules estornudo.

-P-Parece que m-me estoy resfriando- el hombre viste una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada, un chaleco de camarero negro con un lazo en el cuello, un pantalón verde y unas botas café, el hombre está limpiando una tarra de cerveza, él se quita un segundo sus lentes, y se acomoda un poco su bigote, el ignora lo que acaba de suceder y sigue en lo suyo.

Regresando con Goku y los demás, el azabache aun le cuesta creer que es el más fuerte, ya que aún no supera al maestro Roshi, debido a que tiene su poder sellado así que no sabe cuál es su máximo poder.

-¿Qué haré ahora para dominar el Bukūjutsu?- pregunto Goku viendo a su padre.

-Te costara algo de trabajo pero te servirá para que te entretengas mientras vamos camino a la aldea o villa lluviosa- su hijo asintió- Lo que harás será concentrar todo tu Ki en todo tu cuerpo, pero más precisamente en tus pies, con esto harás que tú mismo Ki comience a levantarte, así que solo mándalo a tus pies, y poco a poco flotaras, solo te advierto, no uses demasiado si lo haces o no podrás volar o saldrás volando rápidamente hasta estrellarte- Goku asintió a eso.

-¡Concéntrate!- el cerro los ojos y trato de llamar su Ki, o manifestarlo fuera del pero había un pequeño problema… nunca lo había intentado a esa magnitud.

Sting y Rogue solo se sentaron a ver lo que haría Goku, vieron como cerro los ojos, y estuvo así durante 5 minutos, luego fueron 10 minutos, después 30 minutos, esos minutos se convirtió en 1 hora.

-NO PUEDO HACERLO- grito Goku, esta acción hizo caer al suelo estilo anime a Sting, Rogue y Bardock.

-¿Cómo QUE NO PUEDES LOGRARLO?- le gritaron ambos infantes, Bardock solo se palmeo el rostro.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO SERIA NADA FÁCIL, IDIOTA!- a veces su hijo lo desesperaba demasiado pero bueno, siempre culpara al golpe de su cabeza por dejarlo como un idiota.

-¡Es imposible!...debo v-volverme más fuerte- Goku decidió ver los recuerdos de su padre para darse una idea de cómo podría ayudar, en cambio esos recuerdos no le dijeron mucho, solo la misma explicación que había dado.

-Imagínate que piensas hacer el Kamehameha, solo que en lugar de concentrar tu Ki en las manos lo harás en los pies, la diferencia es que el envió de Ki, es más constante para poder mantenerte en el aire, en comparación de cualquier ataque que solo lo concentras y una vez concentrado en el exterior puedes dejarlo el tiempo que quieras y se le sigues agregando más solo la fuerza destructiva aumentara- Goku asintió, la verdad no entendió del todo la explicación, pero bueno, si él dice que parecido al Kamehameha, lo haría, él se quitó sus tenis para intentarlo mejor de esa manera.

 _ **-¡HAAA!-**_ en eso separa un poco sus pies y concentro Ki en ellos, pero algo salió mal y eso fue, que hizo un Kamehameha con sus pies y comenzó a elevarse.

-HIZO UN KAMEHAMEHA CON LOS PIES- ambos niños gritaron con estrellitas en sus ojos, ahora más que nunca querían intentarlo de la misma manera que él.

-YO NO ME REFERÍA A ESO CABEZA DE PALMERA- Bardock volvió a gritar, ya se le hacia costumbre que su hijo lo saque de sus casillas.

 _ **-SPLASH-**_ Goku cayó en un lago que había cercas de su posición.

-¡ESTA FRÍA!- grito Goku al momento de caer al agua, en eso comenzaron a escucharse las burbujas de agua que estaba sumergido.

Al salir el trae consigo dos peces gigantes como los que encuentra en el monte Pauz algo extraño de ver en Fiore, ya que siempre encuentra peces de tamaño normal, pero bueno comerían esa noche bien, en eso los niños llegaron y vieron que estaba haciendo una fogata mientras él estaba en bóxer y su ropa la dejo cercas para que se alcance a secar.

-Justo a tiempo mientras se cocinan, ustedes cuídenlos y yo seguiré entrenando- ambos niños asiente y Goku se coloca a la orilla del lago y vuelve a concentrar su Ki, en sus pies, pero esta vez tratando de no convertirlo en un Kamehameha.

Durante minutos volvió a intentarlo, comenzó a enviar Ki a sus pies de poco a poco, para no salir volando, el no sentía nada, se estaba desesperando pero sin que él se diera cuenta la corriente de aire comenzó a mover su cabello y sus pies se despegaron del suelo, el aun no sentía la diferencia, el aumento un poco más su Ki, y en eso sintió que su Ki, comenzó a acabarse, y continuo enviando mas Ki, a veces se le olvidaba que para poder volar debe ser constante la energía.

-N-Ni-san…. ¿E-Estas volando?- Sting voltea a ver a su hermano para avisarle de la comida, y cuando lo ve no lo encuentra en su lugar, el voltio a todas partes y lo encontró a 3 metros de altura, y podía ver una leve corriente de aire que lo rodeaba y parecía que lo levantaba.

-E-Es c-cierto- exclamo Rogue sorprendido.

Goku abrió los ojos y vio que estaba flotando solo un poco, a pesar de voltear a ver no perdió la concentración y siguió enviando poder a sus pies, el dejo de enviar poco a poco y logro bajar, el mira su cuerpo- Ya veo, así que debo de enviarlo de esa manera, pero aun así volé muy poco- se dijo a el mismo algo frustrado.

-Fue un gran avance no creas que lo lograras así de rápido- exclamo Bardock, con el ceño fruncido.

-P-Pero cuando vi el Kamehameha la primera vez lo logre imitar con solo verlo, también el Zanzōken- a veces el no entendía como funcionaba su habilidad de poder imitar todo lo que ve.

-Hazte a la idea que no siempre funcionara, solo puedes imitar técnicas que no sean complejas, ya si llegas a ver una técnica que está más allá de tu entendimiento tu cuerpo y tu mente no lograra replicarla, la única manera será entrenando, para perfeccionarla- Goku asintió a eso- Ahora ve a descansar, come un poco, y duerman- el asintió y corriendo se dirigió a comer algo de pescado mientras los niños comían, y contaban el cómo se sintieron a trabajar de una manera para mejorar su fuerza y resistencia.

-(Me pregunto si ¿Kagura y las demás la están pasando bien?)- Goku, ya quería ver a las demás, quería presentarles al resto de la familia.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku, Sting y Rogue están con las manos en la cadera mientras hacen un Kamehameha, cuando lo lanzan se ve que el primero es celeste, el segundo es blanco y el ultimo negro, todos golpean a una piedra destruyéndola, los chicos comienzan a reír.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura tiene su Archenemy desenfundada ella hace un corte vertical a una esfera de agua, al reventar sale Juvia con un dragón de agua detrás de ella, Yukino tiene la llave dorada extendida y al lado de ella una mujer pelinegra bien dotada con un bikini de rayas con dos telas que cuelgan de su cintura.**_

* * *

Las chicas tuvieron dos semanas iguales que los chicos llena de entrenamientos, Kagura comenzó a entrenar con una gravedad x4, y esta vez el primer día se sintió demasiado mal que tuvo problemas con su temperatura casi logrando enfermarse por poner más esfuerzo del que está acostumbrada, así que la primera semana tuvo que acostumbrar su cuerpo poco a poco no excediendo de más de 5 minutos por hora para no tener problemas de salud, la segunda semana pudo mantenerla de una manera normal, por pedido de Juvia ella desde la primer semana comenzó a entrenar con una gravedad x2 en su cuerpo, ella comenzó a crear ataques de larga distancia de agua, pero como no todos los lugares a los que iban, había agua así que desharía parte de su cuerpo en agua para de esa manera poder usarla a su disposición, ella uso el agua para crear una lluvia y esto proporcionarle más fuerza a cualquiera de sus ataques.

Yukino desde que recibió su llave con ayuda de su madre le enseño que a través de la meditación podría liberar su magia, y así fue al tercer día de meditar pudo encontrar su magia dentro de ella y logro usar su llave, pero para hacerlo debía usar un canto especial _ **-"¡Ábrete puertas de las balanzas: Libra!"-**_ cuando dijo eso Yukino hizo una seña como si abriera una puerta con la llave, en eso aparecía un sello mágico del suelo y apareció.

Del sello salió una mujer con la piel ligeramente morena, la mujer tiene una figura con grandes proporciones de sus pechos, la mujer es delgada tiene el cabello oscuro atado en dos bollos y largos flecos caen en medio de sus ojos y al lado de su cara. Su atuendo consiste en un bikini de rayas con volantes, junto con dos largas tiras de tela que cuelgan de su cintura y cubren su parte delantera y trasera de su cuerpo, en sus muñecas, antebrazos, muslos y tobillos tiene bandas que van desde pulseras gruesas a simples tiras delgadas de color dorado, en los pies tiene unas simples sandalias, su rostro está oculto con una tela blanca, esta mujer es mejor conocido como Libra.

La cual al reconocer la fuente de poder de su ama, organizaron un contrato el cual consistiría en los posibles días que ellas podrían invocarla, terminaron acordando que seria los Martes. Jueves, Viernes y Sábados, Libra en sus próximas apariciones comenzó a instruir a Kagura con conceptos de gravedad ya que con la ayuda de sus balanzas puede manipularla a su antojo y a la perfección, los consejos es que cuando usa la gravedad en una persona procure usar de la más baja y comience a subirla cuando la usa con otro enemigo, le puso un ejempló si usara la gravedad en Yukino debería de debilitarlo lo suficiente, con Juvia debería de usar la gravedad x2, ya que tiene más habilidades y puede usar ataques a larga distancia, con Yuno debería de usar la x3, ya que le podría causar demasiados problemas si la tiene demasiado cerca, incluso le ayudo para que active su magia sin la necesidad de usar sello mágico, solo con la vista ya que su magia puede ser predecible si observan sus sellos, ya que cualquier cosa puedo intervenirlo como derrotarla a ella, amenazándola entre otras cosas así que Libra la entreno para que con la vista pueda usar su magia, ella en su mente crea el sello mágico y mientras vea a su persona ya estará siendo afectada.

La segunda semana Kagura uso su magia a tope ya que probo su límite para influirla en personas y objetos, si antes podía un total de 5 personas o un objeto grande, ahora puede con 30 personas, debe admitir que todo fue gracias a Libra, Juvia con los sellos de gravedad x2 pudo manejar mejor su magia permitiéndole esforzarse más ya que sus ataques de agua eran más pesados así que ella también tuvo que entrenar su control para sus ataques y bueno como pasaron dos semanas pudo acostumbrarse a la gravedad x2, pero aun así ella dice que le falta dominarla mejor, en cambio Yukino ella mejoro su control de magia con la meditación y ahora puede mantener a fuera Libra por lo menos 2 horas cada día que le toca invocarla, ahora vemos a todas las chicas en la casa dormidas, todas excepto una.

-Te extraño Goku-kun, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo- exclamo la peli morada viendo las estrellas mientras se preguntaba que estaría haciendo la persona que le gusta.

-Kagu-ne-sama… ya es hora de dormir- Kagura voltea y se encuentra con una albina con los ojos apenas abriéndolos del sueño, ella se talla los ojos y ve a su hermana mientras, la peli morada sonríe al ver a la pequeña esperarla para que se vayan a dormir juntas.

-¡Muy bien…vamos!- ella se aleja de la ventana para acostarse con su Imoto y dormir para prepararse para un nuevo día.

 _A la mañana siguiente con Goku_

Los chicos se levantaron muy temprano para llegar a su destino y vaya que lo lograron pero, desde el momento en que entraron la lluvia se sentía muy extraña como si esa villa atreves de la lluvia estuviera pidiendo ayuda, los tres chicos solo vieron esto con el ceño fruncido ya que dicha villa los necesitaría más que nunca.

 _Nuestros jóvenes al fin llegaron a su último destino donde se encuentran 3 de las bases más peligrosas de todo Fiore, ¿Por qué la villa lluviosa se encuentra tan desolada?... ¿Qué es lo que sucede en ese lugar?- la imagen se detiene mientras los chicos ven todas las casas de madera pero la mayoría están destruidas y algunas casas del exterior tiene machas de sangre._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 _ **Donna tokie demo**_

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 _ **Omotteiru yo**_

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 _ **Aenai hi mo every time I feel**_

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 _ **Ah, atadakana te no hira**_

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 _ **Kurumareta heart and soul**_

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 _ **Hanarezu ni koko ni aru**_

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 _ **Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi**_

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 _ **Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo**_

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 _ **I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai**_

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 _ **Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito**_

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 _ **Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara**_

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 _ **Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa**_

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 _ **Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni**_

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 _ **Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni**_

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 _ **Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete**_

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragón Ball])_

 ** _Avance:_**

 _Hola soy Juvia… Kagura-san ha estado más desesperado con ver a Goku-san- [Kagura está llorando en el suelo, luego se levanta y le pregunta algo a su madre mientras ella se sonroja]_

 _Juvia sabe que es algo pasajero pero al fin estamos destruyendo una de las tres bases más que nos faltaban- [Ellas liberan a mujeres de una celda, luego Libra usa su magia de gravedad para derrotar a todos los soldados]_

 _Aunque me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Goku-san?- [Los chicos están viendo las casas llenas de sangre mientras aprietan los puños por la ira que sienten]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Decisión"-** [Goku está frente a un hombre pelirrubio el cual esté está en el suelo mientras el azabache le apunta con una bola de Ki, y lo mira con una mirada de enojo y odio]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan, háganlo por Juvia!- [Goku suelta la esfera de Ki desintegrando al hombre mientras esté ultimo grita para luego acabar con su vida]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragón Ball])_

* * *

 ** _Niveles de poder:_**

 _ **Goku: 400.**_

 _ **Goku (Sin sellos de gravedad): 1,200.**_

 _ **Goku (Bukūjutsu): 1,000 [Ya que está usando su energía constantemente lo debilita para que pueda flotar]**_

 _ **Sting: 120.**_

 _ **Rogue: 120.**_

 _ **Natsu: 115.**_

 _ **Gray: 90.**_

 _ **Erza S.: 130.**_

 _ **Mirajane: 130.**_

 _ **Kagura: 230.**_

 _ **Kagura (Sin sellos de gravedad): 690.**_

 _ **Kagura (Con gravedad x4): 305.**_

 _ **Juvia (Con gravedad x2): 99.**_

 _ **Yukino: 75.**_

 _ **Libra: 300.**_

* * *

 ** _Ese fue el capítulo y como siempre espero que les guste así que les deseo lo mejor a todos, con este gran inicio de semana._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Savoxgut: No te preocupes en veces pasa que nos perdemos en la vida, jajaja perdón por perturbarte por eso advertí un poco, no sé si sepas pero Mirai dijo que cualquier acción puede cambiar el futuro, Yuno dijo que el futuro no está tallado en piedra así que solo son posibles futuros nada confirmado por el momento, ¡Gracias!_**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: Jajajajaja espero que este cap también fuera de tu agrado._**

 ** _Fedbax25: Si, ella se lo puso en nombre a su magia para que de alguna u otra manera ella indirectamente les da el nombre de su magia, pero nadie lo descubre, y en un futuro ella volverá a parecer, tal como dijeron "No están tallados en piedra" cualquier acción puede cambiar sus destinos, hay una infinidad de futuros así que no en todos Juvia queda atrapada en la isla tenroujima, si solo falta ver qué ocurre. _**

**_PD: Puede que sean muchas pero nuestros protagonistas no irán a esas 25, ya que otras personas se encargaran de esas bases así que esas no las narrare hasta que los protagonistas se encuentren con alguno de esos personajes._**

 _Fitoxi: **Jajaja si ver toda escena la hizo imaginarse a ella con Bardock XD, eso sí solo falta ver si su** **futuro** **la empareja con varias o solo con una que le dé demasiado amor y no lo deje ir, eso si yo siempre sentí que Gray era un imbécil por así decirlo siempre mando a Juvia a la goma, y eso que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del así que en mi Fic, no habrá Gruvia.**_

 ** _Si, ya está dando el estirón, luego los niños aprenderán nuevas técnicas y las combinaran con magia._**

 ** _ThonyCvs: Jajajajaja, te di un spoiler de un posible futuro [99.99% CONFIRMADO XD], pienso tomarme un poco mejor la interacción de los dos, así que al Goku le costara un poco entender ese sentimiento pero un dios le ayudará._**

 ** _Se me hizo mejor ese emparejamiento espero que a nadie más le moleste esa decisión ¡HAIL GOKA E IZUKI!_**

 ** _ESE FUE EL ULTIMO REVIEW, ESPERO QUE DE CORAZON LES SIGA GUSTANDO Y RECUERDEN ESTA SAGA PUEDEN SUGERIR LO QUE QUIERAN, YA QUE "RELLENO", EN FIN NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, CHAO, CHAO._**


	23. Decisión

_**Hola a todos, con ustedes aquí esta Viecenta1.8 [Ok, voy directo al grano] para presentarles el capítulo de esta semana y como algunos saben la siguiente semana regreso a la universidad así que** **haré** **lo que pueda para seguir escribiendo de esta manera u al menos actualizar como se debe así que si no puedo actualizar en su momento no se me desmayen, si todavía no entro a bailar jeje, solo disfrútenlo como siempre… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia…comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Un señor le ruega a Goku que acabe con su vida, por algo que hizo.**_

 _ **-Kagura comienza a imaginarse a ella y Goku como una pareja, esto solo hace que sus hermanas lo encuentren encantadoramente lindo.**_

 _ **-Libra puede manipular la gravedad a su antojo, ya que su control es mejor que el de Kagura, pero ella no puede resistirla si la usan en contra de ella.**_

 _ **-Goku conoce a Sam, el tipo que lastimo mucho a Yuno.**_

 _ **-Bardock siente tanto odio contra Sam.**_

 _ **-Gildarts pasa por la villa lluviosa donde ve a Goku frustrado.**_

 _ **-Gildarts propone ayudar a los chicos a destruir una de las bases de ese lugar.**_

 _ **-Goku decide terminar todo de una vez y destruye con ayuda las 3 bases que faltan.**_

 _ **-Gildarts se impresiona del potencial y fuerza de Goku, tanto que le propone entrenar con él.**_

 _ **-Goku, Sting y Rogue se dirigen a Oak, Gildarts se va a su gremio para luego cumplir su promesa.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 2**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5._

 _ **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**_

 _Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge._

 _ **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 _ **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**_

 _Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**_

 _La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro._

 _ **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**_

 _En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder._

 _ **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**_

 _Akane Resort aparece con una lluvia la cual está incrementando cada segundo y cercas en la costa hay un peli verde que está sujetando a Juvia._

 _ **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**_

 _Sting y Rogué están en jaulas en la ciudad de Clover como si fueran fuentes de energía para una máquina para Lacrimas._

 _ **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**_

 _Juvia e Yukino están corriendo del peli verde en eso estalla la pared y se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales no entienden nada._

 _ **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**_

 _Goku y Morí se enfrentan cuando un rayo le da de lleno al azabache lo que hace que caiga al suelo con un peinado en forma de afro._

 _ **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**_

 _Kagura se enfrenta a este mismo en eso Goku y ella hace equipo y logran equilibrar las cosas para ellos._

 _ **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**_

 _Juvia junto con Yukino acompañan a Goku y Kagura mientras estas primeras están sobre Kinton._

 _ **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**_

 _En eso un peli naranja voltea a un lado en específico mientras esta serio esta persona se ve que tiene el sello de Fairy Tail._

 _ **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**_

 _Bardock y Goku están perfeccionando su estilo de pelea para que se adapte._

 _ **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**_

 _Yuno y Kagura están practicando su técnica con Archenemy._

 _ **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**_

 _Rogué y Sting junto con Goku, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia se unen para enfrentarse a los 5 mejores de Bora._

 _ **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**_

 _Los 6 niños saltan de la catedral de Oshibana y se dirigen corriendo a Hargeon._

 _ **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Bora aparece mientras la magia de fuego que tiene baila a su alrededor y detrás del salen sus 5 mejores hombres que son Morí, Mirai, Sam, Arlín y Komatsu cada uno de ellos mostrando sus dos magias que manejan._

 _ **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**_

 _Los niños corren directamente a ellos y cada uno escoge a su oponente._

 _ **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Goku aparece enfrente de Bora mientras sus ojos son completamente rojos, su cola y cabello están erizados, Kagura golpea a Mirai y en eso una sincronía de su madre aparece junto a ella._

 _ **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**_

 _Los niños están afuera de Hargeon y todos están lastimados en eso todos se despiden._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**_

 _Kagura se acerca y le da un beso a Goku en los labios para luego correr mientras los demás niños lo siguen, dejando solo a Goku._

 _ **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)**_

 _Goku usa su sincronía junto con el Ikaku y comienza a dirigirse al sur, la pantalla se divide la parte izquierda muestra Goku el cual corre y salta mientras saca su báculo y comienza a caer, del lado derecho Kagura y los demás saltan también de la montaña y todos sonríen mientras la peli morada tiene el rostro totalmente rojo por lo que había hecho._

* * *

Kagura, se levantó muy temprano, ya que desde hace dos semanas que aclaro sus sentimientos por su amigo, ella comenzó a tener sueños, en donde ella está frente a Goku y ambos se besaban, pero siempre se terminaba en eso, en el beso, eso la frustraba demasiado, aunque solo fuera un sueño quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación de felicidad. Ella salió de la casa con un nuevo conjunto deportivo, ella recuerda cuando uso a gravedad x4 en su cuerpo la primera vez, sintió mucho dolor, ya que el peso era mucho mayor que el de x3 y su cuerpo no lo resistió, incluso casi se enferma por usarla aunque los cuidados de su ka-san le ayudo demasiado, ella está muy agradecida con Libra por enseñarle unos consejos para dominar su magia, lo gracioso de todo es que cuando Libra manipulo la gravedad con Kagura le ayudo a comprender que la gravedad puede ser más peligrosa si se abusa de ella así que después de adaptarse a la gravedad x4, no la usaría por un tiempo para no causar problemas en su salud, pero hay algo que no entiende y eso es que Libra para más específico, su cuerpo no aguanto su gravedad más débil que es la de x1, ella explico que como es un espíritu celestial, su propia magia que ellos dominan es su debilidad, puede que comprendan y manejen la magia a la perfección, pero sus cuerpos no así que con la más débil de la gravedad puede derrotarla fácilmente y ni con entrenamiento puede ayudarle a superar su debilidad, por ser entidades completamente hechas de magia.

-Bien vamos a entrenar- ella comenzó a hacer unos estiramientos, para luego disponerse a usar su gravedad y junto a su Archenemy iniciar su entrenamiento.

Ella desenfundo su espada, y se acercó trotando a un árbol, le agrego magia a su Katana, su hoja resplandeció en un azul celeste, cuando llego cercas del árbol comenzó a cortarlo.

 _ **-TCHAI-**_

 _ **-TCHAI-**_

 _ **-TCHAI-**_

 _ **-TCHAI-**_

Cuando dejo de lanzar los cortes, se queda viendo el árbol, ella sabe lo que pasara.

 _ **-CLIC-**_

Enfundo su Katana y el árbol, junto con otros tres que estaban a su alrededor se destruyen y ahora aparecen pequeños troncos para las fogatas, ella sonríe por el resultado, entrenar con una gravedad mayor, solo espera que en algún momento pueda alcanzar a Goku y demostrarle que no es débil.

-Veamos… " _ **Zan no Kata" (Forma Cortante)-**_ Ella desenfunda su Archenemy, y trota lo mejor que puede a un árbol.

 _ **-TCHAI-**_

Ella lanzo un simple corte, cuando aparece detrás del árbol esta seria esperando el resultado, en eso, comienza al resultado.

 _ **-CRASH-**_

15 árboles son cortados por la mitad, a pesar de que ella solo se dirigió a uno, su ataque fue tan potente que logro cortar más arboles de los que ella creía.

-Parece que mi entrenamiento al fin está dando sus frutos, ahora debo continuar mejorando mi condición física, ahora le daré dos vueltas a todo el pueblo- ella enfunda una vez más su Katana y comienza a salir del bosque para entrar a Onibus, casi nada les tomo llegar, ya que habían llegado hace 4 días al pueblo, y en ese tiempo quisieron dedicarle más tiempo al entrenamiento, porque está un pueblo pequeño sería más difícil encontrar las bases.

[N/A: Aclaración en el manga y en el anime la ciudad de Onibus es más grande y avanzada tecnológicamente, pero tengan en cuenta que aquí es mucho antes de todo es el año 778, así que no quiero que digan que debería ser más avanzado]

La mayor parte del pueblo es un bosque hay muy pocas casas, ella siguió trotando, cuando pasa por un cementerio pudo observar que estaba en mal estado, esto le disgusto un poco ya que si no se cuidaba dicho lugar las almas de las personas muy difícilmente podrían descansar en paz.

 _ **-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-**_ se escuchó un grito que provenía del cementerio.

 _ **-KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA-**_ ella comenzó a gritar y correr- Mamaaaaaaaa- ella siguió corriendo hasta regresar a casa.

Algún tiempo después afuera del cementerio se encuentran Yuno, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia, la peli morada cuando regreso a casa corriendo y casi llorando por el susto que recibió, les contó sobre el grito en el cementerio, Yuno creía que era la típica mentira que dicen los niños al estar en el cementerio, pero como estaban buscando las bases puede que estén en dicho lugar.

-¿Entonces lo escuchaste hace 15 minutos?- pregunto Yuno viendo el cementerio y la casa del centro.

-S-Si, p-parecía que el grito venia de la c-casa- exclamo mientras estaba detrás de su madre, abrazando la pierna de su madre.

-¡Ya veo!- ella voltea a ver a dicho lugar.

-Ka-san… ¿existen los fantasmas?- pregunto Yukino viendo a su madre, la cual voltea a verlo y sonríe, se pone a su nivel y habla.

-C-Creo que sí, si te pones a pensar yo ya estoy muerto- eso entristeció a las tres niños, aun les cuesta trabajo creer eso- Y el padre de Son-kun es solo la manifestación de su alma, así que creo que si- ella se levantó dejando sorprendida a Juvia y Yukino.

-¿Cómo que el padre de Goku-san es una alma?- pregunto Juvia- Juvia no cree que eso sea posible- exclamo sorprendida.

-Él puso parte de su Ki, dentro de Son-kun, y el con ayuda de una técnica pudo despertar dicha consciencia, ahora solo lo podemos ver a menos que conozcan el hechizo o Son-kun transfiera algo de poder a los demás, pero conociéndolo creo que lo olvido- mientras tanto en la villa lluviosa Goku estornudo por alguna razón, tal vez se está enfermando por la lluvia.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron ambas niñas y Yuno asintió a eso.

-¡Bien!, terminemos con esto, entraremos de esta manera, yo iré primero como yo tengo demasiada energía podre pelear en esta ocasión, siguiente será Juvia al centro ella puede usar ataques de larga distancia así que mientras estés en el centro podrás darnos apoyo a los demás- la peli azul asintió a la petición de su ka-san- Yukino tu iras detrás de ella, cuando la situación lo pida te esconderás con nosotras, no puedes invocar a Libra por lo tanto tu eres blanco fácil o eso creen ellos, si tienes problemas usa las balanzas que te regalo Libra- la albina asintió y saco dos balanzas, estas le ayudan a controlar la gravedad de los objetos, no al mismo nivel que Kagura ni Libra, pero le ayudaría demasiado- por ultimo tu Kagura serás la última, ya que tú eres la más fuerte nadie pensaría en atacarte por ser la última, tu desde atrás puedes encargarte de aquella persona que nos esté siguiendo- su hija asintió a eso.

Todas entraron a la misteriosa casa, con cada paso que daba el crujir de la madera podrida se escuchaba, todos estaban atentos debido a que al menor ruido que no fuera de ellas era indicio que no estaban solas.

Yuno comenzó a observar las puertas que antes eran de madera totalmente rotas, y en algunas habitaciones ni siquiera había puertas, continuaron avanzado unos segundos y ven las escaleras para descender al piso inferior.

Todas bajaron las escaleras, cuando llegaron abajo vieron varias puertas, curiosamente había una para cada una.

-No… rompan… la… formación- hablo muy bajo y entrecortado Yuno, para evitar alertar a las personas.

Cuando Yuno abrió la primera puerta era una habitación vacía, ella asomo su rostro más a la habitación y vio que no había nada, exceptuando el polvo, ella la cerró- ¡No hay nada!- ella decide acercarse a la segunda puerta al abrirla encontró el mismo resultado.

-Cada vez más me convence que Kagura-san escucho mal, pero Juvia puede también estar mal- la peli azul se acercó a la tercer puerta ella al abrirla encontró a un lugar con varias lacrimas y un hombre viendo las lacrimas de vigilancia, esté al percatarse de que la puerta fue abierta volteo rápidamente a la puerta y antes de recoger una pistola mágica, fue atacado por un ataque de lluvia.

 _ **-"Wōtā Ryu" (Dragón de agua)-**_ un dragón estilo oriental parecido a Shenglong fue lanzado al hombre, el pobre no tuvo oportunidad.

-Buen golpe- su ka-san la felicito, ella se sonrojo por el cumplido.

Todas se acercaron a dicha habitación y pudieron ver que había un total de tres lacrimas algo grandes, en cada una de ellas mostraba distintos lugares, la primera parecía ser dicho cementerio esto mostraba una jaula con varios niños… ¿Por qué siempre los niños?, acaso los adultos tenían problemas mentales o algún retorcido pensamiento y quieren manifestarlo en contra de los infantes, la segunda parecía ser una base en un árbol… ¡que emoción!, las chicas siempre tuvieron la fantasía de una casa sobre un árbol, aunque bueno eso era una base, y la ultima es algo extraño solo muestra una tumba en específico, y es una que está en el centro del pueblo.

-¡Chicas, ustedes vayan a liberar a las demás mientras yo sujeto a este hombre!- las niñas asintieron, y se dirigieron a la última puerta, en ella había tres celdas y dentro de ellas estaban 6 niños, ellas se acercaron para tratar de abrirla, pero alguien los detuvo de hacerlo eso fue un chico con el cabello azul marino, ojos turquesa y piel pálida, el chico media 1.45 cm, y estaba algo desnutrido.

-N-No funcionara- exclamo el chico mientras las veía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no funcionara?- pregunto Yukino viendo al chico.

-L-La manera con l-la que la pueden abrir es… u-usando una L-Lacrima q-que tiene el guardia- Juvia salió corriendo para ir a quitarle dicha Lacrima.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?- pregunto Kagura viendo al chico.

-¿Quién sabe?... c-cada uno lleva más días, meses o años que otros- exclamo el chico mientras veía a la peli morada.

El chico apunto a una pelinegra, ojos azul oscuro y piel igual de pálida que el peli azul, la chica las veía con esperanza- E-Ella lleva aquí 4 meses- Kagura la ve y ella asiente.

Luego apunta a un albino con el cabello largo parte de su fleco cubre sus ojos, el chico mueve un poco su fleco y se ve que sus ojos son de color café oscuro, su tono de piel definitivamente era blanco- El lleva 1 año en este lugar- el chico solo desvía la mirada.- Con los demás no te t-tenido la oportunidad de h-hablar, los otros tres chicos son mudos, o alguien les arranco la lengua, n-nunca los he escuchado hablar- Kagura solo sentía más desprecio por sus oponentes.

En eso llega Juvia mostrando una Lacrima dorada- ¿Qué hace Juvia con esto?- el peli azul apunto a un circulo para colocarla, la peli azul la coloco en dicho lugar y la celda se abrió, a los pocos segundos las otras tres celdas se abrieron, todos comenzaron a salir.

-¿Cuántas personas había en este lugar?- pregunto Yukino.

-Había un total de 50 niños y 15 adolescentes- exclamo la pelinegra que las veía con agradecimiento.

-Hace unos minutos escuche un grito, eso quiere decir que habían 7 de ustedes- exclamo Kagura, el peli azul asintió.

-S-Si… se llevaron a otro de nosotros, era una pelinegra con ojos violetas, sino me equivoco menciono que se llamaba ¿Yuma?... ¿Raynare?... la v-verdad n-no recuerdo mucho su nombre- el chico comenzó a salir de la celda, en eso Yuno entra a la habitación y todos los niños al verla se congelan.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto la castaña viendo a los infantes.

-¿P-P-Piensas encerrarnos de nuevo?- pregunto la pelinegra escondiéndose detrás del albino.

-¿Por qué dicen eso?- pregunto Yuno viendo a los chicos.

-No es lo que parece, ella es mi Ka-san- exclamo Kagura poniéndose a medias de las dos.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto el albino, Yuno solo asintió.

-Sí, yo soy la madre de ellas tres, mi hija biología es Kagura, ellas dos las adopte- todos asintieron- Ahora hay que salir de aquí- todos salieron de la casa del cementerio y se dirigieron a la casa capsula.

Yuno preparo comida paro los 3 niños que se quedaron, junto con sus hijas, los niños comían de una manera desesperada pero era entendible, los tres se veían con desnutrición y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que comieran algo.

-¡MÁS POR FAVOR!- exclamo el albino mientras estiraba su plato.

-¡Tranquilo, Inu si no te has dado cuenta tiraste comida a la mesa!- exclamo el peli azul.

-¡CALLATE!, te he dicho mil veces que mi nombre es Yasha- exclamo el albino muy enojado.

-Pero te comportas más como un perro así que te queda mejor Inuyasha- el chico solo mofaba de que lo insultara ese peli azul.

-No es por ser mala pero ¿Cómo se llaman?, apenas y sabemos el nombre de Inuyasha-sama- exclamo Yukino, el chico solo vio enojado a la pequeña, esto logro intimidarla, pero las miradas de Kagura y Juvia intimidaron al chico.

-Y-Yo no recuerdo mi nombre solo mi apellido… era Hancock- la niña hizo una reverencia para luego continuar comiendo.

-¿Podemos saber el tuyo pequeñín?- el peli azul voltea a ver a Yuno la cual le sirvió un poco más de arroz blanco.

-Kanon- el chico voltea a ver a todos- No tengo apellidos, mis padres me abandonaron, junto con mi hermano gemelo- este comentario sorprendió a las chicas.

-¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?- el chico asintió, ante la pregunta de Juvia- Juvia quiere saber ¿Qué se siente tener un hermano gemelo?- el peli azul volteo a verla, y sonrió un poco por eso.

\- Es algo que no podría describir, ya que teníamos la misma voz, hacíamos bromas juntos, éramos como dos gotas de agua, lo más increíble es que los dos nacimos con la misma magia, le dijeron magia espiritual, pero según ellos está a un nivel mayor que el de las llaves doradas- exclamo el peli azul con una sonrisa melancólica, todo lo que dijo llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Yuno mientras se sentaba en la silla y prestaba más atención a Kanon.

-Nosotros nacimos con el poder de un espíritu celestial llamado Géminis, ese hombre llamado Komatsu tiene esa llave y ha estado estudiándolo desde hace un tiempo, el descubrió que los tres compartíamos magias, pero la de nosotros estaba a un nivel superior, pero de los dos mi hermano tiene el mejor control- Yuno vio la mirada que daba Kanon, ya se estaba dando una idea de donde iba a parar- Así que c-cuando nos c-capturaron, e-el fu el primero que se llevaron- el comenzó a tener lágrimas en los ojos- K-Komatsu llego diciendo q-que el gremio Grimoire Heart, lo llevo para usarlo- Kanon no resistió y comenzó a soltar lagrimas .

Yuno se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo mientras el niño se congelaba por la acción- Encontraremos a tu hermano, te lo prometo- Kanon siguió llorando.

 _Con Goku y los demás_

Sting y Rogue nunca creyeron que llegarían a ver algo así en sus vidas, el ver a una persona llorando en desesperación, pero eso no es lo más impactante si no lo que le dijo a Goku.

-¿Porque quieres que haga eso?- pregunto el chico con cola.

-POR FAVOR… ¡MATAME!... y-yo no q-quería hacerlo, y-yo las amaba- el hombre comenzó a llorar mientras sujetaba las manos de dos cadáveres una mujer de un aspecto de 30 años y una niña de 3 años.

-P-Pero ¿P-Porque quieres que lo haga?- pregunto incrédulo Goku, ya que no todos los días alguien viene y le pide que lo mate.

-M-Me dijeron… q-que solo querían probar u-una nueva m-medicina mágica, después de que l-la tome no recuerdo nada, s-solo escuchaba gritos, cuando regrese en m-mí y-y-y-yo…- el hombre comenzó a abrazar al cadáver de la pequeña- t-terminaba de ahorcar a m-mi hija- esto sorprendió a Sting y Rogue, Bardock veía al hombre con pena y con el ceño fruncido.- m-mate a as p-personas que m-as amo… y-yo no quería… N-NO QUIERO VIVIR SI ELLAS ESTAN MUERTAS- grito la última parte mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-Kakarotto… cumple su deseo- su hijo se tensó demasiado ¿Acaso escucho bien?

-¿Por qué debo matarlo?- pregunto viendo a la nada.

-Solo hazlo, ese hombre perdió todo lo que ama, el ya no quiere continuar, se siente mal al saber que mato a su hija y esposa él se siente arrepentido… ¡Cumple su deseo!, él lo que quiere es ver a su familia, disculparse y pasar el resto de la eternidad con ellos- dijo Bardock mientras los puños de su hijo se cerraban abruptamente y los apretaba con furia pura.

-P-Puede haber otra solución… las Dragón Ball´s- exclamo Goku, tratando de encontrar una manera de solucionar ese problema.

-No seas estúpido las esferas son meras piedras, aun si las consiguieras tu sabes que no podrías revivirlos ya que la última vez para reunirlos te tardaste casi tres semanas con un radar, esta vez no lo tienes dime ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardaras ahora en reunirlas?, no sabes donde esta Bulma así que estarías buscando a ciegas- Goku comenzó a juntársele lágrimas en los ojos y estos se estaban volviendo algo vidriosos.

-A-Aun así la encontrare y le pediré el radar, l-las traeré a la vida- su padre solo lo ve.

-Tu sabes que eso no funcionara ¿Recuerdas que le preguntaste a Shenglong la primera vez que se vieron, antes de que el cerdo que habla pidiera su deseo?- Goku comenzó a llorar ya que recuerda bien la pregunta que le hizo a Shenglong, y eso era el de si podría revivir a su abuelo Son Gohan, y la respuesta del dragón fue _**"Solo puedo revivir personas que no hayan pasado más de un año muertas"**_ , por lo tanto su abuelito llevaba más de un año muerto.

-Y-Y-Yo no quiero hacerlo-

-¡Entiéndelo!, este hombre estará sufriendo más si está vivo, a veces es mejor terminar con el sufrimiento de la gente cuando aún tienes tiempo-

Goku estuvo unos instantes en silencio, ve al señor y pregunta algo- Antes de tomar una decisión quiero saber… ¿Quién te obligo a hacer eso?- el hombre solo lo ve y dijo un nombre.

-S-Su nombre es Sam Tatsumi, e-es el encargado de crear las medicinas del pueblo… e-el hombre esta cercas del lago- Goku solo asintió lentamente.

-Sting y Rogue…esperen afuera- exclamo Goku con un tono de voz baja, apenas audible para los sentidos de los dragonslayer.

-P-Pero…-

-Vamos Sting…dejémosle solo…- en eso Rogue sujeta del brazo a Sting y lo saca de la habitación.

-Kakarotto, solo desmáyalo y luego… tápale la boca y la nariz, para que de esa manera le des una muerte rápida- Goku solo suspira varias vece.

 _ **-PUM-**_

Goku le dio un golpe en el cuello al hombre, sus pupilas desaparecieron y sus ojos se volvieron blancos, el azabache lo recostó junto a su esposa e hija.

 _ **[Escuchar Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii]**_

-L-L-Lo siento- Goku acerco ambas manos a la boca y la nariz, el las tapo, y ve que el hombre se movió unos momentos, hasta que Goku puso más presión, en eso termino todo.

Goku se detuvo a ver a la familia, no podía dejarlos así, el salió de la casa mientras sus hermanos lo veían él se puso de rodillas y comenzó a escarbar, Sting y Rogue siguieron su ejemplo se acercaron a él y comenzaron a cavar con sus manos, cuando terminaron de escarbar, Goku regreso adentro de la casa y primero trajo a la niña con una sábana que le cubría el cuerpo, él la coloco en el primer lugar y Sting comenzó a taparla con tierra, luego Goku regreso con un cuerpo más grande, por la forma que lo tapaba las cortinas era el de la madre, Rogue siguió el ejemplo de Sting y comenzó a enterrarla, por ultimo trajeron el cuerpo del padre y Goku comenzó a enterrarlo como se debe, al terminar todos agarraron dos ramas y un pedazo de tela de la casa del hombre, colocaron unas cruces en las tumbas improvisadas, los niños juntaron sus manos y pidieron a Kami-sama, cuando terminaron de orar los tres se levantaron.

-Ni-san… ¿Q-Que haremos ahora?- pregunto Sting mientras veía las tumbas.

-¡Andando!- Goku comenzó a caminar, solo una palabra se repetía varias veces en su mente y eso era el nombre de Sam, él lo obligo a llegar a ese límite a matar a un inocente, sus ojos parpadearon a rojos, pero regresaron a la normalidad.

 _ **[Detener Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii]**_

Todos caminaron a un lago donde había una cabaña, Goku no lo pensó dos veces y llego a la puerta, el estiro su pie.

 _ **-PAM-**_ de una patada rompió la puerta, al ingresar vieron a 5 personas.

4 de los 5 no destacaban en nada, ya que tienen armas, el más importante con el que sentían un aura de poder era del hombre sentado en un escritorio con unas pastillas.

-¡Este no es un lugar para que niños estén aquí!- exclamo uno de los hombres, el comenzó a correr para golpear a los niños.

-¡Largo de aquí!- en eso Goku le propino una cachetada lo que lo hizo salir volando y destruir parte del lugar- N-No estoy de humor así que… ¿Quién es Sam?- en eso el pelirrubio que estaba sentado ser le queda viendo unos instantes, para luego abrir un poco los ojos sorprendidos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… tu eres Son Goku- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Sting en shock.

-Eso es muy fácil, desde que atacaron la primera base recibimos notificación, sabía que ese estúpido de Morí no haría bien su trabajo, y bueno resulta que tu junto con una niña peli morada y una castaña estuvieron ahí, pero hay algo que me sorprende y es… ¿Cómo diablos sigue viva esa castaña?- esta pregunto llamo la atención de todos y más de Bardock.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Goku.

-Yo recuerdo haberla violado y después matarla, y cuando la vi me sorprendí el verla viva- este comentario dejo helado a los niños, Bardock comenzó a sentir una gran ira.

-¿Q-Que quieres decir con violar?- pregunto Rogue.

-Que no es obvio, la desnude, mientras la hacía mía, hubieran visto sus lágrimas, sus gritos: "¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!", incluso les pedí a mis guardias que grabaran todo el momento- en eso muestra una pequeña Lacrima ahí se veía a Yuno llorando y sufriendo.

En la habitación se escuchaban los gritos de la Lacrima de vídeo, Goku y Bardock se sintieron fuera de la realidad, ya que veían el rostro de Yuno, uno nunca que antes habían visto, y era el verla sufrir.

Sting y Rogue al verla sufrir comenzaron a llorar por ver lo que le hacían.

 _ **[Insertar "Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 18"- (DBZ Saga Freezer)]**_

-Kakarotto… recuerdas lo que te había dicho hace tres semanas- su hijo asintió, pare él le sería muy difícil olvidar esas palabras- Ya sabes que hacer- Goku asintió, su ojo izquierdo se volvió completamente rojo.

-Sting, Rogue… pase lo que pase… no vean, no permitiré que me vean lo que haré- los niños salieron corriendo, ya que su voz transmitía una ira la cual se estaba conteniendo demasiado.

-¿Acaso piensas matarme?, JAJAJAJAJA que buen chiste, por si no lo sabes mi magia de aire puede ayudarme a todo… ¡Incluso puedo volar!- el hombre se -levantó y libero su magia.

-¡Esto es por Yuno…YUNO-OKA-SAN!- grito Goku en eso una silueta celeste apareció detrás del, la silueta era Bardock.

-La volviste a activar a través del enojo, por lo que veo la manera en la que te comportas, y el cómo reaccionas cuando tu ojo se vuelve de ese color, solo me comprueba que… tu poder Ōzaru, está liberándose eso explica por qué tu ojo obtiene ese color- Bardock ve a su hijo seriamente- Demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz cuando dañas a la familia de un SAIYAJIN- grito esa última parte, mientras los 4 hombres veían a Goku.

 _ **[Final "Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 18"- (DBZ Saga Freezer)]**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku, Sting y Rogue están con las manos en la cadera mientras hacen un Kamehameha, cuando lo lanzan se ve que el primero es celeste, el segundo es blanco y el ultimo negro, todos golpean a una piedra destruyéndola, los chicos comienzan a reír.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura tiene su Archenemy desenfundada ella hace un corte vertical a una esfera de agua, al reventar sale Juvia con un dragón de agua detrás de ella, Yukino tiene la llave dorada extendida y al lado de ella una mujer pelinegra bien dotada con un bikini de rayas con dos telas que cuelgan de su cintura.**_

* * *

Cercas de la villa Lluviosa un peli naranja con capa se acercaba a dicho lugar por un motivo importante.

-Veamos… ¿Qué le puedo llevar a Natsu y Lissana?, ellos han sido lo más cercas que tengo como si fueran mis hijos, veamos… yo diría que a ese idiota le gustaría algo de carne pero ella…- en eso se detiene, cuando escucha mucho ruido, el ve que el ruido viene del lago- ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?- se preguntó así mismo mientras se dirige a dicho lugar.

En dicho lugar todos los hombres se encontraban en un solo lugar, incluso Sam, tenía muchos raspones de golpes que recibo, él estaba en el suelo arrodillado mientras Goku lo ve, sus ojos solo transmitían odio a sus oponentes, incluso la silueta de Bardock y el verdadero los veían con odio.

-¿C-Como es posible?- pregunto Sam en shock.

-Yo he entrenado toda mi vida, en cambio tú, solo presumes de tu magia- en eso el rostro de Goku muestra varios cortes- Admito que ese disparo de aire, me causó daño pero…sigo siendo más fuerte que tu- en eso ve a su oponente.

-NO ME RENDIRÉ TOMA ESTO _**"DISPARO DE AIRE"-**_ en eso un sello mágico aparece y sale un gran remolino de aire que se dirige rápidamente al pequeño.

-Te dije que eso no servirá- en eso Goku lanza una esfera de Ki, del tamaño de una hormiga, al momento de lanzarlo, el resultado fue más que obvio.

 _ **-BOOOM-**_

El tornado fue disuelto, Goku apareció frente a él, el comienza a crear una esfera de Ki, y le apunta a el rostro.

-Últimas palabras-, la esfera de Ki, era de un color celeste, este era el ataque que Goku no pudo usarlo antes.

-No creo que tengas las pelotas capaces de asesinarme, eres un simple niño, tus ojos solo arden en batalla, pero dudo mucho que hayas matado antes- Goku solo dijo unas últimas palabras.

-Hace tres semanas hice algo peor que matar, y hoy me obligaste a matar a un inocente, así que…- en eso el hombre lo interrumpe.

-Si me matas no sabrás la ubicación de las dos bases que están en este lugar- Goku solo, lo ve y su ojo derecho comenzó a volverse rojo.

-T-Tienes tres segundos a-antes de que pierda el control- en eso la esfera de Ki comenzó a girar con más fuerza.

-E-E-Están en… el centro del pueblo son las cabañas más grandes- hablo con miedo- en eso el ojo derecho regreso a la normalidad misteriosamente, ni siquiera Goku se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡Sayonara…Sam!- en eso estira su mano.

-¡ALTO!- grito el hombre.

 _ **-"Jabalina Conmocionadora"-**_ cuando estaba por estirar el ataque, paso lo mismo que la vez anterior.

 _ **-BOOOOOM-**_ solo que la diferencia de poder destructivo fue varias veces mayor, tanto así que destruyo el pequeño puerto.

-NI-SAN- gritaron Sting y Rogue al ver la explosión del lugar.

Ellos corrieron, y comenzaron a mover las tablas de madera.

 _ **-CRASH-**_ Goku salió de unos cuantos tablones, en eso el los voltea a ver.

-N-Ni-san…- en eso los chicos se detienen- ¿Q-Que le paso a tu ojo?- Goku se acercó al lago y ve su reflejo, y se sorprende de ver su ojo así.

-N-Nada- fue lo único que pudo decir, el comenzó a caminar a una cabaña y se sentó mientras veía la lluvia, esperando el momento para que su ojo regresara a la normalidad.

Los niños lo siguieron, y se sentaron cercas del mientras lo veían.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- todos voltean a ver al peli naranja, el hombre observo a los tres chicos viendo las diferencias entre los tres, su vista se posó en Goku, el cual al ver su ojo rojo, lo reconoció de inmediato- ¿Problemas con el Ikaku a su segundo nivel?- esta pregunta llamo la atención de Bardock.

-¿Ikaku?... debes estar equivocado- exclamo Goku.

-Se lo que veo, esa habilidad yo tuve problemas de la misma manera que tu… pero aun así pueden responder mis preguntas- dijo mientras los veía asentir.

El hombre se sentó junto a ellos mientras todos contaban parte de su misión, el peli naranja se sorprendió al saber que están destruyendo bases, él se enteró de lo que hizo Goku, también como los libero a sus hermanos, lo que paso con el hombre, y se sorprendió aún más el descubrir que su meta es ir a Oak, ya que había dos bases en dicho lugar, curiosamente eran las bases que el destruyo.

-Y eso es todo- exclamo Goku viendo la lluvia.

-Entonces aún faltan dos bases en dicho lugar, y su meta es ir a Oak- los tres niños asintieron- Déjenme decirles que Oak, ya no hay dichas bases, ya que ayer destruí esas bases- los tres se sorprendieron.

-¿Enserio?- el peli naranja asintió.

-Dime peli naranja-san ¿Usted pertenece a un gremio?- dicho hombre asintió.

-¡Soy Gildarts, un mago de Fairy Tail!- Sting y Rogue vieron con adoración al hombre, en cambio Goku, no sabía que rayo era Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué es Fairy Tail?... ¿Se come?- las preguntas de Goku hicieron a los tres caer al suelo, por tales preguntas.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- le gritaron los tres.

-Olvidemos esto de lado… ¿Qué les parece si terminamos con las bases de la villa?- exclamo Gildarts con una sonrisa orgullosa, los tres niños asintieron.

En alguna parte del pueblo en una de las bases estaban preocupados ya que su jefe aun no regresa del lago.

-¿Dónde estará el jefe?- se preguntó uno de los hombres- Tal vez no tengamos niños aquí para la producción de lacrimas, pero estamos inventado una medicina especial que altera la magia, ya la distribuimos en algunas parte de Magnolia junto con una cura para experimentación- hablo el hombre.

-Cierto, parece que las negociaciones están tardando un poco- hablo otro hombre.

 _ **-PUM-**_ En eso las puertas salen volando mientras aparece un niño con el peinado de una palmera y un ojo azabache y el otro totalmente rojo, un hombre peli naranja con capa, un niño con el cabello azabache y ojos rojos y un pelirrubio con ojos azules.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto uno de los hombres tratando de intimidarlos.

-¡Tu peor pesadilla, idiotas!- fue lo único que dijo Gildarts, antes de usar su magia, que con solo tocar el suelo, se destruyó toda la base- Bien niños, es momento de que demuestren de lo que son capaces- los tres niños asintieron.

 _ **-"Eiryū no…**_

 _ **-"Hakuryū no…**_

 _ **-KA…-**_ los tres comenzaron con sus técnicas.

 _ **-ME…-**_ la esfera celeste, blanca y negra aparecieron.

-¿Q-Que piensan hacer?- pregunto un hombre temblando.

 _ **-HA… ME…-**_ Gildarts vio sorprendido esos ataques.

 _ **-¡HAAA!"-**_ los tres estiraron sus manos y los torrentes de energía se dirigieron a los hombres.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- todos los hombres gritaron antes de recibir el ataque.

 _ **-BOOOOM-**_ ese ataque mando a volar a todos los hombres dejándolos K.O.

-¡B-Bien, a la siguiente base!- exclamo Gildarts, los niños asintieron.

Ellos se dirigieron a la base está vez Gildarts uso su magia para noquear algunos hombres, Sting uso su rugido, Rogue uso sus sombras para inmovilizar a los hombres y Goku con su manejo en artes marciales pudo noquear a todos fácilmente.

-¿Qué harán ustedes?- pregunto Gildarts- Si quieren puedo acompañarlos y ayudarles a terminar mas rápido con esto, pero si aceptan antes tendré que regresar a mi gremio- exclamo el peli naranja, mientras veía que oscurecía, él sabía que no se quedarían en la aldea, por lo que vieron.

-¡Gracias, nos gustaría que nos ayudaras!- exclamo Goku, ya con su ojo normal.

-Entonces, acompáñenme al gremio, y sirve y piensan en la propuesta que les hare- estos levantaron una ceja en confusión- Goku… ¿Quisieras entrenar conmigo?- esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos- Puedo ayudarte a controlar a eso que le tienes miedo, Sting y Rogue, seria espectacular que se unieran al gremio- ellos se sorprendieron demasiado.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos ir contigo… debemos terminar con todo lo que empezamos- el hombre suspiro a la respuesta de Goku, en eso saco un cristal, y se lo lanzo a Goku- ¿Para qué es esto?- pregunto viendo la Lacrima.

-Terminando de ir a mi gremio contácteme y les ayudare, ya que siendo solo 1 señorita y 4 niños haciendo esto es algo suicida, así que cuando termine de ver y dar mi informe al maestro les ayudare- los niños asintieron- Aun así, mi oferta sigue en pie lo de ustedes dos- el hombre y los niños salieron del pueblo, en eso señalo un lugar- Si siguen este camino, llegaran mañana mismo a Oak- informo el hombre en eso se da vuelta y se va alejando de ellos.

-Mañana llegaremos a Oak, así que continuemos, ya quiero presentarles a los demás- exclamo Goku mientras los dos pequeños lo seguían.

 _Con Kagura_

Kagura estaba en la cama, y se movía de vez en cuando mientras tiene el mismo sueño.

-Kagu-chan…y-yo- hablo Goku.

-¿S-S-Si?- ambos comenzaron a acercarse.

-¡Tengo hambre!- ella se puso de piedra al escuchar esa respuesta.

-¡BAKA!- en eso ella le propino un golpe en la cabeza- BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, parece que amas más la comida que a mí- ella dejo de golpearlo.

-P-Pero amo más c-cuando tú la preparas- al escuchar esto ella se sonrojo, en eso se acercó a él y sus rostros comenzaron a juntarse.

-¡GOKUUU!- ella grito mientras se despertaba- ¿O-Otra vez un sueño?- se preguntó toda roja.

-¡Sí que fue un sueño!- la peli morada se sonrojo más al escuchar eso, voltea a ver la puerta y ve a Juvia- Por lo que murmurabas, Juvia se siente feliz de que Kagura-san este enamorada- ella comenzó a llorar de alegría.

-¡Eso es verdadero amor Kagu-ne-sama!- exclamo Yukino la cual estaba en la habitación viendo con alegría a su hermana.

-¿Eso es lo que llaman amor?- exclamó Hancock, la cual estaba en la misma habitación que ellas y veía a la peli morada con interés.

-¡QUIERTEN CALLARSE DEJEN DORMIR!-grito Yasha mientras entraba a la habitación, en eso se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué dijiste?- los ojos de las chicas brillaron de color rojo, Kagura tenía su Archenemy, Juvia tiene unas esferas de agua, Yukino sus balanzas y Hancock, tiene una lámpara.

-Eres malo Yasha-kun- en eso el albino voltea detrás del y ve a Yuno viéndolo con el ceño fruncido- es normal que las chicas enamoradas sueñen con sus momentos, cuando te pase estarás igual que ella- ese comentario sonrojo al chico.

-C-COMO SI ESO FUERA A PASAR- grito de nuevo.

-¡Resígnate y ven a dormir, deja soñar a Kagura!- exclamo Kanon mientras jalaba al chico para ir a dormir.

 _Goku, Sting y Rogue, conocieron a un importante hombre que será parte fundamental para su futuro, Kagura y las demás piensan terminar su trabajo como se debe- la imagen se detiene mientras Kagura está nuevamente sonrojada y tiene sus manos en sus mejillas, mientras las demás chillan en alegría verla en ese estado._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 _ **Donna tokie demo**_

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 _ **Omotteiru yo**_

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 _ **Aenai hi mo every time I feel**_

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 _ **Ah, atadakana te no hira**_

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 _ **Kurumareta heart and soul**_

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 _ **Hanarezu ni koko ni aru**_

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 _ **Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi**_

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 _ **Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo**_

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 _ **I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai**_

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 _ **Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito**_

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 _ **Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara**_

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 _ **Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa**_

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 _ **Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni**_

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 _ **Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni**_

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 _ **Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete**_

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragón Ball])_

 ** _Avance:_**

 _Hola soy Kanon… por mi culpa, ella está sufriendo- [El peli azul ve a la peli morada sonrojada y jadeando mientras Yuno cambia un trapo que tiene en la frente]_

 _No sabía que ellos usarían una medicina especial para enfermarla- [Kanon se dirige sólo a la base]_

 _¡Es momento de demostrarle que soy más fuerte de lo parezco!- [Kanon, se dirige con los demás mientras trae dos frascos, pero su cuerpo está todo lastimado y con golpes]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será: **"Cura"** -[Kagura le da una semilla del ermitaño mientras todos están de piedra]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [Yuno se truena los nudillos mientras comienza a golpear a los hombres que lastimaron a su hija]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 ** _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragón Ball])_**

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Goku: 1,200.**_

 _ **Goku (Kamehameha): 2,500**_

 _ **Sting: 120.**_

 _ **Sting (Hakuryū no Kamehameha): 350.**_

 _ **Rogue: 120.**_

 _ **Rogue (Eiryū no Kamehameha): 350.**_

 _ **Gildarts: 1,100.**_

 _ **Kagura (Zan no Kata): 900.**_

 _ **Juvia (Wōtā Ryu): 150.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Este es el ultimo capitulo que subo en vacaciones, ya que mañana regresó a la universidad!, aun así tratare de escribir cuando tenga tiempo XD**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Dark Bue Wing: ¡Si, y en un futuro este Gildarts será importante en la historia!, bueno en el anime se ve que Goten aprendió de una manera rápida pero estoy tomando en cuenta que los Saiyajin híbridos por naturaleza progresan más rápido que los puros así que estoy tomando esa lógica :D, ¡Qué bueno que te agrade!, y si lo volveré canónico, créeme cualquier cosa puede pasar así que el futuro también puede cambiar. **_

_**Kaiser akuma 7: A veces les viene bien estar relajados :D**_

 _ **SaiyajinSannin: Antes que nada no supe cómo reaccionar, esto me trae recuerdos cuando conocí a Kaiser akuma 7, me quede en shock, jajajajaja lo siento si bebe una que otra cosa de tu Fic, bueno agradezco tus éxitos y en si te felicito por tu Fic principal :v, (Yo tampoco comprendo algunas cosas :v) ¡Gracias, CHAO, CHAO!**_

 _ **Bossket7 FanFics: ¡Algo así :v! **_

_**¿Quién sabe?, tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo amigo :D**_

 _ **Savoxgut: Créeme es muy difícil superar un trauma y más si tratas de enfrentarlo tú solo, es mejor que varios te ayuden a superarlo así que eso pasara con Goku, si y súmale que su control de Ki no están bueno como cuando entrena con Kami-sama que ahí es cuando mejora en ese aspecto.**_

 _ **¡Creo que fue demasiado pronto :v!. qué bueno que también te agrade eso de Lyon x Juvia, por lo menos no soy el único que pienso eso de Gray, y todos terminaran de esa manera, solo que pongo cosas para confundirlos.**_

 _ **Fitoxi: ¡Si, ya como viste, eso que detono su furia fue el sufrimiento a alguien que le importa!, jajaja muchos recuerdos, y peco demasiado XD.**_

 _ **Saludos, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: Ni yo tampoco, nuevo se me acabaron las ideas de que puedo decir XD.**_


	24. Cura

_**Déjenme decirles que le regreso a clases, fue mejor de lo que espere, no tengo nada que decir más que aquellas personas que acaban de entrar a clases ya sea preparatoria o universidad… Suerte, y más a los de nuevo ingreso, es muy diferente a lo que te cuentan que vivirlo así que sigan así… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia…comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Kagura ingiere por un descuido una de las pastillas especiales para alterar magia y hacerles perder el control.**_

 _ **-Kanon se siente culpable de que Kagura este de esa manera.**_

 _ **-Yasha se queda en Onibus.**_

 _ **-Kanon se enfrenta solo a los soldados para traer una cura.**_

 _ **-Gildarts regresa a su gremio.**_

 _ **-Natsu y Lissana se sorprende al escuchar que el peli naranja tiene un alumno y ellos lo conocen muy bien.**_

 _ **-Erza se pone seria al escuchar que un niño de 12 años es más fuerte que el propio Gildarts, y no solo ella se sorprende sino que todos.**_

 _ **-Natsu descubre que el olor de Gildarts está mezclado con el de dragones.**_

 _ **-Kanon se entera que la cura no era necesario, pero al menos el solo pudo vencer una base.**_

 _ **-Yuno tortura de un millón de maneras a los hombres por lastimar a su pequeña hija.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 2**_

 _ **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5._

 _ **(Es el secreto más estremecedor)**_

 _Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge._

 _ **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 _ **(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)**_

 _Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**_

 _La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro._

 _ **(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)**_

 _En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder._

 _ **(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)**_

 _Akane Resort aparece con una lluvia la cual está incrementando cada segundo y cercas en la costa hay un peli verde que está sujetando a Juvia._

 _ **(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)**_

 _Sting y Rogué están en jaulas en la ciudad de Clover como si fueran fuentes de energía para una máquina para Lacrimas._

 _ **(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)**_

 _Juvia e Yukino están corriendo del peli verde en eso estalla la pared y se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales no entienden nada._

 _ **(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)**_

 _Goku y Morí se enfrentan cuando un rayo le da de lleno al azabache lo que hace que caiga al suelo con un peinado en forma de afro._

 _ **(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)**_

 _Kagura se enfrenta a este mismo en eso Goku y ella hace equipo y logran equilibrar las cosas para ellos._

 _ **(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)**_

 _Juvia junto con Yukino acompañan a Goku y Kagura mientras estas primeras están sobre Kinton._

 _ **(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)**_

 _En eso un peli naranja voltea a un lado en específico mientras esta serio esta persona se ve que tiene el sello de Fairy Tail._

 _ **(A intentar el cielo conquistar)**_

 _Bardock y Goku están perfeccionando su estilo de pelea para que se adapte._

 _ **(Un grandioso viaje empezara)**_

 _Yuno y Kagura están practicando su técnica con Archenemy._

 _ **(Hoy es la oportunidad)**_

 _Rogué y Sting junto con Goku, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia se unen para enfrentarse a los 5 mejores de Bora._

 _ **(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)**_

 _Los 6 niños saltan de la catedral de Oshibana y se dirigen corriendo a Hargeon._

 _ **(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Bora aparece mientras la magia de fuego que tiene baila a su alrededor y detrás del salen sus 5 mejores hombres que son Morí, Mirai, Sam, Arlín y Komatsu cada uno de ellos mostrando sus dos magias que manejan._

 _ **(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)**_

 _Los niños corren directamente a ellos y cada uno escoge a su oponente._

 _ **(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)**_

 _Goku aparece enfrente de Bora mientras sus ojos son completamente rojos, su cola y cabello están erizados, Kagura golpea a Mirai y en eso una sincronía de su madre aparece junto a ella._

 _ **(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)**_

 _Los niños están afuera de Hargeon y todos están lastimados en eso todos se despiden._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)**_

 _Kagura se acerca y le da un beso a Goku en los labios para luego correr mientras los demás niños lo siguen, dejando solo a Goku._

 _ **(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)**_

 _Goku usa su sincronía junto con el Ikaku y comienza a dirigirse al sur, la pantalla se divide la parte izquierda muestra Goku el cual corre y salta mientras saca su báculo y comienza a caer, del lado derecho Kagura y los demás saltan también de la montaña y todos sonríen mientras la peli morada tiene el rostro totalmente rojo por lo que había hecho._

* * *

 _Magnolia_

El maestro Makarov se sentía feliz, ya que Gray obligo a Natsu y Lissana a que regresaran al gremio, ya que el maestro estaba preocupado por ellos, sin más remedio aceptaron, Erza golpe un par de veces al peli rosa por ausentarse demasiados días.

Nos encontramos en una mesa a Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Levy, Erza, Cana, Elfman y curiosamente Mirajane.

-¿Por qué se ausentaron demasiado tiempo?- pregunto/demando la pelirroja que veía al peli rosa, el cual estaba comiendo un cuenco de Ramen.

-E-Estábamos… o-ocupados- exclamo Natsu mientras engullía los fideos.

-Eso no es una respuesta tarado, no me interesa lo que te pase a ti pero… ¿Por qué involucras a mi hermana?- Mirajane sujeto del cuello al peli rosa.

-Mira-nee, ya te dije que solo ayudo a entrenar con ellos- su hermana aun así lo ignoro y trataba de ahorcar a su futuro esposo.

-¡S-Suéltame!- exclamo el peli rosa mientras era movido violentamente.

 _ **-TING-**_

 _ **-TING-**_

 _ **-TING-**_

En eso las campanas de la catedral de magnolia comenzó a sonar, y toda la ciudad comenzó a temblar, eso solo significaba una sola cosa.

-Él ha regresado- exclamo Makarov sonriendo con orgullo por su mejor hombre.

En eso se escuchan los pasos, todos los miembros estaban esperando el momento perfecto para que el entrara.

Cana se puso nerviosa, ya que hoy sería el día en el que le confesaría- (Tengo que decirle hoy)- ella comenzó a ganar valor de lo más profundo de su ser.

 _ **-CRASH-** en eso la pared se destroza y aparece Gildarts, el maestro y los mas adultos solo se ponen pálidos, porque el hombre olvido de nuevo usar la entrada._

-¿Qué curioso aseguraba que había una puerta?- se preguntó el peli naranja a el mismo.

-¡IMBÉCIL, DESTRUISTE LA PARED!- todos los adultos le gritan mientras él se lleva su mano detrás del cuello.

-JAJAJAJAJA, no han cambiado nada con su sentido del humor, pero aun así ¿Dónde dejaron la puerta?- esto hizo a todos caerse.

Gildarts se acercó frente al maestro Makarov y este le sonríe, en eso el pequeño hombre regresa el gesto.

-Es bueno que regresaras- en eso le ofrece una tarra de cerveza.

-Sí, es bueno estar en casa y bueno…- antes de que terminara de hablar alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡GILDARTS, PELEA CONMIGO!- el peli rosa se lanzó a él con su puño en llamas _ **\- "Karyū no Tekken"-** _en eso lanzo el golpe, el maestro Makarov, Erza y Mirajane se sorprendieron por la velocidad del chico ya que era más rápido que antes, incluso parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

 _ **-PUM-** pero aun así el peli naranja fue más rápido que Natsu y de un golpe en la cabeza logro incrustarlo en el suelo._

-¿Aun sigues aquí?, es extraño creí que estarías haciendo algún desastre como siempre- el solamente sonríe mientras ve al peli rosa que trata de ponerse de pie.

-¡Maldición!, aun así te derrotare y cuando llegue el día me reiré de ti viejo- al peli naranja le tembló una ceja violentamente por lo último dicho.

-¿Tu? ¿Derrotarme? JAJAJAJAJA, aun te falta mucho para que eso suceda Natsu- el decide darle un trago a la cerveza.

El peli rosa solo decide regresar a su lugar para continuar comiendo, las personas regresaron a sus cosas, pero todos escucharían el informe que le daría el peli naranja al maestro.

-Dime Gildarts… ¿Cómo te fue con tu misión? Y aún más importante ¿Hiciste lo que te encargue?- el maestro comenzó a tomar de su cerveza mientras veía al hombre.

-La misión de clase SS, fue un éxito, el único problema es que tuve que usar la recompensa para reconstruir unas cuantas casas que se destruyeron en el acto- el maestro no se preocupó esta vez, ya que sabe que es normal en ese tipo de misiones, pero que los más jóvenes con misiones clase D hagan eso, si es una exageración.

-¿Y lo del encargo?- pregunto el maestro nuevamente mientras lo veía ponerse serio unos momentos a su mejor mago.

-Hay muchos problemas de lo que crees- este comentario llamo la atención de todos, incluso dejaron de hacer sus cosas para acercarse y escuchar lo que dirían.

-¿Qué tan grave es?- pregunto el maestro igual de serio.

-¡Demasiado!, pero no te preocupes, solo estoy esperando su mensaje para ponerme en acción- el maestro levanto su ceja izquierda con curiosidad.

-Podrías contarme, la espera me está matando- el peli naranja comenzó a reír un poco.

-Bien, después de que termine el encargo me sorprendió varias cosas, comenzaron a usar armas con lacrimas mágicas, era una tecnología que antes no había visto- en eso Gildarts de su bolsa café que tiene aún lado de la silla, sacó una pistola, la puso en el mostrador del bar- Según esos idiotas que me atacaron… son armas que pertenecen a las capitales- el maestro se puso mucha más serio que antes.

-¿Crees que están a punto de ocasionar una guerra?- pregunto Wakaba el cual veía al peli naranja, este solo negó.

-Incluso uno de ellos me dijo que ni su propio continente sabe de las armas que fueron traídas a nuestro continente- todos asintieron por eso- después de terminar mi misión venia de regreso, pero por algún motivo termine en la villa Lluviosa- todos les cayó una gota de sudor por ese comentario.

-(¡Se volvió a perder!)- todos pesaron mientras veían al hombre reírse un poco.

-El punto es que cuando llegue a la Villa Lluviosa, había más problemas de lo que me imaginaba, comencé a escuchar explosiones así que me dirigí al lugar, y lo que me encuentro es a tres niños sentados cercas de una casa destruida- el hombre se detuvo un momento y darle un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Niños?- pregunto Mirajane- ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar?- el peli naranja, volvió a hablar.

-Resulta que uno de esos niños destruyo dicho lugar, ya que se encontraban hombres haciendo una medicina o algo así me dijo- esto solo elevo la confusión en todos.

-No entiendo, si ese hombre estaba descubriendo una medicina para ayudarnos… ¿Por qué destruiría el lugar?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Yo nunca dije que nos ayudaría- ahora todos entendieron lo que quería decir el peli naranja- El punto es que llegue y me sorprendió verlos, me senté y los conocí un poco, uno de ellos se llama Rogue Cheney tiene 6 años, el otro es Sting Eucliffe con la misma edad que el anterior y el ultimo su nombre es… Son Goku- Natsu y Lissana abren los ojos a más no poder.

-¿LO VISTE?- gritaron Natsu y Lissana.

-¿Lo conocen?- pregunto Gildarts, mientras los niños asienten.

-Si Goku-san derroto a Natsu de un solo golpe- esto hizo que toda la atención se dirigiera a la albina- y desde entonces Natsu ha estado entrenando para ser más fuerte y derrotarlo- esto hizo reír a varios ya que era costumbre del peli rosa hacer eso.

-Eso ¿Cuándo sucedió?- pregunto Erza, recordando los nombres que había escuchado de ellos.

-H-Hace tiempo- contesto Natsu mientras veía al peli naranja- dime… ¿Qué tan fuerte es?- pregunto con emoción contenida.

-Después de que te diga que hicimos, te contare su nivel de poder- el chico asintió rápidamente, en eso se dispuso a contar lo que escucho de Goku, las bases, y su misión- Ese fue el último momento en que nos vimos- todos estaban sorprendidos, 1 señorita y 4 niños haciendo algo suicida.

-¿Estas mintiendo verdad?- pregunto Mirajane incrédula.

-No es mentira- exclamo Gildarts- y déjame decirte que como termine de contarles lo que se, les diré algo que los sorprenderá a todos- en eso el hombre se detiene unos segundos para verlos a todos- Si hablamos del nivel de Goku… diría que es más fuerte que yo- este comentario congelo a todos.

-¿Bromeas verdad?- pregunto Erza en shock.

-No… cuando lo vi pelear en una de esas bases, con un simple golpe fue más que suficiente para derrotar a 20 oponentes, incluso me costó un poco ver su velocidad, aun así tiene fallas, por eso le propuse entrenarlo y el acepto- esto dejo aún más sorprendidos a todos.

-¿Por qué a él lo entrenas y no a nadie de los nuevos?- pregunto Macao, viendo a los infantes.

-Es muy diferente, la complexión de Goku se ve de un niño de 9 años, aunque tiene 12 y su cuerpo demuestra que se tonifica mejor que el de cualquier niño, así que me costaría algo de trabajo uno de ellos lo resista- este comentario irrito a Erza y Mirajane.

-¿Estas retándonos?- exclamaron con enojo.

-¡Sí!- les dijo mientras les sonreía, esto solo les hizo enojar más- Aun así maestro, mientras ellos estaban distraídos, les tome una foto con una Lacrima, por si quieres ver el aspecto de los tres- el maestro asintió mientras le pasaban la Lacrima.

En eso aparece una imagen y sale Sting usando su rugido, Rogue saliendo de su sombra mientras golpea a alguien en el rostro, por ultimo Goku sale golpeando a alguien en el rostro.

-¡Por Kami-sama, Goku-san se estiro!- exclamo Lissana viendo a Goku-¿qué le sucede a su ojo?- pregunto mientras veía que su ojo es de color rojo.

-Goku creció y ahora es más fuerte… ¡LO DERROTARE!- comenzó a gritar Natsu.

-Yo también, si es tan fuerte como dicen, yo lo derrotarte- exclamó Gray en bóxer.

-Espere un segundo… ¿Cómo que se estiro?- pregunto Cana mientras veía al chico.

-Antes su estatura me llegaba a mi cintura- dijo Natsu, todos se sorprenden con ese dato, ya que ahora parecía que en cualquier momento crecería más.

-Ja, parece que tiene cara de tonto- empezó a hablar Mirajane.

-Sí, y mira deja su defensa expuesta- y era verdad lo que dijo Erza, pero como sabemos a Goku siempre le gusta jugar con sus oponentes bajando la guardia.

-A parte su ropa esta algo rasgada, se ve que nunca ha estado en una pelea- siguió Mira mientras veía la imagen.

-Y lo peor de todo, es que nos digan que él es más fuerte que nosotras- volvió a hablar Erza, pero lo curioso es que mientras ellas hablaron estaban rojas del rostro.

-(¡E-Es lindo!)- pensaron ambas chicas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA…vean esto- en eso reproduce un fragmento de la pelea de todos donde se da a revelar que los más chicos eran dragonslayer, esta acción sorprendió al peli rosa y por primera vez en su vida, no se sintió solo se sintió que tenía algo de familia por compartir la misma magia.

Goku se veía que recibió unos cuantos golpes, pero el en todo momento estaba serio y en eso forma una sonrisa- Mi turno- en eso rápidamente a una velocidad que les costaría ver si no fuera porque la Lacrima se ajustó para que lo vieran, golpeo a uno detrás del cuello, a otro le pico los ojos, a un tercer hombre e dio un golpe en la barbilla cuando se elevó un poco salto y con sus pies le dio una patada para que cayera de nuevo al suelo, el cuarto recibió un golpe en la boca del estómago y este cae al suelo inconsciente.

-Ven… se ajustó para que lo puedan ver pero si no estuviera ajustado solo verían un borrón de velocidad- y era verdad lo que dijo- como ven el solo jugo y golpeo a todos- al ver semejante demostración todos los de la nueva generación de magos se sintieron celosos y peor aún al ver que niños más chicos que ellos los superaban por poco.

-Gildarts… ¿Ellos son dragonslayer?- pregunto Natsu mientras apuntaba a Sting y Rogue- Es que hueles a dragón- el peli naranja solo asintió.

-Sí, y muy fuertes para su edad, según me contaron comenzaron a entrenar con Goku con simples dos semanas llagaron a ese nivel- esto sorprendió mas a todos.

-¿Dos semanas?- exclamó una voz que entraba al gremio era el pelirrubio de Laxus- No me jodas, unos mocosos así, solo estas exagerando, la edad te está afectando… anciano- hablo el pelirrubio con enojo mientras veía al peli naranja.

-Ellos en comparación de contigo… conocen lo que es el esfuerzo puro para obtener poder, en cambio tú, tu poder aumento por "eso"- este comentario de Gildarts, hizo enojar demasiado.

-Eso fue muy duro de tu parte- exclamo Makarov.

-Créeme, a ese chico le falta que alguien le demuestre que no es el más fuerte del mundo, ya que hay alguien que conozco que ni en un millón de años podre alcanzarlo- el bebió de la cerveza- En fin creo que iré a casa a descansar- Él se levantó y se dirigió a la pared.

 _ **-CRASH-** el volvió a destruir la pared._

-Por cierto, deberían considerar poner la puerta- en eso el sale dejando al maestro llorando.

-Gray, Lissana, Happy… ¡A ENTRENAR!- todos se dirigieron a la misma pared y de un golpe todos hicieron un agujeró para salir.

-USTEDES MOCOSOS, NO SIGAN SU EJEMPLO- grito mientras seguía llorando demasiado.

 _Con Kagura_

-¡Solo destruimos la base que está en el centro del pueblo, y mañana mismo partimos con dirección a Oshibana!- exclamo Yuno mientras ve a las chicas asentir- ¿Ustedes que piensan hacer?- pregunto mientras veía a los tres invitados nuevos.

-Yo me quedare en este lugar- exclamo Yasha viendo a Yuno.

-Yo pienso viajar para encontrar a mi hermano- exclamo Kanon, era lógico ya que ese es su propósito.

-Y-Yo t-también quiero viajar y-y conocer el mundo- exclamo Hancock, con algo de nervios mientras los ve a todos- Q-Quiero t-tener más valor en m-mí, y-y c-creo que estaría b-bien si me llego u-unir a un gremio- ella comenzó a sonreír por eso.

-¡Bien, vayamos a la base!- los demás se despidieron del albino, el cual levanto su mano y se despidió.

-¿C-Creen que el estará b-bien?- pregunto Hancock, le costaba algo de trabajo creer que se separarían después de convivir demasiado tiempo.

-¡Él dijo que no permitiría que le pasara algo como antes, así que puede que se vuelva más fuerte!- exclamo Kanon mientras sonreía un poco- puede que en el futuro nos encontremos de nuevo- él le sonríe a la pelinegra, la cual se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza, ya que aún le cuesta trabajo convivir con los hombres.

-Entonces ¿hasta dónde nos acompañaran Kanon-sama, Hancock-sama?- pregunto Yukino viendo a los mencionados.

-MMMMM veamos yo creo que después de que ellas terminen con la base de Oshibana, tomare mi propio camino- Kanon dijo mientras va alado de la albina- Tal vez encuentro algo de trabajo, ya que estar con la ropa destruida es algo tedioso- lo dijo con algo de gracia, algo curioso en él, ya que rara a la vez bromeaba.

-Y-Yo creo que también, a partir de que terminen de eso, tomare mi camino- dijo Hancock, mientras ve a Kagura sacar algo que nadie sabía que era, y era la cámara de Goku, la cual la dejo por motivos de que solo llevo su báculo y la esfera, obviamente quería cargar menos para no batallar con cargamento.

-¡Volteen!- ellos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Kagura.

 _ **-CLIC-**_

En eso un flash salió de la cámara, y a los pocos segundos empezó a salir la foto de los dos con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Juvia viendo la foto.

-¡Esto es una cámara, permite tomar fotos, ven esta es la foto!- Yuno se acercó a observar la foto.

-Vaya, ni siquiera ahora han creado esto en Fiore, si queríamos tener una foto, era comprar una Lacrima y esta misma guardaba la foto, no la podíamos tener en físico o simplemente en contratar a un pintor y que dibujara lo que queríamos, pero eso tomaría horas- ella tomo la foto viéndola y a decir verdad veía que era de mejor calidad que los dibujos de cualquier pintor.

-¡Increíble!- exclamaron todos los niños mientras veían las fotos.

-Por cierto hay algo que tengo dudas… ¿Qué edad tienen?- pregunto Yuno mientras veía a los niños.

-¡Yo t-tengo 9 años!- exclamo la pelinegra.

-Yo tengo 10 años- hablo Kanon.

-Juvia tiene 12 años- esto hizo que se dieran cuenta de algo, Juvia era la mayor de todas- Yukino tiene 6 años y Kagura 11 años- informo mientras veía a los demás.

-¿Podemos tomarnos una foto?- pregunto Yukino con estrellitas en los ojos, todos asintieron, era muy difícil negarse a esa sonrisa.

 _ **-CLIC-** de alguna manera lograron acomodar la cámara para que tomara la foto, Yuno estaba detrás de todos mientras los traía a todos en un abrazo, Kanon estaba sonriendo un poco, Hancock sonrojada por la cercanía de todos, Juvia sonriendo con alegría, Yukino se encuentra agachada sonriendo mientras hace el signo de la paz con ambas manos por ultimo Kagura se encuentra del lado derecho levantando su mano derecha y elevando su pulgar._

La cámara saco 3 fotos, Kagura se acercó y rejunto las tres y entrego dos; una a Kanon y la otra a Hancock.

-¿Por qué nos das esta?- pregunto Kanon confundido.

-Es un recuerdo de todos, cuando llegue el momento y nos veamos me gustaría que nos tomemos otra todos juntos de nuevo- todos aceptaron lo que dijo Kagura.

Todos decidieron avanzar y llegar al centro del pueblo, cuando llegaron se encontraron con la tumba.

-¿Qué podemos hacer aquí?- se preguntaba Yukino.

-¡Tal vez puede haber un botón escondido, a pesar de los años los mecanismos no han cambiado mucho!- dijo Yuno mientras buscaba algún interruptor.

-Por qué movemos la lanza que parece más falsa que los dientes de mi abuela- dijo Kanon viendo la lanza del sujeto que la sujetaba.

-Pero dijiste que no conociste a tus padres… ¿Cómo conociste a tu abuela?- pregunto Yukino mientras ve al peli azul.

-Eso se llama Sarcasmo- explico Yuno viendo a su hija la cual asintió ante eso-Se ve que aprendes rápido las cosas con solo escucharlas una vez, Kanon-kun- el chico asintió a esto.

-Muy bien, vemos yo diría que es así- Yuno movió la lanza, en eso la tumba comenzó a moverse hacia al lado izquierdo, una vez hecho esto se podían ver unas escaleras que descendían debajo de la tumba.

-Wow- exclamó Juvia mientras veía las escaleras- ¡Juvia baja primero!- y así como dijo fue la primera en bajar.

Cuando todos bajaron el lugar parecía un tremendo laberinto, la peli morada al ver esto comenzó a llorar a montones para ser más específica a cascadas, ¿Por qué el universo le ponía laberinto?

-Como hay varios caminos, iremos de la siguiente manera Kanon tu iras en el primero de la izquierda, Hancock tu iras en el del centro, Juvia tú te dirigirás al segundo de la izquierda, Kagura tu iras al tercero de la derecha, Yukino y yo iremos al primero de la derecha, si en dado caso llegan a encontrar camino cerrado regresen al principio, y vayan al camino de otro- todos asintieron, bueno Kagura lo hizo literalmente llorando, después de eso todos entraron en sus caminos.

Kanon comenzó a caminar unos minutos, en eso comienza la primera traba del camino el camino de la derecha estaba cerrado y el de la izquierda está abierto el siguió ese camino, en eso llega a un lugar muy extendido, el ve que hay otro camino así que decide esperar unos minutos para ver si alguien viene de esa ruta.

Kagura ella estaba en una gran encrucijada- ¿Derecha o Izquierda?- ella estaba decidiendo cuál de los dos caminos debería de dar, pero el problema es que no sabía cuál de los dos ir- Veamos… ¿Qué haría Goku-kun?- en eso su mente imagino a Goku clonarse- Rayos, debería pedirle que me enseñe esa técnica me sería útil en momentos así- dejo de lado ese comentario y se volvió a concentrar, en eso le llego a la mente a Goku haciendo el Kamehameha- Eso tampoco me ayuda- exclamo irritado- ¡Izquierda!- ella decidió seguir su sentido común, ya era hora de que dejara ese pequeño trauma a los laberintos.

-Vamos- Kagura comenzó a caminar- Izquierda- ella siguió ese camino- En frente- ella siguió su instinto- Derecha- ella casi se cae por que comenzó a correr- Izquierda… me caigo- y tal como dijo cae al suelo mientras llora cómicamente, ella se levanta para continuar- Izquierda otra vez- vuelve a elegir ese lado- Derecha- continuo con su camino, en eso se sorprende- ¿Cómo LE HICE PARA ESTAR AQUÍ CONTIGO?- grito mientras veía a Kanon.

-Yo que voy a saber, yo me quede aquí para ver si alguien vendría a este lugar, y en eso viniste corriendo- el comenzó a caminar, la peli morada comenzó a seguirlo.

-Pero no entiendo el cómo fue que llegue aquí si estaba hasta el extremo derecho, parece como si alguien o algo me pusiera junto contigo- exclamo la peli morada mientras volteaba al techo.

-Es curioso, yo siento que somos un mero juego para Kami-sama, él nunca ha bajado al terreno mortal y se ha atrevido a ayudarnos- la peli morada ve al peli azul, el cual va por el camino derecho y ella lo sigue- Aun así, si mi vida es dolorosa le agradezco el haberme puesto en este lugar, ya que los conocí a ustedes- ella sonrió por lo que dijo el chico.

-Pareces un emo, pequeño experimento N° 47- en eso un hombre de cabello rubio con un rostro atractivo, pero para Kagura era raro verlo parecía como si lo golpearon varias veces para que su rostro quedara de esa manera, trae una capa azul, debajo tiene una camisa blanca de vestir, una corbata y unos pantalones de color negro, su calzado era unas sandalias.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntaron ambos infantes muy confundidos.

-Si no hubiera hablado no se darían cuenta de mi presencia- exclamo el pelirrubio- Mi nombre se los diré si llegan a derrotarme- empezó a alardear el hombre, y ahí comienza todo, un hombre alardea de su poder solo para ser humillado por unos niños era algo ya curioso pero no extraño.

-¡Comencemos!- la peli morada corrió directamente a el hombre.

Kagura lanzo un golpe con su mano izquierda, el pelirrubio lo detuvo con su mano derecha, tanto fue que necesitó usar su otra mano como soporte pero aun así la fuerza de golpe tenía la suficiente fuerza para arrastrarlo.

-¿C-Como?- fue lo único que pregunto el hombre.

-No eres el primero en creerse superior y subestimarme- fue lo único que dijo la infante.

-¡Gracias por el dato mocosa!... ahora sufre por mi magia _**"Tetsukōseki kushi" (Pinchos de roca de hierro)-**_ en eso una gran cantidad de pinchos de piedra comenzaron a salir del piso, la peli morada salto atrás para ganar espacio.

-¡Increíble!- exclamo Kanon mientras veía como Kagura retrocedió y seguían saliendo pinchos.

-¿Acaso no me dejaran de seguir?- pregunto Kagura mientras seguía esquivando.

 _ **-"Puño de Roca"-**_ en eso del suelo sale un puño de piedra que le propino un golpe en el rostro a la peli morada.

Kagura salió volando hasta estrellarse y destruir una de las paredes del laberinto.

-E-Eso dolió- exclamo la peli morada, mientras se sobaba su mejilla.

 _ **-"Avalancha de Rocas"-**_ con las piedras de la pared, uso su dedo índice y esta las lanzo a la peli morada y a Kanon.

-KANON- grito Kagura mientras veía como las piedras le golpeaban a ella y al peli azul.

-AAHHGG- grito el peli azul, mientras se estrellaba en la pared y caía inconsciente.

-La p-pelea es e-entre nosotros… e-esto no involucraba a K-Kanon- exclamo Kagura mientras se quitaba las piedras.

-Yo dije que pelearía contra ustedes, por lo tanto él también estaba dentro del combate- exclamo el pelirrubio viendo con una sonrisa oscura al peli azul.

-Si así quieres jugar, está bien _**"Zan no Kata"-**_ ella usa su Archenemy y logra golpear y destruir todos los pinchos con un corte.

-Tanto poder en un simple corte… ahora más que nunca debó de asesinarte si no lo hago en el futuro serás una gran amenaza, _**"Gran pilar de piedra aplastante"-**_ dos de las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a contraerse y dirigirse a ellos para aplastarlos.

Kagura corrió directamente y cogió a Kanon, ella lo puso en su espalda y comenzó a golpear la pared, en eso esta se destruye lo cual evito que pasara algo grave.

-Se ve que eres invencible, pero hay algo que no lo es- la peli morada vio confundido al hombre, en eso muestras que tiene a Kanon, bajo la guardia mientras destruía las paredes, y eso fue algo más grave.

Juvia está usando su _**Wōtā Ryu**_ mientras pelea con varios hombres, ella desde hace unos minutos escucho el estruendo golpe donde estaba Kanon esto la preocupo demasiado- (Cuando Juvia termine aquí, Juvia se dirigirá a ayudarte Kanon-san)- ella lanzo su dragón de agua, el cual golpeo a tres hombres.

Hancock para su suerte no le toco pelear con nadie así que ella tuvo que regresar al inicio ya que termino en un callejón sin salida, ella escucho el estruendo ruido del lugar de Kanon, esto la preocupo demasiado.

Yuno y Yukino las dos estaban dirigiéndose al lugar de Kanon, ya que a la mitad del camino se enfrentó a unos hombres no había nada mejor que caer al suelo por los efectos de un aumento de gravedad x2, cuando llego al lugar ve a Kanon en el suelo y Kagura de rodillas tosiendo demasiado, mientras un hombre pelirrubio sostenía un frasco.

-¿Q-Que me d-diste?- pregunto Kagura mientras veía al hombre.

-Esto es una droga que fue creada por la villa Lluviosa- la mención de esto preocupo a todos, ya que Goku se encontraba en dicho lugar-se parecen a las pastillas de Etherion, la diferencia es que esto alterara tu magia y tus sentidos, poco a poco perderás la cordura y atacaras a todos, estarás así hasta que el efecto termine lo cual dura 3 días a menos que recibas el antídoto- la peli morada comenzó a ponerse roja, un ejemplo de que la pastilla comenzó a hacer efecto en ella.

-Kagu-chan- hablo su madre, que al verla cogió a Kanon y se dirigió con ella- ¡Quiero que salgan de aquí, vayan a la casa y quiero que en todo momento trates de calmarte, conseguiré el antídoto aun así deba de sacárselo a golpes o en peor de los casos castrarlos con un cuchillo oxidado!- su mirada se volvió demasiado oscura, cualquiera que la viera diría que ese hombre no saldría vivo de ese lugar.

-JAJAJAJAJA, el antídoto se encuentra en Oshibana, yo le envié la cura a Komatsu, así que si la quieres tendrás que dirigirte a dicho lugar- exclamó el hombre, en eso Yuno tomo la Archenemy y se trono los nudillos.

-Kanon, ten encargo a mi pequeña- el peli azul había despertado hace unos minutos así que escucho todo, el asintió mientras jalaba de la mano a la peli morada y la albina.

-¿Qué piensas hacernos?, en vez de creerte la gran cosa porque no mejor te quitas tu yukata y me das una buena mamada- la castaña lo ve más seria que antes.

 _ **-"Cambio de gravedad x6"-**_ el hombre cae al suelo mientras sus huesos se rompen- Ahora conocerás lo que es el verdadero infierno… espero que puedas ir al baño después de esto- ella desenfundo a Archenemy mientras acerca el filo de la katana peligrosamente al trasero del hombre.

 _ **-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**_ lo último que se escucho fue un grito en todo el lugar.

Juvia y Hancock vieron a los tres saliendo mientras Kagura estaba roja y comenzaba a sudar demasiado- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Juvia viendo a sus hermanas.

-Vamos a la casa- dijo Kanon mientras todos salían de la base.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, amarraron a Kagura en la cama para que no hiciera algo por miedo de que los atacara, los primeros minutos sí estuvo muy alterada parecía que un demonio la había poseído, luego por no poder cumplir lo que la pastilla tenía la función le dio una terrible fiebre, de vez en cuando se comportaba muy agresiva, en la noche llego Yuno.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña?- pregunto a los demás niños.

-Tiene fiebre y de vez en cuando su comportamiento es agresivo, pero ahora está tranquila, incluso le tapamos los ojos, ya que como sabe usar su gravedad con la vista sería muy malo si nos viera y nos atacara de esa manera- exclamo Hancock viendo a Yuno.

Yuno se acercó y toco la frente de su hija- La fiebre está aumentando- ella tomo un trapo y lo mojo con agua, en eso lo coloca en su frente- Tenemos un problema en este pueblo no hay doctores, así que solo queda que Kagu-chan resista un poco- exclamo la peli castaña mientras soltaba unas lágrimas al ver a su hija en ese estado.

-K-Ka-san…-Kagura señalo un ropero.

-¡Tranquila, pequeña estas delirando!- ella tomo la mano de su hija y la enlazo con la suya, todo esto paso mientras era visto por todos los demás.

Kanon no soporto ver esto así que salió de la casa, el suspiro un par de veces mientras recuerda que todo eso fue su culpa, sabe que Yuno-san no se separaría de ella, Juvia tampoco, Hancock no sabe magia y menos pelear, por ultimo Yukino ella es la más chica de todos era imposible que ella tuviera los conceptos básicos de pelea, así que el único que queda es el causante de todo.

El comenzó a caminar directamente a la salida de Onibus, en eso ve un cartel de madera con la siguiente información… "Oshibana 5 km"… él no lo pensó dos veces y salió del pueblo con tal de encontrar la cura para ayudar a Kagura.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku, Sting y Rogue están con las manos en la cadera mientras hacen un Kamehameha, cuando lo lanzan se ve que el primero es celeste, el segundo es blanco y el ultimo negro, todos golpean a una piedra destruyéndola, los chicos comienzan a reír.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura tiene su Archenemy desenfundada ella hace un corte vertical a una esfera de agua, al reventar sale Juvia con un dragón de agua detrás de ella, Yukino tiene la llave dorada extendida y al lado de ella una mujer pelinegra bien dotada con un bikini de rayas con dos telas que cuelgan de su cintura.**_

* * *

Kanon se detuvo en el bosque mientras hacia una fogata con unas cuantas ramas, el contemplaba la llama mientras tenía un solo pensamiento-(¡No te preocupes Kagura-san, yo iré por la cura, te la debo ya que por mi culpa estas en ese estado!)- el chico decidió descansar, ya que cuando despierte continuara el camino.

Kanon despertó, aun no amanecía el decidió continuar, el haría lo que fuera para salvar a la peli morada, mientras en la casa con las chicas Yuno aún no se dormía por dos motivos; el primero era por cuidar a su hija, la cual en momentos empeoraba su estado y el segundo es…- ¿Por qué aun no regresa Kanon?- se preguntó ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeña la cual respiraba pesadamente.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Pasaron dos horas y Kanon pudo llegar a Oshibana, el admite que le costó, ahora la encrucijada seria encontrar una casa en un árbol, el cómo sabe de eso se debe a que Yuno les conto los lugares donde atacarían, así que el comenzó a buscar en los alrededores, ya que solo había una gran cantidad de árboles a las afueras del pueblo, lo más probable del porque no podía encontrarla es que puede estar escondido con un camuflaje mágico, él estuvo buscando en cada árbol y tal como lo pensó tenían camuflaje, él se sentó en el suelo mientras recargaba su espalda en una gran piedra- ¿Dónde podrá estar esa base?- el solo observa a su alrededor, el suspira pesadamente, han pasado unas horas así que no tenía tiempo para estar sentado y relajarse.

El peli azul junto una piedra y la lanzo al árbol frente a él, curiosamente cuando golpeo el árbol, se vieron ondas en dicho lugar, el observa eso, se talla los ojos, recogió una piedra y la volvió a lanzar, y obtuvo el mismo resultado- ¿Enserio?, no puedo creerlo estuvo frente a mi todo este tiempo- él se levantó y se acercó, al hacerlo cuando toco el árbol por momentos pudo ver las escaleras que conducían a la cima del árbol, no dudo en subir las escaleras, al llegar a la cima dio un paso y pudo pasar el camuflaje ve que en efecto parece una casa sobre un árbol, lo destacable es que fuera de dicha casa hay contenedores inflamables, o eso es lo que cree ya que el dibujo de una flama no es buen augurio.

-¿Qué haré?- empezó a replantearse sus opciones- Mi magia es inestable, no se luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, mis energías son muy pocas debido a que mi cuerpo está muy descuidado… creo que tendré que usar mi inteligencia en una situación así- comenzó a suspirar un par de veces, luego avanzo pero no a la puerta eso sería muy predecible, así que comenzó a rodear la casa viendo todos los lugares donde podría entrar, en el encuentra una rejilla- ¡Por ese lugar puedo entrar!- el comenzó a aplicar algo de fuerza y lo retiro de la pared, antes de entrar el recogió unas piedras.

Comenzó a caminar por el ducto, debe de admitir que hacia algo de calor porque era muy estrecho, en eso el camino se divide en dos direcciones izquierda y derecha, volteo a ver ambos lados, en la izquierda había un ventilador hasta el fondo, era más que obvio que seguiría la derecha, cuando giro para la derecha comenzó a avanzar, ve que también hay una rendija y observo el suelo, habían un par de hombres.

-Oye es extraño el radar mágico dice que hay alguien más aquí con nosotros- exclamo un hombre con una arma su compañero reviso el radar y había tres puntos en el mismo lugar cuando solo estaban los dos.

-¡Tienes razón!- Kanon se dio cuenta que esos radares serian un problema si se llega a mover de ese lugar sería peligroso y se darían cuenta de su ubicación, tenía solo 6 piedras así que debe usarlas sabiamente, pensó unos momentos, no puede lanzar la piedra a un lado ya que el ruido no serviría ahora, cogió una piedra, y comenzó a colocarle magia

-(Espero que esto altere su radar y cuando menos lo piensen atacarlos)- tal como pensó Kanon eso sucedió.

-EY ¡Mira el radar está actuando raro!- en eso de los tres puntos uno de ellos comenzó a crecer hasta llenar todo el diámetro en su radar.

-¡Esta aquí con nosotros!... pero ¿Dónde?- se preguntaba otro hombre.

-(Espero no usar demasiado poder para matarlos)- soltó la piedra y tuvo un efecto peculiar, hizo un pequeño agujero en el ducto, pero cuando llego con los hombres la piedra estallo por la cantidad de poder acumulada y mando a volar a los hombres dejándolos inconscientes y activando las alarmas- (¿Cómo fue posible que una piedra hiciera eso?)- se preguntó a si mismo mentalmente, dejo de lado eso y continuo avanzando.

-(Veamos si yo tuviera una cura súper importante… ¿Dónde la escondería?... o claro si soy el líder la tendría yo mismo, ya que de esa manera cuando comience un ataque tiene dos opciones; destruir la cura y quedarse a pelear o simplemente huir junto con la cura, pero no ha pasado más de 40 segundos desde que las alarmas se activaron así que aún debe estar en la casa)- siguió avanzando lentamente.

Kanon se detuvo y salió del ducto era momento de seguir rápidamente a pie, volteo a todos lados para ver si había hombres y para su suerte había 5 hombres.

-¡Esta haya!- un hombre apunto la esquina donde se encuentra el, Kanon se preocupó demasiado, tendría que despedirse de otra piedra.

-¡Tomen esto!- salió brevemente de su escondite para lanzar la piedra, cuando los hombres vieron eso pensaron reírse _ **\- "Actívate duplicación de Géminis"-**_ en eso la piedra se multiplico debido a su aumento de magia que le influyo, pero como siempre su magia se descontrolo y dicha piedra se convirtieron en un total de 100.

-¿Qué RAYOS?- preguntaron/gritaron todos los hombres, dichas piedras golpearon a los hombres en todas partes del cuerpo y cuando digo todas me refiero a todas… ósea como 5 piedras le golpearon en el escrito y 4 en las bolas, de esa manera mis lectores los hombres perdieron algo llamado hombría.

Kanon ve el resultado de su magia- ¡Es muy inestable!... qué curioso algo blanco les sale a los hombres de su boca- eso blanco es la alma de todos ya que literalmente se están muriendo de dolor.

Siguió caminando y como siempre habían dos caminos- ¿Por qué siempre hacen eso?... ¡Derecha!- literalmente corrió al llegar a la esquina pudo ver unos tanques como los que se encuentran a fuera de la casa y 4 hombres se detuvieron de sacarlos mientras veían al niño- ¡Recordatorio, quitarle un radar a esos hombres para saber si hay enemigos cercas de mi o no!-volvió a usar otra de sus piedras con magia, pero tuvo el fatal error de lanzarla a un tanque blanco y no solo eso sino que lo atravesó- Ups- en eso corre y regresa al lugar anterior, y se escondió cercas del ducto.

 _ **-BBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM-**_ esa explosión llamaría mucho más la atención que antes y no solo eso destruyo el camino derecho así que iría al izquierdo, pero antes recogió uno de los radares de los hombres, se lo coloco en su mano izquierda y avanzo.

Se dirigió ahora a la izquierda en todo momento checaba el radar, cuando llego al frente había una puerta en el radar solo aparecía una fuente de poder que no era del.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio una persona que lo hizo congelarse vio al hombre pelinegro con el cabello puntiagudo, su ojo derecho de color rojo era demasiado intimidante, pero el trasplanté izquierdo de color morado era mucho peor, sus ojos demostraban que parecía un completo demonio, trae puesto una gabardina morada sin playera mostrando su peco desnudo al público, no es como si le importara, un pantalón blanco y unas botas negras.

-Parece que fuiste liberado de tu celda aberración- Kanon sintió un gran miedo el ser visto por ese hombre.

-¿P-Porque n-no has h-huido?- pregunto cómo pudo Kanon.

-Para que huir si mi amenaza es una personal débil-

-N-No soy débil-

-¿Enserio? Si no fueras débil hubieras impedido que tu hermano Saga fuera usado como conejo de indias, y luego ser entregado a Grimoire Heart-

-A-Aun así, t-trate lo mejor que pude, t-tu m-me golpeaste, redujiste la comida en mi celda p-para que este más débil-

-Aun con eso eres débil, dejaste que la única persona que es tu familia fuera arrebatada de ti, y ni siquiera sabes si el sigue igual-

-¿Q-Que le hiciste?- pregunto muy dudoso.

-Es muy fácil romper a un niño mentalmente y más si es débil de voluntad- en eso el hombre se levanta- Le enseñe cuan oscuro es el mundo, cuando el maestro Purehito vino a mí por alguien fuerte le ofrecí alguien con el cual pueda moldearlo a su voluntad- en eso su mirada se volvió más oscura, y sus manos apareció un minúsculo sello mágico, y lanzo un torrente de fuego, Kanon lo esquivo apenas.

-M-Maldición, no podre acertarle un golpe- en eso cuenta las piedras que le quedan lo cual son un total de tres, debía provecharlas lo mejor que podía- ¡TOMA ESTO!- lanzo la piedra rodeada de magia, Komatsu la atrapo con una mano y decidió ponerle su propia magia.

-Te la regreso… error del mundo- Kanon se quedó en shock por su comentario cuando menos lo piensa la piedra lo golpeo en la boca del estómago.

-Q-QUEMA- grito Kanon mientras se movía rápidamente y la piedra caía de su estómago, se levantó su playera o lo que quedaba la marca de la piedra en su estómago- N-No importa, toma de nuevo- lanzo pero esta vez la piedra se volvió un total de 300 piedras.

Komatsu abrió los ojos ya que no esperaba que una falla hiciera eso, tuvo que esquivarlo pero no pudo esquivar todos, y uno lo golpeo en el rostro, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle una herida del lado derecho.

-GAKI- apareció de nuevo su sello mágico y lanzo una bola de fuego de su boca.

Kanon corrió y rejunto dos piedras que había en el suelo, tuvo suerte ya que las piedras se calentaron demasiado que salía humo de estas, lo bueno es que rompió parte de su camisa para recoger las piedras y amarrarlas para no quemarse.

-No podre ganarle así que me arriesgare- giro la tela con las piedras, cuando las lanzas estas salieron más de 500 piedras y cada una tenía energía estelar, estas avanzaron a una velocidad que no pudo ver el pelinegro y no tuvo de otra más que recibir las piedras, ya que su velocidad no era el mejor.

-F-Fue un buen golpe, Gaki… pero aun así soy más fuerte que tu- en eso recibe un golpe en la entrepierna proporcionado por el infante, el hombre se pone pálido y su alma sale de su cuerpo.

-D-Debo buscar la cura- Kanon se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a buscar lo más que pudo, en los cajones, estantería de libros, debajo de los sofás, pero no había nada…solo quedaba un lugar.

Se acercó al pálido Komatsu y metió su mano en el bolsillo de a gabardina del hombre y saco dos frascos, no sabría cual es cual, él se guardó los frascos, cuando pensaba irse alguien sujeto su mano, y ese era Komatsu que lo veía con notable odio.

-C-Como decía… te enseñare el mayor infierno de todos- su sonrisa se volvió agresiva y golpeo al peli azul en el rostro, pero como lo tenía sujetado no le daría oportunidad de soltarse, comenzó a golpearlo, lo sujetó del cuello y lo incrusto en el suelo mientras el peli azul dejaba de moverse.

-¿C-C-C…C-Como?- pregunto el peli azul mientras su vista se volvía borrosa.

-Las pastillas de Etherion ayudan demasiado- en eso Kanon ve un frasco cercas del, así que eso debió darle un gran poder.

-Antes de morir te diré algo que te molestara… tu hermano… ya… perdió… su humanidad…- en eso con su bota comenzó a aplastar el cráneo del peli azul- y lo mejor de todo… ya no duda al matar… como tú- en eso mueve su pie violentamente lastimando más al peli azul.

 _ **[Escuchar Fairy Tail Main Theme Piano Versión]**_

Por ultimo Komatsu lo pateo y lo lanzo cercas del frasco Etherion, el chico solo comienza a recordar su vida con su hermano gemelo como los dos en la calle se cuidaban así mismos, el cómo batallaban para conseguir comida y aun así el velaba más por su hermano que era muy tímido, cuando reían por las bromas que hacían cuando robaban comida, en eso cuando la desgracia llego a ellos cuando son capturados, el primer día fueron torturados, en eso su hermano Saga uso su magia la cual llamo mucho a atención de Komatsu su hermano fue el segundo niño en llevárselos, Komatsu para torturarlo le mostraba de vez en cuando el cómo azotaba con un látigo a su hermano, las quemaduras que le hacía , un día llego el pelinegro y le dio la noticia de que su hermano fue llevado por Purehito, su vida se volvió más oscura, recortándole su comida de la semana a un simple pan duro y un vaso de agua, en veces ni eso, estuvo sufriendo de esa manera por 1 año y seis meses, en eso conoció a Hancock una chica tímida que se preocupaba por él, según Komatsu el sería el último en irse pero no como los demás sino que lo mataría por ser un error.

En eso recuerda a su nueva luz, ve borrosamente a Yasha tendiéndole la mano, Hancock aun lado del sonriendo tímidamente, Kagura levantando su mano izquierda con su pulgar, Juvia ofreciéndole su mano, Yukino sonriendo, Yuno viéndolo con un toque maternal, ella solo dijo unas palabras- ¡Levántate… tú no eres débil has demostrado que tu determinación y esfuerzo pudiste llegar hasta donde estas!- en eso la imagen de un Goku antes del estirón aparece también mientras extiende su mano.

[N/A: El ya vio la apariencia de Goku por fotografías que le mostraron, más no sabe cómo es su voz]

-¡LEVÁNTATE!- todos gritaron excepto Goku- ¡SUPERA Y ROMPE ESE LIMITE, NO IMPORTA SI TU CUERPO ES DESTRUIDO, SIEMPRE LEVÁNTATE Y PRUEBA LO CONTRARIO!- el peli azul comenzó a mover sus manos para apoyar peso en ellos y comenzar a levantarse.

 _ **[Terminar Fairy Tail Main Theme Piano Versión]**_

Komatsu se estaba alejando del chico, en eso se detiene mientras sus ojos se abren de impresión y bajo la vista, en eso ve que una piedra paso débilmente junto a sus pies- ¿Sigues con vida?- se da la vuelta para ver al peli azul.

-N-N-No… m-me rendiré… t-tengo q-que salvarla- lo dijo mientras sus pies temblaban demasiado.

-JAJAJAJAJA, estas temblando en cualquier momento morirás solo déjate morir de una vez, y libraras al mundo de tu existencia, deja de pelear- el hombre ve que Kanon se pone recto a pesar de estar temblando.

-E-Es cierto q-que ya no quiero pelear… pero lo seguiré haciendo- Komatsu solo se molestó más por su respuesta.

-Tienes miedo de lastimarme ¿no es así?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta del peli azul- Sigue pensando de esa manera y créeme serás de las primeras personas en morir por esos ideales tan estúpidos, si no quieres hacerlo sufrirás el castigo que te daría en el futuro- el comenzó a acercarse, pero la sonrisa de Kanon lo freno.

-Es cierto que yo dije que no quiero combatir por temor a lastimar a los demás,… ¡Jamás volveré a pensar así! ¿Acaso debo arrepentirme por herir a mis enemigos, cuando ellos no lo hacían mientras nos herían?, me hiciste abrir los ojos si no derroto al enemigo muchas personas más van a terminar lastimados, ¡Ahora lo entiendo!...- el levanto su vista y ve al hombre.

-¿Qué diablos dices?, se supone que deberías estar roto y lleno de maldad, un niño normal no soportaría todo lo que te está pasando- el hombre se mostraba cada vez más confundido.

-…A pesar de que diga eso reconozco que la maldad me cegó, y luego llego una nueva luz de esperanza en mí, en realidad no tengo derecho de hablar sobre justicia, pero aun si es un crimen matar a los enemigos, entonces me librare de todos los malvados del mundo y después aceptare el castigo que Kami tiene para nosotros… ¡Por ahora debo luchar!- cuando Komatsu pensaba hablar ve que Kanon tiene una pastilla en sus manos.

-¿No estarás pensando en…?- el ve que se llevó la pastilla a su boca y la comió.

En eso una ola súbita de magia inundo la habitación, Kanon sintió que su magia se equilibró con la pastilla, sin embargo tenía un problema, sus heridas estaban causándole más daño que antes.

-Como dije… e-esto se termina aquí- su poder comenzó a aumentar.

-Que farsa es esa, te levantaste por la amistad, ese poder es absurdo, ¿Cuándo has visto a algún loco recibiendo poder por el sentimiento de la amistad?- en un gremio muy conocido para todos estornudaron.

-P-Para mí no existe esa clase de aumento de poder… ya te lo dije el esfuerzo, mi voluntad y mi nueva luz de esperanza me impulsaran a moverme aun si mi cuerpo no soporte este aumento… lo terminare con un golpe- ¿Acaso Komatsu escucho bien… dijo que en un golpe terminaría todo?

-¡Inténtalo, pero también lo terminare con un golpe!- sus manos apareció unos tornados de fuego.

Komatsu lanzo con ambas manos un tornado de fuego, Kanon estiro su mano para lanzar un golpe.

 _ **-BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM-**_

Una gran cortina de humo se generó por los ataques, cuando se aclaró todo, Komatsu comenzó a tallarse los ojos, a decir verdad sentía un gran dolor en sus piernas pero lo dejo de lado, el sonrió al ver que el peli azul estaba incrustado en la pared con notables quemaduras de segundo grado por los brazos y sus pies, sin embargo el peli azul aún seguía consciente, ya que estaba sonriendo mientras veía al hombre.

-¿Por qué sonríes mocoso?- era algo que no entendía Komatsu ya que el gano, y aun así el chico sonreía como si hubiera ganado.

-¿Acaso no sientes dolor?- esa pregunta shockeo al pelinegro y a decir verdad sentía demasiado dolor- S-Si no me e-entiendes… m-mira tus p-piernas- Komatsu hace caso y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado.

 _ **-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-**_ Komatsu comienza a gritar de dolor, ya que sobre sus piernas había una gran cantidad de escombros del techo que cayó sobre sus pies destruyéndolos por completo- ¿C-Como p-paso esto?- en eso recuerda que Kanon lanzo un golpe directamente al techo.

Kanon se mueve un poco de la pared y cae al suelo, el con mucho esfuerzo se levanta y comienza a caminar- T-Te confiaste- exclamo con mucho cansancio, en eso el dolor aumento más- M-Mi cuerpo no r-resistirá m-mas- el camino directamente a la salida que apenas y seguía intacta.

-N-No dijiste que terminarías con mi vida y los demás malvados del mundo- exclamo Komatsu, Kanon siguió avanzando.

-E.-Estoy muy cansado, para h-hacer algo, así c-como estoy tardare demasiado tiempo e-en llegar, y c-como vez… K-Kami te dio tu merecido- Kanon salió de la habitación.

Kanon salió para regresar a Onibus con cada paso que daba sentía que iba a desfallecer, en sus manos tenia ambos frascos, su vista se nublaba demasiado, como deseaba poder estar bien para llegar al finalizar el día, pero como iba a penas y llevaba dos kilómetros, dejo de pensar en eso y continuo caminando, después de esta experiencia se aseguraría de volverse más fuerte, ya que si lo que dijo Komatsu, su hermano ahora está perdido en otro camino lleno de maldad, con esta experiencia vivida la usaría para futuros combates.

En la casa Yuno estaba muy nerviosa ya que Kanon no regreso a la casa, Kagura estaba empeorando y de vez en cuando señalaba un armario, era extraño eso.

-¿Por qué no llega?- preguntó Yuno, en eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a Yukino, Juvia y Hancock- ¿Alguna noticia sobre Kanon?- pregunto la castaña pero al ver que las tres negaron esto solo hizo preocuparlas aún más.

-Lleva 1 día completo fuera, ¿Dónde pudo haber ido?- pregunto Hancock preocupada por el chico.

-¿Creen que nos dejó para irse por su lado?- pregunto la pequeña Yukino triste al creer que eso hizo el peli azul.

-Juvia no cree eso, se veía frustrado por algo, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué estaría así?- la oji azul hace la pregunta mientras todas tratan de encontrar una respuesta.

-¡P-P-Porque f-fue mi c-culpa!- la voz de un chico llamo la atención de todas, cuando dirigen su vista, todas se sorprenden demasiado por ver el estado del peli azul.

-¿Dónde fuiste?- pregunto Yuno con un tono enojado y preocupado.

Kanon no dijo nada solo extendió ambos frascos, Yuno los tomo confundida hasta que vio las etiquetas de cada uno, en especial el que tenía la palabra "Cura" - ¿F-Fuiste a la b-ase para t-traer la c-cura y s-salvar a mi p-pequeña?- pregunto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, el peli azul asintió, el sale de la habitación, cuando cierra la puerta se recarga en la pared y cae inconsciente.

Yuno se acercó a curar a su hija, le dio una de las pastillas con la palabra cura y ve que su hija comenzó a respirar de una manera más tranquila, ella sale y ve al chico ella lo carga suavemente y lo deja en el sofá, ahora debería de tratar las heridas de Kanon.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

La peli morada comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, ella se tallo los ojos mientras recuerda lo que paso, consumió una pastilla y esta la hizo ponerse en un estado de locura, pero ahora se siente mejor, ella voltea a la derecha y en el suelo se encuentran a sus hermanas Juvia y Yukino, Hancock se encuentra en una silla, por ultimo su madre dormida a lado de ella, esto la extraño demasiado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Al pasar unas cuantas horas le contaron lo que ella hizo durante un día completo, esta al escuchar que apunto varias veces a un armario, las extrañaba en cambio Kagura tenía un semblante serio.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

En el suelo se encuentran Yuno, Yukino, Hancock y Juvia mientras tenían un gran chichón, su madre volteo lentamente a ver a su hija, la mirada que le daba intimidaba demasiado, incluso juro que una aura morada la rodeo y su ojo derecho se volvió completamente roja.

-¿Por qué me golpeas cuando me preocupe demasiado por ti?- ella comenzó a temblar y se arrepentimiento por haber hecho esa tontería.

-B-Bueno… h-hay un motivo e-especial- ella se levantó rápidamente y saco una bolsa gris, de ella saco una judía verde, esto hizo que todas pusieron una cara estoica mientras Yuno se molestaba más, y antes de que la castaña dijera algo salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-REGRESA AQUÍ, KAGURA MIZAKUCHI- grito la castaña mientras comenzaba a corretearla, Kagura en ese momento se arrepintió ya que nunca creyó que un golpe la molestaría tanto, pero lo peor de todo es que no le dio oportunidad de terminar todo lo que quería.

-¡DETENTE!- el grito de Kagura detuvo a su madre momentáneamente.

-¿Piensas aceptar tu castigo?- pregunto con una voz de ultratumba.

-Aun no me dejaste terminar- su madre asintió viéndola aun mal, para que continuara con su explicación- Me dijiste que Kanon-san está herido ¿Dónde está?- Yuno lanzo una mirada de reojo al peli azul que está en el sillón viendo a las dos.

-P-Parece que ya te encuentras b-bien- Kagura avanzo rápidamente al peli azul y le mostro la judía- ¿Y esto?- el pregunto confundido.

-¡Cómelo!- el chico asintió lentamente, y se llevó la judía a su boca, cuando la mastico la semilla no sabía a nada, eso era raro, cuando su garganta paso las partes de la semilla, sintió un gran cambio.

Yuno y las demás vieron que su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse, las quemaduras y las heridas desaparecieron, en eso su cuerpo se comprime y lo asombroso es que su aspecto físico era el de un niño normal, algo extraño ya que él estaba algo desnutrido.

-¿Q-Que me d-diste de comer?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar ya que tenía más de mil preguntas que hacer.

-Se llama "Semillas del ermitaño" , son unas semillas especiales que el maestro Karin nos había dado cuando terminamos su entrenamiento, por lo que dijo tiene la capacidad de llenar el estómago por 10 días y curar las heridas- Yuno recordó lo que uso para sanar a Goku en el torneo de Uranai Baba.

-¿Lo usaste con Son-kun?- pregunto Yuno, su hija asintió- Y ¿Por qué no la usaste antes?- pregunto confundida.

-Por esa razón apuntaba al ropero, para que me diera una semilla del ermitaño y de esa manera el efecto de la droga pasara- esto hizo que todos se pusieran blancos del shock- Pero siempre que apuntaba al ropero una mano tomaba la mía y eso hacía que olvidara el motivo principal de que quería- nadie dijo nada después de eso.

 _ **-PUM-** y todos caen al suelo por la explicación de Kagura, ya que se dieron cuenta que no era necesario la cura, solo bastaba con una semilla y ya._

Un par de horas después todos se encontraban en Oshibana para ser más específicos a las afueras del pueblo y se sorprendieron de ver la destrucción que ocasiono Kanon para traer la cura, todos estaban reunidos por un motivo especial.

-¿Entonces esto es un adiós?- pregunto Yukino triste viendo a Hancock y Kanon.

-Yo quiero volverme fuerte y no ser débil, pienso unirme algún gremio pero para eso viajare y lo buscare yo misma- exclamo Hancock.

-Yo quiero encontrar a mi hermano, y luego puede que entremos a un gremio- el peli azul oculto el asunto de su hermano- Por cierto si algún momento ven a mi hermano pueden darle una paliza por mí- esto confundió a todos- ¡Es como un saludo de hermano gemelo a hermano gemelo!- todas asintieron confundidas- Espero volver a verlas y conocer a Son Goku- él se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de Kagura, lo cual lo sonrojo- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, n-no quiero que Goku me mate- este comentario saco risas en las chicas y un sonrojo en la peli morada.

-ES PARA AGRADECERTE, BAKA- ella se voltea sonrojada, luego sonríe y lanzo algo a los chicos, ellos lo atrapan y ven una semilla para cada uno- Úsenla solo para emergencia- los dos asintieron- y ambos chicos se fueron por su lado, todos los veían irse a los chicos.

-¡Voy a extrañarlos!- exclamo Juvia.

-Todas los extrañaremos- dijo Yuno- Continuemos con el camino ya que Oak está a 4 días de aquí, Son-kun y Bardock-san les quedaba a un día el recorrido así que necesitamos apresurarnos- todas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar directo a su destino.

 _Kanon demostró un gran potencial y una gran voluntad para salvar a Kagura aun que a final de todo no era necesario, pero aun así se revelo grandes cosas de su hermano gemelo, en un futuro podrán encontrarse pero parece que no en buenos términos, y Hancock demostrara que puede ser fuerte pero para eso tiene un gran camino por recorrer- la pantalla se divide y del lazo izquierdo sale Kanon viendo dos fotos la de la mano derecha es un dibujo del y su hermano y la de su mano izquierda es la foto que se tomó con las demás, el sonrió por eso y decidió seguir con su camino, del lado derecho esta Hancock viendo el horizonte, ella sonríe al ver de reojo la foto de su nueva familia, y ella haría lo que fuera para ser más fuerte._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 _ **Donna tokie demo**_

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 _ **Omotteiru yo**_

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 _ **Aenai hi mo every time I feel**_

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 _ **Ah, atadakana te no hira**_

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 _ **Kurumareta heart and soul**_

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 _ **Hanarezu ni koko ni aru**_

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 _ **Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi**_

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 _ **Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo**_

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 _ **I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai**_

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 _ **Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito**_

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 _ **Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara**_

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 _ **Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa**_

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 _ **Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni**_

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 _ **Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni**_

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 _ **Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete**_

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragón Ball])_

 ** _Avance:_**

 _Hola soy Goku, al fin nos hemos encontrado con Kagura y las demás, espera un momento ¿Por qué esta ella sonrojada?- [Goku acerca su frente con la de Kagura mientras ella esta sonrojada, y las demás estaban en shock al ver a Goku mas alto]_

 _Ahora tenemos ayuda de más personas para terminar esta amenaza- [Goku les cuenta sobre Gildarts y ellas cuentan sobre Kanon, Hancock y Yasha]_

 _¡Es momento de que terminemos con todo esto!- [Los 6 chicos llegan a un lugar que dos de ellos ya habían explorado]_

 _¡Solo faltas tú Bora!- [Todos están en Puerto Hargeon, viendo un castillo en una isla alejado del puerto]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Salto en el tiempo"-** [Goku con un platera de manga larga color azul marino y un pans naranja está haciendo unos estiramiento, en eso amarra en su frente una cinta azul marino, Kagura con un saco blanco, debajo de este una playera negra, con una falda y mallas de color negro ajusta su Archenemy, Sting con Rogue realizan unos estiramientos para la pelea final, Juvia con un vestido hecho para la nieve se prepara para lo que viene, por último Yukino y Libra están listas con sus balanzas para la batalla]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [Goku esta serio mientras Kagura luce preocupado por algo, el azabache no resiste más y de una patada rompe la puerta de la base]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragón Ball])_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 ** _Kagura (Zan no Kata): 900._**

 ** _Juvia (Wōtā Ryu): 150._**

 ** _Komatsu: 220._**

 ** _Kanon (Sin control): 110 – 180._**

 ** _Kanon (Duplicación de Géminis): 200._**

 ** _Kanon (Pastilla Etherion): 225._**

 ** _Yuno 208._**

 ** _Yuno (Gravedad x6): 1,248._**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les gustara tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, quiero decirles algo Komatsu sigue vivo, así que no se hagan la idea que Kanon lo mato sino que solo hizo que el perdiera algo importante sus extremidades para caminar, de esa manera recordara que un simple niño sin control alguno de magia pudo humillarlo, y en el siguiente capítulo creo que se hacen una idea de lo que pasara o en otras palabras 2 capítulos mas y termina el año 778, y verán las sorpresas que les tengo preparados a todos ustedes :D**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Dark Blue Wing: ¡Perdón si fue intenso!, si al menos ya no está dicha persona.**_

 _ **P.D. No se me hizo extraño así que eres más que bienvenido y a opinar para que el Fic mejore, hace unas horas comente algo en un Fic pero resulta que no se envió así que se lo que se siente XD, se le agradece a Savoxgut ya que gracias a él tenemos a otra persona que estará con nosotros.**_

 _ **Savoxgut: Los personajes aparecerán en un futuro ya cuando estén más experimentados en la magia y el combate, todos deseábamos eso, pero cuando estaba escribiendo, se me volvió a pasar la costumbre de escribir de más y en veces agregaba con detalles la plática, así que tuve que recortarlo como tenía planeado sería un poco más fuerte no tanto para traumar pero si para que el pidiera clemencia.**_

 _ **Fitoxi: Si, y ya te harás una idea de lo que sucederá en el futuro XD, si el estará en el gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart como uno de los enemigos a derrotar :o**_

 _ **No esperes más… aquí está el capítulo, gracias yo también espero que me vaya mejor que el anterior XD**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: Para la pelea faltara poco así que espero unos capítulos mas, Goku vs los tres hermanos de magia Take Over, y como dije los personajes aparecerán en un futuro muy lejano… Creo :b**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: Trato de ser un orgullo para el capitán jajaja. Parece que si soy malo XD, si y tengo futuros planes que involucran al peli naranja.**_

 _ **Es una niña es normal sueños con su amor de infancia… bueno creo que es normal, en fin, si y algo más de Goku jajajajaja, por ahora no tal vez en un futuro lejano un poco.**_

 _ **Fedbax25: Hola, no te preocupes y a decir verdad creo que si necesitaba el reproche jajaja, y vaya que tenías razón y de no haber motivo vendría el reproche XD, tal como dije perdí la noción del tiempo en desarrollar la plática de los demás que olvide un poco sobre la "pelea" así que tuve que recortar cercas de 700 palabras de una buena tortura pero una tortura normal, tu entiendes no esferas de Ki destruyéndole un brazo, o golpearlo en las costillas, ya sabes lo normal.**_

 _ **Los personajes es cierto Inuyasha de su respectivo anime, Hancock si es la que dices, Kanon es de Saint Seiya él se le conoce como Kanon de Géminis, a ella solo fue una mención he visto Fic donde varios la aprovechan así que quise mencionarla por todas aquellas personas que la usan de mejor manera.**_

 _ **Anonymous: Me parece na idea genial, solo que necesitaría ver un poco su uso ya que tengo pésima memoria con algunos animes así que cuando tenga una oportunidad veré para ver si puedo lograr una manera de agregarlo en el Fic, solo que en vez de Goku lo tendrá otros personajes.**_


	25. Salto en el tiempo

_**Hola a todos parece que encontré la manera de escribir, ya me acomode de tal manera para hacer tareas, trabajo, cocinar… si, por si no lo sabían una de mis cosas favoritas es la cocina y ahora ya se en que momento puedo escribir, este capítulo contare solo momentos importantes, no todos pero los que más destacan ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia… comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 ** _Curiosidades:_**

 _ **-Kagura, Yuno, Juvia y Yukino se sorprenden de ver a Goku más alto y cambiado, pero también de ver a dos niños más con él.**_

 _ **-Bardock se da cuenta que Kagura está más apegada a su hijo.**_

 _ **-Sting y Rogue se llevan muy bien con las chicas, Yuno al fin siente que está en una nueva familia.**_

 _ **-Goku se sorprende de que Kagura es más fuerte que él.**_

 _ **-Gildarts les cuenta sobre Arlín, la mujer que todo lo que toca puede desintegrarlo, pero perdió contra el peli naranja.**_

 _ **-Goku domina al fin la postura de pelea de su padre.**_

 _ **-Kagura despierta la Sincronía con su madre.**_

 _ **-Bardock les opina que deben terminar con Bora, ahora que está más débil.**_

 _ **-Kagura les cuenta sobre la habilidad de Mirai.**_

 _ **-Goku decide cambiar los planes por haber escuchado sobre Mirai, así que entro a la base por la puerta principal.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 2**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Akane Resort aparece con una lluvia la cual está incrementando cada segundo y cercas en la costa hay un peli verde que está sujetando a Juvia._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Sting y Rogué están en jaulas en la ciudad de Clover como si fueran fuentes de energía para una máquina para Lacrimas._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Juvia e Yukino están corriendo del peli verde en eso estalla la pared y se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales no entienden nada._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Goku y Morí se enfrentan cuando un rayo le da de lleno al azabache lo que hace que caiga al suelo con un peinado en forma de afro._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Kagura se enfrenta a este mismo en eso Goku y ella hace equipo y logran equilibrar las cosas para ellos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Juvia junto con Yukino acompañan a Goku y Kagura mientras estas primeras están sobre Kinton._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _En eso un peli naranja voltea a un lado en específico mientras esta serio esta persona se ve que tiene el sello de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Bardock y Goku están perfeccionando su estilo de pelea para que se adapte._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Yuno y Kagura están practicando su técnica con Archenemy._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Rogué y Sting junto con Goku, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia se unen para enfrentarse a los 5 mejores de Bora._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Los 6 niños saltan de la catedral de Oshibana y se dirigen corriendo a Hargeon._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Bora aparece mientras la magia de fuego que tiene baila a su alrededor y detrás del salen sus 5 mejores hombres que son Morí, Mirai, Sam, Arlín y Komatsu cada uno de ellos mostrando sus dos magias que manejan._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Los niños corren directamente a ellos y cada uno escoge a su oponente._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku aparece enfrente de Bora mientras sus ojos son completamente rojos, su cola y cabello están erizados, Kagura golpea a Mirai y en eso una sincronía de su madre aparece junto a ella._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Los niños están afuera de Hargeon y todos están lastimados en eso todos se despiden._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Kagura se acerca y le da un beso a Goku en los labios para luego correr mientras los demás niños lo siguen, dejando solo a Goku._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Goku usa su sincronía junto con el Ikaku y comienza a dirigirse al sur, la pantalla se divide la parte izquierda muestra Goku el cual corre y salta mientras saca su báculo y comienza a caer, del lado derecho Kagura y los demás saltan también de la montaña y todos sonríen mientras la peli morada tiene el rostro totalmente rojo por lo que había hecho._

* * *

Kagura comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, cuando lo hizo su vista recorrió por todo el lugar dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la sala, en eso ella regreso a su vista a su almohada la cual es un Goku que está durmiendo, ella sonrió al verlo aun le cuesta trabajo creer como fue que su amistad (por parte del) y el amor (por parte de ella) hizo que terminaran en mejores términos, ella solo llevo su dedo índice a su nariz, cuando su dedo hizo contacto con su nariz esta se arrugo un poco, ella comenzó a reír.

 _Flashback [Momento de la reunión]_

Goku, Sting y Rogue estaban trotando por todo Oak, llevaban más de una semana haciendo eso, y justamente hoy se cumplía el mes para reencontrarse con las chicas, Goku estaba apresurando a sus hermanos los cuales le siguen el paso, pero se cansaba rápidamente y reducían el paso, pero aun así cuando recuperaban fuerzas lo alcanzaban rápidamente, esto les ayudaría demasiado a mejorar su resistencia, todos se detienen cercas de una fuente, mientras se sentaban en dicho lugar.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal les parece el calentamiento?- pregunto el azabache con cabello de palmera.

-¡E-Es i-increíble!- exclamo Sting.

-S-Si no me extraña q-que ahora seamos m-más fuertes- dijo Rogue sentado en la fuente- Por cierto ¿Qué haremos cuándo ellos regresen? ¿Crees que nos acepten?- preguntó el chico azabache no muy seguro que los quisieran, ya que fueron usados como herramientas, les dijeron cosas malas.

-No se preocupen Yuno-ka san, es una persona muy amable… pero ciento que moriré por alguna razón cuando la vea- en eso su espalda sintió un escalofrió- Juvia es agradable, Yukino es muy amable y Kagura es una buena amiga, serán aceptados rápidamente- dijo el azabache mientras los niños sonreían.

-¿Qué hacemos en lo que llegan?- pregunto Sting viendo alrededor del pueblo, incluso se veía al terminar la calle el "gremio oscuro" que destruyo Gildarts.

-No lo sé, la comida desayunamos hace dos horas atrás- Goku se llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla pensativamente- vamos a explorar, y tal vez encontremos a las chicas- ellos asintieron y comenzaron a ir por el pueblo, en el transcurso del camino compraron una brochetas de pescado con unas cuantas verduras, sazonadas en salsa picante, ellos estaban en sus asuntos hasta que chocaron con alguien.

-¡Lo siento!- todos dijeron al mismo tiempo y hacían una reverencia, y todos se golpearon en la cabeza- ¡Eso dolió!- exclamaron todos nuevamente, cuando vieron con quien chocaron Goku sonrió al reconocerlas.

-Kagura, Juvia, Yukino, Yuno- ka san- todas las chicas al escuchar su nombre vieron con detenimiento al chico, hasta que abren los ojos a mas no poder por un motivo importante, Goku había crecido.

-¿G-Goku-kun?- pregunto Kagura sonrojada viendo a su amigo el cual está casi de su estatura.

-¡Claro que soy yo!- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Yuno comenzó a sonreír oscuramente por lo que hizo la versión alterna de Goku era muy difícil de olvidar, cuando ella pensaba decir algo se sorprendió por algo, Goku se acercó y la abrazo, ella no sabía que hacer ya que su aura e intenciones oscuras desaparecieron.

-¿P-Porque lo h-hiciste?- pregunto extrañada.

-Y-Ya no sufrirás Yuno- ka san- dijo mientras la abrazaba, ella no entendía, en eso siente una mano en su hombro, ella voltea y ve a Bardock el cual la mira con una mirada triste.

-¿Q-Que sucedió?- fue todo lo que pudo preguntar la castaña.

Bardock se acercó a ella y comenzó a susurrarle algo, ella abrió un poco más los ojos y las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, estas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Ella volteo a verlo en caso de encontrar un rastro de mentira, lo cual no encontró.

-Él lo hizo- ella se agacho y abrazo a Goku llorando.

-M-Mi p-pequeño ¿p-por qué h-hiciste todo e-eso por mí?- ella comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Goku.

-S-Sufriste mucho a-así que q-quería que ese dolor desapareciera, t-tal vez no fue bueno hacerlo de esa f-forma pero, ya no estarás encerrada en ese oscuro recuerdo- ella lloro más, mientras extrañaba a las chicas, en cambio a los chicos si entendían.

Pasado unos minutos todos estaban en la fuente Yuno ya estaba más tranquila, Goku pasó a contar todo lo que vieron, se sorprendieron el escuchar cómo fueron tratados los pequeños Sting y Rogue, ellas sin dudarlos aceptaron que estuvieran con ellos, Goku omitió la mayoría de los detalles en la villa Lluviosa, sin embargo les contó a todos sobre Gildarts, el cual les propuso su ayuda, él les mostró la Lacrima y se la dio a Yuno, ella sería la que se encargaría de usarla, ella asintió, luego una Kagura muy roja paso a sentarse demasiado cerca de Goku, el cual se veía preocupado por ver a Kagura toda roja, Juvia quiso rescatar a su hermana o meterla en un asunto más complicado, ella le dijo que Kagura contaría todo con lujo de detalle lo que hicieron, Goku prestó atención a todo lo que decía Kagura sobre Mirai, Kanon, Hancock, Inuyasha y Komatsu, Goku se le veía molesto por algo.

-Entonces… un pelirrubio te hizo daño- Kagura asintió roja- Ojala agradezca que Yuno- ka san, le haya dado un castigo demasiado suave, ya que yo le daría uno mucho peor- exclamo muy serio, algo extraño de ver en el para las chicas, excepto los hombres ellos saben que él es así.

-(Claro, suave le dices en meterle la katana reforzado con magia por el trasero, y luego darle un par de patadas en las bolas por verme de forma tan sexista)- ella tuvo una gota de sudor por sus pensamientos.

-Entonces hay que disfrutar- dijo Sting apaciguando el ambiente tenso y serio, todos sonrieron y asintieron.

Kagura tomo de la mano a Goku y comenzó a arrastrarlo-Tenemos que recuperar tiempo perdido- Goku se sorprendió ya que por más que trataba de soltarse le era muy difícil, el solo se resignó y comenzó a ser jalado alejándose de los demás.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sting ladeando la cabeza.

\- A Kagura le gusta Goku- ni san- dijo Rogue, todos lo ven sorprendidos- ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado por tener toda la atención puesta en él.

-¿Te diste cuenta… con solo verlo?- pregunto Yukino viendo al azabache, este asintió.

-¿Enserio?, pues no parece- dijo Sting sorprendido.

-Es porque eres un idiota- este comentario de Rogue hizo reír a Juvia y Yukino.

-Tranquilo niños, hay que dejarles un tiempo a solas, ella aun esta en shock por los cambios de Son-kun, vamos a poner la casa a las afueras de Oak- todos comenzaron a seguir a Yuno.

 _Flashback [Final del recuerdo]_

Goku abrió los ojos y le sonrió a la peli morada.

-¿Cómo estas Kagura?- ella regreso el gesto.

-Estoy bien, y más si despierto contigo de esta manera- ella se sentó en el sillón- Hoy es el gran día- ella se puso seria mientras se iba al cuarto por nueva ropa que usaría.

 _Flashback [Cuarto mes]_

Todos se encontraban en la mesa de la casa comiendo, Yuno cuando se enteró que los chicos ganaron más dinero termino confiscándolo para que ese mismo dinero se use para los alimentos y ropa para todos los niños, los chicos no se quejaron, ya que ellos si tuvieran el dinero no lo usarían como se debe y lo gastarían en cualquier cosa, Goku justamente acaba de terminar mientras se levanta, Kagura también lo hace todos incluso Bardock notan que ella está más cerca de Goku de lo que parece, tanto el cambio fue así que ella comenzó a dormir con él y lo sigue abrazando como un peluche para la total confusión del chico.

-Iré a bañarme afuera- exclamo Goku, todos se le quedaron viendo no entendiendo porque dijo eso.

-Traducción Bardock- Yuno ve al azabache mayor, todos voltean a ver al mismo lado, no pueden verlo pero ahora como aumentaron su nivel de pelea pueden escucharlo.

-Cuando él vivía en las Montañas Paoz, él y Gohan acostumbraban a bañarse a las afueras en una tina grande, así que creo que lo extraña- todos asintieron, en eso Yuno sin ver lanza una cuchara que le pego en la cabeza a Kagura la cual cae al suelo.

-¿P-Porque me g-golpeaste?- pregunto mientras estaba en el suelo.

-¡Déjalo bañarse solo!- Yuno ve a su hija la cual se sonroja.

-Y-Yo no p-pensaba i-ir c-con el- su madre lo ve con una mirada en blanco.

-Eso dijiste hace dos meses antes de que comenzaras a dormir con el- Kagura se sonrojo- Te permití dormir con él, pero yo digo que bañarte ya es demasiado con él, solo se bañaran juntos cuando sean grandes- Kagura inflo las mejillas en enojo, en eso suspira.

-¡Esta bien, Ka-san!- ella se sentó mientras esperaba que regresara su amigo.

-Creo que estas desarrollando actitudes incorrectas, solo escucha hija, sé que te cuesta relacionarte con él, pero si sigues así lo terminaras por alejar, solo actúa normal- su hija asiente era cierto que ahora parecía como un chicle pegado al chico así que trataría de ser más normal.

Pasado unas horas todos estaban viajando con destino a Hosenka, en el camino todos venían entrenando a su manera, Goku estaba practicando la postura de pelea de su padre la cual ya la domina, le costó demasiado pero todo su esfuerzo valió la pena ya que ahora siente que esa pose es parte del. Kagura ella desde hace unos meses invento su propio estilo de Katana, pero aun así ella quería conocer a alguien que le enseñe un estilo para que ella pueda definir y reforzar el suyo. Juvia puede manipular el agua de tal manera que del mismo aire puede conseguir partículas de agua para usarlos y usar ataques silenciosos con sus oponentes. Sting y Rogue elevaron sus poderes a niveles que no creían alcanzar a menos que tuvieran 19 años ya que ahora con la ayuda de tener una Lacrima en su cuerpo pueden activar el Dragón Forcé por 5 minutos, el único problema es que después de hacerlo pierden totalmente sus fuerzas y no pueden pelear más. Yukino y Libra decidieron hacer unos cuantos combos juntas con sus balanzas.

Kagura ella está de una forma tranquila viendo su Archenemy pensando en alguna manera de perfeccionar su habilidad, ella cierra los ojos pensando en alguna manera y los abre lentamente, Goku la ve de reojo y se sorprende de ver como un fuego celeste empieza a parecer detrás de ella, él sonríe y les hace una señal a todos para que guarden silencio. Kagura comenzó a blandir su espada enfundada, ella daba cortes, lo sorprendente es que aun estando enfundada su katana ella podía cortarlos, Bardock veía los cortes y los minúsculos rastros de energía que soltaba y sonríe pero con algo de frustración, Goku noto la sonrisa de su padre y eso fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta que es lo que sucede, la peli morada desactivo la gravedad y comenzó a moverse y lanzar tajos a una velocidad que nadie podía ver más que Bardock, el cual a ver todo se hizo una nota mental de hacer que su hijo entrene con más intensidad, Goku sonrió ya que su mejor amiga se volvió más fuerte que él , ella siguió lanzando tajos a los arboles cortándolos y dejando marcas de corte en el suelo, en un momento ella abre los ojos y el fuego celeste se convirtió en la figura de Yuno .

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Kagura viendo la figura astral.

-Es lo que use cuando me enfrente a mi abuelito Gohan- exclamo Goku viendo a su amiga.

-¿Quiere decir que puedo usarlo a voluntad?- pregunto Kagura, pero ve negar a su amigo.

-Yo he hecho demasiado entrenamiento para despertarlo nuevamente y no despierta a menos que algo detone mi ira- la chica asintió- me sorprende eres más fuerte que yo- el comienza a avanzar- cuando llegue el momento que te alcancé me gustaría pelear contigo- él sonríe, ella le regreso la sonrisa sin sonrojarse, se dio cuenta ella que parecía extraña pareciendo de esa manera así que sería ella misma.

 _Flashback [Final del recuerdo]_

Todos se encuentran a las afueras del puerto de Hargeon.

-Me trae recuerdos este lugar, recuerdo como si fuera ayer que conocí a Natsu-san y Lissana-san en este lugar- exclamo Kagura viendo un punto en específico.

-Pero si los vimos hace un año- este comentario de Goku hizo caer a todos en el suelo.

-Es una expresión- exclamo Yukino, mientras todos se levantaban del suelo.

-Entonces ¿Dónde era el lugar de la base?- pregunto Juvia viendo a Goku, el cual fue el que estudio de mejor manera el mapa.

-Según el mapa dice que está a 100 km lejos del puerto así que puede ser en cualquiera de esas islas- Goku señalo a las 6 islas que habían.

-O simplemente es la que tiene el castillo- dijo Rogue mientras veían en la cuarta isla un castillo.

-A eso iba- exclamo Goku viéndolo con una sonrisa, todos comenzaron a reír- Ahora comencemos a calentar, una vez llegado a la isa veremos que hacer- todos asienten y comienzan a trotar con directo a la costa para nadar a la isla.

 _Flashback [Un día antes del ataque]_

Todos se encontraban en la sala pensando en que es lo que harían ya que han destruido ellos un total de 15 bases, Gildarts por lo que saben ha destruido un total de 7 bases y curiosamente Laxus llego a derrotar 2 esto fue algo curioso de lo que les informo el peli naranja.

-Mañana cumplimos un año desde que comenzamos todo este lio así que debemos de saber ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Yuno viendo a los pequeños y Bardock.

-Antes estaría bien hablarle a Gildarts, ya que él nos puede decir de algún enemigo del que podamos preocuparnos- Bardock dio su opinión y todos asintieron- Pero es recomendable que pregunte Kakarotto, ya que él lo conoce mejor, después de todo varias veces han hablado- exclamo el azabache mayor, Yuno asintió y le coloco magia a la lacrima y se la dio a Goku.

En el gremio de Fairy Tail, ya había pasado unos minutos que oscureció, ya todos pensaban retirarse a sus casas, el peli naranja solo veía a todos que por pedido del maestro estaban recogiendo y reparando un poco el desastre que ocasionaron, Gildarts siente que la lacrima se está moviendo él la saca de su bolsillo y ve que está brillando, y le coloca su magia cuando hizo eso la lacrima comenzó a mostrar la figura de un niño que el peli naranja conocía muy bien.

-Goku ha pasado tiempo desde que te veo- sus palabras llamaron la atención de todos incluso del maestro.

-Hola, Gildarts- exclama Goku sonriendo, pero el noto que sen todo momento esta serio, a veces cree que el chico no debería ser de esa manera pero ese accidente lo hizo cambiar.

-¡Goku!- grito Natsu queriendo entrar a la plática, pero alguien lo detuvo.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _Gildarts lo golpeo y lo incrusto en el suelo, en eso ve al peli rosa._

-Natsu, estamos en un asunto así que espera a que terminemos- Goku al escuchar el nombre del chico se sorprendió junto con Kagura la cual escuchaba todo.

-¿Natsu?... ¿Está contigo?- pregunto el pelinegro y el peli naranja asiente- Me gustaría hablar con él pero quiero preguntarte algo- todos pusieron más atención mientras Mirajane y Erza lo ven con más atención.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- el peli naranja está interesado en lo que quería el chico.

-Lo que sucede es que hace una semana terminamos con nuestra base y vamos a atacar la última base- todos abrieron los ojos demasiado- y queremos saber… ¿Qué tipo de oponentes son de los que me debo de cuidar?- el peli naranja lo ve seriamente.

-Díganme su ubicación e iré a ayudarlos, es algo suicida lo que piensan hacer- el peli naranja exclamo.

-¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN IREMOS!- gritaron Natsu, Lissana, Gray y curiosamente Mirajane y Erza, las cuales veían la imagen seriamente del chico.

-No- todos los chicos se molestaron- solo es un asunto de nosotros 6- Gildarts abrió más los ojos al saber que quiso decir con esa cifra.

-¿Acaso todos ustedes unos niños quieren enfrentarse a un ejército de esclavistas?- pregunto incrédulo el peli naranja.

-Kagura y yo derrotamos a la Red Ribbon y eso que todos tenían personas y armamento a montones ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser unas personas con magia?- exclamo de manera despreocupada, esto ofendió a varios.

-Oye tu niño cabeza de palmera, cuando te vea te demostrare que la magia es fuerte- exclamo en reproche la albina gótica, Goku la ve y sonríe en forma de desafío.

-¡Espero que cumplas lo que dices, ya que no quiero pelear contra alguien debilucho!- Mirajane sintió su sangre hervir, ya quería darle la paliza de su vida al chico [Lo cual nunca sucederá]

-Arlín- fue todo lo que dijo el peli naranja- Es una mujer del cabello negro con ojos de color ámbar su ropa consiste en una gabardina morada, la zona de sus pechos lo tiene vendados, tiene una falda de color negro y unas botas negras que le llegan hasta las rodillas son de cuero si no me equivoco, ella tiene una magia que con cualquier contacto puede desintegrar muy parecida a la mía- exclamo el peli naranja.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de ella?- pregunto Goku con interés.

-¿Porque el interés?- pregunto Gildarts.

-En caso de encontrarla poder derrotarla, aunque dudo mucho hacerlo yo, ya que yo tengo en mira a otra persona- el chico sonrió un poco.

-Su magia es de corta distancia, siempre procura usar su mano derecha al atacar, rara a la vez usa su mano izquierda pero cuando la usa lo hace para reforzar su poder y alcance- informo el peli naranja.

-¿Cómo la derrotaste?- preguntó con interés Goku.

-Solo hay dos maneras; la primera es que uses ataques potentes pero de larga distancia y la segunda es…- todos prestaban atención a la segunda opción-… es que vaya de nuevo y use mis encantos JAJAJAJAJA- todos caen al suelo excepto Goku que lo ve de una manera aburrida.

-Te pareces al maestro Roshi- esto hizo reír a Kagura y Yuno los demás escuchaban las risas.

-¿Quién es el maestro Roshi?-pregunto Gildarts confundido por ese nombre, en cambio el maestro Makarov recordaba muy bien ese nombre.

-Es un hombre muy peligroso que participo en la "War Zero", es un oponente del cual no debes de tomártelo en un juego, ya que si lo haces puede que pierdas la vida- hablo el maestro Makarov.

-Yo no decía eso, yo quise decir un viejo mañoso y pervertido- esto hizo reír a las mencionadas anteriores y a Gildarts deprimirse.

-¿Eso piensas de mí?- pregunto el peli naranja a Goku.

-Si- esto lo hizo deprimirse aún más- Por cierto… ¿Recuerdas lo que me habías dicho hace tiempo?- esto hizo que Gildarts dejara su drama y empezara a recordar de lo que dice Goku.

Estuvo unos segundos recordando lo que le había dicho antes, pero le ha dicho varias cosas al azabache menor… en eso recuerda algo que le dijo hace varios meses.

-OOHH…. Ya recuerdo ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- pregunto con intriga el peli naranja.

-¿Aún sigue en pie lo que me dijiste?-

-Si- el peli naranja sonrió, ya que sabía la respuesta.

-Entonces acepto- declaro el chico sonriendo.

-¿Algún motivo para aceptar así de repente?-

Goku mira de reojo a los que están con él, luego dirige su vista al frente y sonríe- No, solo quiero progresar- dijo de una manera seria y alegre.

-Entonces nos vemos en Hargeon mañana a la 1:00 pm, de esa manera alcanzaras a llegar a tiempo, si están retirados del lugar- exclamo el peli naranja, el azabache menor asintió y Gildarts cortó la comunicación.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta hablaron ustedes dos?- pregunto Yuno y Kagura al unísono.

-De nada- ellas solo lo vieron de una manera seria.

-¿No piensas decirnos?- el chico negó con inocencia a la pregunta de Yuno- Entonces hoy no cenas en la casa- Goku abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

-¿Qué?- en eso se levanta del suelo y comienza a dar vueltas a toda la sala- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?... ¡Bueno no importa!- él se llevó sus manos a la nuca, y ocasionando que todos caigan al suelo mientras suspiran.

-Típico de ti- todos exclamaron, luego de eso pasaron a reír, no podían imaginarse sus vidas sin la intervención de Goku.

Y tal como dijo Yuno Goku no comió en casa, así que el salió y cocino un poco de estofado de verduras, o eso es lo que cree que hizo ya que solo tenía agua, verduras y una salsa picante, el no dudo en echarlo todo en una olla y prender una fogata, Yuno desde adentro de la casa se le marcaba una vena por lo que estaba haciendo Goku.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO IBAS A COMER!- grito Yuno desde la ventana.

-Pero tu dijiste que no cenaría en la casa- su comentario hizo caer a Yuno al suelo.

-Tengo un yerno muy difícil de manejar- ella suspira mientras todos ríen y Kagura se sonrojo por el comentario de su madre.

 _Flashback [Fin del recuerdo]_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku, Sting y Rogue están con las manos en la cadera mientras hacen un Kamehameha, cuando lo lanzan se ve que el primero es celeste, el segundo es blanco y el ultimo negro, todos golpean a una piedra destruyéndola, los chicos comienzan a reír.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura tiene su Archenemy desenfundada ella hace un corte vertical a una esfera de agua, al reventar sale Juvia con un dragón de agua detrás de ella, Yukino tiene la llave dorada extendida y al lado de ella una mujer pelinegra bien dotada con un bikini de rayas con dos telas que cuelgan de su cintura.**_

* * *

Los 6 niños llegaron nadando a la isla salieron, y vieron su ropa mojada así que Kagura saco una capsula y la lanzo al suelo, al liberarse y quitarse la cortina de humo, sale un armario de color blanco.

-Hay que cambiarnos, si esperamos a que se seque la ropa no podremos pelear con libertad- todos asintieron y los hombres recogieron algo de ropa y se alejaron un poco para cambiarse, las chicas se cambiaron en dicho lugar.

Goku estaba haciendo unos estiramientos ahora vistiendo una playera de manga larga color azul marino, tiene un pans de color naranja y sus zapatillas, Goku luego se levanta y mira en sus manos una banda para el pelo que se lo dio Kagura, él se lo amarra en la frente, ya le tomo cariño a su padre que ahora usa eso como símbolo de padre-hijo. Kagura trae puesto un saco blanco, una camisa de botones de color negra ella está poniéndose una corbata roja, trae puesta una falda blanca con mallas negras y unos botas blancas, ella termino de ponerse la corbata y recoge su Archenemy la ajusto para tener sujeta la funda en su cadera.

Juvia ahora trae puesto un vestido especial para la nieve donde los colores que predominan son el azul y negro, y unas botas negras, ella da un par de vueltas para ver su vestido, de accesorio para completar su estilo recogió una sombrilla de color azul. Rogue trae puesto una playera de color gris de manga larga y un pantalón negro, el aun sentía que le faltaba personalizar su ropa pero eso dejaría para después.

Yukino uso una playera de color azul cielo, una falda del mismo color y unas mallas de color blanco, ella está amarrando en sus mano las balanzas que fueron dadas por Libra. Sting con la misma playera de color naranja, pero hubo cambios como el traer un chaleco azul con blanco, sus pantalones de color gris, y unos tenis blancos, todos ahora estaban listos.

-Entonces ¿Recuerdan sus posiciones?- pregunto Kagura viendo a todos que asentían- Yo entrare por la ventana del lado derecho- ellos asienten.

-Yo saltare y caeré en la primera torre más pequeña- dijo Goku, los demás sintieron, al menos el seguiría el plan.

\- Libra y yo entraremos por ese ducto de ventilación y destruiremos el ventilador para evitar problemas- dijo la albina mientras sacaba una llave dorada.

-Nosotros dos destruiríamos la pared de la parte trasera para comenzar a pelear- ellos ven a Sting con una mirada seria- Esta bien solo los atraeremos y los alejaremos de los lugares donde ustedes estarán- todos asintieron.

-Mientras Sting hace eso, yo me escabullere para ver si hay algo de lo que debemos rescatar- todos asienten.

-Juvia se encargara de entrar a escondidas y neutralizare a todos con ataques de agua para desmayarlos- todos asintieron.

-Vamos a nuestras posiciones- todos pensaban irse cuando algo hizo que las chicas se detuvieran, y los chicos las ven confundidos.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Goku.

-Hay algo que no tuvimos en cuenta- se dijo Yukino.

-¿Y eso es?- pregunto Sting.

-Que hay alguien que no conocemos llamado Komatsu, no sabemos que ataques tiene- dijo Juvia.

-En el momento veremos que hacer- fue todo lo que dijo el chico pelirrubio.

-¡ESPEREN!- se escucharon dos gritos, todos se detienen y en eso aparece Yuno saliendo de la esfera.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rogue viendo a su madre.

-¡Hay algo que recordé y le platique a Bardock!... es sobre un enemigo que se enfrentaron ustedes chicas- las chicas ven fijamente a su madre, pero ¿Cuál de todos los enemigos hablaba?- ¡Mirai!- las niñas abrieron los ojos en shock.

-¡Maldición!- exclamaron las chicas, Goku, Sting y Rogue las ven con duda.

-Estamos perdidos ¿Quién es Mirai?- pregunto Sting.

-Era una mujer con gustos de ropa muy extraño, ella tenía una magia que le permitía predecir el futuro de cualquier persona- empezó a hablar Kagura, Goku comenzó a fruncir el ceño ya que entendía a donde quería llegar- Ella dijo que tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos así que se refería a este momento- Rogue levanto la mano.

-¿Cómo la derrotaron?- pregunto el chico de ojos rojos.

-De hecho me vi obligada a intervenir ya que según Mirai, el futuro siempre cambia, y ella estaba viendo uno de los millones de futuros que existen, pero cuando yo aparecí, pareció que cambie ese futuro, ya que originalmente no estaba destinado a que yo llegara a ese lugar- exclamo Yuno, su explicación era algo confusa, pero entendieron algo.

-Entonces tendremos que improvisar- dijo serio Goku- Iré al frente- él se ajustó su cinta de la frente, y comenzó a avanzar.

Dentro del castillo se encontraba Bora sentado en una silla, viendo fijamente a sus últimos cuatro hombres que le quedaban y eran Morí, Arlín, Komatsu y Mirai, el tercero se encontraba en una silla de ruedas por lo acontecido con Kanon, el hombre ha estado buscándolo para matar al chico, lo último que descubrió fue que alguien comenzó a entrenarlo y se desaparecieron del mapa, era obvio que lo haría ya que si no sería encontrado por Komatsu.

-¿Ya están en sus lugares?- pregunto un enojado y serio Bora, cuando les ponga las manos encima a esos críos, a los hombres los torturaría y a las niñas servirían como venta de esclavas.

-Si, ya se encuentran- dijo Mirai aun sin saber que el futuro fue alterado otra vez.

-Entonces esperamos a que entren y comenzamos a atacarlos con todo- Bora comenzó a apretar sus puños con furia.

-Voy a hacer pagar a ese mocoso mono y la chica peli morada- hablo Morí y aun se le veían unas cuantas vendas, parece que sus heridas aun necesitaban tratamiento.

-Yo solo quiero encontrar a ese error de la vida- exclamo con odio Komatsu.

-Si lo haces puede que termines muerto, debes agradecer que ese mocoso no te mato- dijo Arlín.

-Pero aun así perdiste con un viejo pervertido- dijo Bora, estas palabras del hombre la hicieron molestar demasiado.

-Pero al menos yo no salí huyendo como un cobarde al ver un niño destruyendo mi fortaleza- Bora comenzó a hervirle la sangre del enojo, Morí, Komatsu y Mirai, veían la discusión sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Goku fue el primero en estar frente a la puerta y les hizo una señal a todos para que se detuvieran detrás del, el levanto su mano derecha y lanzo una ráfaga de Ki, volando la puerta y alertando a los pocos guardias que estaban cuidando el lugar, ya que la mayoría se encuentra donde antes deberían aparecer, Bora y sus hombres se fijan desde la ventana de la torre superior y todos se sorprendieron al ver que Goku entraba a dicho lugar.

-¡FUEGO!- uno de los pocos hombres.

 _ **-BRATATATA-**_

 _ **[Escuchar Solid State Scouter (Dragón Ball Z Original Soundtrack)]**_

 _Los 30 hombres comenzaron a disparar a Goku, este solo endurece más su mirada y antes de que lleguen las balas desaparece._

-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto uno de los soldados.

 _ **-PAM-**_

 _Ese mismo hombre escupe sangre mezclada con saliva, cuando dirige su vista a bajo ve a Goku el cual le dio un codazo en la boca del estómago, cuando Goku retiro su codo, dicho hombre cae al suelo inconsciente._

-¡MALDITO!- otro hombre volvió a disparar, y como la vez anterior Goku desaparece.

Goku aparece sobre él, en eso junta ambas manos para hacerla en un puño.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _Goku le dio un golpe en la cabeza al hombre y lo enterró dejando su cabeza fuera de la tierra e inconsciente._

 _-¡COMETE ESTO!- un hombre llego con un lanzamisiles dispuesto a disparar._

-No lo creo- de su sombra comenzó a dividirse y sale la mitad del cuerpo de Rogue, el niño sujeto los brazos del hombre y su cuello- ¡STING!- el hombre y Rogue ven corriendo al pelirrubio.

 _ **-Hakuryū no Hōkō-**_ el pelirrubio lanzo un torrente de magia de su boca, y antes de impactar con el hombre Rogue lo soltó y lo empujo mientras el regresaba a las sombras.

 _ **-BOOOMM-** el ataque logro destruir parte del piso por la explosión del impacto._

Sting y Rogue se colocan del lado izquierdo de Goku, unos hombres se lanzaron con sus katana dispuestas a cortarlos.

 _ **-TCHAI-**_

 _Pero ellos en el mismo aire se detuvieron y caen al suelo, Kagura está delante de ellos con su Archenemy enfundada y viéndolos seriamente._

-Y se hacen llamar espadachines, ustedes son un insulto para los de nuestro estilo de pelea- ella se colocó del lado derecho de Goku.

 _ **-Wōtā Ryū-**_ un dragón de agua comienza a caer del cielo, Juvia estaba sobre junto con Yukino y Libra, antes de llegar las tres saltan.

 _ **-SPLASH-**_ _el dragón impacto con los hombres que los mando a volar._

Yukino y Libra levantan sus balanzas y la parte derecha de la balanza baja- Este lugar necesita un equilibrio- las balanzas brillan y el resto de los hombres caen al suelo incrustándose.

Estas tres se ponen del lado derecho de Kagura, todos ven la base con seriedad.

-Es momento de terminar esto- todos asienten y salen corriendo al frente.

 _ **[Terminar Solid State Scouter (Dragón Ball Z Original Soundtrack)]**_

Bora ve esto sorprendido, se voltea a ver a Mirai con enojo- ¿Qué DIABLOS PASO?- grito conteniendo su ira.

-No lo sé, ya no puedo ver el futuro, o más seguro es que cambiaron su futuro- exclamo Mirai frustrada.

-ENTONCES REGRESEN A SUS LUGARES- grito mientras los cuatro salían de esa base.

En la parte baja se encuentran los chicos, Goku se detiene y ve unas escaleras para ir a un piso inferior, él se voltea y los ve.

-Yo iré a revisar el piso de abajo, si encuentran a Bora déjenme pelear con el- exclamo rápidamente para luego salir corriendo y bajar las escaleras.

-Te esperamos arriba- grito Sting, mientras continuaban por el corredor, y subían las escaleras.

-Hay que aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible, antes de que Mirai recupere su poder, creo que le quedan un total de 3 minutos- exclamo Kagura, y todos aumentaron la velocidad para acabar primeramente con ella.

Goku llego abajo, y camino lentamente el comenzó a girar su cola para levitar, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento que hizo para volar le costaba demasiado para moverse mientras esta flotando, su cola giraba y él se movía, antes de llegar a una puerta, el piensa unos instantes que haría. Sin otra opción abrió la puerta lentamente, al hacerlo ve a varios niños él pensaba decirles que salieron cuando escucha un pequeño ruido y las lágrimas de los niños se intensificaron.

 _ **-CLIC-**_ _Goku voltea a ver por la habitación y ve algo que lo espanto si no se equivocaba es parecido a lo que Tao Paipái uso para querer matarlos a él y Kagura pero era diferente._

Lo que veía Goku era una carga de dinamitas con un contador mágico, y parece que al abrir la puerta el contador de 30 segundos empezó a moverse y ahora solo quedan 18 segundos, Goku abre más la puerta y corre directamente a los niños para tratar de sacarlos, de todos los niños una mujer lo ve seriamente y confundida, esta chica parece al menos tener 11 años tiene el cabello peli morado como el de Kagura sus ojos son de color rojo vino, ella de todas trae una capa y ropa blanca pero sus ropas se ven en mejor estado que de los demás niños.

-(El maestro Purehito me pidió que viniera a investigar y curiosamente el mismo día está siendo destruido el lugar, y este tarado al abrir la puerta nos condenó)- piensa mientras Goku comenzaba a sacar a tres niños, el contador quedaba 5 segundos, el azabache ve eso, y corre directamente a la bomba y la abraza, la chica y los demás abren los ojos- NO LO HAG…-no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando la dinamita exploto.

 _ **-BBOOOOMMM-**_ _Todos creían que todo se derrumbaría, pero lo curioso es que la explosión no salió del cuerpo del chico, Goku se levantó y abre las manos su playera de la parte izquierda quedo destruida dejando desnudo su torso y parte de su espalda._

Goku voltea a ver al os demás niños y les sonríe a todos- ¡Salgamos de aquí!- la oji- vino veía sorprendida esto, era imposible que alguien así sobreviviera de una explosión.

Todos los niños fueron guiados a la salida por Goku, ella solo veía fijamente a chico, Goku se da cuenta de su mirada, la ve y decide preguntar- ¿Por qué miras tanto?- ella solo lo ve fijamente para luego hablar.

-Es algo loco que alguien recibiera esa explosión y sobreviviera, y mírate… estas vivo- exclamo la peli morada- oscuro.

-No fue gran cosa, te recomiendo que vayas con los demás- Goku le dio una ligera observación a su ropa y se sorprendió que la ropa de ella estaba mejor que todos… algo no andaba bien.

-Goku se da la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, me llamaste la atención y quiero saber el nombre de mi "salvador"- dijo la última parte con sarcasmo, ya que si ella quisiera pudo salir del lugar sin ser detectada.

-Son Goku… ¿y el tuyo?- el ve sobre su hombro mientras ella sonríe.

-Ultear Milkovich- ella se da la vuelta para "desaparecer".

-Es momento de ir a la cima- Goku salta y junta sus manos- ¡HAAA!- lanzo una ráfaga de Ki para propulsarse.

 _ **-CRASH-**_ _Goku cae en la torre que debía de llegar y la destruyo, al caer y despejarse el humo ve a Bora que lo ve con enojo, Goku se pone más serio._

-Has crecido demasiado mocoso, y ahora has venido a terminar lo que empezaste- el hombre se levanta y de sus manos sale una llama violeta.

-Creme aun no olvido lo de la fábrica, el que lastimaras a Sting y Rogue, lo de Juvia, Yukino… y lo que estabas por hacerle a esos niños- sus ojos se vuelven rojos, la sincronía de Bardock aparece, y el resto de su playera se destruye.

-No creas porque tus ojos se vuelvan rojos, te volvieras más fuerte y tu cabello con tu cola se erizaran significa que ganaras- Goku no dice nada él y Bardock hacen los mismos movimientos y sonríen un poco parece que el entrenar arduamente le dio un poco de control sobre eso.

En el mismo piso pero en otra habitación se encuentra Kagura con a sincronía de su madre y Archenemy enfundada viendo a Mirai, la cual está sonriendo con su látigo.

-La última vez ganaste por pura suerte, tu futuro no es tan preciso falta un minuto para que recupere mi magia, pero aun así debo cuidarme demasiado- Mirai ve a la chica.

En el piso de abajo se encuentra Komatsu en su silla de ruedas y frente estaba Sting y Rogue.

-Perderán rápidamente la vida- dijo el hombre serio y con odio.

-Así como tú perdiste las piernas- el comentario lo dijo Sting, el hombre se molestó más.

-Escuchamos lo que hizo Kanon, si él pudo derrotarte nosotros también lo haremos- el hombre chasquea los dedos y salen dos bolas de fuego de sus costados, Sting salto y Rogue se hundido en las sombras.

En el tercer piso se encuentran Juvia y Morí, la peli azul lo ve mientras suspira un par de veces.

-¿Qué sucede, acaso te acostumbraste al dolor y quieres sentirlo de nuevo?- pregunto e peli verde.

-Es momento de que supere el trauma que me hiciste, tú me torturaste, me diste un poder el cual aún no me siento lista para usarlo- ella lo ve con una mirada seria- Juvia seguirá adelante y para eso te derrotare- ella comenzó a sacar agua de su estómago, esto extraño a Morí.

-¿Me estás dando la ventaja?- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

-No- el agua comenzó a formar pequeñas olas- Es para tener más ventaja sobre ti- ella suspira lista para lo que está por venir.

En el segundo piso están Yukino y Libra enfrente de ellas esta Arlín- Ríndanse de esa manera podemos evitarnos problemas- dijo la chica.

-E-Esta será mi primera pelea, pero he entrenado para esto… Libra ¿Estás conmigo?- pregunto mientras veía a su espíritu celestial.

-Siempre estaré contigo- ella sonrió pero era muy difícil ver por el pañuelo que tiene para cubrir su boca.

-¿Crees ganarme a mi siendo tu primera pelea?- pregunto Arlín levantando una ceja mientras ve a la niña.

-No, yo no, pero nosotras juntas si podremos- Libra y Yukino levantan sus balanzas para comenzar.

 _El ultimo combate está a punto de empezar para terminar con algo de la plaga que invade a Fiore, pero aun así el continente está lleno de oscuridad… ¿Qué sucederá en los enfrentamientos?- todos ven a sus oponentes con seriedad._

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragón Ball])_

 ** _Avance:_**

 _Hola soy Kagura, Mirai cree poder recuperar su magia, pero ahora lo entiendo- [Kagura está atacando rápidamente a Mirai y ella apenas y puede predecir o esquivar sus movimientos]_

 _Yukino: ¡Nunca creí que sería tan difícil enfrentarme a alguien, pero Libra y yo estamos resistiéndonos!- [Libra y Yukino usan sus balanzas, pero Arlín desintegraba el piso para desestabilizarlas]_

 _Sting: ¡CUIDADO!- [Sting es lastimado por una bola de fuego para proteger a Yukino, la cual llego a ese piso]_

 _Rogue: P-Préstame tu poder- [Rogue ingiere un poco de la luz de Sting y parte de su cabello se volvió albino y su mano derecha salía luz y de la izquierda sombras]_

 _Juvia: A-A fin puedo… d-dejar e-el dolor a-atrás- [Juvia se aleja lentamente con entumecimiento en su cuerpo mientras ve sobre sus hombros a Morí en el suelo inconsciente]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"x 778"-** [Goku ve en el suelo a Bora llorando de frustración, los demás llegan para ver que levanta su mano y crea una esfera de Ki]_

 _Goku: ¡No se lo pierdan!- [Kagura toma del rostro a Goku para besarlo en la boca, mientras este abre los ojos en shock, después del beso la peli morada toma a todos y se va corriendo dejando confundido al chico]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragón Ball])_

* * *

 ** _Niveles de poder:_**

 ** _Goku (1er Flashback):1,250._**

 ** _Sting (1er Flashback): 150._**

 ** _Rogue (1er Flashback): 150._**

 ** _Kagura (1er Flashback):305 [Con sellos de gravedad x4]_**

 ** _Yukino (1er Flashback):100._**

 ** _Juvia (1er Flashback):145 [Con sellos de gravedad x2]_**

 ** _Goku (2do Flashback):1,300._**

 ** _Sting (2do Flashback): 199._**

 ** _Rogue (2do Flashback): 195._**

 ** _Kagura (2do Flashback):420 [Con sellos de gravedad x4]_**

 ** _Kagura (Sin sellos de gravedad):1,680._**

 ** _Kagura (Sincronía):1,750._**

 ** _Yukino (2do Flashback):145._**

 ** _Juvia (2do Flashback):199 [Con sellos de gravedad x3]_**

 ** _Goku (Actualmente):1,600._**

 ** _Sting (Actualmente): 255._**

 ** _Rogue (Actualmente): 260._**

 ** _Kagura (Actualmente):1,999._**

 ** _Yukino (Actualmente):232._**

 ** _Juvia (Actualmente):597._**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les gustara ya en el siguiente capítulo es el final del primer año, los otros dos años serán capítulos más cortos no excederán d incluso menos, ahora la pregunta del millón y ustedes tomaran la decisión ¿Quién que Goku termine con Bora o lo perdone y los caballeros rúnicos se hagan cargo del?, yo no hace nada hasta que ustedes decidan qué es lo que quieren que haga.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Dark Blue Wing: ¡Lo siento… otra vez!, en los próximos capítulos serán más tranquilos :v, el volverá a encontrar a su hermano en un futuro, esa pelea le ayudara a darse una idea que debe ser más fuerte y poder encontrar a su hermano, y como viste se reunieron y pasaron cosas algo… ¿Graciosas?**_

 _ **Savoxgut: Le costara recuperar a su hermano y si será un encuentro muy duro, quería imaginarme sus reacciones como diciendo "¿Todo fue en balde ya que tenían las semillas?"… si pasara tiempo para que se vuelvan a encontrar con todos pero esta vez Goku los conocerá, solo conoce a Kanon y Hancock de la foto que se tomaron, ya verás en dos capítulos lo que sucederá y serán 2 años separados. **_

_**Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias, amigo!**_

 _ **Fedbax25: Tengo planes para el futuro a Kanon, solo espera y veras el protagonismo que tendrá en el futuro, cuando se encuentren habrá algo de peleas contra Goku y Kagura ya que son los más fuertes a vencer. ¡No esperes más, ya está aquí, y disfruta el capítulo!**_

 _ **Fitoxi: Era justo y necesario :v, y le costara demasiado ya que su hermano tiene mejor control de su magia y ahora tiene entrenamiento, si pero como viste Yuno en parte tiene la culpa, no tienes idea pero ya se dio una idea de lo que es una pelea :v**_

 _ **Y solo espera a que se vean todos querrán enfrentarse a él para probar que son más fuertes que él, y en este salió la última chica, espero que fuera de tu agrado, un saludo amigo, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: Y será igual o más fuerte que su hermano, solo necesita entrenamiento para llegar a ser más fuerte. Y si ese Gildarts le da igual todo XD.**_


	26. x778

_**Aquí estamos con el último capítulo del primer año, damas y caballeros lectores… Si, dos años se que muchos no están conformes con eso, pero es parte de la trama [Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para decirles XD], luego se encontraran, por ahora cada uno se volverá fuerte a su modo con ayuda… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia… comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 ** _Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete._**

 ** _Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete._**

 ** _Un continente de caos: 16-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?_**

 ** _El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?_**

 ** _War Zero: ¿-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?_**

 ** _Torre del cielo: ¿-?_**

 ** _Invitaciones: ¿-?_**

* * *

 ** _Curiosidades:_**

 ** _-Yukino está muy nerviosa por tener su primera pelea._**

 ** _-Juvia tiene problemas enfrentándose a Morí, ya que el agua les da una gran ventaja a los dos._**

 ** _-Sting y Rogue no toman enserio a Komatsu por estar en silla de ruedas, y este aprovecha eso para darles problemas._**

 ** _-Kagura descubre una manera de engañar a la magia de Mirai._**

 ** _-Rogue come la magia de Sting, logrando convertirse en un Dragón de la Sombra Blanca o Modo Hakueiryū._**

 ** _-Goku humilla a Bora._**

 ** _-Goku toma una decisión sobre Bora._**

 ** _-Kagura está algo triste por separarse de la persona que quiere._**

 ** _-Kagura besa a Goku._**

 ** _-Gildarts, le pregunta a Goku del ¿Por qué esta más pensativo de lo normal?_**

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 2**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Se ve un acercamiento al sol y de un momento a otro aparece el título del Fic mientras en un círculo aparecen dos esferas que serían la de 4 estrellas y la de 5._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Se puede ver que la pantalla se divide en dos; en la parte derecha se puede ver a Goku el cual está en las montañas y la esfera de 4 estrellas sale volando directamente hacia su cara, solo para que este lo esquive y en la parte izquierda se puede ver a Kagura la cual esta con una manada de monos y estos al momento que la ven tiran la esfera y esta la recoge._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku salta desde las montañas mientras agita su báculo sagrado y sigue cayendo._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _La imagen cambia para mostrar la ciudad de Magnolia en la cual se ve a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail con sus clásicas peleas mientras un peli rosa y un azabache se golpean solo para que una pelirroja los agarre a los dos y los estampe en contra del otro._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En un lago Goku y Kagura se lanzan para que la nube voladora los atrape a los dos y la nube empiece a alejarse para después hacer varias vueltas mientras se empiezan a perder._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Akane Resort aparece con una lluvia la cual está incrementando cada segundo y cercas en la costa hay un peli verde que está sujetando a Juvia._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Sting y Rogué están en jaulas en la ciudad de Clover como si fueran fuentes de energía para una máquina para Lacrimas._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Juvia e Yukino están corriendo del peli verde en eso estalla la pared y se ve a Goku y Kagura los cuales no entienden nada._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Goku y Morí se enfrentan cuando un rayo le da de lleno al azabache lo que hace que caiga al suelo con un peinado en forma de afro._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Kagura se enfrenta a este mismo en eso Goku y ella hace equipo y logran equilibrar las cosas para ellos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Juvia junto con Yukino acompañan a Goku y Kagura mientras estas primeras están sobre Kinton._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _En eso un peli naranja voltea a un lado en específico mientras esta serio esta persona se ve que tiene el sello de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Bardock y Goku están perfeccionando su estilo de pelea para que se adapte._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Yuno y Kagura están practicando su técnica con Archenemy._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Rogué y Sting junto con Goku, Kagura, Yukino y Juvia se unen para enfrentarse a los 5 mejores de Bora._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Los 6 niños saltan de la catedral de Oshibana y se dirigen corriendo a Hargeon._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Bora aparece mientras la magia de fuego que tiene baila a su alrededor y detrás del salen sus 5 mejores hombres que son Morí, Mirai, Sam, Arlín y Komatsu cada uno de ellos mostrando sus dos magias que manejan._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Los niños corren directamente a ellos y cada uno escoge a su oponente._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku aparece enfrente de Bora mientras sus ojos son completamente rojos, su cola y cabello están erizados, Kagura golpea a Mirai y en eso una sincronía de su madre aparece junto a ella._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Los niños están afuera de Hargeon y todos están lastimados en eso todos se despiden._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Kagura se acerca y le da un beso a Goku en los labios para luego correr mientras los demás niños lo siguen, dejando solo a Goku._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Goku usa su sincronía junto con el Ikaku y comienza a dirigirse al sur, la pantalla se divide la parte izquierda muestra Goku el cual corre y salta mientras saca su báculo y comienza a caer, del lado derecho Kagura y los demás saltan también de la montaña y todos sonríen mientras la peli morada tiene el rostro totalmente rojo por lo que había hecho._

* * *

En un castillo, en distintos pisos hay demasiada seriedad, nadie se muevo solamente los oponentes se ven fijamente con odio y determinación, nadie se mueve, el segundo piso están Yukino y Libra viendo fijamente a Arlín, el tercer piso se encuentra Juvia la cual está soltando agua, y Morí tiene sus manos rodeadas de electricidad. Cuarto piso están 3 personas las cuales son Sting y Rogue están viendo serios y curiosos al hombre que está en silla de ruedas el hombre es Komatsu, Quinto piso esta Kagura viendo a Mirai con su látigo sonriendo en todo momento.

Por ultimo en el piso final se encuentra Goku con ambos ojos rojos, la sincronía de su padre viendo a Bora el cual tiene pilares de fuego bailando alrededor del, mientras ve con odio y desprecio al chico.

-¡Ríndete por última vez, cariño!- exclamo Arlín viendo a la pequeña albina.

-N-No p-pienso rendirme- la pequeña Yukino suspira varias veces tratando de calmarse.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-E-Estas mi p-primera p-pelea- ella hablo un poco fuerte, la pelinegra podría usar eso a su favor.

-Entonces no conviene que una niña de tu calibre, débil y sin alguna experiencia en combate pueda resistir una pelea de verdad… así que haz caso a lo que te digo- la albina niega, y la pelinegra se molestó.

-No digas que te lo advertí- en eso con su mano derecha toca el suelo y este comienza a desintegrarse rápidamente, Yukino abre los ojos sorprendida.

La albina salto, para evitar el ataque, pero su magia se detuvo, ella recuerda lo que dijo Gildarts, su magia era de coroto alcancé, así que puede usar eso a su favor.

La albina al tocar el suelo levanta ambas balanzas y apunta ella- ¿Quiero saber el nivel de la maldad de tu corazón?- la balanza brillo, si sube el lado izquierdo quiere decir que su corazón es bueno, pero si baja el derecho es que no tiene maldad, pero si el caso es al revés es más que obvio el resultado, la balanza de la derecha se levantó y la izquierda bajo, al menos sabe que sus intenciones son malas.

-Libra, ayúdame a que mi gravedad sea más baja que de la tierra- su espíritu celestial asintió, y su cuerpo brillo, ella corrió directamente a Arlín y antes de que llegara se detuvo y sus balanzas volvieron a brillar- Balanzas de libra: cambia su gravedad a x2- las balanzas brillan y el cuerpo de Arlín se siente más pesado, incluso cuartea un poco el suelo.

-No seré vencida por ti, una niña, cuando termine contigo me enfrentare a ese pervertido y lo derrotare- ella comenzó a moverse con mucha dificultad.

-Libra…- la mencionada asiente _ **\- "Gravedad redirigida"-**_ ambas exclamaron y del polvo que quedo este brillo, y se dirigió todo a ella.

-Eres tonta, no podrás dañar…- y antes de que terminara extendió la mano para desintegrar lo que venía pero al hacerlo no pasó nada, ella voltea a ver a la albina- ¡Explícate!- Yukino no respondió, solo usa sus balanzas de nuevo.

-Solo estoy usando algo que tu usaste- el polvo cubrió totalmente las manos de Arlín.

-Té demostrare que perderás- en eso agita sus manos y se cae el polvo, ella usa ambas manos y todo ese piso comienza a desintegrarse.

-(Entonces esto puede hacer)- ella detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que sus balanzas comenzaron a destruirse poco a poco _ **\- "Gravedad redirigida"-**_ todo lo que destruía la pelinegra se dirigió a sus manos, obstruyéndole el usarlas.

-No funcionara porque…- y una vez más fue detenida, por la albina y la morena.

 _ **-"Cambio de gravedad"-**_ ambas exclamaron y en eso la pelinegra cae al suelo, destruyendo lo que quedaba del piso, todo lo que ella había obstruido sus manos cae encima de ella, con unas cuantas piedras.

-¿S-Se a-acabo?- pregunto la albina mientras asomaba su rostro, ella ve que la pelinegra no se movía, mientras su rostro y su mano izquierda sobresalía de los escombros.

-¡Es hora de ir con los demás!- dijo Libra, la albina asintió, y ambas se dirigen a las escaleras corriendo.

Sin darse cuenta la inconsciente Arlín dejo caer su mano izquierda al suelo y el castillo comenzó a desintegrarse poco a poco.

Yukino estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se da cuenta que sus balanzas se desintegraron completamente, ella los ve con tristeza, ya que es el primer regalo que recibió de su espíritu celestial, ella desamarra lo que queda de las balanzas, y las dejo caer, ella continua avanzando dejando atrás a las balanzas que son ahora polvo.

Mientras tanto el segundo piso Juvia estaba creando olas que se dirigían a Morí el cual para esquivarlas tenía que saltar y al momento de que este caía, con sus manos tocaba el agua pero dejaba salir su magia de electricidad, esto hacia que el agua comenzara a llenarse con electricidad, Juvia no tenía otra opción más que saltar y evitar los ataques, ya que por lo que recuerda su cuerpo también es de agua desde que descubrió eso contra Mirai, su cuerpo ser vuelve de agua cada vez que recibe un ataque fuerte así que sería algo muy malo que recibiera el ataque del peli verde.

 _ **-"Wōtā Nebura" (Water Nébula)-**_ Juvia mientras estaba en el aire creo dos columnas de agua con electricidad [Las electricidad pertenece al ataque de Morí], las columnas se forman y estas giraron como una hélice, estas lanzaron a Morí para que se estrellara en la pared.

 _ **-SPLASH-**_ El hombre se levanta después de recibir el ataque.

-Eso dolió… m-maldita… l-loca- dijo el peli verde con enojo.

-No creo que tanto por todas las torturas que me hiciste, eso solo fue un poco de dolor- ella toco el suelo y debe de admitir que su cuerpo se entumió, y le costaba un poco moverse, parece que desde que su cuerpo es agua tiene una fatal debilidad.

 _ **-"Kaminari no Se**_ t"- afuera del castillo se formó una tormenta, y de la nada cae un rayo al castillo, en el último piso esta "peleando" Goku y Bora, el cual este primero se encuentran sin daño alguno, pero el otro… tiene la mejilla izquierda hinchada, el ojo derecho ya no puede abrirlo.

-¡Esto ya no es divertido, ríndete o mue…- antes de que terminara de hablar, un rayo cayó del cielo, parte del rayo siguió su camino, pero una parte le dio a Goku- AYA YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY- fue el grito que se escuchó, Bora ve como el chico pierde la sincronía, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y cae al suelo con ojos en espiral.

-¿Q-Que a-acaba… de p-pasar?- pregunto Bora viendo al chico en el suelo.

En el piso de abajo se encuentra Mirai enfrentándose a Kagura, la cual está teniendo problemas para enfrentarse a la chica del futuro, ya que la pelinegra puede ser lenta pero predice…cada… MOVIMIENTO.

-Patada del lado derecho- exclamó la pelinegra, en eso la peli morada hizo lo que dijo- Tajo de espada- Kagura con Archenemy enfundada, hizo un corte, y ella se agacho.

 _ **-CRASH-**_ la pared detrás de Mirai fue partida en dos.

El rayo que estaba en el piso anterior cayó, Kagura pudo verlo a tiempo y salto para atrás y alejarse del ataque.

-¿Qué te sucede cari… KYYYYYAAAAAA- en eso el rayo impacto cercas de ella y logro alcanzarla.

El rayo siguió, cuando mostró a la pelinegra su cabello quedo como un afro, la peli morada estaba aguantando la risa al verla de esa manera.

-¿Quién… rayos… hizo… ESO?- grito la pelinegra.

-JAJAJAJAJA- no resistió mas la peli morada, al escuchar las risas, la pelinegra la ve de mala manera, esta corrió directamente a la peli morada y justo antes de llegar la peli morada le propino un golpe en la mejilla derecha.

-¿C-C-C-Como?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-No pudiste predecir el rayo, así que 4 minutos con 30 segundos te enseñare lo que puedo hacer- la pelinegra se puso azul del rostro al escuchar eso.

-E-Estas e-equivocada… s-sabes- dijo la pelinegra nerviosa.

-Entonces dime… ¿Con que y donde te golpeare?- antes de que la pelinegra dijera algo recibió un golpe con la funda de su Archenemy en la boca del estómago.

Con Sting y Rogue estaba esquivando fácilmente las bolas de fuego, incluso se les veía de manera confiada.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto Sting con una sonrisa.

-Sting, no lo provoques- exclamo el pelinegro.

-¡MALDITAS BASURAS!- en eso de su boca expulsa un torbellino de fuego, pero se vio interrumpido por un relámpago que cayo, su ataque se detuvo por el rayo, y este siguió, todos quedaron con las miradas en blanco y tuvieron una pregunta en común.

-¿Por qué está cayendo un rayo de un piso arriba?- incluso Komatsu lo dijo con una mirada entre aburrido y en shock.

Dejaron eso de lado para verse seriamente.

Por último el rayo llego e impacto con Morí, la electricidad incluso toco el agua y todo el suelo se llenó de electricidad haciendo al agua más peligrosa de lo que ya es, Juvia con un poco de agua creo unas esferas de agua que uso de escalones y ella se subió a las esferas para evitar tocar el agua que ya está llena de electricidad.

-¿Tienes miedo mocosa?- pregunto el hombre seriamente- Después de que acabe con tu vida iré por los demás- en eso la electricidad salió de su cuerpo en grandes cantidades.

-¿Miedo?... eso lo perdí desde hace meses… ¡Yo seré aquella que iré con los demás!- en eso ambos se detienen al escuchar unas pisadas, y ven a Yukino la cual llego.

-Juvia ne-sama- exclamo la albina con felicidad pero al ver como se encontraba todo, se detuvo abruptamente, ya que estaba a dos pasos de tocar el agua con electricidad.

-¡DETENTE!- grito la peli azul.

-¡DEMASIADO TARDE, TOMA ESTO!- Morí grito y del agua la electricidad comenzó a levantarla y creando formas, esas formas eran animales [Un lobo, un zorro y un jaguar] los cuales a la velocidad del rayo corrieron para atacar a la albina.

-LIBRA- la morena asintió y sus balanzas brillan, la peliblanca salta para esquivar, los animales se caen al suelo abruptamente.

-Yukino- Juvia lanza unas esferas para que ella y Libra se suban y eviten tocar el agua.

-Entonces ahora son 3 vs 1, se ve que necesitas a fuerzas a tus amigas para ganar este combate… bien aún tengo suficiente electricidad para las tres- en eso con su mano derecha creo una lanza de electricidad pura.

-Yukino, Libra… ¡Ustedes continúen!- dijo la peli azul, esto sorprendió demasiado a las mencionadas- Esto es un asunto personal, el me hizo sufrir y si quiero superar ese trauma y seguir adelante… debo derrotarlo- la albina asintió- Mis esferas de agua te ayudaran a llegar a las escaleras, una vez que llegues al siguiente piso ayuda a Sting y Rogue, ya que ellos se confían demasiado y más Sting, ¡Es una orden!- las esferas comenzaron a alejarla.

-Piensas derrotarme sola, haré que te des cuenta que al hacer eso perderás en contra de mi- en eso los mismos animales se levantaron y se lanzaron a atacar a la peli azul.

 ** _-FIIUN-_**

 ** _-FIIUN-_**

Juvia comenzó a lanzar esferas de agua a los animales, pero estas al contacto con ellos parecía que los animales incrementaban el tamaño y su fuerza ya que los animales hechos de agua y electricidad le eta dando una enorme ventaja al hombre.

 _ **-"Wōtā Saikuron" (Water Cyclone)-**_ ella hace que un sello mágico aparezcan cuando ambas manos las tiene extendidas y tal como su nombre lo dice un ciclón sale de estas con gran fuerza y presión, este golpea a los tres animales llevándoselos y golpeando a Morí.

 _ **-SPLASH-** _Morí se levanta unos segundos después, algo curioso es que comenzaron el combate con el agua a los tobillos y ahora le llega a las rodillas, tal vez Juvia le llegaría un poco más arriba de la cintura.

-Aprendiste muchas cosas… te mostrare mi mejor técnica… _**"Kaminari no Tettsui" (Martillo de electricidad)-**_ el levanto sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha de la nada, y antes de que reaccionara Juvia, un rayo le perforo el estómago.

-UGHHH- la peli azul comienza a escupir unas cuantas gotas de sangre, a decir verdad sintió como si el aire se le escapara.

 _ **-SPLASH-** _ella cae al agua mientras su cuerpo se entumece con la electricidad, ella voltea a ver lentamente al peli verde.

-¡S-Se a-acabo!- Morí se da la vuelta para seguir a la mocosa albina.

-(N-No puedo q-quedarme a…aquí… d-debo seguir… l-luchando)- ella comienza a sentir que su cuerpo se regenera pero la electricidad impide que su velocidad sea como la de antes, ella voltea a ver al peli verde.

-E-Espero que mueras lentamente… maldita rara- el peli verde se acercaba a las escaleras, Juvia suspiro debajo del agua… ¡Era la hora!

 _ **[Insertar Against Magic (Fairy Tail)]**_

Un gran torrente de agua salió del centro del lugar, en eso un tornado con electricidad empezó a formarse, del tornado aparece Juvia en su mano derecha tiene agua y en la izquierda tiene electricidad, el peli verde la ve sorprendida, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verla llorara… o eso parecía.

-¿Q-Que e-es eso?- pregunto el peli verde en shock.

-E-Esto es el p-poder de mi Lacrima… lo desbloqué hace un mes… y a d-decir verdad odio usarlo… porque me recuerda lo que hiciste… p-pero…- en eso un gran círculo mágico de color verde y azul aparece enfrente de ella, y todo el agua que había empezó a levantarse hasta darle la forma de una dragón gigante de electricidad y agua- m-mi f-familia… m-me dijo que lo aceptara… y-y lo haré… _**"Wōtā nari no Ryu Ken" (Golpe del Dragón agua eléctrico)-**_ el dragón ve directamente al peli verde el cual solo se congelo del shock.

 _ **-GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR-**_ el dragón comenzó a rugir.

-¡AHHH!- fue el grito de Morí.

 _ **-SPLASH-**_

 _ **-FIIUN-**_

El ataque dio de lleno al peli verde, el cual no pudo hacer nada más que recibir el ataque.

 _ **-CRASH-**_

La pared de concreto se destruyó en el proceso, el agua comenzó a caer del segundo piso, unos segundos después el piso estaba totalmente libre de las grandes cantidades de agua… exceptuando unos charcos de agua.

-E…E-Eso es t-todo… ¡G-Gane…!- la peli azul ve que parte de su vestido está destruido, y ve al peli verde en el suelo con los ojos en espiral, Juvia empieza a alejarse- (¡Al fin pude dejar este trauma!)- ella se aleja lentamente, debido al mayor uso de dos elementos y sumándole el ataque que uso, era algo increíble que solo tuviera cansancio.

 _ **[Detener Against Magic (Fairy Tail)]**_

Mientras ella subía las escaleras no se dio cuenta que el piso donde estaba peleando comenzó a desintegrarse.

En el tercer piso había problemas, ellos al ser niños tienen las costumbre de confiarse, pero es obvio que son niños, pero aun así lo que hicieron fue subestimar demasiado a alguien en silla de ruedas el cual tenía más experiencia que ellos dos en combate de larga distancia.

-S-Sting… t-te dije q-que e-esto podría… p-pasar- exclamo el azabache menor mientras se levantaba y su manga izquierda fue quemada mostrando algunas quemaduras y heridas, a pesar de que fue poco, duele demasiado, no por nada el fuego es muy peligroso.

-S-Siempre… m-me pasa e-esto- exclamo el pelirrubio mientras se levanta, el por estando burlándose del hombre por no golpearlo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para lo que tenía enfrente, y eso era una figura de fuego parecida a la de un hombre, pero esta figura es de su cadera hasta el cráneo, solo se ven los ojos anaranjados que brillan con mucha intensidad mientras las llamas rojas crean al hombre.

-Ahora soy más fuerte que ustedes- exclamo la figura de fuego.

-¿Tienes el plan C?- pregunto el pelirrubio al pelinegro.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- grito el chico- Solo nos queda pensar… tú tienes la ventaja de tu luz la cual puede ayudarte a cegarlo, y yo atreves de las sombras puedo deslizarme y atacarlo fuera de su rango de visión- el pelirrubio asintió.

Sting comenzó a correr para hacer que toda la atención del gigante de fuego lo atacara a él, pero la realidad fue otra, cuando Rogue estaba a punto de sumergirse en las sombras, ve una gran bola de fuego- ROGUE- grito Sting viendo a su mejor amigo recibir de lleno la bola de fuego.

 _ **-CRASH-**_ El pelinegro esta en suelo con la ropa quemada y de su cuerpo sale una gran cantidad de humo, lo cual preocupo demasiado al pelirrubio.

-¡TOMA ESTO!... _**"Hakuryū no Hōkō"-**_ un pilar de luz salió de la boca de Sting, y se dirigía al hombre de fuego, este con agitar su mano desvió el ataque.

-Prueba mi poder- en eso el hombre de fuego toca el suelo con la palma de su mano abierta y este comenzó a calentarse rápidamente.

-Tenemos un problema- exclamo Sting viendo lo que hacía el hombre.

-E-Esto si el sigue así, el vapor que producen el suelo de la piedra puede hacer que no veamos cómo se debe- exclamo Rogue el cual se estaba levantando.

-Tenemos dos problemas- exclamo el pelirrubio viendo a su oponente.

-Se les olvido decir que puedo hacer estallar el piso si yo lo deseo- hablo Komatsu dentro de la figura de fuego.

-Tenemos muchos problemas- exclamaron ambos niños con frustración.

El vapor dejo de salir del suelo, cuando menos lo piensan comienza a estallar donde ellos estaban parados.

-ROGUE- grito Sting.

-HAI- en eso el pelinegro se acerca a la pared y hunde su cuerpo, y atrapa a Sting- ¡ES HORA DEL CONTRAATAQUE!- ambos empiezan a subir, antes de llegar por donde cayeron Rogue avienta al pelirrubio al siguiente piso.

 _ **-TAP-**_ Sting al llegar ve algo que no quería ver Yukino iba entrando al lugar y Komatsu voltea a verla, parece que Libra tuvo que regresar al mundo celestial, para que ella no gastara más energía.

-Yukino- grito el pelirrubio al ver que la albina seria lastimada.

-STING-SAMA- ella ya no podía esquivar lo que venía.

 _ **-FIIUN-** una bola de fuego gigante se dirigía a ella, Sting llego a tiempo y la abraza para protegerla._

 _ **-BOOM-** cuando se quita el humo Sting tiene unas cuantas quemaduras de primer grado en toda su espalda._

Y antes de que dijera algo más el pelirrubio, Komatsu lanzo un corte vertical de fuego, este se dirigió a ellos.

-CUIDADO- Sting esta vez empuja a Yukino, sacándola del rango –AGGGGG- recibió el ataque de nuevo en su espalda, el pelirrubio cae al suelo.

-STING-SAMA- la albina se acercó corriendo a él.

Rogue cuando logro subir ve a Sting en ese estado y se acerca a ellos corriendo- STING- el pelirrubio al ver a su mejor amigo sonríe un poco.

-P-Parece… q-que m-me confié de n-nuevo- exclamo el pelirrubio- E-Es tu turno de derrotarlo- dijo el pelirrubio.

-Use demasiada energía con mi sombra cuando lo atacábamos- exclamo el pelinegro- Y él no me dejara comer sombras para recuperar mi poder- dijo Rogue.

-P-P-Parece algo loco… pero… ¡ten!- en eso levanta su mano y muestra una luz blanca- ¡Come mi poder!- el pelinegro se alteró por eso.

-Estás loco… ni siquiera sabemos si mi cuerpo lo aceptara- lo dijo con preocupación.

-P-Pero si no lo haces… Y-Yukino será l-lastimada, ella también está cansada, recuerda que al cerrar la llave… s-se debilita demasiado- el pelinegro asintió ante lo dicho por el- A-Así que aprovecha y c-cómelo… luego nos p-preocupamos por las consecuencias- el pelinegro pareció meditarlo.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE ESO SUCEDA!- en eso Komatsu lanzo tres tornados hechos de fuego que se dirigían al pelinegro.

-ESTA BIEN DÁMELA- grito el pelinegro, el pelirrubio sonríe y extiende su mano para darle de su magia, Rogue empieza a suspirar varias veces- SI SALGO VIVO DE ESTO, LE PEDIRÉ A KAGURA-NE SAN QUE TE GOLPEE UN PAR DE VECES PARA QUE DEJES DE CONFIARTE- en eso se lleva la luz a su boca y la come, el chico de ojos rojos se quedó estático, no se movió.

 _ **-BBBOOOMMM-** el ataque llego y le dio a todos, creando una gran cortina de humo._

-¡SE QUE AUN ESTÁN VIVOS ASÍ QUE… NO TRATEN DE ENGAÑARME!- grito Komatsu viendo el lugar donde lanzo el ataque.

 _ **[Insertar Dragon Slayer Theme (Fairy Tail)]**_

La cortina de humo se despejo para ver a Sting y Yukino en buen estado, en cambio Rogue tenía la ropa algo destruida, en eso se ve que se lleva ambas manos a su cráneo.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- en eso se tira al suelo y empieza a dar vueltas, los dos detrás del se preocuparon al verlo en ese estado.

-ROGUE- gritaron ambos infantes.

-ESO QUE HICIERON ES SUICIDAD… NO HAY LEYENDAS DE ALGUN DRAGONSLAYER COMIENDO OTRO ELEMENTO QUE NO SEA EL SUYO, Y PARECE QUE LO CONDENARON AL POBRE, UNO MENOS QUE ASESINAR- grito Komatsu mientras ve a él pelinegro se llevó las manos a su estómago mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH- en eso ven algo sorprendente los ojos de Rogue el derecho brilla en rojo, y el izquierdo de color blanco.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Yukino.

-No lo sé- exclamo Sting.

-IMPOSIBLE- en eso Komatsu ve que el cabello de Rogue, mas especifico del lado izquierdo, empezó su cabello a volverse blanco, en eso el peli ¿Negro? ¿Albino? ve directamente al hombre.

Rogue se hundió en las sombras y se movió más rápido que antes, cuando sale del suelo su mano derecha sale luz y de la izquierda sale sombras, el golpe el fuego con ambas manos.

-¿C-Como?- pregunto Komatsu mientras ve que el chico lanzo un golpe y las sombras con la luz, esos golpes fueron lo suficientemente fuerte para deshacer parte del cuerpo del hombre de fuego.

-Nunca lo entenderás… ustedes siempre nos subestiman, así que es momento de acabar con todo- Rogue acumulo magia en su boca, las sombras y la luz se dirigió a su boca _ **\- Hakueiryū no Hōkō (Rugido del Dragón de la sombra blanca)-**_ de su boca sale un pilar de luz y sombras, que se dirigía rápidamente a Komatsu, el cual estaba un poco desprotegido.

 _ **[Detener Dragon Slayer Theme (Fairy Tail)]**_

 _ **-BOOM-** El ataque combinado causo mayor destrucción que un rugido cualquiera de los dos por separado. _

Todos ven expectante y con impaciencia el ataque de Rogue, en eso ven que la misma figura de fuego vuelve a aparecer.

-¡S-Sigo v-vivo!- exclamo la voz de Komatsu con cansancio.

-Debo terminar e-esto- dijo Rogue viendo al oponente- S-Si no lo hago… me q-quedare sin energía… y-ya que s-siento que m-mi magia se t-termina rápidamente- en eso suspira un par de veces.

-¿Quieres terminarlo de un solo ataque?... ¡Bien!- de la nada aparece una gran espada de fuego hecha por Komatsu.

 _ **-Hakueiryū no…-**_ Rogue concentro todo su poder en sus manos, las junto y toda su magia se dirigió a dicho lugar _ **-KA…-**_ energía blanca y negra comienza a acumularse en sus manos ahuecadas _ **\- ME…-**_ la esfera empieza a crecer un poco a un tamaño decente.

-HAZLO, ROGUE- grito Sting, el cual se levantó, al descansar un poco, pero aun así le duele las quemaduras.

 _ **-HA…-**_ La esfera se comprimió _ **\- ME…-**_ la esfera resplandeció dando a entender que ya estaba listo.

- _ **¡AAAHHHH!-** _grito el pelinegro mayor y dejaba caer su espada dispuesto a cortarlos a todos.

 _ **-¡HAAA!-** _Rogue estiro sus brazos que estaban en la cadera para llevarlos al frente de su cuerpo, y el pilar blanco y negro sale disparado.

 _ **-FIIUN-** el Kamehameha choca con la espada de fuego, ambos se quedan estancados, a pesar de que el Kamehameha es más fuerte y podría arrasar con todo había un inconveniente… la unión de magias gasta más rápido al usuario eso y que el que la usa es un menor, su cuerpo no lo resiste._

-K…UGGGG- el peli negro estaba batallando demasiado con el chico albino y pelinegro.

-N-No… p-puedo… p-pero debo… r-resistir- el pequeño aumento más su poder, baja su cabeza y ve las sombras del ataque, así que abre su boca y las sombras se dirigen a su boca y comienza a comerlas.

 _ **[Insertar Last Magic (Fairy Tail)]**_

-N-No p-puede ser… s-su ataque… e-es más f-fuerte- exclamo Komatsu sorprendido mientras veía que el choque de poderes estaba ganando el chico.

Rogue termino de engullir la última partes de las sombras, al engullirlas sintió que su magia se restauró un poco, el mando todo lo que le quedaba en su ataque.

 _ **-¡HAAAA!-**_ su ataque aumento de fuerza y empezó a empujar el ataque de su oponente totalmente.

-N-No… puedo… r-regresarlo- Komatsu comenzó a perder en el choque de poderes.

El Kamehameha llego a él y comenzó a elevarlo rompiendo su ataque y llevándolo.

 **-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** Komatsu comenzó a gritar y él se dirigía al piso de arriba.

En el piso superior se encuentra Kagura esquivando ataques de Mirai, Kagura le propina una cachetada a la pelinegra la cual la arrastro un poco, ella se lleva su mano izquierda a su mejilla derecha, y antes de que alguna de las dos hablara el suelo comenzó a temblar.

 _ **-CRASH-** el suelo se destruyó la mitad, las dos voltean a ver y ven que un hombre sale volando hasta estrellarse en el techo._

-¿Komatsu?- pregunto Mirai.

En eso Kagura ve que del piso inferior se mueve algo rápidamente, ve que son Yukino y Sting, pero algo los está sujetando, ellos llegan cercas de ella, y de las mimas sombras sale Rogue, pero la peli morada se sorprende al ver los cambios que recibió.

-¿Rogue… que te paso?- pregunto la peli morada viendo los cambios del chico.

-¡A-Al… f-fin pude… d-derrotarlo!- exclamo el pelinegro, en eso la parte de su cabello que era albina se volvió pelinegra y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, el niño cae al suelo inconsciente.

-(Así que ese es el potencial de un niño que fue entrenado por un dragón y encima tiene una lacrima en su cuerpo… ¡Increíble!)- dijo Kagura en sus pensamientos- (Sino entreno seguidamente… ellos dos nos superaran a Goku-kun y a mi… no por nada son ¡La tercera generación de los Dragonslayer!)- ella pensó con asombro.

 _ **[Terminar Last Magic (Fairy Tail)]**_

-Te distrajiste y al fin regreso mi magia… debo admitir que fueron los peores 5 minutos de mi vida- dijo Mirai mientras veía con odio a la peli morada.

Kagura ve a Sting el cual esta lastimado e inconsciente, Rogue en el mismo estado y Yukino cuidándolos, la peli morada sonríe, ella dirige su vista a su oponente y se vuelve a poner seria.

-Es momento de que termine con esto… quiero pasar más tiempo con mi familia y con Goku-kun… así que te derrotare por una vez por todas- la peli morada corre directamente a la pelinegra.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku, Sting y Rogue están con las manos en la cadera mientras hacen un Kamehameha, cuando lo lanzan se ve que el primero es celeste, el segundo es blanco y el ultimo negro, todos golpean a una piedra destruyéndola, los chicos comienzan a reír.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura tiene su Archenemy desenfundada ella hace un corte vertical a una esfera de agua, al reventar sale Juvia con un dragón de agua detrás de ella, Yukino tiene la llave dorada extendida y al lado de ella una mujer pelinegra bien dotada con un bikini de rayas con dos telas que cuelgan de su cintura.**_

* * *

-Dices ¿Qué quieres acabar rápidamente?, dime ¿Cómo lo harás si ya puedo predecir tus movimientos?- dijo la pelinegra.

-Solo observa atentamente- dijo la peli morada.

 _ **-ZUM-** la peli morada corrió a ella, la pelinegra estaba confiada en lo que vendría a continuación._

-(Golpeara con una patada al rostro, pero no sabe que la esquivare y le golpeare en su rostro)- pensaba la pelinegra prediciendo el futuro.

Justo antes de que llegara la peli morada, paso algo que no se esperaba la pelinegra y eso es que justo en el último momento, Kagura se agacho al mismo momento que ella, y logro propinarle un golpe en el rostro, lo que ocasiono que la pelinegra saliera volando y cayera al suelo, Mirai levanta el rostro sorprendida, algo curiosa si pudo ver el futuro aun, no entiende que sucede.

-¿Cómo?... aun puedo ver el futuro- pregunto la pelinegra preocupada, acaso evoluciono su magia o ella hizo algo.

-Lo haré una vez más para que lo comprendas- ella volvió a correr la pelinegra vio en el futuro que daría una pata en sus pies para tirarla.

Cuando llego enfrente ambas saltaron, la pelinegra se volvió a sorprender y lo curioso es que ella seguía viendo el futuro.

 _ **-PUM-** Kagura hace una patada de hacha, ambas caen._

 _ **-CRASH-** la pelinegra se enterró en el suelo. _

-P-Pude ver tu golpe… a-aun no e-entiendo- exclamo la pelinegra sorprendida y en shock.

-Cuando llego hacia a ti tengo pensado el movimiento que tú puedes predecir, pero al llegar cambio el movimiento por el siguiente que debes de predecir, no es un cambio de futuro completo, ya que sigo usando los mismos ataques en mi mente y en tu posible futuro y luego uso el que debo usar después- lo dijo sonriendo, la pelinegra se levantó.

-Entonces solo usas el movimiento siguiente… aun así como me dijiste que haces, puedo derrotarte- la peli morada sonríe mientras ve su Archenemy.

-No lo creo, lo terminare de un ataque- en eso coloca su espada para hacer un corte, ella concentro magia y Ki, dentro de la funda se concentraba ambas energía-Sabes… esta katana Archenemy se le conoce como la espada del odio- Yukino y Mirai la escuchan con atención.

-Entonces dices que ¿Si una persona tiene odio en su corazón puede controlar esa espada con todo su poder?- pregunto Mirai, ya que de ser así cualquiera de sus compañeros puede controlarla, ya que albergan demasiado odio.

-¡En eso te equivocas!- ahora estaba confundida Mirai por la respuesta de Kagura- Yo tenía la idea de que tú tienes en estos momentos, durante mucho tiempo estuve perdiéndome un poco en el odio, "creer que mi ka-san está muerta", el que mi Oni-san fue secuestrado y es tratado como un esclavo- ella ve al frente para ver la expresión de duda de la pelinegra- Pero estuve muy equivocada, en eso conocí a alguien… una luz en la oscuridad que me estaba atrapando, con el recupere mi felicidad- ella ve un recuerdo de ella y Goku conociéndose y hablando dentro de una cueva mientras llueve- … en eso comprendí que la única manera de combatir y explotar el potencial de Archenemy es usar cualquier emoción excepto el odio- lo dijo mientras preparaba su ataque.

-¿Y qué emoción estas usando?- pregunto Mirai confundida.

-¡El amor!, amor y odio dos emociones que se contradicen entre si… pero si tienes a alguien importante, que te ayude a aumentar ese amor, el odio puede ser opacado, ya que sabes que esa persona siempre estará contigo- en eso muestra a toda su familia [Goku, Yuno, Bardock, Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Yukino y una versión infante de su hermano Simón]

-¡Ese no es el poder de la amistad!- dijo la pelinegra con duda.

-La verdad no, ya que si fuera así mi poder aumentaría demasiado, y déjame decirte que yo creo en el esfuerzo y el amor para lograr algún objetivo- dijo la peli morada _ **-"Zan no Kata"-**_ lanzo su corte, la pelinegra se agacho.

 ** _-TCHAI-_**

 ** _-CRASH-_**

 _La pared junto con el último piso empezó a derrumbarse._

Mientras tanto Goku está esquivando las bolas de fuego que lanza Bora.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!- grito Bora lanzando una bola de fuego de sus manos.

Goku la esquiva y aparece frente a él.

 _ **-PUM-** Le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago, Bora se lleva las manos al estómago._

-BUAHG- en eso el hombre suelta una gran cantidad de saliva rosa [La cual esta mezclada con un poco de sangre] y cae de rodillas.

Goku se mueve lentamente y se coloca detrás del.

 _ **-PUM-** le propino un golpe en el cuello haciendo que Bora caiga al suelo._

-Debes de agradecer a que ese rayo me hiciera recuperar un poco el control de mi cuerpo, porque no sé qué te haría si perdiera el control- exclamo el azabache menor viendo seriamente al hombre.

-¡J-JÓDETE!- grito el hombre, nunca antes en su vida se sentía como ahora, está siendo humillado, ya no puede abrir el ojo derecho, el izquierdo lo tiene entrecerrado, la mejilla izquierda está demasiado hinchada, sin olvidar que sus costillas tiene al menos 3 rotas, y ahora siente que perdió su estómago, y la movilidad de su cuello.

-Ya te dije, solo ríndete y dejare de hacer esto- exclamo el pelinegro- ¿O quieres que actué más salvaje?- Goku crea una esfera de Ki.

-NO ME RENDIRÉ A MENOS QUE ESTE MUERTO- Goku lo ve seriamente y dice.

-Como tú quieras- el hombre se le congelo la sangre al ver que estiro su mano.

 _ **-FIIUN-** lanzo la esfera de Ki, Bora cerro los ojos esperando su final._

 _ **-CRASH-** la esfera impacto al lado de su cráneo, unos 5 cm antes de darle en su cabeza, el hombre quedo mudo y pálido._

-¿Te rindes?, el próximo no lo fallare- lo dijo seriamente mientras preparaba otra esfera de Ki.

-¡ME RINDO… DETENTE!-grito el hombre mientras le salían lágrimas de los ojos en frustración y enojo.

Goku bajo su mano y cuando pensaba decir algo todo el piso se movió- ¿Q-Que sucede?- pregunto Goku.

En eso todo el piso empieza deslizarse para la derecha… ¿DERECHA?, cuando menos lo piensan el piso comienza a caerse todo.

Goku ve el agujero del techo por donde entro, él no lo piensa dos veces y salto dejando a Bora solo, al momento de estar en el aire su colita comienza a girar y flota, el ve como el piso comienza a caer.

 _ **-CRASH-** el piso se estrelló y se destruyó._

Goku ve a Kagura la cual fue la que destruyo el piso, en eso todos voltean al piso y Kagura comienza a sudar nerviosamente.

-GOKU-KUN- grito la peli morada corriendo dramáticamente a la orilla, luego ve fijamente el suelo buscando a Goku, en eso ve a Bora con la mitad del cuerpo enterrado por piedras- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?- comenzó a gritar, Mirai quiso moverse y atacar a alguien sin que la peli morada se diera cuenta.

 _ **-FIIUN-** pero no contó que la peli morada la vio y lanzo una esfera de Ki, Mirai ve la mirada oscura que le está mandando, la hizo temblar de miedo._

-Si te mueves… me asegurare de que no puedas predecir el futuro nunca más- la pelinegra vio el futuro y se dio cuenta que de hecho no bromeaba, ella asintió rápidamente ¿Cómo era posible que una niña tan dulce diera miedo cuando esta enojada?

En eso Kagura siguió buscando con la vista tratando de buscar a su amor platónico, en eso se preocupaba ya que no lo veía- ¿Qué buscas?- todos voltean al cielo y se sorprenden al ver a Goku que está en el cielo volando con su cola.

-¡ESTAS VIVO!- grito la peli morada con alegría.

-Si… aun me pregunto ¿Quién fue el que hizo este desastre?- exclamo el chico mientras Kagura se reía nerviosamente.

-F-Fue… Mirai- Kagura acuso a la pelinegra.

-¡YO NO LO HICE!- grito la dominatrix.

-Voy a continuar con mi humillación- literalmente Goku no considera lo que hace como una pelea sino que una humillación.

 _ **-PUM-** Mirai cae al suelo inconsciente ya que recibió un golpe en el rostro demasiado fuerte por parte de Kagura._

-Yo iré por Juvia, espérenme aquí- exclamo Kagura saliendo a correr rápidamente, al piso anterior donde Juvia estaba subiendo con cansancio, Kagura la tomo y la subió, y en su espalda corrió de nuevo al piso superior, cuando llego arriba cogió a Yukino, Sting y Rogue y salto con ellos, dándole igual la altura.

-¿Qué hare contigo?- se preguntó Goku mientras ve a Bora todo destrozado viéndolo llorando con frustración y dolor.

-M-Mátame- lo dijo enojado.

-Viste que puedo hacerlo pero… sería muy piadoso hacerlo- exclamó Goku, en eso ve a Kagura y los demás que llegaban.

-¿Qué haremos con él?- pregunto Kagura viendo al hombre.

-Creo tener una idea- dijo Goku mientras ve como el edificio se desintegraba.

En el puerto de Hargeon había mucho escándalo y eso es que en todos los barcos pesqueros se encontraban amarrado a Bora, Mirai, Morí, Arlín y Komatsu, incluso una lista con los crímenes que hicieron, los caballeros rúnicos no tardaron en llegar y arrestarlos, dando por terminado una oscura senda.

Eran las 12:00 pm, todos se encontraban viendo el puerto desde las afueras del lugar. Goku estaba sentado mientras Kagura estaba a su lado, los demás estaban alejados por pedido de Yuno, Kagura bajo su mano izquierda y toco la mano derecha de Goku y ella le dio un ligero apretón, Goku la ve curiosa y regresa el gesto, el corazón de Kagura comenzó a latir a mil por hora, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

-¿Enserio tenemos que separarnos?- pregunto con tristeza.

-En eso habíamos quedado, a pesar de que me gustaría estar con ustedes creo que sería mejor que nos volvamos fuertes a nuestra manera… créeme si lo hacemos cumpliré lo que quieras- Goku dijo mientras voltea a verla y ella se sonrojo.

-D-De ser a-así… q-quiero q-que nunca m-me dejes sola d-después de que regreses- dijo la peli morada viendo al pelinegro.

-¡Te lo prometo!- él sonríe mientras la ve.

Ella se acerca más a él y descansa su cabeza en su hombro, ella quiere disfrutar lo más que pueda del lugar.

Los chicos [Sting y Rogue] despertaron y vieron todo, se quedaron en su lugar por pedido de su madre, ya que lo que menos quieren es sufrir algún tipo de castigo de ella.

Pasaron los minutos y llego la peor parte de todas… ¡LA DESPEDIDA!

Todos están viéndose de frente, Kagura, Sting, Yukino, Juvia y Rogue están del lado izquierdo mientras todos están tristes, incluso Goku está algo triste pero no cambiaría su opinión su padre y el ya hicieron su nuevo programa de entrenamiento y no querían posponerlo.

-Goku-kun… ¿Porque debemos separarnos?- pregunto algo triste Kagura por esa noticia, aun le cuesta trabajo asimilarlo, tal vez si insiste puede hacer que el cambie de opinión.

-Kagura eso es para que entrenemos por nosotros mismos y podamos sorprendernos en el Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22, ya que dijiste que querías participar, y me encantaría enfrentarte – exclamo Goku mientras no borraba su sonrisa en ningún momento .

-P-Pero no nos veremos hasta dentro de 2 años e-eso es m-mucho tiempo- exclamo con tristeza de saber que se separaría de la persona que ama y lo peor de todo no sabe cómo hacer que el entienda su amor… ¡En eso tuvo una idea!, pero se vio interrumpida porque Goku le hablo.

-¡Es cierto! aunque no estarás sola, Juvia, Yukino , Sting y Rogué estarán contigo recuerda que somos como sus Oni-san, nos volveremos a ver una semana antes del torneo y pasaremos tiempo juntos, así que no estés triste esto es un ¡Hasta pronto!- el solo dijo mientras sonreía y abrazaba a los pequeños, la peli azul de la misma edad solo abrazo a su figura de hermano mayor.

-¡N-Nos v-vemos O-Oni-chan¡- ella estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo hizo por las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente su hermano.

-¡Oni-san, Rogué y yo prometemos ser los Dragonslayer más fuertes de todos los tiempos!- exclamo el pelirrubio mientras el pelinegro asentía.

-¡Tiene razón! seremos conocidos como los Dragones gemelos y vamos unirnos al mejor gremio de todos….Fairy Tail- Goku solo sonrió, ante esto ya que gracias a él le cogieron cariño a su manera de superarse siempre.

-¡O-Oni-chan, t-te extrañare!- exclamo Yukino mientras abrazaba a su Oni-san y lloraba un poco.

-¡No se preocupen nos volveremos a ver!- todos dejaron de abrazarlo y dieron paso para que la peli morada se acercara, ella lo abraza con fuerza.

-Vuélvete más fuerte ¡Es una promesa!- ella lleva sus brazos detrás de la nuca de su amigo por lo que piensa hacer.

-¡Lo prometo!- él sonríe, como ya era costumbre de los dos las muestras de cariño como besos en la mejilla él pensaba despedirse de esa forma, pero alguien se le adelanto.

Kagura llevo sus brazos detrás de la nuca de Goku, ella comienza a acortar distancia entre los dos, y poco a poco une sus labios con los de Goku, este abrió ligeramente sus ojos, ya que nunca había escuchado de un beso de esa forma, Goku se quedó así mientras algo dentro de su ser palpito, y sintió un calor agradable, Kagura estaba en las nubes, ya que pudo besar a la persona que quiere y parece que ese beso la estaba volviendo adictiva, ya que no quiere separarse del.

Sting y Rogue están muy sorprendidos, sabían que Kagura lo amaba pero nunca esperaron esa muestra de amor.

-¡KKKKKYYYYYAAAAA!- ellas gritaron y chillaron con Fangirls, incluido Yuno la cual estaba llorando de alegría al ver que su hija logro lo que quería.

Bardock veía esto feliz, ya sabe quién es parte de la familia, el solo ve a su hijo el cual esta estático, se propuso que en estos 2 años le enseñara a entender eso, le agrada demasiado Kagura como para quererla de familia.

La peli morada con ojos ambas se separó lentamente de Goku por falta de aire, no porque ella quisiera, sui rostro se puso rojo como la sangre y sin voltear a verlo hablo con una voz muy tímida- C-Cuando nos v-veamos… d-de nuevo… h-hablaremos s-sobre e-esto- ella se aleja poco a poco, y no lo pensó dos veces para correr rápidamente coger a sus hermanos de las manos y arrastrarlos del lugar, mientras deja un camino de humo, dejando solo a Goku [Y Bardock ]el cual se llevó su mano derecha a sus labios.

-¿Q-Que clase de beso fue e-ese?- pregunto confundido el azabache menor.

-Luego te lo diré, andando, Gildarts estará cercas de aquí- Goku se voltea y da un par de pasos cuando siente su corazón palpitar del a mis manera que cuando Kagura lo beso, él se llevó su mano derecha a su corazón.

-(¿P-P-Porque me siento d-de esa m-manera?)- se preguntó Goku mientras caminaba viendo a la nada.

Bardock lo ve de reojo y se sorprende por lo que ve-(Entonces ya comenzó)- se dijo mentalmente.

Al pasar unos minutos encuentran al peli naranja sentado en una piedra sonriendo mientras ve llegar a su nuevo discípulo.

-Te tardaste un poco- dijo Gildarts, pero ve extraño a Goku el cual no le respondió- ¿Estas bien?- Goku sale de sus pensamientos y sonríe.

-Si…estoy bien- algo raro no dijo todo de corrido se tomó su tiempo Gildarts levanto su ceja izquierda con intriga.

-¿Seguro… te noto distante?- pregunto el hombre, Goku sonríe de nuevo.

-¡Estoy bien!- y luego da su clásico pulgar derecho arriba.

-Antes de irnos ¡Toma esto!, para cubrirte el torso desnudo- dijo mientras le aventaba una capa como la del, Goku se la puso sin dudar.

-¡Listo!... ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Goku al peli naranja.

-¡Al pueblo del sol!- sonríe mientras recuerda que cercas de esos lugares se encuentra aquel que considera más fuerte de todos- Mi maestro y probablemente el tuyo… nos está esperando- ambos comienza avanzar mientras Bardock los ve.

-Comienza una nueva aventura- cuando Bardock dio un paso todo se vuelve oscuro- ¿Qué demonios?- en eso todo se aclara y ve que está en un bosque en la noche, en eso un par de rugidos lo sacan de su estupor y ve en shock algo que no había visto desde hace tiempo el Ōzaru y un dragón viéndose con odio- Espera un momento… Ōzaru, luna llena… Kakarotto… ¿Cómo, si la luna esta destruida?- pregunta mientras veía al mono gigante saltar y golpear al dragón el cual solo lo movió un poco.

El recuerdo desaparee y ahora está frente al hombre con tatuaje de león- Entonces ¿Aceptas?- pregunto el hombre musculoso viendo a Goku.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? ¡No entiendo nada!- dijo Bardock confundido, esas visiones no decían mucho.

Otra vez más se volvió oscura y ve a Goku protegiendo a una niña peli morada ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Ur? ¿Umar? ¡Ultear!, frente a ellos hay varias sombras borrosas de oscuridad, la que está enfrente de ellos levanta ambos brazos a sus costados y dice.

-Un mocoso como tú, nunca podrá derrotar al gremio que solo busca la verdad, ¡SOMOS GRIMOIRE HEART!- el hombre grito mientras las sombras se lanzan a Goku.

-¡D-Detente!- dijo Ultear en lágrimas-N-No quiero v-ver morir a o-otra persona q-que me i-importa- ella se aferró más a la espalda del chico.

Lo curioso es que Kakarotto tiene el cabello más largo y desordenado, eso es algo imposible se supone que su raza nunca les cambia o crece el cabello.

-Te prometí, que verías de nuevo a tu madre Ur y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- la voz de su hijo era más seria que antes.

Una vez más se volvió oscuro- NO ME DEJEN CON LA TENSIÓN, QUIERO SABER QUE VA A PASAR- Bardock le gritó a la nada.

Por último se ve a Goku con el cabello como siempre, más alto con su Gi rojo-anaranjado y Kagura que se están besando en una rueda de la fortuna, todo vuelve a la normalidad- ¿Q-Que es lo que nos metimos Kakarotto?- pregunto Bardock mientras desaparecía del lugar.

 _Un año lleno de dolor ha terminado y uno nuevo comienza… ¿Qué es todo lo que vio Bardock? ¿Acaso será una vista del futuro?... ¡Solo nos queda esperar!- Goku y Gildarts avanzan, mientras en el cielo con las nubes forma lo siguiente "X778"_

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

* * *

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragón Ball])_

 _ **Avance 1:**_

 _Soy Kagura Mikazuchi… me siento tan feliz por besar a Goku-kun, pero tan triste de que se fuera- [Kagura está llorando en todo el camino y todos la ven con una gota de sudor que se desliza por sus mejillas]_

 _¡Al fin Fairy Tail!- [Todos abren las puertas y todo el gremio deja de hacer todo y ven a los chicos]_

 _¡Qué alegría verlos Natsu-san y Lissana- san!- [Todos se sorprenden de ver a Natsu y Lissana llevarse bien con Kagura]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Fairy Tail"-** [Kagura ve sorprendida a Erza, y esta empieza a llorar de alegría por encontrar al fin a la persona que la salvo]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [Mirajane y Erza ven curiosas a los nuevos]_

 _¡Aye!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragón Ball])_

* * *

 _[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

 ** _Avance 2:_**

 _Hola soy Goku… ¡Gildarts me está enseñando a como destruir todo con una barrera de Ki!- [Su mano se rodea de Ki blanco y toca una piedra la cual estalla]_

 _El viaje al pueblo del sol es de dos meses así que tardaremos mucho en llegar, pero aun así entrenare en el camino- [Goku está flotando mientras se mueve, y está sudando por el esfuerzo]_

 _¿QUÉ? ¡EXISTE UNA PERSONA MAS FUERTE QUE TODOS EN EL MUNDO- ¨[Goku ve a un Gildarts el cual está hablando seriamente]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Alumno-Maestro"-** [Goku ve a Gildarts el cual está enseñándole las joyas y explicándole algo]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [En un bar un hombre estornuda por una extraña razón]_

 _¡Aye!_

 _[Detener Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

* * *

 ** _Avance 3:_**

 _Kagura logro convencerme de no irme, pero aun quiero saber ¿Qué es ese beso que me dio?- [Goku en esta línea de tiempo decidió estar con ellos, y los siguió a Fairy Tail, pero este, está pensando en su beso con Kagura]_

 ** _OVA 1: "Goku Y Kagura VS FAIRY TAIL"_**

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Goku: 1,600.**_

 _ **Sting: 255.**_

 _ **Sting (Hakuryū no Hōkō):320.**_

 _ **Rogue: 260.**_

 _ **Rogue (Modo Hakueiryū): 400.**_

 _ **Rogue (Hakueiryū no Hōkō): 500.**_

 _ **Rogue (Hakueiryū no Kamehameha): 650.**_

 _ **Kagura: 1,999.**_

 _ **Kagura (Zan no Kata): 2,100.**_

 _ **Yukino: 232.**_

 _ **Yukino y Libra: 400.**_

 _ **Juvia: 597.**_

 _ **Juvia (Wōtā Nebura): 700.**_

 _ **Juvia (Wōtā Saikuron): 750.**_

 _ **Juvia (Wōtā nari no Ryu Ken): 1,250.**_

 _ **Morí: 500.**_

 _ **Morí (Kaminari no Set): 750.**_

 _ **Morí (Kaminari no Tettsui): 1, 110.**_

 _ **Arlín: 325.**_

 _ **Komatsu: 310.**_

 _ **Komatsu (Hombre de fuego): 375.**_

 _ **Mirai: 410.**_

 _ **Bora: 450.**_

* * *

 ** _REVIEWS:_**

 _Dark Blue Wing: **Si, demasiado y eso que aun no lo entiende del todo pero luego lo** **entenderá** **, espero que te gusten las peleas o humillaciones.**_

 _ **Si, 2 años, la verdad te veo indeciso si** **podrás** **resistir o no jajaja.**_

 _Savoxgut: **¡vamos, continua** **desahogate** **! me encanta ser el malvado** **aquí** **jajaja**_

 _ **De hecho yo les** **envié** **indirectas** **diciendo** **que cuando pasara un año se** **separarían,** **así** **que no es culpa** **mía** **jajaja, y ahora** **imagínate** **lo que esta por venir.**_

 _ **Espero que te gustara, amigo.**_

 _ **Fedbax25: No lo mataron, sigue vivo Bora y sus secuaces, y como vez ya le tocaba su gloria a Kagura de ser la mas fuerte [Entiendo de lo de Yuno] Te mando un saludo y espero te guste el cap.**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7:**_ _ **Y espero que te guste el capitulo, nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **ThonyCvs:**_ _ **Y ahora desearas que** **estén** **juntos de nuevo jajaja, y gracias por tu apoyo, actualizare cuando pueda.**_

 _ **Fitoxi: Todo a su tiempo, se revelara en el futuro... jajaja ya tu sabes XD, no la aprovecharon como se debe... espero te agrade, amigo, un saludo. **_

_**Hola a todos, el capítulo más difícil para mí al escribirlo a mi parecer, quiero decirles algo de los avances… solo pueden elegir UNO, Y SOLO UNO DE ELLOS SE MOSTRARA, ASÍ QUE USTEDES DECIDAN Y LOS DEMÁS DESAPARECERÁN… JAJAJAJAJA ES BROMA, PUSE ESOS TRES AVANCES PARA QUE USTEDES DECIDAN CON QUE QUIERO COMENZAR, SI USTEDES DICEN QUIERO EL OVA, EMPIEZO CON EL OVA, O CON Goku EMPIEZO CON EL O Kagura Y LOS DEMÁS, ASÍ VA LA DINÁMICA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA. CHAO, CHAO [¿POR CIERTO QUIEREN QUE LOS OVA LOS SUBA AQUÍ MISMO O HAGO UNA SECCIÓN EXCLUSIVA PARA LOS OVA?]**_


	27. Fairy Tail

_**Hola a todos al fin comienza el segundo año, quiero decirles que este año será más corto, serán como unos 5 capitulo o 8, en otras palabras serán 4 de Goku y 4 de Kagura con los demás en Fairy Tail, será un año corto, ya que todo se contara en periodo de meses, solo lo más destacable del mes, espero que les guste… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia… comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente decaos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Kagura está en las nubes desde que beso a Goku y no presta atención a su alrededor, lo cual preocupa a sus hermanos, pero le causa gracia a su madre.**_

 _ **-Yuno pide indicaciones para dirigirse al gremio de Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **-Natsu y Gray durante un año progresaron demasiado, lo cual impresiono a Mirajane y Erza, pero aun así les falta para superarlas.**_

 _ **-Lissana mejoro en su magia logrando hacer una transformación en modo hibridación entre ella y alguna especie.**_

 _ **-Erza y Mirajane no dejan de pensar y sentirse ofendida por lo que les dijo Goku.**_

 _ **-Todos los hombres se sorprenden por ver a Yuno, y esta se irrita al recibir miradas pervertidas de ellos.**_

 _ **-Natsu y Lissana se alegran demasiado al ver a Kagura.**_

 _ **-Kagura abraza a Erza, dejando a la pelirroja confundida.**_

 _ **-Erza se siente incómoda por cómo la ve Kagura.**_

 _ **-El maestro Makarov ve seriamente a los nuevos integrantes.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 3**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _La imagen cambia y muestra el gremio de Fairy Tail y el pueblo del sol_

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _Goku y Kagura están arriba de Kinton y esta viaja por toda Magnolia._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu, Gray y Lissana están entrenando junto con Sting y Rogue._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Natsu imagina a él y a Igneel, Gray recuerda a Ur y Lyon, Lissana solo piensa en sus hermanos, Sting y Rogue recuerdan a Goku el cual les está lanzando esferas de Ki para hacerlos correr._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Juvia y Yukino están viendo a Cana y Levy mientras platican de algo._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Goku se enfrenta a Gildarts, el cual con su magia lo separa en 100 partes y cada uno de esos Goku van a golpearlo y Gildarts les grita._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Makarov y los demás hombres corren de una furiosa Yuno la cual está a punto de golpearlos con una sartén._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Roshi ve a sus dos nuevos discípulos._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Bardock y Goku practican un ataque de Ki._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Yuno y Kagura ven como Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Juvia, Sting y Rogue entrenan con gravedad._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Rogue entra en modo Hakueiryū y Sting se truena el cuello, se lanzan a Natsu el cual corre para enfrentarse a ellos._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Los tres chicos llegan y se golpean el rostro._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque en medio de la noche un dragón negro está volando, mientras observa la luna llena, de repente sale el Ōzaru, ambos se ven con odio._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _El Ōzaru salta y golpea al dragón, lo cual no lo movió ni un poco._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Un hombre con un hacha lanza un tajo y le corta el brazo derecho al dragón, salvando a un Gildarts lastimado y un Goku inconsciente._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella correr y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _La pantalla se divide en dos, del lado izquierdo Kagura patea la puerta y de fondo sale Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Yukino, Yuno, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Sting y Rogue sonriendo al ver a la peli morada, del lado derecho Goku se deja caer del cielo y hace dos giros en el aire, cuando cae se nota que tiene unos cambios su capa está abierta mostrando su torso el cual tiene unas cicatrices que comienzan del hombro del lado izquierdo y terminan en la cadera derecha, al lado derecho de Goku sale Gildarts sonriendo y del izquierdo de Goku se ven 3 sombras._

* * *

Ha pasado un día completo de caminata y a decir verdad Sting, Rogue, Juvia y Yukino están demasiado preocupados, por un motivo que está relacionado con Goku e involucra demasiado a Kagura, el problema es… bueno… léanlo ustedes mismos.

Kagura ha estado caminando mientras mira a la nada, ambas manos las tiene en sus mejillas sonrojadas, balbucea cosas relacionadas con el amor y de vez en cuando chilla de alegría.

-G-Goku-kun y yo… un beso…- cuando menos lo piensa se estrella en un árbol.

 _ **-CRASH-** sin embargo el árbol se destruyó totalmente._

-¿E-Eso es n-normal?-pregunto Yukino a Juvia la cual está negando.

-No que Juvia recuerde- en eso ven que ella destruyo una piedra mientras suspira de alegría.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué Kagu-ne san beso a Goku- ni san?- pregunto Sting demasiado confundido.

-Ni yo entiendo eso- exclamo Rogue, y eso que de todos era uno de los más listos, pero parece que en el amor sigue siendo un ladrillo.

En eso alado de ellos brilla y sale Yuno viendo con una sonrisa a su hija la cual está oliendo unas flores y les hace señas a todos para que la sigan.

-Es normal… bueno si contamos que se enamoró a esta edad, si es normal- lo dijo la castaña mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué quieres decir Yuno- ka san?-pregunto Juvia viéndola curiosa pero no era la única, todos la estaban viendo.

-El amor es algo difícil de explicar pero siempre te sientes feliz, incluso protegida con la persona que estas cercas, un claro ejemplo es Kagura y Goku, ella al convivir demasiado con el desarrollo sentimientos de amistad, y ese sentimiento luego nació algo con obsesión y confusión- todos los niños recordaron como estaba de empalagosa la peli morada con Goku meses atrás- poco a poco cuando le conté sobre los síntomas que demostraba de celos, el sonreír mucho y verlo con un brillo especial en los ojos fue el detonante final para hacerle darse cuenta que lo ama- todos asienten mientras caminan para alcanzar a Kagura la cual está riéndose sola tiernamente mientras se sonroja de vez en cuando.

-Pero ¿Es normal lo que hace?- pregunto Rogue mientras se acercaban a la peli morada.

-Un poco, ya que aún no sabe cómo reaccionar a los sentimientos que está teniendo en este momento, tal vez en el futuro ya podrá controlarse de mejor manera- dijo Yuno, en eso se acerca y tomo el hombro de su hija lo que la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

-¿Sucede algo ka-san?- pregunto Kagura aun sonrojada viendo a su madre.

-Me encantaría seguir viéndote de esa manera pero hay que decidir entre todos al lugar que iremos a continuación- en eso Kagura levanta la mano- ¿Qué idea tienes en mente?- pregunto mientras veía a su hija, la cual aún no dejaba su sonrojo y se llevó de nuevo sus manos a sus mejillas.

-¡V-Vamos por Goku-kun y Bardock-san, luego vayamos juntos a donde sea!- todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-K-Kagu-chan… yo me refería a un lugar para estar, no a regresar para que beses de nuevo a Son-kun- exclamó Yuno mientras Kagura se sonrojaba más y seguía sonriendo.

-A nosotros nos gustaría ir a ver Fairy Tail- exclamo Sting, su comentario hizo que todos le prestaran atención.

-¿Fairy Tail?- pregunto Juvia.

-¡Es el gremio al que pertenece Gildarts-san!- dijo Rogue, esto sorprendió a todos, pero recordaron la conversación que tuvieron hace dos días, así que los ruidos y voces de más personas era entendible.

-Si mal no recuerdo… el gremio estaba en Magnolia- dijo Yuno mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a su barbilla.

-Eso dijo Gildarts-san- dijo Sting sonriendo.

-Entonces hay que ponerlo a votación… ¿Quieren ir a Magnolia y ver Fairy Tail o alguien propone un lugar mejor?- pregunto Yuno viendo a los infantes.

-¡FAIRY TAIL!- todos gritaron, Yuno se ríe un poco por eso, y asiente ante la respuesta de todos.

-Bien, nuestro siguiente destino es Fairy Tail- Yuno empieza a caminar, en eso se detiene extrañando a los demás- Aun así creo que pediremos indicaciones, ya que nunca en mi vida había ido a Magnolia, tal vez tardemos un poco más de lo normal- todos los niños asintieron.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos una carrera de aquí al pueblo y ciudad más cercano para preguntar del paradero de Fairy Tail?- todos ven al pelirrubio que trataba de contener su emoción.

-No- fue lo que dijo Yuno, así que el pelirrubio asintió decaído- No todo se trata de entrenar, ustedes son niños, ya superaron sus traumas ahora deberían actuar más comolos de su edad, y jugar, conocer niños de su edad y divertirse… espero que hagan esto cuando lleguemos a Magnolia- todos asintieron y reanudaron su caminata pero esta vez sin la Kagura ensoñadora.

Durante dos horas los niños pudieron disfrutar su paisaje de alrededor, la flora, era algo curioso ya que no tenían ese pendiente de rescatar a personas podían respirar con tranquilidad, a lo lejos divisaron un pequeño pueblo así que se dirigieron a dicho lugar se acercaron para obtener información.

-¿Magnolia?- pregunto un granjero el cual estaba regando un sembradío de lechugas.

-Si, lo que sucede es que queremos ir a Magnolia por motivo de descanso de la rutina diaria- dijo Yuno mientras los niños veían al granjero usar una toalla y secarse el sudor, para luego ver a la castaña.

-MMMM déjame ir a ver si tenemos un mapa- el hombre dejo de regar la cosecha y se dirigió a su casa, todos esperaron pacientemente, cuando regreso traía en sus manos un mapa, se acercó y le mostro a la castaña- ¡Nosotros nos encontramos aquí!- dijo el hombre mientras señalaba un punto "A"- y ustedes deberían llegar… mmmm… ¡Aquí!- en eso señala un punto entre el B y C, que le llamaran "BC".

-Por lo que veo tardaremos una semana en llegar al ritmo que vamos… ¡Se lo agradezco!- la castaña hizo una reverencia, y todos decidieron alejarse del lugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?- ´pregunto Yukino viendo a su ka-san.

-Una semana- su comentario desanimo a todos, ya que querían ver a Fairy Tail con sus propios ojos, y no querían tardar demasiado tiempo- Olviden lo que les dije de correr, háganlo ni siquiera yo tengo tanta paciencia para un viaje de esa manera… la dirección a la que debemos de ir es por Oeste- los niños asienten y ella desaparece del lugar.

-Entonces…- todos se pusieron en posición para correr, excepto Kagura la cual la está viendo a todos los demás-… ¿Listos?... ¡FUERA!- al gritar Sting, todos salieron corriendo dejando a Kagura sola.

-Les daré algo de tiempo- exclamo la peli morada mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo, ella después de hacer sus estiramientos decidelanzar unos cuantos golpes al aire, un par de tajos con su Archenemy, la oji-ámbar voltea a ver por donde se fueron sus hermanos y sonríe-Creo que es tiempo suficiente- se pone en posición para correr.

 _ **-ZUM-** Kagura sale corriendo a una velocidad imposible de ver para alguien que no entrena._

Sting, Rogue, y Juvia que cargaba a Yukino, ya que de todos ella es la que menos ha tenido entrenamiento no puede correr a la misma velocidad, se sorprenden de no ver a Kagura a su lado, cuando parpadean Kagura ya estaba junto a ellos sonriendo.

-¿COMÓ LLEGASTE TAN RAPIDO?- gritaron todos apuntándola acusadoramente, Kagura solo comenzó a reír.

-Aún les falta mucho para poder tener el nivel que tengo en estos momentos- todos inflaron las mejillas en frustración por lo que dijo la peli morada- Si se lo proponen pueden alcanzarme… ¡Los veo luego!- la peli morada empezó a aumentar la velocidad, dejando poco a poco a los demás.

-¡ESPERANOS!- todos aceleraron mientras Yukino se reía de las ocurrencias de su One-san.

 _Timeskip 7:00 pm_

Kagura estaba sentada viendo las afueras de magnolia, en eso escucha jadeos y ve atrás de ello donde puede ver a los demás cansados, excepto a Yukino la cual cayó dormida.

-Hola- la peli morada levanto su mano derecha en saludo mientras sonríe.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO!- Sting, Rogue y Juvia gritaron mientras ven que la peli morada ladea su cabeza al lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué les sucede?- este comentario hizo caer a los tres, la caída también despertó a Yukino.

-Y-Ya llegamos- la albina se tallaba sus ojos con su mano izquierda y con la derecha se sobaba su cabeza por el impacto de la caída.

-Según el letrero de allí- en eso todos ven el lugar que señalo la peli morada- En efecto es Magnolia- los niños sonríen- pero…- todos se desaniman- son más de las 7:00 pm, así que es mejor que mañana exploremos, por ahora las estaba esperando, la casa la monte en el bosque- ella señala el bosque que está del otro lado de Magnolia.

-¿P-Porque t-tan lejos?- pregunto Juvia, sintiendo como poco a poco el cansancio se apoderaba de ella.

-No debemos llamar mucho la atención, de por si la casa llama mucho la atención por ser esférica, y encontrarla en las afueras de Magnolia llamaría demasiado la atención, así que el bosque era la mejor opción- todos asienten ante lo que dijo la peli morada- ¡Andando, ka-san está haciendo la cena!- cuando dijo la palabra "cena" se dio cuenta que ellos ya no estaban enfrente de ella, luego ve atrás y ve demasiado polvo que se dirige al bosque.

Kagura niega varias veces el comportamiento de ellos, y una vez más desaparece a una velocidad imposible de ver para los demás, después de unos minutos todos estaban en la casa comiendo demasiado [en el caso de Sting, Rogue y Juvia] y Yuno los veía a todos sonriendo un poco.

-(Se siente tan extraño todo sin la presencia de Son-kun y Bardock-san)- ella suspira mentalmente, al menos agradece que las cosas entre ella y Bardock mejoraron un poco, ya no se sentían de una forma incomoda entre los dos, aunque el tipo era muy orgulloso en todos los sentidos.

-¡Terminamos!- todos exclamaron mientras dejaban los palillos en la mesa.

-Ahora niños, hay que planear lo que haremos mañana- Yuno llamo la atención de todos- tal vez podamos ir a comprar algo de ropa para ustedes, mas comida y luego podemos ir a Fairy Tail- las chicas asienten, Sting solo hizo pucheros, Rogue no dijo nada solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Todos fueron a dormirse ya que mañana sería un día muy largo.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

En lo más profundo del bosque se encontraban dos chicos que todos conocen muy bien, ellos son Natsu y Gray, los cuales crecieron un poco más de lo normal, Natsu al fin dejo de usar su suéter de color rojo, para empezar a usar una playera de tirantes color azul marino, Gray como siempre seguía peleando sin usar su playera, pero ahora está en bóxer.

Natsu usando su puño del dragón de fuego se dirigió corriendo a enfrentarse al azabache el cual tiene un martillo de hielo.

 _ **-PUM-** Natsu le conecto su puño en la mejilla izquierda, y Gray le golpeo con el martillo en su cabeza._

-S-Solo llevamos… 1-1 hora entrenando… y se v-ve que e-estamos iguales- exclamo el peli rosa viendo al azabache, el cual asiente.

-C-Cierto… a-aun así… d-debemos derrotarlas- exclamo Gray recordando la paliza que les dio Erza ayer.

-Natsu-kun, Gray-san- los dos voltean a ver a la albina la cual se dirige a ellos corriendo ya su lado esta Happy volando.

-¿Q-Que sucede L-Lissana?- pregunto Natsu viendo a su mejor amiga la cual se acerca corriendo a ellos.

-Recuerdan que hace un mes quería hacer una des evolución de mi magia- ambos chicos asienten, para reanudar y golpearse.

-S-Si lo recuer… _ **-PUM-** Gray recibió un golpe en el rostro._

-N-No te distraigas princesa de hiel…. _ **-PAM-** Natsu recibió una patada en la boca del estómago, lo que lo hizo callarse._

-¡Continua!- Gray esquivo un golpe de Natsu- Jajaja, cerebro de llama eres muy len… _ **-PUM-** Gray recibió un cabezazo por parte de Nats_u.

-El punto es que…- Lissana tenía una gota de sudor por ver a los dos seguir dándose de hostias- desde ese momento empecé a practicar, y ayer quería decirles que al fin pude lograrlo-esto hizo que ambos chicos dejaran de golpearse para verla momentáneamente, luego continúan con su contienda.

-M-Muéstranos- dijo Natsu mientras recibía un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, y él le propino un golpe a Gray en la mejilla derecha.

-E-E-Es v-vergonzoso- dijo la albina, mientras evitaba la mirada lejos de los dos.

-N-N-No creo q-que sea vergonzoso- dijo Gray el cual cae al suelo por una patada que estaba dirigida a sus pies.

-E-Esta bien…- la albina suspiro unos segundos, cuando logro calmarse, ella suspira _ **-"Animal Soul: Rabbit (Conejo)"-**_ su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, ambos chicos se detienen para ver a la albina que en su cabello se levantó un poco formando unas orejas de conejo, en su cuello sale un listón de color blanco con un broche de zanahoria, su ropa desaparece y se cambia en un traje de cuerpo completo, el pecho se vuelve de color crema, y el resto es blanco, en la parte trasera le salió una bola esponjosa, sus pies son como los de un conejo cualquiera.

Los dos chicos se detienen mientras tienen un poco de tinte en sus mejillas mientras tienen abierto los ojos- (¡K-Kawaii!)- fue lo que pensaron los dos, la albina al darse cuenta de la mirada de los dos se sonrojo demasiado.

-L-L-Les dije q-que… e-es vergonzoso- dijo ella mientras se tapaba su rostro.

-Y-Yo c-creo que te v-ves bien y-y t-tierna- Natsu se acerca y comienza a verla detenidamente, ella se sonroja por eso- lo que más me intriga es esto- en eso Natsu con sus manos toco su cola de algodón, la albina se puso demasiado roja.

-N-N-N-NA-T-T-SU- Gray al ver esto se sonrojo demasiado entendiendo que fue lo que hizo su rival.

-¡Idiota, quita tu mano de ahí!- el peli rosa al no entender eso ve a la albina la cual está demasiado roja mientras suda demasiado.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo, ella se ve normal?- dijo Natsu mientras veía a la albina sonrojarse más a cada segundo.

-E-Ella dijo que su cuerpo toma aspecto de animales así que, tocaste algo que pertenece al conejo, y a ella- al ver al peli rosa que quedó atorado mentalmente, suspiro en frustración- ¡LE ESTAS TOCANDO EL TRASERO, ZOFILICO O PARA QUE TU CEREBRO LO ENTIENDA, DEJA DE TOCAR SU TRASERO, ACOSADOR DE ANIMALES!- Natsu se sonrojo demasiado así que la soltó.

Lissana comenzó a calmarse, ella dejo su magia y regreso a su ropa normal, todos estuvieron callados unos segundos.

-¡Se gusssstan!- exclamo Happy mientras se llevaba su pata a su boca mientras se reía.

-¡CÁLLATE!- grito Natsu mientras le regañaba.

-C-Creo que es una mejor idea de regresar al gremio- dijo Gray mientras se levantaba, mostrando que estaba desnudo.

-Antes ponte ropa, stripper de hielo- Gray pensaba gritarle a Natsu, pero luego siente aire debajo de la cadera, el volteave que está desnudo.

-¿POR QUÉME SUCEDE ESTO?- grito el azabache con enojo, el sale corriendo y encuentra su ropa amarrado en un árbol.

Gray al ponerse la ropa, salieron del bosque para ir directamente al gremio, a la mitad del camino Natsu empezó a olfatear demasiado, su nariz se arrugaba de vez en cuando, luego abre los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede cerebro de llama?- pregunto el azabache, mirando extrañado a su rival.

-Natsu ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Lissana, pero al ver la sonrisa del peli rosa, les indicaba que algo bueno pasaría.

En eso ven al peli rosa que sale corriendo- ¡ESPERANOS!- gritaron los tres mientras seguían a su interés/rival/padre.

 _Fairy Tail_

Después de tener una mañana llena de compras, y con un cambio de ropa para Yuno la cual se sintió incomoda por las miradas que le dieron cambio su ropa ahora por un vestido de color azul celeste, pero parece que esto solo remarco más su escote y atraía más la mirada de los hombres.

-¡Aquí estamos!- dijo Yuno algo enojada mientras una aura más oscura que la noche, logrando alejar a los hombres, y alertando un poco al gremio, los cuales dejaron su refriega [Erza vs Mirajane] por sentir demasiado odio e intimidación.

-¿Quién abre la puerta?- pregunto Juvia con algo de emoción.

-¿Qué les parece si todos la abrimos al mismo tiempo?- dijo Kagura, todos asintieron a eso.

 _ **-CLIC-** todos empezaron a empujar la puerta, el maestro Makarov y los demás esperaban ansiosos._

Cuando se abrió la puerta todos pudieron divisar a los niños, los más jóvenes se sorprendieron demasiado por ver a más chicos de su edad, en cambio los más adultos y viejos veían de manera pervertida a Yuno por su escote y sus curvas que por el vestido resaltaba demasiado.

-¡Vámonos!- dijo Yuno mientras quería llevarse a los niños.

-¿Porque acabamos de llegar?- pregunto Sting.

-Estos… idiotas… me están viendo… de manera… pervertida… como… si fuera un pastel… y me comen… con la mirada- dijo la peli castaña, todos los jóvenes ven de mala manera a los adultos por esa razón.

-Si no dejan de molestarla… los golpeare hasta que queden inconsciente- exclamo la albina gótica, Yukino al verla se sorprendió, y Mirajane al verla se confundió- ¿Lissana, que haces con ellos?- todos prestaron atención a la chica.

-Y-Yo no soy L-Lissana… soy Yukino Agria- en eso todos ven que a pesar de que tienen un gran parecido se diferenciapor el color de sus ojos, y el tipo de ropa que vestían.

-Lo siento… te confundí- exclamo Mirajane viendo a la pequeña, a decir verdad no le importaría que sea su hermana ya que el parecido es demasiado a Lissana, casi parecen gemelas, excepto sus ojos, pero eso puede pasar sin llamar mucho la atención.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Erza la cual salía de entre todos los adultos, Kagura al verla abrió los ojos a mas no poder… ella la recuerda muy bien.

-¡PELIRROJA-SEMPAI!- Kagura corrió y la abrazo, sorprendiendo a todos, al ver a la peli morada actuar de esa manera.

-¡Q-Quítate!... ¿Q-Quien eres?- exclamo Erza sintiéndose incomoda al ser abrazado por una extraña.

-No me recuerdas…- la peli morada se señala a ella misma mientras sonríe con emoción.

-Nunca te he visto en mi vida- Erza al decir esas palabras, hubo absoluto silencio, Kagura sonriendo en eso dejo de sonreír, y se encuentra abrazando la pierna de su madre mientras llora cómicamente.

-K-K-Ka-san… n-no me r-recuerda- ella comenzó a llorar haciendo que sus hermanos se preocupen, y su madre está tratando de tranquilizarla.

-T-Tranquila, Kagu-chan… pero aun así ¿De dónde la conoces?- pregunto Yuno viendo a su hija.

-E-Ella me s-salvo en R-Rosemary de ser secuestrada- Erza y Yuno al escuchar eso abrieron los ojos, Yuno al saber ella la salvo se sintió agradecida, en cambio Erza estaba temblando, en eso recuerda a una niña que dejo en un baúl.

-¿E-E-Eras tú?- pregunto Erza temblando, mientras lagrimas salía de su ojo izquierdo.

-¡H-Hai!- Erza se acercó, y para la sorpresa de todos la abrazo.

-Q-Que bueno… a-al menos… s-sé que t-tu saliste bien…- Kagura se sintió feliz mientras era abrazada por su Sempai.

-P-Pelirroja-S-Sempai- todo fue una linda escena.

-KAGURA- entro gritando Natsu mientras pateaba la puerta, la peli morada al verlo se separa del abrazo, para enojo de Erza que quería seguir abrazando a lo único que pudo salvar.

-Natsu-san, ha pasado un año- todos abren los ojos al ver a los dos que se saludan.

En eso entra Lissana y Gray seguidos de Happy, la albina la ver a Kagura sale corriendo y la abraza- Kagura-san… ¡Es bueno verte!- dijo sonriendo la albina, ahora todos se sorprendieron aún más al ver que se conocían.

-¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto Natsu mientras busca a alguien más con la vista- ¿Dónde está Goku?- cuando se escuchó ese nombre hubo tres reacciones curiosas, la primera es Erza la cual suspira con frustración, Mirajane la cual habla entre dientes recordando lo que les dijo Goku y por ultimo Kagura se sonrojo totalmente, y vieron algo que sucedió comenzó a actuar más infantil.

-E-E-El e-esta… v-viajando para c-conquistar más mi c-corazón- todos levantan las cejas con curiosidad.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- gritaron Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Yukino y Yuno.

-E-Eso fue lo que dijo- exclamo sonrojada la peli morada con sus manos en sus mejillas- Kyyya… ya quiero verlo de nuevo- Erza y Mirajane la ven curiosa, pero al oír sobre Goku se sonrojaron un poco.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku, Sting y Rogue están con las manos en la cadera mientras hacen un Kamehameha, cuando lo lanzan se ve que el primero es celeste, el segundo es blanco y el ultimo negro, todos golpean a una piedra destruyéndola, los chicos comienzan a reír.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura tiene su Archenemy desenfundada ella hace un corte vertical a una esfera de agua, al reventar sale Juvia con un dragón de agua detrás de ella, Yukino tiene la llave dorada extendida y al lado de ella una mujer pelinegra bien dotada con un bikini de rayas con dos telas que cuelgan de su cintura.**_

* * *

-Entonces ¿ustedes son Dragonslayer?- pregunto Natsu viendo a Sting y Rogue.

-Sí, yo soy el Dragonslayer de la luz mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe- exclamo Sting con orgullo.

-Y yo soy el Dragonslayer de la sombras, soy Rogue Cheney, ¡Es un gusto!- el chico hizo una reverencia el pelinegro.

-¡PELEEMOS!- el peli rosa grito con emoción.

-No lo harán- dijo Yuno con una mirada seria, lo que hizo dudar a los chicos.

-¡T-Tiene razón!- los tres dijeron eso.

-Nos parecemos mucho- dijo Lissana viendo a Yukino la cual asiente.

-Tiene razón, Lissana-sama- exclamo Yukino viendo a la albina y sus parecidos.

-Parecen gemelas- dijo Juvia- Si Juvia no las hubiera visto antes, diría que son hermanas- ambas albinas sonríen un poco.

-Por cierto Natsu, Goku-kun te mando un regalo- exclamo la peli morada mientras metía su mano en una bolsa, todos sienten una gran cantidad de magia en esa bolsa, y el gremio jadea al ver la esfera de una estrella.

-LA ESFERA DE UNA ESTRELLA-grito con emoción Natsu, él la tomo y la abrazo- (Ka-san… de nuevo estamos cercas)- pensó para sí mismo abrazando la esfera.

-Natsu… puede explicarnos el motivo de ¿Por qué ella tiene la esfera cuando dijiste que la tiraste al mar?- pregunto el maestro Makarov seriamente, el hecho de que se conocieron alguno de ellos le preocupaba demasiado.

-Er… b-bueno… y-yo…- el peli rosa no sabía cómo responder a eso.

-Nosotros se la pedimos hace un año- dijo Kagura la cual se metió a la conversación.

-Pero eso no justifica el porque nos mintió- exclamo Makarov, él no era tonto, Wakaba, Macao, Laxus y el podían sentir una enorme presión de magia y otra energía desconocida que está dentro de su ser, y esa energía era muy alta, algo le decía que ella era más fuerte que todos los de su gremio, exceptuando a Gildarts, el cual se fue de viaje con Goku.

-Lo hizo por esto- ella saco la esfera de cinco estrellas, todos abren los ojos a mas no poder, exceptuando Natsu y Lissana, los que venían con Kagura ya sabían sobre eso, pero los más jóvenes, el ver la esfera era increíble.

-Wow la esfera de cinco estrellas- dijo Lissana viendo la esfera de frente.

-¿D-Donde la encontraste?- pregunto Erza viéndola con interés y en shock.

-Esta esfera siempre ha sido mía, con esta esfera es que yo conocí a Goku-kun- lo dijo con alegría la peli morada.

-Pero aun así es algo malo por el hecho de su magia, apuesto de que el concejo nos está viendo en este momento- dijo Macao.

-Déjala, es una niña tonta que apenas y puedediferenciar entre la realidad y la ilusión- Laxus comenzó a hablar con burla desde la barra.

-Más vale que te disculpes jovencito- dijo Yuno viendo al pelirrubio.

-JAJAJAJA, tal vez lo haga si me obligas… zorra- todo el lugar se puso en un absoluto silencio, todo el gremio estaba viendo mal al pelirrubio.

-Discúlpate- dijo Yuno con enojo.

-¡Oblígame perra!- ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

[N/A: El OST que se pondrá a continuación es opcional, pero yo digo que queda perfecto para el momento]

 _ **[Escuchar Beeru´s Hakai Theme (Dragón Ball Super OST)]**_

En eso todos antes de que parpadearan ven algo que los dejo congelados.

Laxus estaba siendo amarrado por látigos de agua, el pelirrubio pensaba salirse de esto pero siente algo en el cuello y ve que esta Kagura con su Archenemy enfundada presionándola en contra de su cuello, de su sombra sale Rogue viéndolo seriamente mientras sus manos están rodeadas de sombras, Sting está comiendo la luz que entra de las ventanas para cargar un rugido. Yukino y Libra estaban alado del, Libra preparando sus balanzas mientras Yukino está a punto de golpearlo con una jarra, Yuno da unos pasos, Makarov pensaba detenerlos pero al ver la mirada seria de todos, le daba un mal augurio.

 _ **-"Cambio de Gravedad x3"-** _exclamo Yuno con mucha seriedad, en eso antes de que hiciera algo el pelirrubio, cae al suelo.

-N-No puedo l-levantarme- dijo Laxus mientras trata de ponerse de pie.

 _ **-CRACK-** en eso escucharon que los hombros del pelirrubio se rompió algo._

-D-Déjame… e-en paz- exclamo entrecortadamente el pelirrubio.

-No hasta que escuche las palabras mágicas- dijo Yuno seriamente, mientras todos veían que una aura de muerte rodeándola.

-N-No lo… d-diré- dijo Laxus, su orgullo se lo impedía.

 _ **-"Cambio de gravedad x4"-** _cuando se escuchó eso, el pelirrubio rompe el suelo y cae al suelo mientras trata de levantarse, pero todos sus huesos se rompen con cada segundo.

-Última oportunidad, si pasas más de un minuto con esa gravedad… morirás- dijo con una voz de ultratumba la castaña.

-N-N-No… l-l-lo… _**-CRACK-** otra vez sus huesos tronaron._

-¡DETENGASE SEÑORITA!- grito Makarov, él pensaba intervenir, pero al ver la mirada de los niños sobre él se sintió intimidado y más por la peli morada.

-Llevas 20 segundos así… ¿Cuánto más aguantara tu estúpido orgullo?- Yuno hablo mientras lo seguía viendo y los niños viendo seriamente al pelirrubio.

-L-L-Lo… s-siento- dijo el pelirrubio, mientras sentía lágrimas de dolor que se resbalaban de sus mejillas.

La magia de gravedad de Yuno dejo de fluir.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso… te quitare aquello que te hace hombre- ella se da la vuelta y se sienta en un taburete mientras todos la ven con miedo.

 _ **[Terminar Beeru´s Hakai Theme (Dragón Ball Super OST)]**_

-Si tu rubio con esteroides…- empezó a hablar Yukino.

-… se te ocurre hacer lo mismo a Yuno- ka san…- continuo Libra sabiendo los pensamientos de los chicos.

-… o vuelves hacer lo mismo con alguien de nosotros…- dijo Juvia mientras aprieta su agarre con su látigo de agua.

-… nosotros, nos encargaremos de hacerte sufrir…- continuo Rogue que le susurró al oído.

-… o en el peor de los casos, le diremos a Goku- ni san…- dijo Sting, más serio de lo normal.

-… y yo… te destruiremos de la peor manera posible- termino con todo Kagura viendo al pelirrubio, el cual solo estaba con el rostro agachado- ¿ENTENDISTE?- grito su pregunta la oji-ámbar, Laxus asintió, en ese momento sintió la verdadera humillación, todos los niños dejaron su puestos y regresaron con Yuno.

-JET ¡VE POR PORLYUSCA!- el mencionado salió corriendo del gremio por pedido del maestro, Makarov voltea a ver a los invitados enojado- ¿Por qué le hicieron eso?- lo dijo con enojo, nadie lastimaría a su familia y saldría ileso.

-Y aun lo dices… ese chico tiene una boca floja, solo le enseñe un poco de modales de la mejor manera posible- el maestro Makarov pensaba replicar a lo que decía Yuno, pero no se lo permitió- De camino aquí escuche buenas críticas del gremio, tal vez destruyen cosas en sus trabajos es su defecto… pero lo que me gusto escuchar fue de que usted los trataba a todos como una familia, y al ver esto me dice queno educa bien a su familia- dijo Yuno decepcionada.

Makarov no supo responder a lo que le dijo la castaña, fue algo que nunca espero ver, que una mujer lo callara con unas simples palabras.

-Niños, este lugar me dio mala impresión por el comportamiento de Mr. Musculo, yo regresare a casa… ¿Quieren quedarse el resto del día o quieren regresar conmigo?- ella les pregunto mientras se agachaba al nivel de ellos, todos lo pensaron, la verdad querían pasar el día en el gremio, pero esa falta de respeto fue algo que les molesto.

-Disculpe que me entrometa…- todos dirigen la vista a la pelirroja- Soy Erza Scarlet, me gustaría que se quedaran p-para platicar c-con e-ellos- dijo la pelirroja algo sonrojada.

-Tu eres… la que salvo a mi hija, hace años- la pelirroja asintió con vergüenza, Yuno la acerco en un abrazo- ¡Te lo agradezco tanto!... gracias- la niña asiente con más vergüenza.

-E-Entonces… p-puede dejarlos p-para conocerlos m-mejor- dijo Erza con vergüenza, la castaña la ve y sonríe un poco.

-¡Los veo para la hora de la cena!- ella sale del gremio, luego de la tensión Erza jala a Kagura, Mirajane se acerca a Lissana y a Yukino, Natsu se acerca con Sting y Rogue, Juvia es jalada por Kagura acompañándola junto con la pelirroja, cada uno se fue a una mesa en distintas partes del gremio.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué hiciste después de escapar?- pregunto Erza a Kagura.

-Estuve buscándote a ti y mi hermano, pero también me preocupe por ka-san…- la peli morada evita la mirada al recordar el cuerpo de su madre desnuda y con algo blanco y una herida en el estómago-… cuando no los encontré a ustedes me preocupe, y empecé a viajar buscándolos- Erza asintió ante lo que decía, a decir verdad la pelirroja antes se sentía extraña por la mirada que le mandaba la peli morada, pero ahora sabe que su mirada que le envía es de admiración.

-¿Qué paso después?- pregunto Erza una vez más.

-Escuche que mi hermano estaba en un lugar de esclavitud- Erza se tensó demasiado al escuchar lo último- y habían dicho que del otro lado de la tierra había un lugar así, no lo pensé dos veces para subirme a un barco pesquero y buscarlo… pero resulta que no había nada en ese lugar, solo había una guerra- esto llamo la atención del gremio, y todos se acercaron.

Jet entro con una señora muy vieja, la cual al ver al maestro señalar la enfermería ella se dirige al lugar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con guerra?- pregunto Gray.

-Creo que es algo molesto que yo lo cuente, así que se los mostrare- ella recoge la esfera de cinco estrellas y le pone magia, mostrando el momento cuando la recogió desde el primer momento.

Vieron su encuentro con Silver y Goku, varios se sorprendieron de verlo por su tamaño que parecía como un niño de seis años, cuando ella pierde la esfera, su plática y el momento incomodo de Goku, haciendo sonrojar a Juvia, Yukino, Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Cana y Levy, y causando una sonrisa pervertida en los adultos.

-(¡Ese chico está entrando en el camino de la perversión!)- pensaron todos los adultos.

La plática que recibió sobre su primer deseo de las Dragón Ball, causando una carcajada en todos al escuchar el deseo que pidió Ulong, la aparición de Kinton, esto sorprendió a todos, fue una sorpresa ver las armas que tenía el maestro Makarov al ver las armas se puso serio, viendo las diferencias y pudo darse cuenta del lugar al que fue.

-(Ella fue al continente prohibido… al menos sabe lo que pasara si se enteran que fue a ese continente)- Makarov estaba preocupado por el destino de la chica.

La torre musculo, Octavio y más vieron, el desagradable momento de Murasaki y su empalamiento, para dolor de los hombres, luego las capitales, esto confirmo toda sus sospechas a Makarov, todos ven sorprendidos el lugar, Bulma y los demás, las palabras de Roshi, la determinación y el primer sonrojo de Kagura, así estuvieron viendo hasta enfrentarse a Tao Pao Pai, el ver su entrenamiento donde un gato los entreno. Kagura corto el recuerdo sobre el secreto del entrenamiento, su revancha con Tao, donde ambos ganan y murió a causa de una granada, su ataque a la base de la Red Ribbon, Kagura tuvo que dejar sus recuerdos.

-¡Que intenso!- dijo Mirajane- Goku-k… Goku es muy fuerte- ella casi hablo de más, esto llamo la atención de Kagura.

-Kagura… ¿Qué tan fuerte es Goku ahora?- pregunto seriamente el peli rosa.

-MMMMM- ella se llevó su mano izquierda a la barbilla mientras ladeaba su rostro- En ese punto diría que era fuerte, pero por lo que dijo Bardock-san, su poder apenas y llegaba a las 210 unidades de poder, ahora es unas ocho veces más fuerte que antes- todos abren los ojos a mas no poder.

-También no seas tan modesta Kagu- ne san, tu eres más fuerte que el ahora- todos abren los ojos a mas no poder por el comentario de Rogue.

-T-Tu e-eres m-más fuerte q-que Goku- en vez de una pregunta fue una afirmación de Levy, la peli morada tenía su brazo izquierdo en su nuca y se tallaba un poco nerviosamente.

-S-Según palabras del y-y-y de Bardock-san… l-lo supero d-demasiado- ella lo dijo mientras se ríe nerviosamente.

-¿QUÉ ENTRENAMIENTO HICISTE?- preguntaron/gritaron Natsu y Gray.

-Entrenamiento normales con el maestro Karin, luego repartir leche por una semana- todos al escuchar eso solo pensaron (Es un trabajo, no entrenamiento), pero la dejaron – Ka-san me enseño algunas técnicas con Archenemy, Goku-kun me ayudo en mi entrenamiento de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y Bardock-san ha estado organizando los programas de entrenamientos de todos- la peli morada asintió mientras pensaba en su entrenamiento.

-¿Y con eso te volviste fuerte?- preguntaron todos los de su edad.

-Si- fue su única respuesta mientras sonreía, la peli morada ve el cielo dándose cuenta que ya estaba a punto de oscurecer- ¡Es momento de irnos!- todos se dirigen a la puerta.

-Niña… ¿Sabes lo que sucede si estas en un continente enemigo que pasara?- la peli morada se detiene y voltea a verlo.

-¡Claro que lo sé!, Roshi-san me dijo lo que sucedería, antes me preocupe, pero ahora, me atrevería a decir que si quieren venir a por mí que lo hagan, no les tengo miedo- sus palabras sorprendieron a todos demasiado.

-Actuando de forma orgullosa, solo empeorara las cosas- exclamo el maestro con sabiduría.

-No es orgullo, si me lo propongo puedo derrotar a todo el gremio aquí presente- todos se ofendieron y se sorprendieron- solo estoy diciendo la realidad, ¡Adiós!- todos salen junto con el peli rosa.

Una vez a fuera caminaron unos minutos en silencio, luego el peli rosa rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué tan intenso fue su entrenamiento? – todos lo ven.

-¡Demasiado!- el peli rosa los ve con seriedad.

-¿Pueden entrenarme?- su pregunta sorprendió a Kagura.

-Y si lo hacemos ¿Para qué usaras los resultados del entrenamiento?- pregunto la oji-ámbar.

-Quiero encontrar a Igneel y demostrarle que no soy débil, y también quiero proteger el gremio- lo dijo mientras los veía con determinación.

-…-

-…-

El peli rosa se puso nervioso al ver la mirada penetrante de todos- ¡Te esperamos mañana a las 5:00 am, fuera de nuestra casa, sigue nuestro olor!- el peli rosa sonríe.

 _Una nueva etapa acaba de comenzar, ¿Qué cambios sucederán con los candidatos a Guerreros Z en Fairy Tail? ¿Qué resultados obtendrá Natsu al nuevo entrenamiento que recibirá- todos llegan al bosque y Natsu le da para la izquierda y ellos para la derecha._

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

* * *

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragó_ _n Ball])_

 _ **Avance 1:**_

 _Hola soy Juvia, han pasado tres meses desde que llegamos a Magnolia, Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Sting, Rogue y yo, estamos sufriendo por el entrenamiento de Kagura- ne san- [Todos corren para tratar de quitarle una jarra a la peli morada que esta amarrada en Archenemy, y la peli morada los esquiva con gracia]_

 _Parece que Gray-san comprende lo que debe hacer- [Gray atrapo la jarra, todos festejan por él y termina bebiendo el agua que esta contiene]_

 _Una pelea entre monstruos acaba de iniciar- [Gray ve seriamente a Erza]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"3 meses de entrenamiento… ¡Gray vs Erza!"-** [Erza se sorprende al ver que Gray esquivo sus estocada fácilmente, cuando menos lo piensan, él le propino un tajo con su espada de hielo, esto logro herirla y hacerle una cortada en la mejilla izquierda]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [Mirajane aprieta sus nudillos en ira al ver que Gray al fin esta alcanzándolas]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragón Ball])_

* * *

 _[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

 _ **Avance 2:**_

 _Hola soy Goku… ¡Gildarts me está enseñando a como destruir todo con una barrera de Ki!- [Su mano se rodea de Ki blanco y toca una piedra la cual estalla]_

 _El viaje al pueblo del sol es de dos meses así que tardaremos mucho en llegar, pero aun así entrenare en el camino- [Goku está flotando mientras se mueve, y está sudando por el esfuerzo]_

 _¿QUÉ? ¡EXISTE UNA PERSONA MAS FUERTE QUE TODOS EN EL MUNDO- ¨[Goku ve a un Gildarts el cual está hablando seriamente]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Alumno-Maestro"-** [Goku ve a Gildarts el cual está enseñándole las joyas y explicándole algo]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [En un bar un hombre estornuda por una extraña razón]_

 _¡Aye!_

 _[Detener Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

* * *

 ** _Espero que les gustara el capítulo, si me tarde poco tiempo resulta que ya tenía avances de este y el otro jejeje, por sus opiniones quiero informarles que el OVA, tendrá su propia sección para separarlo de esta línea… podríamos llamarle canónica, para que haya menos problemas con las otras realidades, y también para evitar que las personas que no les guste no lo lean y solo se centren en esta realidad._**

 ** _La lista de niveles de poder no la pondré por un motivo… no hubo pelea, la de Natsu y Gray no cuenta, solo fue un entrenamiento._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Dark Blue Wing: ¡Gracias!, con lo de tu pregunta con otro elemento para Sting pensaba ponerle oscuridad, lo cual es una diferencia de las sombras, y bien se sabe que Luz y Oscuridad son opuestos, así que sería interesante verlo de esa manera, pero si no les parece pueden opinar algún otro elemento. Tardará demasiado en darse cuenta jajaja._**

 ** _Lo siento amigo pero Kagura tuvo si no me equivoco tuvo dos votos en contra de uno de Goku XD, pero al menos tendrán que elegir de nuevo._**

 ** _Savoxgut: ¿Tanto así?... si, técnicamente Kagura hizo movimiento pero cuenta, jajajajaja solo resiste a la separación casi no se sentirá que están separados XD [Mentira]_**

 ** _Como vez gano esta parte, y les dije ustedes decidirán el curso de la historia así que seguirán eligiendo._**

 ** _ThonyCvs: El Ova viene la siguiente semana así que espéralo, dentro de poco saldrá :v_**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: Bueno creo que esto te aclarara un poco de cómo va el asunto, amigo, te mando un saludo._**

 ** _Bosket7: ¡Y termino siendo Kagura! :D, con lo de DBZ, es un sí, si pienso hacer Z, sino quisiera solo hubiera hecho un One Shot [Creo que así se les llama], de un capitulo y ambos enamorarse en ese mismo y fin, pero nah, no me convenció eso, así que por eso puse que quería hacerlo hasta Super._**

 ** _Los pondré en sección diferente para no confundir._**

 _Ulquiorra power: **¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, si no entendiste bien, te recomiendo que leas el principio de cada capítulo, ahí aclaro cosas como por ejemplo eso de la orgía, es un cameo a un Fic de un amigo, es que sería algo ilógico que Goku, el cual apenas y sabe que es un beso en la mejilla [y acaba de descubrir el de la boca] este en una orgía, sería algo ilógico para todos, solo recalco es un cameo con otro Goku de un Fic de un amigo, no es el mismo Goku uno ya es adulto y yo apenas estoy manejando uno de 12 años casi 13 años.**_

 ** _Fitoxi: ¡Gracias!, fue lo que le hizo Morí, y con respecto a eso es de rayo normal, en caso de que quiera convertirse tendrá que entrenar demasiado para hacerlo, era justo y necesario desde que en el anime y manga sale Rogue del futuro con ese poder daba a entender que sería del, pero luego en el manga Sting lo obtiene y yo pensando "No pudieron darle el poder de otro, técnicamente le quitaron el poder a Rogue y ahora es de Sting", jajaja, enserio fue sad, yo pensaba no hacerla triste [Que sad soy, lo escribí sin siquiera darme cuenta del efecto que traería jajá], creo que a todos los dejo con intriga. El OVA siguiente semana, nos leemos luego CHAO, CHAO._**


	28. Alumno-Maestro

**_Este capítulo comenzamos con Goku y unas cuantas sorpresas de lo que nos depara el futuro, espero y lo disfruten… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia… comencemos!_**

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Goku se sorprende al explorar más de cerca la cultura de todo Fiore.**_

 _ **-Gildarts le enseña a Goku a usar los Jewel´s, al momento de comprar una Lacrima.**_

 _ **-Bardock está muy pensativo con respecto a las visiones.**_

 _ **-Goku decide continuar con su entrenamiento para volar.**_

 _ **-Gildarts le enseña una manera para usar su Ki como una barrera de protección y destrucción.**_

 _ **-Maestro Roshi recibe una visita importante.**_

 _ **-Gildarts habla del hombre más fuerte que él conoce.**_

 _ **-Krillin y Yamcha tienen dos nuevos compañeros de entrenamiento.**_

 _ **-Un hombre en un bar estornuda por algún extraño motivo.**_

 _ **-Goku se preocupa al escuchar por parte de Gildarts sobre la situación del continente.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 3**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _La imagen cambia y muestra el gremio de Fairy Tail y el pueblo del sol_

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _Goku y Kagura están arriba de Kinton y esta viaja por toda Magnolia._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu, Gray y Lissana están entrenando junto con Sting y Rogue._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Natsu imagina a él y a Igneel, Gray recuerda a Ur y Lyon, Lissana solo piensa en sus hermanos, Sting y Rogue recuerdan a Goku el cual les está lanzando esferas de Ki para hacerlos correr._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Juvia y Yukino están viendo a Cana y Levy mientras platican de algo._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Goku se enfrenta a Gildarts, el cual con su magia lo separa en 100 partes y cada uno de esos Goku van a golpearlo y Gildarts les grita._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Makarov y los demás hombres corren de una furiosa Yuno la cual está a punto de golpearlos con una sartén._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Roshi ve a sus dos nuevos discípulos._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Bardock y Goku practican un ataque de Ki._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Yuno y Kagura ven como Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Juvia, Sting y Rogue entrenan con gravedad._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Rogue entra en modo Hakueiryū y Sting se truena el cuello, se lanzan a Natsu el cual corre para enfrentarse a ellos._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Los tres chicos llegan y se golpean el rostro._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque en medio de la noche un dragón negro está volando, mientras observa la luna llena, de repente sale el Ōzaru, ambos se ven con odio._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _El Ōzaru salta y golpea al dragón, lo cual no lo movió ni un poco._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Un hombre con un hacha lanza un tajo y le corta el brazo derecho al dragón, salvando a un Gildarts lastimado y un Goku inconsciente._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella correr y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _La pantalla se divide en dos, del lado izquierdo Kagura patea la puerta y de fondo sale Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Yukino, Yuno, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Sting y Rogue sonriendo al ver a la peli morada, del lado derecho Goku se deja caer del cielo y hace dos giros en el aire, cuando cae se nota que tiene unos cambios su capa está abierta mostrando su torso el cual tiene unas cicatrices que comienzan del hombro del lado izquierdo y terminan en la cadera derecha, al lado derecho de Goku sale Gildarts sonriendo y del izquierdo de Goku se ven 3 sombras._

* * *

-¿Ya llegamos?- en las afueras de un bosque se escuchaba una voz infantil, pregunto al adulto que se encontraba alado del.

-No- exclamo el hombre, ambos llevan tres semanas viajando y no han hecho más que la misma rutina.

-¿Ya llegamos?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-No- exclamo el hombre esta vez un poco enojado.

-… ¿Ya llegamos?...- el peli naranja volteo a verlo moles.

-Goku, sé que esto es estresante y todo pero… ¡AUN NO HEMOS LLEGADO!- parece que este chico es muy bueno para sacarlo de sus casillas, ya que rara a la vez se le ve enojado… bueno Natsu es un experto en hacerlo enojar.

-Pero llevamos tres semanas sin entrenamiento y solo hemos caminado, al menos enséñame algo para pasar el tiempo- dijo Goku viendo al peli naranja, el cual suspiro ante lo dicho por el chico.

-Está bien, dudo mucho que lo aprendas por la diferencia de fuentes de energía, puede que aprendas una versión con tu propia energía, pero veamos, la magia se puede usar debido a la cantidad de Ethernano que hay en el aire- comenzó a decir el peli naranja.

-¿Desde cuándo existe la magia?- pregunto intrigado Goku.

-Hay muchos escritos que mencionan los orígenes de la magia, uno menciona que surgió atreves de una piedra azul la cual se le conoce como Ethernano, otra puede ser que el dios de Isghar bajo al terreno mortal y tuvo un hijo con una mortal como nosotros, y el al reproducirse comenzó a pasar la magia a sus descendientes, o simplemente dicen que la magia surgió o viene del espacio, todos y cada uno de ellos tienen buenos fundamentos pero ninguno está confirmado- Goku asintió ante lo que decía Gildarts.

-¿Crees que algún día se descubra su origen?- pregunto el azabache viendo las nubes.

-La verdad… según el maestro Makarov la magia y sus orígenes comienzan en War Zero- esto llamo la atención de Goku.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto intrigado.

-El maestro participo en esa guerra, pero cuando el participo la guerra ya estaba en su clímax para terminar de una buena vez por todas, y eso sucedió hace unos años, así que no sabe tampoco cómo fue que se originó la magia- Goku asiente ante lo dicho por el peli naranja, parece que aún hay más personas que participaron en esa misteriosa guerra- Regresando con tu entrenamiento, te mostrare algo que puede ayudarte, lo que quiero que hagas, es que concentres energía en la palma de tu mano de esta manera- la mano derecha de Gildarts brillo en un color blanco, y este se acercó a una piedra- luego cuando concentres la cantidad de energía necesaria, solo tócalo- Gildarts toco el árbol y paso lo siguiente.

 _ **-CRASH-** el árbol se dividió en varias partes ahora parecía tablones de madera, Goku veía esto sorprendido._

-Todo depende de la cantidad de energía, si colocas más esto se desintegrara- dijo el peli naranja.

-¡Déjame intentarlo!- exclamo Goku con emoción.

-Es algo difícil de hacer así que no te pongas triste sino te sale a la primera, a mí me tomo años dominarlo- Goku sonríe, recuerda muy bien lo que había hecho cuando logro con éxito el Kamehameha con solo verlo una vez.

-¡Bien, es momento de entrenar!—el pelinegro golpea su mano izquierda con su palma derecha- ¡PERO ANTES NECESITO IR AL BAÑO!- grito el chico, y Gildarts cayó al suelo.

-NO ERA NECESARIO QUE ME LO DIJERAS- grito el adulto mientras lo señalaba con los ojos en blanco- Solo ve- en eso el azabache salió corriendo a unos arbustos.

Goku llego a unos arbustos, se bajó los pantalones y comenzó a orinar, él se pone a pensar en alguna manera de aprender rápidamente la técnica o al menos crear una variante, el comienza a subirse los pantalones, estuvo ahí unos minutos…en eso se le ocurrió una idea para que el entrenamiento tuviera un mayor aumento.

 _ **-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-**_ en eso aparecieron 5 clones exactos del pelinegro, y el original comenzó a alejarse con un pensamiento- (Espero que esto me ayude, según Oto-san dijo que puedo aprender de los recuerdos de mejor manera, ya que aprendo más rápido con la ayuda de ellos)- Goku salió del bosque, y se encuentra al peli naranja de pie leyendo una revista de las cuales tiene la misma portada y la chica se cubre los pechos Goku se acerca curioso mientras escucha las risas pervertidas del hombre- ¿Por qué están pegadas esas dos chicas?- el ve la revista curioso, Gildarts salto de su lugar mientras ve a Goku mas alto… pero lo curioso es que sus pies no están en el suelo.

-¿E-E-Estas… f-flot-tando?- pregunto el peli naranja en shock.

-Sí, pero aun así quiero saber del ¿Por qué están pegadas?- Gildarts parpadeo tres veces y luego sonríe pervertida mente y con orgullo, al fin un discípulo digno del que puede moldearlo a su antojo.

-Escucha muy bien, joven pupilo, porque a partir de ahora te abriré los ojos por el buen camino- el hombre le paso la revista, y comenzaron a caminar- observa bien la primera imagen… ¿Qué ves?- el pelinegro solo veía a una mujer pelinegra con ojos violeta, ella en su cabeza tiene unas orejas de color rosa, trae puesto un traje de color rosa mientras resalta tus pechos poniendo su mano derecha debajo de sus pechos, en sus manos usa guantes de color negro, con su mano izquierda está desamarrando un moño que tiene en el cuello, tienes unas calcetas de lencería de color negro, Goku ve esto aun sin entender, en eso Goku dice algo que no esperaba el peli naranja.

-¡Tiene un trasero extra!- esto hizo caer al hombre al suelo, en eso este se levanta y se acerca a ver la revista.

-¿Dónde está el otro trasero extra?- pregunto el hombre buscando con su vista lo que dijo Goku.

-¡Es esto!- dijo Goku mientras señalaba el busto apretado de la chica por el traje, Gildarts se vuelve a caer.

-E-Eso n-no es otro t-trasero- dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba… otra vez.

\- A no ¿Qué es entonces?- pregunto muy confundido.

-¡Eso es la gloria de todo hombre son los pechos de una mujer!- Goku asintió lentamente aun sin entender el porque era tan importante.

-Pero ¿Por qué tienen eso las mujeres?- Gildarts sonríe aún más.

Después de una explicación de 30 minutos y unas cuantas dudas aclaradas llegaron a un pueblo, pero Goku estaba extrañado, ¿Enserio puede chuparlos?, ¿Qué pasa si los toca?, el sigue con esas preguntas en mente, Gildarts se ríe ya que Goku desde que entro al pueblo observa de manera más cuidadosa a las mujeres, o eso creía sin saber que aún estaba en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Goku, en eso recibe los recuerdos de los clones y sonríe ya que al fin pudo dominarla después de unos intentos.

-¿Sabes cómo usar los Jewel´s?- pregunto el peli naranja, Goku negó- Bien, no todo es entrenamiento así que escucha iremos a un puesto y te lo mostrare con cada tipo de joya- Goku asiente.

-¿Qué se les ofrece señor?- ellos se acercaron a una tienda de lacrimas, Gildarts le hace una seña a Goku para que se acercara, le hace caso y se pone alado del.

-Te enseñare a cómo usar los Jewel´s, hay de distintos colores y precios, estos de color verde- en eso mostró una ¿Esmeralda? ¿Rupia?, tal vez es la última opción ya que el primero es muy difícil conseguir- equivale a $1, con esto puedes comprarte solo lo que equivale a 1 Jewel, este de color azul se llama iolita, equivale a $20 Jewel's- Goku asiente parece que no es tan difícil entender el tipo de dinero- el rojo es Circón, esta vale un poco más de lo doble que la iolita, esto vale a $50, esta amarilla es Crisoberilo, esta vale un total de $100, las últimas dos son las más caras, la violeta Zafiro equivale a $200, y la blanca que es un diamante sale un total de $500, a partir de aquí se usa el billete, en estos momentos no tengo uno así que eso sería luego, lo que quiero comprar en estos momentos es una Lacrima de comunicación, ya que la anterior se destruyó hace unos días, y como vez vale a $250 Jewel's ¿Cuáles son las piedras que pienso utilizar?- Goku ve las piedras que le dijo hace unos segundos.

-Si no me equivoco diría que esta y esta- en eso recoge una violeta y una roja- Gildarts asiente.

-No es tan difícil, una vez que te lo explican pero, yo pienso pagar con una blanca, y veras el resultado- en eso entrega un diamante y la mujer le regreso un total de $250, de la siguiente manera, una violeta dos azules y 10 verdes, Goku solo pudo decir un "oh" del asombro, ya que nunca le había llamado la atención eso, pero nunca estaba mal de vez en cuando aprender algo nuevo, ambos salen del lugar mientras Gildarts le entregaba la Lacrima a Goku.

-¿Por qué me la entregas?- dijo confundido.

-Es para que te familiarices con las lacrimas, recuerdo que hace unos días me contaste de la fábrica de lacrimas, quiero decirte que hay varios tipos, de comunicación, de video, de fotografía, y de almacenamiento- dijo Gildarts, en eso Goku con su mochila que uso para guardas las Dragón Ball´s, reviso su mochila, algo que extraño a Gildarts.

-De fotografía te refieres a esto- dijo mientras sacaba su cámara, esto extraño a Gildarts nunca antes en su vida había visto eso.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto viendo la cámara.

-¡Según lo que me dijo Suno es una cámara con la cual puedo tomar fotografías, ¡Así! _**-CLIC-** en eso de la cámara salió un flash y de esta poco a poco suelta un pequeño cuadrado, Goku la recoge, la agita un par de veces y luego le muestra el resultado a Gildarts, el peli naranja abrió los ojos en shock, ya que frente a él había un retrato del mismo. _

-¿Qué clase de Lacrima o magia usa este dispositivo?- pregunto el hombre viendo la foto y luego a la cámara.

-Esto es una cámara de las capitales, en comparación de aquí la tecnología es más avanzada, en comparación de aquí lo cual es mucha más atrasada, incluso me siento como si estuviera en las montañas Paoz- Gildarts ve el invento curioso.

-Siempre me ha dicho el maestro y los maestros más viejos que los continentes vecinos como Álvarez, Lionés y las capitales fueron muy extraños y más este último, ya que por culpa de la guerra que tuvieron se creó una enemistad, aunque parece que las capitales quieren dejar eso atrás, Lionés y Fiore teníamos una alianza hasta que este reino fue destruido totalmente por la guerra, y Álvarez… es un misterio- dijo el hombre reflexivamente.

-La verdad nosotros no sabíamos nada de la guerra hasta que el maestro Roshi nos contó que el participo en la guerra y dijo que este continente tenia al menos 30 personas más fuertes y nosotros apenas y tenían un mínimo de 4 o 5- Gildarts se sorprendió de ese dato, parece que las capitales lo tuvieron difíciles en esa guerra.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar mientras Gildarts se ponía serio y volvía hablar- A pesar de que aún no hay guerra en este tiempo parece que nuestro continente está más plagado de gremios oscuros, y personas que solo quieren probar y moldear el mundo como quieren- dijo mientras Goku estaba serio escuchando todo- Esto lo hacen ya que el mundo o las personas en las que creían los ignoraron y no les ayudaron, pero esto es culpa de la maldad que existe y ellos se encargan de hacer daño a los inocentes creando un ciclo de dolor sin fin, y cuando menos lo piensan ellos mismos hacen lo que prometieron evitar… un villano- Goku no sabía cómo pensar, el tiempo que estuvo en las capitales se dio cuenta que si había criminales un claro ejemplo es la Red Ribbon, pero ellos solo fue un ejército y ahora parece que todo está en paz... por ahora, y parece que este continente está más lleno de oscuridad por los supuestos gremios oscuros.

-¿Qué crees que sería lo correcto en este continente?- pregunto mientras el peli naranja suspira y veía al chico.

-No sabría cómo contestar esa respuesta, el maestro tal vez diría que una persona puede ser un símbolo para ellos e inspirar a los demás y tratar de que algunos diferencien de todo, pero yo no creía tanto eso, si hay ese símbolo que combate todo, de la oscuridad puede aparecer una fuerza mayor, así que solo encárgate de proteger a aquellos que te interesen, y si puedes proteger todo tu continente ¡Hazlo!- Goku asintió, esas palabras eran muy profundas.

-¡Eso haré!- dijo el chico mientras sonreía, esto hizo que el peli naranja perdiera toda su seriedad y lo remplazara por una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si compramos algo ligero para comer en el camino?- Goku asiente rápidamente, ni loco le compraría el almuerzo ya que ya conoció su manía de comer demasiado, a pesar de que come educadamente, no justifica el hecho de que coma demasiado y casi lo deja en la pobreza, así que solo sería un cuenco de Ramen o curry… le parece mejor la última opción.

Goku se sorprende del curry, el chico pudo al menos tener tres platos, pidió uno normal con arroz, uno con salsa especial y uno picante… de este último se arrepintió, ya que comía cosas picantes, pero no demasiado, Goku termino bebiendo demasiada agua, esto saco una carcajada a Gildarts, parece que la cultura de su continente puede gustarle demasiado a Goku estos dos años que aún le quedan.

Goku y Gildarts salieron del restaurante pero había algo que inquietaba al peli naranja.

-¿Cuándo piensas practicar la técnica?- pregunto el hombre con intriga.

-Ya lo hice, y pude crear mi propia versión- el peli naranja no le creía del todo de lo que dijo el azabache.

-¿Enserio, entonces pruébalo en esa piedra?- Gildarts apunto a una piedra, Goku asintió y se acercó a dicho lugar.

Goku cerró los ojos, levanto su mano, y empezó a enviar Ki a su mano, con los recuerdos de los clones recibió el recuerdo de la cantidad exacta de energía, en eso su mano se rodeó de una energía blanca, Gildarts abrió los ojos sorprendidos era imposible que ese chico lo entendiera sin siquiera practicar, pero la verdad es otra ya que le costó todo el tiempo de camino al pueblo, la hora de la comida y la lección sobre los Jewel´s, lo cual fue un total de tres horas, y en ese tiempo pudo entenderlo, bueno se tardó menos de una hora pero le costó en comparación del Kamehameha y la función de los Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, ahora era momento de demostrar lo que aprendió.

El acerco su mano rodeado de Ki, cuando toco la piedra pasó algo que no esperaban los dos.

 _ **-CRASH-** en eso exploto la piedra pero también unos árboles, parece que puso un poco más de Ki de lo que imagino, el volvió a repetirlo con otra piedra y esta vez solo destruyo la piedra, justo lo que quería._

-¿C-Como?- pregunto Gildarts en shock, el tardo años en dominarlo y resulta que ese chico lo domino "con solo verlo"

-Tuve que entrenar ya que mi control de Ki, no es muy bueno como el control de Kagura ya que ella domina magia y Ki a un nivel que yo no puedo llegar- Gildarts estaba sorprendido, pero tenía una simple duda.

-¿En qué momento entrenaste?- pregunto el hombre.

-Entrene cuando fui al baño, desde antes de que llegáramos al pueblo- eso dejo aún más sorprendido al hombre.

-¡PERO ESO FUE HACE 3 HORAS! ¿PORQUÉ NO ME DIJISTE?- le grito acusadoramente, Goku solo tenía su mano izquierda en su nuca mientras se rascaba nerviosamente.

-No creí que fuera importante… ¿Qué otra cosa puedes enseñarme?- pregunto con emoción.

El peli naranja debía de admitir que el chico tenia potencial para volverse más fuerte, ya que si aprendió y creo una variante, entonces es momento de hablarse sobre "él"- Antes de hablarte sobre el nuevo entrenamiento quiero contarte de algo, dime ¿te consideras alguien fuerte?- pregunto el hombre seriamente, Goku lo ve extrañado por eso, por supuesto que se considera fuerte, pero no él más fuerte de todos.

-Yo digo que si- lo dijo un poco extrañado por la pregunta del hombre.

-Déjame decirte que no eres el más fuerte de la tierra-

-¡Eso lo sé, yo no creo que en el mundo hay personas más débiles que yo!-

-No lo entiendes… me refiero a que nadie podrá alcanzarlo-

-¿Alcanzarlo? ¿Quién?- pregunto Goku extrañado.

-Recuerdas sobre la War Zero-

-Solo por lo que me han dicho sé que había personas muy fuertes en este continente, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-Conozco a uno de los sobrevivientes de War Zero-

-¿El maestro Makarov?-

-Aparte… me refiero a una persona que participo desde los inicios de la guerra, y estuvo ahí desde que finalizo-

-¿Entonces lo visitaremos a su tumba?- Goku estaba muy confundido.

-NO, lo que quiero decir que esa persona aún sigue viva- Goku abre los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Enserio?- Gildarts asintió- ¿Dónde está?- pregunto con emoción.

-Esta cercas del pueblo del sol, y como te dije tardaremos 1 mes y 1 semana en llegar así que… mientras tanto conviene entrenar de otra manera ¿Quieres continuar con el entrenamiento?- Goku asiente- Entonces lánzame una esfera de poder, aquí va tu siguiente lección- Goku asintió dudosamente.

-¡Ahí va!- en eso formo una esfera de Ki color amarilla.

 _ **-FIIUN-** Goku lanzo la esfera a Gildarts, este solo levanto su mano derecha._

 _ **-CRASH-** En eso su esfera de Ki fue destruido, Goku abrió los ojos sorprendido._

 _ **-PUM-** Gildarts lanzo un golpe justo cuando destruyo la esfera, en eso el golpe choco en el estómago de Goku, este abrió los ojos y se llevó sus manos a su estómago y cae de rodillas._

-N-No… e-entiendo… t-tenía la g-guardia en a-alto, a-así que no d-debería de d-dolerme tu golpe- dijo con dificultad Goku mientras trataba de recuperar la mayor cantidad de aire posible.

-Eso me di cuenta, sabía que después de lo que me contaste estarías más en alerta y tratas de acabar rápidamente los combates, pero aquí es donde entra mi magia, el nombre de mi magia es _**"Crash",**_ pero el ataque que hice se llama _**"Haja Kensē: Itten" (Aplastando el mal, difundiendo la verdad: Empyrean),**_ este ataque consiste en destruir tu ataque y luego contraatacar con un golpe concentrado con magia- dijo el hombre mientras ve a Goku levantarse.

-Pero aun así no entiendo ¿Cómo rompió mi defensa?- esa duda esta persistiendo en su mente.

-Mi magia no solo destruye lo que toca sino que puede destruir tu defensa y si yo quisiera podría hacerlo con tu voluntad de pela- Goku abre los ojos por la información recibida.

-Entonces si yo peleo en contra de contigo… ¿Pude haber perdido?- Gildarts asintió.

-Tú has de saber que el poder no es lo importante sino que el número de repertorio de técnicas que tiene una persona es más importante- Goku asiente ante lo dicho de Gildarts- Quiero que crees tu propia versión de esto en el camino al pueblo del sol- Goku asiente… una vez más.

-Entiendo… si quieres que yo mismo empiece a crear y ampliar mis técnicas ¡lo haré!- Gildarts sonríe- Tendré que entrenar al máximo así que comencemos- Goku salió corriendo a una gran velocidad.

-ESPÉRAME- Gildarts salió corriendo detrás del pero Goku ya le tenía una enorme ventaja.

 _ **-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-** _aun lado de Goku salió dos copias del- Mientras yo entreno con eso, tú te encargaras de entrenar de la técnica de vuelo, y tú… quiero dominar la Jabalina Conmocionadora… así que tenemos demasiado entrenamiento, y no quiero que se disipen hasta que logren controlar las técnicas- las dos copias salieron corriendo a un lado distinto [Izquierda y derecha], Gildarts lo alcanzo unos segundos después.

-¡Al fin te detienes!, tienes suerte de que el camino sea el correcto pero aun así empieza, tú debes descubrirlo por tu propia cuenta- Goku asiente y ambos caminan.

Del lado izquierdo del bosque esta una de las copias de Goku, esta frente a unas piedras, y era momento de dominar esas técnicas las cuales lleva más de un año y ha tenido avances muy lentos- ¡Es la hora…de dominarte!- el mira la palma derecha de su mano- Concentra Ki en la palma de la mano- él envía su poder en su mano- luego imagina la forma de una esfera, pero… c-concentra m-mas… p-poder- a medida que hablaba le costaba crear la esfera de la manera- y-y-y p-por… u-ultimo…m-mantenlo- exclamó con mucha dificultad Goku, la esfera giraba demasiado.

 _ **-BOOOMM-** En eso estallo mucho antes de querer levantar su brazo, el lado bueno es que el clon tenía una buena resistencia así que el ataque apenas y le lastimo._

-Parece que es más difícil de lo que pensé- el vuelve a intentarlo y no se rendiría hasta lograrlo.

Cercas del clon se encontraba Bardock, el cual está viendo seriamente a Goku, pero también esta distraído, ya que desde hace tres semanas que no se ha comunicado con su hijo debido a las visiones del futuro, por ahora ya se cumplió una, y eso es el entrenamiento de Gildarts con Goku, ahora la pregunta del millón es ¿Cuál seguirá después? ¿Ōzaru y Dragón?, ¿Grimoire Heart? , ¿El hombre del hacha?, esta le traerá problemas, el espera que no sea el primero ya que de ser así no asegura que pueda controlar la transformación, ahora este año… le enseñaría a controlar esa forma, y a crear una luna falsa para que pueda usar la transformación cuando quiera.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku, Sting y Rogue están con las manos en la cadera mientras hacen un Kamehameha, cuando lo lanzan se ve que el primero es celeste, el segundo es blanco y el ultimo negro, todos golpean a una piedra destruyéndola, los chicos comienzan a reír.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura tiene su Archenemy desenfundada ella hace un corte vertical a una esfera de agua, al reventar sale Juvia con un dragón de agua detrás de ella, Yukino tiene la llave dorada extendida y al lado de ella una mujer pelinegra bien dotada con un bikini de rayas con dos telas que cuelgan de su cintura.**_

* * *

Con el otro clon está haciendo un entrenamiento con más esfuerzo que el anterior clon, ya que el otro está concentrando su poder en un solo punto y luego mantenerlo en la forma para lanzarlo…en cambio el otro clon está concentrando el poder en todo su cuerpo, para hacerlo flotar, y luego concentrar más poder para moverlo en el aire, y a decir verdad durante casi un año estuvo practicando a escondidas por pedido de su padre, y esto hizo que no entrenara constantemente lo cual lo perjudico demasiado, ya que apenas y tenía un control para flotar al menos 5 metros y moverse 1 metro pero con mucha dificultad, y ahora está flotando mientras se mueve lentamente, el concentra su Ki para flotar y moverse lo cual no es nada fácil considerando que su control de Ki, no es el mejor, así que cada vez que avanza está sudando demasiado, parece que esto le costara demasiado trabajo y esto puede tardar demasiado.

 _Kame-House_

En la pequeña isla hogar del legendario maestro Roshi, maestro de Son Goku y Krillin, pero ahora también del ladrón del desierto, Yamcha, en esta isla se encuentran Bulma, Lunch, Krillin, Yamcha, el maestro Roshi, Puar, Ulong y la tortuga de mar, todos ellos estaban a fuera de la casa, en el caso de las chicas ellas estaban en bikini disfrutando del sol, Bulma tiene un bikini con estampado de fresas (parece que Erza y ella comparten un gusto en común) y Lunch está usando un bikini blanco, ellas están disfrutando del sol, Ulong está viendo una de las revistas del maestro Roshi, el gato volador Puar está animando a Yamcha a que continúe con el entrenamiento, Krillin esta con su traje de Orín, aquel que uso cuando entrenaba en el templo del Rey Chappa, y está cargando su caparazón de tortuga mientras hace varias flexiones (Lagartijas) con un solo dedo, lo cual está poniendo mucho esfuerzo, Yamcha se encuentra nadando con el caparazón en su espalda, tiene que al menos nadar 5 kilómetros lo más rápido que pueda, y regresar, una vez que llegue a la isla debe hacer todo tipo de flexiones conocidas (sentadillas, lagartijas y si es necesario abdominales), debe hacer al menos 10 series de 15 veces, el maestro Roshi a pesar de que le gustaría estar con sus mañas y acercarse a ver y manosear el cuerpo de las bellezas que están en su isla, primero es el entrenamiento de sus alumnos.

-¡Mas rápido Yamcha!, Krillin haz bien las lagartijas, debes bajar totalmente tu cuerpo y sin detenerte- les dijo el maestro Roshi viendo a sus alumnos los cuales asintieron y se esforzaban más en su entrenamiento.

-Es sorprendente ver que el maestro no está de mañoso por vernos- dijo Bulma viendo al maestro Roshi el cual está prestando toda su atención al entrenamiento de sus alumnos.

-Cuando el maestro Roshi entrena a alguien no se distrae de eso hasta al menos que lo cumplan- dijo la tortuga de mar recordando cuando entreno a Krillin y Goku, que cuando les mostró la primera semana su rutina de entrenamiento estuvo con ellos, una vez de que ellos se creyeran capaces de hacerlo solos los dejaba, pero cada semana los acompañaba al menos un día para checar su rendimiento.

-Nunca lo había visto así- exclamo Ulong dejando de ver la revista para prestar atención al viejo y a los alumnos.

-De hecho cuando nos fuimos hace unos meses a una isla a entrenar, el supervisaba muy bien el entrenamiento de Goku-kun y Krillin-kun- dijo Lunch mientras tomaba una bebida.

-¡Suficiente, regresen es la hora de comer!- les dijo el maestro y Krillin dejo de hacer flexiones, Yamcha llego a la orilla de la playa muy cansado.

-¿P-Porque… n-no me p-puedo quitar e-el c-caparazón?- pregunto Yamcha jadeando por el cansancio.

-No te quejes, sino resistes mi entrenamiento entonces solo renuncia- dijo el maestro de manera dura, Yamcha negó lo que dijo.

-L-Levo un año así, por lo tanto no renunciare quiero volverme más fuerte y enfrentarme a Goku en el próximo torneo, por lo tanto aún tengo dos años más para volverme más fuerte- dijo el ladrón del desierto mientras lanzaba unos golpes al aire.

-Que no se te olvide que yo también participo, así que no te hagas ilusiones, yo quiero enfrentarme a Goku para demostrar que soy fuerte- dijo el calvo con seis puntos en la frente.

Todos se sentaron a comer disfrutando del ambiente, pero aun así todos se sentían raros porque les faltaba algo.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Son-kun y Kagu-Imōto?- pregunto Bulma viendo al cielo, el primer años es más difícil de lo que parecía.

-Yo creo que deben están explorando el continente y entrenando- dijo Puar mientras comía una brocheta.

-No se preocupen, ellos en estos momentos deben estar fortaleciéndose, conociendo a Goku el no querrá quedarse de brazos cruzados, y Kagura va volverse más fuerte si esta con el- dijo el maestro mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza.

-Maestro ¿Qué haremos después de dominar todo esto con los caparazones puestos?- pregunto el ladrón del desierto.

-Solo intensificaremos el entrenamiento- esta respuesta decepciona a los dos discípulos.

-Sabes… deberías entrenarlos de mejor manera- todos abren los ojos en shock al escuchar una voz nueva, todos dirigen la vista y ven a un viejo que en su cabeza tiene un sombrero de una grulla de color negro, con blanco, en su rostro tiene unos lentes, en su torso viste una camisa de combate chino de color verde, sus mangas son amarilla mostaza, en su pecho tiene el kanji que dice "Grulla", uso unos pantalones de combate negro y unas botas negras, esta persona con bigote estaba sonriendo mientras observaba a todos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Yamcha y Krillin, ellos dos se ponen en pose de pelea.

-Tranquilo ustedes dos…- Roshi los detuvo a ambos, luego se acerca hasta estar de frente al hombre, ambos sonríen- ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, Tsuru!- todos se sorprende al ver que el maestro Roshi lo conoce.

-Es curioso que estés entrenando a alguien, ya que en War Zero tu prometiste no hacerlo de nuevo por la muerte del…- dijo el viejo mientras mostraba una sonrisa melancólica.

-Pasaron varias cosas así que tuve que entrenar a Son Gohan, y luego empecé a entrenar a más personas- dijo el viejo ermitaño tortuga.

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo Bulma- ¿Se conocen los dos?- pregunto mientras Tsuru veía a las personas de la isla.

-Si- dijo el maestro Roshi- Él y yo fuimos alumnos del maestro Mutaito, incluso es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de War Zero- Tsuru tembló ligeramente ante lo que dijo, pero recupero su compostura- Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí viejo senil?- pregunto mientras veía a su antiguo compañero.

-¡Vine a presentarte a mis dos alumnos!- dijo el maestro mientras apuntaba al cielo, todos voltean y ven a dos personas… ¿Flotando en el aire?

-¿Por qué están flotando?- pregunto Lunch en shock.

-¿Cómo no los vimos antes?- pregunto Puar viendo como las dos siluetas bajaban hasta estar frente a ellos.

El primero era un hombre alto había varias cosas con las que destacaba primero tiene un gorro negro con una bola negra, trae el mismo traje que el maestro Tsuru, pero lo que los impresiona ver es que tenía tres ojos, el ojo esta en medio de su frente, el hombre tiene una tela amarrada como si fuera una mochila, el otro era una persona muy pequeña su tono de piel era más blanca de lo normal en sus mejilla pareciera que esta sonrojado, pero este niño los ve a todos de una manera neutral.

-Preséntense- dijo el maestro Tsuru.

-Mi nombre es Ten Shin Han- dijo el triclope mientras hacia una reverencia- ¡Es para mí un honor estar frente a una leyenda como usted Muten Roshi-sama, el Maestro Tsuru nos ha contado grandes cosas de usted!- el dejo de hacer su reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Chaoz- fue todo lo que dijo el pequeño.

-¡Es un gusto conocerlos!- todos hicieron una reverencia para regresar el gesto.

-Presiento que no es la única cosa que viniste aquí, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- dijo Roshi mientras le pasaba una cerveza.

Ambos se alejaron de todos los demás, ambos maestros se sentaron y se veían seriamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Roshi.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi amigo?- pregunto Tsuru.

-Te creería a menos de que me hayas visitado desde hace años, la pregunta es ¿Por qué ahora?- ambos se veían con mucha seriedad.

-…-

-No piensas hablar- dijo Roshi.

-… ¡Estoy muriendo!- esa declaración hizo sorprender demasiado a Roshi.

-¿E-Estas b-bromeando?- pregunto en shock.

-… No…- en eso Tsuru le da un sorbo a la cerveza- Tu y yo sabíamos que pasaría eso, después de todo parte de mi alma fue comida por esa demonio en la guerra, incluso Uranai dijo que mis esperanzas de vida eran menores ahora- el volvió a darle otro sorbo a su vaso.

-Pero t-tomaste el elixir de la vida- dijo Roshi- Eso debería mantenernos vivo por la eternidad- dijo el maestro tortuga.

-No lo entiendes… aunque lo hayamos tomado, seguimos siendo humanos, podemos morir por enfermedades pero no por edad, y ten en cuenta que mi cuerpo ha estado débil después de que se comieran la mitad de mi alma, incluso Ryu no pudo ayudarme con las semillas del ermitaño ya que no podían regenerar algo que está más encima del entendimiento y eso es… un alma- dijo el hombre para luego quitarse los lentes y ver a su viejo amigo.

-Podemos pedirle ayuda a las Dragón Ball´s- dijo Roshi, esto extraño a Tsuru, pero aun así…ya era tarde para él.

-Sabes ¿Por qué vine precisamente hoy?- Roshi no sabía cómo contestar- Solo me queda este día de vida- Roshi abrió los ojos en shock, tanto así que rompió sus lentes- Empecé a empeorar dos años después de la culminación de la guerra, me sentía desesperado, sentía que ya no tenía la energía de antes, cuando entrene a "él"- dijo lo último con enojo, y una gran decepción.

-¿Te refieres a tu hermano Tao Pai-Pai?- pregunto Roshi, Tsuru al escuchar el nombre solo hizo una mueca de enojo.

-El ya no es mi hermano, mi hermano murió en el momento en que rompió su promesa de usar lo poco que le enseñe para el bien, desde que el asesino a alguien… mi hermano murió con esa persona- dijo el viejo grulla.

Roshi no dijo nada, tal vez ya no le interese saber que su hermano murió a manos de unos niños.

-Como te decía, hace unos meses fui con Uranai Baba, y ella me checó de nuevo, ella me dijo a mí y a mis alumnos que mi alma no resistiría más, que el elixir solo estaba destruyéndome, obligatoriamente necesitaría la fuerza que tuve en antaño para resistir más tiempo, mis discípulos no podían creer que moriría, y fue entonces que después de varias meses pensé en que podrías ayudarlos a que no caigan en la oscuridad en caso de que yo muera- dijo Tsuru con tristeza mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía de su nariz, demostrando que su salud estaba empeorando demasiado.

-… ¡Lo prometo!...- fue lo que dijo Roshi.

-¡G-Gracias!- en eso Tsuru comienza toser y se lleva un pañuelo a su boca, cuando la tos seso, el ve que su pañuelo está manchado de sangre- por cierto… ¿Q-Que tanto l-los has entrenado?- pregunto Tsuru mientras veía a Ten Shin Han que estaba teniendo un partido amistoso con Yamcha, pero este último tenía muchas dificultades para atacarlo, en cambio Ten, esquivaba rápidamente sus golpes.

-Ejercicios básicos, y entrenamientos sencillos- obvio dice eso si se refiere a las torturas que pasaron por casi un año los chicos.

-Deberías entrenarlos de una mejor manera, para evitar problemas en el futuro- dijo Tsuru viendo a los alumnos de Roshi los cuales… eran lamentables.

-¿Crees que Zeldris cumplirá su promesa?- pregunto Roshi viendo a Tsuru.

-En ese tiempo solo éramos Ryu, Mutaito- Sensei, tu y yo, ¿Quieres repetir el mismo caso?, y de ser así, solo estarás tú, y dudo mucho que puedas derrotarlos, Ryu apenas y podía hacerles daño a ese enano de los mandamientos- Roshi sabía que tenía razón, esta vez estará solo, no podrá hacer nada para enfrentarse a ellos.

-¿Qué tanto los has entrenado tú?- pregunto con curiosidad Roshi.

-Si lo ponemos en niveles de poder… diría que tendrían al menos 2,000 unidades de poder cada uno de ellos- Roshi abre los ojos en shock.

-¿Por qué los presionaste tanto?-

-Ellos estaban dispuestos a volverse fuertes, a pesar de que los entrenara, su entrenamiento está incompleto, por eso quiero que les ayudes a terminarlo, pero no ese entrenamiento para niños de 5 años, sino que quiero que hagas ese entrenamiento infernal para asegurar que tienes aliados en el futuro de que ellos regresen… creo que mi momento ha llegado- dijo Tsuru para ponerse los lentes, en eso ante la vista de todos aparece Uranai Baba.

-Es la misma bruja de aquella vez- dijo Yamcha desde el suelo.

-¡Es un gusto verla, Uranai Baba!- dijo Ten.

-¿A que vino a este lugar?- pregunto Ulong.

-Vine a salvar a un amigo- ella lo dijo con una mirada seria en eso Tsuru se acerca, y se detiene frente a Chaoz y Ten.

-Ten Shin Han… demuéstrale a todos que eres alguien fuerte, Chaoz… por favor estudia matemáticas- ambos estaban conteniendo las lágrimas.

Tsuru se acercó a Uranai Baba, este voltea a verlos para pensar por última vez- (Sé que ustedes serán de gran ayuda para el futuro)- en eso Uranai y Tsuru desaparecieron, dejando confusión en todos, excepto a Ten, Chaoz y Roshi los cuales miraban con tristeza al lugar donde estaba su maestro y amigo.

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

* * *

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragón Ball])_

 ** _Avance 1:_**

 _Hola soy Juvia, han pasado tres meses desde que llegamos a Magnolia, Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Sting, Rogue y yo, estamos sufriendo por el entrenamiento de Kagura- ne san- [Todos corren para tratar de quitarle una jarra a la peli morada que está amarrada en Archenemy, y la peli morada los esquiva con gracia]_

 _Parece que Gray-san comprende lo que debe hacer- [Gray atrapo la jarra, todos festejan por él y termina bebiendo el agua que esta contiene]_

 _Una pelea entre monstruos acaba de iniciar- [Gray ve seriamente a Erza]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"3 meses de entrenamiento… ¡Gray vs Erza!"-** [Erza se sorprende al ver que Gray esquivo sus estocada fácilmente, cuando menos lo piensan, él le propino un tajo con su espada de hielo, esto logro herirla y hacerle una cortada en la mejilla izquierda]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [Mirajane aprieta sus nudillos en ira al ver que Gray al fin está alcanzándolas]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragón Ball])_

* * *

 _[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

 ** _Avance 2:_**

 _Hola soy Goku, ¡Así que esto es el pueblo del sol!- [Dijo Goku mientras veía un pueblo totalmente congelado con hielo, pero lo más destacable eran los gigantes]_

 _¿Qué es eso?- [Goku, Gildarts y el barman, están viendo el cielo oscuro de las estrellas pero lo más destacable es que en el aire hay un dragón]_

 _¡TOMA ESTO!- [Gildarts y Goku lanzan sus mejores técnicas… pero por desgracia, no tuvieron efecto en el dragón]_

 _T-Tengo… q-que hacer a-algo… s-sino G-Gildarts y E-Escanor…morirán- [Gildarts grita de dolor mientras esta en el suelo y se retuerce por perder su mano, pie izquierdo y parte de su estómago, mientras Escanor se esconde de miedo al ver al Dragón]_

 _S-Solo… p-por esta v-vez usare e-esto- [Goku tiene los ojos rojos y su musculatura aumentada, trata de atacar al dragón, pero este de un colazo lo mando a estrellarse en una cueva]_

 _D-Debo… ¡PROTEGERLOS!- [En eso del bosque aparece un mono gigante ambas bestias se ven con odio]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Ōzaru vs Dragón, el pináculo de la humanidad entra en acción"-** [Un Goku todo lastimado en el suelo con muchas heridas, el chico fue salvado por una persona extremadamente musculoso, el con la ayuda de su hacha, lanza un corte y el Dragón… pierde su mano derecha]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [Goku y Gildarts vendados ven al hombre el cual, le hace una propuesta el azabache]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _[Detener Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

* * *

 _ **Si lo sintieron muy rápido y forzado lo siento, el nivel de poder se mostrara en los episodios siguientes así que tranquilos, ahora espero que se den cuenta de que es lo que sucederá en el futuro.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7:**_ _ **¡Espero que este capítulo también te gustara!, hasta la otra compañero.**_

 _ **Dark Blue Wing: Pero el lado bueno es que esta vez si gano jejeje, es lo bueno que ese elementó te encante yo digo que es la mejor opción pero quiero saber qué dirán los demás, este capítulo solo Goku aprendió algo más de Fiore, no todo se trata de pelear así que lo deje con algo mas relajante. **_

_**Savoxgut: Cualquier persona no se podría creer que tuvo un beso así que quise plasmarlo a algo parecido, ya era tiempo que alguien le bajara los humos a ese rubio arrogante y que mejor que darle una humillación y un posible trauma, si se te ocurre algún elemento puedes decirlo, la verdad no sé si a Natsu le conviene mucho el relámpago pero en caso de dárselo seria a esa edad, así que sería un sí.**_

 _ **Maximun Rhapsody: Gray y Juvia siento que no quedarían así que sería un no, Natsu solo estará con una chica y esa será Lissana, puede que haga esa pareja pero eso será en un futuro, y con lo último solo Goku estará con Kagura.**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: El OVA ya fue subido así que si quieres ir a verlo puedes hacerlo :D, esa persona saldrá en el siguiente capítulo de Goku, así que será otra votación ¿Goku o Kagura?**_

 _Fitoxi: **Ya le tocaba el chico ocupaba aprender algo de humildad y saber cuál es su lugar, luego haré más momentos así por lo que tu corazón tendrá que esperar hasta que llegue el momento. Como vez gano Goku, así que disfrútalo.**_

 _ **ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO, PENSABA SUBIRLO LA SEMANA QUE VIENE PERO LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA ESTARÍA UN POCO OCUPADO, ASÍ QUE TENDRÍA QUE ESCRIBIR MAÑANA PARA ADELANTAR ALGO AL CAPITULO DE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA, CHAO, CHAO.**_

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

 _Al otro lado de Fiore, se encuentra un pueblo que está totalmente congelado con un hielo de color lila en ese pueblo, lo más destacable son las personas totalmente congeladas pero lo interesante es que esas personas son gigantes, en el centro de la plaza se encuentra un pedestal pero en ese parece que hay una forma de una flama congelad, pero a las afueras de ese pueblo, en una cueva hay una puerta y en esa puerta tiene un letrero que dice "Sweet Gluttony", dentro de ese lugar se ven varios taburetes hechos de piedra, en la pared hay un tablón y en este tablón hay varias solicitudes especiales todas tienen una clasificación de "S", "SS" y "SSS", detrás de la barra esta un hombre con el cabello naranja pero algunas partes de su cabello son blancas por la edad, sus lentes ocultaban sus ojos, el hombre trae un traje de barman (Chaleco verde, playera blanca con moño rojo, pantalón verde y zapatos marrón), el hombre estaba limpiando un tarro de cerveza, el suspira para luego estornudar._

 _ **-ACHOU-** el hombre empezó a limpiarse la nariz con un pañuelo. _

_-¿Qué extraño que estornude?- el hombre ve el tablero de solicitudes y sonríe._

 _-Me pregunto ¿Cuándo regresara Gildarts-san?- el hombre se dirigió al almacén, cuando abre la puerta empieza a sacar unas cuantas botellas para reabastecer la zona principal de las bebidas, el cuándo estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta ve algo que no había visto desde hace tiempo, un hacha gigante ornamentada, con cuchilla en forma de luna creciente, esta hacha era completamente dorada, el peli naranja ve el hacha con nostalgia- Solo espera un poco más Rhitta, el heredero de Ryu… llegara pronto y tú y yo, lo entrenaremos por la promesa que le hicimos a él- el hombre sale y se dirige a la barra para dejar las botellas-Son Goku… el heredero de Ryu, pronto serás el nuevo pináculo de la humanidad- el hombre se ríe un poco mientras acomoda las botellas._


	29. Gray vs Erza

_**¿Cómo la han pasado esta semana?, quiero decirles que me sorprende que les guste el rumbo de la historia, y estaba leyendo los comentarios y debo decir que algunos me causaron gracias porque sentí como si estuvieran de frente y me lo dijeran, si lo se mi mente esta algo loca, pero en fin… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia… comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 ** _Curiosidades:_**

 ** _-Kagura hizo el entrenamiento del maestro Karin a Natsu, Lissana, Juvia, Yukino, Rogue, Sting y Gray._**

 ** _-Kagura les dice que si no entienden el ejercicio nunca podrán volverse más fuerte._**

 ** _-Mirajane se burla de ellos al decir que ese entrenamiento es una tontería._**

 ** _-Erza quiere conocer más a su "admiradora" pero ella siempre está entrenando._**

 ** _-Goku decide llamar a Kagura para saber el cómo han estado todos._**

 ** _-Gray al fin logra atrapar la jarra de agua._**

 ** _-Gray y Erza se enfrentan después de tanto tiempo._**

 ** _-Erza se sorprende por la fuerza de Gray._**

 ** _-Makarov detiene el combate._**

 ** _-Mirajane y Erza sienten una gran ira al ver que las están alcanzando._**

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 3**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _La imagen cambia y muestra el gremio de Fairy Tail y el pueblo del sol_

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _Goku y Kagura están arriba de Kinton y esta viaja por toda Magnolia._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu, Gray y Lissana están entrenando junto con Sting y Rogue._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Natsu imagina a él y a Igneel, Gray recuerda a Ur y Lyon, Lissana solo piensa en sus hermanos, Sting y Rogue recuerdan a Goku el cual les está lanzando esferas de Ki para hacerlos correr._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Juvia y Yukino están viendo a Cana y Levy mientras platican de algo._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Goku se enfrenta a Gildarts, el cual con su magia lo separa en 100 partes y cada uno de esos Goku van a golpearlo y Gildarts les grita._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Makarov y los demás hombres corren de una furiosa Yuno la cual está a punto de golpearlos con una sartén._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Roshi ve a sus dos nuevos discípulos._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Bardock y Goku practican un ataque de Ki._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Yuno y Kagura ven como Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Juvia, Sting y Rogue entrenan con gravedad._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Rogue entra en modo Hakueiryū y Sting se truena el cuello, se lanzan a Natsu el cual corre para enfrentarse a ellos._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Los tres chicos llegan y se golpean el rostro._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque en medio de la noche un dragón negro está volando, mientras observa la luna llena, de repente sale el Ōzaru, ambos se ven con odio._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _El Ōzaru salta y golpea al dragón, lo cual no lo movió ni un poco._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Un hombre con un hacha lanza un tajo y le corta el brazo derecho al dragón, salvando a un Gildarts lastimado y un Goku inconsciente._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella correr y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _La pantalla se divide en dos, del lado izquierdo Kagura patea la puerta y de fondo sale Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Yukino, Yuno, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Sting y Rogue sonriendo al ver a la peli morada, del lado derecho Goku se deja caer del cielo y hace dos giros en el aire, cuando cae se nota que tiene unos cambios su capa está abierta mostrando su torso el cual tiene unas cicatrices que comienzan del hombro del lado izquierdo y terminan en la cadera derecha, al lado derecho de Goku sale Gildarts sonriendo y del izquierdo de Goku se ven 3 sombras._

* * *

Estos últimos tres meses han sido productivos y dolorosos para todos en más de un sentido, un día después de que Kagura y los demás llegaran al gremio, Natsu se presentó con ellos para entrenar pero también venia junto con Gray y Lissana los cuales eran sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

Ellos tres sintieron un cambio drástico al momento de entrenar ya que el entrenamiento al principio fue de lo normal, ejercicios básicos, pero ella los ponía a cargar piedras y sin que se dieran cuenta les colocaba gravedad x2, lo cual se les dificultaba y ellos no sabían la razón del porque las piedras pesaban tanto.

A pesar de que ellos no lo notaran el entrenamiento está dando frutos, al pasar el mes Kagura les propuso un entrenamiento algo… único.

 _ **Flashback (1er mes)**_

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Natsu.

-¡Solo cállate y escucha, cerebro de llama!- exclamo con enojo Gray.

-Lo repetiré de nuevo, lo que ustedes harán es un entrenamiento que Goku-kun y yo hicimos hace un año se llama… "Agua sagrada"- Kagura sonrió con nostalgia por el entrenamiento con su interés amoroso- ¿Saben porque se llama así?- todos negaron ante lo dicho por ello- El maestro Karin nos dijo que esta agua se encarga de expulsar todo el poder escondido del usuario que logre tomarla- todos abren los ojos en shock- y yo puedo confirmar eso, antes era una persona débil, pero después de tomarla pude volverme más fuerte, casi llegando al nivel de Goku-kun- todos estaban una vez más en shock, Natsu se emocionó si tomara esa agua podría volverse invencible y darle una paliza a Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Gildarts y a Goku.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esa agua?- pregunto Rogue con intriga.

-Poco tiempo después de irnos el maestro Karin nos dio esta jarra para que al menos la tomaran un total de 10 personas, así que nos dio la misión para entrenar a nuevas personas- dijo la chica mientras señalaba la jarra.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Sting con la misma emoción que Natsu.

-Lo único que deben de hacer es tomar el agua- lo dijo así sin más la oji-ámbar.

-¡YO LA TOMARE PRIMERO!- gritaron Natsu, Gray y Sting, mientras Juvia veía curiosa esto, Lissana sonreía al ver a Natsu emocionado, y Rogue veía con sospecha la jarra, ¿los dejara tomarla así sin más?

Rogue se acercó sin que lo vieran y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla paso algo que confirmo sus sospechas.

 _ **-PUM-** Kagura le propino un golpe en el rostro y lo mando a volar a lado de los chicos que estaban peleando pero se detuvieron al ver a Rogue en el suelo._

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sting.

-Juvia, vio como Rogue-ni san se acercó a tomar la jarra y Kagura-ne lo golpeo así sin más- esto sorprendió a todos.

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?- pregunto Gray en shock.

-¿Golpearlo? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Kagura "confundida"

-¡Acabas de golpear a Rogue- ni sama!- dijo Yukino la cual estaba llegando con Yuno, y ella está molesta por lo que vio.

-Kagura Mikazuchi ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?- pregunto Yuno con enojo viendo a su hija.

-¿En qué momento lo golpee?- pregunto Kagura en shock.

Natsu se sobresaltó para ir a tomar la jarra y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, la jarra desaparece y está amarrada en la cinta de Archenemy- ¿Por qué coño la tomaste?- después de decir eso se arrepintió al ver el aura oscura de Yuno que se dirigía al peli salmón.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo con una mirada que prometía dolor.

-N-Nada…- dijo mientras temblaba demasiado al ver como lo veía.

-Oye, no dijiste que podíamos tomar la jarra- pregunto acusatoriamente Sting.-

-Apoco creíste que sería así de fácil, este es el entrenamiento… debemos quitarle la jarra- dijo Rogue el cual veía seriamente a Kagura, ella solo esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Atrápenme si pueden!- Kagura comenzó a correr mientras los chicos salían corriendo dejando sola Yuno la cual suspira y brilla dejando el lugar.

 ** _Fin de flashback_**

Desde ese primer los chicos han estado siguiéndola, lo bueno es que Kagura les permitió usar su magia… sin embargo, no pueden usarlo cuando entren a la ciudad de Magnolia, si hacían eso suspendía ese entrenamiento y escondería la jarra, todos tuvieron que aceptar eso, en estos momentos se encuentran en el gremio todos, incluso Laxus el cual se ha mantenido demasiado al margen, después de la humillación que le hicieron pasar y a decir verdad no se arriesgaría a que le destruyera sus huesos de nuevo, todos ven como Kagura está esquivando a todos, Natsu y Lissana saltan detrás de ella para tomarla por sorpresa, pero ella fue más rápido y los estrello en el suelo, Rogue sale de la sombra de Kagura dispuesta a quitarle la jarra, ella le propina una patada en la mejilla derecha y lo manda a estrellarse en la pared, Juvia y Gray salta a los costados de la peli morada dispuesta a flanquearla de distintos lados, pero antes de llegar, ella salta y ambos chicos se estrellan, para luego caer al suelo con espirales en los ojos, Sting avienta a Yukino la cual estaba a punto de tocar la jarra… o eso creía.

 _ **-ZUM-** Pero Kagura desapareció antes de que llegara, y aparece detrás de Sting._

 _ **-CLIC-** Ella golpeo el nervio del cuello de Sting y este cae al suelo inconsciente._

Todos ven sorprendidos las habilidades que demuestra la peli morada, los más sorprendidos son Erza, Mirajane, Laxus y Makarov, las primeras dos se sentían extrañas el saber que una chica de 12 años las está derrotando a ellas teniendo 13 años y 14 años respectivamente, pero Kagura se veía que ni siquiera está sudando eso era preocupante, Laxus ahora entendía porque no podía ver a la chica, ella era muy rápida para los estándares de su edad, y por lo que había dicho ella era más fuerte que Son Goku, no quiere imaginarse lo que harían los dos juntos… parece que en el mundo hay personas fuertes, la verdad la chica lo está convenciendo para unirla al gremio y crear el Fairy Tail perfecto, Makarov miraba serio todo ya que ve en Kagura que no está sudando y los demás están jadeando demasiado, eso era preocupante no se imaginaba todo el entrenamiento que recibió en las capitales, de solo imaginarlo lo ponía nervioso, ya que acaban de perder a una persona de su continente para preferir a su enemistades.

(-¿Qué entrenamiento realizaste para estar a ese nivel?)- se preguntaba mentalmente el maestro, ya que no es normal ese nivel a esa edad.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo Kagura mientras veía a todos en el piso- Tienen una hora de descanso- todos asienten en cansancio, ella se dirige a una mesa y saca algo para comer y empieza a comer algo de arroz con pollo, para pensar en algo que nadie se ha dado cuenta- (Están a punto de acostumbrarse a la gravedad x 4 esta Juvia, ella ha demostrado ser la más capaz de volverse más fuerte en cambio Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Sting y Rogue tienen una de x3 eso es un gran logro, a Yukino le coloque una de x2 y muestra buenos resultados, pero aun así… llevan tres meses y aún no han podido quitarme la jarra y eso que me estoy conteniendo demasiado, creo que les diré eso)- ella estaba pensando para luego tomar un poco de té verde.

-Y-Ya… e-estamos c-cercas d-de lograrlo- dijo Natsu jadeando pesadamente.

-P-P-Parece q-que… n-no tenemos ningún a-avance- dijo Gray mientras se sentaba lentamente, lo curioso es que desde hace tres meses su ropa no se ha perdido así que agradece eso, pero no sabe que como su ropa trae gravedad, le es imposible quitársela sin que se dé cuenta.

-Dudo mucho que con ese entrenamiento se vuelvan más fuerte- exclamo Mirajane con una sonrisa engreída- Todos acéptenlo… nunca… se volverán más fuertes- dijo la albina tratando de que pierdan la fe en continuar con esa excusa de entrenamiento.

-Te sorprendería los resultados- dijo Kagura mientras llevaba comida a su boca- Goku-kun y yo lo hicimos hace un año, y gracias a eso somos más fuertes- dijo la peli morada para sorpresa de todos.

-Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo les costó a ti y a ese tal Goku quitarle el agua al maestro Karin?- pregunto Erza con interés, ella y Kagura se acercaron demasiado, incluso mentiría Erza si dice que no desea conocer a Goku, ya que quiere conocerlo para ver el motivo de que Kagura esté siempre feliz cuando lo menciona.

Kagura levanto 3 dedos mientras lo veían confundida- ¿Tardaron 3 meses?- pregunto Elfman viendo a la peli morada, ella niega para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Tres semanas?- pregunto Laxus con interés.

-¡Tres días!- esto dejo a todos de piedra- Goku-kun y yo la tuvimos difícil, ustedes deben considerarse afortunados ya que nosotros teníamos más obstáculos, el primero y más importante es que no estábamos acostumbrados al cambio de aire del lugar- todos se ven confundidos por eso- Quiero decir que había poco aire en el lugar lo que nos cansaba más rápido y tardábamos demasiado tiempo en reponer el aire- todos asienten- lo segundo malo es que el maestro Karin aventó de la torre a Goku-kun y él tuvo que escalarla de nuevo (Aunque de hecho tiro la esfera y Goku-kun fue detrás de ella)-, el tardo casi un día en volver a subirla de nuevo- ahora si todos estaban con las quijadas al suelo.

-¿Un día?- pregunto Rogue- ¿Qué tan alto era el lugar?- todos querían saber que tan difícil era subir esa torre.

-La verdad no sé qué tan alta era pero quiero decirles algo… ustedes llevan 3 meses y si siguen intentándolo de la misma manera, temo decirles que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Kagura viendo a los chicos.

-P-Pero… e-estamos a punto de conseguirlo- dijo Yukino con tristeza.

-N-No… e-es justo- exclamo Lissana viendo a la peli morada.

Kagura puso una mirada algo seria a los chicos, esto los hizo temblar ligeramente- Miren, es cierto que han tenido avances pero aun así… no de la manera que esperaba, les daré una última oportunidad, hoy por lo menos uno de ustedes debe tomar la jarra, sino lo hacen… olvídense de este entrenamiento- todos los chicos jadean.

-NO ES JUSTO AL MENOS DANOS UNA PISTA PARA QUITARTE LA JARRA- grito Natsu mientras se acercaba a ella, demasiado para su parecer, Kagura puso un semblante serio.

 _ **-TAP-** Kagura le dio una cachetada y el peli rosa sale volando hasta estrellarse con Gray y ambos están en el suelo con ojos en espiral._

-No te acerques de esa manera, solo Goku-kun tiene permitido hacerlo- y ahora su personalidad volvió a ser más infantil mientras estaba sonrojada, todos les resbalo una gota por la sien ¿Cómo alguien que es súper fuerte tiene una actitud infantil por mencionar a alguien?

-Kagura- ne sama… regrese en si- dijo Yukino la cual ve al a peli morada divagando en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Mirajane, ya que nunca la había visto así.

-Es que ella está enamorada de Goku- ni san- dijo Rogue viendo a Kagura suspirar con amor.

\- ¿Y porque él no está aquí?- pregunto Erza- Digo sé que está entrenando pero aun así, si él sabía que está enamorada debía quedarse con ella- dijo la pelirroja viendo a los chicos, hasta que escucharon un suspiro de Kagura.

-Él no se ha dado cuenta de que me gusta, es demasiado denso para prestar atención a eso, a veces pienso que quiere más a la comida y al entrenamiento- dijo la peli morada algo cabizbaja.

En eso alguien abre la puerta para ver a Yuno con ropa de las capitales y más holgada para que sus activos no resalten, ella entra viendo a todos hasta que de repente Laxus se pone frente a ella, la tensión se sentía demasiado en el ambiente, en eso Laxus hace una reverencia.

-Le pido me disculpe por mi comportamiento de hace tres meses… no podía ver lo que me estaba convirtiendo, y quiero decirle que si vuelve a suceder eso le doy mi permiso que lo haga de nuevo para abrirme los ojos- todos estaban con las quijadas hasta el suelo.

-Al menos te disculpaste… cuando eso suceda no dudare en darte una lección peor de la que ya te di- ella paso de largo mientras se dirige a Kagura la cual ve a su madre que está sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede ka-san?- pregunto Kagura confundida por la sonrisa que le daba su madre.

-Hola Kagura- todos se sobresaltaron por la voz de un chico que nadie conocía más que Kagura y sus hermanos, Yuno sonríe y muestra frente a ella una Lacrima y a Goku sonriendo- ¿Cómo han estado?- Kagura comenzó a sonrojarse demasiado y sucedió lo inevitable.

-KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA- fue el grito de felicidad que se escuchó en toda Magnolia por parte de Kagura- Goku-kun ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no vienes a verme? Ya te extraño demasiado, me siento rara sino estás conmigo…- Kagura comenzó a hablar rápidamente mientras veía a un Goku riéndose nerviosamente, todos veían la interacción de los dos.

-T-tranquila…- era lo único que podía decir Goku.

-JAJAJAJAJA, Goku ¿Quién lo diría?, así que ella será la integrante de tu harem- todos se callaron al oír eso, Goku solo veía a Gildarts le daba una mirada aburrida.

-No- el peli naranja se petrifico.

-¿P-Porque?-

No respondió en cambio veía a Kagura la cual se veía algo sorprendida y en shock- Eso es algo que haría una persona mala- dijo el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de Kagura, la peli morada al escuchar eso comenzó a sonrojarse.

-GOKU- todos gritaron interrumpiendo el contacto visual de ambos.

Natsu se acercó y pregunto algo- ¿Goku cuál es secreto para tener la jarra del agua sagrada?- Goku levanto la ceja en confusión.

-¿De qué me hablas?- pregunto el chico confundido.

-¡Del entrenamiento del maestro Karin!- respondió Erza sin dejar de ver a Goku.

-Oh- en eso Goku ve a Kagura y el azabache sonríe- Así que el entrenamiento del maestro Karin… me trae muchos recuerdos eso- dijo sonriendo el chico- pero ¿Por qué quieres saber el secreto?- pregunto Goku.

-Porque Kagura les dio tiempo límite de que hoy será el último día para obtenerla sino, nunca serán fuerte, pero yo sigo creyendo que ese entrenamiento es una tontería- respondió Mirajane, Goku se ríe un poco llamando la atención de todos, en eso dejo de reír para poner un rostro serio.

-¿Quieres ver lo que ese entrenamiento me ayudo?- pregunto viendo a la albina la cual se estremeció de alegría por el tono en que le hablo.

Goku voltea atrás del y ve el bosque, el levanta su mano derecha y en su palma crea algo que Kagura ve sorprendida, una esfera celeste _ **-"Jabalina Conmocionadora"-**_ en eso lanza la esfera celeste mostrando esta vez una mayor estabilidad… pero aun así no está completa, la esfera avanzo 5 metros.

 _ **-BBOOOOOMMMM-** el ataque creo una inmensa explosión, cuando el humo se despejo un enorme cráter estaba ahora en vez del colorido bosque, todo el gremio abre los ojos en shock._

-Aún no está perfeccionada, he estado entrenado desde que nos separamos (Solo espero que mi clon que hice hace tiempo obtuviera un gran avance, ya que gracias a Gildarts puedo controlar mejor mi Ki), eso es lo que puedes hacer una vez que tomes el agua, después depende de ti si quieres permanecer con ese nivel o simplemente aumentarlo- dijo mientras sonreía un poco.

-ENSEÑANOS ESO- gritaron Natsu, Sting, Rogue y Gray.

\- Lo siento pero aun no están listos, para hacer ese ataque necesitan más poder y concentración del que tienen ahora- los chicos asienten cabizbajos.

-Pero danos el consejo por lo menos- exclamo Sting viendo a Goku.

-… ¡Aprendan a observa!...- todos caen al suelo excepto Kagura la cual sonríe, porque ese era el secreto pero parece que los otros no lo tomaron tan bien.

-Eso no se acerca a un consejo- dijo Juvia enojada haciendo pucheros.

-De hecho si no comprenden el consejo… tal vez tarden 3 años en volverse más fuertes, me tengo que ir, Escanor-sama ocupa que le ayude en algo importante, ¡Adiós!- la comunicación se cortó, Kagura se sentía feliz de recibir una llamada de su amor aunque le molesto ser interrumpida por todos.

-¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?- pregunto Sting enojado.

-Deberían escucharlo- dijo Makarov- Cualquier consejo por tonto que se escuche, es efectivo- fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de tomar su cerveza.

-Bien, iré a entrenar- dijo Kagura que termino de comer mientras dejaba el traste a su madre, pero antes de hacer algo Erza se le acerca y la detiene.

-Kagura ¿Quisieras ir a comer pastel de fresa conmigo?- pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa viendo a la peli morada.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que volverme más fuerte- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?, casi no hablamos tanto porque siempre entrenas, en veces es bueno que disfrutes y te tomes un descanso- dijo la pelirroja algo triste porque no puede convivir con Kagura.

-Bueno no he entrenado como se debe estos 3 meses y no quiero perder forma ni poder a parte… tengo un combate pendiente con Goku-kun- esta vez la peli morada tiene una mirada competitiva.

-Pero si te gusta ¿Por qué van a pelear?- pregunto Cana viendo a la peli morada que se sonroja.

-El me lo propuso, cuando me hice más fuerte que él me dijo que cuando llegue el momento me retaría a una pelea, pero cuando lo supere aún más él dijo que cuando entrenara estos dos años que restan, cuando nos veamos le gustaría que pelemos en el Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22- dijo la oji-ámbar con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es el Tenkaichi Budōkai?- pregunto Elfman con interés.

-Es un torneo de artes marciales, que se organiza cada 3 años en una isla de las capitales llamada Papaya-Tō, en este lugar se reúnen los mejores competidores del mundo para demostrar quién es el más fuerte, demostrando así la destreza, capacidad y habilidades, enfrente del mundo- esto intereso a varios de las personas de ese lugar.

-¿Y Porque quieres participar?- pregunto el maestro Makarov, ya que él está preocupado por la chica, no sabe si las capitales harán algo malo en contra de ella y luego iniciar una guerra de nuevo.

-Ya dije quiero probarme ante el mundo que soy la persona más fuerte y pelear en contra de Goku-kun, él me dijo que quedo en segundo lugar al enfrentarse a un tal Jackie- Chun, y él quiere volverse más fuerte- exclamo la peli morada.

-¿Segundo lugar?- pregunto sorprendida Mirajane.

-Si- respondió Kagura- Ya paso la hora de su descanso, es momento de ir al bosque y continuar entrenando- ella se levanta y los demás la siguen a la puerta- Por cierto les recomendaría que sigan el consejo de Goku-kun- todos la siguen mientras el gremio se queda en silencio.

 _En el bosque_

Llevan por lo menos dos horas y media, todos quieren quitarle la jarra pero les cuesta demasiado, y si tan solo supieran que Kagura se está conteniendo se sentirían aun peor, todos ahora están siguiendo el consejo de Goku, pero aquellos que lo están siguiendo mejor son Gray y Rogue, el primero después de la primera hora se dio cuenta de algo a pesar de que puede ver su velocidad y sus movimientos nunca los esquiva y eso se debe a que no conoce su manera de pelear, así que durante unos minutos se quedó quieto y empezó a ver los movimientos de Kagura, Rogue al ver que no atacaba Gray vio a Kagura, las palabras de Goku resuenan en su mente y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, ambos estudiaron sus movimientos, su respiración, su rostro, incluso el aire que movía ligeramente su cabello, ahí lo entendieron ahora que vieron su manera de pelear… tendrían una oportunidad, Kagura al ver eso sonrió ya que al fin pudieron entender el ejercicio de todo.

Nos encontramos ahora Kagura siendo "acorralada" por Gray y Rogue, los demás estaban jadeando y viendo como ellos desde hace una hora y media pudieron predecir sus movimientos y saben a dónde puede ir.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Tower" (Torre de hielo)-**_ una gran torre salió disparada de los pies de la peli morada, ella salta y comienza a patinar en dicho lugar.

 _ **-"Eiryū no Hōkō" –**_ Rogue sale de su sombra y lanza un rugido de sombras, Kagura se movió más rápido que eso y lo esquivo.

-(Voy a dejarme golpear para que la puedan obtener, ya lo entendieron ellos dos, así que aquel que me golpee primero, soltare la jarra y el tomara el agua)- Kagura traía la jarra en su Archenemy así que solo esperaría el golpe.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Ransu" (Lanza de hielo)-**_ Gray formo un círculo mágico y una lluvia de lanzas se dirigen a Kagura, una logro rasparle el hombro así que soltó su Archenemy, nadie lo podía creer, Rogue del shock no pudo ni moverse, Gray salto con todo lo que pudo y atrapo la katana.

Todos quedaron en silencio- ¿L-La atrape?- incluso pregunto el chico incrédulo, Kagura se frota el hombro pero agradece que gracias al Ki y el entrenamiento físico ayudo a que su cuerpo resistiera a los ataques de ese tipo, pero aun así ella no está acostumbrada al frió extremo, de solo recordar la aldea de Suno la hace temblar de frió y el querer verla de nuevo para jugar con ella y Octavio.

-Sí, la conseguiste así que… puedes tomarlo- dijo Kagura sonriendo, Gray sonríe que destapo la botella y le dio un trago.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku, Sting y Rogue están con las manos en la cadera mientras hacen un Kamehameha, cuando lo lanzan se ve que el primero es celeste, el segundo es blanco y el ultimo negro, todos golpean a una piedra destruyéndola, los chicos comienzan a reír.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura tiene su Archenemy desenfundada ella hace un corte vertical a una esfera de agua, al reventar sale Juvia con un dragón de agua detrás de ella, Yukino tiene la llave dorada extendida y al lado de ella una mujer pelinegra bien dotada con un bikini de rayas con dos telas que cuelgan de su cintura.**_

* * *

Todos ven expectante al azabache poseedor de la magia de creación de hielo, acaba de terminar de beber y el comienza a sentir su cuerpo y la verdad… no siente ningún cambio.

-¿Cómo te sientes, stripper?- pregunto con enojo Natsu, ya que ahora Gray se hizo fuerte.

El azabache ve a Kagura la cual le sonríe mientras esta seria- Me siento más fuerte- dijo el pelinegro, esto sorprendió a todos.

-¡Es hora de que vayan a relajarse, pueden ir al gremio a descansar!- los chicos se dirigen al gremio algo frustrados por no poder obtener el agua y "volverse más fuerte", cuando todos se alejaron y estuvieron fuera del rango, Gray y Kagura se ven, esperaron dos minutos de silencio hasta que el azabache hablo.

-¿Nos engañaste?- lo pregunto con enojo.

-Sí y no- su respuesta solo lo hizo molestarse más.

-Nos hiciste hacer este estúpido entrenamiento por tres meses… todo para que… solo para no tener ningún cambio y darnos falsas esperanzas de que nos volveríamos más fuertes- dijo el azabache con rabia.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta?- pregunto la peli morada con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuenta de que?- pregunto confundido el chico.

-Lanza un ataque a un árbol… entonces lo entenderás- Gray asiente lentamente.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Desusaizu" (Guadaña de hielo)-**_ el creo una poderosa guadaña y se dispuso a ponerla de frente y giro.

 _ **-TCHAI-** Él se detiene después de unas vueltas y ve que los arboles alrededor de un radio de 15 metros, antes no podía ni crearla y mucho menos hacer un ataque de un radio que pase de 1 metro y ahora._

-Lo vez- Gray ve a Kagura sorprendido- Este entrenamiento tiene un propósito escondido y eso es hacer fuerte a una persona por medio del trabajo duro y esfuerzo, es algo raro recibir un aumento de poder sin la necesidad de esforzarte por obtenerlo- Gray se dio cuenta que Kagura quiere enseñarles algo muy importante.

-Gracias… lo siento por lo que dije- exclamo con arrepentimiento.

-Por cierto un último regalo… ¿Sabes porque tu ropa ya no puedes desprenderla?- pregunto Kagura con una risa, lo cual hizo darse cuenta al pelinegro de eso.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto el chico con intriga.

-Solo digamos que mi magia de gravedad hizo todo- el chico se sorprende, ya que es la primera vez que escucha la magia de la chica- y eso la coloque en tu cuerpo, la cual tiene dos efectos; el primero en mantener tu ropa en su lugar, ya que no podrás quitártela inconscientemente y la segunda es que te ayudara al entrenamiento- esto extraño al azabache.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el azabache no entendió eso último.

-Mira mis ojos- Gray se acercó a ella para ver cuidadosamente para ver los ojos de la chica que eran de color ámbar ahora son de color plateado [N/A: No recuerdo de qué color es su sello mágico así que no me juzguen jajaja], y estos tenían los grabados mágicos de todo tipo de magia.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?- pregunto Gray sorprendido.

-Desde hace unos meses que puedo hacerlo, mi meta es usar mi gravedad sin la necesidad de usar un sello mágico, sino que con solo decir el nombre y la gravedad que quiero usar se active mi magia- era un objetivo muy impresionante.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la ventaja de usar la gravedad?- pregunto intrigado el chico.

-Hagamos esto, desafía a una pelea a Erza o a Mirajane, y durante la pelea te quitare el sello de gravedad, y veras los resultados de entrenar con una gravedad aumentada a 3 veces… ¿Trato?- Kagura estira su mano, Gray la ve dudosamente.

-¿Crees que… podre derrotar al menos a una?- pregunto Gray con dudas.

-Yo estaba demasiado debajo de Goku-kun… y ahora soy más fuerte que él, pero no me sorprendería que me supere, ya que no he entrenado como se debe, pero aun así no pienso debilitarme, si yo fui capaz de volverme más fuerte que mi protector y la persona que amo… ¿Por qué tu no?- dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa, Gray sonríe y estrecha su mano.

-¡Trato hecho!- ambos comienzan a regresar al gremio- Goku tiene demasiada suerte de tener a alguien como tú- dijo el azabache, su comentario sonrojo a la peli morada.

-Solo espero que el corresponda lo que siento- lo dijo mientras jugaba torpemente enchinándose su cabello.

-Yo creo que lo hará- dijo el chico- después de todo si convivieron demasiado, es normal que el desarrolle sentimientos, o simplemente ya los desarrollo pero no sabe o no tiene idea de cómo expresarlos- la chica se sonrojo aún más.

Parece que los dos se volverían muy buenos amigos.

En el gremio entraron todos los chicos, las chicas se encontraban felices en cambio los chicos se veían algo molestos.

-¿Por qué esas caras?- pregunto el maestro.

-¡Es por el entrenamiento!- dijo Sting, algo molesto.

-¿Lo cancelaron?- pregunto Erza.

-No, Gray gano- dijo Natsu con evidentes celos en su voz.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Mirajane.

-Si- dijo Juvia- El y Rogue lograron presionar a Kagura-ne, y pudo tomar al agua, él dijo que se siente más fuerte- su respuesta sorprendió a todos, pero el maestro no creía tanto a lo que dijo.

En eso la puerta del gremio se abre y pasan Gray y Kagura, el azabache dejo de hablar con ella y ve fijamente a Erza y luego a Mirajane, el suspira dos veces y luego ve fijamente a Erza- Erza… ¡Pelea conmigo!- dijo el chico lo cual sorprendió a todos, la pelirroja lo ve en shock.

-Míralo, quiere presumir el "poder que obtuvo al beber esa agua", no vale la pena que pelees en contra de…- y antes de que hablara una lanza paso y le roso la mejilla izquierda, todos, incluso ella abrió los ojos en shock al ver a Gray que la lastimó y ella ni siquiera lo sintió.

-No es asunto tuyo, Mirajane, esto es contra Erza- Gray estaba temblando por dentro, ni siquiera estaba seguro si podría derrotarla, pero confiaría en Kagura.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… ¡Esta bien!- ambos salen del gremio, todo los integrantes del gremio los siguen, y al estar afuera comenzaron las llamadas apuestas, el 90% de las apuestas fue para Erza, y el 10% fueron a Gray, ninguno de parte de con Kagura aposto.

-Yo seré el referí del combate- dijo Laxus lo cual extraño a todos, pero no se opusieron- El combate… ¡Empieza ahora!- en eso Gray decide lanzarse en contra de Erza, ella suspira ya que siempre es lo mismo, ella solo espera a que el azabache este lo suficientemente cercas para terminar todo de un golpe.

 _ **-PUM-** Ambos golpearon al mismo tiempo deteniendo el golpe de su oponente, todos estaban sorprendidos, antes el azabache no podía hacer eso._

-(Entonces esto es a lo que se refería ella)- durante el camino Kagura le contó uno de los aspectos en los que mejoraba el cuerpo con ese entrenamiento, y parece que los reflejos era uno de ellos.

Todos tenían las bocas abiertas.

-¿Gray detuvo a Erza?-

-¿Qué no ves lo que hizo?-

-Entonces esa agua sí que lo volvió poderoso-

-Solo fue suerte, Erza, como siempre terminara en el siguiente golpe-

-No se confíen tanto- exclamo Kagura, y todos dirigieron su atención a ella- Gray aún se está conteniendo, el agua sagrada "libero todo su poder" que se mantenía oculto, y por lo que pude ver… me atrevería a decir que está al nivel de Laxus- todos se sorprendieron, incluso el pelirrubio, era algo ilógico e increíble que una simple agua hiciera eso.

-No me jodas enana- dijo con enojo Mirajane- Tu, Goku y todos los que entrenaste son increíblemente débiles, ni siquiera están al nivel de nosotros- exclamo la albina mientras veía a la peli morada.

-Entonces si él es tan débil ¿Cómo es que acaba de golpear a Erza justo ahora?- todos voltean y ven que era cierto Erza había lanzado un tajo y Gray lo esquiva para luego darle un golpe en la boca del estómago, su armadura se abollo un poco esto sorprendió a todos, Natsu sintió envidia al ver que su rival al fin le está dando su merecido a la pelirroja.

-¿Acaso no lo viste venir, Erza?- pregunto Gray con el ceño fruncido, a decir verdad le costaba mantener un poco el ritmo, Kagura, Laxus, Mirajane y el maestro Makarov notaron eso, así que sería el momento de quitar eso.

-Comportarte de forma engreída en una batalla por el hecho de darme un golpe es muy malo hacerlo, Gray- dijo la pelirroja que recupero la compostura.

Ambos chicos retroceden con un salto y corren al mismo tiempo, Gray creo una espada de hielo para comenzar una pelea a punta de espadazos, en la cual Erza tendría toda la ventaja, excepto por un inconveniente.

-(¡Bien, lo prometido es deuda!)- en eso los ojos de Kagura regresaron a la normalidad y el sello que tenía el azabache de la magia de hielo, desapareció.

 _ **-ZUM-** Todos vieron una gran ráfaga de aire salió a máxima velocidad, Laxus y Makarov se sorprendieron de ver que esa persona era Gray._

 _ **-TCHAI-** Ambos chicos lanzaron una estocada de frente, Gray pudo esquivar la de Erza, y Erza… apenas y se movió por instinto, su mejilla izquierda fue cortada._

Gray no perdió tiempo para iniciar con su ataque.

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-"Aisu Meiku: Cannon" (Cañón de hielo)-_** _en las manos del azabache apareció un lanzamisiles [o bazuca] y este apunto de frente de la pelirroja._

 ** _-BOOOMMM-_** _lanzo una bola de hielo y esta estallo._

 ** _-"Aisu Meiku: Hanma" (Martillo de hielo)-_** _el azabache creo un martillo y se lanzó a la gran cortina de humo y escarcha que había en el lugar._

 ** _-TCHAI-_**

 ** _-TCHAI-_**

 _Nadie podía ver el combate por la gran cortina, Kagura suspira y con su Archenemy enfundada la blande con gracia y despeja totalmente la cortina de humo para mostrar a una Erza usando de su magia "Re-equipar" comenzó a crear una cantidad exagerada de espadas y estas salían volando directamente a Gray, mientras que el mencionado las esquivaba tranquilamente, esto comenzó a desesperar a la pelirroja._

-¡Dancen, mis espadas!- todas las espadas invocadas se volvieron a lanzar frente al chico, este creo un sello mágico enfrente del.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Shīrudo" (Escudo de hielo)-** _en eso un escudo con forma de flor aparece enfrente del y todas las espadas se incrustaron en ese lugar.

 _ **-CRASH-** Una vez que el escudo estallo el azabache tenía un arco listo para atacar a la pelirroja._

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Yajirushi" (Flechas de hielo)-**_ el lanzo tres flechas a una velocidad superior que los más jóvenes no pudieron ver, Laxus estaba sorprendido, Erza utilizo dos espadas y comenzó a lanzar cortes a ciegas y para su fortuna pudo destruir las flechas.

-(¿P-Porque no se ve c-cansado... p-por usar e-esa c-cantidad de magia?)- se preguntó la pelirroja en sus pensamientos, ya que el azabache ni siquiera está sudando ni jadeando un poco _ **\- "Re-equipar…Entei no Yoroi" (Re-equipo Armadura de emperatriz del fuego)-**_ la apariencia de la pelirroja cambio completamente, ahora tiene una armadura rojo oscuro con algunas partes naranja, su peto no tiene hombreras dejando al descubierto sus hombros y esto cubre hasta cubrir su ingle, una parte de color naranja cubre sus pechos en desarrollo, sus guantes son de color naranja con pequeñas protuberancias a modo de garras, sus rodilleras tienen forma de dragón y son de color naranja con negro, su cabello antes en una sola cola de caballo se convirtió en un par.

-¿Entei no Yoroi?-

-No jodas, Gray la presiona a usar una de sus armaduras más fuertes-

-Déjate de eso, Erza se ve agitada y cansada, mientras que gray no-

-Esta pelea está siendo más entretenida de lo que creímos-

-(Parece que esa agua sí que tiene buenas capacidades, ¿Por qué no la usaron el War Zero?)- se preguntó el maestro Makarov al ver la habilidad especial del agua.

Erza hizo aparecer una espada de gran tamaño de color rojo oscuro.

 _ **-TCHAI-**_

 _ **-FUOSH-**_

 _Cuando ella blande la espada se lanza un tajo de fuego que se dirige al azabache, este salta al lado derecho para esquivar el ataque._

Gray rodó dos veces para luego usar de nuevo su arco _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Sūpā tōketsu no ya" (Super flechas congelantes)-**_ esta vez en vez de 3 flechas salieron disparada una lluvia de flechas a la pelirroja, la cual uso su torrente de fuego, pero su hielo era más poderoso y le dieron a la pelirroja, la cual se la llevaron hasta dejarla atorada en un árbol, cuando ella quiso moverse, ve a Gray que le apunta enfrente de ella.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo el maestro que llamo la atención de todos- Gray ya probo su punto, el agua lo volvió más fuerte que antes, ya no tiene caso continuar con este combate que a leguas se ve quien es el ganador, es hora de entrar al gremio- todos asienten, y entran al gremio y a cobrar sus apuestas aquellos que apostaron a Gray, la cual la única que aposto el 10% fue Yuno, ya que sabía que ese entrenamiento seria efectivo, ahora todos lloraban por el dinero que perdieron, por lo menos ya tiene dinero para el año.

Gray se acerca a Kagura y le sonríe- ¡Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí!- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Aun no cantes victoria, ahora tu que vas un paso más adelantado que ellos te recomiendo que te tomes el resto de la semana, tus músculos se ajustaran correctamente, para que no exageres en la velocidad- dijo la peli morada.

-Claro que lo haré, quiero agradecerte por la ayuda- dijo el chico mientras Kagura negaba varias veces.

-No puedo acept…- la chica fue cortada por el siguiente comentario del chico.

-Cercas de aquí hay una pastelería y por lo que me dijo Juvia, te gusta el pastel de chocolate, te invito una rebanada- cuando la ve, ella tiene los ojos en forma de estrellita y su boca ligeramente abierta cae una línea de saliva y baba al imaginarse su postre favorita.

-¡VAMOS!- ella lo jalo y ambos salen corriendo pero él, la detiene para susurrarle algo.

-Oye sería mucho pedir que usaras tu gravedad otra vez en mí, no quiero perder de nuevo mi ropa- la peli morada asintió y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, Gray sintió de nuevo su cuerpo pesado- ¡Gracias, ahora si continuemos con el camino!- ahora ambos se dirigen a la pastelería- También espero que te guste el lugar, puede que Goku te lleve a ese lugar- la peli morada se sonrojo.

-B-Baka- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica mientras Gray se reía.

Cuando se alejaron Yuno se acercó a sus hijos los cuales veían la escena.

-No puede ser, Kagura-ne sama se enamoró de Gray-sama- dijo Yukino muy sorprendida.

-Juvia cree que Goku- ni san se molestara mucho- dijo la peli azul mientras hacia una pose del grito.

-No están exagerando- dijo Rogue con una gota que se le resbala por su sien.

-Pobre de Goku- ni san- dijo Sting, parece que el si se creyó las palabras de las chicas.

-No está enamorada del- dijo Yuno que se acercó a ellos- yo diría que Gray solo es un gran amigo, en las capitales apenas y hablaba con Krillin, y parece que con Gray se ha estado llevando bien, ¡Es hora de irnos!- dijo la castaña, todos los niños jadean y hacen pucheros.

-¿Por qué?, hay que quedarnos un rato más- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Necesito que me acompañen, gane dinero apostando con Gray, así que tenemos dinero para reabastecer la comida, y quiero que me acompañen- todos los chicos asienten, ya fuera comida o su Ka-san, no dudaban en ayudar.

Cuando se fueron ellos también sucedieron dos reacciones, la primera se encuentra dentro del gremio, varios estaban festejando como de costumbre, pero resulta que Mirajane golpeo la pared cercas del almacén, esto logro atravesar su puño, ella tenía una mirada de enojo, frustración y odio- (E-Esos m-malditos… s-se volvieron m-más f-fuertes)- pensó ella con más enojo, al recordar la pelea de su rival en contra de Gray, el cual hace tiempo era un don nadie, pero ahora… está al nivel de Laxus.

A fuera del gremio Erza con su ropa normal ve por el lugar que se fueron todos ella apretó ambos puños con frustración, talvez si solo Gray fuera fuerte se sentiría orgullosa, pero la humillo, y si eso sucedía el gremio podría tomarse la confianza de querer hacer lo que quiera, eso era algo malo- (¡Necesito ser más fuerte!)- pensó la pelirroja para dar la vuelta e ir al bosque a entrenar, parece que al fin lo necesitaría, después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando Kagura y Gray terminaron de comer, ambos se regresaron caminando, y se encontraron con Yuno y los demás, la castaña invito a Gray a cenar, el cual se negaba pero después de una mirada "dulce" de la madre Gray termino por aceptar, en estos momentos todos se encuentran en la mesa platicando y riendo.

-(La verdad, no me arrepiento de haber rechazado la oferta, este ambiente…)- el ve a Sting y Rogue jugando con la comida, Juvia y Yukino compartiéndose comida, Yuno regañando a los dos chicos, y Kagura riendo de todo lo acontecido, el azabache no pudo evitar reír y sonreír- (…este ambiente, me recuerda a los días de felicidad cuando estaba con Oto-san y Ka-san, pero también cuando estaba con Lyon y Ur… les tengo envidia, ahora con el poder que obtuve gracias a ti, Kagura, lo usare para protegerlos)- Gray se ríe de ver como Sting comenzó una pelea de comida, y todos participaron incluso Yuno y Gray.

 _Los tres meses han pasado volando lleno de entrenamiento, Gray fue el primero en completar el entrenamiento de Karin, pero con la ayuda de Kagura con su magia de gravedad, se volvió más fuerte, y con ese poder pudo derrotar a Erza, ¿Cómo afectara esta derrota al orgullo de la pelirroja?- la imagen se detiene mientras todos ríen, y limpian la cocina._

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

* * *

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragón Ball])_

 _ **Avance 1:**_

 _Hola soy Yukino, Juvia- ne sama, tomo prestada una misión del gremio para probar que no es una inútil- [Juvia toma una solicitud, y sale del gremio discretamente, esto extraño a su familia]_

 _Juvia- ne sama, quiere demostrar de lo que es capaz- [Juvia esquiva a los miembros del gremio oscuro]_

 _Pero parece que no es la única que tiene ese objetivo- [Un gorila de hielo se lanzó para evitar que la peli azul fuera golpeada, y de las sombras sale un albino]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragan Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Amor a primera vista"-** [El albino y la peli azul se ven fijamente apreciando el rostro de ambos solo para que el ambiente a su alrededor cambie a uno de color rosa, muy romántico, ambos comienzan a sonrojarse]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [Ambos se ven nuevamente y sus ojos cambian a los de unos corazones]_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragón Ball])_

* * *

 _[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

 _ **Avance 2:**_

 _Hola soy Goku, ¡Así que esto es el pueblo del sol!- [Dijo Goku mientras veía un pueblo totalmente congelado con hielo, pero lo más destacable eran los gigantes]_

 _¿Qué es eso?- [Goku, Gildarts y el barman, están viendo el cielo oscuro de las estrellas pero lo más destacable es que en el aire hay un dragón]_

 _¡TOMA ESTO!- [Gildarts y Goku lanzan sus mejores técnicas… pero por desgracia, no tuvieron efecto en el dragón]_

 _T-Tengo… q-que hacer a-algo… s-sino G-Gildarts y E-Escanor…morirán- [Gildarts grita de dolor mientras esta en el suelo y se retuerce por perder su mano, pie izquierdo y parte de su estómago, mientras Escanor se esconde de miedo al ver al Dragón]_

 _S-Solo… p-por esta v-vez usare e-esto- [Goku tiene los ojos rojos y su musculatura aumentada, trata de atacar al dragón, pero este de un colazo lo mando a estrellarse en una cueva]_

 _D-Debo… ¡PROTEGERLOS!- [En eso del bosque aparece un mono gigante ambas bestias se ven con odio]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Ōzaru vs Dragón, el pináculo de la humanidad entra en acción"-** [Un Goku todo lastimado en el suelo con muchas heridas, el chico fue salvado por una persona extremadamente musculoso, el con la ayuda de su hacha, lanza un corte y el Dragón… pierde su mano derecha]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [Goku y Gildarts vendados ven al hombre el cual, le hace una propuesta el azabache]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _[Detener Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Kagura: 2,018.**_

 _ **Juvia: 700.**_

 _ **Rogue: 350.**_

 _ **Rogue (Eiryū no Hōkō): 500.**_

 _ **Sting: 340.**_

 _ **Yukino: 300.**_

 _ **Natsu (Con gravedad x3): 130.**_

 _ **Gray (Con gravedad x3): 130.**_

 _ **Gray (Aisu Meiku: Tower): 175.**_

 _ **Gray (Aisu Meiku: Ransu): 185.**_

 _ **Gray (Aisu Meiku: Desusaizu): 250.**_

 _ **Lissana (Con gravedad x3): 105.**_

 _ **Gray (Sin gravedad): 390.**_

 _ **Gray (Aisu Meiku: Cannon): 440.**_

 _ **Gray (Aisu Meiku: Hanma): 499.**_

 _ **Gray (Aisu Meiku: Shīrudo): 505.**_

 _ **Gray (Aisu Meiku: Yajirushi): 550.**_

 _ **Gray (Aisu Meiku: Sūpā tōketsu no ya): 590.**_

 _ **Erza: 215.**_

 _ **Erza (Entei no Yoroi): 350.**_

* * *

 _ **Y AQUÍ ESTA EL REGRESO DE LOS NIVELES DE PODER, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, Y YA SABEN SIGAN DECIDIENDO POR EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE, CHAO, CHAO.**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Solo espera a que llegue el momento, y veras a Escanor en toda su gloria!, con tu pregunta, solo espera y veras, los mandamientos aparecerán en flashback del portador de sunshine, jajajajaja si por eso pierde en los torneos._**

 ** _Dark Blue Wing: No está mal de vez en cuando relajarse como ellos, con los elementos que le podría dar a Natsu estoy en duda si dejarle la electricidad o ponerle otro que contraste con su elemento, bueno eso lo decidiré después, yo digo que el maestro Tsuru si fuera de cierta forma bueno podría ayudarlos a aprender el Bukūjutsu más rápido, y Kagura ha ganado, aquí está el capítulo._**

 ** _Savoxgut: Mucha información que se usara en el futuro, luego les estaré enviando más información de los planes para el futuro :v, no podrá llevarlo a ese camino por un motivo importante que se verá en el siguiente capítulo de Goku, su actitud cambio durante la guerra, así que cuando llegue a pasar todo veras al Tsuru que se vio en el anime y manga. Kagura ya está aquí ¡Disfrútalo!_**

 ** _SonGoku: Si, Escanor y Goku entrenaran, aunque habrá otra sorpresita espero que lo adivines._**

 ** _ThonyCvs: Ocurrirán varios flashback sobre la War Zero, así que solo espera cuando los coloque y yo digo que será dentro de unos capítulos más, lo se demasiadas posibilidades, solo espera a que veas lo que tengo preparado. Espero que te gustara el Ova. _**


	30. Ōzaru vs Dragón

_**¿Cómo la han pasado esta semana?, quiero decirles que me sorprende que les guste el rumbo de la historia, y estaba leyendo los comentarios y debo decir que algunos me causaron gracias porque sentí como si estuvieran de frente y me lo dijeran, si lo se mi mente esta algo loca, pero en fin… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia… comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Goku y Gildarts llegaron al pueblo del sol, y el primero se sorprende de ver gigantes congelados.**_

 _ **-Escanor al fin conoce a Goku y se sorprende de ver el parecido con Ryu.**_

 _ **-Goku logra crear el contra-ráfagas y el Kiai-hō**_

 _ **-Gildarts deja a Goku para hacer una misión clase S.**_

 _ **-Los tres deciden ir a entregar un pedido de sake, y en el camino de regreso aparece un Dragón.**_

 _ **-Gildarts pierde su brazo izquierdo, su pierna y la mitad de su torso.**_

 _ **-Goku usa el Ikaku a la segunda etapa para lograr hacer algo… pero aun así no fue suficiente.**_

 _ **-Goku se convierte en Ōzaru.**_

 _ **-Escanor se transforma a tiempo para salvar a Goku el cual estaba a punto de recibir el golpe de gracia.**_

 _ **-Goku decide darle la última semilla a Gildarts, y Escanor habla con Goku de una propuesta importante.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 3**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _La imagen cambia y muestra el gremio de Fairy Tail y el pueblo del sol_

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _Goku y Kagura están arriba de Kinton y esta viaja por toda Magnolia._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu, Gray y Lissana están entrenando junto con Sting y Rogue._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Natsu imagina a él y a Igneel, Gray recuerda a Ur y Lyon, Lissana solo piensa en sus hermanos, Sting y Rogue recuerdan a Goku el cual les está lanzando esferas de Ki para hacerlos correr._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Juvia y Yukino están viendo a Cana y Levy mientras platican de algo._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Goku se enfrenta a Gildarts, el cual con su magia lo separa en 100 partes y cada uno de esos Goku van a golpearlo y Gildarts les grita._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Makarov y los demás hombres corren de una furiosa Yuno la cual está a punto de golpearlos con una sartén._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Roshi ve a sus dos nuevos discípulos._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Bardock y Goku practican un ataque de Ki._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Yuno y Kagura ven como Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Juvia, Sting y Rogue entrenan con gravedad._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Rogue entra en modo Hakueiryū y Sting se truena el cuello, se lanzan a Natsu el cual corre para enfrentarse a ellos._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Los tres chicos llegan y se golpean el rostro._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque en medio de la noche un dragón negro está volando, mientras observa la luna llena, de repente sale el Ōzaru, ambos se ven con odio._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _El Ōzaru salta y golpea al dragón, lo cual no lo movió ni un poco._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Un hombre con un hacha lanza un tajo y le corta el brazo derecho al dragón, salvando a un Gildarts lastimado y un Goku inconsciente._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella correr y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _La pantalla se divide en dos, del lado izquierdo Kagura patea la puerta y de fondo sale Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Yukino, Yuno, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Sting y Rogue sonriendo al ver a la peli morada, del lado derecho Goku se deja caer del cielo y hace dos giros en el aire, cuando cae se nota que tiene unos cambios su capa está abierta mostrando su torso el cual tiene unas cicatrices que comienzan del hombro del lado izquierdo y terminan en la cadera derecha, al lado derecho de Goku sale Gildarts sonriendo y del izquierdo de Goku, esta Escanor en su forma musculosa sosteniendo a Rhitta en su hombro derecho y a lado del hay dos sombras._

* * *

 _ **[N/A: Aquí se les recomienda poner en YouTube y poner "Dragan Ball GT Soundtrack", el motivo de esto es que… empezare a usarlo mucho en este capítulo]**_

 _ **(Escuchar Dragan Ball GT Soundtrack 19)**_

En una oscura noche se puede encontrar un Son Goku totalmente magullado, su cuerpo tiene varias heridas, hematomas y raspones, él está en el suelo viendo fijamente el cielo, escuchando los rugidos a la lejanía.

-N-No puedo c-creerlo… q-que mi v-vida termine a-aquí- dijo el chico viendo el cielo mientras trata de usar fuerza de voluntad para levantarse, pero su lastimado cuerpo no se lo permite.

 _ **-GGGRRRRRRROOOOOO-** _Goku voltea a ver a la derecha que es el lugar de donde proviene el rugido.

-T-Tuve momentos i-increíbles… con K-Krillin, Y-Yamcha, B-Bulma, L-Lunch, M-Maestro R-Roshi- en ese momento de los ojos de Goku comenzaron a caer unas cuantas lagrimas- U-Ulong, P-Puar… Y-Yuno-ka san, S-Sting, R-Rogue… J-Juvia, Y-Yukino…y t-tu K-Kagura- sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse pero en ese momento recibió los recuerdos de su ultimo clon, y pudo ver algo que le ayudaría, concentro su Ki en su mano- P-Puede q-que me arrepienta d-de e-esto… p-pero n-no importa- de su mano sale una esfera blanca que se dirige al centro del cielo y mientras esta avanzaba comenzó a recordar el cómo es que se metió en ese embrollo que sucedió en el segundo mes que llegaron al pueblo del sol, y ahora están a 7 meses después de eso.

 _ **(Terminar Dragan Ball GT Soundtrack 19)**_

 _Flashback (2do mes)_

Goku seguía practicando lo que le había impuesto Gildarts y ha estado teniendo avances, el diría que demasiado, cuando los dos se detenían a descansar, de vez en cuando el peli naranja le arrojaba una piedra para que el pudiera destruirla con solo tocarla, pero fallaba, así que aún seguía entrenando demasiado, Goku solo podía lanzar ráfagas de aire con la ayuda de su mano izquierda concentraba Ki en su puño izquierdo y lanzaba el aire como si lanzara un golpe pero el aire comprimido hacia el trabajo como si fuera un golpe, pero el aun quiere hacer la primera parte para que su oponente solo se centre en ese lugar y cuando menos lo espera recibió un golpe.

Goku y Gildarts están caminando y por lo que había dicho el peli naranja en cualquier momento llegarían al pueblo del sol.

-¿Cómo es el pueblo del sol?- pregunto Goku viendo fijamente al peli naranja el cual lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Mejor velo con tus propios ojos, tal vez y puedes presumir lo que veras- dijo Gildarts con algo de risa, esto extraño a Goku.

Ambos siguieron avanzando pasando por el bosque pero llamen loco al azabache pero, juraría que esta vez los arboles eran mucho más grandes que antes, pero probablemente por la falta de alimento en su estómago le está afectando, espera un momento… hace 15 minutos que comieron y normalmente por su nuevo estado físico, y el acostumbrarse a compartir alimento [con sus hermanos el anterior año] y para conservar comida [por una amenaza de Yuno con una sartén] procura comer menos y obligarse así mismo que no debe tener hambre todo momento.

En eso los grandes árboles fueron desapareciendo hasta ver un pueblo, Goku se sorprendió por el primer hecho de que la puerta de entrada era increíblemente grande, lo segundo que lo impresiono fue algo que nunca espero ver, todo el pueblo estaba cubierto por un extraño hielo de color morado, ambos entraron, en eso Gildarts sonríe y señala un lugar.

-Esto puedes contarlo como anécdota… ser el primer niño en ver un gigante- Goku dirige su vista al frente y puede ver tres gigantes congelados, Goku sonríe porque al fin puedo encontrar no solo uno, ni dos, sino que tres gigantes, Goku saco rápidamente su cámara y se la dio a Gildarts.

-¿Me puedes tomar una foto?- Gildarts asiente, Goku se coloca en la manos del gigante de a medias, el azabache levanto ambos puños al cielo.

 _ **-CLIC-** A los pocos segundos sale la foto, y menos de lo que pensaban el color de la fotografía no tardó en aparecer._

-A hora solo falta que consigas un álbum- dijo Gildarts, mientras Goku cae a su lado.

-¿Qué es un álbum?- enserio que este chico desconocía muchas cosas, aunque era lógico, vivir alejado de la civilización lo desconecta de todo a su alrededor.

-Un álbum es un libro el cual sirve para guardar las fotografías que tienes, estos los tienen las familias para recordar momentos que pasaron- Goku asiente, ahora que recuerda Kagura había mencionado algo así en el pasado cuando le mostró la foto de Kanon y Hancock.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto el chico viendo una vez más a su alrededor.

-No lo sé, podremos estar a las afueras el resto del año lo que son 10 meses, el lado bueno es que mientras yo esté haciendo misiones tú puedes entrenar y creando habilidades- dijo el peli naranja, Goku asiente.

-Pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué a las afueras de la ciudad?- pregunto Goku mientras Gildarts avanzaba y le hacia una seña para que lo siguiera, y él comienza a seguirlo.

-Esta tierra es sagrada, así como lo es la tierra de Karin, aquí en este lugar le tienen prohibido la entrada a los humanos pero después de años ellos, los gigantes lo permitieron, pero la razón más importante es que este lugar fue fundado por un gigante, el gigante que participo en War Zero- ambos se detienen para llegar a la plaza central donde se hallaban dos pedestales, el primero le causo gracia a Goku ya que parece una flama pero congelada… ¿Entendieron?... regresando al asunto el segundo pedestal puede atraer la atención de toda persona , y eso es un martillo de guerra totalmente congelado por ese hielo de color lila, Gildarts le hizo una seña para que Goku se acercara a leer el grabado, y así lo hizo.

-"Sentsui Gideon, el arma de nuestra líder… Diane"- Goku ve sorprendido la descripción- ¿Quién lo diría?, la creadora de este lugar es una mujer… espera un segundo ¿Cómo sabes que ella participo en War Zero, si aquí no dice eso?- el azabache ve a Gildarts, que se aleja lentamente, y esté lo sigue.

Ambos tuvieron que salir del pueblo, pero ahora en vez de árboles solo había piedras y montañas, en eso Gildarts se detiene frente a la tercera cueva a la izquierda, este entra y Goku decide seguirlo pero aun sin entender nada, al llegar adentro ve una puerta y sobre esta tiene algo escrito y dice "Sweet Gluttony", el peli naranja abre la puerta y los dos entran, en eso se encuentran con un barman.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué se les ofrece?- cuando el hombre delgado termino de limpiar la jarra y ve al frente se sorprende- G-G-Gildarts-san- dijo el hombre con alegría, el peli naranja mayor le sonrió.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Gildarts se acercó y le dio la mano al hombre.

-H-H-He estado bien, por cierto hace una semana vino Bluenote Stinger, preguntando por ti- Gildarts lo ve extrañado.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- la verdad nunca había oído hablar del.

-Según dijo que pertenece a un gremio llamado Grimoire Heart- Gildarts entrecerró los ojos, ya que había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no sabía en dónde.

-¿Sabes el motivo por el cual pregunto por mí?- el barman negó, y el peli naranja soltó un suspiro de estrés- Veo que tienes nuevas misiones de clase S- dijo el hombre para cambiar el tema.

-Sí, solo misiones Clase S, y clase SSS, es todo lo que recibí- dijo el barman, en eso el hombre delgado se da cuenta de la presencia del pequeño azabache y sus ojos se ensanchan, tanto así que rompió sus lentes mostrando sus ojos azules- (He escuchado en temas de parecidos pero esto… es idéntico a Ryu, parece una reencarnación)- se dijo el barman así mismo en sus pensamientos.

-Gildarts ¿Quién es el?- pregunto el pequeño viendo al barman.

-Goku, él es de quien te he hablado, fue una de las personas que participo y sobrevivió de principio a fin en War Zero… su nombre es Escanor-sama- Goku se dio cuenta del honorifico así que él se preguntaba ¿Qué tan importante es para merecer ese honorifico?

-Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Escanor ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- pregunto el oji azul viendo detenidamente al azabache.

-Hola soy, Son Goku, pero puedes decirme Goku- dijo el chico mientras levanta su mano izquierda y lo saluda.

El hombre conocido como Escanor abre los ojos sorprendidos y luego sonríe- ¡Es un gusto conocerte, Goku-san! (¡Al fin llegó el momento Rhitta, he aquí al heredero de Ryu, Son Goku!)- pensó el hombre con una sonrisa, parece que el entrenamiento iniciaría dentro de poco.

-Por cierto Goku cualquier duda que tengas sobre War Zero, él puede resolvértelas, yo tengo que hacer una misión, tenemos poco dinero así que iré a hacer una misión clase S- en eso Gildarts le muestra a Escanor sobre buscar una reliquia de una familia, así que tan pronto como la mostró salió del lugar, dejando a Goku y Escanor.

-¿De dónde eres Goku-san?- pregunto Escanor con cierto interés.

-De las montañas Paoz, en las capitales- dijo el pequeño viendo con detenimiento el tablero de las misiones.

-Y-Ya veo… Gildarts dijo que tenías dudas con War Zero, la pregunta es ¿Cuáles son tus dudas?- el azabache volteo a verlo con interés.

-¿Quién inicio la guerra?- pregunto directamente con lo principal.

Escanor suspira y se va detrás de la barra, Goku se acerca a la barra y se sienta en un taburete.

-La guerra fue principalmente de nuestro continente, primero la guerra de los dragones, luego hubo una guerra de gremios del control de ciudades, y la peor de todas fue en War Zero, esta inicio aquí poco después de la de dragones, pero no fue tan llamativa ya que le dieron prioridad a la del control de ciudades, como dije anteriormente esta guerra inicio en nuestro continente pero… entonces descubrieron su continente, ya que en ese entonces solo se conocían Álvarez, Isghar y Lionés, alguien de Lionés fue mandado por Isghar a iniciar una guerrilla a tu continente… el resto es historia- lo dijo con una expresión triste, esto extraño a Goku, pareciera como si el supiera la identidad de la persona que inicio la guerra.

Goku ya no pregunto más, dejo el tema por terminado así que decidió acostarse en un taburete a dormir, Escanor lo vio.

-Hare que alcances tu verdadero potencial- el oji-azul abre su mano y de la nada se formó una esfera con el tatuaje de un sol, para luego desapareció y seguir haciendo lo suyo.

 _Flashback Terminado (2do mes)_

En eso la esfera de energía llego al cielo, y Goku apretó su puño derecho y la esfera exploto pero no como siempre, sino que se deshizo y volvió a parecer en el cielo como una luna nueva o llena.

 _Fairy Tail_

Todo el gremio está preparándose para entrar ya que siempre se abre a esa hora, han tenido unas semanas difíciles, pero lo más destacable fue la nueva relación de Juvia y Lyon, ambos han actuado de una manera muy acaramelada, pero Yuno les pone un estate quieto en caso de que comiencen a propasarse, Kagura y sus hermanos se encuentran a fuera del gremio mientras están hablando, en eso Juvia dice algo que nadie esperaba.

-¡Qué bonita esta la luna!- todo el gremio se quedó inmóvil, y ven al cielo y ven una luna, los susurros no se hicieron esperar, Yuno que estaba ahí no entendió el motivo de los susurros.

-¿Por qué susurran?- pregunto la castaña.

-Es que hay un problema- dijo Kagura viendo la luna.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto Yuno.

-La luna desapareció hace un año- dijo Makarov, solo para ver como Kagura negaba lo dicho por el hombre.

-No desapareció- su comentario atrajo la atención de todos- El maestro Roshi la destruyo con un Kamehameha, pero ahora está ahí, algo no anda bien- todos tenían los ojos saltones.

-¿Cómo pudo destruirla?- pregunto Natsu en shock, parece que aún le falta demasiado para hacer eso.

-No sé todos los detalles pero cuando fuimos a un parque de diversiones me dijeron que él la destruyo cuando se enfrentó a Goku-kun- todos asienten- pero ahora está aquí la luna la pregunta es ¿Por qué apareció de la nada la luna cuando ya no existe?- todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

 _Flashback (5to mes)_

Gildarts se sentía exhausto, nunca creyó que la misión le tomaría tres meses realizarla, ahora solo debe de regresar con Escanor y Goku, lo cual está demasiado cercas, solo debe salir del pueblo, y al fin llegara, aún recuerda que tuvo que regresar debido a que dejo su mochila, y Goku le pidió una solicitud de hablar con Kagura y los demás, debe admitir que la castaña que salió en la Lacrima logro excitarlo demasiado, incluso estuvo a punto de coquetear con ella, pero Goku se le adelanto y estuvo platicando, pero hay algo que noto… Kagura y Goku se veía que tuvieron un momento de química, ya que ninguno de los dos despegaba su vista del otro, pero él se hacía una pregunta ¿Acaso Goku, el chico inocente que no sabe demostrar emociones, está enamorado de Kagura?, eso era algo que debería comprobar cuando llegue, al momento que salió de la ciudad se sintió… observado.

En eso Gildarts lanzo un golpe de magia a la piedra de la derecha, el peli naranja sonrió en satisfacción.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso abre los ojos en shock, ya que recibió un golpe, esto lo tomo desprevenido y salió volando hasta estrellarse con una piedra._

-¿Q-Que demonios fue eso?- pregunto en shock el hombre, en eso detrás de la piedra donde había lanzado el ataque salió Goku sonriendo y haciendo el signo de victoria.

-VIVA, VIVA, VIVA- Goku comenzó a saltar varias veces y correr por todos lados.

-Goku, quiero hacerte una simple pregunta ¿PORQUÉ RAYOS ME ATACASTE?- grito el hombre con enojo.

-Me dejaste aquí demasiado tiempo, así que mientras estuve aquí conocí a varios magos y también Escanor-sama me enseñó a concentrar energía en ambas manos y destruir la energía que me lanzan al momento de que entra contacto con mi Ki, y bueno… como aún se me dificultaba el encontrar una manera de atacar fue cuando Escanor-sama pensó en algo, que tal si en lugar de usar mi poder para atacar, así que cuando procuro lanzar un golpe uso mi fuerza propia y creo una corriente de aire, y sientes como si fuera un golpe, pero si yo quisiera puedo usar Ki para fortalecerlo- Gildarts parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Goku?- era muy raro ver al azabache de ese modo.

-¡Ah, perdón!, estaba pensando en peleas, pero en fin ¿Cómo estás?- lo dijo de un modo muy casual.

-¡NO ME JODAS!- el hombre se sale de las piedras.

-No así no se llama, se llama _**"Contra-ráfagas y el Kiai-hō"-** _Gildarts cae al suelo, parece que el chico no usa su cerebro, o simplemente lo quiere hacer por gusto.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Escanor-sama?- pregunto el peli naranja confundido.

-Está en la taberna, pero no saldrá como siempre, ¿Por qué no sale de día y siempre de noche?- la verdad Gildarts no quiso contestar a eso, solo dejara que el chico lo descubra por si solo- Ahora que he entrenado quiero hacer algo… ¡Pelea conmigo!- esto sí que no lo vio venir el hombre.

-Está bien, pero déjame decirte el que seas mi alumno no significa que me lo tome como un juego- en eso levanto su mano para incitar a que Goku lo golpee, y el azabache se acercó caminando, luego a trotar.

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku desapareció en un estallido de velocidad._

 _ **-PUM-** Goku aparece y conecta un golpe, pero Gildarts también golpeo, ambos sonríen, y gritan al mismo tiempo._

 _ **-"Haja Kensē: Itten/Contra-ráfagas… Kiai-hō"-** _ambos salen volando, pero entierran los pies en la tierra solo para arrastrarse y evitar salir volando fuera del rango.

-Debo admitir que ese ataque es muy bueno- exclamo el peli naranja con emoción.

-Y no es lo único que tengo, durante este mes estuve aprendiendo más ataques… _ **"Kiai-hō"-**_ esta vez lanzo la ventisca, el peli naranja reacciono a tiempo y levanto su mano.

 _ **-"Crash"-** _el ataque de Goku es desintegrado totalmente, pero al ver al frente su oponente desapareció.

 _ **-PUM-** Goku apareció a su costado izquierdo y le propino un golpe en las costillas, el peli naranja sale volando._

 _ **-CRASH-** Gildarts queda incrustado en unas piedras._

-Eso dolió, Goku- Gildarts se levantó- Ahora es mi turno- en eso el peli naranja avanzo rápidamente hasta aparecer enfrente de Goku, y su mano izquierda la estiro para "golpear a Goku", pero no contó con los reflejos mejorados del chico y este salto a tiempo.

-¡HAAA!- Goku lanzo dos ventiscas de aire, Gildarts levanto su mano para hacer lo mismo.

 _ **-"Crash"-**_ una vez más destruyo las ventiscas.

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku apareció frente al hombre para golpear una vez más, pero esta vez el peli naranja fue más rápido y lo toco con su mano izquierda y dijo lo siguiente._

 _ **-"Punkai" (Separación)-** _El cuerpo de Goku brillo y se ve que comienza a partirse como si fuera cortado por una red.

-AAHHHH- Goku comenzó a gritar para luego estallar, el peli naranja se sorprendió.

-GOKU ¿QUÉ HICE?- se gritó así mismo una vez más se olvidó lo que hacia ese ataque y lo peor de todo lo uso con un ser vivo.

En eso de la nada cae un Goku pero ahora tiene el tamaño de un muñeco de trapo, midiendo como 15 cm, y poco a poco comenzaron a caer demasiados, el peli naranja suspiro en felicidad.

-¡Que alivio!- al menos no está muerto ahora se pregunta ¿Se quedara así para siempre o regresara a la normalidad?

El hombre estaba divagando en sus pensamientos, y no se dio cuenta que los 100 Goku se levantaron y lanzaron unos golpes al aire, en eso se les ocurrió algo, pero de la nada al fin el primer recuerdo de sus dos clones llego, ahora sabe cómo volar, y todos podrían aprovechar eso a su favor, ahora es momento de usar su mente para derrotar al hombr _e **-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-**_ los 100 dijeron al mismo tiempo, en eso una gran cortina de humo aparece, esto saco de sus pensamientos al peli naranja.

-¡Mierda!, parece que mi magia lo mato ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- se preguntaba el hombre rápidamente viendo la cortina de humo, esto se despejo poco a poco, luego de la desesperación vino la incredibilidad, el asombro y el shock- ¿PORQUÉ SON TANTOS DE USTEDES?- Gildarts les apunto a los 1,000 Goku´s, no podía creer "lo que su magia hizo"

-¡AL ATAQUE!- todos gritaron, desapareciendo la mitad a una velocidad, el hombre se sintió nervioso, este se centraría en aquellos que desaparecieron, pero se olvidó completamente de la otra mitad que estaba en el suelo, 250 de ellos hacen directamente para atrás sus manos preparando su nueva técnica, y los otros 250 estaban haciendo su técnica insignia, los 500 que estaban en el aire volando veían al peli naranja el cual los buscaba con desesperación, así que todos ellos decidieron caer en picada- ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!- gritaron aquellos que están volando, el peli naranja usaría sus puños para golpearlos, pero se sorprendió de algo ellos venían a máxima velocidad, eso era extraño a menos que… ¡OH MIERDA!

-TOMA ESTO… _**"KAMEHAME… ¡HAAA!/ KURAI-HO"-**_ en eso el peli naranja se dio cuenta de otro gran error.

-¡OH RAYOS!- en eso los 500 del suelo estiraron sus manos lanzando las ondas Kame y las ventiscas de aire, esto último intensifico las ondas Kame haciéndolos más rápido.

 _ **-FUOSH-** cuando Gildarts salió volando atrás del por los ataque que recibió, provocándole quemaduras de varios ondas Kame, las cuales fueron potenciadas por las ráfagas de aire en fuerza, pero aun no terminaba su sufrimiento._

 _ **-PUM-** Aquellos que estaban volando golpearon en la espalda impidiendo que escapara de la onda para que siguiera recibiendo más daño del que ya tenía… y vaya que lo estaba pasando mal._

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!- el peli naranja gritaba de dolor pero a pesar de esto como pudo, con ambas manos toco la gran onda Kame, ya era hora que actuara por lo que es… el As de Fairy Tail _ **-"Haja Kensē: Itten"-**_ la onda fue destruida y lanzo una ráfaga de magia que golpeo a los 500 del suelo, esto hizo que su espíritu de lucha bajara considerablemente, los que estaban detrás del uso su capa y los golpeo a todos, el peli naranja comenzó a jadear pesadamente por las heridas y el esfuerzo que hizo- (¡E-Es… m-muy f-fuerte!)- pensó el hombre viendo como todos los Goku´s brillaron.

 _ **-POOP-** De lanada todas las versiones de 15 cm desaparecen, para mostrar al Goku original, parece que el tiempo de la magia de Gildarts al fin acabo._

-¿Ya se acabó?, ¡Que decepción!- dijo el chico haciendo pucheros porque le gusto el ser pequeño.

-B-Bien… e-es hora… de q-que te muestre… m-mi máximo poder- el hombre se pone más serio que nunca, y el suelo debajo del comienza a cuartearse _ **-"Ikaku 2da etapa"-**_ el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a brillar.

 _ **-CRASH-** Goku fue arrastrado un poco, incluso tuvo que cubrirse el rostro para no quedar ciego por la luz blanca que rodeo al peli naranja, cuando se calmó, Goku, volvió su vista al hombre viendo que él estaba siendo rodeado por un pilar blanco que llegaba hasta el cielo, sus ojos mostraban un rojo sangre, el azabache menor comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pero algo más… algo que no podía identificar aun. _

-¡Ríndete, no puedes ganarme!- Goku creyó que lo que dijo el peli naranja era una clase de reto, así que le demostraría que puede derrotarlo.

-Te demostrare que puedo derrotarte… _**"Ikaku 1er etapa"-**_ su poder aumento y su mirada se volvió seria.

Goku comenzó a correr pero con cada paso sintió que el sentimiento que no entendía se intensificaba demasiado, el trataba de ignorarlo, pero no podía, esto estaba poniéndolo más nervioso, de la nada unas cuantas gotas de sudor se resbalaron de su sien izquierda hasta caer al suelo.

-¡HAAA!- Goku estaba cercas del para golpearlo, pero el peli naranja actuó una vez más.

 _ **-CRASH-** Su poder aumento más que antes, Goku se detuvo al estar a un metro enfrente del, Goku estaba temblando, no pudo resistir más y cae de rodillas con los ojos abiertos, Gildarts dejo de usar su magia para ver al azabache._

-Veo que te detuviste… no muchos hacen eso- en eso comenzó a escuchar sollozos, debido a que Goku estaba llorando pero no de la ira, sino de aquel extraño sentimiento.

-¿P-P-Por qué m-me detuve?- pregunto en sollozos.

-Eso se debe a que sentiste miedo- Goku levanta el rostro viendo al hombre.

-¿M-Miedo?- pregunto el chico entendiendo poco a poco lo que sentía.

-Es algo que todo ser vivo lo tiene, esto sucede cuando no comprendemos algo y nos desesperamos de no poder enfrentarlo- Goku ve al hombre.

 _ **[Escuchar Fairy Tail Main Theme slow versión]**_

-Es natural lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos, todos en algún momento pasamos por eso, incluso yo pase por eso- Goku escucho lo que decía el hombre.

-¿P-Porque ahora?- pregunto el chico.

-Era necesario, tu actuabas como si no te importara lo que te sucediera a ti, el miedo no solo es tuyo, con lo que hacías podrías haber causado miedo en alguien al ver que te lanzaste de esa forma tan tonta al atacar, un ejemplo seria Kagura- el azabache al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga abrió los ojos en shock- ella si te viera tendría miedo de verte hacer esa estupidez, esto lo hice con el fin de que te volvieras más humano y comprendieras que a pesar de que tan poderoso seas seguimos siendo simples humanos- el hombre se detuvo unos momentos para ver a Goku.

-¿E-El miedo… es bueno?- pregunto el chico mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas cabizbajo.

-Si- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a él y se ponía a su nivel, él lo tomo por los hombros, cuando los ojos del pequeño azabache vieron los suyos decidió continuar- El miedo es bueno, te ayuda a conocer tu debilidad y cuando lo descubras te vuelves más fuerte y amable- Goku ve sorprendido al hombre, a pesar de que la emoción es una desventaja, le demuestra sus debilidades y él podría entrenar para superarlas.

-¿Enserio puedo superarlas?, ¿Y si fracaso?- pregunto el chico con pesimismo.

-No lo harás ¿Sabes porque?- Goku negó a la pregunta- Porque yo estaré ahí para ti, como un amigo y un padre para ayudarte a salir y superar eso juntos, pero no solo estaré yo, también tu verdadero padre, Yuno-san, Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Yukino, y la más importante de todas… Kagura, todos estaremos para ayudarte- Goku abre los ojos, en eso una lluvia de recuerdos con todos sus amigos llegaron a su mente, desde que los conocía, hasta que se despidió con un beso de Kagura, esto último recuerdo hizo que el corazón de Goku reaccionara y palpitara rápidamente, Goku sonríe y estira su puño con Gildarts.

-¡Me volveré más fuerte, superare mis debilidades, y haré que estés orgulloso de mi!- Gildarts choco su puño con el de Goku y sonríe.

-¡Eso es lo que espero!-

A lo lejos Escanor veía la interacción de ambos con la ayuda de una Lacrima, él sonríe, parece que Goku hará lo que sea para superar esa debilidad y volverse más fuerte, en eso voltea a ver detrás de Goku para ver a Bardock sonriendo y puedo escuchar lo que dijo.

-Nos volveremos más fuertes… hijo- por primera vez dijo esa palabra, el estar demasiado con el forjo su relación de padre-hijo y debe admitir que se sintió feliz, Escanor ve eso y se sorprende.

-¿Acaso los dos son descendientes de Ryu?...cuando llegue el momento le haré mi propuesta- el hombre dejo de enviar magia a la Lacrima.

 _Fin Flashback (5to mes)_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku, Sting y Rogue están con las manos en la cadera mientras hacen un Kamehameha, cuando lo lanzan se ve que el primero es celeste, el segundo es blanco y el ultimo negro, todos golpean a una piedra destruyéndola, los chicos comienzan a reír.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura tiene su Archenemy desenfundada ella hace un corte vertical a una esfera de agua, al reventar sale Juvia con un dragón de agua detrás de ella, Yukino tiene la llave dorada extendida y al lado de ella una mujer pelinegra bien dotada con un bikini de rayas con dos telas que cuelgan de su cintura.**_

* * *

 _Flashback (3 horas antes, 7to mes)_

 _ **-PUM-** Goku logro golpear al peli naranja, y lo mando a estrellar._

 _ **-ZUM-** El corre para aparecer enfrente del._

 _ **-PAM-** Goku le propino una patada en la barbilla para levantarlo del suelo._

-¡Maldición, golpeas más fuerte!- dijo Gildarts mientras salió volando por el golpe, pero Goku comenzó a volar a máxima velocidad y apareció enfrente del.

Goku comenzó a enviarle una lluvia de golpes, en el último golpe, impulsa su codo para golpearlo en la boca del estómago, y lo mando a volar, el azabache junta sus manos para cargar su ataque favorito- ¡HAAA!- el torrente celeste salió disparado de las manos de Goku y le dio a Gildarts.

 _ **-"Haja Kensē: Itten"-**_ el peli naranja pudo destruir el ataque pero Goku fue más rápido que él.

 _ **-"Kiai-hō"-**_ la corriente golpea en el rostro al hombre.

-(Parece que está más motivado que antes… debo usar eso de nuevo)- él pensaba usar el Ikaku a su segunda etapa para intimidar al chico y hacer que se rinda, pero había un pequeño problema.

 _ **-FUOSH-** Goku aparece atrás del, y junta sus manos para propinarle un golpe de martillo descendente._

 _ **-CRASH-** Gildarts, se encuentra en el suelo muy lastimado._

-(A-A pesar de que m-me hice fuerte e-él se volvió d-dos veces más fuerte)- pensaba el peli naranja viendo a Goku que se encuentra de lado con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-M-Maldito, mocoso,… t-te demostrare a-aquello q-que no puedas superar- cuando el peli naranja se levantó y pensaba usar su magia, aparece Escanor, fue extraño verlo fuera de la cueva, el shock fue tanto que ambos detuvieron su pelea.

-Es extraño verte afuera de la cueva- dijo Goku viendo al oji-azul, el agradecía que fuera de noche.

-Quería pedirles un favor- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Q-Que n-necesitas?- pregunto el peli naranja mientras se ponía de pie.

-Quería saber si me acompañaban a llevar un cargamento de sake a Crocus- dijo el hombre de complexión delgada.

-¡C-Claro!... solo d-dame 2-20 minutos para r-recuperarme- dijo el hombre mientras Escanor se acercaba a ayudarlo, ambos regresarían a la cueva- ¿Vienes, Goku?- el azabache negó a lo que dijo el hombre.

-¡Quiero quedarme aquí a fuera a descansar!- ambos hombres sonríen, y ellos se voltean para caminar.

De la nada aparece Bardock viendo a ambos hombres, luego voltea a ver el bosque, él se sentía inquietado, sentía que algo malo sucedería, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué sucedería?, el dejo eso de lado y se acerca a su hijo y ambos se sientan.

-¿Qué sucede oto-san?-

-Nada, solo estoy pensando en algo que me tiene preocupado-

-¿Y eso es?-

-¿Qué sientes por Kagura?- Goku no entendió su pregunta.

-No entiendo-

-Mira, hace unos meses aprendiste el significado de lo que es el miedo, y eso te hizo más humano de lo que eras, pero hay una emoción que te falta por entender-

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Goku extrañado, ¿Acaso había otro sentimiento a parte de la alegría, ira, y miedo?

-El amor- Goku parecía muy confundido con esto.

-¿Amor?-

-Sí, es algo complicado de explicarlo, ya que nuestra raza tenía un extraño significado de "amor" ya que, ni siquiera existía eso-

-¿Por qué es complicado?... espera dijiste ¿Raza?-

-Es complicado ya que nuestra raza solo veía a las mujeres como incubadoras de crías- Bardock al ver el rostro confundido de su hijo suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa- solo las quería para tener hijos, nada más, nada menos, mi caso era igual que los demás… todo cambio cuando conocí a Gine- Goku dejo de lado lo de raza para preguntar algo que tenía curiosidad.

-¿Y tú la quisiste?- pregunto el chico mientras Bardock soltó una carcajada.

-Si me hubieras preguntado eso cuando tenía 20 años, solo te diría que sería por mera reproducción… pero hice algo que nadie se esperaba, conocer a aquella mujer conocida como rara entre todos, al principio Gine y yo nos llevábamos de lo peor, ella siendo amable y yo un idiota, engreído y orgulloso, no ayudaba en nada, debido a un accidente en el lugar que ella trabajaba tuve que comprometerme a pagarle al dueño siendo cocinero, créeme… a pesar de que fue lo peor que sucedió, no me arrepiento de nada, Gine y yo nos acercamos, incluso comprendí el sentimiento llamado amor, yo ya no la veía como una incubadora, la vi como aquella persona que alegraría mi vida, por ella fue que me ablande demasiado en actitud- Goku asiente lentamente.

-Pero ¿Por qué Kagura entra en todo esto?- dijo el azabache menor.

-¿Acaso aun no lo ves?- Goku niega lo que dijo- Tu y Kagura se comportan igual que cuando Gine y yo estábamos juntos, siempre sonríen los dos, he visto que siempre quieres hacerla feliz, ella actuó muy pegajosa contigo incluso quería bañarse contigo, el que duerma contigo y antes de que durmieras siempre observe tu rostro con cariño, alegría y ensoñación, a parte el beso que se dieron en la boca ha perdurado demasiado en tu mente, y tu corazón ha estado palpitando rápidamente, eso demuestra que sientes algo por ella… pero no tienes idea de cómo reaccionar- Goku lo ve sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Puede que esté muerto, pero tu mirada de confusión, se parece a la mía cuando yo no sabía por lo que sentía de tu Ka-san, luego cuando lo entendí, me di cuenta qué no quería dejar ir ese sentimiento, ya que si lo hacía me sentiría como antes… totalmente solo-

-Pero no entiendo… me siento confundido, quiero hacerla feliz, porque es mi mejor amiga- Bardock coloco su mano en la cabellera de su hijo.

-Lunch y Bulma quieres hacer lo mismo, pero no al mismo nivel que a Kagura, te diré algo que me dijo tu Ka-san… "Solo escucha a tu corazón y deja que él te guié" , y si no funciona… te tirare de una zanja para que te golpes de nuevo la cabeza y regrese tus recuerdo y entiendas lo que es el amor- ambos se miran seriamente para luego comenzar a reír, su relación padre-hijo sí que era rara.

-Entonces… el beso que me dio ¿Es porque me quiere?- Bardock asiente a la pregunta de su hijo.

-Solo recuerda no pienses en nada… tu corazón te guiara, yo te recomiendo que vayas con los otros dos- Goku asiente y se levanta- Por cierto… ¡Quiero que mantengas la guardia en alto, en todo momento!- Goku asiente a eso y sale corriendo para ir a la cueva con los adultos- (Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que Escanor puede verme? ¿Acaso su poder está a las 10,000 unidades de poder o incluso más?)- Bardock miro fijamente la cueva para luego desaparecer.

 _30 minutos después_

Goku ahora con una playera marino de manga larga, un pantalón de Gi color ocre y su capa negra, estaba sentado ligeramente aburrido, no lo juzguen, pero el enterarse que irían en carrosa no lo animo mucho, debido a que eso era algo muy lento, si querían velocidad, él pudo cargar a Escanor-sama, Gildarts-san y el cargamento con una sola mano e ir directamente volando, pero parece que no fue así.

-¿Por qué tan aburrido, Goku-san?- pregunto Escanor.

-No era lo que esperaba cuando dijiste ir a entregar el sake- dijo algo desanimado.

-¿Acaso esperabas enemigos?- pregunto Gildarts a lado de Escanor mientras trae las correas de los caballos, Goku ve al peli naranja para luego negar a lo que dijo.

-No, solo quería llegar a ese lugar y explorar de mejor manera, ya que nunca he estado en ese lugar- dijo Goku haciendo pucheros.

-Pero ¿cómo podríamos llegar a ese lugar rápidamente?- pregunto Escanor.

-Volando, podría cargarlos y a la carga, cuando menos lo piensen ya estaríamos en Crocus- y era cierto lo que decía.

-Solo disfruta el momento, te la pasas entrenando demasiado para el Tenkaichi Budōkai que ya rara a la vez te veo hacer algo que un niño de tu edad haría- dijo Gildarts.

-¿Qué puede hacer un niño de 13 años para divertirse?- pregunto Goku al peli naranja.

-Jugar con más niños de su edad- Escanor solo reía nerviosamente, Goku lo ve con un rostro estoico.

-Baka- Gildarts se ofendió por lo que le dijo.

-¿Por qué me dices eso, puerco espín?- Goku ignora ese comentario.

-Cómo quieres que juegue con más niños de mi edad, cuando el único lugar donde se supone habría niños seria el pueblo del sol el cual está congelado- Gildarts no pudo evitar palmearse el rostro al ya entender a donde llegaba.

-¡Ya entendí, no necesitas continuar!- dijo el hombre concentrándose en lo suyo.

Todos se mantuvieron callados, a decir verdad eran las 2:30 de la mañana, el ambiente era muy aburrido y lo peor de todo aún les faltaba demasiado para salir del bosque, Goku solo se recarga en unas cajas donde está el sake y ve el cielo, pero ve algo que no esperaba, tal vez su vista por el sueño le esté afectando ya que ve en la noche oscura una sombra que esta paso, pero lo siguiente que le hizo darse cuenta de que no era un sueño fue ver esos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, Goku los ve unos segundos- Gildarts-san, Escanor-sama… ¿Qué es eso?- la pregunta de Goku extraño a los hombres.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Goku-san?- pregunto Escanor.

-¡Eso!- ambos hombres voltean al cielo donde pueden ver unos ojos rojos, que los ve a los tres fijamente, Escanor parece que reconoció a ellos, y comenzó a hablar entre susurros para que solo sus dos acompañantes lo escuchen.

-Gildarts-san… será mejor que acelere lo más rápido que pueda, estamos en p-problemas… m-moriremos s-si no lo h-hacemos… t-tal vez t-tendríamos una oportunidad, s-si estuviera de d-día- dijo el hombre tartamudeando demasiado- Goku-san… s-solo i-ignóralo- el oji-azul estaba temblando demasiado por ver como esos ojos comenzaban a entrecerrarse.

-¿Q-Que… e-es e-eso?- pregunto muy despacio Gildarts sin dejar de ver los ojos rojos en el cielo.

-S-Solo…i-ignórenlo- Gildarts asiente y sigue en lo suyo, Goku también desvió su vista y la dirigió al oji-azul.

-¿Q-Que… t-tan… p-peligroso… es eso?- pregunto muy bajo el azabache.

-Demasiado… si tan solo fuera de día… tendríamos una oportunidad, pero me pregunto ¿Por qué esta aquí?- Escanor ve de reojo al cielo, y luego a Goku, cuando luego ensancho los ojos-(¡N-No…puede s-ser…G-Goku-san… s-se parece a Ryu… y s-si eso lo n-nota… lo matara!)- pensó nervioso el hombre.

 _ **-GGGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA-** Esto hizo que todos lo vieron, en eso ven que la cosa del cielo se movía a una gran velocidad revelando a un dragón de escamas negra, su torso está lleno de heridas claramente críticas, ya que se ve que al menos 7 de las 15 que tiene en el torso destruyeron algún órgano._

El dragón se detiene volando enfrente de ellos y ve a un punto en específico… a Goku ** _\- RYUUUUUUUUUU-_** el dragón rugió con ira, su boca comenzó a cargar una luz extraña.

-¡SALTEN!- grito Gildarts.

 _ **-HOP-** Los tres saltan lejos del lugar._

 _ **-FUOSH-** Ese ataque salió de su boca… como un rugido y arraso con el carro y todo a su alrededor a un radio de 15 km, Goku se encontraba en el cielo sujetando a Gildarts y Escanor._

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Goku, el ve a su alrededor, viendo como dejo el bosque por dónde venían.

-¿Quién diablos es ese dragón?- pregunto Gildarts.

-Su nombre es… Acnologia, o mejor conocido como el Kokuryū (Dragón negro del apocalipsis)- dijo Escanor.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto Gildarts, pero no pudieron responder al ver que el dragón volaba con ellos a máxima velocidad.

-Preguntas luego, enfrentar a un dragón ahora- dijo Goku.

 _ **-FUOSH-** Este sale volando digiriéndose al bosque que estaba delante de ellos._

Esto se convirtió en una persecución ya que eran seguidos por el dragón que con cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba a ellos, Goku era rápido, pero Acnologia lo era más, Goku se dio la vuelta pero sin dejar de volar, de la nada le pasa a Gildarts a Escanor.

Con su mano libre Goku la retrajo y lanzo una corriente de aire.

 _ **-PUM-**_ _Esto golpeo en el rostro a Acnologia pero este ni se inmuto._

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

Goku repitió el proceso un par de veces y logro al fin el resultado esperado, Acnologia retrocedió un poco.

 _ **-FIIUN-** Goku decidió lanzar una esfera de Ki, para dañarlo._

 _ **-BOOM-** Pero no le hizo nada de daño. _

-Cambio de estrategia- Goku descendió un poco para soltar a ambos en un árbol.

-¡OYE! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?- grito Gildarts al ser tirado de esa manera tan brusca.

 _ **-FIUSH-** Este se elevó al cielo y ve de frente a su oponente._

 _ **-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-**_ de la nada una gran cortina de humo aparece, y al quitarse revela a 10 Goku's viendo a Acnologia seriamente.

 _ **-GRRROOOOAAAAAAAAAAA-**_ El dragón rugió en señal de aceptar el reto de enfrentarse al chico.

 _[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

Todos los clones y Acnologia se lanzan en contra del otro, mientras el Goku original junto sus manos para preparar su ataque, pero esta vez… con todo lo que tiene.

Uno de los clones al llegar más rápido que los otros se acercó para golpear al dragón pero se detuvo abruptamente… el miedo comenzó a dominarlo, el niega esto varias veces en eso se da cuenta que el dragón esta frente a él, a punto de darle una mordida, el clon lo esquivo a penas y al estar cercas de su piel comenzó a golpearlo pero había un ligero problema- No puedo hacerle nada, sus escamas son muy duras- en eso el dragón lo atrapo entre su boca y lo mordió, destruyendo al primero de nueve.

Los demás clones recibieron esa pequeña información así que tendrían más cuidado, probablemente los ataques a larga distancia sea lo correcto- ¡HAAA!- todos los clones comenzaron a lanzar esferas de Ki.

 _ **-TATATATATA-** Todas las esferas golpearon a Acnologia._

 _ **-FUOSH-** Sin embargo el oponente agito sus alas para quitar la cortina de humo por los ataques constantes._

 _ **-"Kiai-hō"-**_ lanza varias ventiscas de aire pero estas no le hacen daño- Parece que este fue todo nuestro aporte- Acnologia estaba frente a ellos, y de una mordida acabo con todos los clones.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo Gildarts desde el suelo viendo cómo se desarrollan los hechos- tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo Gildarts, pero al darse cuenta de la situación de Escanor solo le hace una seña para que se quede en dicho lugar.

Goku aún le faltaba poco para cargar el Kamehameha a su máximo poder, el dragón se acercaba a él, hasta que este se detuvo abruptamente, y ve con ira a su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba Bardock, viéndolo seriamente _ **\- RRRYYYYYYYYYYUUUUU-**_ el azabache mayor endureció mas su mirada, parece que ahora el tiene la atención de la lagartija voladora.

-(Kakarotto… esa lagartija sub-desarrollada tiene toda su atención dirigida a mí, por lo tanto quiero que cargues tu onda Kame, lo más que puedas y lo acabes… aun así me sorprende que pueda verme, eso quiere decir que su poder excede de los 10,000)- pensaba el hombre mientras la sincronía se activaba con Goku, y detrás del aparecía el maestro Roshi en su forma musculosa.

 _ **-"SUPER…-**_ La esfera celeste ya antes formada comenzó a crecer más de tamaño.

-¡Ven aquí… lagartija!- Bardock incito a Acnologia el cual comenzó a dirigirse a una velocidad mayor, pero al querer morderlo Acnologia traspaso a Bardock, el azabache sonríe- ¿Qué sucede, eso es todo?- pregunto con burla el hombre.

Gildarts veía que el dragón se movía como "loco", él espera el momento correcto para empezar su ataque _ **\- "Ōru Kurasshu" (All Crash)**_ \- el peli naranja lanzo su magia Crash, pero hubo una diferencia cuando entro en contacto con Acnologia, en vez de destruir, este ataque actuó como una bomba.

 _ **-BOOOOMMM-** Bardock vio sorprendido el ataque, debía admitir que a pesar de ser humano era alguien muy fuerte. _

_**-FUOSH-** Acnologia agito sus alas y dirigió su vista al peli naranja._

 _ **-…KA… ME…-**_ la esfera de Ki se comprimió a un tamaño correcto, Goku estaba sudando por el esfuerzo, ya que nunca había hecho un ataque de la magnitud que pensaba lanzar.

-¡Ven aquí!- dijo Gildarts viendo al dragón el cual se veía demasiado molesto.

Acnologia dejo de lado a Bardock el cual se veía nervioso por algo- (Ese idiota… debió de atacar escondido, de esa manera podría seguir concentrándose en mí y él lo atacaría para darle tiempo a Kakarotto para preparar su ataque)- pensó Bardock viendo al peli naranja- En momentos como estos desearía tener un cuerpo para ayudarlos- dijo con enojo el azabache mayor.

Cuando el dragón estuvo demasiado cercas del peli naranja, este hombre lanzo un puñetazo con su magia _ **-"Haja Kensē: Zetten" (Aplastando el mal, difundiendo la verdad: cielo absoluto)-**_ al momento de que Acnologia estuvo cercas del peli naranja, su golpe exploto, Acnologia cerraba los ojos con desesperación ya que la explosión le dio en sus ojos, y Gildarts salió volando.

 _ **-… HA… ME…-** _solo un poco más, ya mero termina de hacer la técnica.

-¿Q-Que paso?- pregunto Gildarts el cual se levantaba algo adolorido por salir volando- ¡Oh mierda!- el ve que Acnologia está cercas del así que debe tener más cuidado.

Acnologia abre los ojos rápidamente y su vista se dirige a Gildarts, en eso comienza a volar y da dos vueltas alrededor del bosque, en eso desciende más rápido que antes cuando menos lo piensa Acnologia pensaba propinarle una mordida a Gildarts, y este lo único que pensó fue retroceder pero levanto su mano izquierda, así que el siguiente resultado… era inevitable.

-¡AAAHHHHHH!- el peli naranja sintió como su brazo izquierdo comenzó a ser mordido, el con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a atacarlo con su magia Crash usando el brazo que está mordiendo el dragón, Acnologia se hizo para atrás de una manera rápida y entonces Gildarts lo sintió… algo le faltaba, el dirigió su vista y ve que desde su codo hasta su mano le fue arrancado por esa bestia, y la sangre goteaba donde antes estaba su brazo- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- esta vez su grito fue más desgarrador, Goku al percatarse de esto comenzó a enojarse demasiado, su ojo izquierdo empezó a volverse rojo.

-¡DÉJALO EN PAZ, MALDITA LAGARTIJA!... _**¡HAAAAA!-**_ en eso el lanzo el Super Kamehameha, Acnologia da vuelta para ver que un gran pilar de energía estaba frente él, así que no tuvo de otra más que recibirlo, la magnitud de este ataque lo empujo totalmente del peli naranja que se retorcía un poco de agonía, Acnologia fue alejado hasta llegar a una montaña.

 _ **-BOOOOOOMMMMM-** la explosión creo una gran ventisca que mandaba todo a volar, Goku dejo su postura y solo escucha la tranquilidad del lugar._

 _[Detener Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

Goku desciende y va corriendo junto a Gildarts mientras ve a Escanor que tiene unas cuantas vendas y está amarrando en su codo, y con cada vuelta aprieta demasiado las vendas para detener el sangrado- ¿Se-Se acabó?- pregunto Gildarts, y Goku asiente, en hombre sonríe un poco, al menos el sacrificio de su brazo no fue tan en vano.

-No- dijo el oji-azul- Aun no ha terminado, Acnologia no se rendirá tan fácilmente- dijo Escanor esto preocupo a Goku y Gildarts.

-Tenemos que huir- dijo Gildarts, esta vez Goku tuvo que estar de acuerdo si su Super Kamehameha no pudo hacerle nada solo quedaría la jabalina Conmocionadora, pero no la ha probado en un combate y no quiere arriesgarse a ser lastimado por no poder controlarla.

-¿Dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Goku viendo a los dos hombres, Escanor se pone debajo del hombro derecho de Gildarts para ayudarlo a caminar un poco.

-Ya no podemos regresar, es muy arriesgado, seriamos vistos fácilmente por Acnologia desde el cielo, hay que dirigirnos al pueblo más cercano y refugiarnos en ese lugar- dijo Escanor, los otros dos asienten.

Goku decidió cargarlos a ambos y empezar a volar, de esa manera llegaría rápidamente, sabía que se estaban arriesgando demasiado pero, si iban al ritmo que iban, nunca saldrían del bosque y morirían por culpa de Acnologia.

-Ha estado muy tranquilo las últimas dos horas- exclamo Goku, así que descendió, le quedaba poco Ki, probablemente si Acnologia se les vuelve a aparecer… perdería rotundamente.

-Demasiado, diría yo- dijo Gildarts el cual aún sentía ardor en su brazo por perderlo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscaba?- pregunto Goku a la nada.

-Buscaba a una persona- dijo Escanor- Probablemente logro sentirlo- Gildarts comenzó a creer que buscaba al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

En eso los tres se detienen al encontrar a un hombre con el cabello que le llega hasta la espalda de color azul oscuro, su piel era de color oscuro, no exagerando tanto pero si era moreno, en su cuerpo se podía ver varios tatuajes azules, tiene una capa y debajo de esta se encuentra su torso descubierto, uso un pantalón negro y se encuentra descalzo.

-¡Hay que ayudarlo!- dijo Gildarts el cual ya puede caminar por si solo debido a que la hemorragia fue detenida, este se acercó al hombre, Goku veía extrañado a este, siente que lo conoce, pero no sabe en donde lo ha visto, Escanor lo mira fijamente hasta que se da cuenta de algo.

-¡GILDARTS-SAN, ALÉJATE DEL!- el peli naranja se extrañó ante lo que dijo el peli naranja.

En eso el hombre muestra una sonrisa oscura y sus ojos brillan en color rojo, de la nada este hombre comienza a crecer y su cuerpo empieza a cambiar revelando a… ¡ACNOLOGIA!, el dragón no perdió tiempo y volvió a atrapar a Gildarts para morderlo pero esta vez no sería su brazo izquierdo, sería la mitad de su torso izquierdo y su pierna izquierda.

 _(Insertar "Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 18"- [DBZ Saga Freezer])_

Escanor comenzó a temblar de miedo- (E-Estamos p-perdidos)- fue lo único que pensó al ver como el destino de todos esta sellado.

Goku al ver a Gildarts que volvió a gritar el tiempo se detuvo para él, dentro de su cuerpo la energía gris se intensifico y volvió a salir, pero esta vez un poco de la energía dorado comenzó a aumentar y filtrarse poco a poco, los ojos de Goku se volvieron rojos de nuevo.

 _ **-RASHHH-** su playera se rompió, su masa muscular aumento y su cabello junto con su cola se erizaron. _

_**-¡SUÉLTALO!-**_ Grito Goku esta vez parecía más extraño, parece que mantuvo el control para hablar.

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku aparece enfrente de Acnologia y comenzó a propinarle golpes rápidamente, pero estos no tenían ningún efecto._

 _ **-MUÉVETE, GOLPEA, SUÉLTALO… ¡HAZ ALGO MALDITA SEA!-**_ gritaba con enojo cada vez más el chico.

Acnologia, escupe a Gildarts, y lo manda estrellarse en contra de unos árboles, en eso agita su cola lo cual le dio un golpe a Goku y lo manda estrellarse en unas piedras cercas de Escanor.

 _ **-CRASH-** Goku comienza a levantarse y cuando mueve un poco su brazo izquierdo se da cuenta de algo, su hombro se disloco, así que no lo pensó dos veces para jalarlo abruptamente._

 _ **-CROC-** Se escuchó su hueso el cual regreso a su lugar mientras Goku apretaba el puño derecho en ira._

-¿G-Goku-san… e-estas bien? –pregunto Escanor preocupado al ver los ojos del chico.

 _ **-Sí, pero Gildarts no, te llevare a él y quiero que le des esto-**_ el de su pantalón saco una bolsa marrón y en ese se encontraba la última semilla del ermitaño que le quedaba _ **\- esto curara sus heridas-**_ Escanor se vio sorprendido por algo.

-¿P-Puedes controlar el Ikaku a su segunda etapa?- Goku niega eso.

 _ **-No, cada segundo que pasa siento que pierdo el control, así que una vez que le des la semilla huyan lo más que puedan y déjenme aquí, n-no creo poder controlarme y confundirlos por enemigos-**_ Escanor asiente a lo dicho por Goku, el azabache menor se posiciona al lado del peli naranja _ **\- ¿-E-Estas listo?-** _Escanor asiente.

 _(Fin "Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 18"- [DBZ Saga Freezer])_

 _ **-ZUM-** Ellos corren rápidamente._

 _ **-FIIUN-** Acnologia ataco con un potente rugido a ellos dos._

 _ **-HOP-** Goku salto a penas para esquivarlo._

 _ **-FUUN-** Goku lanza a Escanor junto con Gildarts, y el peli naranja le da la semilla a su amigo el cual se estaba retorciendo del dolor._

 _ **-CROC-** Cuando Gildarts se come la semilla, Escanor ve con asombro como las heridas del hombre se cierran de una manera abruptamente, Escanor lo recoge y empieza a correr._

-(¡Resiste un poco más, Goku-san, falta poco para que sea de día!)- pensó Escanor mientras se iba.

 _ **-Solo quedamos tu… y yo así que antes de que nos matemos, quiero saber ¿A quién buscas?-**_ pregunto Goku.

 _ **-T-Te busco a ti-**_ Goku se sorprendió de que Acnologia al fin hablara, pero se sintió más molesto al saber que por su culpa Gildarts paso por tanto dolor _ **\- ¿Qué sientes al saber eso, Gaki?-** _Goku se molestó más.

 _ **-¿Quieres saber lo que siento?... siento mucho odio, dolor y lo más importante…-** _en eso su ojo derecho de ser un rojo sangre cambio a un azul verdoso-eléctrico- _ **… demasiada ira, no tengo tiempo para estas idioteces, así que terminare esto de una buena vez… "Jabalina Conmocionadora"-**_ en su mano se formó una esfera celeste pero con destellos grises _ **\- ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ!-**_ no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo la esfera a Acnologia el cual solo espero pacientemente, para recibir el ataque.

 _ **-BOOOOOOOMMMM-** La pequeña esfera pudo llegar con Acnologia y genero una gran explosión, Goku estaba serio viendo el panorama cuando ese sentimiento regreso, el miedo, por no proteger a las personas que le importan._

 _ **-Es una lástima que rencarnaras en un cuerpo muy débil, y ahora por ese fallo, te dejare vivir pero matare a esos dos hombres para que sientas la desesperación-**_ y antes de que Goku hiciera algo ve un torrente de magia enfrente del, e poderoso rugido de Acnologia le dio de lleno a Goku.

 _ **-¡UAAAHHH!-** _Goku salé volando hasta caer dentro de una cueva.

 _ **-CRASH-**_ La cueva se destruyó totalmente y en suelo se encontraba Goku con sus ojos a la normalidad viendo fijamente el cielo.

 _Flashback Terminado (3 horas antes, 7to mes)_

Y así es como se metió en esa situación, ahora se encuentra viendo la esfera de energía que se convirtió en una luna, Bardock ve fijamente esa luna artificial, su energía se reduce rápidamente, sabe que esa luna no resistirá mucho tiempo- ¡Solo tendrás hasta al amanecer!- dijo Bardock viendo a su hijo el cual veía la luna llena y de la nada sus pupilas se volvieron rojas.

 ** _-BUM-_**

 ** _-BUM-_**

 ** _-BUM-_**

 ** _-BUM-_**

 _Sus latidos del corazón comenzaron a escucharse mientras Goku hablaba entrecortadamente una palabra y esa era "Proteger"_

Sus músculos se hincharon más que antes, esta vez revelando una figura más marcada que antes.

-Solo déjalo seguir, hijo, yo sé que tu podrás al menos tener algo de control- dijo Bardock viendo a su hijo el cual comienza a levantarse del suelo.

 _(Escuchar Orquesta Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku- Izumi Sakai [Dragan Ball Gt]_

Goku se levanta un poco y sus ojos se vuelven totalmente rojos, sus colmillos le crecieron un poco.

-Ugh…Ugh…- Goku comenzó a quejarse por la transformación, mientras en su mente se repetía la misma palabra "Proteger"-… ¡AAAAHHHHHH!... ¡AAAAHHHHH!... ¡AHHHHH!...- en eso su Ki comenzó a crear un aura y esta empezó a cuartear y levantar pequeñas piedras, este se pone de pie totalmente , mientras su Ki se intensificaba- ¡AAAAHHH!... ¡AHH!... ¡AAAHHH!...- su Ki aumento más y empezó a destruir el suelo donde estaba parado- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- su torrente de Ki se elevó hasta el cielo.

En todo Isghar podrían ver ese torrente de energía, las personas civiles caían al suelo inconsciente por el poder que desprendía Goku, los gremios como Saberthoo, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail y los tres gremios oscuros [Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart y Tártaros], incluso los 12 Spriggan veían sorprendidos el poder que se veía a lo lejos, todos los gremios usaron una Lacrima gigante para checar el lugar de ese inmesurado poder, incluso el consejo mágico quería saber la procedencia de ese poder.

Cuando Fairy Tail mostró un bosque, todos veían atentamente la destrucción que había y poco a poco ese torrente de energía comenzó a expandirse a los lados, Kagura y Yuno vieron algo que nunca esperaron ver, por una fracción de segundo vieron a Goku dentro de ese torrente con los ojos rojos y su musculatura exagerada, Yuno se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a su "hijo" estar de esa forma que prometió no volver a usar "el Ikaku segunda etapa", Kagura comenzó a llorar no quería imaginarse lo que le sucedía a Goku, ella se llevó las manos a su corazón y tuvo un solo pensamiento.

-(G-Goku-kun… n-no lo h-hagas p-prometiste… q-que no l-lo harías de nuevo) -Gray y Erza se dieron cuenta de las lágrimas de la peli morada, pensaban preguntar el motivo, pero un grito los regreso al mirar enfrente.

-¿QUIÉN ES ESE QUE ESTA DENTRO DEL PILAR?- grito Natsu, todos querían concentrarse para ver más de cercas pero no se podía.

-CÁLLATE, SOLO TENEMOS QUE OBSERVAR BIEN- grito Gray mientras trataba de observar de mejor manera.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!...- en eso la mandíbula de Goku comenzó a estirarse un poco y cambiando de forma _ **\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!... GGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA-**_ todas las piedras que había levantado, comenzó a levantar piedras de tamaños de montañas y esta comenzaron a flotar.

 _ **-CRASH-** Las montañas estallaron y el cuerpo de Goku brillo, pero también lo que sea que le pasara a Goku salto de ese lugar._

Acnologia se detuvo al ver esa energía, en eso ve que algo del cielo cae cercas del, así que se mueve un poco para que el objeto o cosa cayera.

 _ **-CRASH-** Cuando las piedras terminan de caer se puede ver un simio gigante de color marrón con los ojos de color rojo, el cual ve de una manera amenazante al dragón._

Ambas bestias se ven con odio.

 _ **-GGGGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAA/GGGGGRRRRRRUUUUUUAAAAAA-**_ se rugen ambas bestias para al fin comenzar una pelea que no ha sido vista desde War Zero, el Ōzaru vs Dragón, o como lo conocen los más viejos… la pelea entre dos reyes legendarios.

 _(Detener Orquesta Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku- Izumi Sakai [Dragan Ball Gt]_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Acnologia aparece en su forma humana con una sonrisa sádica y retorcida y detrás del sale en su forma dragón pareciera que está rugiendo.**_

* * *

 _ **Pregunta para los lectores- ¿Quieren volver a ver la transformación del Ōzaru pronto o lo dejo reservada cuando vuelva aparecer?**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku sale con su cuerpo musculoso y los ojos rojos mientras parece gritar, y detrás del esta el Ōzaru con los brazos flexionados, mientras esta rugiendo.**_

* * *

En el consejo mágico todos veían al gran mono con asombro- ¿Desde cuándo teníamos eso en nuestro continente?-

-Necesitamos encontrarlo y matarlo es una amenaza para los nuestros-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo-

Los gritos sonaban, pero un hombre de baja estatura viejo, el cual veía todo con tranquilidad, este hombre se llama Yajima.

-(Después de tantos años… volvió a parecer, según Purehito, esa bestia si quería podía destruir todo el planeta, pero antes era frenado por los mandamientos y los pecados, pero al no estar ellos… ¿Quién lo detendrá?)- pensaba el viejo hombre.

 _En Grimoire Heart_

Todos los jóvenes veían en shock al gran mono, pero alguien se encontraba totalmente emocionado era un viejo alto, peinado hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su bigote y una barba delgada que le llegaba hasta el pecho, su figura es musculosa y definida, su ojo derecho lleva un parche trae puesto una camisa color oscuro con hombreras y guanteletes blindados, pantalones pintados en los bordes como llamas, un cinturón con correas y unas botas, él se llamaba Purehito Geiborugu, antiguo maestro de Fairy Tail, el segundo más específico y el fundador del gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart.

-He pasado tanto tiempo, para vivir y poder ver eso de nuevo… y al fin está de regreso, el mono Sun Wukong- dijo el hombre viendo con admiración al Ōzaru.

-¿Enserio existe?- el hombre dirige su vista a una chica, y ella era Ultear.

-Sí, y aquí y ahora ha renacido una vez más, me encantaría tener una muestra de su sangre para saber sus secretos, quiero saber ¿Qué tipo de magia usa?- exclamo el hombre con una sonrisa, la peli mirada asiente.

 _De regresó con el Ōzaru y Acnologia_

Ambos se ven con ira, el Ōzaru salto y quedo enfrente del dragón, Acnologia sonríe un poco.

 _ **-Sabía que no me equivoque… RYU, acaba de despertar-** _dijo el dragón con enojo, y emoción de ver a su rival _ **\- SOLO TU Y YO… ¡PELEA!-**_ el dragón ruge y comienza a volar rápidamente y embiste al Ōzaru, pero el gran mono puso fuerza en sus piernas y aguanto el salir volando, así que junto sus manos y le propino un golpe en la espalda.

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _ **-HOP-** El Ōzaru salta y gira mientras esta en el aire._

 _ **-TAP-** Este cae encima del dragón haciendo que el aire que tenía se le escape._

 _ **-CRASH-** El Ōzaru mete sus manos debajo del suelo y empieza a jalar el suelo, esta acción hizo que saliera una enorme piedra del tamaño de una montaña pequeña._

Acnologia se levanta más rápido y se lanza a él y le muerde en el hombro izquierdo, el Ōzaru suelta la piedra y les cae a ambos, el dragón seguía mordiéndolo sin dejar de soltarlo.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _El Ōzaru comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro rápidamente, con cada golpe que daba, Acnologia aflojaba su agarre._

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-TAP-** _Cuando al fin lo soltó el mono uso su cola y le propino un golpe en el rostro, cuando pensaba usarla de nuevo, sujeto su cola, el Ōzaru se molestó y con toda su fuerza que tiene, uso su cola para lograr levantar al dragón.

 _ **-CRASH-** Y lograr estrellar en el suelo, gracias a esto pudo soltar su cola._

 _ **-Eres más débil-** _dijo el dragón, su voz denotaba decepción.

El dragón se levantó y veía con enojo al Ōzaru ** _\- ¿DÓNDE ESTA TODA TU FUERZA?-_** grito con enojo, en eso Acnologia comenzó a cargar un rugido, el Ōzaru al ver esto comenzó a observar fijamente lo que hacía, así que el abrió su mandíbula.

 _ **-FIIUN-** Y ambos lanzaron un ataque de sus bocas, Acnologia un rugido y Ōzaru un pilar de Ki. _

_-FUOSSHHH- Estos ataques se veían igualados, pero empezó a suceder lo peor, la luna artificial se redujo, y esto hizo que el Ōzaru comenzará a perder poder, así que el choque de ataques comenzó a arrasar el de Acnologia, y este fue directo a golpear al Ōzaru._

 _ **-BOOOMMM-** Este ataque exploto, cuando se despejo el humo se ve al Ōzaru que está saliendo demasiado humo por ambos ataques recibidos, y unas cuantas heridas que se veían más destacables en su rostro._

Acnologia, ve a su rival con decepciona sí que vuela rápidamente y con sus garras lanzo un corte al torso del gran mono, de lanada aparecen varias garras en su cuerpo un total de tres que comienzan desde el hombro izquierdo y terminan en la cadera derecha.

 _ **-CRASH-** El Ōzaru cae al suelo. _

En eso la luna artificial… desapareció dando inicio al sol que comenzó a salir.

En otra parte del bosque, Escanor recargó a Gildarts en un árbol, estuvo viendo la pela desde lejos en todo momento, en eso siente que algo está cambiando, su ropa empieza a romperse, el muestra una mirada tranquila- Llego el momento… Rhitta- dijo el hombre con una voz más grave.

 _Fairy Tail_

Todos vieron con asombro la pelea, Makarov estaba sudando demasiado ya que según su antiguo maestro Purehito había descrito esa batalla como legendaria entre dos reyes, y al fin lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Pero todo cambio cuando vieron que el mono cae al suelo y poco a poco e pelo empieza a quitarse y su tamaño empieza a reducirse, Yuno estaba llorando, mientras trataba de ahogar sus sollozos con sus manos, Kagura sentía que su corazón se le destruía al ver como lo que había visto se confirmaba, el gran mono regreso a la forma humana de un destrozado, lastimado y magullado Goku con los ojos en blanco, Sting abre los ojos en shock, Rogue queda petrificado, Juvia y Yukino comenzaron a llorar, mientras los demás veían sorprendidos al chico, la peli morada no resistió más.

 _ **-TAP-** Ella cae al suelo inconsciente. _

Varios comenzaron a rodearla para despertarla, Yuno veía a su "hijo" en ese estado de muerte, ella desearía estar ahí, para ayudarlo, regañar a Bardock por no ayudarlo.

 _Grimoire Heart_

Ultear se encontraba sorprendida, ella veía fijamente al chico que conoció hace un año, era algo imposible el saber que él tendría esa "magia" tan poderosa, Purehito solo veía al chico con interés, ahora solo debían encontrar su ubicación para traerlo a su base.

-(Goku… ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Por qué peleaste en contra del?)- Ultear empezó a sentirse nerviosa, ella siente que algo se desliza de sus mejillas así que llevo sus manos a su rostro y se limpió para darse cuenta de algo- (¿E-Estoy… llorando, p-por el?)- se preguntó mentalmente la chica.

 _Con Goku y Acnologia_

Un desnudo, y derrotado Goku comenzó a moverse lentamente y arrastrarse por inercia, su propio cuerpo estaba tomando el control del y le estuviera ayudando a moverse.

 _ **-Fuiste una decepción… no mereces vivir-**_ dijo Acnologia cuando pensaba darle el golpe de gracia algo paso.

 _ **-TUMP-** Recibió un corte y su brazo izquierdo se desprendió de su cuerpo._

 _ **-AGHHHHH-**_ empezó a gritar el dragón _ **\- ¿QUIÉN FUE?-**_ El pregunto viendo a todos lados, hasta que ve enfrente de Goku un hombre de al menos 3 metros de altura, demasiado musculoso con una hacha de una sola mano.

-¿No crees que te daría vergüenza?- dijo el hombre viendo a Acnologia con una mirada tranquila- derrotar a un niño de al menos 13 años, debes sentirte decepcionado por hacerlo- dijo el hombre viendo de reojo a Goku.

 _ **-¿Quién eres tú?-** _pregunto Acnologia.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?... tu aquel que se cree estar encima de los demás cuando no estas ni a mis talones- Acnologia se molestó por eso- quiero que escuches bien porque solo lo repetiré una vez para ti, soy aquel que está en la cima del pináculo de la humanidad, y el próximo a entrenar a la rencarnación de Ryu para que logre su objetivo… soy el león del orgullo, Escanor-sama- declaro el hombre de nueva apariencia.

 ** _-¿Yo debajo de ti? No me hagas reír maldito humano-_**

-Entonces serás testigo de mi poder… _**"Cruel Sun" (Sol despiadado)-** _en eso de la palma de su mano izquierda sale un pequeño sol del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

 _ **-FIIUN-** Lanzo el pequeño sol, lo que no esperaba Acnologia, es que el sol tuviera la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo a volar lejos, y lo peor de todo es que no podía salirse del ataque. _

_**-"Pride Flare" (Orgullo Explosivo)-**_ el hombre se dio la vuelta sin ver a Acnologia, y se inca para recoger a Goku el cual esta inconsciente.

 _ **-BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM-** a lo lejos en una isla hubo una explosión producto del ataque de Escanor, en esa isla se puede ver a un Acnologia inconsciente con quemaduras de segundo grado, algo increíble ya que las escamas no pudieron protegerlo. _

-No voy a esperar a que sea medio día- él recoge a Goku y salta, cuando menos lo piensa llega donde esta Gildarts inconsciente- Es hora de irnos- una vez más salto para legar al próximo pueblo, todos los que vieron todo se perdió la conexión.

 _Una semana después_

Goku comenzó a abrir lentamente sus parpados, aun se sentía muy cansado, y adolorido, sobre todo esto último, cuando abre los ojos completamente, puede ver a Escanor frente él- E-Escanor-sama… ¿D-Dónde estoy?- Escanor se sienta a su lado.

-Estamos en Ciudad Margarett- Goku asiente ante la información- Procura moverte has estado dormido por una semana, así que será difícil recomponerte y más con las heridas que tienes- el hombre le informo a Goku.

-¿Dónde está Gildarts y Acnologia?- dijo con preocupación el chico.

-Gildarts-san se encuentra en la habitación de a lado, y Acnologia debe estar sufriendo mucho por las heridas que le ocasione- dijo el hombre- pero aun así siento que tarde o temprano vendrá a por ti, ya que sabe cómo es tu energía y tu olor empezara a rastrearte para matarte- Goku se pone algo serio por eso.

-¿Por qué me quiere a mí?- pregunto Goku.

-Te ve como un reto, su rival y obstáculo, así que si te mata… nadie podrá detenerlo- dijo el hombre mientras ve a Goku apretar los puños en ira y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Cuando me enfrente a él… me di cuenta que no podre derrotarlo, nunca podría hacerlo, no tengo el nivel para acabarlo, lo que me preocupa es que vaya por las personas que me importa- Escanor ve a Goku así que se retira sus lentes y lo ve seriamente.

-Sabes, él puede detectarte por tu magia que sueltas así que solo ira a por ti- Goku se extrañó por algo.

-¿Magia?, pero yo no tengo Yuno- ka san trato de enseñarme magia hace un año pero hubo resultados positivos en cambio me dijo que nunca podría obtener magia- el chico lo dijo muy confundido.

-Te equivocas, tu cuerpo esta lleno de Ethernano así como el mío, y la razón por la que no pudiste aprender magia se debe a que tu magia fue escogida por el mismo destino, y esta ha esperado demasiado para encontrarte y ser liberada- en eso Escanor creo una esfera amarilla con un sol en el centro- Son Goku… tu magia es la misma que la mía y se llama…"Sunshine", mi pregunta es… ¿Quieres que te ayude a desbloquearla y te ayude a alcanzar un nivel jamás antes visto?- lo dijo serio el hombre.

-… ¡Acepto!...- dijo Goku.

-Pero antes, te ayudare a controlar el máximo poder del… Ikaku en su tercera etapa-

 _-¿Qué quiso decir con Ikaku tercera etapa? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá el que Goku sea conocido por todo Isghar por su poder?- la imagen se detiene mientras el hombre le estira la esfera a Goku y detrás del azabache hay una sombra parecida a él, de su mismo tamaño solo que sus ojos son rojos._

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

* * *

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragón Ball])_

 ** _Avance 1:_**

 _Hola soy Yukino, Juvia- ne sama, tomo prestada una misión del gremio para probar que no es una inútil- [Juvia toma una solicitud, y sale del gremio discretamente, esto extraño a su familia]_

 _Juvia- ne sama, quiere demostrar de lo que es capaz- [Juvia esquiva a los miembros del gremio oscuro]_

 _Pero parece que no es la única que tiene ese objetivo- [Un gorila de hielo se lanzó para evitar que la peli azul fuera golpeada, y de las sombras sale un albino]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragan Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Amor a primera vista"-** [El albino y la peli azul se ven fijamente apreciando el rostro de ambos solo para que el ambiente a su alrededor cambie a uno de color rosa, muy romántico, ambos comienzan a sonrojarse]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [Ambos se ven nuevamente y sus ojos cambian a los de unos corazones]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragón Ball])_

* * *

 _[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

 _ **Avance 2:**_

 _Soy el pecado del orgullo Escanor-sama, Goku está aprendiendo a controlar su magia, para enfrentar a su peor enemigo… ¡el mismo!-[Goku está empezando a crear pequeños círculos mágicos, y Escanor empieza a decirle algo, y crea un sol sin la necesidad de mostrar un círculo mágico]_

 _Goku debe hacer esto solo, ya que si no lo hace perderá siempre el control y alguien deberá ayudarle siempre- [Escanor les dice a Bardock y Gildarts mientras Goku entra a una cueva, en donde este lugar tiene forma de un cubo de color morado lila]_

 _Yo sé que él lo lograra, porque es hijo de Bardock-san y Gine-san, discípulo de Kame Sannin y As de Fairy Tail… y lo más importante, porque es el descendiente de mi magia-[Goku se enfrenta a otro Goku con los ojos rojos y una musculatura exagerada en comparación con la del]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragan Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Ikaku 3ra etapa"-** [ Goku sale de la cueva luciendo un nuevo aspecto su cabello está más largo le llega hasta mitad de la espalda, es más desordenado y más salvaje, unos mechones le llegan al pecho, su musculatura está definida, sus parpados son de color marrón oscuro y sus pupilas son de color rojo sangre, Goku tiene una pequeña sonrisa de confianza mientras ve a los tres adultos]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [Goku lanza un Kamehameha pero este en vez de ser azul es amarillo, Escanor sonríe por su logro]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _[Detener Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Goku [2do mes]: 1,650.**_

 _ **Goku [5to mes]: 1,800.**_

 _ **Goku [Contra- ráfagas y Kiai-hō]: 1,980.**_

 _ **Goku [Actualmente]: 2,030.**_

 _ **Goku [Sincronía]: 3,000.**_

 _ **Goku [Super Kamehameha]: 4,500.**_

 _ **Goku [Ikaku 2da etapa]: 6,090.**_

 _ **Goku [Jabalina Conmocionadora]: 8,500.**_

 _ **Goku [Debilitado]: 1,300.**_

 _ **Ōzaru: 13,000.**_

 _ **Gildarts [Ikaku 2da etapa]: 2,700.**_

 _ **Gildarts [Haja Kensē: Itten]: 1,990.**_

 _ **Gildarts [Crash]: 2,000.**_

 _ **Gildarts [Punkai]: 2,015.**_

 _ **Escanor [Flaco]: 1,000.**_

 _ **Escanor [Sunshine al amanecer]: 90,000.**_

 _ **Escanor [Cruel Sun]: 130,000.**_

 _ **Escanor [Pride Flare]: 150,000.**_

 _ **Acnologia: 100,000.**_

* * *

 ** _Solo para aclarar Goku no recibirá su magia de golpe, ya que su cuerpo no lo resistiría, él la ira recibiendo de poco a poco, para no matarse así mismo, en el siguiente capítulo se explicara cosas argumentales que deje, así que me gustaría saber que piensan de los huecos que deje, hagan sus propias suposiciones._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: Y falta una albina que la bajen de su lugar pero eso lo hará Goku, y si falta Natsu pero aun así el miedo seguirá con ellos jajaja y esperó que tu idea fuera la acertada. _**

**_Dark Blue Wing: Ellos aprenderán los conceptos básicos del Ki, y como los más listos entre todos son Rogue y Gray entendieron rápidamente el ejercicio, ellas ya tendrán la necesidad de entrenar._**

 ** _Savoxgut: Les queda ese entrenamiento, para mejorar sus reflejos, y a partir de ese comenzaran a crecer, lástima que fue interrumpida por gente chismosa jajaja, ellos comenzaran a entrenar._**

 ** _Gokussjgod: Te refieres al Magi en que sale Aladin u otro que es de un princeso donde ignora a las mujeres por otra, la verdad no he visto ninguno de los animes ni mangas así que luego les daré una vista, solo quiero saber cuál de los dos es. _**

**_Goku SSJ DIOS SSJ3: 1-Veo que comenzaste a leerla, y espero que te guste el Fic._**

 ** _2-Solo espera a que llegues a capítulo actuales._**

 ** _ThonyCvs: ¡Disfruta de este también, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito!_**

 ** _Fitoxi: Solo está uniendo lo que vio con el maestro Karin y uso de su magia de gravedad, ella ya le hacía falta un amigo hombre ya que el único es Goku pero también es su interés amoroso, si encontrara lo que le corresponde jeje, espero que te gustara el capítulo, un saludo. _**


	31. Amor a primera vista

_**He aquí lectores el nuevo capítulo, una vez más vamos con Kagura que llego en votación de 2 en contra de 1 para Goku, así que espero que lo disfruten, en este veremos un poco más a fondo a un personaje llamado Juvia Lockser, espero lo disfruten como siempre, pero antes de continuar diré que en el tercer año haré que participe más Rogue, Sting, Yukino y los demás, para no solo hacer que Goku y Kagura sean los protagonistas… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia… comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 ** _Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete._**

 ** _Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete._**

 ** _Un continente de caos: 16-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?_**

 ** _El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?_**

 ** _War Zero: ¿-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?_**

 ** _Torre del cielo: ¿-?_**

 ** _Invitaciones: ¿-?_**

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Mirajane sigue enojada con Kagura y los demás.**_

 _ **-Kagura al fin termina el entrenamiento del agua sagrada.**_

 _ **-Mirajane ofende a Kagura y su grupo, esto afecto demasiado a Juvia que le hizo recordar su pasado.**_

 _ **-Juvia toma una misión del gremio sin que el maestro se dé cuenta.**_

 _ **-Juvia debe eliminar un gremio oscuro.**_

 _ **-Un chico albino tiene " la misma misión" que Juvia.**_

 _ **\- El albino y la peli azul hacen unión de magias.**_

 _ **-Lyon y Juvia terminan enamorándose.**_

 _ **-Yuno dice que la culpa del comportamiento de Juvia es por parte de Mirajane y Kagura.**_

 _ **-Kagura y los demás se sienten destrozados por ver la pelea de Goku y Acnologia.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 3**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _La imagen cambia y muestra el gremio de Fairy Tail y el pueblo del sol_

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _Goku y Kagura están arriba de Kinton y esta viaja por toda Magnolia._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu, Gray y Lissana están entrenando junto con Sting y Rogue._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Natsu imagina a él y a Igneel, Gray recuerda a Ur y Lyon, Lissana solo piensa en sus hermanos, Sting y Rogue recuerdan a Goku el cual les está lanzando esferas de Ki para hacerlos correr._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Juvia y Yukino están viendo a Cana y Levy mientras platican de algo._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Goku se enfrenta a Gildarts, el cual con su magia lo separa en 100 partes y cada uno de esos Goku van a golpearlo y Gildarts les grita._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Makarov y los demás hombres corren de una furiosa Yuno la cual está a punto de golpearlos con una sartén._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Roshi ve a sus dos nuevos discípulos._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Bardock y Goku practican un ataque de Ki._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Yuno y Kagura ven como Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Juvia, Sting y Rogue entrenan con gravedad._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Rogue entra en modo Hakueiryū y Sting se truena el cuello, se lanzan a Natsu el cual corre para enfrentarse a ellos._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Los tres chicos llegan y se golpean el rostro._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque en medio de la noche un dragón negro está volando, mientras observa la luna llena, de repente sale el Ōzaru, ambos se ven con odio._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _El Ōzaru salta y golpea al dragón, lo cual no lo movió ni un poco._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Un hombre con un hacha lanza un tajo y le corta el brazo derecho al dragón, salvando a un Gildarts lastimado y un Goku inconsciente._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella correr y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _La pantalla se divide en dos, del lado izquierdo Kagura patea la puerta y de fondo sale Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Yukino, Yuno, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Sting y Rogue sonriendo al ver a la peli morada, del lado derecho Goku se deja caer del cielo y hace dos giros en el aire, cuando cae se nota que tiene unos cambios su capa está abierta mostrando su torso el cual tiene unas cicatrices que comienzan del hombro del lado izquierdo y terminan en la cadera derecha, al lado derecho de Goku sale Gildarts sonriendo y del izquierdo de Goku, esta Escanor en su forma musculosa sosteniendo a Rhitta en su hombro derecho y a lado del hay dos sombras._

* * *

 _(6to mes)_

Kagura estaba viendo algo que quería que pasara desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso era que los chicos tomaran el agua al menos a la semana, sabía que no le podrían hacer nada si fuera una pelea, pero si pudieran ver sus movimientos podrían por lo menos acorralarla y obtener el agua, ella está viendo a la última persona que obtuvo el agua y esa era…

-¿POR QUÉ ME SIENTO IGUAL?- grito con enojo Natsu… si, él fue el último en obtener el agua su cabezota no comprendía que debía ver sus movimientos, no fue hasta que se le ocurrió hacerlo, el día de hoy.

-Solo es agua, no conozco si hay un agua que aumente tu poder- dijo la peli morada con una mirada aburrida.

-Pero dijiste que me volvería fuerte con esto- exclamo enojado el chico.

-No lo entiendes, te lo explicare para que tu cerebro lo entienda- dijo algo fastidiada la chica, ya que de todos es el más idiota- El primero en completar el entrenamiento fue Gray, el comprendió el consejo de Goku-kun y ese fue "aprender a observar", vio el patrón de mis movimientos y predecía mis próximos movimientos, Rogue hizo lo mismo, pero el ayuda con sus sombras y el esfuerzo aprendió a mezclarse en mi sombra cuando yo esquivaba cualquier ataque y aprovecho para quitármela, la siguiente fue Juvia ella con el uso de su agua limitaba mis movimientos creando obstáculos y el resto fue historia, luego fue Yukino y Lissana ambas hicieron ataques en conjunto, su magia celestial y de transformación me la complicaron y más cuando Libra apareció, lo peor de todo fue que Lissana con una serpiente me rasguño y pase en cama dos semanas- dijo la peli morada con enojo, Lissana solo temblaba en el gremio y hacía varias reverencias rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de todos, y extrañandolos- Sting con su luz hizo que uno de mis sentidos se perdiera y ese fue la vista, admito no fue la mejor estrategia porque casi quedo ciega, pero gracias a eso mis demás sentidos como el oído se intensifico demasiado, y por ultimo tú solo porque apenas se te ocurrió seguir el consejo- dijo la chica mientras Natsu se enojaba más.

-Pero aun así, no me hice más fuerte- dijo con frustración, Kagura suspira, se acercó al chico, lo levanto y le demostraría que se equivoca.

 _ **-PUM-** Natsu recibió un golpe en el costado derecho._

-¿P-Porque f-fue eso?- pregunto Natsu el cual se llevó sus manos a su costado.

-Si hace 6 meses te hubiera hecho eso, créeme… estarías con al menos 3 huesos rotos, y tal vez hubieras salido volando, aunque debo decir que debo bajar mi poder para no matarlos- ella comienza alejarse mientras el peli rosa la sigue.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto el chico ya que desde hace dos semanas que era el único que no había pasado la prueba.

-Se están volviendo más fuertes que tú- la chica lo dijo con burla, y vaya que el chico se molestó por eso- aun así tú no comenzaras el entrenamiento, hasta mañana- el chico se sobresaltó por eso.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto en shock el peli rosa.

-¡Quiero descansar, no todo se trata de entrenar!- dijo la chica con enojo- He estado entrenando y esforzándome para volverme más fuerte, diría yo que mi condición en estos momentos es la mejor, quiero por lo menos tomarme un día de descanso- ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar.

 _En Fairy Tail_

Las cosas han cambiado desde hace tres meses y vaya que los cambios son notorios, el primero y más importante es que Laxus, Mirajane y Erza decidieron entrenar, ya que se fueron quedando atrás por los más jóvenes, y eso era algo que no lo permitiría las chicas, en cambio Laxus… el solo quería volverse fuerte para enfrentarse a los dos más fuertes, lo segundo fue que ahora Gray, Lissana, Sting, Rogue, Yukino y Juvia se volvieron más fuertes y vaya que lo demostraron en más de una ocasión haciendo entrenamientos.

En eso las puertas del gremio se abren mostrando a Kagura y detrás de ella estaba Natsu el cual se veía claramente molesto.

Kagura se sentó en la silla mientras veía a los demás chicos.

-Es oficial… ¡el entrenamiento ha terminado!- los chicos asienten, Natsu se sienta aun enojado.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Lissana viendo a la peli morada.

-Yo voy a descansar, he estado dividiendo mis tiempos en entrenamiento, y ya no he tenido un descanso agradable (Aparte hay un gran problema, ya no aumento mi poder con la gravedad parece que mi cuerpo se acostumbró demasiado que ya no le beneficia, tendré que buscar otra manera de entrenar)- todos asienten.

-Si ese es el caso ¿Qué nos recomiendas hacer?- pregunto Gray viendo a la peli morada.

-¡Descansen, por lo menos el día de hoy!- todos asienten, en eso alguien pone una mano en su hombro, ella se voltea y ve a Erza junto con Mirajane, la pelirroja la ve con una sonrisa, mientras que la albina tiene una mirada seria.

-Hola, Kagura- dijo la pelirroja viendo a la chica que comenzó a tratar como una hermana menor, la peli morada le permitía eso, ya que después de todo ella siempre le tuvo una gran admiración por salvarla, y lo que más le gusto fue que serían como hermanas.

-Erza- nee- dijo la peli morada viendo con alegría a su hermana- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto confundida la chica.

-¡Solo quería ver si quieres comer alguna tarta de fresa conmigo!- dijo la pelirroja mientras la peli morada asentía.

-Pero yo quiero de chocolate- dijo la peli morada con alegría y un poco infantil.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres de chocolate, en vez de fresa?- pregunto Erza a su hermana con duda, no puede entender cómo es que prefiere otro sabor antes de las fresas.

-Te hago la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué fresas en vez de otro sabor?, el chocolate es muy delicioso- dijo la chica mientras un hilo de saliva salía de su boca.

-Pero el chocolate te hará engordar- dijo la pelirroja.

-No me hará engordar, siempre hago ejercicio así que quemo las calorías del pastel- dijo sonriente la chica- aunque me pregunto ¿Dónde ira toda la grasa que no quemo?- pregunto la peli morada.

Ni siquiera Erza sabia la respuesta, pero era más que clara y Mirajane se los dijo- Van a esas bolas gigantes que tienen en el pecho- ambas chicas se ven los pechos, Kagura se sintió un poco avergonzada ya que desde hace un mes que sus pechos empezaron a crecer y desde entonces usa ropa más holgada para que no lo noten, en cambio Erza se ofendió.

\- ¿Celosa?- Mirajane se molestó por su pregunta.

-De todo el gremio soy la que está más desarrollada, así que no me preocupa que estén desarrollándose de esa manera, ya que seguiré ganándoles- dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

-E-E-El c-cuerpo n-no lo es todo- dijo Kagura- C-Con que sea f-fuerte y p-pueda derrotar a todos mis enemigos… me basta- exclamo la chica viendo a ambas.

-Tiene razón, Kagura- exclamó Erza viendo con admiración a su pequeña hermana.

-¡Hmph!, que tonta manera de ver todo- su comentario llamo la atención de todo el gremio, parece que comenzaría el momento de otro sermón de Mirajane- Todos aquí somos una familia, tú y tu grupito no pertenecen a ella- dijo la albina tajantemente.

Kagura comenzó a molestarse por su comentario- ¡Disculpe, señora, no sabía que nuestra presencia la molestaría, pero es entendible ya que está en la edad de no soportar nada!- todos tienen los ojos abiertos, ya que es la primera vez que Kagura responde de esa manera, pero la peli morada no se encontraba de humor, ella quería descansar por un tiempo y disfrutar su día sin que nadie la irritara.

-Escúchame bien, mocosa, el maestro les permite quedarse porque los ve con pena a todos ustedes- todos pusieron un rostro serio.

-¿Así como lo hizo contigo?- pregunto Kagura con un semblante serio- Por lo que he escuchado él recoge a todos no por pena… sino porque no quiere dejar que alguien se descarrile del camino del bien- ella dejo de hablar para pensar en que más decir- piensa lo que dirás antes de hablar- dijo Kagura.

-TÚ NO SABES LO QUE DICES- grito la albina- Todos ustedes son unos raros, Yukino tiene un complejo de estúpida, ella parece una sumisa, si le dices algo ella lo hace- la albina menor recordó a su hermana como actuó y ella comenzó a llorar débilmente- la siguiente es Juvia, es rara, habla en tercera persona, a leguas se ve que solo es un estorbo y la quisieron por pena- ahora la peli azul recordó su pasado, siendo ignorada por todos, llamándola rara y que la raptara Morí, ella bajo el rostro cabizbajo- Sting, es un idiota, es peor que Natsu, no sabe otra cosa más que hacer cosas totalmente estúpidas- el pelirrubio se sintió ofendido- Rogue parece un emo, la cicatriz en su rostro da entender que le gusta ser lastimado como un masoquista- el chico se sintió ofendido, ni siquiera daba ese aspecto, solo hace falta que se burle del porque su cabello este creciendo- y por ultimo tú, pareces una loca cuando se habla de Goku, "Goku-kun esto, Goku-kun lo otro", deja de hacer eso, no me sorprende que todas las cosas que dijiste son mentira- termino la albina viendo con ira a Kagura la cual tenía una mirada estoica.

-Mirajane ¡Discúlpate, ahora!- exclamo Makarov serio ya que el sentía que pasaría algo extraño.

-Así que… eso piensas de nosotros- dijo en un susurro la peli morada mientras veía a sus hermanos, en eso sintió mucha ira… ira, al ver a sus hermanas llorar, y eso era lógico nadie sabe sobre su vida, solo Gray, el cual se volvió su mejor amigo ni siquiera Erza sabia su historia, pero por lo que dijo Gray, todos esconden un pasado y ese lugar hace que se sientan seguros pero ocultando su pasado.

-Sí, eso es lo que pienso de ustedes- exclamo Mirajane.

-Entonces dime… sabes al menos lo que provocaste- en eso Mirajane siente una mano en su hombro y ve de reojo mientras ella, y los demás se sorprenden de ver a Kagura detrás de ella con una mirada seria- Tengo entendido que todos esconden su pasado así que dime… ¿Qué sabes tú de dolor?- Kagura sujeto a Mirajane, y la lanza.

 _ **-CRASH-** La albina se estrelló en unas mesas y termino destruyéndolas, cuando la albina pensaba levantarse, no pudo porque alguien muy pesado estaba sobre ella y era Kagura lo cual le extraño demasiado._

En eso Kagura llevo peligrosamente a su Archenemy con su funda al cuello de la albina, y ella no sabe el motivo por el cual se puso nerviosa- Dime… ¿Qué sabes de dolor?... solo porque tienes el estúpido ego subido crees que te da el derecho de ofendernos… todos nosotros hemos sufrido, Gildarts omitió muchos detalles cuando les hablo de nosotros así que solo cállate y escucha, tu comparado con todos, eres la que menos ha sufrido- dijo la peli morada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo la albina fingiendo confusión.

-Todos aquí hablan mucho de tu pasado, incluso Lissana lo confirmo solo por tener magia para tomar almas demoníacas te juzgaron y los votaron de su pueblo, ese fue todo tu dolor, las miradas de odio solo se ven cuando alguien no comprende algo, y ese fue todo- Kagura con cada segundo se molestaba- Yukino perdió a su hermana de un maldito hombre enfermó… - dijo ella con odio, lo cual extraño a todos y cuando pensaba decir algo más alguien toco el hombro de ella, Kagura ve a su madre Yuno la cual le hace una seña para que se quite encima de ella.

-Mirajane, tú no sabes por las cosas que han pasado- exclamo Yuno- Yukino perdió a su hermana, ella fue violada- todos los hombres abren los ojos en shock y aprietan los puños en ira, Yuno se acercó a todos sus hijos y los acerco en un abrazo- Juvia nunca conoció a sus padres, ella solo quería amigos, pero todos la juzgaron por su magia y por eso actuaba de forma rara para llamar la atención, pero ahora esa forma rara la hace que quieras descubrir el motivo- todos ven con tristeza a la peli azul la cual se calmó un poco- Sting y Rogue… fueron tratados como fuentes de energía en una fábrica, sin comida, ni agua, y en veces fueron azotados- Mirajane no sabía que decir, ella quería disculparse, pero Yuno no la dejaba hablar- Mi Kagura-chan, sufrió demasiado mi hijo Simón Mikazuchi fue cautivado en un lugar llamado la Torre del cielo- Erza al escuchar el nombre del chico y de la torre se tensó demasiado, eso quería decir que ellos tres eran familia- estuvo vagando sola demasiado tiempo, ella pensó en más de una vez en rendirse, en eso conoce a Son-kun, un chico muy despistado y tonto, pero que transmitía una gran calidez y no podías evitar querer conocerlo más- ahora todos entendían porque amaba y admiraba demasiado a Goku esta Kagura- Y por último yo- nadie espero que se mencionara a ella misma- el día que ella huyo y se encontró con Erza-chan… yo fui violada- una vez más todos se tensaron, Yuno puso un rostro triste y su voz comenzó a quebrarse- una vez que terminaron conmigo… me atravesaron el estómago, pasaron unos minutos y Kagu-chan regreso para verme en un estado moribunda, en eso… cerré mis ojos, muriendo- algo no cuadraba en lo que dijo.

-Pero si tu estas aquí ¿Cómo estas viva?- pregunto Macao en shock.

-Yo mori, no recuerdo que más paso, luego una mujer apareció diciendo que me ocupaba a mí y a un hombre llamado Son Gohan, y luego regresamos a la tierra de los vivos ahí fue cuando me encontré con Kagu-chan- todos la veían incrédula.

-¿Qué magia oscura usaron en contra de ti?- pregunto Laxus.

-Una bruja de las capitales me trajo a la vida un día, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora mi vida está atada a algo- dijo la castaña con una mirada seria- por eso ahora me encuentro aquí, niños, vámonos, no quiero estar otro minuto aquí, sabe Makarov, creí que aprendió la lección, pero parece que esta niña es peor que Laxus- sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Juvia vio una misión en la barra y ella la tomo sin dudarlo, las palabras de Mirajane le molestaron demasiado y le afectaron, ¿ella un estorbo?, ¡Por favor!, si ella quisiera podría derrotar ahora a todo el gremio, obviamente no a Laxus, Gildarts y el maestro Makarov, pero si a los demás, y si quisiera puede activar su segunda magia, eso le daría mucha ventaja, pero le demostraría a todos que no era un estorbo y mucho menos alguien débil.

Cuando todos se fueron, Gray, Erza, Natsu y Lissana salen corriendo detrás de ellos.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- pregunto Makarov viendo a la albina.

-Y-Yo…- no sabía que decir la albina.

-Todos ustedes sí que son un caso, primero Laxus con su forma de expresarse y ahora tú, creo que debo mejorar con todos ustedes- exclamo el maestro viendo al gremio.

 _Mientras con Yuno_

Todos entraron a la casa, los chicos se sentaron en el sofá mientras ven la caja negra [La televisión] con detenimiento, nunca han sabido para se usa eso, siempre observan un rectángulo pequeño con varios botones [El control remoto], Juvia suspira y suelta el papel en la mesa de centro.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto Sting viendo el papel.

-Es una misión del gremio- exclamo la peli azul.

-¿Por qué lo tomaste?- pregunto Yuno, viendo con detenimiento la solicitud.

-Quiero hacer la misión- dijo la peli azul algo cabizbaja.

-¿Es por lo que dijo Mirajane?- pregunto Yuno, y la peli azul asiente, la castaña niega eso- No le prestes atención, solo ignora lo que dijo- exclamo Yuno con una sonrisa.

-Pero aun así… quiero demostrar que puedo hacerlo, no quiero que me vean como un estorbo, Juvia quiere ser útil- exclamo la peli azul.

Todos guardaron silencio, en eso escuchan un grito fuera de la casa- ¿ESTAS ES LA CASA DONDE VIVEN?- todos reconocen la voz de Natsu, Erza y Lissana.

-Sí, he venido casi siempre- en eso Gray ve el panel que se encuentra junto a la puerta, ve la zona de la huella digital de la mano, el azabache coloco la mano y paso un escáner, en eso que paso el escáner su mano, él la retira.

 _ **-"Identificando… Gray Fullbuster, bienvenido a casa"-**_ en eso la puerta se quita e seguro y se abre, esto sorprendió a los demás.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- exclamaron Natsu, Lissana y Erza.

-Según lo que dijo Kagura, es un panel de reconocimiento para que pueda entrar cada vez que yo quiera venir- dijo el chico aun confundido, ya que ver tecnología de las capitales era sorprendente ver las diferencias.

-¿Qué clase de magia es eso?- pregunto Erza viendo de fuera la casa muy dudosa.

-No tienes idea, aquí hay cosas mucho más avanzadas que en el gremio- Gray abre la puerta y ve a todos mirando la caja negra la cual está reproduciendo imágenes, todos la ven curiosa- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Gray acercándose a ver la caja negra.

-Viendo eso- todos señalan a la caja y se reproduce un vídeo mientras ven a un chico que se transforma en mujer al contacto de agua fría, cuando se abrió la puerta escondieron la solicitud y en el proceso Sting presiono un botón del control y en eso se prende la televisión.

Los 4 chicos ven esto curioso y debían admitir que por más que quisieran dejar de ver no podían, era como si eso los mantuviera hipnotizados.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Lissana viendo la caja negra.

-Kagu-chan ¿Crees que puede haber otro instructivo sobre esto?- pregunto Yuno, mientras su hija iba al frente y abría unas gavetas mientras buscaba.

-Veamos… ¿Bocinas?- la chica ve extrañado eso- ¿Maquina de helados?... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto?- exclamo la chica con un brillo en sus ojos, el solo imaginar su helado de chocolate hacia que le saliera baba de su boca- ¿Qué más hay?... ¿Televisión?- ella abre el instructivo y ve que es la misma caja negra- Se llama Televisión- todos dijeron un "Oh"

-¿Qué más dice?- pregunto Erza sin dejar de ver como el tipo llamado Ranma corría para no ser golpeado de una chica llamada Akane.

-Aquí dice que sirve como medio de entretenimiento, se prende usando el control remoto- ella señalo el cuadrado de la mesa- los signos más y menos son para subir el volumen para escuchar más fuerte o bajo, los números y flechas a los lados sirven para cambiar de un canal a otro- todos asienten, la peli morada deja el instructivo en la mesa y se pone a ver o que hay en la televisión, Yuno los deja ver la televisión mientras se pone a hacerles algo para que puedan comer.

Pasaron el resto del día como niños comunes y corrientes de las capitales, viendo lo que había en la televisión, poco después se fueron todos al verificar que se encontraban bien, en la noche todos estaban hablando de nuevo con respecto a la misión.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Juvia-chan?- pregunto Yuno viendo a su hija.

-¡Quiero hacer la misión, Juvia quiere demostrar que es alguien fuerte, y no es un estorbo!- dijo con convicción la peli azul.

-Bien veamos ¿Quién te acompañara?- pregunto Yuno mientras veía a las chicas y a los dos chicos.

-D-De hecho… quiero hacerlo sola- el comentario de Juvia llamo la atención de todos.

-Pero…- Yukino quería hablar pero fue interrumpida por una mano la cual pertenecía a Rogue.

-¿Quieres hacer lo mismo que con Morí?- pregunto el pelinegro, la peli azul asiente.

-Aquí dice que debo derrotar un gremio oscuro, la clasificación de la misión es clase S- dijo la peli azul- Nosotros somos más que suficientes para derrotarlos, pero aun así quiero demostrar que puedo hacerlo- exclamó con determinación la peli azul.

-Bien, veamos… ¿Dónde es la misión?- dijo Yuno mientras veía el papel.

-¿Me dejaras ir sola?- preguntó sorprendida la peli azul.

-Sí, solo quiero saber que tan lejos está, para calcular el tiempo en el que te tardarías en ir y regresar, aquí dice que es en Dromase, está muy cercas por lo menos como 3 horas en ir, el gremio calculo com horas, y de regreso si no estás lastimada serian unas 3 horas pero si estas lastimada serian unas 4 horas- dijo Yuno viendo el papel, todos asienten mientras la peli azul se siente feliz de que su madre le de libertad.

-¿Enserio me darás libertad para hacerlo?- pregunto la peli azul sonriendo.

-Sí, pero después de esto estarás castigada 2 meses por robar una solicitud, y no podrás salir de casa- la peli azul se puso triste.

-P-Pero…- empezó a decir la peli azul, Yuno tiene el ceño fruncido.

-Yo regresare mañana la misión, así que vas a tener que hacerla y cumplir tu castigo, cada vez que me conteste te ira peor, como me contestaste me ayudaras a limpiar la casa y solo saldrás cuando yo salga, vuelve a contestarme y tendré que corregirte- Yuno muestra una cuchara de madera o una sandalia, la peli azul comenzó a temblar demasiado y no era la única, los demás estaban temblando, Kagura ya sufrió ese castigo cuando golpeo a Rogue el primer día que comenzó a entrenarlos usando el entrenamiento de Karin.

-E-E-E-E-ENTENDIDO- dijo muy rápidamente la peli azul, Yuno sonríe con inocencia.

-¡Es hora de ir a dormir!- todos se levantan y van al cuarto para dormirse.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Juvia salió de la casa temprano para dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad y encaminarse en Dromase, recuerda que hace tiempo fue a ese lugar, debe admitir que solo fue para encargarse de los hombres de Bora, pero si se pone a pensar ya paso casi un año desde eso, así que probablemente las cosas estén más tranquilas, ella salió de Magnolia y empezó su viaje.

Mientras tanto Fairy Tail comenzó a abrir sus puertas, todos llegaron muy temprano, pero estaban preocupados por Yuno y su familia, ya que no han aparecido.

-¿Por qué no llegan?- pregunto Levy viendo a la puerta que no era abierta por nadie.

-Puede que aun estén molestos, recuerden que Yuno-san se tomó casi los tres meses en regresar al gremio- exclamo Wakaba recordando a la castaña.

-Quiero disculparme con ellos, y tienen el descaro de no venir- dijo Mirajane con enojo, parece que ella ya no se siente arrepentida, bueno ese carácter suyo le afecta demasiado.

-Mirajane, solo cálmate, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es- dijo con sabiduría el maestro, la verdad está pensando seriamente en hacerle "eso" a ella para que se lo piense dos veces antes de hacer alguna idiotez.

-Lo más seguro es que deben estar viendo la televisión- exclamo algo embobada Lissana mientras recordaba a Ranma ½ y sus constantes desnudos, ella se sintió desnuda.

-Ese programa de Ranma ½ era emocionante, así que tal vez estén lanzándose un maratón completo- dijo Erza sonrojada, parece que ese programa estaba dañando su mente y demasiado.

-Pero hay que admitir que tenía técnicas increíbles como el ataque de las castañas calientes, creo que en base a eso creare una técnica lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a mis enemigos- exclamo Natsu con emoción, y como no demostrarlo al descubrir las técnicas del chico del programa, no sabe cómo fue que lo encontraron pero debía de admitir que le gustaría ir otra vez para observar mejor la técnica.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema- exclamo Gray, sintiéndose algo preocupado por sus amigos, era extraño de ellos no verlos justo en ese momento, siempre estaban en el gremio temprano para que se fueran de paso a entrenar- Tal vez ire a su casa para verificar que al menos estén en ese lugar- dijo Gray para luego salir corriendo antes de que el maestro pudiera decirle algo, Natsu, Lissana y Erza lo siguen, Mirajane al ver a su hermana siguiendo a su rival se molestó demasiado, ella pensaba ir a detenerla.

-Déjala, Mirajane- exclamo Makarov mientras veía las puertas abiertas.

-Pero…- empezó protestando la chica enfadada.

-Si vas por ella solo causaras problemas, creo que no quieren venir porque molestaste a todos y lo peor de todo, te entrometiste en sus vidas, cuando nadie tenía derecho a hacerlo, tenías que esperar a que te tuvieran confianza y luego lo revelaran- dijo el maestro seriamente viendo a la chica vestida de gótica.

Gray llego y después de unos segundos del escáner abrió la puerta abruptamente él ve la sala y se encuentra a Sting, Rogue y Yukino viendo la televisión, esta vez están viendo a un programa de unos hombres con armaduras y mencionan siempre una energía extraña llamada cosmos.

-Hola, Gray-kun- exclamo Yuno viendo al chico el cual entro a la casa, ella estaba sacando del horno unas galletas.

-H-Hola- dijo el chico en shock.

-Qué bueno que llegaste a desayunar, ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?- pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa.

-He… c-creo q-que nos estamos s-saliendo del tema- dijo el azabache.

-¿Enserio?, Mmmmm ya se ¿Quieres algo en específico para todos?- Gray cae al suelo por la pregunta de la castaña.

-Y-Yo vine a v-ver, s-si estaban b-bien p-por lo que dijo Mirajane- exclamo el chico mientras se levantaba.

-OH dices eso… la verdad yo estoy molesta con ella, y creo que todos aquí estamos enojados, puedes avisarle a los demás que se dirigen a lavarse las manos y vengan a comer- el chico asiente, sabía que no era momento para hacerla enojar- Dile a los que están detrás de la puerta que también se queden a desayunar- exclamo Yuno, y la puerta se abre, en eso cae Natsu, arriba del cae Happy, luego Lissana y por ultimo Erza, todos estaban riéndose nerviosamente.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Kagura-nee?- pregunto Erza buscando con la mirada a la peli morada.

-Ella está en algo llamado "garaje"- todos la ven extrañada- Encontramos un libro de las partes de la casa, y en ese menciona ese lugar, ya que ahí está la máquina para hacer helados, pero solo está viendo cómo funciona, ya que quiere tener eso de postre- todos asienten, en eso la puerta a lado de la habitación se abre y sale una Kagura con estrellita en los ojos- Kagu-chan, es hora del almuerzo- la chica sale de su ensoñación y asiente.

-¡HAI!- ella se va al baño.

Mientras eso sucede Gray nota algo, y esa es la falta de la peli azul, es extraño ya que ella estaría con Kagura tratando de encender esa máquina, el decide que después de desayunar preguntaría por ella, algo no andaba bien.

 _Con Juvia_

La peli azul al fin había llegado a Dromase ella ve que es un pueblo pequeño y está rodeado de mucha naturaleza, las casas abundan muy poco, parece que lleva poco que habitan esta zona, ella está temblando demasiado, se levanta un poco la manga de su playera de color verde-olivo y en su hombro tiene el símbolo de Fairy Tail, el cual es falso, ya que ni siquiera esta admitida en el gremio, debido a que después de lo que sucedió con Laxus, ella y sus hermanos están reconsiderando el unirse o no al gremio, por ahora estarán ahí como una simple visita, ahora le demostraría a esa pecho de vaca con cabellera de anciana, que no es un estorbo, sino que le demostraría algo que ella tardaría demasiado en obtener, y eso es… ¡El nivel que tiene ella!

Cuando juvia bajo la montaña se encontró con la mirada curiosa de los aldeanos, ya que su ropa la cual consiste en una playera verde-oliva, tiene un pantalón corto para montaña y una bota café, ella se acerca a una mujer que está barriendo lentamente mientras la ve.

-Hola, disculpe, podría decirle a Juvia ¿Dónde se encuentra la persona que pidió esta solicitud?- en eso ella muestra la solicitud.

-Oh… ¿De qué gremio eres?- pregunto la señora de cabellos tintos con ojos de color marino.

-S-Soy de Fairy Tail- ella mostró "su marco", la señora lo analizo y asiente con una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto que alguien mande a una persona que nos ayude… pero tengo una duda ¿eres tu nada más?- pregunto la señora viendo a la peli azul.

-N-No… m-mi compañero… llegara e-en cualquier momento… s-si lo ve puede decirle que estaré con el alcalde- dijo Juvia algo nerviosa.

-Bueno si lo veo le diré que te fuiste a ver al alcalde que se encuentra en la plaza viendo que es lo que puede mejorar- dijo la señorita- Por cierto ¿Tu compañero es de tu misma edad?- pregunto ella, mientras la peli azul asiente sudando nerviosamente.

Juvia se dirigió a la plaza, no tardó mucho en llegar, en eso encuentra a un hombre de baja estatura como el maestro Makarov, usa un traje de mercader [Un traje de color morado y detalles dorados, tiene unas zapatillas de color marrón], el hombre ligeramente calvo tiene unos lentes de forma de base de botella, el señor voltea a ver a Juvia y levanta ambas cejas en confusión.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Yo soy Juvia Lockser, vengo de Fairy Tail por la solicitud que envió- ella le muestra la solicitud y muestra su marca, el hombre aun lo ve curiosa.

-¿Solo envió a una persona? ¿Y a una niña?- pregunto el hombre algo extrañado y un poco enojado, ya que se está tomando en juego su solicitud.

-No soy la única mi compañero se tardara un poco en llegar, así que dígame ¿Dónde queda el gremio oscuro?-

-¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Por qué enviar a una niña y no a alguien más capacitado?-

-Créame… soy la más fuerte de mi edad, he sido nominada para ser una maga de clase S- una mentira nueva dijo la peli azul.

-Entonces… ¿crees ser capaz de derrotar al gremio oscuro?- la peli azul asiente- Ve abajo del canal de agua si tu compañero llego yo le aviso para que te siga- la peli azul asiente y se dirige al lugar, ella comienza a bajar más la colina y piensa en lo que hará.

Pasado unos minutos ella llego junto al rió y ve que solo había demasiados arbustos, ella se acercó a unos cuantos y comenzó a buscar por los alrededores, si no se equivoca ese lugar había venido Gildarts y había mencionado algo sobre una guarida subterránea.

-KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA- ella comenzó a gritar debido a que cayó por un agujero, parece que encontró la entrada para el gremio.

 _ **-TAP-** Ella cae al suelo, se levanta poco a poco y cuando está de pie, comienza a sobarse su trasero._

-Me dolió mucho… ¿D-Dónde estoy?- cuando menos lo piensa se da cuenta de una terrible realidad alrededor de 30 hombres la están viendo.

-Mira nada mas ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-

-¿Qué no ves?... obvio que es una niña, ¡Baboso!- exclamo uno de los hombres con una mirada estoica.

-¡Era sarcasmo, imbécil!-

-¿Ustedes son un gremio oscuro?- pregunto la peli azul, y toda su atención se dirigió a ella.

-Se ve que eres muy lista pequeña, nosotros somos unos seguidores de un demonio que existió desde hace tiempo-

-¿Qué demonio?- pregunto Juvia extrañada.

-Su nombre es Piccolo Daimakú, el demonio más temido en las capitales- exclamo un hombre con el cabello azabache, ojos de color vino, tiene una playera negra pero sobre esta tiene partes de una armadura de color negra [lo que trae puesto son unas hombreras, y unos guantes].

-Bueno si ustedes son el gremio oscuro… mi deber es acabar con ustedes- la peli azul se levanta del suelo y de su estómago empieza a salir agua, todos los hombres la ven con curiosidad-¡En nombre de Fairy Tail, os derrotare!- de la nada con el agua que tiro formo un dragón de agua, y antes de que dijeran algo, el dragón de agua se lanzó a ellos.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku, Sting y Rogue están con las manos en la cadera mientras hacen un Kamehameha, cuando lo lanzan se ve que el primero es celeste, el segundo es blanco y el ultimo negro, todos golpean a una piedra destruyéndola, los chicos comienzan a reír.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura tiene su Archenemy desenfundada ella hace un corte vertical a una esfera de agua, al reventar sale Juvia con un dragón de agua detrás de ella, Yukino tiene la llave dorada extendida y al lado de ella una mujer pelinegra bien dotada con un bikini de rayas con dos telas que cuelgan de su cintura.**_

* * *

Cuando el dragón de agua se lanzó a ellos el tipo de la armadura se pone serio y en su mano aparece una lanza y con eso decide empezar el contraataque.

 _ **-TCHAI-** El corto el dragón, Juvia no se sorprendió sabía que cualquiera puede hacer eso un claro ejemplo son Gray y Kagura._

-Buen movimiento niña… ¡Todos rodéenla!- y tal como dijo el hombre los demás corrieron a por ella.

-¡TOMA ESTO!- en eso muestra las armas que fueron dadas por la Red Ribbon, el hombre muestra un misil.

 _ **-FUOSH-** Juvia se sorprende de ver que lo lanzo._

 _ **-HOP-** La peli azul salto, evadiendo el ataque._

 _ **-BOOM-** En eso la explosión no se hizo esperar y parece que vino la cosa mala._

-¡AGHH!- varios hombres gritaron de dolor y agonía, ya que fueron heridos y calcinados por ese ataque.

-IMBÉCIL ¿PORQUÉ RAYOS ATACASTE CON ESO?- grito el hombre de la armadura.

-Y-Yo creí…- el hombre estaba buscando una excusa por su acción.

 _ **-TAP-** En eso fue empalado por la lanza en su cabeza, este sale volando hasta estrellarse en una pared, terminando con su vida, Juvia ve esto sorprendida._

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto en shock.

-Piccolo Daimakú no quiere a seguidores con armas indignas, así que solo es una simple vida- exclamo el hombre con una sonrisa viendo su acto al matar a su compañero.

-Pero eso no justifica él porque lo mataste- en eso el agua a su alrededor comenzó a girar de una manera violenta _ **\- "Wōtā Suraisā"-**_ ella sujeta la cuchilla con ambas manos.

 _ **-TCHAI-** To do a su alrededor fue cortado, ya que no quiere que lleguen a escapar ya que si lo hacen se irán en contra del pueblo y con eso podrán amenazarla matando a los aldeanos._

A la entrada del pueblo se ve un peliblanco con una playera blanca, un pantalón de color marrón y unas botas de color negra, el chico se dirigía al pueblo ya que había escuchado rumores de que en ese lugar se encontraba algo que le ayudaría en su plan maestro, algo que le ayudaría a probarse a sí mismo y a su antigua maestra y eso es… derrotar al demonio que le arrebato todo "Deliora", cuando entro al pueblo la misma señora que hablo con Juvia que ahora está tendiendo ropa en eso se percata de la presencia del chico y ella sonríe.

-Hola, pequeño- ella hablo con una sonrisa, el albino la ve con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunto de una forma hostil.

-Parece que estás enojado porque tu compañero se adelantó, bueno no te preocupes, ella me dijo que te avisara que estaría hablando con el alcalde en el centro de la plaza- ella decide continuar con lo suyo, el chico la ve confundido, la verdad el asintió lentamente y decidió dirigirse a la plaza.

 _Con juvia_

La peli azul estaba usando su Wōtā Kāne para atrapar a sus enemigos y estrellarlos en contra de los otros, ahora en esos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo, de que se encerró con ellos debido a que cada vez más salían enemigos.

-No creo que sea tan difícil decían- exclamo la peli azul para ella misma- "Wōtā Rokku"- ella encierra alrededor de 10 personas en una sola esfera, ella está esforzándose, pero se pregunta ¿Por qué el hombre de la armadura solo la ve y no pelea?

-(Esta niña se ve que es fuerte, si esto sigue así tendré que tomar eso)- pensó el hombre mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a otra habitación, en dicho lugar había una mesa de centro, en dicho lugar se encuentra un termo eléctrico con un papel que dice "Sello" y también se encuentra una copa con un líquido rojo- Señor Piccolo Daimakú… le pido que use mi cuerpo para que derrote a esa insolente- el hombre agarra la copa y comienza a tomar el líquido.

Juvia está acabando con ellos poco a poco, un hombre se posiciona en una esquina y crea un sello mágico.

 _ **-FUOSH-** Del circulo sale una ráfaga de aire, Juvia volteo a ver la ráfaga de aire, ella pensaba esquivarlo, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo escucho una voz. _

_**-"Aisu Meiku: Monoraru" (Mono de hielo)-**_ Juvia abre los ojos en shock creyendo que Gray logro seguirla ya que detrás de ella había un gorila o mono de hielo.

 _ **-CRASH-** El gorila fue destruido por recibir el ataque, en eso el hombre que ataco miro confundido lo que sucedió._

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el hombre.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Suno Doragon" (Dragón de Nieve)-** _En eso del techo va cayendo un chico y él está montando un dragón.

 _ **-HOP-** Justo antes de llegar el chico salto y el dragón se dirigió a estrellarse con ellos._

-¡UHG!- varios gimieron en frustración ya que lo que pasaría a continuación les dolería.

 _ **-BOOM-** 7 hombres salieron volando y caen al suelo totalmente inconscientes. _

Juvia sonríe al ver que tiene un aliado, ella dejo de usar su magia para hacer que los hombres cayeran al suelo totalmente inconscientes, ella ve alrededor observando con detenimiento el lugar el lugar y se da cuenta que los hombres ya están derrotados, pero aún falta un hombre.

 _ **-CRASH-** De la pared sale el hombre con armadura solo que este trae el cabello de color verde y sus ojos son de color morado, algo raro le paso ya que ve con demencia a Juvia y al misterioso chico._

-Parece que te metiste en un lio- dijo el albino el cual no ha visto a Juvia, este se coloca al lado de ella- Compartimos intereses así que… te echare una mano- dijo el chico seriamente.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo Juvia con seriedad viendo al hombre- Este hombre se ve diferente, me pregunto ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto la peli azul en un susurro.

-A quién le importa… ¡A LUCHAR! _ **"Aisu Meiku: Libélula"-**_ en eso de su cuerpo salen volando pequeños insectos a máxima velocidad para golpear al peli verde.

-JAJAJAJA ESO NO PODRÁ HACERME NADA…- En eso de su mano aparece una esfera de magia y la lanzo, esto extraño a la peli azul pero en eso abre los ojos en shock.

-¡AL SUELO!- ella empujo al albino.

 _ **-BOOOMM-** En eso se creó una explosión ambos se levantan lentamente._

-¿Cómo supiste que haría eso?- pregunto el chico confundido sin dejar de ver a su enemigo.

-El no solo uso magia uso algo llamado Ki- y antes de que el albino preguntara algo fue interrumpido por Juvia- La razón de cómo se eso es que yo también puedo hacer lo mismo-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto el hombre el cual se encontraba en medio de los dos escuchando su conversación.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _El hombre golpeo a ambos y estos salen volando._

 _ **-TAP-**_

 _Juvia da una vuelta para luego caer de pie._

 _ **-CRASH-** En cambio el albino no corrió con tanta suerte ya que se estrelló en la pared._

-(Baje la guardia y él lo aprovecho para acercarse)- pensó la peli azul.

-ESTE PODER ES INCREÍBLE- Grito el hombre el cual poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, esto comenzó a sobresaltar a los dos chicos.

-¿Algún plan chica misteriosa?- pregunto el chico.

-¿Unimos magias?- pregunto la chica en shock.

-Claro- el chico no dudo ya que si lo hacia lo más probable es que morirían y se dio cuenta de eso con solo recibir un golpe del hombre.

En eso el hombre vuelve aparecer frente a Juvia.

 _ **-PUM-** Ambos golpean y no dejan de contraatacar._

 _ **-PATAM-** el albino entro en acción y propino una patada al rostro del hombre, el cual solo lo ve sintiendo una gran ira._

 _ **-PATAM-** Juvia golpeo sus pies y esto lo desequilibro. _

_**-"Aisu Meiku: Sunō Taigā" (Tigre de nieve)-**_ En eso aparece un tigre el cual salta al hombre y empieza a morderlo, el hombre solo reía para gran terror de los dos chicos.

 _ **-CRASH-** El hombre de un golpe destruyo el tigre y se levanta, esta vez presento otro cambio, su cabello se cayó y en la parte alta de la frente le salió dos antenas y su piel poco a poco se volvía verde._

-CONTEMPLEN EL PODER QUE ME DIO EL GRAN SEÑOR PICCOLO- El estiro sus brazos a los lados y en eso todo el lugar se ilumino.

 _ **-FUOSH-** De la nada la luz se intensifico y paso lo siguiente._

 _ **-BOOOOOOOOMMMM-** Una gran explosión se produjo por el movimiento que hizo._

-JAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué LES SUCEDE? ¿ACASO YA MURIERON?- Pregunto el hombre… si es que aún lo es, ya que sus orejas se volvieron más puntiagudas y el color de piel se definía un poco más.

-CRASH- De los escombros sale el albino y Juvia, ambos se voltean a ver para ver el estado de su compañero y en eso todo fue silencio, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro, sus rostros enrojecieron por verse.

-C-Creo que… e-es mejor q-que terminemos con esto- dijo el chico el cual estaba rojo y su corazón latía rápidamente.

-H-HAI- dijo la peli azul igual de rojo mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona de su corazón.

Ambos se toman las manos y concentran su magia para lanzarlo en contra de su oponente _**"Suihyō no EXPLOSION"-**_ cuando ambos gritaron del suelo sale una enorme cantidad de agua que rodea al hombre y lo encierra en una esfera poco a poco dentro de la esfera hay varios cubos de hielo y todos ellos se convierten en un animal distinto, todos se dirigen y atrapan al oponente, estos se congelan junto con el hombre.

 _ **-BOOOM-**_ por último se destruye así mismo, junto con el hombre el cual fue congelado.

-¡Gracias por todo!- exclamaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón por interrumpirte- y volvieron a hablar de forma sincronizada.

-S-Soy Lyon Vastia- exclamo el albino viendo con detenimiento el rostro de la chica.

-J-Juvia Lockser- fue lo que dijo la maga de agua.

-(¿P-Porque estoy nervioso/nerviosa?)- pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se veían, en eso ambos sonríen a su manera, Juvia vio la sonrisa de Lyon y su corazón latió demasiado rápido, cuando Lyon vio la sonrisa tímida de la chica su corazón se derritió después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando menos lo piensan sienten que el ambiente a su alrededor se vuelve de color rosa- ¿Qué hacía aquí una chica linda como tú? –pregunto el albino mientras se desenvolvía más rápido con Juvia.

-Ya no recuerdo… ¿Qué hacías tu aquí?- parece que a Juvia se le olvido su objetivo principal.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo… sabes algo tu magia de agua me agrada- la peli azul se está sonrojando a niveles inimaginables.

-¿P-Porque?-

-Porque el agua y el hielo se necesita de ambos para existir, ya que los dos son agua pero uno en su forma cristalina y el otro en su estado más bello que puede ser apreciado en los mares, así como lo que estoy apreciando contigo- dijo el chico.

-Tu magia de hielo y el color de tu cabello es agradable trae la frialdad para contrarrestar los malos problemas y enfriar las olas del corazón de cualquier persona- exclamo Juvia, ambos siguen viéndose y cuando menos lo piensan los ojos de ambos se convierten en corazones.

-(¿Acaso esto es amor?)- pensaron los dos por última vez.

 _Con Yuno_

Ella hace un par de horas aviso que tomo la solicitud y recibió un sermón de responsabilidad y valores por parte de Makarov, y este llorando le dijo que se metería en problemas, pero ella solamente los ignoraba ya que sus "hijos" destruyen demasiado y en vez de detenerlos los motiva a que sigan haciendo o mismo.

En estos momentos estaba viendo una escena curioso y no era la única que lo veía ya que sus demás hijos estaban viendo a una Juvia con un chico llamado Lyon y desde entonces han estado acaramelados y por lo que ha visto se han dado por lo menos dos besos totalmente torpes pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que…

-Déjame ver si entendí, este chico llamado Lyon Vastia te ayudo y después… se enamoraron- dijo con incredulidad.

-Hai- dijo Juvia mientras estaba aferrada al brazo del chico.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? –pregunto Sting y Rogue mientras comían helado, parece que al fin funciono la máquina de helados.

-Solo el corazón nos mandó- dijeron ambos con sincronía, eso sí que fue perturbador, pero a los ojos de Kagura y Yukino su hermana se veía tierna.

-La culpa es de Mirajane y Kagura- llego a la conclusión Yuno, esto sobresalto a la peli morada.

-¿Yo porque?- pregunto en shock.

-Mirajane por las palabras hirientes y parece que su corazón estaba débil y cualquiera que le dijera cosas lindas podría caer enamorada y tú porque se comporta como si fueras tú cuando estuviste acaramelada con Son-kun hace tiempo- la peli morada se sonrojo demasiado por las palabras de su madre.

-(Parece que nuestra vida cambiara demasiado)- pensaron todos son un suspiro.

 _(9no mes)_

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vieron al pelea de Goku con Acnologia y todos sufrieron un cambio primero de Sting y Rogue, después de que vieron a ese Dragón derrotar a su hermano ha estado entrenando como locos para derrotarlo.

Yukino y Juvia han estado entrenando con Lissana, Lyon, Gray, Erza la cual se unió a ellos quieren volverse fuertes para ayudar de alguna manera a los demás.

Yuno ella salía más seguido para consolar a sus hijos, después de la "perdida" de Son-kun ella estuvo ahí para sus hijos, y la que peor la está pasando es Kagura ya que el ver como la persona que amo murió ella se destrozó totalmente, dejo de entrenar y no salía de su casa ella trato varias veces para comunicarse con ellos pero nunca pudo y eso confirmo lo peor Goku estaba muerto, durante las noches se la pasaba llorando teniendo pesadillas en ver la muerte de Goku, y hoy no era la excepción, ella estaba durmiendo en el sofá mientras se movía de un lado para otro.

-G-Goku-kun… n-no… t-te vayas…- empezaba s decir la chica mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas mientras estaba dormida, ella quiera recuperarlo, recuperar a la persona de la que se enamoró.

 _[Escuchar Shukumei (Fairy Tail)]_

Ella estaba viendo frente a sus ojos a Goku el cual corría mientras ella lo quería atrapar, cuando ella lo atrapo sonrieron ambos.

-¡Es tu turno de atraparme!- ella comienza a correr y se aleja lo suficiente, ella da 30 pasos y todo a su alrededor cambia a un bosque ella se detiene- ¿Qué pasa?- cuando voltea a ver a Goku, lo ve tirado en el suelo desnudo y con demasiadas heridas, y demasiada sangre debajo del- NO- ella comienza a negarlo-NO ES VERDAD, GOKU-KUN- ella corre y lo abraza- DESPIERTA, PUEDO SALVARTE… NO ME DEJES ABRE TUS OJOS… POR FAVOR- su voz sonaba con desesperación y algo quebrada.

A fuera de sus sueños ella lloraba demasiado y sollozaba un poco, a fuera de la casa una sombra estaba a fuera viendo la casa, esta se acerca y ve el panel este en vez de poner la mano tecleo unos números y la puerta se abrió, la persona se puso feliz ya que se abrió la puerta, el entro y ve como la sala esta en lo más bajo de la luz, el comienza a caminar hasta que se detiene y escucha unos sollozos, él se dirige a la fuente del lugar y ve a la peli morada llorando mientras murmura varias veces "N-No te v-vayas… v-vuelve a mí" , la persona solo la ve con detenimiento en eso este la mueve un poco y se acuesta a un lado de ella, él la acerco a ella y la rodeo con un abrazo, poco a poco la luz fue revelando a la persona se veía a un chico con cabello muy alborotado y salvaje, tiene los parpados color marrón oscuro y las pupilas de color rojo sangre, tiene una playera de color negro, un pantalón de combate color rojo-anaranjado y unas crebas de metal.

-Perdón por preocuparte, Kagura- hablo el chico con una voz algo seria pero con un gran deje de tristeza.

El acerco su mano y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas que seguían deslizándose por su bello rostro, ella al sentir algo que la abrazaba se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Nunca debí de hacerte eso, cuando me entere que viste mi pelea con Acnologia… me sentí fatal, me dolía verte así, me sentí como un idiota por hacerte eso… quiero que vuelvas a sonreír, ser la chica más animada, aquella chica que era fuerte… y aquella de la que yo… me enamore- exclamo el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella y le susurro en su oído- Estoy vivo, Kagura, Goku está vivo, y él te quiere, yo te quiero- él se acercó a ella y beso sus delicados labios, la chica inconscientemente respondió ya que parece que su pesadilla desapareció y regreso a un sueño libre de dolor, Goku se separó de ella y la abrazo.

 _ **[Terminar Shukumei (Fairy Tail)]**_

-Me quedare aquí todas las noches contigo para que vuelvas hacer la misma de antes-

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

* * *

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragón Ball])_

 _ **Avance 1:**_

 _Hola soy Kagura tuve un sueño extraño en el que Goku-kun estaba conmigo- [Dijo la chica cabizbaja, mientras Sting y Rogue la huelen constantemente]_

 _¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué tengo un segundo olor y huele a mono?- [Kagura se quita su saco de color negro y de esta cae un papel, ella lo rejunta para ver de qué trata]_

 _¡ESTA VIVO!- [Kagura se sonroja, y de la nariz le sale un poco de sangre para luego caer inconsciente]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragan Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z será; **"Recuperación"-** [Kagura está abrazando la foto mientras todos la ven confundido, ella se levanta y sale corriendo al bosque mientras levanta la foto para mostrar a ella y Goku abrazados] _

_-¡Volveré a entrenar, por ti, Goku-kun! ¡No se lo pierdan!- [Ella usa un Gi de color blanco y una playera de color negro]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragón Ball])_

* * *

 _[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

 _ **Avance 2:**_

 _Soy el pecado del orgullo Escanor-sama, Goku está aprendiendo a controlar su magia, para enfrentar a su peor enemigo… ¡el mismo!-[Goku está empezando a crear pequeños círculos mágicos, y Escanor empieza a decirle algo, y crea un sol sin la necesidad de mostrar un círculo mágico]_

 _Goku debe hacer esto solo, ya que si no lo hace perderá siempre el control y alguien deberá ayudarle siempre- [Escanor les dice a Bardock y Gildarts mientras Goku entra a una cueva, en donde este lugar tiene forma de un cubo de color morado lila]_

 _Yo sé que él lo lograra, porque es hijo de Bardock-san y Gine-san, discípulo de Kame Sannin y As de Fairy Tail… y lo más importante, porque es el descendiente de mi magia-[Goku se enfrenta a otro Goku con los ojos rojos y una musculatura exagerada en comparación con la del]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragan Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Ikaku 3ra etapa"-** [ Goku sale de la cueva luciendo un nuevo aspecto su cabello está más largo le llega hasta mitad de la espalda, es más desordenado y más salvaje, unos mechones le llegan al pecho, su musculatura está definida, sus parpados son de color marrón oscuro y sus pupilas son de color rojo sangre, Goku tiene una pequeña sonrisa de confianza mientras ve a los tres adultos]_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!- [Goku lanza un Kamehameha pero este en vez de ser azul es amarillo, Escanor sonríe por su logro]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _[Terminar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Juvia [Con gravedad]: 700.**_

 _ **Lyon: 210.**_

 _ **Hombre [Transformado]: 760.**_

 _ **Unisón Raid: 1,310.**_

* * *

 _ **ADMITO ME TARDE UN POCO EN PUBLICARLO PERO ME DABA FLOJERA ESCRIBIR YA QUE ESTUVE JUGANDO DEMASIADO, LO SE, ME PASE JAJAJA, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO COLOCARE LOS NIVELES DE PODER DE LAS TÉCNICAS VISTAS, SE QUE ME FALTARON PERO CREO QUE ESCRIBÍ A LA CARRERA ASÍ QUE NO CREO RAZONAR BIEN EN LOS NIVELES.**_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Dark Blue Wing: Tienes razón, casi no tiene experiencia suficiente, pero poco a poco adquirirá experiencia y será más fuerte, fue algo cliché pero bueno quise intentarlo aquí._**

 _ **Savoxgut: Aún le falta mucho por recorrer pero pronto se volverá más fuerte, y como puedes ver se encuentra destrozada, ya puedes dormir de forma tranquila jajaja **_

_**Kaiser akuma 7: Y será estresante para él, ya que deberá estarse moviendo constantemente para que no lo encuentre, y con lo otro se podría decir que algo así, en el siguiente se explicara de mejor manera. **_

_**Guest: A la tercera semana de Octubre, ahora estoy algo ocupado así que tardare un poco, espero que seas paciente. **_

_**Fedbax25: Ya se te extrañaba y veo que es mi culpa jajaja, pero debo decir que soy más activo de noche, deja explico antes de que empiecen los malentendidos me refiero a que hago más cosas de noche que de día, ya que de día estoy en la universidad y trabajando, mientras de noche escribo o juego, me parece bien.**_

 _ **Black Goku: Su nueva apariencia, omitiendo lo de los ojos, eso puede quitarlo, pero su cabello se quedara así por un tiempo.**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: Si y no, aun no lo tiene pero cuando lo obtenga, no podrá usarlo a su máximo potencial ya que su cuerpo no lo resistiría, explotaría. **_

_**Fitoxi: Era necesario teniendo en cuanta con personajes de DB y NNT obvio que los niveles debían dispararse demasiado, jajaja y lo peor es que serán unos niños que le harán eso, algo así pero tendrá sus desventajas solo lo usara cuando no pueda derrotar a su enemigo. ¡Saludos! :D**_


	32. Ikaku 3ra etapa

_**Hola lectores, parece que los deje con un mal sabor de boca con el capítulo anterior por las emociones vividas, y más con el sufrimiento de Kagura, pero cambiara un poco, quiero aclarar el motivo por el cual se cree que Goku está muerto, eso se debe que cuando el perdió su forma Ōzaru, cae al suelo y empieza arrastrarse cuando él se detiene en sus ojos sus pupilas desaparecieron, esto hizo creer a más de uno que murió, pero solo perdió el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia… comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Goku a pesar de que no se ha recuperado sigue entrenando para mejorar poco a poco.**_

 _ **-Escanor habla con Bardock para hacer que este último obtenga un cuerpo y pueda entrenar de mejor manera a su hijo.**_

 _ **-Bardock con su nuevo cuerpo y un entrenamiento intensivo de una semana junto con su hijo pudo llegar a las 20,000 unidades de poder.**_

 _ **-Gildarts debe usar aparatos para sustituir las partes del cuerpo que perdió.**_

 _ **-Goku entra en una cueva donde por dentro tiene un cubo de color lila.**_

 _ **-Bardock se sorprende al escuchar que Goku debe controlar su yo interior y él pueda usar el Ikaku a su tercera etapa.**_

 _ **-Goku vs Goku se enfrentan en una batalla donde ambos están al nivel, pero su yo interno empieza superarlo.**_

 _ **-Goku derrota a su yo interno usando la mejor técnica de su padre, pero a causa de esto cae inconsciente.**_

 _ **-Goku sufrió varios cambios de apariencia como mentales.**_

 _ **-Escanor ayuda a que Goku reconozca lo que siente por Kagura.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 3**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _La imagen cambia y muestra el gremio de Fairy Tail y el pueblo del sol_

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _Goku y Kagura están arriba de Kinton y esta viaja por toda Magnolia._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu, Gray y Lissana están entrenando junto con Sting y Rogue._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Natsu imagina a él y a Igneel, Gray recuerda a Ur y Lyon, Lissana solo piensa en sus hermanos, Sting y Rogue recuerdan a Goku el cual les está lanzando esferas de Ki para hacerlos correr._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Juvia y Yukino están viendo a Cana y Levy mientras platican de algo._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Goku se enfrenta a Gildarts, el cual con su magia lo separa en 100 partes y cada uno de esos Goku van a golpearlo y Gildarts les grita._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Makarov y los demás hombres corren de una furiosa Yuno la cual está a punto de golpearlos con una sartén._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Roshi ve a sus dos nuevos discípulos._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Bardock y Goku practican un ataque de Ki._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Yuno y Kagura ven como Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Juvia, Sting y Rogue entrenan con gravedad._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Rogue entra en modo Hakueiryū y Sting se truena el cuello, se lanzan a Natsu el cual corre para enfrentarse a ellos._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Los tres chicos llegan y se golpean el rostro._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque en medio de la noche un dragón negro está volando, mientras observa la luna llena, de repente sale el Ōzaru, ambos se ven con odio._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _El Ōzaru salta y golpea al dragón, lo cual no lo movió ni un poco._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Un hombre con un hacha lanza un tajo y le corta el brazo derecho al dragón, salvando a un Gildarts lastimado y un Goku inconsciente._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella correr y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _La pantalla se divide en dos, del lado izquierdo Kagura patea la puerta y de fondo sale Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Yukino, Yuno, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Sting y Rogue sonriendo al ver a la peli morada, del lado derecho Goku se deja caer del cielo y hace dos giros en el aire, cuando cae se nota que tiene unos cambios su capa está abierta mostrando su torso el cual tiene unas cicatrices que comienzan del hombro del lado izquierdo y terminan en la cadera derecha, al lado derecho de Goku sale Gildarts sonriendo y del izquierdo de Goku, esta Escanor en su forma musculosa sosteniendo a Rhitta en su hombro derecho y a lado del hay dos sombras._

* * *

 _ **(8vo mes)**_

-¿Cómo sigues?- pregunto Escanor a un Gildarts el cual está viendo los remplazos de su brazo izquierdo que comienza del codo hasta la mano y su pie izquierdo que empieza de la rodilla hasta los pies, estas nuevas partes de su cuerpo están hechas con madera y metal, el peli naranja las mueve lentamente, apreciando los dedos los cuales se mueven muy lentamente.

-Y-Yo digo que puedo superarlo- exclamo Gildarts con una mirada neutral.

-Ha pasado un mes desde que sucedió ese enfrentamiento- exclamo el oji-azul con una mirada tranquila.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, yo debo llevar estas cosas para sobrevivir, lo que agradezco es que Goku me diera esa extraña semilla, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho tendría una horrible marca de las mordidas de Acnologia en el estómago- dijo con felicidad el peli naranja.

-¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?, te costara demasiado recuperar la movilidad que tenías antes y no se diga del control de magia que perdiste- Escanor hablo con preocupación en su voz, Gildarts solo suspiro, lo que dijo era verdad.

-Primero me voy a recuperar, y luego regresare al gremio, le pediré a Porlyusica que me dé un mejor tratamiento… por cierto ¿Cómo esta Goku?- pregunto el peli naranja.

-El recibió la peor parte, varios huesos rotos, pérdida de sangre y tres cicatrices en el torso que soy por el resto de su vida- Gildarts asiente, la verdad le sorprendió que le chico a pesar de todo puede que esté bien.

-¿Qué está haciendo en estos momentos?- pregunto Gildarts viendo al hombre.

-El después de perder ha estado entrenando demasiado, su cuerpo aún no ha curado como se debe pero sigue haciendo entrenamiento forzados, incluso decidió aprender algo de magia- esto último sorprendió al peli naranja.

-¿Cómo puede aprender magia si se supone que cuando le pregunte me dijo que no podía hacer un simple círculo mágico?- preguntaba el peli naranja.

-Eso se debía a dos razones, el Ethernano en su cuerpo a pesar de estar dentro del, no estaba activado así que encontramos algo que podría activarlo- en eso muestra un frasco con pastillas.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Gildarts confundido.

-Son pastillas de Etherion, Goku-san me conto que personas de su continente que no tenían magia, comían esto y podían usarlo, lo que el dedujo fue que si comía al menos una de estas por día, haría que su cuerpo se acostumbre a que debe liberar su magia al exterior- Gildarts se veía sorprendido.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Goku mientras estaba dormido?- el hombre aun le costaba creer que el azabache menor encontrara una solución.

-Nada, solo que después de ver sus efectos llego a esa conclusión- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba el frasco.

-Dijiste que había dos razones… ¿Cuál es la segunda?- pregunto una vez más el hombre.

-Tu no eliges a la magia… la magia te elige a ti- esta declaración confundió al hombre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- él se encontraba muy confundido.

-Mi vida me ha enseñado que tu no eliges tu magia, ella te elige a ti, solo es cuestión de tiempo que la desarrolles, pero esta nueva época han estado evitando su magia que les otorgo la diosa y han estado desarrollando una magia secundaria que obstruye totalmente el potencial de la magia principal… usemos de ejemplo a ti, digamos que tu magia principal es "Desintegración", y tú en vez de seguir ese camino decidiste desarrollar la magia "Crash" es cierto que serás fuerte… pero lo que haces es dañar tu cuerpo provocándote heridas internas y está poco a poco empezara a matarte- exclamo con tristeza el hombre- yo tenía ese problema mi magia "Sunshine" no estaba destinada para que yo la portara, me fue encomendada por Mael indirectamente, nunca pude regresársela, así que he estado buscando aquella persona con la conexión más fuerte con mi magia… y en la guerra conocí a alguien llamado Ryu, el sentía que mi magia se conectaba más con él y me sorprendió ver que tenía una variante de mi magia solo que más débil- en eso fue interrumpido abruptamente por Gildarts.

-Espera un momento… ¿Cómo que tu magia se conectaba con la de él?- eso era algo que no logro entender.

-Cuando nos vimos mi magia empezó a actuar extraño ya que en vez de fortalecerme a mí, lo fortalecía a él, tal como lo hizo con Goku-san cuando lo conocí y también, cuando use mi magia hace un mes, parte de ella se fue con Goku-san y empezó a curarlo, eso es algo que mi magia nunca había hecho solo con Ryu, esto y más cosas confirmaron algo… Sunshine es la magia principal otorgado por la Diosa y Mael a Goku-san- Gildarts no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Dónde está?- ambos se ven.

 _ **Con Goku**_

El chico se encontraba a las afueras de Ciudad Margarett haciendo lagartijas con una sola mano, tenía un nuevo conjunto de ropa, una playera negra la cual estaba ajustada a su torso, un pantalón de combate Gi de color rojo-anaranjado y tiene unas crebas de metal, esto último le incomodaban demasiado, pero al estar en Fiore las cosas eran de muy baja calidad cuando aseguran ser de muy buena.

-Aun no es suficiente- dijo el mientras dejaba de hacer lo suyo se levantaba, observa alrededor y ve a tres clones, cada uno de ellos estaba desempeñando un papel importante; el primero estaba tratando de crear la técnica más poderosa de su padre junto con su ayuda, el segundo tenia ambos ojos de color rojo él quiere controlar el segundo estado del Ikaku como hace un mes… pero perdía el control muy rápidamente y las heridas que aún no sanaban le complicaban demasiado su entrenamiento físico y mental, el ultimo clon está en posición de flor de loto con su mano derecha levantada un poco y en su mano poco a poco aparecía un circulo de color blanco, en este todavía no estaba definido su tipo de magia, tenía que esforzarse para que el círculo mágico se creara más rápido.

-K-KGGG- en eso el original se da cuenta que su segundo clon está perdiendo el control, él se acercó enfrente de su clon, debía de hacerlo.

 _ **-PUM-** Le propino un gran golpe en el rostro, al disiparse abruptamente recibió los recuerdos y su ojo izquierdo se volvió rojo._

-No logro el camino correcto- exclamo el original mientras su padre lo veía.

-Si tan solo tuviera un cuerpo real podría ayudarte a mejorar más rápido- exclamo su padre viendo al primer clon el cual esta concentrando todo el poder de la Jabalina Conmocionadora en la palma de su mano para crear la variante más fuerte.

-¿Qué tal la lleva mi clon?- pregunto Goku viendo a su padre con seriedad.

-No hay mucho avance, puede que ya domines la Jabalina Conmocionadora, pero para que puedas dominar el siguiente ataque debes dominar por lo menos 3 técnicas, tu dominas la primera _**"Jabalina Conmocionadora",**_ la segunda que debes de dominar es _**"Rosuto Sōdō Jaberin" (Super Jabalina Conmocionadora)**_ con ambos principios dominados debes aprender la tercer técnica llamada _**"Supiritto OBU Saiyan" (Espíritu de los Saiyan)-**_ cuando Bardock pensaba continuar fue interrumpido abruptamente por su padre.

-Espera ahora recuerdo hace tiempo mencionaste la palabra Saiyajin, dijiste que pertenecíamos a ellos pero ¿Qué es eso?- Bardock lo ve con detenimiento.

-(Aun no es momento para decirte que somos una raza extraterrestre, si lo digo no sé si tu estado mental mejorara o empeorara) Pertenecemos a un clan de guerreros que vivimos más para las batallas, algo que nos identifica es la cola de mono, entre nosotros mismo nos decíamos Saiyajin para distinguirnos de las personas normales- Goku asiente, parece que se tragó esa mentira.

-Tengo otra duda… hace poco cuando comencé a sanar sentí… sentí como si me estuviera volviendo más fuerte, pero aun no termino sanar por completo- exclamo el chico mientras veía a su tercer clon el cual terminaba de hacer el sello mágico.

-Esa es una habilidad de una fisiología, podríamos decir que es una falla genética (Me pregunto si esta pequeña mentira podría tragársela… aunque le diré la verdad a medias) perteneciente a los Saiyajin y eso es que después de cada batalla no solo aprendemos, nos volvemos inmunes a los ataques sino que recibimos un aumento de fuerza, esta habilidad se llama "Zenkai", funciona de dos maneras; la primera es que si estas en una pelea de practica y al momento de descansar decides que tu cuerpo se recupere recibes un aumento de poder por la experiencia adquirida del entrenamiento, este aumento es muy bajo y el segundo, este se da cuando logramos sobrevivir de una pelea a muerte, el Zenkai se encarga de fortalecer las células, la resistencia y poder del cuerpo para que la siguiente pelea estemos mejor preparados- termino de decir Bardock.

-Quieres decir que si me logro recuperar de las heridas infligidas por Acnologia recibiré un aumento de poder- Bardock asiente, Goku ve sus manos sorprendido.

-¡En efecto!, pero tenemos una desventaja como somos guerreros de clase baja los Zenkai no son muy altos, pero eso puede corregirse y para hacerlo debemos explotar esa habilidad como nunca antes, así cada vez que recibas un Zenkai podría llegar al nivel de un clase alta, pero regresando al tema… si logras dominar esas tres técnicas podrás hacer la técnica más fuerte de mi arsenal se llama **_"Fainaru Supirittsu Kyanon" (Cañón Espiritual Final)-_ **Goku sintió mucha emoción ya que el nombre sonaba genial, ahora quería saber la técnica y usarla en un combate real.

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?- preguntaba con emoción el chico, él quería aprender la técnica ahora.

-Primero debes hacer _**"Rosuto Sōdō Jaberin" (Super Jabalina Conmocionadora)**_ , solo debes concentrar más energía pero manteniendo la forma- Goku asiente y su clon se veía que se esforzaba cada vez más.

-M-Mantenlo… M-Mantenlo…- Goku el original se alejaría y se pondría una piedra, para hacer lagartijas, él debía esforzarse.

 _Pasado unas horas (5 horas)_

Goku estaba en el suelo jadeando, por más que quisiera levantarse y continuar no podía, sus heridas se lo impedían, como deseaba tener una semilla del ermitaño para curarse en ese momento, sería muy enfadoso estar descansando demasiado tiempo y sin entrenar, el ve a la izquierda y ve a Escanor corriendo mientras su rostro refleja tristeza.

-GOKUUUUU-SAN- el hombre se detuvo para ver al chico, entre sus manos tenía un periódico.

-¿Q-Que s-sucede?- sus clones se habían disipado y los recuerdos habían llegado a él hace unos minutos atrás.

-¡Quiero que mires esto!- en eso Escanor le acerco un periódico, el chico se sentó y tomo el periódico, la verdad no le veía nada extraño, ¡Oh, ahora ya sabe porque estaba alterado el hombre!

-"Pelea de leyendas gran mono, Sun Wukong y el dragón del caos, Acnologia"- en eso Goku ve una foto del convertido en Ōzaru vs Acnologia y más abajo se ve a él en un estado deplorable- "Muerte del guerrero Wukong"- Goku no veía el problema, era preferible que todos creyeran que está muerto así de esa manera se evitaría problemas… en eso una preocupación lo invadió- ¿Cuándo salió?... ¿Crees que ya lo vieran todos?- pregunto el chico con algo de miedo, parece que ya puede expresarse mejor.

-Salió hace unas horas, pero lee lo que dice debajo de tu foto- el chico asiente.

-"La identidad de Sun Wukong resulto ser de un simple niño, el consejo mágico está buscando residuos del cuerpo del chico para conocer sus secretos, estos piden ayuda a los gremios de Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus y Saberthoo, las primeros tres gremio rechazaron la oferta por distintos motivos, pero se sabe que algunos de Fairy Tail compartían alguna relación con el chico Wukong, Saberthoo acepto con gusto y sus magos están buscando el cadáver del chico"… no puede s-ser… K-Kagura- Goku se levantó rápidamente, él recordó como ella explico cómo se sentía sola y él fue un motivo para que ella siguiera adelante.

Goku comenzó a correr pero pasando los 6 metros cae al suelo, el chico quería levantarse, pero su cuerpo no podía, Escanor se acercó y lo detenía.

-¡Detente, Goku-san!... si continuas te lastimaras y abrirás la herida de tu hombro izquierdo y tu torso- Goku comenzó a arrastrarse.

-N-No… l-lo e-entiendes… Kagura… e-está sufriendo, n-necesito verla… d-debe saber que e-estoy vivo- él no se detenía siguió arrastrándose, Escanor lo ve con un rostro melancólico, le recordaba a él cuando era más joven y hacia lo que fuera por la persona que amo.

-Sabes… se por lo que estás pasando- Goku lo ve de reojo- yo también estaba enamorado de alguien, su nombre era Merlín, hice muchas cosas para llamar su atención, pero ella siempre le intereso otro, luego lo entendí al pasar el tiempo, por más que hiciera algo para hacerla feliz no podía ganarme su corazón, y no tuve de otra que renunciar a ella- Escanor se acercó a él y coloco su dedo índice en la frente de Goku- te pareces mucho a mí, pero por lo que tengo entendido… ella al menos si te quiere así que cuando la veas, acepta los sentimientos, les hará bien a los dos- Goku se detiene para verlo, en eso las pupilas de los ojos desaparecen y cae su rostro al suelo quedando inconsciente.

Escanor lo levanto para regresarlo, dio un part de pasos y se detiene, detrás del Bardock lo veía con una mirada seria- No finjas… sé que puedes verme- Escanor muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

-No finjo… solo que aún no era el momento adecuado para hablar, hasta hoy, puedo preguntar ¿Qué son de Ryu?- Bardock no dejaba de verlo.

-No sé quién diablos sea Ryu, en mi familia no había alguien con ese nombre, siempre lo mencionas y lo comparas con Kakarotto ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?- el azabache estaba mirando seriamente al oji-azul.

-Ryu es la viva imagen de los dos, tú eres una versión más madura del, Ryu tenía 16 años cuando nos vimos frente a frente, mi magia sunshine nos benefició a ambos a pesar de que no estábamos al nivel, mi magia, siempre se empeñó en ayudarlo y fortalecerlo a él, la última vez que nos vimos me dijo lo siguiente "Sé que tu magia reacciona a mi presencia pero no conviene que la regales a alguien que está a punto de desaparecer de este tiempo… por eso quiero que en el año x778 entrenes a alguien llamado Son Goku, te sorprendería el parecido que tiene conmigo", para que pudiera resistir me dio algo llamado "Elixir de la vida" y desde entonces he estado vivo, esperando para cumplir mi promesa a alguien que nos ayudó demasiado en War Zero- Bardock estaba ligeramente sorprendido, le era difícil creer que uno de sus antepasados estuviera aquí, se supone que la tierra nunca fue explorado, era imposible que un Saiyajin viniera a explorar él lugar, pero si esa persona quien fuera Ryu, predijo que su hijo seria portador de algo importante no tenía nada que hacer.

-¿Qué te pasara cuando entregues tu poder?- pregunto el azabache mayor.

-Yo conservare una parte, pero cuando su cuerpo se adapte a la magia yo la perderé para siempre- Bardock no sabía que decir- tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Cómo es que solo Goku-san y yo podemos verte?- Bardock voltea a verlo para responder.

-Eso se debe a que yo estoy muerto, soy una mera alma y nadie podría ver ya que solo era parte de la sincronía de Kakarotto, pero una vieja bruja hizo que mi alma pueda ser vista por cualquier persona que exceda los 10,000 unidades de poder o que Kakarotto les transfiera poder a los demás- Escanor asiente a eso.

-Sincronía… como nos trajo problemas esa técnica en el pasado, sabes conozco una manera para que puedas tener un cuerpo sustituto- Bardock abre los ojos en shock.

-¿Enserio?- el hombre asiente- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto con impaciencia, si esto le ayudaba a su hijo a mejorar su entrenamiento, lo haría.

-Merlín encontró una manera de que un alma pueda poseer un cuerpo falso, aunque Melascula tuvo que ayudar con las almas que ella había obtenido lo que harás será entrar en una marioneta y está poco a poco tomara tu apariencia hasta que sea tu cuerpo provisional, serás como una versión mejorada de Gowther- Bardock estaba confundido ¿Quién carajos eran todos los anteriores?, la verdad no le interesa saber, dejara así el asunto.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- Bardock estaba ansioso.

-En un par de horas más- este asiente y desaparece, Escanor decide llevar a Goku para que pueda reposar.

Bardock debió admitir el proceso fue muy doloroso, se sorprendió demasiado que entraría en un estúpido muñeco de madera, pero no tenia de otra, acepto y cuando entro por el cristal que tiene en el pecho no pasó nada, cuando abre los ojos resulta que la marioneta estaba la mitad convertida en su antiguo cuerpo, y lo peor empezó, la marioneta estaba creando los ligamentos de los músculos y Bardock tuvo que resistir el dolor, cuando se completo tuvo un gran problema… no podía caminar, Escanor le explico que como es un nuevo cuerpo tardara un par de horas en adaptarse, eso y considerando el tiempo que estuvo muerto le complicaba las cosas. Pero aun así, a la mañana siguiente se encontraba ejercitándose, una de las ventajas que tenía el cuerpo modificado es que conserva todo lo que él tenía antes de morir, incluso su fuerza, así que no perdió tiempo y decidió entrenar, cuando Kakarotto lo viera se levaría una gran sorpresa.

 _Mañana siguiente_

Gildarts y Goku se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad muy sorprendidos, ya que frente a ellos se encontraba un Bardock el cual está lanzando una serie de golpes en el aire, Goku se sorprendió a un más de que los demás lo vieran y entonces llego la explicación.

-¿Dónde encontró ese cuerpo para ayudar a Oto-san?- pregunto Goku confundido.

-Merlín-san tenía varios lugares de investigación y en ciudad Margarett es donde más abundan- dijo Escanor, ambos asienten por la respuesta.

-Muy bien Kakarotto- Bardock se amarro la cinta de su frente- Los tres haremos que pases un infierno… ¡AAAHHHH!- en eso su aura apareció, Goku podía sentir la presión de su Ki, todo empeoro por lo siguiente que estaba a punto de pasar.

 _ **-"Ikaku 2da etapa"-**_ exclamo Gildarts y su poder se elevó, tal vez no al nivel de antes, pero si lo suficiente para sobrepasar a Goku.

-P-P-Pero… aun no me recupero- dijo en shock el azabache menor.

-Eso no será un problema- la voz seria e imponente de Escanor le helo la sangre a Goku- Mi magia puede curarte, así que cuando llegues a tu limite te curare para que puedas continuar… ¡Rhitta!- en eso un hacha lego y la sujeto del mango, definitivamente… no era el mejor día de Goku.

-(Si antes tenía miedo por Gildarts, ahora súmale a Oto-san con su cuerpo y Escanor-sama… ahora moriré)- pensó el chico con resignación pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentara.- ¡AHHHHHH!- en eso un aura como la de su padre aparece.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku, Sting y Rogue están con las manos en la cadera mientras hacen un Kamehameha, cuando lo lanzan se ve que el primero es celeste, el segundo es blanco y el ultimo negro, todos golpean a una piedra destruyéndola, los chicos comienzan a reír.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura tiene su Archenemy desenfundada ella hace un corte vertical a una esfera de agua, al reventar sale Juvia con un dragón de agua detrás de ella, Yukino tiene la llave dorada extendida y al lado de ella una mujer pelinegra bien dotada con un bikini de rayas con dos telas que cuelgan de su cintura.**_

* * *

-¡ME DUELE!- se escuchó un grito en el bosque, si nos concentramos bien podemos ver a un Goku siendo curado por un Escanor el cual poco a poco empezaba a crecer por el sol.

-No es para tanto solo fue una pequeña golpiza y ya- exclamo Bardock restándole importancia a lo que había hecho los tres a su hijo.

-L-Lo dices… p-porque a t-ti ni siquiera… te están curando con una magia q-que hace a mi cuerpo hincharse demasiado- exclamo con queja el pequeño, todos ignoraron su queja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duro?- pregunto Gildarts.

-Como 2 segundos- exclamo Bardock, Gildarts abrió los ojos, todo paso tan rápido, ahora siente pena por la paliza que recibió el chico.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto con duda.

-Sí, el primer segundo todos avanzamos, en el segundo tú lo separaste en tres partes y lo golpeaste en la boca del estómago a uno de ellos, yo le dio un golpe demasiado fuerte en el rostro y Escanor… lo golpeo con dos dedos y el salió volando por ese camino- en eso Gildarts se dio cuenta que había un camino algo destruido y en una roca se veía el lugar donde se estrelló el chico, ya que dejo marca de su cuerpo.

-WOW… ¿crees que estará bien?- el peli naranja se le veía preocupado por eso.

-Si no te preocupes, la verdad esto es lo que esperaba- Bardock se refería al que su hijo se esté curando, pero Gildarts creyó que golpear a su hijo.

-(¡Que familia tan única!)- pensó el peli naranja con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¡Ya está!- exclamo Escanor, parece que el usar su magia con Goku impidió que usara su máximo poder, el azabache menor se levantó sorprendido, viendo y apretando sus puños.

-N-No puedo… c-creerlo… c-creí que ya era fuerte pero ahora… siento un nuevo poder fluyendo dentro de mí- Goku cierra los ojos para concentrarse- ¡AAHHH!- volvió a expulsar su aura, las piedras de tamaño medianos comenzaron a levantarse.

-(¿Qué rayos?)- pensaron Escanor y Gildarts, ya que sintieron la presión de poder de Goku que aumento en comparación de hace 2 segundos, se sentía como si fuera una nueva persona.

-Por lo que puedo ver, te volviste más fuerte, ahora que estás curado podemos entrenar como se debe- exclamo Bardock- podemos dividirnos de esta manera, Escanor te entrenaría en la mañana para el uso de magia, Gildarts te podría ayudar a desarrollar alguna técnica nueva y yo te ayudare a que domines las técnicas que te había dicho, también entrenaremos para que puedas usarlas como se debe- exclamo el hombre serio, todos asienten- ¡Bien, Escanor, te lo dejamos!- Gildarts y Bardock se alejan, el primero para descansar, el segundo quiso entrenar para que su nuevo cuerpo se adapte completamente.

-Bien, Goku-san, muéstrame el progreso que tienes al crear algún sello mágico- Goku asiente y levanto su mano izquierda para crear el sello mágico, se tardó 2 minutos en crearlo, cuando al fin lo pudo crear, voltea a ver a Escanor el cual está negando.

-¿Sucede algo?- la verdad no tenía idea de que es lo que le pasaba.

-Tardas demasiada para crear uno, incluso niños de 6 años pueden crear un sello mágico más rápido que tú- el hombre quería que Goku se ofendiera y se motivara, pero no obtuvo el resultado esperado.

-¿Enserio?, me sorprende que puedan hacerlo a esas edad, entonces si ellos pueden hacerlo a esa edad yo solo me esforzare en dominarlo- Escanor estaba sorprendido por su respuesta.

-Debes de aspirar a esto- el levanto su dedo índice y creo un sol pequeño, Goku podía sentir demasiado calor proviniendo por ese simple sol pequeño- sin la necesidad de usar sellos mágicos y crear los ataques al instante- Escanor desaparece el sol y se acercó a Goku- préstame tu mano- Goku acerco su mano izquierda- ahora empieza a crear el sello mágico- Goku se concentra y empieza crearlo, en algún momento Escanor decide enviarle de su magia.

Goku ve sorprendido en su mano ya que sobre ella tiene un pequeño sol demasiado amarillo, Escanor retiro la mano del, y el sol no desapareció- ¿Cómo hice esto? ¿Por qué es amarillo y no anaranjado como el tuyo?- esas preguntas tenia Goku.

-Lo hiciste por dos razones; la primera porque te ayude a crearlo y la segunda es porque la magia te pertenecerá, sino fuera tuya, ni siquiera podrías crearlo y en peor de los casos morirías incendiado y el color eso se debe a que acabas de dar el nacimiento de un nuevo sol, siempre se ha dicho que cuando un sol nuevo nace es de un color amarillo brillante, y apenas iniciara su camino para iluminar dar vida, en comparación del mío que es anaranjado, es porque el mío ya es demasiado viejo y pronto dejara de existir para que con sus llamas alimente el nuevo sol- Goku pareció entender lo que decía.

 _[Steve Aoki- Chala Head Chala (XenoVerse 2 Remix)]_

 _ **[N/A: Si no les gusta esta versión pueden escuchar la que mejor les parezca, no están obligados a escuchar necesariamente esa]**_

Goku sonríe y lanzo el sol a unas piedras.

 _ **-BOOOM-** cuando la explosión termino se podía ver que la piedra se convirtió en lava, algo extraño de ver pero no se quejaría, llego el momento de entrenar como se debe._

Goku ve a Escanor y asiente rápidamente, levanto sus manos y con eso dio inicio a su nuevo entrenamiento el concentrándose en su entrenamiento para crear al menos un sello mágico más rápido que antes.

En las tardes entrenaba con Gildarts desarrollando nuevas técnicas, ya que no quería quedarse atrás, él quiso perfeccionar una técnica que ya tenía a un nuevo nivel, no solo para distraer al enemigo sino para contraatacar, él quería mejorar el Zanzōken a un nuevo nivel, Gildarts se acercaba a él para golpearlo, y Goku usando su velocidad debía esquivarlo, sin embargo no era tan fácil como esperaba, en veces esquivaba de más o simplemente recibía el golpe, pero no se rendiría, tenía que hacerlo, mientras entrenaba de esa manera tenía un clon para que siguiera practicando con el sello mágico.

Por último se dirigía con su padre para terminar de perfeccionar lo que estaba practicando en este caso tuvo un avance pudo hacer crecer un poco la jabalina Conmocionadora y mantenerla por 3 minutos antes de que se deshiciera la técnica.

Goku se levantaba a las 6:00 am, para continuar con su entrenamiento, hacia lagartijas, sentadillas, abdominales y lo peor mientras viajaban tenía que cargar a Escanor mientras estaba transformado y cada segundo pesaba más el hombre por su magia así que Goku tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para llevarlo a la otra ciudad, uno de sus clones practicaba el sello mágico mientras esta en movimiento, con Gildarts tuvo un pequeño avance y es el controlar su Ki para no irse de paso a la hora de esquivar, con su padre seguía teniendo los avances esperados, al finalizar la semana se enfrentaría contra los tres probando los avances de las técnicas y como era de esperar solo duraba 2 segundos para luego encontrarse en el suelo inconsciente, al menos estas peleas le ayudaron a Goku para futuras referencias, las semanas pasaron y obtenía mejores resultados a su segunda semana pudo poner en practica la mejora del Zanzōken ahora conocido como _**"Wairudo Sensu" (Sentido Salvaje)**_ con la ayuda de su Ikaku al primer nivel y concentrarse demasiado puede esquivar el ataque de sus oponentes, para luego aparecer y propinarle una patada a su padre, un golpe a Gildarts y con Escanor… bueno sigue intentando.

Esto al menos hizo que su tiempo en pelea contra los tres aumentara de 2 segundos a 15 segundos, ya que pudo esquivar un poco mejor a sus oponentes, pero solo ellos estaban jugando, al menos Bardock y Escanor, Gildarts ya le era imposible seguirle el paso.

Así que él fue descartado del entrenamiento en pelea, solo ayudaría a que Goku pueda crear nuevas técnicas.

Al inicio de la tercer semana podía al menos crear del sello mágico con mayor rapidez estando quieto y en movimiento, con Bardock tuvo el avance esperado pudo crear _**"Rosuto Sōdō Jaberin"**_ , Bardock obligo a su hijo a que lo usara en una pelea, debe admitir que fue muy difícil, pero el usándose como distracción y un clon cargando el ataque, el resultado fue devastador, si la Jabalina Conmocionadora hacia un desastre y solo era una pequeña esfera, la Super, estaba a otro nivel, a pesar de que le dio a su padre, recibió una paliza del por usar toda su energía en él, y en ese momento aprendió a conservar energía para que al menos pueda moverse.

Y esto dio inicio a un nuevo entrenamiento Goku debía concentrar el poder en su puño de lo que aprendió, no había la necesidad de crear la esfera, esta vez de que los daños sean externos serian internos, apero había un pequeño problema, cada vez que lo intentaba perdía la razón otra vez, esto preocupaba a los adultos, pero un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Bardock hacia reaccionar a su hijo.

 _(9no mes)_

Goku ya al fin lo domino, tanto entrenamiento trajo frutos, ya puede concentrar el poder en su mano sin la necesidad de perder el control, y encontró la motivación correcta para no perder el control, en estos momentos Goku se encuentra haciendo el sello mágico rápidamente, él se encuentra con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lograrlo, Escanor asiente ante lo que ve, llego el momento de hacerlo.

 _[Steve Aoki- Chala Head Chala (XenoVerse 2 Remix)]_

-Bien, Goku-san, tu entrenamiento ha terminado por ahora, llego el momento de tu iniciación- Escanor muestra la esfera con su magia- solo te daré un fragmento del poder y cuando tu cuerpo empiece a adaptarse seguirás recibiendo poder- Escanor le paso la esfera a Goku, y este aún tenía su sello mágico, en eso la esfera se unió al círculo mágico, y el circulo blanco cambio a uno amarillo y de símbolo tiene un sol que está brillando, Goku en eso lo siente, a magia recorre su cuerpo y se adapta a él- ahora es momento de hacer lo que te había dicho- Goku regresa su atención al hombre.

-¿El Ikaku?- Goku pregunto y Escanor asiente.

-Hace un mes te dije que deberías dominar el Ikaku, se supone que la fase dos expulsa su poder en base a la ira y el odio, pero hay otro camino distinto a este y eso es, enfrentarte a aquello que tiene ese poder y reclamarlo como tuyo- Goku asiente.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto con seriedad el chico.

-Ahora que tienes un arsenal de habilidades más expandido te enfrentaras a eso que tiene tu otra mitad de poder, por eso estamos aquí en Crocus- la verdad Goku no tenía idea.

-¿Acaso aquí esta una manera para que pueda controlar su poder?- pregunto Bardock el cual está en la sombra de un árbol junto con Gildarts.

-Exacto, pero eso lo hará mañana en la mañana, el necesita el mayor descanso posible- todos asienten.

Todos se van al centro de Crocus, donde estaba ubicada la fuente, observaron con atención los alrededores, y Escanor coloco una Lacrima en la fuente y esta se levantó, dando paso a unas escaleras subterráneas, todos lo siguieron sin rechistar, cuando llegaron abajo se sorprendieron de dos cosas; la primera es que era un lugar muy grande, el segundo es que se encontraba una exagerada cantidad de piedras, pero varios huesos, esto parecía cavernas.

-Merlín-san encontró este lugar, y decidió hacerlo en un lugar de entrenamiento, solo que aquí tienes una vista desagradable por los esqueletos de los dragones de hace años- todos asienten y se preparan ubicándose en distintas partes del lugar.

Pasado unos minutos de que todos estuvieran dormidos, Bardock se encuentra al lado de su hijo, él sonríe un poco- Es difícil de creer todo lo que nos ha pasado, y todo comenzó por una simple esfera- él recoge la bolsa marrón y saca la esfera, en eso sucedió una vez más, todo a su alrededor oscureció y fue cambiando, e se pone de pie mientras sujeta la "Suu Shinchū", el ve todo a su alrededor y ve que es una ciudad de las capitales totalmente destruida, a su alrededor puede ver los edificios destruidos, unos cuantos cadáveres aplastados por escombros, el avanza hasta llegar a una avenida principal, el observa con atención que se encuentran 3 sujetos; el primero de ellos era un adolescente con complexión corta y delgada, tiene el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y ojos azules, debajo de su cabello tiene dos arcillos dorados. Tiene una pañoleta de color naranja alrededor de su cuello, su vestimenta consiste en una camisa de manga corta negra con el logotipo de un moño de color rojo y dentro de este tiene dos "R", debajo de esta tiene una camisa blanca de manga larga, trae un cinturón para sostener sus pantalones vaqueros azules que están rotos por encima de la rodilla de la pierna izquierda, tiene unos calcetines verdes y zapatillas de deporte azules y blancos, la segunda persona es una mujer de aspecto físico muy hermosa, tiene el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, sus ojos son azules, su piel es blanca tiene pendientes de aro en ambas orejas, el lado izquierdo de su cabello lo mantiene detrás de su oreja izquierda, trae un chaleco de tela vaquero azul, con el mismo moño rojo que el anterior, una falda del mismo material, medias azul oscuro, botas marrones y una camisa negra que tiene mangas a rayas blancas y negras.

El ultimo es un hombre alto y musculoso, trae un taje de combate rojo-anaranjado con una camisa de color azul debajo de la parte superior, sus muñequeras son azules, su cabello es rubio, sus ojos esmeralda demuestran y transmiten una gran ira por el hombre, en su rostro tiene una cicatriz del lado izquierdo, el hombre se encuentra en una posición de batalla mostrando que su brazo izquierdo era inexistente.

-Gohan, ¡Que sorpresa, aun sigues con vida!- hablo el azabache viendo con una sonrisa al pelirrubio, el cual se molestó más.

-Soy más difícil de matar de lo que parece- exclamo el pelirrubio.

-Eso dijeron todos tus amigos y familiares, tu madre dejo de pelear cuando tu padre murió, tu hermana se volvió una perdedora cuando murió tu padre y todos tus amigos… los matamos en menos de un minuto ¿Qué te hace pensar que no sucederá lo mismo contigo?- pregunto la pelirrubia viendo con una sonrisa oscura al chico- Y además estas en desventaja, no tienes un brazo tus posibilidades son mínimas- el chico llamado Gohan se molestó demasiado.

-¡Yo no moriré, no me importa que mi cuerpo sea destruido por completo, mis deseos de pelear me levantaran porque son muy grandes!- en eso inhala una gran bocanada de aire y su cuerpo empezó a brillar extrañando a los chicos, en eso una cascara empieza a destruir su cuerpo y muestra una apariencia diferente, su cabello se volvió rosa, sus ojos seguían siendo esmeraldas, pero esta vez estaba siendo rodeado por una capa de aire, y partes de su cuerpo tenía unas cuantas plumas que sobresalían de su único brazo [Ubicadas en el codo]- ¡Y después de eso los derrotare pase lo que pase!... Wendy… Chelia… chicos, dame fuerzas- los tres se lanzan y cuándos las auras de los tres chocan Bardock estaba de regreso.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?- Bardock ve con frustración la esfera, él quería respuestas una vez más, pero parece que su habilidad solo funciona cuando quiere.

Bardock termino quedándose dormido, para dar inicio a un nuevo día, el cual sería el más difícil de todos.

 _Mañana siguiente_

Todos se encontraban despiertos fuera de una de las cuevas al lado de unos cadáveres de dragones, Escanor solo le hacía un ademán a Goku para que entrara, pero antes de entrar fue detenido por Escanor.

-Cuando entres al cubo, tomo el contenido del cáliz- Goku se extrañó ¿Qué era un cáliz?, el solo asiente pero confundido así que entro a la cueva y se sorprende de ver que todo por dentro es un cubo de color lila, el ve todo sorprendido así que decide ir al centro del lugar para encontrar una copa de oro y este tenía un líquido extraño de color carmesí, Goku sostiene el cáliz entre sus manos y dudoso empieza a sorber el contenido. Cuando trago completamente dejo el cáliz, viendo extraño sus manos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- en eso siente su corazón palpitar rápidamente- P-Pero s-si n-no e-está la luna llena- en eso su respiración se volvió más agitada.

 _ **-BUM-**_

 _ **-BUM-**_

 _ **-BUM-**_

 _A fuera de la cueva todos veían el lugar por donde se había ido el azabache menor._

-¿Qué contiene ese cáliz extraño que dices?- pregunto Gildarts viendo a Escanor.

-… Sangre de un demonio de nivel S…- ambos abren los ojos.

-¿Por qué carajos hiciste que Kakarotto bebiera eso?- pregunto enojado Bardock- ¿Quieres matarlo?, no sabemos que le hará el ingerir una sangre de ese tipo- recamo con enojo el azabache mayor.

-Claro que se lo que pasara, a los soldados de alto rango se les daba ingerir esto por dos razones; la primera para aumentar el poder, pero trae consigo demasiadas consecuencias así que Merlín-san tuvo que modificar eso y es aquí donde tiene su segunda función y es separación de dominios- esto confundió a los dos hombres.

-¿Qué quieres decir con separación de dominios?- pregunto Gildarts.

En eso Goku dentro del cubo comienza a agitarse demasiado, se lleva ambas manos a su boca para evitar lo que sucederá a continuación.

 _ **-¡BBHHHGGGG!-**_ en eso una masa roja comenzó a salir de la boca de Goku.

-Se creía en el pasado que todo persona tiene un espíritu que caracteriza su poder, este espíritu toma la forma humana del portador para controlar el cuerpo de la persona- cuando hablaba Escanor, la masa roja que salió de la boca de Goku comenzó a tomar forma poco a poco- pero esta sangre separa al portador del espíritu o como se conoce Ikaku… y ambos deben enfrentarse para ver quien tendrá el dominio total del cuerpo y poder del otro- en eso la masa roja termino de formar una figura la cual es la imagen de Goku, pero la masa muscular aumentada, cabello y cola erizada, sus ojos totalmente rojos de color sangre.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hago yo ahí?- se preguntó Goku mientras señalaba a su mitad, el otro solo gruñe un poco y se pone en pose de pelea- sin respuestas, ¡está bien, solo peleemos!- Goku se pone en la pose de pelea de su padre mientras su otro yo tiene la pose de estilo Tortuga.

 _[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH/ _ **GRRRRRROOOAAAAA!**_ \- ambos se lanzan en contra del otro y al estar enfrente, inician la pelea con un golpe en la boca del estómago.

 _ **-PUM-** Su golpe sonó y creo una ráfaga de viento que salía de sus estómagos. _

_**-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Ambos siguieron golpeándose en el estómago para probarse así mismo en la fuerza y demostrar a su oponente que no eran unos simpes débiles._

 _ **-PATAM-** Goku lanzo una patada al rostro de su otro yo._

 _ **-PUM-** Sin embargo lo detuvo y le propino un golpe en el rostro y esto lo hizo arrastrar._

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PATAM-**_

Goku Espiritual lanzo un golpe pero fue neutralizado por una parada de Goku, ambos seguían viéndose con seriedad, y parecía que solo estaban comenzando.

-¡HAAA!- Goku lanzo una esfera de Ki.

 _ **-PUM-** Su otra versión con un manotazo la mando a volar lejos._

 ** _-GGRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAA-_** Goku espiritual soltó un rugido del Ōzaru y este comenzó a arrastrar a Goku.

-No eres el único… ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Goku elevo su poder y sacando su aura de Ki.

 _ **-ZUM-** Ambos desaparecen para empezar a golpearse rápidamente._

 _ **-PUM-** Goku lanza un golpe._

 _ **-TAP-** Pero es detenido por la mano de su contraparte._

 _ **-PATAM-** Ambos lanzan una patada, pero fue tan precisa que no se golpeó a ninguno. _

_**-¡HAAAA!-** Ambos lanzan una pilar de energía enfrente de ellos._

 _ **-BOOOM-** La explosión de ambos ataques hizo que retrocedieran._

 _ **-TATATATATATA-** Goku comienza a lanzar varias esferas de Ki._

 _ **-TAP-** Sin embargo su contraparte los esquivaba sin dificultad._

-"KA…ME…HA… ME… ¡HAAA!"- Goku lanzo su técnica característica.

Goku espiritual levanto sus manos para detener el ataque.

 _ **-POM-** Y parece que está teniendo éxito, ya que lo está deteniendo, y no se ha movido de su posición._

-¡HAAA!- Goku mando más Ki a su ataque logrando que la fuerza sea mayor.

 _ **-FUOSH-** El ataque comenzó a arrastrarlo._

 _ **-KKKGGG-** _Goku espiritual solo se quejaba un poco _ **\- "KA… ME… HA… ME…-** _Goku se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba.

-N-No puede ser- exclamo en shock el azabache menor.

 _ **-… ¡HAAA!"-**_ En eso un pilar azul celeste con toques oscuros salió de las manos de Goku espiritual

 _ **-KZZZZ-** Ambos ataques estaban igualados, pero cualquiera que hiciera un movimiento con más poder seria el vencedor del choque de poderes._

 _ **-¡HAAAA!-**_ Ambos gritan y ponen más poder en su ataque, pero poco a poco se empieza a ver la ventaja del Goku espiritual.

 _ **-FRRASH-** Goku espiritual empieza a poner más poder y el Kamehameha de Goku empieza a ser arrasado. _

_**-FUOSSS-** Goku soltó rápidamente su ataque y cruzo los brazos al frente en forma de X._

 _ **-BOOOOOMMMM-** el ataque golpeo a Goku y una gran cortina de polvo se formó, pero Goku espiritual no espero y se puso en posición para correr._

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku espiritual desapareció y entro a la cortina de humo._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Lo único que se escuchaba eran los golpes dentro de la cortina, en eso sale una figura fuera de la cortina y se muestra a Goku espiritual con varios raspones de los golpes que recibió._

Cuando la cortina desapareció estaba un Goku con su camisa ligeramente destrozada y mantenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabía que harías eso, así que me anticipe antes para tomar ventaja- Goku se pone serio una vez más- Creo que es momento de dejar el calentamiento de lado… ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- su aura volvió a aparecer.

 _ **-¡GGGGGGGGRRRRRRROOOOAAAAAAAA!-** _Cuando Goku espiritual libero su aura Goku se quedó en shock, su aura, y su poder eran superiores a los del, eso quería decir una sola cosa.

-Solo estuviste jugando conmigo… ahora te demostrare lo que puedo hacer- ambos se dirigen volando en contra del otro.

 _ **-PUM-** Sonó un gran estruendo por el golpe que se dieron ambos en las mejillas contrarias, ambos tenían una mirada seria por hacer el mismo ataque._

 _[Detener Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

A fuera con los demás esperaban pacientemente que Goku saliera, bueno en el caso de Bardock y Gildarts, ya que Escanor estaba muy tranquilo cocinando algo.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?- pregunto Gildarts.

-Es normal que pase esto- fue lo único que exclamo el peli naranja.

-¿Cuánto se tardara Kakarotto en salir de ese lugar?- preguntó Bardock viendo al peli naranja portador del Sunshine.

-Depende demasiado de la persona, he visto que personas tardan hasta un mes en salir, debido a que su yo interior siempre será más fuerte que tú ya que controla su poder y parte del cuerpo, pero conociendo a Goku-san… creo que saldrá a la mañana siguiente- eso sorprendió a Gildarts y Bardock hizo una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo por lo que escucho.

-Espera un momento dijiste que conocías personas que tardaron más de un mes en salir, ¿crees que Goku saldrá mañana mismo?- Escanor asiente con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero mientras este motivado en querer ver a sus amigos querrá hacerse fuerte y verlos- exclamo Escanor con una sonrisa, pero ve a Bardock negando.

-Hay algo en lo que te equivocas, es cierto que querrá verlos, pero él no quiere pasar otro día de esa manera, tal vez si se lo propone con esfuerzo puede terminar la prueba hoy mismo- ambos hombres ven sorprendido a Bardock- he visto todo lo que ha hecho, nunca se han rendido desde que encontró las Dragón Ball´s, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a Son Gohan en el torneo de esa vieja bruja, en cambio después de todo eso se motivó para ser más fuerte que antes, así que yo creo que lo terminara hoy mismo- exclamo el azabache con una sonrisa viendo el lugar donde se había ido su hijo hace unas cuantas horas.

 _Con Goku_

Goku estaba teniendo varias complicaciones, se dio cuenta que su yo interior era más fuerte que él, y eso le complicaba demasiado, al principio creyó que estaban al nivel pero luego su yo interior comenzó a arremeter con mas violencia, incluso dejo de usar la pose de la tortuga y ya atacaba de manera más salvaje, lo que tenía enfrente ya no era un luchador, era más un hombre perdido por sus instintos salvajes.

-HAAAAAAAAA- Goku comenzó a gritar porque estaba siendo jalado de su cola por su contraparte y lo estaba lastimando demasiado, no porque le jalaran la cola sino por otro motivo.

 _ **-CRASH-** Goku espiritual levanto a Goku de su cola y lo estrelló en el suelo._

 ** _-CRASH-_**

 ** _-CRASH-_**

 ** _-CRASH-_**

 _ **-CRASH-** Goku espiritual empezó a repetirlo unas cuantas veces mientras veía con una sonrisa aterradora el cómo lastimaba a Goku._

En eso Goku espiritual empieza a girar sin dejar de soltar a Goku y luego lo lanza.

 _ **-CRASH-** Se estrella en el suelo otra vez, Goku empieza a levantarse lentamente con demasiado dolor._

Cuando Goku voltea a ver, se sorprende de ver a su otra parte usando el _**"Zanzōken"**_ , el solo observa todo, sabe que no podría adivinar cuál es el verdadero, e cierra los ojos y empieza concentrarse para hallar una manera de encontrar a su contraparte, en eso mientras tiene los ojos cerrados en vez de ver oscuridad pudo ver varias llamas alrededor del y se movían constantemente, eso se le hizo extraño, en eso se da cuenta que una de esas lamas es la más grande y cuando pensaba hacer algo más las llamas desaparecen, Goku abre los ojos y voltea al frente para ver que el lugar donde estaba la llama salto su contraparte dispuesto a golpearlo.

Goku desaparece de la vista de su contraparte, y este abrió los ojos en shock, en eso una voz hablo detrás del _ **\- "Wairudo Sensu"-**_ y luego Goku preparo su pie para lo que venía.

 _ **-PUM-** Goku le propino una patada en la nuca a su contraparte y esta cae al suelo, Goku toca el suelo y suspira pesadamente, en eso levanto la vista para ver a su otro yo que estaba a punto de golpearlo._

 _ **-HOP-** Goku se movió apenas, pero aun así recibió daño._

Goku sintió algo que atravesaba su hombro izquierdo el voltea rápidamente y se da cuenta que su otro yo le atravesó el nombro de un golpe- Goku resistió el impulso de gritar, así que con su mano derecha creo una esfera celeste _ **\- "Jabalina Conmocionadora"-** _en eso le lanzo el ataque en el rostro a su contraparte.

 _ **-BBBOOOOOMMMMMM-** Una gran explosión se creó y mando ambos a volar a lugares contrarios._

 _ **-PAM-** Y se estrellaron en la pared del cubo._

 _ **-PAM-** Para luego caer al suelo._

-E-Esto… y-ya s-se extendió d-demasiado… s-si quiero g-ganarle t-tendré que u-usar e-esas dos t-técnicas- murmuro el chico con pesadez.

Goku se levantó lentamente, para encontrarse que su otro yo también hacia lo mismo.

-¡T-Todo… o… n-nada!- murmuro Goku, el suspira y sus ojos brillan levemente y activa la sincronía de su padre, el cierra su puño derecho y concentra Ki, en eso ve al frente para ver que su otra mitad creo una sincronía pero en vez de salir algún conocido sale su forma Ōzaru, ahora lo entendía él se estaba enfrentando a una fracción del poder de su forma Ōzaru, pero aun así, él no se rendiría pasara lo que pasara.

Goku cierra los ojos para concentrar más energía en su puño y tal vez algo de magia, bueno no puede usar el Sunshine ya que no hay sol, pero si el Ethernano de su cuerpo, regresando al asunto en su puño estuvo concentrando poder en eso empieza a aparecer varias imágenes, primero sale un Escanor en ambas formas sonriéndole a Goku, este desaparece para mostrar a Gildarts el cual le da un pulgar arriba, este desaparece para mostrar a dos personas y un animal, es Natsu sonriendo y Lissana sosteniendo a Happy los cuales tienen su mano levantada, vuelven a desaparecer para ahora salir cuatro personas que conoce bien, sus hermanos, Juvia agitando las manos, Yukino siguiendo el ejemplo de Juvia, Sting lanzado golpes al aire con emoción y Rogue con una sonrisa solo haciendo un gesto para que continuara. Goku abre los ojos y ve su mano que desprende una energía celeste, él voltea a enfrente del y ve que su otro yo tiene la boca hinchada, parece que lo terminarían con el siguiente golpe.

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku comenzó a correr para terminar con eso, tal vez necesite uso de la segunda técnica para derrotarlo al fin. _

_**-FUOSH-** Goku espiritual lanzo una rafa de su boca, Goku se sobresaltó por esto pero no se rendiría._

 _[Insertar The Last Magic (Fairy Tail, Erza All Theme)]_

 _ **-KZZZZ-** El pilar de energía choco con el brazo derecho de Goku, Goku sabía que aun debía poner más potencia así que siguió concentrándose._

En su puño volvió a aparecer imágenes, esta vez fue Bulma la cual le muestra el radar, esta desaparece para seguir Yamcha con su postura del lobo y Puar que está flotando a su lado, ellos desaparecen para mostrar al Maestro Roshi, Ulong y Puar sonriéndole cálidamente, vuelven a desaparecer para mostrar a las últimas 3 personas más importante de todas, Yuno la cual le sonríe maternalmente, su padre Bardock el cual esta serio pero tiene una pequeña sonrisa y por último Kagura la cual le da una sonrisa amorosa a él.

En eso la fuerza que tenía concentrado en su puño se intensifico, Goku comenzó a correr y el ataque de su otro yo fue partido por la mitad poco a poco.

-ESTO SE TERMINA- Goku llego enfrente del y rompió el ataque de su oponente, en eso Goku expulso una energía que mando a volar a su otro yo.

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku desaparece y aparece enfrente de su contraparte._

 _ **-PUM-** Goku le propino un golpe en la boca del estómago_

Goku comenzó a golpearlo con ambas manos y su mano derecha seguía brillando, en eso vuelve a golpear al estómago.

 _ **-HOP-** Goku salta y mientras esta en el aire da una voltereta, al sostenerse en el aire, estira su mano derecha._

 _ **-"Supiritto OBU Saiyan"-**_ de su mano derecha lanzo una ráfaga de energía de su mano y esta le dio de lleno a su oponente.

Cuando Goku toca el suelo ve que aún queda algo de energía así que concentra aún más de su Ki.

 _ **-CRASH-** Su otro yo sale del suelo mientras mira molesto a Goku._

Goku ve su mano derecha y concentra toda su energía una última vez y sale una esfera celeste de tamaño medio pero esta suelta electricidad de vez en cuando.

-TOMA ESTO _**"Fainaru Supirittsu Kyanon"-**_ la esfera celeste fue lanzada por Goku, su otra parte puso sus manos en X, para recibir el impacto, sin embargo el ataque paso a su lado, su forma espiritual lo mira extrañado y bajo los brazos.

Pero no se dio cuenta que el ataque simplemente dio la vuelta para propinarle como se debe.

 _ **-BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM-** una enorme explosión se formó, Goku se mantenía en guardia esperando el resultado._

Goku con su cola empezó a girarla para que se aclarara el lugar y el polvo se quitara, cuando todo el polvo desapareció en vez de ver a su otro yo vio una gran energía flotando, en eso Goku comenzó a brillar- ¿Q-Que s-sucede?- en eso el terminar por convertirse en lo mismo que su otro yo, una gran llama de poder, ambas se unen, mientras eso pasa fuera de la mente de Goku, que fue donde se desarrolló todo el enfrentamiento, Goku empezó a quejarse y poco a poco comenzó a gritar.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- en eso sintió un gran aumento de poder su cabello y cola se erizaron demasiado, su masa muscular comenzó a aumentar, pero esto comenzó a comprimirse hasta mostrar su cuerpo más tonificado, su cabello en forma de palmera comenzó a crecer deformando su cabello el cual le crece hasta llegar a su espalda media y varios mechones de su cabellos le llegan hasta su pecho, sus parpados se volvieron marrón oscuro y cuando los abre, sus ojos se volvieron rojo de color sangre, Goku deja de gritar para mostrar su nueva apariencia, en eso cae al suelo inconsciente.

 _[Detener The Last Magic (Fairy Tail, Erza All Theme)]_

Goku pasado unas horas más, se levantó algo confundido con un poco de dolor de cabeza, él se ve a su alrededor viendo lo que hizo, se sorprendió de ver que no pasó nada grave, así que decide salir de la cueva, con cada paso que daba podía sentir algo que antes no podía- (¿Esta sensación es la magia de Escanor-sama y el Ki de mi Oto-san?, de ser así, hay una enorme diferencia)- pensó Goku, al llegar afuera de la cueva muestra una pequeña sonrisa, todos se ven sorprendidos y más Bardock.

-(¿Qué le paso a su apariencia? Se supone que un Saiyajin no puede cambiar su apariencia desde su nacimiento… ¿acaso será… el legendario Super Saiyajin?)- pensaba sorprendido Bardock.

-¿Qué sucede?- la voz seria de Goku los saco de su shock.

-N-Nada… e-es que es extraño verte de esa forma- dijo Gildarts.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Bardock viendo a su hijo.

-Me siento bien- exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué sientes en estos momentos?- pregunto Escanor.

-Siento como si tuviera demasiado poder, pero me siento algo cansado- exclamo con algo de cansancio en su voz, pero eso se debía al estrés por asimilar su nuevo poder.

-¡Puedes descansar o ir a explorar al fin y al cabo son las seis de la tarde!- Goku asiente y Escanor le dio indicaciones para que saliera del lugar.

Goku salió del lugar y se encontraba a las afueras de Crocus, cuando sale puede sentir demasiadas energías incluso a su alrededor- ¡Así que así es como se siente la magia!, el Ki se siente más violento, en comparación de la magia que se siente demasiado suave- exclamo Goku viendo su alrededor- creo que sería un momento perfecto para visitar a Kagura y los demás, al fin y al cabo me doy cuenta de lo que siento… Escanor y Oto-san me dijo que siguiera mi corazón, y mi corazón me dice que la haga feliz y este con ella- Goku muestra una sonrisa sincera.

Goku comienza a flotar y empieza a pensar- Según Escanor dijo que, magnolia se encuentra a 9 kilómetros en el este- Goku voltea a ver al lugar-¡Iré a verlos que tal están!- en eso Goku sale volando a una velocidad mucho mayor.

Goku no se tardó en llegar a Magnolia, tardo en un total de 5 minutos, el se detiene en el aire y puede sentir las energías de la magia, y también siente varias fuentes con Ki, un total de 9, algo extraño ya que antes eran 5 y ahora incrementaron 4 más, sí que era raro, el desciende en la calle principal asombrando a todos por su magia de aire, lo cual es mentira, ya que usaba el Ki.

-Disculpe- varias personas se sorprendieron por la voz seria de Goku- ¿Dónde se encuentra Fairy Tail?- todos señalan el norte del lugar, Goku asiente y empieza a caminar para ir al gremio, e podía sentir las energías, en dicho lugar la magia estaba más concentrada, el decide quedarse afuera de las puertas del gremio recargado en una pared, ya que sus sentidos mejoraron enormemente, el aparte de escuchar los gritos se concentró en una plática entre dos personas, por lo que se escuchaba era la de un viejo y de un chico.

-Gray ¿Cómo siguen los demás?- pregunto Makarov.

-Han estado tratando de superarlo, pero le es difícil a Kagura, ella ya no quiere entrenarnos, se la pasa todo el día en su casa, solo sale para ver el atardecer y luego entrar de nuevo en su casa- Goku después de esa información se dirige a la magia y Ki que están por las zonas del bosque.

Antes de llegar empieza a flotar, él se dirige al lugar y puede encontrar a Kagura la cual está sentada mientras abraza una foto, es la de todos los de las capitales, ella la ve y comienza a llorar, Goku comenzó a sentirse mal por eso.

-G-Goku-kun… t-te e-extraño- ella se rompió en llanto, Goku quería acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero se detiene al ver a Yuno la cual se acerca y la abraza.

-Ha pasado un mes, cariño- ella la abraza- sé que es difícil, pero debemos superarlo juntos- Kagura solo se sintió peor, pasado unos minutos ella cae inconsciente, así que cuando ellas entran a casa, Goku solo ve el lugar donde antes estaban.

-Creo que necesito verla- exclamo Goku con una mirada de tristeza.

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

* * *

 _(Insertar Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental [Dragón Ball])_

 _ **Avance 1:**_

 _Hola soy Kagura tuve un sueño extraño en el que Goku-kun estaba conmigo- [Dijo la chica cabizbaja, mientras Sting y Rogue la huelen constantemente]_

 _¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué tengo un segundo olor y huele a mono?- [Kagura se quita su saco de color negro y de esta cae un papel, ella lo rejunta para ver de qué trata]_

 _¡ESTA VIVO!- [Kagura se sonroja, y de la nariz le sale un poco de sangre para luego caer inconsciente]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragan Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z será; **"Recuperación"-** [Kagura está abrazando la foto mientras todos la ven confundido, ella se levanta y sale corriendo al bosque mientras levanta la foto para mostrar a ella y Goku abrazados] _

_-¡Volveré a entrenar, por ti, G oku-kun! ¡No se lo pierdan!- [Ella usa un Gi de color blanco y una playera de color negro]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _(DETENER "Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental" [Dragón Ball])_

* * *

 _[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

 _ **Avance 2:**_

 _Hola soy Bardock, Kakarotto ha estado desapareciendo mucho últimamente aunque es entendible-[Goku se encuentra con Kagura abrazándola, ella abre los ojos sin que él se dé cuenta y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos]_

 _Pero aún no termina nuestro entrenamiento, tendremos que viajar por todo el continente y entrenar de una manera más tranquilo- [Goku está hablando con los demás mientras tiene una pequeña sonrisa]_

 _Es momento de liberar al continente- [Goku y su padre deciden irse de Crocus mientras viajan comienzan a reír]_

 _Es hora que el continente de caos sea destruido y regrese la esperanza-[Sin que se dieran cuenta Goku y Bardock están siendo observados por una nave en el cielo, dentro de la nave Purehito ve al chico con mucho interés]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Makafushigi Adventure"-** [Ultear ve con preocupación a Goku ya que estaban a punto de comenzar con una nueva pelea] _

_¡No se lo pierdan!- [Kagura usando su nuevo Gi, abraza una foto que se tomaron los dos]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _[Detener Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Juvia (Ryu): 900.**_

 _ **Juvia (Suraisā): 1,000.**_

 _ **Juvia (Kāne):850.**_

 _ **Lyon (Monoraru): 300.**_

 _ **Lyon (Doragon): 350.**_

 _ **Lyon (Libélula):325.**_

 _ **Lyon (Taiga): 330.**_

 _ **Goku (Debilitado): 1,300.**_

 _ **Goku (Zenkai): 3,100.**_

 _ **Goku (Kamehameha): 4,220.**_

 _ **Goku (Sincronía): 4,000.**_

 _ **Goku (Sentido salvaje): 4,300.**_

 _ **Goku (Super Jabalina Conmocionadora): 5,500.**_

 _ **Goku (Espíritu Saiyan): 7,000.**_

 _ **Goku (Cañón Espiritual Final): 10,000.**_

 _ **Bardock: 20,000.**_

 _ **Goku espiritual (Con control): 3,200.**_

 _ **Goku espiritual (Kamehameha):4,700.**_

 _ **Goku espiritual (Sin control): 4,000.**_

 _ **Goku espiritual (sincronía): 5,500.**_

 _ **Goku espiritual (ráfaga de la boca):7,000.**_

* * *

 _ **Y ESE FUE TODO EL CAPITULO, QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS CAMBIOS DE APARIENCIA QUE TUVO GOKU ESTÁN LIGADOS A UNA DE LAS TRANSFORMACIONES FAVORITAS Y ES EL SSJ 4, Y DE HECHO ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS ASÍ QUE ME GUSTO PONER ESTOS CAMBIOS.**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Dark Blue Wing: Tal vez fue un poco fuerte, y si pero ese dolor se acabara rápidamente, con el dolor de tu corazón, lo dices como si fuera muy grave, solo tendrás que esperar el siguiente que es el último de Kagura en su año. **_

_**Savoxgut: Creo que me excedí, eres el segundo que siente pesar en su corazón, si querían saber que pasaba hubieran votado por Kagura, yo no tenía problema en escribir ese capítulo.**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias, amigo!, creo que falta poco terminar esta saga, unos cuantos capítulos más y ya comenzare con el Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22.**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: Espero que este capítulo este entretenido.**_

 _ **Quiero decirles algo a todos como pueden ver tenemos alrededor de 158 reviews, si en dado caso llegamos a los 200, les daré una sorpresa, bueno si es que se le considera, y es un adelanto de una saga, no les diré cual, pero solo sabrán que Goku y Kagura ya son más grandes así que espero que leguemos a esa meta, pero bueno tárdense el tiempo que quieran, al fin y al cabo me dan tiempo para planear mejor los eventos futuros, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	33. Recuperación

_**¿Qué tal se encuentran todos?, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ya que será el último del año de Kagura y empezaremos con el tercer y último año, será un enfrentamiento contra un gremio oscuro llamado Grimoire Heart, espero que les guste las conclusiones de ambos años, terminemos con Kagura… … ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia… comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Kagura últimamente se siente más feliz.**_

 _ **-Yuno obligo a su hija a salir de la casa y vuelva a vivir su vida.**_

 _ **-Sting y Rogue están olfateando demasiado a Kagura y esto la incómoda demasiado.**_

 _ **-Yuno descubre un mensaje de una Lacrima de video.**_

 _ **-Erza se preocupa demasiado por Kagura y trata de hacer feliz a su hermana.**_

 _ **-Mirajane ve una foto en el suelo del gremio y al ver la persona de la fotografía se sonrojo.**_

 _ **-Levy le muestra la foto a Kagura.**_

 _ **-Kagura se siente más alegre que antes al ver la fotografía y el vídeo.**_

 _ **-Todo Fairy Tail conoce al fin a Goku.**_

 _ **-Yuno al ver el cabello largo de Goku quiere cortárselo.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 3**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _La imagen cambia y muestra el gremio de Fairy Tail y el pueblo del sol_

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _Goku y Kagura están arriba de Kinton y esta viaja por toda Magnolia._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu, Gray y Lissana están entrenando junto con Sting y Rogue._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Natsu imagina a él y a Igneel, Gray recuerda a Ur y Lyon, Lissana solo piensa en sus hermanos, Sting y Rogue recuerdan a Goku el cual les está lanzando esferas de Ki para hacerlos correr._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Juvia y Yukino están viendo a Cana y Levy mientras platican de algo._

 _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_

 _Goku se enfrenta a Gildarts, el cual con su magia lo separa en 100 partes y cada uno de esos Goku van a golpearlo y Gildarts les grita._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Makarov y los demás hombres corren de una furiosa Yuno la cual está a punto de golpearlos con una sartén._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Roshi ve a sus dos nuevos discípulos._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Bardock y Goku practican un ataque de Ki._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Yuno y Kagura ven como Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Juvia, Sting y Rogue entrenan con gravedad._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Rogue entra en modo Hakueiryū y Sting se truena el cuello, se lanzan a Natsu el cual corre para enfrentarse a ellos._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Los tres chicos llegan y se golpean el rostro._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque en medio de la noche un dragón negro está volando, mientras observa la luna llena, de repente sale el Ōzaru, ambos se ven con odio._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _El Ōzaru salta y golpea al dragón, lo cual no lo movió ni un poco._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Un hombre con un hacha lanza un tajo y le corta el brazo derecho al dragón, salvando a un Gildarts lastimado y un Goku inconsciente._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella correr y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _La pantalla se divide en dos, del lado izquierdo Kagura patea la puerta y de fondo sale Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Yukino, Yuno, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Sting y Rogue sonriendo al ver a la peli morada, del lado derecho Goku se deja caer del cielo y hace dos giros en el aire, cuando cae se nota que tiene unos cambios su capa está abierta mostrando su torso el cual tiene unas cicatrices que comienzan del hombro del lado izquierdo y terminan en la cadera derecha, al lado derecho de Goku sale Gildarts sonriendo y del izquierdo de Goku, esta Escanor en su forma musculosa sosteniendo a Rhitta en su hombro derecho y a lado del hay dos sombras._

* * *

 _ **(11vo mes)**_

Los últimos dos meses han sido difíciles para todos, después de la muerte de Son Goku, la vida de algunos se volvió más gris, pero a pesar de eso todos saldrían adelante, la que aún tenía dificultades es la peli-morada, ya que le era más difícil olvidar esos buenos momentos con su primer y mejor amigo y su interés amoroso, pero con la ayuda de su madre empezó a recuperarse un poco más.

Nos encontramos en la oscura noche y como ya era costumbre Kagura dormía tranquilamente y a su lado se encuentra Son Goku, para el chico le resulta complicado ir con su padre y regresar con Kagura, pero ha estado haciendo esto desde hace dos meses, pero todo sea con verla feliz, él siempre ha querido verla y decirle que está vivo, no decírselo entre sueños, pero estaba ocupado durante el día viajando, en eso Goku siente que Kagura abraza más al chico, él sonríe y le muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

-Parece que ya te acostumbraste que este aquí- el chico ve de reojo la Lacrima que ha estado dejando como "decoración" en el centro de la mesa- Me pregunto ¿si ya viste los videos que te he dejado?, pero por lo que veo sea más seguro, ya que la nota que deje en la mesa ya no se encuentra- exclamaba en susurros el chico.

Goku ve su mochila de viaje que le fue dada por Escanor, el con su mano derecha que la usaba como almohada para él, decide moverla para ir directamente a la mochila, él la abre y a los pocos segundos saca su cámara.

-Veamos si en dado caso no te has dado cuenta de mí, nos tomaremos una fotografía- Goku acomodo la cámara.

 _ **-CLIC-** En eso tomo la foto, pero el flash hizo de las suyas._

 _ **-PUM-** Goku soltó la cámara por culpa del flash. _

Goku se tapó su boca con su mano derecha, tenía ganas de gritarle a la cámara, pero lo más probable es que despertaría a Kagura… pero si se pone a pensar le queda poco tiempo antes de regresar con su padre y evitar que lo torture por llegar tarde, el ve la cámara y ve que saco la foto, él se levanta sin moverse tanto para no despertar a Kagura.

Cuando está de pie ve unos segundos la Lacrima.

 _Unas horas más tarde_

Kagura abrió los ojos, ella se estiro un poco y se sienta en el sofá, a pesar de que su madre le seguía insistiendo que se durmiera en la habitación donde están los demás, ella sigue aferrándose en dormir en el sofá, ya que le recuerda al tiempo que dormía con Goku.

-Un nuevo día- exclamo la chica con una voz monótona, ya le era muy difícil sonreír, pero aun así trataba, pero todos notaban su sonrisa falsa.

Kagura se levantó y decidió ir al baño para darse una ducha.

El desayuno fue demasiado incomodo, principalmente por Kagura ya que no querían mencionar al azabache con cola por obvios motivos, pero desde hace unos días se le veía una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que desayunaba, parecía como si pudiera regresar a ser ella misma.

Todos los chicos sacaron a Kagura de la casa ya que pensaba hacer la misma rutina de siempre, quedarse en la sala ver Ranma ½ y comer helado, de vez en cuando llorar, ver la puesta de sol y dormir, esa era su nueva rutina, así que cuando la sacaron Yuno se quedó en la sala sollozando un poco.

-¿P-Porque… n-no me n-negué?- se preguntaba entre lágrimas, ella se hacia esa pregunta demasiadas veces.

No dejaba de echarse la culpa el que Goku muriera, durante el primer mes estuvo echándole la culpa a Bardock, pero cuando su mente se calmó, comprendió que él no tenía la culpa, Bardock era una simple alma, se suponía que su tiempo en el mundo se terminó, así que si él quisiera hacer algo, no tendría mucha diferencia, por eso ella se echaba la culpa, ya que de haber evitado él que fuera, aun seguiría vivo.

-D-Debo… d-de s-ser fuerte... p-por… l-los niños- ella comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que salían, ella observa todo a su alrededor… ¿Cómo le explicaría a los de las capitales que su amigo murió?

Yuno observa con cuidado todo, pero ella ve algo extrañada, una Lacrima en la mesa de centro, ella nunca había visto la Lacrima, pero… ahora que lo piensa, la Lacrima apareció desde hace un tiempo, tal vez sea de uno de sus hijos… o de Gray… o Lyon… o Natsu, bueno aunque duda mucho de este último… ella recoge la Lacrima y se da cuenta que es del tipo de vídeo, ella por curiosidad decide ponerle magia para encenderla, ella ve que debe reproducirlo, ella lo reproduce y ve alguien que no reconocía.

-Hola, Kagura- Yuno ve confundida el vídeo- si estás viendo esto quiere decir…-Yuno siguió viendo el vídeo con detenimiento.

 _En Fairy Tail_

Kagura estaba sentada en un taburete viendo todo a su alrededor, ella ve que nadie, absolutamente nadie está peleando, a decir verdad la ven a ella cada 2 minutos de reojo, a ella le daba igual si la vieran, sus hermanos estaban hablando de algo que ella no estaba prestando atención.

-Kagura-ne sama- exclamo Yukino, en eso Kagura voltea a verla, su rostro estoico incomodaba a la albina.

-¿Qué sucede?- y lo peor su voz era del mismo modo, en eso se percata que Sting y Rogue están olfateando demasiado, incluso se acercan a ella y rompen su espacio personal- ¿Qué tienen?- pregunto algo incomoda, porque cada vez se acercaban los dos chicos para olfatearla.

-E-Es que…h-hueles… e-extraño- exclamo Rogue.

-S-Si… d-desde hace d-dos meses… t-tienes otro olor… p-plagado en ti- su respuesta extraño a todos los de la mesa.

-¿Y ese es motivo para que rompan mi espacio persona?- lo dijo con una voz gélida, ambos chicos se alejaron de ella temblando.

-T-Tranquila… e-es que e-ese olor s-sentimos q-que ya lo h-habíamos c-conocido de antes… p-pero h-huele diferente- exclamo Rogue, ya que Sting está temblando por la manera en que los mira.

-J-Juvia cree….que s-sería mejor relajarnos t-todos- exclamo la chica viendo como todos se estaban poniendo tensos.

-¡Tiene razón!- exclamo Yukino.

-¿Qué te parece si les hablamos a los demás para que se sienten con nosotros?- pregunto Sting mientras veía a las demás mesas buscando a los chicos.

-Me parece genial- exclamo Rogue.

-Si dejo que se sienten ¿me dejaran irme para comer de nuevo halado y ver Ranma?- pregunto la peli-morada.

-No- exclamaron todos los chicos al unísono.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?- preguntaba Juvia buscando a los demás y a alguien en específico.

-¿Les da igual mi opinión?- pregunto Kagura, solo para ser ignorada.

En eso se abre la puerta y se puede ver a Gray, Lyon y Natsu peleándose entre los tres.

-Ya les dije puedo contra ustedes dos, par de strippers de hielo- esto ofendió a ambos chicos de magia de hielo.

-¡Por favor, ni se te ocurra agregarme en la misma categoría que el perdedor de Gray!- exclamo Lyon con una sonrisa, mientras estaba enojado- ¿Por qué no mejor dejas de pretender algo que no eres, cabeza de ladrillo?- preguntaba el chico al peli-rosa.

-¿Perdedor yo?, mira quien lo dice aquel que perdió en mi contra de un solo golpe- el azabache se sintió genial al decir eso ya que el albino lo fulminaba como si quisiera lanzarle un gorila y lo aplastarla.

-¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS CABEZA DE LADRILLO, PERVERTIDO DE HIELO?- esta pregunta iba dirigida a Lyon, pero de alguna manera se ofendió el azabache.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE LAGARTIJA DE FUEGO?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, en eso ambos poseedores de magia de hielo se ven directamente- ¡NO ME IMITES!... DEJA DE HACERLO- los tres pensaban dejar de lado las palabras y pasar directamente a los golpes.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso los tres caen al suelo por un gran martillazo en la cabeza de los tres._

-Ya córtenla, es temprano para que estén con sus payasadas- exclamo Erza, ella desde que empezó a entrenar mejoro, pero aun así le costaba trabajo llegar a nivel que estaban los demás.

-ERZA- los tres le gritan, parece que la pelea se dirigiría incluyéndola a ella.

-Paren… p-por favor- exclamo en un susurro Lissana.

-Recuerden que estamos aquí para ayudar a Kagura… ¡Aye!- exclamo Happy y todos al darse cuenta de eso dejaron su melodrama y se dirigieron a sentarse con la chica.

-Son muy ruidosos- exclamo Kagura, la verdad a todos les incomodaba su voz, se escuchaba como si ya no quisiera continuar con su vida, pero estaba siendo obligada a permanecer en ese lugar.

-H-Hola- exclamaron todos mientras ven fijamente a Kagura.

-Es falta de educación que vean a una persona de esa manera- exclamo la peli-morada.

-Es que nos preocupas… por eso queremos ver alguna forma de poder ayudarte- exclamo Erza viendo con tristeza a la chica- ¿Q-Quieres pastel de c-chocolate?- pregunto dudosa la chica, Kagura asintió, pero sin ese brillo que le caracterizaba.

-Oye… ¿Por qué tienes otro olor mezclado con el tuyo?-pregunto Natsu, y esto llamo la atención de los recién llegados.

-¡Te dijimos!- exclamaron Sting y Rogue a la peli-morada, en eso ella los ve y se ponen ligeramente nerviosos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con otro olor?- pregunto Erza.

-Se siente como si tuviera otro olor aparte del suyo- exclamo Natsu en eso la pelirroja se sonroja.

-K-Kagura… c-creo q-que l-lo d-de los olores… e-es algo n-natural según Porlyusica- la pelirroja trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para explicarle a Kagura sobre los cambios en las feromonas de las chicas y los olores que producían-… c-cuando llegamos a c-cierta e-edad… e-el cuerpo s-suelta- Kagura entendió a donde se dirigía y se sonrojo.

-N-No… c-creo que s-se… refieran a e-ese tipo d-de olor- exclamo Kagura sonrojada volteando a otro lado.

Erza se detuvo y ve a los chicos-¿Dónde se percibe más ese olor?- Kagura se sonrojo, parece que invadirían su espacio personal… otra vez.

 _ **-SNIF-**_

 _ **-SNIF-**_

 _ **-SNIF-**_

 _Los tres chicos estaban olfateando a la chica, en eso se detuvieron en una zona, entre el pecho y el abdomen, Erza se sonrojo aún más, igualmente Kagura._

-(¿Q-Quiere d-decir que l-le están c-creciendo los pechos?)- pensaba toda roja la pelirroja, Kagura estaba roja por creer lo mismo, pero ella debía admitir que a pesar de estarse desarrollando rápidamente, desde hace meses no le toma tanta atención a su cuerpo.

-¡Aquí termina el rastro!- exclamo Natsu.

-Pero tu saco huele demasiado, más específicamente aquí- Sting se tocó a él en el costado izquierdo, ya que siente que si tocaba a Kagura en dicho lugar probablemente la pasaría mal si ella usa su gravedad en contra del.

La respuesta extraño a las chicas-¿Están seguras?- preguntaron todas las chicas, Gray y Lyon se encontraban confundidos, pero no querían preguntar, lo más seguro es que recibirían una tunda por parte de las chicas.

-Si- confirmo Rogue, Kagura algo dudosa se quitó su saco viendo su camisa de verter color lila, ella ve su costado izquierdo y no encuentra nada, ni siquiera una mancha, Kagura dejo su saco alado de ella.

-Ven… no tengo nada, iré a la barra por mi pastel- cuando Kagura se levantó, todas las chicas decidieron seguirla, para al menos hacer que se sienta mejor.

Los chicos se vieron- ¿En que estábamos?- se murmuraron todos.

 _ **-PUM-** Todos los chicos se golpearon y los 3 segundos ya habían metido a casi todo el gremio en la pelea._

La puerta fue abierta y entro Laxus, al ver el mismo desastre suspira con frustración, parece que nunca entenderán los chicos que todo lo que hacen les perjudicara en el futuro, el chico ve a la peli-morada de lejos, el hizo algo curioso al día siguiente de que vieron lo de Goku, él se disculpó de ella por su perdida, ella solo estuvo en blanco mientras asentía y se rompía a llorar, esa fue la primera vez en que vio a alguien fuerte, romperse por perder aquello que amaba y lo motivaba a volverse más fuerte, el chico no se imaginaba lo que eso pasaba, Laxus suspira, y decide ir a la segunda planta, al llegar a dicho lugar se sienta y decide pensar en algo que lo ha mantenido preocupado, y es sobre la idea del Fairy Tail perfecto, él sabe perfectamente que si lo llega a tomar por la fuerza le ira peor, desde que Yuno le mostró que su ego por ser nieto de Makarov lo afecto demasiado, también sumarle los problemas que e hizo su padre fue demasiado para él y lo convirtió en algo que nunca espero ser, así que ahora haría las cosas un poco correctas, pero aún tiene en mente el plan de hacer el gremio, pero para hacerlo necesita seguidores que le ayuden a propagar su enseñanza al gremio y hacer recapacitar a los demás que cada acción tiene consecuencias… él ya tomó la decisión, decidirá hacer un equipo.

La pelea se intensifico, ya salían volando las mesas, los taburetes y las sillas, Mirajane se unió a la contienda mientras trataba de golpear con desesperación a Gray, y este esquivaba y detenía sus golpes rápidamente, la albina se molestaba más.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso Natsu golpeo a ambos y sucedió alguien que no esperaban; la primera fue caer y destruir donde antes estaban sentados y lo segundo, las bocas de ambos estaban unidas, Mirajane se separó rápidamente del._

 _ **-CLAP-** Y le dio una fuerte cachetada._

 _ **-CRASH-** Y Gray quedo incrustado en la pared._

-(¿Qué se cree ese maldito idiota al besarme?)- se preguntaba mentalmente la chica roja, pero no de la vergüenza sino de ira por ser besado por un pervertido como Gray, ella comenzó a caminar directamente a Gray, pero se detiene al ver el saco de Kagura algo sucio, ella sentía pene por Kagura por lo que le sucedió, debía admitir que ella no sabe por lo que está pasando pero aun así trataría de acercarse a ella para que vuelva como era antes, cuando ella rejunto el saco ve que el saco tiro un papel, ella dudosamente ve el papel, ella lo rejunta y al darle la vuelta ve que es un dibujo como si fuera hecho por Reedus, pero de mejor calidad, en dicho dibujo sale un chico azabache con el cabello largo sonriendo y a su lado se encuentra Kagura abrazándolo mientras se encuentra dormida, Mirajane se concentraba demasiado en la sonrisa del chico y poco a poco comenzó a sonrojarse-(¿Q-Quien… e-es e-ese chico?)- se preguntaba mentalmente la chica.

Ella del shock dejo caer la foto y se llevó ambas manos en sus mejillas para tratar de calmar el sonrojo que se estaba intensificando.

-(¿Por qué estoy roja?... ¡T-Tranquilízate!... s-solo debes r-respirar profundamente, no pienses en la sonrisa del chico… e-en su linda su sonrisa… c-cálmate…)-Mirajane estaba debatiéndose a ella misma mientras se tranquilizaba, a lo lejos Levy estaba sentada viendo su nuevo libro, pero ella de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para ver al gremio en general, y siempre encontraba peleas, pero algo le llamo la atención, primero el beso de Mirajane y Gray, luego ella recoger el saco de Kagura, y por último el cómo se sonrojo al ver el papel.

Levy dejo su libro en la mesa, se levantó y con mucho cuidado comenzó a dirigirse con Mira, y esquivando poco a poco las cosas que lanzaban los chicos que estaban peleando, la peli-azul levanto el pape y ve a un chico y Kagura, esto extraño demasiado a la chica así que sin que se diera cuenta la albina, se dirigió con Kagura la cual estaba comiendo pastel a un ritmo muy lento mientras las demás hacían de todo para que se animara.

Kagura en eso siente que le tocan el hombro, ella voltea sobre el hombro y ve a Levy, ella no estaba nerviosa, se veía tranquila.

-¿Levy, verdad?- a decir verdad Kagura no mantenido una conversación con ella.

La peli-azul asiente ante lo dicho, no le extrañaba que no supiera su nombre, pero no mantenían una conversación como se debe.

-Esto es tuyo- en eso ella le pasa el papel, Kagura lo ve curioso, demasiado, no sabía que tenía eso- Mirajane lo junto con tu saco, pero ella quedo en shock por lo que vio- en eso señala a la albina la cual aún sigue con sus manos en las mejillas.

Kagura tomo el papel, ella reconoció el material, era cuando se tomaba una foto, ella pone un rostro triste al saber cuál era la fotografía, ella la recoge- ¡Gracias!- Levy se regresa a su lugar, en eso ella le da la vuelta a la imagen y se extrañó por algo, y eso era que la fotografía no era de ella con todos los de las capitales, en cambio era ella, con la misma ropa con la que durmió anoche, en el sofá y estaba abrazando a un chico azabache el cual está sonriendo.

Kagura veía la foto curioso pero en eso noto varias cosas, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, pero el cabello le hacía dudar, pero al ver bien ve que parte de la foto hay algo café en eso abre los ojos en shock, se sonrojo y las lágrimas empezaron salirle de sus ojos, su sonrojo empezó a aumentar, las lágrimas salían, las demás chicas veían a Kagura roja como un tomate en eso ven que sangre comenzó a salirle de su nariz y cada segundos más ella se ponía más roja.

-K-Kagura- exclamaron todas las chicas.

Kagura abrazo la fotografía y la sangre siguió saliéndole, ella tomo la respiración necesaria, y al momento de suspirar su sangrado nasal salió más rápido y cae al suelo con los ojos en espirales.

-KAGURA- el grito de las chicas llamo la atención de todos y la rodearon rápidamente, la cual tenía una sonrisa algo boba.

-¿Quién va por Yuno?- pregunto Makarov al ver a la chica en ese estado.

En eso la puerta se abre rápidamente y ven a Kagura con las mejillas algo hinchadas por lágrimas, ella busca por todas partes a su hija y al verla al suelo corre por ella- Kagura… d-despierta… r-resiste- su madre comenzó a zarandearla poco a poco.

-(¡Eso fue rápido!)- pensaron todos rápidamente al ver a la castaña en ese lugar.

Kagura se levantó de golpe y ve que sigue sangrando de la nariz, ella corre rápidamente al baño, todos la ven extrañada.

-¿Qué paso?- sale Kagura con papel en su nariz.

-Eso queríamos preguntarte- dijeron todos excepto Yuno.

-Kagura Mikazuchi…- la peli-morada se puso nerviosa al creer que hizo algo malo, pero no noto el tono de voz que se escuchaba feliz-…podrías decirme el ¿Por qué no me mostraste esto?- en eso ella muestra la Lacrima.

Kagura la ve confundida, en eso voltea a ver a sus hermanos con una mirada confundida-¿Quién de ustedes se compró esto?- pregunto ella sin usar un rostro estoico sino que uno más tranquilo.

-Nadie- exclamaron los chicos viendo a Kagura con otra actitud.

-Kagu-chan… esto es tuyo- la peli-morada se sintió extraña por esas palabras de su hija, Yuno le pone en sus manos la Lacrima y Kagura la ve confundida.

Kagura ve el diseño y se da cuenta que es una Lacrima de vídeo, ella dudosa puso magia y ve algo que no esperaba 4 fragmentos de magia, ella sabía que eran grabaciones así que eligió la primera.

En eso sale el chico con su cabello largo azabache, sus parpados marrón y ojos de color sangre, todos veían que el chico usaba una camisa marino, un pantalón Gi color rojo-anaranjado, el chico estaba sentado en el sofá, está viendo la Lacrima.

 _[Escuchar Mirajane no Theme (Fairy Tail)]_

-Hola, Kagura, sabes es extraño dejar un vídeo con esta cosa, sabes hace unas horas te vi viendo el atardecer- su voz seria transmitía un deje de tristeza- y no sabes, tenía muchas ganas de ir a contigo y decirte "no llores, no me he ido"- en eso ven que sus ojos y sus parpados cambiaban poco a poco- y sabes no pude hacerlo ya que vi a Yuno- ka san, tenía muchas ganas de verte- en eso sus ojos y parpados regresaron a la normalidad- si no me reconoces haré que recuerdes…mi nombre es Son Goku, y prometí no dejarte por eso todas las noches estaré aquí para ti- en eso Goku ve atrás del mostrando a Kagura durmiendo tranquilamente, Goku le toco la frente y se levantó, luego el vídeo se cortó.

Todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Kagura, ella ve la foto que tenía y se da cuenta que era cierto, las facciones del chico no mentían, esa persona era Son Goku.

Kagura abrazo la foto creyendo que el chico estaba vivo, ella reprodujo el siguiente fragmento.

-Hola, Kagura… aun te veo triste, sabes me gustaría decirte que estoy aquí, pero cuento con poco tiempo, durante las mañanas estoy entrenando y viajando, las tardes solo viajo pero es por un motivo importante, esa lagartija voladora me está siguiendo- Kagura se sorprende mientras recuerda a Acnologia- estoy viajando para despistarlo, y solo voy contigo en las noches a dormir, pero aun así, me gusta cuando paso tiempo contigo, me siento que nunca me fui- Goku siente que algo le agarro su cola de mono y siente un escalofrió- parece que quieres que me acueste de nuevo, solo quería informarte que dentro de unos días me comprare una Lacrima para que podamos hablar- Kagura se le calentó su corazón ver a Goku sonreír tan genuinamente parece que la estaba regresando a como era antes.

El tercer vídeo se detuvo, Kagura no se limpiaba las lágrimas, ella ve el tercer fragmento y ve a Goku mojado en todo el cabello y sin camisa, absolutamente todas las chicas se sonrojaron y tenían un único pensamiento "¡Santo Kami, que cuerpo!".

-Antes que todo me tuve que bañar, el idiota de mi padre me hizo que fuera a recorrer el mundo para distribuir energía y Acnologia no me siguiera, y me golpeo tan fuerte al darse cuenta que estoy regresando aquí, pero no por verte, sino que estoy llegando tarde al entrenamiento- todos vieron molesto al chico- ese cabeza de palmera me las pagara- Yuno abre la boca ligeramente sorprendida por el comportamiento de su hijo, ella solo vio el primer vídeo y se arregló para ir a ver a su hija.

Goku se secó su cabello con una toalla y sonreía un poco- sabes quiero decirte algo y espero no te preocupes… hace poco cuando iniciamos nuestro viaje nos dimos cuenta de algo… y eso es que alguien nos está siguiendo y no es la lagartija voladora, son varias personas, me pregunto ¿Por qué nos siguen?, si es por lo del periódico de mi muerte es algo extraño, procuro salir cuando nadie me ve- en eso el mensaje se cortó abruptamente.

Kagura puso el último mensaje y ve a Goku acostado con Kagura, por lo que parece es el de la mañana- Sabes se me hace extraño que no me hables por la tarjeta que deje por el número de la Lacrima y la frecuencia- Yuno abre los ojos en shock y ella saca el número del pantalón, en eso tímidamente se lo paso a su hija, la cual estaba haciendo un puchero- si es porque no te he visto, lo siento, pero quería decirte que mi viaje de entrenamiento esta de maravilla y me encantaría que fueras tu misma, creo que es hora de irme, el cabeza de palmera de Oto-san se enojara si no llego, si escuchara lo que le dije se molestaría demasiado- el chico se levanta y se frota el cabello.

-¡Claro!- en eso Goku se tensó y voltea a ver lentamente para ver a Bardock con los brazos cruzados en el pecho- no sabes, no sabes que paliza te daré- todos veían sorprendido a Bardock, era una copia exacta de Goku.

Goku lo ve en eso suspira.

 _[Detener Mirajane no Theme (Fairy Tail)]_

Goku en eso abre los ojos y le saco la lengua y se estiro un parpado, esto saco varias venas en Bardock.

-Ven aquí, pequeño rostro triste- en eso Bardock comenzó a seguir a Goku.

-¡Atrápame si puedes!- y en eso Bardock lo sostiene de la cola- Rayos…- y antes de que terminara de hablar ve a la Lacrima, también Bardock.

-Kagura, Yuno y mocosos- Juvia y los demás se deprimieron al no ser llamados por su nombre- si están viendo esto quiere decir que vendremos hoy una última vez, Kakarotto me contó la situación con Kagura y si de ser necesario debo amarrarlos a los dos y dejarlos en una isla para que tú vuelvas a ser como antes, lo haré, pero quiero decirte que iremos, por motivos personales- en eso Goku levanta su rostro.

-Para ver a Gildarts, el cual estará cercas de Magnolia- contesto Goku.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso Goku fue golpeado en la cabeza._

-No me interrumpas, así que nos vemos- en eso el mensaje se cortó, todos estaban en un silencio, Kagura no podía creerlo Goku estaba vivo, ella dudosamente ve la tarjeta, Erza le toco el hombro y le mostró una Lacrima Kagura uso su magia para checar lo que dijo en eso una imagen aparece.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia y detrás del aparece su forma Ōzaru**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura se encuentra comiendo helado de chocolate y viendo Ranma ½ y al lado de ella están Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Yukino, Natsu, Lissana, Gray, Lyon, Happy y Yuno en pijamas.**_

* * *

Todos ven que se encuentran en una playa y en la arena se ve a dos personas la primera es Bardock la cual está arriba sobre algo, y ese algo es Goku el cual está haciendo flexiones (lagartijas) con los dedos pulgares e índices de las manos.

-Más rápido- dijo Bardock con voz de mando.

-Bájate de mí- exclamo Goku con un tono serio.

-Oblígame, pequeñín- Goku se molestó por eso.

-Ya verás lo que te haré una vez que termine esto- exclamo sin dejar de hacer las flexiones.

-Oh ¿estas amanzanándome?- pregunto el azabache mayor con burla, él sabía que su hijo no podía hacerle nada.

-Creo que no fui muy claro, no me entendiste- exclamo con gracia el chico.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso Bardock lo golpeo y ambos caen al suelo._

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- exclamo con enojo Goku.

-Que no es obvio eres un tarado- Bardock exclamo con una sonrisa.

-Y tú un Tsundere- Bardock se sonrojo por eso.

-Ni siquiera sabes qué significa eso- exclamo Bardock sonrojado.

-Se lo que significa, por lo que me contaste y por lo que he visto, solo eres una persona considerada cuando Ka-san estaba o… cuando esta Yuno- ka san cercas de ti- Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los que estaban viendo se sorprendieron, Yuno se sonrojó demasiado.

-Pequeño…, sabes que no me preocupo ya que tú acabaras peor que yo… Kagura te va traer de la misma manera y créeme, yo estaré ahí para recordártelo y reírme de tu cara- exclamo con un tono serio.

Kagura se sonrojo, ella mira de cerca toda y se sorprende de ver a Goku desviando un poco la mirada, cuando Goku lo ve de nuevo, todos se sorprenden al ver que sus pupilas se vuelven rojas y sus parpados marrón oscuro.

-Parece que tendremos que pelear para resolver esto- ambos se ven durante unos segundos hasta que se sonríen y Bardock niega todo mientras Goku se ríe y su cuerpo regresa a la normalidad.

Todo Fairy Tail ve curioso y dudoso lo que sucedía.

-¿Quieres descansar?- pregunto el azabache, ambos se sientan viendo la playa- por cierto… no le digas a Yuno lo de Tsundere- exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa y luego carcajeo un poco.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué no te gusta mostrar tus sentimientos con otra persona?- pregunto Goku.

-No es que me moleste, solamente lo hago cuando sea necesario, mira habrá momentos en los que tu oponente hará cosas malas así que debes cubrir tu verdadera personalidad, por lo tanto siempre me muestro frió, así que cuando sea necesario mostrarme más tranquilo- exclamo Bardock tranquilo- deberías hacerlo, por lo menos cuando sea en una pelea, siempre actúas frió en una pelea así que te recomiendo que si quieres actuar tajante y orgulloso harás desesperar a tu oponente, pero solo hazlo cuando uses eso- exclamo Bardock y Goku asiente.

-Solo cuando use eso- Goku voltea y se quedó unos minutos en silencio- Oto-san ¿acaso soy un cabeza hueca?- la pregunta confundió demasiado a su padre.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- él estaba aún confundido.

-Es que parece que la Lacrima está encendida y nos están viendo a los dos- Bardock ve la Lacrima y abre los ojos levemente sorprendido, viendo con detenimiento que esta Yuno y Kagura sonrojadas, en eso ve a Goku.

-Finjamos que no hemos visto ni hecho nada- le susurro a su hijo, Goku asiente ante las palabras de su padre.

-P-Podemos e-escucharlos- exclamo Yuno sonrojada.

-Finge demencia- exclamo Goku, su padre asiente algo dudoso.

-Son-kun… n-no sabes c-como nos has hecho preocuparnos demasiado- exclamo Yuno viendo al chico- algún motivo para hacer eso y no informarnos- dijo Yuno, Goku ve al horizonte fingiendo demencia.

-I-Intente hablarles… pero siempre estaba ocupado y cuando pensaba hacerlo me interrumpían de hacerlo- exclamo viendo para otro lado- no es como si estuviera haciéndolo a propósito- termino de hablar el chico.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?- pregunto Yuno sorprendida por la forma del cabello de Goku.

-Creció- dijo como si fuera lo más normal de todo.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero es imposible que en todo este tiempo te creciera, estuve junto contigo un año y en ningún momento te creció- exclamo Yuno sin dejar de ver el cabello de Goku.

-S-Sucedió algo muy…emocionante- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió al chico.

-Miren, dejemos esto zanjado por este momento, cuando nos veamos, lo que será en unas horas, puedes decir lo que sea, incluso si quieres puedo dejar encerrados a Kakarotto y a Kagura para que se conozcan mejor- dijo Bardock con simpleza, las palabras fueron malinterpretadas por los adultos, incluso Yuno la cual desvió la mirada totalmente roja.

-Bardock-Baka- exclamo Yuno- solo son niños, aun no es tiempo para que se conozcan mejor- Bardock la ve curiosa, y esboza una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, yo no me refería a eso pervertida,- Yuno se sonrojo y lo fulmina con la mirada- me refería a que ambos chicos hablen, ya que por cómo se ven brevemente, parece que las cosas están algo congeladas- y en eso la atención se centró en ambos chicos, Kagura aun roja ve a Goku, y Goku la ve pero de momentos desvía la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo, Bardock al ver esto comenzó a reírse-jajaja… te lo dije estas comenzando de Tsundere- exclamo Bardock, Goku lo ve con una sonrisa que le daba mala espina.

-Pero al menos a mí no me da miedo esconderlo como tú con Yuno- ka san- la castaña se sonrojo, en eso la señal se cortó por producto de que la magia se esfumo.

Kagura toda roja parpadea varias veces, ella solo hablo en un susurro- C-Creo q-que iré a casa- ella sale lentamente del gremio, al cerrar la puerta, se fue corriendo a casa y al llegar, se acostó en el sofá-¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!- comenzó a gritar toda roja la chica- E-Esta v-vivo- exclamaba muy feliz la chica.

 _Pasada unas horas_

Todo el gremio llego a la casa de Yuno y se sorprendieron demasiado por ver el diseño y la avanzada tecnología, todos se dieron cuenta que estaban más familiarizado con las capitales, esto preocupaba demasiado a Makarov, ya que ellos están en el límite de perderlos completamente, todos estuvieron esperando pacientemente, todos excepto Kagura la cual está ansiosa por ver a los demás.

-Llevamos aquí demasiado tiempo, han pasado tres horas y aun no llegan- exclamo Mirajane algo irritada, pero ella quería esperar para conocer en persona a Son Goku.

-Ellos no dijeron a qué hora vendrían- respondió Gray, la verdad él también está ansioso por conocer al chico.

-¡Pero yo también quiero que este aquí para derrotar a Goku!- dijo Natsu con emoción.

-Es obvio que todos queremos conocerlo- exclamo Erza mientras estaba sentada alado de su hermana Kagura- pero debemos esperar si queremos conocerlo- exclamo la pelirroja mientras Kagura se ponía más ansiosa.

-Siento que simplemente nos estaba tomando el pelo- exclamo Yuno a los demás- Bardock es alguien muy extraño, a pesar de que he hablado con él un par de veces, oculta algo y creo que el asunto importante con Gildarts, solo fue una mentira- su deducción sorprendió eso.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- pregunto Macao viendo a la castaña.

-Hay varias cosas que nos oculta, incluso había prometido que no dejaría que Son-kun entrenara eso- dijo con una mirada sombría.

-¿Qué fue lo que prometieron?- pregunto Laxus interesado.

-Son-kun… hace tiempo despertó una habilidad y… e-esa v-vez llego a dormir a varias personas- todos los adultos y aquellos que vieron lo ocurrido por lo que hizo el azabache se sintieron mal.

-¿Qué más paso?- pregunto Wakaba, el cual tiro su pipa por el shock.

-E-El… l-los hizo d-dormir de distinta manera… c-cuando recobro e-el control s-se sintió mal… y d-desde ese momento él se volvió más serio, rara a la vez sonreía, p-por eso me preocupa por los cambios que recibió por esa transformación… yo diría que es una versión más fuerte de lo que ocurrió- exclamo la castaña.

-¡No es cierto!- todos se sorprenden por escuchar la voz de un adulto, todos voltean a ver al banquete que tenían un poco alejado y se sorprenden de ver a un hombre azabache con cabello en forma de palmera, porta una armadura con detalles verdes, el hombre voltea a verlos y en su oreja izquierda tiene un dispositivo extraño.

 _ **-TITITI-** El aparato sonó y apareció un círculo y varios símbolos se veían, de la nada se detiene._

Yuno, Juvia, Sting, Rogue, Yukino y Kagura se sorprenden de ver a Bardock comiendo como si no pasara nada.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?- pregunto Laxus, no vio en que momento llego.

-Hemos estado aquí desde que comenzaron a hablar- exclamo otra voz en eso ven a Goku el cual está comiendo y tiene el mismo dispositivo en su oreja izquierda, el los voltea a ver.

 _ **-TITITI-** Igual que con Bardock hizo el mismo resultado._

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Bardock viendo a su hijo el cual se quitó de su rostro el aparato.

 _ **-CRASH-** En eso Goku aplasta el aparato._

-No le entiendo a nada- exclamo con una mirada tranquila.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso recibe un golpe en la nuca por parte de su padre._

-¡BAKA!, no tenías que destruirlo, se supone que solo teníamos tres, pero ahora que destruiste ese, solo tenemos dos- exclamo Bardock con mucho enojo.

Kagura no dejaba de ver a Goku el cual estaba discutiendo con su padre, ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente, luego corre, y al estar cerca salta y lo abraza Goku abre un poco los ojos en shock y se sonrojo un poco.

-E-Estas… v-vivo… n-no sabes c-como te extrañe- Kagura quería llorar, todos veían al par.

-¿Puedes soltarme, para poder voltearme?- pregunto Goku, ya que está siendo abrazado por la espalda, ella aflojo un poco el agarre y Goku como pudo se dio vuelta, Kagura se sorprende de ver los cambios de Goku de frente.

-¿Q-Que te paso?- ella comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente.

-Es un defecto… bueno es lo que creemos- exclamo Bardock, Yuno y los demás se acercaron a ellos- por cierto ¿Qué es eso de que no confías en mí?- pregunto Bardock algo serio.

-¡Es la verdad!, no confías en mí para contarnos lo que escondes- Yuno le reclamo y Bardock inconscientemente retrocedió un poco, Goku ve esto y sonríe.

-No es como si tuviera que decirte ese asunto, es personal- él se voltea para otro lado.

-Oto-san, otra vez te volviste Tsundere- todos comenzaron a reírse por lo que dijo el azabache menor, Bardock voltea a ver a su hijo demasiado serio y con varias venas en su frente.

-¿Quieres volver a sufrir por creerte superior?- pregunto Bardock, Goku sonríe.

-¡Inténtalo!- Bardock sonríe y en vez de seguir para golpearlo ambos comienzan a reír.

Yuno en eso fija su atención a Goku y va a abrazarlo, Goku se sintió algo incómodo-Ni pienses que te voy a soltar- en eso todos sus hermanos fueron a abrazarlo, pero se sorprenden de que están abrazando a Kagura.

-¡Casi me matan!- exclamo Goku alejado de los demás, suspirando.

Todo Fairy Tail veía curioso al chico, no concuerda nada con lo que dijeron.

-NO HUYAS- Gritaron todos, Goku pensaba ir pero… Kagura lo estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-K-Kagura… s-suéltame- exclamo preocupado- la peli-morada negó a lo que dijo.

Todos lo volvieron a abrazar, Goku no tuvo de otra más que aguantarse, Fairy Tail veía curioso, todo la relación entre todos, pasado unos minutos, todos estaban sentados, Kagura no soltaba a Goku, incluso le daba de comer, Goku nervioso aceptaba la comida.

-DI "Ahh"- exclamo Kagura mientras tenía algo de curry, Goku abre la boca y come lentamente.

-Son-kun… ¿Por qué no te cortas el cabello?- pregunto Yuno mientras servía a Gray, el cual sonreía al ver a Kagura en ese estado.

-No quiero- su respuesta solo saco un movimiento agresivo de las cejas de Yuno.

-Se ve horrible tu cabello- exclamo algo enojada.

-Se me ve bien- dijo Goku algo nervioso.

En eso Goku de la nada se movió, y es porque Yuno lanzo un cuchillo, el chico empezó a asustarse, y no fue el único, todos temblaban.

-Si no quieres cortarte el cabello… yo te obligare- en eso Goku asiente y se levanta.

-… ¿PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?...- en eso Goku sale corriendo y Yuno está detrás del con tijeras de quien sabe dónde las saco, Bardock veía eso y le causaba demasiada gracia.

-¡Kakarotto, CORRE LO QUE MAS PUEDAS!- gritaba Bardock, todos veían extrañado al azabache mayor por lo que hizo.

-¿Por qué no lo ayuda?- pregunto Lissana, pero al ver al Bardock recuerda la visión que vio… en eso recuerda algo- espere un momento ¿Quién es Kakarotto?- Natsu estaba igual de preocupado.

-No es necesario que le ayude, si sobrevivió a esa lagartija voladora- todos se tensaron por eso, Kagura se preocupó demasiado por eso- la segunda pregunta es fácil, Kakarotto es él- en eso señala a Goku.

-¿Entonces se llama Son Goku o Kakarotto?- pregunto Gray.

-Se puede decir que ambos, Kakarotto es el nombre que le pusimos su madre y yo al nacer, Son Goku es el que le puso la persona que lo cuido, Son Gohan- esto molesto un poco a los adultos como Wakaba, Macao y Makarov.

-¿Quieres decir que dejaste a tu hijo a su suerte y regresas cuando quieres?- pregunto Macao enojado, los más jóvenes veían eso, entonces Goku y Yuno se detuvieron al escuchar la pregunta.

-Si- los adultos no pudieron aguantar su enojo por la respuesta tan sencilla del hombre azabache.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Makarov con seriedad.

-No es asunto tuyo, viejo- los más jóvenes se molestaron por el cómo le hablo Bardock.

-Pero eso no justifica el que dejaras a tu propio hijo, tú propia sangre abandonado y luego regreses como si nada hubiera pasado- exclamo Wakaba, los más jóvenes veían sorprendido a todos.

Natsu dijo algo que sorprendió a todos- Goku grande ¿no se supone que usted murió por una esfera que la lanzo un hombre extraño?- Bardock voltea a verlo sorprendido, en eso el azabache mayor se acerca y lo levanta de su camisa, en eso el azabache lo ve de frente y hablo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- todos se sobresaltaron por la acción del azabache.

Lissana se levantó y se interpuso al hablar-La Dragón Ball de una estrella no lo mostro- Bardock soltó a Natsu.

-¿Qué fue lo que vieron?- pregunto el azabache mayor.

-Lo vimos a usted muy lastimado y un hombre extraño, parecía un monstruo luego usted creo una esfera y el otro lanzo una esfera más gigante y luego lo vimos morir- Bardock pone una mirada más seria que antes, varios se sorprenden por lo que dijeron.

-¡Ahí está su respuesta! Pensaba regresar por el junto con Gine, pero tuvimos la mala suerte de morir en el acto- en eso muestra algo que nadie esperaba, su mano derecha la golpeo con su antebrazo izquierdo, en eso su antebrazo se volvió de madera, lo cual preocupo a Yuno.

-Bardock-san… ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la castaña.

-Sí, esta era la única manera de que yo tuviera un cuerpo, y era entrar en esta estúpida marioneta… pero al menos sé que me beneficio- en eso voltea a ver a Kakarotto el cual está viendo serio a los demás.

-Ya dejen de hacer eso- todos ven a Goku- es cierto que me quede en shock al saber que era mi padre, pero no por eso lo juzgue, tengo parte de sus recuerdos, y cuando nos conocimos mejor me di cuenta que siempre le preocupe- los ojos de Goku se volvieron rojo sangre, esto preocupo a Kagura.

-¡Relájate!- ella puso sus manos en su torso, en eso pone una mirada que refleja tristeza- ¡Quítate tu playera quiero ver tus heridas!- Goku la ve y se levanta su camisa de color negra, al quitársela, todos las chicas de su edad se sonrojaron, Kagura trazaba sus manos y dedos en las cortadas que tiene en el torso, ambos se estremecían por el tacto del otro.

-NO HAGAN ESO- grito Erza y los separo toda roja, ella al tocar el torso de Goku se sonrojo aún más-(¡P-P-Por…d-dios… s-son reales!)- ella retiró rápidamente sus manos, extrañando a Goku y Kagura, la peli-morada.

Goku se empieza a poner su camisa, aun así las miradas depredadoras de Mirajane, Erza, la mirada tímida de Cana y Levy.

-Goku, me gustaría tener un combate contigo- exclamaron Gray y Natsu al unísono, el azabache lo ve y el decide activar el Ikaku a su primer nivel y obtuvo el resultado esperado, ambos, que decir ambos, todos temblaban, incluso Laxus.

-¿Enserio?- Goku dio una pequeña sonrisa ladina que transmitía mucha confianza.

-P-Pensándolo b-bien… ¿C-Como le hiciste para ser tan fuerte?- pregunto Gray.

-Solo entrenamiento a base de esfuerzo- exclamo Goku.

Goku llego a conocer a todos los del gremio, quien más le llamo la atención fue Laxus, se sintió algo incómodo el cómo lo veía Mirajane, pudo entablar conversación con Cana y Levy, admite que son buenas personas, pero algo le extraño de Cana, su energía es la misma que Gildarts, tal vez temprano en la mañana le pregunte el motivo de eso, Erza admite que es una buena persona, puedo entablar una conversación con ella, y ahora se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo junto con su padre.

-¿Por qué vendremos mañana?- pregunto Goku a su padre.

-¿Te diste cuenta verdad?- Goku asiente a la pregunta de Bardock.

-Si, nos estaban siguiendo como siempre, debemos viajar lo antes posible- ambos empiezan a flotar.

-Nervioso de que no le guste su regalo a Kagura- Goku sonríe por lo que le dio, en eso ambos salen volando a gran velocidad.

Kagura se encuentra viendo a la lejanía usando un traje Gi de combate color blanco con una camisa negra, ella está sonriendo mientras ve las afueras del pueblo- Te esperare mañana para continuar hablando- ella sonríe para después darse la vuelta y regresar a casa.

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

* * *

 _[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Hola soy Bardock, Kakarotto ha estado desapareciendo mucho últimamente aunque es entendible-[Goku se encuentra con Kagura abrazándola, ella abre los ojos sin que él se dé cuenta y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos]_

 _Pero aún no termina nuestro entrenamiento, tendremos que viajar por todo el continente y entrenar de una manera más tranquilo- [Goku está hablando con los demás mientras tiene una pequeña sonrisa]_

 _Es momento de liberar al continente- [Goku y su padre deciden irse de Crocus mientras viajan comienzan a reír]_

 _Es hora que el continente de caos sea destruido y regrese la esperanza-[Sin que se dieran cuenta Goku y Bardock están siendo observados por una nave en el cielo, dentro de la nave Purehito ve al chico con mucho interés]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z será; **"Makafushigi Adventure"-** [Ultear ve con preocupación a Goku ya que estaban a punto de comenzar con una nueva pelea] _

_¡No se lo pierdan!- [Kagura usando su nuevo Gi, abraza una foto que se tomaron los dos]_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 _[Detener Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_

* * *

 _ **HOLA A TODOS, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ SU FINAL?, EN EL SIGUIENTE QUE ES DE GOKU, VENDRÁ UNA ESCENA QUE LES GUSTARA DEMASIADO ASÍ QUE, SINO ESTUVIERON CONFORMES, ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL SIGUIENTE TRATARE DE HACERLO DE ESA MANERA!, PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE ¿QUIEREN QUÉ SIGA HACIENDO LO DE ELECCIÓN DE CAPÍTULO O LO RETIRO?**_

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 ** _Dark Blue Wing: ¡Gracias por tu comentario!, con lo de tu pregunta solo es permanente el cabello, o hasta que decida cortárselo, pero lo de los ojos es temporal. _**

**_Savoxgut: ¡Oh, ya entiendo!, Si, en el de Goku que viene veremos más interacción por parte de los dos, con lo de tu pregunta… son ambas, en estos momentos no puedo darte detalles ya que en sí es parte de futura trama, espero lo entiendas._**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias, amigo!_**

 ** _Fitoxi: Jajajajaja, tienes razón, al menos Lyon no la abandonara por una misión, no querrás decir ¿hipoternura?, solo se mostró poco, pero luego habrá flashbacks más completos de su entrenamiento. _**

**_Goku SSJ DIOS SSJ3: 1-Espero que te gusten los capítulos siguientes._**

 ** _2-Jajaja, a mí no me engañas, te gusto más la escena en la que es empalado, jajaja._**

 ** _3-Es normal, ya que es su primer amigo después de lo ocurrido en Rosemary._**

 ** _4- Solo espera a que llegues a los más recientes, las cosas se ponen un poco más intensas._**

 ** _5-Sino me equivoco aun sigues con la Red Ribbon, las siguientes sagas son un poco más oscuras._**

 ** _ThonyCvs: ¡Yo creo que existen demasiadas jajaja!, espero que al menos te guste por los momentos que decidí integrarle. _**


	34. Makafushigi Adventure

_**Último capítulo del segundo año para Son Goku, déjenme decirles que se les agradece sus Reviews, y hubo uno que me gusto más y ese fue que me dijeran lo bueno y malo del capítulo y esa persona, me hizo darme cuenta de los errores que estaba poniendo así que piensos corregirlos, Fedbax25, después de dar ese agradecimiento especial… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia… comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Goku vuelve a dormir con Kagura.**_

 _ **-Kagura se volvió más cariñosa con Goku.**_

 _ **-Bardock se sorprende de ver la influencia que tiene Yuno con su hijo.**_

 _ **-Purehito está espiando a Goku.**_

 _ **-Ultear a pesar de que sabe que debe lastimar a Goku, ella no puede evitar negarse por algún motivo extraño.**_

 _ **-Goku siente las energías que lo siguen y por alguna razón, siente calidez entre todas las energías malignas.**_

 _ **-Bardock ve extrañado a su hijo mientras ve el cielo.**_

 _ **-Erza no deja de pensar en Goku.**_

 _ **-Goku tiene un enfrentamiento con todo Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **-Makarov participo en la pelea contra Goku, a pesar de perder en contra del poder bruto de Goku, pudo ganarle en conocimiento y sabiduría.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 3**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _La imagen cambia y muestra el gremio de Fairy Tail y el pueblo del sol_

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _Goku y Kagura están arriba de Kinton y esta viaja por toda Magnolia._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu, Gray y Lissana están entrenando junto con Sting y Rogue._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Natsu imagina a él y a Igneel, Gray recuerda a Ur y Lyon, Lissana solo piensa en sus hermanos, Sting y Rogue recuerdan a Goku el cual les está lanzando esferas de Ki para hacerlos correr._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Juvia y Yukino están viendo a Cana y Levy mientras platican de algo._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Goku se enfrenta a Gildarts, el cual con su magia lo separa en 100 partes y cada uno de esos Goku van a golpearlo y Gildarts les grita._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Makarov y los demás hombres corren de una furiosa Yuno la cual está a punto de golpearlos con una sartén._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Roshi ve a sus dos nuevos discípulos._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Bardock y Goku practican un ataque de Ki._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Yuno y Kagura ven como Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Juvia, Sting y Rogue entrenan con gravedad._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Rogue entra en modo Hakueiryū y Sting se truena el cuello, se lanzan a Natsu el cual corre para enfrentarse a ellos._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Los tres chicos llegan y se golpean el rostro._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque en medio de la noche un dragón negro está volando, mientras observa la luna llena, de repente sale el Ōzaru, ambos se ven con odio._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _El Ōzaru salta y golpea al dragón, lo cual no lo movió ni un poco._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Un hombre con un hacha lanza un tajo y le corta el brazo derecho al dragón, salvando a un Gildarts lastimado y un Goku inconsciente._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella correr y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _La pantalla se divide en dos, del lado izquierdo Kagura patea la puerta y de fondo sale Natsu, Gray, Lissana, Yukino, Yuno, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Sting y Rogue sonriendo al ver a la peli morada, del lado derecho Goku se deja caer del cielo y hace dos giros en el aire, cuando cae se nota que tiene unos cambios su capa está abierta mostrando su torso el cual tiene unas cicatrices que comienzan del hombro del lado izquierdo y terminan en la cadera derecha, al lado derecho de Goku sale Gildarts sonriendo y del izquierdo de Goku, esta Escanor en su forma musculosa sosteniendo a Rhitta en su hombro derecho y a lado del hay dos sombras._

* * *

 _ **(12vo mes)**_

 _[Escuchar Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (Dragón Ball GT)]_

 _Meses atrás, Son Goku tuvo que entrenar de mejor manera su cuerpo, a pesar de heredar la magia conocida como Sunshine por parte de Escanor, pero por desgracia solo su cuerpo ha podido soportar al menos 5 minutos usando su magia, y luego su cuerpo empezar a deformarse y perjudicarlo, incluso tuvo que resolver algunos asuntos que involucran a su familia, y parece que las cosas con su familia se fortaleció, pero veamos cómo es que nuestro protagonista pudo superar todo esto- exclamo el narrador mientras todo está siendo enfocado en el inicio de un amanecer de un nuevo día._

 _[Detener Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (Dragón Ball GT)]_

 _Flashback (10mo mes)_

Goku se encuentra viendo a Kagura la cual está durmiendo, él la tercera vez que hace eso de quedarse a dormir junto con ella y debe de admitir que lo extrañaba demasiado, a pesar de no quejarse de dormir en el aire libre y en el suelo, era algo incómodo ser despertado por su padre por una patada en las costillas o simplemente que le arrojaran un balde de agua fría, pero lo curioso es que no sabe de donde su padre sacaba un cubo para mojarlo, Goku observa a Kagura la cual suspira un poco mientras está dormida, él con pesar tuvo que levantarse, al momento de salir de la casa suspira un par de veces

El empieza a flotar y vuela lentamente, y cuando sale de Magnolia, sale volando a una velocidad sónica, pero antes de ir con su padre, decide hacer su nuevo ejercicio.

 _ **-"Sunshine"-** _en eso Goku empezó a desprender partículas amarillas de su cuerpo, agradece lo que está haciendo, ya que según Escanor si lo usara en todo su potencial su cuerpo sufriría más cambios como él, pero también se debe a la camisa negra, la cual está hecha de un material especial que impide la expulsión agresiva de Ethernano de una persona, así que no tiene un gran aumento de poder, Goku decide ir por el océano antes de dirigirse a Crocus, a la mitad del camino se detiene abruptamente, levanta su mano derecha y sale un circulo y de ese sale un sol.

Escanor concentra la magia en el sol, en eso sus parpados cambian a marrón y sus ojos en rojo, él se concentra de mejor manera para sentir la energía de los animales, al sentir la mayor energía ábrelos ojos y levanto su mano, para luego exclamar.

 _ **-"Cruel Sun"-**_ Goku lanzo el sol al agua, lo más lógico sería que si lanzas algo relacionado con el fuego a un océano, se evaporaría y crearía una pequeña bola de humo, pero en este caso no es lo mismo.

 _ **-BOOM-** Se creó una pequeña explosión y todos los peces salían volando a la superficie, Goku sonríe por eso, así que decide volar para atrapar a los peces ya cocinados, una ventaja de su magia, y sumándole a la sal de mar como sazón en los peces, está perfecto, aunque no estaría mal agregarle algún complemento para que este más sabroso. _

Escanor observa unos segundos el sol y se da cuenta de algo- ¡Oh rayos… VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!- exclamo/grito el azabache, en eso sale volando rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Crocus, se encuentra Bardock, Escanor no quiere salir ahora ya que no sabe cómo reaccionara su magia por heredarla a alguien más, así que luego saldría cuando el sol ya este por perderse en los horizontes.

-Bardock-san- el azabache mayor ve atrás del y ve a Gildarts el cual se dirige a él- ¿ya llego?- pregunto el peli-naranja, Bardock niega ante lo dicho.

-O se quedó dormido con Kagura o se está haciendo el tonto como siempre- exclamo el hombre, en eso escuchan un ruido a lo lejos y ven a alguien volando a máxima velocidad.

 _ **-TAP-** Goku toco el suelo mientras los veía con una sonrisa._

-¡Hola!- Goku se movió de pura inercia para esquivar un golpe de su padre.

-¡Llegas tarde!- exclamo con seriedad Bardock.

-No es para tanto- dijo Goku mientras le entregaba a Gildarts los pescados.

-Antes de que empiecen quiero informarles de algo… regresare un tiempo a Magnolia, conozco alguien que me podría ayudar con estas prótesis- informo Gildarts, Goku asiente, a Bardock, la verdad le daba igual, pero aun así asintió.

-¡Que pases un buen viaje!- exclamo Bardock con una mirada estoica.

-Lo agradezco- en eso Gildarts dirige su mirada a Goku- espero que cuando nos veamos de nuevo seas más fuerte y puedas controlar de mejor manera tu nueva magia- Gildarts se da la vuelta para irse.

Goku y Bardock ven por donde se fue el peli-naranja, ellos regresan su contacto visual entre los dos, Bardock lo ve seriamente para decirle algo importante.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, últimamente te veo más extraño a la hora de entrenar, ¿tiene algo que ver con Kagura?- pregunto el azabache mayor, Goku lo ve y suspira ante lo dicho.

-En parte si es lo que dices, me preocupa demasiado Kagura, ya no la veo feliz, se ve más triste- exclamo el azabache con una mirada que demuestra tristeza-pero también me preocupa algo de mí- su padre se daba una idea de para donde iba sus palabras.

-¿Es sobre tu poder?- pregunto Bardock, y Goku asiente.

-Sí, últimamente me di cuenta de algo, ya mi poder no aumenta, por más que entrene, mi nivel se mantiene en el mismo punto- exclamo Goku mientras estaba sentado en el suelo viendo a su padre- ¿sabes porque me sucede eso?- su padre asiente.

-Sí, eso se debe a que alcanzaste el límite de tu fuerza- Goku se sobresaltó por eso.

-¿Q-Que pasara con mi entrenamiento?- pregunto Goku sorprendido, ya que no quería dejar su entrenamiento por nada del mundo.

-¡Tendremos que reducirlo demasiado, tu cuerpo ya alcanzó su máximo nivel y los Zenkai ya no harán el mismo efecto a menos que crezcas!- Goku asiente ante todo.

-¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?- su padre niega ante la pregunta de su hijo.

-Seguiremos el consejo del viejo pervertido tortuga, descansaras el día de hoy, y mañana empezaremos con un entrenamiento aún más relajado de lo normal- Goku asiente y el empieza a flotar- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Bardock viendo a su hijo en el cielo.

-¡Quiero explorar un poco el continente y distribuir magia para evitar que Acnologia me encuentre!- Goku sonríe ante su idea, en eso sale volando rápidamente sin rumbo fijo.

Goku está volando una vez más viendo sus alrededores, viendo a las aves volar, Goku sonríe- ¡Hola!- el chico saludo a las aves que estaban a su alrededor, en eso vuela más rápido.

Más alejado tanto por distancia y en altura se encuentra una nave dentro de ella se puede ver a Purehito y viendo con una Lacrima gigante a Son Goku con mucho interés, después de verlo en acción siendo su forma Ōzaru, y ahora el descubrir que puede manejar magia, es algo magnifico, siente demasiada emoción e intriga como cuando quiso buscar alguna cura para Mavis, en eso ve detrás del para ver a los más importantes de su gremio, pero por desgracia algunos se encuentran en misión, los únicos que están ahí son solo dos personas; una ya la conocemos muy bien y es Ultear, otro es un chico con el cabello puntiagudo de color rubio, tiene una sonrisa algo psicópata , sus ojos tienen iris de color rojo, trae puesto una armadura como falda y expone el lado derecho de su pecho, este chico que aparenta de 15 años se llama Zancrow, el chico está viendo con una sonrisa psicópata y arrogante a Son Goku.

-Se supone que ese es el chico más fuerte de todos… de ser así ¿Por qué no lo matamos de una buena vez?- pregunto el pelirrubio con deseos de matar a Goku y probar que es más fuerte que el supuesto rey.

Ultear se tensó por eso, ella a pesar de solo haber hablado con el más que una sola vez no pudo evitar darse cuenta que ese niño representa todo lo contrario a lo que ella es, y por extraño que pareciera quiere preguntarle el cómo le hace para que su vida sea así, a pesar de todo lo malo, ¿Cómo es que el sigue feliz?

-Aun no es momento, Zancrow, recuerda que quiero estudiarlo, así que veamos de lo que es capaz- exclamo Purehito, viendo claramente al frente.

-(¿Por qué él?, él no ha hecho nada para que empecemos ir detrás del y cazarlo como un animal)- pensaba la peli morada.

Goku estaba volando en eso siente algo que lo ha estado extrañando demasiado y eso es, cierta cantidad de energías que lo están siguiendo, Goku se detiene en el cielo abruptamente, cierra los ojos y ve que a varios metros de las energías lo están siguiendo, Goku se pone serio y ve al lugar de la fuente para no encontrar nada.

-(¿Qué extraño?, siento energías que están en esa dirección, las tres están repletas de maldad, pero una, una de esas energías aún tiene bondad, puedo sentir como su energía tiene dudas sobre ella misma ¿Qué significa eso?)- Goku activo su aura y salió volando a una velocidad mayor, esto sorprendió a sus tres perseguidores, ya que la nave en la que iban, no podía seguirle el paso.

Pasada unas horas Goku tuvo que tomar otro camino para evitar de nuevo las energías, pero se enteró de algo desagradable, las energías junto con unas cuantas más, lo estaban esperando en Crocus, Goku pensaba decirlo, pero no sabe cómo explicárselo, probablemente solo le dirá que es un idiota por bajar la guardia y que lo siguieran.

-Así que dices que alguien nos está siguiendo y en estos momentos se encuentra en el cielo- exclamo Bardock, Escanor estaba sorprendido por eso, sabía que había energía sobre la ciudad pero no le tomo importancia creyendo que al desaparecer parte de su magia su sentido para percibir magia empezó a fallarle, pero parece que no.

-Si- dice Goku mientras está sentado sobre la rama de un árbol- ¿Me pregunto quienes serán?- exclamo en el aire Goku.

-No importa quienes sean, si lo que dices es cierto, tenemos que hacer algo con ellos, ya que si no lo hacemos ahora serán un problema en el futuro- exclamo Bardock con seriedad mientras creaba una Jabalina Conmocionadora.

-Yo creo que aún no es momento- exclamo Escanor, el cual estuvo callado en todo momento- ellos aún no han hecho nada en contra de ustedes, así que si solo van a molestarlos, pueden crear una nueva guerra y tendrán a todo el continente sobre ustedes si aquellas personas que los siguen, demuestran que no tenían malas intenciones- dijo su punto el barman.

-¿Qué nos recomiendas?- pregunto el azabache mayor.

-¡Lo mejor sería que inicien un viaje para dos propósitos; el primero seria para recolección de información sobre estas personas que lo siguen y el segundo para perfeccionar técnicas!- Goku ve a Escanor algo sorprendido.

-¿Ya no piensas continuar con mi entrenamiento?- pregunto Goku en shock.

-¡Por ahora no!, ¿recuerdas que sucedió cuando combinaste tu Kamehameha con el Sunshine?- para el azabache mayor le era muy difícil olvidarlo, ya que creo una combinación muy destructiva.

-Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando uní mi Kamehameha con la magia Sunshine, cree una onda Kame de color amarilla como un sol, y el calor que emanaba era prueba de ello, pero al destruir una piedra, en el suelo dejo un cráter donde salía vapor de al menos 150°- explico Goku, su padre y Escanor sudaron por lo que dijo.

-T-Tu explicación e-está bien p-pero, el vapor que soltaba era de 52°, no de 150°- a veces les sorprendía que cuando se trataba de peleas, el chico actuaba como un genio, pero fuera de ellas, solo entendía algunas cosas.

-¿Enserio? ¡No veo la diferencia!- en eso Bardock y Escanor caen al suelo por su comentario.

-Definitivamente, es un idiota- exclamaron ambos, mientras Goku se reía por verlos en el suelo.

-¿Qué dices con lo de viajar?- pregunto Escanor mientras se levantaba del suelo junto con Bardock.

-¡Es tu decisión, Kakarotto!- esto sorprendió a Goku, por primera vez en su vida de conocer a su padre, le dejaba tomar la decisión de algo.

-¡Acepto!- el chico sonríe, y los otros adultos hacen lo mismo- pero aún tengo una duda… ¿Cuándo me entrenaras como se debe?- pregunta Goku al barman.

-Lo haré cuando tu cuerpo pueda soportar al menos 30 minutos con la magia activada, hasta entonces no podrás regresar para tu entrenamiento- dice el hombre con bigote mientras muestra una sonrisa, en eso dirige la atención a Bardock- ¿Cuándo piensan partir?- Bardock lo ve y dice.

-¡Hoy mismo!- Goku y Escanor lo ven- en caso de que nos están siguiendo lo más probable es que están aquí- Goku asiente ante lo dicho sorprendiendo a su padre- ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?- pregunto confundido el azabache mayor.

-Desde que pase la prueba del Ikaku en su tercera etapa, he podido sentir las energías de todos, tanto el Ki como magia- esa información sí que sorprendió a ambos adultos.

-¿Puedes sentirlas en todo momento?- Goku niega a la pregunta que dijo Escanor.

-No siempre, solo puedo sentirla mientras estoy relajado, pero poco a poco me estoy acostumbrando a sentirla mientras estoy en movimiento- ambos asienten, y Bardock formo una sonrisa muy siniestra, lo que daba mal augurio a Goku.

-Regresemos al punto importante, nos iremos Kakarotto y yo, usaremos un nuevo entrenamiento para que él pueda controlarlo- en eso Bardock extiende su mano a Escanor- ¡Gracias por todo!- Escanor ve la mano del hombre y la estrecha con gusto.

-No, gracias a ustedes por aceptar mi ayuda- en eso Escanor se acercó a Goku y ambos estrechan su mano- cuando puedas controlar eso, me asegurare de convertirte en un portador digno- Goku sonríe.

-¡Nos vemos luego, Escanor-sama!- ambos, padre e hijo se alejan de Crocus para iniciar un viaje sin rumbo.

 _Fin del Flashback (10mo mes)_

Goku está acostado viendo las ventanas y ve como poco a poco se filtra el sol del inicio del nuevo día, en eso al lado de ella esta una Kagura dormida, ella empieza a abrir los ojos creyendo que el día anterior fue un simple sueño que su mente produjo por no estar con la persona que quiso, ella se da cuenta que está abrazando alguien, así que ve el rostro de la persona que está abrazando es Goku, a ella empezaron a salirle lágrimas de la felicidad, en eso ella se levanta rápidamente y se sienta a horcajadas del azabache, el cual ve sorprendido la acción de la peli-morada.-

-¡E-Estas vivo!- ella lo levanta y lo abraza con demasiada fuerza.

-S-Si… e-estoy vivo- exclamo Goku confundido, en eso Kagura lo abraza y empieza a reforzar y poner más fuerza en el abrazo- K-Kagura… e-estas e-empezando a p-poner más fuerza… d-detente…- y antes de que dijera algo más, sucedió lo que quería evitar Goku.

 _ **-CROC-** La espalda de Goku trono por el abrazo, Goku quería alejar un poco a Kagura para evitar que lo partiera en dos._

-Goku-kun… t-te a-amo- ella exclamo con mucha alegría, y antes de que dijera algo Goku, ella estrello sus labios con los del chico.

Goku abre los ojos en shock, a él le gustaría responder el beso, y trato… pero Kagura tomo el total control de esto, ella se separó estando toda roja, Goku estaba igualmente rojo.

-W-Wow- exclamo Goku, Kagura estaba jadeando por lo que hizo, ella ve a Goku una vez más.

-¿T-Te gusto?- pregunto la peli-morada haciendo circulitos con el dedo índice en el torso de Goku.

-S-Si- dijo Goku con una sonrisa, Kagura se sonrojo aún más- ¿Por qué estas más roja que antes?- Goku entendía perfectamente él porque se puso roja.

-E-Es… q-que… m-me… g-gusto… y ¿q-quería s-saber s-si… p-podemos repetirlo?- Kagura no espero respuesta, ella comenzó a acercarse demasiado a Goku, en eso sus labios golpean una vez más a los del azabache, pero antes de ser un beso forzado y algo rudo paso a ser un beso un poco más tranquilo, y parece que a pesar de todo, Goku estaba perdiendo… parece que en eso era algo en lo que nunca podría ganar.

Ambos se separan, Kagura lucia más feliz, ya que mostro una sonrisa que nunca antes había mostrado antes, una que radiaba amor y felicidad.

-S-Sabes… m-me podría v-volver adicta… a e-esto- ella exclamo con una sonrisa tierna.

-A-Antes… m-me sentía c-confundido por lo que h-hiciste h-hace un año… p-pero a-ahora… m-me s-siento f-feliz- Goku le sonríe, Kagura se acercó y pego su frente con la de Goku.

-¿E-Eso… s-significa... l-lo que y-yo creo?- pregunto la chica con mucha ilusión.

-C-Creo q-que debo decir… m-me…- en eso fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡NI-SAN!- gritaron los chicos que son Juvia, Yukino, Sting y Rogue, Kagura los ve a todos con mucho enojo, y tenía lógica, ya que fue interrumpida por algo que ella esperaba desde hace un año.

-Mina…- todos ven con miedo a Kagura-… ¿Quién les dio permiso para interrumpir mi momento con Goku-kun?- ella empezó a inflar las mejillas de enojo, y los veía a los demás con una mirada de muerte, los chicos dan la vuelta.

-¡Nos vemos!- dijo Sting.

-¡Vamos a desayunar al gremio!- dijo Rogue.

-Erza-sama dijo que quería enseñarnos a comer con modales- exclamo Yukino saliendo detrás de los chicos.

-Lyon-sama me estará esperando en el gremio- ella salió igualmente detrás de todos.

Goku estaba sudando por lo que hizo Kagura, la peli-morada estuvo diciendo varias palabras en susurros, para luego callarse y suspirar, en eso da la vuelta para mostrar la misma expresión amorosa que antes-¿Decías algo?- pregunto la chica peli-morada.

 _ **-GGRRRRRR-** El estómago de Goku interrumpió el momento, aparte de sus hermanos._

-¡Tengo hambre!- exclamo Goku con una mirada tranquila, Kagura lo ve tranquilamente.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso Kagura le propina un golpe a Goku y ella se retira del sofá mientras se sacude las manos y se veía molesta, mientras Goku está en el suelo con ojos en espiral. _

_En Fairy Tail_

Todos se encuentran en el gremio, pero lo curioso es que dentro del gremio todos veían con atención a Goku y Bardock, el motivo de esto es que Goku tiene los ojos vendados y está en posición de loto, Bardock lanza golpes a su hijo, pero Goku los esquivaba, pero de vez en cuando fallaba y recibió el golpe, esto atrajo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntaba Gray viendo a Goku esquivando los golpes de su padre.

-¡Levántate, Kakarotto, y camina por todo el lugar!- su hijo asiente ante el pedido de su padre y comienza a caminar a ciegas.

-Bardock- el azabache ve a Macao, el pobre hombre al ver la mirada seria del azabache se estremeció de temor.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con un tono algo agresivo por ser interrumpido de su entrenamiento con su hijo.

-Queremos saber el motivo de hacer lo que hacen- exclamo Jet viendo al hombre el cual suspira.

-¡Les explicare, Kakarotto, ven aquí!- el chico a ciegas llego como pudo, cuando Goku se colocó cercas del le quito la venda a su hijo.

Erza y todos los de su generación prestarían atención para lo que viene.

-¡Muy bien!, lo que explicare a continuación solo lo diré una vez, así que presten atención- todos asienten- lo que estamos haciendo es que Kakarotto pueda sentir a sus oponentes- todos lo que conocían esto se sorprendieron.

-Eso lo entendemos, pero es necesario que lo estén golpeando- exclamo la pelirroja, al fin y al cabo ella y Mirajane pueden hacerlo.

-¿Enserio no sabe hacerlo?- pregunto Mira con burla.

-Sí y no- la respuesta de Goku confundió a todos.

-¡Explícate!- demando Mira.

-Si puedo sentir, pero se me dificulta más cuando estoy en movimiento, por eso estamos haciendo esto- Makarov miro sorprendido al chico, ese ejercicio nunca se le ocurrió ya que normalmente cuando alguien practica magia hay casos en los que automáticamente obtienen la habilidad para sentir las presencias mágicas.

-Pero aun así ¿Por qué se te dificulta tanto?- pregunto Laxus.

-Eso es porque yo no desperté la habilidad para sentir las presencia con magia, sino que yo estoy haciendo con el Ki- todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

-¿Enserio el Ki puede hacer eso?- pregunto Kagura la cual se encontraba sorprendida.

-Si- exclamo Bardock.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Gray.

-No tengo idea- dijo Bardock, su comentario hizo caer a todos al suelo.

-Parece que Son-kun te contagio un poco de su carácter y actitudes- exclamo con gracia Yuno.

-No tienes idea de cuánto cambio, incluso yo logre contagiarlo un poco-Yuno le hizo una seña a Goku, el cual se acercó sin dudarlo, mientras Bardock continuo con su explicación y dejaba a ambos hablarse entre susurros- el punto es que obtuvo la manera de rastrear el Ki de las personas cuando entrenaba el Ikaku en su tercera etapa- la mayoría se puso nervioso por ese comentario, aun recordaban como se transformó Goku, Kagura veía a Goku el cual estaba hablando con su madre.

-¿Por qué uso el Ikaku cuando nos prometió no hacerlo de nuevo?- pregunto Yukino viendo a Bardock, el hombre niega ante lo dicho.

-Eso que hizo no fue el Ikaku- esto llamo la atención de todos, Goku solo asentía ante las palabras de Yuno.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- pregunto Elfman, que se escondía detrás de una mesa, ver el ceño siempre fruncido por parte de Bardock lo pone nervioso.

-No es algo que deban estar enterados- exclamo el azabache restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Entendiste, Son-kun?- pregunto Yuno a Goku el cual está algo pensativo, para luego verla y asentir rápidamente- eso es lo que esperaba de mi pequeño hijo y cuñado- Kagura al escuchar eso se sonrojo, Erza y Mirajane abren los ojos sorprendidos, la pelirroja ve a Goku y recuerda claramente el cómo toco su torso, esto provoco un sonrojo agresivo en ella.

-(¿P-Porque… e-estoy… n-nerviosa?)- se preguntaba la pelirroja.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Bardock, ahora toda la atención se dirige a Yuno.

-¡Corregí algunos aspectos que tu no pudiste hacerlo!- dijo ella viendo al hombre con un ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto Wakaba con interés.

-¡El Tsunderismo!- Bardock se sonrojo un poco y los adultos se ríen del.

-¿Era necesario que lo dijeras?- pregunto Bardock rojo mientras ve a Yuno.

-Tu puedes actuar como un Tsundere conmigo- ella lo dijo con una voz coqueta, Bardock se sonroja y voltea para otro lado irritado, lo cual causo gracia a todos, incluido a Yuno ya que estaba haciendo lo que le pidió- pero tu hijo no debe actuar así, sabes después de que hizo eso a los hombres de Zarate, cambio mucho, se volvió más serio y más precavido, no quiero verlo que se parezca tanto a ti, si es más que suficiente un Tsundere, orgullo, terco y engreído- Bardock le resaltaron las venas al escuchar eso.

-¿Cómo lo convenciste?- pregunto Bardock molesto por lo que dijo la castaña.

-¡Con comida!- exclamo Goku, en eso hubo un gran silencio.

 _ **-PUM-** Todos caen al suelo por la respuesta de Goku._

-¿Estas bromeando?- pregunto Laxus.

-No- la respuesta de Goku hizo caer a todos los que se estaban levantando.

-Eso es jugar sucio- exclamo Bardock.

-No es jugar sucio si lo vemos de la siguiente manera, ustedes piensan como idiotas cuando tienen el estómago vacío, así que solo tuve que convencerlo de ser como antes, él dijo que le sería difícil ser como antes, pero lo del Tsunderismo te imitaba a ti- Bardock solo la veía con un rostro en blanco.

-Recordatorio; si tengo problemas con Kakarotto te lo traigo a ti- todos ríen por el comentario del azabache- ¿algo más?- la verdad quería saber que tanto le dijo.

-El ser grosero, puede hacerlo siempre y cuando no esté presente con nosotros- Bardock asiente, eso no era del todo malo.

-Bardock-san- Juvia llamo la atención de todos, ella ya quería que la anterior platica terminara- ¿Qué es eso que tiene del lado izquierdo de su rostro?- Bardock sabe de lo que dicen así que solo la ve.

-¡Esto se llama Scouter!- la verdad nadie sabía lo que era, y solo recibió miradas extrañadas de todos.

-Pero ¿para qué sirve?- pregunto Lyon, Juvia a verlo se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-¡Sirve para checar la ubicación de una persona, comunicador y ver el nivel de poder de una persona!- todos se sorprenden, parece una Lacrima con tres cosas en uno- algunos modelos también tienen la función de un mapa, y pueden soportar cierta cantidad de poder para no explotar- exclamo Bardock.

-¿Dónde lo consiguieron?- pregunto Laxus con interés.

-… en algún lugar lejos de aquí…- todos suspiran por la respuesta de Bardock.

 _Flashback Ayer_

Después de decir esa broma Goku, su padre lo golpeo tan fuerte que corto la comunicación.

-¡Es hora de irnos!- dijo Bardock con enojo.

-Pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué quieres regresar a las capitales?- pregunto Goku, Bardock le dijo que ocultara eso a Kagura y los demás, así que explico que les dijera que irían con Gildarts.

-Quiero checar la nave en la que te enviamos- Goku ahora estaba confundido ¿nave?

-¿Por qué una nave?-

-No hagas preguntas innecesarias, solo iremos a verificar algo que me está llamando mucho la atención- Goku asiente, ambos flotan y salen volando a gran velocidad.

 _Montañas Paoz_

Después de 1 hora de viaje a vuelo ambos aterrizaron en un lugar que Goku conocía my bien y hace tiempo no había estado, Goku al ver el lugar le trajo nostalgia, pero parece que su mente y el pasado le gusta jugarle mal.

 _[Escuchar Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii (Fairy Tail)]_

Bardock ve todo con tranquilidad, el camina directamente a la casa, y cuando se volteo para preguntarle algo a su hijo, se detiene ya que Goku está viendo cercas de su casa.

Goku puede ver fantasma del mismo y su abuelito Son Gohan, recuerdos del pasado, se ve a él mismo llorando el cuerpo de su abuelo, Goku solo veía sus recuerdos y poco a poco la tristeza lo invadió, le era muy difícil asimilar lo que había hecho, tal vez ya lo había superado, pero el estar en el lugar donde lo mato, le traía malos recuerdos, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de sus ojos, el aprieta los puños con tristeza, en eso siente que colocan una mano en su violenta cabellera, el ve a su padre que lo ve con tristeza.

-¿Aun duele?- pregunto el adulto.

-Si… c-creí que… y-yo…. podría estar b-bien, pero no… a-aun me s-siento mal- Goku veía la casa con tristeza.

-Sabes… la vieja bruja te permitió ver a tu abuelo por un tiempo, a pesar de que fue corto, pudieron arreglar las cosas, a él no le gustaría que estés triste, al fin y al cabo, te está observando así que cuando creas que ya no está aquí, el aún está aquí contigo- exclamo Bardock, mientras con su dedo índice apunto en la zona del corazón de Goku.

Goku no dijo nada solo veía a su alrededor con algo de tristeza y nostalgia, en eso ve a su padre- ¿Alguna vez has pensado eso?- Bardock asiente.

-Sí, tu madre, Gine, cada vez que iba a una misión corría el riesgo de jamás volver a verla, así que siempre que me sentía triste la recordaba, recordaba los buenos momentos y sabía que si en algún momento ella o yo muriera, siempre tendríamos los recuerdos de la persona con la que convivimos, eso es lo segundo más importante a parte del aprecio y amor que tienes con alguien- Goku lo ve y sonríe un poco mejor, el chico se limpió las lágrimas.

 _[Detener Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii (Fairy Tail)]_

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Goku viendo a su alrededor.

-Buscaremos la nave en la que llegaste, quiero ver algo que nos podría ayudar- Bardock entra en la casa y junto con Goku buscan por todos lados, no teniendo éxito en encontrar la nave.

-¿Dónde podría estar?- Goku traía sus manos detrás de su cabeza, Bardock ve esto y recordó algo importante.

-Yo creo saber dónde puede estar- Bardock se dirige al bosque corriendo.

-¡ESPÉRAME!- Goku sale corriendo siguiendo a su padre.

Bardock salto de las montañas y Goku siguiendo su ejemplo, pero por algún extraño motivo por el barranco de donde salto le trajo malos recuerdos, y no tiene la menor idea del porqué. Cuando lograron subir de nuevo vieron un bosque de bambú, Bardock se adentró a ellos, y al llegar a la mitad ve con una sonrisa el lugar.

-¡Aquí esta!- Goku llega y puede ver una esfera de color gris algo oxidada y cubierta con mo de la vegetación y humedad, está se encuentra abierta así que Bardock se sentó en la silla y empezó a teclear algo, y al ver lo que sospechaba era cierto suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Goku acercándose a ver de cercas la nave.

-Creo que elegí la nave equivocada para enviarte aquí- Goku lo ve confundido- lo que quiero llegar es que esta nave tiene un sistema de programación para que el infante sea educado para destruir el lugar donde llega- Goku lo ve espantado.

-¿Por qué me metiste a eso?- pregunto mientras veía la nave algo temeroso de acercarse y creer que atacaría a todos.

-Acércate, parece que esta estúpida nave solo tiene una programación para activar una luna falsa, pero acabo de reiniciarla, así que esa programación, ya no está- Goku se acercó dudoso- mira aquí fue donde tu viniste, aún tenemos tiempo y puedo enseñarte algo del lenguaje numérico que usábamos, pero antes quiero ver si te dieron material para trabajar- Goku le llamo esto último la atención, pero parecía que la nave estaba vacía.

-Yo no veo nada- exclamo Goku, en eso Bardock se bajó del asiento, acciono un botón, y este se levantó brevemente mostrando dos portafolios blancos, el los saco y se sentó en el suelo.

-Veamos que tienen de contenido- abrió el primero y se vio sorprendido- dos armaduras como las mías, pero solo son los materiales para que tú las construyas- en eso el saco los planos viendo los diseños siendo uno como la que trae puesto y una como la que uso cuando envió a Kakarotto a la tierra- esto podría servirte para que aprendas un poco, pero aún no es tiempo- el dejo de lado ese portafolio y abrió el segundo, en este último mostró una sonrisa- ¡justo lo que buscaba!- Goku con atención los Scouter siendo un total de tres.

En eso le explico la función principal de los Scouter a su hijo, pero también se veía preocupado, así que con la ayuda de un desarmador, abrió el rastreador y quito una pieza redonda que estaba sobre la tarjeta madre- ¿Por qué le quitas eso?- pregunto Goku.

-Estos Scouter tienen una tarjeta de grabación y envió- en eso le muestra lo que le quito- si alguien descubre que estas aquí pueden venir a por ti (y lo peor es que puede ser Freezer, y aun Kakarotto no está a su nivel)- pensó lo último mientras su hijo asentía- le quite esto a los tres Scouter, yo usare uno, tú uno, y el ultimo se lo entregamos a tu amiga Bulma, es momento de que su planeta evolucione a tecnología de verdad- dijo Bardock, él le entrego un Scouter a Goku y ambos llevan la nave a la casa de Gohan.

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

_**CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia y detrás del aparece su forma Ōzaru y al lado del esta Bardock con su Scouter en el rostro y trae una Jabalina Conmocionadora en la mano.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura se encuentra comiendo helado de chocolate y viendo Ranma ½ y al lado de ella están Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Yukino, Natsu, Lissana, Gray, Lyon, Happy y Yuno en pijamas.**_

* * *

-Pueden ayudarme- pidió Goku ya que está siendo abrazado por Kagura la cual lo trae arrastrando a su lado.

-Di "Ahhh"- ella extiende el tenedor con un pedazo de su pastel de chocolate, Goku hizo caso y ella le dio del pastel.

-Kagu-chan, deja de comer pastel, no me sorprende que engordes- exclamo Yuno viendo a su hija con su pastel.

-Más bien la grasa a todas ustedes se les dirige a los exagerados pechos que tienen- exclamo Bardock con una mirada aburrida, todas las chicas se sonrojaron, Kagura dejo el tenedor y se cubrió su pecho en crecimiento, Erza se sintió desnuda por algún extraño motivo ya que trae su armadura, Mirajane ve con varias venas a Bardock ella le saco el dedo de en medio por el comentario, Levy se tapó con un libro su zona del pecho algo inexistente, Lissana abrazo a Natsu el cual está confundido, Juvia y Lyon se sonrojaron demasiado, el albino volteo a ver el pecho de Juvia lo que recibió fue un golpe en los ojos por parte de su novia, Yukino esta confundida, Yuno lo ve con una mirada oscura.

-CABEZA DE PALMERAAA- Bardock al ver que su vida corría peligro…otra vez, su rastreador empezó a sonar mostrando su nivel de poder.

-¡Ya veo un nivel de poder más su enojo obtuvo un total de 2,000 unidades de poder, nada mal!- en vez de arreglarlo el hombre parecía que estaba empeorándolo.

-¿Nada mal dices?, primero te burlas de lo que come mi hija, luego criticas el tamaño de nuestros senos y ahora esto- su rastreador volvió a sonar.

 _ **-TITITI-** En eso ve que su poder vuelve a subir, esta vez sí se espantó Bardock._

-¿Cómo mierdas subió de 2,000 unidades de poder a 30,000?- en eso Bardock hizo lo más sensato… correr.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, IDIOTA!- Yuno lo seguía, mientras Bardock seguía corriendo por su vida.

-¿Por qué se ofenden tanto por sus pechos, si solo es un trasero extra?- y parece que de tal palo tal astilla comete los mismo errores.

 _ **-CROC-** Todas las chicas ven a Goku de forma siniestra._

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijeron todos con una voz de ultratumba.

-N-N-Nada- Goku salió corriendo y esta vez todas las chicas seguían a Goku, todos los hombres veían con pena y diversión el destino de padre e hijo.

Yuno ve de reojo a Goku y hace una pequeña sonrisa al ver que está tratando de ser como antes… ese era el hijo que ella recordaba, por ahora dejaría eso de lado, ya que debe castigar a alguien.

Pasado unos minutos en los que para desgracia de Bardock, Yuno lo alcanzo y logro golpearlo y suerte para su hijo ya que logró escapar porque decidió esconderse y bajar su Ki al mínimo, le daba gracias a los entrenamientos porque al fin puede hacer eso.

Ya luego se ve Bardock el cual está viendo a su hijo y Kagura lo está abrazando, pero lo curioso es que Erza ha estado hablando con él, pero hubo algo que hizo ponerse celosa a la peli-morada.

-¿Por qué no te cortas el cabello?- pregunto Erza viendo el cabello de Goku.

-Es la primera vez que me crece de esta manera así que quiero conservarlo un tiempo, por cierto es la segunda vez que veo un cabello como el tuyo- Erza mira extrañada lo que dice.

-No entiendo- exclamo ella.

-¡Es que tu cabello es lindo, me recuerda a las fresas, y te queda bien!- dijo Goku sin saber lo que hizo, Erza se sonrojo furiosamente por eso y también se puso algo triste por recordar a una persona que le dijo un halago por su cabello, y Kagura ve la interacción de ambos, en eso ella abre los ojos.

-(¿Por qué le dice algo bonito a ella y a mí no?... espera un momento, tres chicas, cabellera roja, blanco y morado… NO, NO, NO, NO, NO… ¡NO PUEDE SER ELLA!... ELLA ME LO QUITARA, NO TE DEJARE)- pensó la peli-morada, en eso ella jalo abruptamente a Goku y comenzó a abrazándolo, ella inconscientemente lo está asfixiando.

-¿Q-Que sucede?- pregunto Erza preocupada.

-Mira… cabeza de tomate…- todos abren los ojos, incluyendo Erza, ya que nunca su hermanita le había hablado así- no importa si eres como mi hermana, yo lo vi primero así que búscate a alguien más- Bardock estaba de una manera estoica y tranquila pero por dentro estaba riéndose al entender la situación.

-¿P-Porque… m-me dices así?- Erza estaba conteniendo su enojo lo mejor que podía.

-Y aun preguntas… aunque seas mi ne-sama… no te dejare- Yuno veía preocupada a su hija, ella no entendía su comportamiento.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Ya lo dije… cabeza de tomate- esta vez la pelirroja desato su ira.

-Discúlpate ahora mismo, berenjena- la peli-morada se molestó y apretó su agarre a Goku, lo que ocasiono fue dejar inconsciente a Goku.

-Esto se puso bueno, pero aun así, hojalata, berenjena, suelten al puerco espín, se está muriendo- exclamo Mirajane viendo ahora como es que las dos lo jalaban, una para alejarlo de la otra y la otra para seguir asfixiándolo de manera inconsciente.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, CABEZA DE CEBOLLA!- gritaron ambas del enojo, Mirajane se le resaltaron las venas.

-Ahora si sacaron boleto- en eso Bardock arrastra a su hijo lejos de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Las tres se lanzan ocasionando una gran cortina de humo y para desgracia del maestro, incluyeron a todo el gremio a la pelea, exceptuando a Levy, Yukino y Lissana, las cuales se escondieron detrás de Yuno, Goku aún estaba inconsciente, el maestro veía con lágrimas el lugar, Laxus se mostraba indiferente, pero estaba observando a Goku, si él entraba a la pelea, el también para probar de lo que es capaz.

-¡E-Estos… monstruos… m-me dejaran e-en la r-ruina!- exclamo en shock el maestro y poco a poco se ponía pálido.

-(Como me gustaría tener Jewel´s para apostar por Kagura y Kakarotto, ya que cuando él se despierte va a querer entrar al conflicto)- pensó Bardock con ironía y gracia por dentro, pero por fuera se encontraba tranquilo.

Yuno negaba a todo lo que veía, ahora su hija, aquella que se excluía de las peleas, decidió entrar a una.

-¿Qué la convenció de entrar a esta pelea?- se preguntó la castaña mayor.

-No lo sabremos- dijo Bardock de forma estoica viendo la pelea.

 _ **-CRASH-** Una mesa sale volando y golpea en el rostro a Bardock, Yuno estaba tratando de aguantarse al ver el rostro molesto de Bardock._

-Estas sabandijas merecen aprender modales- exclamo el azabache con mucha ira, en eso ve que su hijo se despierta.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Goku.

-Kakarotto, resulta que ellos te están invitando a que te unas a la pelea pero… solo si tienes los ojos tapados- dijo Bardock con una sonrisa oscura, tal vez por esta vez se salieron con la suya, pero su hijo estuvo fingiendo el que no podía ver para que no supieran sus habilidades.

-Entonces ¿puedo hacerlo?- pregunto Goku, mientras recibió un asentimiento, y una sonrisa de su padre, Bardock le paso una cinta azul, Goku se la puso en sus ojos y ahora no podía ver nada- ¡Aquí voy!- el inhala y exhala.

 _[Escuchar Solid State Scouter (DBZ OST Original Bardock)]_

Goku se pone en una pose más defensiva del estilo tortuga se inclinó un poco con su torso haciéndolo más adelante del, sus piernas las separo un poco, su brazo derecho lo mantenía apuntando al suelo, y su brazo izquierdo esta levantado y flexionado.

 _ **-FIUSH-** Goku desaparece de la vista de Bardock y los demás._

 _ **-FIUSH-** Goku aparece en el centro del gremio, a sus costados estaban Jet y Droy enfrentándose para obtener la atención de Levy. _

-¡LEVY QUIERE MI ATENCIÓN!- grito Jet.

-¡ELLA ME PREFIERE A MÍ Y NO A TI!- contraataco con un grito Droy.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso Goku le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago a Jet, y en vez de salir volando, se sostiene las manos en donde fue golpeado para luego caer al piso. _

_**-ZUM-** Droy ve que Goku desaparece rápidamente._

 _ **-CLIC-** Y antes de poder decir algo, todo se oscureció y cae al suelo, producto de un golpe propinado por Goku en el nervio central del cuello._

Goku puede sentir las energías de su alrededor, en eso escucha que algo se dirige rápidamente a él, y como no pudo sentir la energía del objeto llego a la conclusión de que era un objeto inanimado.

 _ **-HOP-** Goku salto para esquivar el ataque y mientras descendía pudo ver las demás energías que se enfrentaban. _

_**-"Zanzōken"-** _cuando Goku exclamo eso creo varias imágenes residuales del, algunos se detuvieron de su pelea, aquellos que se detuvieron fueron Macao, Wakaba, Cana y Max.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Macao decidió adelantarse y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego para gran sorpresa del hombre la imagen residual de Goku desapareció, para gran asombro de los anteriores.

 _ **-PATAM-** Macao recibe una patada en el rostro, y este salió volando._

 _ **-PUM-** Sin embargo en el transcurso se llevó a su amigo y rival Wakaba, ambos caen al suelo con espirales en los ojos. _

En eso Cana lanzo una carta para encerrar a Goku, pero Goku pudo interceptarla usando su báculo sagrado, el agradeció que la carta desprendiera magia para que le previniera.

Goku empezó a girar su báculo con maestría, él sonríe y dice unas palabras las cuales hace tiempo no decía- ¡Crecer, báculo sagrado!- después de esas palabras su arma brillo y se estiro demasiado rápido.

 _ **-PUM-** Su báculo golpeo el abdomen de Cana y la dejo sin aire, ella cae al suelo por eso, parece que su condición física era muy débil._

Max pensaba decir algo pero recibió un golpe con el báculo de Goku en la cabeza, esto hizo que le creciera un chipote y cayera al suelo.

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku se dirige a una velocidad difícil de ver para algunas personas y aparece en medio de Natsu, Gray, Lyon y un Elfman el cual fue obligado a pelear._

-¡Goku, PELEA CONMIGO!- grito Natsu y se lanzó a Goku de manera imprudente, Gray y Lyon se sorprenden de ver a Goku con los ojos tapados.

Goku se mueve a un lado poniendo su pie y haciendo que Natsu cayera al suelo, el peli rosa se levanta de manera furiosa y empieza a lanzar ataques con sus manos y pies reforzados de magia de fuego, el azabache que esquivaba los ataques de Natsu sintió algo extraño, sentía y veía la energía en su mente que irradiaba un color naranja claro, pero era sola la mitad, la otra mitad es de un color morado oscuro, esto extraño a Goku.

 _ **-"Karyū no Hōkō"-**_ grito Natsu mientras salía un rugido de su boca, Goku levanto su mano izquierda y canalizo Ki en su mano.

En eso el ataque de Natsu se destruye ante la vista de todos, Goku estira su mano y lanza una corriente de Ki, esta le propino un golpe en la boca del estómago a Natsu, Makarov ve esto y se sorprende.

-(Ese ataque no solo dejo descubierto su guardia, sino que destruyo su espíritu para seguir peleando)- en eso Goku vuelve a darle un golpe a Natsu en la boca del estómago y al hacerlo, el peli rosa cae inconsciente.

-(El chico se ve que sabe lo que hace, sino que también está limitando los destrozos del lugar… está empezando a caerme bien)- pensó Laxus viendo el resultado de las acciones del azabache.

-(¿Cómo se volvió tan fuerte?)- pensó Yuno viendo a Goku detener sin problemas a los demás.

-(Derroto a cerebro de llamas, con dos golpes)- pensaron Lyon y Gray.

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku vuelve a desaparecer._

En eso aparece detrás de Elfman y da un golpea rápido y certero en el nervio principal del cuello, ambos chicos ven como los ojos del albino se vuelven blancos y cae al suelo inconsciente.

 _ **\- "Aisu Meiku: Yajirushi" (Flechas de hielo)-**_ el azabache creo un arco y empezó a lanzar flechas, Goku empezó a esquivar las flechas de Gray.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Monoraru" (Mono de hielo)-**_ Lyon se unió a la contienda y creo un mono de hielo, y este se lanzó a Goku, cuando iba a golpearlo, Goku comenzó a emanar demasiado calor y ambos ataques se derritieron.

-¿Qué carajos paso?- se preguntaron ambos.

 _ **-CLIC-** Ambos caen al suelo, producto del golpe que recibieron en la nuca._

Mientras del otro lado, Kagura estaba de pie y a su merced tiene hincada a Erza y Mirajane las cuales jadeaban pesadamente, no podían creerlo, hace unos minutos estaban igualadas, y después Kagura de un simple corte con su Archenemy enfundada pudo mandarlas a volar y golpearlas varias veces, pero no entendían porque no podían moverse.

-Las golpee en sus nervios, así que será algo lógico que se esfuercen demasiado en moverse- exclamo Kagura ahora más tranquila y con una sonrisa- espero que entiendan que yo llegue primero, consíganse a los suyos- exclamo Kagura viendo a ambas chicas las cuales estaban confundidas.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- pregunto Mirajane muy confundida.

Y antes de que dijeran algo más escucharon un poderoso estruendo.

 _ **-PAM-** Una pequeña corriente de electricidad salió del bloqueo._

Eso se debe a que Laxus, al fin decidió enfrentarse a Goku, y el azabache pudo detener el golpe del pelirrubio.

-¡Magnificó!- exclamo Laxus.

 _ **-PAM-**_

 _ **-PAM-**_

 _ **-PAM-**_

 _Aquellos que aún estaban consientes veían sorprendidos que con cada rodillazo que daba Goku y Laxus, creaban ráfagas de aire con algunos destellos de electricidad._

 _ **-PUM-** Laxus lanzo un golpe y le dio en la frente a Goku, esto presupuesto no fue gran cosas para Goku. _

-Dime… ¿eso fue todo?- la pregunta que hizo Goku, sorprendió a todos, ya que empezó a mostrar actitudes confiados y algo arrogante, todos dirigen su vista a Bardock.

-Esperaban que al convivir dos años el no tuviera cambio alguno en su personalidad- exclamo el azabache mayor- solo lo usa para despistar y molestar al enemigo, ya que quiere que peleen de verdad- exclamo una vez más el hombre.

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku desaparece de la vista de Laxus._

-¿Dónde estarás?- se preguntó el pelirrubio- ¡Aquí!- el lanzo un golpe a su espalda solo para que abriera los ojos en shock- ¿Cómo?, si lo vi detrás de mí- exclamo sorprendido el chico.

-¡Aquí, estoy!- Laxus abre los ojos sorprendidos.

-PUM- En eso recibe un golpe en la espalda, producto de Goku.

-Eres rápido- exclamo Laxus sorprendido.

-Y no solo eso, sino que también soy fuerte- exclamo Goku con una sonrisa.

-¡Deja de creerte demasiado!- Laxus algo enojado se convirtió en un rayo y se lanzó a Goku, el azabache solo lo siente, esperando a que se acerque.

Goku en eso golpea detrás del con su codo, y para gran sorpresa de todos, su codo le propino en la nariz, Makarov ve sorprendido a su nieto el cual esta estático y sorprendido por el golpe que recibió.

Goku esta vez le propino un golpe en el rostro, Laxus sale volando para las puertas, y estas se abren abruptamente por lanzar a Laxus, Goku se voltea, creo una esfera celeste _ **-"Jabalina Conmocionadora"-**_ él lanzo la esfera celeste a Laxus.

 _ **-BOOOOMMM-** Una vez que la explosión seso, el cuerpo inconsciente de Laxus cae al suelo._

Levy, Lissana, Makarov, Erza y Mirajane tienen los ojos en blanco y están demasiado pálidos al ver lo siguiente, Bardock tiene una sonrisa demasiado orgullosa, Yuno está sorprendida le era difícil creer que Goku se volviera más fuerte en un año, Kagura está más sorprendida.

-(Se volvió tan fuerte en un año… no puede ser, cuando creí que era más fuerte Goku-kun me supero demasiado)-pensó la peli-morada con algo de enojo, parece que el ser por un tiempo la persona fuerte hizo que ella sea más competitiva.

Mirajane ella niega todo lo que ve, ella al pasar el shock se levantó con su Satán Soul, y a punto de lanzar un _**"Soul Extinción"**_ , Goku siente la energía demoniaca, él se pone más serio, así que desaparece y aparece frente a Mirajane y sostiene la esfera con su mano.

-¡Yo te recomendaría que te detengas, puedo sentir que tu energía está siendo forzada!- exclamo Goku con una voz seria.

-CÁLLATE- Mirajane pensaba golpearlo, así que el con su mano libre detiene su golpe con un dedo, esto la dejo pasmada.

-Me estresa tu carácter- dijo Goku- si fueras más amable me caerías mejor, sé que puedes cambiar tu actitud, es mejor que lo hagas, ya que tarde o temprano la máscara que usas en estos momentos se romperá cuando pases una tragedia- Goku apretó la esfera y exploto en la mano del azabache, Goku solo golpeo rápidamente un nervio en la frente de la albina, y antes de que ella cayera su mente recordaba las palabras de Goku.

-¡Solo faltan dos!- las palabras de Bardock extrañaron a todos.

-¿Cómo que dos?- pregunto Kagura.

-Mentira solo queda, uno- todos ven a Erza en el suelo con los ojos en espirales y toda roja del rostro, Goku estaba sentado, mientras estaba extrañado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kagura con enojo.

-¡Solo apareció enfrente de ella y se desmayó!- explicó Yuno, haciendo que Kagura se tranquilice.

-¡Solo queda usted, Maestro Makarov!- después de exclamar esas palabras el maestro suspira, sabia claramente que con su magia no podrá ganarle, así que hará una excepción.

-(Espero que esto le dé un pequeño escarmiento al chico, si es cierto que puede sentir la magia y el Ki, podrá sentir lo que haré)- el maestro Makarov creo un sello mágico de color amarillo, y en el centro del sello salía el símbolo del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Una gran luz envuelve todo el gremio, Goku podía sentir el aumento de energía, y para desgracia del, él aumento de energía hizo que el sentido de Goku se volviera inestable así como si los ojos de una persona vieran el sol.

-3- exclamo el maestro, todos veían sorprendido lo que pasaría a continuación, Goku se forzó a sí mismo para que su sentido del Ki, pueda ver lo que hará el maestro-2- él creo una esfera y esta empezó a comprimirse hasta ser una esfera como las que hace Goku al usar el Ki.

-(¡Ya veo, él está concentrando demasiada energía en esa esfera, sino me equivoco, la liberara cuando alcancé el punto máximo, sino me equivoco, eso es justo ahora!)-pensaba Goku sintiendo la esfera de energía.

-1- el maestro alza los brazos al lado y aplasta la esfera, una vez más vuelve a aparecer el sello mágico con el logo de Fairy Tail _ **\- "Fairy Law" (Ley de Hadas)-**_ un círculo mágico apareció arriba de ellos y todo lo que se vio a las afueras del gremio fue una luz.

 _[Detener Solid State Scouter (DBZ OST Original Bardock)]_

Una vez que se calmó toda la luz, la mayoría se veía desconcertada, ya que… no pasó nada, todos ven al maestro.

-¿Qué hechizo f-fue e-ese?- pregunto Laxus el cual estaba entrando al gremio después de ver lo que hizo su abuelo.

-Eso es uno de nuestros tres hechizos más fuertes; _**"Fairy Law"** _esto solo sirve a la hora de enfrentarse a un oponente, pero yo no decido al oponente, mi alma es la que lo decide- exclamo el maestro, una vez aclarado eso todos asienten.

Bardock tuvo que cargar a Sting, Rogue y Juvia los cuales participaron en la pelea, Yuno tuvo que irse con Yukino y Goku junto con Kagura regresaron a la casa.

Ellos se la pasaron el resto del día en la casa, Kagura le mostró a Goku el programa de Ranma ½, y debe admitir que es entretenido, Bardock solo los veía a ambos en el sofá comiendo helado, bueno, Kagura que estaba alimentando a Goku mientras ella está sentada en su regazo, le causo mucha gracia.

En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Yuno la cual salió, él por curiosidad decidió salir, al estar a fuera se sorprendió de ver a Yuno sentada.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- pregunto Bardock viéndola.

-Solo disfruto la vista- ella veía fijamente el bosque que la rodeaba- debo disfrutar cada momento que pueda, ya que si no lo hago cuando regrese al otro mundo me arrepentiría de todo- exclamo Yuno, en eso ella ve a Bardock de reojo- ¿Qué piensas con lo que te dije?- pregunto ella, el hombre se recargo en la puerta.

-La verdad no lo sé… sé que tarde o temprano iré al infierno por todos los actos que hice, así que no vale la pena atrasar lo inevitable, es cierto que disfruto pasar el tiempo con mi hijo Kakarotto, no como con Raditz, así que disfruto lo más que puedo- exclamo el hombre con un rostro tranquilo.

-Espera un segundo ¿Raditz? ¿Quieres decir que tienes otro hijo?- pregunto la mejor sorprendida, Bardock asiente lentamente.

-Sí, es un poco mayor a Kakarotto, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo he estado muerto, así que no sé qué edad tiene Raditz, pero él me odia- esta respuesta extraño a Yuno.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto la chica sorprendida.

-Casi no pase tiempo con él, y el punto de quiebre fue que él ya quería hacer los mismos trabajos que yo, obviamente me negué ya que su nivel de poder era débil, pero el rey Vegeta permitió que fuera, y el resto es historia, él dijo que me odiaba por no apoyarla, no me extrañaría que este muerto, por más que quise impedírselo, él se negó, al siguiente día se fue- exclamo el hombre, Yuno estaba en shock.

-Me sorprende que me dijeras eso- la verdad era extraño que lo hiciera.

-Eso no es importante, creo que sería correcto al menos decirte eso, ya que me contaste tu pasado hace dos años- Yuno asintió ante el comentario del hombre.

-Hay algo que me tiene intrigada ¿Por qué dices que iras al infierno?- pregunto ella ya sabiendo una respuesta.

-He matado varias personas a sangre fría, incluso a inocentes- Yuno se sorprendió de esto último.

-¿E-Estas b-bromeando?- ella pregunto incrédula.

-No- dijo el hombre de manera seca- pero ordenes eran ordenes- exclamo Bardock.

-¿No sientes remordimiento?- la verdad ella no tenía motivo para culparlo.

-¿Y acaso eso importa?, si me arrepiento aun así no justifica lo que hice, seguiré cargando con mis pecados-

-…-

Yuno se levantó y se acercó a él, se puso delante del- ¿Cómo te sientes al estar con nosotros?- ella pregunto totalmente seria.

-Estar con mi hijo, es algo bueno- dijo el Tsundere mientras veía a otro lado- no está nada mal, y ustedes… puedo soportarlo- Yuno sonrió, ella entendía su actitud Tsundere.

En eso Bardock abre los ojos en shock, el parpadeo una vez, dos veces, tres veces, una cuarta vez más, ya que no puede creer lo que esta pasando.

Yuno se retira tranquilamente, ella mueve a Bardock y entra a la casa, cuando Bardock se quedó afuera seguía en shock.

-E-Esa…t-terrícola…- comenzó a hablar enojado él azabache para luego calmarse-… perdona, Gine, pero parece que… y-yo…- el toco con su mano derecha sus labios, el niega varias veces, y se sienta viendo el bosque.

Yuno cierra la puerta y se encuentra toda roja por lo que hizo, ella se hecha un poco de aire para calmarse de lo que hizo, cuando pensaba hablar a los chicos, ve a Sting, Rogue, Juvia y Yukino, están todos rojos, ella curiosa se acerca a ver lo que ellos ven, y se da cuenta que tanto Goku como Kagura se están besando, o más bien Kagura está estimulando el beso ya que apenas y Goku podía besarla mientras ella estaba besándolo con mucha necesidad, ella niega eso y agarra a sus hijos para llevarlos, mientras dejan a Kagura comiéndose a besos a Goku.

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de Poder:**_

 _ **Goku [Limite]: 3,100.**_

 _ **Goku [Restringido]: 500.**_

 _ **Goku [Jabalina Conmocionadora Restringido]: 700.**_

 _ **Goku [Contra-Ráfagas]: 400.**_

 _ **Kagura: 2,018.**_

 _ **Laxus: 350.**_

 _ **Gray: 330.**_

 _ **Lyon: 275.**_

 _ **Natsu: 320.**_

 _ **Erza: 340.**_

 _ **Mirajane: 310.**_

 _ **Juvia [Con gravedad]: 800.**_

* * *

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPÍTULO, Y CON ESTO ES LA CONCLUSIÓN DEL SEGUNDO AÑO.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Dark Blue Wing: ¿Cuál promesa?, yo dije que si no les gustaba pondría algo, pero bueno._**

 ** _Savoxgut: Ya sabes, me gusta jugar con los sentimientos y emociones de todos jajaja, ok no, espero que a ti y a Dark Blue les gustara._**

 ** _Fedbax25: ¡Gracias, enserio, tus puntos buenos y malos me ayudaron demasiado, más los malos obviamente! , si ves algo que te moleste o no concuerde con lo típico puedes comentar, por cierto gracias por responder a mi pregunta. _**

**_Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Una pelea muy grande si llego a involucrar al maestro! XD._**

 ** _ThonyCvs: Si que son unidos, y como puedes ver lo Tsundere nunca se le quitara a Bardock. _**

**_Goku SSJ DIOS SSJ3: La verdad ya no recordaba que le dio el collar jajaja, ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Fitoxi: ¡Gracias!_**

 ** _Pero es la verdad, aún está a años luz para darle pelea a Escanor. Si y tengo planeado algo con Bardock._**

 ** _ElKike: El torneo, será en unos cuantos capítulos más y la saga de Piccolo esta cercas, solo espera un poco más, y no te equivocas esta nueva versión de Piccolo tendrá su magia._**

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_

 _ **X779**_

 _Son Goku y Bardock han estado viajando ahora más que nunca, ya que los está preocupando demasiado las energías que lo siguen, justamente la noche anterior decidieron acampar, las últimos dos meses han estado viajando demasiado, y justamente cuando decidieron acampar, no tuvieron mayor problema en eso, solo que hubo un inconveniente, cuando ambos despertaron vieron algo que los sorprendió un hombre estaba robándoles, cuando el hombre se dio cuenta que estaban despiertos, esté corrió, pero Bardock le dijo que lo dejara correr, al fin y al cabo su Scouter ya lo detecto, incluso Goku registró su Ki, pero cuando lo atrapen, no saben, no saben, que paliza tan mas horrible le van a poner, tal vez enterrarle el báculo sagrado por alguno de sus agujeros se merece… pero eso fue una de las cosas que se robó._

 _-¡Estamos cercas!- exclamo Goku mientras trotaba._

 _-No necesitas decírmelo, con mi Scouter puedo saber eso- cuando ambos pasaron el bosque y llegaron a la carretera principal, pueden ver al ladrón en el suelo inconsciente._

 _Ambos dirigen su vista a alguien que esta frente a ellos y tiene sus cosas, la persona les lanzo sus cosas, Goku las atrapa, sin embargo los tres se veían de manera seria._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Bardock._

 _-Antes de saber el nombre de una persona debes de presentarte- exclamo la persona._

 _-¡Cierto, pero no confió en ti! Y lo más importante soy un adulto así que es lógico que sigas mi orden- exclamo Bardock con una sonrisa._

 _-Tuche… me presentare… yo soy…_


	35. Origen 0

_**Hola a todos, quiero decirles que estoy algo nervioso por el hecho de que ya mero termina el año, ustedes han de estar diciendo "faltan dos meses", cierto, pero yo no sentí los meses, literalmente, bostezaba y ya estaba iniciando el siguiente mes, así que para mí es extraño, triste y nostálgico, ya que en noviembre hace años perdí a mi padre en un accidente automovilístico, y siempre he estado triste, y curiosamente, por noviembre escribí los primeros dos capítulos de "Un equipo de magos en konoha" para liberar ese dolor, y la verdad me sentí mejor conmigo mismo después de escribirlo, así que este es el principal motivo que me motivo más que nunca a escribir, se los agradezco, así que si me ven más activo en noviembre y diciembre, ya saben el motivo… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos creadores, solo sagas, personajes y técnicas OC, son de mi pertenencia… comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 ** _Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete._**

 ** _Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete._**

 ** _Un continente de caos: 16-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?_**

 ** _El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?_**

 ** _War Zero: ¿-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?_**

 ** _Torre del cielo: ¿-?_**

 ** _Invitaciones: ¿-?_**

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella correr y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

Son Goku y Bardock han estado viajando ahora más que nunca, ya que los está preocupando demasiado las energías que lo siguen, justamente la noche anterior decidieron acampar, las últimos dos meses han estado viajando demasiado, y justamente cuando decidieron acampar, no tuvieron mayor problema en eso, solo que hubo un inconveniente, cuando ambos despertaron vieron algo que los sorprendió un hombre estaba robándoles, cuando el hombre se dio cuenta que estaban despiertos, esté corrió, pero Bardock le dijo que lo dejara correr, al fin y al cabo su Scouter ya lo detecto, incluso Goku registró su Ki, pero cuando lo atrapen, no saben, no saben, que paliza tan mas horrible le van a poner, tal vez enterrarle el báculo sagrado por alguno de sus agujeros se merece… pero eso fue una de las cosas que se robó.

-¡Estamos cercas!- exclamo Goku mientras trotaba.

-No necesitas decírmelo, con mi Scouter puedo saber eso- cuando ambos pasaron el bosque y llegaron a la carretera principal, pueden ver al ladrón en el suelo inconsciente.

Ambos dirigen su vista a alguien que está frente a ellos y tiene sus cosas, la persona les lanzo sus cosas, Goku las atrapa, sin embargo los tres se veían de manera seria.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Bardock.

-Antes de saber el nombre de una persona debes de presentarte- exclamo la persona.

-¡Cierto, pero no confió en ti! Y lo más importante soy un adulto así que es lógico que sigas mi orden- exclamo Bardock con una sonrisa.

-Tuche… me presentare… yo soy…- el peli-azul se detuvo.

-Ya deja el drama y el silencio dramático- dijo Bardock irritado, este chico quería hacerse parecer a un héroe.

-Oye, es más interesante cuando hacemos esto- exclamo el peli-azul.

-Creo haberte visto antes- exclamo Goku viendo al peli-azul.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto sorprendido el chico- no recuerdo haberte visto, ya que he visto pocas personas y las recuerdo fácilmente- exclamó el chico confundido.

-Solo dinos tu nombre- dijo Bardock irritado por que no le respondían.

-¡Oh, cierto! Mi nombre es Kanon- Goku abre ligeramente los ojos mientras Bardock asentía.

-Ya recuerdo, tu estuviste con Yuno, Kagura, Juvia, Yukino y alguien llamada Hancock, te enfrentaste a alguien, el tipo de la silla de ruedas- Kanon lo ve extrañado por lo que dijo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto sorprendido el chico.

-Nos presentaremos, yo soy Bardock, y él es Kakarotto, pero tú lo conocerás como, Son Goku- Kanon abrió los ojos demasiado, ya que recuerda haberlo visto en una foto hace y tiempo, cuando Kagura la mostró.

-¿Así que, tú eres Son Goku?- Kanon lo miro de una manera estoica- no te pareces a la fotografía que me mostro Kagura, pareces más salvaje- dijo mientras veía de pies a cabeza al azabache.

-Sabes, por algo es que crece el cabello- exclamo Bardock con una mirada en blanco.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente- dijo el chico mientras veía al azabache mayor- tú te pareces más a Son Goku, pero es extraño no recuerdo haberte visto ni siquiera en alguna fotografía- dijo el peli azul, mientras se sienta en el suelo y se acomoda una hombrera de metal que está en su hombro izquierdo.

-Soy su padre- fue todo lo que dijo el azabache mayor, Kanon lo ve unos segundos para luego sonreír.

-Tal vez se parecen físicamente, pero algo me dice que en actitudes no- dijo el chico solo para recibir un asentimiento por parte de padre-hijo.

-Tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero cada vez más se parece a mí, solo que alguien tuvo que intervenir en algunos aspectos del- dijo Bardock, Kanon asiente lentamente.

-Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Goku viendo al peli-azul, analizándolo con la mirada, viendo su playera sin mangas de color gris, un pantalón de color negro, unas crebas de metal y una hombrera.

-¡Viajando!- fue todo lo que dijo mientras termino de acomodarse la hombrera- después de que nos separamos hace dos años viaje a Crocus, en ese lugar tuve que hacer de todo para sobrevivir, robar comida, obtener información y entre cosas… puede que se los cuente algún día- exclamo el peli-azul.

-¿Con quién estas viajando?- pregunto Goku.

-Con nadie, mi maestro murió hace 7 meses, he estado entrenando viajando por todo el continente, aunque me gustaría viajar a algún otro continente, quiero aprender y progresar, pero sin la suficiente cantidad de Jewel´s es imposible- exclamo el chico con frustración.

-¿Qué magia utilizas?- pregunto Bardock con interés.

-No sé si puedo confiar en ustedes, no los conozco solo vi a Son Goku en una foto- exclamo el peli-azul mientras se ponía de pie.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros, al fin y al cabo hiciste algo con lo que te estaremos agradecidos- dijo Bardock, Goku solo está sonriendo, Kanon se extrañó por eso.

-¿Qué hice?- pregunto el chico confundido.

-¡Salvaste a Kagura!- exclamo Goku, y cuando Kanon escucho eso soltó un suspiro.

-Sabes verdaderamente yo no la salve, si nos hubiéramos dado cuanta de esas extrañas semillas no sería necesario que yo hiciera todo eso- dijo el chico mientras los veía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Detalles!- dijo Goku mientras tenía sus brazos detrás de su nuca- la intención es lo que cuenta, puede que no te dieras cuenta de las semillas pero aun asi la salvaste cuando nadie más podía- Kanon sigue viendo a Goku.

-¿Diga lo que diga no cambiaras de opinión?- pregunto el peli-azul solo para recibir un asentimiento por parte de ambos azabaches- ¡Como sea! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunta el chico con interés.

-Hemos estado viajando desde hace un año, en busca de volvernos más fuertes, y vaya que hemos obtenido resultados, mas Kakarotto- dijo Bardock- así que cuéntanos- exclamo Bardock con seriedad.

-Tengo un total de dos magias- exclamo el chico después de suspirar- yo nací con una magia estelar que está más ubicada con Géminis y su constelación, al menos eso nos dijeron a mi hermano y a mí ya que aparte de ser gemelos nuestra magia solo funcionaba de mejor manera en la época que esa constelación rige, no entrare más a detalle sobre esta magia, ya que no he encontrado mucha información y estoy investigando un poco más, la magia que aprendí con mi maestro que se llamó Kaiza, era un caballero rúnico que utilizaba magia, me entreno lo mejor que pudo y aprendí su magia que se llama _**"Re-equipar"**_ \- al decir esto Goku no pudo evitar compararlo con la magia de Erza, pero recuerda muy bien, el como ella le menciono que hay variantes, una puede ser exclusivamente en armas, otro armaduras, en raros casos serian ambos entre otras más.

-Tus magias se escuchan interesantes, pero tengo otra pregunta ¿Qué tipo de magia de re-equipar?- Kanon lo ve algo sorprendido.

-¿Acaso sabes lo de los tipos?- pregunto el chico para ver como Goku asentía.

-Sí, conozco a alguien que tiene la misma magia que tú y me contó sobre los tipos, así que ¿Cuál tipo usas tú?- Kanon lo ve con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Uso la variante _**"Knight"**_ , la más común ya que solo puedo usar pequeñas partes de armaduras, me es imposible invocar alguna arma- dijo el peli-azul mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a avanzar.

-¿Dónde te diriges?- pregunto Bardock.

-¡Seguiré viajando!- fue todo lo que dijo el chico.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto Bardock con el ceño fruncido, logrando adelantarse a su hijo, Kanon voltea a verlos en shock.

-¿Por qué me preguntan eso?- pregunto demasiado confundido el chico.

-Dijiste que quieres volverte fuerte ¿no es así?, nosotros conocemos una manera para que las personas puedan volverse más fuertes, un claro ejemplo es Kagura- Kanon recuerda lo que había escuchado de ella.

-¿Cómo se llamaba con lo que estaba entrenando?- pregunto el peli-azul con interés.

-Ki- fue la respuesta de Bardock y Goku.

-No sé si estoy listo para entrar a ese nuevo mundo… a ese nivel en él que se encuentran ustedes- exclamo el peli-azul.

-Kagura entro a ese nivel cuando su cuerpo no estaba preparado, pero fue más fácil y tuvo los mejores resultados, no veo diferencia contigo, tal vez solo si pones demasiado empeño puedes superarte, el punto es que estas en un momento correcto para ser moldeado en las enseñanzas de alguien… es tu decisión- término de hablar Bardock.

Kanon pareció pensarlo unos momentos, debatiéndose si es la mejor opción o no… el chico duro así unos minutos para luego verlos-¡Acepto!- Goku sonríe, mientras Bardock, solo lo ve fijamente.

En eso escucharon un quejido….los tres ven al lugar del quejido y ven al hombre que les robo, como poco a poco se está moviendo, Kanon y Goku ven al hombre fijamente, en eso sienten un gran escalofrió, ven de reojo y Bardock está sonriendo.

-Cambie de opinión… no te haré sufrir así que…- Bardock lo levanto y lo lanzo, creo una esfera celeste, el levanto el brazo y la esfera salió volando pero en forma de pilar mientras mantenía aun una parte.

 _ **-BOOM-**_ En el cielo se creó una explosión por la técnica.

-(¿En qué diablos me metí?)- pensó el peli-azul con nervios.

-Ahora que me deshice de la peste… continuemos con el entrenamiento- Bardock comenzó a alejarse y Goku junto con Kanon los cuales estaban un poco nerviosos por lo que les esperaría.

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Goku está caminando por Magnolia mientras llueve, el pasa por una pastelería, Erza lo ve y se acerca a él para hablarle, y este la ignora)_

 _ **Omotteiru yo**_

 _(Erza se molesta demasiado y le grita unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta y regresar a la pastelería)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana están viendo en una tienda los tipos de lacrimas Goku pasa a un lado de ellos, sin prestarle importancia)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Natsu y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que Goku paso en medio de los dos, ellos lo ven y se miran para levantar los hombros en señal de no saber el que tiene)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(Goku ve sus manos y en ellas aparece sangre y a su alrededor salen los cadáveres)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Goku ve enfrente del a el mismo con los ojos totalmente rojos y su masa muscular esta aumentada, este lo ve con mucha hostilidad)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(Cuando ese Goku pensaba atacar a él, alguien lo toca, el abre los ojos, y ve que Sting y Rogue lo están jalando dirigiéndolo a un lado)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Sting y Rogue se detienen para dejarlo que suba la montaña)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(A la mitad del camino vuelve a aparecer el Goku con ojos rojos enfrente del, Goku pasa frente a él y el ojo izquierdo se vuelve todo rojo)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Juvia y Yukino lo jalan de sus manos sin darse cuenta que su ojo cambio)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(Cuando llegan a la sima de la montaña ellas lo sueltan y el camina un poco)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Enfrente del esta su padre Bardock sonriéndole, Yuno la cual tiene los brazos extendidos)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(El recibe el abrazo, y de sus ojos empieza a derramar lágrimas, Bardock se acerca y despeina un poco a su hijo)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Yuno se separa y el siente un nuevo par de brazos el mira de reojo y ve a una Kagura ligeramente sonrojada sonriéndole, ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(El ojo izquierdo regresa a su color normal, Goku y Kagura acercan sus frentes hasta tocarse y luego sonríen, para voltear a ver la ciudad de Magnolia desde las alturas de la montaña)_

 _ **SE QUÉ EL CAPÍTULO NO FUE ÉL MEJOR, SOLO HICE ESTO COMO UNA RE-INTRODUCCIÓN A UN PERSONAJE QUE YA HABÍA APARECIDO, AL MENOS ESPERO QUE LO ENCONTRARAN INTERESANTE, NOS LEEMOS, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 _ **Fitoxi: ¡Es algo bueno que te gustara!, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que ya mero estoy al corriente con tu Fic, ¡Saludo!**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: ¡gracias!, tal vez este capítulo fue muy "x" ya que no pasó nada de gran relevancia, pero en el siguiente si habrá un poco más de acción.**_


	36. Kanon 0

_**Hola a todos, les pido una disculpa por no subir capitulo hace una semana pero es que no me encontraba tan bien que digamos, pero ahora, la motivación más que nunca ha regresado, así que espero que les guste, por ahora se contara un origen antes de que inicie el último año como se debe, ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Tienes razón, el capítulo fue muy "x", así que pienso mejorarlos un poco más en el futuro!**_

 _ **Fitoxi: 1- ¡Ahora imagínate como se comportara, Kagura, con las otras dos chicas al creer que le quitaran la persona que quiere!, a ellos dos quise darles su momento, y la pelea, era lógico que algo así pasaría y con lo del Fairy Law no le afecto, ya que en si el alma de Makarov y su consciencia no lo consideran en un enemigo, solo lo hizo para darle un escarmiento.**_

 _ **2- ¡Gracias, amigo!, con lo del capítulo, ahora imagínate cuando los dos crezcan y se confundan porque sus voces son la misma (el que entendió, entendió), aun me sigue gustando tu fic, te mando un saludo y disfruta el capítulo.**_

 _ **El Kike: Eso pienso hacer, todos aquí se volverán más fuertes ya que las cosas en el futuro serán aún más peligrosas, así que todos los guerreros Z serán mas fuertes.**_

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella correr y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

El peli-azul se encontraba siguiendo al par de azabaches, y aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta, él estaba observando su interacción, parece que su relación de padre-hijo, era muy extraña, ya que en momentos los ve discutiendo, luego riendo, luego Bardock golpeando a Son Goku por decir un comentario idiota, bueno… el no entendería ese tipo de relaciones debido a que su padre y su madre murieron cuando él y su hermano eran jóvenes, aquella persona que se le acercaba a una figura paterna fue el caballero rúnico Kaiza.

-¿Por qué tan callado?- la pregunta de Bardock saco de sus pensamientos al peli-azul.

-No es nada- su respuesta seca solo hizo que recibiera una mirada curiosa de Goku y una mirada seria de Bardock.

-Cuéntanos sobre ti, Kanon- exclamo Goku con una sonrisa mientras tiene sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-¿Sobre mí?- pregunto el chico confundido.

-Parece que eres sordo, claro que queremos saber sobre ti, ¿si no de quien más?- la verdad el peli-azul se dio cuenta que la pregunta que había hecho fue muy tonta, así que solo asintió de manera seria.

-¿Qué quieren saber de mí?- pregunto de manera relajada.

-Kagura había mencionado que tienes un hermano gemelo… ¿sabes dónde está?- pregunto Goku viendo al chico.

-Se con quienes esta… pero no donde esta- exclamo el chico viendo a ambos azabaches- aquellos con quienes esta es un gremio oscuro llamado Grimoire Heart- Goku y Bardock ven que el chico hablo con odio las últimas palabras- pero el problema es que ni siquiera cuando estuve con Kaiza, pudimos encontrar el gremio- dijo esta vez con enojo.

-¿Kaiza?- pregunto Bardock.

-Era el nombre de mi maestro, él estuvo en los caballeros rúnicos durante mucho tiempo así que con unas cuantas conexiones que tenía estuvimos buscando información, pero solo encontramos algo que solo hizo que tuviéramos más dudas- los tres empiezan a caminar.

 _ **Flashback 2 años atrás**_

 _-¡Maldición!- exclamo el peli-azul mientras corría por algún extraño motivo._

 _-¡REGRESA AQUÍ, LADRÓN!- grito un hombre el cual en vez de ir corriendo para atrapar al chico, su mejor opción fue gritar._

 _Kanon estuvo corriendo por varios minutos hasta llegar a un callejón, él ve unas escaleras y decide subirlas, en eso llega al último pisa, se sienta y recupera el aire._

 _-Tanto problema solo por 4 manzanas, ese comerciante tiene varias, no sé porque se quejan, no es como si solo tuvieran eso para vender- en eso Kanon se lleva una de las manzanas a su boca y le da un mordisco- a pesar de que… ***ÑUM*** … le dije a Kagura que viajaría solo… ***ÑUM*** …. Creo que comienzo a arrepentirme de mi decisión- Kanon siguió comiendo la manzana, al terminarla su estómago volvió a gruñir en señal de que la hambre no había desaparecido, esto solo saco un gruñido molesto de Kanon._

 _-¡Extraño la comida de Yuno-san!- exclamo Kanon con una pequeña sonrisa, debe admitir que esa comida que probo fue la mejor en toda su vida y ahora no puede olvidarla- ¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos?- el cierra los ojos y recuerda a Kagura, Juvia, Yukino, Yuno, el idiota de Inu Yasha, y la tímida de Hancock._

 _-¿Qué haré para volverme fuerte?- esa pregunta llego a su mente y el por inercia lo dijo en voz alta- solo he estado viajando y no he entrenado nada, pero nadie podría ayudarme, mi magia es desconocida para varios… excepto para ese idiota de Komatsu… creo que me beneficiara aprender alguna otra magia, pero la pregunta sería ¿Cuál magia seria la correcta?- él se detuvo de hablar en voz alta, parece que estar solo durante cuatro meses lo está volviendo loco._

 _-Dejare eso para después, ahora trazare mi siguiente ruta de viaje- en eso el peli-azul saco un mapa algo degastado y arrugado- bien… me encuentro aquí, y la ciudad más cercana es la de… ¡Crocus!- el peli-azul ve seriamente el pueblo._

 _-¡No sé qué tanto ha cambiado la ciudad…solo espero que fueran cambios buenos!, siguiente parada ¡Crocus!- Kanon se puso de pie, se bajo del piso superior, corrió un par de cuadras, y detrás de un bote de basura saco una tela azul donde tenía cosas, las pocas cosas que obtuvo en eso cuatro meses, así que guardo las manzanas y el mapa para luego poner marcha a la siguiente ciudad._

 _Kanon sale del pequeño pueblo y decide emprender su viaje el cual le tomaría alrededor de dos semanas de viaje._

 _ **Flashback pausado**_

Los tres se encontraban en un rió tomando del agua y por la apariencia y sabor del agua, era dulce, era tener mucha suerte ya que si no encontraban agua tendrían que ir al mar y tomar agua salada… algo asqueroso y con el tiempo produciría alucinaciones.

-Entonces después de eso emprendiste un viaje- Kanon asiente a las palabras de Bardock.

-Por extraño que pareciera, tarde dos semanas en llegar- exclamo el chico mientras juntaba sus manos y recogía un poco de agua, para llevar sus manos a su boca y tomar.

-¿Qué hiciste al llegar a Crocus?- pregunto Goku viendo a Kanon.

-A parte de robar comida no había nada por hacer… pero desgraciadamente un día que estaba robando comida, fui detenido por Kaiza… mi maestro- exclamo el peli-azul.

 _ **Flashback continuación**_

 _-¡SUÉLTAME!- gritaba Kanon mientras pataleaba._

 _El peli-azul era sujetado por el cuello de su camisa por un hombre pelinegro que su cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda media, sus ojos son de color esmeralda, usa ropa de un ciudadano que consistía en una playera gris, pantalones de color café oscuro y unas crebas plateadas._

 _-¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! ¿Quiero preguntarte algo?- exclamo el hombre con una voz tranquila, y era extraño, ya que la persona parecía al menos estar en sus treinta años._

 _-¿Qué quieres hablar?- pregunto ya más tranquilo el peli-azul._

 _-Sabes… no estoy molesto con que hayas robado, lo entiendo eres alguien joven y no cuentas con Jewel's, yo me tome la libertad para pagar las frutas que robaste… lo único que quiero saber de ti es algo que me está preocupando- Kanon se quedó callado y a los pocos minutos ambos llegan a un callejón sin salida, de un momento a otro es soltado por el joven._

 _-¡Auch!- exclamo Kanon al ser tirado repentinamente y golpearse el rostro._

 _-¡Levántate, comenzaremos con las dudas que tengo!- exclamo el hombre con una mirada tranquila, él se acercó a una vieja caja y se sentó, en eso señala aquella caja que se encuentra a su lado, Kanon acepta el gesto y decide ir a sentarse._

 _-¡Pregunta!- respondió el peli-azul mientras veía alrededor del lugar de manera cautelosa, el estar encerrado y maltratado por Komatsu, lo volvió más cuidadoso que antes._

 _-Es que hace tiempo te había visto en los rumbos de Akane Resort- esto llamo la atención del peli-azul, ya que nunca ha estado en Akane Resort, esto lo extraño demasiado- ¿Cuáles eran tus planes en dicho lugar?- de un momento a otro el pelinegro hablo con demasiada seriedad._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¡yo nunca he estado en ese lugar!- dijo muy confundido- no llevo mucho tiempo viajando, ya que me vi involucrado en asuntos que no te interesan, pude ser libre y desde hace 4 meses y casi dos semanas estoy viajando sin rumbo al Parente- dijo el peli-azul de manera seria, los traumas que vivió en el pasado es algo que nunca olvidaría._

 _-¡Déjate de mentiras!- exclamo el hombre de una manera seria- recuerdo haberte visto, yo decidí ayudarte, y al momento de hacerlo cuando me di la espalda fui apuñalado por ti, y luego me robaste el medallón para encontrar "eso"- Kanon está confundido ¿Qué quiere decir con "eso"?_

 _-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!- exclamo con enojo el peli-azul- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti con lo que dices?, nada de lo que me dices me asegura que es una mentira y trabajas para Komatsu- acuso el peli-azul con odio viendo fijamente al pelinegro._

 _-¿Komatsu?, no sé quién es esa persona, y dices que lo que digo es mentira, tu eres el mentiroso- acuso el pelinegro mientras sujeto del cuello al peli-azul y lo levanto._

 _-Yo… no… he ido… a… Akane… Resort- exclamo con odio, en eso empuja al pelinegro y esto hizo que lo soltara- estoy haciendo un viaje para buscar a mi hermano gemelo- esta declaración sorprendió al pelinegro._

 _-Espera un momento… ¿hermano gemelo?- el se vio sorprendido, no es raro que existan casos de personas con hermanos gemelos, pero… en Fiore es muy raro de ver._

 _-Si… mi hermano gemelo llamado Saga- exclamo con tristeza el chico, a pesar de haberlo disimulado fue descubierto por el pelinegro._

 _-¿Saga? ¿Quién le pone a su hijo historia?- pregunto el hombre confundido, y a pesar de que el nombre suena estúpido, sabe que hay algo detrás de todo eso._

 _-Los mismos que me nombraron Kanon- el hombre lo ve mientras algo de sudor le caía por el significado del nombre de este peli-azul "ley"… ese era el significado de su nombre._

 _-La verdad… nunca me espere esa respuesta- el hombre lo dijo tímidamente- pero aun así me cuesta trabajo creer que tienes un hermano gemelo- exclamo con desconfianza el azabache._

 _-¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!- grito Kanon, el se levanta y da la vuelta para irse- no necesito convencerte, si quieres creerme hazlo, si no quieres hacerlo ¡déjame en paz!- Kanon empezó a caminar solo para detenerse abruptamente al ver que una espada cae cercas de su pie._

 _-¡Yo nunca dije que podías irte!- exclamo con una voz seria el azabache._

 _-¿Ahora qué quieres?- pregunto con enojo Kanon._

 _-Quiero que me respondas una última pregunta… ¿Dónde esta tu hermano "Saga"?- el hombre seguía desconfiando un poco de Kanon, pero le está dando el beneficio de la duda._

 _-Fuimos separados un poco más de dos años, por lo que me dijo aquel que nos secuestró menciono un gremio llamado Grimoire Heart- el azabache se tensó demasiado al escuchar el nombre de ese gremio, era uno muy conocido._

 _-¿Qué rayos hacen involucrados con ese gremio?- exclamo con enojo y curiosidad._

 _-Mi hermano lo llevaron a ese lugar no se el motivo del porque lo querían, yo prometí encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso, por lo menos debo salvarlo- el azabache asiente._

 _-¿Qué más sabes sobre Grimoire Heart?- pregunto con interés._

 _-Es todo lo que se, por ahora quiero viajar y entrenar, mi magia no está al nivel de las expectativas… así que seguiré entrenando y talvez practique una nueva magia para compensar mi control de magia- exclamo con determinación._

 _-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?- Kanon lo ve con interés- yo quiero recuperar algo que me arrebato tu hermano… por lo tanto te recomiendo que viajemos juntos y yo me encargare de enseñarte mi magia de **"Re-equipar"** esto hará que puedas tener más ventaja en contra de los oponentes en tus próximas peleas- exclamo de manera seria viéndolo fijamente._

 _-¿Si no acepto seré molestado por siempre?- pregunto Kanon mientras ve al azabache._

 _-No, sino que te estaré siguiendo para ver si lo que dices es verdad- en otras palabras no tenía opción era un sí o sí._

 _-¡Bien, vámonos!- en eso el peli-azul comienza a seguir al azabache._

 _-Soy Kaiza- Kanon lo ve de manera curiosa- para que al menos estés consciente de cómo te dirijas a mi- en eso ambos caminan y se alejan del callejón._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-¡Eso fue algo aburrido!, pero ¿Por qué dudaría de ti de que tienes un hermano?- pregunto Goku mientras lanza un golpe y el peli-azul lo esquiva apenas.

-L-Lo… se… pero dijo que…- en eso se agacha para esquivar otro golpe, y el con su pie trata de patear a Goku, pero eso no funciono.

 _ **-HOP-** Goku salto para esquivar el golpe._

 _ **-TAP-** Al momento de caer al suelo le hace una seña a Kanon para que continúen._

Kanon corre directamente a golpear a Goku solo que para su mala suerte el azabache lo detuvo con su palma izquierda.

-… es muy raro ver a personas con hermanos gemelos- termino por responder el peli-azul.

-¡Ya veo!- Goku usa su codo y le propina un golpe en la boca del estómago al peli-azul.

-GAH- jadeo el peli-azul al sentir que el aire escapaba de su cuerpo por el golpe del azabache.

-¿Creo que lo golpee muy fuerte?- se preguntaba así mismo Goku.

-¡Yo digo que no!- exclamo Bardock que está haciendo lagartijas con una sola mano y cada cierto tiempo ve de reojo a los chicos- es más te recomiendo que aumentes un poco más la fuerza, si lo que nos dijo es cierto, gasta magia cada vez que usa una armadura, así que debe aprender a almacenar y controlar energía- Goku asiente ante lo dicho de su padre.

-¿P-Porque… n-no puedo usar… m-mi armadura?- pregunto Kanon que estaba recuperando el aire y estaba sobre una de sus rodillas.

-Si lo haces ahora cuando tu cuerpo no tiene una resistencia te cansaras rápidamente y ahora súmale que estas enfrentándote a alguien que sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y puede controlar su energía- Kanon tuvo que darle un punto bueno al azabache mayor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré entrenando de esta manera?- pregunto Kanon con interés.

-Veamos, si sumamos que mañana tendrás tu rutina de entrenamiento, debes de comer de distinta manera, también el entrenar tu magia, despertar tu Ki, si yo creo que harás todo eso ¡siempre!- la última parte la termino con una mirada dura, Kanon solo sintió como una cantidad descomunal de sudor le caía de su cuerpo.

-¡Y-Ya… e-entendí!- exclamo el peli-azul con nerviosismo.

-¡ESQUIVA!- un grito se escuchó, de un momento a otro Kanon voltea a ver con interés y desgraciadamente el recibió un golpe en el rostro.

 _ **-PUM-** Goku le lanzo un golpe, Bardock estaba sonriendo, parece que su hijo aprendía bien para cuando quiera torturar a sus alumnos._

-¿PORQUÉ MIERDAS HICISTE ESO, CABELLOS DE PUERCOESPIN?- grito Kanon mientras se sobaba el rostro, ese chico con aspecto de salvaje casi le tira los dientes.

-Dije que esquivaras- y cuando termino de hablar Goku, le propino otro golpe, pero esta vez fue en la boca del estómago.

 _ **-PUM-** Kanon sintió otra vez como se le escapaba el aire de sus pulmones._

-Había dicho que esquivaras… ¡eres una decepción!- exclamo Goku negando mientras ve el estado del peli-azul.

-C-Cuando… s-sea más fuerte… t-te partiré el trasero… s-salvaje- exclamo Kanon mientras sentía que su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo.

-Estaré esperando ese momento- exclamo con algo de burla, pero él quería que el peli-azul se hiciera fuerte para que salve a su hermano.

* * *

 _ **Corte comercial**_

 _ **Goku aparece con su báculo sagrado, detrás del aparece su forma Ōzaru, al lado del esta Bardock con su Scouter en el rostro y trae una Jabalina Conmocionadora en la mano, mientras que en cuclillas se encuentra Kanon con una armadura plateada que desborda magia y Ki.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura está en Kinton y detrás de ella sale Sting y Rogue corriendo mientras usan su magia, y detrás de estos se encuentra Yuno, Yukino y Juvia riendo por la emoción de todos.**_

* * *

En Magnolia, para más específico en las aguas termales se encuentran las chicas disfrutando un tiempo entre ellas y para hablar cosas triviales.

-¡Q-Que rica se encuentra la temperatura!- exclamo con relajación una castaña llamada Cana.

-No podemos negar eso- exclamo Levy mientras se sumerge más en el agua.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento, Kagura-chan?- pregunto Cana a una peli-morada la cual se encontraba entrando a las aguas termales, cuando ella entro lentamente soltó un pequeño gemido de relajación por el agua que comienza a relajar sus músculos.

-¡De maravilla!- exclamo ella con una sonrisa, debido a que estuvo con Goku y Bardock, recibió un sermón del azabache mayor y ella recupero su espíritu de guerrera y decidió entrenar a base de una rutina que el azabache le impuso, así que desde hace unos meses ella ha tenido resultados prometedores, pero había un inconveniente… ella está llegando a su límite.

-Pero para mí no ha sido el más beneficioso- exclamo Erza mientras recordaba como ella, Juvia, Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Lissana, Natsu, Gray y Mirajane fueron los sacos de boxeo de la chica.

-B-Bueno… h-has mejorado demasiado en tu control de magia y ya sabes combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, además me superas demasiado en combate de espadas- dijo Kagura mientras ve como su madre entra con ellas, a veces era necesario relajarse y más si pasa tiempo con los locos de Fairy Tail.

-Pero aun así… me siento indignada que alguien menor me supere- dijo con evidente celos la pelirroja.

-Tranquila, Erza- hablo una voz dulce… demasiado dulce, proveniente de una albina con el cabello largo, ella le dio una sonrisa reconfortadora.

-Mira-sama… puedo preguntar algo- exclamo Yukino viendo a la albina mayor que le sonríe de manera cálida.

-Claro que si pequeña Imōto- exclamo la ahora conocida como Mirajane.

-¿Por qué actúa de una manera más amable?- la verdad todas querían saber el motivo del cambio de actitud de la albina.

-Por dos motivos- exclamo la chica con una mirada tranquila, para luego poner una mueca de tristeza- el primero es que… hace tiempo tuve una pesadilla, donde y-yo… veía a L-Lissana-Imōto… m-morir- exclamo la chica mientras se tensaba, en eso siente un abrazo proveniente de su hermana menor.

-Mira-nee, yo siempre estaré aquí contigo, al fin y al cabo quiero crecer y ser la esposa de Natsu- exclamo la pequeña con un sonrojó, esto solo saco un mueca de su hermana mayor.

-Solo espero que ese idiota no te haga algo indecente, si lo hace… ¡lo castrare!- dijo la albina mostrando una mirada típica de su antigua yo… de un verdadero demonio- y la segunda razón por la que lo hago es…- en eso ella se llevó amabas manos en sus mejillas mientras se sonrojaba- para acercarme más a Goku-kun- esto por supuesto gano un quejido de Kagura.

-Yo lo vi primero, así que búscate a alguien más- exclamo Kagura con una mirada seria, siempre era la misma pelea entre las dos, por el pobre azabache que está temblando y estornudo mientras golpeaba a Kanon… otra vez.

-¿Enserio?, pues no lo parece, su rostro y actitud tiene plantado mi nombre, el me llama a leguas así que cuando regrese le pediré una cita- exclamo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ni lo sueñes, demonio- exclamo Kagura enojada, en eso alguien jalo su mejilla- ¡Aya, yay!... k-ka-san… e-eso dolió- exclamo la oji-miel con dolor en su voz y sus ojos mostraron una pequeña acumulación de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Debes aprender a mejorar ese vocabulario tuyo- exclamó Yuno con una mirada seria- y recuerda esto, Son-kun también tiene derecho a opinar, no solo porque les llame la atención quiere decir que es de cada una de ustedes- esta respuesta sorprendió a todas.

-K-Ka-san… p-pero c-creí que te gustaba Goku-kun como mi pareja- Mirajane la fulmina con la mirada mientras Erza se estremece, ella aun no puede olvidar como el azabache la laudo por su cabello, él es la segunda persona que lo hace y esto la ha dejado confundida ya que así fue como inicio su enamoramiento.

-Es cierto, me agra Son-kun, incluso me gustaría que este contigo, pero no estamos contando la opinión del, solo ustedes dicen que les pertenece y ni siquiera saben si el chico quiere estar con alguna de ustedes… incluso podría gustarle las chicas mayores como Bulma y Lunch- cuando Kagura escucho esto se preocupó demasiado.

-¿E-Es broma?- preguntaba ella totalmente triste, ¿acaso los momentos que ellos pasaron no significaron nada para él?

-¿Q-Quienes son ellas?- pregunto Mirajane molesta por escuchar nombres de chicas que conocían Goku.

-Nadie- exclamo Kagura, ella prefería contestarle de otra forma pero lo más probable es que su madre la regañaría.

-Por cierto Cana-san, Juvia se pregunta ¿Cómo le ha ido con Gildarts-san?- pregunto con interés la peli-azul, en eso la castaña sonríe.

-Oto-san se ha comportado muy cariñoso conmigo, aunque es un poco celoso cuando se me acerca un chico- exclamo lo último un poco nerviosa.

-Eso es normal, teniendo en cuenta que nunca te dedico tiempo, así que quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido- exclamo Yuno con una sonrisa, ya que así son los padres, en eso muestra una mueca de desagrado total- lo único que me molesta de ese viejo pervertido es que siempre coquetea conmigo- exclamo eso con asco, todas las chicas recordaron el momento cuando entro Gildarts al gremio.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-CRASH- Todo el gremio se alteró al ver como la pared se destruyó, todos ya estaban pensando lo peor mientras que Kagura, Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Yukino y Yuno ven curioso la escena._

 _En eso todo se aclara al ver a Gildarts- Disculpen ¿aquí es el gremio de Fairy Tail?- esa pregunta tan tonta hizo caer a todos, incluyendo a los 6 que estaban tranquilos._

 _-¡GILDARTS!- grito el maestro Makarov viendo al hombre- ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí? Aún más importante ¿Por qué la ciudad no se modificó ante tu llegada?- estas preguntas hizo el maestro mientras se le veía enojado por lo que hizo su As._

 _-Oh… creo que se debe a que use otra ruta para ir con Porlyusica para que me ayudara con mi problema- en eso todos se dan cuenta la falta del brazo y su pierna izquierda ahora siendo sustituidos por unos de madera._

 _-¿Q-Que te sucedió?- pregunto Natsu viendo a su ídolo y figura paterna en ese estado, ante sus ojos el peli-naranja era invencible pero verlo en ese estado… no podía creerlo._

 _-¡Acnologia!- el maestro entendió esto y sus ojos se abrieron en impresión, en cambio los demás no tenían una idea de eso._

 _-¿Quién es Acnologia?- pregunto Gray viendo fijamente al maestro._

 _-Se le conoce como el dragón del apocalipsis- en eso como si fuera una lluvia de recuerdos les golpeo a todos ya que Goku se había enfrentado a un dragón mientras el era un enorme mono._

 _-Es el dragón al que se enfrentó Goku-kun- exclamo Kagura sorprendida, en eso Gildarts mira en la mesa que se encuentran las seis personas, pero él sonríe al conocer a dos de esas seis._

 _-Sting, Rouge- ambos niños sonríen y se acercan a saludarlo- ¿Cómo han estado?... esperen si ustedes están aquí quieren decir que Goku y Bardock también, ¿Dónde están?- pregunto el hombre volteando a todos lados._

 _-Ellos no están- exclamo Rouge mientras ve fijamente el brazo remplazado del peli-naranja._

 _-¡Que mala suerte, aunque que se le puede hacer!- exclamo con pesadez el hombre- me encantaría platicar con Goku y tomar unos tragos con Bardock- dijo Gildarts mientras suspiraba._

 _-¿Qué tan fuerte es ese dragón?- pregunto Sting con seriedad._

 _-¡Es muy fuerte, no pude hacerle ningún daño!- exclamo el hombre con seriedad- Goku apenas y tuvo suerte en enfrentarse a esa criatura… recibió heridas permanentes incluso uso su última semilla del ermitaño para sanar un poco más mis heridas, sino fuera por "él" ya estaríamos muerto- Kagura se espantó y se acercó corriendo al peli-naranja._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron peleando contra Acnologia?- Gildarts ve con curiosidad a la chica._

 _-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto el hombre mientras la señala._

 _-¡Ella es Kagura, y es la novia de Goku-ni san!- exclamo con burla Sting, esto saco un sonrojó de la peli-morada, la albina mayor aprieta los puños con ira._

 _En eso Gildarts se pone al nivel de la niña mientras la ve seriamente, esto ocasiono que la chica estuviera nerviosa- ¿Q-Que… s-sucede?- pregunto ella mientras se sentía mas nerviosa cada segundo._

 _-JAJAJAJA… Goku si que tiene buenos gustos- este comentario solo hizo sonrojar a la chica- ahora entiendo porque tardo demasiado en entender si te quería o no- esto llamo la atención de todos._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Juvia viendo al hombre._

 _-Yo estuve con Goku y Bardock un tiempo, vieras mi sorpresa al creer que el chico tenía problemas mentales al hablar solo, pero luego entendí que hablaba con su padre, el punto es que el mencionaba que su corazón le dolía cuando estabas feliz, Kagura, eso me dio a entender que el chico estaba tratando de aprender el significado del amor- la chica se sonrojó demasiado- es eso o simplemente se enamoró de la comida- para su dolor recibió un golpe en el orgullo de todo hombre._

 _Todos ven con sonrisas nerviosas a Kagura la cual había golpeado en la entrepierna al hombre mayor, Yuno en eso llega y jala de la oreja a su hija._

 _-¡Discúlpate!- Kagura se quejaba del dolor, ambas tenían una pequeña pelea y quejas de madre-hija, y sin tomarle importancia a la mirada pervertida que le daba Gildarts._

 _-¿Quién es usted, señorita?- en eso ambas chicas dejaron su pelea para ver al peli-naranja dándole una mirada encantadora, esto saco gotas de sudor por parte de ambas y un ligero enojo de Cana al ver a su padre que hacia eso._

 _-¡E-Em… Yuno Rosemary!- exclamo la castaña confundida por lo que hacía el hombre._

 _-¿Me haría el honor de invitarla a beber conmigo?- pregunto él mientras Yuno lo ve confundido._

 _-¡Me niego!- todos los hombres adultos al escuchar eso se las callo la quijada hasta al suelo, pero el maestro se puso pálido y el resto de su cabello se desprendió de su cabeza dejándolo totalmente calvo._

 _-¿Q-Que… d-dijiste?- pregunto el hombre con incredibilidad._

 _-No lo hare… ya que me ves con deseo y eso no me gusta- exclamo ella con disgusto._

 _-P-P-Pero…_

 _-Pero nada- ella lo corto- con el único que me atreveré a tomar es con Bardock- exclamo ella con una mirada desinteresada._

 _-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?- pregunto estúpidamente Gildarts._

 _-Veamos, es lindo, no me ve con perversión, ella me a ayudado a cuidar a mi hija y conoce todo de mi… en cambio tú no tienes nada- exclamo con desinterés la chica, todo lo anterior fueron como dagas en el pecho del hombre… literal ya que cada comentario se convirtió en una daga y se incrustaba en el pecho del hombre._

 _Cana no resistió más y se acercó a Gildarts para luego hacer algo que nadie esperaba._

 _-CLAP- Todos ven sorprendida como la castaña menor le dio una bofetada al hombre mayor._

 _-Y-Y-Ya deja de c-comportarte a-así… si K-Ka-san me había dicho que eras alguien b-bueno… p-pero lo que haces… es como si estuvieras manchando la memoria de Ka-san- estas palabras extraño a todos._

 _ **{Insertar Mirajane no Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-¿Q-Que quieres decir?- preguntaba Gildarts confundido y en shock por la bofetada que había recibido._

 _-Ka-san me dijo que tú eras mi padre- en eso todos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ni siquiera Gildarts… ¿tenía una hija? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante ¿Quién era la madre?_

 _-¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?- fue el grito que dio Gildarts mientras los demás estaban en shock._

 _-H-Hace t-tiempo d-dijiste que te uniste p-porque tu padre e-estaba a-aquí… ¿quieres decir q-que Gildarts e-es tu padre?- pregunto el maestro Makarov en shock, Yuno ahora ve de forma amenazadora al peli-naranja._

 _-S-Si…- fue todo lo que dijo Cana._

 _-PUM- En eso Gildarts recibió un coscorrón en su cabeza._

 _-Pervertido, coqueteando conmigo mientras lastimas a tu hija ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?- pregunto con enojo la castaña mayor._

 _Sin embargo Gildarts no estaba escuchando eso, aun las palabras de Cana se repetían constantemente en su mente, en eso Cana exclamo algo a Yuno- É-Él no lo sabía… y-yo nunca le d-dije q-que era mi padre- esto hizo que recibiera una mirada de confusión de Yuno._

 _-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- pregunto Yuno._

 _-T-Tenía miedo… m-miedo de que me r-rechazara por e-eso quería ser mago de c-clase S para d-decirle la verdad- exclamo con tristeza la chica, todo esto era escuchado por todos._

 _-¿D-De quien e-eres h-hija?- preguntaba Gildarts mientras estaba arrodillado y cada segundo más se arrodillaba- Sara, no… Naomi, tampoco… Claire, ni siquiera se parece… Feena...Marie, ella era casada, olviden eso… Eliza, menos ella se fue al enterarse que era mujeriego y peor aún, NI SIQUIERA SE PARECEN EN EL COLOR DE SU CABELLO… Emma era de color… Lila, si ella fuera tu madre me casaría como la yandere que es… Jean, tampoco… Sydney… Michelle.. Stephanie…- con cada mujer que decía maravillaba un poco a los hombres adultos por la cantidad de mujeres con las que estaba el hombre, el caso contrario con Yuno ella se molestó demasiado incluso creyó que él era la influencia para la que Goku se volviera en un pervertido con un gigantesco harem… parece que ella aun no olvidaba algo que paso casi como 2 años atrás._

 _-¡PAPA!- grito Cana mientras lloraba por todo lo que escucho por parte de su padre… ella se sentía decepcionada y triste._

 _-PATAM- Gildarts recibió una patada una vez más en la entrepierna por parte de Yuno, pero por extraño que pareciera el hombre ignoro el dolor ya que aún estaba tratando de averiguar quién era la madre de Cana._

 _-¿CON CUANTAS MUJERES HAS ESTADO?- grito Yuno con mucho enojo, solo para escuchar como Gildarts susurro el nombre de Silvia para luego negarlo- solo estas lastimando a tu hija con cada nombre que dices… mereces un castigo por eso- ella exclamo con una voz de ultratumba, todos los hombres salieron del gremio no queriendo estar cercas de la ira de la castaña._

 _Gildarts se levantó como pudo y atrajo en un abrazo lleno de amor y calidez a Cana, ella lo ve extrañada, en eso escucho el nombre de su madre- Cornelia… eres idéntica a ella- exclamo Gildarts con una voz melancólica- L-Lo siento t-tanto… Cornelia fue la única mujer que amé de verdad incluso me case con ella pero… el descubrir que murió me destruyo el corazón, no tenía idea que tenía una hija… e-espero… p-puedas darle una oportunidad a e-este viejo para recuperar el cariño y el amor de aquello que le recuerda a su único amor de la vida- Cana no pudo evitar llorar más y abrazo más fuerte a su padre._

 _-OTO-SAN- ella lloro mientras lo abrazaba._

 _-Siempre estaremos juntos- fue lo único que dijo Gildarts mientras lloraba con su hija, todos veían la escena con lágrimas {en el caso del as mujeres}._

 _ **{Terminar Mirajane no Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _ **Fin del flashback** _

Desde ese momento la relación de padre-hija mejoro demasiado, Gildarts decidió pasar cada momento que podía con su hija, ella dejo de vivir en Fairy Hill´s para vivir con su padre, pero había un problema y era que él quería toda la atención de su hija solo para él.

Este problema trajo que Cana se enfadara un poco de eso, pero Yuno le dijo que es normal las primeras veces por no pasar tiempo con ella.

-Pero aun no entiendo algo ¿Por qué quiere que yo sea su pareja?- pregunta Yuno mientras se quita la toalla de su cabello mientras continua con las chicas en las aguas termales.

-Sera porque es una buena madre- exclamaron Levy, Yukino, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Kagura y Cana.

-Saben era una pregunta retórica- dijo ella mientras las niñas ríen por lo que dijo la castaña.

Una vez terminado su tiempo salieron a vestirse para dirigirse a la casa de Yuno, cuando llegan pasan y ven curiosamente a Gray y Lyon los cuales están comiendo helado y ven la televisión… parece que eso se volvió un vicio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?- pregunto Kagura viendo a los chicos.

-Unos 10 minutos- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué ven?- pregunto Yukino mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-MMMM algo llamado Bleach- exclamo con desinterés Gray mientras no despega la vista de la televisión.

 _Con Bardock_

El hombre se alejó un poco de Goku y Kanon mientras ve fijamente algo que tomo de las cosas de su hijo, y eso es un listón del cabello de Kagura, la pequeña se lo regalo en gesto de buena suerte, su hijo lo estuvo usando en la frente un tiempo pero su hijo lo dejo cercas de su cosas, en eso cuando le da la vuelta y con su pulgar toca las letras del nombre de Kagura volvió a suceder.

Vio como todo se volvió oscuro luego cuando la imagen se aclaró se encontró de una habitación, algo sucia para su gusto, pero esta frente a dos jóvenes, el primero es un chico peli- azul con un corte de tazón con un flequillo del lado derecho de su rostro, el aspecto físico del chico es delgado pero alto, trae puesto una playera de manga larga blanquiazul con un estampado de la "Corporación Capsula", un pantalón gris y unas botas color azul marino. La otra persona es una chica delgada con el cabello que está amarrado en una cola de caballo atado en un listón de color negro, su cabello azabache, sus ojos de color miel ven al chico, lleva puesto una chamarra de color marrón, una camisa de tirantes de color gris esto hacia que sus pechos se resaltaran demasiado ya que de por si eran grandes y con esto se apreciaban más, un pantalón vaquero marino y unas botas de color negras.

-¿Qué sucede, Trunks-kun?- pregunto la chica mientras ve al chico que se encuentra nervioso.

Bardock al ver a la chica se sorprendió por la gran similitud que tiene con Yuno- ¿Kagura?... se parece incluso a ella, p-pero… sus facciones se parecen a las de… ¿Gine?- dijo sorprendido Bardock, ya que la pelinegra con su mirada tranquila y la forma de sus ojos se parecían a los de su esposa, y ahora que lo piensa ella irradia la misma estupidez que su hijo y la forma de sus cejas, su rostro angelical… ¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso? ¿Por qué se parece a Kakarotto, Kagura, Yuno y Gine?

-Nada… es que estoy un poco molesto porque Gohan-san no me dejo entrenar con él, parece que Ka-san se enteró y le prohibió que lo siguiera entrenando- exclamo con tristeza el chico.

-Sabes… yo deje de pelear desde hace tiempo, Gohan pudo dejarlo, pero es terco como Oto-san- ella mostro una mirada de tristeza en eso ella sujeta su mano con la del chico- le hemos dicho que lo deje, preferimos que el este a salvo a que el regrese medio muerto- exclamo ella mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas con su otra mano.

-Pero el solo quiere liberar nuestro mundo de esos malditos… no entiendo su motivo de hacerlo solo, yo también soy como ustedes, puedo pelear- dijo el chico con determinación, él solo quería ayudar a salvar su mundo.

-Si vas morirás y de ser así ¿me dejarías sola?- esta pregunta extraño al chico.

-Solo iría a ayudar a Gohan y luego regresaría aquí, después de todo él es tu hermano, y me preocupan todos- exclamo el chico con una sonrisa, en eso el chico se sonroja al ver como la mirada de la oji-miel lo veía con intensidad- ¿S-Sucede algo?- pregunto con nervios.

-Sé que te preocupamos todos… ahora quiero preguntarte algo ¿Por qué me miras cuando yo no te veo?- Trunks se sonrojó demasiado.

-N-No s-sé de qué h-hablas- exclamo el chico.

En eso la chica se acercó demasiado al chico- ¿Por qué me mientes?- pregunto con una mirada seria.

-E-Es q-que y-yo…- el chico se detuvo y miro directamente abajo.

La chica le levanto el rostro mientras lo sujeta del mentón, ella en eso se acercó y choco sus labios con los delo, el chico abre los ojos en shock, ella fácilmente comenzó a devorarlo con el beso, luego se separa para verlo fijamente, el azul y amarillo se vieron fijamente.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por eso, a pesar de que creo que me vez como una hermana, yo te veía de esa manera pero poco a poco empecé a verte de distinta manera- en eso ella comenzó a besarlo con deseo y entrecortadamente seguía hablando- yo no pude… evitar… enamorarme de ti… s-sé que soy mayor… que tú pero… no puedo resistirlo…- en eso ella se separó mientras el chico estaba boquiabierto.

-E-Entonces… ¿usted m-me quiere?- pregunto sonrojado, pero ella lo ve con una sonrisa mientras asiente- c-creo que fue cuando tenía 12 años que comencé a verla como una mujer en vez de una hermana… p-pero creí que no sentiría lo mismo que yo- en eso la chica la vuelve a besar.

Cuando se separan la chica lo ve con amor- ¡Yo te amo!... y no puedo evitarlo más- en eso ambos empezaron a besarse con demasiado deseo, ella le quito la camisa al chico y él le quito de chamarra y su camisa de tirantes dejándola con un sostén negro.

-¡Quien te viera, el niño quiere volverse adulto y jugador al mismo tiempo!- el chico solo se sonrojo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Agh, que asco ¿Por qué mierdas debo ver como tienen sexo?- exclamo con asco Bardock, él se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero un nombre la detuvo.

-P-Pero G-Gine-chan… ¿estas segura?- pregunto Trunks, mientras eso paso Bardock se dio la vuelta en shock, todo para que todo el lugar se quebrara y volviera a aparecer en el bosque con los chicos.

-¿Gine?... ¿Ella se llamó Gine?- en eso dio la vuelta Bardock para ver a su hijo- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?, antes de que yo muriera había visto algo de la vida de Kakarotto, el cómo habla con Bulma, cuando se enfrenta a nuestra misma raza y por ultimo a Freezer, pero cuando recibí el ataque de Freezer todo eso se borró y he visto personas que antes no estaban, como Kagura, Yuno, Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Yukino y los demás… ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Bardock mientras ve a su hijo y de un momento a otro puede ver como a lado del aparece un recuerdo de Goku que vio al momento de morir y ese era un Goku de estatura bajo mientras estaba en pose de pelea, pero ahora… las cosas no son como el futuro que había visto.

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras el ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Soy Kanon, llevo tres semanas con estos locos y mi fuerza aumento demasiado- {Kanon lanza varias esferas de Ki mientras esquiva un golpe de Goku, mientras ambos sonríen}_

 _-¿Quién es ella?- {En eso una peli-morada con ojos color vino aparece en un puente mientras todos la ven curioso, para luego Goku gritar y apuntarle}_

 _-¿Por qué siento hostilidad de ella, pero a la vez dolor?- {Bardock ve como los tres niños hablan y entrecierra sus ojos mientras ve a la chica}_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z: **"Ultear 1"-** {Cuando todos se duermen la chica saco una lacrima y en esta aparece Hades}_

 _ **[Terminar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

* * *

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPÍTULO, QUIERO DECIRLES ALGO ES UNA SORPRESA QUE TENGO PREPARADO PARA NAVIDAD Y ES UN ONE-SHOT USANDO A MIS TRES FIC, SERA CADA UNO DE ELLOS CELEBRANDO LA NAVIDAD TODOS JUNTOS, ¿QUÉ LES PARECE LA IDEA?, ¡DISFRUTEN LA SEMANA!, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	37. Ultear 1

_**Hola, estamos a poco tiempo de navidad ¡Yuju!, tiempo para pasarlo con la familia, también quiero agradecerles por seguirme todo el año, no saben cómo se los agradezco, con respecto a lo del especial aún tienen oportunidad de pensarlo ya que no he escrito nada Jejeje, en fin ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias, habrá varios momentos en los que Bardock tendrá visiones del cambio de sus visiones que tenía antes! _**

**_El Kike: El futuro está cambiando demasiado y esto está extrañando a Bardock, ya que las visiones que tuvo no concuerdan con los hechos que él está viviendo, el Budōkai está cercas así que no te desesperes y con ello Piccolo Daimakú._**

 ** _ThonyCvs: ¡Gracias!, a veces pasa jeje._**

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 ** _Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete._**

 ** _Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete._**

 ** _Un continente de caos: 16-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?_**

 ** _El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?_**

 ** _War Zero: ¿-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?_**

 ** _Torre del cielo: ¿-?_**

 ** _Invitaciones: ¿-?_**

* * *

 ** _Curiosidades:_**

 _ **-Purehito le dice a Ultear que es momento de comenzar con la operación.**_

 _ **-Goku reconoce a Ultear.**_

 _ **-Bardock tiene muchas dudas de Ultear por aparecer en lugares que ellos se dirigen.**_

 _ **-Ultear quiere conocer mejor a Goku, Bardock y Kanon, para informarle a su maestro.**_

 _ **-Kagura siente que alguien le quiere quitar a Goku.**_

 _ **-Purehito empieza a moverse para obtener la sangre de Goku.**_

 _ **-Ultear recuerda un poco de su pasado.**_

 _ **-Todos se dan cuenta que Ultear los está engañando, pero deciden jugar su juego.**_

 _ **-Bardock vuelve a tener un vistazo del futuro.**_

 _ **-Goku le enseña a Kanon la forma de lanzar esferas de Ki.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Kanon decidió unirse a Goku y Bardock, el peli-azul tenía una definición por el tiempo que ha pasado con ellos y es "extraño", ya que en momentos los dos azabaches actúan como familia, luego como unos idiotas por pelearse entre ellos, y en más de una ocasión Kagura lo metió en las peleas, pero a pesar de todo… debe admitir que son personas increíbles, si con Yuno entendió un poco lo que es el amor de una madre, con el azabache mayor estaba entendiendo lo que es tiempo de padre-hijo… bueno a su manera.

-¡ESQUIVA!- y una vez más el peli-azul volteo a ver en mal momento.

 _ **-PUM-** El peli-azul cae al suelo mientras rueda del dolor._

-¿Por qué no esquivaste a tiempo?- para la gracia de Goku pregunto Bardock viéndolo con una ceja levantada.

-PAR DE PUERCO-ESPINES, SI NO ES UNO ES OTRO- grito el chico de dolor mientras se levantaba.

-Debes tener la guardia en alto en todo momento- exclamo Bardock con una sonrisa irónica, Kanon solo lo ve con una mirada neutral para luego levantar el dedo de en medio junto con su mano izquierda.

-Sí claro, guardia en alto- exclamo el chico con burla.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso vuelve a recibir un golpe pero esta vez lo mando a volar._

 _ **-CRASH-** Kanon se estrelló en un árbol y lo partió por la mitad._

-Dime… ¿volverás a bajar la guardia o la tendrás en alto en todo momento?- pregunto Bardock mientras veía como Kanon se levantó lentamente.

-¡L-La t-tendré en a-alto!- exclamo entrecortadamente.

-Eso pensé- dijo Kagura con una sonrisa- ahora nos detendremos en la siguiente ciudad, si no me equivoco el mapa que nos dio Kanon- el hombre fue interrumpido por el chico.

-No se los di, se los preste- exclamo mientras ve seriamente al hombre.

-¡estamos aquí!- Kanon puso los ojos en blanco parece que ignoro su comentario, así que se acercó para ver al lugar al que irían- nosotros iremos al Monte Hakobe, esto nos ayudara por dos motivos; la primera es que podremos conocer de mejor manera todo el territorio y la segunda les ayudara para que su resistencia con el frió aumente- el hombre se detuvo un momento para ver las expresiones de los niños.

-Según tengo entendido el monte Hakobe es una montaña helada con las más bajas temperaturas y cada minuto empiezan a reducir- Bardock sonrió por la información de Kanon.

-¡Perfecto!- el hombre dio una sonrisa que estremeció a ambos chicos- también podría enseñarles a usar la capa protectora de Ki- esto último extraño a los chicos.

-¿Capa de Ki?- preguntaron confundidos ambos chicos.

-La capa de Ki, es una pequeña capa protectora, esto sirve para mantener el calor corporal de una persona con el mismo, ya que durante los lugares con frió el cuerpo solo puede resistir hasta cierto punto el frió y esta capa mantiene alejado el frió y mantiene el calor- exclamo Bardock y ambos niños asienten a eso- pero aun así, se los enseñare después de que se acostumbren al frió- ambos niños se ponen pálidos, para luego temblar.

 ** _En el cielo_**

En una nave que se mueve rápidamente al monte Hakobe por un motivo en específico, en dicha nave se encuentra Purehito viendo a todos sus hombres, la mayoría de ellos están cubiertos con una capa y una capucha, exceptuando a dos conocidos llamados Zancrow y Ultear, el primero está sonriendo por una batalla, en cambio la segunda esta seria ya que sabe lo que se avecina, porque ella es la que mas le tiene confianza el maestro Purehito.

-¿Se preguntaron el motivo por el que les hable?- pregunto el maestro Purehito al gremio, solo para recibir afirmaciones de todos, exceptuando Ultear.

-¿Para qué nos mandó a llamar, maestro?- pregunto una persona que está usando su capa, pero por el tono de voz se identificaba como el de una mujer.

-Es momento de movilizarnos para obtener a aquel que lleva en sus venas el poder de Sun Wukong- las palabras del hombre hicieron que más de uno lo viera sorprendido.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?, ese maldito niño es sumamente fuerte- exclamo un hombre adulto.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí, yo le demostrare la diferencia de poder entre un simio y un dios!- exclamo con locura Zancrow.

-No harás eso, Zancrow- el pelirrubio se quejó por lo que dijo el maestro- desde que se enteró de nuestra magia se ha mantenido más precavido a la hora de revelar información, así que usaremos a uno de nosotros para que se acerque a ellos, se gane su confianza y cuando menos lo esperen apuñalarlos por la espalda y robar la sangre de ese chico- la mayoría se extrañó por algo que dijo el hombre ¿Por qué quiere la sangre y no al chico?

-¿Por qué la sangre?- pregunto con interés Ultear, ya que ni ella sabía ese motivo.

-En su sangre se esconde las respuestas a nuestras preguntas… se encuentra el camino hacia el poder que obtendremos para traer a Zeref de vuelta con nosotros- todos sonríen por las palabras que dijo, poder y Zeref, eran las cosas que más les gusto.

-¿Quién será el elegido para ir a hacer ese trabajo?- pregunto Zancrow con interés.

-Sera Ultear- su respuesta sorprendió y enojo a muchos.

-¿Por qué ella debe hacer esa misión tan importante y no otro que este más capacitado?- pregunto un hombre con aspecto gordo, pero su rostro estaba siendo tapado, impidiendo ver cómo era él.

-Que no se te olvide que ella pudo poseer a Jellal con su magia- esto hizo que varios se callaron y guardaran sus quejas- y una vez que la uso ya no podrá quitarse, con eso hecho, no le costara nada hacer esa misión y si ella lo quiere puede usar su magia para poseerlos y obligarlos a hacer lo que ella quieran- en este momento ya nadie podía discutir a eso que fue dicho por el maestro.

-¿Qué haré mientras estoy con ellos?- pregunto Ultear con una mirada neutral- (¿Por qué tengo que hacerle esto a aquel que me demostró que le importaba más las personas que el mismo?)- se preguntó la peli-morada.

-Todas las noches nos dirás un informe sobre ellos, habilidades, debilidades, información e incluso para extorsionarlos- la peli morada asiente ante las órdenes del maestro.

 ** _En Magnolia_**

Kagura se encuentra corriendo por todo el bosque, ella esquiva los árboles en zigzag para luego esconderse detrás de un árbol, ella respira un par de veces, voltea a ver a su alrededor.

 _ **-HOP-** En eso ella salta de la nada._

 _ **-TCHAI-** El árbol en el que ella estaba apoyada fue cortado en dos._

-¡Bailen mis espadas!- se escuchó una voz desde el cielo, esa voz es de Erza Scarlet, la cual está siendo rodeada por un enorme circulo de espadas.

 _ **-FUOSH-** Las espadas salen directamente a la peli-morada, la cual estaba a punto de atacarlos._

 _ **-"Soul Extinción"-**_ un grito la alerto, en eso ve que una esfera negra se dirige a ella.

 ** _-"Karyū no…"-_**

 ** _-"Hakuryū no…"-_**

 ** _-"Eiryū no…"-_** tres voces se escucharon detrás de ella, así que Kagura volteo a ver, solo para ver a tres chicos haciendo una técnica que conoce muy bien.

 _ **-"… Hōkō"-**_ los tres chicos lanzaron sus respectivos rugidos que estaban a punto de impactar con la peli-morada.

-(¡Probare eso, hace tiempo que no lo uso!)- pensaba la oji-miel.

 _ **-ZUM-** Kagura corrió para esquivar los ataques._

-¡AHÍ ESTA!- grito Juvia mientras corría junto a Gray y Lyon los cuales estaban cargando magia en sus manos.

-Demasiado lentos- exclamo Kagura mientras se encontraba detrás de Kagura y Lissana las cuales pensaban ayudar pero no vieron en que momento apareció detrás de ellas.

 _ **-CLIC-** Ambas niñas caen al suelo inconscientes por el golpe leve que les dio la peli-morada en la zona del cuello._

-¿Así que ella está usando su máximo poder?- pregunto Lyon, este luego niega varias veces lo que dijo _ **\- "Aisu Meiku: Mononaru"-**_ en eso un gran mono de hielo aparece cargando en contra de la peli-morada.

-¡No pienses en eso!- exclamo Gray en bóxer _ **\- "Aisu Meiku: Yajirushi" –**_ el arco que creo Gray lo uso para lanzar flechas que se dirigían a Kagura la cual está de pie mientras ve los ataques que se dirigen a ella.

Kagura levanto la funda de su Archenemy, cierra los ojos y concentra magia y Ki en ella, en eso desaparece para luego aparecer detrás de los discípulos de Ur y exclamar- _ **"Forma Cortante"-**_ todo pareció detenerse para ambos chicos.

 _ **-TCHAI-**_

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _ **-TAP-**_

 _Se escuchó un corte en el aire para luego ver como las flechas y el mono fueron destruidas de un momento a otro, Gray y Lyon caen al suelo inconscientes ya que recibieron un golpe por el mango de Archenemy._

 _ **-"Karyū no Tekken"-** _grito Kagura mientras corría directamente a golpear a Kagura.

 _ **-"Hakuryū no… "-**_ exclamo Sting mientras sus manos están ahuecadas y posicionadas a su costado izquierdo.

 _ **-"Eiryū no…"-** _dijo Rogue en la misma posición que Sting solo que en vez del costado izquierdo era el derecho.

 _ **-ZUM-** Kagura corre directamente a Natsu._

Kagura detiene el golpe con su mano mientras se quejaba un poco por el dolor de la quemadura que le provoco el fuego.

 _ **-PUM-** Kagura le da un golpe en la boca del estómago, el peli-rosa parece que lo resistió y cuando estaba a punto de golpear fue golpeado nuevamente por Kagura, con esto lo dejo inconsciente._

 _ **-"… Kamehameha"-**_ gritaron ambos niños al ver que Kagura cae al suelo, luego estiran sus manos y lanzan sus propias versiones de sus ataques.

Kagura sonríe ella se pone en la misma posición como ellos _ **\- "KA… ME… HA… ME… ¡HAAA!"-**_ ella estiro sus brazos y salió una columna celeste.

 _ **-FUOSH-** Las tres técnicas chocan, pero las versiones de Sting y Rouge carecían de la fuerza de ella._

-¡HAAA!- gritaron ambos niños mientras sus ataques aumentaron de poder, pero no empujaron mucho el ataque de Kagura.

 _ **-"Cambio de gravedad x3"-** _cuando Kagura exclamo esas palabras, sellos mágicos se formaron en sus ojos, para luego aparecer unos sellos en los cuerpos de Sting y Rouge.

 _ **-CRASH-** Ambos chicos caen al suelo, esto hizo que sus técnicas se deshicieran._

 _ **-BOOM-** Pero el Kamehameha de Kagura si continúo hasta impactar en ambos chicos._

-¡Quedan tres!- exclamo Kagura con una sonrisa, para luego escuchar una voz.

 _ **-"Wōtā Ryu"-**_ en eso un enorme dragón de agua salió volando rápidamente para cargar directamente contra Kagura.

-No es tan difícil de esquivar- exclamo Kagura mientras ve el dragón que se dirige a ella.

 _ **-"Wōtā Rokku"-** _ Kagura de pronto es encerrada en una esfera de agua, ella parpadeo varias veces confundida.

 _ **-SPLASH-** En eso el dragón golpeo la esfera haciéndola más grande, Kagura se llevó una de sus manos en su boca y nariz debido a que el oxígeno se le está acabando._

Erza aparece con una lanza la cual tiene rayo, Mirajane tiene una esfera de oscuridad y Juvia creo un látigo para golpear a Kagura.

-¡Se acabó!- dijeron las tres para luego lanzar la lanza, la esfera y el látigo.

Kagura con su mano derecha empieza a agitar su Archenemy varias veces, luego el agua empezó a ondular y de un momento a otro empezó a expandirse y perder la forma.

 _ **-SPLASH-** Cuando la esfera estallo, Kagura salta para esquivar la lanza y la esfera, pero no alcanzo a escapar del látigo el cual se amarro en una de sus botas._

 _ **-"Forma Fuerte"-**_ exclamo Kagura mientras cortaba el látigo y cae en picada en contra de las chicas.

-Un momento ¿desde cuándo tenía esa postura?- pregunto Mirajane confundida.

-¿Acaso Juvia escucho que dijo Forma Fuerte?- pregunto la peli-azul mientras ve como cae de picada- ¿No quiso decir Forma Cortante?- pregunto una vez más Juvia.

Erza veía fijamente a la chica, en eso ella abre los ojos en shock- ¡Tenemos que correr ahora!- exclamo ella mientras se daba la vuelta, pero fue demasiado tarde, Kagura usa su Archenemy para impactar el suelo.

 _ **-CRASH-** Todo a su alrededor fue destruido, incluso el trio de chicas salieron volando._

Cuando se aclaró un poco por la gran cortina de humo se veía a Kagura de pie riendo nerviosamente por la destrucción que hizo, ella se acercó a un grupo amontonado de rocas y empezó a moverlas para luego descubrir a Mirajane la cual esta inconsciente con unos cuantos moretones.

-¿Dónde estarán las demás?- pregunto Kagura, ella arrastra a Mirajane lejos de los destruido y lo coloca junto a Gray y Lyon, en eso abre los ojos de la impresión y luego ríe- Jejeje, se ven chistosas de esa manera- exclamo ella mientras ve a Juvia y Erza colgando de una rama inconscientes.

Un par de minutos después se encuentran despiertos Kagura y Lissana mientras ven a los demás estar recargados en unos árboles, pero curiosamente Kagura afilo la mirada de un momento a otro.

-¿Sucede algo, Kagura- nesama?- pregunto Kagura mientras ve a la peli-morada.

-N-No es nada… pero sentí la necesidad de golpear a una chica, p-pero creo que fue mi imaginación por no haber desayunado ¿Qué les parece si cuando despierten los demás vamos a comer?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, en eso ambas albinas asienten ante lo dicho por Kagura.

 _ **Monte Hakobe**_

En una cueva se encuentra Ultear mientras se acerca mucho a una fogata, en eso tiembla de un momento a otro- ¿Q-Que fue esa sensación?- se preguntó Ultear mientras sentía un escalofrió- t-tal vez solo sea por el frió- exclamo con lógica la chica, ya que desde que llego ha estado más abrigada para no enfermarse.

Una semana después se ve a Goku, Kanon y Bardock que llegan al monte, durante una semana dejaron de sentir el Ki de las personas que los seguían.

-¿Cuándo nos enseñara la técnica?- pregunto Kanon mientras veía con nerviosismo la montaña, ya que nunca había estado en una y eso lo ponía nervioso ahora sumándole el frió... bueno sufriría, pero Kagura podría ayudarlo.

-Ya les había dicho que se las enseñaría cuando se acostumbren al frió- exclamo Bardock con desinterés.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Goku.

-Estos es entrenamiento, no siempre les tocara pelear en un ambiente que les beneficie a ustedes, a veces esto también podría beneficiar al enemigo por eso esto es necesario, deben cubrir bien esas debilidades- exclamo Bardock, su experiencia en batallas anteriores le hizo ganar experiencia así que era su deber inculcar a estos cabezas de aire.

Ambos chicos estuvieron callados mientras meditaban las palabras del azabache mayor- ¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Solamente haremos dos cosas; la primera es que ustedes saldrán a correr en las mañanas para acostumbrar el cuerpo al frió, y la segunda será combatir en contra de mí, esto hará que entren en calor y en dados casos se acostumbren a su alrededor y puedan ser más fuertes- ambos chicos asienten- ya que lo entienden, iremos a correr- exclamo Bardock, ambos niños asienten y los tres comienzan a trotar directamente a las montañas.

Pasado cinco minutos se puede ver a un Bardock, el cual está haciendo señas para apurar a los chicos, y ellos… se puede ver como Goku está trotando mientras con cada paso que da se hunde por la nieve, pero lo más destacable es que su cabello está congelado, de su nariz sale un rastro de moco el cual ya está congelado y ahora parecen palillos, Kanon tiene todo lo anterior que Kagura pero por desgracia él tiene el rostro sonrojado en clara señal de que el cuerpo quiere calentarse para evitar sentir frió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así?- pregunto Kanon a Bardock, y cuando el azabache pensaba responderle el peli-azul levanto la mano en negación- ¡ya lo sé!, ¡ya lo sé! ¡Siempre!- Kagura sintió que una gota de sudor caía por su frente, pero esa gota paso a volverse a una gota de hielo.

-Ni siquiera iba a decir eso- exclamo el azabache mientras ve como ambos niños seguían subiendo la montaña.

-¡Corran!- empezó a hablar Bardock.

-¡Corran!-

-¡Corran!-

-¡Salten!- en eso Goku, Kanon y Bardock saltan para no hundirse totalmente en la nieve.

-¡Escarben!... ¡Suban!- Goku y Kanon tuvieron una gota de sudor por las ordenes de Kagura.

-¿A que estamos jugando?- pregunto Goku.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso recibió un golpe de Bardock en la cabeza._

-¡ME DOLIÓ!- grito Goku, su grito se escuchó por toda la montaña.

En eso se escuchó un gran estruendo, segundos después se puede ver algo demasiado gracioso.

-¡CORRAN!- gritaron Kanon, Goku y Bardock mientras bajaban la montaña y detrás de ellos una gran avalancha los seguía, parece que el momento les hizo olvidar que al menos 2 de los 3 podían volar.

Ultear que se encontraba en un puente, se dirige una vez más al monte Hakobe, en eso pudo escuchar demasiado alboroto, ella decidió seguir el ruido, por extraño que pareciera no encontraba nada.

 _ **-HOP-** En eso ve a tres personas saltando y saliendo de las montañas hasta llegar al puente, ella sonríe al conocer a una de esas personas._

 _ **-TAP-** Cuando ellos caen al suelo se disponían a correr._

-¡Por aquí!- escucharon una voz, en eso Kanon ve a la chica.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto nervioso mientras veía la avalancha.

-¡Solo sigan corriendo!- exclamo Bardock y los dos niños lo siguen, cuando llegan al puente sujetan a Ultear para alejarse con ella y continuar con el camino.

-¡Gracias!- dijeron Kanon y Goku.

Bardock dejo de centrarse en la avalancha para ver a la chica, al ver el cabello morado creía que era Kagura, pero el de esta chica era un poco más oscuro en comparación al de la chica, aparte esos ojos color rojo carmesí la distinguían completamente, él la observo unos segundos a los ojos, Ultear se percató de la mirada del hombre así que ella devolvió la mirada.

Al pasar unos segundos Ultear tuvo que despegar la mirada del hombre, a pesar de que solo lo vio 10 segundos, sintió, sintió que ese hombre estaba viendo a través de su alma, ella no entiende eso pero se aseguraría de mantener el contacto visual alejado del hombre, capaz y descubre lo que ella trata de hacer.

Bardock al ver como la peli-morada volteo a otro lado solo lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, tal vez estaba tratando de intimidarla pero pudo ver algo en sus ojos, vio un brillo, ese brillo le recordó un poco a alguna mala acción que pensaba los de su raza, así que debía vigilar cuidadosamente a la chica.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Bardock con cuidado mientras analiza a la niña.

-No es falta de educación pedirle su nombre a una persona sin presentarse uno mismo- exclamo Ultear con una sonrisa graciosa.

-(¿Deja vu?)- pensó Bardock mientras veía a Kanon y Goku los cuales están discutiendo sobre la avalancha- No tengo porque darte mi nombre, es más ni siquiera me interesa tú nombre- exclamo el azabache con una mirada desinteresada.

-(¿Qué planea?)- se preguntó Ultear mientras ve al hombre- Me parece bien, no quiero saber el nombre de un hombre viejo y grosero como usted- ella comento con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco al puente y ver la nieve.

-Tienes razón, solo me apiado de aquellas personas que conozcan una chica como tú, enserio das pena ajena cuando te diriges a un mayor- Bardock no le interesaba la ofensa de esa niña, a decir verdad solo hay pocas personas que lo hacen molestar y están enumeradas de la siguiente manera; 1- Kakarotto, 2-Kanon y 3-Su propia raza, con este último, como odia a esos desgraciados por ignorarlo cuando les dijo que Freezer los traiciono, es más lo tacharon de loco, para luego darle la espalda, pero nadie supera a los dos idiotas que vienen con él ya que ellos con cualquier tontería sí que saben sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- pregunto Ultear levemente ofendida.

-No lo sé, descúbrelo tú misma- exclamo mientras se sienta en el suelo viendo como Goku y Kanon estornudan.

-(Este viejo… no dirás lo mismo cuando Zeref este de nuestro lado y perezcas lenta pero dolorosamente) Como sea- dijo Ultear mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa oscura, parece que no puede evitar ese tipo de pensamientos.

Goku, Kanon y Bardock sintieron ese pequeño matiz de oscuridad a su manera, Kagura sintió la oscuridad en Ultear pero no solo eso sino que ese Ki se le parecía familiar, Kanon al pasar mucho tiempo como experimento de tortura puede identificar el peligro con el ambiente y Kagura, él por la experiencia le hizo más fácil ver las mentiras a plena vista.

Goku dio la vuelta para ver el origen de ese Ki y ve a la chica, ese cabello morado ¿Dónde la ha visto antes?, es cierto que lo ha visto en Kagura pero el de ella no es tan oscuro…- ¡Ya recordé quien eres tú!- exclamo Kagura mientras la señala con su dedo índice.

-Me alegro que me recuerdes- Bardock entrecerró aún más los ojos ¿Cuándo se conocieron?... ¿Acaso es la chica de la que hablo cuando fueron a por Bora? , de ser así debe cuidarla aún más.

-¿Qué curioso encontrarte en estos lugares?- exclamo Goku con una sonrisa, la chica se sintió un poco nerviosa al ver la sonrisa, es muy distinto verla de frente- por cierto ¿Cómo te llamabas?- y se fue todo el encanto a la mierda.

 _ **-PAM-** Ultear cae al suelo, parece que las grabaciones de su estupidez e inocencia no eran mentira, ya que lo acaba de demostrar._

-Ultear Milkovich- exclamo la chica mientras se levantaba.

-¡Un gusto!- exclamo mientras levanto la mano derecha de lado en señal de saludo- nosotros somos…- cuando iba a hablar algo lo interrumpió.

 _ **-FIIUN-** De un momento a otro una esfera de Ki salió volando al rostro de Goku._

 _ **-PUM-** Esta esfera creo una explosión en el rostro de Goku._

-E-Eso… d-dolió- se quejó Goku mientras esta en el suelo.

-JAJAJAJA, te lo mereces por andar diciendo cosas sin sentido- exclamo Kanon con una sonrisa.

-(Parece que tendré demasiado trabajo por hacer)- se dijo mentalmente Ultear, ya que vio claramente como el peli-azul y el azabache mayor no confiaban en ella.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku aparece con su báculo sagrado, detrás del aparece su forma Ōzaru, al lado del esta Bardock con su Scouter en el rostro y trae una Jabalina Conmocionadora en la mano, mientras que en cuclillas se encuentra Kanon con una armadura plateada que desborda magia y Ki.**_

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Kagura está en Kinton y detrás de ella sale Sting y Rogue corriendo mientras usan su magia, y detrás de estos se encuentra Yuno, Yukino y Juvia riendo por la emoción de todos._**

* * *

Justo en este momento es de noche, todos se encuentran en una de las montañas, pero dentro de una cueva, Ultear está viendo fijamente la fogata, en eso recoge una varita y comienza a mover varios troncos con la varita, en eso voltea a ver a su alrededor, su mirada se detiene en Goku el cual está durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de que le pareció lindo su forma de dormir ese pensamiento se esfumo debido a que le salió una burbuja de la nariz, eso le dio asco, Kanon está en las mismas condiciones mientras de vez en cuando patea las costillas de Goku, en cambio Bardock él está recargado en la pared mientras cabecea en momentos, ella saco una lacrima de su mochila.

Cuando ella uso su magia apareció la imagen del maestro Purehito- ¡Ya era hora de que enviaras ti informe!- exclamo el maestro con una mirada seria.

-Lo siento, tuve problemas en encontrarlos, apenas y los encontré el día de hoy, por lo poco que he visto tienen una relación muy extraña- ella dijo mientras se detenía un momento para esperar una señal de su maestro para empezar con el informe.

-¿Qué has descubierto de ellos?- pregunto Hades.

-En el tiempo que he estado con ellos me di cuenta de varias cosas, el azabache mayor es una persona analítica y orgullosa, incluso cuando entable conversación con Goku-san no dejaba de verme, sentía como su mirada me analizaba- Purehito asiente ante lo dicho por la chica.

-Cuéntame ahora sobre los últimos dos- Ultear asiente.

-Sobre el peli-azul por lo que se… es hermano del chico que está en la celda mágico- Purehito abre su único ojo en shock, para luego llevarse una mano a su barba y acariciarla lentamente.

-Eso sí que no lo vi venir… aunque será interesante ver como su inclusión afectara nuestro plan, ¿Cómo reaccionara Saga?- se preguntó así mismo el hombre- ¿Qué tipo de magia usa?- pregunto con interés el hombre.

-El chico es cauteloso, no revela mucho sobre él, sospecha de mí- Purehito asiente- Son Goku en cambio sí me lo propongo en un par de semanas puedo saber todo sobre él- Purehito asiente otra vez.

-Espero tu informe cada noche como siempre- Ultear asiente a las palabras de su maestro, en eso dejo de transmitir el mensaje, ella guarda la lacrima se acomoda un poco y cierra los ojos.

Hubo alrededor de 15 minutos en silencio mientras la fogata se comenzaba a apagar, pero de repente una mano comienza a ponerle más baritas, esa persona es Bardock el cual está viendo con seriedad a la niña, se acerca a ella y lleva su mano izquierda al cuello de la niña, el presiona un punto para ver que la niña no se movía, así que mueve su mano para tomar el pulso de la chica, Kagura sonríe por el pulso débil de la chica.

-Esta inconsciente- en eso Goku y Kanon se levantan con miradas serias.

-Ahora entiendo porque me hacían señas para que no revele nada- exclamo Goku mientras ve a la chica.

-¿Acaso es la chica que conociste antes?- pregunto Bardock, solo para ver que Goku asiente- ¿Qué otra cosa te extraña de ella?- pregunto una vez más.

-Su energía… se siente oscura, pero aún hay algo de luz dentro de ella- Kanon se confundió por eso- incluso su energía es una de las que nos ha seguido desde hace tiempo- Bardock entrecerró más los ojos.

-Sera mejor matarla para evitar algún problema en el futuro- exclamo Bardock, y el creo una Jabalina Conmocionadora en su mano izquierda, el levanto su mano y le apunto para lanzarla.

-¡Alto!- exclamo Goku- creo que debemos seguir su juego para detener a los demás- su padre lo ve de manera seria.

-No es una buena idea, mientras menos sepa de nosotros es mejor para nosotros- Bardock ve con seriedad a su hijo.

-Yo creo que Goku tiene razón- ambos azabaches ven a Kanon sorprendidos- tal vez ambos tienen sus puntos pero recuerden que ella menciono a mi hermano Saga… y quiero saber dónde está para ayudarlo.

Bardock estuvo unos segundos en silencio para luego suspirar y deshacer su ataque- ¡Esta bien!- su mirada se suavizo mientras los ve- pero solo procuren no decir información que a ella y a ese tuerto les sirva- ambos asienten y se sientan unos minutos.

-¿Entonces como me van a enseñar a usar el Ki si Ultear estará vigilándonos en todo momento?- esa pregunta de Kanon hizo que ambos azabaches se mostraran serios.

-Tendremos que acelerar tu entrenamiento, durante el día saldrán a correr para acostumbrarse al frio, las tardes las pasaremos aquí y después de que ella diera su informe yo la desmayare y durante 4 horas entrenaran a su manera- ambos chicos asienten con sonrisas- si ya saben eso… ¡es momento de entrenar!- Goku y Kanon salen afuera de la cueva temblando demasiado por la ventiscas de aire frio.

Bardock los sigue y los ve.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Kanon mientras temblaba.

-¡Quiero que te enseñes a lanzar esferas de Ki!, durante el tiempo que has estado con nosotros has despertado tu Ki, así que creo una esfera y lánzalas, para eso Kakarotto y tú pelearan para que puedas hacerte una idea de lo que debes hacer- Kanon asiente.

-¿Qué haremos, pelos-pinchos?- pregunta con burla Kanon a Goku.

-Concentraras tu Ki en las palmas de tu mano, con tu mente le darás la forma de una esfera y luego lo lanzas ¡fácil!- dice Goku con una sonrisa.

-C-Claro- dice no muy convencido el peli-azul.

-¡Comiencen!- cuando Bardock dijo esas palabras Kagura y Kanon corren en contra del otro.

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku desapareció ante la mirada de Kanon._

-¡Otra vez!, ¿Dónde podrías estar?- en eso se voltea detrás del y esta Goku con la mano levantada a punto de golpearlo.

-Aprendes rápido- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

 _ **-PUM-** Kagura lanzo su golpe._

 _ **-PATAM-** Kanon para evitar el golpe dio una patada._

-¡Cuando estemos en esta situación crea la esfera de esta manera!- Goku levanto su mano derecha y de esta se formó una esfera de color amarillo.

-Veamos, concéntrate, forma y hazlo- con su mano derecha empezó a forma una pequeña esfera de color amarillo.

-¡Ahora lo lanzamos!- ambos estiran la mano y ambas esferas chocan entre sí.

 _ **-FUOSHHHH-** Ambos ataques chocaban entre sí._

 _ **-BOOOOM-** Las esferas explotaron._

-AAAAAHHHHHHH- Goku y Kanon salieron volando por distintos lados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaran al frio?- se preguntó Bardock.

 _ **Sueño de Ultear**_

Siempre es la misma pesadilla, la pesadilla es su propia vida.

-¿Dónde está Ka-san?- pregunto una niña de al menos 5 años con el cabello morado y ojos color vino, ella trae una bata blanca y se encuentra descalza.

-Ya te lo dijimos, ella te abandono en este lugar, nosotros encontraremos una cura para tu enfermedad- exclamo un doctor mientras ve a la chica la cual esta sonrojada y sudando.

-P-Pero e-estoy b-bien… y-yo solo q-quiero a mi Ka-san- exclamo Ultear con unas cuantas lagrimas que se le acumulan en sus ojos.

-Mira… te prometemos que cuando encontremos una cura para tu enfermedad haremos lo que sea para salvarte, así que si cooperas podremos terminar más rápido esto- Ultear asiente a las palabras del doctor, ella se acuesta en la camilla y les conectan varios cables.

El doctor se acerca a unas máquinas y la prende, poco a poco los rayos comienzan a dirigirse a ella y empieza lo que para ella creía era su "cura"

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Ultear empieza a gritar de dolor por la electricidad que está recorriendo en todo su cuerpo, su "cura" consiste en usar la electricidad para forzar el exceso de su magia que tiene su cuerpo sea liberado.

Solo sabe que esa promesa nunca llego, es cierto que fue curada, pero aun así la ocupaban por sus cantidades excesivas de magia, pasaron años hasta que un día ella pudo escapar, corrió, corrió y corrió como nunca antes, con la esperanza de encontrar a su madre, abrazarla y llorar con ella para que no la deje en ese lugar de nuevo.

Ella llego al pueblo en la que vivía con su madre, le rezaba a los dioses de Isghar para que su madre estuviera viviendo aun en ese mismo lugar, vaya su sorpresa al descubrir que en efecto ella estaba ahí… pero no sola.

Ella ve a una mujer que está en sus 30 años con el cabello entre negro y morado corto que llega hasta el cuello, una figura voluptuosa y como sabe eso, fácil porque la mujer se encuentra en un bikini azul cielo, su excelente estomago sin ningún rastro de grasa, totalmente tonificado pero sin exagerar, sus largas y torneadas piernas, era imposible que la olvida mucho menos ese color de piel claro como el suyo… era su madre Ur Milkovich.

Pero junto a ella había dos niños un azabache con cara de amargado y un albino con una sonrisa estúpida ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué estaban con su madre?, esa y mil preguntas se hacia la pequeña.

-Ya les dije, Lyon, Gray, deben volverse uno mismo con el frio si quieren aprender a usar la magia de creación de hielo- su voz, es la misma como la que recordaba, Ultear sintió varias lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos al ver como su madre les sonreía a esos dos chicos.

-¿P-Por qué l-les s-sonríes a ellos?- se preguntó en un susurro la chica.

-¡Lo que sea!- exclamo el azabache con enojo.

-Vamos, Gray, solo hay que hacer lo que Ur-sensei dice- dijo con una sonrisa el albino.

En eso escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos, todos dirigen su vista a los arbustos, Ur se acercó y pudo ver algo corriendo a lo lejos.

Ultear está corriendo mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas- E-Ella.. m-me abandono- en eso todo se vuelve oscuro.

 _ **Fin del sueño**_

Ultear se levantó abruptamente, ella ve para todos lados y se encuentra con Bardock el cual está alimentando un poco más el fuego para que no sienta frio.

-Hablas mucho mientras duermes- dijo Bardock mientras se quita su Scouter y su cinta de la frente.

-No es asunto suyo- dice de una manera cortante la ojo-vino.

-Cierto, solo me preocupo por los míos, por mi hijo, por el peli-azul y por ellos- en su mente aparece su escuadrón que se reunieron con él para hacer esas ultimas misiones por pedido de Freezer, su esposa Gine , ahora Yuno la cual sabe que siente algo por ella pero trata de negarlo por Gine, Kagura, Yukino, Juvia, Sting y Rouge, nada más, nada menos.

-La edad ya le está afectando- ella se ríe de su propia broma.

-Ja…Ja…Ja… que gracioso- dijo Bardock con una mirada neutral- espérate a que llegues a mi edad y entonces te volverás mas loca y senil de lo que estas- Ultear pensaba reclamarle pero Bardock la detuvo- aun eres joven, te falta mucho por vivir, puede que la vida no siempre sea bonita, se encarga de ponernos pruebas para formas nuestro carácter, solo uno decide si supera para seguir adelante y aprender de esos errores para ser más cuidadoso para no cometer errores graves o simplemente te sumerges en el dolor- Bardock cierra los ojos y recuerda una escena que lo definió para actuar como un Saiyajin más rudo, solo para esconder lo que hizo.

 _Flashback_

 _-¡Haz lo necesario para sobrevivir, hijo!- Bardock con una mirada más tranquila, preocupada y llena de orgullo acerco su mano a una nave esférica y toco el cristal rojo._

 _La figura del otro lado que es una copia del, solo que más pequeño, con su mano derecha toco el cristal en la zona donde está la mano de su padre._

 _En eso la esfera comenzó a flotar ante la mirada de Bardock y una mujer con el cabello azabache, de baja estatura con una armadura Saiyajin solo que versión femenina._

 _Kagura se acercó a la mujer y pasó su brazo derecho por sus hombros y la acerco en un abrazo._

 _-Es muy pequeño, estará solo- la mujer sintió que algunas lágrimas le salían por sus ojos._

 _-Sé que alguien lo encontrara y lo cuidara, si me equivoco en mi corazonada, volveremos por él, te lo prometo, Gine- termino de hablar Bardock mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte._

 _Fin del flashback_

-¿Qué rayos le sucede?- pregunto Ultear mientras ve a Bardock negar.

-No es nada- en eso se levantó- los chicos salieron a buscar comida- Bardock se acerca a Ultear y estira su mano, la peli-morada la toma y el la levanta, pero una vez más paso, todo se vuelve oscuro.

Cuando observa el lugar ve que está en una base al estilo de las naves de Freezer, lo extraño fue que su hijo Kakarotto trae una armadura como la que él tenía hace tiempo, pero la mirada que muestra su hijo es… oscura.

-Kakarotto-sama, la anomalía fue en el desierto, solo falta descubrir que salió de ese lugar- el mencionado voltea a ver a una peli-morada con ojos vino, ella trae una armadura Saiyajin pero algo reveladora.

-No importa lo que hagan, solo les queda una semana antes de que todos mueran y cuando eso suceda… nos iremos del planeta, solo necesitamos que Édolas alimente al árbol del poder para luego Turles y los demás buscar algún planeta por conquistar- exclamo el conocido como Kakarotto mientras ve el paisaje sin vida, el pasto negro, los árboles que ahora son raíces y el cielo totalmente oscuro, una vez más todo regreso a la normalidad.

-¿Me puede soltar?- cuando escucho la voz de Ultear automáticamente la soltó.

-(Mi hijo no le gusta que los demás le llamen Kakarotto. ¿Quiere decir que recuperara la memoria y con ella la misión?, debo evitar que algo malo le suceda)- ambos ven a Goku y Kanon que entran a la cueva muy pálidos, temblando y traen algunos peces congelados.

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras el ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

 _ **Avance:**_

 _-Soy Ultear, no he tenido ningún avance, no revelan nada de información- {Ultear está hablando con la lacrima, y el maestro tiene una mirada molesta}_

 _-¿Por qué actúan tan amable conmigo?- {Ultear ve como ríen todos, y ella no puede evitar reír}_

 _-¿Qué quiere decir con que ya no me ocupan?- {Goku y Kanon ven a Ultear hablando con la lacrima mientras algunas lágrimas le salen de sus ojos}_

 _-Yo le servía para cumplir nuestra meta, traer a Zeref a la vida… pero solo me usaron- {Bardock se acercó a una lacrima para mostrar a Gildarts}_

 _-¡HAAAA!- {Una nave llego al monte Hakobe y de ella desembarcan 10 figuras}_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será: **"Redención"** –{Ultear está abrazando por la espalda a Goku mientras llora, Kanon está viendo seriamente a todos y Bardock está de brazos cruzados}_

 _-¡No se lo pierdan, Aye sir!- {Goku está siendo sujetado de su cabello así que el lo único que pudo hacer fue usar un fragmento de la lacrima para cortarse parte del cabello, cuando se da la vuelta golpea al hombre en la boca del estómago}_

 _ **[Terminar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

* * *

 _ **ES TODO CHICOS, LOS VEO LUEGO CUANDO PUEDA ACTUALIZAR, A PESAR DE YA SALIR DE VACACIONES ME ENCUENTRO ENFERMO Y TENGO UN GRAVE PROBLEMA CON MI PIERNA DERECHA, ASÍ QUE MIENTRAS RESUELVO ESTO, DISFRÚTENLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO REGRESA LA TABLA DE NIVELES DE PODER, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	38. Redención

_**Hola, espero que les guste los últimos momentos de esta saga, la cual estará muy reñida por los enfrentamientos que habrá ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _El Kike: En efecto, varios futuros comenzaran a demostrarse, y en algún momento se mostrara cual es el futuro definitivo._**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Tienes razón, es un adelanto de Édolas!, y las visiones serán más molestas para Bardock ya que el futuro se estará definiendo hasta estabilizarse._**

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 ** _Curiosidades:_**

 _ **-Ultear se siente cálida con cada momento que pasa con Bardock, Goku y Kanon.**_

 _ **-Purehito se desespera al no ver avance con la misión de Ultear, así que decide tomar cartas en el asunto.**_

 _ **-Goku recibe un golpe en la cabeza y cae inconsciente.**_

 _ **-Kanon es derrotado por un tipo con muñecos vudú.**_

 _ **-Ultear es secuestrada e insultada.**_

 _ **-Goku se corta el cabello para escaparse de las manos de Bluenote.**_

 _ **-Purehito roba sangre de Goku para estudiarla.**_

 _ **-Ultear empieza a lamentarse por todas las cosas malas que hace.**_

 _ **-Gildarts recibe un llamado de Bardock.**_

 _ **-Fairy Tail decide involucrarse en la pelea.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

Las cosas no estaban sucediendo como las planeo Ultear, todos se preguntaran ¿Por qué piensan eso?, la respuesta es fácil, la única información que ha tenido hasta ahora de ellos solo son sus nombres, Goku, Bardock y Kanon, es todo, no sabe el tipo de entrenamiento que realizan, más que salir por las mañanas a correr, justo antes de dormir los veía a los tres conversando y riendo, a pesar de estar fallando en su misión, ella se siente más cercas y cálida.

-Te lo digo solo por robar un par de manzanas me metí en problemas- dijo Kanon mientras tiene las manos cercas del fuego.

-Es raro yo nunca me he metido en problemas- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso, cabeza de palmera- dijo el peli-azul con algo de enojo.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada malo- exclamo Goku mientras hinchaba sus mejillas- Oto-san cuéntale- exclamo Goku buscando apoyo en su padre.

-La verdad… no tengo idea, siempre te he visto meterte en problemas, si los enumero tardare un año completo en hacerlo así que mejor solo guarda silencio, y tú Kanon, también estas en la misma posición que él así que si no quieren ser humillados por mis palabras solo cállense y no se comparen- ambos chicos miran a Bardock sorprendidos para luego sonreír de una manera malvada, en el caso de Kanon y una inocente en el caso de Goku.

-¿Qué nos dice usted?- la pregunta de Kanon extraño a Bardock.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundido.

-No te hagas, Oto-san, tú también te has metido en problemas, como aquella vez que nos salimos de un local de comida sin pagar- Bardock sintió que una gota de sudor le recorría por su frente- o aquella vez en la que te confundieron con un ladrón y golpeaste a un hombre por creer que me ibas a volver un salvaje- ahora su padre se sonrojo de vergüenza.

-¡C-Cállate!- exclamo Bardock mientras volteaba a otro lado.

-¿Qué pensara Yuno- ka san si le cuento que pensabas en ella?- pregunto con una sonrisa Goku.

-¿Acaso le gusta ella?- pregunto Kanon con interés y una sonrisa malvada.

 _ **-CRACK-** Bardock sintió que rompió su cuello para voltear a verlos, Ultear se llevó sus manos a su boca para evitar reírse. _

-Sí, aunque no lo admita, ¿Qué piensas de esto, Ultear?- la peli-morada sonrió al ser tomada en cuenta.

-Yo pienso que deberíamos contarle, así de esa manera el dejaría de ser un anciano gruñón- los tres chicos comienzan a reír.

-Malditos mocosos, si no es uno, son dos y si no son los dos, ahora son tres, lo que me faltaba- exclamo Bardock mientras en su frente se marcaba demasiado una vena.

-¿Por qué no solo lo dice y ya?- pregunto Ultear con interés.

-Como si fuera tan fácil decirlo, no todas las mujeres tienen las mismas reacciones, algunas aceptarían, pero a otras no les gusta alguien con mi personalidad, rudo, orgulloso y fuerte, no atrae siempre- Bardock dijo mientras se quitaba su Scouter y la cinta de su frente.

-¿Acaso conoce a chicas como las que dice?- pregunto Kanon viendo a Bardock.

-De hecho si, había una chica, ella y yo pertenecíamos al mismo equipo, su nombre era Fasha, ella a diferencia de las demás era muy marimacha, actuaba como un hombre en todas las reglas- Bardock rio al recordar a su compañera- ella le atrae los hombres débiles a diferencia de las demás mujeres que les gusta los hombres fuertes, sumisos y tranquilos- esto sorprendió a los chicos.

-¿Por cierto, Ka-san era de las que les gusta hombres fuertes o débiles?- pregunto Goku con interés al saber más cosas de su madre.

-¿Cómo crees? ¡Es obvio que quiere a personas como yo!- Bardock alardeo con una sonrisa orgullosa, esto hizo sudar a los chicos- bueno es mentira… tu madre y yo nos conocimos en una situación única, nos conocimos en un negocio de comida, ella por ser alguien de carácter débil, frágil y con buenos sentimientos no se dedicó a la lucha como las demás mujeres, pero el caso es que cuando la conocí, yo quise creerme el mejor ante mi escuadrón, quería probarles que cualquier mujer podría caer en mis encantos- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¡IUGH!- exclamo con asco Ultear- eso fue algo asqueroso de su parte- dijo ella mientras movía sus manos como si acabara de oler algo muy asqueroso.

-¡Cállate, niña!- exclamó Bardock con enojo- el punto es que en lugar de mostrar eso, demostré ser un idiota ante sus ojos. Incluso ella y yo nos metimos en problemas, tanto fue así que fui obligado a trabajar con ella para reponer los destrozos que hice- todos sudaron ante su comentario ahora tenían una pregunta en sus mentes ¿Qué rayos hizo para meterse ambos en problemas?

-¿Qué más sucedió?- ahora el que pregunto fue Kanon.

-Estuvimos trabajando durante un mes completo, créeme fue algo humillante a mí, un guerrero, pero…- se detuvo unos momentos para luego mostrar una sonrisa sincera- así fue como conocí a la persona de la que me enamore, una mujer amable, ella poco a poco me ablando a tal grado de que me comenzaron a importar los demás, algo que nunca había sucedido- Goku sonríe por lo que dijo su padre, es como si ella y el sean idénticos en su actitud.

-Pero aun no entiendo algo ¿Por qué actúa como ahora en vez de actuar como su esposa lo ayudo a cambiar?- pregunto Ultear mientras Kanon asiente a eso.

-Eso es fácil… solo es una cascara lo que ven ahora, ya que me es difícil confiar en las personas, por eso quiero hacerles pensar que soy alguien de aspecto malo- todos asienten a lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué no lo haces al menos una vez?- pregunto Goku- nunca te he visto actuar como dices, solo has mostrado sonrisas, pero es todo- exclamo Goku mientras ladeaba su cabeza ligeramente a su derecha.

-(Se ve tan adorable)- pensó Ultear mientras ve con un ligero brillo en sus ojos al azabache menor.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?- esto llamo demasiado la atención de su hijo- después de volver con los demás, prometo mostrar mi verdadera actitud y comportarme más como un padre para ti y no un padre-maestro estricto ¿trato?- estiro la mano Bardock mientras su hijo la estrecho sin dudarlo para nada.

-¡Trato!- exclamo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Espero ver su verdadera actitud- exclamaron Ultear y Kanon con una sonrisa graciosa.

-No tienten su suerte- dijo con una mirada seria que hizo estremecer a los tres chicos- ya es tarde, es hora de ir a dormir, mañana escalaremos las montañas 50 veces- los tres chicos palidecieron, Goku y Kanon se acostaron en el suelo, Bardock se recargo en la pared y cerró los ojos.

Ultear al verlos dormir, procuro esperarse 30 minutos, ella miraba la Lacrima con duda, ha pasado con ellos al menos dos semanas y debe decir que se sintió en familia, una extraña y loca familia, Bardock la aconsejo sobre la vida, esto la hizo dudar demasiado de su propósito y sobre su madre Ur, Kanon fue como un hermano que siempre están de acuerdo para hacer bromas o tomar decisiones, fue algo agradable, en cambio Goku, era como un hermano inocente, un niño con demasiada pureza, pero a pesar de esa pureza podía percibir dolor, ella quería ayudarlo a superar ese dolor, los dos estaban destinados a superar sus experiencias ayudándose mutuamente y quererse entre ellos, en efecto ella veía no solo a Goku como su hermano sino algo más, ella se sentía como una hermana con una fuerte obsesión con su "Onii-chan", tal vez muchos dirían que fue un amor apresurado pero ¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgarla?, él le dio algo que nadie más le dio, comprensión, apoyo y lo más importante confianza, ella confió plenamente en él.

La chica ve la Lacrima mientras sus manos tiemblan, ya no quiere hacerlo, no quiere traicionar a lo más cercano que ha tenido de familia, no puede, no quiere decepcionarlos, en eso ella sale de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano en su hombro, ella se tensó demasiado, volteo lentamente detrás de ella y sus ojos se agrandaron demasiado al ver la persona que toco su hombro, era Bardock que la veía con una mirada tranquila.

-Y-Yo…- trataba de formular palabra alguna, pero su mente estaba en shock.

-Termina lo que has empezado, soldado- esto último la extraño demasiado ¿Por qué le dijo soldado?

-¿Q-Que?- fue lo único que dijo la chica.

-Solo… termina tu reporte- Bardock se levantó y se recargo de nuevo en su posición anterior- en unos minutos más, hablaremos, todos- se sobresaltó cuando dijo la última parte un poco más fuerte ¿Acaso todos sabían lo que ella haría? Y de ser así ¿Por qué no hicieron algo para detenerla?

Ella dejo de dudar y decidió enviar magia a la Lacrima y esta mostró la imagen del maestro Purehito, el cual tiene un ceño fruncido y una mirada irritada.

-Tardaste demasiado en enviar tu reporte, si mal no recuerdo el último fue hace una semana- Ultear se estremeció ante el tono que le reclamo.

-Me es difícil obtener información de ellos- hablo con gran deje de vacilación en sus palabras, ya que lo que estaba a punto de hacer… seria su peor error pero también el mejor.

-Basta de excusas ¿Qué sabes de ellos?- pregunto el maestro con enojo, no está de humor para tonterías.

-Sabe lo que aprendí- ella se detuvo unos momentos-aprendí lo que es la confianza, la unión y aprendí lo que es tener una familia, algo que no pude gozar por todo lo que hice- cuando termino vio el maestro tenía una expresión seria.

-¿Así que esa es tu decisión? De ser así ya no te ocupamos- Ultear se sorprendió de eso, ella quería sonreír, pero las siguientes palabras que dijo la hizo estremecerse de tristeza- fue un grave error reclutarte aquella vez, debí dejarte morir así como tu madre creía- esto hizo que ella abriera los ojos.

-¿Q-Que quiere decir con que ya no me ocupan? Y lo más importante ¿Qué quiso decir con lo de mi Ka-san?, ella me abandono, me dejo de lado, se buscó a nuevos hijos para criarlos- ella comenzó a quejarse, sus palabras se podía identificar el odio, la ira y la tristeza.

-Como ya no te ocuparemos te diré tu cruel destino, solo te quería en mi gremio por tus habilidades, magia de hielo, el arca del tiempo, son magias perdidas y difíciles de dominar, poco a poco envenene tu mente con ideales para mi beneficio propio, Zeref, el mago oscuro más fuerte solo me ayudara a mí, a su más fiel seguidor- exclamo el maestro con mucha devoción.

-¿M-Me usaron?- pregunto ella así misma, pero había algo que le preocupaba- ¿Qué tenía que ver mi Ka-san en todo esto?- pregunto esta vez con ira.

-Nunca te has preguntado ¿Por qué estuviste demasiado tiempo en ese lugar para curarte y nunca fue tu madre?- Ultear se puso a pensar en eso, ella de verdad nunca había pensado con tanta profundidad, así que solo negó lo que dijo- el hospital en el que te encontrabas hizo algo que yo les pedí, cuando te vi encontré que tenías un enorme potencial que no ha sido explotado al máximo así que con algo de incentivo, ellos le mintieron a tu madre diciéndole que no aguantaste los exámenes y moriste- Ultear abrió los ojos en shock, acaso escucho bien ¿su madre creyó que ella murió? ¡No podía ser verdad, era mentira!

-¡ES MENTIRA!- grito Ultear con ira, mientras sentía arrepentimiento por culpar a su madre.

-Claro que no es mentira, la cara que dio ella dio risa, el ver como su vida se iba por unos momentos para luego caer en la desesperación- Ultear estaba negando varias veces, no podía creerlo.

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?- grito mientras ve la sonrisa burlona del maestro del gremio oscuro.

-Yo nada, ella murió encerrando a un demonio llamado Deliora, ha muerto desde hace unos años- Ultear soltó la Lacrima y comenzó a llorar.

-Yo le servía para cumplir nuestra meta, t-traer a Z-Zeref a la vida… y-y ustedes me usaron, m-manipularon mi vida a s-su antojo, y-yo creía q-que estaba haciendo lo correcto p-pero… n-no fue así- ella hundió su rostro en sus rodillas mientras soltaba lagrimas fuertemente.

-No es mi culpa que fueras tan ingenua y creyeras cualquier cosa que te dice una persona que no conoces, ahora es mejor que te…- Purehito se detuvo abruptamente ya que vio que alguien más recogía la Lacrima y al mismo tiempo puso una mano en el hombro de Ultear, la chica retiro su rostro de sus rodillas y vio a tres personas de pie, pero el que destaco demasiado era aquella que le hizo sentir emociones que nunca antes había tenido.

-¿G-Goku-kun?- pregunto Ultear sorprendida y a la vez triste al ver a Goku sujetando la Lacrima.

-Así que ¿usted es el maestro del gremio oscuro, Grimoire Heart?- el hombre asintió con una sonrisa, Goku lo ve con una mirada seria- me repugna a personas como usted- exclamo con disgusto.

-Jajaja, me sorprende que digas eso, chico, ya que tú eres la persona que busco para alcanzar mi objetivo- dijo con una sonrisa Purehito.

-Nunca te perdonare que dijeras todas esas cosas de Ultear- Purehito sonríe al ver algo que pondría contra la espada y la pared al azabache menor.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?- pregunto Purehito con una sonrisa.

-Pienso derrotarte para que no causes problemas en el futuro, también para que te disculpes de Ultear- en eso Goku comenzó a apretar la Lacrima y esta se cuarteaba poco a poco- ¿dijiste que yo era tu objetivo?- pregunto él azabache mientras el viejo asentía- si me quieres, tendrás que venir por mí- Goku siguió apretando la Lacrima.

 _ **-CRASH-** De un momento a otro destruyo la Lacrima, cortando la comunicación._

En eso las tres personas ven a Ultear que está llorando mientras los ve.

-L-L-Lo siento- exclamo ella en un susurro, pero todos pudieron escucharla.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Kanon serio, pero ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-L-Les vi la c-cara- exclamo ella totalmente rota, se sentía como antes, sola, ella nunca pensó que esto sucedería.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Y aun así… d-dejaron q-que lo h-hiciera- dijo Ultear mientras los ve asentir- ¿p-porque?- pregunto ella.

-Sabes cuándo lo descubrimos yo golpee tus nervios para que no despertaras, y pensaba asesinarte en ese momento- hablo Bardock con una voz carente de emociones mientras ve a la chica que tiembla por lo que dijo- pero aquí, Kakarotto, me detuvo- Ultear parpadea por lo que dijo.

-¿Q-Quien es K-Kakarotto?- pregunto la chica confundida, en eso ve a Goku en cuclillas mientras le sonríe.

-¡Quien más seria, es mi hijo!- Ultear parpadeo varias veces confundida.

-¿Entonces te llamas Son Goku o Kakarotto?- pregunto ella mientras parpadea varias veces.

-Ambos- dijeron al unísono Goku y Bardock.

-Es imposible que alguien se llame Son Goku Kakarotto o seria Son Kakarotto Goku… s-suena ridículo de ambas formas- exclamo ella mientras dejaba de llorar.

-El recibió un nombre de sus padres y otro de las personas que lo criaron- exclamo Kanon mientras se levantaba- pero creo que nos estamos desviando del tema- todos asienten lentamente a lo que dice el peli-azul.

-¿P-Porque m-me dejaron enviar m-mis informes?- ella veía fijamente a los tres.

-Yo quería saber el motivo- exclamo Goku.

-Yo quise eliminarte en ese momento para librarnos de los problemas futuros- dijo Bardock, Kanon y Goku se caen al suelo por la manera relajada en la que la dijo.

-Y-Yo… q-quería s-saber dónde tienen a m-mi hermano- exclamo Kanon mientras se reponía.

-¿S-Solo me e-están usando t-también?- parece que Ultear no escucho lo que dijo Goku, solo se centró en el comentario de Kanon.

 _ **-PAM-** En eso la cueva se sacude un poco ya que alguien golpeo algo._

-¡Ay!- Ultear se está sobando su cabeza, mientras siente más lagrimas que se deslizan de sus ojos- ¿P-P-Porque f-fue e-eso?- pregunto ella mientras ve a Bardock.

-Ni siquiera prestaste atención a todos los comentarios, yo dije que quise matarte para evitar problemas, Kanon para saber información sobre su hermano y mi hijo porque quería saber un motivo- esto último extraño a Ultear ¿motivo?

-¿Por qué l-lo quieres s-saber?- pregunta Ultear mientras ve a Goku.

-Cuando te vi hace dos años creí que era coincidencia pero sentía como a tu alrededor rebozaba un aura de poder, así que me extraño ya que si tu quisieras podrías escapar de ese lugar sin problemas, pero el descubrir lo que querías de nosotros me hizo sospechar que lo hacías por algo así que quiero saberlo- Goku se sienta frente a ella mientras la ve, solo demostrando algo con la que lo enamoro comprensión.

Así que ella respiro un par de veces para relatar lo que vivió, todos estuvieron callados escuchando su pasado, de alguna manera Bardock comparo a Ultear con los pasados de su hijo y Kagura los tres perdieron algo sin embargo siguieron caminos totalmente distintos, su hijo siguió por un camino lleno de luz, inocencia y estupidez, Kagura si no se hubiera encontrado con su hijo apostaría que ella seguiría un camino lleno de odio, ira, venganza y soledad, pero lo bueno es que ella encontró un camino más feliz, y Ultear ella es la representación del camino incorrecto que sucedería si ambos chicos eligieran un camino oscuro, lleno de dolor, tristeza, manipulación, dolor, venganza, Bardock ve con pena a la chica, es realmente desgarrador que un niño pase por todo eso.

-E-Eso e-es todo- termino de decir la oji-vino.

-Un pasado realmente triste, me pregunto si ¿fuimos destinados a encontrarnos o solo fue una coincidencia?- pregunto Kanon a la nada, todos lo ven solo para ver a Bardock mostrar una sonrisa mientras asiente.

-Lo más probable es que no estés tan alejado de la realidad, Kakarotto, Kagura, Yukino, Sting, Rouge, Juvia, Kanon y ahora Ultear, todos de alguna manera comparten experiencias, y todos han elegido caminos distintos para salir adelante, a veces creo que todos ustedes fueron reunidos para en un futuro cambiar hechos importantes- Bardock camina directamente para poner sus manos en las cabezas de Goku y Kanon- todos sufrieron y salieron adelante a su manera, a veces uno toma el dolor como quiere, como una experiencia para mejorar o un trauma y hundirse en la soledad- en eso ve a Ultear- si creías que estabas sola te equivocaste… solo que aún no encontrabas aquellas personas que estarían contigo para guiarte en la luz, y ahora que las has encontrado, tu corazón y tu mente tomaron una decisión y esa es salir de esa oscuridad para caminar con los demás en esa luz que habías creído perder- Ultear estaba en shock, el acaso la está motivando para no hundirse aún más.

-P-Pero u-usted d-dijo q-que q-quería matarme- exclamo ella mientras salía de su shock.

-En efecto, eso fue hace una semana, pero si lo hago haría cosas que no me gustan; matar a una niña la cual me encariñe un poco y es amiga de mi hijo, no ayudar a la persona la cual fue engañada por beneficio de alguien que lo manipulo- esto último molesto demasiado a Bardock, esto lo comparo con su raza y Freezer- y por ultimo ¿para qué matarte si puedo ayudarte a expiar tus pecados a partir de ahora?- Ultear parpadeo varias veces.

-¿C-Como me a-ayudarían?- pregunto ella con interés.

-Yo no soy muy bueno con eso, yo diría que matando a los que te hicieron sufrir talvez y solo talvez, enmendarías tus pecados- todos tiemblan ante la mirada oscura que dio Bardock- para eso está mi hijo, el ayuda más a las personas que yo- Goku asiente con una sonrisa.

-Nadie te juzgara por lo que hiciste, el pasado es pasado, así que saliendo de esta montaña iremos a ayudar a personas y te sientas aceptada, no es necesario que ellos te acepten ya que nosotros siempre te aceptaremos- y eso fue todo para que Ultear asintiera mientras llora- c-creo q-que lo e-empeore- dijo en un susurro Goku.

En eso Ultear abraza a Goku, Kanon ve esto y luego ve a Bardock.

-¿Siempre recibe esas muestras de afecto?- el peli-azul pregunto con gracia, solo para ver asentir al azabache mayor.

Lo siguiente que paso sorprendió a todos los chicos, Ultear choco sus labios con los de Goku, Kanon solo silbo pero aun estando en shock, Bardock abrió ligeramente la boca, Goku se quedó estático que debería hacer ¿responderlo como lo hace con Kagura o no hacer nada?

Su beso duro unos pocos segundos luego Ultear se acurruco en el cuello de Goku y pronuncio unas palabras que nunca antes había dicho- ¡Gracias por quererme y pertenecer a mi vida!- ella se siguió acurrucando en su cuello.

-Esto es incómodo, siento que sobramos en este momento- exclamo Kanon en un susurro.

-Kakarotto, me sorprendes que tomes hábitos míos pero tengo una duda- en eso el azabache mayor sonríe, ahora vera como actúa su hijo- ¿Qué pensara Kagura al saber que besaste alguien más que no fue ella?- en eso todos se quedaron inmóviles por motivos diferentes.

-¿Ya se han besado?- pregunto Kanon en asombro- para tener el cerebro vacío eres rápido, cabeza de palmera- felicitaba burlonamente el chico.

-¿Kagura?- Goku se estremeció porque Ultear estaba apretándolo fuertemente- ¿Quién es Kagura?- ella ve con el ceño fruncido a Goku el cual está temblando un poco.

-Kagura e-es… Kagura- el momento fuera graciosa en otra situación pero desgraciadamente no era ese momento.

-Goku-kun… l-lo diré una vez más… ¿Quién… es… Kagura?- la chica comenzó a congelar lentamente los brazos de Goku.

-(¡Esta muerto!)- pensaron Bardock y Kanon con miradas neutras.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku aparece con su báculo sagrado, detrás del aparece su forma Ōzaru, al lado del esta Bardock con su Scouter en el rostro y trae una Jabalina Conmocionadora en la mano, mientras que en cuclillas se encuentra Kanon con una armadura plateada que desborda magia y Ki.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura está en Kinton y detrás de ella sale Sting y Rogue corriendo mientras usan su magia, y detrás de estos se encuentra Yuno, Yukino y Juvia riendo por la emoción de todos.**_

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Todos se encuentran en lo más alto de la montaña, los chicos están temblando demasiado en cambio Bardock… no es lo mismo pero el sustituto de cuerpo está teniendo un problema es mucho más lento, parece que la estúpida marioneta comenzó a congelarse e impide que él se mueva con mayor libertad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Ultear mientras abraza por la espalda a un Goku que tiene un ojo morado y un par de chipotes en su cabeza.

-Como ya les declaramos la guerra a un gremio él cual no tenemos mucha información ocupamos que nos des información- declaro Bardock mientras ve a Ultear que está asintiendo.

-El gremio tiene demasiados seguidores, después de todo pertenece a la alianza Balam- esto solo confundió a los hombres, así que solo negó su comentario y ellos asienten, no era momento para desviarse tanto- la mayoría de los seguidores no son tan importantes, los que sim importan son su escuadrón personal cuenta con dos dragón Slayer de segunda generación uno es de oscuridad el otro es de agua, nunca los he visto, un tipo peli-azul que se llama Bluenote que controla la gravedad, Zancrow un tipo arrogante con ojos color carmesí es un God Slayer- Bardock abre un poco los ojos sorprendidos.

-(¿Sera fuerte para merecer una magia para enfrentarse a dios o simplemente es una tontería?)- se preguntó mentalmente Bardock.

-Luego está tu hermano Saga, él ha estado en prisión ya que tiene doble personalidad, no puede resistir demasiado tiempo en estar tranquilo, para luego atacarte mientras le das la espalda, también está un hombre de aspecto obeso llamado Kain, le gusta usar los muñecos vudú, un tipo llamado Azuma él tiene la piel morena su magia está especializada con los árboles, pero nunca lo he visto en acción, Kawazu es un pollo pero con algunas extremidades humanas, desgraciadamente desconozco sus habilidades- eso ultimo no le gusto a Bardock ni a Kanon, era muy poca información de ese pollo, en cambio Goku tenía otra clase de pensamiento.

-(¿Qué sabor tendrá ese pollo si lo cocino?)- pensó el chico mientras salía baba de su boca como una cascada pero al momento de que salía se congelaba.

-¿Algo más?- pregunto Kanon mientras olvidaba el hecho de que estaba temblando.

-Faltan 4 más, pero yo nunca vi a tres, ya que el maestro Purehito los tenía en otro lado, pero se al menos sus magias uno tiene la magia que se llama "Arca de la encarnación", esto depende de la imaginación del usuario para crear lo que piensa, pero el maestro me había dicho que trae problemas, nunca me los dijo pero llegue a la conclusión de que sería el esfuerzo mental, si se usa demasiado puede morir de una embolia cerebral- Bardock asiente.

-Vamos con el segundo- exclamo Kanon mientras ve a Goku tratando de quitarse la baba desesperadamente.

-El segundo usa espadas mágicas y escritura sólida, esta última sirve para escribir en el aire y lo que ponga se hace realidad, aunque el en vez de usar letras usa kanji- todos asienten- el tercero se podría decir que sería un problema ya que puede controlar a las personas, pero desconozco como lo hace- todos asienten a eso, eso sería un problema- y el maestro Hades… no tengo idea- ella dijo tímidamente.

-Es más que suficiente para saber cómo cuidarnos, pero aun así, no nos da tiempo para pensar en cómo derrotarlos, puede que si usamos nuestra máxima velocidad los terminemos rápidamente pero… eso no significa que tengan algo para debilitarnos- hablo de manera seria Bardock.

-Eso me preocupa un poco- dijo Ultear- el maestro Hades quería una debilidad sobre ustedes- exclamo la chica mientras los ve fijamente.

 _ **-TITITI-** En eso el radar de Bardock comenzó a sonar, esto alerto a todos._

-¿Por qué eso que trae en el rostro suena así?- pregunto Ultear con cuidado.

-Eso se debe a que se acercan presencias a este lugar, el radar ve varias energías que se dirigen aquí, la unión de todas ellas es un total de 30,000 unidades de poder- esto preocupo a Ultear y Kanon.

-Pero eso se debe a que son demasiadas energías, si solo fuera una persona me preocuparía- exclamo Goku mientras ve al cielo del lado derecho.

-En efecto, el nivel más alto es al menos 2,900 unidades, sino me equivoco puede ser ese anciano- exclamo Bardock, en eso el azabache sonríe- cualquiera de aquí puede vencerlo… bueno solo Kakarotto y yo- Ultear y Kanon sudan por el comentario que dice el azabache mayor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en llegar?- pregunto Kanon.

-10 minutos- exclamo Bardock- yo les recomiendo que se familiaricen con su alrededor, por lo menos para que puedan tener la ventaja en el combate, ya que no saldremos bien librado de esto- los chicos asienten mientras ven a su alrededor.

Goku decidió quedarse de pie mirando alrededor lentamente, no había mucho conque familiarizarse, la zona en la que se encuentran es completamente rodeada de nieve. Lo único destacable serían los picos nevados pero están alejados de su posición.

-(¿Por qué siento el ambiente muy pesado?)- pensó Goku mientras ve a Ultear detrás del abrazándolo de forma nerviosa, Kanon esta viendo el horizonte, su padre él tiene una mirada distante, bueno él siempre está de esa forma.

Pasaron los minutos y todos debían admitir que fueron demasiado largos por la tensión que se generó al esperar a sus contrincantes, pero de una cosa estaban seguros, su pelea sería muy difícil si el Scouter había detectado 30,000 unidades de poder como resultado total, Goku y Bardock estaban pidiéndole a Kami-sama que esa lagartija voladora de Acnologia no apareciera ya que de ser así… ¡todos morirían!

En eso todo a su alrededor oscureció por una enorme sombra que estaba sobre ellos, Bardock ve al cielo y se da cuenta que es una nave.

-(Eso explica cómo es que nos seguían siempre)- piensa el azabache mayor con seriedad.

En eso de la nave comenzaron a caer varias marionetas y estas tenían sujetos a personas, pero al único al que reconocían perfectamente es a Purehito el cual se ve calmado ante la situación, cuando todos pisan el suelo los 4 protagonistas empiezan a ver a sus oponentes siendo un total de 20 hombres, Goku y Bardock a pesar de estar serios estaban emocionados.

-¿Cómo te llamas, chico?- pregunto Purehito con cuidado.

-Mira, anciano- Zancrow soltó una carcajada al ver como su maestro fue llamado por Bardock- dejemos las presentaciones, ya sabes quienes somos, al fin y al cabo nos llevan siguiendo demasiado tiempo y Ultear te envió reportes de nosotros- todos se sorprendieron, incluso Ultear, no sabía que se dieron cuenta de que ellos los descubrieron desde hace tiempo.

-Muy bien- empezó hablando Purehito- seré directo con ustedes, al principio cuando lo vi transformarse en la bestia mitológica llamada Sun Wukong, me sorprendió sobre manera- esto confundió demasiado a los demás.

-¿Sun Wukong? ¡Se equivoca, mi nombre es Son Goku!- exclamo Goku confundido, en cambio Bardock ya se hacía una idea de lo que decía el viejo.

-Kakarotto- sus enemigos soltaron una estrepitosa carcajada al escuchar a Bardock decir ese nombre- ¡CÁLLENSE!- y así como grito, todos se callaron y la montaña tembló para que la nieve descendiera, lo bueno es que estaban en la cima- ¡Él se refiere a la forma Ōzaru!- Goku al escuchar eso se quedó en shock.

-¿Con que su nombre es Ōzaru?- pregunto una persona con aspecto de pollo, Goku al verlo comenzó a babear.

-¿Qué clase de nombre se le ocurre ponerlo a un simio gigante?- pregunto un hombre gordo con la piel pálida y un afro.

-No lo sé, pero ¿Quién se le ocurre jugar con muñecas de trapo?- Bardock ve directamente al gordo- ya estas grande para eso, a menos de que te gusten los hombres- el hombre del afro comenzó a ponerse rojo de la ira- pero hay algo que no entiendo, viejo ¿Por qué a la transformación la llamaste Sun Wukong?- pregunta el azabache viendo a Purehito.

-¿Acaso no sabes sobre War Zero?- esta pregunta tenso a Bardock y Goku ya que de todos ellos dos tienen un conocimiento un poco más alto sobre lo que sucedió.

-Sabemos muy poco, pero nadie se anima a explicar los hechos de esa guerra, ya que según por eso un reino fue destruido y las capitales junto con Fiore se vieron en la necesidad de alejarse demasiado- exclamo el azabache mayor- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?- parece que esa estúpida guerra tenía más cosas escondidas y estas involucraban el futuro de los demás.

-¡Yo participe en esa guerra!- esto sorprendió a Goku y Bardock- y durante mis años de vida vi muchas cosas pero nada me impacto tanto como la primera vez en que un gran mono gigante se enfrentó a Acnologia y no solo eso, si no que el gran mono lo derroto, pero por alguna extraña razón lo dejo vivir, el gran mono fue nombrado Sun Wukong porque cuando se retiró se dirigió al Oeste y también antes de desaparecer empezó a volverse más un hombre, de ahí nació su nombre- Bardock y Goku estaban sorprendidos pero más Bardock ¿Acaso otro Saiyajin vino antes a la tierra?

-Bueno… es bueno saber algo de historia pero aun así no entiendo a donde vamos con todo esto- exclamo con un rostro aburrido Bardock, pero por dentro estaba aún en shock.

-Lo que quiero llegar es que Fiore estuvo buscándolo por su poder, el solo fue capaz de derrotar a Acnologia y derrotar a un comandante de Liones, ellos declararon que su sangre se escondía el potencial para cualquier persona, desde entonces cuando me dedique a la magia oscura estuve buscándolo, pero nunca lo encontré, ni siquiera un hijo suyo, un familiar o descendiente… hasta que aparecieron ustedes- exclamo el maestro con una sonrisa, esto incomodo a todos.

-No entiendo a donde quiere llegar- exclamo Goku con varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza, esto hizo sudar a todos, más de uno entendía a donde iba la situación.

-Lo que quiere llegar es que quiere tu sangre- exclamaron Kanon y Ultear.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendido el azabache menor.

-A eso iba- dijo el hombre con parche mientras siente una gota de sudor que se desliza de su frente- el punto es que tu sangre esconde varios misterios para el avance de la magia oscura, yo quiero estudiarla, para saber si esconde algo para traer a la vida al mago oscuro Zeref- dijo Purehito con seriedad.

-Yo no te recomendaría que hicieras eso- esto llamo la atención de todos por lo que dijo Bardock- no quieres saber lo que esconde su sangre- esto en vez de intimidar a Purehito lo emociono demasiado.

-Eso solo me hace emocionar más- cuando termino de hablar el maestro los 19 personas se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-¡Se acabaron las negociaciones!- exclamo con gracia Bardock- ¡todos pelearemos!- Ultear se soltó de Goku y se colocó en su lado izquierdo, sus manos comenzaron a desprender magia de hielo, Kanon solo negó varias veces con diversión y en sus manos aparecieron dos guantes de metal, Goku cogió su báculo sagrado, empezó a girarlo unos segundos con maestría, por último se detuvo apuntando su báculo al frente.

En esa parte de la montaña el único ruido que se escuchaba era la fuerte ventisca de aire, cuando se detuvo un momento dio inicio a la contienda, Goku salto y giro unos segundos, al tocar el piso comenzó con el combate.

 _ **-PAM-**_

 _ **-PAM-**_

 _ **-HOP-**_

 _Goku uso su báculo sagrado para golpear a dos hombres, por último salto para esquivar a tres personas que se lanzaron para golpearlo._

 _ **-TAP-**_

 _ **-FIUN-**_

 _Cuando Goku toco el suelo con ayuda de su báculo sagrado lo engancho a los pantalones de dos personas y los lanzo para Ultear y Kanon, repitió ese procedimiento dos veces más, a pesar de que puede encargarse de ellos esta pelea era en equipo._

Bardock se sentía decepcionado, los terrícolas sí que tienen un nivel tan bajo de pelea, lo único destacable son sus habilidades.

-¡GOLPEA!- alguien grito mientras el azabache mayor esquivaba con desinterés.

 _ **-PATAM-** En vez de un golpe recibió una patada al rostro._

-¡Ups!- dijo con burla el azabache.

-Déjenmelo a mí- los oponentes alrededor de Bardock se detuvieron para ver a… ¿una cabra con traje elegante de mayordomo y lentes?

-Caprico-sama no se preocupe, podemos derrotarlo- exclamo un hombre antropomórfico ya que era una cabra de color marrón, lo destacable es su armadura samurái.

-Y vaya que estás haciendo un buen trabajo- dijo Bardock con burla.

-¡Cállate, pelos pinchos!- grito el pollo con extremidades humanas.

-Me asegurare de matarte lentamente para luego desmembrarte y asarte comida con patas- dijo Bardock mientras Kawazu tiembla de miedo junto con Yomazu.

-SE LO ENCARGAMOS CAPRICO-SAMA- gritaron ambos mientras salían corriendo contra Goku, una muy mala opción.

-¿Quién lo diría, como supieron que me gusta la carne de cabra?- pregunto con gracia el azabache mayor.

-…- la cabra no hablo y se lanzó al combate, Bardock al ver esto prendió su Scouter para saber su nivel de poder.

 _ **-TITITITI-** Bardock esquivaba todo con emoción, puede que los terrícolas sean fuertes, para luego detenerse su radar y marcar una cifra que lo desilusiono demasiado._

-Parece que eres el segundo más fuerte contando con 1,500 unidades de poder, vaya decepción- Caprico se sorprendió por las palabras de Bardock.

 _ **-PAM-** Y antes de que dijera algo el hombre cabra recibió un golpe en el pecho._

 _ **-CRASHHH-** Este fue arrastrado por unos segundos, ya que paso por el combate de Ultear contra Zancrow, el combate de Kanon con un hombre de piel morena llamado Azuma, por ultimo arraso con Kain que estaba tratando de robarle cabello a Goku._

-¿Quién es esa persona?- preguntaron todos al unísono excepto Bardock que tiene una mirada aburrida.

-No lo sé- exclamo el azabache mayor con desinterés.

-¡CAPRICO-SAMA!- gritaron varios al ver al hombre que se levantaba lentamente de la nieve sujetándose el pecho.

-¡Ahí está la respuesta!- dijo Bardock con una sonrisa divertida, los seguidores del hombre cabra se molestaron.

-E-Eres perfecto- exclamo Caprico con una voz cansada pero con emoción.

 _ **Con Kanon**_

El hombre de piel oscura tenía problemas para enfrentarse a Kanon debido a un enorme problema, no puede usar su magia en ese lugar ya que su magia es para controlar árboles y en esas montañas nevadas no había árboles, excepto aquellos que se encuentran en la parte inferior de las montañas, pero era imposible que haciéndolos crecer con sus raíces puedan llegar a la altura en la que se encuentran, ya que morirían al instante, aunque sabía sobre el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, Kanon tiene la ventaja.

 _ **-PUM-** Kanon golpeo el abdomen del hombre, y este escupió algo de saliva._

-Pelea enserio- exclamo Kanon ofendido.

-Ya veras, mocoso- grito con enojo, en eso recibió un golpe en su pie que lo hizo caer, luego Kanon se sube sobre él y lo golpeo en el rostro, Azuma escupió un poco de sangre en la nieve y luego sonríe- tu hermano Saga golpea más fuerte que tú- este comentario molesto a Kanon, no el que su hermano sea más fuerte sino que mencionara su hermano lo molesto demasiado.

-No hables así de mi hermano- Kanon golpeo de nuevo el rostro del hombre.

En eso llega Kain a golpear a Kanon, este salto a tiempo para esquivar el golpe, pero para su desgracia, Kain, no fue a él para golpearlo.

-¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?- pregunto Kanon confundido, en eso Kain saco un muñeco de trapo, y coloco un mechón de cabello azul en la cabeza del muñeco, Kanon abrió los ojos en shock y empezó a maldecir su suerte- (Mierda)- pensó el chico, pero aun así no se rendiría hasta intentarlo.

Kanon corrió para golpear directamente hasta golpear a Kain, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo.

-¡Buen chico!- dijo Kain mientras usaba el muñeco vudú, Kanon comenzó a sudar del esfuerzo que ponía para tratar de moverse, pero fue en vano.

-M-Maldito… g-gordo- gruño Kanon mientras ve a Kain.

-Ataca a tus compañeros- en eso Kain movió al vudú y Kanon respondió.

 _ **Con Ultear y Goku** _

Goku se enfrenta a tres oponentes a la vez, ellos son Kawazu, Yomazu y Zancrow, todos tratan de golpear a un Goku que los detiene fácilmente con su báculo sagrado, Ultear con su magia de hielo detiene a dos chicos de su edad, es un chico y una chica, ellos dos sí que le están dando problemas a la peli-morada.

 _ **-"Enjin no Dogō" (Bramido del dios de fuego)-**_ grito Zancrow y soltó un torrente de llamas de color negro con destellos morados, su rugido se dirigió a Goku.

Goku comenzó a girar su báculo sagrado para levantar una cortina de nieve, una vez hecho esto lanzo una esfera de Ki- ¡HAAA!- la esfera partió a la mitad el bramido de Zancrow.

 _ **-HOP-** El pelirrubio salto lejos del ataque._

 _ **-BOOOM-** esa esfera exploto en una de las montañas más alejadas, parece que esta pelea comenzaba a salirse de control._

-¡CUIDADO!- Ultear y Goku ven a Kanon que se dirige a golpear… ¿a ellos?

Ultear abre los ojos en shock entendiendo lo que sucedió.

-Tenemos un problema- exclamo Ultear.

 _ **-PUM-** Kanon lanzo el golpe y Goku lo sostuvo con su palma de la mano abierta._

-¿Quién te está controlando?- pregunto Goku al peli-azul.

-Ese gordo con afro- gruño Kanon- tiene un muñeco, quítaselo- Goku asiente.

-No te dejaremos- exclamo Zancrow mientras él, Kowazu y Yomazu se ponen enfrente del.

-Estas rodeado- exclamo Kowazu con gracia.

-¡COMIDA!- grito Goku mientras se lanzó a ellos, Kowazu y Yomazu empiezan a temblar de miedo.

-¡AAHHHHHHH!- ahora empezaron a gritar, Kanon se le remarco una vena por la actitud de Goku.

-IDIOTA ¿QUÉ PASO CON LA PELEA?- Goku al recordar la situación en la que se encuentra se pone serio, luego los cocinaría.

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku corre y desaparece de la vista de todos._

-¿Dónde fue ese idiota?- grito con enojo Zancrow, al fin encuentra alguien con quien enfrentarse y este lo ignora para luego irse, era algo que lo molesto demasiado.

Kain y Azuma se dirigían con Kanon, pero Goku aparece enfrente a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?- pregunto Azuma con cuidado.

-¡Gracias!- en eso muestra su mano el muñeco vudú, Kain y Azuma abren los ojos en shock, parecían peces fuera de agua.

-¿En qué momento?- no termino de preguntar Kain porque Goku desapareció y luego aparece enfrente de Kanon.

-Kanon ya lo tengo ¿Qué hago ahora con él?- pregunta Goku mientras aparece enfrente del peli-azul.

-¡Q-Quítale… e-el cabello!- Goku hizo lo que le dijo y Kanon pudo moverse.

-Si ya están listos, ustedes tres contra nosotros cinco- exclama Zancrow mientras se pone del lado derecho y de su lado se ponen los chicos con los que se enfrenta Ultear, también Kowazu y Yomazu.

-Me parece bien- exclamo Kanon con una sonrisa mientras Ultear y Goku se colocan a su lado.

-¡HAAA!- todos salen corriendo para enfrentarse a sus oponentes.

Goku con ayuda de su báculo pudo llevarse a sus oponentes de antes, Kanon se llevó al chico y Ultear se enfrenta a la chica pelinegra de ojos azul.

Goku comenzó a golpearlos con su báculo varias veces en la boca del estómago, luego se detuvo y entierra un poco su arma, el salto y en el cielo con su mano derecha creo una esfera celeste.

 _ **-"Jabalina Conmocionadora"-**_ grito Goku y lanzo la esfera a la nieve.

 _ **-BOOOM-** La esfera impacto a los tres chicos y creo una explosión logrando levantar la nieve y una enorme ventisca de aire._

-IMBÉCIL, HICISTE QUE NOS CUBRIERA LA NIEVE. Gritaron Kanon, Ultear y los otros chicos.

-Pero al menos yo ya termine con mi oponente- este comentario burlesco de Goku molesto a los cuatro.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Rozen Kurōne" (Corona de rosas de hielo)-**_ en eso ramas con espinas y rosas gigantes salieron y enredaron a la chica.

-¡ESO FUE TRAMPA!- grito la chica _ **\- "Mizuryū no Hōkō" (Rugido del dragón de agua)-** _la chica lanzo un tornado de su boca, Goku, Kanon y Ultear fueron mojados por esto, pero no recibieron mucho daño.

-Sabes… no necesitaba baño hasta en la tarde- exclamo Ultear con una sonrisa.

-Estúpida- se quejó la oji-azul.

Kanon se puso frente al chico pelirrojo.

-¡Terminemos con esto!- ambos corren, Kanon creo una esfera de Ki y esta le agrego magia el pelirrojo estira su puño y este es rodeado de magia totalmente oscura.

 _ **-"Yamiryū no Ken" (Golpe del dragón de la oscuridad)-**_ para desgracia del pelirrojo, la esfera de Ki con magia tuvo la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a volar.

 _ **-BOOM-** E incluso la fuerza para crear una explosión, no como la de Goku, pero si una decente. _

-Terminamos- exclamaron con cansancio Ultear y Kanon, era difícil mantenerse al día en contra de varias personas a la vez.

En eso apareció el maestro Purehito enfrente de los tres, este tenía una Lacrima morada entre las manos.

-Los demás son fáciles, el señor Bardock puede encargarse de los demás, nosotros tres nos encargaremos de usted- Purehito solo sonreía ya que su plan está a casi nada de cumplirlo.

-Yo no diría eso si fuera ustedes- las palabras tranquilas de Hades extraño a los chicos.

 _ **Con Bardock**_

El azabache está teniendo problemas, te preguntaras ¿Cómo alguien con un nivel que sobrepasa las 20,000 unidades de poder puede tener problemas?, la respuesta es fácil, después de que esa persona llamada Caprico se levantó, empezó a decir que el cuerpo de Bardock sería un recipiente perfecto, y desde ese momento la cabra comenzó a acercarse más a él, Bardock no era ningún adivino pero su instinto de guerrero le decía que algo malo iba hacer ese idiota.

-No te resista- exclamo Caprico con una voz enojada.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no se me antoja comer cabra, así que ya resígnate- Bardock solo esquivaba los golpes de la cabra mientras lo observa en caso de que decida hacer algo.

-Claro que no te animas a atacar, solo eres un intento fallida de un guerrero, espero que todos los tuyos estén pudriéndose en el infierno por ser un cobarde- Bardock se molestó demasiado por eso, ese idiota toco un punto sensible, no el que lo llame cobarde sino el que su raza este muerta, su escuadrón y lo más importante, que Gine este muerta.

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!- Bardock grito y corrió a él para comenzar a golpearlo.

-¡ERES MIO!- cuando Bardock conecto un golpe en el pecho de Caprico, algo salió del.

De Caprico sale un hombre con la cabeza alargada, cabello en forma de afro, un pañuelo en su frente, ojos grandes de color azabache, su aspecto físico es de una complexión delgada.

-¿Qué mierdas haces? ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Bardock mientras ese tipo exclamo unas palabras.

 _ **-"Ningen no jūzoku" (Subordinación Humana)-**_ Bardock abre los ojos en shock, esa persona creía que podía controlarlo así como lo hizo Freezer… sí que estaba loco.

Cuando ese tipo entro en el cuerpo de Bardock comenzó a resistirse, sentía como todo se nublaba, era algo extraño pero entendible, el nunca entreno su mente para estos casos, si lo hiciera podría controlar las premoniciones del futuro y evitar que ese bastardo lo controle.

 _ **[Insertar DBZ Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 18 {Dragan Ball Z}]** _

-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO DEJARE QUE OTRO IMBÉCIL TRATE DE DOBLEGARME, ¡NUNCA DOBLEGARAS A UN SAIYAJIN! ¡HAAAAAAAAAA!- Bardock comenzó a gritar y a liberar poder creando una enorme ventisca.

Kanon, Goku y Ultear voltean sorprendidos a dirección de Bardock, pero la nieve no les permitía ver nada, en eso Kanon comienza a moverse sorprendido.

¿-Q-Que está pasando?- pregunto el peli-azul confundido, en eso recuerda algo- ¿Dónde está ese gordo?- pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el directamente canalizo Ki y magia y se apuntó al corazón.

-KANON- Gritaron Goku y Ultear preocupados por lo que haría el chico, y mientras su atención se centró en el peli-azul, Purehito tiro la Lacrima morada entre Goku y Ultear.

Ultear, escucha un pequeño ruido, ella decide voltear al suelo y ve la Lacrima, lo que se le hacía curioso es que se parecía mucho a…- ¡Goku!- exclamo Ultear mientras trataba de empujarlo, Goku ve la esfera del suelo así que sujeta a Ultear de la mano y la lanza del lugar.

 _ **-POOF-** la Lacrima reventó y de esta salió un nube morada._

-*Cof*, *Cof*, ¿Qué fue eso?, *Cof*, *Cof*- exclamo Goku mientras tosía, cuando dirige su vista alrededor se sorprende de estar rodeado, él podría escapar, pero sentía muchas ganas de toser, el aire se sentía extraño.

-No tienes a donde huir chico, tu padre está siendo controlado, ese chico está apunto de suicidarse y esta- en eso Goku ve a Purehito y descubre que tiene sujetada a la peli-morada del cuello, un solo movimiento y puede rompérselo, acabar con ella- ¡Tu sangre, a cambio de que se salven!- exclamo el maestro con una mirada tranquila.

Goku observa detrás del, un par de metros alejado y ve a su padre librando poder, el cuerpo no lo resistirá, Kanon está siendo controlado por ese tipo de muñecos y Ultear puede morir.

-"Cambio de gravedad x6"- Bluenote exclama mientras sale de la nieve y Goku cae al suelo.

-¡HAAAAA!- su grito comenzó a escucharse por toda la montaña.

-Detén tu magia, Bluenote, solo sujétalo- Purehito lanza a Ultear con Azuma, y este la atrapa.

-¡Déjalo!- exclamo Ultear con impotencia.

-Aprende a guardar silencio- exclamo Purehito.

 _ **-CLAP-** Después de decir esas palabras el maestro Hades le lanzo una cachetada a Ultear, el golpe resonó un poco, ya que el ruido de Bardock se escuchaba por todas partes._

-D-Déjala… *Cof*, *Cof*… n-no la golpees. * Cof*, *Cof*- Goku empezó a toser de manera más fuerte y un poco descontrolada.

-Si nos hubieras entregado lo que queríamos desde el principio hubiéramos evitado este lió, chico, pero tu dejaste que se extendiera hasta este punto- Purehito saco una aguja.

 _ **[Terminar DBZ Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 18 {Dragan Ball Z}]** _

-No lo escuches Goku, acabalo- exclamo Kanon mientras trataba de moverse.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso recibe un golpe en la boca del estómago._

-Ya cállate- exclamo Zancrow todo lastimado mientras lo ve.

Goku sentía unas enormes ganas de seguir tosiendo pero no era momento, siente como Bluenote lo sujeta del cabello, él podría liberarse, pero no siente mucho su fuerza, en eso ve uno de los fragmentos de la Lacrima, puede soltarse con eso, Goku lo recoge rápidamente y antes de que alguien dijera algo lo coloco en su cabello y lo corto, todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

 _ **-PUM-** Bluenote sale volando un poco y se sujeta el estómago, pero la fuerza del golpe fue tal que cae inconsciente._

Goku se dio la vuelta para pelear, el pelearía incluso si estuviera a punto de morir, no se rendiría.

 _ **-PUM-** Hades concentro una enorme cantidad de magia en su puño y golpeo a Goku en la cabeza, Goku se hundió un poco en la nieve._

Goku comenzó a cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo inconsciente,

-¡Kakarotto!- escucho dos voces, una estaba seguro que era de su padre, pero la otra era femenina ¿Quién sería?

-GOKU- gritaron Kanon y Ultear con enojo al ver lo que sucedió.

-Debo apurarme en sacar algo de su sangre esa Lacrima de anti-Ethernano comenzara a matarlo cuando se quede sin magia- Purehito acerco la aguja al trasero de Goku.

 _ **-CRASH-** Bardock en un intento de eliminar al bastardo que lo controlaba hundió su brazo en su pecho y se perforo así mismo, Bardock estaba con una pequeña sonrisa, en eso el hombre que había entrado en su cuerpo salió y regreso a Caprico._

-I-I-Infeliz… tu cuerpo hubiera sido perfecto…- en eso Caprico escupe sangre de la boca- m-me lastimaste m-mucho, fuiste un imbécil al suicidarte- el pelirrojo la oji-azul se acercan a Caprico y comienzan a retirarlo del lugar.

Cuando ellos tres regresan al lugar ven a Kanon inconsciente, a Goku en el suelo sin moverse y al maestro con una jeringa llena de sangre y Azuma sujeta a Ultear.

-¡Hora de irnos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos!- en eso Hades ve a Ultear- te traeremos, tu recibirás un castigo por verme la cara- Ultear no decía nada, su cabello ensombrecía sus ojos, su familia… la perdió.

Todos usaron a los soldados de bajo nivel para elevarlos a la nave, y esta comenzó a moverse poco a poco.

Bardock camino lentamente a su hijo y Kanon, el cuerpo no resistiría más, volteo al cielo con un semblante serio, en eso creo una Jabalina Conmocionadora y la lanzo a la nave, ni siquiera se molestó en ver la explosión se acercó a su hijo y lo ve jadeando de manera pesada y un poco de sangre salía de su cabeza.

-¡Oh no!- Bardock sintió demasiada preocupación- ¿Qué hago?- busco en los bolsillos de Goku y encontró la Lacrima que le dio Gildarts a su hijo- no puedo usar magia- en eso va corriendo a Kanon mientras carga a su hijo-Kanon… Kanon… ¡Despierta!- el azabache comenzó a golpearlo levemente en el rostro.

-¡Ugh!- el chico gimió un poco, y luego abre un poco sus ojos- ¿Q-Que paso?- pregunto con dolor.

-Kakarotto está mal, ayúdame a enviar magia a esto y pedir ayuda- Kanon se sorprendió ya que el azabache mayor estaba actuando con preocupación- no quiero perderlo a él también… ya tuve suficiente con perder a Gine, a mi hijo mayor Raditz, no quiero perderlo- Kanon veía que el hombre delante del estaba imponente, así que acerco su mano a la Lacrima y envió magia.

 _ **En Magnolia**_

Las cosas en Magnolia estaban un poco en descontrol debido a que ya era navidad y querían celebrarlo como se debe con familia, pero todo el pueblo comenzó a sacudirse ya que enormes ventiscas de aire y nieve cubrían todas las calles, las familias tuvieron que encerrarse en sus casas, Fairy Tail estaba completamente cerrado, todos tienen abrigos navideños, guantes y botas para nieve, en el caso para Juvia su ropa le queda perfecta y más porque recibió un sombrero para la época.

-¡Quiero salir a hacer un ángel de nieve!- exclamo Kagura con emoción, desde que lo hizo con Suno ella quería repetir la experiencia.

-Recuerdas que las puertas están cerradas y afuera está lleno de nieve- exclamo Cana mientras ve a su amiga.

-Pero quiero salir- dijo ahora con un aura deprimida.

-Tranquila, Kagu-chan, saldremos hasta que quitemos la nieve- dijo su madre, ahora ella usa un abrigo color gris un pantalón negro para nieve y un gorro gris.

Gildarts en eso se acerca a ella y habla con una voz coqueta- La puedo quitar a cambio de una cena conmigo- el dio una sonrisa y pareció que sus dientes resplandecieron un poco.

-No gracias- dijo Yuno con media sonrisa, el peli-naranja pareció deprimirse, esto saco las risas de todos en el gremio.

-Puedo derretir la nieve- dijo con emoción Natsu, en eso le jalaron la mejilla- ¡Itai!- se quejó el chico del dolor- Lissana ¿Por qué haces eso?- en eso ve a la albina sonriendo demasiado dulce.

-Yo también quiero hacer ángeles de nieve así que tienes prohibido derretirla- Natsu asintió con miedo él podía ver maldad en ella.

-¿Qué harás, Lyon-sama?- pregunto Juvia a su albino, el chico la ve y sonríe.

-Qué te parece tu y yo patinando en el lago congelado- Juvia en respuesta lo abrazo con mucho cariño y amor- ni se te ocurra interrumpir nuestra cita- Lyon ve a Gray con ira.

-Como si quisiera- dijo el chico en bóxer.

-¿Dónde cenaremos?- pregunto Erza a Mirajane.

-Con Yuno- ka san- ambas sonríen por eso, Yuno se volvió una madre para todos.

Gildarts planeaba hacer de nuevo de sus tácticas para coquetear con Yuno pero algo lo interrumpe, busca en su bolsillo y ve la Lacrima brillando.

-¿Quién será?- exclamo el hombre, en eso todos lo ven y deciden guardar silencio por respeto para que hable, el hombre ya estaba pensando que es una mujer.

En eso en la Lacrima aparece Bardock, Yuno sonríe tiernamente y Kagura se emocionó ya que si hablaba Bardock su Goku también.

-Bardock, ¿Cómo estás?- cuando termino de hablar el peli-naranja fue interrumpido de manera brusca por el azabache.

-Gildarts… por favor… necesito tu ayuda- esto sorprendió a todos, el azabache acaba de decir ¿por favor? Y ¿ayuda?

-¿Qué ocupas?- pregunto el hombre con sorpresa.

-Un médico y rápido, ven a las afueras del monte Hakobe- Bardock comenzó a desesperarse.

-Estamos atascado por la nieve tardare un poco en llegar así que…- el hombre fue interrumpido una vez más.

-TE OCUPO RÁPIDO- grito el azabache- no sé qué hacer, no puedo ayudarlos- en eso con la mano temblorosa movió la Lacrima a la nieve y todo se congelo para el gremio de Fairy Tail.

En el suelo se veía a un Kanon respirando pesadamente y con una mirada cansada, se podía apreciar unos cuantos golpes, pero la otra persona que es Goku tiene los parpados morados y jadea demasiado, pero la nieve, la nieve alrededor se su cabeza es de color roja y cada vez más es más oscura.

-¿QUÉ PASO?- grito Kagura que corrió a arrebatar la Lacrima y veía a Goku en ese estado, no podía ser cierto.

-Bardock si los lastimaste de esa manera yo- comenzó a enojarse Yuno.

-NO FUI YO, MALDICIÓN MUJER ¿PORQUÉ LASTIMARÍA A MI HIJO DE ESA MANERA?, NECESITO UN MEDICO, SI NO LO CURAMOS HOY PUEDE QUE MUERA- el grito de Bardock sorprendió a todos, así que cuando termino Gildarts se acercó seriamente a la puerta.

-¡Viejo!- el hombre llamo a su maestro- volveré- en eso coloco su mano en la puerta y uso su magia.

 _ **-CRASH-** La nieve y la puerta desapareció._

-Yo también iré- dijo Kagura- podemos usar las semillas del ermitaño que aún tengo, podemos salvarlos- exclamo ella con determinación, ella no quiere volver a sentir ese sentimiento de perder a la persona que ama.

-¡Hijos míos, algunos acompañaran a Gildarts para ayudar a nuestros hermanos, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Cana, Jet, Droy y Levy te acompañaran!- exclamo el maestro, en eso Yuno junto con Juvia, Sting, Rouge, Yukino y Lyon se acercan a ellos.

-Uno de ellos es como mi hijo, no lo dejare morir- en eso Kagura sale afuera del gremio y grita.

-¡KINTON!- en eso para asombro de la mayoría una nube dorada aparece frente a ella, Kagura se sube y ve a los demás- yo tengo las semillas, me adelantare rápidamente- en eso Kinton comenzó a elevarse.

 _ **-FIIUN-** La nube acelero rápidamente y se alejó mientras el equipo en el suelo corría._

Las cosas se han complicado demasiado, Goku, Kanon y Bardock están en problemas, pero aun así ¿Qué harán en contra de Grimoire Heart? ¿Salvaran a Ultear o ellos perecerán?- la imagen se detiene mientras Kagura está en Kinton y se dirige a la montaña y Bardock comienza a descender con los chicos en sus brazos.

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras él ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

 _-Soy Kagura, ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?- {Kagura ve en shock a Kanon, el agujero en el pecho de Bardock y a Goku en un estado deplorable}._

 _-¿Qué es Grimoire Heart? Y lo más importante ¿QUIÉN… ES… ULTEAR?-{Yuno está agitando a un Bardock que comenzó a salir del cuerpo dejando solo una marioneta]._

 _-¿Qué hace Kanon con ustedes?-{Kanon se levanta seriamente y ve a Goku con una mirada triste]-En otro momento me sentiría feliz, pero extrañamente Kanon y Bardock-san están muy serios- {Kagura le da la semilla del ermitaño a Goku y el sangrado se detuvo}._

 _-¿Qué es este gran calor que desprende, Goku-kun?- {Goku comienza a desprender demasiado vapor}_

 _-¿Por qué se ve tan serio?-{Goku con una mirada seria ve a los demás y dice unas palabras mientras su padre lo ver sorprendido}_

 _-En el próximo capítulo de Dragan Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será: **"Revancha"** -{Goku se sube en Kinton y detrás del Kagura se sube, en eso Kinton comienza a avanzar mientras todos lo siguen}._

 _-¡No se lo pierdan, Aye sir!- {En una jaula se ve a Ultear temblando de miedo mientras enfrente de ella se encuentra un albino con ojos color sangre y la ve con locura]_

 _ **[Terminar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Goku [Limite]: 3,100.**_

 _ **Goku [Restringido]: 1,100.**_

 _ **Goku [Jabalina Conmocionadora]:1,800.**_

 _ **Kanon: 800.**_

 _ **Ultear: 810.**_

 _ **Ultear [Aisu Meiku: Rozen Kurōne]: 1,150.**_

 _ **Bardock: 22,000.**_

 _ **Purehito o Hades: 2,900.**_

 _ **Caprico: 1,500.**_

 _ **Bluenote [Gravedad x6]: 1,500.**_

 _ **Zancrow: 810.**_

 _ **Zancrow [Enjin no Dogo]: 1,500.**_

 _ **[Yamiryū no Ken]: 1,000.**_

 _ **[Mizuryū no Hōkō]: 1,050.**_

* * *

 _ **ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO, QUIERO AGRADECER A AQUELLOS QUE ME MANDARON UN SALUDO POR MI SALUDO, ENSERIO SE LOS AGRADEZCO, Y LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD, NOS VEMOS CUANDO ACTUALICE. CHAO, CHAO.**_


	39. Revancha

_**Hola a todos, espero que pasaran una excelente navidad y ahora un año nuevo… bueno si es que no subí el capítulo el día de año nuevo les digo lo siguiente… 1, 2, 3… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, 2019!, espero que este año sea mejor para todos, incluyéndome {lo dudo en mi caso} y ojala sigan cualquiera de mis Fic ya que pienso actualizar por un mes completo el de My Hero en Kuoh Academia por motivos de inspiración en exceso jejeje, dejando de lado todo eso ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: Sí no lo tuviera no sería tan interesante, pero todos nos hacemos ya una idea de la ganadora, ¡feliz año!_**

 _ **El Kike: Con tu pregunta es un sí, el en este tiempo vera eventos con la mayoría de los chicos y puede que esta vez decida advertirles ya que serán más molestos al pasar el tiempo, el torneo le falta poco, gracias… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TI TAMBIÉN Y DISFRUTA EL FIN DEL AÑO Y DALE UN ABRAZO AL 2019!**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: ¡**_ ** _g_ racias, feliz navidad y año 2019!**

 ** _Fitoxi:_ ¡Gracias!, creo que varios sentirán lastima por el corazón roto de la chica ya que su vida ha sido de pura dolor, incluso a mí me duele hacerlo, pero tendrá una recompensa en el futuro… jajaja en efecto, ella quiere ver sangre, estoy recuperándome poco a poco y es algo latoso muchas cosas que ya no podre hacer pero vale la pena eso a perder una pierna… prefiero mi pierna aun ¿a qué sabrá si la cocina?... ok no, deja mis idioteces, feliz navidad y año nuevo.**

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Kagura se sobresalta al ver a Goku, Kanon y Bardock heridos.**_

 _ **-Bardock no resiste más y abandona la marioneta.**_

 _ **-Yuno acomoda el cabello de Goku a como lo tenía antes de que le creciera.**_

 _ **-Goku despierta pero se ve diferente de alguna manera.**_

 _ **-Bardock está algo preocupado por la actitud de su hijo.**_

 _ **-Kagura se enoja al escuchar de Ultear.**_

 _ **-Lyon y Gray están más dispuestos a salvar a Ultear al escuchar que es hija de su maestra.**_

 _ **-Ultear está temblando del miedo por la persona que tiene enfrente.**_

 _ **-Bardock informa que destruyo parte de la nave, así que no estarían lejos.**_

 _ **-Goku y Kagura van en Kinton para llegar más rápido a la nueva zona de batalla.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

 _ **-FIIUN-** En los cielos se ve una nube dorada que está surcando a una gran velocidad, sobre ella se encuentra una peli-morada con un gorro blanco, una chamarra blanca, un pantalón para nieve negro, unas botas para nieve color marrón y unos guantes negros._

Durante el camino se le puede ver a la chica preocupada por algún extraño motivo, bueno no es tan extraño… ustedes entienden.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Kagura mientras volteaba a todos lados.

Kinton se detuvo un momento, ella se asoma un poco más para ver alrededor, era algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que en todas partes hay nieve.

-Aquí no están- se quejó la chica mientras la nube se alejaba de nuevo a otra parte de la zona entre el bosque y las montañas.

Mientras en el cielo eso pasaba, en el suelo se encuentra Bardock caminando de una manera más lenta, no es que en su espalda este Kanon y en sus brazos su hijo le esté haciendo más lento, sino que la marioneta donde el antes había tomado posesión se congelo un poco, pero el detonante para que sea lento es la gran herida que le hizo, apenas y puede mantenerse dentro, pero debe aguantar hasta que encuentre a Gildarts con la ayuda.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- se preguntó el azabache mientras escuchaba un ruido por todo el lugar- lleva como dos minutos y está taladrando mis oídos si supiera lo que es no la confundiría con ese algodón amarillo de Kakarotto…- en eso se detuvo el azabache, de manera lenta y cuidadosa ve al cielo y puede ver un destello dorado pasando algo alejado de su ubicación, luego se recarga en el árbol junto con los chicos-… parece que si es el algodón de mi hijo- Bardock suspiro un par de veces, en eso crea una esfera de Ki y la lanza al cielo.

 _ **-BOOM-** Kagura y Kinton se detuvieron abruptamente al ver una explosión algo alejada de su posición._

-Pueden ser ellos- exclamo la oji-ámbar- ¡Vamos, Kinton!- y así como dijo su nombre, la nube empezó a dirigirse al lugar.

Pasado unos minutos la nube se detuvo, Kagura dio un salto y cae de pie, cuando dirige su vista alrededor se detiene abruptamente, sus ojos se abren demasiado y tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, frente a ella se veía a un Bardock con un agujero en el pecho, no salía sangre pero la mirada cansada del azabache mayor le preocupaba, Kanon lo recordaba perfectamente, pero su complexión delgada ya no estaba, ya tiene un poco más de masa muscular y una enorme cantidad de golpes, raspaduras y cortadas, esto le trajo un mal recuerdo del pasado, el recuerdo era el mismo Kanon lastimado para obtener la cura, por ultimo Goku trae los parpados morados, respira con pesadez, sin olvidar el mayor detalle la sangre que está perdiendo.

\- ¡Dios!... no, no, NO, NO, NO- empezó a gritar la peli-morada, sus gritos hicieron que Bardock la viera- ¡NO MUERAN!- ella corrió directamente a ellos.

-Hola- dijo con cansancio Bardock, estar en el cuerpo lo estaba cansando.

-¿COMÓ QUE "HOLA"?- grito la chica mientras se acerca a ellos- NO QUIERO PERDERLOS, NO QUIERO SENTIRME ASÍ DE NUEVO- Bardock abre los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Lo sentimos!- dijo en un susurro Bardock mientras ve a Kagura la cual está moviendo a Kanon.

 _ **-CROC-** Kanon come la semilla y a los pocos segundos empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente._

-¿Kagura?- pregunta el chico al verla, la peli-morada con algunas lágrimas asiente.

-Sí… tonto- ella exclamo mientras se acerca a Goku, ella lo mueve un poco para que se despierte y coma la semilla del ermitaño, pero no lo hace, solo sigue respirando de manera pesada- ¿Qué hago?- pregunto ella con preocupación.

-¿Y si te pones la semilla en la boca y se la pasas con un beso?- pregunto con burla Kanon mientras su ceño esta fruncido, a pesar de la situación está preocupado por Goku y por Ultear.

Para sorpresa del Kagura se llevó la semilla a la boca y su boca la unió con la de Goku, ella se encontraba sonrojada, con el beso paso poco a poco la semilla, Kanon silbo por eso, lo veía y no lo podía creer, Bardock solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es mejor que te separes… necesitara aire para recuperarse- Kagura de mala gana rompió el beso.

-Yo quería seguir besándolo, no lo vea y cuando lo hago no me dejan disfrutar del- exclamo con enojo y hacia un puchero.

-Puedes hacerlo después- exclamo Kanon con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mou- ella inflo aún más sus mejillas- lo dices para burlarte de mí- exclamó Kagura.

-Aun no entiendo… ¿Por qué no ha despertado?-pregunto Bardock con cansancio.

En eso los chicos se dieron cuenta que en efecto el azabache menor no despertó, Kagura dudosa se acerca a Goku y llevo sus manos al cuello del chico, ella tembló mientras sentía el pulso del chico, pero lo bueno es que aun tenia pulso.

-Aún sigue con vida- exclamo ella mientras ve a Bardock- me queda una semilla ¿la quiere usted?- pregunto dudosa, la verdad no sabía si serviría.

-No… guárdala para otra persona… recuerda que esto solo es una marioneta- termino de hablar el azabache mayor.

-Ahora me contaran lo que les sucedió- exclamo con interés la chica.

-Hay que esperar unos minutos para contarle a Gildarts- hablo Kanon mientras ve a Bardock- ya que sería algo muy tedioso contar todo dos veces, bueno si es que no resistes por más tiempo lo contamos de una vez- exclamo el peli-azul con preocupación al azabache.

-No te preocupes… al fin y al cabo yo ya estoy muerto… solo es una manera para comunicarme- ambos chicos se estremecieron por la manera en la que hablo el azabache mayor.

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor?- pregunto Kanon mientras movía un poco su playera con clara incomodidad, Bardock solo ve el cielo, Kagura se quitó su gorro y empieza a agitarlo para producir aire y refrescarse.

-¿Qué extraño? Ni siquiera se ve el sol, las nubes lo tapan por completo- exclamo el azabache mayor sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?- pregunta Kagura mientras sigue refrescándose con su gorro.

Bardock se detuvo unos momentos de mirar el cielo, bajo la vista y ve a los chicos, pero algo alejado de ellos se ve una enorme cantidad de vapor, si no se equivoca el vapor proviene de Kakarotto- Kagura, Kanon, díganme ¿Qué le pasa a Kakarotto?- ambos chicos parpadean confundidos por lo que dijo el hombre, ambos voltean a ver a Goku y sobresaltan demasiado.

-¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE?- gritaron/preguntaron ambos chicos, ellos corrieron un poco para acercarse a Goku, pero así como corrieron se detuvieron.

-¿Qué es este calor que emana?-pregunto Kagura mientras veían a Goku soltar demasiado vapor de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le diste?- pregunto acusatoriamente el peli-azul.

-¿De qué hablas?, le di la semilla, tú mismo viste que se la entregue con un beso- lo último lo dijo con un sonrojó la chica- y eso no te da motivo para criticarme, es más, ¿Por qué le haría algo malo si lo quiero mucho?- pregunta la chica mientras sus ojos ámbar son remplazados por unos completamente rojos mirando con enojo y hasta cierto punto con odio a Kanon.

-Y-Yo… s-solo b-bromeaba… y-ya sabes… q-quiero ser de g-grande un arlequín- dice con nervios el chico.

-Se les dice… payasos… idiota- exclamo Bardock con una sonrisa.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Qué le sucede a Goku-kun?- pregunto con miedo la peli-morada, ella quería acercarse a él pero el vapor y el calor la detenía completamente.

-¿Sera un efecto secundario por el Anti-Ethernano?- pregunto Kanon con seriedad, esto hizo que Kagura lo volteara a ver con mucha preocupación.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto con muchas ganas de llorar y a la vez de sacarles las respuestas a golpes a ambos hombres.

-Chicos… no entiendo… ¿Qué es eso de… anti-Ethernano?- pregunto el azabache mayor, en eso Kagura se da la vuelta y lo ve con una mirada seria.

-Ka-san me contó que así como existe la magia hay una manera de revertirlo, se dice que se creó en el pasado una sustancia llamada Anti-Ethernano, esta es como un veneno, empieza a matar tu origen mágico, destruyendo poco a poco la magia del usuario y al finalizar eso se dirige en tu sistema para matarte- exclama con tristeza a chica, pero luego ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por la ira- ¿Qué les sucedió y quien le hizo eso a Goku-kun?- pregunto con enojo contenido.

-Ya dijimos hay que esperar a Gildarts- exclamo Kanon con seriedad.

-No hace falta, ya estamos aquí- todos dirigen la vista a Gildarts, Yuno y muchos niños.

-BARDOCK- Yuno corre al azabache y toca su pecho- No… aun no es tu momento…- en eso fue callada por la mano de Bardock que la puso en su boca.

-Se te olvida que… tu y yo… ya estamos muertos… solo me estoy resistiendo… a estar en este cuerpo… así que por eso me siento… muy cansado- dijo el azabache mayor con una sonrisa cansada.

-Nos pueden explicar… ¿Por qué Goku está soltando vapor?- pregunto Natsu mientras se acerca a Goku y empieza a sudar un poco.

-Entonces pasare a contar todo- Kanon hablo mientras mantenía la atención de todos en el peli-azul.

-KANON- gritaron de alegría Yuno, Juvia y Yukino, las tres se acercaron para darle un abrazo pero el levanta la mano bruscamente.

-No es momento para desviarnos del tema- todos asienten mientras se alejan un poco del- hace unos meses Bardock y Goku nos encontramos, después de que Bardock matara a un ladrón decidí ir con ellos- todos los de Fairy Tail ven de mala manera a Bardock mientras este los ve con una mirada cansada para luego ver a los chicos y levantarles el dedo medio sin que los demás se den cuenta.

-¿Qué más sucedió?- pregunto Gildarts mientras se sienta, por el momento no pueden hacer nada a menos de saber los detalles completos.

-Hace tres semanas a Bardock se le ocurrió una manera de entrenar con el Ki, pero para eso debíamos de ir a un lugar con un clima helado, así que nos dirigimos al Monte Hakobe para entrenar, pero al llegar nos encontramos con alguien- Kanon se detuvo de manera dramática, todos lo ven con enojo por hacer algo.

-¿Quién era?- preguntaron Mirajane y Erza con enfado.

-Ultear, Ultear Milkovich- contesto Bardock, esto creo varias reacciones, pero las que más destacaban eran de tres personas, ellos eran Lyon, Gray y Kagura.

-Milkovich… eso no puede ser- exclamo Gray en shock.

-Dejen de mentir ¿Cómo se llama verdaderamente la chica?- pregunto Lyon con enojo.

-¿QUIÉN… ES… ULTEAR?- gruño con molestia Kagura, y esto hizo que todos la vieran, Bardock comenzó a sonreír, la verdad el azabache mayor quería reírse en ese momento pero no podía.

-B-Bueno… c-como decirlo- hablo Kanon con un deje de miedo- Bardock ¿me ayuda?- pregunto el peli-azul mientras ve al azabache mayor, en cambio lo que recibió fue un Bardock con la cabeza gacha, Yuno se acercó al azabache y comenzó a agitarlo tomándolo de los hombros, de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Bardock se vuelve en una marioneta con un agujero en el pecho.

-Cuéntanos todo, parece que Bardock dejo ese cuerpo- exclamo Gildarts, Kanon solo tenía un pensamiento.

-(¡Traidor!)- el peli-azul solo suspiro mentalmente, parece que moriría por la explicación que dará a continuación- Exhibicionista, la chica si se llama Ultear Milkovich- Kanon solo escucho una queja del azabache diciendo "¿A quién le dices exhibicionista?", pero Kanon ignoro su comentario- tú albino, ya declaré su nombre así que debes creerle- en eso volteo con Kagura- como decirlo… e-ella es un chica… perteneciente a un gremio oscuro llamado Grimoire Heart- Kagura y los demás parpadean confundidos, excepto Gildarts que esta con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué es Grimoire Heart?- pregunto Yukino viendo a Kanon.

-Es un gremio oscuro- el que contesto fue Gildarts- es uno de los pertenecientes a la alianza Balam, este gremio es el segundo más peligroso de Fiore- declaro el peli-naranja.

-Si, como decía, ella estaba aquí, después de un… ¿accidente?- dijo lo último mientras recuerda la avalancha de nieve, el niega ese pensamiento- pasamos con ella la noche, pero antes de entrar Bardock nos dijo que fingiéramos dormirnos para escuchar lo que haría ya que no confiaba mucho en ella, y tal como dijo tenía razón, ella quería informarle sobre Goku- todos parpadean en confusión.

-Yo me perdí ya no entiendo- declaro Natsu ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Aye!- afirmo Happy.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Goku abre los ojos, Bardock se encuentra cercas del para ver si ya se recupera, lo bueno que el ser un alma le permite acercarse de mejor manera que teniendo ese cuerpo, pero aun así no se dio cuenta que su hijo abrió los ojos.

-Estuvimos escuchando lo que decía en sus informes y se sentía frustrada, porque no soltábamos información, de hecho, Bardock, pensaba matarla en el momento en que se enteró que quería información de nosotros- esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos en shock.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- pregunta con enojo Natsu.

-Es muy malo asesinar, eso solo hace que una persona sea cobarde en aceptar una derrota o simplemente porque no tiene corazón- dijo Erza con ira mientras ve el cuerpo de la marioneta.

-El señor Bardock es una persona despreciable- declaro con asco Mirajane.

-¿Qué piensas del? ¿Oto-san?- pregunta Cana a su padre Gildarts, mientras el peli-naranja se encuentra serio.

-Ustedes no lo entenderían- declaro una voz detrás de todos, cuando dan la vuelta ven a un Goku serio que se encuentra sentado mientras abre y cierra sus puños.

-GOKU- gritaron todos, la mayoría quería acercarse a abrazarlo pero verlo de esa forma seria se los impedía, en eso Goku muestra una sonrisa.

-Ustedes no entenderían, Oto-san quería evitar problemas en el futuro pero parece que yo la lie demasiado- Goku se pone de pie y comienza a dar golpes al aire.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Lyon.

-Yo le pedí a Oto-san que no la matara, quería saber el motivo por el cual ella hacia todo eso- todos lo ven con una sonrisa- aunque de saber que el problema se extendería hasta este momento, debí de matarlos yo mismo- todos se tensaron por eso, incluido Bardock, su hijo no es así.

-¿Matarlos?- pregunto Levy temblando.

-Sí, matarlos, debí de terminar con ese viejo y los demás- declaro con seriedad el pelos pinchos.

-Pero tú no eres así ¿Por qué lo harías?- pregunto Gray con enojo.

-Ustedes no estaban ahí, créanme… sentí el Ki de todos ellos, podía sentir oscuridad en ellos, odio, lamentos de personas inocentes que pedían ayuda- hablo Goku mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello ahora recortado.

-Pero no es motivo para matarlos- declaro Mirajane encarándolo.

Goku la ve unos segundos para luego ver a su padre y dar una pequeña sonrisa para decir las siguientes palabras- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!- esas palabras no tenían significado para los demás, pero para Bardock.

-N-No… p-puede s-ser- en eso a su mente viene la visión del con la armadura Saiyajin y su mirada carente de bondad- Kakarotto…- no sabía que decir el azabache mayor.

-No lo matare- declaro Goku, para alivio de Fairy Tail- pero luego no quiero escuchar en el futuro que hizo algo peor pero ustedes quieren dejarlo vivo y que el continúe con cosas totalmente malvadas, así que ese será su problema- Kagura comenzó a preocuparse, parece que el golpe le afecto así que ella se acercó y toco su mejilla, Goku parpadea un par de veces y ladea el rostro a la izquierda- ¿Sucede algo, Kagura?- pregunta el azabache menor.

-¿Cuándo llegue tenías sangre en tu cabeza?- pregunto ella mientras Yuno abrió ligeramente los ojos recordando la actitud de Goku antes de golpearse la cabeza.

-Sí, incluso aun me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dice Goku mientras se rasca la nuca.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- esta pregunta extraño a todos.

-Son Goku- dice el azabache menor mientras pone su frente con la de la peli-morada, esta acción la hizo sonrojar demasiado, Mirajane al ver esto comenzó a hacer que sus puños se aprieten.

-Entonces si eres tú ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma?- pregunta Kagura mientras trata de recomponerse de su sonrojó.

-Oto-san me dijo una vez que en algún momento tendré que dejar ese ideal mío de no matar al oponente ya que habrá alguien que ha hecho sufrir demasiado a las personas, y al ver su Ki, el cómo casi mata a Kanon, como lastimo a Oto-san y como se llevaron a Ultear… me hizo darme cuenta que es una persona despreciable y ha hecho muchos actos malignos y él no es juzgado por ellos, y si lo juzgan- en eso ve a los de Fairy Tail- los perdonan, pero si ustedes me piden que no lo haga yo aceptare la decisión- en eso se aleja de Kagura y se pone frente a Yuno- ¿puede acomodar mi cabello como lo tenía antes de que me creciera?- Yuno asiente de manera distraída.

Mientras Yuno se acercó, los demás siguieron hablando de la situación y prestando atención a Kanon, pero Goku, está hablando con su padre.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas?- pregunto con seriedad el hombre.

-Recuerdo muy poco- exclamo en un susurro el azabache menor.

-Pero dime ¿Qué tan poco recuerdas? ¿Tu misión?- Goku niega lo dicho por su padre.

-No la recuerdo aun, pero siento que ese golpe me quito la venda de los ojos que tenía- declaro el chico mientras Bardock lo ve fijamente- recuerdo que la nave me estaba educando e incluso me dijo que debía ser agresivo, creo que por el golpe que recibí estoy actuando un poco como antes, pero mi actitud por lo que se ve en momentos es amable y luego agresivo, igual que tú- Bardock ve a su hijo y levanta su dedo de en medio.

-Mocoso, cabeza hueca, parece que te parecerás a mí en un futuro, pero por si acaso… quisiera que conserves aun actitudes de tu madre, tú me recuerdas a ella cada vez que haces algo inocente y gracioso… y no me gustaría que por ese golpe dejes de ser lo que eras antes- Goku asiente a esto.

-No te muevas- declaro Yuno mientras acomoda el cabello de Goku con unas tijeras y un peine.

-¡Lo siento!- declaro Goku tímidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa, Bardock sonríe por lo que hizo su hijo, parece que no todo está perdido.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que recuerdes?- pregunto el azabache mayor al menor.

-Te lo diré después de todo esto- Goku muestra una sonrisa que irradia alegría pura.

-¡Bien!- es todo lo que dice Bardock.

-Y eso es todo- exclamo Kanon alejado de Goku y Yuno, pero cada cierto tiempo ve de reojo a Goku.

-Entonces si es hija de Ur-Sensei- declaro con sorpresa Lyon, Gray se sentía mal ahora no podría ver a los ojos a la hija de su maestra.

-(Ur-Sensei… ¡Lo siento!)- pensó Gray con tristeza, recordando aquel fatídico día que por su culpa tuvo que sellarse junto a Deliora, y ahora siente que destruyo las esperanzas de Ultear.

-Sera muy difícil, rescatar a Ultear y a tú hermano, ¿sabes dónde se encuentran?- pregunta Gildarts, pero recibe una negación por parte de Kanon.

Goku se levantó y ve el cabello en el suelo, voltea a ver a Yuno y sonríe- ¡Estoy listo!- dice con una sonrisa- Gracias- exclama mientras le da un abrazo a la castaña, ella lo regresa con cariño.

-Por cierto… ¿enserio los mataras o cumplirás tu promesa?- pregunto Yuno con un ceño fruncido, la verdad, ella siente que está perdiendo al chico que conoció.

-Cumpliré mi promesa, pero Oto-san tiene razón en algo… ese viejo traerá problemas en el futuro- en eso Yuno ve con enojo a Bardock el cual ve a otro lado y está viendo el horizonte.

 _ **-PUM-** Yuno le propino un golpe en la cabeza a Goku, pero procuro golpearlo en un lugar donde no se hizo su herida, cuando se escuchó el golpe todos ven a Yuno y a Goku._

-¿E-Eso porque f-fue?- pregunto con dolor el azabache menor mientras se soba la cabeza.

-Para que no cambies mucho, aun quiero ver a ese niño tierno, no aun joven con problemas de adolescencia- Goku asiente lentamente, todos saben que tarde o temprano el crecerá aún más y eso que pide será imposible.

-¿Terminaron?- pregunto Gildarts con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijeron ambos, Goku se acercó a la marioneta de su padre y tomo el Scouter y la cinta de su frente, Goku se pone el Scouter en su oreja izquierda.

 _ **-CLIC-** Goku presiono el botón una vez._

De repente se pone serio lo cual preocupo a todos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Gray.

-¿Se acerca alguien?- pregunto Jet.

 ** _-SNIF-_**

 ** _-SNIF-_**

 ** _-SNIF-_**

 _Natsu, Sting y Rouge empiezan a olfatear por el lugar._

-¡Que curioso, no huelo a alguien cercas de este lugar!- exclamo Sting con curiosidad.

-De ser así ¿Por qué se puso serio Onii-san?- pregunto Rouge viendo a Goku.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah!... me puse serio ya que al fin entiendo los números que dicen el Scouter, jajajajaja- dice Goku mientras con su mano derecha se soba su nuca.

 _ **-PAM-** Todos al escuchar lo que dijo el azabache menor caen al suelo, solo los preocupo para nada._

-¡Parece que no cambiaras!- murmuraron todos al mismo tiempo.

En eso se quita el Scouter y se lo da a Gildarts, bajo la mirada extrañada del peli-naranja.

-¿Por qué me lo dejas?- pregunto Gildarts extrañado.

-Póntelo, lo presionas una vez y te mostrara la ubicación donde iré, ya con eso podrán seguirme el ritmo… ¡Kinton!- en eso su nube voladora llega y se pone frente a él, Goku se le queda viendo unos minutos dudosos, en eso salta y para asombro del, no cayo de Kinton.

-¡Yo iré contigo!- exclamo Kagura mientras se sube con él.

-Kagura, yo les recomendaría que tú, Yukino y Yuno ka-san se enfrenten al tipo del a gravedad llamado Bluenote, puede que Libra les ayude a aumentar tu gravedad- Kagura asiente y se ve ligeramente sorprendido.

 _ **-FIIUN-** Kinton comenzó a volar alejándose del resto._

 _ **-TITITITI-** Gildarts encendió el rastreador y lo primero que hizo fue apuntar a la dirección de Goku y Kagura._

-¡Vamos a seguirlos!- exclamo el peli-naranja mientras él y los demás corrían para seguir a Goku y Kagura los cuales ya se alejaron por 90 metros.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku aparece con su báculo sagrado, detrás del aparece su forma Ōzaru, al lado del esta Bardock con su Scouter en el rostro y trae una Jabalina Conmocionadora en la mano, mientras que en cuclillas se encuentra Kanon con una armadura plateada que desborda magia y Ki.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura está en Kinton y detrás de ella sale Sting y Rogue corriendo mientras usan su magia, y detrás de estos se encuentra Yuno, Yukino y Juvia riendo por la emoción de todos.**_

* * *

 _ **Momentos antes en el gremio Grimoire Heart**_

Cuando todos abordaron la nave el maestro Purehito no dejaba de apreciar la sangre con mucha ilusión.

-Hoy… logramos una victoria impresionante, con esto- en eso muestra la jeringa con la sangre de Goku- ¡Zeref regresara a la vida!- todos sonríen de manera orgullosa por el mensaje de su maestro- en cuanto a ti- en eso dirige la vista a Ultear, la cual esta con la mirada gacha y no ha dicho nada desde que se subieron- serás encarcelada y te quedaras por el restó de tus días- Azuma que sostenía a la peli-morada asiente, y se van del lugar.

-¿Qué haremos por ahora, maestro?- pregunto Caprico mientras es sujetado por Kowazu y Yomazu.

-Yo me dedicare a investigar su sangre, mientras los demás les recomiendo que descansen, tuvimos un día difícil para obtener lo que queríamos, estamos a un solo paso de revivir a Zeref- el maestro se da la vuelta y sale del lugar.

 _ **En las celdas**_

Azuma llego junto con Ultear, él abre la celda y avienta a la peli-morada.

-Todo esto te lo buscaste, niña, nadie aquí confió en ti- declaro el moreno mientras cierra la celda y se aleja.

Ultear estuvo en todo momento con la cabeza gacha, pero alguien detuvo su acción, una voz que irradia preocupación, tristeza y dolor.

-¿Q-Que sucedió?- pregunto la figura que esta encadenada del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Q-Quien eres t-tu?- pregunto Ultear con cautela.

-Sabes… paso demasiado tiempo desde que alguien se preocupó por mí- declaro la voz con nostalgia- y-yo te r-recuerdo… ¡eres Ultear!- la peli-morada solo se puso peor- y tú… ¡me conoces perfectamente bien!- su voz sonó más agresiva llena de enojo, odio y ganas de matarla.

En eso Ultear abre los ojos sorprendida, ese tono de voz, esa enorme sed de sangre, solo era de una persona- S-Saga- exclamo en un susurro la chica, en eso sus ojos se llenan de temor al escuchar como las cadenas son arrastradas por la habitación, en eso ve como de la oscuridad sale un niño de pelo blanco que le llega hasta la cintura, sus ojos son de color rojo, su tono de piel es más oscura, tiene puesto una camisa negra, un pantalón blanco junto con unas crebas moradas, el chico sonríe y se sienta enfrente de la chica la cual se encuentra muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido afuera?- pregunto con un gran deje de burla.

-…-

-Parece que los gatos te comieron la lengua, si no quieres hablar, por mi mejor- el chico comenzó a levantarse y dirigirse a su lugar.

-¡Tu hermano es una persona amable!- este comentario de Ultear lo hizo detenerse en seco, acaso escucho bien ¿su hermano? ¿Amable?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el albino mientras ve sobre sus hombros ligeramente a la oji-vino.

-En mi última misión lo conocí, y debo decir que él está muy preocupado por ti… ¡quiere rescatarte!- cuando termino de hablar se creó un silencio muy incómodo entre los dos.

-Sabes… si el trata de venir por mí y si cree que con solo hablarlo me recuperara, es un grandísimo estúpido, todo lo que me hicieron en ese lugar ya no tiene arreglo- en eso para sorpresa de la peli-morada el cabello del chico se volvió azul, cuando él se da la vuelta ella puede ver que en efecto la persona de enfrente es hermano de Kanon- hice muchas cosas malas… n-no puedo p-perdonármelas… y d-dudo q-que él me perdone- en eso comienza a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas- me siento a-atrapado e-en esta línea de la luz y oscuridad… lo mejor será que muera- declaro con tristeza el chico.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te salve?- pregunta Ultear con cuidado ya que no sabe cuándo se puede alterar el chico y volver a su otra personalidad.

-N-No puedo… n-no lo dejare h-hacerlo…s-si quiere hacerlo tendrá que matarme- declaro el chico mientras la mitad de su cabello se volvía blanco- ¡EL ME CONVIRTIÓ EN LO QUE SOY, Y LE AGRADEZCO POR ESO!- grito el chico con locura, en eso abre los ojos sorprendidos y empieza a negar- salte, salte… déjame en paz- declaro el chico mientras regresaba a la oscuridad.

Ultear solo ve a Saga con tristeza y por su mente paso un único pensamiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?- pregunto en un susurro la chica, ella solo escuchaba las negaciones de Saga.

 _ **-BOOOM-** De repente la nave se sacude de manera violenta, Saga sale de su locura y Ultear ve sorprendida para todos lados._

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el chico con un poco de razón.

-No lo sé- exclamo Ultear en shock.

 _ **En otra parte**_

El maestro Hades se encontraba viendo la sangre de Goku con fascinación, el coloco la sangre en una Lacrima esta comenzó a rodearla de magia oscura, y para su sorpresa la sangre tuvo una reacción extraña, esta comenzó a desprender energía oscura.

-Solo un par de pruebas y puede que descubra lo que contienes- en eso el maestro se cae porque la nave es sacudida- ¿Qué rayos paso?- el maestro sale y se dirige a la cubierta principal donde se encuentra el resto de su gremio.

-Parte de la cubierta junto con una parte del motor mágico fue destruido- exclamo con enojo Kain.

-¿De dónde vino eso?- pregunto el maestro con una mirada seria.

-No lo sabemos, de un momento a otro algo nos golpeó y destruyo una enorme parte del gremio- explico Bluenote con una mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué tan grave es?- pregunto con interés el maestro.

-Al menos el 30% del gremio fue destruido y del 70% hay un 40% que ocupa reparación- el comentario de Caprico lo molesto demasiado.

-Aterrizaremos en cualquier isla cercana para reparar la nave- el maestro se da la vuelta y se dirige de nuevo a su laboratorio.

-¿No creen que sería más fácil utilizar a Ultear su magia de la arca del tiempo?- pregunto Yomazu.

-Ella se rehusaría a hacerlo, no tenemos nada con que amenazarla- declaro Kowazu.

-Pero podemos lastimarla- dijo Zancrow con una sonrisa demente.

-El maestro la dejo en ese lugar, así que hasta que no cambie de opinión el maestro no se hará nada- todos asienten a las palabras de Caprico.

 _Grimoire Heart no sabe en los problemas que se metieron, Goku y sus amigos se dirigen a la ubicación del gremio oscuro para rescatar a Ultear y Saga ¿Qué les espera al gremio oscuro? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué es lo que recuerda Goku?- A lo lejos se ve a Goku y Kagura se dirige a una playa._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras él ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

 _-Hola, soy Goku, el gremio esta cercas de nuestra posición, Kagura- {Goku y Kagura llegan a Akane Resort y a lo lejos pueden ver la nave de Grimoire Heart}._

 _-¿Qué haremos contra los demás?- {Gildarts y los demás llegan para ver la nave con asombro, excepto los Dragonslayer que están vomitando}._

 _-¡STING, TE LO ENCARGO!- {El pelirrubio se encuentra frente al pelirrojo, ambos se ven con seriedad}._

 _-ROUGE, ¡ÚSALO!- {Rouge está enfrentándose a la oji-azul y de un momento a otro la mitad de su cabello se vuelve blanco y su ojo izquierdo también}._

 _-En el próximo capítulo de Dragan Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será: **"Segunda generación VS Tercera generación"** \- {Sting comienza a ingerir la oscuridad del chico, en eso sus ojos se volvieron negros, su piel se volvió morena claro y su cabello la parte derecha es negro}._

 _-¡No se lo pierdan, Aye sir!- {Sting y Rouge con sus magias unidas crean un Kamehameha y lo lanzan, la oscuridad-luz y sombra-luz impactan con el dragón de oscuridad y de agua}._

* * *

 _ **QUIERO ACLARAR QUE COMO EN ESTE CAPITULO NO HUBO PELEA NO HAY NIVELES DE PODER, SOLO QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO Y ES LA ACTITUD DE GOKU, LA MAYORÍA ESTARÁN DICIENDO "ÉL NO ES ASÍ DE MATAR A SU OPONENTES NI PENSAMIENTOS MALIGNOS", PERO SI NO ENTENDIERON EL GOLPE EN LA CABEZA LE HIZO RECORDAR UN POCO DE SU ACTITUD ASÍ QUE EN MOMENTOS ACTUARA DE MANERA AGRESIVA, PERO PASARA UN TIEMPO PARA QUE EL IGNORE ESTO Y SE DESAROLLE SU VERDADERA ACTITUD, ¡FELIZ AÑO, 2019!**_


	40. Segunda generación vs Tercera generación

_**Hola chicos, quiero decir algo, me encuentro feliz con este Fic ya que hoy es su aniversario, siento como si fuera ayer cuando lo hice… bueno, no tanto, el punto es que este capítulo estará más lleno de acción, sé que el anterior no lo tuvo, solo hubo un choque de argumentos por ideales, pero tal como dije entiendan, no se molesten ese golpe a Goku solo lo volvió un poco más agresivo, pero eso se le pasara, pero por ahora actuara un poco más maduro, pero él se resistirá a perderse así mismo ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Zero Omega:**_ _Todos sabemos que no podemos cambiarle sus ideales, pero tarde o temprano lo harán, así que solo queda esperar hasta que les llegue ese momento._

 _ **El Kike:** Actualmente solo se está comportando algo agresivo ya que recupero parte de su memoria Saiyajin, pero se le pasara en un momento._

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7:** En efecto fue cosa del Sunshine, pero por ahora no puede usarlo siempre ya que su cuerpo aun no lo resiste, saludo amigo._

 _ **SatZBoom:** Indeed, today is your anniversary so I'm happy XD, and you're very right I clarified that it would only be Goku and Kagura {I'm glad you like their interaction}, but I plan to make the other girls stay in the clouds and then make them realize tells that from the beginning they lost the fight, I know it sounds bad, but Ultear, will have its reward in the future, I hope you continue to enjoy it a lot and thank you, friend._

 _ **BlackGogeta:** ¡Espero que llegues hasta este momento, a mí me gusta esta pareja y creo que soy el primero en hacerlo "oficial" saliendo del estereotipo de usar siempre a Erza y Mirajane!, en efecto los opuestos se atraen._

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Todos se sorprenden al ver el gremio oscuro destruido.**_

 _ **-Gildarts y los demás tardan un poco en llegar a Akane Resort, pero lo logran.**_

 _ **-Sting, Natsu y Rouge al escuchar que hay dos dragones Slayer se pelean entre ellos para ver quien se enfrentara a ellos.**_

 _ **-Sting y Rogue se detienen a pelear contra los dragonslayer.**_

 _ **-Goku y los demás continúan corriendo para dirigirse a rescatar a Ultear.**_

 _ **-Yuno, Kagura, Yukino y Libra se detienen para enfrentarse a Bluenote.**_

 _ **-Rouge y Sting tienen problemas contra sus adversarios.**_

 _ **-Rouge come la luz de Sting y vuelve entrar en el modo Hakueiryū.**_

 _ **-Sting decide arriesgarse y comer la oscuridad de su oponente.**_

 _ **-Sting tiene un debate con su yo interior para aceptar el poder.**_

 _ **-Sting y Rouge combinan sus magias para crear un Kamehameha y derrotar a sus oponentes.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)** _

_Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto Kagura a Goku el cual no deja de ver el horizonte.

-¡Falta poco!- declaro Goku mientras se pone en su frente la cinta azul que le dio Kagura.

-¿Siempre la usas?- pregunto Kagura mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro por ver que usa su regalo.

-Siempre lo uso, es el mejor regalo que me has dado, Kagura- Goku la ve con una sonrisa- por cierto… ¿Cuándo todo esto termine hablamos mientras vamos a comer?- pregunto Goku con una sonrisa.

-¿C-Como una c-cita?- pregunto sonrojada la chica mientras ve con ilusión a Goku.

-¿Qué es una cita?- pregunto Goku mientras la ve, Kagura resistió el impulso de caer por estar sobre Kinton.

-¡Olvídalo!- dijo con tristeza la chica.

-Pero si tú quieres que eso sea una cita, la tendremos- Goku tomo la mano de Kagura que esta cercas de su cuello y le dio un ligero apretón, Kagura al escuchar eso sonríe.

-Eso es lo que más quiero- dijo la chica para luego terminar la conversación.

Pasado unos minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio, en eso Kinton se detiene, ambos parpadean un par de veces por reconocer el lugar en el que se encuentran.

-¿Es aquí?- pregunto Kagura.

-Sí, estamos en Akane Resort, y algo alejado puedo sentir la presencia de Grimoire Heart- en eso Kinton desciende a las orillas de la playa y ellos se bajan de ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden los demás?- pregunto curiosa Kagura mientras se sienta sobre una piedra.

-Pueden ser horas- declaro Goku- pero si se lo proponen puede ser minutos- dijo el azabache mientras ve la isla alejada de la playa.

-Me doy cuenta que cuando venimos aquí hace dos años por culpa de la tormenta no podíamos ver la isla que se encuentra alejada- exclamo la chica.

-Eso y que nos seguían los tiburones- Kagura asiente a lo dicho por el azabache menor.

-¿Estas preocupado por Ultear?- pregunto Kagura mientras ve a Goku sentarse a su lado.

-Sí, Oto-san dijo que ella se parece mucho a nosotros- esto llamo la atención de Kagura- sufrió igual que tú, perdió lo que más quería y fue manipulada, así que me gustaría ayudarla, yo la acepto al fin y al cabo, no es mala persona solo fue engañada- dijo Goku para luego ver a Kagura.

-Creo que seriamos buenas amigas- dijo Kagura con una sonrisa- solo espero conocerla… ¿Cómo es ella?- pregunto de repente la oji-ámbar.

-Es una chica… como de mi estatura… y ya- este comentario hizo a Kagura negar.

-¿Qué más recuerdas de ella?- pregunto con más interés que antes.

-Su color de cabello, es morado como el tuyo, pero el de ella es un poco más oscuro, y sus ojos son rojo oscuro- dio la descripción lo mejor que puedo Goku, en eso ve a Kagura y esté comienza a temblar y de manera disimulada comienza a moverse lentamente de la piedra.

Kagura se encuentra rodeada de una aura totalmente oscura, parece que todo en su mente parece encajar correctamente _-(cabello morado oscuro, ojos rojos oscuro, si mal no recuerdo Uranai-sama dijo que serían tres chicas, pelirroja, la cual es Erza- nee, albina que es Mirajane-Baka y ahora peli-morada, Ultear… "Recordatorio no dejar solo nunca más a Goku-kun, capaz y enamora a más chicas")-_ ella comienza a usar su magia de gravedad para destruir poco a poco la piedra en la que está sentada.

-¿E-Estas bien?- pregunto de manera dudosa Goku, en eso la aura se intensifico más.

-C-Claro… s-solo pensaba en que me debes un helado por andar conquistando mujeres en el camino- Goku asiente rápidamente, no entendió con conquistar mujeres a menos que… se enterara que Ultear lo beso, de ser así procurara hacerla feliz y golpear a Kanon por contar algo que no era su asunto.

-S-Sí… l-lo que d-digas- exclamo Goku con miedo, Kagura sonríe al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Me alegro escuchar eso- declaro con una sonrisa.

Ambos estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales, tal vez sería algo muy descarado por hacerlo en la situación en la que se encontraban pero había un problema, aun no llegan los demás que los acompañaran, así que deben esperarlos por mientras.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamo Gildarts mientras se acercó a ellos, se les veía a todos cansados, exceptuando a Yukino que fue la que no camino por ser cargada por el peli- naranja.

-Se tardaron mucho- dijo Goku sin despegar la vista de la isla.

-Ustedes por lo menos se hubieran llevado a unos cuantos- declaro con enojo Gildarts.

-Nunca lo había pensado- dijo Goku con una sonrisa… ¿burlona?, esto ya no era normal.

-Puedes dejar de actuar así, es raro verte de esa manera, hasta creo que eres Bardock- dijo Yuno mientras ve a Goku asentir.

-Bien- dijo mientras se pone de pie, en eso señala la isla que está alejada- siento sus Ki en ese lugar, así que ustedes tendrán que ir nadando o usar un bote- cuando dijo esto todos tenían la quijada abierta.

-¿Por qué no mejor nos llevas a nosotros?- pregunto Lyon con enojo- ¡Al fin y al cabo tienes esa cosa dorada voladora!- dijo con enojo el chico mientras Goku lo ve y abre ligeramente los ojos.

-¡Tienes razón, pero aquellos que se subirán serán, Yukino, Juvia, Lissana y Kagura!- esta declaración enojo a la mayoría de los chicos exceptuando a los adultos.

-¿Se puede saber porque?- pregunto con enojo Mira, Goku la voltea a ver y solo señalo a Kinton.

-¡Subete!- la albina sonrió con satisfacción al creer que gano la discusión, ella salta con mucha confianza, y ella no espero el siguiente resultado.

 _ **-PUM-** Se ve a Mirajane que atraviesa la nube para caer de trasero al suelo._

-¡Auch!- Erza comenzó a reír por ver a su rival en esa situación- ¿de qué te ríes cabello de menstruación?- Erza se molestó demasiado y ella pensaba atacar hasta que Kanon interrumpió su pelea.

-¿Así que a eso te refieres por lo que ellas pueden subir sin problemas?- pregunto el peli-azul para ver al azabache asentir.

-Luego aclaremos dudas, por ahora hay que dirigimos al lugar antes de que se vayan- declaro Gildarts.

Goku sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar, Kanon siguió su ejemplo, Gray y Lyon crearon un puente de hielo y los demás comenzaron a seguirlos de esa manera, mientras las cuatro mencionadas anteriormente subieron en Kinton y esta comenzó a avanzar para la gran fascinación de Juvia, Yukino y Lissana, Kagura al ver sus reacciones solo se ríe un poco ya que su expresión se parece a la de ella cuando se subió la primera vez.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?- pregunto Natsu con emoción, él quiere ir a ese lugar a patear traseros de una buena vez y demostrar de lo que es capaz.

-Hasta cuando Goku se detenga ese será el final del camino, cerebro de llamas- dijo gray mientras él y Lyon siguen creando el puente para que todos puedan pasar, esto llevaría demasiado tiempo.

Mientras en el agua Kanon ve a Goku de forma interrogante y con una enorme duda así que pregunto- ¿Q-Que no… piensas… volar?- dijo entrecortado por estar nadando y evitar que el agua entre en su boca.

-Lo haría… p-pero… quiero que… s-sea una… sorpresa… para usarla… en el… Tenkaichi… Budōkai… así que… espero… no digas nada…- termino de hablar Goku mientras nada un poco más rápido, Kanon decidió dejar ese tema zanjado, por ahora tiene una preocupación aun mayor que ver a Goku volando.

Pasado unos minutos llegaron a la orilla de la isla para gran extrañez de Kagura era… ¿Dónde estaban los tiburones que los siguieron a ellos?, parece que Goku debió de espantarlos demasiado en el pasado como para que ellos no vuelvan a aparecer, en fin, cosa del pasado.

-¿Por qué pelearemos en esta isla y no en las costas de Akane Resort?- pregunta Natsu.

-Entiéndelo, Natsu, en veces las misiones son de este tipo, no siempre tendrás la ventaja de conocer el ambiente y el paisaje a tu alrededor, en veces te puede tocar enfrentarte en un punto medio o en peor de los casos en territorio enemigo- declaro Gildarts mientras ve a Goku y Kanon cercarse un poco por estar mojados.

-¡Oh, ahora entiendo!- dijo Natsu mientras asiente sorprendido.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Levy mientras ve a Goku el cual comienza a avanzar lentamente.

-Kanon ya dijo las magia que pudo apreciar mientras yo estaba ocupado- dijo Goku mientras ve a los demás- Kagura, Yukino, Libra y Yuno- ka san, se encargaran de Bluenote, ya que el maneja la gravedad y entre las cuatro pueden lastimarlo y contrarrestar su gravedad- informo Goku una vez, mientras las mencionadas asienten.

-Pero solo has dicho ellas ¿los demás con quien nos enfrentaremos?- pregunto Jet mientras su amigo Droy asiente.

Goku parpadeo un par de veces así que estiro su mano a Gildarts con la palma abierta- ¿Puedes darme el Scouter?- el peli-naranja asiente así que se lo pasa a Goku, cuando el azabache lo tuvo en sus manos se lo coloco en su oreja y apretó el botón de encendido para ver los niveles de poder, pero principalmente de Gildarts.

 _ **-TITITITI-** Cuando se detuvo mostró una cifra, Goku ve la cifra con su ojo izquierdo, así que decidió decirlo en voz alta._

-Gildarts tu cifra de poder es de… ¡2,000 unidades!- al decir esto sorprendió a todos.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron todos los chicos con impresión, el azabache asiente a eso.

-Tú te enfrentaras al tipo cabra- esta declaración hizo sudar a más de uno ¿tipo cabra? ¿Enserio? ¿Qué no tendrá hambre y ya está alucinando demasiado?

-Sera algo difícil- el comentario de Kanon llamo demasiado la atención de todos- el señor Bardock incluso batallo demasiado para enfrentarse a él- su segundo comentario dejo a la mayoría asustados.

-Kakarotto, dile a los demás que el motivo por el cual pudo hacerme algo es que toco un punto nervioso, a parte… su magia es un problema, una vez que toca a la persona pude manipularla, la única manera que encontré para liberarme de ella fue hiriéndome a mí mismo y el tomo parte del daño- exclamo Bardock, Goku asiente y les comento lo que dijo su padre.

-¿Así que posesión a un nivel superior?- declaro Gildarts de manera pensativa.

-¿Por qué no mejor Mira-nee y yo nos encargamos del? Al fin y al cabo tenemos magia de posesión- declaro Lissana con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano para llamar la atención de Goku.

-Ese hombre por palabras de mi padre tiene al menos 1,500 unidades de poder, es muy fuerte para la mayoría de ustedes… exceptuando para mi Oto-san, Gildarts, Kagura y yo- dijo Goku con una sonrisa al estilo Bardock, su padre al ver esto sonrió parece que se llevara un poco mejor con su hijo.

-Deja de alardear- declararon todos algo ofendidos.

-¿Qué haremos los demás?- pregunto Sting.

-Por cierto… Kanon habías mencionado que te enfrentaste a un dragonslayer- la declaración de Goku emociono y sorprendió a Sting, Rogue y Natsu.

-¡YO ME ENFRENTARE A ÉL!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo- NO ES JUSTO YO LO PEDI PRIMERO- dijeron al unísono una vez más.

-No se preocupen, Ultear se enfrentó a otra dragonslayer- dijo Kanon con unas sonrisa al ver las tonterías de los tres chicos.

-Está decidido, Sting, Rogue, ustedes se enfrentaran a esos dos dragonslayer- dijeron Goku y Kanon al mismo tiempo.

-¡YUJU!- grito Sting mientras saltaba de la emoción, Rouge sonreía, en cambio Natsu.

-No es justo- el chico empezó a hacer pucheros mientras se quejaba.

-Natsu a ti te dejamos a uno de los mejores, había un tipo que proclamaba que su fuego era más fuerte que cualquier otro fuego- esta declaración de Kanon consiguió el efecto deseado, Natsu lo ve con enojo.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!, no hay nada mejor que el fuego de Igneel, déjenme a ese idiota y le demostrare que soy el mejor- en eso es jalado de su oreja- ¡AY, DUELE!- grita de dolor el chico.

-¿Qué te dije de hablar de esa forma?- pregunto Yuno mientras Natsu se puso pálido.

-L-Lo… s-siento- exclamo con demasiado miedo.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros?- se señalaron Cana, Jet, Droy, Lissana, Juvia, Gray, Lyon, Erza, Mirajane y Levy.

-Yo creo que Cana, Jet, Droy y Levy serian perfectos para enfrentarse al idiota de los vudú, solo no dejen que les quite un cabello- declaro Kanon mientras los veía asentir a los mencionados.

-Erza, Mirajane y Lissana pueden enfrentarse a ese pollo y a esa cabra café- ambas asienten con algo de enojo, aun les es imposible trabajar juntas sin pelearse pero era momento de dejar de lado eso por ahora, en cambio Lissana ella está feliz de ayudar a su hermana mayor.

-Por ultimo solo quedamos nosotros cuatro- exclamo Kanon mientras ve a Juvia, Lyon y Gray.

-¿Espera un momento falta Goku?- pregunto Lissana mientras el azabache ve con enojo la densa selva.

-Yo iré por el premio gordo- exclamo con seriedad- ustedes cuatro pueden encargarse de Azuma, pero como en ningún momento uso su magia en la montaña de nieve están en problemas, pero por Kagura sabemos que controla los arboles- Goku no dijo más y comenzó a avanzar con directo al bosque, todos lo siguieron ya que a partir de ahora comenzaría una batalla muy difícil.

Todos caminaban de forma silenciosa Goku seguía pensando, ¿Cómo le haría para ir por Ultear?, en eso voltea brevemente con los demás y luego decide hablar- Kanon, Juvia, Lyon, Gray, sería mejor que cuando terminen con Azuma vayan por Ultear y Saga, ellos mismos puedo sentirlos en el costado izquierdo de la nave pero… Kanon, tu hermano siento su energía y es muy inestable- el peli-azul bajo la cabeza unos segundos para luego levantarla.

-No te preocupes, sino funciona hablando con él, lo hare regresar a punta de golpes para que este en un mejor camino- declaro Kanon mientras ve que Goku se detiene, en eso los demás se acercan y ven la nave con un enorme agujero.

-Parece que Bardock hizo un excelente trabajo- dijo el peli-naranja mientras sonríe de manera nerviosa.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Sting mientras señala a unas personas que se encuentran a fuera de la nave.

Todos ven a un chico pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda, a una azabache de ojos azul, un hombre de cabello azul, Goku sonríe junto con Kanon.

-Esos dos chicos son los dragonslayer y ese viejo es Bluenote- declaro Kanon, aquellas que se enfrentarían a Bluenote lo evaluaron lentamente, en cambio Sting, Rogue y curiosamente Natsu están en un arbusto alejado.

-¡BUAGH!- los tres se quejaron mientras vomitaban en un arbusto, los demás los ven con una gota de sudor.

-¿Qué les sucede?- pregunto Kanon mientras os señala.

-Tienen cinetosis- dijo Yuno mientras niega lo que ve.

-Pero no están sobre algo en movimiento- dijo el peli-azul.

-Al ver la nave la imaginaron que se estaba moviendo- aclaro Lissana mientras ve con preocupación al peli-rosa.

-Ellos tres sí que son un caso- dijo Kanon sin saber que más decir.

-¡Es momento de aparecer!- dice Gildarts.

Mientras aquellos que tratan de reparar la nave están viendo el agujero con enojo.

-¿Cómo rayos le sucedió esto?- pregunto la oji-azul.

-Yo que voy a saber, el maestro debió de haber dañado algo- exclamo el pelirrojo- o incluso nosotros mismo pudimos haberlo roto- pensaba el chico tratando de encontrar una explicación al enorme agujero que tiene la nave.

-¡Menos platica y más trabajo!- dijo Bluenote con fastidio.

En eso del bosque sale todos, Goku crea una esfera de Ki y la lanza a la nave.

 _ **-BOOOOM-** los tres saltaron al ver que algo entre ellos, cuando ven de nuevo se sorprenden de ver a Goku y Kanon vivos, pero junto a ellos un grupo enorme de chicos y dos adultos._

-¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?- pregunto Bluenote sorprendido.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Goku con una mirada desinteresada, Yuno quería reprender en ese momento a Goku por actuar como Bardock, pero sabe que no es el momento ni el lugar.

-¿Vienes por la chica o por tu sangre?- pregunto el pelirrojo con cuidado, en estos momento se encuentran en desventaja numérica pero por la explosión logro advertir a los demás del gremio que están esparcidos por la isla.

-La sangre no me interesa, vine por Ultear y Saga- el último sorprendió a los tres magos oscuros.

-Estas demente si crees que ese monstruo te escuchara, por algo está encerrado, no tiene cordura, incluso no se la pensaría dos veces para apuñalarnos a nosotros- dijo la oji-azul.

-¡Como sea!- declaro con desinterés mientras avanzaban todos.

-¡NO LOS DEJAREMOS PASAR!- gritaron el pelirrojo y la oji-azul.

 ** _-"Cambio de gravedad x3"-_** exclamo Bluenote.

Pero antes de que se activara escucharon la voz de Kagura.

 _ **-"Gravity Zero x3"-**_ la magia de Bluenote se canceló, el hombre miro sorprendida a Kagura- nosotras cuatro seremos tus oponentes- Kagura, Yukino y Yuno avanzaron.

-¿Acaso no sabes contar bien?- pregunto el hombre con burla.

 _ **-"¡Ábrete, puerta de las balanzas: Libra!"-** _en eso la morena portadora de las balanzas aparece a través de un círculo mágico después de que Yukino usara su llave celestial.

-¿Decías?- pregunto Yuno con burla.

-Cuando termine con ustedes pasare un buen rato- dijo Bluenote con una sonrisa enferma que asqueo a todos.

 _ **-"Gravity Zero x7"-**_ en eso Kagura levanta su dedo índice y apunta a Bluenote, para asombro de este comenzó a flotar, Kagura movía su dedo a la dirección por donde habían ido y el hombre sale volando.

-HAAAAAA- Bluenote desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¡BLUENOTE!- gritaron sus compañeros.

Kagura, Yuno, Yukino y Libra se dan la vuelta para marcharse, pero Kagura se detiene a un lado de Goku y lo ve con una sonrisa.

-¿Estarás bien?- ella sabe que estará bien, pero no puede evitar preocuparse.

-Lo estaré- Goku le da una sonrisa y levanta su pulgar derecho, ella se acerca y picotea rápidamente sus labios con los suyos, esta vez para asombro de Kagura, Goku se sonrojo.

Sting y Rogue sonreían por sus hermanos, parece que se quieren demasiado.

Juvia, Yukino, Lissana y Yuno sonríen mientras evitan chillar de alegría.

Gildarts levanta su pulgar izquierdo mientras muestra una mirada orgullosa- (¡Ese es mi discípulo!)- pensó con mucho orgullo.

-Sí que su relación es muy avanzada- declaro Lyon y Gray asiente.

-¡Ellos se quieren mucho!- declaro Levy con fantasía, Jet, Droy y Cana asienten.

-¡Se gusssstan!- Happy dio su típica sonrisa mientras enrollaba su lengua al hablar.

-¿Qué fue eso que hicieron?- pregunto un sorprendido Natsu, pero su pregunta fue ignorada, por ultimo Erza y Mirajane están apretando sus puños en ira, era imposible que ella les llevara demasiada ventaja con el azabache, Kanon solo silba más impresionado que antes.

-¡Nos vemos!- Kagura y las demás se alejan para enfrentarse a Bluenote, pero ella se encuentra muy feliz- (se sonrojo… ¡ME QUIERE!)- la peli-morada muestra una sonrisa y sus ojos brillan de mucha alegría.

-¿Ya terminaron, tórtolos?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Gildarts, tu oponente se encuentra a la derecha- el peli-naranja asiente y se va lentamente- Levy y los demás, se encuentra en la costa del lado izquierdo- Levy y su equipo asienten para luego salir corriendo- Erza, su oponente esta al norte a unos minutos- ella y las dos albinas asienten a las palabras de Goku y se alejan- por último, Kanon, su oponente se encuentra del lado izquierdo, una vez terminado ustedes vayan a salvar a Ultear- los chicos asienten y se van- Natsu, tu y yo iremos a la nave, parece que nuestros oponentes se encuentran dentro de la nave- el peli-rosa golpea sus palmas mientras se alejan junto con Happy- ¡buena suerte, Sting, Rogue!- dijo con una sonrisa el azabache.

-¡Patéenle el trasero!- exclamo Natsu con emoción.

-¡Aye, sir!- dijo el gato azul mientras entraban a la nave.

-¿Nos toca pelear con unos niños menores que nosotros?- pregunto con enojo la pelinegra.

-Somos más fuerte de lo que parecemos- Rogue se pone frente a ella.

-¿Orgullosos?, les demostraremos lo que la magia de dragonslayer de segunda generación puede hacer- el hombre envolvió de oscuridad su puño.

-¿Ah sí?, entonces veras de los que son capaces los dragonslayer de tercera generación- los puños de Sting fueron rodeados de Luz, Rogue en cambio fueron rodeados de sombra, la oji-azul sonríe y sus puños son envueltos de agua.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku aparece con su báculo sagrado, detrás del aparece su forma Ōzaru, al lado del esta Bardock con su Scouter en el rostro y trae una Jabalina Conmocionadora en la mano, mientras que en cuclillas se encuentra Kanon con una armadura plateada que desborda magia y Ki.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura está en Kinton y detrás de ella sale Sting y Rogue corriendo mientras usan su magia, y detrás de estos se encuentra Yuno, Yukino y Juvia riendo por la emoción de todos.**_

* * *

 _ **-"Eiryū no Ken" (Golpe del dragón de sombras)-**_ Rogue lanzo un golpe a la oji-azul.

 _ **-"Mizuryū no Ken" (Golpe del dragón de agua)-**_ la chica lanzo un golpe de agua.

Cuando ambos puños impactaron salieron volando a distintas direcciones.

 _ **-"Yamiryū no Hōkō" (Rugido del dragón de oscuridad)-** _el pelirrojo lanzo su ataque a Rogue.

-¡Maldición!- grito el azabache mientras se sumergía en las sombras.

-¡No te olvides de mí!- grito Sting _ **\- "Hakuryū no Tekken" (Golpe de hierro del dragón de luz)-** _el golpe impacto en la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo.

-¡Ugh!- el pelirrojo salió volando un poco.

-Ahora, Rogue- de las sombras salta el azabache.

 ** _-"Unisón Raid: Hakueiryū no_ Hōkō" (Unión de magias: rugido de dragón de sombra blanca)-** el inmenso rugido que lanzaron los dos fue lo suficiente para mandar a volar al pelirrojo y estrellarlo con unos cuantos árboles, cuando su ataque termino ven el camino que dejo su ataque.

 _ **-"Mizuryū no Misairu" (Misil del dragón de agua)-**_ la oji-azul extendió sus manos abiertas y de esta salió un torrente de agua que impacto en ambos chicos.

 _ **-SPLASH-** Sting y Rogue salen del agua lastimados, solo magia de un dragón puede herir de manera más efectiva a otro dragón._

-Me sorprende que solo tienen unos cuantos rasguños- exclamó la oji-azul.

-¡Cállate, vieja!- grito Sting.

-¿VIEJA?, solo soy un poco mayor que tú, enano, yo la gran Acqua te derrotara- exclamo con enojo la pelinegra.

{N/A: No es la Acqua de Konosuba solo tome su nombre por flojera a inventar un nombre bueno}

-¿Y quién eres tú, tomate?- pregunto Sting viendo al pelirrojo.

-Kūdo- es todo lo que dice el pelirrojo.

-¡Bien, Rogue, hay que mandar a dormir a la chica!- en eso ambos magos oscuros abren los ojos sorprendidos por un motivo importante y más porque se olvidaron de alguien.

 _ **-"Eiryū no Tekken"-**_ Rogue golpe en la nuca a la chica con la suficiente fuerza para dejarla inconsciente.

-Se lo merece por bajar la guardia- exclamo el pelirrojo con una mirada seria y desinteresada.

-Se ve que no son buenos amigos- dijo Rogue mientras se pone alado de Sting.

-¿Acaso eso importa?, no porque seamos del mismo gremio significa que nos llevemos todos bien- dijo secamente el pelirrojo.

-Entonces haremos un combate emocionante entre "Sannin no Dragón Slayer"- declaro Sting con una sonrisa mientras se pone en postura de pelea junto con Rogue, ambos usan la postura de la tortuga.

 _ **[Escuchar Sannin no Dragón Slayer OST {Fairy Tail}]**_

Los tres se miran con seriedad, Sting comienza a correr para golpear a Kūdo, al estar frente el estira su puño izquierdo, cuando lanza el golpe, el pelirrojo pone la mano izquierda para bloquear el golpe.

 _ **-PUM-** Una ventisca de aire se formó por detener el golpe._

-¡No podrás ganarme!- dijo el pelirrojo.

 _ **-PUM-** este golpeo en el estómago a Sting y lo lanzo._

 ** _-"Eiryū no Hōkō"-_** el azabache lanzo su rugido de las sombras mientras ve al pelirrojo distraído.

 ** _-"Yamiryū no Hōkō"-_** el pelirrojo contraataco con su propio rugido.

 _ **-KHSSS-** Ambos ataques chocan entre sí, sombra y oscuridad, cada una de ellas trata de tomar el control de la otra y poco a poco la oscuridad comienza a superar a la sombra._

Rogue al ver que su ataque comienza a perder terreno decide sumergirse en las sombras para escapar.

 _ **-FIIUN-** La oscuridad consumió a las sombras y siguió con su camino hasta estrellarse con unos árboles._

 _ **-PUM-** En eso Kūdo siente un golpe en su estómago lo que lo obligó a tomar aire una vez más._

-¡Toma esto!- Sting le propino un golpe en la barbilla lo hizo elevarse un poco.

Rogue sale de las sombras y decide continuar para golpear a Kūdo.

 _ **-PUM-** Rogue golpe en la espalda al pelirrojo para elevarlo aún más._

 _ **-HOP-** Sting salto para terminar el ataque._

 ** _-"Hakuryū no Hōkō"-_** lanzo un torrente de luz de su boca.

 _ **-BOOM-** Cuando esto impacto en el pecho del chico lo dejo con muchas heridas._

 _ **-PAM-** Kūdo cae al suelo sorprendido. _

-Ese último ataque… fue muy débil- declaro el pelirrojo con una mirada seria.

-¡Cabrón!- se quejó Sting.

-Si quieres ver un verdadero ataque permíteme que te lo muestre… _**"Yamiryū no Kaminari" (Rayo del dragón de la oscuridad)-** _en eso lanza un torrente de energía oscura.

 _ **-HOP-** Sting y Rogue saltan para esquivar el ataque._

 _ **-BOOM-** Ese ataque creo una gran grieta en el gremio, el chico solo chasquea la lengua ya que cuando termine con esos enanos tendrá que reparar aún más._

-Si quieres alardear por ese poder, nosotros tendremos que evolucionar nuestros ataques- exclamo Sting para Rogue.

-¿Qué ataque piensas evolucionar?- pregunto el pelinegro con interés.

-Mi rugido, es muy débil, creo que lo cambiare un poco, necesitare algo de tiempo- Rogue asiente a Sting, le daría algo de tiempo para que puedan derrotar a su oponente.

 _ **-TAP-** Cuando ambos tocan el suelo, Rogue se funde en las sombras y en lugar de esconderse, decide moverse y dirigirse a Kūdo._

-Como molesta esa habilidad- declaro con enojo el pelirrojo.

-Es muy útil- Rogue sale la mitad de su cuerpo del as sombras _ **\- "Eiryū no Hōkō"-**_ este lanzo un rugido.

 _ **-HOP-** el pelirrojo salto para esquivar el ataque._

-¡HAAA!- pero lamentablemente no contaba con que el azabache lanzo una esfera de Ki.

 _ **-BOOOM-** Y esta esfera dio de lleno en el pelirrojo, cuando se despejo el humo del ataque se ve al pelirrojo tiene más heridas que antes._

-¡M-Maldito!- se quejó Kūdo.

-(Creo estar listo)- pensó el pelirrubio, salta una vez más él chico _ **\- "Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu" (Aliento Santo del dragón blanco)-**_ en eso lanza un potente rugido de luz al menos tres veces más grande que uno común.

 _ **-BOOOOOM-** Una enorme explosión se formó en todo el lugar, cuando comienza a aclararse se ve a Sting jadeando demasiado, Rogue suspirando un poco._

 _ **[Terminar Sannin no Dragón Slayer OST {Fairy Tail}]**_

-¿S-Se terminó?- pregunto Sting con cansancio.

-¡N-No lo sé!- dijo Rogue- por cierto ¿Cuánta magia te queda?- pregunto el azabache mientras se acerca a su amigo.

-¡Muy poca, puede ser como para hacer 3 ataques más! ¿Y tú?- pregunto el pelirrubio.

-Igual, pero mi ventaja es que puedo comer las sombras de los lugares- exclamo con una sonrisa, Sting al escuchar eso comenzó a quejarse de su magia.

-Es una lástima que en estos rumbos no pueda haber luz, me sería perfecto para recargar energías- exclamo Sting mientras la cortina de polvo empieza a desaparecer.

-Sí… e-es una l-lastima- declaro una tercera voz, Sting y Rogue se quedaron en shock unos segundos, eso solo quería decir una cosa.

-Son muy malos con las mujeres, creo que por culpa de eso no podrán tener una chica a su lado- una cuarta voz femenina se escuchaba, esto ya era malo.

Cuando la cortina desapareció se ve a Kūdo con la ropa rasgada y tiene muchas cicatrices, en cambio la oji-azul no tiene heridas, en cambio ella parece estar en mejor estado que todos.

Las nubes del cielo comenzaron a oscurecer y poco a poco comienza a llover, Sting y Rogue se ven confundidos, en cambio Acqua se ve feliz.

-¡Perfecto!- ella abre su boca y comienza a tomar del agua que le cae al rostro.

-Rogue, tenemos un problema- declaro Sting con nervios.

-¿No me digas, que te hizo creer eso?- pregunto con gracia Rogue sabiendo en el problema en el que están.

-Sabes… solo quería aligerar el momento- declaro con nervios el pelirrubio.

-Pueden haberme lastimado p-pero aún tengo suficiente magia p-para seguir peleando c-contra ustedes- Sting y Rogue ven con miedo.

-¿A-Alguna sugerencia?- pregunto Sting con miedo mientras ve como Acqua crea una esfera de agua y Kūdo tiene un tornado entre sus manos de color negro.

-S-Solo nos queda una solución… intercambiar magias- Rogue declaro con seriedad.

-Esta demente, dijiste que sentiste un dolor insoportable, a parte… no nos asegura que funcione conmigo- dijo Sting con preocupación.

-No nos queda de otra, ninguno de nosotros tiene magia, si consumimos la magia del otro, nos recargaremos mutuamente- en eso Rogue crea una esfera de sombras.

-Si morimos… pateare tu trasero en el otro mundo- Sting declaro con miedo, en su mano derecha creo una esfera de luz.

-¡NO LO PERMITIREMOS!- gritaron ambos dragones Slayer de segunda generación.

 _ **-"Mizuryū no Kiju" (Ametralladora del dragón de agua)-**_ Acqua lanzo la esfera de agua, y esta empezó a burbujear de manera peligrosa.

 _ **-"Yamiryū no Harikēn nageki" (Huracán de los lamentos del dragón de oscuridad)-**_ el pelirrojo soltó un tornado y este se dirigió a ellos.

-¡TOMA!- Sting lanzo su esfera de luz, Rogue lo atrapo con su mano derecha.

-¡STING!- y el pelinegro lanzo su magia de sombras.

Pero lamentablemente la esfera de agua al llegar ellos, burbujeo y les empezó a lanzar esferas de agua hirviendo, todas golpearon en el torso y rostro de Sting y Rogue.

-AHHHH- ambos chicos gritaron de dolor.

-¡SE ACABO!- el tornado absorbió a los dos y comenzó a lastimarlos.

-(Maldición, solté el poder de Sting… ¿Dónde puede estar?... ni modo tendré que comer directamente de la oscuridad, hasta que absorba la magia de Rogue)- en eso ambos dragón Slayer asienten para hacer lo siguiente.

 _ **-MUNCH-**_

 _ **-MUNCH-**_

 _Dentro del tornado se escuchan crujidos de masticar algo._

Todo pareció oscurecer para Sting, él se encontraba flotando en la nada, solo rodeado de oscuridad.

-¿Dónde estoy?- el chico ve a todos lados.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Debo ayudar a Rogue!- exclamo Sting con cansancio.

 _ **-¿Crees poder ayudarlo?-**_ Sting escucho una voz que hacía eco, la voz desprendía maldad.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto Sting a la oscuridad.

 _ **-¡Quien más, tú!-**_ cuando Sting lo escucha de nuevo ve que enfrente del se encuentra una versión oscura del con la piel, cabello y ropa negra, sus ojos eran completamente rojos.

-¿Soy yo?- pregunto sorprendido el pelirrubio, la oscuridad misma se veía sorprendido.

 _ **-Parece que lo entendiste muy rápido, alguna otra persona normal confundiría a su propia oscuridad como una persona aparte, pero tú… asumiste que yo soy tú-**_ exclamo sorprendido el ser oscuro.

-No entiendo, Rogue no me hablo de esto, el solo dijo que escuchaba una voz pero luego esa desapareció- dijo Sting confundido.

 _ **-Con cada persona es distinta, por algo los dragón Slayer solo tienen un elemento, tener más de uno crea una presión mental aun mayor, en el peor de los casos crea una segunda personalidad-**_ declaro con seriedad el ser oscuro- _ **Rogue escucho voces, que representan sus miedos e inseguridades, pero parece que los asimilo y ahora no las escuchara, pero en cambio tu y yo somos magias opuestas, luz y oscuridad-**_ Sting abre los ojos sorprendidos.

-Oscuridad, no puede ser absorbí la magia equivocada- dijo el pelirrubio mientras se jalaba el cabello.

 _ **-¿Acaso te lamentas por eso?, ahora solo queda una cosa o terminas lo que empezaste con esta prueba… o te pierdes en nuestra oscuridad-**_ declaro con seriedad Sting oscuro.

-Pero… no sé si me aceptaran que tengo oscuridad… no quiero ser rechazado- declaro Sting con tristeza, en eso ve que su otro yo se acerca y levanta el brazo derecho del chico.

 _ **-Que tonto eres, una persona no puede vivir sin luz y oscuridad, te pondré un ejemplo, todo ser tiene ambos, pero las acciones de uno encaminan a una de estas, la luz-** _en eso Sting crea una esfera de luz _ **\- por más fuerte que sea puede prevalecer y derrotar en la oscuridad-**_ en eso la luz consume una pequeño punto de oscuridad _ **\- pero por más fuerte que sea la luz, la oscuridad crecerá y esta regresara más fuerte que nunca-** _en eso la luz se vuelve la mitad negra _ **\- pero si es oscuridad la más grande, opacara a la luz y se extinguirá-**_ de un momento a otro la oscuridad consume la luz _ **\- aun así en toda esa oscuridad, en lo más profundo de ella, aún queda un rastro de luz, y mientras este ese rastro, todo prevalecerá, quieras o no, todos tenemos luz, solo que hay personas que tienen demasiada de uno, como Fairy Tail o demasiado de otro, los gremios oscuros… ¿Qué piensas ahora?-**_ Sting quedo callado unos segundos y luego formo una esfera de luz pero esta se destruye la mitad.

-Seremos luz y oscuridad- dijo Sting con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **-Como el Ying y el Yang-**_ la otra mitad de la esfera se volvió negra y ambas al unirse crearon un perfecto "Ying y Yang" _ **-pero… te dolerá demasiado el cambio… ahora vayamos a demostrar lo que el equilibrio y aceptación pueden hacer cuando están juntos-**_ Sting asiente a su oscuridad.

Mientras en el tornado de los lamentos, Sting y Rogue al terminar de ingerir las magias comenzaron con el cambio.

 _ **{Escuchar Third generation dragón Slayer {Fairy Tail]}**_

Ambos dragón Slayer de tercera generación comenzaron a tener un cambio, Rogue tuvo un cambio aun mayor que antes, su cabello de la parte izquierda de su cabeza se volvió gris, en esa mitad de su rostro obtuvo un tatuaje de color negro afilado curvado, en su parte derecha de su cuerpo es envuelto en sombras, la apariencia de Sting es el que dio mayor cambio sus pupilas antes azules se volvieron una de color negro {ojo izquierdo} y otro blanco {ojo derecho}, su piel se volvió completamente morena pero claro como si se hubiera bronceado, lo más destacable es su cabello de color negro de la parte derecha y rubio del lado izquierdo.

-¿Q-Que les… s-sucedió?- pregunto Acqua en shock.

-¡I-Imposible!- exclamo Kūdo.

-Siento… más poder que antes- declaro Rogue mientras ve sus manos, el cierra los ojos y libera su magia, su aura mágica era las sombras con destellos de luz.

-Así que… así es como se siente _**ser uno mismo con tu oscuridad-**_ cuando libera su aura que es la unión de la oscuridad y la luz.

-Llego su fin… _ **"Modo Hakueiryū" (Modo Dragón de la sombra blanca)-**_ declaro Rogue con seriedad.

-Los dragones gemelos los derrotaran… _**"Modo Hakumiryū" (Modo Dragón de la oscuridad blanca)-**_ todos se sorprendieron por el nombre que dio el chico, Rogue sonríe.

Y antes de que ambos chicos hicieran algo fueron mandados a volar por un golpe en el rostro de ambos producto de Rogue al mezclarse en las sombras, Sting levanto las manos y creo unas cadenas de oscuridad, pero estas tenían un factor especial.

-¡ESTO QUEMA!- grito Acqua.

-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?- grito de dolor Kūdo.

-La luz en exceso puede ser muy dañina _**y aún más si la oscuridad es su aliada-**_ Sting los lanzo al cielo, ambos magos oscuros al ver sus heridas se molestaron demasiado.

-¡MORIRAN DE UNA VEZ!- gritaron ambos mientras unen sus magias ** _-_ "Unisón Raid: Ryu no Metsuryū" (Unión de magias: dragón de elementos Slayer)-**un enorme dragón salió del mar y se empezó a rodear de oscuridad.

-¿Listo hermano?- pregunto Rogue a su mejor amigo.

 _ **-¡Listo!-** _Sting levanto ambas manos y las coloco en sus lados, del lado izquierdo sale una esfera de Ki con luz, y del derecho una esfera de Ki con oscuridad, Rogue siguió su ejemplo extendió sus manos a sus lados y del lado derecho salió un esfera de Ki con Luz y del lado izquierdo una esfera de Ki con sombras.

 _ **-"Hakumiryū no…-**_ Sting hizo crecer aún más las esferas.

 _ **-"Hakuryū no…-** _Rogue hizo lo mismo que Sting.

Ambos llevaron la esfera una contra la otra, esta comenzó a volverse inestables entre sí, para de un momento a otro se unieron entre si, una vez pasado esto, Sting llevo la esfera con sus manos juntas a su cadera del lado izquierdo, y Rogue lo hizo a su lado derecho.

 _ **-…KAMEHAMEHA"-** _ambos chicos gritaron y estiraron sus manos al cielo, luz, sombras y oscuridad.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- el grito de Kūdo y Acqua se escuchó en todas partes, ya que el Kamehameha arraso con sus ataques y llevándoselos a ellos, pero por desgracia, el ataque fue demasiado para desintegrarlos por completo.

 _ **{Terminar Third generation dragón Slayer {Fairy Tail]}**_

-¡Los matamos!- declaro Rogue mientras ve el cielo que llueve con mayor fuerza.

-No hay que sentirnos tan mal, al fin y al cabo _ **, podremos superarlo, y también ya sabemos lo que siente ni-san-**_ Sting ve a Rogue.

-Te ves bien- dijo Rogue con una sonrisa.

-Tú también, parece que llegaste aun nuevo nivel _ **,me pregunto si ¿acaso nosotros también evolucionaremos a un nuevo**_ nivel?- pregunto Sting así mismo.

-Jejeje, eso espero- en eso se detiene al escuchar demasiado ruido de varios lugares- es mejor ir a ayudar- Rogue se da la vuelta- es mejor aprovechar la magia que tenemos, yo iré con Levy- Rogue comenzó a hundirse lentamente en las sombras.

-Me parece bien… _**yo ayudare a Gildarts-**_ en eso comienza a desvanecerse en partículas de oscuridad.

 _Los dragones gemelos lograron terminar con sus oponentes, ahora van a ayudar a sus amigos para ir por la verdadera amenaza- ambos desaparecen del lugar y se muestra varios escenarios, una orilla de la playa parte oeste donde Levy se enfrenta a Jet controlado, cana y Droy tiene problemas, en la parte Sur esta Bluenote tratando de manosear a una Yuno inconsciente mientras Yukino se levanta de manera lenta, Libra y Kagura activan su magia, detrás de Kagura aparece la sincronía de Libra, en la parte norte Erza se encuentra en problemas mientras Mirajane aleja a Lissana la cual esta lastimada, con Kanon, todos se ven cansados pero Azuma se encuentra en el piso inconsciente, Gildarts por su parte está teniendo problemas. Y dentro de la nave Goku, Natsu y Happy corren dentro de ella._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras él ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **Avance 1:**_

 _ **[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

 _-Hola soy Goku, ¡Al fin llego nuestro momento de enfrentarnos de nuevo, viejo!- {Goku ve seriamente a Purehito y este de la nada tira una cadena y de la oscuridad sale Ultear con la mejilla hinchada y unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalan de sus mejilla}._

 _-¡DEJALA IR!- {Purehito lanza a Ultear y luego lanza una esfera oscura, Goku atrapa a Ultear y esquiva la esfera}._

 _-¡Tu energía se volvió más oscura!- {Goku esquiva los títeres y Ultear los congela al tocarlos}._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con mi sangre?- {Goku y Ultear miran sorprendidos el poder que desato Purehito}._

 _-¿Qué haremos?-{Goku está viendo de manera desesperada a Purehito}._

 _ **[Terminar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 2:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Natsu´s Theme [Fairy Tail por Nightcore]}**_

 _-Yo te demostrare que soy el más fuerte- [Natsu le dice a Zancrow el cual lo ve con una mirada aburrida]._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir que mi fuego es una vergüenza?- [Natsu está en el suelo mientras es pateado varias veces por Zancrow en el estómago]._

 _-¡Bastardo, por el fuego de Igneel probare que el fuego de un dragón es más fuerte que el de un dios!- [Natsu comienza a devorar las llamas de Zancrow y el aparece en su casa mientras frente a él su padre y su madre sostienen un libro con las letras "END"]._

 _-¡Prueba el poder de Fairy Tail, ZANCROW! – [Natsu lanzo una esfera con llamas de dragón y llamas de un dios]._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir que soy el "FIN"?- [Natsu pregunta a la nada mientras recuerda el libro que su madre le tendió]_

 _ **{Terminar Natsu´s Theme [Fairy Tail por Nightcore]}**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 3:**_

 _ **(Escuchar Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken {Saint Seiya})**_

 _-Soy Kanon, debo admitir que estoy emocionado porque al fin te derrotare y podrás usar tu magia- [Kanon lanza varias esferas de Ki]._

 _-Soy Lyon, este tío es difícil de derrotar, pero creo tener una idea de cómo derrotarlo- [Azuma sale volando y se estrella en un árbol, de repente el árbol saca sus raíces y las lanzo a Gray y Lyon]._

 _-Yo, soy Gray, puede esto funcionar, pero todos debemos unir nuestras magias- [En eso Juvia combina sus magias lo que ocasiona una tormenta]._

 _-Juvia y los demás pueden hacerlo, sé que podemos hacerlo- [Juvia encierra en una esfera de agua a Azuma y de esta le llueven ataques eléctricos con hielo y unas cuantas esferas de Ki]._

 _-¿Qué es ese enorme dragón?- [Todos ven a un dragón de agua con algo negro, pero de repente es eliminado por una ráfaga de Ki gigante]._

 _ **(Terminar Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken {Saint Seiya})**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 4:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-¿Así que tú eres la cabra con la que me enfrentare?- [Caprico ve sorprendido al peli-naranja]._

 _-¡No te preocupes en intentar tomar mi cuerpo, ya he sido informado de tu magia y se cómo combatirla!- [De un momento a otro Caprico cae de rodillas mientras Gildarts lo ve seriamente]._

 _-Si no aprovechas mi oportunidad, no tendremos otra opción más que eliminarte- [Sting lanzo una esfera de oscuridad, Caprico la esquiva y se dirige a Gildarts para cambiar de cuerpo, pero al llegar es repelido por la magia Crash]._

 _-¡Terminaremos este combate de una buena vez, al fin y al cabo nos están esperando!- [Caprico estalla mientras se divide en varias formas pequeñas del al tocar al peli-naranja, pero la felicidad le duro poco ya que un rugido de Sting lo lastimo._

 _-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- [Sting y Gildarts regresan corriendo a la nave]_

 _ **{Terminar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 5:**_

 _ **[Escuchar Erza Scarlet Theme (Fairy Tail)]**_

 _-Ustedes dos no son nada en contra de nosotras- [Erza golpea rápidamente a Kowazu y este cae inconsciente]._

 _-No eres la única que se divertirá, Erza- [Mirajane en su forma Stan Soul comienza a golpear y torturar a Yomazu]._

 _-Creo que se excedieron demasiado- [Lissana está riéndose ligeramente, para luego esquivar un ataque que se dirigía a ella]._

 _-¡LAS HERMANAS STRAUSS TE DERROTARAN!- [Mirajane y Lissana se enfrentan a Yomazu y Kowazu junto con unos cuantos soldados]_

 _-Y yo Erza Scarlet… no permitiré que dañen a nuestra familia y manchen nuestro orgullo- [Erza con su armadura de la rueda del cielo termina derrotando a los demás del gremio]._

 _ **[Terminar Erza Scarlet Theme (Fairy Tail)]**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 6:**_

 _ **(Escuchar Natsu vs Rogue del Future {Fairy Tail)}**_

 _-Parece que llegue a tiempo para ayudarlos- {Jet ataco a Levy pero antes de impactar el golpe, Rogue sale de las sombras y lo golpea}._

 _-¿Cómo liberaremos a Jet?- {Levy escribe unas palabras en el aire y Jet deja de correr al resbalarse con aceite}._

 _-¡No te preocupes, Levy, yo salvare a mi mejor amigo, Jet!- {Droy usa su magia de las plantas para amarrar a su magia}._

 _-Parece que llego el momento para que tu sufras tu propia magia- {Rogue coloca un cabello de Kain y este comienza a bailar}_

 _-Para evitar que escape es mejor encerrarlo es esta carta- {Cana muestra en una carta a Kain dentro de ella golpeándola con enojo}._

 _ **(Terminar Natsu vs Rogue del Future {Fairy Tail)}**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 7:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Ikaruga´s Theme [Senran Kagura: Shinovi versus]}**_

 _-¿A quién le llamas mocosa?, Yukino, Libra, ka-san, demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces- [Kagura con su Archenemy se lanza a Bluenote, y este usa su gravedad para hundir a Kagura, pero es cancelada por libra]._

 _-¿Por qué sigues este camino?, siendo alguien talentoso puedes estar en un mejor lugar- [Yukino correr y salta, cuando está en aire, con la ayuda de Libra usa el gravedad Zero y con eso ella puede "volar" para golpear de distintas partes a Bluenote]._

 _-¿QUÉ TRATAS DE HACERLE A MI KA-SAN?- [Bluenote cae al suelo antes de manosear a Yuno, producto de la gravedad de Kagura junto con la sincronía de Libra]._

 _-Desde el día de mi nacimiento no he contado con la suerte, todo lo que me pasa es resultado de mis acciones- [Kagura derrota a Bluenote con ayuda de Libra]_

 _ **{Terminar Ikaruga´s Theme [Senran Kagura: Shinovi versus]}**_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Bluenote [Cambio de gravedad x3]: 500.**_

 _ **Kagura: 2,900.**_

 _ **Kagura [Gravity Zero x3]: 8,700.**_

 _ **Kagura [Gravity Zero x7]: 20,300.**_

 _ **Rogue: 1,000.**_

 _ **Rogue [Eiryū no ken]: 1,150.**_

 _ **Rogue [Eiryū no Tekken]: 1,225.**_

 _ **Rogue [Eiryū no Hōkō]: 1,400.**_

 _ **Rogue [Modo Hakueiryū]: 2,700.**_

 _ **Rogue [Hakueiryū no Kamehameha]: 3,999.**_

 _ **Acqua: 900.**_

 _ **Acqua [Mizuryū no Ken]: 1,145.**_

 _ **Acqua [Mizuryū no Misairu]: 1,900.**_

 _ **Acqua [Mizuryū no Kiju]: 2,019.**_

 _ **Kūdo: 920.**_

 _ **Kūdo [Yamiryū no Hōkō]: 1,340.**_

 _ **Kūdo [Yamiryū no Kaminari]: 1,570.**_

 _ **Kūdo [Yamiryū no Harikēn nageki]: 2,030.**_

 _ **Sting: 1,000.**_

 _ **Sting [Hakuryū no Tekken]: 1,225.**_

 _ **Sting [Hakuryū no Hōkō]: 1,320.**_

 _ **Sting [Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu]: 1,970.**_

 _ **Sting [Modo Hakumiryū]: 3,000.**_

 _ **Sting [Hakumiryū no Kamehameha]: 4,450.**_

 _ **Unisón Raid: Hakueiryū no Hōkō: 2,800.**_

 _ **Unisón Raid: Ryu no Metsuryū: 3,499.**_

* * *

 _ **LO SÉ HAN DE ESTAR DICIENDO "NO EXAGERES, LOS NIVELES DE PODER YA ESTÁN POR ALCANZAR PARA DESTRUIR LA TIERRA" Y LA VERDAD ES SÍ, PERO EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA SU CAPITULO DE ANIVERSARIO, SI SE DIERON CUENTA HAY MUCHOS AVANCES, PUEDEN ELEGIR EL QUE QUIERAN, PERO EN CASO DE QUE NO ELIJAN, YO ESCRIBIRÉ EL 3, A PESAR DE QUE TODOS COMIENZAN CASI AL INSTANTE, ESE CAPITULO ES LA CONTINUACIÓN YA QUE TERMINARON ANTES CON SU OPONENTE, AQUELLOS QUE QUIEREN LEER "My hero en Kuoh Academia" subiré el capítulo la siguiente semana sin falta, me falta pulirlo unos cuantos detalles así que espérenlo, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	41. El confiado

_**¿Cómo se encuentran esta semana?, espero que bien, ahora una pregunta en especial, a parte de la que hice hace poco, ¿Qué les pareció la película de Broly?, no quiero contar nada, solo díganme, les gusto o no, es todo, no quiero contar spoiler para aquellas que aún no la han visto, en fin, ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **DragonSayajin:** ¡Es un honor que comentes, amigo!, ya era momento que ambos chicos despertaran de nuevo ese poder, en un futuro podrán dominarlo mejor, y te equivocas yo siempre planee que solo fueran Goku y Kagura, las demás chicas velo como un refuerzo para que Kagura se acerque más a Goku._

 _ **BlackGogeta:** No tienes idea de lo que hará Ultear para sacar su ira jejeje,_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7:** Yo siento que por la actitud de Mira y su magia le impedirían subir a la nube, es cierto que ella está siendo más amable… pero aún mantiene su actitud de chica mala._

 _ **El Kike:** Ellos aparecerán después, e interactuaran con los del gremio, ya falta poco… aunque creo que te he dicho eso desde el año pasado jajaja, pero aun así falta poco._

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Kanon y los demás encuentran a Azuma.**_

 _ **-Azuma al fin decide usar su magia de los árboles.**_

 _ **-Gray y Lyon descubren que el hombre no puede usar por mucho tiempo su magia.**_

 _ **-Juvia decide usar su magia de agua y rayo para alterar el clima.**_

 _ **-Kanon decide usar esferas de Ki, ya que no se siente listo para usar su armadura completa.**_

 _ **-Juvia usa su Wōtā Rokku para encerrar a Azuma.**_

 _ **-Kanon se sobresalta por ver a un dragón que aparece de la nada.**_

 _ **-Los chicos regresan a la nave.**_

 _ **-Juvia y Lyon deciden ir a ver si los demás ya terminaron así que se retiran.**_

 _ **-Kanon y Saga se encuentran finalmente.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)** _

_Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

 _ **Momentos antes de que Sting y Rogue se enfrenten a Kūdo**_

Cuatro chicos estaban corriendo por el bosque, todos tenían pensamientos algo preocupantes y más por los ruidos de la pelea de ambos dragón Slayer que se estaban desarrollando justo en esos momentos.

-Parece que ellos no se lo están tomando de broma- declaro Kanon con curiosidad mientras corre.

-Ellos se lo están tomando enserio, a decir verdad, ellos son más fuertes que nosotros y eso que solamente tienen 8 años, dentro de dos semanas Rogue cumple los 9 años y Sting los cumple hasta el próximo mes- exclamo Gray con seriedad- me atrevería a decir que es más fuerte que todos los demás, incluso tienen el potencial para llegar al nivel de Kagura y superarla- esta declaración sorprendió a Kanon.

-¿Estas bromeando?- pregunto sorprendido el chico.

-No, incluso yo, que llevo poco tiempo me he dado cuenta que son más fuertes que cualquiera de nosotros- declaro Lyon con seriedad, esto sorprendió a Kanon.

-Eso es algo difícil de entender… pero viendo lo poderoso que es Goku y lo fuerte que era Kagura cuando la conocí, no lo dudo que se vuelvan más fuertes- declaro con una sonrisa el peli-azul.

-¿Qué haremos al enfrentarnos a Azuma?- pregunto Juvia- por lo que le dijeron a Juvia y a los demás, el en ningún momento uso su magia- Kanon sonríe por la pregunta.

-Puede que no usara su magia pero Ultear me explico que él tiene un control por la magia relacionada con la naturaleza y los árboles, así que debemos tener mucho cuidado- declaro con una sonrisa Kanon.

-Pero aun así ¿Qué plan podemos usar para enfrentarnos a Azuma?- pregunto Gray con curiosidad.

-Podemos acorralarlo para evitar que él no pueda hacer uso de su magia- dijo Lyon con una sonrisa.

-¿Creen que funcionara?- pregunto Kanon inseguro de que funcionara.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- declararon con confianza Gray y Lyon, Juvia se veía un poco dudosa, tal vez en el pasado seguiría completamente a Lyon, pero por la intervención de Yuno le hizo ver que no siempre debe hacer algo que hace otra persona.

 _-Parece que Juvia esta dudosa, lo más probable es que tendremos que esforzarnos un poco más y usar más de una de nuestras habilidades, no creo estar seguro de usar de nuevo esa armadura… ¡Kaiza! ¿Qué hubiera hecho en esta situación?-_ pensó el peli-azul con una mirada distante, aun le es difícil olvidar que esa armadura consumió demasiada de su magia y o dejo muy débil, no sabe qué efecto tendrá ahora si empieza a consumir su Ki, por precaución no la usara.

-¿En qué piensas, Kanon-san?- pregunto Juvia logrando atraer la atención de todos al peli-azul.

-Solo pienso… en alguien importante… pero no es nada…- los cuatro siguieron corriendo.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-¡UNA VEZ MÁS!- grito Kaiza mientras ve al peli-azul jadeando en el suelo.**_

 _ **-¿C-Crees q-que es fácil u-usar alguna parte de una a-armadura cuando consume tu magia rápidamente?- pregunto el peli-azul cansado.**_

 _ **-Ya llevamos casi un año y apenas puedes equiparte unos guantes de la armadura, no es mucho avance si te pones a pensar- su comentario solo hizo molestar a Kanon.**_

 _ **-¡Cállate!... no es sencillo, puedo tener la magia pero no el control para mantenerlo- declaro con el orgullo roto por decir semejante cosa.**_

 _ **-… por eso hubiéramos empezado… el control es algo importante ya que si no lo tienes, no podrás mantener mucho tiempo la armadura ya que esta consume tu magia constantemente, regresaremos al inicio, tendremos que practicar- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Por cierto… ¿Qué sucede si usa la armadura y no tengo un control de magia adecuado?- Kaiza se detuvo unos momentos para verlo.**_

 _ **-¡Eso depende de la armadura y el usuario!- esto extraño a Kanon.**_

 _ **-No entiendo- Kaiza suspira pero decide explicar.**_

 _ **-Como dije depende de la armadura y el usuario, si es lo primero, la misma armadura tiene sus… ¿condiciones?, por así decirlo, cada armadura tiene algo que beneficia al usuario y algo que lo daña, por ejemplo, usemos una armadura muy conocida "La armadura de la emperatriz del fuego"; tiene dos ventajas y dos debilidades, la ventaja es que puede reducir la magia de fuego a un 50%, y la segunda ventaja es que hasta cierto punto puede manipular el fuego- Kanon asintió pero algo sorprendido, él no sabía las cualidades de las armaduras… hasta el día de hoy- tiene dos desventajas, la magia de agua y el mismo fuego- esto sorprendió a Kanon, era obvio que la primera habilidad no había discusión, pero la segunda si había un poco de discusión.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué el mismo fuego es su debilidad?- pregunto el chico para deshacerse de cualquier duda.**_

 _ **-Dije que hasta cierto punto puede manejar el fuego y reduce a la mitad el daño producido por esto… pero si esa persona decide usar algún hechizo más fuerte, lo veas por donde lo veas sufrirá daño, solo la mitad pero sufrirá- Kanon se ve en shock por eso- por ultimo si depende del cuerpo de la persona se refiere a sus reservas de magia más que nada, necesitas enviar constantemente magia a la armadura por dos razones, para utilizarla y para mantenerla en todo momento, si en dado caso se te acaba la magia o no tienes el control adecuado solamente no podrás invocar la armadura y estarás muy cansado- declaro Kaiza con una mirada seria- por eso es necesario que debes tener un control estable- Kanon asiente.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Los chicos siguieron corriendo hasta detenerse enfrente de un hombre que salía corriendo de los arbustos, el hombre de piel morena se detuvo abruptamente y ve sorprendido a los chicos.

-¡Al fin te encontramos!- declaro con una sonrisa el peli-azul.

-¿Sigues vivo?... se supone que Kain debió de matarte- exclamo con enojo Azuma.

-Tu amigo fue demasiado idiota, ni siquiera se animó a terminar conmigo, en cambio solo decidió golpearme en los nervios- Azuma chasqueo los dientes de enojo.

-Ese idiota, si al menos pensara en las consecuencias que nos traería en el futuro, no pasaría esto- pensó el hombre- si tu estas aquí ¿quiere decir que el pelos pinchos también está?- pregunto el hombre con seriedad.

-En efecto y no venimos solos- Azuma se dio cuenta de las demás personas el hombre ve con gracia a los demás niños.

-¿Enserio?... más niños, sí que les gusta hacer bromas- declaro con una sonrisa.

-No decías lo mismo cuando te estaba humillando- este comentario saco una vena para Azuma.

-Mocoso- se quejó Azuma y sin más activo un círculo mágico, todos los chicos se pusieron en pose de batalla.

De repente un enorme puño sale de un árbol y este se dirige a los chicos con intención de golpearlos.

 _ **-"Puño de árbol"-**_ el enorme puño golpeo el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos, cuando el puño desapareció se ve que no hay nadie.

-¡HAAA!- Kanon lanzo una esfera de Ki mientras se encuentra en la rama de un árbol.

-¿Me crees idiota?- una rama se puso en medio de la esfera para evitar el ataque.

 _ **-BOOM-** La rama exploto al contacto con la esfera de Ki._

-¿Pero qué…?- pregunto confundido Kanon al ver una rama detrás del.

 _ **-PUM-** La rama golpeo el rostro del peli-azul y lo mando al suelo._

 _ **"Aisu Meiku: Suno Doragon"-**_ un dragón de hielo aparece del sello mágico que creo Lyon.

 _ **-¡GRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!-**_ el dragón soltó un rugido y se lanzó a Azuma.

 _ **-"Rāmusu Shīka" (Ramas Sica)-**_ de todos los arboles comenzaron a moverse de manera extraña, no pasó nada por un segundo, pero al siguiente las ramas comenzaron a afilarse y se lanzaron como proyectiles, no solo al dragón, sino que también a Lyon y Kanon.

 _ **-FIIUN-** Las ramas viajaron a máxima velocidad y comenzaron a rozar a ambos chicos, sus ropas comenzaron a desgarrarse y hacerle heridas._

-¡UGH!- se quejaron ambos chicos con dolor, para mala suerte de Lyon su dragón fue destruido por la exagerada cantidad de ramas.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Ransu"-** _Gray salió para auxiliar a sus amigos y creo varias lanzas de hielo, todas ellas comenzaron a destruir las ramas.

 _ **-CRASH-** las ramas seguían destruyéndose con las lanzas de hielo._

-¡Maldito!- Kanon decide usar su magia y activo sus guantes, por ahora esos guantes serán más que suficiente, no quiere arriesgarse de usar la armadura y perder su poder de golpe.

-¡HAAA!- Los tres chicos lanzaron una esfera de Ki, para intimidar a Azuma.

 _ **-BOOOM-** Cuando estas chocaron entre si y crearon una explosión, se mantuvieron ellos tres en guardia, cuando el humo se despejo se podía ver que había un cráter pero de ahí en mas no estaba Azuma._

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- pregunto Kanon.

-¡No puedo sentir su magia, en momentos como estos odio mi sentido para la percepción!- declaro con enojo Lyon-

-Solo necesitaremos más entrenamiento, pero por ahora hay que estar precavidos- dijo Gray con seriedad.

De repente los tres chicos son amarrados por raíces que salieron del suelo, algunas ramas hicieron lo mismo.

-¿D-Donde e-esta?- pregunto Kanon con esfuerzo ya que una rama está amarrada a su cuello y lo está asfixiando.

-¡M-Miren!- exclamo Gray para llamar la atención de los otros dos chicos, para asombro de ellos, Azuma sale de un árbol poco a poco hasta dejar la mitad de su torso descubierta y la parte de la cadera a los pies aún seguía unida al árbol.

-Creo que esta vez las cosas son más fáciles para uno, me avergüenzan el que se confiaran demasiado, este error les saldrá muy caro- en eso junta sus palmas como un aplauso _ **-"Tera Kuramāre" (Terra Clamare)-**_ el moreno extiende sus manos al frente y para asombro de los chicos pudieron ver el Ethernano ser absorbido del suelo, de la tierra y del mismo aire.

-¿Q-Que e-es lo que piensas h-hacer?- pregunto Lyon con esfuerzo.

-¡En un momento lo sabrán!- declaro con una sonrisa el hombre.

 _ **-"Wōtā Ryu"-** _Juvia salió de unos árboles y un dragón de agua se lanzó en contra de Azuma, el hombre al ver esto sonríe.

-NIÑA, TU ATAQUE NO FUNCIONARA- para sorpresa de ella y los demás, no podían creer lo que dijo el hombre.

 _ **-SPLASH-** Y en efecto para consternación de la peli-azul, el agua pareció hacer dos cosas; uno fortalecer la madera y dos, absorbió parte de su Ethernano, para incrementar el ataque que estaba a punto de suceder._

-¡AHORA!- cuando Azuma grito, todos prestaron atención en la esfera de color naranja que estaba entre las ramas.

 _ **-BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM-** La esfera llego a un punto en el que ya no pudo absorber más magia y estallo._

-AAAAHHHHHHH- Gray, Kanon, Lyon gritaron de dolor, a Juvia le llego la explosión pero ella en vez de gritar comenzó a perder su forma hasta volverse agua y esta fue llevada hasta chocar contra Azuma, el cual se limpió el rostro por lo sucedido.

Cuando la explosión termino se podía ver un cráter y dentro del esta Kanon, Gray y Lyon, los tres están parpadeando con pesadez, esa explosión los lastimo demasiado, sus heridas y quemaduras eran un problema, pero de todos el que mayormente tenía problemas era Kanon ya que una rama está atravesando sus costillas.

-No pudieron aguantar un hechizo de esa magnitud, aunque estoy sorprendido que aun estén conscientes, cualquier persona normal estaría muerta o su cuerpo desaparecería- declaro Azuma con asombro, era la primera vez que resistían ese ataque.

-¿A-A-Alguna i-idea p-para sobrevivir?- pregunto con cansancio Kanon.

-S-Se supone que somos resistentes… p-pero n-no podemos con un golpe a-así- declaro Lyon con algo de enojo en sí mismo.

-No r-recuerdo haber e-entrenado de e-esta manera… K-Kagura hablaba s-sobre entrenarnos de mejor manera… p-pero después de creer que a-alguien estaba muerto d-dejo nuestro entrenamiento inconcluso… y-y estos meses no hicimos muchos avances- se quejó Gray por el dolor que sentía.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto en queja Kanon.

-P-Por desgracia… t-tiene razón- secundo en respuesta Lyon.

-¿Y yo pase un infierno con ese par de palmeras?- se quejó de enojo el chico peli-azul, los otros dos lo ven confundido- esos idiotas quisieron entrenarme como un guerrero- de repente se levantó como si nada y parece que no se percataba de eso, los demás lo ven sorprendido- cuando los vea les enseñare quien manda, puede que me pateen el trasero pero se cómo hacerlos molestarse demasiado- en eso el parpadea para darse cuenta de algo- ¿en qué momento me levante?- todos sudan por la pregunta del chico.

-Llevas hace poco que te levantaste- declaro confundido Gray.

-¿Cómo pudiste levantarte?- pregunto Azuma en shock.

-¡Con los pies!- su comentario hizo reír a Lyon y Gray, pero molesto demasiado a Azuma.

-Dije ¿Cómo?, no ¿Con que?- pregunto enojado el hombre de piel morena- saben que… ¡es suficiente!... **_"Foriumu Shīka" (Espada de la hoja)-_** en eso las mismas hojas de los arboles comenzaron a flotar con dirección a Kanon y estas empezaron a cortarlo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué más puedes hacer?- pregunto en queja Kanon, este golpeaba y esquivaba las hojas, pero aun así una que otra lo cortaba.

-¿C-Como e-es que el a-aún puede levantarse y nosotros no?- pregunto en enojo Gray, por primera vez en su vida se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar.

-¡Dímelo a mí!- exclamo con enojo Lyon- p-pero aun así… tenemos que ayudarlo… t-tratemos de levantarnos- opino el albino.

-¿D-Donde esta Juvia?- preguntaba Kanon mientras seguía esquivando lo mejor que podía.

-¿Te refieres a la chica peli-azul?, ella fue desintegrada- Kanon se molestó demasiado.

-¡MALDITO!- una vez más Kanon invoco sus guantes pero también unas crebas de metal.

-No importa si usas más partes de tu armadura, no habrá ninguna diferencia- declaro con burla y decepción Azuma, pero si en vez de hablar hubiera prestado atención a los niveles de magia se daría cuenta de la diferencia.

 _-Solo… ¡tranquilízate, no te dejes llevar por la ira!-_ pensó Kanon.

 _ **-ZUM-** Para asombro de Azuma, el peli-azul aparece frente a él._

 _ **-PUM-** Y le propino un golpe en la boca del estómago, Azuma jadea de dolor, incluso la saliva sale de su boca._

-¿D-De… d-donde s-salió e-esa f-fuerza?- pregunto en shock el hombre.

 _ **-PUM-** Kanon lo golpeó una vez más en el rostro._

-¡HAAA!- y por último creo una esfera de Ki y con ella la impacto en su estómago, pero él siguió empujándolo para mandarlo a volar en unos árboles.

 _ **-CRASH-** Azuma comenzó a estrellarse en un grupo de árboles, a él se le ocurrió entrar en uno de los árboles, pero aun así no contó con que la esfera de Ki destruiría el árbol en el que entro._

 _ **-BOOM-** Azuma sale volando mientras agita sus brazos, el no espero que el árbol explotara._

-AAAAHHHHH- gritaba el hombre, para luego caer de bruces al suelo.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Gaizā" (Geiser de hielo)-**_ para asombro de Azuma una torre de picos salió del suelo y lo mando a volar.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Mizuchi" (Serpiente de hielo)-**_ una serpiente sale del costado de Lyon y enrolla a Azuma.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Buringa/ Sōdo" (Espadas curvas de hielo/Espada de hielo)-**_ Gray y Lyon gritaron para crear unas espadas y blandirlas, de estas salieron unas cuantas ráfagas de viento con fragmentos de hielo.

 _ **-CRASH-** Azuma cerro los ojos y resistió el ataque de los chicos, cuando paso el ataque, este abre los ojos y les sonríe._

-Necesitaran más que eso para derrotarme- declaro con seriedad y emoción el hombre.

Para extrañez de todos comienza a llover, todos ven curioso el cielo.

-¿Lluvia?- pregunto Kanon confundido.

-No se veía el cielo con indicios de lluvia- declaro Azuma con sorpresa.

-¡Sera más épico si te derrotamos en lluvia!- exclamo con seriedad Lyon.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Gray se pone una vez más en pose de batalla.

 _ **-"Wōtā Rokku"-**_ por extraño que pareciera escucharon la voz de Juvia, pero no la vieron por ningún lugar.

-¡BUAGH!- Azuma abrió la boca y una cantidad descomunal de agua comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, incluso la lluvia se intensifico y se acumulaba más en el hombre.

De un momento a otro, Azuma estaba dentro de una gran esfera de agua y este comenzó a moverse de manera acelerada para poder recuperar aire.

-Me obligaste a unir las dos magias… es extraño y repulsiva usar la magia del… p-pero ahora… te mostrare lo que sucede… cuando enojas a una mujer- la esfera de agua comenzó a emanar electricidad, aumentando el poder de la prisión de agua.

-¡Qué miedo!- pensaron los tres chicos mientras ven los ojos de color rojo que emanan sufrimiento al pobre hombre.

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Goku aparece con su báculo sagrado, detrás del aparece su forma Ōzaru, al lado del esta Bardock con su Scouter en el rostro y trae una Jabalina Conmocionadora en la mano, mientras que en cuclillas se encuentra Kanon con una armadura plateada que desborda magia y Ki._**

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Kagura está en Kinton y detrás de ella sale Sting y Rogue corriendo mientras usan su magia, y detrás de estos se encuentra Yuno, Yukino y Juvia riendo por la emoción de todos._**

* * *

 _ **-BUUUGGG-** Azuma comenzaba a quejarse por lo que le sucedía, falta de oxígeno y el ser electrocutado estaba dañándolo demasiado._

-¿Quieren ayudarme a terminarlo o me encargo yo sola?- la pregunta de Juvia sorprendió a todos, sonrieron y se prepararon.

 _ **-"Aisu Kyanon" (Cañón de hielo)-**_ grito Gray mientras creaba una bazuca.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Libélula"-**_ el albino creo demasiadas libélulas, ambas magias de hielo cuando tocaran la esfera de agua, esta se congelo pero aun así seguía con la electricidad.

-¡HAAA!- Kanon lanzo una sola esfera de Ki, pero con un poco de su magia, usando la cualidad de génesis se multiplico y fue peor para Azuma.

 _ **-BOOOOOMMM-** Todos comienzan a jadear de cansancio, aunque no lo pareciera, ese hombre sí que fue difícil por su magia y aún más porque él tenía más ventaja por el ambiente que tenía._

Cuando desaparece la ventisca de hielo se ve a un Azuma tirado en el suelo con los ojos blancos, Kanon se acerca y toca su cuello, el suelta un pequeño suspiro- ¡Sigue vivo!- dice con una mirada seria, los demás chicos sonríen con alegría.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- no pudo terminar de preguntar Lyon al ver un enorme dragón de agua.

-¿PORQUÉ HAY UN DRAGÓN EN ESTE LUGAR?- gritaron Lyon y Gray, Juvia veía todo con preocupación, Kanon estaba serio.

-Debemos ir a ayudar a los demás, aunque estemos cansados los demás ocuparan demasiado nuestra ayuda- y antes de que empezaran a correr vieron un pilar de luz que se llevó al dragón y lo desapareció.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?- pregunto Lyon confundido.

-¡Que extraño!- exclamo Juvia.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Gray mientras ve a la peli-azul la cual asiente.

-Sí, es que esos pilares se parecen mucho al Kamehameha- todos ven confundida a la chica.

-¿Qué es el Kamehameha?- pregunto Kanon con algo de prisa, aún tenían que ir a ayudar a los demás.

-¡Es la técnica insignia de Onii-chan!- todos parpadearon sorprendidos- él la mostro más de una vez, todos tuvimos un gran esfuerzo para aprenderla, pero lo hicimos… aunque creamos variantes creemos que no están a la misma potencia del de Onii-chan- Lyon se ve sorprendido, tal vez con ese ataque puede exterminar a Deliora, Gray igualmente está sorprendido, en cambio Kanon se ve pensativo.

-¿Quién de todos crees que pudo hacerlo?- pregunto el chico mientras pensaba.

-Por el color de los ataques diría que es Sting- nii san y Rogue- nii san… aunque había una diferencia ambos tenían negro y blanco…- en eso Juvia se detuvo al reconocer lo que sucedió, ella sonríe y comienza a caminar- Juvia cree que es mejor apurarse- todos la ven mientras asienten, y comienzan a seguirla.

-¿A quién ayudaremos?- pregunto Gray mientras sigue a los chicos.

Kanon siente que se detuvo el tiempo, sabe que este momento llegaría, así que es momento de hacerlo.

-Lyon… Juvia… ustedes vayan a ver a los demás en caso de que necesiten ayuda… Gray y yo iremos a la nave- las primeros chicos se sentían extraños por la declaración que dio el chico.

-¿E-Estas seguro?- pregunto con tristeza Juvia, ella sabe que reencontrarse con su hermano será algo duro.

-Si… al fin y al cabo… e-esto pasaría… tarde o temprano… tendría que hacerlo- declaro con algo de tristeza el peli-azul, Gray y Lyon vieron con simpatía al chico.

-¿Qué haré yo?- pregunto Gray mientras ve a Kanon.

-Tú sacaras a Ultear del lugar, me será muy difícil enfrentarme a mi hermano y cuidar de ella- Gray asiente aunque con algo de miedo, no sabe cómo reaccionara la hija de su maestra.

En un momento determinado Juvia y Lyon dieron vuelta a la izquierda para ir a buscar a los demás y ayudarles, Kanon y Gray seguían corriendo, en todo momento Gray veía a Kanon con tristeza, él no se imagina en el tipo de situación en el que se encuentra el chico, él nunca tuvo un hermano de sangre… los que consideraría son Natsu y Lyon, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero… nunca ha estado en esa situación, puede que Lyon pensara de esa manera pero no llego a mas, así que si llega a encontrar una manera de ayudar al chico, lo hará sin siquiera dudar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la nave ven el lugar con sorpresa, donde antes habían estado Sting y Rogue, había varias marcas y signos de pelea, eso sin contar los arboles destruidos… pero según lo que dijo Juvia, si fue obra de su ataque Kamehameha, era sorprendente ver la destrucción que puede ocasionar.

Ambos entran a la nave de manera dudosa, al avanzar un poco encuentran varias paredes rotas, para gran sorpresa de ellos.

 _ **-CRASH-** En eso ven que la pared de la izquierda es destruida y de está sale Natsu el cual cae al suelo._

-UGH… ¡BASTARDO!- Natsu prendió su mano izquierda con fuego y la mano derecha con un extraño fuego de color negro con destellos grises.

-¡NATSU!- los dos chicos le gritaron, pero fue ignorado los dos chicos le gritaron, pero fueron ignorados, ya que el cargo de nuevo por donde salió.

-¿Dónde puede estar los prisioneros?- pregunto Gray.

-¡Hay que separarnos!- Gray asintió, era la única manera de encontrar a los demás.

Kanon se fue por donde estaba Natsu, el esquivo un par de veces los ataques de ambos chicos, Zancrow y Natsu se están moliendo a golpes a muerte, lo más extraño es que él está viendo las escamas que están apareciendo en el rostro del peli-rosa, eso no era normal.

-¿Dónde está la prisión?- exclamo Kanon con enojo.

 _ **-HOP-** En eso el peli-azul salta para esquivar lo que venía a continuación._

 _ **-CRASH-** Zancrow se estrelló con la pared._

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Natsu comenzó a golpearlo, pero la expresión de satisfacción, deseo y sufrimiento por su enemigo que daba Natsu comenzó a inquietarlo, se supone que él es tranquilo._

 _-¿Un segundo, porque la presión se siente más pesada con Natsu, incluso la siento oscura?-_ pensó para sí mismo el peli-azul, el dejo sus pensamientos de lado, es momento de calmar al peli-rosa- Natsu… ¡cálmate!- cuando termino de hablar se acercó a Natsu y toco su hombro, pero no espero que el peli-rosa volteara a verlo, ¿sus ojos siempre han sido dorados?

 _ **-PUM-** El peli-rosa le propino un golpe en el rostro y lo mando a volar por la habitación hasta estrellarse y comenzar a romper las paredes._

 _ **-CRASH-** El peli-azul quedo aturdido por salir volando._

-¿D-Donde f-fui a p-parar?- se preguntó en voz alta el chico.

-Esta es una reunión un poco extraña- Kanon se congelo al escuchar esa voz, idéntica a la suya, solo que más decaída, con un tono carente de vida, Kanon voltea lentamente atrás del y ve unas cadenas en el suelo, en eso estas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, y de la oscuridad sale Saga con una mirada distante- ¿No lo crees, Onii-chan?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza y dolor.

-Saga- fue lo único que pudo decir Kanon.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kanon!- exclamo con tristeza mientras evita verlo a los ojos.

 _ **Los hermanos después de mucho tiempo se encuentran, el destino movió los hilos para mostrar que no importa lo que pase, los problemas vendrán a ti y depende de cada uno para saber cómo solucionarlos-** la imagen se detiene para mostrar a ambos hermanos, Kanon era iluminado por un sol, y Saga por una luna de oscuridad._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras él ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **Avance 1:**_

 _ **[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

 _-Hola soy Goku, ¡Al fin llego nuestro momento de enfrentarnos de nuevo, viejo!- {Goku ve seriamente a Purehito y este de la nada tira una cadena y de la oscuridad sale Ultear con la mejilla hinchada y unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalan de sus mejilla}._

 _-¡DEJALA IR!- {Purehito lanza a Ultear y luego lanza una esfera oscura, Goku atrapa a Ultear y esquiva la esfera}._

 _-¡Tu energía se volvió más oscura!- {Goku esquiva los títeres y Ultear los congela al tocarlos}._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con mi sangre?- {Goku y Ultear miran sorprendidos el poder que desato Purehito}._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"¡Aberración de la naturaleza!"** \- {Purehito de manera desesperada uso algo en si mismo}_

 _-¿Qué haremos?-{Goku está viendo de manera desesperada a Purehito}._

 _ **[Terminar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 2:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Natsu´s Theme [Fairy Tail por Nightcore]}**_

 _-Yo te demostrare que soy el más fuerte- [Natsu le dice a Zancrow el cual lo ve con una mirada aburrida]._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir que mi fuego es una vergüenza?- [Natsu está en el suelo mientras es pateado varias veces por Zancrow en el estómago]._

 _-¡Bastardo, por el fuego de Igneel probare que el fuego de un dragón es más fuerte que el de un dios!- [Natsu comienza a devorar las llamas de Zancrow y el aparece en su casa mientras frente a él su padre y su madre sostienen un libro con las letras "END"]._

 _-¡Prueba el poder de Fairy Tail, ZANCROW! – [Natsu lanzo una esfera con llamas de dragón y llamas de un dios]._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"¿END o Natsu?"** \- [Natsu comenzó a comportarse de una manera más oscura mientras pelea con Zancrow]_

 _-¿Qué quiere decir que soy el "FIN"?- [Natsu pregunta a la nada mientras recuerda el libro que su madre le tendió]_

 _ **{Terminar Natsu´s Theme [Fairy Tail por Nightcore]}**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 3:**_

 _ **(Escuchar Fairy Tail Sad Theme Piano {Fairy Tail})**_

 _-Soy Kanon… nunca creí que esto me dolería demasiado- [Kanon ve a Saga el cual comienza a reír y su cabello se vuelve blanco, sus ojos son carmesís y su piel morena]_

 _-¡Entiéndelo, hermano, yo hice lo mejor que pude para protegerte… pero falle!- [Kanon no esquiva los golpes mientras Saga lo golpea en el rostro y este último se ríe con locura]._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir que yo te transforme en lo que eres?- [Saga se sujeta el cráneo y grita, pero esto fue perfecto ya que Kanon lo golpe en el estómago]._

 _-¡YO TE SALVARE DE TU OSCURIDAD, HERMANO!- [Kanon usa su armadura de manera completa, mientras su hermano también usa una armadura dorada]._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"Saga 2"** \- [Un Saga más joven ve a su hermano Kanon el cual lo ve con desprecio y asco, de repente le propina una bofetada]._

 _-¡L-Lo siento… m-mucho hermano!- [Saga y Kanon están tendidos en el suelo mientras el primero llora y el segundo muestra una sonrisa]_

 _ **(Terminar Fairy Tail Sad Theme Piano {Fairy Tail})**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 4:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-¿Así que tú eres la cabra con la que me enfrentare?- [Caprico ve sorprendido al peli-naranja]._

 _-¡No te preocupes en intentar tomar mi cuerpo, ya he sido informado de tu magia y se cómo combatirla!- [De un momento a otro Caprico cae de rodillas mientras Gildarts lo ve seriamente]._

 _-Si no aprovechas mi oportunidad, no tendremos otra opción más que eliminarte- [Sting lanzo una esfera de oscuridad, Caprico la esquiva y se dirige a Gildarts para cambiar de cuerpo, pero al llegar es repelido por la magia Crash]._

 _-¡Terminaremos este combate de una buena vez, al fin y al cabo nos están esperando!- [Caprico estalla mientras se divide en varias formas pequeñas del al tocar al peli-naranja, pero la felicidad le duro poco ya que un rugido de Sting lo lastimo._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"Poder"** \- [Gildarts activa su Ikaku y comienza a golpear de una manera mas certera a Caprico]._

 _-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- [Sting y Rogue regresan corriendo a la nave]_

 _ **{Terminar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 5:**_

 _ **[Escuchar Erza Scarlet Theme (Fairy Tail)]**_

 _-Ustedes dos no son nada en contra de nosotras- [Erza golpea rápidamente a Kowazu y este cae inconsciente]._

 _-No eres la única que se divertirá, Erza- [Mirajane en su forma Satan Soul comienza a golpear y torturar a Yomazu]._

 _-Creo que se excedieron demasiado- [Lissana está riéndose ligeramente, para luego esquivar un ataque que se dirigía a ella]._

 _-¡LAS HERMANAS STRAUSS TE DERROTARAN!- [Mirajane y Lissana se enfrentan a Yomazu y Kowazu junto con unos cuantos soldados]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"Orgullo de Fairy Tail"** \- [Mirajane, Erza y Lissana comienzan a pelear en contra de los magos del gremio oscuro]._

 _-Y yo Erza Scarlet… no permitiré que dañen a nuestra familia y manchen nuestro orgullo- [Erza con su armadura de la rueda del cielo termina derrotando a los demás del gremio]._

 _ **[Terminar Erza Scarlet Theme (Fairy Tail)]**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 6:**_

 _ **(Escuchar Natsu vs Rogue del Future {Fairy Tail)}**_

 _-Parece que llegue a tiempo para ayudarlos- {Jet ataco a Levy pero antes de impactar el golpe, Rogue sale de las sombras y lo golpea}._

 _-¿Cómo liberaremos a Jet?- {Levy escribe unas palabras en el aire y Jet deja de correr al resbalarse con aceite}._

 _-¡No te preocupes, Levy, yo salvare a mi mejor amigo, Jet!- {Droy usa su magia de las plantas para amarrar a su magia}._

 _-Parece que llego el momento para que tu sufras tu propia magia- {Rogue coloca un cabello de Kain y este comienza a bailar}_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"Encierro"** \- {Levy, Jet, Droy y Rogue comienza a acorralar a Kain mientras Cana tiene una carta en sus manos}._

 _-Para evitar que escape es mejor encerrarlo es esta carta- {Cana muestra en una carta a Kain dentro de ella golpeándola con enojo}._

 ** _(Terminar Natsu vs Rogue del Future {Fairy Tail)}_**

* * *

 _ **Avance 7:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Ikaruga´s Theme [Senran Kagura: Shinovi versus]}**_

 _-¿A quién le llamas mocosa?, Yukino, Libra, ka-san, demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces- [Kagura con su Archenemy se lanza a Bluenote, y este usa su gravedad para hundir a Kagura, pero es cancelada por libra]._

 _-¿Por qué sigues este camino?, siendo alguien talentoso puedes estar en un mejor lugar- [Yukino correr y salta, cuando está en aire, con la ayuda de Libra usa el gravedad Zero y con eso ella puede "volar" para golpear de distintas partes a Bluenote]._

 _-¿QUÉ TRATAS DE HACERLE A MI KA-SAN?- [Bluenote cae al suelo antes de manosear a Yuno, producto de la gravedad de Kagura junto con la sincronía de Libra]._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"¿Suerte?, no… ¡ACCIONES!"** \- [Yuno y Yukino patean en la entrepierna a Bluenote]._

 _-Desde el día de mi nacimiento no he contado con la suerte, todo lo que me pasa es resultado de mis acciones- [Kagura derrota a Bluenote con ayuda de Libra]_

 _ **{Terminar Ikaruga´s Theme [Senran Kagura: Shinovi versus]}**_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Kanon: 800.**_

 _ **Kanon [3/4 partes de la armadura]: 1,450.**_

 _ **Gray: 720.**_

 _ **Gray {Aisu Meiku: Ransu}: 800.**_

 _ **Gray {Aisu Meiku: Gaizā}: 850.**_

 _ **Gray {Aisu Meiku: Buringa}: 900.**_

 _ **Gray {Aisu Kyanon}: 1,110.**_

 _ **Lyon: 640.**_

 _ **Lyon {Aisu Meiku: Suno Doragon}: 799.**_

 _ **Lyon {Aisu Meiku: Mizuchi}: 820.**_

 _ **Lyon {Aisu Meiku: Sōdo}: 870.**_

 _ **Lyon {Aisu Meiku: Libélula}: 900.**_

 _ **Juvia: 1,100**_

 _ **Juvia {Wōtā Ryu}: 1, 350.**_

 _ **Juvia {Wōtā Rokku}: 1, 360.**_

 _ **Azuma: 1, 290.**_

 _ **Azuma {Puño de árbol}: 1, 335.**_

 _ **Azuma {Rāmusu Shīka}: 1,300.**_

 _ **Azuma {Tera Kuramāre}: 1, 350.**_

 _ **Azuma {Foriumu Shīka}: 1, 310.**_

* * *

 _ **ESO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO, QUIERO DESEARLES UN SALUDO A TODOS, Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN DE CERCA EL FIC YA QUE ESTA SAGA ESTA LLEGANDO A SU CLÍMAX. CHAO, CHAO.**_

* * *

 _ **En algún tiempo distinto**_

 _ **X784**_

 _ **Pov de personaje femenino**_

 _Todo se ha ido a la mierda misma… ¿Por qué el destino siempre nos ha hecho sufrir? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer eso?... mi vida siempre está rodeada de dolor y sufrimiento, pero esto, es algo que no le deben de hacer a una mujer y mucho menos a una madre._

 _-¿Por qué no mandas a ese secuaz tuyo, solo es el último?- exclamo un azabache que se encuentra en bóxer, él es mi amigo Gray._

 _-¿Están seguros de eso?- pregunto esa persona de manera burlona… esa persona me ha hecho sufrir, hizo algo imperdonable- no veo algo más que pueda afectarles, solo él es mi último guerrero… y creo que puede afectarlos a todos de peor manera que los demás- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, ya nos hemos enfrentado una vez más a Bora, Hades {Purehito}, Saga, Rey Piccolo Daimakú, incluso a los mismo mandamientos y los pecados… ¿Por qué siento que esta persona es más de lo que aparenta?_

 _-Puedes quitártelo de una vez- su ultimo peleador se quitó la capucha negra con su bata se la quitó y me quede helada y en shock… no fui la única, la forma de su cabello como una palmera puntiaguda, trae una máscara blanca, los ojos son rojos y trae ese símbolo infinito, trae una versión de la primera armadura que uso Bardock-san, la diferencia es el color que es negro y amarillo, tiene una tira que rodea su cuello, en sus muñequeras y piernas están reforzadas con guantes y botas de color negro… ¿No puede ser él? ¿Bardock-san no se supone que se fue al paraíso? ¿Qué hace aquí?_

 _-¡I-Imposible!... El padre de Goku… ¿s-sigue vivo?- pregunto una albina con el cabello corto la actual novia de Natsu, Lissana._

 _-¡E-Es imposible… e-él se despidió de nosotros antes de desaparecer!- dije con miedo, es imposible que Bardock-san sea él._

 _-¿Quién dijo que es Bardock?- pregunto ese maldito, pero aun así esto logro captar mi atención- es cierto que en el pasado mis padres lo controlaron para sus planes, pero sus planes son insignificantes ante los míos… yo dije que quiero estudiar el potencial de cada línea de tiempo… y henos aquí, dos líneas de tiempo… unidas, una misma persona, decisiones diferentes, caminos por separado… yo no quiero ser como mis padres…- en eso el comienza a negar con burla, ahora tengo más motivos para atravesarlo con mi Archenemy- esté… es alguien quien ustedes conocen- ¿sino es Bardock quién es?_

 _En eso "Goku" se lanzó y dio un golpe, pero aquel con la misma apariencia que "Goku" detuvo el golpe, pero no se veía impresionado, no pude ver la velocidad con la cual lo golpea de nuevo ¿con que lo golpeo? ¿Sus puños? ¿Una patada? ¿Su propia rodilla?, desde hace tiempo que nosotros los magos dejamos de ver la velocidad con la cual se mueven ellos._

 _Para nuestra sorpresa la máscara se rompe un poco, aunque siento que no soy la única que esa persona se dejó golpear a propósito, cuando la parte izquierda de la máscara se cae me quedo en shock, no tiene una cicatriz en su lado izquierdo de su rostro… e-eso quiere decir que es- Goku- exclame en un susurro._

 _-Pero Goku está buscando información de Gohan y Gine- escucho a Ultear hablar con el mismo miedo que yo._

 _-¿Dónde creen que estaba yo, antes de venir con ustedes?- esta revelación nos dejó en shock a todos- este mismo Goku que ven aquí… es tu mismo prometido, Kagura-san- no, no, no, no, no… ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, MI GOKU NUNCA HARIA ALGO ASÍ._

 _-No lo conozco de mucho, pero sé que mi otro yo no sería capaz de hacer esto, así que dime ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto "Goku" con seriedad, algo extraño de ver en él, pero es típico cuando está en una pelea demasiado personal._

 _-¡Yo solo quiero presenciar el poder máximo!, por eso él está de esa manera… de todas las líneas de tiempo, ustedes dos fueron las más interesantes… llego el momento… ¡Son Goku V.S. Son Goku!- ambos azabaches se lanzan a pelear, uno siguiendo las órdenes de aquel que me arrebato todo, mis hijos, mi prometido y está haciendo sufrir a todos, en contra de un Goku más maduro de apariencia que está dispuesto a ayudarme a recuperar lo que este hombre me quito… ¡Fyū!_

 _ **Fin de Pov de personaje femenino.**_


	42. ¿Suerte?, no… ¡ACCIONES!

_**¿Qué tal se encuentran?, para mí fue una semana muy rara, pero no tan rara como mi vida XD, en fin, solo quiero decir algo con respecto a la escena final de la parte anterior, quiero aclarar algo, puede llegar a ser una "Saga", no está confirmada, debido a los constantes problemas que he tenido y el poco tiempo con el que cuento, a parte… en caso de que se llegara hacer sería un proyecto de dos, y no sería tan canónica como tal, será un arco de acción para luego culminar, como dije antes "no sabemos si se confirmara, por los constantes problemas míos", pero en caso de que se hiciera se avisaría unos capítulos antes, ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **El Kike:** Solo fue un spoiler no confirmado en su totalidad, depende de cómo sigan las cosas, si en vez de mejorar llega a empeorar, solo olviden esa escena. _

_**ThonyCvs:** ¡Gracias!, y tienes razón con la película parece que tomaron un camino un poco distinto y me gusto._

 _ **Fitoxi:** ¡Gracias, amigo!... las cosas entre ellos dos se complicaran un poco, y pasara lo que tenga que pasar, como veras a continuación, el avancé 7 es el que apareció… no es Black Goku o Zamasu, el Goku de la máscara es el mismo Goku que se casara con Kagura y tendrá hijos con ella, y aquel que lo resalte con comillas, es otro Goku de un mundo diferente, no quiero decir más, ya que no estoy en derecho de revelar información de más. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7:** Con lo de tu pregunta pudo ser respondida al principio del camino, con la segunda… puede ser… gracias._

 _ **Guest:** ¡Espero que te guste aún más los capítulos próximos, ya que por lo que vi está en el capítulo uno, así que espero que llegues hasta este momento!_

 _ **Samsan 19:** Ahora ya esto adaptado hasta cierto punto, pero no por completo, me recomendaron tu Fic hace tiempo, pero por falta de tiempo libre no he podido leerlo, cuando tenga tiempo pasare a darle una leída._

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Kagura asegura a Bluenote que entre las cuatro pueden derrotarlo, aunque ella misma puede hacerlo por si sola.**_

 _ **-Bluenote se sorprende de que Kagura tenga un control avanzado de la magia de gravedad.**_

 _ **-Libra con sus balanzas puede cancelar la magia de Kagura y Bluenote.**_

 _ **-Yukino usa una de sus nuevas balanzas para alterar el peso de Bluenote.**_

 _ **-Bluenote aprovecha la inocencia de Yukino para hacerla dudar de sus ataques.**_

 _ **-Bluenote quiere sobrepasarse con Yuno, pero Kagura termina dándole una paliza.**_

 _ **-Kagura prueba la sincronía con Libra.**_

 _ **-Kagura asegura que todo lo que le pasa no es cuestión del destino… sino las acciones de uno mismo y los demás.**_

 _ **-Yuno y las demás regresan a la nave, pero al llegar esta estalla.**_

 _ **-Goku y Purehito regresan una vez más al Monte Hakobe.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 _**(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)** _

_Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

-¿Hasta dónde lo lanzaste?- pregunto Yuno mientras, ella, sus hijas y Libra avanzaban pasando el bosque.

-Por donde vinimos- exclamo Kagura con una sonrisa, ella aun no puede olvidar la reacción de Goku.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso, Onee-sama?- pregunto Yukino mientras ve a la peli-morada.

-Me es imposible no pensar en eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Goku-kun mostró un sonrojo y vergüenza de esa manera, siempre se sentía incómodo o a veces por el beso trataba de sentir lo que era el beso- dijo con alegría pura la chica.

-Sé que te emociona eso, hija, pero puedes disfrutarlo aún más cuando termine todo esto, recuerda que no estamos en un buen momento- Yuno dijo mientras Kagura asiente de manera lenta, sabe que tiene algo más importante que hacer.

-¿Crees que podemos derrotarlo?- hablo por primera vez Libra.

-Si lo que dijeron Goku y Kanon es cierto, Bluenote maneja la gravedad, y si usamos magias opuestas se cancelaran- declaro Yuno con una sonrisa mientras ve a sus hijas y Libra.

-Entonces si una de ellas no puede hacerlo, está la otra para neutralizarlo- dijo Yukino con sorpresa por haber entendido.

-¡En efecto!, Libra tiene un mayor control de la magia de gravedad que Kagu-chan, pero entre las dos pueden tener una ventaja aun mayor que Bluenote- declaro la castaña con una mirada seria, todas asienten y siguieron caminando hasta que regresaron a la orilla de la isla, para gracia de todas Bluenote está tratando de liberar su cabeza que está enterrada por la tierra.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- pregunto Yuno a las demás chicas.

Libra uso ambas balanzas y estas brillaron, de repente Bluenote comienza a ser levantado logrando liberar su cabeza.

-¡Puagh!- el hombre empieza a escupir la arena que tenía en su boca _ **-"Cambio de gravedad x2"-**_ él usa su magia, en eso se cancela la magia de Libra y por consiguiente cae al suelo- ¡Auch!- se quejó un poco de dolor el hombre.

-Nunca se me había ocurrido algo así, Libra- declaro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno con esto!- Bluenote se puso de pie y si uno se podía dar cuenta, su frente esta resaltada por 3 venas de enojo.

 _ **-"Cambio de gravedad x3"-**_ dijo Bluenote mientras aparecía un círculo mágico debajo de las chicas.

 _ **-"Gravity Zero x3"-**_ con esto dicho por la peli-morada el sello mágico de Bluenote fue deshecho.

-¿Pero cómo…?- pregunto el hombre sorprendido, pareciera que no entendía.

Yuno aparece frente a Bluenote, puede que él sea más fuerte y más rápido, pero el tomarlo por sorpresa mientras estaba en shock fue un gran plan.

Yuno que trae la Archenemy de su hija, comienza a lanzar tajos en el hombre que regreso a la realidad por el dolor.

-¡Largo de aquí!- el hombre dio una bofetada que logro golpear la mano con la que sostiene la Archenemy, Yuno no se sorprende en lo más mínimo ya que sabe que es superior a ella en fuerza.

 _ **-ZUM-** Bluenote parpadea varias veces ya que frente a él esta Kagura, algo extraño ya que se encontraba del otro lado del lugar._

-Tu pelea no solo es con ella, también nosotras somos tus oponentes- hablo Kagura con una voz más seria de lo normal.

Libra y Yukino con el uso de las balanzas empezaron a manipular la gravedad una vez más, con esto Bluenote empieza a flotar… una vez más.

-¿Qué mierdas?- dijo con enojo el hombre- ahora no me mandaran a volar como hace unos minutos- el activo rápidamente su magia en sí mismo para caer de nuevo en el suelo, el hombre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al creer que aplastaría a Yuno y Kagura.

-¡Haaa!- Kagura lanzo una esfera de Ki al rostro de un espantado Bluenote.

 _ **-BOOM-** Aunque parezca curioso y gracioso el hombre cae al suelo con el rostro algo quemado._

Todas se le quedan viendo con una expresión neutra, esperando el momento en que se levante.

-¡M-Miserable!- grito con enojo Bluenote mientras se pone de pie.

-¿Díganme que mis ojos me están mintiendo?- pregunto Yuno con esperanza.

-Por desgracia esa es la realidad- exclamo Libra con decepción.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos?- pregunto con rabia Bluenote por ser ignorado.

-Kagura- nee sama ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundida la albina mientras ve a su hermana.

Kagura suelta un suspiro de cansancio- Lo que sucede es que Bluenote resulto ser alguien que no entiende los principios básicos de la magia ni sus contrarios- Yukino parpadeo un par de veces hasta que al fin le entendió.

-¡PRÉSTENME ATENCIÓN!- grito el hombre lleno de ira _ **\- "Cambio de gravedad x8"-**_ su acción sorprendió a todas.

Libra uso su única balanza para desactivar la gravedad sobre ella, Yukino al traer la balanza se activó al mismo momento que lo hizo Libra.

-AHHH- gritaron Kagura y Yuno, la primera ya había sentido esa clase de dolor antes cuando la uso por primera vez sobre ella, pero ahora era un dolor infernal ni mucho menos ha llegado a esa gravedad por lo tanto es más doloroso, Yuno nunca antes había sentido esto, la fuerza sobre exagerada que la hizo caer al suelo, el que su cuerpo sea más pesado, sus pechos se sientan al menos 6 veces más pesados y por extraño que parezca sus huesos siendo destruidos.

-Yukino-sama ¡présteme la otra balanza!- la morena le pidió a la albina su otro objeto con rapidez, y Yukino al instante se lo lanzo, cuando ella la atrapo sus balanzas brillaron, ella uso una cantidad de magia mayor para aumentar el alcancé y hacer que la magia de Bluenote sea cancelada.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto con fastidio el hombre _ **\- "Cambio de gravedad x10"-**_ el hombre susurro muy bajo y esta vez Libra, y el mismo Bluenote caen al suelo.

-Kggg- se quejaba entre dientes la morena- C-Cancelar- exclamo ella y sus balanzas regresaron el equilibrio de la gravedad a su normalidad.

-Eso fue peligroso- declaro el hombre con un suspiro, en eso ve al as 3 chicas del suelo y a la albina que está de pie, pero su vista se enfocó más en Yukino- _**"Cambio de gravedad x4"-**_ Yukino cae rápidamente al suelo inconsciente, él desactivo su magia, luego poso su vista en Yuno y una sonrisa enferma aparece en su rostro.

El hombre se acerca a Libra y le propina una patada en el estómago para sacarle el aire, y así fue como sucedió, luego se acercó a Kagura la cual está tratando de levantarse mientras murmura una maldición por haberse confiado y bajar la guardia.

 _ **-PUM-** Bluenote pateo el estómago de Kagura._

-Agh- Kagura escupió un poco de saliva, aunque también un poco de sangre salió de su boca.

-¿Dónde quedo toda esa confianza de antes?- pregunto con burla el hombre.

-Espera a que me levante y te vas a arrepentir- dijo Kagura con veneno.

-Vaya, parece que quieres hacer que me coma mis palabras, ¡hazlo!- demando el hombre.

 _ **-PATAM-** Él hombre dio una patada en las costillas de la peli-morada._

-¡AHHH!- Kagura dio un grito de dolor, por suerte no se rompieron debido a su resistencia.

-Solo eres una basura que trata de probar algo que no puede- el volvió a patear a Kagura.

Y otra vez.

Otra vez.

Una vez más.

Otra.

¿Ya dije que otra? Como sea, otra.

Y otra.

El hombre se hartó y coloco su pie sobre la cabeza de Kagura y comienza a mover la suela de su bota por el cráneo de la niña y de vez en cuando aplica más fuerza para sacar gritos en la oji-ámbar.

-Es emocionante verte gritar pero…- en eso pone un rostro pervertido mientras ve a Yuno-… debo ir a recoger el premio mayor- Kagura al escuchar eso empezó a molestarse.

Bluenote avanzo hasta Yuno y la ve con perversión a la mujer inconsciente.

-¿Qué clase de monumentos tendrás?- el hombre se lamió los labios con locura- te haré ir al cielo por lo que te haré- Bluenote se pone de rodillas y comienza a amasar los pechos de Yuno inconsciente- son muy grandes y suaves… los disfrutare tanto- Kagura comienza a ponerse de pie, ella ve a ese hombre manoseando a su madre, la peli-morada comienza sentir una tremenda ira y por extraño que parezca, un oscuro recuerdo le llego, su madre desnuda y cubierta de ese líquido blanco después de unas cuantas palabras ella muere, todo ese recuerdo una vez más la sincronía pero en vez de estar su madre se encuentra Libra.

 _ **{Escuchar Ikaruga´s Theme [Senran Kagura: Shinobi Versus]**_

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HACES A MÍ MADRE?- cuando grito esto, Bluenote sale volando hasta estrellarse en un árbol.

Kagura agito su mano y su Archenemy llega a ella.

-Solo por esta vez, deseo que sufras un poco mas- Kagura agito su Archenemy y la gravedad de Bluenote se vuelve cero, lo que ocasiona es que salga volando otra vez.

-Ya estuvo mocosa, primero te matare y luego me divertiré- exclamo con enojo el hombre.

-Inténtalo- Kagura coloco su Archenemy de forma vertical- serás juzgado por el juicio de Libra- exclamo la chica mientras aparecían dos balanzas en los extremos de Archenemy.

-¿Juzgado?... jajajajaja, no me hagas reír niña _**"Cambio de gravedad x10"-**_ Bluenote vuelve a usar su máximo poder en la gravedad.

-Cancelar- esas simples palabras hicieron que la balanza del lado derecho que se encontraba inclinada al suelo se pusiera al nivel de la balanza izquierda.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto confundido el hombre.

 _ **-"Cambio de gravedad x5" –**_ gritaron Yukino {con ayuda de unas nuevas balanzas que le dio Libra}, Libra Kagura y Bluenote, él hombre creyó que ganaría terreno, pero no fue así, la balanza de Kagura anulo su magia y las magias de las chicas lo superan, teniendo una gravedad de 15 cae al suelo y comienza romperse sus huesos, pero así como cayo se desactivo.

-AHHHHH- gritaba de dolor el hombre.

Kagura rodeo de magia y Ki su Archenemy, justamente en la balanza izquierda comienza a llenarse de Ki y la derecha de magia, ambas balanzas están desequilibradas ya que su Ki ahora es superior a su magia.

-Solo debo concentrarme para anivelarlos- ella comienza a reducir su Ki hasta que la balanza comienza a bajar lentamente- s-solo un poco más- cuando ambas estuvieron al nivel todo el lugar a su alrededor brillo y ahora podían verse todos en una oscuridad misma, pero todo el cielo empieza a brillar por las estrellas.

-¿Mi constelación?- pregunto Libra en asombró y fue cierto ya que todos se encuentran sobre una balanza dorada y Kagura se encuentra del lado derecho de la balanza y Bluenote está en el lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?- pregunto Kagura a la nada.

-Usa mi magia- declaro Libra, esto asombro a Yukino y a una Yuno que está despertándose- como estas usando la sincronía conmigo puedes manipular la gravedad a tu antojo, pero si no lo haces antes de que se termine el tiempo la gravedad se puede ir contra ti- esto sorprendió a Kagura demasiado- la gravedad tiene sus cosas malas cuando es usada sin precaución, tu y yo somos testigos de lo que puede hacer- Kagura asiente, ella ve su balanza Archenemy.

-Te haré pagar por tus acciones- ella agita su balanza y comienza a flotar, en otra situación se vería emocionada pero en este caso no.

-Mis acciones no tienen nada que ver con lo que hago – su balanza comienza a subir debido a que perdió el peso de la otra y este aumento su gravedad para hacer caer a Kagura pero no lo lograba, Bluenote empieza a entrar en desesperación- más bien es la suerte que me define a mí y a los demás- declaro con una sonrisa el hombre mientras trata de esconder su miedo por perder.

 _ **-"Hien Hōsen: Ichi-Shiki"-**_ Kagura parpadea varias veces confundida, ella ve discretamente atrás de ella para no encontrar a nadie.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pensó la chica confundida, en eso su mente aparece un recuerdo de una chica peli negra con el cabello largo que le llega hasta los muslos y un flequillo plano descansa en su frente como si el corte fuera al estilo princesa occidental, sus ojos eran azul oscuro, esta vestida con una chaqueta blanca con bordados de oro en seis botones y algunas borlas doradas esparcidas. Tiene un brazalete azul con el kanji de una escuela en la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo, trae una falda corta blanca con bordes dorados y botas blancas, acentuado con unas medias negras por debajo de la falda.

-¿Quién es ella?- la pelinegra corre ante un grupo de hombres con armadura, ella desenvaino su espada y rápidamente aparece detrás de ellos.

Cuando envaina su espada, la chica pronuncia de manera seria _ **\- "Hien Hōsen: Ichi-Shiki"-**_ y para asombro de Kagura el mismo aire comenzó a cortarse en dos y varios cortes empiezan a golpear a sus enemigos, para luego caer al suelo completamente muertos.

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de tener?- Kagura corre a Bluenote pensando en el recuerdo que tuvo.

Kagura aparece detrás de Bluenote con su Archenemy en forma horizontal- Desde mi nacimiento no he contado con la suerte, todo lo que me pasa es resultado de mis acciones- después de decir esas palabras Kagura siente lo mismo que con aquel recuerdo _ **-"Hien Hōsen: Ichi-Shiki"-**_ una lluvia de cortes comienzan a cortar a Bluenote, el cual solo gritaba de dolor, cuando los cortes se detuvieron Bluenote siente como su sangre empieza a desbordarse.

 _ **-PLOP-** Gotas de sangre caen al suelo, nada más se escucha esto en todo el lugar._

 _ **-PLOP-** Una vez más se escuchan las gotas de sangre._

Bluenote mira su cuerpo, no le sorprende ver la cantidad de heridas en todo su cuerpo pero…hay una parte en su cuerpo que si le preocupo demasiado.

-AHHHH- empieza a gritar de agonía el hombre por ver el origen de la herida que más le preocupaba, y es su entrepierna la cual está desangrándose aún más.

-Mi madre me contó lo que le sucedió y Goku-kun mato a una de esas personas que la lastimo demasiado y yo… me encargare de que no le hagas algo así- ella mueve su mano izquierda y como aún puede controlar la gravedad, Bluenote sale volando hasta encontrarse con una Yuno apenas despierta siendo sostenida por Libra.

-Esto es por tocar mis pechos- ella con la poca voluntad que tenía, levanto su pierna izquierda y con ayuda de Kagura, él hombre bajo aún más para…

 _ **-PATAM-** Ser golpeado en lo que queda de su virilidad._

Antes de que Bluenote gritara, Yukino y Libra utilizaron sus balanzas para alterar la gravedad y este cae al suelo.

 _ **-CRASH-** Aunque también cae fuera de combate el hombre, regresando todo el escenario a la normalidad en la orilla de la isla._

 _ **{Terminar Ikaruga´s Theme [Senran Kagura: Shinobi Versus]**_

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Goku aparece con su báculo sagrado, detrás del aparece su forma Ōzaru, al lado del esta Bardock con su Scouter en el rostro y trae una Jabalina Conmocionadora en la mano, mientras que en cuclillas se encuentra Kanon con una armadura plateada que desborda magia y Ki._**

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Kagura está en Kinton y detrás de ella sale Sting y Rogue corriendo mientras usan su magia, y detrás de estos se encuentra Yuno, Yukino y Juvia riendo por la emoción de todos._**

* * *

Todas se tomaron unos minutos antes de continuar con su recorrido, cuando Yuno pudo al menos levantarse por si misma decidieron caminar de forma lenta, algunos de los huesos de Yuno fueron destruidos, pero aun así ella seguirá adelante.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto Yuno un poco harta y más por caminar de forma lenta.

-Solo unos minutos más- dijo Libra mientras ve a Yuno, luego dirige su vista a Kagura la cual se ve pensativa- Es raro ver a humanos que usen el poder de las constelaciones, por eso sus magias son casi extintas y aún más cuando esa guerra termino con la mayoría de las personas que usaban magia estelar, puede que ella tiene potencial para usarlo, pero dependerá de ella si quiere explorarlo aún más- dejo sus pensamientos de lado mientras continua caminando y ayudando a Yuno.

-¿Crees que ya todos terminaron con sus combates?- pregunto Yukino a Kagura.

-Ya no escucho explosiones o alboroto a lo lejos, solo se escuchan en la nave, lo que indica que Natsu-san y Goku-kun aún siguen en su combate- dijo Kagura mientras con su Archenemy mueve los arbustos, pero si alguien nota bien en su rostro pueden darse cuenta que se encuentra confundida- ¿Quién era esa chica de esos recuerdos?- Kagura tiene una mirada distraída mientras ve al frente.

 _ **-BOOM-** Todas se detienen al escuchar una gran explosión delante de ellas._

-¡Debemos apresurarnos!- dijo Libra con un semblante serio, Yukino y Kagura salen corriendo en dirección a la nave, al llegarlas dos ven como la nave tiene un agujero y de este sale un viejo.

-Parece que aun tratas de interponerte ante mí- del agujero sale Goku con su camisa del lado izquierdo rasgado, solo manteniendo el lado derecho y en su espalda esta una peli-morada con ojos de color tinto y la mejilla derecha de su rostro se encuentra hinchada.

-Ya te lo dije aunque te inyectaras mi sangre con esa aguja- Goku tiembla ligeramente al mencionar la aguja- ni siquiera tu magia la cual es muy fuerte me impedirán de derrotarte- dijo el azabache de forma seria, pero si aprecian bien su rostro demuestra cansancio.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya lo pensé, si te mato podre tener más de tu sangre- el hombre creo una esfera negra- te presento el prototipo de mi mejor técnica _ **"Grimoire Law" (Lay de Grimoire)-**_ Goku y los demás abren los ojos en shock aunque Ultear se ve confundida.

-Se parece mucho a _**"Fairy Law"**_ ¿Cómo sabes de ella?- pregunto con cautela Goku, ya que el vio cómo hacerla pero no sabe que es lo que hace de todo.

-Te diré un pequeño secreto… ¡yo fui el anterior maestro de Fairy Tail!- todos los que escucharon se sorprendieron demasiado- conozco todas sus magias secretas y eso me llevo a ver unas cuantos principios para replicar las técnicas- Purehito comenzó a comprimir la esfera oscura de entre sus manos.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- exclamo con determinación Goku, Ultear le pasa su báculo y dice ** _-_ ¡Crece, báculo sagrado!-** su báculo brilla y crece.

-Ya no caeré en esa tonta arma- él maestro volvió a usar esa transformación demoniaca aunque ahora tenía rasgos de un Ōzaru.

Todos en la isla sintieron una enorme sed de sangre que comenzaba a asfixiarlo, Yukino cae de rodillas y comienza a sollozar, Kagura la abraza mientras resiste el impuso de llorar, ella no puede creer que Goku este enfrentándose en esas condiciones.

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku había hecho una finta y aparece frente a él._

 _ **-PATAM-** Dio una patada a la esfera._

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Burossamu" {Flor de hielo}-**_ Ultear creo una flor gigante que levanto a Purehito.

-No se crean la gran cosa, Gaki´s- el viejo comienza a volar usando sus alas ** _-_ "Bala perforante"-** hizo el movimiento de una pistola y de esta sale una bala de magia.

 _ **-"Kamehameha"-** _Goku creo una onda Kame para desintegrar la bala de Purehito, y una vez más creo una Onda Kame para impulsarse con Ultear al cielo.

-¿Los ayudamos?- pregunto Yukino a Kagura mientras se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos al ya acostumbrarse un poco a esa sed de sangre.

La peli-morada estaba en silencio viendo el combate, de momento su concentración se dirigía a Ultear- Ella es la última… no me dejare ganar, hemos pasado por tanto que sería injusto que alguien llegue y me separe del- Kagura detiene sus pensamientos para ver a Yukino- ¡Claro!- dijo con una sonrisa.

 _ **-"Super… KA… ME… HA… ME… ¡HAAA!"-**_ Kagura y Yukino ven sorprendida el ataque con el que mando a volar a Purehito.

-¿D-Dijo S-Super?- pregunto con asombro Yukino.

-C-Creo… una n-nueva variante- exclamo con sorpresa Kagura.

-SON Goku- Purehito sale volando del lugar.

 _ **-HOP-** Goku cae al suelo mientras jadea demasiado._

-¿C-Crees que este muerto?- pregunto con curiosidad Ultear.

-No, a parte use suficiente poder para mandarlo a volar- dijo mientras se recomponía.

-¿Dónde lo mandaste?- Kagura se acerca a ellos, Goku sonríe a la chica y Ultear empieza a inspeccionarla de manera analítica.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Goku con preocupación, Kagura se sonroja al ver el interés del chico en ella, Ultear comienza a molestarse.

-Me duelen un poco las costillas, Ka-san tiene los huesos lastimados, pero ella se rehúsa a comerse la semilla por si alguien más la necesita- exclamo Kagura mientras ve a Goku cansado.

Goku se queda pensando unos segundos, Purehito al usar su sangre con magia oscura e inyectársela creo una abominación en sí mismo, ya ni siquiera es humano.

-Kagura… quiero que esperes a los demás aquí, Natsu entro con nosotros algo extraño, incluso su energía era oscura, puedes ir a por él, Gray fue por Kanon y Saga- la peli-morada asiente.

-¿Qué haremos al estar reunidos?- pregunto Kagura con curiosidad.

-Ultear y yo iremos a donde cayó Purehito, seguiremos enfrentándolo, cuando todos se reúnan quiero que observen lo que haré- Kagura, Yukino y Ultear lo ven como un tonto.

-Hace unos minutos nos estaba dando una paliza y dices que puedes vencerlo- se quejó Ultear mientras le jala su oreja.

-¡SUÉLTAME, SE QUE PUEDO HACERLO!- Ultear lo suelta mientras se soba su oreja.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- pregunto Yukino con curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras- el ve el cielo- ¡Kinton!- y en menos de un segundo llega la nube dorada, Goku salta a ella y Ultear les deja su Lacrima.

-Cuando regrese por Natsu, empieza a ver el combate, quería guardarlo para el Tenkaichi Budōkai, pero tendré que usarlo- en eso su nube se dirige al monte Hakobe para enfrentarse a Purehito en su batalla final.

 _ **Kagura pudo derrotar a Bluenote con ayuda, pero ella se encuentra confundida por aquella mujer que apareció en ese recuerdo ¿Quién será ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Kagura? ¿Por qué Goku dice que puede ganar?-** Kagura y Yukino se dirigen a la nave para encontrar a un Natsu bajo unos escombros inconsciente._

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella v_ _e como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras él ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **Avance 1:**_

 _ **[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

 _-Hola soy Goku, ¡Al fin llego nuestro momento de enfrentarnos de nuevo, viejo!- {Goku ve seriamente a Purehito y este de la nada tira una cadena y de la oscuridad sale Ultear con la mejilla hinchada y unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalan de sus mejilla}._

 _-¡DEJALA IR!- {Purehito lanza a Ultear y luego lanza una esfera oscura, Goku atrapa a Ultear y esquiva la esfera}._

 _-¡Tu energía se volvió más oscura!- {Goku esquiva los títeres y Ultear los congela al tocarlos}._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con mi sangre?- {Goku y Ultear miran sorprendidos el poder que desato Purehito}._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"¡Aberración de la naturaleza!"-** {Purehito de manera desesperada uso algo en si mismo}_

 _-¿Qué haremos?-{Goku está viendo de manera desesperada a Purehito}._

 _ **[Terminar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 2:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Natsu´s Theme [Fairy Tail por Nightcore]}**_

 _-Yo te demostrare que soy el más fuerte- [Natsu le dice a Zancrow el cual lo ve con una mirada aburrida]._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir que mi fuego es una vergüenza?- [Natsu está en el suelo mientras es pateado varias veces por Zancrow en el estómago]._

 _-¡Bastardo, por el fuego de Igneel probare que el fuego de un dragón es más fuerte que el de un dios!- [Natsu comienza a devorar las llamas de Zancrow y el aparece en su casa mientras frente a él su padre y su madre sostienen un libro con las letras "END"]._

 _-¡Prueba el poder de Fairy Tail, ZANCROW! – [Natsu lanzo una esfera con llamas de dragón y llamas de un dios]._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"¿END o Natsu?"-** [Natsu comenzó a comportarse de una manera más oscura mientras pelea con Zancrow]_

 _-¿Qué quiere decir que soy el "FIN"?- [Natsu pregunta a la nada mientras recuerda el libro que su madre le tendió]_

 _ **{Terminar Natsu´s Theme [Fairy Tail por Nightcore]}**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 3:**_

 _ **(Escuchar Fairy Tail Sad Song Piano {Fairy Tail})**_

 _-Soy Kanon… nunca creí que esto me dolería demasiado- [Kanon ve a Saga el cual comienza a reír y su cabello se vuelve blanco, sus ojos son carmesís y su piel morena]_

 _-¡Entiéndelo, hermano, yo hice lo mejor que pude para protegerte… pero falle!- [Kanon no esquiva los golpes mientras Saga lo golpea en el rostro y este último se ríe con locura]._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir que yo te transforme en lo que eres?- [Saga se sujeta el cráneo y grita, pero esto fue perfecto ya que Kanon lo golpe en el estómago]._

 _-¡YO TE SALVARE DE TU OSCURIDAD, HERMANO!- [Kanon usa su armadura de manera completa, mientras su hermano también usa una armadura dorada]._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"Saga 2"-** [Un Saga más joven ve a su hermano Kanon el cual lo ve con desprecio y asco, de repente le propina una bofetada]._

 _-¡L-Lo siento… m-mucho hermano!- [Saga y Kanon están tendidos en el suelo mientras el primero llora y el segundo muestra una sonrisa]_

 _ **(Terminar Fairy Tail Sad Song Piano {Fairy Tail})**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 4:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-¿Así que tú eres la cabra con la que me enfrentare?- [Caprico ve sorprendido al peli-naranja]._

 _-¡No te preocupes en intentar tomar mi cuerpo, ya he sido informado de tu magia y se cómo combatirla!- [De un momento a otro Caprico cae de rodillas mientras Gildarts lo ve seriamente]._

 _-Si no aprovechas mi oportunidad, no tendremos otra opción más que eliminarte- [Sting lanzo una esfera de oscuridad, Caprico la esquiva y se dirige a Gildarts para cambiar de cuerpo, pero al llegar es repelido por la magia Crash]._

 _-¡Terminaremos este combate de una buena vez, al fin y al cabo nos están esperando!- [Caprico estalla mientras se divide en varias formas pequeñas del al tocar al peli-naranja, pero la felicidad le duro poco ya que un rugido de Sting lo lastimo._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"Poder"-** [Gildarts activa su Ikaku y comienza a golpear de una manera mas certera a Caprico]._

 _-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- [Sting y Rogue regresan corriendo a la nave]_

 _ **{Terminar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 5:**_

 _ **[Escuchar Erza Scarlet Theme (Fairy Tail)]**_

 _-Ustedes dos no son nada en contra de nosotras- [Erza golpea rápidamente a Kowazu y este cae inconsciente]._

 _-No eres la única que se divertirá, Erza- [Mirajane en su forma Satan Soul comienza a golpear y torturar a Yomazu]._

 _-Creo que se excedieron demasiado- [Lissana está riéndose ligeramente, para luego esquivar un ataque que se dirigía a ella]._

 _-¡LAS HERMANAS STRAUSS TE DERROTARAN!- [Mirajane y Lissana se enfrentan a Yomazu y Kowazu junto con unos cuantos soldados]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"Orgullo de Fairy Tail"-** [Mirajane, Erza y Lissana comienzan a pelear en contra de los magos del gremio oscuro]._

 _-Y yo Erza Scarlet… no permitiré que dañen a nuestra familia y manchen nuestro orgullo- [Erza con su armadura de la rueda del cielo termina derrotando a los demás del gremio]._

 _ **[Terminar Erza Scarlet Theme (Fairy Tail)]**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 6:**_

 _ **(Escuchar Natsu vs Rogue del Future {Fairy Tail)}**_

 _-Parece que llegue a tiempo para ayudarlos- {Jet ataco a Levy pero antes de impactar el golpe, Rogue sale de las sombras y lo golpea}._

 _-¿Cómo liberaremos a Jet?- {Levy escribe unas palabras en el aire y Jet deja de correr al resbalarse con aceite}._

 _-¡No te preocupes, Levy, yo salvare a mi mejor amigo, Jet!- {Droy usa su magia de las plantas para amarrar a su magia}._

 _-Parece que llego el momento para que tu sufras tu propia magia- {Rogue coloca un cabello de Kain y este comienza a bailar}_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica magia con los guerreros Z, será; **"Encierro"-** {Levy, Jet, Droy y Rogue comienza a acorralar a Kain mientras Cana tiene una carta en sus manos}._

 _-Para evitar que escape es mejor encerrarlo es esta carta- {Cana muestra en una carta a Kain dentro de ella golpeándola con enojo}._

 _ **(Terminar Natsu vs Rogue del Future {Fairy Tail)}**_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Kagura: 2,900.**_

 _ **Kagura {Gravity Zero x3}: 3,015.**_

 _ **Kagura {Cambio de gravedad x5}: 14,500.**_

 _ **Kagura {sincronía: Libra}: 3,700,**_

 _ **Kagura {Hien Hōsen: Ichi-Shiki}: 5,000 {Pero este empieza a reducir cada vez más con cada corte que da al oponente hasta llegara 200 unidades}**_

 _ **Bluenote: 166.**_

 _ **Bluenote {Cambio de gravedad x2}: 332.**_

 _ **Bluenote {Cambio de gravedad x3}: 498- 500.**_

 _ **Bluenote {Cambio de gravedad x4}: 664- 700.**_

 _ **Bluenote {Cambio de gravedad x5}: 830- 900.**_

 _ **Bluenote {Cambio de gravedad x8}: 1,320.**_

 _ **Bluenote {Cambio de gravedad x10}: 1,660.**_

 _ **Yuno: 210.**_

 _ **Yukino: 950.**_

 _ **Yukino {Gravedad x5 con las balanzas}: 4,750.**_

 _ **Libra: 1,250+ 950 {Bono de poder por su invocador}… 2,200.**_

 _ **Libra {Gravedad x5 con las balanzas}: 11,000.**_

 _ **Mujer misteriosa: ¿?**_

 _ **Mujer misteriosa {Hien Hōsen: Ichi-Shiki}: ¿?**_

* * *

 _ **Me tarde un poco más de tiempo, por motivos de la Universidad, ya me la paso casi todo el día en ella y ahora como puedo, escribo los avances de los Fic en cuaderno {obviamente un cuaderno donde no tengo nada relacionado con las clases de la universidad} y cuando regreso a casa solo llego a hacer tarea, así que subiré cuando tenga tiempo, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	43. Encierro

_**Hola a todos, sé que ha pasado tiempo pero es difícil actualizar cuando estas casi todo el día en la universidad y los exámenes que me han dejado, es todo un caos, pero me encuentro de buenas ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños y dije "si yo que soy alguien serio y algo amargado me alegraron el día por lo menos que mi madre y mi hermano lo recordaran, los haré feliz con actualizar", sino eres feliz con eso bueno… me da igual… ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Review:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7:** ¡Gracias, amigo!, y espero que tuvieras una buena nota en tu examen._

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Levy, Droy y Cana no saben cómo reaccionar a lo que hace Kain.**_

 _ **-Los tres al no entrenar mucho no tienen mucha oportunidad contra el más débil de Grimoire Heart.**_

 _ **-Cana se le ocurre encerrar a Kain en una de sus cartas, pero para hacerlo debe de golpearlo con una.**_

 _ **-Levy usa magia Kotai Moji.**_

 _ **-Todos se sorprenden al ver la nueva apariencia de Rogue.**_

 _ **-Rogue con la ayuda de las sombras y la luz acorralan rápidamente a Kain.**_

 _ **-Kain de manera desesperada quiere controlar a alguien más.**_

 _ **-Jet logra ser libre del control de Kain.**_

 _ **-Cana logra encerrar a Kain con ayuda de Droy.**_

 _ **-Todos regresan a la nave y ven que está más destruida que antes.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)** _

_Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

Levy, Droy y Cana estaban corriendo para enfrentarse al tipo de vudú, Jet corrió más rápido que los demás así que era lógico que él ya se estuviera enfrentando a su oponente.

 _-¿Cuánto creen que falte?-_ pregunto Levy cansada, a diferencia de los otros ella no tiene una buena condición física.

 _-No lo sé-_ dijo Cana mientras sigue corriendo.

 _-Tú puedes, Levy, sé que no tendrás problemas en derrotarlo-_ apoyo Droy a su interés amoroso.

 _-M-Me es… d-difícil-_ se quejó la chica pero aun así seguía corriendo.

 _-¿Quién creen que ganaría, el hombre vudú o nosotros?-_ pregunto Droy sin dejar de seguir a las chicas _\- yo creo que ganaremos, tal como dijo Goku y Kanon, tenemos más probabilidades de ganar por estar en equipos-_ exclamo el pelinegro feliz.

 _-No hay que sacar conclusiones tan rápido, Droy, en una batalla no solo se define en la habilidad de la persona, sino que también en el entorno que te rodea, la estrategia, el poder son otras cualidades, pero si hablamos del número de personas solo sirven para apoyar y equilibrar los combates, así que debemos tener mucho cuidado-_ exclamo la peli-azul, por eso ella no elige trabajos del tipo combate, por eso elige trabajos que sean necesario el cerebro, ella puede ser muy inteligente… pero es muy débil, así que sabe que no le beneficia este tipo de misiones.

 _-¿Pero, Levy…?-_ Droy pensaba quejarse "él sabe que ella puede derrotarlos"

 _-Droy… ¡Levy, tiene razón!-_ la respuesta de Cana molesto un poco al primer mencionado _\- incluso para mí sería difícil derrotar a alguien, no soy Erza, ni Mirajane, mucho menos Kagura, por ahora contamos con la ventaja de que sabemos la magia de nuestro oponente y él no sabe las nuestras-_ Droy al ver la lógica asiente.

Con cada paso que daban lograban escuchar un par de voces, esto daba a entender que Jet se está enfrentando al tipo, cuando cruzaron unos arbustos, sus ojos no estaban preparados para lo que venía.

 _ **{**_ _ **watch?v=uU3Z4qb2n0o**_ _ **} {N/A: Les recomiendo de verdad que lo coloquen si quieren soltar una buena carcajada, pero como ustedes quieran}**_

Jet hace una pose en la cual sus manos están recargadas en un árbol, su rostro esta rojo y su trasero esta levantado, luego gira rápidamente para estar en cuatro o a gatas y mueve de vez en cuando el trasero, una vez más giro y sale en otra pose la cual si fuera mujer seria… ¿Erótica?, él se encuentra acostado, con ambas piernas alzadas y sus manos en dirección donde deberían estar las partes de una mujer, Cana, Droy y Levy quedaron completamente pálidos, ninguno de los chicos dijo algo, en cambio están shock aunque también perdieron el color y están totalmente blancos.

 _ **{ watch?v=uU3Z4qb2n0o} {N/A: Si lo pusieron y al menos les causo una carcajada, puedo dormir en paz…ok no}**_

 _-¿P-Por qué… s-solo se quedan v-viendo?-_ pregunto muy sonrojado Jet _\- ¡AYÚDENME!-_ grito el chico al ver que su equipo aun no salía del shock.

 _-JAJAJAJA… ¡Que divertido!-_ exclamo Kain mientras mueve un vudú y en la zona de la cabeza se puede apreciar perfectamente que tiene un mechón de cabello naranja, claramente no hace falta decir que el cabello pertenece a Jet.

 _-¿Qué…-_ comenzó Levy.

 _-… es lo que…-_ siguió Droy.

 _-… acaba de suceder?-_ y termino Cana.

 _-EN LUGAR DE DISCUTIR ESO AYÚDENME-_ grito con enojo Jet.

 _-P-Pero… n-no podemos t-tomarte enserio después de v-ver lo q-que hiciste-_ dijo Cana mientras trata de recuperar la compostura.

 _-No tomen enserio lo que estoy haciendo, simplemente ayúdenme-_ grito Jet.

 _-¿Así que ustedes piensan detener a nuestro gremio?-_ pregunto Kain con sorpresa _\- si los comparamos contra los otros cuatro monstruos, ustedes no son nada-_ una imagen de Bardock, Kanon, Goku y Ultear aparece en la mente de hombre obeso.

 _-Puede que no seamos esos "monstruos" de los que tanto te quejas, pero aun así podremos derrotarte-_ exclamo Cana mientras ve a Kain que se molesta mucho.

 _-Como tú digas-_ en eso mueve el muñeco vudú y Jet sigue las ordenes y corre directamente a ellos, Cana, Levy y Droy salen volando al aire para caer al suelo, todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso Jet, el cual negaba varias veces por lo que hizo, nunca quiso atacar a sus compañeros de esa manera y mucho menos a Levy.

 _-¡Chicos, despierten!-_ grito Jet con preocupación.

 _-E-Estamos b-bien-_ exclamo Levy mientras se levanta de poco a poco.

 _-Esto será pan comido-_ exclamo con emoción Kain _\- una vez que los derrote, pasaran a formar parte de mi ejercito de chicos controlados-_ dijo el hombre mientras hacía aparecer más muñecos vudú.

 _-Eso nunca pasara-_ Cana lanzo una carta al aire y esta mostró un brillo tenue, de esta misma carta sale una cantidad descomunal de agua que se dirigió a Kain y lo golpeo para tirarlo al suelo.

 _-¿Crees que simple agua me detendrá?-_ pregunto con burla Kain.

 _-Puede no detenerte pero si atrasarte-_ dijo Levy mientras sacaba una pluma y de repente empieza a poner letras en el aire.

 _ **-¿Soriddo Sukuriputo?-**_ pregunto el hombre con aburrimiento- por si no lo sabias la magia que estas empleando es de las más débiles – su comentario pareció no tener el efecto deseado en la peli-azul.

 _-Puede ser una magia débil igualmente que yo, pero trato de buscarle un mejor funcionamiento-_ en eso coloca un punto en lo que escribió, Kain ve extrañado la palabra, y esa palabra es _**Uota {Agua}**_ , el hombre quería reírse por eso.

Cana y Droy tiraron semillas al suelo, esto haría que la magia de Droy se potenciara un poco.

El agua que salió de las palabras escritas por Levy, cayo justamente en las semillas que enterraron, Droy, levanto sus manos y las semillas previamente mojadas comenzaron a salir plantas.

 _ **-¿Puranto?-**_ esta vez se ve sorprendido el hombre por la magia, esto se debe a que uno de sus compañeros llamado Azuma tiene el mismo tipo de magia, pero a diferencia de su compañero ellos necesitan ayuda de un segundo o tercera persona para fortalecer una sola magia.

Droy hizo varios movimientos con sus manos y las mismas hojas se dirigieron a Kain, pero para su fortuna al no ser muy grandes las hojas no llegaron a golpearlo.

 _-Tu magia aún es muy débil-_ dijo el hombre obeso con burla, en eso con su vudú mueve a Jet una vez más, y el peli-naranja se dirige a su máxima velocidad y corta rápidamente las plantas.

 _-¿Qué podremos hacer?-_ pensó la peli-azul, ninguno de los tres eran muy buenos en la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

 _-Tengo una idea…-_ en eso Cana muestra tres cartas _\- estuve practicando demasiado tiempo este hechizo, quiero que ustedes también me ayuden para prepararlo-_ Droy y Levy asienten ante lo dicho por Cana, debían conseguirle algo de tiempo.

 _ **-"Soriddo Sukuriputo Storm" {Escritura solida: Tormenta}-**_ Levy escribió la palabra y la misma palabra se desintegra para convertirse en un tornado y golpear a Jet- ¡Lo siento tanto, Jet!- exclamo ella mientras ve a su amigo salir volando.

 _ **-"Chēn Puranto" {Planta Cadena}-**_ del mismo suelo salen enredaderas y están agarrando de los pies a Kain y lo jalan para tirarlo.

 _-¡NO ES JUSTO!-_ grito sorprendido el gordo.

 _-TODO ES JUSTO-_ grito Levy mientras termino de escribir otra palabra _ **\- "Soriddo Sukuriputo: Bara" {Escritura solida: Bala}-**_ la palabra comienza a brillar y de esta se lanzan balas las cuales golpean al pobre de Kain que mueve sus manos de manera desesperada por cubrirse.

 _-K-Kggg-_ el hombre comienza a sacudirse la cortina de humo que se generó al impactar las balas _\- muñeco, es momento de atacarlos-_ el mueve su vudú y Jet comienza a obedecerlo sin dudar.

 _-NO, ¡ESQUIVEN!-_ les grito a Levy y Droy ya que estaba a punto de golpearlos una vez más, pero esta vez sintió como Kain comenzó a obligar a su magia hacer efecto, hacía que si les golpeaba con esa velocidad pueden salir lastimados, en el peor de los casos morirían.

 _-S-Solo resistan… u-un poco m-mas-_ pensó Cana mientras enfocaba todo su poder en las tres cartas que tiene en su mano derecha.

 _ **-"Soriddo Sukuriputo: Hikaru" {Escritura Solida: Resplandor}-**_ cuando la palabra termino de ser escrita comenzó a brillar demasiado, los 5 tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por la magia, sentían como si estuvieran viendo al sol, eso era algo muy molesto.

 _-¡MIS OJOS!-_ _gritaron Jet y Droy._

Kain uso el vudú para taparse los ojos y evitar que la luz lo moleste, pero aun así no podría ver.

 _-Perdón por la espera p-pero… e-esto e-es todo… l-lo que p-pude almacenar p-para el ataque-_ Cana levanta su mano con las tres cartas y sobre ella aparecen tres círculos mágicos que se unieron entre si formando un sello mágico de color verde menta _ **\- "Sacudida del Destino"-**_ cuando el círculo mágico desaparece, empezó a usar su magia, pero por desgracia todos, y cuando digo todos, es TODOS, sufrieron el ataque, lo cual era una descarga eléctrica del tamaño de una tormenta.

 _-AHHHHHHHH-_ todos gritaron al sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, tanto fue así que sus cuerpos parpadeaban entre su aspecto normal y de momentos se veía su esqueleto.

Cuando el hechizo termino, todos chamuscados caen al suelo con remolinos en sus ojos.

 _-D-Dijiste q-que l-lo d-dominabas-_ se quejó un poco Droy.

 _-E-Eso n-no d-dijo e-ella-_ continuo Jet mientras esta en el suelo.

Kain con su afro chamuscado pregunto- _¿Q-Que f-fue lo q-que dijo?-_ pregunto con cansancio.

 _-D-Dijo que e-estuvo p-practicándolo p-por mucho t-tiempo-_ respondió Levy mientras Cana con su dedo índice asiente, parece que aún le falta dominarlo como se debe.

 _-¿Entonces porque lo usaste?-_ todos le preguntaron a Cana.

 _-…-_

 _-No te quedes callada-_ respondió Kain en queja.

 _-La idea era golpearte, a pesar de que nos golpeamos pudimos hacerte daño-_ todos sintieron un gotón en su frente por la explicación de la castaña.

Kain fue el primero en levantarse.

 _-No importa, pudieron haberme golpeado, pero ustedes ya no pueden moverse, así que los haré mis marionetas-_ dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

 _ **{Escuchar Third Generation Dragan Slayer {Fairy Tail}}**_

 _-¿Eh?-_ Kain parpadeo muchas veces _\- ¿Por qué no puedo moverme ahora?-_ pregunto en confusión el hombre.

 _-Eso es fácil, tu cuerpo y tu sombra están sujetos a uno mismo y si uno no se mueve, el otro tampoco-_ todos parpadean con sorpresa al ver a un azabache con la mitad de su cabello gris, de la mitad de su rostro un tatuaje de color negro curvado y su parte derecha de su cuerpo envuelta en sombras.

 _-¿Quién eres tú?-_ pregunto Kain sorprendido por la cantidad mágica que desprendía el chico.

 _-Mi nombre… no es necesario por ahora-_ en eso levanta su mano derecha, y absolutamente todos se tensaron por lo que pensaba hacer el chico _ **\- "Hakueiryū no Kaminari" {Rayo del dragón de la sombra blanca}-**_ para asombro de todos luz y sombras se concentraron en la palma de la mano del azabache menor, antes de que alguien dijera algo, esto se liberó en varias vigas delgadas de sombra y luz que se dirigieron a cortar a Kain.

 _-N-No-_ Kain pensaba moverse, pero la planta enredadera de Droy lo volvió a atrapar _\- NOOOOOOOOOO-_ las vigas comenzaron a perforar y atravesar su cuerpo, Rogue veía esto de forma seria, los demás estaban completamente asustados por creer que estaba muerto, pero para su desgracia el que tomo el ataque fue Jet, ya que Kain uso el vudú para ponerlo enfrente del y que recibiera el ataque.

 _-Ya veo, eres un gran cobarde por no recibir tu castigo-_ dijo Rogue de forma seria _\- agradezco no haber usado mucho poder, esas heridas que tiene Jet, no son graves y no ha perdido mucha sangre, Cana, ya que tú eres la que tiene un poco más de magia, quiero que me ayudes a atraparlo-_ la castaña asiente con sorpresa, ya que al fin pudo identificar a la persona que tiene enfrente.

 _-C-Claro-_ ella muestra una de sus cartas, pero a diferencia de las demás, ésta no tiene nada dibujado en ella _\- puedo encerrarlo, solo si lo debilitas lo demasiado-_ Rogue asiente, en ese estado creo ya tres técnicas, no es mal momento para aprovechar el potencial mágico que siente en esos instantes y mejorar su arsenal.

Para sorpresa de todos, Rogue, se vuelve en sombras.

 _-¿Dónde estás maldito?-_ pregunto Kain con desesperación, él sentir tanto poder mágico en el ambiente lo está poniendo muy nervioso.

Un remolino de oscuridad comienza a rodear por el suelo a Kain, el hombre empieza a asustarse más, no poder moverse y el recibir esa técnica tendría muchos problemas.

 _-NIÑO, YO…-_ se detuvo al ver como Jet estaba tirado en el suelo y debajo del había una considerable cantidad de aceite.

 _-Ups-_ dijo Levy mientras mostraba su pluma _\- se me resbalo un poco la mano-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

 _-P-Pueden apurarse e-es difícil d-detenerlo d-de esta m-manera-_ se quejó Droy mientras sigue usando su magia para sostener a Kain.

Kain sabe que está en grandes problemas, en eso siente que puede moverse un poco, cuando pensaba hacerlo ve que detrás del aparece su propia sombra, cuando su sombra levanto la cabeza para ver su rostro, su sombra tenía los ojos completamente afilados y eran complemente blancos, en cambio su sonrisa… era aterradora, su sonrisa tenía una mueca de maldad y le estaba asegurando que sufriría demasiado.

 _-AHHHHHHHHHHH-_ un enorme grito se escuchó por toda la costa y parte del bosque, pero así como se escuchó el grito, se escuchó un corte de espada.

El corte se debe al ataque que hizo Rogue, un corte de luz sobresale del torso de Kain, Cana lanza una carta a un inconsciente Kain y esta brilla, cuando el brillo desapareció solo se ve al vudú en el suelo y a un Kain dentro de una tarjeta.

 _ **{Terminar Third Generation Dragan Slayer {Fairy Tail}}**_

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Goku aparece con su báculo sagrado, detrás del aparece su forma Ōzaru, al lado del esta Bardock con su Scouter en el rostro y trae una Jabalina Conmocionadora en la mano, mientras que en cuclillas se encuentra Kanon con una armadura plateada que desborda magia y Ki._**

* * *

 ** _CORTE COMERCIAL_**

 ** _Kagura está en Kinton y detrás de ella sale Sting y Rogue corriendo mientras usan su magia, y detrás de estos se encuentra Yuno, Yukino y Juvia riendo por la emoción de todos._**

* * *

 _-Ya puedo moverme libremente-_ dijo Jet en felicidad, todos dirigen su vista a Rogue que ponía un cabello de Kain y lo movía como si fuera masa, para luego tirarlo al suelo.

 _-Tengo hambre-_ dijo el chico, todos se sienten muy nerviosos por lo que escucharon.

 _-¿Enserio?-_ pregunto Levy _\- no es momento para preocuparnos por la comida, Rogue, debemos ir con los demás-_ dijo Levy con preocupación.

 _-Solo denme un minuto-_ dijo el chico mientras se acerca a la sombra de un árbol, su mano traspasa la superficie de la tierra y por loco que parezca, cuando saco la mano, tenía parte de la sombra en su mano.

Rogue comenzó a devorar parte de la sombra del árbol, y así como su estado se mantenía, su magia se recuperaba, Jet y Droy tenían los ojos abiertos mientras le apuntaban de manera acusadora, Levy tenía muchas ganas de preguntar y Cana de la impresión no se dio cuenta que soltó la misma carta en la que estaba encerrado Kain.

 _-¡Listo!-_ dijo con prisa el azabache menor _\- hora de irnos-_ y así como lo dijo comienza a caminar.

 _-¿Cómo se llama el ataque que hiciste hace unos segundos?-_ pregunto Levy con mucha curiosidad.

 _-No lo sé-_ todos querían caer al suelo por el comentario de Rogue.

 _-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-_ pregunto Jet mientras era ayudado por su amigo Droy.

 _-El ataque salió de la nada y no tenía un nombre listo para ese momento, solo imagine ese ataque inspirado en Nee-san-_ Cana parpadeo dos veces al escuchar eso.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que te inspiro, Kagura?-_ Rogue la ve de reojo y sonríe.

 _-Su manejo de la espada, me sorprende demasiado el como lo hace, sino fuera por mi orgullo de dragonslayer usaría una espada, pero al no portar una, quise h-hacer un ataque inspirado en su manejo en la espada-_ todos asienten y se quedan en silencio.

- _¿Qué te parece?... veamos… ¡ya se, que te parece "Hitsurugi" {Espada ardiente}-_ dijo Levy mientras ve a Rogue pensarlo unos segundos.

 _ **-"Hakueiryū no Hitsurugi" {Espada ardiente del dragón de la sombra blanca}-**_ se detuvo unos segundos para escuchar el nombre- me agrada- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el azabache.

 _-Por cierto… ¿Cómo fue que tu aspecto cambio?-_ pregunto con mucha curiosidad Droy.

 _-Lo responderé más tarde, debemos regresar a ese gremio para ayudar a los demás-_ nadie se quejó ante lo dicho de Rogue y aceptaron su propuesta para dirigirse a la nave.

Pasado unos minutos, y un poco de caminata comenzaron a acercarse, para este punto Rogue cayo inconsciente por perder su modo Hakueiryū, así que Cana se ofreció a cargarlo, ella agradece que el chico sea aún un niño, ya que si fuera alguien de su edad no dudaría en dejarlo para que alguien más lo cargue.

Todos se detienen al escuchar una explosión más delante de donde ellos están.

 _-¿Q-Que fue eso?-_ pregunto Jet con miedo.

 _-N-No lo s-se-_ en eso todos caen al suelo jadeando de manera pesada, el sudor comenzó a caerles poco a poco, y así fue como sintieron por primera vez un sentimiento humano muy conocido por otros.

 _-¿Q-Quien c-crea e-esta p-presión mágica?-_ pregunto entre lágrimas Levy, el miedo que sentía era tanto que no podía evitar llorar.

 _-N-No… p-puedo r-respirar… b-bien-_ decía Cana mientras soltó por accidente a Rogue y agitaba sus manos tratando de llevar la mayor cantidad de aire a sus pulmones para evitar ahogarse.

Con cada segundo sentían que perdían el conocimiento, se sentían mareados, sentían la muerte misma que estaba frente a ellos, y de un momento a otro esa sed de sangre y poder mágico desapareció.

Todos jadeaban de manera pesada y desesperada, Rogue abrió los ojos con incomodidad, su rostro se veía cansado, parece que usar esa magia lo dejo una vez más débil.

 _-¿Q-Que les pasa?-_ pregunto soñoliento el azabache menor.

 _-¿A-Acaso… n-no lo s-sentiste?-_ pregunto Cana mientras seguía sudando demasiado, el azabache ve a su alrededor y se sorprende demasiado al ver a Levy en el suelo llorando, mientras Jet y Droy están tirados al suelo a punto de caer inconscientes.

 _-N-o sentí nada-_ dijo en un susurro, como pudo se puso de pie, ese modo dreno demasiada magia _\- necesitare entrenar de manera intensiva si quiero usarlo de forma efectiva-_ pensó el azabache mientras comienza a caminar directamente a los arbustos.

- _¿A dónde vas? ¿Piensas ir a comer y dejarnos de nuevo?-_ pregunto Droy con enojo, ese niño era el más raro junto con Juvia, completamente serio y rara la vez muestra emociones que no sean seriedad.

 _-Necesito comer un poco… p-para que el cansancio desaparezca-_ dijo el chico a través de los arbustos, lo siguiente que escuchaban era alguien devorando comida, aunque eran sombras.

 _-¿Terminaste?-_ pregunto Jet mientras ve los arbustos.

Pero no recibieron respuesta, Cana se acercó a los arbustos para darse cuenta que no había nadie.

 _-Nos dejó-_ dijo con indignación la morena.

Rogue dejo de moverse entre las sombras y al salir de estas ve con asombro la nave, hace unos minutos no estaba en las condiciones como ahora, es cierto que estaba destruida, pero no tanto.

 _ ***SNIF*… *SNIF*…**_

Rogue comenzó a olfatear y se da cuenta de algo.

 _-Onii-san estuvo aquí, Onee-san también, pero el olor de nii-san desapareció, en cambio nee-chan se encuentra dentro de la nave… iré por ella-_ el chico se dirige a la nave para buscar a los demás.

 _ **Levy y los demás pudieron encargarse de Kain con ayuda de Rogue, ¿Qué sucederá con los demás? ¿Por qué tardan tanto en terminar con sus combates?-**_ Kagura está arrastrando a Natsu mientras Yukino carga a un inconsciente Happy.

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras él ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **Avance 1:**_

 _ **[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

 _-Hola soy Goku, ¡Al fin llego nuestro momento de enfrentarnos de nuevo, viejo!- {Goku ve seriamente a Purehito y este de la nada tira una cadena y de la oscuridad sale Ultear con la mejilla hinchada y unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalan de sus mejilla}._

 _-¡DEJALA IR!- {Purehito lanza a Ultear y luego lanza una esfera oscura, Goku atrapa a Ultear y esquiva la esfera}._

 _-¡Tu energía se volvió más oscura!- {Goku esquiva los títeres y Ultear los congela al tocarlos}._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con mi sangre?- {Goku y Ultear miran sorprendidos el poder que desato Purehito}._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"¡Aberración de la naturaleza!"-** {Purehito de manera desesperada uso algo en si mismo}_

 _-¿Qué haremos?-{Goku está viendo de manera desesperada a Purehito}._

 _ **[Terminar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 2:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Natsu´s Theme [Fairy Tail por Nightcore]}**_

 _-Yo te demostrare que soy el más fuerte- [Natsu le dice a Zancrow el cual lo ve con una mirada aburrida]._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir que mi fuego es una vergüenza?- [Natsu está en el suelo mientras es pateado varias veces por Zancrow en el estómago]._

 _-¡Bastardo, por el fuego de Igneel probare que el fuego de un dragón es más fuerte que el de un dios!- [Natsu comienza a devorar las llamas de Zancrow y el aparece en su casa mientras frente a él su padre y su madre sostienen un libro con las letras "END"]._

 _-¡Prueba el poder de Fairy Tail, ZANCROW! – [Natsu lanzo una esfera con llamas de dragón y llamas de un dios]._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"¿END o Natsu?"-** [Natsu comenzó a comportarse de una manera más oscura mientras pelea con Zancrow]_

 _-¿Qué quiere decir que soy el "FIN"?- [Natsu pregunta a la nada mientras recuerda el libro que su madre le tendió]_

 _ **{Terminar Natsu´s Theme [Fairy Tail por Nightcore]}**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 3:**_

 _ **(Escuchar Fairy Tail Sad Song Piano {Fairy Tail})**_

 _-Soy Kanon… nunca creí que esto me dolería demasiado- [Kanon ve a Saga el cual comienza a reír y su cabello se vuelve blanco, sus ojos son carmesís y su piel morena]_

 _-¡Entiéndelo, hermano, yo hice lo mejor que pude para protegerte… pero falle!- [Kanon no esquiva los golpes mientras Saga lo golpea en el rostro y este último se ríe con locura]._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir que yo te transforme en lo que eres?- [Saga se sujeta el cráneo y grita, pero esto fue perfecto ya que Kanon lo golpe en el estómago]._

 _-¡YO TE SALVARE DE TU OSCURIDAD, HERMANO!- [Kanon usa su armadura de manera completa, mientras su hermano también usa una armadura dorada]._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"Saga 2"-** [Un Saga más joven ve a su hermano Kanon el cual lo ve con desprecio y asco, de repente le propina una bofetada]._

 _-¡L-Lo siento… m-mucho hermano!- [Saga y Kanon están tendidos en el suelo mientras el primero llora y el segundo muestra una sonrisa]_

 _ **(Terminar Fairy Tail Sad Song Piano {Fairy Tail})**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 4:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-¿Así que tú eres la cabra con la que me enfrentare?- [Caprico ve sorprendido al peli-naranja]._

 _-¡No te preocupes en intentar tomar mi cuerpo, ya he sido informado de tu magia y se cómo combatirla!- [De un momento a otro Caprico cae de rodillas mientras Gildarts lo ve seriamente]._

 _-Si no aprovechas mi oportunidad, no tendremos otra opción más que eliminarte- [Sting lanzo una esfera de oscuridad, Caprico la esquiva y se dirige a Gildarts para cambiar de cuerpo, pero al llegar es repelido por la magia Crash]._

 _-¡Terminaremos este combate de una buena vez, al fin y al cabo nos están esperando!- [Caprico estalla mientras se divide en varias formas pequeñas del al tocar al peli-naranja, pero la felicidad le duro poco ya que un rugido de Sting lo lastimo._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"Poder"-** [Gildarts activa su Ikaku y comienza a golpear de una manera más certera a Caprico]._

 _-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- [Sting y Rogue regresan corriendo a la nave]_

 _ **{Terminar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 5:**_

 _ **[Escuchar Erza Scarlet Theme (Fairy Tail)]**_

 _-Ustedes dos no son nada en contra de nosotras- [Erza golpea rápidamente a Kowazu y este cae inconsciente]._

 _-No eres la única que se divertirá, Erza- [Mirajane en su forma Satan Soul comienza a golpear y torturar a Yomazu]._

 _-Creo que se excedieron demasiado- [Lissana está riéndose ligeramente, para luego esquivar un ataque que se dirigía a ella]._

 _-¡LAS HERMANAS STRAUSS TE DERROTARAN!- [Mirajane y Lissana se enfrentan a Yomazu y Kowazu junto con unos cuantos soldados]_

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"Orgullo de Fairy Tail"-** [Mirajane, Erza y Lissana comienzan a pelear en contra de los magos del gremio oscuro]._

 _-Y yo Erza Scarlet… no permitiré que dañen a nuestra familia y manchen nuestro orgullo- [Erza con su armadura de la rueda del cielo termina derrotando a los demás del gremio]._

 _ **[Terminar Erza Scarlet Theme (Fairy Tail)]**_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Levy: 150.**_

 _ **Levy {Soriddo Sukuriputo Uota}: 175.**_

 _ **Levy {Soriddo Sukuriputo Storm}: 220.**_

 _ **Levy {Soriddo Sukuriputo Bara}: 225.**_

 _ **Levy {Soriddo Sukuriputo Hikaru}: 250.**_

 _ **Jet: 180.**_

 _ **Droy: 170.**_

 _ **Cana: 177.**_

 _ **Cana {Sacudida del destino}: 410.**_

 _ **Kain: 260.**_

 _ **Rogue {Modo Hakueiryū}: 500 - 1,100.**_

 _ **Rogue {Hakueiryū no Kaminari}: 600 – 900.**_

 _ **Rogue {Hakueiryū no Hitsurugi}: 200 – 500.**_

 _ **Rogue {Debilitado}: 15.**_

* * *

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LA VERDAD SIENTO QUE ESTOS CAPÍTULOS ESTAREMOS ALGO INSATISFECHOS, INCLUSO A MI NO ME TERMINO DE CONVENCER EL CAPITULO, CREO QUE EXTENDÍ DEMASIADA LA SAGA Y PARECE QUE ESTOY APRESURANDO SU CIERRE DÁNDOLE PARTE DE PROTAGONISMO A TODOS, INCLUSO YO QUIERO YA EMPEZAR CON EL TORNO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES, ASÍ QUE PARECE QUE ESTOS CAPÍTULOS TENDRÁN MUCHO QUE DESEAR, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	44. Orgullo de Fairy Tail

_**Sí que soy flojo, había dicho que actualizaría más cualquier Fic, pero solo lo que alcanzo es ponerlos en cuaderno, aun así traje capitulo ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **DragonSayajin: Quise darle un mínimo de protagonismo ya que en el anime a mi parecer, no destaco mucho. ¡Gracias por la felicitación!**_

 _ **El Kike: 1-¡Me alegro de que te encariñaras con ella, como ya había dicho anteriormente, yo le daré el protagonismo que se debe, al fin y al cabo es mi personaje femenino favorito! Y como ya he dicho la espera valdrá completamente la pena.**_

 _ **2- Jajaja, sé que comento demasiado, pero es motivo de emoción, es normal, incluso cuando algo me gusta comento.**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: Me maldigo a mí mismo por querer darle protagonismo a todos… es muy complicado, pero aun así me divierte leerlos teniendo su momento.**_

 _ **Goku SSJ DIOS SSJ3: 1-Me gusta mucho hacer esos momentos entre los dos.**_

 _ **2- Quise darles una diferencia notable, tal vez no física sino en su poder, su misma aura que hable por ellos, y más la de Kagura ya que era la que tenía más dudas y miedos.**_

 _ **3- Esa era mi intención, para mi ellos dos son mejor pareja que Natsu y Lucy, ellos dos desde pequeños tenían un vínculo y conexión amorosa, pero Mashima no quiso dejarlos.**_

 _ **4 y 5- ¡Te agradezco!**_

 _ **6- Yo sentí que esa sería una reacción más fiable, y me gusto ese momento.**_

 _ **7, 8 y 9-Me sorprende todo o que comentaste, durante dos o tres días me llegaron notificaciones de Reviews, te agradezco que comentaras.**_

 _ **10- Sting y Rogue, como se ve fueron personajes desperdiciados, no fue hasta la saga de Álvarez que se les dio su protagonismo.**_

 _ **11- Si en otros Fic usan mucho a los personajes de Fairy Tail {Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy y Wendy} que lo usan, ¿Por qué ellos dos no?**_

 _ **12-Me esfuerzo para lograr bien las interacciones de equipo entre todos.**_

 _ **13- Ya era momento en que el As de Fairy Tail apareciera.**_

 _ **14- Gildarts puede ayudar a Goku en situaciones especiales, ya que él ha vivido y experimentado más que otros.**_

 _ **15 y 16- Son demasiados mensajes, pero los contestare todos jejeje.**_

 _ **17- La pelea quedo inconclusa pero si llegara a continuar, Gray terminaría ganando, ahora si los dos pelearan con sus niveles, seria en un empate, para cualquiera de los dos pueden obtener la victoria.**_

 _ **18- Según vi fue contra Acnologia, ahí Goku tuvo que dar todo de sí, pero aun así termino perdiendo, en un futuro se encontraran los dos.**_

 _ **19-¡Gracias!**_

 _ **20- Bardock aún tiene una imagen extraña del gremio, verlo tan animado solo lo asquea de alguna forma, es cierto que tiene un lado amable, pero ver tanta unión entre ellos solamente le da la idea que son unos idiotas.**_

 _ **21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 y 27- Se te agradece que comentaras y por lo que veo falta muy poco para que estés al corriente.**_

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Erza Scarlet usa al fin su magia de "Re-equipar".**_

 _ **-Lissana pone en práctica lo que aprendió de Kagura.**_

 _ **-Mirajane ve a todos sus oponentes como unas basuras.**_

 _ **-Kowazu y Yomazu piden refuerzos.**_

 _ **-Mirajane y Lissana humillan y torturan a uno de los dos tipos.**_

 _ **-Todas están en shock al sentir un enorme poder mágico.**_

 _ **-Erza y Mirajane se preocupan demasiado por Goku.**_

 _ **-Erza ayuda a Kagura para sacar a Natsu de la nave.**_

 _ **-Kagura al ver que ya hay un poco más de gente decide usar la Lacrima que le dio Ultear para ver el combate final.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)** _

_Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

 _-Ese poder mágico que siento es terrorífico ¿será del maestro de este gremio oscuro?-_ pregunto Erza mientras ve a varias marionetas.

 _-El maestro Hades se volvió más fuerte que antes, ni uniéndose todos ustedes podrán vencerlo-_ exclamo Yomazu con admiración ante el aumento del poder mágico de su maestro.

 _-Se está enfrentando a Goku-kun, él es increíblemente fuerte no podrá perder-_ dijo con seguridad y confianza Mirajane.

 _-Tendría una oportunidad si ese niño tuviera magia, lo cual le falta al niño-_ exclamo con seriedad Kowazu.

 _-Goku-san saldrá victorioso, no es necesario que tenga magia-_ exclamo de forma dudosa la albina.

 _-Dudo mucho-_ dijo con seriedad Erza, esto sorprendió a las albinas.

 _-¿Por qué dices eso, lata con piernas?-_ pregunto con enojo Mirajane, se supone que Goku es el más fuerte, su corazón se niega a creerlo.

 _-Mirajane, siente el poder mágico-_ la pelirroja exclamo con seriedad e incluso su voz demostraba un gran deje de miedo _\- su magia se siente como si el maestro usara todo su poder-_ la albina se dio cuenta que la pelirroja no estaba bromeando.

 _-N-No puede s-ser-_ Mirajane se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad.

 _-Si quieren ayudarlo deberán derrotarnos rápidamente-_ exclamo Yomazu.

 _ **{Escuchar "Erza´s Theme" [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-Que así sea-_ dijo con seriedad Erza ** _-_ "Re-equipar"-** un sello mágico aparece debajo de Erza, ella extiende sus manos, y alrededor de ella cambio completamente a un cielo con estrellas, la pelirroja con sus dedos toca los extremos y comienza a moverlos, el cielo oscuro se mueve en ondas como si la marea moviera el mar.

El cuerpo de Erza brillo y cuando el brillo desaparece su armadura cambio por otra, tiene una coraza es algo pequeña y se compone de placas que apuntan hacia arriba, solo cubren sus senos y dándole algo de escote, se extiende un poco hacia abajo a lo largo de sus caderas. Sus bíceps son cubiertos por las correas de metal, también lleva grandes guantes de plumas en forma de placas en los bordes.

Su cintura está rodeada por grandes placas decoradas con plumas que se encuentran en su falda, tiene unas botas plateadas que se encuentran parcialmente ocultas, cada uno lleva pequeños adornos de metal en forma de alas. También tiene un protector de cuello con plumas como las placas alrededor de su cuello y una diadema con alas prominentes con metal que sobre sale. La armadura también tiene dos pares de alas grandes de metal que adornan la parte posterior, compuesta por plumas de metal que se hacen más largos y más grandes cuando se acercan a los bordes.

 _ **-"Tenrin no Yoroi" {Armadura de la rueda del cielo}-**_ exclamo la pelirroja mientras ve a Yomazu y Kowazu con seriedad.

Mirajane y Lissana se ven entre ellas, para luego asentir.

 _ **-¡"SATAN SOUL/ ANIMAL SOUL"!-**_ gritaron ambas albinas, un sello mágico morado oscuro aparece debajo de Mirajane y uno completamente blanco en Lissana, los círculos comenzaron a subir lentamente desde los pies hasta la cabeza, cuando llegan a la cabeza los sellos desaparecieron, la apariencia de Mirajane era completamente distinta a la de antes, su cabello se encuentra completamente levantado, sus ojos se vuelven más oscuros y las pestañas son más grandes, las orejas le crecen mucho, sus antebrazos son cubiertos por escamas y le aparecen una especie de aletas. Su vestimenta cambia a un traje de una sola pieza, y Lissana su cuerpo se mantuvo la mayor parte, a excepción de algunas extremidades como sus manos, las cuales se volvieron feroces garras de felino, así como sus pies.

Su atuendo cambia a un bikini con estampado de tigre, llevando también un collar con un cascabel, además le crecieron unas orejas de gato sobre su cabello del mismo color, unos bigotes en sus mejillas y una cola larga de color blanco.

 _-¡A ellas!-_ las marionetas se lanzaron a las chicas.

Mirajane abre las palmas de sus manos y en ellas crea una esfera de color morado.

 _ **-"Demon Blast" –**_ un rayo salió disparado a las marionetas.

 _ **-BOOOM-** La esfera estallo y destruyo al menos a 30 marionetas._

 _-Solo son un estorbo-_ dijo con enojo la albina mayor.

 _ **{Terminar "Erza´s Theme" [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-Creo que este será el primer combate serio que tendré, desde que entrene con Kagura-san me he vuelto más fuerte, ahora llego el momento de demostrarlo-_ Lissana en su forma de tigresa ve a las marionetas, ella salta y con sus garras lanza dos tajos y pudo destruir a 8 marionetas _\- ¡Tienes razón, Mira-nee! No vale la pena que usemos todo nuestro poder, solo lo desperdiciaremos-_ dijo la albina menor con una sonrisa.

 _ **-TCHAI-** Varias marionetas son cortadas por la exagerada cantidad de espadas que usaba la pelirroja._

 _-Las marionetas no duraran mucho-_ exclamo con sorpresa Kowazu.

 _-Pare eso podemos traer al resto de los subordinados del gremio-_ Yomazu lanzó una Lacrima al suelo, esta brilla y aparece un sello mágico, la Lacrima se destruye y ahora había varios hombres y mujeres, algunos con aspecto animal y otros simplemente eran humanos.

 _-Yomazu-sama ¿Qué necesita?-_ pregunto un hombre con aspecto de perro.

 _-Ven a esas mocosas de ahí-_ el pollo señalo a las dos albinas y una pelirroja que destruía las ultimas marionetas _\- ¡Elimínenlas!-_ los 50 asintieron a las palabras de su jefe y se lanzan a la albina menor, la forma tigresa de la chica aumento considerablemente sus instintos así que su cuerpo mismo salto para quedar en la rama de un árbol.

 _-¿En qué momento aparecieron ustedes?-_ pregunto con sorpresa Lissana.

 _-¿Eres una híbrida?-_ pregunto con sorpresa una mujer con el cabello verde y ojos de color vino.

 _-Puedo sentir su magia, a diferencia de la de Mira-nee que es oscura y no transmite maldad, ellos si la transmiten, debo derrotarlos antes de que empiecen a usar su magia-_ pensó Lissana.

 _-Baja aquí, pequeña gatita-_ para sorpresa de la albina quien le hablo fue una mujer con aspecto de venado.

 _-Como tu digas-_ Lissana sonríe y salta, de sus garras se extienden sus uñas.

 _-¡Cuidado!-_ dijo un hombre con aspecto de lobo, con esta advertencia todos se movieron y Lissana cae en cuatro como si fuera un gato y les muestra a todos una sonrisa, no por lo que ella les haría, más bien por lo que alguien más les haría.

 _-¿Qué creen que le hacen a mi hermana?-_

Todos los animales voltean al cielo, ellos comenzaron a sentir mucho terror, voltean al cielo y ven una persona que no se puede apreciar bien por culpa del sol, pero esos ojos rojos inyectados de maldad los estudiaba con cautela.

 _-Mira-nee… ya no soy tan pequeña, sé que puedo ayudarte a derrotarlos-_ Lissana muestra sus garras de tigresa, concentro magia en ellas, y aprovechando la distracción que todos tenían se lanzó a atacar a uno de esos 50 enemigos.

 _ **-TCHAI-** La albina menor con sus garras se lanza a el hombre lobo y lo rasguño en el pecho._

 _-Ahhh…. Pequeña mocosa, sufrirás-_ se quejó el hombre así que se lanzó a la albina dispuesto a golpearla, pero es atacado por algo filoso, sus instintos le avisaron que se moviera, pero no fue tan rápido y sintió como algo lo cortaba.

Una espada se clavó en el suelo, la pelirroja se acercó volando con su armadura, se pone enfrente de los oponentes y los ve con una mirada seria.

 _-¡Quítate, cabello de menstruación!-_ demando la albina mayor con enojo _\- nadie trata de lastimar a mi hermana y vive para contarlo-_ entre sus manos tenía su Demon Blast.

 _-Esto no solo se trata de Lissana-_

 _-¿Tres contra cincuenta?-_ pregunto una mujer con burla, por desgracia no podían verla fácilmente, lo más probable es que este entre todo amontonada.

 _-¿Qué es lo que les causa tanta gracia?-_ pregunto con enojo Erza al ver las miradas burlonas de los hombres.

 _-Solo que tres hadas se enfrentaran a un gremio oscuro, somos superiores a ustedes en todos los aspectos, y se los demostraremos, les cortaremos las alas que tanto están orgullosos-_

 _-Mira… esto ya no solo se trata de Lissana, no dejare pasar este insulto a Fairy Tail, yo soy Erza Scarlet maga del gremio de Fairy Tail, les demostrare el alcancé de nuestro orgullo-_ ella reforzó el agarre en sus espadas que tiene en ambas manos.

 _-…-_

 _-Si no lo haces sufrir siquiera un poco, haré el trabajo por ti y te pateare el trasero-_ exclamo Mira, ella le hace una seña a Lissana para que la siga.

 _-Acabas de reducir tus posibilidades de ganar-_ exclamo el hombre lobo.

 _ **[Insertar "Against Magic" {Fairy Tail}]**_

 _-Me subestiman demasiado, y eso lo pagaran caro-_ atrás de Erza aparecieron dos espadas y de esas salieron cuatro, de las seis que había aparecieron catorce, por ultimo de las veinte aparecieron veintiocho, más las dos que tenía en sus manos, son un total de cincuenta.

Todos tragaron nerviosamente por la cantidad exagerada de espadas que invoco, una mujer queriendo hacerse la valiente decidió hablar.

 _-N-No importa c-cuantas espadas invoques… p-perderás-_ era imposible no sentir miedo por la mirada que daba la pelirroja.

 _-¡Bailen, mis espadas!-_ sus espadas hicieron la forma de un circulo y se lanzan a ellos.

 _-¡Esquiven!-_ todos gritaron y se dispusieron a esquivar los tajos de las espadas.

 _-Hmph, pueden correr, mas no esconderse-_ las espadas clavadas se vuelven a levantar y se lanzan una vez mas a sus enemigos.

 _-Vas a perder-_ la mujer con forma de venado creo un circulo amarillo dispuesta a atacar a la pelirroja.

 _ **-"Enkei no Ken" {Espada circular}-**_ sus espadas comienzan a girar rápidamente alrededor de sus contrincantes, estas comienzan a enviar a sus oponentes por todas partes.

 _-¿Q-Quien d-demonios e-es esta niña?-_ pregunto un hombre con notable miedo.

 _-Mi nombre ya lo había dicho-_ todos salen volando por el impacto del ataque de la pelirroja.

 _-¿C-Como… p-podremos d-derrotar a la protectora d-de las h-hadas?-_ pregunto un hombre de rodillas.

 _-Usemos nuestras magias, somos cincuenta personas con magias distintas, es obvio que ella no podrá contra todas-_ exclamo una mujer con orgullo, todos al escuchar eso sonrieron.

 _-Hmph, no se los permitiré-_ ella se acerca volando a ellos, y a una velocidad mayor de la que están acostumbrados los hombres, la pelirroja desaparece y cuando menos lo piensan sienten el filo de la espada que los lastimo en el pecho ** _-"Ken gobōsei" {Espada Pentagrama}-_** y como su nombre lo dice, un pentagrama se dibujó en el centro del pecho de la mitad de los hombres y mujeres, todos ellos caen al suelo inconscientes.

 _-L-La m-mitad p-pereció-_ exclamo un hombre con miedo.

 _-D-Debemos ser fuertes-_ dijo una mujer mientras trataba de mantenerse tranquila, lo cual a simple vista era imposible.

 _-Ustedes serán los primeros en probar la nueva técnica que estuve practicando en secreto-_ la pelirroja desaparece de la vista de todos _ **\- "Hanabira" {Pétalo}-**_ apareció detrás del resto de la mitad, si se llega apreciar mejor se puede ver ligeramente dos cortes en el aire como una cruz, y esta cruz paso por todos y cada uno de sus enemigos, para rematar las espadas caen sobre todos, dando por terminado su batalla.

 _ **-PUM-** Todos los cuerpos comenzaron a caer lentamente con los ojos en blanco por el daño que recibieron._

 _-E-Eres m-muy f-fuerte… T-Titania-_ la pelirroja parpadeo varias veces, nunca nadie la había llamado así.

 _-¿Titania?... ¿Reina de las Hadas?... ¡Lo tomare!-_ dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, ya era tiempo de tener su propio título que lo distingue del os demás magos, Mirajane tenía uno, Laxus tenía uno, incluso Kagura, y eso que ella no pertenece al gremio, ahora ella tiene el suyo.

 _ **[Terminar "Against Magic" {Fairy Tail}]**_

Erza se da la vuelta y para su sorpresa Mirajane tiene a Yomazu de rodillas, su rostro está lleno de moretones y está tirando sangre.

 _-Te lo dije, no eres nada para mí-_ comento con arrogancia la albina mayor.

 _-S-Solo d-déjame i-ir-_ comento con miedo y cansancio Yomazu.

 _-No, no, no-_ Mira negó todo con su dedo índice, incluso su voz sonó alegre _\- aun no termino, lo que viene es para dejarte claro que es lo que sucede si lástimas a la hermana de alguien-_ la albina le propino un golpe en el rostro al animal, y este se arrastró un poco.

 _-T-Ten p-i…-_ el hombre no termino de hablar ya que la albina lo callo al propinarle una patada en el rostro y enterrarlo en el suelo.

 _-¿Qué dijiste? No pude escucharte, deberías hablar más fuerte-_ dijo con una sonrisa oscura la albina, desde la perspectiva de cualquiera los ojos de la albina brillaban en maldad pura.

 _-Mmmmm-_ trato de hablar el animal, pero la albina comenzó a mover la suela de su bota en la cabeza lo cual no le permitía hablar.

 _-¿Acaso no escuchas indicaciones? Habla más fuerte no te escucho… si no puedes hacerlo, déjame ayudarte-_

 ** _-PATAM-_**

 ** _-PATAM-_**

 ** _-PATAM-_**

 ** _-PATAM-_**

 _Mira comenzó a patear las costillas de Yomazu, con cada patada ejercía más fuerza._

 _-MMMMMM-_ se quejaba de dolor Yomazu lo mejor que podía.

 _-¿Te duele?, imagínate que tú y aquellas basuras lastimaran a mi hermana, tu dolor seria al menos 1,000 veces peor-_ Mira ve a su hermana que está esquivando los ataques de Kowazu, incluso su oponente estaba usando su magia, pero gracias a sus instintos podía esquivarlos sin problema _\- si ella sigue por el camino en el que va, podrá superarme, yo presiento que un año es más que suficiente para que sea más fuerte que yo-_ la chica muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-MMMMMM-_ Mira voltea a ver Yomazu con seriedad.

 _-Mi deber de hermana mayor es proteger a mis hermanos, y guiarlos para que no comentan los mismo errores que los míos, pero… si alguien los lastimas sufrirán-_ Mirajane pateo una vez más a Yomazu, ella se aleja caminando lentamente, levanta su mana y una esfera negra con destellos violeta aparece en la palma de su mano.

 _-¿Mira-nee?-_ pregunto confundida Lissana mientras ve a su hermana.

 _-No te distraigas-_ exclamo Kawazu- Las reglas no existen en la guerra _**"Eggu Majikku" {Huevos mágicos}-**_ de su boca lanzo una lluvia de huevos que se dirige a la albina menor.

 _-¿Eso es todo?-_ Lissana con sus garras desgarraba los huevos, así evitando el ataque _\- aun no termino-_ ella aparece detrás de Kawazu, con su cola de tigresa la envuelve en un pie del pollo, y lo jala, cuando este se encuentra en el suelo, con su pie derecho lo pone en su garganta impidiéndole respirar _\- s-solo desmáyate y-ya-_ dijo con miedo la albina, ella no quería llegar a esto, pero era necesario, y tal como lo pensó, Kawazu quedo inconsciente.

 _-Mira, mi hermana pequeña creció demasiado, pudo derrotar a tu compañero… ¡es momento que recibas tu castigo!-_ Mirajane extendió su brazo al frente con la esfera oscura, con claras intenciones de lanzárselas a Yomazu _ **\- "Akuma no Shageki" {Disparo Satánico}-** _de esta esfera sale una columna negra con violeta que golpeo a Yomazu, y de este ataque un gran pilar se extendió en los cielos, toda la zona se cubrió de oscuridad.

 _ **-BOOOOOM-** Donde fuera que estuvieras se podía ver ese gran pilar de energía oscura, obviamente solo lo pueden ver aquellos que están en la isla, tampoco hay que exagerar._

 _-Se acabó-_ fue todo lo que dijo la albina mayor, ella ve como su hermana menor se acerca corriendo a ella, sus ojos reflejan una enorme preocupación por ella.

 _-Mira-nee-_ Lissana se lanza y abraza a su hermana mayor, ella regresa el abrazo con ternura y amor.

 _-Ya todo está bien, estoy orgullosa de ti, te volviste más fuerte-_ Mirajane da una sonrisa llena de orgullo, Lissana se sorprendió por lo que dijo su hermana.

 _-¿Lo dices enserio?-_ pregunto con esperanza la menor.

 _-Lo digo muy enserio-_

 _-Veo que terminaron con sus oponentes-_

La voz de Erza hizo que todos le prestaran atención.

 _-Tú te demoraste demasiado, lata con patas-_ dijo burlonamente Mira.

 _-Titania-_

 _-¿Eh?-_ pregunto Lissana confundida.

 _-A partir de ahora fui coronada con el nombre de Titania, y me encargare de engrandecerlo para que todos conozcan mi nombre y el de nuestro gremio-_

 _-Pff… ¿Tu? ¿Reina de las hadas? No me hagas reír-_

 _-El demonio tiene celos de que mi apodo es mejor que el suyo-_

 _-¡M-Maldita!-_

 _-Pueden parar… debemos regresar a la nave, debemos saber lo que sucedió con esa magia y con Goku-san-_

Ambas chicas ven a Lissana y asienten lentamente, ahora deben ir a la nave para ver si alguien se encuentra en ese lugar y les pueda dar detalles de lo sucedido.

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku aparece con su báculo sagrado, detrás del aparece su forma Ōzaru, al lado del esta Bardock con su Scouter en el rostro y trae una Jabalina Conmocionadora en la mano, mientras que en cuclillas se encuentra Kanon con una armadura plateada que desborda magia y Ki.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura está en Kinton y detrás de ella sale Sting y Rogue corriendo mientras usan su magia, y detrás de estos se encuentra Yuno, Yukino y Juvia riendo por la emoción de todos.**_

* * *

Durante el camino de regreso las tres chicas estaban preocupadas por el inmenso poder que sintieron, no es normal que una persona tenga esa colosal cantidad de magia, solo muy pocos lo tienen, y el imaginarse a alguien enfrentándose a ese poder las ponía muy nerviosas y ese alguien era Goku.

 _-ROGUE-_ grito Lissana al ver al azabache cercas del gremio.

 _-Son ustedes, ¿de casualidad no vieron a Cana, Levy, Jet y Droy cercas de ustedes?-_ pregunto el azabache mientras ve a las tres chicas.

 _-¡A-Aquí e-estamos!-_ de unos arbustos salieron Levy, Jet, Droy y Cana, al menos tres de ellos respirando de manera pesada.

 _-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-_ pregunto confundido Rogue.

 _-¡TÚ SALISTE CORRIENDO MUY RÁPIDO!-_ le gritaron Cana, Levy y Droy.

 _-No es mi culpa que sean lentos-_ a los cuatro se les remarco una vena en la frente por el comentario del azabache.

 _-¿Saben que es lo que sucedió?-_ pregunto Erza con autoridad.

 _-No lo sé, nosotros apenas llegamos, después de que Sting y yo derrotáramos a los Dragonslayer nos dividimos-_ la pelirroja asiente.

 _-¿Quién más habrá terminado su combate?-_ pregunto Lissana mientras ve a su alrededor.

 _-Puedo oler dentro del gremio a Kagura-nee, Yukino-san, Natsu-san, Happy-san, Gray-san, Kanon- san y huelo alguien más a Kanon-_ todos asienten y deciden entrar al gremio.

Todos caminaron con cautela, era obvio es nave enemiga, nunca saben lo que hay dentro de la nave.

 _-NATSUUUUUU-_ grito Lissana mientras corre al ver a su peli-rosa inconsciente y cada cierto tiempo se convulsiona ligeramente.

 _-¿Qué sucedió?-_ pregunto Erza con miedo.

 _-No lo sé, Natsu-sama estaba así cuando lo encontramos-_ dijo Yukino mientras sostiene a Happy entre sus brazos.

 _-¿Eso es cierto, Kagura?-_ pregunto Mirajane con sospecha.

 _-¿Enserio dudas de mí?-_ la albina mantiene la mirada fija en la chica _\- Goku-kun nos dijo que Natsu había terminado su combate y fue a interrumpir el suyo, pero Hades lo mando a volar-_ Mirajane asiente lentamente.

 _-P-P-Por f-favor… d-despierta N-Natsu-_ la albina menor comenzó a llorar _\- H-Happy… N-Natsu… n-no me dejen-_ Lissana comenzó a llorar por ambos.

 _-D-Debemos tranquilizarnos-_ dijo Kagura mientras respira un par de veces.

 _-¿Qué piensas?-_ pregunto Erza con impaciencia.

 _-Necesitamos fuego, él había dicho que su fuerza, magia y resistencia se fortalecía cuando lo consumía, así que si lo come puede que despierte-_ opino Kagura, todos asienten, no tenía nada que perder… bueno solo la vida de Natsu.

Kagura y Erza cortaban arboles lo más rápido que podían, necesitaban crear fuego lo más rápido posible, para alegría de Lissana, happy se despertó hace unos segundos, aunque estaba algo desorientado.

 _-¿Quién de todos sabe hacer fuego?-_ pregunto Mirajane con duda, ella nunca ha hecho.

 _-Yo tengo una armadura que me permite manipular el fuego, podre usarla-_ dijo Erza, y cuando pensaba usarlo se sorprenden al ver que la fogata ya está encendida y con una rama Kagura pasaba el fuego para acercársela a Natsu.

 _-Se estaban tardando demasiado-_ dijo la peli-morada mientras abría ligeramente la boca del peli-rosa y le introducía el fuego en su boca, luego procede a cerrarla.

 _ **-*Cof*…*Cof*…-**_ para sorpresa de las chicas, el peli-rosa comienza a toser.

 _-NATSUUUU-_ gritaron al unísono Lissana y happy, ambos se acercaron y lo abrazaron con fuerza, no queriendo dejarlo ir por nada.

 _-Menos mal estás bien-_ dijo Kagura con alivio.

 _-¿Q-Que paso?-_ pregunto confundido el chico mientras ve a todos lados confundido.

Todos voltean a ver a Kagura y Yukino.

 _-Hay que esperar a que llegue mi madre y Libra, después de eso, les cuento todo lo que sucedió-_ todos asienten, aunque Erza y Mirajane lo hacen de mala gana.

Los minutos pasaron y todos estaban completamente en silencio, Kagura coloco magia en la Lacrima y para molestia de ella no recibió imagen, tenía que esperar a que Ultear le colocara magia a la Lacrima que ella tiene, para alivio de todos Yuno y Libra llegaron.

 _-Ya llegaron, ahora habla-_ demando Erza.

 _-Déjame ver cómo sigue-_ contesto con molestia la oji-ámbar.

 _-¡Apresúrate!-_ se quejó Mirajane, para sorpresa de todos, Kagura, tiene su funda de su Archenemy rodeada con una ligera capa de Ki y magia, y la ubico en su garganta.

 _-Vuelve a demandar algo y no dudare en cortarte las extremidades de tu cuerpo ¿estamos?-_ la albina movió su mano en afirmación, ya que si movía su cabeza un poco seria cortado por la espada, Kagura se aleja de ella y se dirige a su madre _\- ¿Cómo sigues, Ka-san?-_ pregunto con preocupación la chica.

 _-Igual, no hay diferencia-_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la castaña.

 _-Deberías comerte la semilla-_

 _-Ya te dije que la guardaras para alguien más, Bardock-san apareció hace unos momentos y sugirió que regrese a la esfera para recuperarme, solo quería avisarte-_ Kagura asiente ante lo dicho por su madre y de un momento a otro ella desaparece.

 _-Bien, contare lo que sucedió-_ todos asienten, Libra ve a Yukino que se encuentra agotada así que ella se fuerza así misma para cerrar la llave y volver al mundo celestial.

 _-Después de terminar con aquel pervertido, las cuatro regresábamos al gremio, en eso escuchamos una explosión así que Yukino y yo nos adelantamos, al llegar aquí vimos al maestro Hades afuera de la nave, luego salió Goku-kun con Ultear, los tres hablaron unos momentos y Hades decidió aumentar su poder, Goku-kun y Ultear lograron mandarlo lejos de aquí, cuando nos acercamos menciono que no podría derrotarlo-_ todos quedan absolutamente sorprendidos por lo último que dijo.

 _-I-Imposible-_ hablo en voz baja Mirajane.

 _-¿Qué tan fuerte se volvió?-_ pregunto Levy con preocupación.

 _-Yo no sé sentir el Ki, pero su magia era monstruosa-_ dijo con seriedad Kagura.

 _-Estamos perdidos-_ dijo con resignación Jet.

 _-Goku- nii sama menciono que tenía una sorpresa y tal vez con eso pueda derrotar a Hades-_ lo que dijo Yukino hizo que todos la vieran.

 _-¿Sorpresa?-_ pregunto Cana con interés.

 _-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?-_ pregunto Droy con el mismo tono que Cana.

 _-No lo sabemos-_ dijeron al unísono Kagura y Yukino.

 _-¿CÓMO QUÉ NO LO SABEN?-_ gritaron todos, excepto Natsu el cual se ve muy pensativo y Lissana que está viendo al peli-rosa con miedo y amor.

 _-Por algo se llama sorpresa-_ el comentario hizo caer a casi todos, excluyendo a Yukino, Natsu y Lissana.

 _-¿Por qué no le preguntaron?-_ pregunto con enojo Mirajane.

 _-Goku-kun tenía prisa, si lo distraíamos perdería tiempo para enfrentarse a Hades-_ la respuesta calmo a aquellos que gritaron.

 _-¿Crees que ganara?-_ pregunto Rogue con interés.

 _-Cuando menciono la sorpresa se veía muy tranquilo… me pregunto si será ¿eso?-_

 _-¿Eso?-_ todos preguntaron en confusión.

 _-Creo saber lo que es… ¿recuerdan cunado se enfrentó a Acnologia?-_ la pregunta de Kagura hizo a todos ponerse rígidos.

 _-Sí, él se transformó en un…-_ Levy se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado en impresión.

 _-No entiendo-_ dijo Natsu en confusión.

 _-Aye-_ contesto happy apoyando al peli-rosa.

 _-Quiere decir que la razón por la que esta tan confiado es que puede dominar esa transformación-_ respondió Levy, todos abrieron los ojos en impresión, el verlo transformarse en un mono gigante fue épico, no había palabras para lo que vieron… pero la pregunta es ¿Sería suficiente para derrotarlo?

 _-Natsu-_ llamo Lissana al chico- _¿Qué fue lo que te paso para encontrarte en ese estado?-_ en ese punto todos voltearon a ver al peli-rosa.

 _-Creo que todo comenzó cuando entramos al gremio…_

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras él ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **Avance 1:**_

 _ **[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

 _-Hola soy Goku, ¡Al fin llego nuestro momento de enfrentarnos de nuevo, viejo!- {Goku ve seriamente a Purehito y este de la nada tira una cadena y de la oscuridad sale Ultear con la mejilla hinchada y unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalan de sus mejilla}._

 _-¡DEJALA IR!- {Purehito lanza a Ultear y luego lanza una esfera oscura, Goku atrapa a Ultear y esquiva la esfera}._

 _-¡Tu energía se volvió más oscura!- {Goku esquiva los títeres y Ultear los congela al tocarlos}._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con mi sangre?- {Goku y Ultear miran sorprendidos el poder que desato Purehito}._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"¡Aberración de la naturaleza!"-** {Purehito de manera desesperada uso algo en sí mismo}_

 _-¿Qué haremos?-{Goku está viendo de manera desesperada a Purehito}._

 ** _[Terminar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]_**

* * *

 _ **Avance 2:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Natsu´s Theme [Fairy Tail por Nightcore]}**_

 _-Yo te demostrare que soy el más fuerte- [Natsu le dice a Zancrow el cual lo ve con una mirada aburrida]._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir que mi fuego es una vergüenza?- [Natsu está en el suelo mientras es pateado varias veces por Zancrow en el estómago]._

 _-¡Bastardo, por el fuego de Igneel probare que el fuego de un dragón es más fuerte que el de un dios!- [Natsu comienza a devorar las llamas de Zancrow y el aparece en su casa mientras frente a él su padre y su madre sostienen un libro con las letras "END"]._

 _-¡Prueba el poder de Fairy Tail, ZANCROW! – [Natsu lanzo una esfera con llamas de dragón y llamas de un dios]._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"¿END o Natsu?"-** [Natsu comenzó a comportarse de una manera más oscura mientras pelea con Zancrow]_

 _-¿Qué quiere decir que soy el "FIN"?- [Natsu pregunta a la nada mientras recuerda el libro que su madre le tendió]_

 ** _{Terminar Natsu´s Theme [Fairy Tail por Nightcore]}_**

* * *

 _ **Avance 3:**_

 _ **(Escuchar Fairy Tail Sad Song Piano {Fairy Tail})**_

 _-Soy Kanon… nunca creí que esto me dolería demasiado- [Kanon ve a Saga el cual comienza a reír y su cabello se vuelve blanco, sus ojos son carmesís y su piel morena]_

 _-¡Entiéndelo, hermano, yo hice lo mejor que pude para protegerte… pero falle!- [Kanon no esquiva los golpes mientras Saga lo golpea en el rostro y este último se ríe con locura]._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir que yo te transforme en lo que eres?- [Saga se sujeta el cráneo y grita, pero esto fue perfecto ya que Kanon lo golpe en el estómago]._

 _-¡YO TE SALVARE DE TU OSCURIDAD, HERMANO!- [Kanon usa su armadura de manera completa, mientras su hermano también usa una armadura dorada]._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"Saga 2"-** [Un Saga más joven ve a su hermano Kanon el cual lo ve con desprecio y asco, de repente le propina una bofetada]._

 _-¡L-Lo siento… m-mucho hermano!- [Saga y Kanon están tendidos en el suelo mientras el primero llora y el segundo muestra una sonrisa]_

 ** _(Terminar Fairy Tail Sad Song Piano {Fairy Tail})_**

* * *

 _ **Avance 4:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-¿Así que tú eres la cabra con la que me enfrentare?- [Caprico ve sorprendido al peli-naranja]._

 _-¡No te preocupes en intentar tomar mi cuerpo, ya he sido informado de tu magia y se cómo combatirla!- [De un momento a otro Caprico cae de rodillas mientras Gildarts lo ve seriamente]._

 _-Si no aprovechas mi oportunidad, no tendremos otra opción más que eliminarte- [Sting lanzo una esfera de oscuridad, Caprico la esquiva y se dirige a Gildarts para cambiar de cuerpo, pero al llegar es repelido por la magia Crash]._

 _-¡Terminaremos este combate de una buena vez, al fin y al cabo nos están esperando!- [Caprico estalla mientras se divide en varias formas pequeñas del al tocar al peli-naranja, pero la felicidad le duro poco ya que un rugido de Sting lo lastimo._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"Poder"-** [Gildarts activa su Ikaku y comienza a golpear de una manera más certera a Caprico]._

 _-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- [Sting y Gildarts regresan corriendo a la nave]_

 ** _{Terminar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}_**

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Erza: 850.**_

 _ **Erza {Tenrin no Yoroi}: 1, 200.**_

 _ **Erza {Tenrin no Yoroi + Enkei no Ken}: 1, 350.**_

 _ **Erza {Tenrin no Yoroi + Ken gobōsei}: 1, 500.**_

 _ **Erza {Tenrin no Yoroi + Hanabira}: 1,700.**_

 _ **Mirajane: 820.**_

 _ **Mirajane {Satán Soul}: 1, 150.**_

 _ **Mirajane {Satán Soul + Demon Blast}: 1, 310.**_

 _ **Mirajane {Satán Soul + Akuma no Shageki}: 1, 700.**_

 _ **Lissana: 790.**_

 _ **Lissana {Animal Soul: Tigresa}: 1, 100.**_

 _ **Yomazu: 920.**_

 _ **Kawazu: 915.**_

 _ **Marionetas: 250.**_

 _ **Hombres: 500- 1,250.**_

* * *

 _ **ES TODO POR ESTA SEMANA, PLANEO VOLVER A SUBIR CADA SEMANA YA QUE MI TEMPORADA DE EXÁMENES TERMINO, CURIOSO, YO CREÍ QUE REPROBARÍA EN TODOS PERO SOLO ME FUE MAL EN UNO, LOS DEMÁS ME FUE DE MARAVILLA, dejando de lado mis letras en mayúsculas quiero recomendarles a todos un Fic, enserio, quiero que le den la oportunidad, es muy buen escritor y me sorprende que no apoyen mucho su Fic, el nombre de su Fic es "Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico" escrito por DragonSayajin, su Fic es muy bueno, mucho mejor que yo, si yo me consideraba lo normal creo que el merece un apoyo adecuado, no se arrepentirán de leerlo.** _


	45. ¿END o Natsu?

_**Tal como lo prometí, ya seguiré subiendo capitulo cada semana, pero terminaría subiéndola a estas horas de la noche, espero que no sea un gran inconveniente para ustedes pero solo tengo tiempo a esa hora ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Review:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias! Con los exámenes pasaron cosas graciosas ya que mis compañeros se pasaban respuestas jejeje, he visto que te llamo la atención el Fic que recomendé.**_

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Zancrow demanda pelear con Goku.**_

 _ **-Natsu se sorprende demasiado al ver que las llamas de Zancrow no lo queman, pero lo lastiman demasiado.**_

 _ **-Zancrow se burla de la fuerza que demuestra Natsu.**_

 _ **-Natsu analiza los movimientos de Zancrow para poder contrarrestarlos.**_

 _ **-Happy es herido y esto molesta a Natsu.**_

 _ **-Natsu ingiere las llamas de un dios y todo se vuelve oscuridad para él.**_

 _ **-La madre de Natsu le ofrece un libro que tiene las iniciales END.**_

 _ **-El peli-rosa ve curioso una semilla, pero dejo eso de lado y decide comérsela.**_

 _ **-Igneel se ve muy molesto por lo que hizo su hijo.**_

 _ **-Natsu empieza a actuar con más oscuridad, incluso interrumpió la pelea de Goku y Hades.**_

* * *

 _ **Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4**_

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)** _

_Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

 _ **Minutos antes con Goku, Natsu y Happy.**_

Goku y Natsu estaban corriendo dentro de la nave, en cambio Happy volaba al lado de ellos.

 _-¿Crees que puede haber trampas?-_ pregunto Natsu con emoción, ya quiere pelear maldita sea, quiere demostrar de lo que es capaz.

Antes de que respondiera Goku, frente a ellos aparece un círculo mágico y salen marionetas, en sus manos llevan esferas de fuego, agua, rayo, aire y oscuridad.

 _-Trampas, tal vez no, pero si personas molestas-_ dice Goku con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-A puesto a que puedo derrotarlos más rápido que tú-_

 _-Natsu, tú, los demás y yo sabemos que Goku puede humillarlos si se esfuerza-_ exclamo Happy con una sonrisa.

 _-¿Por qué lo apoyas a él, Happy?-_ pregunto con enojo cómico.

 _-Solo digo la verdad-_

 _-¡Termine!-_

Natsu y Happy voltean a ver a Goku, y ven que el guardaba su báculo, en el suelo se encuentran todas las marionetas.

 _-¡ESO FUE TRAMPA!-_

-No fue trampa, Natsu, tu dijiste que podías derrotarlos más rápido que yo, pero creo que solo te gustaba presumir-

 _-Obvio que soy fuerte, solo espera a que encuentre a ese Cabrón y le demuestre que ningún fuego de dios vencerá al de un dragón-_

Goku niega con diversión todo lo que dijo Natsu, en eso sin que se diera cuenta el peli-rosa, el azabache pone su expresión más seria.

 _-Le será difícil derrotarlo, sino me equivoco, Zancrow es alguien fuerte, Natsu aún no está a su nivel, necesitaría un milagro para derrotarlo-_

Goku detuvo sus pensamientos al ver a Natsu olfatear como un perro.

 _ **-*SNIF*… *SNIF*… *SNIF*… *SNIF*-**_

Goku sabe que los sentidos de Natsu están muy desarrollados que cualquier humano, pero los del también están muy desarrollados, el cierra sus ojos, y siente la energía de alguien a su izquierda.

 _-Esta energía es igual a la de Kanon ¿Será su hermano?-_

 _-¿Qué te sucede, Goku?-_

Happy saco de sus pensamientos al azabache.

 _-Nada, solo estoy sintiendo las energías de todos en la nave-_

 _-¿Qué encontraste?-_

 _-Lo más probable es que alguien importante para Kanon está aquí, lo dejaremos ahí, Kanon tiene asuntos que resolver con él… ¿Dónde está Natsu?-_

Ante la mención del Dragonslayer, Happy voltea atrás del y no ve a Natsu.

 _-¡Desapareció, Aye!-_

 _-Su energía se siente un poco adelante… y a unos 15 metros esta Zancrow, puedo sentir a Hades en el fondo de la nave-_

 _-¿Estas preocupado por Natsu?-_

 _-Solo podrá ganarle a Zancrow si decide pelear enserio y también necesitara una técnica increíblemente fuerte, en caso que no tenga eso, el perderá-_

Happy se vio preocupado por esto.

 _-Dile a Natsu que pelee enserio, incluso yo peleare enserio contra Hades, hizo mucho sufrimiento a Ultear y eso no lo perdonare-_

Goku comienza a caminar dejando al excede volando en su lugar.

 _-Natsu-_ happy empieza a volar para alcanzar a Goku y a su figura paterna.

Con Natsu, el chico se encuentra corriendo y cada segundo olfatea con intensidad, cuando da la vuelta a la izquierda se encuentra con el pelirrubio mata dioses, la sonrisa del rostro de Natsu se ensancho demasiado.

El pelirrubio ve al frente y se sorprende de ver a un chico peli-rosa.

 _-¿Quién eres tú?-_

 _-Soy Natsu Dragneel, escuché que usas el fuego de un dios ¿es cierto?-_

 _-Si-_ dijo con orgullo el chico.

 _-Incluso dijiste que ningún otro fuego está al nivel del tuyo-_

 _-Es la verdad, el fuego común no puede hacer nada al de un dios-_

 _-¿Qué tal el de un dragón?-_

Zancrow se ve sorprendido por la pregunta del chico.

 _-El fuego de un dragón-_ exclamo sorprendido el pelirrubio _\- ni siquiera cumplirá con mis expectativas-_ termino hablando con una sonrisa engreída.

 _-Los dragones crearon el fuego-_ exclamo con enojo Natsu.

 _-Los dragones no fueron los que crearon el fuego, sino los dioses-_ el pelirrubio dijo con orgullo y arrogancia.

 _-¡Maldito!-_

 _-Natsu-_

El peli-rosa voltea detrás del y ve a Happy que viene volando a lado de Goku.

 _-Tú-_ Zancrow señala a Goku _\- pelos pinchos, pelea conmigo-_ a Natsu se le remarcaron las venas en la frente por ser ignorado.

 _-¡Oye, tú pelea es contra mí!-_

 _-Ya te lo dije ningún fuego está a la altura de uno de dios, en cambio él, una persona sin magia pudo lastimarme-_

 _-¿Y eso que?-_ pregunto en confusión Natsu.

 _-Es alguien digno y fuerte… en esta vida solo puede haber alguien fuerte y ese soy yo-_

Goku comienza a avanzar, pasando de largo al asesino de dioses.

 _-¿Por qué huyes cobarde?-_ el pelirrubio trato de provocarlo más no tuvo éxito.

 _-Mi combate es contra Hades-_ en eso el azabache ve al peli-rosa _\- Natsu, pelea con todo-_ el peli-rosa con una sonrisa confiada asiente.

 _-¡No lo permitiré!-_ Zancrow salta y se dispone a golpear a Goku con sus llamas.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Natsu aparece sujetando ambos puños usando su propia magia._

 _-Ya lo oíste, yo soy tu oponente, Goku, tu sigue adelante- él azabache alza un pulgar y desaparece de la vista de ellos por usar su velocidad._

 _-Pagaras por interferir en mi combate-_

 _-Tú pagaras por insultar el fuego de un Dragonslayer… ¡insultaste el fuego de Igneel!-_

Natsu le propino un cabezazo en el pecho al chico, ambos se sueltan y se ven fijamente.

 _ **-"Karyū no Tekken"-**_ el peli-rosa corre con su mano derecha en llamas.

 _ **-"Enjin no Ken"-**_ el chico uso una versión más débil de su puño de fuego.

Ambos chocan sus puños y una onda de llamaradas naranjas y negras se expanden por el lugar, Natsu fue arrastrado un poco, Zancrow sonríe con arrogancia.

 _-¡Eres débil!-_

 _-Cabrón-_

 _-Demuestra lo contrario, Dragón-_

 _ **{Insertar "Fire Dragon vs Flame God" [Fairy Tail]}**_

Natsu corre contra Zancrow, prende sus piernas de fuego cuando estaban a punto de llegar, se lanza al suelo y con sus manos se mantiene, por ultimo alza sus piernas y con una patada giratoria dice.

 ** _-"Karyū no Kagitsume"-_** Zancrow detiene sus piernas para sorpresa de Natsu, el chico ni siquiera se inmuto ante el calor.

 _ **-PUM-** Zancrow le propino un golpe en la boca del estómago a Natsu usando su magia._

 _-GAH-_ Natsu jadea un poco de dolor, aun así con sus manos libre se impulsa un poco, ambos puños les prende fuego.

 _ **-PUM-** Zancrow suelta a Natsu por recibir dos golpes en su estómago._

 _-Aún no he terminado-_ el peli-rosa concentra sus llamas en su codo izquierdo y lo propulso para continuar con su ataque.

 _-No te pongas arrogante cuando no tienes poder con que respaldar tus palabras-_ Natsu le dio igual y golpeo en el rostro a Zancrow.

 _-Natsu, pelea enserio-_ hablo Happy.

 _-No es necesario, Happy, terminare cuando quiera, antes le mostrare a no criticar el fuego de Igneel-_

Zancrow ve a Natsu y muestra una sonrisa engreída.

 _-Sentí que un mosquito me pico-_

 _-Maldito-_ Natsu estira sus manos y crea dos esferas de fuego _ **\- "Karyū no Kōen"-**_ junto ambas esferas y las lanzo a Zancrow _\- estalla de una vez-_ la esfera impacto con el pelirrubio.

 _ **-ÑUM… ÑUM-**_

El peli-rosa ve con asombro como el pelirrubio empezó a devorar su ataque, cuando lo termino suelta un eructo y ve a Natsu con locura.

 _-Te demostrare la fuerza del fuego de un dios-_ Natsu no dijo nada.

 _ **-"Enjin no Dogo"-**_ lanzo un torrente de llamas de su boca como un rugido de un dragón.

 _-Cuando lo tenga frente a mí lo comeré para recuperar poder-_ el bramido llego frente a Natsu, cuando se disponía a comerlo se dio cuenta de algo.

 _ **-BOOOM-** el ataque arrastro a Natsu y lo incrusto en una pared creando una explosión._

 _ **{Detener "Fire Dragon vs Flame God" [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-NATSUUUU-_ Happy voló directamente al peli-rosa que se encuentra incrustado en la pared.

 _-¿P-Porque n-no pude c-comerlo?-_ pregunto de manera desconcertada el chico.

 _-Eso es fácil-_ Natsu como pudo levanto su vista para ver a Zancrow.

 _-¿Q-Que quieres d-decir?-_

 _-Cuando aprendí la magia de Godslayer por el maestro Hades y algunos libros, en estos libros venían condiciones para aprenderla, incluso menciono ventajas sobre las demás magias de fuego-_

 _-Ya dilo de una vez-_

 _-Mencionaba que un Dragonslayer no puede comerla ya que este fuego está más que fuera de su categoría, por más que quieran hacerlo no podrá, mi fuego no será ingerido por un dragón-_

 _-Pero ¿Por qué no me quemo?-_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir, Natsu?-_

 _-Cuando ese ataque me llevo, no sentí calor, ni mucho menos me quemo, pero si me lastimo gravemente-_ la respuesta de Natsu a Happy lo sorprendió.

 _-Mi fuego no quema, se encarga de atacar el espíritu de una persona, lo lastima de forma física y espiritual, esta magia en el pasado destruía el espíritu de los dioses y cuando menos lo pensaron perecieron… mi objetivo es enfrentarme a un dios y matarlo con mis propias manos-_ los ojos de Zancrow brillaban con demencia.

 _-No alardes solo porque me lastimaste-_ expreso con enojo el peli-rosa.

 _-Natsu, deja de jugar recuerda lo que dijo Goku-_ grito el pequeño felino.

 _-Déjame hacerlo como yo crea correcto, Happy-_ grito Natsu con enojo cómico.

 _-Si gato, déjalo hacer lo que él crea y cuando menos lo espere morirá-_

 _ **{Continuar "Fire Dragon vs Flame God" [Fairy Tail]}**_

Natsu se molestó y corre contra Zancrow.

El pelirrubio sigue el ejemplo de Natsu, ambos saltan y se propinan una patada cada una rodeada de su magia.

Natsu en un rápido movimiento prende sus brazos completamente en llamas y comienza a golpear a Zancrow en el pecho, el pelirrubio sonríe.

 _-Si quieres lastimara alguien has esto-_ el pelirrubio golpea a Natsu en el rostro y con ayuda de su magia propulso su propio puño y mando a volar a Natsu.

 _ **-CRASH-** una vez más el peli-rosa fue mandado a volar a la pared._

 _-B-Bastardo-_ Natsu sale de la pared y corre nuevamente dispuesto a golpear a Zancrow.

 _-Si esa es toda tu fuerza mejor ríndete, Grimoire Heart es el gremio más fuerte, solo tenemos un rival y ese es Son Goku-_ Zancrow detiene el golpe con la palma de su mano _\- incluso el peli-azul era más fuerte y persistente que tú-_ Zancrow prende su otra mano en llamas.

 _-No me compares con ellos-_ Natsu ve la palma abierta del pelirrubio extendida en su rostro.

 _-Conoce tu lugar…-_ una llamarada de fuego impacto en el rostro de Natsu, esto siguió, para esta vez rompe la pared _-… a final de todo, el fuego de un dragón no sirvió en contra el de un dios-_

 _-Voy por Son Goku-_

 _ **{Terminar "Fire Dragon vs Flame God" [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-¡Alto!-_

Zancrow voltea a ver detrás del, y del agujero sale Natsu cojeando un poco del cansancio.

 _-No me interesan los débiles-_

 _-Aun n-no pierdo-_

Zancrow niega lo que dijo el chico.

 _-Si quieres estar de persistente… quiero ver la desesperación en tus ojos-_ en su brazo izquierdo apareció una llama, él extendió su brazo y sale una llamarada.

Natsu cruza los brazos con cansancio en forma de cruz no sabe porque sigue de valiente, él se da cuenta que el siguiente ataque lo terminara derrotando por completo, se siente mal al saber que decepciono a su padre por ser alguien débil, ahora se hace una idea de porque lo abandono su padre, lo abandono ya que siente vergüenza porque es débil.

Para asombro de Natsu, la llamarada de Zancrow dio vuelta a la izquierda y se elevó ¿Acaso el fuego puede manipularse de esa manera? Pero el chico entro en desesperación al ver donde se dirigía el ataque.

 _-HAPPY-_

 _-Nats…-_

 _ **-BOOM-** la llamarada impacto en el gato volador._

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio, el peli-rosa tiene los ojos abiertos y estos tiemblan de miedo y desesperación, él observa como el cuerpo de Happy cae lentamente, sus ojos recorren los raspones de su amigo felino.

Lo único que escucho el peli-rosa fue ese ruido sordo del cuerpo de Happy que cayó al suelo.

 _-¿Qué sientes?-_

 _-…-_

 _-¿Qué sientes al saber que tú mismo lo provocaste?-_

 _ **{Insertar "Desperate Assault" [Dragón Ball Super]}**_

 _-Happy-_

 _-Si dejaras de hacerte un estúpido y decidieras pelear enserio él no terminaría así y los dos aun seguiríamos peleando-_

 _-A-Amigo… ¡MALDITO!-_

Natsu se acerca corriendo a su amigo/hijo Happy, lo movió un poco y al no recibir señal, su cerebro fue inundado por el miedo, luego trajo desesperación para que al final estos se intensificaran y trajeran un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido: la ira pura.

 _-¿Qué es lo que harás? No tienes la fuerza para derrotarme-_ exclamo con burla el pelirrubio.

 _-Y-YO… YO… VENGARE A HAPPY-_

Natsu prendió sus brazos completamente en llamas, Zancrow sonríe con locura, tal vez si hubiera hecho eso desde un principio tendría una pelea mucho más interesante, pero aun así, Natsu moriría a manos de Zancrow.

Natsu corre directamente a Zancrow cegado por la ira, mientras el pelirrubio lo espera con una sonrisa engreída.

* * *

 _ **1er CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Natsu tiene sus ojos completamente de color ámbar, su ropa se encuentra destruida, en su mano derecha tiene su magia de Dragonslayer y Godslayer, mientras que en su brazo izquierdo tiene un fuego de color lila oscuro y su brazo se encuentra de color morado.**_

* * *

 _ **1er CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Zancrow tiene una sonrisa descarada, en sus manos están rodeadas por magia de Godslayer, la mitad de su piel es morena y el cabello rubio del chico es ahora color azabache.**_

* * *

 _ **{Terminar "Desperate Assault" [Dragón Ball Super]}**_

Dentro del gremio se sacudía la nave de manera violenta, no solo por la pelea que se estaba dando entre Goku y Hades, también la pelea de Natsu y Zancrow, el peli-rosa cegado por la ira de perder a su mejor amigo, ahora solo se concentraba en golpear sin importarle que el pelirrubio también aumentó su poder y ahora los golpes dejaban marcas en el cuerpo del peli-rosa.

 _-DEJA DE MOVERTE, BASTARDO-_

 _-JAJAJAJA ¡ESTE SI ES UN COMBATE DE VERDAD!-_

 _-¿COMBATE?... ESTA SERA UNA PALIZA QUE TE DARÉ POR LASTIMAR A HAPPY-_

Natsu golpea el abdomen de Zancrow repetidas veces, luego se detiene y le propina un cabezazo en el pecho del pelirrubio.

 _ **-"Karyū no Gokugeki"-**_ prendió sus manos completamente en llamas, este se volvieron alas y las lanzo.

 _ **-ÑUM… ÑUM…-**_ Zancrow comió las alas de fuego _\- ¿Enserio eres un idiota? Te lo dije antes… tu fuego no puede hacerme nada… **"Enjin no Ōgama" {Guadaña del dios de fuego}-**_ Zancrow lanzo un tajo con ella, para mala suerte de Natsu, le ocasiono una enorme cicatriz en su torso, y parte de las paredes comenzaron a destruirse.

 _-KGGGG-_ El peli-rosa se llevó su mano izquierda a su herida conmocionado y quejándose de dolor, el niega el dolor, así que prende su cuerpo completamente en fuego, aparte de que la herida cicatrizo y se cerró de una forma abrupta _ **\- "Karyū no Kenkaku"-**_ corre contra Zancrow, salta y con su cuerpo en llamas se acerca para golpear al pelirrubio.

 ** _-"Enjin no Kumo" {Nube del dios de fuego}-_** Zancrow paso su mano por donde lo pensaba atacar Natsu, y se creó llamas para evitar el ataque del peli-rosa.

 _-AGGHHHHHH-_ Natsu fue detenido por la nube de llamas, sus llamas fueron consumidas completamente por el ataque del asesino de dioses y la nube lo lastimo.

 _ **-PUM-** Natsu cae de bruces al suelo._

 _-¡Levántate, quiero seguir peleando!-_

Para sorpresa de Zancrow, el peli-rosa se levantó abruptamente y tomo el rostro del pelirrubio con sus manos.

 ** _-"Karyū no Akugeki" {Agarre del dragón de fuego}-_** las manos del peli-rosa se prenden en llamas y como si tuviera una lanzallamas comenzó a incinerar el rostro de Zancrow _\- ¡ARDEEEEE!-_ las llamas aumentaron de una manera abismal.

 _ **-ÑUM… ÑUM…-**_ Zancrow ingería las llamas del peli-rosa y con cada segundo que pasaba la ira del chico disminuía.

Natsu suelta el rostro de Zancrow y cae de rodillas jadeando de manera muy pesada.

 _-Que lamentable, debo admitir que peleaste mucho mejor que antes, pero se acabó-_ un sello mágico aparece frente a Zancrow _\- ahora muere por una maldita vez y déjame buscar a mi verdadero oponente… **"Enjin no Hitokuchi" {Bocanada del dios de Fuego}-**_ de este sello mágico salió una bocanada de fuego negro que arrastro a un Natsu el cual simplemente dejaba caer unas pocas lágrimas.

 _-H-Happy… l-lo s-siento-_ mientras hablaba parte de las llamas entraron a su boca, el cerro los ojos esperando su final, al abrir repentinamente los ojos se encontró en una cama acostado.

 _-¿Eh, dónde estoy?-_ pregunto en confusión el peli-rosa, se levanta de la cama y se da cuenta que en vez de tener su suéter rojo el cual debía estar roto y su pantalón corto, ahora tiene una ¿sabana en su torso? Y una falda blanca _\- ¿Por qué estoy vestido así?-_ en eso un exquisito olor inundo su nariz, el sale de la puerta y baja las escaleras, el lugar nunca lo había visto, pero parecía que ya había estado aquí antes ya que no se siente incómodo.

Al bajar completamente, giro a la izquierda y en la cocina ve 4 platos humeantes, el sintió que la baba caía por su boca como si de una cascada fuera, se acercó corriendo a la mesa, cogió una cuchara y antes de que se dispusiera a comer una melodiosa y cálida voz lo interrumpió.

 _-¿Qué no tienes modales para espera a todos?-_ Natsu volteo detrás del y ve a una mujer con el cabello y ojos azabache, su cabello se encuentra enrulado y atado, su ropa dejaría mucho que desear, en si tiene sus pechos sujetados y tapados por dos tirantes sujetadas por un collar, esto daba una vista de ellos y para cualquier pervertido sería un manjar, también tiene una falda de color blanco larga que acentúa su cadera.

 _-¿O-kaa-san?-_ pregunto de manera entrecortada el chico viendo a la pelinegra sonreírle con amor.

 _-Así es mi pequeño, Natsu-chan-_ el peli-rosa se acerca a ella de forma dudosa, cuando esta frente a ella, la azabache lo jala en un abrazo que irradia amor, amor que no pude ofrecerle durante años _\- ¡T-Te e-extrañe t-tanto!-_ la mujer comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, hace tiempo que no veía a su hijo.

 _-¿C-Como es posible? Hace unos segundos estaba peleando contra Zancrow, happy fue lastimado y en ese momento y-yo…-_ su madre coloco su dedo índice en sus labios, ella con su mano izquierda se secó sus lágrimas y sonríe ante el momento que está viviendo con su hijo.

 _-Más despacio hijo, vamos a relajarnos tu Oto-san no tardará en llegar-_

 _-¿Por qué hay 4 platos si solamente somos 3?-_ pregunto en confusión el peli-rosa.

La madre de Natsu muestra una expresión de tristeza, ella acaricia la mejilla de su hijo _\- Se suponía que tu Onii-san vendría a comer con nosotros, pero… hace años que no viene-_ Natsu se sintió mal, por primera vez entendía lo que muchos sentían al ver a sus madres tristes, lo ponía verdaderamente triste.

 _-No te preocupes Kaa-san, veras como traigo a mi Onii-san aunque sea lo último que haga-_ su madre sonríe y lo abraza una vez más.

 _-Sé que lo harás, yo sé que tú estás destinado para hacer grandes cosas en el futuro-_ el peli-rosa sintió su corazón palpitar de emoción, su madre creía que el haría cosas importantes, ahora no puede decepcionarla, aunque eso no explica porque esta con ella, ¿Quiere decir que él está…?

 _-Interrumpo algo-_

Natsu y su madre voltean a la puerta y el peli-rosa puede ver a alguien con el cabello del mismo tono que él, su piel es como la suya, la ropa que trae es una versión para adulto.

La madre de Natsu se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, el hombre de igual forma respondió, esta escena hubiera quedado romántica… pero el peli-rosa mayor llevo una de sus manos al trasero de la mujer y le hizo sacar un pequeño gemido, Natsu veía esto confundido, la azabache se separa del hombre sonrojada.

 _-Cariño, no enfrente de Natsu-chan-_ exclamo muy avergonzada, en cambio el hombre tenía una sonrisa por haber hecho sonrojar a su esposa.

 _-No entiendo ¿Quién eres tú y porque besas a Kaa-san?-_ el hombre mayor lo ve con un rostro neutro.

 _-¿Qué tan estúpido tienes que ser para no reconocerme?-_ una vena se remarcó en la frente del chico.

 _-Cabrón, te pateare el trasero para demostrarte que no soy estupidooooo-_ Natsu comenzó a gritar de dolor ya que su madre le está jalando de una oreja, ella ve con una mirada sin emociones, en eso ella decide hablar.

 _-¿Qué dijiste, Natsu-chan?-_ el peli-rosa se espantó demasiado, la voz carente de vida de su madre lo preocupo demasiado.

 _-N-N-NN-N-N-Na-a-ada-nada-_ el chico ve con completo miedo a su madre, el ve de reojo al hombre y lo ve con una venda en los ojos, mientras tiene un cartel en las manos con algo escrito que no podía leer completamente, ¿Qué idioma es en el que está escrito?

Su madre suspira, lo suelta y lo ve una vez más- Me pone triste el ver cómo te criaste, una persona que insulta a su propio Oto-san deja mucho que desear, ojala estuviéramos ahí para guiarte en la vida- el chico ve con sorpresa a su padre ¿enserio era su padre?

El hombre ahora sin la venda ve divertido la expresión de su hijo _\- Es obvio que soy tu Oto-san ¿De dónde crees que sacaste el cabello de color salmón?-_ ahora Natsu se sentía verdaderamente estúpido por no darse cuenta de eso.

 _-…-_

 _-¿Qué sucede, Natsu?-_ pregunto su padre en confusión.

 _-¿Enserio están muertos los dos?-_

Ambos padres ponen una mirada triste ante la pregunta de su hijo.

 _-Mejor hay que sentarnos a comer, y mientras hacemos eso responderemos lo que podamos-_ sugirió su madre, todos hicieron caso, Natsu al sentarse ve a su padre y madre comer con modales, así que imitando a su padre come de manera lenta, no quiere tentar su suerte comiendo como siempre.

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-_

 _-¿Están muertos?-_

Ambos padres se ven y asienten cabizbajos.

 _-Morimos hace años, la última vez que te vimos tenías 4 años-_ respondió la azabache.

 _-Pero… ¿Por qué yo no los recuerdo? Si dicen que los vi cuando tenía 4 años los recordaría, pero solo tengo recuerdos con Igneel-_ para sorpresa de Natsu su padre bufo con enojo y su madre toma la mano de su esposo.

 _-Curioso, un dragón nos asesina y mi hijo se lleva muy bien con ellos-_ el peli-rosa menor abre los ojos sorprendido.

 _-¿Los mato un d-dragón?-_

 _-Sí-_ ahora hablo la azabache _\- se suponía que tú hermano vendría de visita, pero ese día varios dragones atacaron la aldea y varios morimos, incluyéndonos-_ por extraño que pareciera, Natsu, sintió que su madre también lo estaba incluyendo a él _\- incluso tú-_ esto hizo que él se molestara.

 _-No es cierto… yo estoy vivo, nunca recuerdo haberlos visto, solo tengo recuerdos con Igneel, él siempre me cuido y si yo estuviera muerto nada de lo que vivido pasaría-_ exclamo con enojo.

Ambos padres dejaron de comer, la azabache se levantó y se dirigió a una estantería de libros, saco un libro, ella regresa a la mesa, Natsu ve curioso el libro.

 _-¿Qué es ese libro?-_ pregunto con un poco de interés.

 _-Es la vida de END-_

 _-¿END?_ \- pregunta confundido.

 _-Sí, tu vida-_

 _-¿Eh?... yo me llamo Natsu Dragneel, no END-_ dijo el chico.

 _-Etherias Natsu Dragneel, eso significa END-_ respondió su padre.

Antes de que el peli-rosa despotricará como siempre, su madre abre el libro, frente a ellos aparecen varias letras las cuales el peli-rosa no las conoce.

 _-Toca cualquier letra, y conocerás la verdad-_

El chico toco una letra y pudo ver algo que siempre quiso saber, vio los momentos que vivió con su padre, su madre y curiosamente su hermano, el cual era una versión masculina de su madre, incluso por loco que pareciera pudo ver como el… murió. Natsu ve a sus padres en busca de una respuesta.

 _-¡Morí!-_ dijo en un susurro el chico.

 _-Natsu-chan…-_

 _-V-Vi c-como un dragón tiro la casa en llamas sobre nosotros… u-ustedes me empujaron para que saliera pero caí y me golpee en la cabeza…-_ su padre toma del hombro a su hijo _\- ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?-_ pregunta con tristeza- _ese golpe lo sentí…sentí como moría-_

 _-Es algo complicado de explicar, hijo-_

 _-Estoy escuchando-_

 _-Lo que viste realmente sucedió, nosotros también morimos, pero por alguna extraña razón te volvimos a ver cuándo tenías 20 años-_ ¿20 años?

 _-Sabes que dentro de poco cumpliré 15 años, es imposible que me vieran cuando tenía 20-_ su padre ve confundido esto, ahora que lo piensa su hijo es más pequeño que antes.

 _-Es cierto, amor, ¿Por qué nuestro hijo esta así? Tú estuviste con él en todo momento, sabes lo que le sucedió-_

 _-Solo toma el libro, todo te dará las respuestas que quieres, de tu hermano, de tu otro yo, tu anterior amor y el cómo terminaste siendo un niño de nuevo-_ Natsu toma el libro entre sus manos _\- solo tienes que repetir tu nombre completo-_ el peli-rosa asiente.

 _-Natsu Drag…-_

 _-El otro nombre-_ interrumpió su padre.

 _-Ese no es mi nombre-_

 _-Lo es ahora, dilo y conocerás la verdad-_ Natsu ve detenidamente a su padre, asiente de mala gana.

 _-Etherias Natsu Dragneel-_ las letras que salía del libro saltaron y rodearon a Natsu, en eso las letras como si se tratasen de cadenas amarraron a Natsu _\- ¡SUÉLTENME, OTO-SAN, KAA-SAN, AYUDENMEEEEE!-_ las cadenas rodearon su cuerpo hasta consumirlo en la oscuridad.

Toda la casa comenzó a consumirse en llamas, de un momento a otro ambos adultos aparecen frente a una cueva, dentro de ella un par de ojos los ve con ira.

 _ **-Saben lo que hicieron-**_

 _-Lo salvamos-_ dijo la azabache.

 ** _-¿Salvarlo? Acaban de condenarlo-_**

 _-Tú no eres quien para opinaren la vida de nuestro hijo-_ grito el peli-rosa mayor _\- tu especie fue la que ocasiono esto, lagartija en llamas-_ un gran resoplido salió de la cueva.

 _ **-Yo no soy como ellos, yo ni siquiera participe en las matanzas contra humanos-**_

 _-Pero no hiciste nada para evitarlo-_ dijo la azabache _\- yo estuve con él, aunque no estuviera viva, velaba por él, llore por él al verlo triste, en cambio tú… a la primera oportunidad lo mandaste al futuro para terminar la responsabilidad que los tuyos se pusieron en acabar, nosotros al menos queremos que siga viviendo-_ la mujer encaro al dragón.

 _ **-Acaban de condenar a los suyos con ese despertar de un demonio que ahora odia a la raza humana-**_ la azabache se burló por lo que dijo _ **\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, humana?-** _pregunto irritado el dragón de fuego.

 _-END, no se acerca a un demonio, aquellos de antaño eran verdaderos demonios, tú nunca los conociste, pero mi Natsu-chan o END-chan se enfrentó a alguien llamado Zeldris, ese chico… era un verdadero demonio, es momento que el este completo y pueda enfrentarse a todo a cualquiera-_ los ojos ven con rabia a la mujer.

 _-Sí la humanidad perece, será tu culpa-_

 _-Eso no pasara-_

Natsu ve que ahora lo rodea la oscuridad.

 _-Perfecto, ahora estoy en la nada-_

Frente a él aparece un recuerdo del mismo y detrás del, hay 8 figuras más donde destacan hombres mujeres y algo más que es como un demonio.

 _-Recuerdo eso, Mad Gear sugirió crear Tártaros… ¿Cómo supe eso?-_ ve cada una de las sombras y se detiene en la de una mujer en específico.

 _-Sayla… sigues tan linda como te recuerdo… es una lástima que no estés aquí conmigo-_ varios recuerdos de los dos comenzaron a rodearlo, ella fue su verdadero amor, ambos siendo Etherias encontraron algo que nunca se había visto, el amor entre dos creaciones, tuvieron de todo, sus momentos "románticos", citas a su manera, incluso uno que otra ocasión en la que demostraron su amor {sexo}, y ahora él se encuentra de nuevo siendo un niño.

 _-Recuerdo a Zeldris, yo no estaba a su nivel, incluso tuve aliarme con alguien para enfrentarlo a la par, pero la persona se parece mucho a Goku y Bardock ¿será su familiar?-_ detuvo sus pensamientos para ver todo momento con Igneel _\- juro que te encontrare y espero que para entonces tengas las respuestas necesarios del porque me dejaste-_ frente a Natsu puede ver una semilla, el chico puede sentir la oscuridad, en eso toma la semilla _\- ¿END o Natsu? No, es momento que los dos actuemos como uno solo-_ en eso muerde la semilla, cuando termina de comerla puede ver enfrente de un túnel blanco _\- ¡Happy, Goku, Lissana y tú Sayla, no los decepcionare!-_ empezó a caminar y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la luz, sonríe _\- ¡Zeref, te liberare de tu maldición, Onii-san!-_

Zancrow se da la vuelta, hace unos segundos que termino por golpear al peli-rosa.

El pelirrubio se detiene al sentir una enorme presión mágica, no tanto como la del maestro Hades, pero si más fuerte que la suya.

 _ **-CRASH-** De entre las rocas sale Natsu el cual está sonriendo._

 _-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?-_ pregunto el pelirrubio.

 _-Aún no he perdido-_

 _-No será por mucho tiempo, un último golpe y ahora sí, abre terminado **"Enjin no Bakuen" {Llama explosiva del dios del fuego}-**_ creo una corriente de llamas negras en su brazo, estas se comprimieron y formaron una esfera, Zancrow lanza un golpe con la esfera y esta lanza una llamarada de llamas negras.

En eso sus llamas fueron detenidas por dos tonos distintos de llamas, unas que ya conocía rojo-anaranjado y otras eran las suyas.

 _-¿Cómo?-_

 _-Estuve agotado, y pude absorber un poco de ellas-_ ambos ataques se desvanecen por completo _\- pero siento mucho dolor al usar tus llamas-_ en eso crea las llamas de un Godslayer y puede ver Zancrow como esas llamas empiezan a soltar vapor de la mano de Natsu _\- así que usare de esta manera tus llamas-_ en eso su mano es forrada por su propio fuego y sobre este salieron las llamas del pelirrubio.

 _-Increíble… usar mi poder, sin embargo, eso te lastimara demasiado, peleemos antes de que todo te cobre factura-_ el pelirrubio desaparece de la vista del chico, Natsu empieza a correr para no dejarse atacar por su enemigo.

 _-Recuerda lo que dijo Kagura, siente al enemigo, analízalo, mis ojos son muy lentos para que pueda verlo, así que dependeré de mis demás sentidos, gusto, olfato, tacto y mi oído-_ pensaba el peli-rosa, en eso se da la vuelta y grita _\- ¡AQUÍ ESTAS!-_ y tal como dijo Zancrow aparece, solo que con sus dos manos con llamas.

 _-Solo podrás detener un golpe no los dos-_

 _ **-PUM-** Cuando ambos se golpearon, el pelirrubio se veía sorprendido por algo nuevo, la lama que apareció en la mano izquierda de Natsu, la llama no era rojo-anaranjado, ni negra como la suya, esta llama era de un color cerezo, y justo cuando lo golpeo en el abdomen sintió un terrible dolor._

 _ **-CRASH-** Ambos se estrellaron en paredes totalmente opuestas._

 _-¿Qué clase de fuego es eso?-_ pensó el pelirrubio.

 _-Mi magia regreso, pero aun es débil-_ pensó Natsu.

 _-Te estabas guardando ese curioso fuego, parece que te presione para que lo uses, quiero probarlo-_ el peli-rosa sonríe por lo dicho del chico.

 _-¡Inténtalo!-_

 _ **-"Enjin no Ken"-**_

 ** _-"Katoma no Ken"_ {Puño del demonio de fuego} y "Karyū no Tekken"- **Zancrow solo pudo contrarrestar un golpe y ese fue, el segundo, el primero al impactar en su mejilla lo quemo demasiado, se sintió por un momento en el infierno.

 ** _-"Enjin no Dogo"-_**

 ** _-"Ryūjin no Hōkō" {Rugido del dios dragón de fuego}-_**

 ** _-BOOOM-_**

 _La explosión entre ambos ataques hizo que parte del techo se destruyera, ambos corren y al estar frente del otero comienzan nuevamente una pelea entre llamas._

Los golpes de ambos iban y venían, Natsu esquivaba algunos que pudo recordar de su pelea hace unos minutos, Zancrow sonreía era posible que este tipo lo obligaría a usar todo su poder, el en la emoción decidió activar todo el poder de su magia.

 _ **-"God Forcé" {Fuerza de Dios}-**_ Natsu se detuvo ante la presión que sintió, era sofocante, Zancrow tuvo un cambio su piel se volvió morena, su cabello se hizo azabache igualmente sus ojos.

 _-¿Qué es eso?-_ pregunto asombrado el peli-rosa.

 _-Esto es lo más fuerte que he llegado, la magia Dragonslayer tiene algo llamo "Dragón Forcé" lo mío es lo mismo pero se trata de un estado en el que asimilo la fuerza de un dios-_ Natsu corre contra él y a centímetros de llegar se detiene abruptamente por la presión.

 _-¿Por qué n-no me p-puedo mover?-_ pregunto al aire, más su respuesta nunca llego.

 _ **-"Enjin no Kagutsuchi" {Dios del fuego Kagutsuchi}-**_ el chico creo una esfera entre sus manos, para Natsu se veía como una copia de su "Karyū no Kōen"

La esfera lo impacto y lo arrastro hasta otra habitación, una cortina de humo se formó, cuando se puso de pie escucho una voz.

 _-Eres más débil que antes, Otōto, así nunca podrás proteger a nadie-_

 _-¡Cállate!-_

 _-Si sigues de esa forma perderás todo, tú amigo Happy acaba de morir, ¿Qué te asegura que el regresara a la vida si derrotas a Zancrow?-_

 _-¡Cállate!-_

 _-Los Etherias murieron por tu culpa, y dices que yo soy el malvado-_

 _-¡CÁLLATE!-_

 _-Sayla debe sentir vergüenza al ver que la persona que ama no pudo protegerla a ella y a los demás-_

 _-UAAAHHHHH-_ Natsu golpeo algo frente a él, sin importarle lo que hizo corre de nuevo contra Zancrow atravesando la habitación.

Al llegar Natsu logro golpear al azabache que estaba sorprendido, los ojos ámbar de Natsu comenzaron a brillar en malicia.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Natsu golpeaba en el pecho al azabache, el cual ya no podía defenderse, los golpes eran tan fuertes que juro que sus huesos se rompían y no era mentira, sus huesos comenzaron a quebrarse y perforaban órganos importantes._

 _ **-PAM-**_

 _Zancrow cae al suelo escupiendo sangre de su boca._

 ** _-PATAM-_**

 ** _-CROC-_**

 _Natsu dio una patada una vez más en su pecho y todos sus huesos fueron destruidos._

 _-¿Qué sucede, el dios se cansó de jugar con el demonio?-_ Natsu prende su mano con las llamas de color cerezo y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro.

El chico se detuvo al ver al pelirrubio inconsciente, se levanta y patea su rostro mandándolo a volar lejos del lugar.

 _-Aún queda más plaga por eliminar-_ Natsu avanzo sin siquiera darse cuenta que su brazo izquierdo parecía más el de un dragón pero las escamas eran de color cerezo y tiene un tatuaje color plata que dice END.

* * *

 _ **2ndo CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku aparece con su báculo sagrado, detrás del aparece su forma Ōzaru, al lado del esta Bardock con su Scouter en el rostro y trae una Jabalina Conmocionadora en la mano, mientras que en cuclillas se encuentra Kanon con una armadura plateada que desborda magia y Ki.**_

* * *

 _ **2ndo CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Kagura está en Kinton y detrás de ella sale Sting y Rogue corriendo mientras usan su magia, y detrás de estos se encuentra Yuno, Yukino y Juvia riendo por la emoción de todos.**_

* * *

Natsu se acercó a una puerta, él sonríe por sentir la descomunal magia negra que venia del lugar.

Exhalo varias veces a su puño derecho, luego lo prende con las llamas de color cerezo.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _De un golpe tiro la puerta, Goku se detuvo, Ultear que se encuentra en su espalda ve a la dirección de Natsu, Hades, parecía más un monstruo que un humano, tenía cuernos, el cabello esta erizado en punta, por extraño que parezca, el lugar donde debía tener el parche tiene otro ojo, su musculatura es más exagerada, su piel es de color marrón, en su espalda tiene un par de alas parecidas a la de un murciélago, en la zona de su cadera por la parte trasera tiene una cola de mono, sus pies… ya parecían más los de un mono que los de una persona._

 _-Natsu-_ Goku observa con detenimiento al peli-rosa, pudo darse cuenta que su energía era demasiado oscura, y era la misma oscuridad que sintió hace tiempo, solo que esta vez estaba viendo esa oscuridad.

 _-Goku… quiero derrotar a este intento de pacotilla de "demonio"-_ el chico hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

 _-¿Quién es él, Goku-kun?-_ pregunto Ultear, a decir verdad el solo ver al chico una enorme cantidad de miedo inundaba su ser.

 _-Es Natsu, un amigo, pero algo no anda bien-_ exclamo el chico en un susurro para que lo escuchara la peli-morada.

 _-Todo esta más que bien… simplemente he despertado de un largo sueño, una vez que termine con esta falla seguirán los humanos-_ Goku y Ultear ven sorprendidos al chico.

 _-¿Seguro que es tu amigo?-_

 _-¡Te dije que algo andaba mal!-_

 _-Por último, seguirá Zeref-_ todos ven extrañado al chico.

 _-¿Zeref?-_ preguntaron los jóvenes.

 _-¿El mago oscuro? JAJAJAJA, sí que eres gracioso chico, pero deberías saber esto, el mago oscuro más fuerte de la historia, no sería derrotado por un mocoso que se cree mejor que todos-_ respondió Hades.

Antes de que respondiera el peli-rosa, Hades apareció frente a él y le propino un golpe en la boca del estómago.

 _ **-CRASH-** Comenzó a atravesar habitación tras habitación, hasta caer al suelo, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte que el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo comenzó a desaparecer, y al hacerlo, el chico cerro los ojos y comenzó a convulsionarse lentamente hasta dejar de moverse._

 _ **Tiempo presente**_

Natsu termino de contar lo que sucedió en su pelea, omitió demasiados detalles, como el que se encontró con sus padres, el libro de END, el que se comió la semilla y recupero su magia y sus recuerdos, incluso el cómo golpeo a Zancrow en los últimos instantes.

 _-¡Es sorprendente que pudieras derrotarlo con sus propias llamas!-_ exclamo Lissana con alegría, ella aún seguía abrazando al chico con cariño, Natsu la ve unos segundos y sonríe, esta sonrisa a diferencia de las demás fue más cálida para la albina, ella al ver esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 _-Lissana tiene cierto parecido con ella… por primera vez estoy confundido, quiero a las dos, pero eso de tener muchas esposas, incluso para los Etherias o demonios es algo asqueroso… me pregunto si Kyoka podría ayudarme a que las chicas hagan una unión mágica, si lo logran solo podrá amar a una sola y no tendría que tener problemas en el futuro-_ pensó el chico con una sonrisa, el lleva su mano en la mejilla de la chica, y la acaricia con ternura _\- ¡Gracias, Liss, prometo no preocuparte de esa manera!-_ la albina asiente con alegría al escuchar eso del chico.

En eso Kagura ve la Lacrima y ve que esto poco a poco recibía señal, lo que daría como inicio como la última batalla, ya que justo en estos momentos termino la de Gildarts y Kanon.

Todos deciden prestar más atención a la Lacrima, Natsu ve de reojo su brazo izquierdo, él envía una pequeña cantidad de magia y en su antebrazo se formó una tatuaje con las letras "E.N.D.", él sonríe un poco, a partir de ahora su vida sería más difícil para que pueda controlar por completo su poder.

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras él ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **Avance 1:**_

 _ **[Insertar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

 _-Hola soy Goku, ¡Al fin llego nuestro momento de enfrentarnos de nuevo, viejo!- {Goku ve seriamente a Purehito y este de la nada tira una cadena y de la oscuridad sale Ultear con la mejilla hinchada y unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalan de sus mejilla}._

 _-¡DEJALA IR!- {Purehito lanza a Ultear y luego lanza una esfera oscura, Goku atrapa a Ultear y esquiva la esfera}._

 _-¡Tu energía se volvió más oscura!- {Goku esquiva los títeres y Ultear los congela al tocarlos}._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con mi sangre?- {Goku y Ultear miran sorprendidos el poder que desato Purehito}._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"¡Aberración de la naturaleza!"-** {Purehito de manera desesperada uso algo en sí mismo}_

 _-¿Qué haremos?-{Goku está viendo de manera desesperada a Purehito}._

 _ **[Terminar Dragón Ball Xenoverse 2 OST (VS Villainous Form/Tráiler Music)]**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 3:**_

 _ **(Escuchar Fairy Tail Sad Song Piano {Fairy Tail})**_

 _-Soy Kanon… nunca creí que esto me dolería demasiado- [Kanon ve a Saga el cual comienza a reír y su cabello se vuelve blanco, sus ojos son carmesís y su piel morena]_

 _-¡Entiéndelo, hermano, yo hice lo mejor que pude para protegerte… pero falle!- [Kanon no esquiva los golpes mientras Saga lo golpea en el rostro y este último se ríe con locura]._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir que yo te transforme en lo que eres?- [Saga se sujeta el cráneo y grita, pero esto fue perfecto ya que Kanon lo golpe en el estómago]._

 _-¡YO TE SALVARE DE TU OSCURIDAD, HERMANO!- [Kanon usa su armadura de manera completa, mientras su hermano también usa una armadura dorada]._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"Saga 2"-** [Un Saga más joven ve a su hermano Kanon el cual lo ve con desprecio y asco, de repente le propina una bofetada]._

 _-¡L-Lo siento… m-mucho hermano!- [Saga y Kanon están tendidos en el suelo mientras el primero llora y el segundo muestra una sonrisa]_

 _ **(Terminar Fairy Tail Sad Song Piano {Fairy Tail})**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 4:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-¿Así que tú eres la cabra con la que me enfrentare?- [Caprico ve sorprendido al peli-naranja]._

 _-¡No te preocupes en intentar tomar mi cuerpo, ya he sido informado de tu magia y se cómo combatirla!- [De un momento a otro Caprico cae de rodillas mientras Gildarts lo ve seriamente]._

 _-Si no aprovechas mi oportunidad, no tendremos otra opción más que eliminarte- [Sting lanzo una esfera de oscuridad, Caprico la esquiva y se dirige a Gildarts para cambiar de cuerpo, pero al llegar es repelido por la magia Crash]._

 _-¡Terminaremos este combate de una buena vez, al fin y al cabo nos están esperando!- [Caprico estalla mientras se divide en varias formas pequeñas del al tocar al peli-naranja, pero la felicidad le duro poco ya que un rugido de Sting lo lastimo._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; "Poder"- [Gildarts activa su Ikaku y comienza a golpear de una manera más certera a Caprico]._

 _-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- [Sting y Gildarts regresan corriendo a la nave]_

 _ **{Terminar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Natsu: 800.**_

 _ **Natsu {Karyū no Tekken}: 905.**_

 _ **Natsu {Karyū no Kagitsume}: 970.**_

 _ **Natsu {Karyū no Hōkō}: 1,100.**_

 _ **Natsu {Karyū no Kōen}: 1,120.**_

 _ **Natsu {Karyū no Gokugeki}: 1,200.**_

 _ **Natsu {Karyū no Kenkaku}: 1,420.**_

 _ **Natsu {Karyū no Akugeki}: 1,550.**_

 _ **Natsu {Ryūjin no Hōkō}: 1,700.**_

 _ **Natsu {Katoma no Ken}: 1,730.**_

 _ **Natsu {END Descontrolado}: 2,000.**_

 _ **Zancrow: 810.**_

 _ **Zancrow {Enjin no Ken}: 930.**_

 _ **Zancrow {Enjin no Dogo}: 1,500.**_

 _ **Zancrow {Enjin no Ōgama}: 1,520.**_

 _ **Zancrow {Enjin no Kumo}: 1, 525.**_

 _ **Zancrow {Enjin no Hitokuchi}: 1,565.**_

 _ **Zancrow {Enjin no Bakuen}: 1,570.**_

 _ **Zancrow {God Forcé}: 1,620.**_

 _ **Zancrow {Enjin no Kagutsuchi}: 1,700.**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO, Y QUIERO DAR AVISO QUE COMO ESTOY DE VACACIONES POR SEMANA SANTA, PODRE ACTUALIZAR ESTAS SEMANAS SIN MUCHO PROBLEMA, SOLO ESPEREN LO QUE VIENE.**_


	46. ¡Aberración de la naturaleza!

_**Nuevo capítulo, debo decir que ya era momento para que Goku, Ultear y Hades aparecieran, este arco terminara exactamente en tres capítulos mas, solo tres, luego dos o tres capítulos un poco más para relajar todo antes de iniciar el Tenkaichi Budōkai 22, a mal paso darle obra ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Review:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: No te preocupes amigo, hay personas que no les llama mucha la atención de ello, pero aun así es Bueno que te guste.** _

* * *

_**Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Goku llega frente Hades, y el maestro se siente nervioso por ver la mirada seria del chico.**_

 _ **-Hades lastima a Ultear y esto hace que la ira de Goku aumente.**_

 _ **-Ultear decide quedarse a ayudar a Goku.**_

 _ **-Hades comenta que altero su sangre con sangre de un Etherias, y sin dudarlo se inyecta la sangre.**_

 _ **-Natsu aparece interrumpiendo el combate.**_

 _ **-Ultear logra congelar los ataques de Hades, pero eso no es suficiente para derrotarlo,**_

 _ **-Goku sale de la nave para tener más espacio para pelear.**_

 _ **-Goku crea un Super Kamehameha para mandar a volar al maestro.**_

 _ **-Kagura y Ultear se ven fijamente, cada una trata de intimidar a la otra.**_

 _ **-Goku y Ultear usan a Kinton para ir por el maestro.**_

 _ **-La banda Pilaf llega al continente de Fiore.**_

* * *

 ** _Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4_**

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)** _

_Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

 _ **Minutos antes con Goku**_

El azabache vuelve a aparecer un poco alejado de donde esta Natsu, Happy y Zancrow, camina un poco y se dirige a la derecha, justamente donde siente el Ki de tener cuidado a la hora de pelear ya que si no lo hace ella puede salir lastimada. Hades junto con Ultear, al darse cuenta de esto último se pone más serio, debe

Goku ve sus manos, en eso comienza a golpear la puerta y está de dos golpes fue mandada a volar por la habitación.

 _-Hola-_ dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

Del otro lado de la habitación se ve a Hades que ve al chico con el ceño fruncido.

 _-Creí que moriste-_

 _-Debiste comprobarlo-_

 _-La bomba que le lanzamos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para debilitar a alguien sin magia y luego matarlo, pero me sorprende que sobrevivieras-_ exclamo el hombre mientras su voz demostraba un deje de asombro.

 _-No sé lo que sucedió, por un tiempo me sentía mal, pero después deje de sentirlo en cambio me sentí normal-_

 _-Eso es raro ahora tengo más interés por explorar lo que esconde tu sangre-_

 _-Haz lo que quieras con ella, yo vine por Ultear-_

 _-No podrás llevártela, ella es mi responsabilidad y desobedeció mis órdenes así que merece un castigo grave por su insolencia-_

Goku corre para intentar golpear al viejo, en eso Hades jala una cadena de su mano izquierda y de una parte oscura de la habitación sale Ultear, Goku al verla se detuvo, pero al ver el rostro de la peli-morada un poco hinchado y su mejilla se encuentra roja , el azabache al ver esto se molestó pero mantuvo la calma para no demostrar que le está afectando, una vez dejo que sus emociones salieran a flote en combate y lo pago caro, ahora no cometería el error dos veces.

Ultear al ver al chico comenzó a llorar.

 _-V-Viniste… c-creí que estabas m-muerto-_ exclamo con una voz quebrada pero en ella se podía escuchar la alegría por verlo vivo.

 _-¿Por qué la golpeaste?-_ pregunto Goku mientras contiene su enojo.

 _-Tenía que corregir la actitud desobediente de uno de mis subordinados, los animales aprenden de los golpes-_

 _-Ella no es un animal, es una persona_ \- exclamo Goku, esta vez el enojo se estaba filtrando un poco en su voz por el comentario de Hades.

 _-Yo diría que es más un peón-_

Goku desaparece de la vista de ambos, pero el maestro Hades lo seguía con la mirada, veía como se movía a la derecha, luego adelante, izquierda, aun lado de Ultear, por ultimo frente a él, Hades levanto la palma para detener el golpe del azabache pero ve como Goku logra tocar la cadena, en eso para sorpresa del azabache, el maestro jalo la cadena con Ultear abruptamente y luego la lanza.

El azabache la atrapa y le destruye la cadena que tiene amarrada en el cuello y las esposas que traía en las manos, cuando la peli-morada se encuentra libre abrazo con fuerza a Goku para luego acurrucar su rostro en el cuello del chico.

 _-¡G-Gracias!-_

 _-Aún falta algo por hacer… pronto esta pesadilla terminara-_ dijo en un susurro el chico.

 _-Ahora largo de aquí, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-_

 _-No lo creo-_

Esto confundió demasiado a Hades.

 _-Dijiste que venias por Ultear y no te interesaba saber lo que haría con tu sangre, ya la tienes, ahora vete de aquí-_ Goku empezó a negar todo lo dicho por el hombre una vez más.

 _-Es cierto que no me interesa lo que le hagas a mi sangre, pero lastimaste a Ultear, a Kanon… eso es algo que no te lo perdonare-_ la mirada seria que daba Goku comenzó a preocupar demasiado al maestro Hades, él ha visto de lo que es capaz el chico, sabe que si se ponen a pelear entre los dos cualquiera puede ganar ya depende del ingenio y la estrategia que utilice cada uno.

 _-Bien-_ en eso Hades estiro su mano derecha y una esfera sale disparada enfrente de ellos.

Goku abraza a Ultear y salta para esquivar el ataque que le lanzo el maestro.

 _-¡Quédate aquí!-_ dijo Goku mientras la dejaba lejos del alcance de Hades.

 _-Esta también es mi batalla, yo acepte ser su subordinada, así que no me dejaras de lado-_ dijo con enojo Ultear mientras ve a Goku el cual se debatía entre dejarla o permitirle ayudarle.

 _-Pelearemos juntos, solo si prometes estar en mi espalda en todo momento-_ Ultear se ve dudosa ante lo dicho por el azabache.

 _-¿No hay de otra manera?-_ Goku simplemente señalo la puerta _\- ¡Esta bien!-_ ella se subió en la espalda del azabache y Goku con su cola la amarro en su cintura para mantenerla en dicho lugar.

 _-¿Lista?-_ Ultear asintió _\- va haber momentos en los que pelearemos cuerpo a cuerpo, procura congelarlo mientras estemos cercas-_ una vez más la chica vuelve a asentir.

 _ **-"Rensa Mahō" {Cadenas}-**_ sin previo aviso un par de cadenas blancas se amarraron al brazo izquierdo de Goku.

 _-¿Qué es esto?-_ pregunto con sorpresa el azabache.

 _-¿Acaso será la magia del maestro Hades?-_ pensó la peli-morada.

Hades jalo ambas cadenas y sin tiempo de pensar el azabache junto a la peli-morada fueron jalados y comenzaron a chocar en la pared, la mesa, en la Lacrima gigante que había en el centro de la habitación, entre otras cosas más.

 _-¡Ya es suficiente!-_ Goku jalo ahora la cadena, pero en vez de traerlo a él, simplemente destruyo la cadena y aprecia su brazo izquierdo como está marcado por las cadenas que se amarraron en este.

Goku se acerca a Hades, Ultear en la espalda del azabache junto sus manos y empieza a canalizar su magia para usar la herencia de su madre-

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Rozen Kurōne"–**_ un inmenso jardín de rosas de hielo salen de las manos de la peli-morada, Hades imito con su mano un arma de fuego y doblo el índice y dedo medio para que una bala blanca se dispare y destruya la magia de Ultear.

Goku con su báculo sagrado en las manos lo coloca frente a él- ¡Crece!- esas simples palabras hicieron que su arma se estirara y fuera a golpear a Hades.

 _ **-"Bakuhatsudan" {Bala explosiva}-**_ la esfera que tiene en sus manos impacto con el báculo sagrado, esto evito que fuera golpeado por dicha arma- tu arma es muy interesante, puedo sentir la magia que la rodea una vez que los mate me lo quedare para analizarlo- el hombre fue callado por recibir otro golpe del báculo en la boca del estómago.

 _-Hablas mucho-_ exclamo Goku con una sonrisa, Ultear acerco sus manos al báculo y enfoco su magia, lo siguiente que paso se puede decir que fue sorprendente ya que el báculo al estar en contacto continuo con la magia de Ultear hizo que lanzara una cantidad descomunal de hielo en el estómago de Hades, todos estaban sorprendidos.

 _-Goku-kun ¿Qué fue eso?-_ pregunto un poco aturdida la chica.

 _-Nunca había visto que hiciera eso-_

 _-¿Enserio?-_

 _-No, siempre lo tuve pero nunca investigue si le agregabas magia a un arma que ya es mágica-_

 _-Es lógico que el arma adquiera un aumento de poder_ \- interrumpió Hades a ambos.

 _-Lo dices como si tuvieras experiencia-_ dedujo la peli-morada.

 _-Cuando participas en una guerra podrás encontrar y descubrir cosas interesantes, una lanza, una espada, un martillo gigante, una esfera de cristal, un arco, una hacha mágica bendecida por una diosa y unos chacos, todos y cada uno de ellos contenían un poder desmesurado y al igual que tú al estar con su portador hacia que sus poderes se aumentaran-_

Goku estiro su mano y sin previo aviso lanzo una esfera de Ki al rostro del maestro, Hades sale arrastrándose un poco por lo que sucedió.

 _-No hay que distraernos tanto, mientras terminemos esto rápido la pesadilla terminara-_ Ultear asiente al azabache.

 _ **-"Katsu"-**_ al pronunciar esa palabra Goku se ve confundido, pero aún se mantiene completamente en alerta.

 _ **-¿Katsu?-**_ pregunta en confusión Ultear.

 _ **-BOOOOMMM-** Sin previo aviso Goku y Ultear estallaron, Hades sabía que eso no los lastimaría ni mucho menos los mataría ya que en el último segundo pudo ver a Goku saltando para evitar la explosión._

 _-Cada vez más odio tu velocidad innata, tu fuerza descomunal y tu resistencia de otro mundo, Son Goku en todos mis años de vida e investigación por lo desconocidos y las artes oscuras, nunca me había encontrado a alguien como tú y te agradezco por aparecer y darme aún más material para fortalecer nuestro lado-_ Goku parpadeo no entendiendo lo que dijo Hades.

Goku levanto sus manos en forma de un arma de fuego, tanto Hades como Ultear abren los ojos con sorpresa.

 _-¿Acaso…?-_ tuvieron que detener sus pensamientos al ver como de los dedos de Goku sale disparada una bala blanca.

Purehito se movió apenas, se llevó su mano a su rostro y ve como esta manchada de sangre.

 _-¿Cómo es eso posible se supone que no tienes magia?-_ pregunto Purehito con sorpresa.

 _-¿Quién dijo eso?-_ pregunto Goku en confusión.

 _-Quieres decir que siempre tuviste magia-_ dedujo la peli-morada, Goku asiente a eso _\- pero la Lacrima anti-Ethernano la inhalaste por completo ¿no se supone que debiste perder tu magia?-_ pregunto Ultear en shock.

 _-Ni siquiera yo sé que me curo, yo abrí los ojos y ya estaban mis amigos ahí, pudo ser cualquier cosa como magia de curación o "eso"-_

 _ **[Escuchar M811 Battle theme- Doragon Boru Zetto {No hace falta decir de quien es}]** _

Goku aparece enfrente de Purehito y lanza un golpe, el maestro extiende su mano para detenerlo, y lo hizo, pero su mano se sentía entumecida.

 _-Increíble aumento su poder de golpe-_ pensó Purehito.

Goku comenzó a golpear de forma veloz al maestro del gremio oscuro que apenas y podía detener la mayoría de los golpes, en más de una ocasión recibió más de un golpe por el chico.

 _ **-"Amaterasu Hyaku Shiki" {Amaterasu formula 100}-**_ mientras era golpeado por Goku, se concentró en trazar movimientos de manos y esto hizo parar a los chicos.

 _-¿Qué es esto?-_ pregunto Goku mientras se detenía.

 _-No lo sé, pero siento una increíble cantidad de mana en los círculos mágicos, y estos no dejan de seguirte en todo momento-_ exclamo Ultear mientras ve los círculos.

 _-Esto será a una menor escala para evitar destruir mi laboratorio-_ en menos de un segundo los sellos mágicos se convirtieron en una explosión color violeta.

 _ **-BOOOMM-** la explosión duro 5 segundos, al despejarse el humo se puede ver un cráter en la nave, el maestro no le importa mucho eso, al fin y al cabo puede repararse lo extraño eran los fragmentos de hielo del suelo._

 ** _-"Dragon Fist" {Puño Dragón}-_** sin previo aviso Goku aparece frente a él y comienza a lanzarle un combo de golpes, patadas, rodillazos, por ultimo con una patada en la boca del estómago lo mando al aire y antes de que llegue al techo una ráfaga de Ki lo ataco antes.

 _ **-CRASH-** Hades salió volando del techo._

 _-¿Estas bien?-_ Goku le pregunto a Ultear, ambos tenían unos cuantos raspones por su cuerpo y su ropa rasgada.

 _-Reforzaste mi escudo de hielo con tu poder, a pesar de eso recibimos un poco de daño y respondiendo tu pregunta me encuentro bien-_ ella muestra una sonrisa.

 _-Ya está llegando-_ Goku agarra fuertemente su báculo _ **\- ¡Crece, báculo sagrado!-**_ su báculo creció y justo antes de que el cuerpo de Purehito impacte con el suelo, paso su báculo por debajo de la playera del maestro y lanzarlo a una pared.

 _-¿Desde cuándo te gusta lastimar a las personas más de lo planeado?-_ pregunto Ultear curiosa.

 _-¿Te desagrada?-_ pregunto Goku mientras ve a Ultear.

 _-Para nada… s-siento que eso te hace v-ver más l-lindo de lo q-que eres-_ Ultear sonrojada aparto la mirada.

 _-…-_

 _-¿S-Sucede a-algo?-_

 _-¡M-Mocoso… e-eso dolió m-mucho!-_ dijo Purehito mientras se levantaba.

 _-Si no duele es porque no sirve-_ dijo Goku con una pequeña sonrisa, Ultear al verla con más claridad se da cuenta que la sonrisa se parece un poco a la de su padre.

 _-N-No t-te creas mucho m-mocoso s-solo por haber g-golpeado a un mago de mi c-calibre-_ exclamo con enojo el mago oscuro.

 _-No me creo, simplemente estoy diciendo la realidad, soy mejor que tú-_ Ultear se veía más sorprendida por lo que decía el azabache.

 _-Con solo imaginar lo que tu sangre h-hace dentro de ti me emociona al saber l-lo que hará cuando eso t-termine-_ Goku y Ultear ven al maestro.

 _ **[Terminar M811 Battle theme- Doragon Boru Zetto]**_

 _-¿Terminar qué?-_ pregunto Ultear mientras ve al hombre sonreír.

 _-Los veo interesados por lo que hice a tu sangre, cuando claramente dijiste que no te interesaba-_

 _-Yo no estoy interesado, dije que podías hacer con ella lo que quisieras pero Ultear está interesada, cuéntale a ella mientras peleamos-_

 _-Aunque no lo admitas se ve que quieres escuchar lo que le hice a tu sangre, así que te contare, tu sangre es incluso más extraña no coincide con ningún ser humano, ni animal o demonio pero esconde muchas cosas así que para descubrir lo que contiene es recomendable experimentar… alterando la misma sangre, añadiendo, quitando, entre otras cosas así que hice dos cosas; ponerle de mi sangre para usarlo en mí y sentir lo que tu sientes todos los días y poner sangre de un demonio-_ dijo con una sonrisa el hombre, Ultear se tensó y abrazo por el cuello al azabache con fuerza mientras ve a Hades.

 _-¿Qué sangre de demonio usaste?-_ pregunto con enojo la chica, si era de aquella bestia que mato a su madre, se encargaría de torturar a ese hombre de las peores formas posibles.

 _-Lullaby-_ Ultear pareció relajarse un poco, pero aun así no quitaba su preocupación por lo que hizo.

 _-¿Quién?-_ pregunto el azabache.

 _-Cuentan leyendas que los demonios existieron por el mago oscuro Zeref-_ hablo Ultear, después de todo estar con Hades hizo que su conocimiento de magia oscura fuera muy extenso, eso incluía a los demonios _\- creados a partir de su magia, el demonio que menciona era una flauta que se utilizaba en rituales para matarlos tocando una melodía de la muerte, aunque sea una simple flauta se dice que tiene una forma completa donde su apariencia es de un demonio-_

 _-Ya veo… ¿era fuerte ese demonio?-_ esta pregunta extraño a ambos.

 _-¿Qué si era fuerte? Es un demonio, es superior a nosotros los humanos-_ dijo Purehito con seriedad.

Goku se quedó unos segundos en silencio, por primera vez durante su vida sentía como su sangre hervía no solo por pelear sino para demostrar ser el mejor contra su oponente, este hombre ahora no era nada ahora que se encuentra debilitado pero ¿Qué sucederá si cumple lo que dice con su sangre? ¿Se volverá fuerte?... en ese momento el azabache dudaba de las enseñanzas del maestro Roshi y su abuelito Gohan de derrotar a tu oponente cuando tienes oportunidad, su sangre le pedía que hiciera algo que iba en contra de todo de lo que había aprendido antes, pero sin siquiera darse cuenta su sangre y emoción comenzó a traicionarlo, a final de cuentas si lo deja cumplir su objetivo se volverá fuerte, recibiría el primer golpe para medir aún mejor su nivel de poder y luego pelearían con todo… ¡Sencillo!

 _-¿Qué tan fuerte te volverías?-_ la pregunta por el azabache tomo por sorpresa a Ultear.

 _-Si mis cálculos no me fallan mi poder excedería las 4,000 unidades de poder-_ Goku simplemente se hizo a un lado.

 _-Haz lo que tengas que hacer-_ Hades sonrió de forma oscura y se dirige a su mesa.

 _-¡ESTAS LOCO! DEJARAS QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERA-_ Ultear le grito al azabache le cual se tallo sus orejas.

 _-No tenías por qué gritarme-_

 _-Eso no justifica el que lo dejes cumplir con su objetivo de volverse más fuerte, esto complicara demasiado la pelea, recapacita-_

 _-No sé por qué lo hago-_ esto extraño a Ultear.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_ pregunto confundida.

 _-Después de que desperté empecé a cambiar… siento un conflicto dentro de mí como si dos mitades de mí se estuvieran peleando uno quiere acabar con él pero la otra mitad-_ Goku se detuvo unos segundos.

 _-¿La otra mitad que?-_ pregunto Ultear preocupada creyendo que es un efecto secundario del Anti-Ethernano.

 _-Quiere que lo deje pelear con todo su poder… puede que esta oportunidad no vuelva a presentarse en mucho tiempo, quiero ver que tan fuerte se hace con mi sangre así de esa forma estaremos iguales-_ Ultear se dio cuenta que el tono de voz de Goku transmitía emoción y sed por pelear, algo extraño en él que hace unos minutos hablaba y no transmitía tales sentimientos.

 _-¿Y-Y s-sí es más fuerte q-que tú?-_

 _-Solamente hará más divertido el combate-_

 _-¿Por qué actúas de esa forma?-_

 _-N-Ni siquiera yo lo sé-_ dijo Goku mientras ve sus manos como si no se reconociera.

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

Ultear veía a Goku mientras seguía viéndose sus manos, en eso la voz de Hades lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 _-¡He terminado!-_

 _-Me estoy aburriendo-_ dijo Goku mientras ve al maestro sonreírle de una forma muy cruel.

 _-Solo espéralo, te daré el mejor combate de tu vida… no me culpes por lo que sucederá a continuación-_ Hades se inyecto la sangre de color marino.

 _-No sucede nada-_ pensó Ultear mientras ve al maestro y a Goku que se ve desilusionado.

 _-…-_ Goku se mantuvo callado observando al maestro.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en hacer efecto?-_ pensaba Hades de forma preocupada, no podría ganarle a Goku ahora que se encuentra débil y mucho menos al ver al niño que imito una de sus técnicas a la perfección y lo peor de todo es que la potencio aún más _\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-_ de un momento a otro Hades comenzó a gritar y agarrarse su cabeza, Ultear abrazo más al azabache, mientras que Goku puso una mirada seria pero sus ojos reflejaban emoción.

 _ **[Insertar Parallel Universe- X-ray dog {Dragan Ball Super}]**_

 _-Siento como su poder empieza a aumentar de poco a poco igual que yo, pero ¿Cómo? Se supone que cuando me recupero después de estar lastimado me vuelvo más fuerte, y el no parece recuperarse-_ pensó Goku mientras ve al viejo que se sostiene fuertemente la cabeza.

 _-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-_ dijo Ultear.

 _-Nada-_

 _-¿No piensas darle el golpe de gracia para acabar con su vida?-_

 _-Esto aún no termina, te recomiendo que sientas su magia-_ Ultear obedece y decide sentir la magia del hombre, ella abre los ojos sorprendida.

 _-¿P-Porque s-sigue aumentando su p-poder?-_

 _-A mí me pasa lo mismo aunque no de la misma forma-_

 _-¡Explícate!-_

 _-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-_ ambos dejaron de hablar para ver al maestro como sus raspones y cicatrices empezaron a curarse rápidamente.

 _-Después de pelear con alguien fuerte mi fuerza aumenta, pero no de esa forma a mí me necesitan curar no como él que se cura y aumenta su poder al mismo tiempo-_

 _-Eso es malo-_ declaro Ultear.

Poco a poco la apariencia de Hades comenzó a cambiar, su cabello se erizo completamente en forma de llama, su único ojo se volvió rojo, la piel empezó a ser remplazada por una corteza marrón como si fuera madera pero al mismo tiempo pelaje salía de su cuerpo cubriéndolo poco a poco, de su espalda salieron dos alas marrones, en la parte de su cadera para asombro de Goku empezó a salirle una cola como la del.

Hades cae al suelo y sus pies desaparecieron para volverse raíces, cuando termino esto, una anormal cantidad de mana empezó a expulsar su cuerpo, en este punto Goku empezó a preocuparse.

 _-¡SIII, EL PODER ES MIO!-_ Hades empezó a liberar más poder, la Lacrima que se encontraba en la habitación evitaba que ese poder saliera afuera de la habitación, pero esta empezaba a cuartearse mientras resistía el poder y su mana salió de su cuerpo como un pilar que golpeaba el techo pero no lograba salir de la nave por la Lacrima.

 _-¿Q-Qué c-clase d-de poder e-es este?-_ pregunto con un gran deje de miedo Ultear.

 _-Puedo sentir como supero mi poder y sigue subiendo-_ pensaba Goku mientras veía el suelo de la nave cuartearse.

 _-PREPÁRATE, SON GOKU, TE MOSTRARE LO QUE TU PROPIO PODER PUEDE HACERTE-_ el maestro comenzó a elevarse usando sus alas y su poder seguía creciendo.

 _-¡T-Tengo m-miedo!-_ Ultear comenzó a llorar y abrazaba con más fuerza a Goku _\- s-solo q-quiero que e-esto t-termine… q-quiero una vida n-normal como l-los demás-_ la chica comenzó a llorar mientras sentía como su esperanza de terminar este cruel combate desaparecían por completo y el terror se apoderaba de su ser.

Goku inconscientemente dio un paso atrás y su rostro mostró sorpresa y miedo.

 _-¡S-Se está v-volviendo más f-fuerte!-_ no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

 ** _-¡UUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-_** la Lacrima no resistió mas y reventó mientras la habitación comenzó a salir una onda de aire que contenía una anormal cantidad de mana que se dirigía a Goku y Ultear.

 _ **-FUOSH-** Goku se rodeó a sí mismo y a Ultear con su aura para protegerse de la descomunal cantidad de mana que iba contra ellos._

* * *

 _ **1er CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku aparece en una montaña nevada, sus parpados son de color marrón y sus pupilas rojas, detrás del esta su forma Ōzaru y a su derecha hay una sombra pero se puede apreciar que es la de un adulto.**_

* * *

 _ **1er CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Hades en su forma humana tiene la mano extendida mientras un sello mágico sale de su palma y a su lado izquierdo esta su forma "demoniaca" y con ambas manos levantadas al aire tiene una esfera morada.**_

* * *

 _ **[Terminar Parallel Universe- X-ray dog {Dragan Ball Super}]**_

Hades tomo del rostro a Goku y lo lanzo en la puerta que esta derribada al otro lado de la habitación.

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _-AUCH-_ exclamo Goku mientras se despegaba.

 _-¡SALTA!-_ grito Ultear en su espalda, y el azabache hizo lo que dijo la chica, pero para su mala suerte Hades ahora era más rápido que antes.

 _-GAH-_ Goku sintió como su garganta era sujetada por el maestro Hades.

 _-¿Qué le paso a tu entusiasmo de antes?-_ pregunto el maestro con un torno burlón.

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Burossamu"-**_ flores de hielo salen disparados del suelo para golpear en la espalda al maestro, y para miedo de la peli-morada el maestro esta ileso, ni siquiera muestra problemas de congelamiento.

 _-Pobre niña inmunda-_ de un momento a otro Hades golpeo a Goku en el rostro y cuando se disponía a golpear a la chica, pero Goku la soltó de su cola y ella cae de trasero al suelo.

 _-No la metas a e-ella e-en esto-_ Goku con su cola dio un sendero golpe al hombre.

 _ **-CRACK-** En la lejanía en unos árboles se pude ver un nido del cual un par de huevos comienzan a romper su cascara._

 _-¿Dónde le pegue?-_ pregunto Goku mientras ve al hombre tirado en el suelo.

 _-E-Esto l-lo pagaras-_ gruño con mucha ira y al mismo tiempo quiere recuperar el aliento.

 _-¿Estas bien, Goku?-_ Ultear preocupada se acercó a Goku y observa su cuello.

 _-Sentí que perdía mucho aire pero no entiendo en donde le pegue para que este de esa forma-_ Ultear se veía igualmente confundida por lo que le sucedió al hombre.

 _-¿Por qué te ves pensativo?-_ pregunto la chica.

 _-Hay muy poco espacio para pelear, necesitamos salir afuera, podremos usar cualquier cosas para atacar y protegernos, aquí él tiene la ventaja-_ la peli-morada ve como Hades empieza a levantarse lentamente.

 _-¿Cómo lo haremos?-_ pregunto rápidamente la chica.

 _-Sólo encárgate de usar tu magia de hielo, yo puedo encargarme completamente de lo demás-_ Ultear asiente y se vuelve a subir a la espalda del chico _\- ¡Hey, Hades!-_ Goku levanto la puerta y la lanzo al viejo.

 _-¡Eso no funcionara!-_ Hades desvió la puerta y volvió a colocarla donde debía de estar antes de ser lanzada por el azabache.

 _-Bueno al menos lo intente-_ lo declaro con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-Goku, no es momento para hacer comentarios sarcásticos-_ dijo Ultear mientras comienza a estirarle la mejilla izquierda.

 _-¡Lo siento!-_ dijo el chico mientras ignoraba el dolor de su mejilla.

 _ **-"Ura Mahō: Tenbatsu" {Magia revertida: Castigo divino}-**_ para asombro de Goku y Ultear toda la habitación empezó a volverse de tono morado y del suelo, los libros, la Lacrima destruida, la puerta, de cualquier lugar empezó a salir un vapor de color morado.

 _-¿Qué es esto?-_ pregunto Ultear confundida.

 _-JAJAJAJA… solo son ampliaciones de mi cuerpo-_ el ojo de Hades brillaba de color carmesí y su mana violeta comenzó a irradiar con mayor fuerza, el vapor morado tomo forma de siluetas humanas pero con cambios que los hacia completamente diferentes, haciéndolos parecer monstruos.

 _-¿Cómo lo hizo?-_ pregunto Goku mientras sus músculos se tensaban demasiado.

 _-No importa el cómo los hiciera, ellos son "los niños bailarines del demonio y los jueces del cielo"-_ cuando termino de hablar señalo a los niños, las bestias sin perder tiempo fijan su vista en ellos.

 _ **-¡GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-**_ los 4 demonios rugen con ira y salen corriendo contra Goku.

 _-Recuerda; tú congelas y yo me encargo de derrotarlos-_ Ultear asiente.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Goku golpeo al primer demonio en la boca del estómago, desafortunadamente no lo movió mucho y este volvió a cargar contra él._

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Goku comenzó a batallar demasiado al enfrentarse a 4 demonios al mismo tiempo, todos juntos superaban a Goku._

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Rozen Kurōne" -**_ un enorme jardín de rosas de hielo salen detrás de Ultear y las rosas amarran a los demonios _\- ¡HAZLO!-_ grito ella mientras seguía usando su magia para contenerlos.

 _-"Jabalina Conmocionadora"-_ Goku creo la esfera celeste y sin dudarlo la lanzo a los 4 demonios que se encuentran atrapados por la magia de hielo.

 _ **-BOOOOOMMMM-** los monstruos fueron consumidos por el ataque del azabache._

 _ **-TAP, TAP, TAP-**_

 _Goku y Ultear voltean a ver a Hades y ve que les aplaude._

 _-Debo felicitarlos, sabía que los derrotarían, pero no sabía que tan rápido, por lo que puedo ver Son Goku, usas otra energía que no pertenece a la magia ¿Qué podre hacer si llego a dominar esa extraña energía que desde tiempos inmemorables es desconocida para nuestro continente?-_ en eso el hombre crea una esfera como la de Goku, pero esta es completamente hecha de mana y el color es violeta.

 _-Una copia barata no podrá igualarse a la original-_ dijo Ultear _\- ¿Cuál esfera ganaría el tuyo o el del?-_ Goku levanto su palma de su mano para crear el mismo ataque de antes.

 _-Confió en que el mío es lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir el suyo-_ por si fuera poco Goku decidió aumentar el poder y el tono celeste de la esfera fue remplazado para volverse de color blanco.

 _-¡HAAAAA!-_ ambos gritaron y lanzaron sus ataques que colisionaron, ninguno de los dos ataques cedía.

 _-ULTEAR ATACALO MIENTRAS FORCEJEAMOS-_ la peli-morada asiente, y una vez más flores salen disparados en el cuerpo de Hades.

 _-YA NO SIENTO SUS ATAQUES, SON DEMASIADOS DÉBILES-_

 _-¡CÁLLATE!-_

 _-PODEMOS GANAR, QUIERO TERMINAR ESTE MAL SUEÑO-_

 _-¡HAAAAA!-_

 _ **-BOOOOOOMMM-** Ambos ataques estallaron por el exceso de esfuerzo, y los tres salen disparados a lados contrarios de la habitación._

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _-¡GAAAAHH!-_ gimió de dolor Goku, Ultear soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor a pesar de que Goku recibió la mayor parte del ataque de entre los dos, ella aun así recibió daño.

 _-Debo admitirlo, son difíciles de asesinar-_ dijo Hades mientras salía de la pared.

 _-S-Somos más d-duros de l-lo que aparentamos-_ dijo Goku con una pequeña sonrisa, y después salía de la pared para ponerse de nuevo en pose de pelea.

 _-S-Siento c-como mi poder a-aumenta-_ para gran asco de la peli-morada, de la frente de Hades le salen dos cuernos de demonio, su mana volvió a salir aunque esta vez su cuerpo no parecía contener el poder ya que su masa muscular aumento, las raíces se volvieron unos pies pero estos ya eran de un mono.

 _-¿Q-Que h-haremos?-_ pregunta Ultear mientras ve como el hombre aumenta su masa muscular.

 _-Creo saber lo que podemos hacer-_ Goku dijo con una sonrisa, se pone en postura para pelear, cuando pensaba hacer algún movimiento fue interrumpido ya que la puerta sale volando una vez más.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Todos voltean a ver y se dan cuenta que es Natsu, aunque todos sintieron algo diferente en él, Goku ve con detenimiento a Natsu y ve que sus ojos eran diferentes, su brazo izquierdo era de otro tono de piel y las llamas que tenía era de color cerezo, a simple vista no era malo el aspecto de Natsu pero su mana… era completamente oscuro, lleno de odio, resentimiento y maldad, era incluso más oscuro que el de Hades, solo que Natsu era más débil que el maestro del gremio oscuro._

 _-Natsu-_

 _-Goku… quiero derrotar a este intento de pacotilla de "demonio"-_ el chico hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

 _-¿Quién es él, Goku-kun?-_ pregunto Ultear, a decir verdad el solo ver al chico una enorme cantidad de miedo inundaba su ser.

 _-Es Natsu, un amigo, pero algo no anda bien-_ exclamo el chico en un susurro para que lo escuchara la peli-morada.

 _-Todo está más que bien… simplemente he despertado de un largo sueño, una vez que termine con esta falla seguirán los humanos-_ Goku y Ultear ven sorprendidos al chico.

 _-¿Seguro que es tu amigo?-_

 _-¡Te dije que algo andaba mal!-_

 _-Por último, seguirá Zeref-_ todos ven extrañado al chico.

 _-¿Zeref?-_ preguntaron los jóvenes.

 _-¿El mago oscuro? JAJAJAJA, sí que eres gracioso chico, pero deberías saber esto, el mago oscuro más fuerte de la historia, no sería derrotado por un mocoso que se cree mejor que todos-_ respondió Hades.

Antes de que respondiera el peli-rosa, Hades apareció frente a él y le propino un golpe en la boca del estómago.

 _ **-CRASH-** Comenzó a atravesar habitación tras habitación, hasta caer al suelo, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte que el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo comenzó a desaparecer, y al hacerlo, el chico cerro los ojos y comenzó a convulsionarse lentamente hasta dejar de moverse._

 _-NATSUUUUU-_ Goku grito al ver como su amigo salió volando por el golpe que le dio el mago oscuro.

 _-A final de cuentas resulto ser alguien débil-_ dijo con decepción el hombre.

 _-Él no es débil-_ dijo Goku mientras ve como la habitación se pone violeta de nuevo y las criaturas volvieron a aparecer.

 _-¿Otra vez? Se supone que los derrotamos-_ exclamo Ultear en shock.

 _-Siempre regresaran a la vida cada vez que yo se los ordene ¡Ataquen!-_ una vez más las 4 criaturas gruñeron y se lanzaron a los dos chicos para terminar con sus vidas.

 _ **-"Zanzōken"-**_ múltiples imágenes aparecieron de Goku y Ultear la cual se ve confundida y asombrada.

 _-¿Cómo hacemos esto?-_ todas las peli-moradas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Todas las imágenes rodearon a Hades en un círculo.

 _-¡Impresionante! Parece que aun tienes cosas escondidas pero aun así puedo ver que tú eres el que esta atrás de mí ¿Por qué resignarte a hacer una técnica con la cual puedo verte?-_

 _-No es para ti-_ dijeron todas las imágenes de Goku.

 _-¿Cómo?-_

 _ **-"Kamehameha"-**_ al menos 8 ondas Kame se unieron para formar uno solo y destruir a las criaturas.

 _-¡Tenías razón, no era dirigido contra mí!-_

 _-Pero este si está dirigido contra ti-_ una vez más Goku volvió a juntar sus manos _\- "Kamehameha"-_ lanzo la onda Kame al cuerpo del viejo.

 _ **-BOOOMM-** al impactar creo una cortina de humo._

 _-¿Funciono?-_ pregunto Ultear.

Cuando se despejo el humo se ve al maestro del pie con unos cuantos rasguños.

 _-Parece que no-_

 _-Se t-termino-_ para asombro de los tres el viejo regreso a su forma humana.

 _ **-"Kiai-hō"-**_ con su Ki lanza una ventisca de aire que impacto en Hades distraído.

 _ **-CRASH-** El viejo se estrelló en la pared._

 _-S-Se s-supone que s-soy m-más fuerte q-que tú-_

 _-No entiendo por qué regreso a su forma humana-_ exclamo Ultear.

 _-Su mana-_

 _-¿Eh?-_ parpadeo en confusión la chica _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-_ Goku señala al maestro.

 _-Cuando entreno mi cuerpo lo hago con un motivo en especial y es la resistencia; él viejo no puede resistir completamente el poder que obtuvo así que su cuerpo se deformo para poder resistirlo, pero con cada minuto que pase el poder se agotara rápidamente-_ Ultear se ve sorprendida por eso.

 _-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-_

 _-Por entrenamiento y eso se debe a que quería usar "eso", pero no me fue tan bien-_

 _-¿"Eso"?-_

 _-N-No me ignoren-_ dijo con enojo el maestro que se lanzó para golpear a Goku, el azabache levanto ambos brazos y detuvo el golpe del hombre.

 _-Kggg-_ Goku se quejaba mientras ponía fuerza para detener su golpe, pero el haber peleado en la nieve, y gastar mucha energía en esa pelea estaba haciendo que se cansara.

 _-Y-Yo… s-soy inevitable-_ dijo entre quejas el hombre mientras se disponía a golpear a Goku en el rostro, pero la cola de Goku detuvo su golpe _\- e-esa m-molesta cola t-tuya la cortare para e-evitar inconvenientes-_ de un momento a otro el maestro se resbalo ya que Ultear congelo el suelo.

 _-¡S-Subete!-_ Ultear se subió de nuevo en la espalda de Goku.

 _-¿Qué es lo que harás?-_

 _-Voy a sacarlo de aquí u obligarlo a salir de aquí-_ el chico creo una esfera de Ki y la lanzo en una pared.

 _ **-BOOM-** La pared estallo, creando un agujero._

 _ **-HOP-** Goku junto a Ultear salen de la nave, ahora tendrían más espacio para pelear. _

_-Parece que aun tratas de interponerte ante mí-_ del agujero sale Goku con su camisa del lado izquierdo rasgado, solo manteniendo el lado derecho y en su espalda esta una peli-morada con ojos de color tinto y la mejilla derecha de su rostro se encuentra hinchada.

 _-Ya te lo dije aunque te inyectaras mi sangre con esa aguja-_ Goku tiembla ligeramente al mencionar la aguja _\- ni siquiera tu magia la cual es muy fuerte me impedirán de derrotarte-_ dijo el azabache de forma seria, pero si aprecian bien su rostro demuestra cansancio.

 _-¿Sabes qué? Ya lo pensé, si te mato podre tener más de tu sangre-_ el hombre creo una esfera negra _\- te presento el prototipo de mi mejor técnica **"Grimoire Law" (Lay de Grimoire)-**_ Goku y los demás abren los ojos en shock aunque Ultear se ve confundida.

 _-Se parece mucho a **"Fairy Law"** ¿Cómo sabes de ella?- _pregunto con cautela Goku, ya que el vio cómo hacerla pero no sabe que es lo que hace de todo.

 _-Te diré un pequeño secreto… ¡yo fui el anterior maestro de Fairy Tail!-_ todos los que escucharon se sorprendieron demasiado _\- conozco todas sus magias secretas y eso me llevo a ver unas cuantos principios para replicar las técnicas-_ Purehito comenzó a comprimir la esfera oscura de entre sus manos.

 _-¡No te lo permitiré!-_ exclamo con determinación Goku, Ultear le pasa su báculo y dice _ **\- ¡Crece, báculo sagrado!-** _ su báculo brilla y crece.

 _-Ya no caeré en esa tonta arma-_ él maestro volvió a usar esa transformación demoniaca aunque ahora tenía rasgos de un Ōzaru.

Todos en la isla sintieron una enorme sed de sangre.

 _ **-ZUM-** Goku había hecho una finta y aparece frente a él._

 _ **-PATAM-** Dio una patada a la esfera._

 ** _-"Aisu Meiku: Burossamu"-_** Ultear creo una flor gigante que levanto a Purehito.

 _-No se crean la gran cosa, Gaki´s-_ el viejo comienza a volar usando sus alas. _ **-** "Bala perforante"-_ hizo el movimiento de una pistola y de esta sale una bala de magia.

 ** _-"Kamehameha"-_** Goku creo una onda Kame para desintegrar la bala de Purehito, y una vez más creo una Onda Kame para impulsarse con Ultear al cielo.

Al llegar al cielo ambos comenzaron a golpearse, los golpes de Goku eran ahora lentos, la única manera en que pudiera ganar era aumentando su poder usando el Ikaku para que su poder estuviera al nivel, pero se supone que es una sorpresa para el Tenkaichi Budōkai, así que si lo usa puede ser que Kagura la cual está debajo de ellos se dé cuenta.

 _-¿Cansado?-_

 _-Debería decirte yo eso, tu cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo ese poder y te agotaras otra vez-_

 _-Goku-kun tiene razón, en comparación de antes tu mana disminuye de forma acelerada-_

 _-Aunque eso suceda tengo el suficiente poder para acabar con ustedes-_

 _-Debiste hacerlo desde hace tiempo-_ el comentario de Goku molesto al maestro.

 _-Y tú no debiste darme la oportunidad para volverme más fuerte-_ este comentario de Hades molesto a Goku.

 _-No lo escuches Goku-kun tú…-_

 _-¡Tiene razón! Si en vez de darle oportunidad de volverse más fuerte lo hubiera dejado inconsciente todo habría terminado pero me confié, quería un combate, mi cuerpo quería una pelea digna y ahora me arrepiento de esto ya que no puedo derrotarte-_ esta declaración de Goku hizo que Ultear se preocupara y Hades sonriera.

 _-Solo no te muevas para que pueda matarte-_

 _-Pero aun así me niego a perder contra ti-_ Goku le dio una patada en el estómago al viejo, y con esto se impulsó, junto sus manos y se preparó para elevar la técnica del maestro Roshi al siguiente nivel _ **-"Super… KA… ME… HA… ME… ¡HAAA!"-**_ Hades abre los ojos en shock, estiro sus manos para detener el ataque pero al tener la defensa baja fue arrastrado por el ataque que lo empujaba lejos de la isla.

 _-¿C-Como?-_

 _-Luego te cuento-_ dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

 _ **-HOP-** Goku cae al suelo mientras jadea demasiado._

 _-¿C-Crees que este muerto?-_ pregunto con curiosidad Ultear.

 _-No, a parte use suficiente poder para mandarlo a volar-_ dijo mientras se recomponía.

 _-¿Dónde lo mandaste?-_ Kagura se acerca a ellos, Goku sonríe a la chica y Ultear empieza a inspeccionarla de manera analítica.

 _-¿Estas bien?-_ pregunto Goku con preocupación, Kagura se sonroja al ver el interés del chico en ella, Ultear comienza a molestarse.

 _-Me duele un poco las costillas, Ka-san tiene los huesos lastimados, pero ella se rehúsa a comerse la semilla por si alguien más la necesita-_ exclamo Kagura mientras ve a Goku cansado.

Goku se queda pensando unos segundos, Purehito al usar su sangre con magia oscura e inyectársela creo una abominación en sí mismo, ya ni siquiera es humano.

 _-Kagura… quiero que esperes a los demás aquí, Natsu entro con nosotros algo extraño, incluso su energía era oscura, puedes ir a por él, Gray fue por Kanon y Saga-_ la peli-morada asiente.

 _-¿Qué haremos al estar reunidos?-_ pregunto Kagura con curiosidad.

 _-Ultear y yo iremos a donde cayó Purehito, seguiremos enfrentándolo, cuando todos se reúnan quiero que observen lo que haré-_ Kagura, Yukino y Ultear lo ven como un tonto.

 _-Hace unos minutos nos estaba dando una paliza y dices que puedes vencerlo-_ se quejó Ultear mientras le jala su oreja.

 _-¡SUÉLTAME, SE QUE PUEDO HACERLO!-_ Ultear lo suelta mientras se soba su oreja.

 _-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-_ pregunto Yukino con curiosidad.

 _-Ya lo veras-_ el ve el cielo _\- ¡Kinton!-_ y en menos de un segundo llega la nube dorada, Goku salta a ella y Ultear les deja su Lacrima.

 _-Cuando regresen por Natsu, empieza a ver el combate, quería guardarlo para el Tenkaichi Budōkai, pero tendré que usarlo-_ en eso su nube se dirige al monte Hakobe para enfrentarse a Purehito en su batalla final.

* * *

 _ **2ndo CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku aparece en una montaña nevada, sus parpados son de color marrón y sus pupilas rojas, detrás del esta su forma Ōzaru y a su derecha hay una sombra pero se puede apreciar que es la de un adulto, Ultear se encuentra en su espada y unas flores de hielo flotan alrededor de los dos.**_

* * *

 _ **2ndo CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Hades en su forma humana tiene la mano extendida mientras un sello mágico sale de su palma y a su lado izquierdo esta su forma "demoniaca" y con ambas manos levantadas al aire tiene una esfera morada.**_

* * *

 _-Goku-kun ¿Quién era la peli-morada?-_ pregunto en un tono demasiado dulce la chica mientras ambos viajaban en Kinton.

 _-¿Eh? Se llama Kagura-_ respondió confundido.

 _-Entiendo pero ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ella?-_ pregunto de forma aún más dulce que antes.

 _-MMMM aún no lo sé-_

 _-¿Cómo que aún no lo sabes?-_ esta vez pregunto de manera enojada.

 _-…-_

 _-¡Contéstame!-_ la chica comenzó a jalar su oreja.

 _-¡Qué extraña nave!-_ Ultear pensaba exigirle la respuesta por tratar de evitar el tema con tan pobre excusa, para su sorpresa delante de ellos había una nave.

 _-Es cierto ¿Qué estará haciendo por estos rumbos?-_

 _-No lo sé, hay que acercarnos a ver-_

 _-P-Pero debemos derrotar a Hades-_ dijo la chica tratando de evitar que se distrajeran.

 _-Solo veremos rápidamente e iremos a pelear contra Hades-_ dijo el azabache mientras levantaba el dedo índice.

 _-¿Solo ver una vez?-_ pregunto mientras trataba de confirmar lo dicho por el chico.

 _-Sí, una vez y dudo mucho que nos puedan ver-_ Kinton acelero para estar cerca de la nave.

En una nave de color gris con aspecto militar se encontraban 3 personas conocidas para algunos y no tanto para otros, una mujer con gabardina verde azulado cabello negro con flequillos y ojos azules, el siguiente es un perro humanoide de color marrón con un traje de ninja de color morado, en su cadera tiene una katana y el ultimo, pero el más enano de los tres es un monstruo de estatura común… si común duende, su piel es de color azul trae un gorro con colores rojo y azul, en el centro de este tiene una estrella, una playera de color negro con mangas verde, un pantalón azul y unas zapatillas.

 _-¿Qué sucede, Mai, Shu?-_ pregunto el ser que sigo diciendo que parece un duende.

 _-Emperador Pilaf, parece que nuestro radar detecta una de las esferas del dragón que se acerca rápidamente-_

 _-¿Cómo?-_ pregunto confundido el ser de piel azul.

 _-Mire-_ dijo el perro mientras señala el radar y se ve como la esfera se acerca a su posición.

 _-¿Cómo es posible que pase eso?-_ pregunto la hermosa pelinegra mientras se pintaba los labios con un lápiz labial de color rojo.

 _-Jeje esta es nuestra oportunidad si viene a nosotros la atraparemos-_ dijo con alegría Pilaf.

 _-¡Ya está aquí!-_ exclamo la mujer que es conocida como Mai.

 _-¿Dónde estás? Muerde el anzuelo-_ preguntaba Pilaf mientras volteaba a todos lados.

 _-AH, ya sé quiénes son ustedes-_ una nueva voz hizo que los tres sintieran un escalofrió, no por lo que dijo, sino la voz de la persona.

 _-¿Soy yo o escuche esa voz? –_ pregunto Pilaf con miedo.

 _-¡No solo es usted, señor Pilaf!-_ exclamaron Mai y Shu al unísono.

Los tres voltearon lentamente atrás de ellos y no vieron nada, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Mai volteo arriba del cristal de la nave y se quedó congelada.

 _-Les juro que si me vuelven hacer un susto como esto, no les pagare-_

 _-Señor Pilaf, ni siquiera nos paga-_ contesto Shu.

 _-Ahora menos les pagare por semejante broma-_

 _-Señor Pilaf-_ hablo con miedo Mai.

 _-Pienso castigarlos limpiando los baños por tal bromita-_ Pilaf ignoraba a Mai mientras seguía regañando a Shu por "la broma"

 _-Señor P-Pilaf-_ una vez más hablo Mai para ser ignorada.

 _-Es más, les daré un plazo límite para que busquen las Dragón Ball´s y me las traigan-_

 _-SEÑOR PILAF-_ Shu y Pilaf voltean a ver a la chica que cada segundo se está poniendo pálida.

 _-Creo que me excedí con el castigo-_ susurro Pilaf a Shu el cual asiente ante lo dicho.

 _-N-No e-es e-eso-_ dijo ella.

 _-¿Entonces?-_ pregunto Shu.

Mai señalo a la ventana en la parte superior y vieron a Goku saludándolos con una sonrisa, Ultear detrás confundida y en ningún momento se han bajado de Kinton.

Shu y Pilaf saludaron al niño.

 _-Que descortés de mi parte, teníamos visita y yo humillándolos frente a ellos, vamos a dejarlos pasar y preguntarles el cómo llegaron aquiiiiiiii-_ en el último segundo Pilaf se dio cuenta de quién era el niño.

 _-HAAAAAA-_ los tres gritaron y corrieron al panel de la nave.

 _ **45 segundos más tarde**_

 _-DIJISTE QUE NO NOS NOTARÍAN, IDIOTAAAAAA-_ grito Ultear mientras Goku se reía y Kinton esquivaba las balas y los misiles que les lanzaban.

 _-Creo que hable antes de tiempo jajaja-_ Goku siguió riéndose mientras Ultear lo comenzó a jalar del cabello.

 _-¡ERES UN TONTO SIN REMEDIO!-_

 _ **-Goku y Ultear se dirigen con el maestro Purehito para terminar su pelea pero hay cosas que preocupan completamente ¿Por qué la banda Pilaf está en Fiore? ¿Acaso aún sigue con sus planes dominar el mundo? Solo espérenlo, Goku y sus amigos los detendrán si planean hacerlo de nuevo-** Shu, Mai y Pilaf están en el suelo recuperando el aire pero al mismo tiempo recuperando el color por el susto que les dio Goku. _

**_Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras él ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **Avance 3:**_

 _ **(Escuchar Fairy Tail Sad Song Piano {Fairy Tail})**_

 _-Soy Kanon… nunca creí que esto me dolería demasiado- [Kanon ve a Saga el cual comienza a reír y su cabello se vuelve blanco, sus ojos son carmesís y su piel morena]_

 _-¡Entiéndelo, hermano, yo hice lo mejor que pude para protegerte… pero falle!- [Kanon no esquiva los golpes mientras Saga lo golpea en el rostro y este último se ríe con locura]._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir que yo te transforme en lo que eres?- [Saga se sujeta el cráneo y grita, pero esto fue perfecto ya que Kanon lo golpe en el estómago]._

 _-¡YO TE SALVARE DE TU OSCURIDAD, HERMANO!- [Kanon usa su armadura de manera completa, mientras su hermano también usa una armadura dorada]._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"Saga 2"-** [Un Saga más joven ve a su hermano Kanon el cual lo ve con desprecio y asco, de repente le propina una bofetada]._

 _-¡L-Lo siento… m-mucho hermano!- [Saga y Kanon están tendidos en el suelo mientras el primero llora y el segundo muestra una sonrisa]_

 _ **(Terminar Fairy Tail Sad Song Piano {Fairy Tail})**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 4:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-¿Así que tú eres la cabra con la que me enfrentare?- [Caprico ve sorprendido al peli-naranja]._

 _-¡No te preocupes en intentar tomar mi cuerpo, ya he sido informado de tu magia y se cómo combatirla!- [De un momento a otro Caprico cae de rodillas mientras Gildarts lo ve seriamente]._

 _-Si no aprovechas mi oportunidad, no tendremos otra opción más que eliminarte- [Sting lanzo una esfera de oscuridad, Caprico la esquiva y se dirige a Gildarts para cambiar de cuerpo, pero al llegar es repelido por la magia Crash]._

 _-¡Terminaremos este combate de una buena vez, al fin y al cabo nos están esperando!- [Caprico estalla mientras se divide en varias formas pequeñas del al tocar al peli-naranja, pero la felicidad le duro poco ya que un rugido de Sting lo lastimo._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"Poder"-** [Gildarts activa su Ikaku y comienza a golpear de una manera más certera a Caprico]._

 _-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- [Sting y Gildarts regresan corriendo a la nave]_

 _ **{Terminar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 8:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Bardock Falls [Minuto 3:49]}**_

 _-N-No d-debo rendirme s-sé que puedo ganar- Goku con el Ikaku activado como podía se defendía de los golpes de Hades._

 _-S-Se lo p-prometí a e-ella- Ultear fue lanzada lejos por Hades cayendo en la nieve._

 _-¿P-Porque estoy sintiendo miedo en momentos como estos?- Goku ve en el cielo al maestro que está volando con sus alas, y sin previo aviso levanto ambas manos y una esfera de mana color purpura se creó en sus manos._

 _-P-Papa… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ser más fuerte?- Bardock se encuentra a lado de su hijo y sonríe, en eso dice "Lucha hasta el final"._

 _-KGGGG- Un Kamehameha está reteniendo la esfera pero esta poco a poco consumía su poder._

 _-K-Kagura- grito Goku mientras era consumido por el ataque._

 _Una enorme ventisca de aire elimino el vapor y de pie se ve la figura de un adulto con el cabello de punta, su masa muscular era más grande que la de Bardock, su playera negra se mantenía junto con su pantalón naranja y sus botas._

 _-¡Hmph, estoy listo!- la persona parecida a Bardock se lanzó a un impresionado Hades y a lo lejos Ultear estaba completamente sonrojada._

 _-En el próximo capítulo de "Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z" será; **"5 minutos"-** Hades esta de rodillas mientras mira con frustración a su oponente._

 ** _{Terminar Bardock Falls [Dragan Ball Super]}_**

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Goku {Limite}: 3,100.**_

 _ **Goku {Dragon Fist}: 3,300.**_

 _ **Goku {Zanzōken}: 3,400.**_

 _ **Goku {Kiai-hō}: 3,750.**_

 _ **Goku {Kamehameha}: 4,100.**_

 _ **Goku {Jabalina Conmocionadora}: 4,500 + 500 [Bono de poder] = 5,000.**_

 _ **Goku {Kamehameha Múltiple}: 9,500. [8 imágenes de Goku hicieron el Kamehameha así que la suma de todos estos da esa cifra]**_

 _ **Goku {Super Kamehameha}: 12,000 Máximo poder, pero se contuvo así que su nivel es de 6,000.**_

 _ **Ultear: 810.**_

 _ **Ultear {Aisu Meiku: Rozen Kurōne}: 1, 150.**_

 _ **Ultear {Aisu Meiku: Burossamu}: 1,220.**_

 _ **Hades: 2,900.**_

 _ **Hades {Rensa Mahō}: 3,025.**_

 _ **Hades {Bakuhatsudan}: 3,120.**_

 _ **Hades {Katsu}: 3,150.**_

 _ **Hades {Etherias}: 4,500.**_

 _ **Hades {Ura Mahō: Tenbatsu}: 2,100 c/u… total 8,400.**_

 _ **Hades {Amaterasu Hyaku Shiki}: 3,290.**_

 _ **Natsu {END descontrolado}: 2,000.**_

* * *

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, ME TOMO MAS TIEMPO DE LO ESPERADO EN HACERLO ASÍ QUE DISFRÚTENLO, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	47. Saga 2

_**Hola a todos, una nueva semana con actualización ya era hora extrañaba demasiado actualizar y al fin tengo el tiempo {omitiendo el tiempo de trabajo}, por ahora es más que suficiente para mí el actualizar, dejando de lado con esto, vamos con el capitulo ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Review:**_

 _ **Goku SSJ DIOS SSJ3: 1-Ya es momento que el azabache tenga sus técnicas de Z.**_

 _ **2- Pienso desarrollarlos de una manera diferente a los del manga o anime.**_

 _ **3- Y en efecto ellos estarán a un nivel superior a los de su parte canónica, por lo tanto serán más fuertes que ese par.**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias amigo!**_

 _ **ThonyCvs: La verdad si y más yo en actualizar.**_

 _ **No te preocupes amigo, solo quedan dos capítulos y se termina esta Saga.**_

 _ **DragonSayajin: Quiero acomodar las cosas para cuando aparezca Piccolo así que su aparición es necesaria amigo, gracias.**_

 _ **El Kike: Ahora solo son dos capítulos de esta saga, dos o tres de descanso y serán cortos para el inicio de la siguiente saga.**_

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 ** _Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4_**

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)** _

_Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

 _-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?- pregunto Kanon viendo a su hermano con las cadenas por su cuerpo._

 _-¿Acaso eso importa?- pregunto el gemelo con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Claro que importa, te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo y lo segundo que dices es eso- respondió con enojo el peli-azul._

 _-Es curioso pero… nunca te he importado- el cabello azul del chico poco a poco se empezó a volver blanco._

 _-Hermano… detente, no quiero pelear contigo- suplico el peli-azul._

 _-Ya no tengo elección- su piel empezó a volverse morena, sus ojos grises y su esclerotis se volvió carmesí y su cabello termino por volverse blanco **\- ya no hay vuelta atrás, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento-** el chico termino con una sonrisa demente._

 _-¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en esto?- pregunto Kanon con dolor, el ver a su hermano en ese estado le lastima demasiado._

 _ **-Estaba solo y me fueron rompiendo, pero sabes que fue lo curioso… lo curioso de todo esto es que tu estuviste ahí rompiéndome, despreciándome, lastimándome y te agradezco por eso-** Kanon parpadea en confusión._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta con cautela._

 _ **-Ya no importa, ahora como muestra de agradecimiento te recompensare de buena manera déjame matarte, hermano-** Saga saca de su bolsillo dos llaves y comienza a quitarse las cadenas de las manos y los pies._

 _-¿Pudiste escapar todo el tiempo?- pregunto con enojo- de ser así- en eso fue interrumpido por su hermano._

 ** _-De ser así volvería contigo para matarte lentamente y gozar el como la vida escapa de tus ojos-_**

 _-Idiota, traeré a mi hermano de regreso- el chico encendió su mana y una aura de color dorado lo rodeo._

 _ **-He esperado por este momento y ahora que estas frente a mí, lo disfrutare-** Saga también encendió su mana, a diferencia de su hermano su aura es de color violeta._

 _-Cállate y demuéstrame lo fuerte que eres-_

 _En otra parte de la nave se puede ver a Gray que se empieza a levantar lentamente mientras se talla el rostro con dolor._

 _-Ese idiota de Natsu me las pagara cuando lo vea de nuevo, nadie me golpea y sale ileso de esto- respondió con enojo Gray y sin darse cuenta termino quitándose su pantalón._

 _-¿Dónde estará Kanon?- gray volteo a todos lados, era difícil saber por dónde estaba el chico ya que dentro de la nave había una enorme cantidad de mana que se le hacía imposible sentir el correcto._

 _ **-CRASH-** Se podía escuchar estruendos del lado derecho así como del lado izquierdo y parece ser que los del lado izquierdo eran más violentos y salvajes._

 _-Definitivamente no es por la izquierda- declaro muy seguro de su comentario al ver un poco los destrozos- definitivamente es por la derecha- así que sin más empezó a caminar._

 _El peli-azul se levantó mientras se masajeaba el rostro._

 _-Eso dolió demasiado- pensó el chico mientras ve al peli-gris frente a él con el puño extendido- un segundo estábamos a punto de golpearnos y al siguiente- en eso recuerda como su hermano apareció más rápido que él y le propino un golpe en el rostro que logro arrastrarlo un par de metros._

 ** _-¿Qué sucede, hermano ya te cansaste?-_**

 _-En lo absoluto, solo me sorprende que pudieras golpearme-_

 ** _-No es lo único que planeo hacerte-_**

 _Ambos los rodeo de nuevo su mana y corrieron de nuevo para golpearse, antes de llegar, Saga lanzo un derechazo al rostro de Kanon, y este tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no volver a salir volando._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Kanon regreso el golpe pero en la boca del estómago._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PATAM-_**

 _Saga muestra una sonrisa engreída para luego golpear en el estómago a su hermano y por ultimo darle una patada en la barbilla e impulsarlo un poco en el aire._

 _-¡HAAA!- Kanon estiro su mano y ráfagas del Kiai-hō golpearon en el rostro de un Saga sorprendido._

 _ **-Jejeje… esto es divertido-** el peli-gris ve a su hermano que cae de pie y su sonrisa vuelve a torcerse en una más demente. _

_-Hmph, esperaba más de este combate- dijo con arrogancia el peli-azul._

 ** _-Yo pienso lo mismo-_** _respondió de la misma forma el peli-gris._

 _Una vez más ambos se lanzan y Saga le dio una patada en el rostro del peli-azul, Kanon se detuvo a tiempo y corrió para luego golpear en el rostro a su hermano._

 _-¡HAAA!- Kanon lanzo un Kiai-hō y Saga una ráfaga de mana, ambas al chocar estallaron creando brevemente una ventisca de aire._

 _-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pensó el peli-azul con sorpresa._

 _ **-Sorprendido por lo que hice, lo aprendí con tan solo verte-** dice con una sonrisa engreída._

 _-Eso no tiene sentido, aprenderlo tan rápido, a menos que seas Goku él puede aprender todo con tan solo verlo, pero mi hermano es imposible…- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recibir un golpe en el rostro- ¿Otra vez?- pensó mientras veía un patrón extraño entre los dos._

 _Golpea primero Saga, luego contraataca Kanon y una vez que el peli-azul está en el aire lanza su Kiai-hō, aunque esta vez no uso su ráfaga de mana, y una vez más se repite al momento de caer al suelo, golpea Saga, luego Kanon, salta el peli-azul y esta vez ambos atacan, algo no anda bien._

 _-Siempre es lo mismo, pero ¿Cómo le hace? Estamos repitiendo los primeros 6 golpes por varias veces- término de pensar el peli-azul._

 _Kanon observo a su alrededor y vio que cada vez que lo golpeaba Saga retrocedía un poco y el suelo debajo del comenzaba a romperse, cuando el golpeaba a su hermano este se mantenía en el mismo lugar pero a lo lejos veía como una piedra caía, y esta vez sin que el lo quisiera salto, para luego golpear el rostro de Saga con su ráfaga de energía._

 _El peli-azul estuvo repitiendo este patrón un par de veces para ver lo que sucedía, a pesar de que agrego más golpes, esquivar los golpes de su hermano, golpear más de una vez con ráfagas, pero siempre iniciaba con un golpe de Saga y terminaba con un golpe del o de ambos._

 _-Ya veo- termino de pensar el peli-azul- ahora ¿cómo le haré para salir de esta situación?- se preguntaba mentalmente el chico mientras ve a su hermano que se acerca para golpearlo._

 ** _-¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas, hermano?-_**

 _-Puede que sea el dolor-_

 ** _-¿Eh?-_**

 _Sin previo aviso Kanon dirige dos de sus dedos en sus ojos y los pico con fuerza hasta hacerle que le salieran sangre._

 _-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- el grito de Kanon resonó en todo el lugar y poco a poco el lugar comenzó a distorsionarse hasta mostrarse su verdadera forma, Kanon estaba en el suelo y su hermano sentado sobre el a punto de golpearlo._

 _ **-CRACK-** Kanon se levantó rápidamente y le dio un cabezazo a su hermano._

 _ **-I-Idiota-** dijo Saga con dolor._

 _-T-Te lo m-merecías- dijo en un susurro el peli-azul._

 _ **-¿Cómo le hiciste para salir de mi golpe de ilusión?-** pregunto con enojo el chico mientras ve a su hermano._

 _-Siempre repetíamos la misma escena, a pesar de que hice todo para cambiar ese evento solo logre alterarlo un poco, así que la manera en que lo descubrí el cómo salir fue que tus golpes dejaron de doler así que se me ocurrió infligirme daño a mí mismo- exclamo Kanon mientras cerraba los ojos y estos sangraban._

 _ **-Me sorprende que con tan poco tiempo entendieras los conceptos básicos de mi golpe de ilusión-** _

_-Hmph… cualquiera podría descubrirlo en tan poco tiempo-_

 _ **-¿A qué costo? A hora estas ciego, no tienes manera para sanar tus propios ojos-** la sonrisa del chico se ensancho aún más ahora tenía una mayor ventaja de enfrentarse a su hermano y poder matarlo._

 _-Eso no será un inconveniente, así como tú yo estuve entrenando y gracias a unas personas aprendí unas técnicas… demasiado interesantes-una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro del chico._

 _ **-Oh, estoy interesado por ver lo que has aprendido-** el peli-gris levanto su mano **\- "Explosión Galáctica"-** galaxias aparecieron a su alrededor y todas se lanzaron al chico._

 _ **-"Re-equipar"-** pronuncio Kanon y en sus manos aparecieron un par de guantes de una armadura- ¡TOMA ESTO!- el peli-azul lanzo un golpe y una corriente de aire que logro desviar el ataque de su hermano._

 _ **-CRASH-** La pared de la derecha fue destruida._

 _ **-Vaya magia de "Re-equipo", por lo que puedo ver es la versión Caballero o Knight para mujeres, es bastante curioso-** la sonrisa engreída del peli-gris dejo un poco nervioso a su hermano, no es como si pudiera verla pero el ambiente se sintió mas pesado._

 _-¿Qué es lo curioso?- pregunto con cautela el chico._

 ** _-Por algo somos hermanos, compartimos muchas cosas a parte de la sangre y la misma apariencia-_**

 _-…-_

 _ **-¿Acaso lo descubriste?-** pregunto con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-Hmph… no somos iguales, hermano, por lo que puedo sentir tu energía es muy oscura ahí es donde nos diferenciamos entre los dos, tú te dejaste convencer por esa maldad, yo en cambio fui tentado y durante mucho tiempo estuve perdido pero las enseñanzas de personas me mantuvieron en el lado correcto-_

 _Saga sonríe por lo dicho de su hermano, y esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera, pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por una mirada seria._

 _ **-Claro, ahora te haces el inocente cuando tuviste algo que ver con mi estado-** _

_-¿Piensas decirme que fue lo que según yo hice?-_

 _ **-Recuérdalo-** un círculo mágico aparece en sus manos y de estas aparecen unos guantes dorados._

 _-Su poder a aumentado… ¡esto será más complicado de lo que pensé!- pensó el chico al sentir el aumento de poder su hermano, era una enorme ventaja el que Goku y Bardock le ayudaran a sentir la magia y Ki, así que no está completamente indefenso._

 _Ambos hermanos encienden sus auras, uno de magia completamente oscura y la otra una de magia blanca y su Ki, aunque ambas auras del peli-azul se encuentran inestables no se encuentran en armonía como la de los demás que pueden usar ambas aunque… los demás usan menos magia y más Ki así que no hay problema, pero él usa ambas al mismo tiempo y la misma cantidad por lo cual no puede usar todo su poder al máximo._

 _-Según Goku dijo que si encontraba el punto exacto y podía ver una armonía entre ambas energías podría tener mi propia energía exclusiva- pensó Kanon con seriedad, en ese combate debía encontrar ese equilibrio._

 _Kanon empieza a caminar y pasó de largo a su hermano el cual está confundido._

 _ **-¿A DÓNDE VAS?-** grito con enojo Saga._

 _-¡Por esto!- exclamo mientras rejuntaba una piedra, el peli-azul sonríe y concentro magia en la piedra, este ataque le traía recuerdos, lanzo la piedra y de una sola se volvieron 50._

 _ **-CREES QUE ESO PUEDE DETENERME-** Saga estiro ambas manos y salió disparado un rayo de energía de color morado que destruyo las piedras y el ataque se dirigía a Kanon._

 _-¡HAAAA!- el chico estiro ambas manos y lanzo un pilar de energía hecho de Ki y magia, los dos ataques se destruyen entre sí._

 _-Fue lo suficiente para detener tu ataque- exclamo Kanon mientras abre los ojos solo para ver sus ojos completamente rojos de la esclerotis._

 _ **-¿Extrañas tus ojos?-** pregunto de forma burlona el peli-gris._

 _-Un poco- respondió Kanon mientras sus orejas se movían ligeramente, en eso el chico sonríe._

 _Kanon ve en su mente una perspectiva de su hermano, ve una figura de color morado frente a él._

 _-HAAAAAAAA- Saga corre y al llegar frente de Kanon empiezan a golpearse entre sí, pero Saga está sorprendido ya que su hermano pelea de muy buena forma en cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PATAM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PATAM-**_

 _Kanon logro conectar una cadena de golpes de forma consecutiva a su hermano que está demasiado sorprendido ¿desde cuándo era tan bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo?_

 _ **-¡YA ME HARTASTE!-** Saga aumento su magia y mando a volar un poco a su hermano **\- "Explosión Galáctica"-** Kanon elevo su poder ya que no tenía tiempo de esquivar así que recibió el ataque de lleno._

 _ **-PUM-** Kanon escupió saliva, era la primera vez que sentía un ataque de esa magnitud, sintió que su cuerpo se llenó de mucho estrés y se hinchaba un poco como si quisiera explotar su cuerpo o destruirse._

 _-E-Eso d-dolió- dijo con enojo el chico- no importa- se levantó y en sus pies aparece un sello mágico y ahora usa un par de botas de bronce, Kanon ahora corrió más rápido se posiciono enfrente y continuo golpeando a su hermano en el rostro._

 _ **-¿F-Feliz?-** pregunto con una sonrisa Saga, y este uso un sello mágico pero en vez de las botas aparece un peto dorado, cuando Kanon golpeo el pecho de su hermano retrocedió rápidamente su mano._

 _-Aumento de nuevo su poder- pensó una vez más el peli-azul._

 _ **-Es mi turno de remontar-** Saga dio cuatro golpes en Kanon y el peli-azul volteo a un lado para escupir un diente- ¿Te dolió?- dijo con una sonrisa engreída. _

_-No tanto como lo que te dolerá por la paliza que te daré ahora- Kanon uso esta vez su Ki para golpear de manera salvaje a su hermano, primero en el rostro, tres veces en el pecho y en eso paso algo sorprendente._

 _ **-CRACK-** Saga abre los ojos con sorpresa._

 _ **-La armadura… ¿se está rompiendo?-** pensó con incredibilidad._

 _ **-PUM-** _

_Kanon le dio un golpe en el estómago y su armadura volvió a cuartearse, Saga no entendía como era que su hermano era mas fuerte, probablemente era momento que peleara enserio._

 _-HAAAAAAA- Sin perder tiempo Saga equipo su armadura completa y le propino un golpe en el rostro a Kanon._

 ** _-FIIUN-_**

 ** _-CRASH-_**

 _Kanon sale volando y se estrella en la pared._

 _-R-Rayos…. C-creo que d-del dolor y-ya puedo a-abrir los ojos y v-ver bien- y tal como dijo ahora el chico puede abrir los ojos y estos ya no estaban en tan mal estado, así que puede ver pero… ve un poco borroso ya que necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar._

 _Cuando la luz se ajusta en sus ojos puede ver a su hermano gemelo y su armadura completamente dorada, tiene un aspecto más tosco que cualquier armadura común el cuello es más ancho y las protecciones de la espalda son más cortas e inclinadas hacia arriba. Los protectores de los bíceps son mucho más grandes y masivos con el fin de adoptar la forma de los brazaletes, mientras que la placa del pecho hexagonal comienza justo detrás del cuello. El cinturón es más grueso y cilíndrico, y la protección para el tobillo es más gruesa. En los pies se aprecia una pequeña hebilla. Incluso en este caso un box confirma que pectoral y son una sola pieza._

 _ **-¿Qué te parece? ¿No es hermoso?-** pregunto con modales un tanto enfermos._

 _-¿Por qué tienes la misma magia que yo?- pregunto con asombro el peli-azul._

 _ **-Quería tener lo mismo que tú por un motivo importante… quiero que a la hora de morir veas como "tu propia magia" te asesina-** _

_-Si eso es lo que quieres… ¡te traeré de vuelta, hermano!- Kanon brilla y ahora su cuerpo fue envuelto por su magia para luego mostrar su armadura- ¡TE DERROTARE CON TODO MI PODER!- grito con enojo el peli-azul._

 _La armadura es de color marrón y rojo, la armadura le cubre por completo, su casco tiene la forma de la cara de un lobo._

 _ **-"Genrōmaōken" {Puño demoníaco fantasmal}-** Saga levanto su dedo índice para atacar a su hermano._

 _ **-FUOSH-** Pero esta vez Kanon no decidió a esperar lo que la técnica puede hacer así que se movió a una mayor velocidad para dejar una imagen que recibió el golpe._

 _ **-TCH-** chasqueo la lengua el peli-gris al ver como su hermano esquivo el ataque._

 _-¡TOMA ESTO!- Kanon grito y para sorpresa de Saga ya que una descomunal cantidad de agua rodeo a su hermano y se concentraba en sus dedos índice y medio._

 _ **-¿Q-Qué es eso?-** pregunto confundido el peli-gris._

 _ **-"Seiryū Teppōmizu" {Pistola de agua del dragón azul}-** de sus dedos sale una ráfaga de agua que va rápidamente a Saga._

 _ **-¡Lo resistiré!-** exclamo Saga mientras elevaba su magia._

 _ **-SPLASH-** El ataque arrastro a Saga hasta la pared._

 _ **-CRASH-** y la fuerza del ataque fue suficiente para que el peli-gris rompiera la pared y luego cae al suelo con un rostro sorprendido._

 _ **-E-Eso dolió i-incluso ese a-ataque fue más fuerte de lo q-que creí-** susurro el peli-gris para sí mismo._

 _-No pudiste resistirlo- dijo con suficiencia Kanon._

 _Saga se levantó lentamente para luego ver con enojo a su hermano._

 ** _-Usaste esa otra energía que desconozco para potenciar tu ataque ¿o me equivoco?-_**

 _-Desde el principio esto no sería una pelea justa así que daré todo para devolverte a como eras antes-_

 ** _-Es obvio que no pelearíamos de forma justa, y menos tú-_**

 _-Hmph, siempre he peleado de forma justa- Kanon corre frente a su hermano y ambos comienzan a golpearse el rostro de forma violenta._

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Los golpes de los dos comenzaron a resonar en toda la habitación y parecía que querían cumplir con lo que dicen, uno quería matar a su hermano y el otro a base de golpes quiere salvarlo._

 _ **-PATAM-** Saga dio una patada a los pies de Kanon para que cayera al suelo._

 _Saga rápidamente se subió en Kanon y decidió golpearlo en el rostro._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Cada vez que golpeaba lo hacía con más fuerza para matar a su hermano._

 _ **-CRACK-**_

 _Kanon levanto su cabeza rápidamente antes de que su hermano lo golpeara de nuevo y lo golpeo en la cabeza._

 _El peli-azul rodó un poco y en el mismo suelo escupió sangre y de paso un diente que lo perdió mientras Saga lo golpeaba._

 _ **-ZUM-** Kanon desapareció en un destello de velocidad y aparece de pie alado de su hermano para propinarle una patada._

 _ **-PATAM-** Saga recibió la patada en el rostro e igual que su hermano volteo el rostro para escupir sangre y un diente._

 _-¡HAAAAA!- ambos una vez más de pie se lanza y se golpean en el rostro, en el pecho, abdomen, estomago, costillas y el hígado._

 _ **-PUM-** Kanon se sostiene su nariz mientras una descomunal cantidad de sangre sale de ella._

 _ **-PATAM-** Saga se llevó ambas manos a su estómago mientras trata de recuperar la mayor cantidad de aire posible._

 _ **-PAM-** Ambos salen volando al impactarse su puño en sus rostros._

 _-C-Carajo- respondió con enojo Kanon._

 _ **-E-Esto es d-divertido-** dijo con enojo el peli-gris._

 _Kanon se pone de pie y vuelve a formar los dedos en forma de pistola._

 _ **-"Seiryū Teppōmizu"-** la ráfaga de agua se lanzó contra su hermano._

 _ **-SPLASH-** El agua anteriormente de color azul cristalina se volvió de un color completamente roja por la sangre que le quito a Saga._

 _El peli-gris se levantó pero a diferencia de antes no se veía más lastimado, esto lo confundió demasiado al peli-azul._

 _ **-Así como tu armadura te permite controlar algunos elementos, cada armadura tiene una cualidad que las hace diferente de todas pero… hay 12 doradas que tienen un parecido en común, cuando eres atacado por una técnica por segunda vez o más el efecto se ve anulado-** explico con seriedad Saga y Kanon solo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa._

 _-¡Oh, mierda!- pensó el peli-azul al darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería ahora pelear contra su hermano._

 _ **-Jeje jeje… se terminó todo-** volvió a levantar su dedo índice y ataco a su hermano que se encuentra en shock en sus pensamientos **\- "Genrōmaōken"-** esta vez la técnica dio resultado y una delgada línea golpeo a Kanon en la frente, y para horror del peli-azul perdió la movilidad de su cuerpo._

 _-¿Q-Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué n-no p-puedo mover m-mi cuerpo p-por mas q-que se lo ordeno?- dijo con frustración mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para moverse pero sin tener ningún resultado._

 _ **-Estoy controlando tu cuerpo en contra de tu voluntad, hermano-** dijo con una sonrisa Saga._

 _-I-Imposible… s-sé que p-puedo liberarme de e-esto- exclamo el oji-azul con enojo mientras seguía esforzándose para liberarse._

 ** _-Eres igual de terco como las mulas, no podrás liberarte, ahora estas bajo mi control-_**

 _-N-Nunca e-estaré bajo tu…-_

 _Kanon fue interrumpido por su hermano Saga._

 _ **-Llévate tus manos a tu cuello, el simple hecho de que estés hablando me molesta demasiado-** y tal como dijo, Kanon llevo sus manos a su cuello **\- ahora empieza a asfixiarte-** y poco a poco Kanon comenzó a hacer lo dicho por su hermano._

 _-¿C-Como?- apenas y pudo preguntar el chico mientras perdía aire._

 _ **-Es una técnica que controla tu mente, hace a un lado tu propia voluntad y me permite controlarte pero al no ser dominada como se debe hay un problema-** de la nariz de Saga comenzó a caerle sangre- el estrés mental que requiere al usarla es abrumador, poco a poco comenzara a desvanecerse, pero solo necesitare como máximo unos minutos para terminar contigo-_

 _Kanon seguía haciendo lo suya y cada segunda empleaba más fuerza, el peli-azul solo veía a su hermano mientras el aire escapaba de su cuerpo, cada segundo daba por perdido la batalla, si su hermano lo quería muerto que así fuera._

 _-Perdóname, Saga, no pude salvarte- pensó el chico mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente._

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Kyanon"-** Saga voltea por donde antes había entrado su hermano solo para recibir un proyectil de hielo en el rostro que lo mando al otro lado de la habitación._

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _-¡Ufff!- Kanon comenzó a jadear mientras recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo y empezaba a tomar grandes cantidades de aire._

 _-Se ve que estas teniendo demasiados problemas, Kanon- exclamo Gray mientras se ponía alado del susodicho._

 _-¿Qué diablos te paso?- pregunto Kanon mientras se tranquilizaba._

 _-El imbécil de Natsu no solo te golpeo a ti, también hizo lo mismo conmigo así que después de levantarme empecé a buscarte pero al haber tres batallas en esta nave fue algo difícil- declaro el azabache mientras veía como los escombros empezaban a moverse ligeramente._

 _-¡Gracias, por salvarme el cuello hace unos momentos!- dijo en voz baja el chico, tiene un orgullo que mantener._

 _-¿Qué dijiste, no escuche lo que dijiste?- pregunto con burla el azabache._

 _-M-Mejor cállate- respondió con brusquedad el peli-azul._

 _ **-CRASH-** El peli-gris sale de las rocas con un rostro muy furioso._

 _ **-¡QUIÉN FUERA EL IDIOTA QUE ME ATACO LO VOY A DESTRUIR MOLÉCULA POR MOLÉCULA CON MI EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA!-** grito cono enojo el chico mientras ve fijamente a Gray._

 _-¿Esta bromeando?- pregunto con seriedad y sarcasmo el azabache._

 _-No sé cuánto tiempo llevo peleando contra él y no, no está bromeando-_

 _-Entre los dos podremos derrotarlo- Gray coloco sus manos para crear de nuevo su magia._

 _-No-_

 _-¿Qué dijiste?- exclamo el azabache confundido._

 _-Esta es mi batalla, no la tuya Gray-_

 _-No ganaras si eres tú solo-_

 _-¿Si pelearas contra tu maestra dejarías que alguien más te ayude para traerla al buen camino?- esta pregunta dejo al azabache en silencio._

 _-¡Todo tuyo!- se hizo a un lado el mago de hielo- pero si veo que no puedes hacerlo tú solo y vas perdiendo entrare y te ayudare- exclamo con seriedad el chico._

 _-¡Te lo agradezco, Gray! Esto será entre tú y yo Saga- el peli-azul vuelve a sonreír de forma arrogante._

 _ **-Esa estúpida sonrisa solo serviría si tienes el poder para respaldar lo que dices-** exclamo con odio._

 _-Saga… en verdad eres la verdadera personificación del mal y yo tomare tu maldad para traerte a la luz- Kanon encendió su Ki y su magia, a diferencia de antes ambas auras se encuentran en menor medida por usarlos demasiado tiempo y al mismo tiempo._

 _-Kanon, solo deberías usar una de las dos energías, si usas ambas empezaras a sentirte cansado, Kagura nos advirtió de eso, incluida ella no procura usar ambas al mismo tiempo así que se turna para usar una y cuando cambia en la otra procura apagar la otra- aconsejo Gray mientras ve al peli-azul con una mirada de pocos amigos._

 _-S-Sé que puedo encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre ambas energías- dijo con seriedad- solo necesito encontrarlo en esta batalla- ambas auras parecían en armonía poco a poco._

 _-¡Lo estas logrando!- grito con emoción el azabache, esto hizo que Kanon se des concentrara y ambas auras volvieran a ser salvajes._

 _-¡Cállate, no me dejas concentrarme!- grito mientras ambas auras volvieron a ser más salvajes._

 _-Lo siento- dijo Gray con miedo._

 _ **-¿Terminaste de despedirte?-** pregunto con gracia Saga._

 _-Aun no lo hago, hermano, al fin y al cabo faltas tú Saga- respondió con burla su hermano._

 _ **-Quieres hacerte el gracioso como cuando llenaste mi corazón de maldad-** respondió en voz baja Saga mientras empezaba a escuchar voces de su hermano, pero estas eran llenas de maldad._

 _ **-¡C-Cállate!-** dijo en un susurro el chico._

 _-No he dicho nada- respondió su hermano._

 ** _-¡Cállate!-_**

 _-…-_

 _ **-¡QUÉ TE CALLES!-** grito con dolor el chico._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-¿Qué es lo que tenemos ahora?- pregunto un azabache con el cabello largo._

 _-Un par de gemelos- respondió un hombre con gabardina negra que lo cubría por todo el cuerpo, aunque tiene una capucha para cubrir la parte superior de su rostro solamente dejando al descubierto su nariz, boca y barbilla._

 _-No le veo lo importante a eso, antes hemos tenido a gemelos y todos y cada uno de ellos han muertos- respondió el azabache con desinterés._

 _-Pero este par tiene algo en especial, su potencial mágico es inmenso-_

 _-No me interesa, tenemos al menos 50 niños con los cuales debemos experimentar y probar su magia, no su potencial-_

 _-Su aura mágica irradia poder estelar-_

 _Esta declaración hizo al azabache ver con interés a su ayudante._

 _-¿De qué tipo?-_

 _-Ese es el problema, aún no ha sido activada por los dos, pero hay más de un método para activarlo-_

 _-¿Quién de los dos tiene un mayor potencial?- pregunto con interés el hombre._

 _-Parece que el gemelo que tiene el cabello azul de un color más oscuro-_

 _-¡Tráiganlo aquí y empieza con el proceso!- el hombre encapuchado asiente lentamente._

 _En la zona que se considera el calabazo está lleno de celdas se encuentran al menos 50 niños todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban en buen estado._

 _-¿Dónde está mi mamá?-_

 _-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-_

 _-¡Quiero ir a casa!-_

 _-D-Dijeron que si venía con e-ellos me darían dulces… y-yo no quería e-estar lejos de mis padres-_

 _Los contables gritos de los niños se escuchaban en las celdas, pero en una en especifica se encuentran dos peli-azules en un rincón viendo como los demás niños gritaban y se quejaban._

 _-¿Estaremos bien, Kanon?- pregunto Saga mientras ve a su hermano._

 _-N-No lo s-se- respondió de forma nerviosa ya que nunca antes habían estado en esta situación._

 _-Te dije que robarles comida te traería problemas, pero no esperaba que a mí también me metiera en ello-_

 _-¡Lo siento! Oficialmente soy el peor hermano de la historia por meterte en mis problemas-_

 _-No eres un mal hermano, eres uno bueno solo eres rebelde, aun si no recuerdas bien yo soy el hermano mayor- dijo con una sonrisa Saga._

 _-Pero de los dos yo soy el que actúa como un verdadero hermano mayor, así que yo me quedo con el papel es mas ¿Cómo sabes que eres el mayor?-_

 _-Dicen que el hermano menor siempre se mete en problemas y si te das cuenta siempre haces eso-_

 _-¡Cállate!- sonrió Kanon mientras ve a su hermano._

 _-¿Qué crees que nos harán a todos? Pregunto Saga mientras ve a los demás niños._

 _-No lo sé ¿esclavos?- respondió de forma confundida Kanon._

 _La puerta fue abierta de un momento a otro y dos hombres con túnicas negras entran a los calabazos, los gritos de los niños se intensificaron._

 _-¡CÁLLENSE!-_

 _Para reafirmar su orden saco un látigo el cual fue rodeado de magia de electricidad y golpeo los barrotes de una celda, las chispas hicieron que los niños se callaran y alejaran del miedo._

 _-Buscamos a un niño en específico, un peli-azul- hablo el hombre mientras veía a los niños, en tres celdas se tensaron un total de 7 chicos de ambos géneros y lo peor de todo fueron los demás niños los cuales los voltearon a ver._

 _-¡SALGAN TODOS USTEDES!- exclamo el hombre, Kanon ve a Saga y le hace una seña para mantenerlo en el rincón._

 _Un total de 4 niños y 2 niñas salieron de las celdas, la mayoría estaban asustados, en cambio Kanon respiraba de manera tranquila para mantener sus nervios bajo control._

 _-Veamos ¿Quién de todos ustedes serán?- el hombre del látigo se detiene y ve detenidamente a los niños, luego se muestra confundido._

 _-¿Q-Qué s-sucede?- pregunto una de las niñas peli-azules, su cabello es de color azul cian._

 _-Aquí en mi lacrima dice que había un par de gemelos, pero yo no veo ninguno, así que pueden ser dos cosas mis superiores se equivocaron o el otro gemelo está escondido en alguna parte de la prisión-_

 _Kanon se puso nervioso por dentro mientras por fuera mantenía una actitud de forma tranquila, pero lo peor vino de los mismos niños de la celda._

 _-¡Aquí esta otro peli-azul que se parece mucho a ese!- grito un niño._

 _-Déjenos salir, ya le dijimos lo que querían- exclamo una niña con enojo._

 _-¡Son unos malditos estúpidos, acaban de condenarnos!- grito Kanon con enojo._

 _Saga sale de la celda mirando con enojo lo que le hicieron los demás, se coloca a un lado de su hermano y los hombres sonríen._

 _-La información es correcta, tenemos a un par de gemelos, el jefe Komatsu se verá interesado en ustedes dos, pero principalmente en ti- respondió el hombre mientras tomaba del brazo a un confundido Saga._

 _-¡Déjalo idiota!- Kanon llego con el hombre que tenía a su hermano._

 _ **-CRACK-** El peli-azul claro {Kanon} golpeo en las pelotas al hombre que cae al suelo mientras se sujeta la entrepierna._

 _-Tengo suficiente para todos- grito el peli-azul mientras corría a un hombre dispuesto a golpearlo._

 _-¡Ya basta, aprende tu lugar!- el hombre uso su látigo y amarro a Kanon en el para luego usar su magia de electricidad._

 _-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Kanon gritaba de dolor y los demás niños se alejaban mientras veían con horror lo que le sucedía al chico._

 _-Déjalo… e iré contigo- dijo Saga con preocupación, el hombre ve unos segundos a Saga, y lentamente dejo de usar su magia en su látigo._

 _-Pero antes de irnos…- se volteo para darle una patada en el rostro a Kanon- ¡Enciérralos a todos de nuevo!-_

 _-¿Por qué? Le dimos lo que quería- reclamo un niño._

 _-Y se los agradezco… pero aun así enciérralos, los necesitaremos a todos en el futuro- el guardia que fue lastimado por Kanon se levantó y con ira pateo al peli-azul dentro de su celda, los demás niños por miedo regresaron a las celdas._

 _-No olvidare lo que me hiciste, niño- dijo el guardia con odio a Kanon._

 _-¿E-Estas b-bien?-_

 _Kanon en el suelo aprieta los puños con enojo, el niño que antes le hablo se acercó a él y le tiende la mano._

 _-¡Déjame ayudarte!-_

 _Kanon abofeteo la mano del niño con ira._

 _-Oye, solo trato de ayudarte- respondió una niña._

 _-¿Ayudarme dices? Hicieron lo contrario, inútiles. El peli-azul se dirigió a los barrotes de la celda- ¡Regresen a mi hermano!- gritaba mientras era visto con tristeza por una azabache._

 _Saga fue escoltado a una habitación con una mesa, él fue amarrado en una silla, a los pocos segundos el hombre que fue por él se puso enfrente y tomo una lacrima._

 _-Día 1, bitácora 0, el jefe Komatsu volvió a secuestrar un nuevo número de niños para continuar con las pruebas del arma perfecta- Saga al escuchar eso comenzó a moverse con desesperación- este mes el sujeto de prueba se llama Saga, buscamos sus archivos en curanderos y registros de pueblos y encontramos lo siguiente… hermano mayor del gemelo Kanon, cabello y ojos azules, piel clara, altura 1.40, peso 42 Kilogramos, los registros son recientes y lo más interesante de todo esto aquí aclara algo, sobre su potencial mágico, que según palabras de los demás es incalculable-_

 _-¿Qué quieren de mí?- pregunto con enojo Saga._

 _-Empezaremos con la prueba a las 13:20 horas, durante el transcurso de los experimentos se harán reportes de sus avances, informe fuera- el hombre termino de hablar para luego dirigirle una mirada a Saga._

 _-¿Qué es lo que me harán?- pregunto con enojo el peli-azul._

 _-¡Disfruta tus últimos minutos!- el hombre hace una seña y unos guardias se acercan._

 _-¿Qué necesita, señor?- pregunto uno con respeto._

 _-Quiero las herramientas de nivel 5- ambos guardias asienten y se alejan._

 _-Saldré de esta, sé que Kanon estará bien- pensó el oji-azul._

 _Los guardias regresaron con las herramientas pedidas por el hombre._

 _-Prueba N°1; "Para despertar la magia del usuario se requiere un sentimiento que florezca de lo más profundo de nuestro ser, así que comenzaremos"- el hombre se da la vuelta para ponerse frente a Saga._

 _ **-CLAP-** Y sin previo aviso le soltó una bofetada en el rostro._

 _-Idiota ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-_

 _-El dolor físico debe aumentar de nivel para ver avances- el hombre creo electricidad en su mano y lo volvió abofetear, pero esta vez tuvo una reacción más negativa por parte del peli-azul._

 _-AHHHH- el peli-azul soltó un grito de dolor, nunca antes había experimentado algo así._

 _-Tendré que subir el nivel-_

 _Mientras eso pasaba con Saga, Kanon está caminando de un lado a otro con desesperación mientras era visto por los demás niños._

 _-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- pregunto una chica albina._

 _-Nos estas asustando por lo que haces- exclamo un chico castaño._

 _Sin embargo Kanon seguía en lo suyo._

 _-Deja de hacerlo eso nos pone…-_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Un peli-verde cae al suelo por el golpe que le propino Kanon, los demás niños veían al peli-azul con miedo._

 _-Ustedes guarden silencio, si vuelven a hablar los dejare peor que este idiota ¿entendieron?- hablo con desagrado el peli-azul._

 _-¿Por qué eres así con nosotros? No te hicimos nada-_

 _-¿Nada? Dijiste ¿Nada?- empezó a hablar Kanon con enojo y levanto a un pelirrubio._

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Golpearme?- pregunto con valentía el niño- mi familia es muy importante, cuando ellos me encuentren les diré lo que me hiciste y nos encargamos de…- sin previo aviso recibió un golpe en la mejilla._

 _-Déjame decirte algo, niño de mami y papi, se quejan por como actuó cuando ustedes simplemente entregaron a mi hermano en bandeja de plata a esos imbéciles- todos los niños jadearon al escuchar el lenguaje de Kanon._

 _-Pero era el o nosotros- exclamó un joven con nariz larga._

 _-A la mierda ustedes- todos ven con sorpresa a Kanon- Saga es mi única familia y prometimos que entre los dos nos cuidaríamos, estaríamos juntos, ahora por culpa de ustedes muy difícilmente lo cumpliré- Kanon regresa a la esquina y se sienta._

 _-¿Qué te sucede, Boa Hancock?- la azabache que ha estado viendo al peli-azul, voltea a ver a una peli-naranja._

 _-Nada… es que ese niño debe estar sufriendo mucho- exclamo con preocupación la chica._

 _-Aun así debes de entenderlo, su hermano o nosotros, todos le dimos lo que querían, ahora debemos esperar-_

 _Las puertas de la celda se abren y los guardias les entregan un pedazo de pan, solo que un guardia se dirigió a Kanon._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de forma hostil._

 _-Solo quería informarte que tu hermano está siendo torturado- todos ven con miedo al guardia._

 _-¡ ESTÚPIDO!- el peli-azul se levantó para golpearlo, pero el guardia fue más rápido y le dio una bofetada al chico para tirarlo al suelo._

 _-Hagas lo que hagas no podrás salvarlo de lo que te sucederá- el guardia comenzó a patear los costados del chico- y esto es por el golpe de antes- le propino una patada en el cráneo para dejarlo completamente en el suelo._

 _-¡Ya déjalo es suficiente!- el guardia volteo a ver en otra celda, más específico a un niño azabache con ropas de monje algo gastadas._

 _-¿Quién me lo va a impedir?-_

 _-¡Infeliz!- replico con enojo el chico- el gran Yasha pateara tu trasero-_

 _-¿Enserio?- pregunto de forma burlona._

 _-¡Acércate viejo!- hablaba mientras movía sus manos para incitarlo._

 _-Si eso es lo que quieres mocoso, te lo cumpliré- el guardia se acercó a Yasha._

 _-Yasha Punch-_

 _ **-CRACK-**_

 _-¿P-Porque o-otra vez ahí?-_

 _-Jajaja, vez pude derrotarte-_

 _A-Aun así puedo usar e-esto-_

 _El guardia levanto un poco su látigo y logro amarrarlo a los pies del chico y jalarlo para que cayera._

 _-¡AUCH!-_

 _-Recibirás un castigo igual que ese mocoso- y luego comenzó a golpearlo de manera brusca sin contenerse sabiendo que es un niño._

 _-D-Déjalo- exclamo Kanon mientras se arrastra en el suelo._

 _Otro guardia entro a las celdas y ve lo que su subordinado estaba haciendo._

 _-Shigeru ¡Detente!- su compañero lo ve con ira._

 _-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Les estoy mostrando una lección que nunca olvidaran- dijo con enojo el guardia._

 _-Pero eso no te da motivo para matarlos a golpes, recuerda que cada uno es más valioso que tu vida, ahora enciérralos debemos regresar a nuestros puestos- demando el guardia, el otro sin más remedio hace caso._

 _Hancock ve a ambos niños admirándolos por enfrentarse a los guardias._

 _ **[Insertar DBZ Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 18 {Dragan Ball Z}]**_

 _A partir de este momento Saga recibió distintos tipos de tortura física como ahogarlo por unos segundos, quemarle el cuerpo, atravesarlo con lanzas en los costados y dejar que se desangrará, golpearlo hasta que desfalleciera, poner su cuerpo a temperatura menor a los 10 °. Pero él no era el único que sufría ya que Kanon todos los días era golpeado sin piedad por el mismo guardia, casi todos los niños se hacían de la vista gorda, exceptuando a dos._

 _La cantidad de niños empezó a disminuir de forma apresurada, de ser 50 en las celdas actualmente quedaron 23, algunos de los niños fueron asesinados en los experimentos, otros los vendieron s esclavistas y aquellos que pasaron los experimentos eran llevados a un gremio oscuro y los vendían a un gran precio._

 _Y hoy era el peor día de todos, el día en que ambos hermanos serian separados._

 ** _[Terminar DBZ Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 18 {Dragan Ball Z}]_**

 _-¡Levántate!- grito un guardia mientras pateaba a un magullado peli-azul._

 _-….-_

 _-Hoy es tu día de suerte, junto con otros tres chicos-_

 _-…- el peli-azul seguía sin moverse del suelo._

 _ **-SPLASH-** El guardia tomo el cubo de agua sucia que estaba al lado del y lo lanzo al peli-azul._

 _-*Cof*…*Cof*…- empezaba a toser Kanon._

 _-Sigues con vida, me sorprendes, todos los días vienen y te dan una paliza los guardias, pero hoy tendrás un trato diferente y los estará viendo el maestro Komatsu-_

 _-¿Q-Qué?-_

 _-Ahora vendrán con nosotros… ese otro idiota-_

 _-¡No soy un idiota, soy el gran Yasha!-_

 _-Necesito una mujer ¿Quién será la correcta?- el guardia ve entre todas las chicas y su mirada se centró en Hancock- ¡Traigan a esa chica!- la azabache se puso muy nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras y más aún al saber que se la llevarían a ella._

 _-N-No… p-por favor- suplicaba la chica._

 _-Ordenes son ordenes, mocosa- un guardia la tomo del cabello y comienza a jalarla junto con los otros dos chicos, alejándose lentamente del lugar_

 _Los tres chicos serían llevados por el pasillo y veían de forma desesperada alguna salida, pero Kanon vio cómo llegaron a un lugar donde serían separados los tres._

 _-¿Dónde nos llevaras?- pregunto Yasha._

 _-No todos los niños fueron usados en los mismos experimentos, ustedes dos serán llevados para ser experimentado… en cambio tenemos otros planes para ti- respondió el guardia mientras una sonrisa oscura se formaba en su rostro._

 _-¡ SUÉLTANOS!- gritaban ambos pelinegros, Kanon volteo a ver a los otros dos niños._

 _-D-Déjalos- dijo en un susurro._

 _-Se nos hace tarde y tú debes cumplir con un objetivo en específico- el guardia siguió jalando al chico mientras se resistía._

 _Al llegar a una puerta fue empujado el chico y lo sentaron a la fuerza mientras lo esposaban._

 _-¿PORQUÉ SE VAN? ¡REGRESEN AQUÍ BOLA DE IDIOTAS!- gritaba el chico._

 _-¿K-Kanon?-_

 _-¡Saga!- Kanon sonríe al ver a su hermano, pero al instante su sonrisa se borró- ¿Q-Que te h-hicieron?- dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse tranquila._

 _-…-_

 _-Háblame… hermano- exclamo con tristeza el chico._

 _-N-No sé qué quieren del todo de mí… s-siempre soy torturado, quieren que d-despierte mi magia p-pero nosotros no podemos tener n-no todos nacen con e-ese derecho- Saga empezó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _-S-Saldremos de e-esta… juntos- dijo con una sonrisa el peli-azul._

 _-¡Lo haremos!- exclamaron ambos al unísono._

 _-Que hermosa reunión- entre las sombras salen dos guardias, el hombre que ha torturado a Saga y un hombre con el cabello largo._

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto con enojo Kanon._

 _-A-ALÉJENSE- gritaba con desesperación Saga._

 _-¿Este es el par que me prometiste que tiene un gran potencial?- pregunto con desagrado el hombre de cabello largo._

 _-¡E-En e-efecto, señor!-_

 _-… IMBÉCIL, NO HA PASADO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA- el pelinegro chasqueo sus dedos y su asistente fue rodeado de llamas y comenzó a calcinarse poco a poco._

 _-S-SEÑOR… SOLO DEME MAS TIEMPO ¡POR FAVOR! PUEDO DEMOSTRÁRSELO-_

 _-TU TIEMPO SE ACABO, BASURA, SI ALGO QUIERO QUE SALGA BIEN LO HARÉ YO MISMO A PARTIR DE AHORA-_

 _-¿L-Lo mato?- pregunto con miedo Saga._

 _-¿A s-su compañero?- continuo hablando Kanon igualmente que su hermano._

 _-Y ahora…- el hombre se dio la vuelta para ver al par de niños, luego dirige su vista a los guardias que tiene detrás del- hace poco estuvimos creando una lacrima, el señor Bora y todos los magos oscuros de Fiore estuvimos usando nuestros hechizos más poderosos, aunque alguien llamados Hades modifico este artefacto, nos dijo que puede corromper a cualquier ser sin excepciones… quiero ver si es cierto ¡guardias, traigan esa lacrima!- los hombres vinieron con ella._

 _-No hay que creerle, Saga, este idiota es bueno haciendo bromas-_

 _-¿Crees? Durante este tiempo he sentido la desesperanza, la desesperación y el dolor ¿QUÉ TE HACE CREER QUE NOS MIENTE?- grito el chico._

 _-HAY MUCHA GENTE MENTIROSA, Y SI ESO NOS LLEGARA AFECTAR PODREMOS TRAERNOS DE REGRESO, ¿SABES PORQUÉ? ¡PORQUE SOMOS HERMANOS!-_

 _-¡Que noble! Esperen un momento esta lacrima está llena de oscuridad, la oscuridad siempre ha superado a la luz, este continente está lleno de injusticia, por culpa de ese consejo es que existimos nosotros y hoy nacerán dos nuevos compañeros que nos seguirán- termino el hombre mientras ponía una esfera oscura en la mesa entre los dos._

 _-Hermano… pase lo que pase- empezó hablando Kanon._

 _-Pase lo que pase nos cuidaremos entre nosotros- término de hablar el gemelo._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Kanon mientras ve al hombre._

 _¿Quieres saber el nombre de tu próximo superior?- pregunto de forma engreída._

 _-No…quiero saber tu nombre en caso de que cambiemos tu sufrirás nuestra ira- exclamo con enojo el chico._

 _-Si eso llegara a pasar necesitarían despertar su magia, y mi nombre es Komatsu- exclamo el hombre mientras se retiraba del lugar._

 _-AAAAHHHHHH- ambos chicos gritaban mientras poco a poco se rompía la lacrima._

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _-AAAAAHHHHH-_

 ** _Flashback pausado_**

 _Saga es interrumpido por un golpe en el estómago._

 _ **-I-IDIOTA-** grito con locura Saga._

 _-CONTINUEMOS-_

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Ambos se golpearon en el rostro._

 _ **-"Ráfagas Ken a la velocidad del relámpago"-** por curioso que pareciera Kanon podía ver perfectamente las ráfagas pero su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente rápido y recibió todos los golpes en el cuerpo, poco a poco su armadura se cuarteaba y comenzó a romperse._

 _-Largo de aquí **"Kiai-hō"-** Kanon siguió el ejemplo de su hermano y contraataco con ráfagas pero de Ki y magia._

 _ **-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-** _

_-Saga… el día de hoy caerás y regresaras al buen camino- ambos aumentaron sus auras y siguieron atacando con mucha velocidad, las ráfagas de Saga superaron al relámpago y estaban a punto de entrar a la luz, los de Kanon no perdían oportunidad y se defendían bastante bien entre estas._

 _-El poder de ese par… supera con creces a Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Gildarts, al maestro… y nosotros a pesar de haber entrenado con Kagura ellos dos son fuertes, pero ninguno de los dos puede derrotarla- exclamo sorprendido Gray mientras veía como ahora los dos dejaron de hacer las ráfagas para volver a golpearse aunque Kanon ya no le seguía el paso a su hermano y solo recibía los golpes._

 _ **-¿Qué sucede, hermano?-** pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida Saga **\- ¡NO DIJISTE QUE ME AYUDARÍAS, DEMUÉSTRAMELO, SÁLVATE A TI MISMO!-** grito con locura mientras volvió a usar las ráfagas Ken y todas impactaban en su hermano._

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Gray solo veía como Kanon recibía lo que muchos considerarían las palizas de su vida, los golpes iban y venían de Saga, la sonrisa enferma, Kanon debilitado, en definitiva era lo peor paliza considerando el nivel en el que se encuentra el azabache._

 _Kanon salió volando hasta estrellarse en el suelo._

 _ **-CRASH-** Y su armadura fue destruida solo dejando las crebas._

 _-¿Q-Qué… tanta… f-fuerza… guardabas?- pregunto de forma entrecortada el peli-azul._

 ** _-No tienes idea de cuánto poder guardaba… y tu pudiste ser igual que yo-_**

 _-L-La maldad cegó mi juicio y lastime a otros- el peli-azul se puso de pie lentamente._

 ** _-Igual que yo, pero yo no lo veo como un acto malvado-_**

 _-¿Q-Qué?-_

 ** _-Velo como una segunda venida de la ira de un dios, en el pasado Fiore estaba llena de corrupción así que mando a los 10 mandamientos para expiar a todos de sus pecados-_**

 _-¿De qué rayos hablas?-_

 ** _-Kufufufufu, así como dios los mando a ellos ahora es mi momento, yo purificare este mundo, podre evitar guerras que están por venir gracias al estúpido consejo mágico-_**

 _-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que podrás evitarlo?-_

 ** _-Porque tengo el poder y la armadura necesaria, les mostrare lo que tú me hiciste-_**

 _-¿Hiciste? No recuerdo haberte hecho nada después de que esa lacrima se rompió… lo que paso después es que algo dentro de mí había cambiado…-_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _En las celdas se puede ver a un castaño en el suelo que se arrastra lentamente._

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas, imbécil?- el chico fue retenido al ser pisado en la espalda._

 _-Y-Yo lo s-siento-_

 _-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba- dijo con una sonrisa malvada Kanon._

 _-…-_

 _-¿No vas a hablar? ¡Bien, yo te haré hablar!- el peli-azul tomo la mano del chico._

 _ **-CRACK-**_

 _-AHHHHH-_

 _-Uno menos, mírale el lado bueno te quedan 9-_

 _-¡B-Basta!- rogo el castaño._

 _-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Dame al menos un motivo por el cual debo hacerte caso-_

 _-Y-Yo…-_

 _-¡Lo sabía!-_

 ** _-CRACK-_**

 _-AHHHH-_

 _-¡Ey!- Kanon voltea a ver a otra celda- llevas días torturando a los de tu celda para por una maldita vez- dijo un albino de ojos ámbar y curiosamente orejas de lobo o perro sobresalen de su cabeza_

 _Kanon sonríe de forma burlona._

 _-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo, Inu-Yasha?-_

 _-¡No me compares con un estúpido perro!-_

 _-Eso es lo que eres-_

 _-Hijo de…-_

 _En eso las puertas de la celda fue abierta y al fin después de días traen a la azabache la cual no dejaba de murmurar algo que no entendían._

 _-Entra a tu celda- la chica en shock lo hizo mientras seguía murmurando algo que no se entendía._

 _-¡Guardia!- grito Kanon._

 _-¿Qué quieres mocoso?-_

 _-Hacer un trato; déjame salir y juntos matemos a Komatsu jajajajaja, tendrás el poder que él tiene-_

 _-…-_

 _-¿Qué dices?- el guardia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse- la oferta seguirá en pie. Los ojos del chico tenían un brillo siniestro._

 _La pelinegra con una piedra empezó a escribir en una pared de forma desesperada._

 _-¿Y a esta loca que le pasa?-_

 _-A-Al menos ella no lastima a sus compañeros de c-celda- exclamo el castaño del suelo._

 _-¡Casi me olvidaba de ti!- Kanon se acercó al chico y le pateo el rostro._

 _-MI NARIZ- el castaño se llevó sus manos a su nariz para evitar seguir sangrando más de lo que ya está._

 _-Te diré dos cosas del porque no es como yo; la primera es que sus antiguos compañeros de celda no resistieron los experimentos y murieron ya que si estuvieran con ella lo más probable es que ella los estaría matando, segundo ella no ha aceptado su oscuridad- y una vez más rompió otro dedo del chico bajo la atenta mirada de los 11 niños que quedaban._

 _Al pasar los minutos los guardias entran y se dirigen a la celda de Kanon, solo para ver al susodicho sentado y los pies alzados, pero estos son detenidos por el cuerpo inconsciente del castaño._

 _-Ya te lo afloje- dijo de forma burlesca._

 _-Jajajajaja, chico comienzas a caerme muy bien, necesitamos al castaño. Los guardias abrieron la celda y Kanon retiro sus pies del chico._

 _-Solo quedan 11 ¿Cuál de todos quieres para mañana?-_

 _-Como quedan menos niños se tardaran un poco más en llamarlos para continuar con los experimentos, pueden ser semanas para el siguiente- los guardias toman al castaño y cuando estaban a punto de irse el peli-azul les hablo._

 _-¡Quiero proponerte un trato!-_

 _-¡Oh! ¿Qué clase de trato?-_

 _-Libérame y juntos matemos a Komatsu, tú podrás ser el nuevo líder de este lugar-_

 _-Ahora volvemos al inicio, parece que ya no me agradas-_

 _-Oh vamos, podrás tener el poder mi oferta seguirá en pie para ti- sin previo aviso el peli-azul se estrelló con la pared por un golpe del guardia._

 _-No pienso traicionar nunca al señor Komatsu- después de eso comenzaron a marcharse._

 _-C-Créeme t-te matara cuando ya no l-le sirvas jeje- soltó una risa burlesca, para luego sentarse y cerrar los ojos._

 _Ahora puede sentir lo que le dijo el idiota de Komatsu, puede sentir la magia dentro del, siguió concentrándose más y una aura de mana dorado oscuro lo rodeo, el odia a todos le ha ayudado a despertar su poder con el cual puede matar a todos y él y su hermano pueden controlar ese lugar, solo debe buscar personas que corromper para que lo sigan en su causa._

 _-¿Q-Que fue lo que te sucedió?- Kanon abre los ojos y ve a la azabache después de salir del shock._

 _-Mira nada más, al fin te dignas a entrar en razón-_

 _-N-No se d-de que hablas, n-no sé dónde e-estoy m-me duele mucho la c-cabeza- la chica se llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras trataba de recordar algo._

 _-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- pregunto el peli-azul con cautela mientras los demás niños ven con cuidado la interacción._

 _-T-Todo es tan c-confuso… p-puedo verte a ti p-pero no golpeabas a los demás m-más bien a los hombres que entran y nos llevan- el peli-azul se le quedo viendo unos segundos para luego sonreír de forma burlona._

 _-Ya no soy así, he aceptado mi propia oscuridad y me encargo de castigar a los de este lugar por lo que nos hicieron-_

 _-E-Eso es a-algo muy m-malo de t-tu parte-_

 _-Es el castigo celestial que ellos mismos provocaron y si me disculpas- el chico ve a los últimos 5 que están en su celda, su rostro se ensombreció por la oscuridad del lugar y sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante- debo continuar con su castigo- la azabache, Yasha junto con los otros 3 niños sintieron miedo por lo que haría._

 _-N-No lo hagas-_

 _-S-Somos a-amigos-_

 _-P-Por f-favor… h-hare lo que q-quieras- decía la chica entre sollozos._

 _-¡D-Detente!-_

 _-NO NOS HAGAS DAÑO- grito el ultimo presa del tiempo._

 _-¿Amigos? Si de verdad fueron mis amigos entonces no debieron dar a mi hermano… ¿Qué es lo que voy a querer?... ¡Claro, quiero verlos sufrir!- dijo con un tono oscuro el peli-azul._

 _-Ya no lo hagas- gritaron Yasha y sus tres acompañantes de celda._

 _-T-Te lo r-rogaron s-sigue tu corazón- dijo la azabache mientras comenzaba a llorar._

 _-Mi mente pide justicia y mi corazón pide maldad y dolor, por lo tanto impartiré justicia a mi manera para demostrar nuestra verdadera naturaleza… ¡EMPEZANDO POR USTEDES!- corrió contra sus compañeros de celda para comenzar a atacarlos._

 _-¡NO LO HAGAS!- grita la azabache mientras cerraba los ojos y estiraba ambas manos, de estas salió un círculo que se dirigía a Kanon._

 _-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto uno de la celda de Yasha._

 _-No lo sé- dijo el albino._

 _-Es momento de ir al…- el peli-azul no termino de hablar ya que fue golpeado por el circulo y lo movió un poco de lugar._

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

 _-¿Quién lo hizo?- pregunto con enojo Kanon y nadie le contestaba- quien lo hubiera hecho lo voy a…- de un momento a otro se inclinó a la izquierda._

 _-N-No puede s-ser-_

 _-S-Su brazo e-esta-_

 _-Hecho de piedra- dijo la azabache al abrir los ojos._

 _-¿Pero cómo?- exclamo Yasha._

 _-¿Qué es esto?- hablo con sorpresa Kanon mientras ve su brazo izquierdo hecho de piedra y su cuerpo poco a poco se convertía en piedra._

 _-¿Yo hice eso?- se preguntó a sí misma la azabache mientras ve sus manos, por desgracia todos la escucharon._

 _-¿Tú?... jeje, les dije tiene oscuridad en sí, esto no me detendrá por siempre cuando me libere los matare a todos ¿escucharon? ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!- cuando grito se volvió en una estatua._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

 _ **-PUM-** Kanon recibió un golpe en el rostro._

 _ **-¡Qué gran mentiroso eres, hermano!-** el peli-gris empieza a golpear a diestra y siniestra a su hermano._

 _-Debo de intervenir- Gray concentro magia en sus manos._

 _ **-"Ráfaga Ken a la velocidad del relámpago"-** los golpes daban en contra de Kanon._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Cada golpe resonaba aún más fuerte en la habitación, de un momento Saga se detuvo y le propino un gancho en la barbilla para mandarlo al suelo._

 _ **-Si no recuerdas lo que paso me encargare de refrescarte la memoria-** el peli-gris se acercó a su hermano y empieza a patearlo con fuerza en las costillas, en la última patada logro voltear a su hermano de pecho a espaldas._

 ** _-Ahora que estás listo, déjame recordarte el cómo llenaste mi corazón de maldad-_**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _No recordaba muy bien lo que paso, mi mente se sentía tan cansado, mi vista borrosa con el simple hecho de abrir mis ojos me cansaba aún más pero tenía que hacerlo, quería saber lo que me hicieron a mí y a ti también, Kanon._

 _-Sigo aquí… ¿Dónde estará Kanon?- volteo a todos lados en busca de mi hermano, por desgracia no lo encuentro._

 _¿Qué fue lo que inhalamos? No me siento diferente a como antes, aunque siento el ambiente muy pesado._

 _-N-Necesito s-salir de a-aquí-_

 _-No saldremos de aquí, hermano-_

 _Yo escuche la voz de mi hermano, así que volteo al flanco izquierdo y veo a mi hermano recargado en la pared, ¡curioso! Se supone que ambos estábamos atados en las sillas ¿Cómo le hizo para salir de las ataduras?_

 _-Hermano, ayúdame a desatarme para que podamos salir- dijo el peli-azul con una sonrisa._

 _-No lo creo, Saga-_

 _-¿Eh?-_

 _-¿Puedes sentirlo, no es así?-_

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Cierra tus ojos, concéntrate y podrás sentirlo-_

 _Saga hizo caso y cierra los ojos y puede sentir dentro del algo místico, mágico, el chico abre los ojos y se ve en shock._

 _-Eso que sentí e-era…-_

 _-Sí, eso es nuestro poder mágico-_

 _-Entonces ellos-_

 _-Sí, ellos tenían razón, tenemos magia este don nos fue otorgado por dios, ahora debemos de tomar el control de este lugar-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido Saga._

 _-Podremos asesinar a cualquiera, si dios nos dio esta bendición debemos usarlo en nuestro beneficio- Saga ve los ojos de su hermano y estas tenían un brillo malévolo._

 _-¿Qué dices? P-Pero… si dios nos dio este don deberíamos de usarlo para ayudar a los demás, como cuando pensamos hace tiempo en lo que haríamos si tuviéramos magia, servir al Rey de Fiore-_

 _ **-PLAF-** Kanon abofeteo a su hermano y lo ve con odio y disgusto, Saga se encuentra sorprendido._

 _-¡Quieres ayudar a aquellos que te ofrecieron como un cerdo para el matadero!- grito con enojo su hermano- lo que deberíamos hacer es demostrarle al mundo lo que sucede cuando juega con algo que no tiene comprensión, ellos te ofrecieron, te torturaron y dios al ver tu dolor, tu necesidad y tu fuerza de voluntad te ayudo a despertar tu magia con un solo objetivo-_

 _-¿C-Cual e-es e-ese objetivo?-_

 _-Impartir justicia de dios por tu propia mano, liberar a este continente plagado de maldad, corrupción, sufrimiento y dolor… pero para hacerlo tienes que conocer ambas caras de la moneda-_

 _Kanon voltea a ver a su hermano con odio._

 _-¿P-Por qué me ves así?-_

 _Sin previo aviso Kanon vuelve abofetear a su hermano, luego las luces de la habitación se prenden y aun así puede ver una profunda oscuridad._

 _-¿Qué es esto?-_

 _-Esto que ves aquí es la oscuridad del mundo, la oscuridad que nos rodea incluyendo nuestra propia oscuridad-_

 _-NO ES CIERTO, tu puedes ser alguien que roba pero lo hacías para darnos comida, procurabas no meterte muchos porque yo te lo pedía, sé que tienes un corazón justo-_

 _-¿Justo? Enserio crees todo eso de mí, este mundo no puede existir personas como tú y yo, por eso si quieres sobrevivir debemos conocer ambos sentimientos, y esto hará que podamos entender y comprender el mundo… hermano, siempre hemos estado juntos en esto, yo te necesito, el mundo te necesita y tú te necesitas- el peli-azul mostró una mirada "sincera"- solo déjate abrazar por la oscuridad entre los dos impartiremos justicia en este mundo, nadie sufrirá solo habrá paz-_

 _Saga se veía cada segundo aún más dudoso por las palabras de su hermano._

 _-Juntos por siempre, hermano?- pregunto Kanon mientras estiraba su mano._

 _-J-Juntos…- la misma oscuridad comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Saga._

 _-¿Qué dijiste? ¡No puedo escucharte!- Kanon lo veía mientras su cabello se volvía cada segundo más de un tono gris._

 _-¡Juntos… **POR SIEMPRE, TRAEREMOS JUSTICIA POR NUESTRAS PROPIAS MANOS!-** Saga levanto la mirada y la mirada llena de bondad fue completamente reemplazada por una llena de locura, odio y sufrimiento._

 _-Recuerda hermano, necesitamos fingir sumisión con ellos y cuando menos lo esperen atacaremos solo nos faltaría el poder y las técnicas para cumplir nuestro objetivo-_

 _ **-Jejeje, solo obsérvame hermano, escuche a esos idiotas mencionar que me llevarían a un gremio oscuro, aprenderé todo lo que pueda y luego impartiremos justicia-** termino de pensar Saga mientras su hermano desaparecía y de las sombras de la habitación salió Komatsu y alado del se encuentran dos personas, ambos eran conocidos para el pelinegro; el primero es un peli-morado llamado Bora y el segundo es un hombre de la tercera edad conocido como Purehito o Hades._

 _-¡Al fin se rompió, le dije que lo lograría a tiempo!- exclamo Komatsu con una sonrisa._

 _-Puedo sentir un enorme potencial mágico de este chico ¿Cuánto fue lo que me ofreciste por él?- pregunto Hades mientras ve a Bora._

 _-40,000 mil joyas- exclamo mientras ve a Hades lanzando una bolsa._

 _-Me lo llevo, por cierto habías dicho que eran gemelos ¿dónde está el otro?- Bora ve a Komatsu el cual está un poco nervioso._

 _-Uno de los prisioneros despertó su magia y lo petrifico, parece que era alguien de la misma jaula del gemelo, cuando logremos sacarlo se lo venderemos-_

 _-Bien, niño ¡es hora de irnos!-_

 _Saga asiente mientras es desatado y comienza a caminar lentamente con un solo pensamiento._

 ** _-Kanon, cuando pierdas tu petrificación y te traigan a mí cumpliremos nuestro objetivo-_**

 _Fin del flashback._

 _-Yo ni siquiera estaba ahí- exclamó Kanon mientras se movía lentamente en el suelo._

 ** _-Y tienes el descaro de engañarme, poner la oscuridad en mi corazón y estar en mi contra-_**

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Yajirushi"-** Saga voltea detrás del y fue empalado por una flecha de hielo en el hombro izquierdo._

 _ **-UGH… AGHHHH… ¡MALDITO PECADOR!-** grito Saga con dolor mientras veía como su armadura dorada era destruida por la flecha de hielo de su hombro._

 _-G-Gray- susurro Kanon mientras levanto su rostro del suelo._

 _-Ya no puedo permitirte ver cómo eres humillado, dudo mucho incluso poder derrotarlo yo mismo… ¡Juntos podremos hacerlo!- dijo Gray mientras se quitaba su bóxer._

 _ **-¿Derrotarme? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Un pecador y un nudista enfrentándose al próximo dios de este mundo-** las cejas del peli-gris se movían de manera incomoda._

 _-¿Nudista? ¡YO NO SOY UN NUDISTA!-_

 _-¡PONTE TU ROPA, IDIOTA!- grito Kanon mientras se ponía de pie._

 _-¿CUÁNDO PASO ESTO?- el chico se ponía su bóxer._

 ** _-¡Imbéciles, no tendré misericordia y los matare a ambos!-_**

 _-¿Crees que los dos venceremos?- pregunto Gray mientras juntaba sus manos y creaba de nuevo un arco._

 _-Tal vez, pero no es recomendable usar un ataque dos veces, su estúpida armadura anula los ataques-_

 _-¿No jodas, enserio?- pregunto con ira el azabache._

 _-Por desgracia, sí-_

 _-Tengo un gran repertorio de técnicas podremos usarlas ¿Cuántas tienes tú?-_

 _-Ninguna-_

 _-¿Acaso me estas jodiendo aún más?-_

 _ **-¡CÁLLENSE!-** Saga levanto ambas manos al cielo y las cruzo **\- verán como colisionan las estrellas-**_

 _-¡Corre!- exclamo Kanon._

 _-¿Qué es lo que hará?-_

 _-Si ese ataque nos golpea no sobreviviremos- dijo con seguridad Kanon._

 _-¡Detrás de mí!- Gray se pone delante de Kanon **\- "Aisu Meiku: Shīrudo"-** un escudo de hielo fue creado enfrente de ellos._

 _ **-"Explosión Galáctica"-** el ambiente cambio a un universo y alrededor los planetas colisionaron entre sí y los fragmentos se dirigían a ellos._

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Todos los fragmentos chocaron con el escudo y a los pocos segundos el escudo fue destruido y antes de que Gray dijera algo fue arrastrado por los ataques de Saga._

 _-¡Buagh!- el azabache escupió sangre mientras usaba su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Kanon._

 _-I-Idiota- dijo Kanon con ira por lo que hizo Gray._

 _ **-JAJAJAJAJA A PESAR DE QUE TE ADVIRTIERON HICISTE LO QUE QUISISTE-** reía con gracia Saga._

 _-E-En F-Fairy Tail s-siempre apoyamos a nuestro amigo y nuestra f-familia-_

 _ **-¿A costa de sus cuerpos? ¡Que noble! Espera un momento ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras muerto y mi hermano también? De nada hubiera servido tu estúpido sacrificio-** dijo Saga mientras levantaba ambos dedos índice._

 _-¿Corremos?- preguntó Gray._

 _-¡Exactamente!- ambos comenzaron a correr lo mejor que podían._

 _-¡Toma esto! **"Aisu Meiku: Sūpā tōketsu no ya"-** el azabache creo un arco y de esta salieron varios flechas de hielo._

 _-¡Te dije que eso no funcionaría de nuevo!- exclamo Kanon con enojo._

 _-Es una variante de mi anterior técnica- exclamo Gray mientras ve como Saga dejo su posición anterior y en vez de usar sus dedos hizo sus puños y comenzó a golpear el aire y ráfagas Ken contraatacaban a las flechas._

 _-¡HAAA!- Kanon lanzo un Kiai-ho entre las flechas y golpeo el abdomen de su hermano y la armadura se cuarteo un poco más._

 _ **-COUGH-** Saga empezó a toser de forma desesperada por el golpe._

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Gaizā"-** el suelo comenzó a congelarse y debajo de Saga salió un geiser que levanto en el aire al peli-gris y el peto termino rompiéndose al fin después de tantos golpes recibidos._

 _-T-Tenemos al m-menos una oportunidad- susurro Kanon._

 _ **-Jajaja idiota, con o sin la armadura soy más fuerte que ustedes-** el peli-gris giro en el cielo y cae de cuclillas y se levanta mientras alrededor del cae la armadura dorada destruida._

 _-Ahora que no tiene mucha protección podríamos atacarlo de nuevo en el hombro, al fin y al cabo aún está herido Saga- opino Gray._

 _-Volveremos a combatir de cercas- los tres corrieron para iniciar de nuevo con su pelea._

 _ **-PUM-** Los tres salen volando con el rostro hinchado, aunque Saga lo tenía aún más por recibir dos golpes en las mejillas._

 _ **"Aisu Meiku: Aisu Hamā" {Martillo de hielo}-** Gray creo un martillo y lo impacto en el suelo y una onda de hielo con estalactitas se lanzaron a Saga._

 _ **-Iluso, eso no funcionara-** dijo Saga mientras saltaba para esquivar el ataque._

 _-Claro que funcionara- Kanon salto y le propino un golpe en el hombro a su hermano._

 _ **-AGGGGHHHHHH-** el chico comenzó a gritar de dolor._

 _Saga al caer al suelo se levantó con lentitud y empezó a sentir demasiado dolor, pero su dolor estaba lejos de terminar._

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Aisu Buringa"-** rápidamente creo dos espadas y lanzo dos tajos para formar una "x" en el pecho de Saga y poco a poco la sangre comenzó a brotar del pecho del chico._

 _ **-HIAAA-** Saga comenzó a bombardearlo rápidamente con ráfagas Ken en el torso y rostro, el pobre azabache ya no podía hacer nada para defenderse, a pesar de que podía verlos solo podía recibir los golpes._

 _Saga dio un golpe con ambos dedos extendidos al rostro de Gray para picarle los ojos._

 _-AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH- Gray se llevó sus manos a sus ojos mientras los tallaba con un poco de desesperación._

 _Saga giro con su cuerpo mientras cargaba una ráfaga Ken aún más potente que las anteriores y al terminar de dar la vuelta se puso enfrente de Gray y con una sonrisa lanzo el último Ken para mandar a volar al azabache._

 _-AAAAAHHHHH- Gray salió volando hasta estrellarse en la pared._

 _Saga volteo a ver a Kanon y ambos se ven con mucha oscuridad._

 _-La ultima senda está aquí- dijeron ambos al unisonó._

 _Ambos caminando lentamente se acercaron para estar frente al otro._

 _ **-M-Me encargare de q-que v-vayas al infierno ¿escuchaste, pecador?-** Saga se puso enfrente de Kanon y ambos comenzaron a golpearse de una forma más lenta, sus cuerpos tenían demasiadas heridas como para pelear._

 _Kanon golpeo a su hermano y ambos caen al suelo._

 _-¡E-Estamos muy cansados!- pensó el peli-azul con cansancio._

 _Saga se levantó y como pudo tomo a su hermano para ponerlo a su nivel y golpearlo en estomago para que el par vuelva a caer en el suelo._

 _ **-Estúpido cuerpo, debo terminar con esta tarea, si el pecador de mi hermano se interpone ante mi plan de traer la justicia y borrar la maldad de este mundo… y-yo d-debo… ¿s-salvarlo? ¿Por qué pienso en eso?-** lentamente las puntas de su cabello volvieron azul._

 _-¡No debes seguir peleando, es mi hermano, somos familia!- Saga comenzó a tallarse las orejas con irritación._

 _ **-Cállate-** dijo Saga mientras ve sus propias manos **\- tu solo eres una mente débil, déjame impartir justicia podremos salvar este mundo lleno de oscuridad-** se tomó la cabeza con sus manos._

 _-¿A costa de mi hermano? ¡No es algo que estoy dispuesto a negociar!-_

 _ **-¿Por qué decides intervenir ahora cuando antes no lo hacías?-** pregunto Saga._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Saga vuelve a caer al suelo con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa._

 _-¡P-Para ayudar a un a-amigo!- respondió un muy lastimado Gray._

 _ **-No estaba hablando contigo-** Saga levanto su dedo índice y le apunto en la mente a Gray el cual quedó inmóvil **\- r-rayos… u-usar mucho mana en una ilusión t-traerá problemas en el f-futuro-** Saga logro sentarse mientras ve a Gray._

 _-G-Gray… n-no te metas en e-esto- susurro Kanon mientras levantaba su rostro del suelo._

 _ **-Ya no te escuchara-** susurro Saga **\- está dentro de una ilusión… terminemos con esto, solo me queda un poco de mana para hacer dos ataques más-** el peli-gris se levantó y Kanon pudo apreciar que la mitad de su cabello era gris y la otra mitad azul._

 _-S-Saga- exclamo con sorpresa Kanon._

 _El peli-gris camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a Kanon y veía como la mitad de sus rostros había bondad y maldad, la parte izquierda que representaba la maldad tomo el brazo derecho de su hermano para hacer la siguiente acción._

 ** _-CRACK-_**

 _Kanon abre los ojos con dolor, ya que su hermano le rompió el brazo derecho._

 _-AAAHHHHHHH- durante ese grito Saga la parte derecha comienza a tomar su brazo izquierdo para evitar seguir torturando a su hermano._

 _-¡YA BASTA, NO QUIERO LASTIMARLO MÁS!-_

 _ **-Se lo merece por completo-** su contraparte comenzó a forcejearse así mismo. _

_Kanon por impulso de dolor pateo a su hermano para alejarlo un poco del._

 _ **-N-Necesito t-tomar el control de nuevo…** hermano, por favor, mátame, y-yo n-no quería e-esto- el lado derecho de su rostro comenzó a hablar y unas cuantas lagrimas caen de su ojo, mientras le suplica a su hermano Kanon que lo mate._

 _-T-Te dije que… te salvaría- Kanon se levantó y comenzó a elevar su aura pero esta lucia diferente al Ki y el mismo mana, la otra mitad de Saga entrecierra el ojo con sospecha._

 _ **-¿Qué es esta extraña aura? ¡Ya ni siquiera es Magia, o esa energía misteriosa, es una completamente distinta y alejada de las dos anteriores pero comparte similitud con ellas!-** pensaba la parte corrompida de Saga **\- Si me disculpas, el niño bueno necesita ir a dormir, podrás ver a Kanon cuando este completamente muerto-** la mitad del cuerpo de Saga que correspondía a su hermano se volvió a corromper._

 _-Saga… veras como colisiono las estrellas a mi manera- el peli-gris abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras la aura de Kanon aumentaba un poco._

 _ **-Hmph, muéstrame como lo hace una simple copia… te mostrare la verdadera colisión de estrellas-** el volvió a elevar su magia._

 _ **-"Explosión Galáctica"-** Kanon y Saga levantan sus brazos respectivamente, aunque el primero solo levanta uno, los planetas colisionan entre sí y los fragmentos se lanzan a ellos._

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _Ambos fueron arrastrados un poco, el par se ve con cansancio y en una de sus manos concentraron lo último de su poder._

 _-¡HAAAAAAAA!- ambos caminan o al menos tratan y dan su último golpe para terminar esta pelea sin sentido._

 _Gray parpadeo en confusión, todo era extraño para él hace un segundo estaba frente a su maestra Ur, y comenzaba a revivir la muerte de ella a manos de Deliora, y ahora se encuentra de nuevo en la nave del gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart._

 _-¿Regrese de nuevo?- se preguntó así mismo el chico- vi a Ur viva y… ¡cierto estaba ayudando a Kanon contra Saga!- cuando el chico voltea a un lado su rostro se muestra horrorizado._

 _ **[Escuchar "Cosmo Friendship"]**_

 _-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICIERON?- grito Gray pálido por lo que su vista veía._

 _Kanon y Saga están frente de sí pero en sus estómagos tienen la mano atravesando sus estómagos de su adversario._

 _Saga ve frente a él como Kanon ve el suelo y poco a poco cierra sus ojos, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas por lo que hizo._

 _-T-Tuvimos q-que llegar a e-esta situación- susurro Saga mientras su cabello gris volvía a ser azul._

 _-¡C-Cumplí… m-mi p-promesa!- dijo Kanon mientras saca su mano del estómago de su hermano y Saga hace lo mismo._

 _-K-Kanon… y-yo no quería- los dos caen al suelo._

 _-¡RESISTAN!- Gray corre a ellos._

 _Gray ve con miedo como Saga ahora de vuelta en sí llora por lo que hizo pero Kanon tiene una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-¡IRÉ POR KAGURA PARA QUE PUEDA CURARLOS CON LA SEMILLA DEL ERMITAÑO!- Gray corrió a una pared y sin dudarlo uso su Kyanon para volar la pared y salir en busca de la peli-morada._

 _ **-¿Lograra Gray ir por Kagura a tiempo? Aunque solo quede una semilla ¿a quién de los dos se la dará?-** la imagen se congela para mostrar a ambos hermanos ahora en el suelo con los ojos cerrados mientras se desangran y un Gray corriendo en busca de Kagura._

 ** _[Terminar "Cosmo Friendship"]_**

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Kagura y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Kagura)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Kagura se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Kagura, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Kagura se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Kagura en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Kagura se eleva al cielo mientras el ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **Avance 4:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-¿Así que tú eres la cabra con la que me enfrentare?- [Caprico ve sorprendido al peli-naranja]._

 _-¡No te preocupes en intentar tomar mi cuerpo, ya he sido informado de tu magia y se cómo combatirla!- [De un momento a otro Caprico cae de rodillas mientras Gildarts lo ve seriamente]._

 _-Si no aprovechas mi oportunidad, no tendremos otra opción más que eliminarte- [Sting lanzo una esfera de oscuridad, Caprico la esquiva y se dirige a Gildarts para cambiar de cuerpo, pero al llegar es repelido por la magia Crash]._

 _-¡Terminaremos este combate de una buena vez, al fin y al cabo nos están esperando!- [Caprico estalla mientras se divide en varias formas pequeñas del al tocar al peli-naranja, pero la felicidad le duro poco ya que un rugido de Sting lo lastimo._

 _En el próximo capítulo de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, será; **"Poder"-** [Gildarts activa su Ikaku y comienza a golpear de una manera más certera a Caprico]._

 _-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- [Sting y Gildarts regresan corriendo a la nave]_

 _ **{Terminar Gildarts Theme [Fairy Tail]}**_

* * *

 _ **Avance 8:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Bardock Falls [Minuto 3:49]}**_

 _-N-No d-debo rendirme s-sé que puedo ganar- Goku con el Ikaku activado como podía se defendía de los golpes de Hades._

 _-S-Se lo p-prometí a e-ella- Ultear fue lanzada lejos por Hades cayendo en la nieve._

 _-¿P-Porque estoy sintiendo miedo en momentos como estos?- Goku ve en el cielo al maestro que está volando con sus alas, y sin previo aviso levanto ambas manos y una esfera de mana color purpura se creó en sus manos._

 _-P-Papa… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ser más fuerte?- Bardock se encuentra a lado de su hijo y sonríe, en eso dice "Lucha hasta el final"._

 _-KGGGG- Un Kamehameha está reteniendo la esfera pero esta poco a poco consumía su poder._

 _-K-Kagura- grito Goku mientras era consumido por el ataque._

 _Una enorme ventisca de aire elimino el vapor y de pie se ve la figura de un adulto con el cabello de punta, su masa muscular era más grande que la de Bardock, su playera negra se mantenía junto con su pantalón naranja y sus botas._

 _-¡Hmph, estoy listo!- la persona parecida a Bardock se lanzó a un impresionado Hades y a lo lejos Ultear estaba completamente sonrojada._

 _-En el próximo capítulo de "Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z" será; **"5 minutos"-** Hades esta de rodillas mientras mira con frustración a su oponente._

 _ **{Terminar Bardock Falls [Dragan Ball Súper]}**_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Kanon: 800.**_

 _ **Kanon [Armadura de bronce]: 1,750**_

 _ **Kanon [Kiai- hō]: 1,840.**_

 _ **Kanon [Seiryū Teppōmizu]: 1,920.**_

 _ **Kanon [Explosión Galáctica]: 2,500.**_

 _ **Kanon [Último golpe]: 570.**_

 _ **Gray: 720.**_

 _ **Gray [Kyanon]: 1,120.**_

 _ **Gray [Yajirushi]: 1,400.**_

 _ **Gray [Sūpā tōketsu no ya]: 2,110.**_

 _ **Gray [Shīrudo]: 2, 605.**_

 _ **Saga: 1,100.**_

 _ **Saga [Armadura dorada]: 2,500.**_

 _ **Saga [Ráfaga Ken]: 2,790.**_

 _ **Saga [Explosión Galáctica]: 3,230.**_

 _ **Saga [Último golpe]: 570.**_

* * *

 _ **TODOS HAN DE ESTAR PREGUNTÁNDOSE LO SIGUIENTE ¿PORQUÉ INTEGRE A SAGA Y KANON EN ESTE FIC? LA RESPUESTA ES SENCILLA ¡TRIBUTO! TUVE VARIAS IDEAS CON ESE PAR QUE DUDO MUCHO HACERLOS EN UN FUTURO CERCANO PERO YA TENGO IDEAS, SOLO SERA CUESTIÓN DE ESPERAR, LES DESEO SUERTE, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	48. Poder

_**¡Llego el momento de colocar el siguiente capítulo de esta Saga, ahora veremos lo que hará Gildarts contra su oponente! Un capítulo más y se termina, me sorprende el cómo descuide mi Fic y ver que mis compañeros y amigos Kaiser akuma 7 y DragonSayajin terminaran los suyos, apenas me di cuenta del último que lo termino, ese trabajo sí que me he ausentado ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Review:**_

 _ **Kaiser Akuma 7: ¡Gracias amigo!**_

* * *

 _ **Sagas;**_

 _ **Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete.**_

 _ **Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete.**_

 _ **Un continente de caos: 16-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?**_

 _ **El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?**_

 _ **War Zero: ¿-?**_

 _ **Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?**_

 _ **Torre del cielo: ¿-?**_

 _ **Invitaciones: ¿-?**_

* * *

 ** _Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4_**

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)** _

_Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

 _-Puedo sentir como el poder mágico de los demás ha disminuido, eso significa que han terminado su combate- pensaba el peli-naranja._

 _-¡No te distraigas!- grito Zoldeo/Capricornio, mientras corría y le propinaba una patada._

 _Pero Gildarts con su mano de madera detuvo su pie, y lo lanzo de regreso._

 _Caprico se acomoda sus lentes y sigue viendo al hombre con seriedad._

 _-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y el hombre palmera?- Gildarts levanto su mano y le da una sonrisa confiada._

 _-¡Yo estoy vivo y él me dijo todo lo que haces, así que yo te derrotare!-_

 _-¿Qué puede hacer un invalido contra mí?- pregunto con burla la cabra trajeada._

 _-Estuve entrenándome para evitar que algo como Acnologia ocurra de nuevo- estiro su mano y la cabra podía sentir la descomunal acumulación de magia a su alrededor._

 _-¿Qué…?-_

 _ **\- "Ōru Kurasshu" {All Crush}-** su magia Crash aparece alrededor de su oponente y estalla como si hubiera lanzado esferas de magia._

 ** _-BOOOMM-_**

 _Una pequeña cortina de humo rodea al hombre cabra, Gildarts bajo su mano lentamente y ve fijamente la cortina._

 _-Sé que eso no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarte, a menos que aun estés lastimado por el combate que tuviste por Bardock- la cortina se despejo y el traje de Caprico está algo destrozado._

 _-Nunca espere que tuvieras una técnica como esta, pero me pregunto ¿Por qué personas de Fairy Tail se están involucrando en este asunto que no les incumbe?- Gildarts muestra una mirada oscura que promete dolor a su oponente._

 _-Lastimaron a mi discípulo, y si el me pide ayuda, no solo yo sino que los demás se la daremos- Gildarts ve como Caprico se levanta y se lanza para golpearlo._

 _-SI TE DISTE CUENTA TU DISCÍPULO TERMINO PERDIENDO EN NUESTRO COMBATE, TAL COMO TU ACABARAS-_

 _Gildarts esquiva el golpe de Caprico, concentro su magia en su puño y lo golpea de forma certera en la espalda._

 ** _-"Haja Kensē: Zetten" {Aplastando el mal, difundiendo la verdad: cielo absoluto}-_**

 _La fuerza del golpe con su magia al hacer contacto con su oponente ocasiono una explosión._

 ** _-BOOOOMMM-_**

 _Gildarts retrae su puño mientras ve el cráter que formo su ataque, fijo su vista dentro del cráter y ve a un magullado Caprico que esta de rodillas._

 _-¡I-Infeliz!- musito con enojo._

 _-Esperaba más de ti, ni siquiera sirves de calentamiento, ahora veo a lo que se refería Bardock no eres nada sino habitas el cuerpo de alguna persona, eres lo que estoy viendo una mera decepción- mientras hablaba el peli-naranja, Caprico extendió sus manos al frente y de un círculo mágico aparecen cinco caballeros._

 _-¡CAPRICO-SAMA!- uno de sus caballeros grito._

 _-¿Qué es lo que necesita?-_

 _-¡Acaben con esa basura!- musito con enojo la cabra._

 _-¡YA ESCUCHARON A CAPRICO-SAMA, ATAQUEN!- los cinco caballeros se lanzan a atacar a un Gildarts que se truena las nudillos._

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PATAM-**_

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _ **-FIIUN-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PAM-**_

 _Los cinco caballeros comenzaron a ser apaleados por Gildarts mientras esquiva sus ataques con sus armas, en algún momento decidió lanzar su magia Crash para deshacerse de sus oponentes aunque son tercos los caballeros así que no le quedo de otra que apalearlos para que ya no se vuelvan a levantar._

 _-¿No eres capaz de pelear tus propias pelas?- pregunto con serenidad el As de Fairy Tail._

 _-¡C-Cállate!- una vez más Caprico se lanzó para intentar golpear a Gildarts. Pero como paso con Bardock estaba sucediendo lo mismo pero ahora es el peli-naranja._

 _-Eres muy predecible- informo el As._

 _-¿Quién te pidió tu opinión?- pregunto con odio Caprico._

 _-¿No me crees? ¡Te lo demostrare!-_

 _-HABÍA DICHO QUE…- sin previo a viso fue callado por un golpe en el rostro por parte de Gildarts._

 _Zoldeo/Caprico se levantó con ira y comenzó a golpear de forma cegada a su oponente._

 _-Gancho derecho- Gildarts lo detuvo con la palma de su mano y le propino un cabezazo._

 _-Rodillazo en el estómago- el peli-naranja coloco ambas manos para detener el rodillazo._

 _-Dos golpes con la izquierda y piquete de ojos con tu mano derecha- solo movió su cabeza para esquivar los ataques._

 _-Cabezazo- Gildarts fue más rápido y se lo propino antes de que Zoldeo lo hiciera._

 _-¿Por qué no tratas de prever uno de mis golpes?- comenzó a apretar ambos puños con fuerza._

 _Ahora el peli-naranja comienza con el contraataque._

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _A una gran velocidad le propino dos golpes en el rostro._

 _ **-FIUU-** _

_Zoldeo lanza tres golpes que el As los esquiva con gracia._

 ** _-PATAM-_**

 _Luego le propina una patada en el estómago que le saco el aire a Zoldeo._

 _Zoldeo tomo la pierna de Gildarts con una de sus manos._

 _-Y-Ya no p-podrás h-huir de m-mi-_

 _ **-"CRASH"-** susurro Gildarts y levanto la mano en el rostro de su oponente._

 _ **-CRASH-** Caprico sale volando por la fuerza de la magia que lo golpeo hasta estrellarse en unos árboles._

 _-Puedo sentir como la magia desaparece de Kanon y de alguien más ¿Qué es lo que les sucedió?- el hombre volteo al cielo con dirección a la nave del gremio._

 _Del otro lado de la isla se ve a Lyon y Juvia corriendo mientras desde lejos pueden escuchar los golpes._

 _-¿Quién crees que este peleando, Lyon-sama?- pregunto Juvia mientras corría._

 _-No lo sé, puede ser cualquier persona, Kagura, Erza, Levy, incluso Gildarts- respondió Lyon mientras se concentraba en el camino._

 _-Juvia puede sentir como magia oscura se acerca a nosotros-_

 _-¿Qué?- Lyon volteo detrás de ellos para no encontrar anda- ¿Estas segura?- Juvia asiente ante lo dicho._

 _-Aunque también puedo sentir el poder mágico de Sting-kun, Juvia no entiende que es lo que sucede para que sienta a mi hermano- preguntaba mientras veía detrás de ella._

 _-Cuando estábamos peleando sentí un aumento de poder descomunal en él y Rogue ¿sabes cuál es el motivo de eso?- Juvia se detiene abruptamente y por lo tanto el albino hizo lo mismo._

 _-Puede ser…-_

 _-Puede ser ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido Lyon._

 _-Juvia recuerda que Kagura-nee san le dijo que Rogue se había vuelto más fuerte cuando absorbió la magia de Sting y dijo que sufrió un gran cambio incluido su poder mágico se elevó- termino de hablar la peli-azul._

 _Ambos sintieron como la magia oscura paso de largo de con ellos, y Lyon al fin sintió la magia de Sting pero se sintió unida con la oscuridad._

 _-¿Lo sentiste?- pregunto con seriedad Lyon._

 _-Sí, Juvia sintió la magia de Sting unida con la oscuridad, también sentí su poder mágico que era descomunal así que eso quiere decir que absorbió una magia para volverse más fuerte pero la pregunta es ¿Qué tipo de magia absorbió para tener tanta oscuridad?- se preguntaba a sí misma la peli-azul._

 _-Estaban peleando con los dos Dragonslayer ¿crees que absorbió la magia de alguno de ellos?-_

 _Juvia solo aprieta sus puños en ira, ella comienza a correr._

 _-No hay tiempo de pensar, es momento de correr e ir por donde se dirigió Sting, puede que nos guié para llegar al combate que está más delante de nosotros- Lyon asintió y comenzó a seguirla._

 _ **Mientras tanto en las afueras del gremio oscuro**_

 _Los demás se encuentran escuchando lo que Goku le pidió a Kagura y a Yukino._

 _-¿Quiere que lo veamos combatir?- pregunto Lissana confundida._

 _-¡En efecto! Prometió que ganaría y quiere que lo veamos ganar- exclamo la peli-morada con duda._

 _-¿Qué te sucede, dudas del?- pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa burlona- me sorprendes que dudes del- Kagura la voltea a ver con el ceño fruncido._

 _-No dudo del, solo estoy preocupada, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma ni con la Red Ribbon, con Uranai Baba ni con los demás oponentes- respondió la chica._

 _ **-BOOOMMM-** Todos voltean a ver la nave que estalla un gran agujero y de este sale Gray en bóxer, esto no sorprendió a nadie pero su cuerpo magullado los preocupo un poco._

 _-KAGURA- grita Gray mientras se acerca a ella para tomarla de la mano y jalarla para que la siga._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta ella mientras es jalada por el sucesor de la magia creación de hielo._

 _-Kanon y Saga… no tenemos tiempo están muriendo- todos se sorprenden por el comentario de Gray._

 _-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Erza impactada._

 _-¡Llévame con ellos!- exclamo Kagura, Gray asiente y ambos se dirigen dentro de la nave._

 _-¿Deberíamos ir?- pregunto Levy a sus compañeros._

 _-No es necesario- hablo Cana mientras ve al par adentrarse dentro de la nave por el agujero hecho hace unos segundos._

 _-Creo que estarán bien- hablo Lissana a pesar de que se escucha preocupada._

 _-¿A quién le dará la semilla?- la pregunta de Droy hizo que todos se quedaran pensativos por el comentario del chico, solo quedaba una, solo uno se salvaría._

 _Dentro de la nave Kagura ve con tristeza el campo de enfrentamiento de los gemelos, ambos siguen desangrándose lentamente, ella saco la semilla._

 _-¿A quién salvaras?- pregunto Gray nervioso por su respuesta._

 _-¡A los dos!- Gray parpadeo varias veces._

 _-¿Cómo lo harás si solo tienes una semilla?- Kagura parte la semilla en dos y le paso la mitad a Gray._

 _-Puede que no los cure por completo pero cerrara las heridas más graves- ella se acercó a Kanon y con una mirada seria toco la herida del chico_

 _-AAHHHHHH- el chico no pudo evitar gritar, y Kagura puso la semilla en su boca._

 _Kagura dejo de tocar su herida al ver al chico masticar la semilla, Gray la ve con desaprobación y el hizo lo mismo tocando levemente la herida del gemelo para meter la semilla del ermitaño en su boca._

 _-¿Por qué hicimos eso?- pregunto con enojo el chico._

 _-Estaban perdiendo mucha sangre, no podrían siquiera moverse a menos que estén sufriendo dolor así que impulsamos un poco su dolor para obligarlos a comer la semilla- Gray ve como las heridas de los gemelos se cierran, pero aún tienen las menos destacables._

 _-¡E-Eso d-dolió!- susurro Saga mientras abre los ojos._

 _-A-Aun seguimos c-con vida- dijo Kanon mientras era ayudado por Kagura a sentarse- m-mi brazo e-esta c-como antes, i-incluido mi nariz- Kanon pasa uno de sus dedos dentro de su boca para tocar su diente reconstruido._

 _-Se tomaron muy enserio su combate- exclamo Kagura, Saga la ve con curiosidad y un rostro cansado._

 _-¿Q-Quien e-eres?-_

 _-¡Una amiga!- dijeron al unísono los tres._

 _-¡Ya veo!- dijo el chico mientras ve su cuerpo magullado por los ataques de su hermano._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Kagura con curiosidad._

 _-Saga… ¿y ustedes?- los ve fijamente._

 _-Ella es Kagura y el nudista es Gray- ambos levantan la mano para saludarlo por la presentación que dio Kanon._

 _-¡U-Un gusto!- respondió Saga- no puedo escuchar esa voz- Gray y Kagura se encuentran confundidos._

 _-Puede que aun estés demasiado lastimado como para escucharla y nuestro poder esta por los suelos, es mejor estar así- respondió Kanon mientras Kagura lo levanta y pasa un brazo de Kanon detrás de su cuello para ayudarle a caminar._

 _-S-Si, hermano- todos ven con atención lo que dirá el gemelo- lo siento- el peli azul que esta con la peli-morada asiente con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-S-Sé que podrás curarte s-saldremos adelante- Saga asiente mientras Gray lo ayuda y los cuatro salen de la nave._

 _ **De regreso con Gildarts**_

 _El peli-naranja seguía esquivando los golpes de Zoldeo en el cuerpo de Caprico._

 _-D-Deja de m-moverte- susurro Caprico._

 _-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Se supone que estamos teniendo un combate es lógico que debo atacar y defenderme-_

 _Zoldeo lanzo una esfera de magia y Gildarts la destruyo._

 _ **-"Haja Kensē: Itten"-** cuando destruyo la magia de su oponente le asesto un golpe en la barbilla para mandarlo a volar._

 _ **-CRASH-** A los pocos segundos la cabra cae del cielo y se incrusta en un cráter con la forma de su cuerpo._

 _-¡Se acabó!- exclamo el peli-naranja._

 _-YO NO DIRÍA ESO- Caprico salta y de su cuerpo sale Zoldeo con dirección a Gildarts, el peli-naranja preparo su mano para repelerlo._

 _-¡ALÉJATE **DEL!-** para sorpresa de Gildarts una esfera de oscuridad fue lanzada y Zoldeo esquivo el ataque para regresar a su cuerpo y una vez más se lanza a Gildarts._

 _ **-"CRASH"-** Gildarts susurro y el hombre fue mandado a volar de regreso al cuerpo de Caprico._

 _-¡Estas **bien!-** el peli-naranja voltea detrás del y ve a Sting pero con muchos cambios físicos e igualmente su poder._

 _-¿Qué te paso, Sting?- pregunto confundido._

 _ **-¿Esto? ¡Oh! Ingerí magia del Dragonslayer de la oscuridad** y esto es la diferencia que obtiene mi cuerpo- explico el chico mientras ve a Caprico._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo podrás estar así?- pregunto el hombre._

 _Sting solo levanto tres de sus dedos, puede interpretarlo como segundos o minutos._

 _-¿Minutos?- el chico asiente, eso era bueno puede derrotarlo con ayuda del chico- solo cuida mi espalda cuando piense tomar mi cuerpo quiero que lo ataques para evitar que me logre poseer- Sting asiente._

 _ **-¡Entendido!-** respondió el chico._

 _-M-Malditos **"Beruparaso no Ryūdo Samagui"-** lanzo un rayo de color morado y de este formo una persona que resultó ser un arquero- el resulto ser el mejor arquero de su época, sus tiros son los más certeros y mortales- explico Zoldeo con seriedad._

 _-No lo parece- hablo Gildarts mientras esquiva las flechas junto con Sting._

 _-¡HA **AA!-** Sting lanzo una esfera de luz y oscuridad a las flechas del arquero._

 _Las flechas fueron consumidas por el ataque de Sting._

 _ **-FIIUN-** Gildarts desaparece a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo común._

 _ **-PAM-** Apareció al lado del arquero y lo estrello contra un árbol dejándolo K.O._

 _-HAAAAA- Caprico se lanzó a Gildarts con la intención de tomar su cuerpo._

 _ **-"Punkai"-** de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Caprico fue dividido en partes pequeñas, pero aun así todos ellos tienen sonrisas ya que pueden lograr tomar el cuerpo del peli-naranja._

 _ **-"Hakumiryū no Hōkō"-** todos los Caprico ven con horror como el rugido del dragón de la oscuridad blanca se dirige a todos._

 ** _-BOOOOOM-_**

 _Cuando la cortina de humo desaparece se ve como del cielo caen muchos Caprico del cielo en el suelo._

 _-¿C-Crees que termino?- pregunto Sting mientras su piel regresaba a la normalidad y su voz vuelve a ser la suya._

 _-No- exclamo Gildarts con seriedad._

 _Caprico volvió a unirse y se levantaba lentamente._

 _-¡Esto ya no es divertido, es triste!- dijo el peli-naranja mientras niega lo que ve._

 _-P-Puedo obtener t-tu cuerpo- dijo con cansancio el hombre._

 _-Eso puede malinterpretarse- dijo con asco el As de Fairy Tail- esto ya se extendió demasiado… ¡es momento de terminar con esto!- Sting de forma inconsciente se alejó del As y ve como un aura mágica de color plateado lo rodeo para luego explotar por completo, sus ojos se volvieron rojo._

 _-¿Q-Que es e-esto?- preguntaron al unísono Caprico y Sting._

 _ **-"Ikaku 2nda etapa"-** susurro el hombre._

 _Ahora comenzaría lo que muchos llaman una pelea completamente dispareja ya que Gildarts apareció frente a Caprico y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro, torso y deteniendo sus inútiles intentos de atacar, el aumentar su magia era simplemente inútil._

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto con una voz de ultratumba el peli-naranja._

 _-C-Cambiar de cuerpo- dijo Zoldeo mientras sale del cuerpo de un magullado Caprico y se lanza a Gildarts._

 _ **-"Hakumiryū no Kaminari"-** de su mano derecha lanzo un rayo de oscuridad a Zoldeo que lo lastimo._

 _ **-"Haja Kensē: Ikazuchi" {Aplastando el mal, difundiendo la verdad: golpe trueno}-** Gildarts aprovechando la magia que lanzo Sting la aprovecha para repelerá del lugar y golpear con su magia Crash como si lanzara un trueno que impacto por completo en Zoldeo._

 _-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- Zoldeo cae al suelo inconsciente._

 _-¡Se terminó!- hablo el peli-naranja._

 _Para sorpresa de ambos el cuerpo de Zoldeo comenzó a volverse polvo._

 _-¿Por qué le sucedió eso?- pregunto Sting confundido._

 _-Es el precio por cometer un pecado mortal, poseer a un espíritu celestial- hablo el hombre mientras voltea a Caprico que estira su mano con una llave al par._

 _-¡P-Por f-favor… e-entreguen e-esta llave a u-una m-maga c-celestial llamada…!- no termino de hablar la cabra hasta que cae inconsciente mientras suelta la llave dorada._

 _-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Sting mientras recogía la llave._

 _-Puede que estuviera alucinando- ambos ven como el cuerpo de Caprico desapareció en un brillo dorado- mmmm parece que ya regreso a su mundo- exclamo el hombre mientras ve a lo lejos a Juvia y Lyon._

 _-¡Gildarts-sama! ¡Sting-kun!- grito la peli-azul._

 _-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaba Gildarts._

 _-Veníamos a ayudarlos pero ya terminaron- respondió Lyon._

 _-¿Y los demás?- pregunto Sting._

 _-Dijeron que nos reuniríamos afuera del gremio, Juvia cree que es mejor regresar- todos asienten para empezar a correr mientras dejan el lugar donde tuvieron un combate que no destaco mucho por la manipulación de Zoldeo._

 _ **-Los combates han terminado, pero aún queda el más importante de todos ¿Cómo terminara el combate decisivo entre ambos bandos?-** Goku ve a Purehito que lanzo a Ultear lejos de los dos, la imagen se congela y muestra el rostro de los dos rodeados de sus propios poderes._

 ** _Ending Fairy Tail 6_**

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras el ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **Avance 8:**_

 _ **{Escuchar Bardock Falls [Minuto 3:49]}**_

 _-N-No d-debo rendirme s-sé que puedo ganar- Goku con el Ikaku activado como podía se defendía de los golpes de Hades._

 _-S-Se lo p-prometí a e-ella- Ultear fue lanzada lejos por Hades cayendo en la nieve._

 _-¿P-Porque estoy sintiendo miedo en momentos como estos?- Goku ve en el cielo al maestro que está volando con sus alas, y sin previo aviso levanto ambas manos y una esfera de mana color purpura se creó en sus manos._

 _-P-Papa… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ser más fuerte?- Bardock se encuentra a lado de su hijo y sonríe, en eso dice "Lucha hasta el final"._

 _-KGGGG- Un Kamehameha está reteniendo la esfera pero esta poco a poco consumía su poder._

 _-K-Kagura- grito Goku mientras era consumido por el ataque._

 _Una enorme ventisca de aire elimino el vapor y de pie se ve la figura de un adulto con el cabello de punta, su masa muscular era más grande que la de Bardock, su playera negra se mantenía junto con su pantalón naranja y sus botas._

 _-¡Hmph, estoy listo!- la persona parecida a Bardock se lanzó a un impresionado Hades y a lo lejos Ultear estaba completamente sonrojada._

 _-En el próximo capítulo de "Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z" será; **"5 minutos"-** Hades esta de rodillas mientras mira con frustración a su oponente._

 _ **{Terminar Bardock Falls [Dragan Ball Súper]}**_

* * *

 _ **Niveles de poder:**_

 _ **Gildarts: 2,000.**_

 _ **Gildarts {Ōru Kurasshu}: 2,440.**_

 _ **Gildarts {Haja Kensē: Zetten}: 2,970.**_

 _ **Gildarts {Haja Kensē: Itten}: 3,000.**_

 _ **Gildarts {Crash}: 3,050.**_

 _ **Gildarts {Punkai}: 3,330.**_

 _ **Gildarts {Ikaku 2nda etapa}: 3,675.**_

 _ **Gildarts {Haja Kensē: Ikazuchi}: 4,000.**_

 _ **Caprico: 1,500.**_

 _ **Sting: 1,000.**_

 _ **Sting {Modo Hakumiryū}: 3,000.**_

 _ **Sting {Hakumiryū no Hōkō}: 3, 050.**_

 _ **Sting {Hakumiryū no Kaminari}: 3,100.**_

 _ **Sting {Debilitado}: 610.**_

* * *

 _ **OTRO CAPITULO HECHO Y SUBIDO, SOLO QUEDA UNO ¡YEI! ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN FUE MAS BREVE EN COMPARACIÓN DE LOS DEMÁS YA TENIA PLANEADO QUE SERIA EL COMBATE MAS CORTO POR LA DIFERENCIA DE PODERES, CON CAPRICO NO PUSE EL NIVEL DE PODER DE LAS TÉCNICAS YA QUE EN SI NO INVOCO NADA DESTACABLE MAS QUE PERSONAS DEL PASADO, ESPERO QUE ESTO LES AYUDARA, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	49. 5 minutos

_**Hola a todos, aquí está el combate decisivo y con esto terminara el rescate de Ultear, quiero preguntarles algo ¿Cuál de mis dos Fic pendientes les gustaría que actualice o quieren que siga actualizando este?, es lo único que quiero saber, una simple respuesta, en fin al mal paso darle obra ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _ **Review:**_

 _ **El Kike: Jajaja, yo con todas, me tarde un poco pero ya estoy en examines y estaba algo ocupado jejeje, solo espéralo, los siguientes capítulos serán cortos para relajar el ambiente.**_

 _ **Kaiser Akuma 7: ¡Gracias, amigo!**_

* * *

 ** _Sagas;_**

 ** _Red Ribbon: 1-9 Complete._**

 ** _Torneo de Baba: 10- 15 Complete._**

 ** _Un continente de caos: 16-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22: ¿-?_**

 ** _El Rey Piccolo Daimakú: ¿-?_**

 ** _War Zero: ¿-?_**

 ** _Tenkaichi Budōkai N°23: ¿-?_**

 ** _Torre del cielo: ¿-?_**

 ** _Invitaciones: ¿-?_**

* * *

 ** _Opening de Dragón Ball versión 4_**

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En un bosque de dos árboles sale una luz, de pronto una rama se mueve por la corriente del viento y de la rama caen la esfera d estrellas._

 ** _(Es el secreto más estremecedor)_**

 _Goku sujeta la esfera de 4 estrellas con la mano derecha, vistiendo una capa negra y un pantalón de entrenamiento rojo-anaranjado, y Kagura con un Gi de color blanco y negro desenfunda su Archenemy y corta la pantalla donde aparece la esfera de 5 estrellas._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _En ese momento las 7 esferas del dragón salen disparadas hacia el cielo y se dispersan por todo el mundo._

 ** _(Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí)_**

 _Goku sale volando mientras observa todo el continente._

 _ **(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)** _

_Se muestra una nave en el cielo._

 ** _(Este mundo es una gran Isla del tesorooooooooo)_**

 _En la sala principal de la nave sale los integrantes del gremio Grimoire Heart._

 ** _(El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy)_**

 _Natsu está corriendo y Happy vuela a su lado._

 ** _(Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien)_**

 _Ultear recuerda a ella escondida viendo a Ur muy feliz enseñando a Lyon y a Gray magia de hielo, esto saca lágrimas de la pequeña._

 ** _(En algún lugar de la tierra brillan para mí)_**

 _Lyon y Juvia están corriendo de la casa mientras veían la televisión._

 ** _(Vamos muchachos vamos a luchar)_**

 _Gildarts aparece mientras esta con Porlyusica y ella le está ayudando con su prótesis._

 ** _(Contra los terribles monstruos vamos a pelear)_**

 _Sale un peli-azul y con un golpe sale una ráfaga que destruye a unos bandidos._

 ** _(En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar)_**

 _Yukino y Juvia montan a Kinton mientras los demás ven sorprendidos._

 ** _(A intentar la gloria alcanzar)_**

 _El maestro Makarov está viendo seriamente a los chicos más jóvenes._

 ** _(A intentar el cielo conquistar)_**

 _Laxus está caminando y detrás del sale su tribu del rayo._

 ** _(Un grandioso viaje empezara)_**

 _Grimoire Heart está frente a Goku que está protegiendo a una Ultear que está llorando._

 ** _(Hoy es la oportunidad)_**

 _Goku, Kagura y los demás se lanzan rápidamente al gremio oscuro._

 ** _(Lucha hasta el finalllllll)_**

 _Detrás del gremio sale un peli-azul con una máscara viendo lo que está sucediendo._

 ** _(Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Goku está en frente del maestro Hades y ambos se ven con seriedad. De un momento a otro Goku se lanza y en su puño aparece la sincronía de su forma Ōzaru._

 ** _(El desafío más grande que enfrentaras)_**

 _Sting se enfrenta a un hombre cabrá, mientras su mano tiene magia de luz, y en su otra mano tiene una energía oscura._

 ** _(Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón)_**

 _Rogue en su modo Hakueiryū, Juvia y Lyon usando magia Unisón, Yukino y Libra se enfrentan a 3 sombras._

 ** _(El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí)_**

 _Kagura ve a la nada y sonríe, ella corre y llega al gremio de Fairy Tail._

 ** _(La fantástica aventura va a empezar)_**

 _Goku mientras carga una piedra recuerda a Kagura y sonríe, luego la suelta y sale volando._

 ** _(Mágica y sin igual oportunidadddddddd)_**

 _Kagura llega al gremio apareciendo todos sus amigos mientras todos tienen raspones y traen una mirada seria, con Goku aparece con su nueva apariencia, a su derecha se encuentra Bardock con su Scouter, Gildarts está dando un pulgar arriba mientras ve a todos, del lado izquierdo de Goku se encuentra Escanor con Rhitta en su hombro derecho, sentado se encuentra un peli-azul que está sonriendo y Goku está abrazando a una Ultear la cual está sonriendo de corazón._

* * *

 _-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto Ultear mientras ve a un Goku completamente golpeado._

 _-Sabes…no debiste golpearme, ahora me duele el rostro- dijo en un puchero el azabache._

 _-Te lo mereces completamente, dijiste que no nos verían ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡DAR NUESTRA POSICIÓN A COMPLETOS DESCONOCIDOS!-_

 _-Pero yo los conozco- dijo Goku mientras ve de reojo a Ultear y ella comienza a jalarle de una mejilla._

 _-AUN ASÍ NO JUSTIFICA QUE LOS ESPANTARAS Y NOS ATACARAN- ella seguía jalando su mejilla._

 _-L-Lo s-siento- decía como podía el azabache, la peli-morada suspira y lo suelta._

 _-¿Qué haremos al llegar?- pregunto dudosa la chica._

 _-Esta vez no dejare que te involucres en esta pelea, Ultear- cuando el azabache dijo esto la chica lo ve sorprendido._

 _-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? debo ayudarte quieras o no esta también es mi pelea-_

 _-Tú y yo tuvimos nuestros problemas para enfrentarnos a él, tu poder no está a su nivel, mi poder está más cercas del suyo solo déjame terminar esto por ti- Ultear ve a Goku fijamente a los ojos._

 _-¿Por qué pediste que te acompañara?-_

 _-¡Quiero que veas con tus propios ojos como eres libre de sus manos!- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el chico._

 _Ultear no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo que demostraba Goku._

 _-¡Bien! Me mantendré alejada y veré con los demás como terminas con el… ¡lo siento si te he dejado una gran carga!- la chica exclamo mientras abrazaba fuertemente la espalda del chico._

 _-¡No te preocupes para eso están los amigos!-_

 _-Más que amigos- pensó Ultear con una sonrisa._

 _-Mm- Goku pone una mirada seria y ve debajo de ellos._

 _-¿Ya llegamos?-_

 _-Puedo sentirlo, su poder volvió a aumentar cada vez que se transforma y cambia se vuelve más fuerte… ¡esto será más complicado de lo que pensaba!- dijo Goku mientras se limpiaba la frente por el sudor que comenzó a deslizarse por ella._

 _-Podría ayudarte- sugirió la chica._

 _-No te preocupes, tendré que hacer mucho esfuerzo pero podre hacerlo- Kinton se detuvo en el cielo- ¡Llegamos!- Goku salta junto con Ultear._

 _Cuando sus pies tocan la nieve se hunde y quedo enterrado junto a Ultear._

 _-Ultear- hablo Goku mientras parpadeaba._

 _-¿Si?- pregunto mientras seguía los mismos gestos del azabache._

 _-¿Fue mala idea saltar de tan alto?- pregunto mientras se movía como si de gusano tratase salir de la tierra._

 _-No puedo negarlo, pero yo tampoco te detuve así que la culpa es mutua- dijo ella mientras logro sacar sus manos y poco a poco comenzó a salir de la nieve._

 _-Cuando termines de salir ayúdame- en eso Goku frunce más el señor- ¡apresúrate puedo sentir al maestro Hades que se acerca a nosotros!- Ultear dejo de quitarse la nieve._

 _-¡Ya voy! Solo quería ¡Ugh!- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue tomada por el cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla._

 _-¿Decías algo, Ultear?- pregunto Hades en su forma mutada mientras poco a poco comenzó a aplicar más fuerza en su mano._

 _-¡DEJALA, ESTO ES ENTRE TÚ Y YO!- gritaba Goku mientras comienza a salir rápidamente de la nieve._

 _-Puedes tener razón, pero ella también está involucrada en esta pelea- sin previo aviso lanzo a Ultear al menos 15 metros alejados de los dos- dejare que viva por mientras ya que necesito encargarme de una amenaza potencial- Goku alcanza su báculo y lo lanza a una sorprendida Ultear._

 _-¿P-Porque m-me lo lanzas?- pregunto sorprendida._

 _-¡En caso de que falle, úsalo para protegerte!- dijo Goku con mucha seriedad._

 _-Me pregunto chico ¿Por qué me trajiste a un lugar nevado?- pregunto Hades mientras ve a Goku con una sonrisa._

 _-No creo que le preocupe mucho a final de cuenta tiene el cuerpo lleno de pelo- exclamo el chico mientras ve al maestro que niega todo lo que ha dicho el chico._

 _-Jajajajaja enserio eres gracioso chico, por si no lo sabias hay más desiertos en el mundo que lugares fríos o polares- Goku se le quedo viendo en silencio unos segundos._

 _-Uh… está cubierto de pelo- dijo de manera despreocupada el chico._

 _-Definitivamente eres un chico despreocupado- en un parpadeo desapareció y aparece frente a Goku que tenía la guardia baja._

 _ **-PATAM-** Y sin previo le propino una patada en el abdomen y lo mando a estrellarse en una pequeña cueva._

 _-¡Auch!... ¡El que este caliente por el pelo lo volvió más rápido!- exclamo Goku mareado mientras se levantaba lentamente en el lugar._

 _ **-PUM-** Hades llego y le dio un golpe al chico para incrustarlo en la pared._

 _Goku sale de la pared y observa como Hades lo ve con superioridad._

 _-¡Llego tu momento, niño, con tu muerte el mundo será un mejor lugar!-_

 _Afuera de la cueva Ultear abre los ojos con pesadez, puede que la nieve sea cómoda pero si es lanzada cercas de una cueva y que alrededor tiene piedras cubiertas en nieve es cómodo, definitivamente no era el lugar más cómodo, ella se levantó lentamente._

 _-¿Dónde estará Goku-kun y Hades?- ella volteo a su alrededor y no los podía ver, así que decidió percibir la magia del maestro y pudo detectarla dentro de la cueva._

 _-¿Por qué están dentro de la cueva?... ¡Cierto, debo enlazar la lacrima que le deje a "Kagura" para que puedan ver lo que sucede!- la chica al mencionar a la otra se molestó demasiado como si su simple nombre la irritara demasiado._

 _Ultear inmediatamente conectó su lacrima con su magia y pudo ver a los demás, rostros que no reconocía, algunos que sí conocía que era el rostro del estudiante de su madre su presencia lastimaba mucho a la chica ya que su madre la dejo en ese lugar y lo cambia por dos chicos y uno de ellos está frente a ella, pero si lo que dijo Hades es cierto y ella no sabía de qué seguía viva quiere decir que no la cambio, solo ella está confundiendo las cosas._

 _-Todo a su momento, cuando estemos de frente pediré detalles de la verdad de mi madre- pensó con tristeza la chica, ella decidió quitar su expresión triste de su rostro para ver a los demás y llamar su atención- *Ejem*-_

 _ **Con los demás**_

 _Kagura y Gray traen consigo a unos lastimados Kanon y Saga, todos ven sorprendidos a los gemelos, en Fiore es muy difícil encontrar a personas con gemelos y ver a unos frente a ellos era maravilloso._

 _-¿Q-Qué no tienen algo mejor que ver?- pregunto con enfado Kanon._

 _-¿Algún problema si veo fijamente a los dos?- pregunto Mirajane de forma desafiante._

 _-Tu simple mirada me repugna- dijo con cansancio Kanon._

 _-¡Te reto a que me lo digas en mi rostro!- dijo con burla la chica._

 _-Kagura… ¿Puedes acercarme a ella para repetirle lo que le dije? Parece que tiene cerilla en las orejas y no escucho lo que le dije- Kagura rápidamente se llevó una de sus manos a su boca para ahogar una sonora carcajada._

 _Los demás tuvieron distintas reacciones, Natsu simplemente soltó la carcajada mientras es reprendido por Lissana por reírse de su hermana, Gray hizo lo mismo que Natsu, Saga solo parpadeaba en confusión no conoce a ninguno de este lugar a excepción de los dos que presento su hermano, Levy solo niega lo dicho por Kanon, Jet y Droy se encuentran pálidos por lo que dijo el peli-azul nadie en su sano juicio le hablaba a la demonio de Fairy Tail de esa forma, Cana se llevó sus manos a su boca para no reírse, Rogue solo parpadeaba en confusión ya que no logro entender lo que haría el chico, Yukino solo volteo a un lado contrario en vergüenza por lo que hacían las personas, Erza en cambio era la que más reía ver a su rival que se quedó en shock era algo digno de ver._

 _-¡VOY A MATARTE!- grito en ira mientras liberaba su magia para atacar al peli-azul._

 _-Si no estuviéramos en esta situación llamaría en otro momento- todos voltean a la lacrima y ven a una peli-morada con ojos de color vino, Gray se quedó congelado algo raro para un mago de hielo pero ese no era el punto, el punto es que no podía moverse de la impresión al ver la chica que compartía rasgos faciales con su maestra Ur._

 _-Ur- inconscientemente dijo el azabache y el simple nombre hizo que la peli-morada bajara la mirada con tristeza._

 _-Ese era el nombre de mi madre- puede que en el pasado lo diría con odio y le recriminaría por mencionar su nombre, pero ahora no sabe cómo reaccionar._

 _-Ella…- Gray fue interrumpido por la mano que levanto la chica._

 _-Tendremos más tiempo para hablar cuando esto termine ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer- Gray asiente a lo dicho por la chica- ahora debemos concentrarnos en Hades y Goku-kun- todos asienten._

 _-¿Qué nos puedes decir de lo que ha sucedido?- pregunto Saga, Ultear lo ve con los ojos abiertos como platos._

 _-¿Ya te encuentras bien?- Saga no dijo nada solo evito verla- ¡Entiendo! Lo que sucede ahora no es mucho ya que acaba de comenzar el combate entre los dos-_

 _ **De regreso con Ultear, Goku y Hades**_

 _Ultear y los demás ven como la cueva se sacude violentamente, los ruidos dejaron de escucharse._

 _-¿Se terminó?- pregunto una confundida Ultear._

 _-Dudo mucho- exclamo Levy._

 _ **-CRASH-** De la cueva sale volando un cuerpo hasta estrellarse y sumergirse en la nieve._

 _De la cueva se veían dos ojos completamente rojos, Ultear pensando lo peor comenzó a concentrar mana en sus manos._

 _La figura termino por salir y se aprecia a un Goku con ligeros cambios, sus pupilas eran de color rojo, sus parpados marrones y su cabello con su cola están ligeramente erizados._

 _Ultear de forma inconsciente retrocedió, puede ser Goku pero la sensación de muerte, poder y terror lo rodean, más aun al verlo a los ojos, ella se siente intimidada._

 _-¿Q-Qué t-te paso?- pregunto una temerosa Ultear._

 _-Nada-_

 _Goku pasó de largo y ve fijamente la nieve en forma de su oponente._

 _-¿Cuándo piensas salir?-_

 _Como si fuera una orden en vez de una pregunta sale un molesto Hades._

 _-Veo un cambio radical en ti-_

 _-La apariencia es lo de menos, el poder es de lo que me preocuparía- Goku opto una pose más salvaje del estilo Kame._

 _-Siento que nuestros poderes están a la par, lo único que se diferencia es la experiencia-_

 _Goku tomo la iniciativa y corrió para golpear al maestro Hades._

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Hades y Goku golpearon al mismo tiempo para dar inicio a la batalla._

 _La nieve era arrastrada con cada golpe que se daban, las pequeñas ondas de los ataques levantaban nieve a su alrededor._

 _Con los espectadores estaban sorprendidos por diferentes motivos._

 _-Imposible- exclamo incrédula Mirajane._

 _-¿Qué tan fuertes son?- Levy veía con los ojos saltones el choque de ondas._

 _-¿Por qué no se pueden ver?- pregunto Natsu._

 _-Ellos están a un nivel de poder y destreza superior al de cualquiera de nosotros y por eso no podemos verlos- todos los chicos voltean detrás y ven a Gildarts, Sting, Juvia y Lyon._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir, Otoo-san?- pregunta la hija del As._

 _-Nuestros sentidos no están afilados u entrenados y preparados para hacer peleas de este nivel, yo estoy teniendo problemas para seguirles el ritmo- Kagura ahora entiende por qué no puede verlos a los dos completamente, solo puede ver las ondas de choque._

 _De regreso con Goku y Hades, él porque estaba al parejo en cuestión de poder, la estrategia está del lado de Hades y la adaptabilidad del Saiyan a favor de Goku._

 _Ninguno cedía, Ultear veía como los brazos de ambos eran borrosos, no puede entender como están a ese nivel._

 _ **-PUM-** Hades le dio un golpe en el rostro a Goku._

 _ **-PATAM-** El azabache contraataca con una patada en la barbilla._

 _ **-PAM-** Goku con ayuda de su cola golpeo el estómago del maestro._

 _-¡Buagh!- El susodicho escupió un poco por los golpes._

 _ **-PAM-** Sin perder tiempo Hades le dio un cabezazo a Goku._

 _ **-PAM-** Goku regreso el cabezazo con más fuerza y el maestro retrocedió un poco._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _El azabache golpeo todas estas veces en el estómago del maestro para evitar que recupere el aliento._

 _Goku estaba a punto de continuar golpeando al maestro, pero este último lo abraza con fuerza y se asegura de incapacitar su cola para evitar cualquier tipo de golpes._

 _-Veré como tu vida escapa con satisfacción- el viejo comenzó a apretar su abrazo con más fuerza y se escuchaba como la piel de Goku empezaba a crujir._

 _-Kggg…-_

 _-¿Sientes dolor?-_

 _-Acnologia logro destruirme los huesos con un golpe, algo que tú no has logrado- el comentario burlón del azabache pareció molestar demasiado al hombre._

 _-Hare que ter arrepientas de lo que dices- esta vez apretaba con más fuerza._

 _ **-PAM-** Goku uso su frente y golpeo con fuerza al maestro, esto hizo que aflojara un poco el agarre mientras el viejo jadea en busca de aire._

 _-¿T-Te h-han dicho que t-tienes una cabeza d-dura?-_

 _-¡Eres el primero en decirlo!- dice con una sonrisa el azabache._

 _ **-PAM-** Y una vez más lo golpeo de la forma anterior._

 _Esta vez el maestro soltó a Goku y este lanzo un gancho al hígado para elevarlo al aire, el chico levanto la mano derecha y creando una esfera de Ki sin dudarlo la lanzo a Hades que empezó a ser arrastrado por la esfera mandándolo lejos._

 _Goku al sentir como la esfera estallo se concentró en el poder del viejo y al sentirlo "débil" sonríe, se da la vuelta y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad._

 _-¡Termino!- declaro con una sonrisa Goku._

 _El chico camina aun sorprendido y estupefactos chicos._

 _-¿Por qué no hiciste eso desde el principio?- pregunto una estupefacta Ultear._

 _-El Ikaku a pesar de estar en esta tercera etapa se encuentra inestable si se usa sin preparar el cuerpo te dejas dominar por el mismo instinto, así que debí preparar mi cuerpo unos minutos para estar concentrado y evitar caer en ese instinto… bueno eso me lo dijo Escanor-Sensei hace tiempo- exclamo mientras llevo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza._

 _-¡Ya veo!- dijeron todos los jóvenes en comprensión o al menos la mayoría entendió._

 _-¡Es hora de regresar!- Ultear quería llorar de la alegría al ser libre, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se abren con horror._

 _-¿Qué sucede Ultear?- Goku pregunto pero al instante sintió el mana de Hades detrás del, con sorpresa se voltea rápidamente._

 _ **-PUM-** Hades le propino un golpe en el rostro al chico que se encontraba desprevenido y lo arrastra al menos 25 metros de su posición._

 _-Confiarte es muy malo chico, parece que aún no aprendes tu lección, este error puede salirte caro- hablo Hades con una sonrisa que poco a poco se llenaba de arrogancia._

 _-Ultear ¡Aléjate, esto se pondrá feo!- grito Goku que se levantaba mientras se soba la mejilla._

 _Ultear asiente y ella se aleja del par, Hades ve la Lacrima y lo entiende al instante._

 _-¡Es lindo ver que ocupas espectadores que te vean fracasar!- dijo de forma burlona el maestro y a su alrededor volvieron a aparecer las criaturas que uso en el gremio/nave._

 _-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jet sorprendido y a la vez asustado._

 _-¡Son monstruos!- declaro un temeroso Droy._

 _-No- hablo con seriedad Gildarts- parecen ser algo más- dijo mientras ve a las 5 criaturas._

 _-Ultear ¿qué son?- pregunto Kagura mientras ve al frente, la otra peli-morada le da una mirada asqueada a la chica pero aun así decidió contestarle._

 _-El maestro Hades aseguro que son demonios pero… no son como los Etherias, pueden ser la composición de uno pero no lo es-_

 _-Esas cosas no son demonios, verán como Goku-kun los aniquila- grito Mira._

 _-Nunca he dudado del cabeza de palmera- dijo Kanon con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Acábalos Goku!- exclamaron los demás mientras Kagura le dedica una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Goku ve de nuevo al maestro y a los demonios con seriedad._

 _-Disminuyo su energía por completo, no pude sentirlo hasta que elevo su poder…puede que aprendiera a usarlo mientras peleábamos, debo tener cuidado, no sé qué tan fuerte se volvió- el azabache dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se preparó para cargar de nuevo su máximo poder._

 _-AAHHHH- Su aura celeste lo rodeo y cubrió mientras en su espalda apareció la imagen astral del abuelo Gohan._

 _-¿El abuelo de Goku? ¿Qué hace ahí?- pensó Kagura con sorpresa mientras los demás ven confundido lo que pasaba._

 _-Kggg… ¡AAHHHH!- su aura se intensifico y la figura astral cambio del maestro Roshi para volverse el maestro Karin._

 _-¿Quiénes son todos ellos?- pregunto Erza con curiosidad._

 _-Los anteriores maestros de Goku- dijo sorprendida Kagura, una cosa fue verlo cuando lo hizo con Bardock pero otra es verlo usando a sus otros maestros._

 _-¡AAHHHH!- del maestro Karin se volvió Bardock, el verdadero Bardock apareció hace unos minutos para ver la pelea de su hijo, debe admitir que estaba sorprendido por su avance._

 _-¡Déjalo fluir, Kakarotto, desata todo el poder que tienes dentro de ti!-_

 _En una oscuridad donde es iluminado por tres esferas; dorada, naranja y una marrón, la última esfera comenzó a crecer poco a poco y dentro de la esfera se ven dos ojos completamente rojos que iluminan toda la oscuridad y esto se convierte en poder, poder que fluye fuera de Goku y empieza a rodearlo, la aura del chico se tornó dorada, sus parpados vuelven marrones._

 _ **-¡GRAAHHHH!-** la forma astral de Bardock es destruida y aparece la cabeza de un animal salvaje, un mono o un Ōzaru que rugía._

 _-AAHHHH/ **GRAAHHHH-** las pupilas de Goku se volvieron carmesí y su aura estallo con ese último grito. _

Goku voltea a ver a Hades con seriedad.

 _El maestro da la orden a sus demonios que se lanzan a Goku._

 _El azabache esquiva los golpes con problemas, ser 5 vs 1 lo pone en desventaja y más aún si todos ellos están al nivel._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-FIUN-_**

 _El chico pudo conectar dos golpes al demonio frente a él y tuvo que esquivar la patada que se dirigía a él._

 _ **-ZUN-** Goku corre de nuevo contra los demonios._

 _ **-GRAAHHH-** el chico ruge como un Ōzaru y en sus puños empezaba a formarse el rostro del mono gigante. _

**_-PUM-_**

 ** _-PAM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Al llegar con ellos conecto 3 golpes a un demonio y este comenzó a hincharse._

 ** _-BOOM-_**

 _Para asombro de todos, el demonio estallo, el azabache tuvo que librarse del asombro para acabar con el resto de los demonios._

 ** _-ZUN-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PATAM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Goku aparece enfrente del siguiente demonio, y este último lanza dos golpes al chico en el rostro pero es detenido por una patada en el estómago y un golpe en el mismo lugar._

 _-Este es más duro que el anterior- exclamo Goku con asombro._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Una vez más lo golpe en el estómago y la criatura comenzó a hincharse._

 _-¡HAAA!- el azabache lanzo una onda de Ki y la criatura estallo._

 _ **-GRUAA-** En las manos de Goku rugió el Ōzaru. _

**_-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-BOOM-_**

 _Los últimos 3 no tuvieron tanta suerte al golpearlos se hincharon para luego estallar simultáneamente._

 _-¿Qué es esto?- pensaba Goku al ver lo sucedido, si pudiera manipular eso podría crear una técnica capaz de estallar a su oponente._

 _-Acabaste tan rápido- exclamo sorprendido Hades._

 _-Kakarotto no pierdas tiempo y derrótalo, no sabemos que puede hacer tu sangre con lo que le hizo el viejo- exclamo Bardock para ver como su hijo asiente._

 _-HAAA- Goku se lanzó y arremetió una lluvia de golpes al maestro que detuvo cada uno de ellos._

 _Usando sus piernas trato de golpear al maestro, pero este uso su rodilla para detener el golpe._

 _La cola de ambos se amarro y se apretaba con fuerza._

 _-¿Usaras de nuevo la cabeza?- Y antes de que hiciera algo el chico, el maestro uso su cabeza para golpearlo._

 _Aprovechando el aturdimiento el maestro soltó a Goku._

 _ **-PAM-** Le dio un golpe en el estómago._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Se dirigió al rostro del chico y lo golpeo sin piedad._

 _ **-PAM-** luego lo golpea entre el cuello y la nuca con fuerza. _

_**-PATAM-** por ultimo le dio una patada en el rostro que lo lanzo lejos. _

_Goku cae al suelo y su visión esta nublada, esos últimos 2 golpes lo dejaron casi en la inconsciencia._

 _-S-Siento como t-todo empieza a o-oscurecer-_

 _-No te dejare recuperarte-_

 _ **-PATAM-** Hades dio una patada al rostro del chico para voltearlo._

 _La fuerza de los golpes y la casi inconsciencia de Goku hicieron que perdiera el Ikaku._

 _-Ya no puedo sentir la inmensa fuerza que fluía dentro de ti- Hades coloco su pie en la garganta del chico para asfixiarle._

 _-Kggg…-_

 _-GOKU- gritaron Kagura, Ultear, Mirajane y Erza impotentes al ver como se encuentra el chico._

 _-Ultear haz algo- grito Sting._

 _-Si hiciera algo me mataría, su mana esta fuera de mi entendimiento- exclamo la chica mientras ve la ligera aura morada que lo rodea._

 _-Kggg…-Goku estiro sus dedos índice y medio._

 _-¡Usaras de nuevo mi técnica!- afirmo el maestro con tranquilidad._

 _-Te equivocas, usare ambas energías- pensó el chico y con la otra mano hizo el mismo gesto.-_

 _ **-FIUN-** de ambas manos salieron esferas; una de Ki y la otra de un mana naranja._

 _ **-BOOM-** ambas esferas estallaron en el rostro del viejo, cuando se despejo el humo él maestro tiene el rostro quemado._

 _-¿Así que tu magia es de fuego?- pregunto en deducción el maestro para recibir un quejido de respuesta._

 _ **-"Aisu Meiku: Demon Rōzu" {Creación de hielo: Rosa Demoníaca}-** Ultear lanzo un jardín de rosas en la cabeza de un distraído maestro que logro moverlo de su lugar para que Goku recupere el aliento._

 _-Ultear… ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no desafiar al destino?- el maestro se volteo a ver a la chica que estaba congelada del miedo al sentir una sed de sangre dirigida a ella._

 _Goku se puso de rodillas y al recuperar un poco el aliento salto y lanzo un golpe al viejo._

 _ **-TAP-** pero el maestro detuvo el golpe a centímetros de su rostro._

 _ **[Insertar Bardock Falls {Dragan Ball Super}]** _

_-Tu fuerza es más baja que antes, esto es perfecto-_

 _El maestro empezó a lanzar golpes que apenas y cubría el Saiyan, ahora recibía los golpes en su rostro y torso._

 _Goku en un momento de desesperación detuvo su golpe y mordió al maestro en sus dedos, esto le provoco aun mayor ira al hombre así que usando su otra mano lo golpeo en la frente de Goku y lo mando a volar 5 metros de su posición._

 _-Insolente, me has lastimado, golpeado, humillado y aun así no conforme me muerdes- Hades desplegó sus alas y despego al cielo lentamente._

 _Al llegar a una gran altura levanto ambas manos._

 _-Goku-kun, no podemos derrotarlo, es mejor huir- exclamo con desesperación Ultear._

 _Goku simplemente sonríe mientras se ponía de pie._

 _-¡Lo resistiré!- a pesar de estar en malas condiciones él seguirá ayudándola._

 _-Goku, no hagas idioteces no pasa nada si huyes, todos debemos saber cuándo rendirnos- exclamo Lyon con enojo al ver a Juvia preocupada por alguien que considera a su hermano._

 _-Onii-san- hablo Yukino con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos- no quiero verte así… Sting esta triste, Rogue está molesto y-yo no puedo s-seguir v-viéndote así… t-te mataras y Kagura-nee… volverá a sufrir- Goku ve a todos por la Lacrima y todo a su alrededor desapareció, en eso centro en la expresión triste y desgarradora de Kagura, él nunca quiso que esto pasara, pero su sangre y su ingenuidad le provocaron esto, debe solucionarlo, no quiere verlos tristes._

 _-Todo estará bien- susurro Goku- hice una promesa a un amigo y no pienso fallarle- sus músculos se hincharon de nuevo._

 _-¡AAHHHH!- volvió a soltar un grito y sus parpados cambiaron al Ikaku._

 _-Cabeza de palmera- Kanon atrajo la atención de todos- sé que no eres un mentiroso pero si alguien que guarda secretos, si tienes un As bajo la manga es momento de usarlo y ve ¡A PATEARLE EL TRASERO!-_

 _-¿No piensan decir algo ustedes?- pregunto Yukino a los demás que se mantuvieron callados._

 _-No hay nada que decir- hablo Natsu._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?- replico con enojo Sting._

 _-Sting ¡Natsu, tiene razón!- hablo Rogue con seriedad muy raro en un niño pero común en él._

 _-¿Qué dices?- replico una vez más con enojo._

 _-Cerebro de llama tiene razón, no tenemos nada que decir porque sabemos de lo que es capaz- exclamo Gray con una sonrisa._

 _-Goku es muy fuerte, Happy y yo creemos que no perderá ante lo que tiene enfrente del- exclamo una animada Lissana._

 _-¡Aye, Sir! Goku es más fuerte de esta generación- Happy levanto ambas patas con emoción._

 _-Me siento insultada por ese comentario, pero Happy tiene razón eres el joven más fuerte- declaro Erza para gran asombro de los jóvenes de Fairy Tail._

 _-¡Es algo lógico considerando que es mi discípulo!- Gildarts declaro con orgullo._

 _-Si Oto-san dice eso, es porque eres alguien fuerte- Cana dijo con confianza._

 _Saga se mantuvo en silencio no conoce al chico, pero al ver a su hermano confiar a él de esa forma no pudo evitar sonreír en señal de confianza._

 _Mirajane se encuentra seria._

 _-Si te mueres te traeré a la vida por dejarme sola-_

 _Kagura la ve fijamente._

 _-Ah no hermana, consíguete el tuyo- la que hablo fue Ultear para gran sorpresa de todos y molestia de Kagura._

 _-Nosotros confiamos en ti- gritaron al unísono Jet y Droy._

 _-Goku- hablo Kagura- ¿Piensas cumplir tu promesa?- recuerdos de los dos aparecen y su promesa de no morir y estar juntos._

 _-¡Lo haré!- Goku con su mano derecha crea una esfera celeste mientras ve la esfera morada del cielo- Aléjate aún más Ultear- la chica se alejó con su Lacrima._

 _Bardock tiene el ceño fruncido al ver la escena frente a él… e recordaba mucho a él, cuando llego su fin a manos de Freezer._

 _-Ahora entiendo lo que decían sobre la manzana no cae tan lejos del árbol- Bardock tuvo una sonrisa llena de orgullo por la situación- ¡Hazlo, Kakarotto!- grito con emoción, queriendo ver como su hijo podría cambiar su destino algo que el no pudo hacer._

 _-¡MUEREEEEE!- Hades lanzo su magia._

 _-¡HAAA!- Goku estiro su brazo y lanzo la esfera en forma de pilar de energía._

 _ **-KSSS-** Ambos ataques impactaron entre sí y se mantenían al mismo nivel, por ahora._

 _-¡NO DEJARE QUE INTERFIERAS EN MI CAMINO!- Hades empezó a lanzar más esferas de magia a su versión mejorado de **"Grimoire Law"** y poco a poco empezó a ganar terreno._

 _-¿PORQUÉ YA NO PUEDO USAR MÁS PODER? ¿ESTE ES MI LIMITE?- pensaba Goku con frustración mientras ve como la esfera gana terreno sobre su Onda de energía._

 _-JAJAJAJAJA ¡SE ACABO, SON GOKU!- la esfera consumía a gran velocidad su ataque y se acercaba cada vez más a Goku, este solo pudo ver la esfera como se acercaba a él, era seguro que la esfera impactaría con él._

 _-Oto-san… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ser más fuerte?- Bardock ve con tristeza como la escena se repetía, pero a diferencia de su hijo él estaba solo, así que sin dudarlo se acercó a él._

 _-Creo que sabes la respuesta, en momentos como estos solo tienes que usar tu magia-_

 _-P-Pero es peligrosa… no he entrenado mi cuerpo lo suficiente para que resista… me lastimara como la última vez-_

 _-Pudiste resistir 5 minutos, puedes hacerlo ahora ¡Lucha hasta el final!-_

 _Goku con su mano izquierda cargo un Kamehameha para apoyar su ataque, pero era en vano, ambos eran consumidos rápidamente._

 _-KGGGG….- Goku al ver que la esfera estaba frente a él no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y la esfera impacto con él- ¡C-Chicos… lo s-siento… Kagura!- grito mientras era consumido por el ataque bajo la atenta mirada aterrorizada de sus amigos._

 _Hades solo ve como todo estalla y no puede evitar sonreír de fascinación por haber acabado con su enemigo._

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Goku aparece en una montaña nevada, sus parpados son de color marrón y sus pupilas rojas, detrás del esta su forma Ōzaru y a su derecha hay una sombra pero se puede apreciar que es la de un adulto.**_

* * *

 _ **CORTE COMERCIAL**_

 _ **Hades en su forma humana tiene la mano extendida mientras un sello mágico sale de su palma y a su lado izquierdo esta su forma "demoniaca" y con ambas manos levantadas al aire tiene una esfera morada.**_

* * *

 _ **[Terminar Bardock Falls {Dragan Ball Super}]**_

 _ **Flashback 1 año atrás**_

 _-¿Estás listo para usar Sunshine?- pregunto Escanor mientras ve a un ansioso Goku que quiere salir a la luz del día._

 _-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo de forma impaciente._

 _-¡Calma Goku, Escanor dará indicaciones de lo que harás!- exclamo Gildarts mientras terminaba su cerveza fría cortesía de la casa, el hombre se pone de pie usando una muleta._

 _Goku ve al hombre con tristeza, Gildarts al percatarse de la mirada se acerca a él y pone su único brazo en su hombro._

 _-Sabes que no fue tu culpa ¿verdad?-_

 _-Aun así, él que estés sin tu brazo y tu pie me recuerda mi debilidad, si solo hubiera actuado serio desde el principio talvez…-_

 _-¡Déjalo! No sabemos lo que ocurriría, me salvaste, pude haber muerto ese día, pero no paso por ayuda de la semilla, ahora probaras tu magia como se debe- Gildarts sonríe mientras Goku asiente._

 _-Escanor ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer Kakarotto para usar tu magia?- pregunto Bardock mientras atrae la atención al susodicho._

 _-Solo debes de salir y que los rayos del sol iluminen un poco tu cuerpo- Bardock lo ve con una ceja alzada._

 _-¿Bromeas verdad?-_

 _-No, por algo se llama Sunshine, está fuertemente relacionada al sol, una vez que hagamos el primer paso, comenzaremos con la creación de el "Cruel Sun" y a partir de ahí te daré consejos para que puedas crear ataques junto con tu magia-_

 _Goku asiente, todos salieron de la taberna minutos antes de que saliera el sol, el chico esperaba ansiosamente que saliera el sol, Gildarts solo alzaba su pulgar en confianza, Bardock estaba viendo el sol._

 _Cuando empezaron a salir los primeros rayos del sol e impactaron con Goku, su cuerpo empezó a salirle una descomunal cantidad de vapor y su cuerpo empezó a crecer y sus músculos se marcaron más y aumentaron, aquí fue donde comenzó la falla._

 _-¡UAAGGGHHHHH!- Goku cae de rodillas mientras se rasga sus hombros de dolor, su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera a explotar y con cada segundo era peor._

 _Bardock y Gildarts se preocuparon, Escanor se veía espantado con el nunca sucedió eso ¿acaso su magia lo rechaza? De ser así nunca podría entregársela como le aseguro "el"._

 _-¿Qué diablos le sucede?-_

 _-¡Noquéenlo!-_

 _Ambos hombres parpadearon en confusión, pero al escuchar otro grito de dolor de Goku, Bardock no se la pensó dos veces y le golpeo en los puntos del cuello para dejarlo inconsciente, su padre lo cargo y regresaron a la taberna._

 _Pasadas unas horas Goku despertó para ver a todos viéndolo._

 _-¿Q-Que sucedió?- pregunto en confusión._

 _-No funciono- dijo Bardock con molestia- ¡Dijiste que funcionaria!- grito a Escanor que este solo se escondió detrás de la barra._

 _-Si no funcionara no podría entregárselo, hay algo que dejamos pasar- hablo rápidamente Escanor mientras tiembla por el tono con el que le hablo Bardock._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que dejamos pasar?- pregunto Gildarts mientras ve fijamente a Goku._

 _-Su cuerpo no está en sintonía con su magia- hablo Escanor._

 _-Pero si entreno Kakarotto para acondicionar su cuerpo- hablo Bardock de forma irritada._

 _-No, eso solo fue para que su cuerpo pudiera usar magia, no para que este en sintonía-_

 _-¿Qué haré entonces?- pregunto Goku con frustración._

 _-Tendré que obtener un material para ayudarte, tendrás que entrenar por mientras en el subterráneo- Goku asiente con pesadez._

 _Dos semanas después_

 _-¿Un conjunto de ropa?-_

 _-¡S-Si!-_

 _-Le pediste a Kakarotto que entrenara por dos semanas solo para obtener un conjunto de ropa- exclamo un irritado Bardock._

 _-¡El material del que está hecho es especial!- hablo Escanor rápidamente._

 _-¿Qué está hecho?- pregunto Gildarts queriendo detener una conversación innecesaria entre los dos._

 _-Esta ropa está hecha de un cristal de la luna, esto impedirá que se active su magia cuando salga al sol, y podremos usar esto a nuestro favor para que use su magia y de esta forma se acostumbre a usar la magia-_

 _-¿Funciona?- pregunto Bardock._

 _-Tendríamos que probarlo mañana-_

 _Al día siguiente_

 _-¿Puedo salir?- Goku usando una camisa negra, un pantalón rojo anaranjado de pelea, unas crebas y unas muñequeras de metal._

 _-¡Hazlo!- gritaron todos, Goku sale un poco nervioso y se sorprende de que su cuerpo no sienta dolor por la ropa._

 _-¡Dije que funcionaria!- dijo con una sonrisa Escanor._

 _-Como sea dejemos de lado ¿Qué entrenamiento hará para adaptar su cuerpo y la magia?- pregunto Bardock._

 _-Goku-san… concentra tu magia en tu mano derecha y crea un sello mágico, pero esta vez usa mi magia- Goku asiente a lo pedido por Escanor y crea un sello mágico, pero en vez de ser blanco como antes ahora es naranja y el escudo del sello es un sol con rayos resplandecientes._

 _En su mano derecha aparece una pequeña esfera de color naranja, esta irradiaba un enorme calor ya que alrededor de Goku se podía ver las ondas de calor._

 _-¿Tan pequeña?- pregunto Gildarts en confusión._

 _-¡Es perfecto, no está acostumbrado a usarlo!- exclamo Escanor._

 _-¿Recomendación para volverse más fuerte?- pregunto Bardock mientras ve el pequeño punto de fuego._

 _-Practicar creando sellos mágicos concentrando su magia y crear estas esferas, alterar sus tamaños para que entienda la manipulación de magia y para que su cuerpo resista este poder usar la magia en su cuerpo y expulsara su poder-_

 _-¿Lo hago ahora?- pregunto un impaciente Goku._

 _-NO…perdón, te recomiendo que la uses en el mar mientras vuelas, solo así no podrás alterar mucho la naturaleza y dañarla-_

 _-¿Algo más?- pregunto ahora Gildarts._

 _-De esta forma su cuerpo no sufrirá mucho al usar el Sunshine en su cuerpo por completo, esto tomara tiempo, si hacemos esto su cuerpo resistirá 1 minutos- dijo Escanor mientras hacia una ecuación en una hoja de todo lo que dijo._

 _-Tengo una duda ¿puedo combinar mis ataques con magia?- pregunto Goku mientras levantaba su mano._

 _-Veamos si puedes hacerlo, has un ataque pero al mismo tiempo crea un círculo mágico para aumentar su poder- Goku asiente ante lo dicho por Escanor._

 _En ambas manos las junta y las coloca s su costado de su cadera, ambas crean un solo circulo mágico **-"KA…ME…HA…ME…-** para asombro del chico su ataque cambio de color y se volvió naranja y el calor que irradiaba era insoportable para Gildarts y Bardock._

 _Escanor solo ve esto fijamente, estar acostumbrado al Sunshine hizo que su cuerpo soporte el calor sin problemas._

 _ **-¡HAAA!"-** lanzo la onda Kame pero con magia, aunque este ataque tiene una diferencia de su Onda Kame que arrasa todo lo que tiene frente suyo, esta nueva versión quemaba todo a su alrededor._

 _ **-BOOOM-** Al impactar con un grupo de árboles estallaron y crearon un cráter._

 _-Wow- susurro Gildarts con asombro, vio como los árboles que no fueron tocados por el ataque están en llamas._

 _-Aun falta más- hablo Escanor y las llamas se expandieron rápidamente hasta que desapareció, pero el cráter y los arboles estaban humeando con intensidad._

 _-¿Cuándo empiezo a usarlo en mi cuerpo?- pregunta Goku._

 _-¡Ahora libera tu magia por tu cuerpo y cambiaras poco a poco! Solo esperemos que no te traiga consecuencias- Goku asiente y su cuerpo suelta demasiado vapor._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _Todos estaban en silencio, cuando la ventisca se esfumo podían observar un cráter y dentro del se encuentra Goku con los ojos entre abiertos y estos están en blanco, su ropa no pareció destruirse del todo, solo está hecha jirones pero aún puede usarse._

 _-¡I-Imposible n-no puede s-ser!- exclamo con tristeza, y terror Ultear._

 _Aquellos que estaban viendo a través de la Lacrima están callados, los chicos están en shock, nunca esperaron que pasaría esto, estaban seguros que el ganaría._

 _-Goku- susurro Kagura con los ojos viendo a la nada, él había prometido que viviría, pero ¡es imposible, no puede ser verdad, él no está muerto! Ella siguió viendo con la esperanza de que se levantara pero no pasaba nada._

 _-No, no, no ¡ME NIEGO A CREER QUE ESE IDIOTA NOS DEJO! VOY A TRAERLO A LA VIDA PARA VOLVERLO A MATAR- grito con ira Mirajane, pero si veían su rostro podrían apreciar que esta llorando._

 _-ONII-SAN- grito Yukino mientras empezaba a llorar, Sting la abrazo mientras apretaba los dientes con ira, no podía creer que su hermano muriera, Rogue era abrazado por Cana, puede el chico ser muy serio, pero siempre es sentimental al respecto con su nueva familia._

 _-Juvia n-no c-cree q-que… q-que- sin previo aviso con ellos empezó a llover mientras Juvia lloraba abrazando a Lyon._

 _-G-Goku…- hablo Erza mientras veía fijamente a la Lacrima, su ojo comenzó a salirle lágrimas, aquel que considera en condiciones iguales de vida pereció, sentía que su corazón se apretaba mucho y le dolía._

 _-Cabeza de palmera- susurro Kanon- ¿Por qué no volaste para salvarte?- se preguntó así mismo, en eso siente una mano en su hombro y ve a Saga._

 _-¿Era fuerte?- Kanon asiente- ¿Por qué siento que el chico aún puede pelear?- pensaba para sí mismo el gemelo._

 _Jet y Droy movían a una incosciente Levy, puede que los tres no tuvieran una relación cercana pero aun así les preocupaba Goku._

 _Natsu se quedó congelado en su lugar, Lissana lloraba en el pecho de Natsu, Happy se quedó en la cabeza del peli-rosa mientras lloraba, Gray aprieta los puños con ira, se sentía culpable, por culpa de su debilidad uno de sus amigos murió._

 _Ultear que era la más cercana empezó a lagrimear, ella quería despertarse de esta pesadilla. Kagura veía a Ultear, cuando pensaba gritarle que ella escape al ver al maestro que se fijó en ella._

 _-¿Cuándo se levantara?- pregunto Gildarts en voz alta._

 _-Ya no puede moverse, viejo idiota- gruño Mirajane- ¿COMÓ QUIERES QUE SE LEVANTE?-_

 _-¡Pues con las piernas!- si estuvieran en otra situación se caerían al suelo pero este era un momento serio._

 _-Gildarts-san- hablo Kagura con tristeza- no ve que mi Goku ya no puede moverse… a pesar de t-todo… el p-prometió volver p-pero…-_

 _-Créeme, se levantara su ropa esta algo destruida así que ese sello esta algo roto, puede levantarse-_

 _-¿Eh?- todos fijaron su atención en el peli-naranja._

 _-¿De qué sello habla?- pregunto Mirajane mientras ve al hombre._

 _-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto con seriedad Gildarts._

 _-Qué se yo ¿Las 11?- respondió Gray en confusión- ahora aclárame esto ¿Cuál sello es del que hablas?- pregunto el chico mientras ve al peli-naranja._

 _-MMMM, será complicado ¿Cuánto tiempo puede resistir?- hablaba para sí mismo el adulto._

 _-¡HABLA MALDITA SEA/HABLA VIEJO!- todos gritaron los chicos, haciendo que Gildarts este nervioso y Saga solo sienta que el sudor cae de su nuca._

 _-La magia de Goku era muy peligrosa usarla, así que sus ropas fueron hechas de un material extraño para sellar su magia y evitar problemas en el futuro, así que empezó a entrenarla, pero al estar un poco rota su ropa, el sello que tenía está en el mismo estado- hablo Gildarts con seriedad._

 _-¿Y cuál es el problema de eso?- pregunto un confundido Natsu que no entendió nada._

 _-¡Cuando supervisaba un poco su entrenamiento a penas y podía usar su magia 1 minuto!- esto preocupo a todos, un minuto no podía hacerse nada, era muy difícil hacer algo con ese tiempo._

 _-¿Cree que sea suficiente?- pregunto Erza con curiosidad._

 _-¡Si se activa su magia puede que sí!- respondió con seriedad el adulto._

 _-¿Cómo puede activar su magia si esta inconsciente?- pregunto/regaño Lyon- si un mago queda inconsciente no puede usar su magia- todos asintieron de acuerdo al chico._

 _-Créeme… no tienes idea- Ultear empezó a correr despavorida mientras el maestro Hades la ve fijamente._

 _-¡Terminare con su sufrimiento!- exclamo con seriedad, ya estaba harto de seguir con esto._

 _-¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!- se escuchó un grito por toda la montaña._

 _Dentro del cráter se ve a Goku inconsciente, las nubes se despejaron y el sol ilumino las montañas, cuando los rayos del sol tocaron el cuerpo de Goku, su cuerpo expulso una descomunal cantidad de vapor, sus músculos crecieron y su estatura empezó a cambiar, su cuerpo creció y el cambio empezó._

 _Hades estaba a punto de golpear a Ultear que la trae sujetada del cuello, pero se detiene._

 _-¿De dónde proviene esta magia que supera a la mía?- pensó el hombre para luego soltar a la chica._

 _Era difícil para el saber de dónde viene la magia ya que en toda la montaña se siente._

 _Goku abre los ojos y ahora se pone de pie, mientras camina para salir del cráter, pero con cada paso creció en estatura y sus músculos aumentaban._

 _Hades voltea al cráter y ve como el vapor sale de forma descomunal, Ultear ve como la sombra de una persona sale del vapor, era una persona adulta._

 _En eso el vapor desapareció y se ve a un joven alto de al menos 1.84 de altura, su cabello es negro con puntas y consiste en tres mechones colgando a la derecha de su frente y dos colgando a la izquierda, su cabello también se levanta en la frente con cuatro picos y tres mechones por detrás. Su ropa es la camisa negra desgarrada, un pantalón rojo-naranja, unas crebas y en su frente aún se encuentra una cinta de color marino._

 _Este hombre comenzó a saltar ligeramente mientras mueve sus brazos._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- grito Hades, ese vapor aun no le permite ver quién es._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Me olvidaste tan rápido?- la voz del joven hablo con un gran deje burlesco y orgulloso- me lastima al fin y al cabo hemos estado conviviendo mucho tiempo- en eso la sombra del joven golpeó al aire y el vapor desapareció, Hades abre los ojos en shock, Ultear no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vista del hombre frente a él ¡Dios era demasiado atractivo y la aura de confianza y poder hacia que se sintiera nerviosa!_

 _-¿D-Desde c-cuando B-Bardock–san h-hace que me s-sienta así?- pensó una muy preocupada Ultear._

 _Los de la Lacrima tenían reacciones parecidas, Gray, Natsu y Kanon están confundidos por ver a Bardock más joven, Sting, Rogue y Lyon ven fijamente al joven no entienden porque se parece mucho a Bardock, Jet, Droy y Saga no saben que pensar, en cambio las mujeres, todas y cuando digo todas, es todas estaban sonrojadas, ninguna se salvó, obviamente no les importaba el parecido con Bardock y Goku, pero la aura, la sonrisa burlona y el físico, estaba más formado que Bardock._

 _-Wow mira el tamaño de esos músculos- exclamo Mirajane mientras sus ojos irradian lujuria._

 _-Ese rostro salvaje- dijo hipnotizada una recién despierta Levy._

 _-S-Sus b-brazos s-son enormes. J-Juvia s-siente calor-_

 _-¿O-Onee-san p-porque siento calor y n-no puedo d-dejar de ver al d-desconocido?-_

 _-¡Podría triturar carne con eso!- dijo Cana mientras ve el abdomen del joven._

 _-S-Solo tengo o-ojos p-para Natsu… ¡Solo tengo ojos para Natsu!- susurraba Lissana pero aun así no deja de ver al joven._

 _-¡Los chicos rudos son lo mejor!- a Erza se le puso el rostro rojo mientras se come con la mirada al joven._

 _-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo? ¡Sera que me atraen aquellos que se parecen a Goku!- pensaba Kagura mientras sentía su cuerpo entero con mucho calor._

 _-¡Les dije que se levantaría!- dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa._

 _-¿EEEEEHHHHHH?- todos gritaron al escuchar eso, ese joven es Goku ¡es imposible!_

 _-¿Mi Goku?- Kagura, Ultear, Mirajane y Erza exclamaron sonrojadas._

 _-¿Cómo le hizo para crecer tan rápido?- todos los hombres preguntaron en asombro._

 _-¡Todo a su tiempo!- dijo de forma burlona el hombre._

 _De regreso con Goku y Hades._

 _-Una última vez ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Algún hermano de Goku o de su padre?- el joven estaba lanzando golpes al aire y la nieve se derretía al instante._

 _-¡Fantástico, mi poder no tiene límites, era de esperarse al fin y al cabo soy discípulo del ser que se alzó sobre todas las razas!- Goku seguía lanzando golpes al aire._

 _-No me ignores- exclamo con enojo el viejo, este joven ya lo estaba hartando._

 _-¡Hmph, Estoy listo!- flexiona su brazo derecho y grita con una sonrisa ladina pero que muestra mucho orgullo._

 _-Claro que estás listo… ¡Para morir!- el maestro ve que la sonrisa del joven se ensanchó aún más y lanzo un golpe al aire, esto creo una ventisca que se dirigía al maestro que no hizo un esfuerzo por esquivar, solo si hubiera observado como la nieve se derretía se lo pensaría dos veces en hacerlo._

 _La ventisca paso por el maestro Hades, admite que dicha ventisca era cálida._

 _-Esperaba más de…- sin previo aviso el pelaje que cubría su cuerpo se prendió en llamas y todo fue quemado dejando quemaduras y vapor de su cuerpo._

 _-¿Qué sucede acaso eso te sorprendió? - en eso levanta su mano e incita al hombre a que lo ataque- ¿O aun sigues complicándote la vida tratando de saber quién soy? Si es por eso me sorprende que no me reconozcas soy Son Goku- Ultear a escuchar eso no pudo evitar que un gran torrente de sangre saliera de su nariz y cae al suelo mientras se ríe por sí sola, y el maestro Hades abre los ojos con sorpresa._

 _-Eso es imposible, se supone que eras más bajo, no eras un adulto- expreso con sorpresa el hombre._

 _Goku cambio su sonrisa por una expresión de impresión pero a la vez burlesca, esto fue la gota que soporto el maestro._

 _Hades se lanzó a Goku._

 _ **-PUM-** _

_Y le propino un golpe en su abdomen, Goku cambio su expresión burlesca por una tranquila y monótona,_

 _-¿Ese es todo tu poder? Porque si es así estoy decepcionado-_

 _Goku flexiona su brazo para lanzar un golpe, Hades pensaba recibirlo, pero por extraño que pareciera sintió que se encontraba rodeado de llamas, extrañado ve frente a él y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver un sol que se acercaba peligrosamente a él, por instinto se movió._

 _ **-PUM-** Goku termino de lanzar su golpe y todo enfrente a él comenzó a partirse en dos, la nieve se separaba de forma violenta y las montañas a lo lejos se destruyeron._

 _Todos se quedaron callados por lo que vieron. Lo peor de todo es que la destrucción aún se escuchaba como se destruía a lo lejos._

 _-Y seguirá destruyendo hasta dar la vuelta aquí- cuando dijo eso Goku se movió y el suelo termino por partirse por las mitad._

 _-¿C-Cómo?-_

 _-Te vez tan lamentable temblando de esa forma ¿Dónde quedo el viejo arrogante de hace unos segundos?-_

 _-Tú- Hades se lanzó de lleno de ira contra el joven._

 _-Si quieres retomar el juego podemos hacerlo-_

 _ **-PUM-** Hades golpeo a Goku en el estómago y este retrocedió mientras ponía una mueca de dolor y se sujetaba el estómago. _

_**-ZUN-** El viejo aparece frente a él._

 _ **-PAM-** Luego lo golpeo en su barbilla para elevarlo al cielo, el maestro desplego sus alas y cargo contra el joven. _

_-Oraoraoraoraora- el viejo gritaba mientras golpeaba sin compasión al joven, por ultimo junto ambas manos y golpeo la espalda del joven que cae en picada._

 _ **-CRASH-** Al caer, la nieve se esparció por todos lados._

 _-¿Estará bien?- pregunto una sonrojada Erza, la cual aún no sale de su trance por el cambio del chico._

 _Antes de que alguien respondiera del nuevo cráter sale Goku que a simple vista se ve ileso, aunque los jóvenes se veían preocupados al ver que esté no levantaba su rostro que estaba ensombrecido por sus mechones de la frente._

 _-Cuanto lo siento, yo también estoy sorprendido- los rayos del sol iluminaban el campo, si alguien observara bien se daría cuenta que sus músculos y estatura crecieron- por el poder que tengo ahora- levanto su rostro y estaba sonriendo de forma burlesca._

 _-Imposible- exclamo con horror el hombre._

 _-Te mostrare como se debe usar verdaderamente tu poder- en su palma derecha apareció una bola de fuego concentrada, casi parecía un sol en miniatura._

 _-Con esa insignificante esfera de…- Hades se detuvo al ver alrededor y para su sorpresa el hielo y la nieve se derretían rápidamente._

 _-Serás el primero en probarlo, siéntete honrado **"¡CRUEL SUN!"-** Goku lanzo con fuerza y en menos de 1 segundo el sol estaba frente al viejo._

 _ **-BOOOM-** Al tocar al viejo maestro estallo en una llamarada y toda la montaña en la que estaba se descongelo al instante._

 _Goku veía el lugar con el ceño fruncido, se ajustó un poco la garganta y decidió habar._

 _-¿Por qué no te muestras? Sé que no lo lance con la fuerza suficiente como para matarte- el joven decide ver el suelo y ve a un chamuscado hombre tirado en el suelo._

 _El joven se acerca, se pone de cuclillas y empieza a tocar al viejo._

 _-Creo que me excedí- dijo con una mirada nerviosa, pero que importaba una amenaza menos._

 _-¡HAAA!- el hombre se levantó para golpearlo, pero su golpe es detenido por la palma de Goku._

 _-Han pasado dos minutos y lo único que has hecho es dejarte en ridículo-_

 _-Deja de hablar así, te sientes el mejor al ser digno- exclamo con odio- tu poder, te sientes especial por lo bendecido que te has sentido- Goku sonríe un poco, podía sentir la ira y la envidia del hombre._

 _-Sabes, siempre preferiría ser feliz que digno-_

 _-Ese estúpido orgullo será tu perdición-_

 _-Es más bien mi bendición-_

 _-¡M-Maldito!- Goku toco la frente del hombre y empezó a temblar._

 _-Ya me canse de este juego, creo que lo dejaremos hasta aquí- se levantó mientras ve al maestro de rodillas- aprovecha mi oportunidad, me siento extraño al humillar a un anciano- el joven se da la vuelta y sonríe a Ultear._

 _Ultear se sonrojo demasiado al ver al joven- ¿P-Porque s-sonríes de e-esa f-forma?- Goku se pone a su nivel y para sorpresa de ella y celos para un trio de chicas, cargo a Ultear de forma nupcial._

 _Si fuera más posible el rostro de Ultear se volvió carmesí._

 _-Vámonos, te aseguro que ya no te molestara- ella asiente tontamente y se acerca más a él y empieza a tocar sus músculos._

 _-¡No sabía que te gustaba tocarme de esa forma!- Ultear se volvió más roja de la vergüenza, ella ve a Goku que la ve con una cara picara._

 _-…-_

 _-Creo que te rompí- Goku empezó a reír mientras se alejaba con Ultear._

 _Hades veía al joven alejarse con ira, este mocoso lo supero en todo; fuerza, destreza, velocidad, resistencia, poder, adaptabilidad, incluso diría que en estrategia._

 _-El único que debe ser superior en todo soy… ¡YOOOOOOO!- Hades lanzo un rayo de sus manos que se dirigía a Goku, segundos antes de impactar el rayo a la cabeza de Goku, este se movió brevemente y el rayo paso de largo._

 _El azabache se da la vuelta y con una mirada que refleja ira, pero contenida le dice._

 _-¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido!- todos los jóvenes parecieron sorprenderse, Goku nunca diría algo así- te doy una oportunidad para que te vayas y haces esto- Goku puso a Ultear atrás de ella- ¡Aléjate!- la chica asiente y sale corriendo- ¡HAAA!- un aura naranja de Ki y magia lo rodeo._

 _-N-No t-te tengo m-miedo-_

 _-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa- Goku se puso en forma como si estuviera a punto de hacer un maratón._

 _-¡Yo traeré a Zeref, sacrifique tantas vidas de las personas, tantas manipulaciones, tanto sufrimiento, y nadie me lo impedirá, he llegado muy lejos, NI SIQUIERA UN MOCOSO COMO TÚ ME LO IMPEDIRÁ!- el hombre corrió contra el joven._

 _Goku sonríe y antes de correr decide hablar las palabras de su maestro, aunque con algunas modificaciones._

 _-¿Quién lo decidió?- en eso corre y aparece frente a Hades y lo golpea en el rostro que lo manda a volar, en menos de un segundo aparece nuevamente frente al maestro y lanza una cadena de golpes consecutivos en su torso y rostro._

 _-¿Quién decidió que puedes dañar la vida de las personas como si no fueran nada?- Goku dejo de usar sus brazos y le propino tres patadas en las costillas._

 _-¿Quién decidió que nadie te impedirá de traer a Zeref?- en eso le da un gancho al estómago que le quita el aire al maestro y caiga al suelo escupiendo sangre mezclada con saliva._

 _ **-HOP-** Goku salta y en la palma de su mano derecha sale un sol, y en su palma izquierda sale una esfera de Ki._

 _-Ta vez no lo sabias pero…-junto amabas esferas y se puso en posición de su técnica característica, pero en vez de usar una sola energía usaría ambas._

 _-¿P-Pero q-qué?- pregunto cómo pudo el maestro._

 _-¡Los que deciden eso son ellos!- Hades pudo ver como si el sol apoyara al chico por lo que dijo- ¡Toma esto! **"Sun Kamehameha" {Onda Kame Solar}-** el sol fue impulsado por su onda Kame._

 _ **-CRASH-** El ataque impacto con el hombre y lo empezó a enterrar varios metros sobre la tierra._

 _-GAAAHHHH ¿QUÉ HICE MAL?- era lo que gritaba el hombre de dolor mientras en su mente pasaban momentos vividos; Yuri, Warrod y Mavis creando Fairy Tail, él unido a Isghar enfrentándose a el continente enemigo que serían conocido como las capitales, viendo el combate que sería leyenda el Ōzaru vs Acnologia, estudiando las artes oscuras, encargarse de que sus hombres le juren su lealtad y antes de que terminara vio el rostro de un Goku adolescente para luego volverse en un adulto._

 _ **-BOOOM-** de la zona de pelea se crearon más cráteres y de estos salían parte del ataque del joven, los picos nevados junto la nieve se derritieron._

 _Cuando Goku dejo de usar su ataque ve como quedo la zona de pelea y sonríe un poco al ver un arcoíris formarse._

 _Al instante de que cae al suelo se dirige a Ultear que tiene los ojos abiertos a más no poder, él la carga mientras se encuentra aturdida._

 _-Tengo algo que hacer, te dejare en Magnolia- todos reaccionaron a sus palabras, pero antes de que dijeran algo, Gildarts intervino._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?-_

 _-Minuto y medio, puede que de esta forma pueda derrotar a quien sea incluso a mi padre, pero a la larga en vez de beneficiarme me perjudicaría debo ir a que me den un sello nuevo-_

 _-Bien, te veremos luego en Magnolia, por cierto ¡Feliz Navidad!- el hombre sonríe, pero Goku niega._

 _-Eso no es para mí, es para alguien más- Ultear llorando no resiste el impulso así que toma del rostro y besa a Goku, todos tuvieron reacciones diferentes._

 _Gray se puso blanco, Natsu se sonrojo ligeramente, Lissana se desmayó junto a Levy, Jet y Droy lloraban dramáticamente por lo sucedido, Saga y Kanon voltean a ver a unas personas en específico, Cana sintió que la sangre salía de su nariz, Sting, Yukino y Rogue sonrojados se alejan de unas personas en específico._

 _-¿Debería decirle al consejo que un hombre adulto beso a una niña y acusarlo de Loli-con o uso esto como chantaje?- pensaba Gildarts con seriedad, luego se encoge de hombros y levanta ambos pulgares en aprobación._

 _De un momento a otro 3 auras de mana rojo, morado y blanco aparecieron cerca de ellos, así que todos se alejan lentamente del lugar._

 _-SON GOKU ¿PORQUÉ BESAS A ESA LAGARTONA EN VEZ DE MÍ?- las tres chicas se ven con furia mientras el susodicho se separó rápidamente de la peli-morada._

 _-Yo conocí primero a Goku-_

 _-El me hizo cambiar-_

 _-Nos parecemos mucho-_

 _-¿Crees que un parecido es suficiente como para enamorar a alguien?- pregunto Kagura con enojo._

 _-¿Y solo por conocerlo te pertenece?- pregunto Erza._

 _-Ninguna es digna, yo tengo todo lo que un hombre puede querer; lindo rostro, cabello exótico, ojos azules, pechos grandes, cadera ancha, piernas largas y torneadas, por ultimo un trasero grande- se burlaba la albina._

 _-¡El cuerpo no lo es todo!- grito Kagura roja, era verdad que se está desarrollando rápidamente, pero ni loca diría lo mismo que Mira._

 _-¿No querrás decir el peor cuerpo para un hombre, súcubo?- en este punto las 3 estaban a punto de lanzarse entre ellas._

 _-Creo que es momento de dejar hasta aquí, no tengo mucho tiempo- Goku corto la comunicación de la Lacrima y dio un gran salto._

 _Mientras caían, Ultear ve a Goku con tristeza, el azabache no reacciono como ella esperaba del beso y eso la molesto un poco._

 _ **-CRASH-** Goku toco el suelo y dejo a Ultear._

 _-¿Cuándo volverás?- le pregunto la chica antes de verlo saltar._

 _-¡Cuando este el sello completo!- sin más salto, la chica ve Magnolia y ella decide caminar al gremio Fairy Tail._

 _En otra parte de Fiore el Saiyajin se detuvo fuera de una taberna conocida mientras hace una mueca de dolor, así que sin perder tiempo abre la puerta._

 _-Hola, Goku-san- exclamo con una sonrisa Escanor, y al ver su ropa destruida sin perder tiempo le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera al sótano._

 _-Aun no me acostumbro al poder- dijo Goku en un quejido._

 _-Solo dale tiempo a tu cuerpo- Escanor le dio la ropa y el joven se la puso, a los segundos su cuerpo se encogió y ahora la ropa le queda holgada._

 _-¡Mucho mejor!- exclamo un sonriente Goku mientras ve la camisa que le queda grande._

 _-Fue bueno que mandara a pedir otro conjunto- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre de la taberna._

 _-Pero me queda grande- exclamo con una sonrisa alegre Goku._

 _-Podría pedir otro conjunto o varios más para evitar este problema-_

 _-Eso me encantaría- en eso ve un armario- ¿tienes más marionetas?-_

 _-Sí, ¿le sucedió algo a Bardock-san?- pregunto preocupado el hombre._

 _-Mi padre destruyo la marioneta para evitar ser controlado-_

 _-Bueno no hay problema con que tome otra marioneta- al decir eso el armario brillo y de este sale Bardock usando el cuerpo de una nueva marioneta._

 _-Escanor, te lo agradezco si no te importa tengo una pregunta que hacerte- lo dijo con una mirada indescifrable._

 _-¿Y eso es?-parpadeo el hombre en confusión._

 _-¿Qué paso en esa guerra?- Escanor puso un rostro melancólico- puede ser difícil hablar pero cada persona que conocemos participo en ese acontecimiento, y hemos obtenidos respuestas vagas pero ¿Por qué nadie cuenta lo que sucedió?- ambos azabaches ven al hombre._

 _-Bien- e hombre se sienta y los demás siguen su ejemplo- les contare un poco sobre mi historia, él león del orgullo-_

* * *

 _ **Ending Fairy Tail 6**_

 ** _Donna tokie demo_**

 _(Kagura sale de la casa y empieza a caminar por el bosque atravesándolo)_

 ** _Omotteiru yo_**

 _(En el camino se encuentra a Natsu y Happy, estos deciden seguirla mientras la ven que tiene una expresión de ansiedad)_

 ** _Aenai hi mo every time I feel_**

 _(Cuando entran en Magnolia ve a sus hermanos los cuales llegan y la jalan empezando a correr)_

 ** _Ah, atadakana te no hira_**

 _(Lyon y Gray están peleando, ellos se detienen ya que fueron golpeados por Erza)_

 ** _Kurumareta heart and soul_**

 _(En eso ven pasar a Kagura y los demás, los tres deciden seguirlos)_

 ** _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_**

 _(Todos se dirigen al gremio y de un momento a otro abren las puertas)_

 ** _Nanike nai yasashi sa ni meguriau tabi_**

 _(En eso todos se sorprenden al ver a otra peli-morada la cual está besando a Goku)_

 ** _Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo_**

 _(Cuando Goku se da cuenta ve a Kagura que está llorando y sale corriendo del gremio)_

 ** _I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai_**

 _(Kagura llega corriendo a la catedral y se sube quedándose alado de la campana)_

 ** _Stay with me (suki da yo), yes you itoshii hito_**

 _(Ella ve como los del gremio la están buscando desde abajo)_

 ** _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_**

 _(En eso siente que alguien le toco el hombro y ve a Goku, ella enojada lo empujo mientras sigue llorando)_

 ** _Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa_**

 _(Goku se acerca y la abraza mientras ella comienza a golpearlo en el pecho)_

 ** _Hoshi-tachi ga musubi kagayaku youni_**

 _(Poco a poco los golpes de ella se hicieron más lentos para luego detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza)_

 ** _Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu you ni_**

 _(Goku en eso se acerca y le da un beso para luego Kagura tomar el control del beso, cuando se separan Kagura está ligeramente sonrojada)_

 ** _Futari kasane aou love kimi ga subete_**

 _(Goku se eleva al cielo mientras el ve la luna y luego ve a Kagura la cual esta sonrojada de un momento a otro ella sonríe y lo besa)_

* * *

 _ **NO HAY MUCHO QUE DECIR, ME TARDE MUCHO, PERO AL MENOS SE TERMINO ESTA SAGA {No coloque tabla de niveles de poder por un motivo, los niveles de Goku y Hades ya excedían el conocido, bueno mas del primero de Hades era claro que su poder era de 4,000}, COMO HABÍA DICHO PIENSO HACER 3 CAPÍTULOS PARA RELAJAR, OBVIAMENTE SERÁN CORTOS Y CON ALGO DE COMEDÍA PARA EMPEZAR DE NUEVO CON ALGO QUE HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO…**_

 _ **"TENKAICHI BUDOKAI 22"**_

 _ **QUIERO DECIRLES QUE CUANDO Goku USO EL SUNSHINE TIENE SU APARIENCIA Y LA MUSCULATURA CUANDO SE TRANSFORMO EN SSJ CONTRA FREEZER, PERO NO TIENE EL CABELLO ERIZADO NI RUBIO.**_

 _ **AHORA QUIERO PEDIRLES SU AYUDA ¿Quiénes de Fairy Tail deben acompañar a Goku al torneo ya sea para verlo o participar? YO TENIA LA IDEA ORIGINAL DE QUE SOLO FUERAN LOS QUE SON CERCANOS A ELLOS, YA SABEN; STING, ROGUE, YUKINO, JUVIA, E INCLUIR A NATSU Y LISSANA, SI LES PARECE MI IDEA DIGAN "Me parece justo" si quieres que más personas vayan dímelo, CHAO, CHAO.**_


	50. Un tiempo de descanso 1 3

_**Solo para recordar, serán capítulos cortos y en estos se cerraran algunos asuntos pendientes que se dejaron abiertos durante la Saga anterior, pero serán cómico más que nada ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _Ha pasado dos semanas desde lo acontecido, Ultear junto a los demás que tardaron un poco en regresar explicaron al Maestro Makarov con lujo de detalle, obvio la noticia que el maestro Purehito, el anterior maestro de Fairy Tail cayera bajo perjudico al pobre viejo… pero aun así afronto todo y lo escondió en el fondo de su corazón._

 _Goku regreso al pasar las dos semanas, y las cosas aún estaban tensas entre algunas personas, así que para aligerar el ambiente entre todos Macao sugirió un juego llamado la botella._

 _-No entiendo- exclamaron Goku y Natsu al unísono._

 _El hombre suspiro con cansancio y vuelve a ver a los jóvenes, incluso a 4 chicas que se miran con dagas entre ellas, esto puede aligerar las cosas._

 _-¡Es fácil, pones la botella acostada!- el hombre la muestra- y la giras, cuando se detenga la punta de la botella y el extremo contrario son las personas que harán los retos, o pueden seleccionar antes de girar la botella a una persona y si la giras cuando se detenga la botella la punta elegirá a la persona- aun así ambos chicos parecían confundidos._

 _-¿No entendieron nada del o que les dijo Macao, verdad?- pregunto Wakaba mientras inhalaba de su pipa._

 _-No- dijeron el par con una sonrisa._

 _Los adultos suspiraron con frustración._

 _-Solo intenten hacerlo, vean y aprendan- giro la botella y le toco con Natsu- veamos Natsu ¿verdad o reto?- el chico pensaba para sí mismo lo que diría._

 _-¡Verdad!- la realidad quería reto, pero quiere saber qué es lo que debe hacer en este caso._

 _-¿Te gusta Lissana?- al instante la albina y el peli rosa se sonrojaron violentamente._

 _-¿Y-Y eso q-que tiene que ver?- pregunto muy sonrojado el chico mientras evita a toda costa la mirada de muerte de Mirajane._

 _-Al elegir verdad tienes que contestar lo que se te pregunta con la verdad, si eligieras reto puedes hacer que la persona que te toque haga lo que quieras- al instante esto despertó el interés más que nada de las mujeres, en cambio los hombres se encuentran indiferentes._

 _-¡Juguemos!- gritaron las chicas, mientras los chicos saltaban de sorpresa._

 _-Los cuidaría, pero tengo trabajo que hacer… Laxus, cuídalos- gritaron ambos adultos al pelirrubio que los ve con cansancio._

 _-¿Por qué diablos les haría caso?-_

 _-Podrías jugar y hacer que los niños sean tus esclavos por un día- el comentario de Macao saco una sonrisa del joven._

 _-¡Aun lado mocosos, llegó su jefe!-_

 _Goku, Natsu, Kagura, Lissana, Mirajane, Laxus, Erza, Gray, juvia, Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy, Lyon y Ultear, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa mientras veían una botella en la mesa._

 _-¿Sabes jugar?- le preguntaron a Laxus._

 _-Obvio que sí, pero Wakaba modifico la regla ya que integro otro juego llamado verdad o reto- esto llamo la atención de todos._

 _-Entonces el juego consiste en girar la botella y tú decides lo que quiera hacer el otro jugador- el pelirrubio asintió a la respuesta Lyon._

 _-No me molestara jugar la versión que dices- hablo Gray con una sonrisa._

 _-Muy bien, yo comienzo- Laxus giro la botella, por unos segundos esta giro y luego se detuvo frente a Erza._

 _-¿Qué es lo que hare?- pregunto seriamente, ella está decidida a aceptar el reto que sea._

 _-¡Durante todo el día actuaras como una niña inocente al pie de la letra, por lo que no estarás de exigente!- la pelirroja se congelo al instante, Natsu y Gay comenzaron a reír de forma escandalosa, Erza se levantó dispuesta a golpearlos, pero al ver la mirada de Laxus se detuvo, y en vez de eso decidió actuar mansamente._

 _-N-No se r-rían de mí, por favor- ella los ve con unos ojos brillosos, todos los chicos quedaron en shock._

 _-No creí que se lo tomaría enserio- susurro para sí mismo Laxus._

 _-Un gran cambio- dijo Goku no entendiendo del todo la sorpresa de los demás._

 _-Erza se ve… ¡tan Kawaii!- pensaron los demás chicos del gremio, el ver a la poderosa Titania de esa forma, solo sucedía una vez en la vida._

 _Erza de forma "tímida" giro la botella y se detuvo frente a Levy a cual trago duro por lo que le vendría._

 _-Y-Yo… t-tu… no podrás moverte de tu lugar hasta que todos giremos la botella- Levy suspiro en shock, no vio venir eso, pero considerando que debe actuar de forma inocente es entendible lo que hace Erza._

 _Levy hizo seña con sus ojos para que alguien más gire la botella por ella, al detenerse cae en Gray._

 _-Tendrás que resistir todo el juego sin quitarte tu ropa, ya que si lo haces, serás castigado en ser demandado ante la guardia por pervertido- el azabache que estaba a punto de quitarse su camisa se detuvo, y lentamente se la acomodo mientras su rostro se mostraba nervioso junto con sus manos._

 _-¡Lo entiendo!- el giro la botella y se detuvo frente a Goku- quiero que nos cuentes como es de dónde vienes- esto llamo la atención de más de uno._

 _-Veamos, yo vengo del Monte Paoz vivía ahí con mi abuelito Son Gohan, pero dejo mi hogar cuando conocí a Bulma y viaje con ella a buscar las Dragan Ball´s , viaje a muchas partes, entrene con el Maestro Roshi- Makarov a lo lejos al escuchar ese nombre puso una mirada seria-y entre al Tenkaichi Budōkai para saber que oponentes habría, luego conoce a Kagura y ahora estoy aquí- el peli punta ve a la oji-ámbar y le sonríe, ella le regresa la sonrisa, para gran celos de 3 chicas, pero una tenía un puchero adorable._

 _-¿Tenkaichi Budōkai? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Natsu, el nombre sonaba interesante._

 _-Se terminó su turno, contesto lo que Gray quería saber, ahora es el turno de Goku- respondió Laxus mientras ve al peli rosa gritarle lo cual ignoro como siempre._

 _-¡Muy bien!- a diferencia de los demás, el azabache giro con fuerza y la botella giraba, giraba, giraba y giraba, tardo un minuto completó para detenerse._

 _La persona con la que se detuvo fue Jet, cuatro chicas maldijeron lo que sucedió- Veamos… ¡ya se! Durante todo el juego bailaras de esta forma- Goku se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de todos._

 _-¡1…2…1…2…3…4!- Goku chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierda- Pum pum dabiduba porompompo- al instante todos se volvieron pálidos, Yuno se tapó su boca para ahogar una risa, Bardock se palmeo el rostro mientras se sonrojaba, su hijo siempre encontraba una manera nueva de avergonzarlo._

 _Goku mostró la coreografía que aprendió de Jackie Chun, nadie se lo podría tomar enserio, ahora todos tenían una pregunta ¿Dónde rayos aprendió eso?_

 _Jet con toda la vergüenza del mundo giro la botella y comenzó a bailar, todos los chicos soltaron una carcajada por esto, Laxus sonreía por lo que veía, era divertido ver como todos se humillaban._

 _-¿Qué es lo que haré hombre bailarín?- pregunto Mirajane con burla._

 _-Usaras un vestido el resto del día- dijo con burla el chico._

 _-Por si se te olvida ahora uso vestidos, puedo manejarlos-_

 _-Sí lo sé, pero uno con diseño de flamenco- Mirajane se quedó paralizada un segundo, al siguiente segundo le propino un golpe al chico usando un vestido de flamenco._

 _Los adultos no podían evitar reír por lo gracioso que iban las cosas, Mirajane giro la botella y espera hasta que se detuvo en su pequeña hermanita._

 _-Usaras orejas de gato- la albina menor sonríe, esperaba que su hermana se excediera pero no lo hizo, eso fue algo bueno, ahora la chica con orejas de gato giro la botella le toco a Ultear._

 _-¿Qué es lo que hare?- pregunto de forma calmada._

 _-Gray, Lyon y tú resolverán sus problemas, por lo que están eliminados del juego- los tres se tensaron, el trio se puso de pie y se alejó lentamente, Ultear volteo a Goku que le daba un pulgar arriba, ella sonríe, Kanon y Saga que están esposados en las escaleras le asienten, sabían que era hora que ella cerrara esa etapa de su vida._

 _-NO- grito de forma gramática Juvia- LYON-SAMA NO ABANDONE A JUVIA- ella comenzó como sus ojos fueran una cascada._

 _-¿Por qué nosotros no estamos jugando ahí¡- pregunto Sting._

 _-Ustedes aún son muy jóvenes- respondió Yuno, Yukino, Sting y Rogue asienten._

 _-Pero ¿porque ellos no quieren jugar?- pregunto una vez más Sting._

 _-Ellos están resolviendo sus problemas- dijo Bardock mientras ve a los hermanos hablar entre susurros, sabe que si no los resuelven ahora en el futuro será más difícil resolverlos._

 _-¿Mamá, fue feliz con ustedes?- pregunto de la nada Ultear._

 _-A pesar de que era feliz, todos los años cuando era tu cumpleaños lloraba de forma desconsolada- respondió Gray mientras se quitaba su playera, al fin era libre._

 _-¿Les dijo como ´mori´?- pregunto ella temerosa._

 _-Nos había dicho que naciste con cantidades anormales de magia y te enfermabas, por lo que te llevo a un lugar para que te estudiaran, sin embargo dijeron que regresara el mes siguiente y al hacerlo…- Lyon se detuvo unos segundos- tu fiebre fue tal que moriste, eso destrozo a Ur, nosotros nunca tomaríamos tu lugar- dijo rápidamente el chico._

 _-Exacto, si estuvieras con nosotros podríamos aprender juntos, ser amigos- dijo Gray mientras se frotaba el hombro._

 _-Sé que murió contra Deliora- Gray se congelo al escuchar esto, Lyon lanzo una mirada a su rival/amigo, Ultear pareció entender que le ocultaban algo- ¿C-Cómo fue q-que e-ella murió?- pregunto la chica mientras bajaba el rostro y su cabello ensombrecía su mirada._

 _-¡Fue mi culpa!- hablo Gray- yo estaba molesto porque Deliora me arrebato a mis padres, por lo que al obtener la magia de hielo fui a enfrentarme a él, Ur me salvo usando el "Ice Shell" y encerró a Deliora, tiempo después descubrí que el hielo estaba vivo así que ella no podrá tener un cuerpo pero aún vive, no te pido que me perdones- Gray se dio la vuelta mientras una lagrima caía de su rostro- solo quiero que sepas la verdad- los tres estuvieron en silencio._

 _Ultear comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de retirarse hablo- ¡Por más que quiera odiarte, por más que quiera despreciarte por quitarme a mi madre, por más que quiera verte muerto, te perdono!- ella susurro- ¡Gracias por contarme la verdad, puede que algún día pueda llamarlos como lo que fueron para mi madre!- mientras caminaba sintió que las lágrimas caían de su rostro- hermanos- pensó ella mientras regresaba al juego, ella se puso detrás de Goku y lo abrazo sin previo aviso, esta acción puso celosa a tres chicas, los demás veían confundido su acción._

 _-¿Puedo estar así unos minutos?- la oji-vino apretó más su abrazo, Goku al sentir las lágrimas en su espalda asintió._

 _-Puedes estar el tiempo que quieras- le regalo una brillante sonrisa, Kagura giro la botella y por los celos uso su magia en sus ojos para que la botella se detuviera en Goku, Laxus levanto una ceja divertido por lo que está presenciando._

 _-No puede ser, está loca ya lo agarro para sí mismo-pensó con amargura Mirajane._

 _-Y ahí va mi oportunidad de conocerlo mejor- pensó Erza con seriedad._

 _-¿Qué es lo que harás?- pregunto Natsu el cual trae la cara pintada como un mimo._

 _-Goku, Ultear y yo iremos por un lado para arreglar nuestra situación- la chica se paró abruptamente y jalo al par de sus camisas._

 _Los tres ahora en una banca sentados en un silencio incomodo veían su helado._

 _-¿Te gusta Goku-kun?- pregunto Kagura a Ultear._

 _-Como no me gustara si me libro de mi dolor y me trajo al camino correcto- hablo en voz baja._

 _-¿A quién quieres?- ambas preguntaron a un Goku que está viendo el cielo._

 _Él ya tiene claro sus sentimientos, pero sabe que no es momento de decirlos, y menos frente a Ultear la cual no está bien psicológicamente._

 _-¡Yo quiero a todos!- ambas ven al chico desvió el tema con su respuesta- todos son importantes para mí, puede que unos más que otros, pero aun no es el momento de hablar sobre eso… solo quiero comer mi helado- el chico comenzó a comer su helado._

 _-¿Puedes traerme uno más?- pregunto Ultear, Goku al sentir el ambiente, por alguna extraña razón asintió, su cuerpo le decía que se alejara rápidamente, así que sin dudarlo lo hizo._

 _El par de peli moradas se vieron, ámbar y violeta se vieron con seriedad._

 _-Puede sonar raro, pero las otras dos locas no tiene oportunidad- hablo Ultear._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la única que me preocupa eres tú, pasaste mucho tiempo con él y no te mentiría si dijera que no tengo miedo de que sienta algo por ti-_

 _-Pase lo que pase, sin rencor entre nosotras si él decide a cualquiera de nosotras- Ultear estiro su mano mientras una capa de escarcha la envolvía en su mano._

 _-Pase lo que pase, aceptaremos la decisión que tome- Kagura uso su gravedad y ambas al darse la mano se formó el símbolo de un corazón, y desapareció rápidamente._

 _-¡Que gane la mejor, Ultear Milkovich/Kagura Mikazuchi!- dijeron las dos ahora con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto el chico que llego con más helado._

 _-Nada- dijo Ultear con una sonrisa, ella tomo un poco del helado nuevo que le trajo Goku y lo prueba- puede que ambas tengamos una amistad a futuro- ella ve a Kagura que come el helado._

 _-¿Enserio?- pregunto Goku sorprendido._

 _-Sí, podemos ser mejores amigas mientras no estemos compitiendo, a parte será divertido conocernos- Goku sonríe para luego sentarse, y al hacerlo ambas recargaron su cabeza en su hombro disfrutando del momento._

 _ **En otra parte del mundo**_

 _-Falta poco para que inicie- exclamo un hombre con traje, cabello amarillo y lentes negros._

 _-Lo sé, fueron tres años muy largos- respondió un monje que está viendo como su equipo empieza a armar una plataforma de piedra._

 _-¿Te aseguraste de hacer panfletos para atraer más luchadores?- pregunto el hombre de traje._

 _-No te preocupes, justo en este momento se está entregando- respondió el monje con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Crees que el continente vecino al fin acepte participar en un torneo para llegar a un acuerdo de negocios?- pregunto el hombre mientras ponía números en unas pelotas de color verde._

 _-Desde el 5to torneo se han negado a aceptar la invitación, son muy rencorosos por los problemas que ocasiono nuestra gente a los suyos-_

 _-Considerando que nuestro continente hizo que su población bajara demasiado-, no dudes que acepten, pero me gustaría que dejáramos nuestras diferencias en paz y mostraran de lo que son capaces cada uno con esto-_

 _-No se preocupe señor, con o sin ellos, todo saldrá mejor que cada 3 años-_

 _-Considerando que ellos vengan- una imagen de Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Nam y Jackie Chun apareció en su mente de hace tres años, si ellos vinieran sería perfecto._

 _-No lo dude señor, puede que la intervención de ellos llamo la atención de todos para qué luchadores más fuertes vengan-_

 _-¡Tienes razón, el Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22 será el mejor de todos!- en eso el hombre levanta un panfleto con un kanji en él._


	51. Un tiempo de descanso 23

_**Solo para recordar, serán capítulos cortos y en estos se cerraran algunos asuntos pendientes que se dejaron abiertos durante la Saga anterior, pero serán cómico más que nada ¡Renuncia de derechos, las franquicias de Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

 _-¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Goku curioso mientras todos los niños de su generación están en el garaje de la casa._

 _-Cuando estabas de viaje encontramos esté lugar, pero también estos- señalo Gray al automóvil y a un objeto de dos ruedas que no reconocían para nada, en cambio Goku recuerda haberla usado junto a Bulma en busca de las Dragan Ball´s._

 _-¿Un automóvil?- pregunto dudoso Goku al ver como señalaba dicho objeto._

 _-¿Eso es un automóvil?- pregunto Natsu mientras su rostro se ponía verde._

 _-Sí- dijo Goku con una sonrisa despreocupada._

 _-Por Kami, mátame- susurro Natsu mientras resistía las ganas de vomitar._

 _-Sabes deberías entrenar ese impulso por querer vomitar- sugirió Goku a Natsu._

 _-¡Es imposible! Con el simple hecho de pensar, decir o estar sobre esas máquinas del demonio inmediatamente me siento mal- acuso el chico a los transportes._

 _-Pero puedes superarlo si al menos intentas poner esfuerzo en hacerlo-_

 _-Ya dije es imposible- grito de forma gramática Natsu._

 _-Es obvio que esta cabeza hueca nunca decidiría superar su debilidad- agrego con una sonrisa burlona Gray._

 _-¡Repítelo en mi cara, nudista de hielo!- Natsu estrello su frente con la de su rival._

 _-No vale la pena repetir algo si no lo escuchas a la primera es una muestra de lo débil y sordo que eres- gruño el azabache mientras se dejaba llevar por las provocaciones de su rival._

 _-Ya van a empezar- negaron Jet y Droy con cansancio, ese par nunca cambiaría._

 _-¿Por qué no mejor nos tranquilizamos y evitamos pelear?- la declaración de Goku hizo que los demás chicos lo vieron con los ojos saltones._

 _-¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Goku?- preguntaron todos al unísono._

 _Goku por un breve segundo mostró una mirada de desagrado y una mueca de molestia por lo que le dijeron, los chicos al recordar lo que había dicho días antes sobre el cambio se mantuvieron callados._

 _-Por cierto ¿Dónde está para poner nuestra magia?- Gray regreso al tema de los autos mágicos._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto un confundido Goku._

 _-Aquí los automóviles están unidos con una muñequera que debe conectarse a la mano de un mago y esté debe enviarle constantemente magia para manejarlo, aunque el diseño parece una carroza sin caballos para dirigir, con lo que se puede dirigir es una palanca pero es un asco- termino por explicar Droy._

 _-Yo por eso prefiero moverme corriendo, al fin y al cabo soy el mago más rápido que existe- exclamó Jet con una sonrisa engreída._

 _-¿No querrás decir el segundo?- hablo Goku con una pequeña sonrisa engreída, que al instante murió al darse cuenta de su actitud._

 _-¿Eh? Puedo darte el título del mago joven más fuerte, pero no el más rápido- contesto un ofendido Jet._

 _-Si dices ser el más rápido ¿Por qué las veces que he desafiado al gremio nunca has podido siquiera seguirme el paso cuando me muevo de un lugar a otro?- Jet pensaba replicar, pero no tenía como argumentar ante esa lógica, así que el chico decidió mejor hablar por lo bajo y jalar a Droy para ambos retirarse._

 _-Entonces, ¿tienes idea de cómo usar esta carroza mágica?- pregunto Gray mientras señala el automóvil._

 _Goku se llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y tarareo un poco mientras pensaba._

 _-Algo así- dijo Goku._

 _-¿Algo así?- pregunto Gray sin creerle completamente lo que decía._

 _-Yo maneje una motocicleta y no me fue tan mal- si solo el mago de hielo supiera que si le fue mal, de hecho la motocicleta quedo inservible cuando la uso en su aventura con Bulma, antes de que se les uniera Ulong._

 _-N-No hablen de e-esas máquinas del demonio- gimió Natsu en el suelo que con cada palabra se ponía azul._

 _-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamo de repente Gray._

 _-¿Y esa es?- pregunto Goku esperando una respuesta._

 _-Podemos "entrenar" a Natsu para que supere su estúpida debilidad por los transportes- el azabache ve con una sonrisa malvada al pálido peli-rosa que está en el suelo._

 _Goku lo medito unos segundos, esta situación de debilidad se parece a él con su cola, pero ahora su debilidad desapareció y eso al terrible entrenamiento que sufrió al tener una piedra amarrada en su cola y entre otras cosas más._

 _-¡Es una excelente idea!- sin previo aviso, Goku tomo a Natsu y lo arrojo a la parte trasera del automóvil._

 _-¡BÁJENME, CABRONES!- grito Natsu, y al instante que se movió tan solo un poco cayó al suelo mientras se ponía pálido._

 _Gray se subió al copiloto, Goku se subió y tomo el volante, mientras ve el panel con mucha confusión ¿Dónde le había presionado Bulma para encender esto?_

 _-¿Qué esperas?- pregunto con irritación Gray._

 _-A qué me preguntaras- declaro con una sonrisa Goku._

 _-Solo enciéndelo con tu magia- exclamo de forma cansada Gray._

 _-H-Happy… ¡a-auxilio!- mientras el par platicaba, Natsu se encuentra en la parte trasera del auto con nauseas._

 _-Creo que era este botón- Goku lo presiono y en vez de encenderse, los parabrisas limpiaban el vidrio._

 _-¿No tienes idea de cómo encenderlo?- pregunto Gray mientras se palmea el rostro._

 _-No, pero no ha de ser tan difícil- volvió a presionar un botón y esta vez la puerta se le coloco seguro._

 _En el gremio_

 _Ultear, Kagura, Erza, Mirajane se ven de forma retadora, y todo este problema empezó por una pregunta de Wakaba, para cualquier persona pudo ser la menor cosa, pero para ellos no lo fue, y te estarás preguntando ¿Qué clase de pregunta ocasiona esto?_

 _-¿Por qué tuve que preguntar eso?- se palmeaba en el rostro Wakaba mientras ve al cuarteto de chicas con delantales._

 _-Sera divertido mientras dure- exclamo Macao mientras tiene herramientas de carpintería en una mesa._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Laxus mientras ve divertido los acontecimientos._

 _-Más vale prevenir que lamentar- fue todo lo que dijo Macao mientras se medía así mismo, y lo anotaba en una libreta, sea lo que fuera hacer debía ser importante._

 _-Veamos- empezó hablando Ultear._

 _-Quien de todas nosotras- Kagura fue la siguiente y completo parte de lo que diría la oji vino._

 _-Es la mejor cocinando- exclamo Erza con una voz mortalmente seria._

 _-Y que gane la mejor junto a su corazón- termino Mirajane con una sonrisa burlona._

 _Lo que ocasiono Wakaba o su pregunta fue; ¿Quién de todas ustedes es la mejor cocinando para llegar al corazón de la persona que te gusta?_

 _Esta simple pregunta hizo que todas ellas reflexionaran, y llegaron a la conclusión que la comida era la única forma para que llegaran al corazón de Goku de forma más rápida, pero había unos cuantas problemas, nadie a parte de Mirajane sabe cocinar, ahora era el todo o el nada aprender._

 _-¡Ahora!- las chicas corrieron a la cocina para empezar a preparar._

 _-¿No tienen el presentimiento de que algo muy malo va a ocurrir?- pregunto Macao mientras seguía en lo suyo._

 _-Sera problema de Goku- respondió Gildarts mientras toma alcohol- como envidio a mi alumno, cuatro niñas que en el futuro serán increíbles bellezas te cocinen para enamorarte ¿Por qué nadie hace eso conmigo?- el hombre de forma dramática empieza a llorar._

 _-¡Oto-san, Baka!- Cana patea a su padre en la espinilla del pie izquierda, y ahora el hombre cae al suelo mientras sigue llorando pero esta vez de dolor._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- Bardock pregunto a Yuno que está muy callada._

 _-Es que me preguntaba si necesitarían ayuda, Kagura nunca ha cocinado en su vida, Ultear está en las mismas condiciones, Erza no sabe si quiera como usar una sartén, y estaba pensando en ir a orientarlas un poco- respondió la castaña mientras ve al azabache._

 _Bardock muestra una pequeña sonrisa y la ve- ¡No lo pienses, ve a hacerlo a menos de que incendien este lugar!- Yuno muy sonrojada asiente, desde hace tiempo Bardock muestra un poco de sus verdaderos colores y a pesar de seguir siendo alguien rudo, tsundere, poco amistoso, entre otras cosas, se siente más atraída por el al mostrar más emociones, debe admitir que de esta forma le gusta aún más._

 _-¡H-Hai!- ella asintió con un notorio sonrojo, luego se da a vuelta y se retira para ir a ayudar a las chicas._

 _-Incluso Bardock tiene a una hermosa Milf detrás del- Bardock al instante puso una mirada seria._

 _-¿Qué dices?- pregunto con una voz de ultratumba._

 _-Es lógico, amigo- Gildarts tomo de su cerveza- la forma en la que te mira, como actúa, su comportamiento, su sonrojo, si eso no es amor no sé qué es- los demás adultos asienten con afirmación._

 _-Tch- el peli punta se acercó a la puerta- como si eso fuera verdad, solo son estupideces tuyas- para luego salir del gremio, y mientras caminaba recordó aquel momento entre los dos, este recuerdo lo hizo detenerse._

 _Pero al instante apareció la imagen de Gine en su mente._

 _-No pienso traicionarte, Gine, tu eres la única… ella fue solo un error- susurro para sí mismo, necesitaba alejarse y pensar más tranquilo sobre lo que sucede._

 _Con Yuno y las chicas_

 _-¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude, cariño?- pregunto Yuno a una Erza que curiosamente incendio una olla con agua hirviendo._

 _-Quiero hacerlo por mí mismo, no perderé contra esa pe-_

 _-¡EJEM!- se aclaró la garganta Yuno ante la última palabra que diría la pelirroja._

 _-¡Quiero hacerlo sola, derrotar a Mirajane es otra prueba para ver si puedo demostrar que valgo la pena!- Yuno no insistió con ella, Mirajane le había dicho que mejor ayudara a las demás al ver como as otras chicas parecían perdidas ante lo que harían._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?- pregunto la mujer de forma amable._

 _-¡Quiero hacer un poco de Ramen!- exclamo Ultear mientras le muestra a Yuno el libro de cocina._

 _-Bien, ¿Y tú, Kagu-chan?- su hija movió unas cuantas hojas hasta que de forma tímida mostró otro platillo._

 _-Curry con arroz blanco-_

 _-Tendremos que ir al mercado ya que aquí no se cuenta con los ingredientes diferentes para preparar lo que quieren- ambas chicas se ven confundidas._

 _-¿Nosotras también?- preguntaron al unísono._

 _-¡Claro, les servirá como lecciones futuras!- ella las tomo a ambas y las empujo suavemente para que la siguieran, el par lo hizo aunque un poco confundidas._

 _Con Goku, Gray y Natsu_

 _-Llevamos 40 minutos y aun no logras encenderlo- se quejó Gray mientras señala de forma acusadora a Goku._

 _-Dije que lo maneje hace tiempo, eso no quiere decir que debo saber todo- exclamo Goku con el ceño fruncido._

 _-B-Bájenme d-de a-aquí- susurro Natsu cada segundo más enfermo, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se han movido._

 _Goku presiono un botón y al fin escucharon el motor encendido para desgracia de los oídos del peli rosa._

 _Para sorpresa de los tres el automóvil empezó a flotar, las llantas se guardaron y era propulsado por lo que parecía ser aire._

 _-Wow un gran cambio- exclamo Gray sorprendido._

 _-…- En cambio Natsu cae inconsciente por el movimiento inesperado._

 _-Veamos, recuerdo que Bulma bajo esto- el chico bajo una palanca y se escuchó un ligero clic- y piso este cuadro del suelo- al instante de pisarlo el auto avanzo rápidamente._

 _ **-CRASH-** Los chicos terminaron rompiendo la puerta del garaje y siguieron su camino._

 _-AAAHHHHH- Goku gritaba divertido como aquella vez que subió la montaña rusa, en cambio Gray gritaba de terror._

 _-Veamos, solo nos falta la merluza para tú platillo, Ul-chan, y una especie que le dé un sabor dulce al curry- ambas chicas asentían, deben admitir que la enseñanza para seleccionar alimentos era interesante, se notaba que Yuno es una experta en ese ámbito._

 _Pasado unos minutos las tres cargaban con bolsas y se dirigían a la casa, ya que según palabras de Yuno estar las cuatro en una cocina sería complicado, y más aún si llegan a pelearse por algún ingrediente u utensilio para preparar la comida._

 _-AAAHHHHH- las tres chicas parpadearon un par de veces._

 _-¡Creo que estoy imaginando cosas!- exclamo Ultear confundida._

 _-Yo también, pareciera que vi a Goku y Gray sobre un automóvil- meditaba lo que dijo Kagura, para luego negar lo que supuestamente vio._

 _-¿Por qué siento que ese par se meterá en muchos problemas?- pensó Yuno con cansancio, a diferencia de las chicas, su sexto sentido le confirmo que en efecto Goku y Gray estaban en un automóvil donde lo más probable arruinaría muchas cosas._

 _En el mercado se puede ver a un hombre de puesto de frutas negociar con su cliente por el precio._

 _-Ya le dije señor, llévese los 5 y le saldrá más barato- exclamo con cansancio._

 _-¡Tres, tómalo o déjalo!- dijo el hombre pelirrubio con una mirada indiferente._

 _-… ¡Bien! Serán tres…- empezó a pesar de nuevo las cosas, pero se detiene al escuchar un zumbido que se acerca rápidamente._

 _-Creo que me está fallando mis oídos, escucho un zumbido como los viejos- dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa._

 _-No es el único- exclamo el cliente confundido._

 _-¡AUN LADO!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos._

 _El par de hombres volteo a ver y sus ojos se ensanchan al ver a un Goku girando el volante sin control, un Gray sujetándose con uñas y dientes al asiento, por ultimo un inconsciente Natsu con el cinturón de seguridad amarrado al cuello para evitar que salga volando._

 _-AAAAHHHH- los hombres se lanzan para lados contrarios._

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _-¡LO SIENTO!-_

 _-NOOOOOO…. ¡MI PUESTO!- el hombre grito de forma desgarradora al ver su puesto destruido, y no era el único sino que más personas se encontraban en el mismo estado que él._

 _-¡AGÁRRENLOS!- una mujer levanto un tridente._

 _-LOS VAMOS A HACER PICADILLO- ahora todos tenían tridentes y algunos estaban prendiendo antorchas._

 _Bardock camina con tranquilidad pensando en lo que hará, su hijo merece saber al menos lo que es, que no se confunda que es un humano pero… este continente no ayuda mucho, juzgan mucho por cualquier cosa, por la cara, la construcción del cuerpo, forma de vestir, tono de piel, entre otras cosas, ni siquiera imaginarse lo que pensarían de ellos al enterarse que son alienígenas sería peor, así que mejor se esperara para decirle cuando sea mayor._

 _-FIIUN- Bardock salto atrás por inercia al ver pasar un automóvil._

 _-¡Malditos punks!- le grito al auto, en eso se detiene- veamos automóvil moderno para este continente, cabelleras negras, un idiota con el rostro azul pero el cabello de una niña- el hombre se dio la vuelta y ve a varias personas con armas anticuadas siguiendo lentamente al auto- una revuelta… y por lo que vi el conductor tiene el rostro de mi hijo…- Bardock puso una sonrisa engreída, se cruzó de brazos- vandalismo ¡Ese muchacho me llena de orgullo! Recuerdo cuando hacía lo mismo y al terminar el día iba con Gine que siempre me esperaba con comida y un golpe con la sartén- Bardock sonríe con algo de nostalgia, en eso se dio cuenta de algo- espero que ella no lo espere con una sartén-_

 _En el gremio_

 _-¿Escuchan eso?- pregunto Wakaba._

 _-Es la cocina que estalla cada 3 minutos por las brujerías de Erza- respondió de forma indiferente Macao mientras terminaba de hacer un ataúd con su nombre- en caso de que algo salga mal yo ya hice mi testamento- todos lo ven con miradas neutras._

 _-¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunto Makarov creyendo que la edad ya le estaba jugando mal._

 _-Se escucha como una carroza- dijo pensativo Jet._

 _-Pero al mismo tiempo es diferente- continúo hablando Droy._

 _Sting se acercó a la puerta junto a Rogue y Yukino, el trio abrieron la puerta y vieron el auto del garaje que se acercaba a ellos a máxima velocidad._

 _Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, en cambio se alejaron lentamente del lugar._

 _-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto un borracho Gildarts mientras señala el auto._

 _-¿Eso es…?-_

 _¿Una carroza?- pregunto Wakaba._

 _-Lo curioso de todo esto es que se acerca al gremio- comento Macao mientras se metía a su ataúd._

 _Todos se quedaron completamente callados._

 _-¡DETENTE!- gritaron todos._

 _Makarov se puso en medio mientras agita las manos con desesperación, en eso visualiza al conductor._

 _-¡DETENTE, NO LO HAGAS GOKU!- Makarov agito los brazos._

 _-Goku, DETÉN ESTA MAQUINA DEL DEMONIO- lloraba de forma cómica Gray._

 _-¿Cómo lo hago?- pregunto Goku con un toque de ignorancia pero a la vez con inocencia._

 _-¡EL FRENO!- grito el azabache._

 _-¿Quieres el freno? ¡Muy bien!- sin previo aviso Goku arranco un pedal del pie izquierdo y se lo muestra a Gray._

 _-¡IDIOTA, NO QUIERO MORIR!-_

 _ **-CRASH-** lo último que se supo de ellos fue que salieron volando y se estrellaron mientras el auto destruyo parte del gremio para luego estallar por la cantidad de golpes que tenía._

 _-Jajaja, fue divertido- se reía Goku sin importarle los daños ocasionados._

 _-¿S-Sigo v-vivo?- susurro Gray mientras se veía las manos._

 _-¡IDIOTAS, MIREN LO QUE LE HICIERON AL GREMIO!- todos señalan las paredes completamente destruidas._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué el gremio esta así?- pregunto confundido Goku._

 _-¡NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA!-_

 _-*EJEM*-_

 _Todos voltean afuera del gremio y ven a muchas personas con miradas asesinas que intimidaron al maestro._

 _-Debí saber que sus mocosos harían esto- señalo una mujer._

 _-Debe hacerse responsable por los actos de sus mocosos-_

 _-Y-Yo… y-yo- Makarov trataba de hablar, pero ante las miradas le era imposible decir algo._

 _-Le enviaremos la cuenta de los daños más los productos desperdiciados, y esperamos todo a más tardar pasado mañana- el viejo sintió como su poco cabello se volvía polvo, y asentía con lo que le decían._

 _-E-Esta b-bien… Goku, Gray y tú también, Natsu, arreglen el desastre- les dijo con una mirada seria, los integrantes del gremio asintieron con terror, Goku simplemente asiente de forma confundida._

 _TimeSkip_

 _Natsu y Gray se encuentran jadeando en el suelo, en cambio Goku recogía parte del desastre de una forma rápida, esto no era nada en comparación de lo que les hizo hacer el maestro Roshi como entrenamiento, en parte esto le recuerda el cómo tenía que arar la tierra para cultivar semillas la única diferencia es que no cultivaría nada y solo estaba juntando basura._

 _Goku se levantó y sacudió sus palmas._

 _-Nos vemos mañana- el chico se alejó unos pasos mientras ignoraba los gritos y quejas del par de chicos en el suelo._

 _-Qué extraño, hoy no vi a ninguna de las chicas, espero que tuvieran un día divertido ya que nosotros fue un día complicado- se llevó sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras se detenía en una banca de la plaza._

 _-¡Tengo hambre!- se dijo así mismo mientras se frotaba ligeramente el estómago._

 _-Goku- el chico escucho muchas voces por lo que volteo y ve a cuatro chicas que se acercan a él sosteniendo cajas o algún traste en sus manos._

 _-Hola- el chico levanto su mano derecha para saludarlas y al mismo tiempo les da una sonrisa._

 _-Es cierto lo que escuchamos- Goku asiente lentamente mientras las ve confundido._

 _Ellas lo jalaron y lo sentaron contra el árbol del parque._

 _-¿Cuál te gustaría probar?- preguntaron todas al unísono._

 _-Veamos…- Goku con su cola señalo lo de Mirajane._

 _-¡Que lo disfrutes, Goku-kun!- le hablo con un tono coqueto mientras veía al chico comer Dumplings rellenos de carne picada y huevo cocido._

 _-MMMMM- el chico gemía ligeramente mientras disfrutaba de la comida, debe de admitir que la comida es deliciosa._

 _-¿Están deliciosos, verdad?- pregunto Mirajane mientras Goku asiente de forma distraída, la verdad es que cuando come deja de prestar atención a su alrededor._

 _-¡Esa anciana!- pensaron las tres chicas con enojo y notables celos al ver a su chico siendo "alagado" por la chica._

 _-¡Estuvo delicioso!- exclamo Goku mientras terminaba de comer lo de Mirajane._

 _-¿Cuál es el siguiente?- preguntaron Ultear, Kagura y Erza._

 _-Veamos ¿Cuál elegiré?- se acercó y señalo el Ramen de Ultear, la chica muy sonrojado se la entrego- Ñam… Ñam… Ñam…- a una velocidad increíble comió el Ramen, Ultear se sentía muy nerviosa, era su primera vez cocinando y más para un chico._

 _-¿Q-Qué t-tal está?- Goku termino de sorber el caldo de la comida, luego se limpió la boca y le sonríe._

 _-Estuvo rico- a pesar de que no era la respuesta que esperaba asintió, puede que necesitaría más práctica para esperar la misma reacción que obtuvo con Mira._

 _\- ¿Quién es la siguiente?- pregunto Erza, y sin dudarlo Goku tomo el plato donde tiene el Curry y arroz de Kagura, el chico no duda en comerlo, a pesar de que se atraganto un poco por comer rápido se golpeó en el pecho hasta que se bajara la comida, cuando suspira ve que las cuatro chicas tienen vasos con agua ¿de dónde los sacaron? La verdad no tiene idea._

 _-¿Q-Qué tal s-sabe?- Goku termino el arroz y suspira._

 _-Rico- ni más ni menos, Kagura asiente igual que Ultear, algo deprimido pero bueno no debe esperar que a la primera le salga como quiere._

 _-¡Pruébalo!- Erza le tendió su plato y a simple vista se veía bien, un trozo de carne acompañado de verduras al vapor._

 _Goku lo probó y al instante se quedó quieto._

 _-¿Sabroso?- pregunto Erza con emoción._

 _-¡Asqueroso!- exclamo el chico para luego caer al suelo con el rostro de color azul._

 _Erza se levantó con una expresión aturdida._

 _-Sabía que diría deliciosa, es obvio que estoy a un paso más cerca de estar con él- mientras ella divagaba de su "victoria" las otras tres chicas atendían a un Goku que está en el suelo convulsionándose de dolor._

 _En otra parte del mundo_

 _En una isla se ve una casa está pintada de color rosa con su techo de color rojo y sus letras rojas "Kame House" pintadas en la pared. Este lugar es el hogar legendario del maestro Roshi._

 _-Maestro- hablo una tortuga de mar._

 _-¿Qué quieres, tortuga de mar? No ves que me encuentro ocupado- exclamo el legendario maestro mientras está sentado afuera de su casa en una silla para asolearse, y en sus manos tiene una revista con la portada de una mujer sin la parte superior de su camisa dejándola completamente desnuda- Jejeje mira ese potencial, le veo mucho futuro a esta jovencita- el hombre le empezó a salir sangre de la nariz._

 _-¡Maestro, es importante!- volvió a hablar la tortuga marina._

 _-¿Qué?- pregunto de forma distraída._

 _-Mire lo que acaba de llegar- Roshi suspira, se pone de pie y va con la tortuga para ver un folleto con el Kanji **"第２２回天下一武道会, Dai-Nijūnikai Tenkaichi Budōkai".**_

 _-¡El momento ha llegado!- el hombre tomo el papel- han pasado tres años largos, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien y Chaos- los discípulos que se encontraban entrenando se detienen y se dirigen al maestro._

 _-¿Sucede algo, Maestro Roshi?- pregunto el triclope con respeto a su maestro._

 _-Llego el momento de que me demuestren que tres años de entrenamiento han dado fruto, y será con esto- el hombre les tendió el folleto, Yamcha y Krillin sonríen por lo que ven, en cambio Tien y Chaos se ven ligeramente confundidos._

 _-Maestro ¿Qué es lo que haremos en este lugar?- pregunto el pequeño de piel blanca._

 _-En este torneo los más fuertes del mundo vendrán a demostrar ser el mejor de todos, su trabajo es mostrarme no solo a mí, sino a todos el resultado de su entrenamiento, lleguen a la cima y dejen su huella de que la nueva generación superara a la anterior- exclamo de forma apasionada el maestro._

 _-¡Entendido!-los cuatro se alejaron mientras sonreían con emoción._

 _-¿Crees que Goku se volvió más fuerte?- pregunto Yamcha a Krillin._

 _-No lo dudes, pero esta vez demostraremos de que estamos hechos- exclamo Krillin de forma engreída, algo típico del al querer presumir con su mejor amigo Goku._

 _-¿Quién es Goku?- pregunto Chaos._

 _-Es el discípulo más fuerte del maestro, en el anterior torneo quedo en segundo lugar, sino hubiera sido por el cansancio quedaría en primer lugar- exclamo Yamcha con emoción._

 _A Tien le brillaron los ojos de la emoción- ¿Qué tan fuerte es?- el otro par volteo a verlo._

 _-Es cierto, no lo conoces, te caerá bien, es un luchador dedicado y por lo que recordamos en el anterior torneo cuando o vimos, nos costaba mucho trabajo verlo moverse y las técnicas que tenía eran muy destructivas- explico Krillin con una sonrisa- pero las cosas son diferentes, creo que ahora podremos darle una buena pelea- Yamcha asiente lo dicho por el monje._

 _-¿Goku, eh? ¡Espero conocerte y me muestres de lo que eres capaz!- Tien sonrió mientras Chaos veía veía amigo emocionarse._

 _ **Estoy preparando un Opening nuevo para la siguiente saga, solo advertiré, no necesariamente es en latino, solo espero que les guste, esta semana publico el último capítulo de este descanso, CHAO, CHAO.**_


End file.
